Words With Strangers de Nolebucgrl TRADUCTION
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Star de cinéma, Edward Cullen en a fini avec les femmes et veut se concentrer sur sa carrière. Un inconnu arrive vers lui par l'intermédiaire du jeu Words with Friends. Changera-t-il d'avis?
1. Nouvelle partie

_Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer mais_ _ **Words with Strangers**_ _a été écrite par_ _ **Nolebucgrl**_ _, merci à elle pour ses fantastiques histoires…_

 _/s/7176635/1/Words-with-Strangers_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 -** Nouvelle partie

Une autre interview finie, environ un milliard de plus à faire. Je soupirai de fatigue en retournant dans la loge où la maquilleuse vint pour m'enlever les différentes couches qu'ils avaient étalé sur mon visage avant l'interview.

"Ce n'était pas mal du tout," exulta Garrett Steinberg, mon manager.

Je haussai un sourcil vers lui. "Ce n'est que le début et les questions sur elle ont déjà commencé." Ouais, Letterman ne m'avait pas pilonné au sujet d'Irina mais d'autres le feraient.

"Ça fait partie du jeu, mon garçon. La prochaine fois ne t'implique pas avec ta covedette." J'aimais Garrett. Il ne se gênait pas pour dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient comme beaucoup de managers le feraient. Et pour son conseil, et bien, cela allait de soi. Je n'étais impliqué avec personne et j'avais prévu que cela reste ainsi.

"Pas de problème, je t'assure." Je n'avais couché avec personne depuis près de quatre mois, pas depuis ce truc avec Maggie Malone. Je pensais que c'était un coup d'un soir mais cela s'était transformé en harcèlement virtuel. Elle était - heureusement - partie en tournée avec son groupe en Europe et je n'avais plus entendu parler d'elle depuis quelques mois. Peut-être qu'elle avait bien reçu le message. Dieu merci, la presse n'avait pas eu vent de cela. Non, faire cavalier seul était le mieux pour l'instant. Mieux valait ça que d'être dans les tabloïds toutes les cinq minutes de la façon dont Irina le faisait.

"Bien. Maintenant, il faut que nous allions à l'hôtel. Tu as une apparition sur _Good Morning America_ le matin, suivie par _Regis & Kelly_." Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer l'irritation sur mon visage mais il est clair que j'échouais. "Hey, c'est toi qui as voulu essayer quelque chose de différent. Ce film a besoin de toute la promo qu'il peut avoir. Tu n'es pas assuré de toucher une centaine de millions de dollars. Le film a besoin de la promo."

Je savais ça. J'avais effectivement été excité de sortir de ma zone de confort et de faire un film qui m'obligerait à être plus que simplement un acteur d'action. Les premières critiques étaient bonnes et il y avait même un buzz à propos d'un Oscar autour de ma performance. Si jamais je voulais être pris au sérieux en tant qu'acteur, je devais le faire.

Bien sûr, au départ, je ne pensais pas avoir Irina constamment dans mes pattes à chaque prise. Et voilà, les actrices ou les femmes célèbres c'était terminé, ce qui signifiait à peu près pas de petite-amie vu que je ne voulais pas sortir avec une fan. Malgré tout c'était parce que je devais me concentrer sur ma carrière. Il semblait que ma main et moi allions devenir encore plus proches au cours de l'année prochaine.

Je me levai et fis signe à Garrett de me sortir d'ici. Je devais fermer les yeux avant le prochain round de presse. J'étais déjà fatigué et nous n'avions même pas encore commencé le circuit des premières. J'étais à New York jusqu'à demain pour la première puis en route pour Chicago, Londres, Paris, Berlin, Tokyo et l'Australie. Ces quelques semaines allaient être longues.

"Allons à l'hôtel."

"Eddie, mon garçon, tu es trop jeune pour être déjà fatigué. Ce sont mes vieux os qui devraient grincer." Garrett passa un bras autour de moi et sourit en grimaçant.

"Tu as quarante-deux ans, je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à te retirer, en plus tu es presque aussi en forme que moi et ne m'appelle pas Eddie." Il savait que je détestais ce raccourci ridicule.

"Il faut que je le sois, mon garçon. Je dois paraître bien pour ma Katie." Kate était sa femme et mon agent publicitaire. J'aimais les avoir tous les deux dans mon équipe. De toute évidence ils travaillaient bien ensemble. Je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur de solitude mais je l'ignorais. J'avais seulement vingt-cinq ans. J'avais beaucoup de temps pour trouver ma moitié, pour trouver ce que Garrett avait. Bien sûr et où pourrai-je faire cela? Comme si c'était si facile.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel et nous engouffrâmes par l'entrée latérale comme convenu avec la réception. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre et m'effondrai sur le lit. Une autre chambre d'hôtel. Mieux valait s'y habituer, Cullen. Tu seras à la maison dans quelques semaines. J'allumai la télévision et souris quand je trouvai _Dazed & Confused_*. Dieu merci pour les films géniaux. Ils étaient un réconfort constant pour moi à des moments comme ceux-là. De plus, j'avais taquiné Affleck et McConaughey sur leurs performances.

"Bien, bien," dis-je dans une parfaite imitation selon moi de Wooderson. Ce soir, ne serait pas si mal après tout.

WWS

"Voilà, tu as assuré!" Garrett me tapa dans le dos après que j'en aie fini avec mon apparition sur le direct de _Regis & Kelly_.

"Ouais, c'était pas trop mal." Seulement sept questions sur Irina pendant les deux interviews. C'était irritant. Je n'étais plus avec elle, pourquoi la presse ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ça? Je trouvai une piètre consolation dans le fait qu'on allait lui poser les mêmes questions et que c'était elle qui avait quelque chose à se reprocher. C'était elle qui avait couché avec ses deux covedettes. Bien sûr la presse avait adoré. Ça allait être deux longues semaines.

Je suivis Garrett dans la limousine et ouvris mon application WWF. Le temps de voir ce que mon frère avait joué cette fois. Emmett avait décidé d'essayer de jouer les mots les plus crades qui étaient permis, du coup j'avais constamment des messages de lui déplorant que des mots comme ' _CUNT'_ (Salope) et _'FUCK'_ ne marchaient pas. Je grognai quand je vis qu'il avait joué _'PUSSY' (chatte)_ cette fois. Il devait être fou de joie sans aucun doute.

 _ **Je pensais que je jouerai ce mot pour toi puisque tu ne joues avec aucune ces jours ci. Pourquoi ne pas te taper cette Kelly, pendant que tu es à New York? Ou opter pour les gros poissons et avoir Oprah quand tu rentreras chez toi. Je le ferai pour sûr! Tu peux te retirer et la laisser devenir ta cougar. Zut, j'aurais dû faire ce voyage avec toi!**_

Mon frère avait des problèmes. Kelly était mariée et Oprah avait deux fois mon âge et en plus elle était un peu effrayante. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui laisser un message, jouant ' _PARTY' (fête)_ avec _'pussy'_. Il allait sans doute adorer celui- là.

Je jouai quelques mots, puis fermai l'application et les yeux. Je fis une sieste à l'hôtel avant la première.

 **WWS**

"Edward! Edward! Par ici!" Les caméras tournaient, les micros poussés dans mon visage, des fans en délire parsemées le long du tapis rouge. Je souris, fis signe de la main et signai des autographes tout en me frayant un passage parmi les gens de la presse.

"Avez-vous déjà vu Irina ? Est-elle arrivé avec James?"

Je fis un petit sourire satisfait à la garce de journaliste. "Je ne peux pas vous dire que oui. Vous aurez des nouvelles avant moi." Je passai devant elle et continuai à avancer. Dommage que je ne puisse pas dire que je m'en foutais. Être politiquement correct n'était pas amusant mais Garrett et Kate me botteraient le cul si je disais ce que je pensais vraiment.

Le film se passa bien ou alors c'est ce qu'il me sembla. Les applaudissements et félicitations après furent copieux, alors je pensais que peut-être il serait bien reçu. Là encore, les gens te disent rarement que tu es nul à une première. C'est le lendemain, dans les critiques, que tu découvres ce qu'ils en pensent vraiment.

Je restai pendant la fête qui suivit la première et me permis d'être photographié à la fois avec Irina et James. Elle passa son bras autour de ma taille et laissa ses doigts divaguer sur mon cul tant qu'à faire. Je gardai mon sang froid et me démêlai tout seul de ses griffes aussi subtilement que je le pus.

"Viens dans ma chambre ce soir," murmura-t-elle en embrassant ma joue, ses seins pointant contre mon bras parce qu'elle poussait son corps contre moi. Elle était dans un tissu rouge moulant qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination, pas que je doive imaginer. J'étais là, je l'avais déjà fait et je ne voulais pas revenir en arrière.

Je me retins de rire et reculai. "Je ne pense pas. Bonne nuit, Irina." Ses yeux bleus de glace se plissèrent et elle fit la moue mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. J'allais sacrément m'assurer de ne pas ouvrir ma porte ce soir. Pensait-elle vraiment que j'étais si pathétique que je la reprendrais maintenant?

Je fis bonne figure pendant deux heures puis fis signe à Garrett de me sortir de là. Nous dîmes au revoir et rentrâmes dans la limousine. C'en était fini de cette première, ouf!

"Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour qu'elle arrête de me toucher le cul?" demandai-je à Garrett alors qu'il se glissait dans la limousine à côté de Kate.

"Que veux-tu que je fasse? La tacler sur le tapis rouge? Ce serait subtil!" il rit et secoua la tête. "Désolé, fils, tu vas devoir composer avec elle. J'en toucherai deux mots à Aro mais..."

"Sûrement pas." Aro était son manager et son père. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de nous voir nous remettre ensemble. Ça n'allait pas arriver !

"Exactement. Puis elle saurait qu'elle a réussi à t'atteindre. Il suffit de l'ignorer et de la repousser, tout comme tu viens de le faire. Je ferai en sorte que quelqu'un soit devant ta chambre si tu es inquiet qu'elle puisse y faire une apparition."

"Non, je peux m'occuper de ça."

J'allumai mon téléphone et ouvris WWF. Rien de mon frère mais je trouvai quelques autres jeux ouverts auxquels je répondis, ensuite je remarquai un pseudo que je n'avais jamais vu avant. BluBell22. Comme le fromage*? C'était énorme. J'ouvris le jeu et vis qu'il avait joué _'NAME'_ (nom). Peut-être que c'était l'un de ces matchs aléatoires. Et merde ! Je jouai équipe ''TEAM' avec 'name' et ouvris le message. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que quelqu'un ait changé de pseudo.

 **Salut. Je te connais?**

Je fermai l'application et mes yeux. Demain, Chicago.

 **WWS**

C'était bon d'être à la maison. Dommage que je ne sois ici que pour quelques heures. Je ne pouvais même pas aller à la maison de mon enfance, que mes parents avaient gardée, même si nous vivions tous à Hollywood maintenant. J'étais dans la loge attendant d'aller parler à Oprah. Garrett et Kate coordonnaient plus d'interviews et je m'ennuyais.

Je pris mon téléphone et ouvris WWF à nouveau. Hmm, ce BluBell22 avait joué et m'avait laissé un message. Je cliquai sur message et souris à ses paroles.

 _ **Non, je voulais juste jouer avec quelqu'un de nouveau.**_

Toi et moi, le voulions tous les deux, mon nouvel ami. Dommage que je ne jouerai juste qu'avec moi-même pendant un certain temps.

 _ **Oh, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça! Désolé, je suis bête.**_

Je me suis mis à rire. Bête? C'était différent. Eh bien, mieux valait jouer avec quelqu'un de bête qu'un harceleur, non?

Il ou elle avait joué _'SPY'_ (espion). Hum, c'était un choix intéressant de mot pour aller avec ma pensée de harceleur. Eh bien, qu'y avait-il de mal à lui répondre? Je devais savoir si mon nouvel ami était un gars ou une fille car l'appeler 'il ou elle' était un peu idiot. Ha, il était temps de m'amuser un peu.

 **Bête? C'est dommage. Moi, je pensais que mon fromage préféré était devenu vivant et m'appelait. Je suppose que mon nutritionniste sera reconnaissant que cela ne soit pas le cas. J'aime jouer avec quelqu'un de nouveau, à l'occasion. A toi, fromage!**

 **Gars ou fille?**

Nous verrions ce qu'il avait à répondre à cela. Je jouais 'PHAGE' (phage*) sur _Spy_. Papa serait tellement fier de moi que je me souvienne un peu ces connaissances médicales, bien que j'ai appris ce mot quand j'étais invité spécial dans _Grey 's Anatomy_.

Je fermai l'application et au même moment Garrett me dit qu'il était presque temps. C'était à nouveau parti.

…

 _ **Words with friends**_ _est un jeu de lettres en réseau, type Scrabble à deux joueurs._

Dazed & Confused* en France on peut trouver ce film sous le nom de Generation Rebelle

*C'est du fromage de chèvre.

*Virus n'infectant que les bactéries.

* * *

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez**_.

Ne nous posez pas de questions sur les traductions précédentes

Nous n'y répondrons pas…

Nous traduisons Words with Strangers et c'est tout!

Merci de votre compréhension.

 **Au plaisir de vous lire!**


	2. Jouer

Words with Strangers

 **CHAPITRE 2 -** _Jouer_

Le vol de Chicago à Londres fut long. Huit heures d'avion. Mon corps était encore à l'heure du Pacifique du coup je n'étais pas fatigué. Je lus le script de mon nouveau Steele, prenant des notes sur certaines choses qui n'avaient pas de sens pour moi. Garrett et Kate blottis dans le siège derrière moi et Irina de l'autre côté de l'avion, heureusement, bien que je puisse encore voir l'arrière de sa tête si je le voulais. Non pas que je le fis. Elle chuchotait avec son père qui voyageait partout avec elle.

Le siège à côté de moi était vide, mon sac posé dessus. Je fouillai dedans et en sortis mon iPod, fermant les yeux et me perdant dans les Beatles. Maman avait été une grande fan et m'avait insufflé son amour pour eux depuis mon enfance. Depuis ce jour John, Paul, George et Ringo étaient mon évasion. Rencontrer Paul McCartney il y avait quelques années avait été la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Parfois, tous ces voyages pouvaient être épuisants mais les avantages étaient bons à prendre aussi.

Je sentis un mouvement à côté de moi et ouvris les yeux pour trouver Irina déplaçant mon sac et tombant dans le siège. Elle se foutait de moi? Quelle partie de _'je ne suis pas intéressé_ ' ne comprenait-elle pas? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'être sur ce vol? J'aurais pensé qu'elle partirait de New York comme James l'avait fait… mais non, elle était restée à Chicago, à l'affût.

Je fermai les yeux en essayant de faire semblant de dormir. Je sentis ses doigts le long de mon avant-bras et je dus le déplacer plus loin. Pas moyen de la laisser me molester pendant que je faisais semblant de dormir. "Que fais-tu? Retourne à ton siège!" sifflai-je, ne prenant pas la peine d'enlever mes écouteurs. Elle dit quelque chose en réponse mais je ne l'entendis pas. Je pointai juste vers eux et fermai les yeux à nouveau.

Ça ne la dissuada pas. Elle tira sur l'un de mes écouteurs. "Hey!" dis-je. Garrett se racla la gorge derrière moi et je savais qu'il était prêt à la renvoyer si je lui demandais de le faire.

"Eddie, je dois te parler."

Je soupirai et éteignis mon iPod. Peut-être valait-il mieux que ce soit fait ainsi, sans un milliard de caméras autour. "Comme tu le sais très bien, mon prénom n'est pas Eddie. De quoi veux-tu parler?"

Ses yeux bleus suppliaient. Je me sentis m'adoucir à son expression avant de me souvenir qu'elle était une actrice parfaite. Sérieusement, elle aurait pu gagner un Oscar pour la façon dont elle avait joué le rôle de la petite-amie attentive alors que nous sortions ensemble. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'elle se tapait James et Dieu sait qui d'autre.

"Je veux parler de nous."

"Eh bien, voilà qui sera une courte discussion. Il n'y a pas de nous." Je commençai à jouer avec mon iPod, prêt à le rallumer et elle mit sa main sur la mienne. Je la retirai loin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas à me toucher, plus jamais. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et vis que son père nous regardait attentivement. "Papa t'a envoyé ici?"

Aro Ivanov était un puissant agent à Hollywood, un méga agent jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne tous ses clients pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa fille. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup d'attention, d'autant plus depuis que nous avions rompu. Je savais qu'il voulait que nous nous remettions ensemble. Elle serait casée et peut-être arrêterait-elle d'être une telle emmerdeuse. Peu probable.

Elle fit une jolie moue. "Comment peux-tu dire ça? Ne sais-tu pas que je pense à toi tout le temps?"

Je ris avec mépris et entendis Kate murmurer quelque chose à Garrett derrière moi. C'était sûrement "salope" bien que ce soit difficile à dire.

"Pensais-tu à moi pendant que tu te tapais James? Je suppose que tu devrais être inquiète que je vous surprenne tous les deux. Est-ce que ça compte?" demandai-je. C'était bien parce que je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment. J'étais juste curieux de savoir à quoi elle jouait. Honnêtement pensait-elle qu'elle pourrait revenir dans mes bonnes grâces?

"Comment peux-tu me dire ça?" Le choc colorait ses mots et son expression. Ouais, c'était vraiment une bonne comédienne.

"Tu sais que tu es le seul homme que j'aie jamais aimé."

J'ironisai à cette déclaration. "Tu n'as jamais aimé personne à part toi-même. C'est de la foutaise, Irina. Tu oublies que je suis l'une des rares personnes qui connaisse le vrai toi?" Dommage que je ne l'ai pas rencontré jusqu'à ce jour où nous avons rompu. Ça m'aurait évité beaucoup de temps et d'efforts parce que je ne me serai pas approché à moins d'un kilomètre d'elle. Quand je l'avais surprise avec James et refusé de lui pardonner, les griffes étaient sorties. Les choses qu'elle avait dites, les noms desquels elle m'avait traité et les menaces qu'elle avait proférées resteraient gravés dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas oublier.

"Oui, tu me connais, Edward. Te rappelles-tu de cette semaine à Cozumel*? Le week-end à Aspen? Nous étions si heureux alors."

Je levai les yeux. "Non, nous avions juste le feu aux fesses…. Nous avons eu beaucoup de sexe, Irina. Voilà c'est tout. Et évidemment ce n'était pas assez pour toi."

"J'étais stupide! J'avais tellement de sentiments pour toi que j'ai eu peur et j'ai agi à la légère. Mais c'est toi que je veux, Edward. Ça sera toujours toi." Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Garrett toussa bruyamment et je savais qu'il essayait de ne pas rire. Je ne pris pas la peine d'essayer et fis un rire dérisoire. "Pourquoi es-tu ici, Irina? Tu veux mon pardon? Très bien, tu l'as. Je m'en fous vraiment. "

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sourit joyeusement. "Vraiment? Oh, Edward!" La prochaine chose que je sus c'est qu'elle avait jeté ses bras autour de moi et essayait de m'embrasser. Je tournai la tête et je sentis ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

"Merde, Irina, bouge-toi de moi." Je reculai et vis que Kate tirait ses bras d'autour de mon cou. "Je t'ai dit que je te pardonne, pas que je veux te reprendre. C'est fini. Fini."

"Mais Edward..."

"Pas de mais, Irina. J'en ai fini avec toi. Maintenant bouge de là. Je suis coincé avec toi pour les deux prochaines semaines pour promouvoir le film. Nous allons jouer l'entente devant les caméras et après nous pourrons être loin l'un de l'autre pour de bon."

Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle laissa Kate la tirer sur ses pieds. "Je vais te faire me vouloir de nouveau, Edward. Je le jure!" Et elle partit vers son père qui me fixait, la bouche serrée en une fine ligne de désapprobation. Connard.

"Eh bien, Eddie, tu sais comment les choisir!" déclara Kate, glissant dans le siège laissé vacant par Irina.

Je ris en glissant un bras autour d'elle. "Tu aimais quand nous sortions ensemble. Tu as dit que nous étions le rêve de tout agent publicitaire."

Elle sourit. "Et vous l'étiez, jusqu'à ce que ça se transforme en cauchemar. La prochaine fois, choisis une actrice moins folle."

Je gémis. "Plus d'actrice."

Ses yeux bleu-vert pétillent. "Musicienne alors?"

"Pas drôle. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, au moins pas pendant un certain temps. Sauf si tu fais une chose intelligente et que tu quittes Garrett pour moi…"

Elle rit et sourit par-dessus son épaule à son mari. "Hmmm, voilà une diable d'offre. Jeter dix ans de mariage pour Edward Cullen. Je suis bien tentée. "

Garrett souffla. "J'ai le pouvoir de te congédier, tu sais!"

Elle battit des yeux vers moi. "Eddie ici, me réembauchera."

"Non, si tu m'appelles Eddie, je ne le ferai pas," lui dis-je avec un sourire. Ces deux-là étaient les meilleurs. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient ramener un sourire sur mon visage quelques minutes après ce truc ridicule avec Irina.

"Quel futur petit-ami tu fais! Même pas capable de briser un ménage. Je suppose que je vais rester avec lui alors."

Garrett rit. "Je peux sentir l'amour rayonner de toi, Katie. Tu es trop bonne pour moi."

"Je le suis. Maintenant, laisse-moi jouer le chien de garde pour le reste de ce vol. Si Irina revient, elle repartira avec un œil au beurre noir."

Je souris et embrassai sa joue. "Je t'aime, Kate."

"Trop tard. J'ai déjà décidé de rester avec mon mari. Tu auras juste à languir pour moi en silence." Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. "Je vais te permettre d'être mon oreiller."

"Bonne affaire. Juste… ne bave pas sur moi."

"Tu es habitué aux femmes qui bavent sur toi. Tu vas t'en accommoder."

Je grognai et remis mes écouteurs. "Fais des beaux rêves, Kate. Et merci. Toi aussi, Garrett."

Il rit. "Je n'ai fait rien d'autre que te laisser t'enfouir avec ma femme. Cependant je la veux de retour après ce vol."

"Pas de problème." Leur relation me rappelait celle de mes parents. Ils se complètaient tout simplement. J'ignorai le pincement de douleur et fermai les yeux.

 **WWS**

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel Dorchester à Londres et je saluai Kate et Garrett qui partirent dans leur propre chambre après une vérification superficielle de la mienne. Il y avait là tout ce que je voulais et je me glissai dans le lit pour me détendre. La promotion du film commençait demain et cela allait être de la folie, du coup je voulais juste un peu de temps pour moi-même.

J'envoyai un texto rapide à mes parents pour leur dire que j'étais bien arrivé à Londres avant d'ouvrir WWF. Emmett avait joué et mon mystérieux inconnu aussi. J'ouvris le jeu avec BluBell en premier et vis qu'elle avait joué **CHUG** (haleter) mot qui compte double. Joli. Je cliquais sur l'icône verte pour voir si j'avais un message.

 _J'ai bien peur de ne pas être ton fromage préféré mais je ne serai probablement pas contre que tu prennes une bouchée de moi, tant que ce n'est pas une grande bouchée. Qui se soucie de ce que pense ton nutritionniste? Cette fille aime son fromage et tu devrais en faire autant!_

Je ris tout haut à ses mots. Bonne chose que ce soit une fille. Je ne voulais pas mordre un gars dans un proche avenir. Eh bien, pas les filles non plus. Mais c'était agréable de faire semblant. Et j'aimais le fromage.

 _Qui diable a un nutritionniste de toute façon? Tu n'es pas un gros gars cloué au lit qui a besoin d'un hélicoptère pour sortir de chez lui? C'est OK si tu l'es, je vais tout de même jouer avec toi, eh bien, façon électronique._

Je ris encore plus fort à celle-là. Si seulement tu savais Fille fromage. Les nutritionnistes font simplement partie du lot, surtout pour s'assurer que je n'aie jamais besoin d'un hélicoptère pour me sortir de la maison.

Les insinuations ne sont pas mal du tout! Cette fille a des couilles. J'aime bien.

 _A toi, Il ou Elle?_

Et elle voulait évidemment en savoir plus sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. Après tout j'avais été curieux aussi et après avoir lu ses réponses, je l'étais encore plus. Il était temps de m'amuser un peu avec ma nouvelle amie. Toute personne qui pouvait me faire rire aussi vite était quelqu'un sur qui je voulais en savoir davantage.

 **Je ne pèse que seulement deux cent kilos et je ne suis pas cloué au lit, merci beaucoup. Il faut au moins peser trois cent kilos avant qu'ils appellent l'hélicoptère. Mais je suis sûr que si je prenais une bouchée de toi je pèserais un peu plus lourd et je ne serai pas loin d'être célèbre pour être sorti de ma maison en hélicoptère.**

Je me retrouve en train de sourire à ma réponse. Je pouvais tenir tête à Fille fromage.

 **Je dois te dire que je connais pas mal de gens qui ont des nutritionnistes et aucun n'a de problèmes glandulaires, moi non plus. Je sais que ce n'est pas un mot que WWF reconnaîtra, mais je l'aime et il souligne mon point de vue.**

Glandulaire devrait être un mot. Cela ressemblait à un mot. Et je connais pas mal de gens qui ont des nutritionnistes. Ils font partie de la panoplie d'acteur. Elle se concerte avec mon cuisinier et ils font les menus et toutes ces conneries. Bien sûr, quand je voyage je mange ce que je veux. Mais en rentrant je paierai pour cela. Alec me fouettera pour me remettre en forme en peu de temps.

Comment finir? Ahh oui, je l'ai!

 **Tu aimes tellement le fromage que ton pseudo est le nom de l'un d'eux alors peut-être que je devrais t'envoyer l'hélicoptère. Où dois-je l'envoyer? Bien sûr, si je suis vraiment He-Man, je suppose que je pourrais te soulever moi-même, Battle Cat* devra m'aider si tu n'arrêtes pas le fromage. Ton tour, She-Ra*.**

Pas mal, pas mal ça. Je souris à moi-même regardant le jeu. En accord avec mon thème médical, je joue **TOXIN** (toxine). Et maintenant je ne peux pas attendre de voir ce que She-Ra dirait.

Ensuite j'ouvris le jeu d'Emmett et vis qu'il avait joué **DORK** (abruti ou pénis). J'ouvre son message et me mets à rire.

 _Sais-tu que dork est la bite de la baleine? Ma bite est presque aussi grande que celle de la baleine, donc je pense que c'est approprié. Comment est la tienne? As-tu dragué Oprah comme je t'avais dit ? Ou t'es-tu gardé pour une bombasse à Londres? Rappelle-toi, si tu rencontres Kate Beckinsale, elle est à moi. Je vais te botter le cul si tu finis avec elle. Eh bien, non, je ne vais pas le faire. Je veux des détails. Mais ça me ferait chier._

Pourquoi mon frère pensait-il que j'allais brancher toutes les actrices de la planète… c'était incompréhensible. Par l'enfer, il avait branché plus d'actrices que moi. Elles avaient un faible pour les cascadeurs, semblait-il.

 **Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dork. Et tu n'as pas la bite d'une baleine. Plus une bite de crevette. C'est quoi cette obsession avec Oprah? Merde je ne vais pas y penser, mon frère.**

 **Kate te salue.**

Je ris en jouant **DONG** (bite) sur son dork. Trop parfait. Et ma dernière phrase lui laissera se demander si je parle de ma Kate ou de Beckinsale. Qu'il se demande.

 **WWS**

Deux autres interviews faites, trois restantes. Je m'assis patiemment attendant qu'un autre artiste de maquillage finisse sa magie sur moi. Ces britanniques aiment vraiment les ragots. Je dois endurer encore plus de questions sur Irina. Au moins, je ne dois pas la voir jusqu'à la première, demain soir. Kate a fait en sorte que je ne la croise pas. Qu'elle soit bénie.

"Tu es prêt?" demande Garrett. Je regarde la maquilleuse qui me sourit.

"Il est tout simplement parfait." Elle rougit et se détourne quand je lui souris. Elle est assez vieille pour être ma mère mais ça ne semble pas avoir d'importance.

"C'est vrai. Allez, Prince Charmant, va faire ton show!"

Je jette un œil triste vers mon téléphone. J'aurai voulu voir si la Fille fromage avait répondu mais j'ai interview sur interview avec la presse aujourd'hui.

Espérons que j'aie quelque temps après la prochaine.

J'en terminai avec celle-là et montai dans la voiture pour rentrer à l'hôtel où je devais rencontrer une journaliste pour _The Sun_ , Garrett et Kate comparaient leurs notes et je les écoutai en ouvrant WWF. Elle était là!

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?" demanda Garrett.

"Juste un message."

"Pervers Emmett à nouveau?" Kate se mit à rire.

"Toujours." Enfin je ne souris pas à propos de mon frère. Ils ne devaient pas le savoir. Je me précipitai et ouvris mon jeu. Merde, elle m'avait crucifié avec un mot à 83 points. Fille fromage est fortiche. J'ouvris vite son message.

 _As-tu des hélicoptères sur tes raccourcis d'appel ? Ajoute à cela la nutritionniste et tu dois être un bazillionaire ou quelqu'un de super riche. Es-tu ce Donald Trump? Parce que si c'est toi, je crains de devoir mettre fin à ce jeu maintenant. Cette chose sur ta tête peut ramper à travers mon téléphone et m'attaquer. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir cela. Et vois, je peux inventer des mots moi aussi!_

Donald Trump? Cette tête pleine de cheveux est à moi, merci beaucoup. Elle avait bon goût. Si Donald était à l'autre bout, je prendrais aussi mes jambes à mon cou.

 _Je limite mon apport en fromage, bien que ce soit difficile. Toutefois, si tu devais prendre une bouchée de moi, je te promets que tu gagnerais pas mal mais que dans les bons endroits._

Putain de merde. Était-ce que ma bite remuait? Oui, oui, elle le faisait. Et voilà je bandais à l'arrière d'une limousine avec Garrett et Kate. Pas cool. Fille fromage a touché les bons endroits mais au mauvais moment. L'image de mordre sur un long cou mince m'a eu complétement. Bon sang. Pense à des trucs pas sexy du tout. Pense à Oprah.

 _Tu peux envoyer tes hélicoptères et tes tigres inutiles à l'État de Washington, M. Trump, mais laisse tes cheveux à New York ou en Californie, où tous les nutritionnistes affluent ces jours-ci. Si j'étais une fille qui fait des paris, je dirais Cali. Qu'en dis-tu, Donald?_

Ainsi elle était dans l'état de Washington. Ce n'était pas si loin. Pourquoi pensais-je à ça? Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle vive dans la même rue que moi. C'était encore une inconnue. Une inconnue qui réussissait à me faire bander avec quelques mots et à me faire rire aussi facilement qu'elle me faisait bander apparemment. Quel mal y avait-il à la connaître un peu mieux? Je pouvais être moi-même sans avoir à gérer toutes les conneries d'être Edward Cullen, l'acteur. Temps de m'amuser.

 **Oh oui, nous tous, les Californiens, avons des hélicoptères sur appel rapide, avec des nutritionnistes, des médiums et des coachs de yoga.**

Je n'avais jamais fait de yoga dans ma vie, ni consulté de voyante. Mais c'était amusant de jouer le stéréotype et Dieu sait que je connaissais des gens qui le faisaient.

 **Je crains de n'être pas bazillionaire, juste simplement un vieux millionnaire. Je voudrais que tu puisses me voir baisser la tête de honte.**

Là, c'était quelque chose de vrai mais elle penserait que je plaisante, enfin je l'espérais.

 **Tu as offensé mes cheveux, Fille fromage. Je crains que ce soit être encore plus ingérable que d'habitude après que tu aies osé demander si j'étais Donald Trump. Je te tiendrais pour responsable si quelqu'un prend une photo de moi ressemblant à la fiancée de Frankenstein ou autre chose.**

Juste imaginer les commentaires sur les blogs et autres réseaux sociauxsi j'avais les cheveux de la fiancée de Frankenstein me fit pouffer de rire. Ça serait l'enfer. Kate surveillait ce genre de choses et me faisait part de ce qui faisait le buzz ou pas. Les gens étaient bizarres. Les choses qui les obsédaient à mon sujet me tuaient. Qu'est-ce qu'une mâchoire taillée au couteau voulait dire?

"Qu'est qui te fait rire?" demanda Garrett, en essayant de scruter mon téléphone.

"Rien." Ce n'est que pour moi et moi seul.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être sur les réseaux sociaux," me dit Kate. Elle m'avait interdit de m'inscrire sur _Twi***_ , pas que j'avais vraiment envie.

"Non, Kate, je le jure. Pas de _Twi***_." Maintenant, permettez-moi de revenir à ma Fille fromage, s'il vous plaît.

 **Au moins, tu es sur la bonne côte. Nous pourrions être en mesure de jouer plus régulièrement quand je rentrerai à la maison et quand j'aurais retrouvé mon emploi du temps habituel. Tu es suffisamment proche pour que je puisse envoyer mon hélicoptère et ma nutritionniste. Elle pourra évaluer à quel point ça serait sain de prendre une bouchée de toi. Je dois m'assurer que tu irais à tous les bons endroits, comme tu l'as dit.**

Devrai-je dire cela? Je veux dire, c'est elle qui a commencé, c'était donc normal de continuer sur ce thème, non? Et ma bite était définitivement dure. Je bougeai dans mon siège en espérant être présentable avant d'arriver à l'hôtel. Je pourrais avoir besoin de prendre une pause avant la prochaine interview. Je me demande si l'hôtel disposait de lait de toilette non parfumé.

 **Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ce mot à 83 points, fillette. Tu es en train de me botter le cul, alors tu ferais mieux de te faire pardonner en quelque sorte.**

 **Ton tour, Swiss Miss.**

Je ris à moi-même en jouant le mot _**JOINT**_. J'aurai dû jouer ça contre Emmett, pour lui rappeler sa dernière arrestation. Qu'est-ce que She-Ra en ferait?

 **WWS**

Heureusement, mon problème avait diminué au moment où nous étions rentrés à l'hôtel. Tout ce qu'ils avaient était des laits fleuris pour fille de toute façon. Je pouvais m'en passer mais vraiment c'était idiot de se faire allumer par une seule phrase d'une fille que je ne connaissais même pas. Et qui dit que c'est une fille? Elle pourrait être vieille ou pire encore, jeune ou pire encore, un il. Et si elle était mineure et que moi je bandais à cause d'elle? Ce serait mal. Je devais en savoir plus à son sujet bientôt, c'était clair.

Je fis mon interview et déclinai l'invitation à dîner de Garrett et de Kate dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Je commandai un steak au service de chambre et regardai quelques sitcoms britanniques. Je ris bien quelques fois mais surtout, je m'ennuyais. Je saisis mon téléphone et souris en voyant qu'elle avait répondu. Peu importe qui elle était, elle était là quand j'en avais besoin.

 _Voyants hein? Les as-tu consultés à mon sujet? Que disent-ils?_

Tu aimerais le savoir? Puis à nouveau, peut-être qu'ils pourraient me dire quel âge elle avait et à quoi elle ressemblait. Sûr. Comme s'ils savaient.

 _Es-tu sûr que tu n'es pas une fille? Yoga? Tu dois être très souple._

Haha j'étais souple, même sans yoga. Etait-elle souple? Ce serait bien. Et, là, je bandais à nouveau. Clairement, j'étais excité. Ça devenait un problème depuis que j'avais renoncé aux femmes.

 _Les mots ne peuvent exprimer à quel point je suis désolée d'avoir insulté tes cheveux. S'il te plaît envoie-leurs mes plus sincères excuses et demande-leur ne pas se révolter. Les cheveux de la Fiancée de Frankenstein ne sont pas acceptables pour un millionnaire. Si tu étais un bazillionaire, les gens ne feraient pas attention à quoi tu ressembles et tu pourrais manger cette portion de fromage supplémentaire. Penses-y._

Je me demandais ce qu'il se passerait si soudain je devenais gros et chauve. Les fans fuiraient en masse. Hmm, peut-être faudra-t-il que je prenne ça en considération lorsque je serais prêt pour la retraite.

 _Est-ce que ta nutritionniste fait peur? Peut-être tu devrais envoyer le voyant. Mieux encore, le coach de yoga, surtout si c'est un gars. Comme ça je pourrais voir quel genre de postures tu fais._

Hey! Je ne veux pas que le gars de yoga aille la voir pour moi. Et pourquoi je me sens possessif envers cette fille que je ne connais même pas? C'est con.

 _Est-ce que tu doutes que j'irai aux bons endroits? Et moi qui pensais que je pourrais avoir déjà fait effet, même sans la morsure. Peut-être que je devrais commencer à faire du yoga moi aussi._

Oh mec, cela a fait son effet. Plus dur que jamais. Même le lait de toilette odorant pourrait suffire, parce que l'image mentale d'une paire des petites fesses se penchant en avant voulant toucher ses pieds ou toute autre posture de yoga est un peu trop pour moi. Ouais, Fille fromage, tu vas au bon endroit. Crois-moi sur ce point.

 _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? Je ne voudrais pas perdre quelqu'un dont je peux botter le cul si facilement, donc je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te garder. J'aime gagner. A ton tour, Mec pas si riche._

Quelque chose pour me garder? J'aimais vraiment, vraiment cela. Jouer en premier ou jouer avec moi le premier? Fais-le, Cullen.

 **Ma voyante m'a dit qu'une mystérieuse fille arriverait dans ma vie, mettant mon esprit au défi et certaines autres parties de mon anatomie. Elle ne m'a pas dit que ce serait par WWF mais je devine que tu es une fille.**

Je ne devine pas. J'en suis complètement sûr mais laissons-la supposer un peu.

 **Je suis assez souple merci beaucoup. Et je pourrais te dire ma posture préférée mais je dois te connaître un peu mieux avant. Je ne voudrais pas corrompre un esprit innocent ou quoi que ce soit mais je doute que tu aies un esprit innocent!**

Ha! Elle sera curieuse. Et Dieu sait qu'elle a un esprit mal tourné. C'est elle qui a commencé dans cette voie, après tout. Je lui laisse juste prendre les devants en la suivant sur cette route plus qu'agréable.

 **Je suis heureux d'annoncer que mes cheveux t'ont pardonné l'insulte et ils ont réussi à bien se comporter toute la journée, ce qui pourrait être un record pour eux. Peut-être que tu as une bonne influence sur mes cheveux et une mauvaise influence sur le reste de moi? Comment vas-tu gérer cela, Sibylle*? Ou devrais-je t'appeler Sally Field?**

Il n'y avait rien de mal à une bonne référence à Sally Field*. _Vous m'aimez. Vous m'aimez vraiment, vraiment._ Tout comme moi j'aime vraiment cette conversation.

 **Excuse-moi… mais si quelqu'un te montre mes postures, ça devra être moi, pas mon coach, qui se trouve être une femme… ou… es-tu dans ce genre de chose?**

Et ce serait du carburant pour un autre fantasme. D'abord le yoga puis une fille avec une fille. Ouais, je devais finir ce message pour pouvoir donner un certain soulagement bien nécessaire à ma bite.

 **Gouda Budda, j'ai toute la foi au monde que tu iras aux bons endroits. Tu le fais déjà. Ce qui me rappelle une question que j'aurais dû probablement déjà poser. Quel âge as-tu de toute façon? Je ne veux pas finir dans cette émission '** _ **Attraper le prédateur'**_ **, même si c'est toi le corrupteur. Peut-être devrais-tu me demander mon âge?**

Je voulais foutrement savoir quel âge elle avait. Si elle était mineure, nous avions besoin de nous écarter de ce genre de conversation tout de suite. Je pouvais déjà voir les gros titres. _Edward Cullen arrêté pour détournement de mineur_. Sur le plan positif, les gens penseraient probablement que c'était une erreur et qu'il s'agissait de mon frère. C'était son Modus Operandi, après tout.

 **J'aime gagner, aussi, et jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours l'impression de gagner, même si le score est plutôt en ta faveur. Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ? Dis-moi qui tu es, derrière le fromage et le sarcasme. Tôt ou tard je n'aurai plus de noms de fromages, alors donne-moi quelque chose d'autre pour jouer avec. A toi, Gidget*.**

J'étais vraiment inquiet de ce qu'elle répondrait. Cette fille avait piqué ma curiosité comme personne ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Espérons qu'elle soit majeure. Et mignonne. Je savais déjà qu'elle était intelligente et drôle. Peut-être que c'est trop demander qu'elle soit plus que cela.

Ah bien.

Elle avait joué **LONE** (solitaire), qui était un mot trop familier. Je répliquai avec **RAZED** (détruit), pour me rapprocher de son score. Elle me donnait des coups de pieds au cul et elle me tenait également. Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle possédait une autre partie de moi entièrement. Je gémis en sortant du lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bains. Il était temps de soulager certaines tensions. J'utiliserai la douche à la place du lait de toilette fleuri. Peut-être que je devrais voir si l'hôtel avait des laits non parfumées pour plus tard. Je sentais que j'en aurai besoin quand je recevrai sa réponse. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle soit majeure. Elle est trop amusante pour que je lui tourne le dos.

…

 _*Battle Cat : Tigre de combat de Musclor_

 _*She-Ra, la sœur du Musclor_

 _* téléfilm Sybil où Sally Field joue une jeune femme atteinte de troubles de la personnalité_

 _*Le discours de Sally Field, en 1985, pendant les Oscars ou elle a obtenu l'Oscar de Meilleure actrice pour Places of Heart. C'était sa seconde statuette, mais pourtant, elle avait un goût de première fois. "Je n'ai pas eu une carrière orthodoxe et j'ai toujours voulu plus que tout avoir votre respect. La première fois, je ne l'ai pas ressenti pas mais cette fois, je le sens et je ne peux nier le fait que vous m'aimez. Vous m'aimez. Vous m'aimez vraiment, vraiment."_

 _*Cozumel : île mexicaine située à l'est de la presqu'île du Yucatán_

 _Aspen : Station de ski dans les Rocheuses_

 _*1965 : Gidget - Frances Lawrence, alias Gidget (jouée par Sally Field), est une adolescente des années 60 frivole et pleine de vie. Elle découvre le monde des adultes, tout en faisant part aux téléspectateurs de ses mésaventures..._

* * *

 _ **Il est un peu hésitant mais intrigué.**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire**_

 _et de nous dire ce que vous en pensez_


	3. Taquiner

_Words with Strangers_

 **CHAPITRE 3 -** Taquiner

La première chose que je fis en me réveillant fut d'aller pisser. Puis je me jetai sur mon téléphone. J'avais une heure avant la prochaine tournée d'interviews. Beaucoup de temps pour voir ce que ma fille mystère avait à dire. C'était ridicule mais je me sentis sourire en voyant **BEERY** (qui sent la bière). Les mots que ce jeu accepte me surprennent toujours. Je devais la rattraper et je jouais **JIBED** (quolibet) ce qui faisait 60 points, avant de lire son message.

 _Bien sûr, je suis une fille. Ou une femme, si tu veux être technique. Pour répondre à la question numéro un, j'ai vingt-deux ans. Je suis parfaitement majeure, donc Chris Hanson ne frappera pas à ta porte avec des caméras. C'est un peu dommage car j'aurais pu voir à quoi tu ressemblais mais je suppose que nous ne pourrons plus jouer ensemble si tu vas en prison. Ce serait une parodie. Même question pour toi. Je ne veux pas finir menottée… au moins pas pour cette raison._

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que je retenais mon souffle, j'inspirai profondément. Vingt-deux ans était un bon âge. Et c'était génial qu'elle connaisse _Choper le Prédateur_. Il me semblait que j'étais sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle.

Désolé, ma chérie mais tu ne verras pas à quoi je ressemble. Cela transformerait cette petite conversation en tout autre chose et je ne voulais pas d'autre fan près de moi. Je préfère que tu profites de l'homme derrière les mots. Ma bite, bien sûr, se redresse au mot menottes. C'est une petite coquine, n'est-ce pas? J'aime ça.

 _Je pense que je suis offensée que tu ne penses pas que j'aie un esprit innocent. Je n'ai parlé que de fromage, matières grasses et nourriture. Voilà tout cela est parfaitement innocent. Bien que je suppose que mon commentaire ci-dessus sur les menottes rende mon argumentation discutable. Tu as raison. Je suis une perverse totale mais nous savons tous les deux que je te plais ainsi_.

Je ris à celle-là. Oui, je l'aimais ainsi. Et j'aimais qu'elle ne cherche pas à jouer l'innocente. Garde ton côté bizarre, She-Ra. Je l'aime beaucoup.

 _Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'aie de multiples personnalités? N'ai-je pas été la même depuis le début? Eh bien, sauf le truc idiot mais tu sais, j'étais nerveuse de 'messager' un total inconnu. Message, pas massage. Et surtout ne t'excite pas, Cartoon boy!_

Comme elle me connaissait bien. Je pourrais certainement avoir certain massage maintenant. Les menottes sont sexy.

 _Je crains n'être pas à la recherche d'une femme pour me montrer les postures, donc je suppose que je vais devoir t'attendre, si cela te va, bien sûr. Puis nous verrons si je vais aux bons endroits, comme ça nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups. Est-ce que ça marche pour toi?_

Je voudrais bien te montrer quelques mouvements, ma jolie. De plus en plus à chaque mot que tu me donnes.

 _Alors, tu veux quelque chose d'autre de moi pour jouer avec? Tu es un coquin, n'est-ce pas? Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux savoir alors je vais te dire que je suis en dernière année d'université. Une fois mes études finies je serai enseignante, bien que plus je me rapproche du diplôme et moins je suis intéressée par l'enseignement. Mais, c'est un peu tard pour regretter maintenant, n'est-ce pas? As-tu des fantasmes concernant les profs? Cela pourrait bien être moi._

Avais-je eu des fantasmes sur des profs sexy? La dernière fois que j'avais vérifié, j'étais un mâle au sang chaud. Et j'écoutais beaucoup de Van Halen aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu de profs chaudes. Je n'ai jamais eu de prof de vingt-deux ans non plus. Cela aurait fait une différence.

 _Je vais aussi te dire que mon pseudo est certainement le reflet de mon amour pour le fromage, il est le reflet de quelque chose d'autre aussi. Peux-tu le deviner? Je t'en donnerai davantage si tu le fais aussi. J'en ai dit pas mal sur moi maintenant dis m'en plus sur toi._

Hmm, donc BluBell22 est plus que le fromage et évidemment, son âge. Bleu pourrait être sa couleur préférée. Peut-être que c'est la couleur de ses yeux. Mon Dieu, j'espère que non. Quand je pense aux yeux bleus je pense immédiatement à Irina. Ses yeux sont froids et durs, peut-être cette fille a de beaux yeux bleus…

Ou peut-être cela a à voir avec une cloche? Peut-être qu'elle aime les cloches. Non, c'est naze. Peut-être qu'elle est belle. Bellissima ou Bella? Je ne serais pas trop contrarié si tel était le cas. Eh bien, assez cogité, il est temps de lui répondre.

 **Je savais que tu avais trop d'esprit et que tu étais trop intéressante pour être mineure, du moins j'espérais que ce soit le cas. Je devine que tu ne tiens pas que j'aille en prison parce que tu ne pourrais plus jouer avec moi. Et nous savons tous les deux que tu le veux vraiment!**

Je ricane à celle-là. Elle veut vraiment jouer avec moi. Cela vaut mieux.

 **J'ai 25 ans, du coup tu peux garder les menottes pour des trucs plus intéressants que pour une arrestation. Je serai heureux de me trouver dans cette position si tu me le demandes comme il faut (et bien sûr je veux dire ma position préférée, celle dont tu te demandes encore ce qu'elle pourrait être. Je n'en doute pas.)**

Rien de tel que de la taquiner. C'est elle qui avait commencé avec les menottes après tout. Et je bandais encore plus maintenant à cette image dans ma tête où je suis menotté et à sa merci. Merde.

 **Clairement, j'apprécie que tu sois perverse, maintenant que je sais que tu peux l'être par la loi. C'est agréable de ne pas avoir à me censurer. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de choses que j'aimerai dire et que l'on ne me permet pas**.

Hmm en avais-je trop dit là? Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi je faisais allusion lorsque je disais que je devais me censurer. Toutefois ça faisait sacrément du bien d'être moi-même avec elle.

 **J'aime tes messages et je ne doute pas que j'aimerais ton massage, si jamais j'ai le plaisir d'être en ta compagnie. Je sais que tu n'as pas plusieurs personnalités mais parfois je ressens comme si c'était moi qui en avais. Est-ce que cela t'arrive de sentir que le vrai toi est un étranger? Désolé, c'était plus profond que ce je voulais pour une conversation aléatoire avec une nouvelle amie WWF. Je suppose que je me sens juste un peu introspectif aujourd'hui.**

J'aimerai son massage. Pourquoi avais-je dit l'autre merde d'être un étranger? Elle ne savait rien de moi. Voilà peut-être pourquoi. C'est libérateur de lui dire des choses que je ne peux dire à personne d'autre.

 **Assez de cela! Donc, tu veux que je t'apprennes un peu de yoga? Je dois avouer, l'idée a un certain attrait. Et je pense que tu vas - encore - vers les bons endroits . Comment réussis-tu à le faire avec seulement quelques mots, Fille fromage?**

Pense-bête pour moi-même : m'inscrire à un cours de yoga une fois à la maison. Haha, en voilà une idée! Moi, dans un cours de yoga. Puis encore une fois, ça pourrait être intéressant.

 **Je vais te faire savoir que les fantasmes sur des profs sexy sont un carburant de base pour tous les mâles au sang chaud dans le monde. Et maintenant, j'en ai une ou quelqu'un qui en sera bientôt une, à l'autre extrémité de l'iPhone? Ouais, tu vas sûrement aux bons endroits. Tu peux, peut-être combiner cela avec le fantasme d'une bibliothécaire et attacher tes cheveux en chignon? Avec des lunettes?**

Oh oui, prof et bibliothécaire : le top cinq des fantasmes. Je vais définitivement avoir besoin de me soulager dans la douche maintenant. Encore une fois. Cela pourrait devenir un problème.

 **Donc BluBell22 a à voir avec plus que ton amour pour le meilleur fromage au monde? Eh bien, en utilisant mon super esprit de déduction, je suppose que le 22 se réfère à ton âge, nous l'avons déjà établi. As-tu les yeux bleus? Des cheveux bleus? Aimes-tu la couleur bleue? Il se trouve que la couleur bleue est ma couleur préférée. Ou peut-être que c'est la Bell qui m'en dira plus. Joues-tu dans la chorale d'une église? Non, je ne peux vraiment pas imaginer cela.**

Espérons qu'elle ne confirme pas ce truc de chorale.

 **Bell. Bells. Bellisima. Bella, ce qui signifie belle. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es belle? Je pense que je m'en doutais déjà. Est-ce que je brûle? Je sèche Fille fromage. Je pars lécher mes blessures et écouter un peu de Van Halen. Il me semble pour une raison étrange que je suis bon pour "Hot for Teacher"* ! Je pense que tu es impressionnée par mes 60 points? Je te rattrape! A toi!**

Il était temps que j'aille prendre une douche ou quand Garrett frapperait à ma porte j'aurai encore la trique du matin. Je mis _Hot for Teacher_ sur mon téléphone et filai dans la salle de bain. On peut ajouter ça à l'expérience, non?

 **WWS**

Après un petit-déjeuner et deux interviews, je me dirigeai à un déjeuner pour l'œuvre caritative d'Elton John, AIDS. Garrett et Kate étaient plus que satisfaits de la façon dont les choses se déroulaient.

"Tu as été super, Edward. Même quand ils ont essayé de poser ces questions sournoises de ce que tu penses de James, tu as gardé ton sang-froid." Kate approuva de la tête.

"Ce n'est pas ma première fois avec la presse." Dieu merci pour cela. Si cela était arrivé avec le premier film _Steele_ j'aurais probablement dit quelque chose de stupide. Mais voilà c'est ce qui arrive quand on a dix-huit ans et qu'on devient un personnage public. Maman est restée près de moi pendant ces deux premières années et Garrett, Kate et Marcus m'ont bien conseillé. J'ai été très chanceux avec mon équipe.

Je sortis le téléphone de ma poche pour voir si BluBell22 avait joué à nouveau, mais probablement qu'elle dormait en ce moment. Je vis que j'avais un message d'Emmett.

 _Quelle Kate? Mec, est-ce Kate Beckinsale qui m'envoie le bonjour? Je sais qu'elle me veut. Même si elle t'a sauté, c'était à moi qu'elle pensait._

Quel fou furieux!

 _Nous sommes allés à une fête de dingue ce soir et j'ai rencontré Gianna, ce modèle de Victoria Secret. Elle était sur moi dès qu'elle a entendu mon nom de famille. Je t'ai eu quelques numéros. Ne dis pas que je ne fais rien pour toi. Et si tu n'en veux pas, je serai heureux de la consoler._

Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Je secouai la tête et lui répondis.

 **Je n'ai pas sauté Kate Beckinsale et toi non plus. Ma Kate te dit bonjour et se demande comme d'habitude dans quel genre d'ennuis tu t'es fourré.**

 **Tu peux appeler Gianna à ma place. Pas intéressé.**

Les modèles, actrices, musiciennes... toutes les mêmes et toutes hors limite en ce moment. Je n'ai pas besoin de drame ou d'être scruté par tout le monde. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est...

"Pour quoi cette grimace?" demanda Garrett.

Je levai les yeux. "Emmett a rencontré un modèle la nuit dernière et a pris son numéro pour moi."

"Oooh!" Kate se pencha en avant, en me regardant avec intérêt. "Lequel?"

"Gianna. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille."

Kate secoua la tête, sa queue de cheval virevoltant. "Je te garde bien trop isolé. Gianna n'a pas de nom. Elle est juste Gianna. Et elle n'est pas un modèle, elle est un super modèle. Magnifique. De longs cheveux noirs, yeux bleus ... "

"Cela ressemble beaucoup trop à Irina. Non merci."

Kate soupira et s'appuya contre Garrett. "Elle est beaucoup plus jolie qu'Irina mais tu as raison. Les gens penseront que tu cherches juste une remplaçante. Ou un surclassement."

"Contrôle tes hormones de publiciste, Kate. Tu devras juste raconter des histoires non-romantiques à mon sujet."

Elle sourit. "Tu veux dire que je peux parler de ton travail de charité et de ton amour pour les animaux et ce genre de trucs? Ça sera tellement difficile."

Je poussai son pied avec le mien. "Eh bien, je peux toujours me bagarrer dans un bar ou quelque chose… si tu t'ennuies vraiment."

"Non merci! Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de ton frère, Dieu merci!"

"Tu lui as fait peur maintenant. Elle ne va plus t'encourager à sortir avec quelqu'un!" me dit Garrett en riant à la mine renfrognée de sa femme.

"Bien." Je me tournai vers mon téléphone et je vis qu'elle avait joué. Lire maintenant ou attendre d'être seul? Oh, soyons audacieux.

 _Ça me briserait le cœur de ne plus jouer avec toi. Après tout, tu as très bon goût. Tu me trouves pleine d'esprit et intéressante alors clairement tu as un goût décent._

Je réprimai un rire. J'avais assez bon goût, la plupart du temps. En dépit des relations récentes, bien sûr. Et elle était pleine d'esprit et intéressante.

 _Alors maintenant, tu me taquines avec ta posture favorite mais tu ne m'en dis toujours pas plus? Ça va. Je vais sortir les menottes et voir ce que je peux tirer de toi quand tu es à ma merci. Je pense que tu te soumettras à mes tactiques d'interrogatoire très rapidement._

Et tu es un vrai crétin, Cullen. Pense immédiatement à des trucs pas sexy du tout... Le collant de grand-mère. Les cheveux d'Emmett. Une belle fille avec des menottes et des mains sur mon corps pendant que je suis incapable de la toucher et tout… va au diable! Nous avons un décollage. S'il vous plaît ne leur laissez pas le remarquer. Je devrais arrêter de lire. Je ne veux pas arrêter de lire.

 _Tu ne dois jamais te soucier de te censurer avec moi. Sois le toi que tu affirmes ne pas pouvoir toujours être et moi, je serai moi-même aussi et nous nous amuserons ensemble sans jugement. Est-ce que ça marche pour toi? Et tu peux aller profondément avec moi à tout moment et comme tu le souhaites. Tu vois? Aucun jugement!_

Quelqu'un qui ne me juge pas est rafraîchissant, surtout quand je veux aller profond. Très profond. Bon sang!

 _Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis assez douée avec mes mots, et c'est pourquoi je suis toujours en train de te botter le cul dans le jeu, même avec ton mot à 60 points. Je te félicite, cependant. Si mes paroles font de bonnes choses à ton corps, eh bien, nous allons simplement considérer que cela est ma contribution à ton yoga régime jusqu'à ce que tu sois ici et que tu puisses me donner quelques cours. Ok?_

Contribution au yoga. Ha! C'était de la torture. De la torture douce et sexy.

 _Il se trouve que j'aie une paire de lunettes très mignonnes, cerclées de métal et de longs cheveux bruns qui sont parfaits pour faire un chignon. Dois-je planter un crayon dans le chignon puis le retirer doucement et laisser tomber mes cheveux en secouant la tête dans un mouvement lent pendant que comme par hasard un bouton se défait sur mon chemisier transparent? Est-ce ainsi que ton fantasme va? Tu dois me rafraîchir la mémoire._

Oh, oui, c'est exactement ainsi que c'est censé se passer Et maintenant ma bite palpite dans mon pantalon. Ce n'est pas bon. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est BON! Merde. Est-ce un gémissement? Oui, probablement. Je souhaite qu'ils ne le remarquent pas. J'espère qu'ils ne remarquent pas la trique géante que j'arbore aussi. Je suis tellement baisé. Je souhaite être baisé. Ugh.

 _Faux pour les yeux et les cheveux, je te remercie. J'ai 22 et pas 82 et je ne suis pas Katy Perry. Je pense que les profs aux cheveux blonds iraient probablement mieux avec les étudiants, alors peut-être que je devrais l'envisager. Et oui, voilà d'où le 22 vient. Tu as raison pour l'autre aussi. Bien que je pense que je suis décente, je n'irais pas me déclarer belle mais mes parents n'avaient pas de tels scrupules quand ils ont choisi mon prénom. Content maintenant, Hercule Poirot? Et si tu utilises mon prénom, est-ce que je vais pouvoir utiliser le tien ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?_

Ses yeux ne sont pas bleus! Bien! Sont-ils verts? Bruns. Et elle n'a pas les cheveux bleus ce qui est une bonne chose. Katy est bien gentille mais pas mon style du tout. Bella, hein? C'est un très joli prénom et cela ne me surprend du tout. Elle est probablement belle. Enfer, même si elle ne l'est pas, elle est amusante et réelle contrairement à la plupart des femmes que j'aie rencontrées.

Devrais-je lui donner mon prénom? Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise idée? Il y a d'autres Edward dans le monde, après tout. Quel mal y a-t-il à cela? Je dois y réfléchir et revenir vers elle plus tard. Je dois me calmer avant cette chose de charité de toute façon et lui répondre tout de suite ne va pas atténuer mon problème.

 **WWS**

La première chose que je fis en retournant à ma chambre fut d'ouvrir mon application pour lui répondre. Bella. J'avais un prénom maintenant. Je détestais la faire attendre plus longtemps que nécessaire mais je devais vraiment être plus prudent quant à l'endroit où je lisais ses messages. Kate et Garrett allaient se méfier si je continuais à courir à la salle de bain après avoir vérifié mon téléphone. Malheureusement je n'avais pas eu un seul moment pour moi jusqu'après la première. Mais maintenant il faisait nuit et j'étais seul et pourrais donner une attention adéquate à elle et à ma bite.

Elle avait joué **QUEER** (exotique), je jouai **MEAN** (moyenne) bien qu'il n'y ait là aucun sous-entendu. Je détestais être coincé avec un **Q**. Mieux valait elle que moi!

 **Eh bien, bonjour, Bella. C'est agréable de te rencontrer officiellement.**

 **Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que je connaisse le prénom de la femme avec qui je suis en train de jouer. Je n'ai jamais trainé avec des inconnus, surtout pas avec de belles brunettes, aux yeux bruns qui me permettent de vivre le fantasme de la bibliothécaire. Je ne vais pas mentir, celle-là m'a fait avoir besoin de lait de toilette. Tu es allée à tous les bons endroits, Fille fromage. C'était chaud.**

Eh bien, ça nous fait commencer par un bang. Et alors que c'était techniquement impossible d'utiliser le lait plus tôt, j'allais l'utiliser sous peu. Pour le fantasme de la bibliothécaire. Et maintenant, j'avais un prénom et les cheveux pour imaginer la bibliothécaire sexy. Ses yeux seront marron dans mon imagination. Le plus éloigné de bleu que je puisse imaginer.

 **Et non seulement tu as jeté le truc de bibliothécaire sur moi mais aussi des menottes? Veux-tu me causer de la douleur physique? Que vas-tu faire pour m'aider à me soulager? Rien que me taquiner un peu plus, je suppose. Heureusement que j'aime ça.**

C'est vrai. Ma bite était déjà dure juste à imaginer par quels moyens elle pouvait me taquiner. Grand yeux bruns fixés sur moi alors qu'elle lèche ma bite, mes mains menottées derrière moi... torride!

 **Tu peux m'interroger à tout moment et je promets que je ne te dirai que la vérité. Tu ne devras même pas me torturer, si tu le veux, je suis plus que prêt à endurer, à condition que ce soit de la torture douce et sexy. Sado maso un titre cool mais ce n'est pas mon choix de vie.**

Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis dans des trucs bizarres. Certains trucs coquins, bien sûr mais ni fouet ni chaîne.

 **Tu es très talentueuse avec tes mots, dans le jeu et en dehors. C'est très rare qu'une fille m'affecte de la façon dont tu le fais et j'espère vraiment que tu es bien une fille et pas un mec qui joue avec moi mais je vais avoir confiance et croire que tu es exactement celle que tu dis être, ma Bella.**

Quel a été le pire qui pourrait sortir si je la prenais au mot? J'aimais vivre ce petit fantasme avec elle.

Il est temps d'être sincère à présent.

 **Je te remercie de me laisser être moi. Et si je dois être moi, je suppose que ça serait bien que tu saches qui je suis, hein? Ce ne serait que justice ! Mon prénom est Edward. Ton tour, Bella. Je t'ai montré le mien, que vas-tu me montrer la prochaine fois?**

Là. Elle connaissait mon prénom. Je connaissais le sien. C'était en quelque sorte plus réel maintenant. J'aimais bien ça. Autant que j'aimais l'idée d'elle en bibliothécaire. Je pris le flacon de lait de toilette non parfumé que j'avais trouvé à la boutique de souvenirs de l'hôtel. Ma bite palpitait et avait besoin d'un certain soulagement. Je fis gicler du lait dans ma main droite et la passai le long de ma bite. Elle sursauta au contact et au liquide froid.

Je fermai les yeux et imaginai Bella devant moi dans ce chemisier transparent, défaisant son chignon, laissant tomber ses cheveux lentement.

Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et je pouvais voir ses tétons roses parfaits à travers ce tissu fin. Je brûlais de la toucher mais je ne pouvais pas... parce qu'elle m'avait menotté. Oh, putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon!

Je pompai sur ma bite plus fort quand elle ôta ses lunettes et les jeta sur le côté avant de se mettre à genoux devant moi. Le fait que je sois nu et elle entièrement vêtue était sacrément stimulant. Puis ses lèvres chaudes s'enveloppèrent autour de ma bite et je gémis tandis qu'elle me prit dans sa bouche sexy.

Dans ma tête ma main se déplaçait avec ses mouvements. Ses jolis yeux me fixaient alors qu'elle suçait ma bite. Elle passa sa langue sur le bout et c'est ce que je fis avec mon pouce avant qu'elle ne me ramène dans sa bouche. Elle serra mes fesses alors qu'elle montait et descendait. Merde, c'était grisant. Je n'en pouvais plus et je sentis mes boules commencer à se contracter. Je criai son nom et éclatai dans sa jolie bouche pendant qu'elle me regardait avidement. Elle déglutit puis se lécha les lèvres.

Putain de merde. Je n'étais pas venu comme ça Dieu sait depuis combien de temps. Merci, Bella. Si tu savais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et maintenant, j'avais besoin d'une autre douche et d'un dîner. Je ne voulais pas sortir alors ça serait le service en chambre. Je voulais juste me détendre et grâce à Bella, je le pouvais.

 **WWS**

Je me réveillai dans la nuit, le nom de Bella sur mes lèvres et la bite dure à nouveau. Seigneur. Peut-être que je devrais aller dans un centre pour réhabilitation sexuelle ou un truc comme ça. Je ne devrais pas la vouloir juste quelques heures plus tard. J'avais presque fait un rêve mouillé. Que se passait-il? Eh bien, le moins que je puisse faire était de prendre mon téléphone et voir si elle avait répondu. Et elle avait répondu!

 _Eh bien, c'est agréable d'avoir un prénom pour aller avec les mots, surtout si j'attire l'attention de petit Edward et le fait se redresser. C'est très agréable de te rencontrer, Edward. As-tu une marque préférée de lait de toilette? Je serai heureuse de t'en acheter un flacon. C'est le moins que je puisse faire._

Petit Edward hein? J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi petit. Aucune marque préférée, Bella. J'avais juste besoin de quelque chose pour faire face à ma réaction envers toi.

 _Je n'ai jamais été pour une aventure d'un soir et la seule fois que je l'aie fait, et bien, disons simplement que sans aucun doute pas-si-petit Edward que ça rirait à ce que j'ai rencontré. Hmm, était-ce mal de partager cela avec toi? Il ne me semble pas… mais tu me diras_.

Eh bien, au moins, elle imagine que je ne suis pas si petit que ça. Mais avec qui par l'enfer était-elle en dernier? Et pourquoi cela me dérange? C'est ridicule.

 _Je ne vais pas mentir, j'aime te taquiner et je sais que ça te plait aussi. Mais je ne veux jamais te causer de douleur physique. Comment pourrais-je t'aider à la soulager? Offrir de te donner des cours particuliers après l'école pour t'aider à monter tes notes ou tout autre autre chose?_

 _Je suppose que si tu n'es pas dans le sado maso alors je ne peux pas brandir ma longue baguette vers toi. Que dirais-tu de brandir la tienne vers moi?_

Oh mec, ça l'a fait à nouveau. Qui ne veut pas d'une prof sexy se penchant pour montrer comment résoudre un problème de mathématiques ou autre chose, appuyant ses seins fermes contre votre dos. Dur comme de la pierre. Et ma baguette est plus que prête pour toi, Bella.

 _Je peux garder ma torture douce et sexy. Je te promets que tu n'auras pas à te plaindre._

Ma seule plainte est que ma bite est constamment dure et à des moments inopportuns. Au moins, je suis seul maintenant.

 _Je t'assure, Edward, que je suis une fille. Je pourrais t'envoyer une photo si je le pouvais. Peut-être un jour, quand nous nous connaîtrons mieux nous pourrons échanger des adresses mail ou quelque chose. Pas que ça puisse prouver quelque chose, je suppose, car je pourrais t'envoyer la photo de n'importe quelle jeune fille mais je t'ai promis que tu peux être toi-même avec moi et je serai moi-même avec toi. Le vrai moi est un peu plus timide que celui-là mais je te dis des choses que je dis rarement à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors je suppose que je suis plus libre avec toi qu'avec quiconque. Ça nous rend égaux, non?_

Photos? Ouais, je serais ravi d'en avoir une d'elle mais comment pourrais-je lui demander une photo et ne pas lui en donner une en retour? Non, le mieux est que ça reste comme ça pour le moment. J'aimais savoir qu'elle était ouverte avec moi. Je faisais la même chose et ça me faisait du bien, au-delà du physique.

 _Je vais voir un autre Edward sur grand écran ce soir mais je penserai quand même à toi. A quoi penses-tu maintenant? J'espère qu'on se parlera demain._

Putain de merde. Elle allait voir mon film. Je veux dire, je suppose que c'était le mien. Norton n'avait rien pour le moment. Harris non plus. J'espérais qu'elle aime. Était-elle une fan? Était-elle une harceleuse? Non, elle ne savait pas qui j'étais. Elle allait juste voir mon film. Je devais être reconnaissant pour cela. Je suis reconnaissant pour cela. Je voulais vraiment, vraiment savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Je devais la jouer cool là.

Je perdais du temps à réfléchir au lieu de lui répondre. Il est temps de répondre.

 **Hou la la. Je me prosterne devant ton usage des mots, Bella. Je suis assis ici depuis une bonne demi-heure à essayer de comprendre comment te répondre. Je crains que tu m'ais surpris plus d'une fois là! Aucune marque préférée de lait de toilette, je le crains. Seulement sans parfum. Je suis un mec après tout. Je laisse les jolies senteurs aux filles.**

Foutrement vrai, je ne veux pas sentir comme une fille. Je voulais sentir cette fille. J'avais des problèmes.

 **Tu peux partager ce que tu veux avec moi. Pas de jugement, tu te souviens? Mais je dois admettre que j'ai grincé des dents un peu lorsque tu as mentionné une conquête passée. Est-ce mal d'être un peu jaloux? Ça l'est probablement mais je sens que tu es trop spéciale pour partager. Ce qui est fou, puisque tu es une fille qui va à l'université et qui as sans doute d'innombrables gars qui courent après elle. Ouais, peut-être que nous ne devrions pas aller par là.**

Ouais, je ne voulais pas vraiment entendre parler du mec avec la petite bite mais au moins il l'avait laissé insatisfaite. Il y en avait probablement beaucoup d'autres qui lui couraient après. Ce n'était pas une pensée qui me faisait plaisir. Encore une fois cette possessivité. C'était quoi le problème avec moi? Ce n'était pas comme si je la connaissais ou autre chose. Mais je voulais la connaitre.

 **Tu veux voir ma baguette? Tu penses pouvoir le supporter? Je suppose que je pourrais le faire pour l'inconvénient que tu as mentionné mais je ne voudrais pas t'effrayer non plus!**

C'était un sujet de conversation beaucoup plus agréable. Ma bite approuvait aussi.

 **Je ne suis pas dans le sado maso encore mais cette causerie à propos des menottes et de brandir la baguette pourrait me faire changer d'avis. Comment cela se fait-il que tu sembles le fasse paraitre si incroyablement torride?**

Elle le faisait vraiment. Je n'avais jamais voulu être restreint mais putain qu'est-ce que je serai heureux de la laisser me menotter ou m'attacher. Merde, les images que cela me procurait. J'avais besoin d'un plus grand flacon de lait de toilette. Eh bien, il suffirait pour ce soir.

 **Amène ta sexy torture, Bella. Je serai ton prisonnier consentant. Je ne peux pas te dire combien j'aime que tu me dises des choses que tu ne dis pas à d'autres. Toi étant timide et moi... étant limité dans ce que je peux dire, n'est pas aussi différent qu'il y parait. Tu peux être ouverte avec moi, Bella, en tout et de chaque manière.**

S'il te plaît sois ouverte dans toutes les manières. Je suis un tel pervers dingue. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'aime qu'elle soit timide mais j'aime aussi qu'elle ait de telles pensées coquines, des pensées sur moi. C'est chaud bouillant.

 **Alors que je serais ravi d'avoir ta photo à un certain moment je ne suis pas pressé. Pour l'instant je veux tout simplement apprendre à connaitre une incroyable personne qui me fait rire et stimule mon esprit et d'autres parties de moi de façon égale. J'espère que je te fais le même effet.**

Voilà. Jolie esquive. Restons-en là pour l'instant, jolie Bella.

Maintenant, je dois trouver un moyen de lui faire parler de mon film sans lui dire ce que je veux savoir parce que je suis Edward Cullen. Ou que je savais qu'Edward Cullen sort un film. Ce n'était pas vraiment un film pour les mecs sauf si le gars a une petite-amie.

Ok, on y va.

 **Alors dès l'instant que tu as su mon nom, tu as cherché un Edward plus excitant pour passer ton temps ? Je ne savais pas qu'Ed Harris avait sorti un nouveau film. Je vais devoir vérifier ça. C'est un acteur incroyable. Je suppose que je vais pleurer dans mon oreiller pendant que tu regardes fixement un meilleur Edward que moi. J'espère, que tu me reviendras.**

Ha! Ça marche. Je ris et revins au jeu. Elle avait joué **LEECH** (sangsue) je jouais **TOOTH** (dent). Ça va très bien ensemble, tout comme nous il semblerait.

Maintenant, je devais aller dormir. Demain allait être une longue journée. Je pris mon lait. Je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir avant de prendre soin de moi. Bella et sa baguette semblaient un bon moyen de me faire venir. Mes mains seraient douces comme celle d'une jeune fille à ce rythme. Eh bien, un homme a des besoins.

…

*Van Halen - groupe Américain et leur chanson de 1984 _Hot For Teacher_ [Je Kiffe La Prof]

* * *

 ** _Elle commence à lui rentrer sous la peau non ?_**

 ** _Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez._**


	4. Grand coeur

_Words With Strangers_

 **Chapitre 4 –** Grand cœur

J'ai des problèmes. Je ne devrais pas chercher mon téléphone dès mon réveil mais je le fais. Encore. La deuxième journée de suite. Mais je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi et de mon film. On peut parler de commentaire instantané et honnête. Elle ne sait pas à qui elle parle après tout alors elle me dira ce qu'elle en pense vraiment. Sauf si bien sûr elle ne dit rien du tout. Pas bon ça.

J'ouvris application WWF et elle était là. Je souris rien qu'en voyant son pseudo. Et son mot. **HEART** (cœur)?

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Est-ce que ça disait quelque chose? Est-ce que je n'étais trop en train de réfléchir? Si, probablement. Elle avait triplé son score avec ce mot alors peut-être que c'était juste ça.

 _Je parie que tu as une odeur incroyable. Juste une intuition. Mais je suis contente que tu n'utilises pas de lait de toilette parfumé. Certaines choses ne devraient pas sentir les fleurs, spécialement les parties viriles._

Explique, Bella. Il n'est pas toujours facile de trouver du lait non parfumé. Si j'avais su que j'en aurais autant besoin j'en aurais pris un flacon clandestinement avec moi.

 _J'adore que tu sois un peu jaloux quand j'ai mentionné un malheureux incident dans mon passé très lointain. Je peux aussi admettre devant toi qu'une amie et moi parlions ce soir qu'il serait ridicule que je suppose que tu restes chez toi simplement pour me parler? Cela m'a ennuyé, même si je savais que c'était vrai. Elle essaie juste de me faire sortir et de vivre un peu. Je suppose que je suis heureuse dans cette petite bulle. Je t'ai laissé entrer et je ne suis plus seule._

Ha, tu ne sais pas combien tu es proche de la réalité. Bien que je ne sois pas à la maison, je vis pour tes mots. C'est un peu ridicule combien j'ai hâte de t'entendre. Et oui, jaloux aussi. Je suis un crétin.

 _Non pas d'innombrables gars, ce qui est une bonne chose. Juste un parasite gênant qui ne capte rien mais je vais lui faire rentrer ça dans sa tête. Combien de fois doit-on laisser tomber un gars avant qu'il disparaisse? Je te demande ton avis d'expert là-dessus. Et non, je ne te dis pas ça pour te rendre jaloux, même si j'aime le fait que je le peux. Je veux vraiment savoir._

Eh bien, Bella, même si tu n'essaies pas, tu fais un très bon travail pour me rendre jaloux de toute façon. Par l'enfer qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi? Ma mâchoire se serre effectivement. Malade, Cullen, tu es un homme malade.

 _Je suis sûre que tu ne m'effraieras jamais, même si tu as l'emballage d'un étalon. Tu serais juste un plus grand défi et je suis plus que compétitive, comme tu l'as clairement vu._

Etalon en effet. Pas si effrayant, ma chérie mais je ne pense pas que tu aurais à te plaindre.

 _Je te promets que tu serais le prisonnier le plus heureux au monde. Je te garderai satisfait et tu n'aurais plus besoin de ton lait viril sans odeur. C'est du gagnant gagnant._

Et un décollage à nouveau. Je n'y suis pour rien si dans ma tête j'imagine immédiatement mes mains menottées derrière mon dos, pendant qu'elle me torture avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Je voudrais vraiment gagner avec Bella.

 _Tu me stimules tout autant, sinon plus, que je te stimule. J'ai pensé devoir acheter un paquet de batteries pour survivre à notre jeu. Je le ferai quand j'irai acheter ton lait._

Merde, voilà qui est chaud. Quels jouets as-tu, Fille fromage? Je voudrais vraiment, vraiment le savoir. Et maintenant je dois utiliser mon flacon, encore. Et ton bureau, avec toi penchée dessus. S'il te plaît.

 _Je crains qu'Ed Harris n'ait pas de nouveau film actuellement, pas que je sache. Je suis allée voir un film pour filles. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ton truc mais mes amies et moi avons été époustouflées. Et tandis que cet Edward était fantastique et oui, tout à fait séduisant, c'est vers toi que j'ai couru pour discuter. Cela compte pour quelque chose, non? Je reviens toujours vers toi. La conversation stimulante est un atout par rapport à un joli visage, au moins pour moi._

Elle pense que je suis séduisant? Est-ce un bon signe? Epoustouflées? Je ne pus pas arrêter le sourire qui se propagea sur mon visage à ses mots.

Elle n'avait aucune raison d'embellir les choses, après tout. Sacrément chaud.

Et même mieux que cela, elle m'aimait mieux que moi sur l'écran. Je n'ai même pas les mots pour exprimer ce que cela me fit ressentir. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas rencontré une fille qui ne savait pas qui j'étais et m'aimais pour moi-même. Depuis que j'avais seize, dix-sept ans peut-être? Cœur était un bon mot parce que le mien battait comme un dingue à présent.

Je secouai la tête en essayant de me concentrer. Je devais être superbe dans mon jeu pour répondre à Bella.

 **Mes parties viriles ne sentent certainement pas comme des fleurs, ni aucune partie de moi. Je ne sais pas à quoi je sens, à moins que je porte mon eau de Cologne. Peut-être un jour pourras-tu me le dire?**

Ai-je vraiment pensé cela? Ouais, je l'ai fait. Par l'enfer quel sort cette fille m'a-t-elle jeté?

 **Bien que je ne sois pas à la maison à attendre d'avoir de tes nouvelles, je peux te dire que je pense beaucoup à toi à tout moment de la journée et le soir encore plus. Et si j'étais effectivement à la maison en ce moment, je crois que je préférerais ta compagnie à celle de la plupart des gens. Nous pouvons être un peu moins seuls ensemble. Honnêtement, j'ai une tonne de voyages à faire pour le moment et tu m'aides beaucoup à traverser ça. Je t'en remercie, Bella**.

Merci beaucoup, plus que je ne peux te le dire.

 **Je ne peux pas dire que je sais comment se débarrasser d'un gars qui ne capte pas les signaux. Je pourrais me vanter et prétendre que personne n'a jamais essayé de se débarrasser de moi mais ce serait un mensonge. Je n'étais pas commode quand j'étais gamin. Mais je savais comment interpréter les signaux. Non veut dire non en toutes circonstances. Peut-être que tu peux mettre un t-shirt qui dit cela? Ou peut-être que je peux le faire dégager pour toi.**

Je serai plus qu'heureux de débarrasser ma fille d'un âne qui la harcèle. Eh bien, pas ma fille, je suppose. Mon amie. Qui se trouve être une fille. Une fille avec laquelle je veux avoir des relations sexuelles, vraiment. Une fille à qui je veux parler à chaque minute de la journée. Pas bon ça, Cullen.

 **J'apprécie ton esprit de compétition. Ce n'est pas drôle de jouer avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas à la hauteur. Et tu peux jouer avec moi - et ma baguette - chaque fois que tu le souhaites.**

S'il te plait, fais-le, je suis déjà fatigué de ma main.

 **Tu ne peux pas prendre mon flacon de lait après m'avoir dit que tu es à court de batteries. J'ai dû l'attraper instantanément en lisant ça. Sais-tu quelle image excitante est apparue dans ma tête? Disons que tu étais dans ton habit de prof et ton bureau était impliqué. Alors tu vois, je besoin de mon flacon sauf si tu as une meilleure idée.**

Rien que de parler du fantasme me fait bander. Bon sang.

Le temps de me moquer un peu de moi-même.

 **Un film pour filles, hein? Quel genre de vedette viril est dedans? Clairement pas un qui pourrait rivaliser avec moi. Je ne me demande même pas pourquoi tu as couru à la maison pour jouer avec moi. Maintenant, c'est une bonne chose. Et voilà, je dois encore une fois attraper mon flacon. Les gens vont commencer à jaser et dire que j'aie des mains de fille avec toute cette hydratation. Je vais te blâmer toi aussi, pour ça.**

Mes mains sont devenues vraiment assez douces. Kate et Garrett m'ont déjà attrapé souriant à mon téléphone un peu trop souvent, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'ils sachent ce que je fais en privé dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

 **Je suis heureux que tu aies apprécié ton film et ton acteur chaud. Je me suis resjoir* que tu me préfères à lui. Resjoir? Voilà un mot étrange mais l'autocorrection dit qu'il est juste. Cœur, hein? Essaies-tu de me dire quelque chose? Ça me plait. A toi de jouer!**

Et ça me plaisait beaucoup. Et je voulais pouvoir lui retourner la faveur, un mot cool aussi suggestif mais mes lettres était vraiment merdiques. Le mieux que je pouvais faire était **TUNA** (thon). Beau message de ma part. Espérons qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal.

Je devais préparer mes affaires. Nous partions pour Paris et la première était ce soir. Irina heureusement, avait pris ce vol hier donc je n'étais pas coincé dans l'avion avec elle. Il ne faut pas cracher dans la soupe. Je vais prendre ce vol court et calme comme je peux.

 **WWS**

"Edward! Edward! Avez-vous dû apprendre à monter à cheval pour ce film ou vous saviez déjà?"

C'était seulement la dixième fois qu'on me posait cette question mais je souris et répondis quand même. "J'ai appris quand j'étais petit. Je ne suis pas un expert mais je connais les bases. Ils m'ont entrainé rapidement pour le film."

Je décalai ma jambe loin de la main d'Irina sous la table. Bon sang. Quelle partie de 'Non c'est non' ne comprend-elle pas? Peut-être que je devrais la brancher avec ce type gênant de Bella. Ils pourraient former un couple parfait.

Elle me fusilla du regard et se tourna vers le journaliste qui venait de lui demander si elle avait suivi une formation médicale pour son rôle d'infirmière qui booste mon personnage pour le remettre en forme.

"J'ai quelques nouvelles intéressantes." Elle me regardait à nouveau pour une raison inconnue. Quelles nouvelles? S'il vous plaît ne la laissez pas annoncer que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble ou quelque chose de ridicule que je vais devoir contester immédiatement. "La nuit dernière, James et moi, nous sommes mariés!" Elle enleva sa patte gauche de mon genou pour la montrer aux caméras et les journalistes devinrent fous autour de nous.

Quoi? Elle me moleste sous la table et elle a épousé James la nuit dernière? Bonne chance, mon pote, tu vas en avoir besoin!

De quoi j'ai l'air? J'espérais n'avoir pas l'air d'être bouleversé. Je n'étais pas en colère. Surpris, oui. Triste, pas du tout. Pourquoi diable personne ne m'a-t-il appris ça avant que je reçoive cette gifle devant les caméras? Je plâtrai un sourire sur mon visage et essayai d'agir comme si cela n'était pas une nouvelle pour moi.

"Nous nous sommes promenés à côté d'une petite chapelle hier et James est tombé à genoux et m'a demandé de l'épouser. Nous nous sommes juste précipités à l'intérieur et nous nous sommes mariés." Elle était tout sourire en reposant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle? Elle se rapprocha, souriante et bougeant sa main pour… essayer de toucher ma bite? Je la virai et me préparai à l'assaut.

"Edward! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire à ce sujet? Vous et Irina sortiez ensemble, après tout!"

Et ça commence. Je me raclai la gorge et répondis. "Tout ce que je peux dire c'est félicitations. Je suis heureux qu'Irina ait trouvé le bonheur. Je ne leur souhaite rien d'autre que le meilleur à tous les deux." Surtout James. Si elle ne baise pas un groom de l'hôtel avant que la nuit soit terminée, on pourra considérer que c'est une victoire pour l'heureux couple.

Le reste de la conférence de presse se passa dans un tourbillon avec le mariage d'Irina. Je m'en foutais, cependant. Je souris et répondis aux quelques questions et gardai mes yeux sur l'heure. Ça se termina enfin et Garrett et Kate vinrent vers moi.

"Je ne peux pas la croire!" siffla Kate, regardant l'arrière de la tête d'Irina comme nous marchions dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de cinéma.

"Tu ne peux pas la croire? Elle m'a tripoté avec la main qui portait sa nouvelle bague…" lui dis-je.

Garrett secoua la tête et attrapa Kate avant qu'elle ne puisse marcher vers Irina et faire, ainsi, quelque chose de mauvais. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le sentier de la guerre. "Laisse tomber, Katie. Elle va devoir gérer ça avec son père."

"Est-ce que il sait?" demandai-je.

"Non du moins, je suis sûr qu'il ne le savait pas. J'étais à côté de lui et il avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Donc, s'il le savait, il a dû lui demander de ne rien dite et elle ne l'a pas écouté et l'a fait quand même." Il sourit brillamment. "Donc, je dirais qu'elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure même si je serais ravi de voir ma Katie la foutre par terre…"

"Je peux. Je dois. Maintenant, je dois préparer une putain de déclaration combien Edward et heureux pour la salope manipulatrice... " Elle s'arrêta voyant le sourcil de Garrett se soulever. Je dus rire. C'était bon de la voir enrager pour moi. "Oh, eh bien, comme Edward a dit, nous lui souhaitons ce qu'elle mérite. Et tout le monde sait ce qu'elle mérite…"

Je ris. "Allons faire cette première et cette putain de fête. Je ne reste pas plus d'une heure." Je voulais retourner à ma chambre et voir ce que Bella avait à dire aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas quel genre d'humiliation publique je venais de subir. Je savais sacrément bien pourquoi Irina l'avait annoncé comme ça. Elle voulait me punir parce que je ne l'avais pas reprise. Je m'en fichais mais vu de l'extérieur j'avais l'air pathétique. Objectif atteint.

"Très bien," convint Garrett. "Tant que tu fais une apparition et que tu fais semblant d'être heureux, tout va bien." Il vaut mieux.

 **WWS**

Je n'attendis même pas de virer mes chaussures pour ouvrir mon application. Ça avait été une longue journée sans elle pour me faire sourire.

Et j'avais sacrément besoin de sourire.

 **LOAFS** (miches)? Eh bien, mets le thon sur le pain, Bella. Je me précipitai pour ouvrir la fenêtre qui m'empêchait de voir ses mots.

 _Je te donne mon cœur, tu me donnes du thon. Essaies-tu de me dire quelque chose? Que je suis louche? Que je pue? Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis insultée!_

Je ris en me laissant tomber sur le lit. Tu ne pues certainement pas, Bella. Au moins je l'espère. Et je voudrais vraiment te donner plus que du thon.

 _Je serais ravie de te dire comment tu sens et je suis prête à parier que tu ne sens pas le thon. Oui, je suis toujours vexée. Mais je te pardonne, parce que j'ai un grand cœur, tout comme mon mot._

Je l'espère, Bella, que tu as un grand cœur. J'en ai vraiment besoin aujourd'hui.

 _Je suis plus qu'heureuse d'ôter un peu de ta solitude, Edward. Voyages-tu beaucoup? Est-ce pour le travail ou pour le plaisir? Je suis très heureuse de ne pas être la seule à penser à toi tout le long de la journée, et oui, surtout la nuit. D'où la pénurie de piles. Sérieusement, je préfère ta compagnie à celle des autres, tout comme toi. Tu, comme ils disent, as réussi à m'atteindre. Et vice versa. De plus, tu es sexy, ou au moins tes mots le sont. Pour une diplômante en anglais, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux cela!_

La seule chose agréable à propos de ce voyage c'est toi, Bella. Elle pense que mes paroles sont sexy! Je souris à cela. Comme si mes mots pouvaient se comparer aux siens. Je comprends pourquoi elle est diplômée en anglais. Elle est trop talentueuse avec ses mots pour qu'il en soit autrement.

 _Un t-shirt 'Non veut dire non'? Je ne pense pas qu'il comprendrait. Tu pourrais certainement mieux lui faire comprendre. Et voilà c'est la deuxième fois que tu fais allusion à être dans la même situation que moi, enfin moi et mon harceleur. Penses-tu venir à Washington bientôt?_

Je souhaiterai pouvoir. Étonnamment, je souhaiterai vraiment pouvoir. Mais alors, le plaisir se termine et je redeviens Edward Cullen, l'acteur… et tout change. Je souhaite que cela ne change pas mais comment serait-ce possible?

 _Je peux jouer avec toi chaque fois que je le souhaite? Ça me couterait moins cher en piles. Cela ne pourra être que bon pour l'environnement, du coup je vais dire que nous allons jouer beaucoup. Est-ce que ça te va?_

Haha, as-tu vraiment besoin de poser cette question, Bella? Je jouerai avec toi toute la journée et toute la nuit. Allègrement.

 _Un bureau tu dis? Et la prof dans une tenue sexy ? Un chemisier transparent et une jupe serrée, non? Accidentellement je laisserais tomber la craie et je me baisserais devant toi pour la ramasser, en te rendant fou de luxure et en te forçant à me pencher sur le bureau et faire ce que tu veux avec moi ? Comment va ta réserve de lait en ce moment? Je souhaite vraiment que tu sois en mesure d'en avoir suffisamment pendant ton voyage. Les grands flacons ne sont pas autorisés dans les avions. Fais attention!_

Merde alors. Elle l'a fait. Honnêtement, je pensais que je passerais à travers cette conversation sans bander mais elle a tapé direct dans le fantasme sur les profs comme si elle était dans ma tête. Merde, j'ai besoin de plus de lotion.

 _Je suis sûre que tes mains sont tout à fait viriles, même si elles sont bien hydratées. Je suis plus que disposée à vérifier par moi-même et à te le faire savoir. C'est dans ton meilleur intérêt, bien sûr. L'acteur était très viril mais tu as un certain attrait auquel je ne peux pas résister. Jouer avec toi me donne du plaisir. Jouer avec toi m'apporterait probablement plus… si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Je gémis. Effectivement je gémis à ses mots. Cette sensualité qui est toute Bella m'a manqué toute la journée alors que j'étais coincé avec la harpie et son mari idiot. Mes mains sont toutes à toi, Bella.

 _Aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, je te préfère à tout un chacun, sauf à mes meilleures amies mais dépend de quelle humeur elles sont. Je suis contente que tu sois heureux que je te préfère. Que préfères-tu?_

Toi, Bella. C'est toujours toi. N'en doute jamais.

A mon tour. J'avais mal à la tête et je bandais mais je devais lui envoyer un message avant de m'occuper du reste.

 **Bien sûr, je ne pense pas que tu sois louche ou que tu sentes le thon. Je suis sûr que tu sens très bon. Je te dirai à quoi tu sens quand tu me diras à quoi je sens, d'accord? Je devais jouer ce que j'ai joué avec les lettres que j'avais. Je préfère largement pouvoir te donner quelque chose qui serait digne de ton cœur. Peut-être que je pourrai faire quelque chose pour toi à moment donné?**

Dis-moi comment, Bella.

 **Je voyage beaucoup. Surtout pour le travail mais parfois pour le plaisir. Généralement toujours seul ou avec des gens qui sont payés pour être avec moi donc cela ne compte pas vraiment comme compagnie. As-tu déjà voyagé en dehors de Washington? Je l'admets, l'un des avantages de mon travail est que je peux voir de nombreux endroits intéressants mais j'en profite rarement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps non plus. Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre.**

Eh bien, je pourrais mais à quoi bon?

 **Si mes paroles sont sexy, les tiennes sont plus que cela. Je dirais carrément stimulantes. Tu continues à me narguer avec ces piles. Je l'avoue, une grande (jeu de mots) partie de moi veut savoir exactement quel usage tu en fais mais mon imagination va dans toutes sortes de bons endroits afin que tu n'aies pas besoin de me le dire si tu ne souhaites pas.**

Mais par pitié dis-le-moi. Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier.

 **Je ne peux pas dire que Washington soit sur mon itinéraire pour ce voyage mais avec un peu de temps et beaucoup d'encouragement, je pourrais être persuadé que mon prochain voyage pour le plaisir me mènera vers le nord. Sera-ce un voyage pour le plaisir, Bella?**

Cela pourrait être la question plus bête que j'aie jamais posée. Être avec Bella serait pur plaisir. Je ne doutais pas de cela. Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais lui dire qui je suis et peut-être que nous pourrions nous rencontrer.

 **Je suis un vrai fan de sauvegarde de l'environnement mais je ne voudrais pas que ces batteries cessent d'être utilisées. J'ai une image mentale très agréable, OK, chaude, de tout ce que tu fais avec. Peut-être que tu devrais montrer ton jouet à ton harceleur et lui dire qu'il est inutile. Non, attends une minute, ne fais pas ça! C'est uniquement pour mes yeux.**

Ouais c'est ça. Le harceleur ne partirait pas si elle lui montrait son jouet. Je sais que je ne le ferai pas.

 **Plus de lait après les images mentales que tu as plantées dans ma tête. C'est une bonne chose que les hôtels en ont. J'aurai à appeler le service de chambre et me sentir pas du tout viril pour la nuit. Penchée devant moi pour ramasser ta craie? Tu es une vilaine prof, Bella. Très vilaine. Et je serais ravi de te pencher sur ton bureau et te punir pour m'avoir nargué de sorte. Je peux te promettre, un peu comme ta torture à toi, ma punition serait douce et te laisserait vouloir plus**.

De parfaites fesses rondes remplissent mon esprit et je sens la paume de ma main se contracter à l'idée de donner une légère fessée avant de me glisser à l'intérieur de sa chatte chaude et mouillée. Merde. Le lait fleuri dans la salle de bains devra faire l'affaire.

 **Je serai heureux de te laisser vérifier mes mains et me laisser savoir si elles sont toujours virile ou non. Je pense qu'il faudrait toucher beaucoup, juste pour que tu puisses être sûre de me faire un rapport précis. Est-ce que cela te va?**

Permets-moi d'explorer ton corps, Bella. Nous apprécions beaucoup tous les deux.

 **Je te préfère toi, Bella. Tu as été le meilleur moment de cette semaine et de loin. J'espère que tu continueras à l'être même après que cette partie soit terminée. Pour l'instant je te dis bonsoir. Il est tard ici et même si mon corps n'est pas ajusté au décalage horaire je devrais dormir. Après avoir trouvé ce nouveau flacon de lait. A ton tour.**

L'aspirine, une douche, un orgasme et le sommeil étaient à mon menu. Espérons que Bella aurait quelque chose de stimulant pour moi demain matin. Je jouais **ZAG** pour 20 points et je sortis du lit. Plus tôt je m'occuperai de ma queue, plus tôt je pourrais dormir.

 **WWS**

Je ne pus dormir. Je me tournai et me retournai en imaginant les gros titres se moquant de moi sur le fait qu'Irina ait épousé James. Ce n'était pas des pensées plaisantes. J'eus aussi des pensées pour Bella qui étaient beaucoup plus agréables mais plus difficile à ignorer. Plus difficile à ignorer physiquement. J'avais des problèmes.

Je saisis mon téléphone pour voir si elle avait joué. Au moins, je pourrais me branler avec ses mots et essayer de dormir à nouveau. Oh oui, j'avais un message, mais elle n'avait pas encore joué son mot. Était-elle là?

 _Je dirais que nous ferions mieux de nous mettre d'accord, Cartoon boy. Tous ces railleries à propos de me toucher et me sentir devront être sacrément remboursées. J'ai eu besoin d'une douche froide après ton message. Eh bien, beaucoup plus que cela mais c'est tout ce que je peux avoir pour le moment. Quand pourras-tu venir vers le nord?_

Juste l'imaginer dans la douche et oui, je bande de nouveau.

 _Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été quelque part ou c'était super intéressant. Floride, Arizona. Cancun était un peu amusant. J'y suis allée avec mes deux meilleures amies il y a quelques années. Puis-je avouer que l'idée que tu sois coincé dans une chambre d'hôtel, seul, me rend triste en quelque sorte? Je sais que tu as probablement l'habitude mais je souhaiterai pouvoir être là-bas avec toi pour que cela soit plus amusant. Prends cela comme tu veux._

Ne sois pas triste pour moi, Bella. Tu rends tout cela beaucoup mieux.

 _Toujours à me narguer avec ta baguette, n'est-ce pas? Ça va, je vais prendre ma revanche avec mes jouets. Toutes les filles doivent avoir leur fidèle lapin, bien sûr, mais mon préféré est cette petite voiture avec deux roues. Je te laisse te demander ce qu'elles font mais permets-moi de dire que lorsque vous mettez ces roues, elles peuvent vous faire voir des étoiles. Eh bien, moi je vois des étoiles. Tu verrais juste une fille très excitée. Ce qui je crois serait OK pour toi. Si tu veux en savoir plus que cela, comme la taille et les dimensions, tu devras partager les tiens en premier._

Voiture, quelle voiture? Je voulais me concentrer sur ses mots mais était-elle connectée en ce moment?

 _Ton voyage à Washington ne serait rien d'autre que du plaisir, à condition qu'il m'inclue bien sûr. Si tu viens juste pour voir le Space Needle*, eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir si ce serait beaucoup de plaisir. C'est un grand Etat qui a beaucoup à offrir, et non le moindre,_ _ **moi**_ _. Donc tu dois me dire si tu trouveras cela jouissif?_

Oui. Es-tu là, Bella? Que dois-je faire si tu y es? Veux-tu parler? Cela est beaucoup mieux que de dormir.

 _Je ne vais pas montrer mes jouets à mon harceleur. Personne ne les a jamais vus en fait, bien que je sois prête à te les laisser voir, avec la bonne motivation. Les lui montrer encouragerait les rêveries ridicules qu'il fait sur moi. Je préfère encourager les tiennes et entendre tout à ce sujet. Quel genre de punition as-tu à l'esprit?_

Était-ce la fin?

 _Je suis prête à faire une étude très approfondie de tes mains pour être sûre qu'elles sont admissibles au titre de viriles. Probablement que tu devras toucher chaque once de moi-même pour que je puisse en être sûre. Est-ce que ça marche pour toi? Je ne voudrais pas t'induire en erreur et ensuite avoir quelqu'un qui t'accuse d'avoir des mains de fille, après tout. Quelques heures ou quelques jours, et je pourrais probablement arriver à une conclusion raisonnable._

Non! Elle était connectée! Très bien alors. Je vais le faire. Je vais lui demander si elle veut discuter avec moi. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

 _Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider à dormir. Être dans un lit étranger n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on est seul._

Pas seul, pas maintenant. Demande-lui idiot. Bouge tes doigts!

 _Tu as été un véritable point fort de ma semaine aussi et je veux juste que tu saches, peu importe de ce qui arrivera après la fin de la partie que je suis heureuse d'avoir pu passer ce temps avec toi. Cela signifie plus pour moi que je ne peux même le dire._

Merde, je ferais mieux de ne pas avoir attendu trop longtemps.

 **Bella, es-tu encore là?**

Je retins mon souffle et attendis pour voir si elle répondrait. J'allais me botter le cul si j'avais raté la chance de lui parler en direct.

 _Ouais, je suis ici. Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de rêver à propos de moi en ce moment?_

Je le suis et je brûle pour toi. Donc, je suis ici.

 **Je ne peux pas dormir. Décidé de voir si tu avais répondu et pour une fois, mon timing semble parfait. Veux-tu discuter un peu?**

S'il te plaît dis oui.

 _Bien sûr. Ici ou..?_

Ici serait trop lent. Je pourrais lui parler sur l'ordinateur. J'ai encore Skeletor17 pour les amis et la famille.

 **As-tu Yahoo Messenger?**

Je pourrais toujours télécharger une autre application si je devais le faire. Je sortis du lit et saisis mon ordinateur.

 _Oui, même pseudo._

 **Moi aussi. Rendez-vous là-bas dans quelques minutes? Je dois allumer mon ordinateur portable.**

Boot* salaud. J'ai besoin d'un nouvel ordinateur. Cette chose est beaucoup trop lente.

 _Moi aussi. A toute, Edward._

 **J'attends cela avec impatience, Bella. Plus que je ne peux le dire.**

Nous allions parler en direct! Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

...

*ancien français resjoïr=réjouir. Dictionnaire de l'Académie française, huitième édition

*Space Needle ….une tour futuriste construite à Seattle pour l'exposition universelle de 1962. Au sommet de cet ouvrage se trouve une plate-forme à l'allure de soucoupe volante qui l'a rendu populaire.

*Démarrage d'ordinateur

* * *

 ** _Pauvre Edward avec une ex comme ça…_**

 ** _La prochaine fois se sera la discussion en direct_**


	5. Tchater

Words With Strangers

 **Chapitre 5**

Tchater

Il me sembla que cela prit une éternité mais finalement mon ordinateur démarra et je me connectai à Yahoo Messenger. J'envoyai une demande d'ami à Bella et j'attendis. Elle était là avec un avatar de chat. Bien. Maintenant qu'elle est là, qu'est-ce que je dis ? On va commencer avec bonjour.

 **Skeletor17 : Salut, Bella. C'est bon de finalement te rencontrer, pour ainsi dire.**

 _BlueBel22 : Salut, Edward. C'est bon de te rencontrer aussi. J'ai impression que nous parlons depuis des siècles et pas seulement quelques jours._

Elle ressent cela aussi? J'adore.

 **Skeletor17 : C'est vrai mais j'ai impression que cela fait des années que je pense à toi depuis que tu aies apparue sur mon iPhone.**

 _BlueBel22 : Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire. Je crains que tu sois beaucoup plus intéressant que mes études._

Je ferai mieux de l'être!

 **Skeletor17 : LOL, je l'espère! Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas vraiment une étudiante obsédée par ses études qui se terre toute la journée parce ce que elle aime cela.**

 _BlueBel22 : Hahah, je peux être obsédée mais je sors par de temps en temps. Cette année, mes cours sont en quelque sorte chiants et j'ai hâte que cela soit fini. Qui voudrait étudier la littérature féministe?_

Pas moi, c'est sûr. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas obsédée par ses études. Je parie que tout le monde veut sortir avec elle.

 **Skeletor17 : Pas moi! Je pense avoir la mauvaise anatomie pour ce cours. Est-ce que c'est plein des militantes anti-hommes comme dans PCU*? Est-ce que ton université est comme celle de PCU, Bella?**

Espérons qu'elle comprenne la référence à PCU. J'oublie qu'il y a des gens qui ne dévorent pas les films comme moi.

 _BlueBel22 : Occasionnellement on peut voir quelques frisbee voler mais c'est rare. Et nous n'avons pas de tournois impressionnants pour planer. Et c'est triste à dire mais il n'y a pas de lanceurs de viande. Je serai ravie de participer à un truc comme ça! Personne n'est militant dans ma classe, à moins qu'elles ne souhaitent pas le faire savoir. Pourquoi ne pas venir ici et voir si ce truc de militants anti-hommes est vrai?_

Elle le connaît! Bien sûr que oui. Bella a beaucoup de goût, ce que je savais déjà. Dommage pour les lanceurs de viande.

 **Skeletor17 : Tu es prête à me risquer comme ça, Bella? Je suis blessé. Tu veux m'amener dans ton cours et juste attendre et voir si des militantes anti-hommes vont sortir de quelque part? Je pensais que tu tenais à moi plus que cela.**

Voyons voir ce qu'elle a à dire à ce sujet.

 _BlueBel22 : Ne sois pas ce gars-là, Edward._

Ahhh ma réponse préférée.

 **Skeletor17 : Bella, Je parle de mon bien-être physique. Comment peux-tu risquer ma baguette comme ça?**

Ai-je vraiment envie de m'aventurer par là? Oui, oui, j'en ai envie. Eh bien, que puis-je dire? Ma bite est toujours impliquée quand elle est dans le coin.

 _BlueBel22 : Je ne risquerai jamais ta baguette, Edward. Pas avant que je mette mes mains et autres choses dessus._

Merde, cette fille va me tuer. Mais quelle magnifique façon de mourir.

 **Skeletor17 : Autres choses? Comme quoi?**

Voyons voir jusqu'où tu iras, Bella.

 _BlueBel22 : Tout ce que tu me laisseras mettre dessus, bien sûr. Une cloche, pour te rappeler de moi et pour m'informer quand certaines choses se lèvent? Un nœud, pour que je puisse la déballer comme un cadeau?_

Une cloche? Ouais, je ris à nouveau. Comment fait-elle fait ça? Bien qu'elle puisse absolument me déballer à tout moment.

 **Skeletor17 : Cela ne va pas m'aider à trouver le sommeil, si tu veux tout savoir. Une cloche! Ça me fera penser à toi c'est sûr mais je crains que la cloche sonne souvent, parce que quand je pense à toi, la baguette se lève.**

Jamais mots plus vrais n'ont été dits - ou écrits dans ce cas.

 _BlueBel22 : Il vaut mieux que ça ne se lève pas hors de proportion ou nous aurons besoin de la Liberty Bell*. Et cela est vraiment assez effrayant. Tu n'aurais que mes mains si tel était le cas et ce serait grotesque._

La cloche de la Liberté? Où va-t-elle cherche ce genre de trucs? J'adore. Et même si je veux ses mains, je veux aussi beaucoup plus que cela.

 **Skeletor17 : Ha! Bien que je ne sois pas exactement en manque dans ce domaine, je ne suis pas Ron Jeremy*. Tu seras tout à fait en sécurité entre mes mains, je t'assure**.

 _BlueBel22 : Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Et… euh, j'espère que tu n'es comme Ron Jeremy en aucune façon. Aucune offense pour lui mais... beurk. Je dis ça comme ça. Maintenant, parlons de ces mains ultra lisses..._

Sa fascination pour mes mains m'amuse et m'excite. Et elle sait à quoi ressemble Ron Jeremy? Qui est cette fille?

 **Skeletor17 : Bella, ma pas-si-douce jeune fille, qu'est-ce que tu as regardé pour savoir qui est Ron Jeremy et à quoi il ressemble? Je peux t'assurer que je ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Je pense que je suis dans la bonne industrie… bien que l'autre puisse être très lucrative. Qu'en est-il de mes mains?**

 _BlueBel22 : Edward, essaies-tu de te renseigner sur ma connaissance du porno? Elle n'est pas vaste, je dirais que j'y ai un goûté un petit peu. Je préfère celui qui tente d'avoir une histoire. Le rire n'est probablement pas la réaction à laquelle on s'attend en regardant un porno mais mes amies et moi trouvons cela libérateur. Et, on ne sait jamais ce qu'on peut apprendre..._

 _Je me demandais juste si tes mains étaient bien hydratées ce soir?_

Elle regarde du porno, avec ses amies. C'est torride. Et je vais devoir ajouter cela à mes fantasmes.

Oh Bella, si seulement tu savais à quel point je suis vraiment hydraté.

 **Skeletor17 : Oui, Bella, je me demandais ce que tu connaissais du porno. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis un mec. Et l'image de toi avec tes amies regardant du porno a fait sonner la cloche, si tu vois de quoi je parle. Rire ou non, voilà qui est torride.**

 **Mes mains sont assez douces pour le moment, contrairement à d'autres parties de moi. Merci pour ta sollicitude.**

Ha, cette ligne est géniale. Et tout aussi vraie. Je bouge inconfortablement dans mon siège.

 _BlueBel22 : Je suis juste en train de me renseigner sur ce qui pourrait être à moi. Une fille doit avoir un échantillon de la marchandise avant de l'acheter, tu sais._

 _Alors, la cloche sonne? Veux-tu que je réponde?_

Euh, la réponse à cette question serait oui. Sauf pour l'échantillon.

 **Skeletor17 : Plus que je ne peux le dire, Bella. Comment veux-tu mes mains? Où les veux-tu ?**

Je pouvais penser à une bonne douzaine d'endroits où mes mains aimeraient aller.

 _BlueBel22: Je ne fixe pas de limite, Edward. Je les prends où je pourrais les avoir._

Sans limite? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose du tout.

 **Skeletor17 : Sans limite, Bella? Tu pourrais avoir quelques ennuis en disant cela.**

 _BlueBel22 : Oh, j'ai mes limites, Edward. Je ne te vois pas les pousser plus loin. Si tu le faisais tu peux être sûr que je te le dirais. Mais je ne pense pas que tes mains fassent quelque chose que je ne voudrai pas._

 _Je peux te promettre que tu ne te plaindras pas du tout si je mets mes mains sur toi._

 **Skeletor17 : Eh bien, maintenant je suis intrigué. Quelles pourraient être ces limites? Je peux t'assurer que mes mains se comporteront très bien.**

 _BlueBel22 : Non, non! Ne les fais pas bien se comporter. Je leur dirais si elles dépassent les bornes. Mes limites ne sont pas vraiment bizarres. Une par une. J'ai séché le cours à la maternelle quand ils ont appris à partager._

Ah ah tu veux que mes mains soient coquines? Je peux certainement faire cela. Et je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis heureux que tu ne veuilles pas partager.

 **Skeletor17 : Quelle coïncidence! J'ai séché ce jour-là aussi. On pourrait penser que je suis enfant unique vu comment je refuse de partager. Mes mains sont plus que disposées à t'explorer toi et tes limites, Bella!**

 _BlueBel22 : Eh bien, c'est bon de savoir que nous avons cela en commun alors, n'est-ce pas? Mon ex avait un problème avec le partage mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler maintenant. Tes mains et le reste de toi sont les bienvenus à Washington quand tu le souhaites._

Donc, nous avons cela en commun aussi. Qui a pu la tromper? Elle est incroyable. Une autre invitation pour aller à Washington. Tu me tentes, Bella. Tu me tentes, beaucoup.

 **Skeletor17 : Nous pouvons discuter de tout ce que tu veux. Et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu un ex qui aimait partager. Mon ex a fait de même. Alors je dirais que nous avons encore un truc en commun, même si cela est beaucoup moins amusant que le reste. J'adore combien tu es accueillante, Bella. C'est vraiment un accueil chaleureux.**

 _BlueBel22 : Je pense que mon accueil serait beaucoup plus chaud que chaleureux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire? Désolée que tu aies dû traverser cela, aussi. C'est vraiment un coup dur pour l'ego, n'est-ce pas?_

L'ego et la réputation, dans mon cas. Et je ne doute pas que ton accueil serait infiniment chaud.

 **Skeletor17 : Je ne doute pas de ton accueil serait très chaud, Bella. Je peux t'assurer que je pense BEAUCOUP à ton accueil. D'où la pénurie de lotion dans la région de Paris. Les bonnes gens de France seront heureuses que je parte aujourd'hui.**

 **Oui, c'est un coup dur pour l'ego et un mauvais coup tout court. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu cœur brisé quand ça été fini mais c'était embarrassant, tu sais?**

 _BlueBel22 : Sérieusement, tu es à Paris et tu discutes avec moi à cinq heures du matin? Je suis flattée! Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire. J'ai eu un peu le cœur brisé car je pensais que j'aimais ce mec et j'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie avec lui mais je suis mal à l'aise. Avoir à supporter cette année scolaire sachant que tout le monde sait ce qui est arrivé est chiant. Tu as été une vraie bouffée d'air frais, même si je viens de gâcher cela en parlant de mon ex. Désolée à ce propos._

Il est cinq heures? Oui, il est cinq heures du matin. Eh bien, discuter avec elle est bien mieux que dormir.

Nous avons quelque chose de puissant en commun, non?

 **Skeletor17 : Je ne pouvais pas dormir et je pensais à toi. J'ai décidé de voir si tu avais joué et quand j'ai vu les messages, je devais te faire un coucou. C'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise depuis très longtemps si j'ai le droit de le dire. Deux ans? J'ai perdu six mois et je pensais que tout était derrière moi mais ensuite elle a réussi à me gifler à nouveau aujourd'hui. Publiquement. Je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle mais je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi elle me déteste tellement qu'elle ait voulu m'humilier.**

En avais-je trop dit? Non, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle puisse me connecter à Edward Cullen.

Pourquoi ne répond-elle pas? Si je l'avais fait fuir avec ce discours sur mon ex diabolique? Irina serait-elle capable de foutre en l'air la seule bonne chose qui me soit arrivée durant ce maudit voyage.

 **Bella? Es-tu là? Je ne t'ai pas effrayée, n'est-ce pas?**

S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je ne l'ai pas fait.

 _BlueBel22 : Je suis ici, désolée. Je pensais juste que la fille qui serait assez stupide non seulement pour te quitter mais en plus t'humilier publiquement, était vraiment très bête pour vivre. Devrais-je venir à Paris pour m'occuper d'elle pour toi?_

Je ris à cette pensée. Je ne sais pas à quoi Bella ressemble mais je parie que c'est une battante - plus qu'Irina. Elle aurait trop peur de se casser un ongle. Pourquoi par l'enfer étais-je sorti avec elle? Ah oui, parce que c'est une bonne actrice qui cache bien son jeu.

 **Skeletor17 : Je pars de Paris dans quelques heures et j'en aurai fini avec elle dans une semaine. Je pense que je pourrai survivre, avec l'aide d'une amie. Veux-tu m'aider? Non pas que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu t'occupes d'elle mais je préfère que tu t'occupes de moi.**

C'est même mieux. Et trop vrai. Irina n'est pas digne de notre attention. On peut passer notre temps mieux ailleurs.

 _BlueBel22 : Je préfère prendre soin de toi que d'une stupide nana qui ne sait pas t'apprécier. De quoi voudrais-tu que je m'occupe?_

Occupation nu, de préférence.

 **Skeletor17 : Eh bien, j'ai été vraiment tendu toute la journée, donc je me dis qu'un bon massage me ferait du bien. Qu'en dis-tu, Bella? Puis-je sentir tes mains pendant que tu sens les miennes?**

C'est juste. Elle a mes mains, j'ai les siennes. Et je veux que ses mains me massent. Peut-être pas mes épaules mais si c'est là où elle veut aller, je ne m'en plaindrais pas non plus.

 _BlueBel22 : Je suis très bonne avec les massages, Edward. Je pense qu'il est juste que je retourne la faveur et que je t'explore à fond après que tu m'aies exploré. Tu me tentes avec tes mains alors je veux les connaitre en premier. As-tu des limites que je devrais connaitre avant de commencer?_

Pour toi? Non, je ne le pense pas.

 **Skeletor17 : Je suis sûr que tu as de très bonnes mains, Bella, et je suis très impatient de faire leur connaissance. Après, bien sûr, que tu aies fait connaissance des miennes. Pas de limites auxquelles je puisse penser, tant que tu ne prends pas des idées dans les porno fétichistes ou quelque chose comme ça. Ma limite serait les costumes en fourrure et euh, d'autres choses.**

On ne sait jamais quel genre de dingue vit dehors. Mon frère avait ramené une fille qui aimait faire des choses indescriptibles avec des ustensiles. Je pense que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il a emménagé avec moi. Il avait tout intérêt à ne jamais ramener à la maison une nana comme ça ou je lui botterai le cul et je devrais déménager.

Où était-elle? Est-ce que elle s'est endormie? Il est quoi… onze heures maintenant?

 **Skeletor17 : Bella? Es-tu là? C'est moi qui devrais être endormi à cette heure-ci, pas toi.**

 _BlueBel22 : Désolée, ma colocataire folle est entrée pour me porter le dîner. Quand elle a entendu que je te parlais, elle a essayé de se faufiler pour jeter un coup d'œil. Pas de porno fétichiste, je le promets. Juste des scènes coquines de Vampire Sex Diaries ou The Trial._

Vampire Sex Diaries? Ils vont tout faire dans le monde du porno, n'est-ce pas? Je ne doutais pas que mes films de Steele* soient parodiés à n'en plus finir, puis est-ce que c'est vraiment difficile de le faire avec un titre comme _'Dur comme l'acier' ?_

Plus important encore, elle a parlé de moi à sa colocataire? Que lui a-t-elle dit?

 **Skeletor17 : Ta colocataire sait que j'existe? Que lui as-tu dit?**

 **Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai vu l'un ou l'autre de ces films. Il est clair que je dois rectifier cela pour que nous soyons sur la même vague porno.**

 _BlueBel22 : Vague Porno me semblerait être un bon titre de film. Je me demande s'ils ont ce titre là? Mais je suppose que tu es probablement plus avancé dans le monde du porno que moi. Juste une intuition._

Probablement vrai. Emmett a une vaste collection du pornos et parfois j'en zieute quand je m'ennuie. Ou que je suis excité. Ou les deux.

 _Ma colocataire sait que je parle avec un mec cool sur WWF. Maintenant, elle sait que je te parle via la messagerie instantanée et elle est follement curieuse._

Ça me plait qu'elle sache à propos de moi. Mais je ne veux pas la partager en ce moment.

 **Skeletor17 : La curiosité est un vilain défaut ? Il suffit de lui dire que tu es toute à moi en ce moment. Donc, tu penses que je suis une sorte de déviant porno maintenant? Je dois te dire que je n'ai pas regardé de porno depuis au moins un an.**

Bon, peut-être un peu moins que cela. Mais sûrement pas récemment. L'embargo sur le sexe est le même en ce qui concerne le porno. Je n'ai pas besoin de tentation. Eh bien, maintenant j'en ai à la pelle.

 _BlueBel22 : Non? Même pas dans tes chambres d'hôtel solitaires? Que fais-tu quand tu es coincé là-dedans?_

Ha, un autre titre pour les tabloïds. Edward Cullen Porno Phénomène, Demande des Pornos dans les hôtels. Je peux imaginer la tête de Kate si quelque chose comme ça arrivait. Oh mon Dieu… et ma mère. Non, merci.

 _Je lui ai dit que je suis tout à toi et franchement, j'aime vraiment cela._

Moi aussi, Bella. Tu es à moi, juste à moi.

 **Skeletor17 : J'aime beaucoup cela ainsi. Habituellement, je lis, je regarde la télé ou je surfe régulièrement sur le net, et non, ce n'est pas du porno. Mais tout dernièrement, je me suis pris à fantasmer de profs et de bibliothécaires. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant que la télévision française, je peux te le dire.**

Plus intéressant et plus stimulant et putain, beaucoup plus inconfortable mais aussi beaucoup plus amusant.

 _BlueBel22 : Juste des fantasmes? Ne me dis pas que tu as menti à propos de la pénurie de lait de toilette. Mon kit de soins pour toi était déjà plein de lait. Lait de toilette pour homme non parfumé._

Kit de soins? Elle est vraiment trop mignonne.

 **Skeletor17 : Non, pas seulement des fantasmes. Je t'assure, la pénurie de lait est réelle. C'est en quelque sorte une situation** _ **code rouge**_ **. Mais ne dépense pas l'argent pour tes livres pour mon lait. J'en trouverai d'autre dès mon arrivée en Allemagne.**

Je dois me rappeler de le faire. Je ne voulais plus de laits parfumés.

 _BlueBel22 : Alors maintenant, tu vas provoquer une pénurie en Allemagne aussi? Toute l'Europe sera gercée et sèche à ce train-là! Que puis-je faire pour aider?_

Elle me tue. Des Allemands gercés et avec la peau sèche. Ce serait très triste et drôle.

 **Skeletor17 : Eh bien, tu peux cesser d'être aussi sexy et séduisante mais je ne veux pas ça. Je ne reste pas longtemps ici. Ils en auront assez.**

 _BlueBel22 : Je crains que ce soit impossible pour moi de cesser d'être l'une ou l'autre, surtout quand je te parle. Tu fais ressortir mon côté coquin._

J'aime beaucoup ton côté coquin. Surtout ne change rien.

 **Skeletor17 : Et je suis très heureux de pouvoir le faire. Toutes les taquineries mises à part, je passe un super moment-là, à parler avec toi, Bella. Je ne pense pas avoir aimé quelque chose plus que cela depuis très longtemps.**

Je veux vraiment qu'elle le sache. Elle est très cool et je suis ravi de l'avoir rencontrée.

 _BlueBel22 : Je suis d'accord avec toi, Edward. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir trouvé._

Cela soulève une question que j'avais l'intention de lui poser.

 **Skeletor17 : Tout comme moi. As-tu cherché des pseudos avec des personnages de dessins animés ou as-tu juste commencé un jeu aléatoire avec moi?**

 _BlueBel22 : Un coup de chance. Tu connais mon amour pour He-Man. Skeletor semblait être un bon pseudo pour commencer. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas._

Bien sûr, que cela ne me gêne pas. Peut-être que c'était juste l'une de ces choses comme on dit. Kısmet… Le destin. Je ne pouvais pas le regretter.

 **Skeletor17 : Ça ne me gêne pas du tout, Bella. Tu le sais. Ça doit être le destin.**

 _BlueBel22 : Il est impossible de lutter contre le destin._

Je ne vais pas lutter contre le destin. Mais je dois essayer de dormir un peu avant mon vol vers l'Allemagne. Merde, pourquoi est-elle si loin?

 **Skeletor17 : Je ne veux pas lutter contre le destin. Une chose contre laquelle je lutte en ce moment est le décalage horaire. Je pense que je ferai mieux de dormir un peu avant de prendre un autre avion. Je déteste te quitter.**

 _BlueBel22 : Tu as besoin de te reposer. Nous nous reparlerons, bientôt je l'espère._

Dès que je peux. Et peut-être que nous pourrions nous parler plus d'une autre manière.

 **Skeletor17 : Très bientôt. Je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de te répondre sur le tchat pendant ce voyage mais je serai de retour en Californie dans une semaine. Nous serons dans le même fuseau horaire ce qui rendra le tchat beaucoup plus pratique. Est-ce que ça marche pour toi? Dans l'intervalle, nous aurons WWF… et bien, nous pouvons nous envoyer des e-mails aussi si tu le souhaites. Tu as mon adresse e-mail maintenant.**

Est-ce que je vais trop vite? Non, pas pour Bella. Elle veut me parler autant que je le veux, enfin il me semble que c'est comme ça.

 _BlueBel22 : Le même fuseau horaire sera une très bonne chose, je pense. Nous pouvons certainement utiliser e-mail et jouer sur WWF jusque là. Et, si tu n'arrives pas à dormir tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un e-mail et on pourra tchater. Qu'en penses-tu?_

Elle le ferait? Cela était incroyablement gentil de sa part. Elle me plait cette fille, elle me plait beaucoup.

 **Skeletor17 : Qu'ai-je fait pour te mériter? Merci pour ce soir, Bella. Tu as rendu ma nuit bien meilleure que ce que j'aurais pensé. Tu me fais sourire et tu me fais me sentir bien.**

Il est difficile de croire qu'hier a été un tel cauchemar.

 _BlueBel22 : Bien comment?_

Trop bien, Bella. Mais je dois dormir. Tu me tues.

 **Skeletor17 : Fais gaffe! Chaque partie de moi n'est pas aussi fatiguée que mon cerveau et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.**

 _BlueBel22 : Bon, je vais bien me comporter. Désolée à propos de ça. Fais de beaux rêves, Edward._

Et merde de décalage horaire!

 **Skeletor17 : Comporte-toi bien juste pour l'instant, Bella. Lorsque nous serons dans le même fuseau horaire, tu pourras être coquine autant que tu le souhaites et je le serai aussi. Mes rêves seront très doux, maintenant. Bonne nuit, Bella.**

 _BlueBel22 : Bonne nuit, Edward._

Je me déconnectai et éteignis mon ordinateur portable, je le mis sur la table à côté de moi et me glissai dans le lit. Aujourd'hui sera mille fois mieux qu'hier. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait à son sujet mais elle me tenait. Espérons que je pourrai lui parler très bientôt.

…

PCU / comédie satirique de 1994, un jeune homme va visiter une université réputée pour ses étudiants politiquement incorrects….

Ron Jeremy : acteur, réalisateur et producteur américain de films porno.

La cloche de la Liberté : symbole de l'indépendance américaine et qui est à Philadelphie. Il y a toute une histoire autour de cette cloche, vous pouvez aller lire tout ça sur Wiki si ça vous intéresse (en français bien sûr)

Steel : acier

* * *

 _ **Et voilà leur premier tchat …**_

 _A vous d'activer vos claviers les filles_

 _Vous pouvez mieux faire que 21 com pour 4 chapitres, non?_

 _Sachez que c'est de vous que dépend la régularité de la publication..._


	6. Voeu

Words With Strangers

 **Chapitre 6 –** Vœux

Un nouveau matin, un nouveau cas d'érection matinale rageuse. Quand mes rêves ont-ils été si bons? Je ne peux pas m'en souvenir mais je me réveillai avec elle dans ma tête. Bella. Parce que j'avais été tellement anxieux de discuter avec elle que je ne m'étais plus concentré sur ses messages sur le jeu, j'étais impatient d'aller y voir.

 _Je dis que nous ferions mieux d'avoir un accord, Cartoon boy. Toutes ces tentations concernant le fait de me toucher et de me sentir vont avoir un prix. J'ai besoin d'une douche froide après ton message. Bon j'ai besoin de plus que cela mais c'est tout ce que je peux avoir pour le moment. Quand pourras-tu venir dans le nord?_

 _Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été dans des endroits intéressants. Floride. Arizona. Cancun était un peu marrant. J'y suis allée avec mes deux meilleures amies il y a deux ans. Puis-je admettre que la pensée de toi coincé dans une chambre d'hôtel, tout seul, me rend un peu triste? Je sais que tu dois probablement y être habitué mais je souhaiterai pouvoir être là-bas avec toi pour que ce soit plus amusant. Prends cela comme tu veux._

 _Toujours à me tenter avec ta dure baguette, pas vrai? C'est bon, j'aurai ma revanche en t'excitant avec mes jouets. Toutes les filles devraient avoir un lapin en qui elles ont confiance mais ma préférée est cette petite voiture bleue avec deux balles. Je te laisse te demander comment on s'en sert mais laisse-moi te dire que quand tu tournes ses roues elles peuvent te faire voir des étoiles. Bon moi j'en vois. Tu verrais simplement une fille très excitée. Ce qui j'imagine serait bien pour toi. Si tu veux en savoir plus que ça, comme par exemple sa taille et ses dimensions, il faudra que tu me parles des tiennes en premier._

 _Ton voyage à Washington ne serait rien d'autre que du plaisir, si bien sûr il m'inclut. Si tu viens uniquement pour voir le Space Needle, bon je ne sais pas si ce sera très amusant. C'est un grand état qui a beaucoup à offrir et je n'en suis pas la moindre merveille._ _Alors dis-moi est-ce que ça te plairait ?_

 _Je ne veux pas montrer mes jouets à mon harceleur. Personne ne les as vus actuellement mais avec le bon incitatif je serais peut-être disposée à te les montrer. Les lui montrer l'encouragerait dans ses fantasmes ridicules qu'il a de moi. Je préfère encourager les tiens et ensuite t'entendre me les raconter. Quel genre de punition as-tu en tête?_

 _Je suis prête à faire une étude approfondie de tes mains pour être sûre qu'elles puissent être qualifiées de viriles. Tu devras probablement toucher chaque centimètre de moi pour que je sois sûre. Cela te conviendrait-il? Je ne voudrai pas t'induire en erreur et puis avoir quelqu'un qui t'accuse d'avoir des mains féminines... Quelques heures ou quelques jours et je pourrai probablement en arriver à une conclusion raisonnable._

 _J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider à dormir. Etre dans un lit hors de chez soi n'est jamais facile surtout quand tu es seul._

 _Tu as été le point culminant de ma semaine et je veux juste que tu saches que peu importe ce qui arrivera je suis heureuse d'avoir pu passer ce temps avec toi. Ça signifie plus pour moi que ce que je peux dire._

Oui c'était bien un grognement qui s'échappait de mes lèvres. Cette petite voiture bleue m'intrigue. Il faut que je regarde ça et pronto. Bien sûr, rien ne m'intrigue plus que Bella. Veut-elle vraiment savoir quelle sorte de punition je voudrai lui infliger? Je peux lui décrire ça avec tous les détails si elle veut. L'image vive d'un petit cul au-dessus d'un bureau et moi relevant une jupe noire et lui donnant une légère fessée m'est déjà apparue plus d'une fois. Alors oui Bella. Mes mains veulent vraiment te connaitre.

Bon réponds maintenant puis va prendre une douche pour pouvoir t'occuper de cette érection. Mais j'ai un problème plus important. Peut-être que je devrais trouver une solution en rentrant à LA. Je ne devrais pas être aussi sensible aux mots d'une inconnue.

 **Tu as besoin d'une douche froide? Toi tu peux te promener sans que personne ne sache que c'est moi qui t'es excitée alors que pour moi il existe des preuves visuelles de mes problèmes. Et si les gens peuvent le voir pour toi et bien tu peux t'en occuper.** **Ou alors tu me mens en me disant que tu es une fille? Je déteste penser que j'ai parlé à Bill au lieu de Bella…**

Et rien que cette idée peut me faire débander en moins de deux. Elle ferait mieux que ça soit faux. Ce serait extrêmement décevant.

 **Ne sois pas triste pour moi Bella. Ma vie est généralement bonne et dernièrement j'ai trouvé comment** **passer du temps seul. Ta compagnie virtuelle est meilleure que celle des gens qui sont avec moi.**

Fais-moi confiance sur ce point, Bella je fréquente les gens les plus célèbres de ce monde et ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville quand il s'agit d'une conversation pleine d'esprit et bien sûr de m'allumer.

 **Sais-tu que j'aime les voitures rapides? J'en ai quelques-unes mais aucune d'elles ne parait aussi intéressante que cette petite voiture bleue que tu as mentionnée. Je pense vraiment qu'il faut que j'en sache plus à son sujet. Peut-être que tu pourrais me la montrer, à un moment donné? Tu sais en parler en tant que connaisseur en matière de voiture et pas comme un pervers qui bande comme un fou à l'image de ce que ces roues peuvent te faire. Je pense que mes recherches sur internet vont devenir beaucoup plus intéressantes.**

Vais-je avoir le temps de chercher avant que nous décollions pour l'Allemagne? Oui, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Mon ordinateur peut s'allumer pendant que je prends soin de moi dans la douche avec cette image de longues jambes sexy écartées largement avec deux petites boules bleues la faisant se tortiller et crier de plaisir. Putain. Ça c'est vraiment du bon fantasme.

 **Si ou quand je viens à Washington, je ne ressentirai pas le besoin de voir la mer à moins que ce soit avec toi. Nous connaissons tous les deux la seule raison pour laquelle je serai là-bas qui est de voir ma bientôt professeur. En parlant de cela pourquoi toutes mes profs étaient vieilles et ridicules? Je n'en ai jamais eu de jeunes et sexy. Il me semble que je me suis fait avoir pendant mes études. Je pense que tu vas devoir me donner des cours de rattrapage.**

Ce n'était pas juste que je n'aie pas eu de prof sexy. Ça m'aurait sans doute fait moins m'ennuyer dans certains cours.

Plus de mentions de la voir. Dois-je? Puis-je? Ça demande de plus parler et de révéler qui je suis en réalité. Elle va probablement rire et penser que je mens si je lui dis que je suis un acteur, celui qu'elle est allée voir sur grand écran l'autre jour. Peut-être que je pourrai faire ça par webcam quand je serai prêt. Elle ne pourra pas nier que c'est bien moi de cette façon, peu importe. J'ai du temps pour envisager tout ça. Et ce que nous avons actuellement est vraiment très bon pour moi.

 **Je ne peux pas te parler de ta punition sinon tu auras le temps de te préparer. Je peux seulement dire que tu l'apprécieras et que cela impliquera mes mains, ce que tu sembles déjà aimer.**

Mes mains sur ses douces fesses blanches… tellement bon.

 **Les jours de l'exploration avec les mains? Je suppose que je vais vraiment me libérer du temps quand je viendrai car je détesterai vraiment te décevoir.**

Je me doute bien que deux heures avec Bella seront insuffisantes. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux faire avec elle si nous en arrivons là.

 **Merci pour tes mots doux et stimulants. Et si tu n'as pas que des A dans tes cours c'est que tes profs sont fous. Tu mérites un A pour moi, tous les jours. Je ne peux pas attendre de te parler à nouveau. C'est à toi maintenant.**

Je jouais **LIEF** (volontiers) ce qui fonctionnait bien et refermai l'appli avant de m'extirper du lit, d'allumer mon ordi en passant. J'avais une bite à soulager et un vol pour lequel je devais me préparer.

 **WWS**

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner quand je sortis de la douche, je l'attrapai toujours mouillé.

"Bonjour?"

"Hé Edward. La voiture sera là dans trente minutes. Tu es prêt?"

"Oui Garret, il faut juste que je m'habille."

"D'accord. Je ne vais pas dire à Kate que tu me parles tout nu." Je ris en entendant un cri en arrière plan. "Non tu ne peux pas lui parler. C'est moi que tu as choisi. Maintenant tu es coincée!"

Je ris et commençai à me débarrasser de la serviette. "Dis-lui que si elle se présente dans la minute, je suis tout à elle."

"Fou... Je ne ferai pas ça merci. J'aime ma femme."

J'enfilai mon boxer. "Moi aussi. C'était le but de l'offre."

"Je vais raccrocher maintenant." Je ris en mettant fin à l'appel et en finissant de m'habiller et de faire mes bagages avant d'attraper mon ordinateur.

"Voyons voir. Petite voiture bleue balle." Je tapai ça et trouvai quelque chose sur Mitsubishi Eclipse et un Bonneville. Bonneville? Enfer? Ce n'était pas de petites voitures.

"Essayons encore. Sex-toy petite voiture bleue. Ça devrait être suffisamment spécifique. Bon c'était mieux. Mais ce n'était pas un dauphin bleu que je cherchai. Dauphin? Vraiment? J'aimais les dauphins mais c'était bizarre d'en faire un sex-toy.

Vidéo de petite voiture bleue sex-toy? Oui voilà. Merde je ne peux pas voir elles sont floutées, je cliquai sur la première et… qu'est-ce que c'est? Une garce aux cheveux bleus montée sur une queue rousse. Uhhh, ouais, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est un virus provoqué par des vidéos pornos.

Beaucoup de balles/roues peuvent être utilisées dans une voiture ce qui est plus drôle mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Merde. Il faudra que je regarde plus tard. J'ai juste le temps pour un mail avant de partir. Devrai-je? Je veux vraiment lui laisser un message pour lui faire savoir combien j'ai apprécié de lui parler. J'étais complètement crevé mais elle le méritait. Oui. Quel est le risque? C'est elle qui a parlé d'échanger des mails après tout.

J'ouvris Yahou et écrivis un message à BluBell22

 **Bella,**

 **Bonjour belle au bois dormant. Actuellement c'est moi qui suis endormi. Trois heures de sommeil ne font pas de moi un homme heureux mais je suis de très bonne humeur ce matin, merci à ma discussion très matinale avec ma partenaire. Je ne peux pas te dire combien c'était bon de parler avec toi. Ce voyage est plus une nuisance que ce que je pensais mais tu l'as considérablement illuminé.**

 **J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je t'envoie un mail. Je sais que nous en avons parlé mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis envahissant ou ennuyeux et je ne veux certainement pas que tu te fatigues de moi.**

 **Je n'ai pas trop de temps mais je veux que tu saches que je pense à toi et que je suis très content que le destin t'ait amenée dans ma vie. Je souhaite seulement que cet avion vole vers Washington. Peut-être un jour?**

C'était comme si mon satané subconscient me faisait écrire des choses comme ça. Je le voyais bien mais je continuais à le faire.

 **Passe une bonne journée et si j'ai de la chance on se reparlera bientôt. Oh je t'ai laissé quelques réponses sur le jeu aussi. J'aurai dû avoir lu tes réponses cette nuit…** **Tu sais vraiment comment toucher un homme, pas vrai? A** **u moins celui-là. Et une fois de plus la cloche sonne et il faut que j'aille retrouver la foule dans l'avion. Quel terrible timing. Tu vas avoir des ennuis mais de la meilleure des façons.**

 **J'attends tes mots avec impatience.**

 **Edward.**

Ça devrait le faire. Peut-être que j'avais déformé la vérité concernant mon érection en ce moment mais ces mots avant la douche l'avaient fait et ça comptait. J'éteignis mon ordinateur et le glissai dans mon sac. Avec de la chance j'aurai de ses nouvelles après que j'aie atterri.

 **WWS**

L'avion atterrit enfin après une heure de retard à Paris, je cherchai un peu d'intimité pour voir ce qu'elle avait écrit. Eh bien je pourrai probablement lire sur mon téléphone. Cela ne devrait pas être trop provocateur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce téléphone?" Je souris à Kate.

"Je veux juste voir mes mails."

"Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir?" Elle me regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

Comme si j'allais leur parler de Bella. "Je peux augmenter la taille de mon pénis si je commande cette pilule. Et il y a une veuve en Ethiopie qui veut me donner 20 millions de dollars."

Elle souffla. "Nous savons parfaitement bien tous les deux que tu n'as besoin d'aucune aide dans ces deux domaines…"

Garrett hocha la tête et ses mots sortirent précipitamment. "Hé comment tu sais qu'il n'a pas besoin de pilule pour son pénis?"

Elle lui fit un sourire entendu et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rire. "Pas cool. Vous craignez tous les deux." Kate commença à ouvrir la bouche et la main de Garrett la recouvrit. "Ne dis rien."

Je ricanai et ouvris mon mail. Oui! Elle avait répondu.

 _Edward,_

 _D'abord je ne pourrais jamais être fatiguée de toi. Tu peux laisser des messages sur mon mail, sur le jeu, par texto, sur sk*pe même en morse etc. et je serai toujours contente d'y répondre. Bien que je doive réviser le morse. Je crois que je ne connais que SOS et ce parce que mon père a beaucoup insisté. C'est un anxieux._

Le morse? D'où est-ce que ça sort ça? C'est merveilleux.

 _Je me suis réveillée et il pleut mais peu importe parce que pense à toi. C'est mieux que le soleil. Mec ne suis-je pas toute guimauve ce matin? Un de ces jours tu vas t'enfuir en courant, j'en suis sûre. Mais en attendant je suis heureuse de faire tout mon possible pour améliorer ton voyage._

Je ne vais nulle part Bella. Et tu en fais beaucoup plus que ce que je pourrais expliquer quant à l'amélioration du voyage _._

 _Chaque fois que tu voudras mettre le pied dans un avion pour venir à Washington je serai là pour t'accueillir. C'est le moins que je puisse faire et nous savons tous les deux que je veux faire bien plus que ça! J'espère que tu lis mes insinuations en toute intimité cette fois. Je ne voudrai pas que quelqu'un d'autre voie l'effet que j'aie sur toi! Ce n'est rien que pour moi._

J'attendrai sagement de pouvoir être dans ma chambre d'hôtel pour lire tes mots Bella. Heureusement ce mail est assez sage.

 _Maintenant je vais aller voir ce que tu as partagé avec moi sur le jeu et à quel point tu vas me faire travailler. C'est une bonne chose que je sois dans mon lit avec rien d'autre que mon t-shirt préféré. Qu'est-ce que tu portes au lit?_

J'avais parlé trop vite. Un t-shirt? Il fallait que j'en sache plus sur lui et le jouet. Qu'est-ce que cette fille me faisait?

 _Voyage en toute sécurité et on se parle bientôt._

 _A toi,_

 _Bella_

A moi? Pourquoi cela me faisait du bien? J'aimais cela. Beaucoup. C'était idiot et elle n'était certainement pas à moi mais j'aimais imaginer qu'elle l'était.

"Sérieusement, qu'as-tu à sourire comme ça? Il doit s'agir une fille." Kate tenta de prendre mon téléphone mais j'esquivai.

"Pourquoi cela doit toujours être une fille? Peut-être que mon frère est particulièrement drôle aujourd'hui."

"Ton frère est toujours drôle mais tu n'as pas un sourire niais en lisant ses mails," souligna-t-elle. J'avais l'air niais? Oups.

Garrett lui serra l'épaule. "Laisse-le avoir son secret, Katie."

"Hé, s'il est impliqué avec quelqu'un, il est de mon devoir de le savoir - avant la presse et que nous ayons un zillion d'appels et…"

Je la coupai avant qu'elle ne soit trop remontée. "Je ne suis impliqué avec personne, Kate. Il n'y a rien à trouver pour la presse, je le jure."

Elle me regarda. "Alors qu'as-tu à sourire comme ça?"

Je doutais que je souriais maintenant mais j'étais sûr d'avoir souri. Merde. J'étais trop curieux pour mon propre bien. "D'accord. Je parle avec une fille depuis quelques jours par l'intermédiaire _du jeu Words with Friends_. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis. Nous parlons juste. "

Kate me regarda puis Garrett puis moi. "Parler comment? A-t-elle ton numéro?"

Je roulai mes yeux. "Non, Kate. Nous nous envoyons un message sur WWF et je lui ai envoyé un mail avant de partir. C'est sa réponse que je lisais."

"Alors, elle te plait?" demanda Garrett, avant que Kate ne puisse dire autre chose.

"Ouais, elle est drôle et intelligente. Elle me fait rire." Et elle me fait bander mais je ne vous le dis absolument pas.

"Es tu sûr qu'elle ne sait pas qui tu es? Comment vous vous êtes trouvés?" demanda Kate.

Je n'aurais pas dû dire un mot. "Elle m'a trouvé au hasard sur WWF. Comment diable saurait-elle qui je suis, Kate? Mon nom sur le jeu n'est pas Edward Cullen."

"On ne sait jamais…" répondit-elle.

"Moi je le sais. C'est juste une fille qui vit à Washington et étudie pour être enseignante. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille faire tomber le génial Edward Cullen." C'était ridicule de le penser.

"Tu sembles savoir pas mal de choses sur elle," observa Kate.

"Pas tellement. Age, état et nom." Et qu'elle est un peu coquine et pourrait avoir un truc pour les menottes.

Kate souffla. "D'accord. Si tu dis que ce n'est rien, je te crois, même si normalement tu ne souris pas comme cela pour rien."

"Je te l'ai dit, elle est drôle. Elle me fait rire. Où est le mal la dedans?"

"Nulle part," répondit Garrett en serrant à nouveau l'épaule de Kate. "Nous voulons juste que tu sois prudent."

"Tu me connais, Garrett, je suis Monsieur Prudent. Je vous ai dit que je ne sortirai avec personne pendant un bon moment et je le pense vraiment."

Je fus sauvé de cet examen approfondi par notre arrivée à l'hôtel. Je les laissai s'occuper de nous enregistrer et j'attendis avec impatience d'avoir ma clé. A l'instant où Garrett me la donna, je me précipitai dans ma chambre. Ils ne peuvent pas contrôler avec qui je parle ou pas. Si je voulais m'amuser avec Bella alors je le ferais. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en train de sortir ou un truc du genre.

J'allumai mon ordinateur et ouvris mon application WWF pendant son démarrage. **VOW** [vœu ]? Quel vœu es-tu en train de faire, Bella? Je parie que je l'aimerai.

 _Je vais prendre ton A mais comment puis-je transformer cela en A +? Y a-t-il un bonus pour le faire? Peut-il être du genre sexy? Je peux le faire pour avoir une bonne note._

Oooh, peut-être que je pourrais être l'enseignant et elle l'élève. C'est tellement mal, Cullen. Mais tellement chaud. Un A + est plus que possible.

 _Je suis une nana à 100%. Je serai heureuse de te le prouver. Je peux t'envoyer une photo ou tu peux m'appeler ou, eh bien, je ne sais pas comment te le prouver, mais demande-moi et je le ferai. Et non, il n'y a pas de signes physiques comme ta baguette mais j'ai tendance à devenir toute rouge quand je suis excitée. Ma camarade de chambre a pensé que je me masturbais quand elle a frappé à ma porte hier soir. J'ai même essayé de lui dire que je le faisais pour qu'elle parte mais elle me connait trop bien._

Est-ce que cela me plait qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle se masturbait pour tenter de se débarrasser d'elle? Si seulement elle le faisait pour de vrai. Et j'aimerais vraiment la voir rougir. Et tout d'elle. Mais comment puis-je demander sa photo si je ne lui donne pas la mienne? J'aimerais pouvoir mais cela changerait tout.

Tu me flattes avec tes mots, Edward. Je suis contente d'avoir rendu ton voyage plus supportable.

 _Bonne chance pour trouver cette petite voiture bleue. Ils ne les font plus. Je suis juste contente d'en avoir stocké quelques-unes avant qu'ils arrêtent de les faire. Je suppose que si tu veux la voir, tu devras venir ici. Oui je continue à t'inciter à venir! Cependant, peux-tu dire non ? Je serais plus que disposée à démontrer pourquoi ma voiture est supérieure à la tienne. Ça te dit de faire une course?_

Et c'est maintenant, qu'elle me le dit. Non pas que je n'aie pas ri avec le dauphin bleu et les vidéos porno que j'aie trouvés. Pourtant, c'était une bonne incitation. Je voulais vraiment voir ce que faisait cette petite auto.

 _Je serai une très bonne prof, Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas eu de prof sexy lorsque tu étais à l'école mais je serai heureuse de combler ce manque. Je ne doute pas que tu pourrais être mon meilleur élève. Et comme je suis prête à te soudoyer pour avoir des bonnes notes, je te fais savoir que tu peux faire la même chose._

Oh merde, oui. Je touchai ma bite à travers mon jeans. Est-ce que j'aie assez de temps avant que les tueurs d'ambiance n'arrivent? Probablement pas.

 _Continue à prendre soin de ces mains pour moi. Je m'attends à ce qu'elles soient fortes, douces et capables de me donner du plaisir. Y a-t-il des exercices pour les mains que tu puisses faire pour avoir plus d'endurance? Peut-être pourrais-tu en toucher un mot à ton prof de yoga?_

Je ris rien qu'à la pensée de demander à Alec de renforcer mes mains. Il se demanderait ce qui ne va pas chez moi et me dirait probablement de faire un truc avec les jambes.

 _J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé et que tu vas pouvoir dormir ce soir. Sinon, retrouve-moi. Je suis toute à toi._

A moi à nouveau? Bon sang de bonsoir mais j'aime vraiment ça.

 **Oui, madame Bella, vous pouvez certainement faire des bonus supplémentaires pour obtenir ce A +. J'ai beaucoup d'idées sur les petites choses que tu pourrais faire pour avoir une meilleure note et tout cela dans le genre sexy. Attends, je dois appeler la réception pour demander plus de lait.**

Cela agiterait tellement de langues. Peut-être que je devrais utiliser ces trucs de filles après tout. Peut-être que je pourrais en prendre en revenant.

 **Ça m'attriste que tu n'étais pas en train de te masturber lorsque ta colocataire t'a interrompue la nuit dernière. Je veux dire, je suis content que tu m'aies parlé mais imaginer te toucher tout en me parlant, c'est super sexy. Je suppose que ce serait difficile à faire en tapant sur le clavier en même temps. Eh bien, peut-être un jour, hein?**

C'était une image fantastique mais pas moyen de le faire. A moins que je ne l'appelle. Saurait-elle que c'est moi? Merde. C'est compliqué. Tout comme l'histoire de la photo.

 **Je sais que tu es une fille, Bella. Je plaisantais. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas voir à quoi tu ressembles. Je le veux vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de me le prouver non plus. J'espère que tu es exactement ce que tu dis être. Nous avons dit que nous allions être honnêtes envers l'autre, n'est-ce pas?**

Ça fonctionne, non? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je ne voulais pas la voir. Je le voulais bien. Il serait amusant de mettre un vrai visage sur le fantasme. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais quelque peu transformé plusieurs actrices en une mais Dieu savait de quoi elle avait l'air. Je ne connaissais toujours pas la couleur de ses yeux.

 **Tu serais étonné par mes compétences de G°°gling. Mais j'ai essayé et je n'ai pas trouvé**. **Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre que tu me la montres. C'est bien mieux qu'une recherche G°°gle de toute façon. Je ne doute pas que ta voiture soit supérieure. Je préfère plutôt conduire avec toi que faire la course contre toi. Qu'en penses-tu?**

Monter ensemble serait beaucoup plus amusant. J'avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir à ce truc de téléphone. Peut-être que je pourrais acheter un de ces téléphones intraçables utilisé dans les films et les émissions de télévision. De cette façon, elle n'aurait pas mes infos perso. Hmmm. Il faut que je regarde The Wire à nouveau.

Je promets d'étudier très fort pour toi, Bella. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'autres étudiants. Tu pourras m'enseigner toute la journée et surtout, toute la nuit. Je gagnerai mon bonus en même temps que tu gagneras le tien. Nous pouvons tous deux être les profs.

 **J'ai G°°gled des exercices de renforcement des mains lorsque ma recherche de voiture s'est révélée infructueuse. Entre ceux-là et me donner du plaisir moi-même, je suis sûr que mes mains seront pleinement capables de t'offrir l'attention que tu mérites. Je file faire mes exercices. Mon lait est arrivé.**

 **Pense fort à toi.**

Peut-être devrais-je regarder les exercices pour les mains. Pas que je doute de ma capacité à faire plaisir. J'étais plutôt bon pour ça - du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit.

Maintenant, répondre à son mail avant de partir.

 **Bella,**

 **Vois-tu combien tu es bonne pour moi? D'abord, tu parviens à me garder occupé lorsque je suis seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel et maintenant tu m'as donné quelque chose à apprendre pendant que je suis là. Le morse peut être notre langue spéciale. Attends-toi bien. Un de ces jours-ci, tu ouvriras un mail de moi et tu verras tous ces tirets et points. Tu ferais mieux d'appeler ton père et lui demander de t'enseigner plus que SOS, à moins bien sûr que tu veuilles que quelqu'un te sauve de moi. Cela me rendrait triste, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas…**

 **Si tu me dis de partir, je partirais dans ta direction. Fille stupide, pourquoi voudrais-je m'enfuir loin de toi? Je suis content de n'être pas le seul à me lever ce matin avec un sourire béat. Peut-être que certaines personnes pensent que nous sommes nuls mais ça marche pour nous, alors pourquoi pas?**

 **Oui, j'ai judicieusement attendu pour lire ton mail jusqu'à ce que je sois seul, et non pas que je ne sois pas été tenté. J'ai peut-être vérifié ma boite mail au moment où nous avons touché la piste à Berlin. Tu sais, juste pour voir si tu es arrivée à temps pour les cours et des trucs comme ça.**

 **D'accord, je n'ai pas attendu et je l'ai payé avec mes deux employés curieux. J'attendrais à partir de maintenant, même si cela me tue.**

 **Parle-moi de ce t-shirt. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Est-il long? Recouvre-t-il toutes les bonnes parties ou seulement une partie? Tu vois, c'était une très bonne chose que je n'ai pas lu tes mots jusqu'à ce que je sois seul, car maintenant je t'imagine dans un t-shirt qui couvre à peine tes cuisses et ... eh bien, disons que tu as de très jolies jambes…ok on en reste là pour le moment.**

 **Parce ce que tu as mis cette image dans ma tête, je vais répondre à ta question avec ceci. Je dors complètement nu. Fais ce que tu veux avec cela.**

Je ris en tapant, me demandant quelle serait sa réponse. Elle ne manquait jamais de dépasser mes attentes.

 **Merci pour tes bons vœux pour le voyage. Je suis bien arrivé. Un autre jour qui m'approche de la maison et plus près de toi. Je ne peux pas attendre.**

 **Tu es à moi, hein? Eh bien, je suppose que je vais dire ceci :**

 **Ton**

 **Edward**

Est-ce trop? J'espérais que non. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimerait autant que j'aimerais qu'elle dise qu'elle est à moi. J'envoyai le mail et fermai mon ordinateur portable.

Pas de temps de jouer pour l'instant, mais elle me laisserait probablement quelque chose pour me faire plaisir quand je serais de retour. J'avais hâte.

* * *

 _ **A vous …. On veut tout savoir de vos impressions…**_

692 visiteurs sur le chapitre précédent


	7. Fantasmer

Words with Strangers

 **Chapitre 7** **–** **Fantasmer**

Je fus assommé par quelques autres interviews et une émission ce qui m'obligea à être avec Irina et James. Elle se mit un point d'honneur à être enroulée autour de lui, faisant rouler et briller sa bague face à la caméra à maintes reprises. Pensait-elle vraiment que ça allait me faire quelque chose? Ce fut difficile de ne pas rire et de ne pas conseiller à James de lui rendre visite inopinément sur son prochain tournage. Une fois encore il devait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

"Pourquoi ne porte-t-elle pas un putain de voile?" dit Kate avec sarcasme en montant dans la limousine. Je ris en même temps que Garret. Etait-il étonnant qu'elle travaille pour moi? Même si elle était un peu crispée pour tout ce qui concernait Bella, c'était sûr qu'elle veillait sur moi.

Penser à Bella me donna l'envie de dégainer mon téléphone mais je savais qu'il valait mieux que j'attende un meilleur moment pour lire ce qu'elle m'avait écrit. Je me mettrai probablement à bander et Kate m'observait comme un faucon. J'avais laissé mon téléphone éteint depuis que nous avions quitté l'hôtel ce matin. Je verrai ce que Bella avait à dire dès que je pourrai me retrouver seul.

"Subtil n'est pas le deuxième prénom d'Irina," déclara Garrett. "Et James! C'est vraiment un idiot ou quoi? Il sait parfaitement comment ils se sont mis ensemble, non?"

Je souris et tendis les jambes sur le siège. "Je voulais lui dire de s'assurer de lui faire quelques visites surprises sur son prochain tournage mais je pensais que ce serait lourd."

Kate rit. "Seigneur, combien j'aimerai ne pas être ton agent et te dire que tu peux le faire. Peut-être que ton frère pourrait donner une interview et le dire à ta place? Personne ne réagirait si Emmett lâchait quelque chose comme ça…"

Il aimerait ça. "Ouais mais ils me harcèleraient tous pour avoir ma réaction."

Kate reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Garrett. "C'est vrai. Plus de travail pour moi aussi. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela."

"Totalement inacceptable," convint Garrett en embrassant le dessus de ses cheveux blonds.

"En parlant de commentaires, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas fourré ton nez dans ton téléphone?" demanda Kate en souriant légèrement. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi elle souriait. Ce n'était pas l'une de ses habitudes.

"Alors que j'aie une compagnie aussi stimulante? Pourquoi vous ignorerai-je?" Stimulante d'une façon différente, pas à la façon de Bella… heureusement.

"Parce que…" elle s'arrêta parce que son téléphone sonnait et se redressa pour le récupérer dans son sac. Sauvé par le gong.

"Bohemian Rhapsody? C'est ta mère qui appelle?" plaisantai-je.

"Non mais la tienne…" répondit-elle rapidement. "Esmée?" Merde par l'enfer pourquoi ma mère avait-elle besoin d'appeler Kate?

"Oui il est là. Oui bien sûr." Kate fit un petit sourire et me tendit son téléphone. Ça n'était pas bon.

"Salut Mam'!"

"Ne me dis pas _Salut mam'_ , Edward Anthony Cullen! Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas?" Sa voix était de l'acier soyeux. J'avais des problèmes.

Merde. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. "Je voyage. Tu sais je n'appelle pas beaucoup dans ce cas. Em devrait t'avoir dit que j'allais bien. Je lui ai envoyé des textos."

"Oui, tu as du temps pour ton frère - sans aucun doute au sujet de certaines femmes - au lieu d'appeler ta chère mère qui est très inquiète à ton sujet?!"

Connaissait-elle Emmett si bien? "Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu à mon sujet? Tu sais ce que je fais." Comme si je ne savais pas de quoi il retournait. Quoi qu'il en soit c'était mieux de la jouer innocent.

"Je sais que tu voyages avec cette garce vicieuse qui a eu le culot de t'envoyer son mariage au visage devant des centaines de journalistes!" Je reculai le téléphone de mon oreille alors qu'elle continuait. "J'ai une cette vipère venimeuse à ma table plus d'une fois. C'est moi qui lui ait acheté la robe qu'elle portait quand elle a annoncé son mariage! Comment a-t-elle osé?" Kate et Garrett tremblaient tous les deux silencieusement de rire. Ils pouvaient tout entendre aussi.

J'attendis quelques secondes et lorsque qu'il n'y eut plus de cris, je remis mon téléphone à l'oreille. "Tu as fini?" demandai-je avec précaution.

Elle lâcha un souffle fâché. "Tu as de la chance que j'ai déjà crié sur ton père..." C'était vrai. Et je me sentis mal pour lui. Il faudrait que je lui paie quelques nouveaux club de golf ou autre chose pour le remercier.

"Maman je vais parfaitement bien. Je n'ai pas appelé parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Peu importe avec qui Irina se marie."

Elle haleta. "Bien et je lui souhaite que ce mariage soit un enfer. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Et ne pense pas que ça n'ait rien avoir avec toi Edward. Elle a voulu te jeter ça à la figure!"

J'essayai de détendre mon cou, en vain, j'étais tendu. "Oui elle l'a fait mais ça n'a pas fonctionné." Je n'allais pas lui raconter qu'elle avait essayé de me molester sous la table.

"Bien. Tu peux faire mieux que lui."

"Oui maman." Je n'allais pas lui dire que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Elle essayait juste de me remettre sur les rails.

"Alors comment la tournée avec la presse se passe-t-elle? Tu arrives à te reposer?" Je roulai des yeux et répondis à ses questions sur le chemin de l'hôtel. Au moins ça me fit passer le temps jusqu'à ce que je puisse être dans ma chambre et aller vers Bella. Je rendis le téléphone avec un au revoir et la promesse de la rappeler bientôt.

"Tu veux dîner?" demanda Garret, en aidant Kate à sortir de la voiture.

"Je pense que je vais me détendre et aller au lit tôt ce soir. Demain est une longue journée."

Il hocha a la tête et nous entrâmes dans l'hôtel. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Kate avait toujours ce petit sourire et je ne voulais pas savoir. Etais-je si transparent? Probablement. Elle avait une intelligence très fine et c'est pour cela que je l'avais engagée. Nous nous séparâmes, je les laissai devant leur chambre et me dépêchai d'aller dans la mienne. L'ordinateur était toujours allumé, j'allai voir mes mails.

 _Edward_

 _Je dois bien l'avouer… je suis assez incroyable. Haha. Je plaisante. Je suis très contente de te donner quelque chose à faire quand tu es seul dans ta chambre d'hôtel. Bon, j'aime te donner des choses à faire et qui ont quelque chose à voir avec le lait de toilette mais apprendre le Morse serait un bon moyen de passer ton temps. Tu vois ce que je fais ici? Oui quelque fois je suis une dork [idiote]… mais ça tu l'as déjà compris._

Tu es une idiote adorable Bella. Adorable et stimulante, c'est ça. Et je n'ai jamais assez de temps libre avec toi. C'est ça le problème mais c'en est un bon.

 _Nous pouvons être coincés ensemble. C'est beaucoup plus amusant que d'être seul. Et nous serons heureux et coincés. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça? Viens vite Edward! Je t'attends les bras ouverts._

 _Je suis tellement contente de ne plus être seule! Je voulais vérifier mes mails pendant les cours mais c'était très difficile pour moi de faire attention à ce qu'il se disait tellement je pensais à toi_. _J'avais peur de rater un de tes envois… Bon au moins je suis allée en cours pas vrai?_

Etait-ce possible qu'elle soit autant accro à mes messages que moi aux siens? Ça me fit me sentir bien.

 _Mi-cuisse est une bonne estimation. Il couvre la marchandise vu que j'ai deux colocataires. Bien que j'ai tendance à me lever pendant que je dors et le plus souvent il finit par s'entortiller autour de ma taille. Je suivrai ton exemple et l'enlèverai mais l'autre jour je me suis réveillée avec une de mes coloc dans le lit. En représailles je vais laisser tes pensées vagabonder où elles veulent avec cette révélation parce que tu m'as fait penser à toi nu alors que j'étais assise dans un Starbucks bondé. Vilain Edward!_

Ah ah je l'ai fait aussi! Bien sûr l'idée de ce t-shirt qui remonte m'atteint aussi. Il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup avec elle.

 _Je suis impatiente que tu sois plus près, bien que ça va sûrement me tuer. Si près et pourtant si loin. Mais être dans le même fuseau horaire c'est quelque chose que j'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience. Aussi._

 _A toi? J'aime cela beaucoup plus que tu ne peux t'imaginer. On se parle bientôt!_

 _Ta Bella._

Ma Bella. Nous serons dans le même fuseau horaire et peut-être qu'un jour tu sauras qui je suis. Je souhaiterai ne plus avoir à te le cacher.

Je chassai la mélancolie que je ressentais de n'être pas en mesure de lui révéler mon identité. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Elle attend ma réponse et je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre de ma vie.

 **Bella,**

 **Je pense que tu es vraiment incroyable. Je sais que tu arrives à me faire sourire même lorsque tout ce qui me concerne me fait frémir, ce qui est génial : lait,** **code Morse, Words With Friends… d'une certaine façon tu les rends tous les trois plus amusants qu'ils ne sont. Bon je n'y connais rien en Morse mais combien des points et des tirets peuvent-ils être excitants? Ils le sont bien davantage lorsqu'ils viennent d'une fille sexy de l'Etat de Washington.**

 **Est-ce que tu sais que** _ **dork**_ **c'est le pénis de la baleine? Mon frère m'a fait remarquer ça l'autre jour et toi tu arrives et tu t'en sers dans ton mail. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, cependant je ne pense vraiment pas que tu aies quelque chose à voir avec le pénis d'une baleine. Si Ron Jeremiah te fait peur… un pénis de baleine te provoquerait sûrement une crise cardiaque.**

Emmett serait tellement fier que j'utilise ses connaissances pendant mes discussions avec elle.

 **Tes bras sont-ils réellement grands ouverts, Bella? Je dois admettre que je serai heureux d'un grand câlin après la semaine que j'aie eue. Bien que je pense qu'un câlin ne soit pas suffisant. Tu ne pourrais plus te débarrasser de moi.**

 **C'est très bien que tu sois allée en cours. Je ne voudrai pas avoir à te punir de manière non coquine! Sécher les cours est complètement interdit. Il faut que je souffre aussi pendant mes interviews. Il faut que ce soit pareil pour toi. Ainsi nous pourrons tous les deux nous plaindre et nous faire sentir mieux ensuite. Ça te va?**

Je me sentais déjà mieux d'avoir lu ses mots et je n'étais pas encore arrivé aux plus coquins.

 **Hum hum. Que faisait donc ta coloc au lit avec toi? Tu vas me le dire… ou me le** **laisser imaginer dans ma tête de pervers? Parce que tu sais, je suis un gars. C'est tout. Et je suis un peu jaloux qu'elle - c'est bien une fille pas vrai - soit au lit avec toi au lieu de moi. J'espère vraiment que c'est une fille. Hummm**

Si ça ne l'est pas… bien c'est ridicule. Je n'ai droit à rien de toute façon.

 **Alors tu penses à moi nu en plein Starbucks. Un prêté pour un rendu ma belle Bella. Au moins il n'y a aucune preuve physique de ta réaction… euh… en supposant que tu en aies eu une… J'essaierai de ne pas être offensé si ce n'est pas le cas mais oui je le saurai. Dis-moi que oui. Et mens si tu le dois!**

 **Bon ma Bella, je devrai aller me coucher puisque tu n'es pas là pour me garder éveillé. J'attends tes mots pour demain matin.**

 **Ton Edward.**

Ça devrait le faire. A présent allons voir sur WWF. J'allumai mon téléphone et ignorai les appels manqués et la boite vocale. Je savais exactement ce que j'avais raté et je l'avais déjà eue en direct. Putain est-ce que Bella a joué **RUB**. Frotter? Comment savait-elle que c'est ce que j'allais faire dans une dizaine de minutes? Un seul moyen de le savoir. J'ouvris son message.

 _Ainsi la pénurie de lait_ _a commencé en Allemagne? Plusieurs nations vont nous poursuivre avant que tu ne retournes en Californie. Ça le vaut vraiment. A présent dis-moi ce que nous avons fait pour que j'obtienne un A+. Es-tu difficile à contenter? J'ai besoin d'instructions précises._

Précises? Veut-elle vraiment que j'aille par là? J'ai plein de fantasmes à partager si elle veut.

 _Nous pouvons nous toucher où tu veux en nous parlant, Edward. Evidemment ça demande une autre forme de communication. Je te laisse décider quand et si tu es près pour ça mais je peux te dire que moi je le suis. Va revoir le paragraphe au-dessus si tu as besoin de clarification. Et oui ce serait la chose la plus torride d'être ensemble dans la même pièce._

Oh enfer oui torride! Ma bite revient immédiatement à la vie rien qu'à la pensée. Puis-je l'appeler? Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je vais attendre d'être rentré chez moi. Peut-être qu'Emmett aura quelques idées. Est-ce que je veux vraiment en parler à Emmett? Ça c'est encore une autre question.

 _Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour être honnête l'un envers l'autre, c'est vrai. Je veux juste te mettre à l'aise avec l'idée. Il y a beaucoup de gens bizarres dehors et je ne te blâmerai pas si tu t'inquiètes que j'ai plus de quarante-cinq ans, que je sois gras et chauve et que je prenne mon pied en dérangeant d'autres mecs. Je parie que cela a ruiné tes fantasmes, pas vrai? Pardon! Mais un de ces jours tu auras une pièce jointe par mail. Et tu pourras l'ouvrir. Que tu veuilles m'en envoyer en retour ou pas. Pas de pression._

Oh Bella. Ne sois pas un mec. Est-ce que tu vas vraiment m'envoyer une photo? As-tu idée de combien je le veux?

 _Je préfère et de loin monter à deux que le faire seule. Seule, je l'ai déjà fait suffisamment. Tu peux m'inviter aussi souvent que tu veux. Oui, j'ai laissé tomber le mot_ monter _exprès!_

Bon eh bien ma bite se redresse à nouveau.

 _Travaux pratiques… J'aime bien cette idée. Nous apprendrons et enseignerons en même temps. Je ne peux pas attendre d'apprendre ce que tu aimes et te montrer ce que je fais. Le meilleur cours…_

Je veux bien endurer encore des cours pour avoir une chance de participer à celui-là.

 _Tu te sens plus fort maintenant? Peut-être qu'après avoir lu ça tu devras faire encore quelques exercices? Je l'espère. Je sais que je ressens le besoin de tourner les roues à grande vitesse et de me laisser planer. C'est à toi que je penserai en le faisant. Juste comme tu penses à moi. Ça me plait de finir ce mail avec ces mots… C'est aussi bon que…._

 _A toi_

 _Bella._

Oh putain! Cette mystérieuse voiture à nouveau. Il faut que je la voie. Peut-être que je peux lui demander une photo de son jouet? Pas que de la voir elle soit moins important…

Ma queue appuie contre la fermeture de mon pantalon et il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour ça. Je défais mon pantalon et fais glisser mon boxer. Ensuite c'est le tour de la cravate et de la chemise. Je retombe sur le lit et attrape le lait sur la table de nuit. Ouais j'ai sorti cette merde. Je savais ce que j'allais faire avant de dormir ce soir. Répondre d'abord et ensuite le lait. Frotter simplement… comme elle l'a suggéré.

 **Je suis prêt à faire face à la colère de plein de nations tant que je peux avoir tes mots coquins qui me stimulent. Certaines choses valent le sacrifice, Bella et tu es l'une d'elles.**

 **Je suis extrêmement facile à contenter ou cela semble être le cas quand il s'agit de toi. Tes mots me font bander si facilement que c'en est embarrassant. Je crains d'entendre le nom de Bella en public et comme le chien de Pavlov, ma baguette enflera et tout le monde pourra la voir. Cependant je ne regrette rien.**

Ensuite c'est l'Italie. Était-elle italienne? Je voulais demander, mais elle me demanderait ce que j'étais.

Eh bien, peut-être que je ne pouvais pas lui donner certaines informations mais je pourrais lui donner ce qu'elle avait demandé pour cette fois.

 **Bella, Bella, Bella. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi? C'est terriblement difficile de continuer d'être un gentleman avec toi - Eh bien, je suis sûr que ma mère soutiendrait que je ne l'ai pas du tout été quand il s'agit de toi - et te dire exactement ce que tu sembles vouloir savoir.**

 **Veux-tu savoir que je veux te faire pencher en avant et frapper ton joli cul pour m'avoir taquiné et m'avoir fait bandé plusieurs fois par jour? Et puis je veux glisser ma bite à l'intérieur de toi et te faire crier mon nom pendant que je te prends sur le bureau de ton professeur. C'est ce que tu veux savoir, Bella? C'est juste l'un des nombreux fantasmes que j'aie depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie. Et toi? Donnant-donnant.**

Ouais, c'était mon fantasme préféré. Je dois me dépêcher et envoyer le mail pour pouvoir l'apprécier.

Je pense que nous devrons parler de ces mains quand je reviendrai dans le même fuseau horaire. Je ne sais pas encore comment nous allons le faire mais dire que j'aimerais partager un fantasme avec toi en temps réel est un euphémisme.

 **Je ne me détournerais jamais d'une pièce jointe, Bella. Je vais prendre tout ce que tu voudras m'envoyer. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant! Cela me donnera quelque chose à monter en solo, n'est-ce pas? Jusqu'à ce que je puisse monter avec toi, si possible.**

Je veux savoir de quoi tu as l'air. Est-ce que je suis proche? L'hybride Rachel Bilson / Olivia Wilde que j'avais créée était bien mais je voulais la vraie elle.

 **Mes mains sont parfaitement fortes. Ce qui signifie que je vais les mettre au travail sous peu. Tu n'as rien à craindre, Bella. Penser à toi et à ce petit jouet mystère me garde éveillé.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Edward**

Très bientôt. Comme, tout de suite. Je n'avais pas de bonnes lettres, alors je jouais **TIN** (l'étain) et fermais l'application. Ses mots étaient bien meilleurs que les miens mais peut-être que mon fantasme marcherait pour elle. En parlant de ça... Je pris mon lait et en mis un peu dans ma main puis frottai mes mains pour les réchauffer avant de placer ma main droite sur ma bite douloureuse. Je la pris et pompai quelques fois en laissant l'image de ma brunette possible, Bella, envahir mon esprit.

Elle avait dit quelque chose d'insolent à propos de moi qui avait besoin de cours supplémentaires pour passer dans la classe supérieure, je me mis derrière elle et frottai ma bite contre ses fesses. Elle me taquinait toujours, se penchant devant moi, me rendant si dur. Je déplaçai mes mains vers le bas de son corps et sur ses fesses, les serrant alors que je frottais ma bite contre elle. C'est vrai, Bella, je me frotte.

Je la contournai et balayai son bureau avec mon bras, répandant des stylos et des papiers partout. Elle haletait comme je la poussais, son corps penché sur le bureau, son cul qui me taquinait de nouveau. Mais cette fois c'était à moi. Je touchai ses cuisses, remontant les mains et sa jupe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit là. Peau blanche parfaite. Je pressai ses fesses avant de tirer sur le string noir qu'elle portait.

Je glissai la main entre ses jambes et sentis à quel point elle était humide. Je gémis à la sensation de son émoi si chaud. Je glissai un doigt en elle et sentit ses parois se serrer autour de moi. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour être à l'intérieur mais il fallait que je lui donne une leçon d'abord. Je retirai mon doigt et elle protesta avec un petit sanglot. Je la fis taire et posai ma main sur son cul, frottant légèrement avant de la lever et de la taper doucement. Elle cria de surprise et poussa son cul contre ma main. Elle voulait plus. Bien sûr, que oui. C'était ma prof coquine et friponne. Je lui donnai une autre claque et elle gémit.

Je passai la main sur ses courbes arrondies et laissai mes doigts se frotter contre sa chatte avec la prochaine fessée. Elle tremblait et elle dit. "Edward, s'il te plaît!"

Mon sexe était douloureux et j'avais besoin d'être en elle avant de venir. J'admirai son joli cul, maintenant rose de ma fessée et j'écartai ses jambes. Mon pantalon était descendu autour de mes chevilles et finalement je glissai en elle. Elle était si chaude, si douce et moi je ne pouvais plus ralentir. Je pistonnai en elle. Elle cria mon nom en jouissant presque aussitôt, ses mains cherchant à attraper quelque chose pour se tenir sur son bureau alors qu'elle se tordait avec plaisir.

Je continuai à pistonner en elle, plus fort et plus vite, comme elle m'avait supplié. Elle jouit encore une fois, se resserrant autour de moi alors que je sentais ma bite éclater en elle et la remplir.

Bon sang de bonsoir. J'ouvris les yeux et je regardai ma bite glisser de ma main, épuisée. Je sautai du lit pour me laver. Une douche puis au lit. Après ça je devrais bien dormir.

Dieu, les choses que cette femme me faisaient et je ne la connaissais même pas. Peut-être un jour.

 **WWS**

Je me réveillai en pensant à Bella. Qu'avait-elle pensé à mon fantasme? Cela avait-il été trop? Pour moi ça avait été parfait.

J'allai aux toilettes puis attrapai mon ordinateur portable. Mail d'abord, WWF avant la douche, au cas où elle reviendrait vers moi. Aujourd'hui j'avais plein d'interviews et ensuite la première, alors je n'allais probablement pas beaucoup lui parler. C'était chiant.

Elle avait répondu, j'ouvris donc rapidement son mail.

 _Edward_

 _Tu es incroyable, le sais-tu? J'ai eu une très mauvaise piqure de rappel du passé ce soir et quand j'ai vu ton mail, eh bien, tu m'as fait sourire et rire, ce que je ne pensais pas faire d'aussitôt. Alors merci pour ça._

 _Je pourrais vraiment apprécier ce câlin aussi. Tu sais, bien sûr que non, tu ne me connais pas, mais de toute façon ..._

 _Apparemment aujourd'hui aurait été mon troisième anniversaire avec mon ex. Non pas que je m'en souvienne. J'ai effectivement eu une journée parfaite, à l'exception des bouffées de chaleur de Starbucks, qui oui, étaient bien réelles. Tu devais bien savoir que penser à toi tout nu me ferait des choses._

J'aime que les pensées de moi nu puissent te donner des bouffées de chaleur. Mais je déteste que quelque chose t'ait bouleversé. Les ex sont des casse-couilles. Je le sais!

 _Et voilà que, les pensées de toi tout nu m'ont retournée. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout va bien mais ce soir, en rentrant chez moi, une de mes colocataires (les deux sont des filles, merci) m'a montré les roses qu'elle a jetées dans la poubelle. Elle essayait de me protéger et m'empêcher d'être fâchée mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas fâchée que nous ne soyons plus ensemble. Je suis contrariée par cet imbécile qui pense que c'est bien de m'envoyer des roses pour notre non-anniversaire alors qu'il est marié et attends un bébé de la fille avec laquelle il m'a trompée. Qui fait cela? Plus important encore, comment ai-je pu sortir avec un gars qui ferait quelque chose comme ça? Que se passerait-il si les rôles avaient été inversés et que ce soit moi qui sois avec le gros ventre et qu'il envoie des mots d'amour à ses ex disant qu'il souhaiterait que les choses soient été différentes et qu'il les aimerait toujours?_

Attends une minute. Son putain d'ex lui a envoyé des roses alors qu'il est marié à quelqu'un d'autre? Quel trou du cul. Qui est ce mec? Mes mains se serrèrent en poings en imaginant labourer son visage de con.

Je suis tellement content, Bella, que tu ne sois pas avec quelqu'un comme ça. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te traitera comme une reine, qui saura quel bâtard chanceux il est de t'avoir et ne regardera pas une autre femme et encore moins ne la touchera.

Stupide enfoiré.

 _Est-ce mal d'être reconnaissante d'avoir esquivé ce con? Elle est coincée avec lui mais je suis bien sûre qu'elle l'aime. Espérons qu'il restera avec elle, malgré ses tendances évidentes de s'échapper. Waouh, je viens d'écrire tout cela dans le mail. Désolée pour ça. Peut-être que je vais revenir en arrière et effacer toute cette partie avant de l'envoyer._

Je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas effacé. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. J'aimerais pouvoir te tenir et te dire que tout ira bien. J'aimerais pouvoir lui botter le cul. J'aimerais beaucoup de choses. Peut-être un jour. Cela allait rapidement devenir mon mantra.

 _J'avais entendu dire qu'un dork était un pénis de baleine, bien que je ne puisse pas dire que j'avais retenu cette information. Merci de m'avoir éclairé et surtout de m'avoir fait rire._

 _Qui dit que je voudrais me débarrasser de toi? A moins que tu ne prévoies de foutre en cloque une ex, tu es déjà un cran au-dessus du dernier mec dans ma vie. Eh bien, est-ce une blague? Tu es loin devant. Donc non, Edward, si j'ai cette chance, je ne la lâcherais pas._

Moi non plus Bella, moi non plus.

 _Je me plains auprès de toi. Comme tu peux le voir, j'en ai besoin ce soir. J'aurais probablement dû attendre pour l'envoyer jusqu'à ce que je sois dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Peut-être que j'aurais dû lire ton WWF à la place? Dieu sait que cela me fait du bien._

 _Eh bien, peut-être que tu vas me rendre plus heureuse. Les nombreuses facettes de Bella. Peut-être que tu avais raison de m'appeler Sybil au début de notre bavardage. C'est curieux comme il me semble que j'ai plusieurs personnalités aujourd'hui._

Nous avons tous de nombreuses facettes en nous, Bella. Je le sais bien. Tu vois le vrai moi. Peu de gens le connaissent. Le personnage public est entièrement quelqu'un d'autre.

 _La colocataire était au lit avec moi à des fins non sexuelles, je te l'assure. Nous nous sommes fâchées et elle a voulu se réconcilier, alors elle s'est glissée dans mon lit et a attendu que je me réveille. Un peu étrange quand on y pense. J'aurais aimé que ce soit toi qui me réveilles. Même si tu m'observais, de façon louche, je n'aurais rien contre._

Comment pouvait-elle me faire rire quand j'étais en colère et énervé contre son ex? C'était une femme spéciale.

 _Doux rêves, Edward. J'aimerais être là pour que cela devienne une douce réalité mais nous avons ce que nous avons, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. A bientôt._

 _Ta Bella_

Des vœux et des rêves. C'est tout ce que nous avions en ce moment. Peut-être est-ce tout ce que ne nous pourrions jamais avoir. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être Joe Schmoe et me donner à elle entièrement? Eh bien, peut-être pourrais-je lui donner plus de moi. A partir de maintenant.

 **Bella,**

 **J'aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour que tu sois mieux, au-delà de ce simple mail. Je ne vais pas mentir, la première chose que je voulais faire lorsque je lisais ton mail était de te faire ce câlin dont nous manquons tous deux. La deuxième chose que je voulais faire était de trouver l'idiot qui t'a fait du mal et lui faire payer pour avoir essayé de te contacter à nouveau.**

 **Tu me demandes comment as-tu pu sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui et j'aimerais te donner une réponse. Je souhaiterais le savoir.**

 **Parfois, nous ne voyons que ce que nous voulons voir quand nous sommes avec quelqu'un. Nous espérons le meilleur et parfois nous l'avons. D'autres fois, nous obtenons le pire.**

Voilà, Cullen. Elle était honnête avec toi. Donne-lui un peu à toi maintenant.

 **Ma situation n'était pas tout à fait la même que la tienne mais je me suis senti comme un imbécile une fois que ça a été fini. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu? Je suis tombé sur elle avec un autre homme, un autre collègue et c'était un moment tellement cliché qu'on voie toujours dans les films et à la télé. Tout le monde se fige. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle dise que ce n'était pas ce que je pensais mais sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a dit à la place? Elle m'a demandé si j'aimerais participer. Ce n'est pas une blague, Bella. Elle était en train de baiser quelqu'un d'autre et ensuite elle m'a invité à me joindre à la fête. Qui fait cela?**

 **Inutile de dire que je l'ai envoyée chier. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour déchaîner un côté d'elle que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle m'avait paru être une personne si douce et nous nous étions bien amusés. Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais amoureux d'elle mais je peux dire qu'elle me plaisait et j'ai pensé que nous étions bien ensemble. Elle ne le voyait pas cela comme ça. Elle m'a insulté, ma virilité, ma famille et à peu près tout à ce qu'elle pouvait penser, toute nue avec la bite de l'autre mec en elle! Ensuite, elle m'a dit qu'elle était avec moi que pour faire avancer sa carrière. Je ne suis pas fou et je sais que c'est une possibilité, en particulier lorsque on sort avec une collègue de travail mais ça fait mal de l'entendre, tu sais?**

Je pouvais encore tout voir dans ma tête, aussi clair que ce jour-là. Et elle avait les couilles pour tenter de revenir avec moi maintenant, non? Eh bien, avant de se marier avec James, bien sûr. Peut-être qu'elle devrait se mettre avec l'ex de Bella. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun.

 **J'imagine que nous avons tous des problèmes de relation, certains d'entre nous pires que d'autres. Bien que je pense que ton ex est un gros imbécile pour t'avoir envoyé les fleurs, je vois pourquoi il a du mal à te laisser partir. Tu es intelligente, spirituelle, sexy comme diable, drôle et tu es une bonne personne, Bella. J'ai pu voir tout cela en peu de temps et il est sorti avec toi pendant longtemps. Il a été fou de te tromper et il est très clair qu'il le sait. Essaie de penser de cette façon et sois désolée pour la fille qui est coincée avec lui, parce que je sais qu'elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville et lui non plus.**

C'est un imbécile, Bella. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait quelque chose de super et maintenant il souhaiterait te reprendre. Dieu merci, il ne peut pas. Tu es trop intelligente pour cela.

 **Je suis très content que tu aies esquivé cet imbécile car tu ne serais pas ici avec moi maintenant. Eh bien, façon de parler. Et je suis également heureux que tu m'aies envoyé ce mail. J'aime mieux te connaître. Et tu n'es pas Sybil. Tu es Bella et j'aime chaque facette de toi. Le bon et le mauvais, tout ce qui me permet de connaitre mieux la fille que j'apprécie. Que dis-tu de faire cela? Que dans chaque mail, nous partagions quelque chose de personnel sur nos vies, nos familles ou autre chose. Nous pouvons garder les choses rated X pour le WWF, qui est, après tout, là où tu as commencé à être coquine en premier.**

Je veux te connaitre. Je veux que tu me connaisses. Autant de moi que possible, de toutes les façons. Et c'est parti.

 **Maintenant, laisse-moi voir, que partager? J'ai un frère aîné qui vit avec moi en Californie. Non pas qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de vivre seul mais je pense qu'il aime simplement être avec moi. Nous sommes assez proches, bien qu'il tende à être le plus indompté de nous deux. Comme tu le sais, il m'a dit qu'un dork était un pénis baleine l'autre jour. Ça te donne une idée du genre de personne qu'il est. C'est un fauteur de troubles mais il est aussi mon meilleur ami. J'étais plutôt un ringard en grandissant (si les choses de He-Man ne t'ont pas déjà mis sur la piste) et il m'a toujours défendu contre les brutes. Avais-tu quelqu'un comme ça en grandissant? Ou maintenant?**

J'espère que oui. Tu mérites des gens étonnants dans ta vie.

 **Je suis honoré que ça ne te dérange pas que je t'observe de façon louche. C'est drôle à entendre, je pense. Et alors qu'une partie de moi est triste que ta colocataire ne soit pas dans ton lit pour un truc entre filles, la plus grande partie de moi est heureuse de l'entendre.**

 **Je ne te laisserai pas non plus, Bella. Tu es déjà la meilleure partie de ma journée. J'espère que mes mots t'ont permis de voir combien je pense que tu es géniale. Garde la tête haute et je suis là si tu veux en parler.**

 **Ton Edward**

Mes doigts me démangeaient de lui donner plus… par exemple mon numéro de téléphone pour m'appeler si elle avait besoin de moi. C'était trop tôt cependant, bon sang. J'avais besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et grondai de frustration. Je détestais et aimais cela en même temps. J'aimais être juste moi, un gars nommé Edward. Mais je voulais qu'elle me connaisse. Je voudrais juste tout lui révéler lentement à travers les mails. Un jour, je le lui dirais et j'espère que rien ne changerait.

Je soupirai et ouvris mon application WWF. **WET** (mouillé)? Putain de merde, essaie-t-elle de me tuer?

 _As-tu lu mes mots, Edward? Qu'as-tu pensé quand tu l'as fait? Parce que je vais te faire savoir, que quelques mots de toi et c'est exactement ce que j'étais. Mouillée. Surtout quand tu as mentionné le bureau et la fessée et puis, bon, ne soyons pas polis, la baise par derrière. Il est vrai que c'est l'un de mes fantasmes préférés avec toi en vedette._

Enfer, oui, elle avait aimé. Elle avait plus qu'aimé. Elle pensait la même chose. Putain que c'est chaud. Oui, Bella, je t'ai définitivement baisée. Durement et fortement. Merde, nous avons un décollage de nouveau.

 _Tu sais, avec tout ton blabla à propos des avions ça m'a fait me demander si tu es membre du Mile High Club? Je l'avoue, je nous ai imaginés dans ces petites toilettes à l'étroit, à peine capable de bouger mais oh, si proches. Moi, perchée sur le lavabo, toi debout et poussant en moi avec tout un avion plein de gens qui ne se doutent de rien. Ou peut-être que oui? Cela fait partie du fantasme, n'est-ce pas?_

Chaud. Putain de torride. Oui, nous pouvons absolument baiser dans un avion. Fais-le savoir à tous. Ils seront jaloux comme l'enfer.

 _Je suis heureuse que tu attendes de voir ma pièce jointe. J'espère que tu aimeras ce que tu verras. Peut-être je te surprendrai avec quelque chose… bientôt. Je promets que cela ne sera pas du X. Il y a des choses que je ne veux pas faire!_

Eh bien, c'était un peu triste mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle envoie des images coquines d'elle-même à des étrangers même si c'était moi l'étranger.

 _Je suis très contente d'entendre parler de ces mains fortes, Edward. Elles devraient l'être dans le but de me soulever dans certaines des positions dont je rêve. Je vais te laisser avec ça._

 _Ta très allumée_ _Bella_

Juste ciel. Je vais devoir travailler avec Alec le haut de mon corps quand je rentrerai chez moi. J'aimerai essayer ces positions. Chaud.

Zut.

Je retournai aux mots et vis que je n'avais rien à jouer. X avec non, je suis ouvert. A C. Merde. Je commençai une nouvelle partie. Mes lettres n'étaient pas mauvaises. Au moins, je pourrais doubler mon score avec **HOARD** (magot). Je jouai et allai lui répondre.

 **Mouillé? Ouais, il n'y avait pas moyen de battre ça, Bella. Considère-moi mort. Zut. Pour lire ce mot et ensuite lire ta réponse? Ouais, la pénurie de lait est hors contrôle. Le peuple d'Allemagne maudit mon nom.**

Et je m'en fous, parce que tu m'allumes et je ne suis vraiment pas du tout désolé de ce fait.

 **J'aime que mon fantasme te rende mouillée. Je dois te dire que j'ai beaucoup pensé à cela depuis que tu as dit que tu es une enseignante. Ajoute à cela la bibliothécaire et je suis perdu. Je suis reconnaissant que le fait de partager mon fantasme ne t'ait pas effrayée. J'avais peur d'être trop cru mais il a fallu que tu le sois encore plus, n'est-ce pas?**

Juste un peu plus de ce qui te rend si géniale.

 **Oui, je tiens beaucoup à te prendre par derrière. Et par devant. Et par côté. Peu importe la façon dont je pourrais t'avoir, ce sera bien. Et il se trouve que j'ai beaucoup de miles, alors nous pouvons vérifier ces toilettes quand tu le voudras.**

 **Je dois avouer, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant mais qui n'y a pas pensé? Surtout sur un long et ennuyeux vol au-dessus de l'océan. Au moins, je sais à quoi je vais penser lors de mon retour. Ce qui signifie que j'aurai besoin d'une couverture pour que personne ne puisse voir à quel point je bande à cause de toi.**

J'étais sûr à cent pour cent d'utiliser les toilettes et de voir si c'était possible pour nous deux. Évidemment, cela arrivait mais c'était probablement inconfortable comme l'enfer. Qui s'en souciait cependant? C'était sexy et je voulais essayer cela.

 **Es-tu exhibitionniste, ma Bella? Tu veux qu'un avion plein de gens sache que je te baise dans les toilettes? Parce que je dois l'admettre, ça m'excite.**

Je devrais peut-être m'astiquer dans les jolies toilettes de l'avion. Pas moyen de voler tout ce temps sans penser à baiser Bella en l'air.

 **Tant que tu restes loin du fromage, je promets de te soulever dans n'importe quelle position. Mes mains sont assez fortes et maintenant en plus elles sont lisses et douces. Je pense que tu aimerais leur sensation contre ta peau. Chaque centimètre de ta peau.**

 **J'attends tout ce que tu voudras bien m'envoyer, Bella, même si ce ne sont que tes mots. Coquins ou autres.**

 **A bientôt.**

Je les aime tous. Je ne peux plus attendre.

Je devais me lever et me préparer pour ma journée d'enfer mais j'espérais qu'elle m'attendrait quand je reviendrai. Et, espérons que j'ai réussi à la faire se sentir un peu mieux.

Le temps de me doucher et de fantasmer sur le Mile High club. Voler dans un ciel amical prendrait certainement un tout autre sens avec Bella…

* * *

 _ **Houlà…!**_

 _ **Ils vont nous tuer avec leurs fantasmes…**_

 _ **et on n'en est qu'au début de l'histoire!**_

 _ **A vous … c'est chaud? Pour vous aussi?**_


	8. La photo

Words with Strangers

.

 _Bonjour! Un petit mot pour vous demander d'éviter de raconter_

 _ce qu'il se passe dans cette fic dans vos commentaires._

 _De nombreuses lectrices ne connaissent pas cette histoire._

 _MERCI!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 – La photo**

"Edward! Edward! Je t'aime! Ici Edward." Peu importe le pays dans lequel j'étais les cris étaient habituellement les mêmes, juste avec des accents différents. Je souris et fis un signe de la main, pris quelques photos avec des fans tout en avançant sur le tapis rouge.

"Allez viens Roméo." Je finis de signer pour une adolescente rousse en lui faisant un sourire qui lui fit lâcher son stylo quand j'essayai de le lui rendre. Je me baissai pour le ramasser.

"Epouse-moi," me sembla-t-il qu'elle me disait. Je souris et lui fis un signe de la main. Désolé ma chérie mais tu n'es pas majeure et je ne vais épouser personne d'ici quelque temps au grand dam de ma mère. Sa meilleure chance d'avoir des petits-enfants viendrait d'Emmett. C'est d'ailleurs surprenant que je n'ai pas déjà une douzaine de neveux ou de nièces.

"On vient juste de te faire une demande en mariage?" demanda Kate, en passant son bras sous le mien. Garrett était déjà à l'intérieur, faisant du relationnel avec quiconque l'approchait.

"Je le pense oui." Les cris et le chaos général me donnait déjà mal à la tête mais je gardai mon sourire plaqué sur mon visage. Je connaissais cet exercice.

"Bien c'est une bonne histoire. Edward Cullen épouse une fan allemande."

Je ris et la bousculai un peu. "Bon eh bien ça chasserait définitivement Irina des premières pages, vu que cette fille ne peut pas avoir plus de seize ans."

Kate sourit. "Peut-être que c'est légal ici. Tu n'en sais rien!"

"Je sais que tu préfèrerais que je me rase la tête et déclare que je suis gay plutôt que j'épouse une fan mineure!"

"Vrai de vrai. Et si tu veux aller vers les gars, j'encouragerai pleinement cette décision. Mais attention ne coupe pas tes cheveux!"

Je ris en secouant la tête. " Ne jamais toucher à mes cheveux. Je m'en souviendrai. Est-ce que tu m'as fait signer quelque chose à ce sujet?"

"Oui je l'ai fait. Dès l'instant où tu déconnes avec tes cheveux, tu me perdras ainsi que mes capacités considérables."

J'agitai mes sourcils. "Je ne voudrai pas faire sans tes capacités."

Elle rit. "Je dirais à Garrett que c'est ce que tu as dit."

"On ne sait jamais il pourrait te donner à moi au lieu de risquer de perdre sa poule aux œufs d'or."

Elle haussa un sourcil. "C'est moi sa poule aux œufs d'or, Cullen. Ne te trompe pas à ce sujet!"

Je tirai sur ses cheveux blonds. "Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Tu es fantastique ce soir!"

Elle sourit. "Il le faut. J'ai le rendez-vous le plus séduisant de la fête!" Ouais elle était avec moi et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je m'amusais autant.

"Allons-y Monsieur Cullen."

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me préparai à affronter la presse tout le long du tapis. "Faisons cela."

 **WWS**

"J'avais dit que ça se passerait bien," dit Garrett d'un air satisfait pendant que nous nous entassions dans la voiture. "Schrader veut que tu travailles pour lui sur un film historique qu'il va produire."

Historique? Eh bien voilà quelque chose de différent. "Ça parait bien?"

"Excellent. Il va vers les meilleurs. Mirren, Winslet, Firth."

Je ris. "Que des oscarisés et moi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Il leva la tête. "Honnêtement il n'avait pas pensé à toi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu le film. Maintenant il te veut. Ça veut tout dire, non?"

"Prépare ton smoking," ronronna Kate. "Ça va être une saison de récompense d'enfer."

Je haussai les épaules. Ouais, j'avais entendu le buzz des oscars mais je n'y croyais absolument pas. C'est en mars et il allait y avoir des centaines de meilleures performances que la mienne avant la fin de l'année. Peu importe. J'étais fier de ce film.

"Il va envoyer un script?"

"Marcus l'aura avant que nous soyons rentrés à la maison," répondit Garrett. Il ressemblait au chat qui avait avalé le canari.

"Bien. Je verrai ça. Quand est-ce que le tournage commence?"

"Dans quatre mois. Tu en auras fini avec _Steele_ à ce moment-là."

Ça devrait marcher. Il fallait simplement savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Marcus aurait sans aucun doute son opinion là-dessus avant que je ne regarde.

Je glissai dans mon siège et Kate rit. "Quoi?"

"J'ai pensé que tu allais sortir ton téléphone et regarder si ta fille t'avait contacté."

Je fronçai les sourcils et secouai la tête. "Ce n'est pas ma fille." Je ne savais pas bien ce que je ressentis en faisant cette déclaration particulière alors j'ajoutai rapidement. "Et je n'ai pas pris mon téléphone. Tu m'as tenu occupé toute la journée de toute façon." J'avais appris ça de la manière difficile, plus question de communiquer avec Bella lorsqu'il y avait du monde autour de moi.

Mais la vérité c'était que mes doigts m'avaient démangé toute la journée pour pianoter sur mon téléphone. Mais je savais que je n'aurai jamais une seconde seul alors j'avais laissé la tentation dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Bientôt je pourrai la retrouver et voir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

"Je vérifiais simplement. J'ai pensé qu'on avait peut-être greffé un téléphone à ta main." Je fis une boule avec un mouchoir en papier et le lui jetai à la figure.

"Je n'ai pas été aussi méchant que ça!"

"C'est toi qui le dis," renchérit Garrett. "Tu l'as faite devenir folle. Et elle me harcèle avec ça alors que ça devrait être toi."

Ha. "Et ça… ce n'est pas du harcèlement?" demandai-je.

Garrett jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. "On peut dire qu'il n'a jamais été marié."

"Je ne harcèle personne." Kate défroissa sa robe jaune. "Je m'inquiète simplement qu'un jour ou l'autre mon client fasse quelque chose qui va provoquer un retour de flamme important. Je suis autorisée à m'inquiéter pour toi, tu sais."

Je pris sa main et l'embrassai. "Je sais, Kate. Et je t'aime pour ça. Mais je te promets, je passe simplement un bon moment en apprenant à connaitre quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas qui je suis. Quelqu'un avec qui je peux enfin être moi-même. Qu'est-ce qui est mal avec ça?"

Elle soupira et me caressa la main. "En théorie rien. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de nouveau." Elle leva la main avant que je puisse réponde. "Et ne me réponds pas que tu n'as pas été blessé par Irina. Tu l'as été. Peut-être que tu ne l'aimais pas mais vous avez eu de bons moments ensemble et vous étiez bien tous les deux. C'est mon travail de te protéger."

Je souris. "Protège-moi de la presse oui. Mais tu n peux pas me protéger de tout."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Regarde-moi faire…"

Garrett sourit. "Ma Kate est féroce. Elle ne te laissera plus traverser ce que tu as traversé avec Irina." Et ce qui était drôle c'est qu'ils n'en savaient pas la moitié. S'ils savaient toute la merde qu'elle m'avait dite, bon on n'aurait pas pu retenir Kate de la blesser physiquement. Pas que je veuille ça.

La limousine s'arrêta devant l'hôtel et le chauffeur nous laissa. Je sortis en premier et tendis ma main pour aider Kate. "Merci de te soucier de moi." Je l'aidai à sortir et ébouriffai ses cheveux. "Je suis très chanceux de t'avoir de mon côté Kate. Mais je te promets, il n'y a rien à craindre ici. Bella…" je m'interrompis pas sûr de quoi dire d'autre. "Elle est amusante. C'est tout." Et c'était vrai.

"Je voudrai des informations sur cette fille. Edward. Au moins laisse-moi vérifier."

Enfer non. J'avais dit à Bella que je lui faisais confiance et je le pensais vraiment. "Tu en sais autant que moi Kate. Laisse-moi gérer ça d'accord? Tu veux que je sois heureux? Je le suis."

Garrett passa son bras autour de sa taille et nous avançâmes dans le hall. "D'accord," dit-elle à contrecœur. "Seulement parce que tu insistes."

"Je te remercie." Je me séparai d'eux pour me diriger vers ma chambre. "Bonne nuit."

"Rome, très tôt le matin," me rappela Garrett, comme si je pouvais oublier. Encore trois villes.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et me débarrassai de ma veste de costume sur le canapé. La cravate suivit et j'enlevai mes chaussures et défis mon pantalon. Ensuite ce fut le tour de la chemise. Je gardai mon t-shirt et mon boxer et tombai dans mon lit puis attrapai mon ordinateur. Les mails en premier, _WWF_ en deuxième. _Au moins ça laissera un peu de répit à ta bite, Cullen._

C'est quoi ça? Deux mails. Un avec une pièce jointe… oh putain. Elle a envoyé une photo, c'est ça? Putain merci seigneur heureusement que je n'avais pas pris mon téléphone. Je n'aurai pas pu attendre de l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que je sois seul. Dois-je lire le mail en premier ou… qui plaisante? J'ouvre l'image.

 _Edward,_

 _Une pomme par jour signifie que l'enseignant jouera.* Est-ce que tu m'en donnes une? Ou devrais-je te punir? Quand tu ouvriras tu verras mon arme. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que tu choisiras._

 _Ta Bella._

Oh merde. Je ne l'ai pas encore vue et ma bite est dure comme le roc. Je souffle. Et si elle n'est pas mignonne? Elle sera toujours Bella et je l'apprécierai toujours. Mais merde je veux qu'elle le soit. Séduisante. Sexy. Baisable. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de savoir… je clique sur le lien.

Batard. Je m'achète un nouvel ordi à la minute où je rentre chez moi. Ça prend trop longtemps. Il faut que je la voie tu comprends ça? Il faut que je voie si…

"Oh putain d'enfer." Elle était là. Et elle n'était pas mignonne. Elle était belle. Séduisante. Sexy. Bien mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Ma prof en chair et en os. Et quelle chair! Une peau blanche et crémeuse. Un chemisier cintré qui montre ce qui semble être une poitrine magnifique qui tire sur les boutons. Pourquoi ces boutons tiennent-ils encore? Je veux voir ce soutien gorge noir qui est dessous.

Et le reste de son corps. Seigneur. Elle était tout en courbes, des courbes merveilleuses sur lesquelles je voulais passer mes mains, comme je l'avais promis. De longues jambes, sexy qui seraient phénoménales enroulées autour de moi. Ou bien écartées pour que je puisse m'en régaler.

Et son visage était encore mieux que son corps. Grands yeux bruns, juste comme je les avais imaginés, en plus jolis. Ils avaient la couleur du chocolat au lait. Ses lunettes étaient sexy aussi. Elle était vraiment une prof bibliothécaire. Mieux encore que dans mon imagination. Parfaite, lèvres pleines qui feraient des merveilles autour de ma queue. Et les cheveux. Attachés en chignon et maintenu par deux stylos que je voulais sacrément enlever pour que ses cheveux retombent et que je puisse passer mes doigts dedans.

Mes paumes me faisaient mal de vouloir la toucher. Ma bouche était sèche. Ma queue était douloureuse. Putain que me faisait cette fille? Pourquoi était-elle aussi torride? Comment étais-je supposer rester ami avec une fille qui ressemblait à ça?

Et que fait-elle avec ses mains? Seigneur c'est sa langue et on ne dirait pas que c'est la pomme qu'elle veut croquer. C'est moi. Et putain, je la veux. Et la baguette. Seigneur. Je vais mourir. Elle essaie de me tuer.

Que dit-elle déjà?

 _Edward,_

 _Une pomme par jour signifie que l'enseignant jouera. Est-ce que tu m'en donnes une? Ou devrais-je te punir? Quand tu ouvriras tu verras mon arme. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que tu choisiras._

 _Ta Bella._

Putain. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux pour jouer avec moi Bella. Tu peux me punir aussi. Pomme, baguette tout ce que tu veux. Ma main sur ma queue maintenant et je la tire de mon boxer. Mes yeux restent sur sa silhouette magnifique alors que je travaille sur ma bite, la serrant, la caressant dur et fort.

Tellement jolie. Je veux toucher ses seins. Je veux ces lèvres. Elle est tellement plus réelle pour moi maintenant. Cette fille, femme est-elle celle qui me dit ces mots coquins? Elle est parfaite. Je veux la pousser sur ce bureau et déchirer son chemisier et la dévorer. Sa peau est si belle. Probablement très douce. J'ai besoin de la toucher. D'enfouir ma queue en elle et voir ses yeux s'inonder de plaisir. Je veux l'entendre dire mon nom alors que je pousse en elle et que je suce ces seins guillerets.

"Putain!" criai-je en venant, plus fort que jamais. Je m'affalai contre la tête de lit et essayai de reprendre mon souffle. Mes yeux toujours sur Bella. Il fallait que je la mette en fond d'écran ou quelque chose. Peut-être en faire un grand poster pour accrocher au-dessus de mon lit. Je ne dormirai plus jamais et passerai mon temps à jouer avec ma queue… il y a des choses bien pires dans la vie.

J'ai besoin… bon, de beaucoup de choses mais d'abord me nettoyer et ensuite il faut que je remercie Bella d'être née. Je sortis du lit et me débarrassai de mon boxer pour aller sous la douche. Je fermai les yeux et me représentai immédiatement Bella dans toute sa gloire d'enseignante. Seigneur. Si je n'étais pas venu comme un train de marchandise je banderais à nouveau.

Concentre-toi Cullen. Je me lavai le corps et ensuite les cheveux avant de sortir me sécher et m'envelopper dans une serviette. Je retournai dans la chambre et elle était sur mon écran. Merde. Je devais lire son mail et répondre. Elle voulait probablement avoir de mes nouvelles mais elle devait savoir quelle avait été ma réaction.

Je m'assis sur le lit et sauvegardai sa photo en arrière-plan avant d'ouvrir son autre mail.

 _Edward,_

 _Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point j'ai apprécié ton mail. J'avais peur d'en avoir trop dit et que tu me détestes pour cela mais à la place tu me fais me sentir un million de fois de mieux. Merci, vraiment. Tu m'as fait me sentir mieux la nuit dernière sans même savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et maintenant que tu le sais, eh bien, tu m'épates avec ta gentillesse._

Bien. Je suis content de l'avoir faite se sentir mieux. Dieu sait que tu as fait de même pour moi, quoique d'une manière beaucoup plus coquine.

 _J'aime la façon dont tu vois ma situation et je n'avais vraiment pas pensé au fait que je devrais peut-être la considérer comme presque un compliment? Ce n'est pas le bon mot mais je ne peux pas penser à ce que c'est. J'aime l'idée qu'il regrette de m'avoir trompée et peut-être qu'il a encore des sentiments pour moi. Non pas que je veuille qu'il en ait mais ça me fait du bien de penser qu'il ne me voyait pas juste comme une fille quelconque et voulait me remplacer, je suppose. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais plus le laisser me foutre le moral en l'air._

Aucun homme bien dans sa tête ne voudrait te remplacer. De toute évidence, ton ex était un idiot qui a dut tomber sur la tête à plusieurs reprises quand il était enfant. C'est la seule explication pour coller sa bite chez quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

 _Comme tu as été honnête avec moi, je serai honnête aussi. Je voudrais frapper ton ex, ou tout au moins la traiter de noms d'oiseaux bien choisis. Je ne me suis jamais battue mais j'aime à penser que je peux lui donner un bon coup et nous savons tous les deux que je peux donner de bonnes claques verbales._

Comment fait-elle? Comment me fait-elle bander en une minute puis rigoler de suite après? Elle est incroyable. A plus d'un titre. Et je paierai cher pour la voir donner un coup de poing à Irina.

 _Je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un a pu te tromper et encore moins se retourner contre toi et t'attaquer comme tu l'as dit. Et elle a craché contre ta famille ? Je sais qu'on pourrait dire que tu es mieux sans elle mais personne ne veut vraiment entendre cela, même si c'est vrai. Clairement, elle ne te méritait pas et je suppose qu'elle va le constater un jour si elle ne l'a pas déjà fait. Dommage pour elle, cependant. Elle a tout foutu en l'air!_

N'utilise pas des mots comme 'en l'air' avec moi maintenant que je sais à quoi tu ressembles Bella. Et cette langue ... tu essaies de me tuer avec cette langue. Cela en vaut la peine.

 _J'adore l'idée de partager quelque chose de nouveau dans chaque e-mail! Il semble que ton frère et toi ayez une relation très cool. Je n'ai pas de frère mais j'ai toujours eu mon amie, Alice, en grandissant. Nous vivions dans une petite ville appelée Forks et je la connais depuis la maternelle. Maintenant, nous sommes colocataires. Notre autre colocataire, Rose, est mon autre meilleure amie et ma meilleure protectrice. Tu ne voudras pas te mettre en travers de son chemin, permets-moi de te le dire. Elle est la femme la plus belle que je connaisse, elle est aussi la plus effrayante. Alors, tu sais, ne me contrarie pas ou elle te courra après. Je plaisante, sauf qu'elle l'a sérieusement dit…_

Laquelle a pris cette photo de toi? Je vais lui acheter une voiture. Ou une maison. Ce qu'elle veut.

Arrête, tête de bite. Elle dit de belles choses à propos de ses amies et toi tu ne penses qu'à ses seins. C'est bien qu'elle ait des amies comme ça. Concentre-toi.

 _Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je peux dire à propos de moi? J'étais plutôt timide étant gamine, le nez toujours dans un livre au lieu de vraiment jouer. Alice m'a fait sortir de temps en temps mais j'ai toujours été un peu introvertie. De plus, mon père est chef de police à Forks et cela m'a isolé un peu. J'ai appris à bien apprécier d'être seule, j'imagine que tu peux comprendre si tu voyages beaucoup._

Son père était chef de police? Et maintenant, je savais d'où elle venait. Il ne serait pas trop difficile de savoir qui était le chef de la police à Forks et avoir son nom de famille et quoi? La traquer? Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi? Peut-être que je jouissais trop, beaucoup trop et ça avait tué mes neurones. Elle avait promis de me faire confiance et j'avais promis de faire de même. Je ne pouvais pas piocher des infos sur elle. J'attendrai qu'elle me les donne. Elle m'avait déjà donné beaucoup plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais espéré.

 _J'adore que tu penses que je suis la meilleure partie de ta journée. J'espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi quand tu rentreras chez toi mais je comprendrais que tu sois occupé avec ton frère et la vie et tout. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis très reconnaissante pour ton amitié et je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé._

 _Ta Bella_

A moi. Je traçai l'image qui était maintenant sur mon ordi avec mon doigt. Seras-tu à moi, Bella? Voudrais-tu de moi si tu savais qui j'étais? Ou es-ce que ma renommée pourrait t'effrayer?

J'étais ridicule. Je la connaissais à peine. Mais je voulais mieux la connaitre. Et si je voulais en savoir plus, je devais lui répondre et lui dire de toutes les façons possibles combien elle est jolie.

 **Bella,**

 **Je ne sais même pas quoi dire en ce moment. J'ai dit que nous resterions coquins sur WWF mais tu ne m'as pas envoyé cette photo via WWF, vu que tu ne pouvais pas le faire avec cette appli. Afin de ne pas paraitre complètement insensible, je dois dire une chose. Tu es belle. Étourdissante. Encore plus jolie que je ne l'imaginais et fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que j'aie une imagination active et fertile. Je pense que tu le sais déjà au vu des fantasmes que j'aie partagés avec toi. Tu les as tous dépassés.**

 **OK il est temps d'être le pervers que tu connais et adores. Tu m'as époustouflé et ça a fait exploser ma bite. Non, sérieusement, je l'ai fait. Je pense que ma main était sur mon sexe exactement cinq dixièmes de seconde après avoir vu ta photo. J'espère que ce n'est pas un faux pas de partager cela avec toi. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu me fais bander rien qu'avec tes mots alors… combine-les avec cette photo fantastique et j'étais cuit!**

 **Sérieusement, essaies-tu de me tuer? Peut-être que tu aurais dû m'envoyer cette photo en plusieurs morceaux et j'aurais pu m'habituer avant d'être abasourdi par la photo en entier. Je plaisante, bien sûr. J'adore que tu m'aies envoyé la photo et j'aime le fait que tu aies rendu mon fantasme d'autant plus réel. Qui a pris cette photo? Je lui dois (ce serait mieux que soit** _ **elle**_ **) beaucoup.**

 **Sachant ce que je manque alors que je suis à l'autre bout du monde et que tu es à Washington, cela pourrait suffire à me rendre féroce. Je pourrais - et le ferais probablement - dépasser des records de vitesse si j'avais été en Californie quand j'ai reçu ta photo. Bella, je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai vraiment tellement hâte de te toucher, que c'en est douloureux.**

C'était vraiment un euphémisme.

 **D'accord, je vais essayer d'arrêter de divaguer sur combien tu es sexy et magnifique et essayer de répondre à ton mail. Je suis sûr que ton** _ **WWF**_ **va me faire bander encore alors je dois me concentrer tant que je peux.**

Qu'as-tu pour moi là-bas, sexy? J'ai hâte de le découvrir.

 **Je suis très content d'avoir pu te faire te sentir mieux. Et même si je ne te connais pas vraiment c'est comme si je le faisais et je suis absolument certain que l'imbécile ne voulait pas t'abandonner. Qui le voudrait? Je me suis demandé s'il était tombé sur la tête quand il était enfant. Etait-il sportif? Peut-être qu'il a endommagé une partie de son cerveau. C'est la seule explication.**

 **Mon ex mérite probablement un bon coup de poing. Ma mère et quelques amis proches voulaient la frapper mais je ne les ai pas laissés faire. D'une façon désopilante, ils ne connaissent même pas l'histoire complète. Ils savent qu'elle était au lit avec un autre mec mais rien à propos de l'invitation de les rejoindre ou des choses viles qu'elle a dites. Tu es la seule à savoir. Est-ce bizarre… que je puisse partager quelque chose comme ça avec toi et pas avec les personnes les plus proches? Cela ne me semble pas bizarre, pas à moi. J'avais l'envie de te faire connaitre des parties de moi, tout comme tu as partagé des choses de ta vie. Pas comme une obligation… mais parce que je le veux.**

 **Elle… euh… a compris, je pense? Elle est de ce voyage, tout comme mon remplaçant et même s'ils sont ensemble, elle me drague tous les jours. Est-elle folle? Comme si j'allais la reprendre après ce qu'elle m'a fait?**

 **Elle me rend fou et tu es la seule qui me permette de garder la tête froide. J'aime te parler, tu sais?**

Trop. Tu m'as manqué toute la journée. Je devais laisser mon téléphone, pour ne pas stupidement lire ton mail en public. Peux-tu imaginer si j'avais ouvert cette photo en répondant à des questions ou en marchant sur le tapis rouge? Cela aurait été très mauvais, Bella.

 **Dis à Rose qu'elle n'a pas besoin de me courir après! Je n'ai que les meilleures intentions à ton égard. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que beaucoup de ces intentions sont du type nu mais j'imagine qu'elle approuverait, surtout si c'est elle qui a pris cette photo… J'espère que tu peux me calmer à ce sujet. Je dois vraiment le savoir! Et bien que je sois sûr qu'elle est très belle, comme tu le dis, je doute qu'elle le soit plus que toi.**

 **Je suis heureux que tu aies des amies comme Rose et Alice. Mon frère a toujours été autant un ami qu'un frère pour moi. Il me rend parfois fou mais je sais qu'il ferait tout pour moi et vice versa.**

 **Donc, tu as grandi dans une petite ville appelée Forks** _ **[**_ _ **fourchette]**_ **, hein? Les couteaux et les cuillères sont-ils proches? Mauvaise blague, je sais, mais tu sais que je peux être idiot de temps en temps. J'ai grandi à Chicago, pas vraiment une petite ville. Mais j'adorais être là-bas. Les bâtiments, les gens, le lac Michigan, les Sox, les Bears ... ma famille a toujours des billets pour aller les voir jouer et nous y allons tous au moins deux fois par an. On se les gèle maintenant que nous sommes tous habitués à la chaleur de la Californie mais c'est très amusant.**

 **Ton père est un flic, hein? Pas étonnant que tu me menaces toujours avec des menottes! Pas que je m'en plaigne mais je parie que papa n'approuverait pas. Cependant, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Mon père est médecin et maman la typique femme au foyer pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie. Je remarque que tu n'as pas mentionné ta mère. Y a-t-il une raison à cela? Je n'insiste pas, je suis juste curieux.**

 **Appelle cela un pressentiment mais je suis sûr que tu seras toujours la meilleure partie de ma journée quand je serai à la maison. Ouais, j'adore mon frère mais il est grand et il pète et pue et triche. Il ne peut pas se comparer à toi. Alors oui, Bella, tu entendras certainement parler de moi, une fois que je serai à la maison. Et de plus d'une manière, j'imagine.**

Toujours en train de travailler dessus, mais maintenant que je t'ai vue… je veux vraiment t'entendre aussi. Je suis un avide fils de pute, et alors!

 **En ce qui concerne ton autre mail, je pense que je vais acheter un verger avec des pommiers quand je rentrerai chez moi. Peut-être que ça devrait être à Washington, puisque je t'en fournirai quotidiennement, même si j'aime bien ton choix d'arme. Peut-être que tu pourras me punir pour avoir embrassé tes fesses trop souvent. Je suis un peu lèche-cul. Et j'adorerai vraiment embrasser ton cul. Même si c'est la seule partie de toi que je ne voie pas, j'imagine que ça va avec le reste du paquet sexy.**

 **D'accord, je dois voir quelle douce torture tu m'as infligé dans** _ **WWF**_ **. Ça fait une heure que j'aie bandé pour la dernière fois, après tout.**

 **Merci de partager ces choses avec moi. Ta photo et tes mots. Chaque chose que tu m'envoies sert à me faire...**

 **Tien. Edward**

Ça fonctionne. J'espère n'avoir pas trop insisté sur sa photo mais pourrait-elle me le reprocher? C'était du sexe personnifié.

Merde, j'aimerai pouvoir faire de même. Elle a dit que je n'avais pas à le faire mais je voulais lui donner quelque chose en retour. Peut-être un jour.

Je laissai mon portable ouvert sur le côté du lit, son regard délicieux et sa langue me regardant directement alors que j'ouvrais WWF.

 **TILTED?** [penché] Je pouvais penser à plusieurs directions pour la pencher. J'ouvris le message, ma bite anticipant déjà de ce qui allait venir. Mec, j'ai des problèmes. Des problèmes de bonne nature.

 _Ainsi, tu as aimé que j'ai joué humide, n'est-ce pas? Ou as-tu aimé le fait que c'est toi qui me rend ainsi? Si j'aimais parier, je parierais sur le dernier. Je sais que je jouis chaque fois que tu me dis que je te fais bander, alors je suppose que ma culotte humide fait de même pour toi… Enfin… si j'en portais une… c'est ça._

Putain de merde, ne portait-elle pas de culotte sous cette jupe? Qu'est-ce qu'elle portait? Ou peut-être portait-elle quelque chose mais pas quand elle m'a envoyé le message. Je préférerais qu'elle soit sans culotte tout temps. Et humide. Humide était très bien. Et c'était dur, ce que j'étais, à nouveau. Merde.

 _Tu ne dois jamais te soucier d'être trop cru avec moi, Edward. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux et je ne t'en voudrai pas. Bon sang, je serais plus susceptible de l'ajouter à ma liste toujours croissante de fantasmes à ton sujet._

J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur ces fantasmes, Bella. Que plane-t-il encore dans ton esprit délicieusement coquin?

 _Tu peux me baiser de toutes ces manières et plus. Le fait que tu aies beaucoup de miles m'excite sans fin. Je n'ai jamais été exhibitionniste mais tu sembles faire ressortir ce côté de moi. Un de mes fantasmes est très public et je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ça m'excite tellement à chaque fois que j'y pense._

Quel fantasme? Tu ne peux pas me raconter que tu as un fantasme et ne pas me dire ce que c'est, Bella. Tu me tues encore une fois, vilaine fille!

 _J'aime les mains douces et fermes et les utiliserai aussi souvent que tu me laisseras. Je crains de t'épuiser. Penses-tu pouvoir suivre?_

Considérant que j'ai la trique vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, oui, je pense pouvoir gérer. J'aimerai que tu essaies de m'épuiser.

 _Bientôt je t'enverrai plus que mes mots, Edward. J'espère que cela satisfera tes attentes et nourrira tes fantasmes. Jusque-là, des pensées heureuses pour une fin heureuse._

Oh Dieu, c'est déjà fait! Tu as dépassé mes attentes à maintes reprises, Bella. Et ma fin était très heureuse mais ce n'était clairement pas une fin vu que je dois me branler encore une fois avant de me coucher. Tu me rends fou !

 **J'aime beaucoup t'exciter, Bella. Pour te dire la vérité c'est une sorte de motivation dans ma vie maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais sans culotte? Pas que cela me gêne, bien sûr - accès plus facile pour moi. Veux-tu savoir ce que je ferais si je soulève cette jupe et te trouve sans sous-vêtement? Eh bien, parle-moi de ton fantasme et je partagerai cette info avec toi. Vois-tu… je peux aussi être taquin.**

Je rigolai. Elle serait énervée que je ne me sois pas expliqué mais elle pourrait compléter les blancs admirablement, sans aucun doute.

 **Faire sortir ton côté exhibitionniste est mon plus grand plaisir. Beaucoup d'endroits dans ce monde pourraient être intéressants pour du sexe illicite, ne penses-tu pas?**

Ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour glisser ma main sous ta jupe pendant que mon film passait sur le grand écran ce soir, Bella. Je l'ai déjà vu une douzaine de fois et j'aimerais te distraire pendant que tu le regardes. Merde. Ouais, ça serait le point culminant.

 **Je ne doute pas de pouvoir te suivre, Bella. Tout au moins, j'aurais beaucoup de plaisir à essayer. Penses-tu pouvoir gérer tout ce que je vais te donner?**

 **Tu sais déjà que tu as dépassé mes attentes avec ta photo sexy. Moi et ma bite ne pouvons pas te remercier suffisamment pour toute la joie future qu'elle va nous apporter.**

 **Doux rêves de moi, Edward**

Je retournai au jeu et jouai **BRING** [apporter]. Ma fille m'avait botté les fesses pendant le dernier jeu, maintenant il était temps de lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffais. Je ferai tout pour lui botter le cul cette fois. Je regardai la photo de Bella et cherchai mon flacon. Il est temps jouer à l'école.

…

*Aux États-Unis, la pomme est le cadeau traditionnel que l'on offre aux enseignants. Elle est devenue par extension le symbole de la profession. La pomme est un symbole de l'éducation et le fruit des écoliers.

* * *

 _ **Des fantasmes sont échangés**_

 _ **… pourront-ils un jour les vivre en vrai?**_


	9. Téléphone

Words with Strangers

 **CHAPITRE 9 -** Téléphone

Quel est ce bruit? J'ouvris les yeux et regardai l'heure sur ma table de chevet. Six heures du matin? Qui m'envoie un texto à 6 heures du matin? Veut-il mourir? Heureusement personne ne mourra alors je peux les tuer, peu importe qui c'est. J'attrapai mon téléphone et vis un texto de mon frère. Bien sûr. C'est juste le début de la nuit là-bas.

J'ouvris la photo d'une femme qui rit avec sa tête sur un oreiller. Putain ? _Je veux juste te montrer ce que tu rates. J'aide Gianna à surmonter sa peine de cœur._

Connard. Il m'a réveillé pour ça? Ouais elle est chaude mais ce n'est pas Bella de qui il m'a arraché alors que je dormais. Oublie ça! Et bien je vais lui faire pareil. Je cherche son numéro et l'appelle.

"Hey Eddie! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Je grogne dans le téléphone. "Je dormais jusqu'à ce que mon abruti de frère me réveille."

"Oh oui. Quelle heure est-il là-bas? Et où es-tu d'abord? Chut baby, je reviens vite."

"C'est six heures du matin, idiot. Pourquoi tu envoies des texto alors que tu as une fille dans ton lit?"

"Elle n'est pas là pour l'instant… c'était plus tôt. Et je suis quoi, un abruti? Je t'aime frangin mais je ne pouvais pas t'envoyer des texto avant alors que je faisais passer la soirée de sa vie à Gianna."

Mon frère ne manquait jamais de confiance. "Je suis content que tu te lèves pour moi."

Il laissa éclater un rire bruyant. "Elle a oublié ton nom dès le moment où je l'ai eue nue."

"C'est bien. Ça aurait été bizarre qu'elle crie mon nom alors que tu étais en elle. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive." Je souris en attendant sa réponse.

"Salaud. C'est arrivé une seule fois et c'était de suite après que tu sois devenu célèbre. Cette gonzesse avait des gros problèmes."

"Elle en a eu un aussi en couchant avec toi."

"Merde elles sont toutes en train d'haleter après moi. Comment... tu vas… peu importe, où tu es?"

Je ris et frotte mon visage. "Allemagne pour le moment, je pars pour Rome dans quelques heures. Ça va. Epuisant. Irina est une chieuse de classe internationale. La routine."

"Ouais mec. J'ai vu ça sur _Entertainment Tonight._ Une garce de grande classe, pas vrai? Tu es mieux sans elle."

Je ne pouvais être plus d'accord. "Enfer oui mais actuellement elle me tape constamment sur les nerfs pendant ce voyage. Elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre dans sa chambre la première nuit. Ensuite elle m'a coincé dans l'avion et essayé que je la reprenne juste le jour avant d'annoncer son mariage avec James. Elle m'a tripoté sous la table tout en annonçant son mariage. Et tu ne dois souffler un mot de tout ça à maman. Elle m'a presque démembré parce que je ne l'avais pas appelée."

Emmett resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. "Quel merdier! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle? Comment tu gères ça?"

Bella. J'ouvris la bouche et je dus ravaler son prénom. "Je l'évite autant qu'humainement possible. Kate veut lui casser la gueule. Et si elle essaie… et bien je la laisserai faire."

Il rit. "Cette Kate! C'est une tornade. Elle et G. vont t'éviter de devenir fou!"

Je souris. "Ils font de leur mieux."

"Quand rentres-tu à la maison?"

Merde qui sait? "Je pense dans cinq jours? Tokyo et Sydney restent encore après Rome mais c'est un long voyage." De longs vols pendant lesquels je penserai à baiser Bella dans les toilettes de l'avion. Ce ne sera pas bon. Eh bien se serait mieux qu'elle soit avec moi mais sans elle, ce sera simplement un pervers dans un avion. Cela pourrait être un autre titre pour un porno. Il faudra que je le lui envoie.

"Bien. Tu me manques. Hey Jane a appelé hier, elle avait oublié que tu étais en voyage."

"Jane? Que voulait-elle?" Jane Turner est l'une de mes premières amies à Hollywood. Elle a été ma principale partenaire dans ma première comédie romantique et nous sommes amis depuis.

"Elle a rompu avec Dimitri. Je suppose qu'elle voulait juste quelqu'un pour en parler. Je lui ai dit que tu l'appellerais quand tu rentrerais."

"Mince." Dimitri et elle étaient ensemble depuis près de sept ans, depuis leur adolescence. Ça craignait.

"Ouais. Elle m'a demandé si tu allais aux _People Choice Awards_ mercredi soir. Je pense qu'elle voulait y aller avec toi, pour lui remonter le moral."

 _The People's Choice Awards_. Ouais, je serai à la maison à temps. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais j'étais nominé pour la vedette masculine favorite ou quelque chose d'aussi dingue. "Je suppose que je pourrais y aller. Je l'appellerai. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas appelée sur mon portable?"

Emmett fit un bruit entre un halètement et un gémissement. Enfer? "Euh je pense qu'elle était énervée et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je lui ai parlé un peu mais elle aurait préféré te parler à toi, j'en suis sûr. Tu es plus sensible et tout ça. Les filles aiment ça quand elles sont tristes."

Sensible? Je roulai des yeux. Une partie de moi avait été très sensible dernièrement. "Quel est ce bruit?"

"Euh rien?"

"Emmett es-tu entrain de baiser tout en téléphonant? C'est dérangeant."

"Merde mec je ne fais rien. Elle vient juste de tendre sa main pour attraper ma queue. Qu'est-ce qu'un gars peu faire?"

" Raccrocher par exemple, imbécile!"

Il rit. "Je te le dis que je suis irrésistible! Arrête chérie."

J'entendis un rire féminin en arrière plan. "Dis à ton frère que je lui dis salut."

"Elle dit…"

"Oui j'ai entendu. Maintenant que je suis réveillé et traumatisé par toi. Félicitations abruti."

Il y eut une pause et des murmures et ensuite Emmett jura. "Non je ne l'invite pas. Satanée femme, c'est mon frère!"

Maintenant j'étais traumatisé et amusé. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire. "Ouais ouais tu t'assures de tout faire pour qu'elle m'oublie, Em. Merci beaucoup pour ton pouvoir magique de guérison."

"Elle a des problèmes, c'est clair." J'entendis bouger et ensuite une porte claquer.

"Elle est partie?"

"Pour le moment. Elle ne peut pas m'avoir tant qu'elle pensera à toi. C'est malsain!"

"Oui c'est vrai!"

"Alors tu as une file d'attente de filles sexy en Europe? Je sais que tu as raconté n'importe quoi au sujet de Beckinsale mais tu devrais vraiment en profiter."

La seule que je voulais c'était Bella. "Pas de file d'attente, Em. Je vais à mes interviews, fais ce que j'aie à faire et vais au lit." En gros. Je peux parler avec Bella quand je suis au lit.

"Mec pourquoi est-ce que tu vis comme un moine? Irina, c'était il y a six mois. Tu mérites de tomber sur la première fille sexy que tu peux trouver et le faire savoir à Irina. Appelle-la quand tu le fais."

Je secoue la tête. "Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Emmett, faire connaitre sa vie sexuelle au monde entier. Et je ne veux plus d'un rencard d'une nuit. Je veux…" Bella.

"Tu veux? Une autre petite-amie? Vis un peu Eddie. Tu es le roi d'Hollywood. Tu peux avoir qui tu veux et apparemment ça inclut la fille dans mon lit …"

"Ton lit? Tu l'as amené chez nous?" J'avais toujours fait des cauchemars de tiroirs vidés et d'argenterie pillée.

"Je parlais au figuré. C'est sa chambre d'hôtel. Mais peu importe. Il est temps de te remettre en selle petit frère!"

Monter Bella. C'est ce que je voudrais. Bella me chevauchant… encore mieux. "Je ne vais pas me jeter sur la première fille venue. Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Maggie!"

Il ricana. "C'est une bonne chose que tu ne l'aies plus croisée. Elle n'est pas en tournée par là-bas?"

Si elle l'était. Mais je m'étais sacrément assuré qu'aucune de nos villes ne coïncident. "Pas drôle Emmett. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en plus. Il me faut quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance. Quelqu'un comme…" Bella.

"Edward c'est la deuxième fois que tu te censures. Qu'est-ce que tu caches?"

Merde. Il a l'air de n'avoir que des muscles et pas de cerveau mais il n'est pas comme cela. "Je ne cache pas vraiment quelque chose."

"Ne me mens pas. Je dirai à maman que tu caches quelque chose puis…"

Merde. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que ma mère enquête. "Très bien! Il y a cette fille avec qui je parle. Nous jouons à _Words With Friends_ et nous avons commencé à nous écrire par mail. Hier elle m'a envoyé une photo et elle est incroyable." Je me sentis très bien de le dire à voix haute. J'avais dû taire ça à Kate et Garrett pour ne pas qu'ils paniquent mais mon frère ne dirait rien.

"Incroyable?" demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi il n'y a pas de filles sexy qui veulent jouer avec moi? Je suis offensé."

Je rigolai. "Parce que tu as assez de filles dans la vraie vie? Je ne sais pas. Elle est très belle. Vingt-deux ans, elle est encore à l'université pour devenir enseignante. Et elle est sexy comme l'enfer, Em. J'ai plaisanté sur les fantasmes concernant les profs parce qui ne l'a pas fait celui-là?"

"Tu plaisantes j'espère? Toutes ces histoires avec ces étudiants qui couchent avec leur prof m'énervent. Où est mon ancienne prof sexy et pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas donné de cours particuliers?" Emmett semblait indigné.

Je rigolai parce que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. "Exactement. Alors elle m'a envoyé une photo hier soir et putain seigneur Em, elle est magnifique. Grands yeux bruns, longs cheveux bruns, bien foutue. Elle portait un chemisier serré avec un soutien-gorge noir dessous, une jupe courte et elle tenait une baguette et mordait dans une pomme. C'est la chose la plus torride que j'aie jamais vue."

"Mec?" souffla Emmett. "Envoie-moi une copie!"

Sûrement pas. "Enfer non! Bella est à moi. Cherche-t-en une autre!"

"Bella hein? Joli prénom. Et tu gardais tout ça pour toi hein? Quel genre de frère es-tu?"

Je sais exactement ce que je suis. "Un frère possessif. Il y a quelque chose avec elle Em. Derrière son apparence. Elle est, elle me comprend. Et elle n'a pas la moindre idée de qui je suis alors je peux tout lui dire et ne pas m'inquiéter qu'elle me le fasse payer. Elle est intelligente et drôle et sexy, tout ce qu'un gars pourrait vouloir."

Un autre silence. "Seigneur, tu es parti petit frère. Et où est cette fille parfaite?"

C'est vrai j'étais parti très loin. "Elle est à Washington."

"Hummm. Bon ce n'est pas si loin que ça. Prévois un voyage en avion."

Je ris. Si seulement. "Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je la connais et elle n'a pas la moindre idée de qui je suis. Je sais que c'est fou de la vouloir autant… mais je ne sais pas. Je veux continuer comme ça un petit plus longtemps avant de tout foirer avec ma vie publique et la presse et les femmes, tu comprends?"

"Oui, je comprends. Enfer, frérot l'attitude des gens envers moi change quand ils entendent mon nom de famille, je sais que c'est des millions de fois pire pour toi parce qu'ils savent qui tu es. Je comprends mais si tu veux vraiment cette fille, tu vas devoir lui dire qui tu es."

Je le savais. "Je le ferai à un moment. Mais maintenant je veux juste profiter d'être seulement le gars qui s'appelle Edward. Imagine un peu comment c'est de pouvoir parler d'Irina et dire ce que j'en pense vraiment, sans dire les noms."

"Très bien profite de cette fille mais quand tu rentreras, nous prévoirons un voyage à Washington. Tu peux y aller et lui dire qui tu es et ensuite tu lui demanderas si elle connait d'autres filles sexy pour que je puisse me trouver une prof sexy aussi."

"Tout ça pour en arriver là, hein?"

Il rit. "Oui c'est ça, pour tous les deux. Je couvre tes arrières, frangin."

"Je sais que tu le fais Emmett." Et je me sentis bien mieux que quelqu'un sache exactement à quel point Bella comptait pour moi. "Et je vais réfléchir à lui parler aussi quand je rentrerai." Je voulais d'abord la connaitre un peu mieux et qu'elle me connaisse aussi.

"Bien. Maintenant je vais chasser définitivement ton nom de la tête de Gianna."

"Fais donc ça. Bye Em!"

"Bye Eddie. A bientôt!"

Je raccrochai et regardai l'heure. Il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à essayer de me rendormir. Garrett allait m'appeler dans environ une heure de toute façon. Beaucoup de temps pour voir si Bella avait écrit. J'attrapai mon ordinateur et l'allumai. Ça prit des années mais finalement je vis que j'avais un mail.

 _Edward_

 _Je dois avouer que j'ai été très nerveuse en me demandant ce que tu penserais de ma photo. Et je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de tes nouvelles si rapidement. As-tu du mal à dormir? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider?_

Oh, tu m'as aidé. J'ai dormi comme un loir après avoir joui une deuxième fois. Tu m'épuises, femme, de la meilleure des manières.

 _Encore une fois, peut-être, je n'étais d'aucune aide à envoyer cette photo si tard dans la nuit. Je dirais bien que je suis désolée mais nous savons tous les deux que je ne le suis pas. Est-ce que je t'ai vraiment fait venir si rapidement? Juste ma photo, sans les mots? Je ne vais pas mentir. Cela m'a fait sourire comme si j'avais gagné à la loterie._

Crois-moi, Bella. Je suis venu comme une vierge le soir du bal de promo. C'est ridicule à quelle vitesse j'en ai fini. Je ferais mieux de ne pas le faire en vrai. Combien ça serait embarrassant?

 _Je suis heureuse que tu penses que je suis belle et tous ces autres mots merveilleux que tu m'as écrits. Parfois, je me sens comme ça mais quand on vit avec Rose, qui a pris la photo et aura probablement une liste de cadeaux pour toi, et Alice, eh bien, elles ont tendance à briller et à se démarquer d'une manière que je ne fais pas. Je suis calme mais je suppose que la photo que j'ai envoyée te fera rire rien qu'en lisant cela._

Juste ne sois pas timide avec moi, Bella. Donne-moi tout ce qui se cache dans ton esprit délicieusement coquin.

 _C'est vrai, cependant. Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait ce soir? Rose m'a amené diner après que nous ayons envoyé ma photo (bien sûr, je t'assure que je me suis changée avant de sortir) et elle a décidé d'appeler mon ex pour lui dire exactement ce qu'elle pensait de lui, car je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait. Elle est en prépa de médecine et elle a menacé d'utiliser son scalpel sur ses boules et autres zones délicates et masculines. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'enverra quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être une ordonnance restrictive, bien que je ne sois pas sur le point de l'approcher. Rose pourrait cependant…_

 _Je t'ai dit qu'elle était effrayante._

Effrayante, peut-être. Incroyable oui. Je lui devais la photo et l'ex maintenant.

 _Ton ex semble être encore plus chiante que mon ex à moi! Est-ce qu'elle te drague vraiment tout en voyageant avec son mec? C'est incroyable. Maintenant, je veux faire plus que la frapper. Peut-être que je peux la présenter au scalpel de Rose aussi! Pardon, je suis habituellement une personne peu violente mais la pensée que quelqu'un te fasse du mal me fait voir rouge. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça!_

Elle était incroyable cette fille! J'aimais qu'elle veuille défendre mon honneur.

 _Je pense qu'il est plus facile pour toi de partager des choses comme ça avec moi, et moi avec toi, parce que nous ne faisons pas partie de cette mauvaise l'expérience de l'autre. Ta famille et tes amis la connaissaient. Ma famille et mes amis le connaissaient et ils nous aimaient, donc ils étaient trop impliqués dedans. Tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai eu mal à cause de la trahison de Tyler et je n'étais pas là quand tu l'as découverte au lit avec un autre gars. Nous pouvons tout nous dire car cela ne nous dérangera pas, eh bien, en dehors de moi voulant frapper ton ex, bien sûr. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je protège mes amis. Et tu l'es maintenant. Au moins, j'aime à le penser._

Certainement amis avec l'espoir d'être plus un jour, Bella

 _D'accord, assez parlé d'eux. Tu viens de Windy City?* C'est super. J'ai toujours voulu aller là-bas. Je suis plus une fan de baseball que de football mais j'aime tous les sports. Je pense que c'est formidable que ta famille et toi voyagiez ensemble pour aller à un match. Ça doit être agréable de faire cela._

 _Vu que tu as demandé, je vais te dire que ma mère n'est plus vraiment dans ma vie, c'est pourquoi je ne parle pas d'elle. Elle a décollé quand j'avais trois ans et j'ai une carte d'anniversaire occasionnellement ou un cadeau de Noël ridicule qui ne me correspond pas et c'est tout. L'année dernière, elle m'a envoyé un haut et une jupe qui avaient à peine assez de tissu pour couvrir une enfant de dix ans, encore moins une nana de vingt-deux ans. Photo récente à part, je suis généralement une fille en jeans et t-shirt. Elle sortait avec un mec qui avait quelques années de plus que moi la dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, ce qui explique probablement les vêtements mais je ne sais pas si elle est toujours avec lui._

Et maintenant, je voulais la serrer dans mes bras. Je pouvais sentir la tristesse dans ses paroles. Comment sa mère pouvait s'éloigner d'elle était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

 _Alors oui, c'est juste mon père et moi. C'est un bon gars et il a fait de son mieux avec moi mais ce n'est pas la même chose que d'avoir une maman, tu sais? Je ne pouvais certainement pas lui parler des garçons. Dès l'instant où l'un me tournait autour il avait déjà vérifié les antécédents de ses parents. D'accord, j'exagère mais il portait son holster et pistolet à chaque fois que je sortais avec un gars. Il est drôle… Au moins, il aime penser qu'il l'est!_

Maintenant, papa paraissait être un peu effrayant. Que ferait-il s'il savait toutes les choses coquines que je veux faire avec toi, Bella?

 _Je serai heureuse de faire partie de tes journées lorsque tu seras chez toi. Et je promets de ne pas péter ou puer, quoi que… tu ne pourras pas le savoir. C'est bien pratique de vivre loin._

Je ris à haute voix à celle-là. Elle était incroyable. Chaude et sexy, puis triste et drôle. Le paquet tout en un.

 _Alors, tu vas acheter un verger entier de pommes, Edward? C'est beaucoup de jeu coquins, si je fais un jeu par pomme. Et je le ferai._

Je vais te prendre au mot, Bella. Et maintenant, ma bite remue à nouveau.

 _Mon cul est assez fantastique, si j'ai le droit de le dire. Peut-être que tu vas avoir une autre photo un jour. Ou peut-être que je devrais garder comme appât pour que tu fasses un voyage dans le nord. Hmmm ... Je devrais réfléchir à cela. N'hésite pas à l'embrasser quand tu le souhaites. Il est prêt et en attente._

Je gémis à l'image de son derrière bien rond qui m'attendait. Merde!

 _J'aime partager mes mots et ma photo avec toi. Je suis tellement contente que tu les apprécie. J'apprécie beaucoup les tiens, je te l'assure._

 _Maintenant, je file voir ce que tes mots me feront ce soir. J'ai des piles neuves… au cas où._

 _Ta Bella_

Ouais, elle allait me tuer. Elle et ce petit jouet mystérieux. C'est une façon de partir en beauté.

 **Bella** ,

 **Tu sais que je ne te mentirais pas. Quand je dis que tu es magnifique, je le pense. Quand je dis que tu m'as fait venir plus fort que jamais, je dis la vérité aussi. Je comprends que ton ex a probablement entamé ton estime de soi. Comme tu le sais, je suis passé par là aussi. Mais tu es au-delà de mes rêves les plus fous et tu sais qu'ils sont assez sauvages! Encore plus maintenant que je t'ai vue.**

 **Je suis revenu dans ma chambre assez tard la nuit dernière, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de voir si j'avais reçu quelque chose de toi. Et quelle surprise j'ai eue. Dieu merci, j'ai laissé mon téléphone à l'hôtel, Bella. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse éviter de regarder ta photo et nous savons tous les deux ce que cela provoque quand je le fais. J'aurais dû trouver une salle de bain dès que possible. Ça n'aurait pas été joli. Mais j'aurais bravé la potentielle humiliation publique afin de te voir. Et tu en valais la peine. Aucun doute là-dessus.**

J'aurais peut-être beaucoup à expliquer à Kate et Garrett. Heureusement, j'avais attendu. Je devais avoir un sixième sens quand j'ai laissé mon téléphone à la maison.

 **Ton amie Rose semble être une femme forte! Je ne vais pas mentir, J'ai eu un énorme sourire en l'imaginant dire à ton ex de te laisser tranquille. Je lui dois quelques cadeaux, semble-t-il. Demande-lui ce qu'elle veut et ça sera à elle! Et je suis content que tu te sois changée d'abord. Sinon tu serais responsable de beaucoup de boules bleues auprès de tes camarades mâles et j'aurais été follement jaloux que quiconque puisse te voir comme ça. Est-ce mal? Mais c'est la vérité. Je détesterais quiconque pourrait voir mon fantasme d'enseignante sexy prendre vie.**

C'est juste pour moi, Bella. Tu es à moi.

 **J'ai parlé de toi à mon frère ce matin et je lui ai dit combien tu es magnifique. Il voulait que je lui envoie la photo et je suis fâché et jaloux à l'idée que quiconque te voie en dehors de moi. L'effet que tu as sur moi, Bella. Tu es juste ... très spéciale pour moi et je ne veux pas te partager, même avec mon frère. Cela a-t-il du sens?**

 **Que dirais-tu de laisser Rose s'occuper de nos ex et de nous occuper de manière beaucoup plus intéressante alors qu'elle coupe des parties vitales des corps? Je doute même que leurs cris pourraient me détourner de toi.**

 **Tu as raison. C'est incroyablement facile d'être moi-même avec toi. C'est un tel souffle d'air frais pour moi, que je ne peux pas décrire maintenant, mais j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras. Pour l'instant, sache que tu es la personne préférée à laquelle je parle. J'aimerais pouvoir essayer d'autres façon de communiquer. Peut-être quand je rentrerai à la maison, me permettras-tu que je t'appelle ? Je ne veux pas te pousser, rien de tel. Je sais que donner ton numéro nécessiterait un grand niveau de confiance mais penses-y. Je comprendrais si tu n'es pas prête ou si tu es prudente. Tu devrais l'être! Je serais en colère si tu donnais aveuglément ton numéro à quelqu'un avec qui tu n'as parlé que depuis une semaine. Alors, penses-y juste et laisse-moi savoir.**

J'espère que je n'en demandais pas trop. Elle m'avait déjà donné beaucoup plus que je ne lui avais donné. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner plus pour le moment. J'espérais qu'elle comprenait combien je voulais lui dire et lui montrer plus.

 **Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Je ne peux pas imaginer une mère qui se tire et laisse son enfant derrière elle mais ton père a l'air de bien s'occuper de toi, avec le pistolet et tout. C'était un peu effrayant, Bella! S'il savait les pensées que j'aie à ton sujet, je serais criblé de balles à l'heure actuelle. Mais je risquerais cela, pour toi.**

 **Ta mère a raté de connaitre une fille incroyable et un jour elle se rendra compte de ça. Serais-tu disposée à essayer cette tenue même si elle correspond à quelqu'un de dix ans? Je serais heureux de te donner mon avis sincère. Je plaisante, je plaisante. En quelque sorte. Je veux dire, ça ne me dérangera pas que tu l'essaies mais je suis plus que content de ce que tu me donnes. Tu m'as déjà trop gâté, Bella.**

 **Puisque nous avons discuté de ta mère, je vais te parler de la mienne. Elle est féroce. Fidèle. Effrayante. Quand elle a entendu un peu, je t'assure que c'est très peu au sujet des dernières frasques de mon ex, elle m'a appelé en criant et prête à botter des fesses. Je l'aime mais elle me fait peur comme l'enfer. Je vais te dire un petit secret. La meilleure façon de me faire peur serait de me dire que tu iras en parler à ma mère. Mon frère m'a menacé de le faire et je lui ai craché tous mes secrets. D'accord, je lui ai parlé de toi. Il savait que je cachais quelque chose. Je suppose que je ne peux même pas être subtil à ton sujet au téléphone. Tu es une femme dangereuse, Bella mais j'aime cela.**

 **Ainsi tu as un mec de vingt-cinq ans qui a peur de sa mère. Elle est en fait l'une des plus belles personnes que je connaisse mais si on la fâche ou ses enfants, bien, elle pourrait emprunter le scalpel de Rose et faire du découpage aussi. Mon père est beaucoup plus tranquille. Je suppose qu'il doit l'être avec une épouse comme elle. Il est drôle et très intelligent et tout simplement un gars génial. Nous sommes une famille très proche et nous dînons ensemble tous les dimanches soir si nous sommes tous en ville**.

Ils me manquaient. J'espère que nous ferions ce dîner familial quand je serai à la maison.

 **Ha! Je suis content que tu retiennes tes pets et rots, Bella. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai ri en lisant cela. J'aime la façon dont tu arrives à me faire bander puis rire. Tu as un talent spécial ou je suis juste spécialement réceptif à tes charmes. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça marche.**

Tu me possèdes, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

 **Je vais acheter un verger entier de pommes, Bella. Je pense qu'il nous en faudra bien un pour réaliser mes et tes fantasmes, après tout. En parlant de ces derniers, je dois voir si tu m'en as envoyé un autre sur WWF. Je file le lire et je pars vers une autre ville mais je te parle dès que je peux!**

 **Tu n'as pas besoin de m'envoyer une photo comme appât, Bella. Je suis déjà mentalement auprès de toi. Physiquement, j'espère pouvoir le faire dans un futur proche.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Ton Edward**

Je fermai l'ordi et ouvris mon application Words. Elle était là. Pourquoi mon cœur battait plus vite à la seule vue de son prénom?

 _Quand je t'ai envoyé ce message, j'étais dans mon t-shirt de nuit et rien d'autre, bien sûr. Quant à ce que je portais ou ne portais pas sous la jupe, n'aimerais-tu pas savoir? Je te le dirai bien mais en voyant que tu m'as laissé en attente concernant ce que tu feras avec ce que tu que tu trouveras, je suppose que je te retourne la faveur._

Son t-shirt de nuit. Zut. Je voulais le voir. Et ce qui était en dessous. Cela devrait attendre que je ramène mon cul à la maison. Je détestais ce voyage stupide. Elle était forte pour me taquiner. Et j'étais si dur. Encore.

 _Mon fantasme public serait tout à fait public pour le faire réellement, mais nous avons cette grande cour carrée sur le campus et euh, la pensée de le faire là-bas alors que toute l'école regarde m'excite. Attention, je ne le ferai jamais mais il y a quelque chose dans le fait d'être dehors et de se moquer de qui regarde, tu sais?_

Merde, c'était chaud. Si seulement je pouvais le faire avec elle. Kate me tuerait. Cela pourrait en valoir la peine. De qui se moque-t-on? C'en valait la peine.

 _Je peux gérer tout ce que tu me donneras, Edward. J'aimerais le faire avec mes mains et ma bouche et bien, tu sais que je te veux._

Je gémis. Ouais, presque l'heure d'une douche.

 _Je suis contente que toi et ta bite ayez ma photo pour vous faire passer le voyage. J'espère que tu as suffisamment de lait vu tout ce que je te donne._

 _Je file faire plus que juste rêver de toi, Bella._

Seigneur, mon cœur battait, ma bite palpitait et je la voulais. Je regardai sa photo sur mon ordinateur portable à nouveau. Putain tellement parfaite!

 **La vengeance est une garce et tu parviens toujours à me laisser avec des devinettes, n'est-ce pas? Je meurs d'envie de voir ce t-shirt de nuit et je meurs de savoir ce qu'il y avait sous cette jupe. Un carotte de plus pour venir te voir, comme si j'en avais besoin à ce stade.**

 **Alors, tu voudrais que je te baise devant tous les étudiants? Tu es une fille très friponne, Bella. Et j'aime ça. Je ne devrais pas être en mesure de faire cela mais je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver un endroit dehors et isolé où je pourrais t'allonger en douceur sur l'herbe et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom. Comment ça te parait?**

Ça me semblait putain bien à moi. C'était pour la douche sous peu!

 **Je te veux aussi, Bella. Clairement. Je vais prendre tes mains et ta bouche et te donner les miens, ainsi que ma très dure bite. Tout pour toi. Qu'en dis-tu?**

 **Je dois stocker un lait à chaque arrêt, même si je vais utiliser du shampooing dans quelques minutes. Il faut juste que cela soit pratique. Quand je rentrerai à la maison, j'irai acheter une bouteille XXL. Pourquoi t'ai-je rencontrée quand j'étais sur la route? Je suppose pour que cela soit intéressant. Et en effet, ça l'est.**

 **Ton jouet a-t-il pris soin de toi? Penses-tu que je pourrais m'occuper mieux de toi? Je le ferais. Que dis-tu, de tester cette théorie prochainement?**

 **Jusque là, je ferai mes achats chez DuraCell et Noxema.**

 **A bientôt**

Je retournai au jeu et éclatai de rire en voyant ce que je pouvais jouer. **PHONE** (Téléphone). C'était parfait avec ce que j'avais demandé.

Je devais encore trouver comment mais je devais lui parler. L'entendre dire mon nom, de préférence quand elle jouit. Parle-moi, Bella.

…

*Windy City est Chicago

* * *

 _ **Quelle sera la réponse de Bella?**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite!**_


	10. Taquineries

_Words With Strangers_

 **Chapitre 10** \- Taquineries

Rome. L'une de mes villes préférées dans le monde et je me retrouvai à regarder les magnifiques immeubles par la vitre de la limousine.

"J'aime être ici," murmura Kate sa tête appuyée contre la vitre tout comme moi. "Au cas où je ne le dirai pas assez, merci de m'avoir embauchée et de me laisser voir le monde avec toi."

Je lui souris. "Imagine juste tous les endroits où je pourrai t'emmener si tu laissais tomber ton vieux ballon, tes chaines et t'enfuyais avec moi."

"Ha. Vous vous détestiez il y a une semaine. Elle veut tout contrôler et tu es si têtu," intervint Garrett.

Kate rit et tapota sa jambe. "Peut-être mais le sexe devrait être épique."

Je ris mais sentit ma queue reprendre vie au mot sexe. Sexe me faisait penser à Bella et Bella me faisait bander. Je voulus tout de suite voir mon téléphone pour savoir si elle était là. M'enverrait-elle son numéro? Si elle l'avait fait serai-je capable d'attendre? Je n'aurai plus le choix. Je lui avais dit dans mon précédent mail que je serai plus lent à répondre dans les jours suivants. Un vol de quinze heures pour Tokyo et un de dix heures de là-bas pour Sydney allaient réduire notre temps d'échange. Mon ressentiment bouillonnait en raison de ce jour entier perdu pour elle. Plus que cela en fait, en comptant mon temps de sommeil. J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison.

"Et comment le sais-tu? D'abord tu me tentes avec la grosseur de sa queue et ensuite ses prouesses sexuelles. Est-ce que tu me cacherais quelque chose?" Garrett fronça les sourcils et moi je haussai simplement les épaules. Je ne savais pas d'où Kate tenait cette information.

"Irina n'est pas vraiment timide quand il s'agit de partager certains détails," ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Eh bien cela calma bien ma bite.

Je gémis et Garrett se mit à rire, le traitre. Ce serait bien fait si je lui volais sa femme. "Elle l'a vraiment fait, putain?" demanda Garrett.

Kate ricana. "Jusqu'à un certain point. Elle m'en aurait dit davantage si je ne l'en avais pas empêchée. Toute plaisanterie mise à part Edward, je ne veux vraiment pas connaitre ce genre de détail." Ses lèvres se pincèrent. "D'accord, peut-être un peu mais il me semblait déloyal de l'obtenir de la bouche de la salope maléfique alors même que vous étiez encore ensemble."

"Sérieusement elle a parlé de notre vie sexuelle? Elle le fait encore? Merde… il vaut mieux que je ne sache pas." Je fermai les yeux, les beaux immeubles ne m'intéressaient plus.

"Je ne peux pas dire que nous ayons eu une vraie conversation depuis que vous avez rompu mais à en juger par la manière dont elle regarde ta queue dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, je pense qu'elle l'a toujours en tête."

"Comment tu sais?" Kate haussa un sourcil vers Garrett et il soupira. "Garde les yeux sur le prix."

Je ris et ouvris les yeux. "Prix? Ma queue est mise à un prix? En voilà une réponse intéressante."

Les yeux de Kate pétillèrent. "C'est le rêve de tout publiciste. Imagines-tu les gros titres? _La queue de Cullen mise à prix_! Et tout pour l'organisme de bienfaisance." Elle se mit à grimacer impitoyablement alors que Garrett la chatouillait.

"Tu parles de tout ça un peu trop facilement. Ça me dérange." Bien sûr mes pensées que c'était Bella qui gagnerait bouillonnaient de la voir me rejoindre pour réclamer son prix. Et elle pourrait l'avoir autant de fois qu'elle voudrait.

"C'est mon travail," répondit-elle avec insolence. Je lui souris. "Eh bien c'est amusant d'y penser!"

"Tu n'enchériras pas," lui dit Garrett.

"Non, bien sûr." Elle roula des yeux et se tourna vers moi "bien sûr que je le ferai". Ils allaient me tuer. Non il n'y aurait qu'une seule gagnante pour ma queue et pour l'instant elle était beaucoup trop loin. Je touchai la vitre et souhaitai que ce soit elle que je touchais.

"Peut-être que cette nouvelle amie voudrait enchérir?" suggéra Garrett.

Ma tête se tourna vers lui et je restai bouche bée. "Quoi?" Lisait-il dans mes pensées? Maudit soit-il!

"Et bien au moins ça l'a fait réagir," murmura Kate. "On dirait que ça te conviendrait…"

Je roulai des yeux et essayai de paraitre décontracté. "Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez."

"Allez Edward. Tu crois que nous sommes aveugles. Tu t'illumines quand tu lis quelque chose qui vient d'elle et je jure que ta main est plus souvent sur ton téléphone que la mienne était sur ma queue quand j'avais treize ans."

Je fixai Garret. "C'est une amie. Nous ne faisons que parler. Il n'y a rien là." Les mots sonnaient creux à mes propres oreilles et alors que Kate et Garrett se regardaient je savais qu'ils n'y croyaient pas non plus.

"Hé mec je ne te parle pas en tant que manager mais en tant qu'ami. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux."

Je savais que c'était vrai mais je m'en fichais. Peu importe ce qu'ils disaient ils voulaient se renseigner sur Bella pour voir si elle n'était pas une espionne ou autre chose. Je n'allais pas les laisser fouiller dans sa vie. Je voulais qu'elle partage son histoire avec moi comme elle le faisait actuellement.

"Je suis parfaitement heureux Garrett. Et je suis content que Bella soit dans ma vie en tant qu'amie. Si ça change je vous le ferai savoir." Je me concentrai sur Kate qui me regardait attentivement. "Je veux qu'on la laisse tranquille. Si je décide de lui dire qui je suis, nous avancerons à partir de là. Mais tu ne vas pas essayer d'en savoir plus, Kate. Elle me raconte suffisamment de choses sur elle, d'elle même."

"Et que partage-t-elle au juste? "Le ton de Kate me disait ce qu'elle sous-entendait, j'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais elle leva sa main. "Je dis que je laisse tomber et je le fais Edward. Tu connais mon avis là-dessus. Si j'ouvre un magazine et découvre qu'elle est allée voir la presse en répétant quelque chose que tu lui as dit, je l'écraserai comme un insecte. C'est mon travail en tant que publiciste et en tant qu'amie. Tu comprends?"

Je savais qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter quand elle employait ce ton. "Compris. Et je réalise que peut-être je suis con quand il s'agit de ce sujet mais c'est la seule chose qui ne soit qu'à moi. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment parler à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qui je suis et qui n'a pas d'attentes en raison de qui je suis, me fait du bien. Elle rit quand je dis quelque chose de drôle parce que c'est drôle et non pas parce que je suis Edward Cullen et qu'elle doit le faire pour m'impressionner. Si elle savait qui j'étais…." Je m'arrêtai parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je voulais qu'elle sache un jour, quand elle serait tellement attachée à moi que ça ne changerait rien. Etait-ce possible? Je ne le savais tout simplement pas.

Kate toucha mon genou et le tapota. "Je comprends Edward. Et j'espère que cette fille se révèlera être aussi sincère que tu le penses. Mais si tu as le moindre doute à son sujet, si tu veux que je fouille, je veux que tu viennes me le dire."

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes. "Je sais Kate. Et je le ferai si besoin est. "Je ne voulais pas malgré tout. Bella me dirait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, tout comme je le ferai avec elle quand ce serait le bon moment.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le premier arrêt de la journée, une interview pour la télé. "Allons charmer les italiens," suggéra Kate. Pas de problème tant que personne ne disait "Bella."

 **WWS**

"Irina, bella, montrez-nous votre bague!" Putain. Parlons de la plus mauvaise manière de dire bella. Au moins ça ne me fit pas bander. A la place ça m'énerva de voir que n'importe qui pouvait appeler Irina bella même si ça signifiait qu'elle était belle. Elle ne l'était pas. Peut être à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur elle était aussi moche qu'un péché. La véritable Bella était belle à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

Kate faisait des gestes derrière la tête du journaliste et j'essayai de me concentrer. Un regard sur l'écran de contrôle me montra que j'étais en train de grimacer et immédiatement je plaquai un sourire agréable sur mon visage. Oups. Irina m'envoya un sourire triomphant avant de faire miroiter sa bague et en racontant tout à nouveau pour la millionième fois en quelques jours. Ne te flatte pas Irina ce grognement ne correspond pas à ce que tu crois.

"Edward est-ce étrange pour vous d'être avec une de vos ex qui est maintenant mariée?" La journaliste trébucha un peu sur les mots en anglais et je lui fis un sourire aveuglant.

"Sono estremamente felice per lei. Desidero il uo e James nienta ma il meglio. Forse una certa bella razza italiana blocchera' il moi curore mentre sono qui*." Son visage s'alluma et elle se lança dans toujours plus de questions en italien auxquelles je répondis. Irina était très gênée à côté de moi et je ne pus arrêter de sourire et de rire avec la journaliste. Dieu merci, mon grand-père avait insisté pour m'apprendre l'italien. Emmett et moi le parlions couramment. Et ça me fit me sentir bien de dire Bella, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de son nom. C'était mon petit secret. Peut être qu'un jour je pourrai jouer avec ça pendant une interview et lui dire que je pensais à elle quand je mentionnerai les belles filles italiennes.

L'interview s'acheva et je me levai pour me diriger vers Kate et Garrett quand je sentis une main de femme sur mon bras. Je me tournai avec un sourire pensant que c'était la journaliste mais c'était Irina avec une mine boudeuse. "Puis-je te parler une minute?"

Un coup d'œil rapide me montra qu'on nous observait alors je ne pus dégager mon bras et la congédier comme je l'aurais voulu. "Quoi encore Irina?" demandai-je calmement.

Elle passa son bras droit sous le mien et nous dirigea vers la sortie. Kate la regardait et s'arrêta à la porte, prête à lui sauter dessus si nécessaire. "Papa a dit que mon mariage avec James ne serait probablement pas reconnu aux Etats-Unis."

Et en quoi ça m'intéresse? "Je suppose qu'il faudra que tu recommences alors."

Elle soupira et me serra le bras. "Bon nous pourrons faire ça ou alors je pourrai le jeter dans un moment de folie et faire ce que je veux vraiment faire."

Je n'allais pas lui demander quoi que ce soit, alors je continuai à avancer et à dégager mon bras. "Bonne chance avec ça."

Elle prit ma main et serra ses lèvres. "Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je veux?"

"Je ne me soucie plus vraiment de ce que tu veux," lui dis-je calmement. Kate s'approcha et passa son bras où celui d'Irina avait été, libérant ma main. Je me sentis bien mieux immédiatement.

Irina lui fit un regard glacial avant de s'adresser à moi. "Je te veux Edward. Dis-moi juste le mot et je quitte James pour revenir avec toi."

Je ris fort. Je pouvais sentir tous les yeux sur moi mais ça m'était bien égal en ce moment. "Tu es vraiment très stupide? Tu crois honnêtement que je veux te reprendre?"

"Papa dit que…"

"Ça m'est égal ce qu'il dit Irina et ça a toujours été ainsi. Tu as épousé James, gère ça. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Ça m'est égal que tu divorces d'avec lui, que tu annules le mariage ou que tu l'épouses dans chaque pays entre ici et Tokyo. C'en est fini pour nous. Et ça restera ainsi."

Kate avança avant qu'Irina puisse ajouter autre chose. "Je pense qu'Edward a dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de le harceler, j'irai voir la presse et dépeindrai une image pathétique de la femme qui ne veut pas avancer bien qu'elle se pavane devant toutes les caméras. Je peux le faire et je ruinerai tout. Assure-toi de dire ça à papa, d'accord?" Kate me prit la main et je la suivis, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas rire à l'expression enragée sur le visage d'Irina.

"Seigneur que ça fait du bien!" s'écria Kate quand nous fûmes à l'extérieur.

Je laissai aller mon rire et ensuite la pris dans mes bras. "Oui ça fait du bien."

"Bon, bon voilà mes deux champions poids lourds. On devrait attacher cet Aro. Comment a-t-il cru que ça allait fonctionner… ça me dépasse." Garrett nous tapa dans le dos et récupéra sa femme quand je la relâchais.

"Il t'a dit quelque chose," demandai-je, en faisant un signe au groupe de fans rassemblé dans la rue. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la voiture et Garrett rigola.

"Oh ouais. Il a dit que James était un idiot qui ne convenait en rien à sa fille et qu'il lui fallait un vrai homme comme toi. "Je roulai des yeux. Il voudrait un homme avec ma carrière pour sa fille, pas moi. "Il a téléphoné à tous les endroits possibles pour savoir si le mariage était valide ou non. Il reviendra sûrement en France pour le faire annuler quand cette tournée sera finie."

Ça me fit rire. "J'espère qu'ils vont rester mariés et qu'il la larguera avec style à un moment donné." Bien que je déteste James pour des raisons évidentes, il ne méritait probablement pas le traitement qu'il subissait. Je me demandais si cette petite conversation parviendrait jusqu'à lui. Il n'était pas là.

"Elle ne mérite rien d'autre que le pire. Et nous méritons le meilleur. Garrett mon amour que penserais-tu d'un peu champagne pour fêter notre conversation avec la conne russe?"

Il l'embrassa fort. "Ça me semble parfait. Edward veux-tu te joindre à nous?"

Je ris et secouai la tête. "Je pense que je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre." Bella me manquait. Je voulais lire ses mots et lui envoyer les miens.

"Envoie le bonjour à ta fille de notre part. Ou non puisqu'elle ne sait pas qui nous sommes," dit Kate en rigolant. Elle brillait de triomphe.

"D'accord alors je ne le ferai pas." Ma fille. J'aimais ça.

 **WWS**

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel et nous séparâmes. Je mis un t-shirt et gardai mon boxer et m'affalai dans le lit avec mon ordinateur portable. Seigneur une autre pièce jointe. Puis-je attendre? Maintenant je savais à quoi elle ressemblait. Je pouvais lire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il ne s'agissait pas que de son corps et de son joli visage. Mes doigts me démangeaient de cliquer sur le lien mais je laissais tomber.

 _Edward._

 _Je suis très contente que tu aies attendu d'être seul pour ouvrir mon mail. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux appris notre leçon bien que ce soit plus évident pour toi que pour moi. Je peux expliquer mes rougissements avec de nombreux mensonges mais ta queue érigée doit être difficile à cacher et tu ne veux sûrement partager ça avec personne d'autre qu'avec moi._

Oui c'est difficile à cacher et ce n'est que pour toi Bella.

 _Rose est en train de travailler sur une liste de demande pendant que nous parlons. En fait tu pourras la remercier encore plus quand tu verras ce que je vais t'envoyer. J'espère que tu aimeras. Je n'avais pas prévu d'envoyer une autre photo mais quand Rose m'a vue ce matin elle m'a dit que nous devions le faire. J'ai essayé d'éviter mais en vain. Je pense que c'est le moi que tu verrais tous les jours si tu étais là… alors oui. J'espère que tu vas aimer._

Tous les jours, Bella? Oui je veux vraiment voir. Mes doigts se crispent à nouveau. Bon sang. Il faut que je lise plus vite.

 _J'adore que tu aies parlé de moi à ton frère et que tu n'aies pas partagé ma photo avec lui. Pas que ça me dérange mais elle était juste pour toi. Peut-être un jour je pourrai mettre cette même tenue pour toi et faire vivre cette photo en direct et en personne. Qu'en penses-tu?_

Que dois-je dire? Putain, oui. Je donnerai n'importe quoi si tu portes ça pour moi. J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à pouvoir la remettre ensuite une fois que mes mains seront passées dessus.

 _As-tu vraiment pensé que j'allais te répondre non quand tu m'as demandé mon numéro de téléphone? Serai-je folle? Oui de certaines manières, je suppose mais dans le bon sens. J'aimerai te parler au téléphone. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit même te parler en morse serait suffisant. Est-ce que tu es allé étudier ces traits et ces points? Ce n'est pas obligé parce que je serai heureuse de t'envoyer mon numéro de téléphone. Que dirais-tu qu'on prévoit de s'appeler quand tu seras de retour en Californie? Peut-on se donner rendez-vous?_

Un rendez-vous. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu mais je ne trouve rien de plus plaisant que l'idée d'un rendez-vous avec Bella. Même au téléphone ça sera toujours mieux que le temps que j'ai passé avec Irina, ça c'est sûr.

 _Je ne laisserai pas mon père te tirer dessus Edward. J'aime tes pensées coquines et je ne vais pas les laisser tomber pour quelques balles! Il me faudra plus que ça pour m'empêcher de te vouloir._

 _Ma mère est ce qu'elle est. J'ai appris à laisser tomber. J'aime que ta mère soit une protectrice féroce. C'est exactement ce que doit être une mère. Sois reconnaissant de l'avoir même si quelquefois elle dépasse les bornes et fourre son nez partout. J'ai souvent souhaité que ma mère soit comme ça. Tout est mieux que l'indifférence._

Je ris. Je pourrai trouver un peu d'indifférence utile dès à présent, Bella mais je suis chanceux et je le sais.

 _Je pense que c'est incroyablement mignon que vous mangiez ensemble le dimanche soir. Je ne vois pas trop mon père. Et pas de grands projets pour les vacances de printemps cette année alors peut-être que j'irai le voir à moins qu'Ali et Rose ne décident de me trainer quelque part. On ne sait jamais avec ces deux-là. Es-tu spontané ou planificateur comme moi?_

Vacances de printemps, hein? Quand était-ce? Peut-être que je pourrais ... une pensée dangereuse, Cullen. Calme toi!

 _Je le pensais quand je t'ai dit que tu peux être toi-même avec moi. C'est la personne que je veux connaitre. Je serai patiente et j'attendrai que tu puisses m'en dire plus. Il est difficile de se rappeler qu'il ne s'est passé qu'une semaine depuis que nous nous sommes "rencontrés" après tout. Je ne peux pas espérer que tu abaisses tous tes murs, parce que je sais que les miens ne le sont pas. Mais il y a des brèches déjà. J'espère que c'est une bonne chose._

Vraiment une bonne chose. Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

 _Un verger ne suffirait probablement pas pour tenter tout ce qui est dans nos esprits créatifs mais ce ne serait qu'un début! J'aime la pensée que tu te diriges vers moi, Edward. J'espère que tu vas réussir un jour, lorsque tu seras prêt._

Je commence à penser que je ne suis pas loin d'être prêt, Bella. Pourrais-tu être prête pour moi et tout ce que j'apporterai dans ton monde? Est-ce que je te perdrais avant même de commencer?

 _Je vais voir WWF. Est-ce que je te taquine trop là-bas? Je meurs de curiosité._

 _Je pensais à toi quand Rose a pris cette photo. Qu'en dis tu?_

 _Ta Bella_

Et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour ouvrir la pièce jointe. Elle pensait à moi, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, je pensais à elle et ma bite était déjà dure et oh… mon putain d'enfer.

Elle était encore plus belle, même si je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment c'était possible. Le t-shirt gris montrait ses belles courbes et son cul, merde, son cul était tout aussi magnifique et comestible que le reste. Je voulais saisir ces jolies rondeurs, les serrer et les caresser, et oui, peut-être les mordre doucement. Seigneur. Ses longues jambes étaient sexy et même ses pieds étaient mignons.

Ses yeux somnolents me regardaient et m'invitaient à me joindre à elle, mes paumes étaient moites et mon cœur battait et je voulais ramper à travers l'écran et la renverser et embrasser ces lèvres boudeuses, enfouir mes mains dans ces douces boucles et sentir ce corps parfait se décomposer sous moi. Putain d'enfer. Oublie Rome. Oublie Tokyo et Sydney et tout le reste. Je veux aller à Washington.

Lait? Putain où était-il? Zut, j'avais utilisé tout le lait allemand et n'en avais pas acheté en Italie. Peu importe. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain et attrapai celui qu'ils avaient là-bas. Ça sentait fleuri mais vraiment je m'en foutais. J'en mis un peu dans ma main et voulus me débarrasser de mon boxer quand ça me frappa. Peut-être que je ne pouvais pas lui envoyer une photo de mon visage mais je pourrais lui envoyer quelque chose. Non, pas ma bite, je n'étais pas si stupide. Mais ma main ne me trahirait pas.

J'attrapai mon iPhone et essayai d'ignorer ma bite palpitante pendant une minute pendant que je prenais une photo de ma main avec un peu de lait. Au moins, elle saurait que je ne mentais pas. Je reliai mon téléphone à mon ordinateur portable et transférai la photo pendant que je me concentrais sur ma Bella. Elle était vraiment jolie. Je retirai mon boxer et réchauffai le lait entre mes mains en me focalisant sur elle.

J'empoignai ma bite et gémis à la sensation du liquide froid. Bella ne serait pas froide. Elle serait chaude et serrée et oh, si parfaite pour moi. Je bougeai ma main de haut en bas sur ma longueur en imaginant comment ce serait d'être à l'intérieur d'elle. J'étais en train de monter derrière elle et pousser ses jambes vers le bas, soulever ce t-shirt, et la toucher entre les jambes et sentir cette chaleur en glissant mes doigts dans sa chatte.

Elle serait si mouillée, juste à mon contact. Je pousserai ses cheveux sur son épaule et embrasserai son cou gracieux, mordillant sa peau délicate, l'embrassant derrière l'oreille, en chuchotant des choses coquines pendant que je sucerai son lobe et presserai ma bite contre elle. Enfin, je me glisserai en elle, la remplissant alors qu'elle crierait mon nom.

"C'est ce que tu voulais?" demanderai-je, poussant ma bite profondément en elle. Elle gémirait et dirait oui et je soulèverai ses hanches et la baiserai plus fort, plus vite. Elle gémirait, halèterait, jouirait, se resserrant autour de moi et je dirai son nom alors que j'en finirais profondément en elle.

Ma bite éclata en même temps que mon fantasme. Je m'effondrai contre le matelas et pris des mouchoirs en papier pour me nettoyer, mes yeux toujours sur la photo de Bella. Elle était incroyable et je la voulais. Impossible de le nier. Peut-être était-il temps de lui en dire un peu plus. Pas qui j'étais encore mais peut-être que je pourrais lui dire autre chose.

Je roulai sur le lit et commençai à taper.

 **Bella,**

 **Tu essayes de me tuer, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais que si tu le fais, tu vas te sentir terriblement mal, je vais te manquer et tu devras essayer de trouver une personne aussi cool que moi - ce qui n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres car si tu me tues, je promets que je mourrai en homme heureux.**

 **Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être plus belle mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire. C'est une bonne chose que tu penses à moi quand cette photo a été prise, parce que je détesterais devoir tuer le mec qui éloigne tes pensées de moi. L'expression dans tes yeux, Bella... tu me veux tellement? Je sais que je te veux beaucoup. Je ne mens pas quand je dis que mes mains tremblaient et transpiraient tellement j'avais besoin de te toucher.**

 **Si tu es ainsi quotidiennement, je suis un homme mort. Je ne pourrai jamais sortir du lit, ce que je ne pense pas être une mauvaise chose en soi mais nous pourrions manquer à nos familles un jour. Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. Je vais embaucher quelqu'un pour nous apporter à manger. Ça marche pour toi?**

 **D'accord, je dois cesser de penser à toi au lit parce que je n'arrêterai jamais de parler de cela, je vais encore bander et je dois me reposer avant d'abimer mon canal carpien ou autre chose. Je peux te rassurer que ma bite dure est en effet toute à toi et je ne la partage pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même si cela me tue de ne pas lire tes e-mails et mots pendant la journée, je sais que c'est la seule façon de pouvoir fonctionner.**

 **Rose est mon héros personnel pour avoir pris ces photos. En réalité, aucune demande n'est trop grande. Je trouverai un moyen de faire graver son visage sur le mont Rushmore si je le dois. C'est ce que je lui dois pour t'avoir à travers ces photos. Cela signifie beaucoup de les recevoir avec tes mots.**

 **Je sais que tu es très patiente quand il s'agit de ne pas te donner autant que tu me donnes et j'apprécie cela. Je ne peux pas te dire les raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux pas t'envoyer une photo mais un jour dans un avenir proche je te le dirais. Tu as dit que j'ai fait des brèches dans ton armure et je veux que tu saches que tu as fait de même pour moi. Il y a des raisons pour lesquelles je dois faire attention, des raisons que bientôt je partagerai avec toi. J'espère que tu pourras continuer à être patiente avec moi. Ceci, ce que nous avons, est trop important pour moi et je ne veux pas le perdre ni toi. J'espère que tu me donneras un peu de temps pour laisser tomber complètement mon armure. Je promets que quand je le ferai, ça vaudra la peine d'avoir attendu. Du moins, j'espère!**

Là. C'était quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Espérons qu'elle comprendrait. Sinon, je le lui dirais. Je ne vais pas la perdre à cause de mon besoin d'anonymat.

 **Petite idiote, as-tu même besoin de demander si je veux que tu portes la tenue de prof en personne? Ou la chemise, d'ailleurs? Je te trouverais sexy dans des pulls et un manteau d'hiver. Porte n'importe quoi… ou de préférence, rien, pour moi!**

 **Oui, nous avons un rendez-vous. Absolument. Je reviens dimanche soir, assez tard, alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais de lundi soir? Je vais probablement dormir toute la journée mais je serai prêt pour toi après que tu en aies fini avec les cours et le dîner peut-être? Vers 8 heures du soir?**

 **Pendant que j'y pense, les prochains jours vont être fous, en ce qui concerne mon voyage. Je serai dans l'avion pendant des heures, de sorte que notre communication sera limitée. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ignore mais tout simplement je ne vais pas pouvoir envoyer de mail ou jouer à** ** _WWF_** **pendant des heures. Mon agenda va aussi être très fou mais j'écrirai quand je pourrai. Et je compterai les heures jusqu'à lundi soir. Je peux honnêtement dire que depuis longtemps je n'ai pas été aussi impatient pour quelque chose.**

 **J'aime beaucoup ma mère. Elle est définitivement la force de notre famille et nous, les trois grands mecs sommes de la pâte à modeler entre ses mains. On ne rigole pas avec maman! Peut-être qu'un jour tu la rencontreras et elle sera très fière de te protéger comme elle le fait pour nous. Elle t'aimerait beaucoup, j'en suis certain.**

Oui, je viens juste de dire que je la présenterais à maman. Je suis archi cuit.

 **Je suis un planificateur, comme toi. Mon frère est spontané. Il amène un chiot à la maison sans penser au fait que nous avons des emplois de temps de fou, il se fera faire un tatouage car il passe devant la boutique, il achètera une voiture car il voulait le faire… tu vois le truc! L'enfer, quand je lui ai parlé de toi, il a commencé à planifier un voyage à Washington juste comme ça. Pour la première fois, j'ai été tenté de jeter les précautions en l'air et de conduire juste pour te voir. Serais-tu excitée si je le faisais? Effrayée? Agacée? En tant que planificateur toi-même, tu serais probablement irritée. Je ne viendrais pas sans te prévenir et sans y être invité, je le jure.**

Imagine si je me pointe devant sa porte en disant, salut, je suis Edward Cullen, le gars avec qui tu as parlé. Elle s'évanouirait.

 **C'est quand tes vacances de printemps? Que fais-tu en général? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Iras-tu chez toi ou quelque part avec tes amis?**

Qu'en est-il de moi? Devrais-je le demander? Non ... je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que je lui ai au moins parlé au téléphone. Pour voir si nous avons la même alchimie qu'ici. Il est temps de finir le mail avant de céder à tous mes désirs et juste lui demander de la voir dès que mon avion atterrit.

 **Je suis plus que disposé à essayer de ravager un pommier entier avec toi, Bella. Si nous utilisons toutes ces pommes, eh bien, nous allons pouvoir en produire davantage. Donc garde les fantasmes à venir et je continuerai à venir et toi aussi! Au moins, j'espère !**

 **J'espère que tu apprécieras la photo que j'envoie. Ce n'est rien à côté de la tienne mais c'est moi au moment où j'ai vu ta photo. J'espère qu'elle te fera rire.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Ton Edward**

Je joignis la photo de ma main et envoyai tout. J'espérai qu'elle y verrait de l'humour et ne serait pas énervée que je n'aie pas envoyé une photo de mon visage. Je lui en avais dit autant que je pouvais pour le moment.

Il est temps pour _WWF_! J'ouvris l'application et éclatai de rire en voyant qu'elle avait joué **TIT** (petits seins). C'était approprié. Elle avait de beaux seins. Tits au pluriel ne passait pas. Emmett râlait en permanence à ce sujet.

 _Eh bien, Edward, si tu as ouvert mon mail, tu as déjà vu ce t-shirt de nuit. Et as-tu vu la culotte? Rose a pris cette photo, bien sûr, et a lissé mon t-shirt. Elle était très proche de savoir que je n'avais pas de culotte. Aimes-tu cela? Je sais que cela doit te plaire._

Merde. Rose a lissé ce t-shirt sur son cul nu. J'étais jaloux de Rose. Et je voulais la regarder le faire. Mais je voulais aussi la pousser hors du chemin et le faire moi-même. Quel choix cornélien.

 _Je ne voudrais pas que tout le campus puisse vraiment nous voir, c'est juste un fantasme passager qui m'a excité et embarrassée mais le tien a fait de même. J'aimerais que tu me poses dans l'herbe et me baise, me faisant crier si fort que ça effraierait la vie sauvage. J'ai une grande foi que tu pourrais me faire faire ça, Edward._

Oh, je promets de faire un essai, Bella, en l'honneur de ton école.

 _Je veux que cette bite très dure, me remplisse, au lit, sur l'herbe, contre le mur, où tu voudras me prendre. Je suis toute à toi, au cas où tu aurais des doutes_.

Merde. J'allais devoir me soulager de nouveau. Cette fille était tout simplement trop bonne.

 _C'était bien que tu aies fait une pause en Allemagne et que tu aies utilisé le shampooing au lieu d'épuiser leur stock de lait._

 _Et juste de penser à toi en train de te toucher dans la douche m'a fait prendre la petite voiture bleue. Je trouve incroyablement excitant le fait que je te fasse bander si facilement. C'est juste car tu peux me faire mouiller avec une seule phrase._

Merde je voulais sentir cette humidité. Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir le faire.

 _Je pense que tu pourrais remplacer mon jouet et même le surpasser. Après tout, il n'a que ces deux roulettes. Tu as deux mains, une langue et une bite. Tu gagnes largement en nombre et je ne doute pas que tu me donnerais du plaisir au-delà du possible._

Oui. Aucun doute là-dessus.

 _Épargne ton stock et vends tout quand tu viendras à moi. Nous n'aurons plus besoin de substituts._

Seigneur ! Elle était parfaite. Je ne voulais pas de substituts. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était elle.

Je vis mes lettres et ris en voyant que je pouvais jouer **TAUT** (tendu). C'était approprié.

 **Je ne sais pas si je dois m'asseoir et regarder Rose passer ses mains sur tes fesses nues ou la jeter hors de la pièce et le faire moi-même. Les deux sont tout aussi bons pour l'imagination, tu sais mais le crétin possessif en moi opte pour le deuxième. Même si nous savons tous les deux que le t-shirt remonterait au lieu de descendre si c'était le cas.**

 **Il n'y aura pas de vie sauvage ni de près ni de loin si je baise dehors, Bella. Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de flic non plus, en particulier ton père. Il est loin de ta fac, n'est-ce pas? Je prendrai le risque mais je préférerais ne pas recevoir une balle en te faisant l'amour. Ou avant. Je devrais absolument être avec toi au moins une fois avant de mourir.**

 **J'ai l'intention de te prendre dans tous ces endroits et plus encore. Et dans l'eau? Quelle est la taille de ta douche? As-tu une piscine? Un bain à remous?**

J'ai une plage privée. Il va falloir que je l'y amène un jour.

 **Alors je peux te faire mouiller avec une seule phrase, hein? Imagine ce que je pourrais faire lorsque je te toucherais. As-tu aimé ma photo? Je sais que c'est juste une main mais tu sembles aimer imaginer mes mains donc j'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'aider. Imagine cette main glisser vers le bas de ton corps, prendre en coupe ta chatte humide et appuyer contre ton clitoris. Cela te rend-il plus humide? Comment sont tes batteries?**

Putain de merde, je vais devoir vraiment me soulager. Je n'en avais pas assez d'elle. Je ne serais probablement pas capable de cesser de la toucher si nous étions dans la même pièce. Je serais ridiculement accroché à elle. J'espère qu'elle s'en foutrait.

 **Aucun substitut. Juste toi et moi. C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin.**

Elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je fermai l'application et regardai sa photo à nouveau. Ma Bella. Bientôt.

…

*Je suis extrêmement content pour elle. Je ne leur souhaite que le meilleur. Et peut-être qu'une belle italienne pourra capturer mon cœur pendant que je suis ici.

* * *

 ** _Edward a hâte de la voir et de la toucher…_**

 ** _pourra-t-il résister une fois qu'il l'entendra au téléphone?_**

 ** _Qu'en pensez-vous et oui il fait chaud pour un mois d'octobre, non ?_**


	11. Ivresse

Words With Strangers

 **Chapitre 11 -** Ivresse

Où était-elle? L'avais-je fâché en lui disant que je ne pourrai pas autant lui écrire pendant les jours suivants? Non, ça n'était pas ça. Je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis hier soir et elle avait eu la journée entière et la soirée pour me répondre. Qu'avais-je dit? Est-ce que la photo de ma main l'avait troublée? Je voulais être gentil. Merde.

"Edward nous allons décoller. Eteins ton téléphone." D'accord je n'avais pas été très subtil en le regardant une centaine de fois depuis que nous étions partis ce matin. Où était-elle? Je regardai une fois encore mais pas de mail et pas de WWF. A contrecœur j'éteignis mon téléphone et regardai Garrett.

"Tu as des miettes dans ton slip?" demanda-t-il.

Kate rit et tapota son bras. "Tu ne sais pas? Vous les hommes n'êtes comme ça que quand il y a une histoire de femme. Il ne doit pas avoir eu de nouvelles de son amie. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Rien. Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive à rien trouver." Je n'allais pas leur parler de la photo de ma main parce qu'ensuite il faudrait que je leur dise pour les photos de Bella et ça par l'enfer il n'est pas question qu'ils les voient. Elles ne sont que pour moi. D'accord alors j'ai mis celle où elle est en t-shirt en fond d'écran de mon téléphone. Mais elle n'est toujours que pour moi seul.

"Allez Edward, donne-nous quelque chose," supplia Garrett. Je haussai un sourcil et rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche.

Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé? Et si ce harceleur qu'elle avait déjà mentionné l'avait attaquée? Si je n'avais pas de nouvelle quand j'arriverais à Tokyo j'appellerai Emmett et lui dirait de la chercher. Je pourrai trouver son nom de famille en trouvant celui de son père… peut-être que je pourrai même l'appeler. Et seigneur… que lui dirai-je? Bonjour je suis Edward Cullen, oui, l'acteur et je parle avec votre fille depuis deux semaines mais je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis hier et ça m'inquiète. Pouvez-vous l'appeler? Ou puis-je? Donnez-moi son numéro.

Oui ça allait bien se passer. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire qu'elle m'avait envoyé des photos sexy et les choses coquines que je voulais lui faire aussi? Il l'enfermerait sûrement loin quelque part et s'assiérait devant la porte avec son arme. Peut-être bien. Peut-être qu'il savait et qu'il l'avait enfermée comme une princesse en haut d'une tour et il fallait que j'aille la sauver. Merde, je regardais trop de films. C'était une bonne chose que j'ai laissé tomber ce rôle de prince ridicule. J'aurai l'air stupide en collant non?

Bella où es-tu, merde? Kate tapota mon épaule et je me tournai pour la regarder. Elle tendit sa main et j'ouvris la mienne pour prendre ce qui en tomba, deux comprimés blancs. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Pour dormir. Tu ne peux rien faire en ce qui la concerne à présent alors tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Tu pourras voir ce qu'il se passe quand on arrivera à Tokyo."

Je soupirai mais compris qu'elle avait raison et les pris avec la bouteille d'eau que j'avais avec moi. "Merci."

"Pas de problème," dit-elle doucement. Je me tournai pour la regarder et je la vis me regarder avec ses yeux bleus espiègles.

"Quoi?"

"Tu aimes vraiment bien cette fille."

J'ouvris la bouche pur lui répondre les platitudes habituelles concernant notre amitié mais elles n'étaient pas là. "Oui c'est vrai."

Elle opina. "Vous avez beaucoup parlé?"

"Oui, je veux dire on a beaucoup échangé de mails et des messages sur _Words_. Je pense qu'on se connait assez bien."

"Sauf qu'elle ne sait pas qui tu es."

Pas ça. "C'est vrai. Je suis en train de travailler à la façon dont je vais le lui dire, il me faut encore un peu de temps."

"Je comprends. Tu l'as déjà vue?" demanda-t-elle.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur mon visage en revoyant mes photos dans ma tête. "C'est un oui. Sacrément séduisante! Elle est sexy pas vrai?" sourit Garrett. Kate lui tapa dessus mais en souriant aussi.

"Elle est séduisante, sexy, magnifique, à peu près n'importe quel adjectif que vous pouvez imaginer."

"Laisse-moi voir." Garrett se pencha en avant avec avidité mais je secouai la tête. "Attends ce sont des photos coquines?"

Pas exactement mais tu ne les verras pas. "Non, elles sont juste pour moi."

"Garrett laisse-le tranquille." Il se rassit en boudant à l'ordre de sa femme.

Mes yeux commencèrent à devenir lourds à cause des comprimés alors je me tournai et fermai les yeux. "Tu pourras la rencontrer bientôt."

"La rencontrer? Waouh," dit Garrett. " Elle te plait vraiment alors."

Oui, elle me plait vraiment. Et elle me manquait terriblement. Où était-elle? Ce fut ma dernière pensée consciente avant que je ne succombe au sommeil.

 **WWS**

A l'instant où l'avion toucha le sol j'avais mon téléphone à la main. Il fallait que je voie si elle avait répondu. Si ce n'était pas le cas quelque chose allait mal et il allait falloir que je prenne des mesures drastiques pour arriver à la joindre. J'ouvris ma boite mail et merci seigneur, elle était là. Peut-être que je pourrai jeter un petit coup d'œil pour voir si tout allait bien. Je ne lirai que le premier paragraphe pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avec quelque chose que j'aurai dit et je garderai le reste pour l'hôtel. Pas de problème.

 _Mon sexy Edward,_

 _Quelles jolies mains tu as! Ou main au singulier puisque tu ne m'en as envoyé qu'une. Je les aime toutes les deux, tu sais. Sur moi! As-tu vraiment utilisé du lait après m'avoir envoyé cette photo? C'est torride. Tu ne sais tout simplement pas ce que cela me fait. J'ai extrêmement chaud maintenant. Je suis nue et je dois t'avertir que j'ai bu et que je peux dire quelque chose de stupide. J'espère que tu ne retiendras pas ça contre moi. M'en voudras-tu? Héhé compris? Britney Spears* a gagné._

"Putain!" Je fermai l'appli aussi vite que je pus parce qu'elle avait bu et qu'elle était nue en m'envoyant le mail. Seigneur j'allais exploser. Qu'avait-elle à dire d'autre? Il fallait que je sache. Il fallait que j'ouvre de nouveau et…

"Edward allons-y." Merde. Je pris mon sac et le tendis devant moi ainsi ça ne serait pas évident que j'aie une érection géante à la pensée d'une Bella ivre, nue qui voulait mes mains sur elle. Et IT sur elle. Seigneur. Je n'en pouvais plus. Elle n'était pas seule à être dans cet état.

"Tu vas bien? Ces comprimés t'ont vraiment assommé. On dirait que tu planes." Kate me regardait avec anxiété.

D'accord le blâme va aux comprimés. "Ouais, je suis vraiment crevé. Je ne peux plus attendre d'être à l'hôtel." L'euphémisme du siècle.

"Nous y serons bientôt," me rassura-t-elle. Je les laissai me conduire dans l'aéroport jusqu'à la voiture. Ma tête était avec Bella.

"Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta fille?" demanda Garrett. En avais-je? Ha! Si seulement tu savais…

"Oui elle va bien." Plus que bien. Super torride. Et nue. Et ivre. Et elle me veut. Comment par l'enfer suis-je supposé survivre à la suite de ce voyage en sachant cela?

Je fermai les yeux et souhaitai que le voyage soit rapide. Kate et Garrett parlaient tranquillement pensant que j'étais toujours dans la stupeur du vol, des médicaments et du décalage horaire. C'était vrai en quelque sorte mais Bella éclipsait toutes ces raisons.

"Edward, nous y sommes," me dit Kate.

J'ouvris les yeux et sortis de la voiture pratiquement en sprintant. Nous nous enregistrâmes bien trop lentement à mon goût, je me précipitai dans ma chambre et allumai mon ordinateur. Pas moyen d'attendre que ce bâtard s'allume. Son mail m'apparut deux secondes plus tard sur mon téléphone.

 _Mon sexy Edward,_

 _Quelles jolies mains tu as! Ou main au singulier puisque tu ne m'en as envoyé qu'une. Je les aime toutes les deux, tu sais. Sur moi! As-tu vraiment utilisé du lait après m'avoir envoyé cette photo? C'est torride. Tu ne sais tout simplement pas ce que cela me fait. J'ai extrêmement chaud maintenant. Je suis nue et je dois t'avertir que j'ai bu et que je peux dire quelque chose de stupide. J'espère que tu ne retiendras pas ça contre moi. M'en voudras-tu? Héhé compris? Britney Spears a gagné._

 _Oh seigneur je viens vraiment juste de dire ça? Tu vois, j'ai bu. Je n'aurai jamais dit ça sinon, bien que quelques-unes de ses chansons soient accrocheuses. Au moins nous n'avons pas vu son vagin_ _pendant les deux dernières années. Peut-être qu'elle a résolu toute sa merde. Tu veux voir le mien Edward? Non pas ma merde ce serait grossier. Mais mon vagin… quel mot stupide. Je préfère chatte et toi? Bon non c'est pénis que je préfère mais c'est un mot étrange aussi. Vraiment très peu attractif. Nous allons faire avec bite. Puis-je avoir la tienne? J'en ai vraiment besoin ce soir. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là? Je continue à souhaiter que tu sois là mais tu n'y es pas encore._

"Putain!". Oui Bella je veux la voir. Et je pense que ma bite t'appartient déjà. Merde je vais exploser. J'aimerai être là-bas chérie. Tu ne sais même pas combien.

 _Alors tu as aimé ma photo pas vrai? J'espère que oui. Bella enseignante sexy est en moi mais Bella qui sort du lit est toujours là. Bon pas tout le temps. Je ne poste pas de photos sexy de moi tout le long de la journée. Ce serait étrange non? Qui fait cela? Paris Hilton, probablement. Elle fait ces regards boudeurs en se regardant dans le miroir je parie. Elle ressemble à un oiseau, tu ne crois pas?_

Elle le faisait de nouveau. Je ris tout haut à cette image de Paris s'entrainant à bouder devant son miroir. Bella avait probablement raison.

 _Je me suis laissé détourner par des gens que je déteste comme Paris Hilton et je devrais me concentrer plus sur les gens que j'aime - à savoir toi. Je suis désolée. Vilaine Bella. Je parie que tu l'aimeras pas vrai? Ensuite tu pourrais me fesser comme tu l'as dit. Sais-tu qu'on ne m'a jamais fessée avant? Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais ça mais quand tu l'as mentionné je suis devenue toute chose et gênée, alors je pense que oui j'aimerais. Essayons et voyons. Le professeur d'Alice nous donnerait un A. Nos compétences expérimentales sont bien meilleures que les siennes._

Oh seigneur… Oui j'aime bien vilaine Bella et j'aimerai vraiment la fesser. Je te promets que tu aimeras. Je m'en assurerai. Seigneur ma queue me fait mal!

 _Sais-tu qu'Alice a donné un coup de pied dans les boules de Jared aujourd'hui? Je sais que tu ne connais pas Jared mais crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il le méritait. Il lui a dit qu'il voulait la partager avec un autre mec, ce gars qui l'a fait se sentir aussi bien que tu le fais pour moi sauf qu'il ne l'excite pas._ _Ou il le fait mais de façon romantique. Il ne la fait pas crier son nom… ce qui est probablement une bonne chose parce qu'elle ne le connait pas. Alors Jared lui a dit qu'elle pouvait voir le premier gars, le romantique, et ensuite venir le voir lui pour baiser! Ferais-tu ça Edward? Me partagerais-tu avec quelqu'un d'autre? Et je devrais te mettre un coup de genou si tu réponds oui, alors attention… bon actuellement avec ce que je viens de te dire ça va changer ta réponse, alors oublie que je l'ai dit._

Quoi? Elle ne connait pas son nom? Je n'y comprends rien. Mais Bella ivre est adorable et je veux être avec elle dès maintenant. Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait et me ferait dans la chambre? Putain, il faut que je sache.

 _Quoi qu'il en soit elle a donné un coup de pied à Jared et nous sommes rentrées à la maison et avons regardé les films Girls Power et avons bu. Beaucoup. Alice et Rose m'ont fait laisser mon téléphone alors je n'ai pas pu te parler de toute la journée. Et ça craint parce que tu me manques. Et maintenant tu vas être dans l'avion pendant des années et tu vas me manquer longtemps. Je déteste ton voyage. Je veux dire je l'aime parce que c'est là que je t'ai rencontré. Si tu avais été à la maison lorsque je t'ai demandé de jouer avec moi, est-ce que tu l'aurais fait. Ou aurais-tu été trop occupé par ta vie, ton travail, ta famille, les filles et tout le reste?_

Tu me manques aussi. C'est fou combien tu me manques. Et je déteste ce voyage aussi. Je déteste être aussi loin de toi et ne toujours pas te connaitre. C'est tellement bizarre mais c'est vrai.

 _Je me plains. Je suis désolée. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que tu saches que tu me manques. Tu es la meilleure partie de ma journée, tout comme je suis la tienne. A moins que tu ne plaisantes quand tu le dis. J'espère que non quand même. Waouh c'est une bonne chose que ce mail me montre mes fautes! Tu devrais voir toutes les corrections. Mais non tu ne les verras pas parce que je me corrige. La prof d'anglais en moi ne laissera pas de faute même si j'ai bu. Je suis tellement bonne Edward! Je suis bonne pour plein de choses. Tu veux voir?_

Oui. Je veux. Tellement.

 _Je veux te voir. J'ai aimé la photo de ta main. Et je comprends pourquoi tu ne peux m'en envoyer davantage et je ne suis pas fâchée. Je te laisse du temps. Où irai-je de toute façon, je suis toute à toi. Tu as fais une brèche dans mon mur. J'espère que tu comprends que c'était un grand défi. Ce mur m'avait gardé en sécurité pendant les six derniers mois, m'avait sauvé. Mais je ne veux pas être sauvée de toi. Je veux être ouverte et prendre des risques. Je veux tout avec toi._

Tout? Vraiment? Sais-tu ce que ça signifie pour moi? Seigneur, je te veux tellement Bella.

 _Bien sûr il n'est pas question de mariage et du reste. N'aie pas peur. Je veux dire, je voudrai ça un jour mais je ne suis pas folle de penser que tu voudrais épouser la première fille venue. Je parie que tu pourrais épouser n'importe qui. Je suis simplement contente que tu sois dans ma vie. Et j'espère que tu y resteras pour un bon moment. J'aurai dit pour toujours mais ce serait idiot et ça nous ramènerait au mariage dont nous ne discutons pas. C'est malsain. Alice pense à épouser son mec sans nom mais je ne suis pas si folle._ _Je veux juste faire des choses coquines avec le mien. Et tu n'es pas sans nom. Tu es mon Edward._

Je suis ton Edward et les choses qui devraient me faire peur ne le font pas. Je veux juste te toucher et te retenir et savoir que tu es à moi. Est-ce trop demander?

 _Je deviens trop bavarde et je vais sûrement t'effrayer alors je devrais m'arrêter ici. Je pense que je vais sortir ma voiture bleue et penser à ces mains sexy qui me touchent. Pourrais-tu m'envoyer une photo de ta langue? Oups, vilaine Bella revient. Mais c'est ma chose préférée, alors sache-le. Le sexe oral est la meilleure chose. Qui aurait pu penser que c'était une bonne idée de poser sa bouche sur une queue ou un vagin? Cette personne était un génie. Tu penses que c'était quelqu'un de la bible? Ou un homme des cavernes? Ooooh un homme des cavernes. Ce serait sexy. Tu pourrais me jeter sur ton épaule et m'emmener quelque part pour me ravager. Putain torride._

C'était officiel elle allait me tuer. J'allais mourir d'une attaque à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans et le monde se demanderait pourquoi mais les flics liraient ce mail et ils sauraient. Et ils comprendraient. Je serai aussi le premier mort par crise cardiaque induite par le sexe. Au moins je le pensais. Ravager, langues et sexe oral putain… quelle façon de partir!

 _D'accord je te laisse. Et je regretterai tout ça demain matin. J'espère que mes divagations alcoolisées t'auront fait rire. Je rirai bien mais je suis trop excitée. Je vais sur WWF. M'as-tu envoyé quelque chose de coquin? Je vais voir._

 _Amour,_

 _Ta Bella._

Amour, ta Bella. Je t'adore ma Bella. Pourquoi ça me parut si bon? C'était stupide. Mais je pourrais tomber amoureux d'elle. Je le savais. Ça serait si facile. Elle était merveilleuse, parfaite et tellement amusante. Dieu que je la voulais. Devais-je attendre ou aller sur _WWF_ maintenant? Mieux valait l'anévrisme le plus rapidement possible.

 **TEASE** [Taquiner]? Hahahah ce mot était approprié? La perfection pure et simple.

 _Mon cul est tout à toi, Edward. Rose ne peut pas l'avoir, même si parfois elle dit qu'elle l'aimerait. Pourquoi vous, les mecs, êtes tous excités par cela? Elle ne me prendra jamais mais on aime plaisanter. Elle est sexy aussi. Tu serais excité rien qu'en voyant sa photo, crois-moi. Tu veux mon cul, Edward? Tu aimes ce genre de choses? J'admets que je n'y ai jamais pensé mais je me dis que certains mecs le veulent vraiment. Et toi?_

Putain de merde. Elle n'a pas juste... elle l'a fait quand même. Elle le ferait? Je le ferais? Bien sûr que oui. Mais devrais-je? Putain de merde.

 _Mon père est à plusieurs heures d'ici. Tu pourrais me faire crier. Je veux que tu me fasses crier. Je crierai ton nom en jouissant en deux minutes. Sérieusement, ce jouet est super fort. Eh bien, ça et le fait de penser à toi combiné._

Deux minutes? Je veux l'entendre jouir. Le ferait-elle au téléphone avec moi? Comment dois-je procéder pour lui demander de faire ça? Je dois l'entendre crier mon nom.

 _Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir sans me baiser. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir du tout. Tu me manquerais trop._

D'accord, je n'aurai pas ma crise cardiaque avant de te baiser. Alors je serai au moins un homme heureux et comblé en mourant.

 _Pas de jacuzzi, pas de piscine mais j'ai une douche et une baignoire. Et j'adoreeee l'idée du sexe dans l'eau. Pourrais-tu me soulever dans la douche et me baiser contre le mur? Tu es assez fort, Edward? J'espère, parce que c'est ainsi que je vais finir en fantasmant ce soir._

Mon Dieu, oui, je le suis. Je vais aussi finir comme ça aussi ce soir, Bella. Pas de doute là-dessus.

 _Tes mains me rendraient sans doute très heureuse, peut-être même aussi heureuse que tes mots. Mes batteries sont chargées et moi aussi._

 _Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre que tes mots deviennent réalité._

Moi non plus, bébé. Je vais sérieusement devoir revoir mon emploi du temps quand je rentrerai à la maison. Peut-être que je pourrais me libérer pour les vacances de printemps et te dire qui je suis et me perdre en toi pendant sept jours consécutifs. Je vais avoir besoin d'autant de temps que possible. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Je devais lui répondre avant de m'occuper de ma bite. J'allais prendre une douche et imaginer une Bella mouillée et nue et prête pour que je me glisse en elle. Putain de merde. Ses vacances de printemps ont intérêt à ne pas être loin.

 **Mon adorable Bella sexy saoule,**

 **Salut, ma belle. Comment te sens tu? J'espère que tout va bien et je prie Dieu que tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir envoyé ton e-mail. C'était le meilleur que j'aie jamais reçu, ivre ou sobre! Et ça me fait maudire la distance entre nous et je meurs d'envie d'être avec toi. Tu étais vraiment nue quand tu m'as écrit? Tu sais ce que ça me fait? C'est une bonne chose que tu m'aies ordonné de ne pas mourir parce que mon cœur était prêt à lâcher. Mais je ne peux pas mourir sans t'avoir eue - et je ne le ferai pas. Je te le promets.**

 **Cette chanson de Britney Spears est accrocheuse et je ne t'en voudrais pas mais ce que voudrai c'est me glisser à l'intérieur... et te faire voir des étoiles** **.** **Que penses-tu de cette idée?**

 **Chatte est un bien meilleur mot que vagin et je ne vois rien que je n'aimerais plus voir. Mais je sais que je dois attendre jusqu'à ce que je puisse te voir en personne… ce qui me va très bien. Je voulais te demander quand sont tes vacances de printemps? Je pense que j'ai besoin de vraies vacances et peut-être, si nos conversations téléphoniques se déroulent bien et que tu le veuilles, bien sûr, peut-être que je... pourrais venir à Washington? J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire avant de le faire mais je voulais juste lancer l'idée et voir ce que tu en penses.**

Voila. C'est dit. Dans le pire des cas, elle dirait non et me briserait le cœur. Merde.

 **J'ai adoré ta photo. Toutes les deux. Fantasme Bella est évidemment chaude mais la vraie Bella est encore plus sexy, toute chiffonnée et ayant l'air de vouloir être prise. Je veux t'avoir, Bella. N'aie aucun doute là-dessus. Et je n'ai aucun doute que tu aimeras la fessée que je te donnerai. Ce ne serait pas trop fort, juste assez pour faire rougir tes fesses et te faire haleter pour avoir ma bite. Tu veux essayer?**

Moi je veux. Oh mec! Moi je veux!

 **Je ne sais pas qui est Jared, mais s'il a été assez stupide pour partager ton amie avec un autre homme, alors il le méritait. Même sans la menace d'un coup de pied dans les parties, je peux t'assurer que je ne te partagerais jamais. L'idée même me met en colère. Tu me transformes en bâtard possessif, Bella, même si je n'ai pas le droit de l'être. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir cela, tu vois?**

 **Tu m'as manqué aussi. Plus que tu ne peux le savoir. Quand je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi avant de prendre mon vol, j'étais paniqué que quelque chose se soit passé. Je suis content que tu aies juste bu et regardé des films de filles avec tes amies. J'aurais aimé pouvoir les regarder avec toi et te traîner ailleurs pour nous amuser. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord avec cela?**

 **J'aurais sûrement joué avec toi et quand tu m'as laissé ton adorable message, comment aurais-je pu ne pas te répondre? Si j'avais été chez moi, la seule différence serait que je serais probablement déjà venu à Washington pour te rencontrer et t'embrasser, te toucher et te faire l'amour, si tu le veux.**

 **Tu as aussi fait tomber mes murs Bella, et j'en suis ravi. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais besoin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses dans ma vie avec tes mots doux et sexy. Je suis accro à toi maintenant, encore plus que je ne suis accro à** _ **WWF**_ **. Alors, continue de me provoquer, ok? Tu ne me feras pas peur. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu pourrais dire qui me ferait peur!**

 **Une photo de la langue? Oh Bella, tu m'as tué avec celle-là. Je ne sais pas qui a inventé le sexe oral. Je me demande si G°°gle a la réponse? Je vais peut-être devoir vérifier ça plus tard et remercier ses proches. Ou envoyer un cadeau ou quelque chose comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'un bon cadeau pour le sexe oral? Laisse-moi deviner, une photo de langue? Haha, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ça. C'est peut-être difficile de la prendre et j'aurais du mal à expliquer pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une photo de ma langue... à mes collègues de travail.**

 **Pour info, j'aime donner du sexe oral, c'est ce que je préfère. Je pense donc que nous sommes bien assortis, même si je le savais déjà.**

 **Merci pour cet e-mail. Tu m'as soulagé et tu m'as fait me sentir bien à nouveau. J'ai adoré ça, tout comme je t'adore.**

 **Amour,**

 **Edward.**

Je regardai ma dernière phrase et ma signature. C'était trop? Elle devait savoir que je l'adorais, non? Je ne songerai pas à renoncer à mon anonymat et à m'envoler pour la rencontrer si je ne le faisais pas. Je ne rêverais pas d'elle, en fantasmant ou pensant à elle chaque minute de ma journée si je ne le faisais pas.

Elle a dit amour, j'ai dit amour, c'est cool. Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais, ce qui serait ridicule. Je savais que je pouvais l'aimer mais je devais mieux la connaître, la voir et la toucher tout d'abord je pense. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un par e-mail et _WWF_. C'était ridicule. Alors tout va bien. Je pouvais dire amour ce qui signifiait juste que j'aimais parler avec toi, que j'aimais te connaitre, et non l'amour avec un grand A. D'accord, très bien. Je l'envoie. Voilà.

Ok, maintenant _WWF_. Je jouai avec taquiner en utilisant mon r ce qui était approprié parce qu'elle était championne en taquinerie. Je jouai joué **RIG** [foreuse] pour un score triple. Ha, je la battais en fait 75-34. Elle devait avoir des lettres merdiques. Ou elle s'en fichait et jouait délibérément des choses qui me rendaient fou. C'était probable. Comment répondre à son commentaire sans avoir l'air d'un pervers de classe mondiale? La vérité, je suppose. La vérité un peu édulcorée… pour ne pas avoir l'air bizarre.

 **Je veux vraiment ton cul, Bella.**

Oups, ce n'était pas édulcoré.

 **Je veux dire, pas au sens littéral du terme. Pour le littéral, euh, eh bien, comme tu l'as souligné je suis un mec et probablement je ne dirais pas non mais je pense que c'est une décision que nous devrons prendre ensemble et quand nous nous connaitrons beaucoup mieux.**

J'avais l'air d'un rabat-joie. Ou comme si j'avais un bâton dans le cul, au lieu de... arrête ca!

 **Ok, ce que je voulais dire, c'est oui, j'aimerais le faire un jour, avec toi. Si tu veux. Sinon, c'est cool aussi. Je te veux juste toi, de toute façon je peux t'avoir.**

C'était mieux comme ça. Je radotais mais comment étais-je censé répondre? Oui, j'adorerai baiser ton cul? Ça sonnait bien dans un porno mais je ne devrais pas envoyer cela via _WWF_ , peu importe à quel point on était coquins. Mais je le faisais. J'avais de vrais problèmes.

 **Tu as joué après m'avoir écrit, bébé? Et tu as crié mon nom? Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je veux t'entendre faire ça pour de vrai.**

 **Je serai plus qu'heureux de te soulever et de te baiser dans la douche, Bella. En fait, dans environ deux minutes, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire mentalement pendant que je me branle sous la douche. Je vais faire semblant que tu sois là avec moi et glisser dans ta chatte mouillée et chaude pendant que tu gémis mon nom. Je vais te pousser contre le carrelage froid, ce qui te fera haleter et te serrer autour de moi et je t'embrasserai et te baiserai alors que l'eau coulera sur nous. Est-ce que ça marche pour toi?**

 **Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, Bella. J'ai hâte que nos mots deviennent réalité aussi. J'espère très bientôt.**

Je fermai l'application et me mis debout surm jambes tremblantes pour me diriger vers la douche. Un jour, il y aurait Bella nue là-dedans qui m'attendrait. J'étais impatient d'y être.

 **WWS**

Tokyo fut un flou de médias, de foule et de folie. Avant que je m'en rende compte, il était temps de prendre un autre avion pour Sydney.

J'avais à peine le temps avant de partir mais je devais voir ce qu'elle avait dit à propos des vacances de printemps.

 _Edward,_

 _Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis contente que tu n'aies pas pris tes jambes à ton cou et que je n'entende plus jamais parler de toi. J'étais mortifiée quand je t'ai lu mon e-mail. D'habitude, je ne suis pas aussi ridicule. Eh bien, je suppose que tu le sais. Mais je suis contente tu aies aimé ça et tu ne te sois pas enfui. Vraiment heureuse._

 _Je me sens mieux ce qui n'était pas le cas ce matin. On a dû sécher les cours! Mais, ça va mieux maintenant, c'est ce qui compte. C'était une sacrée nuit. Rose a rompu avec son copain. Et puis, Alice, tu sais ce qu'elle a vécu, apparemment. Et je me suis réveillée et vu mon e-mail et j'avais peur de t'avoir fait fuir. Quel groupe nous sommes!_

 _Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ton projet de te glisser en moi. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai utilisé la chanson de Britney Spears pour te draguer. Mais tu l'aimes assez bien, n'est-ce pas?_

 _Ma semaine de vacances est dans deux semaines, enfin, deux semaines à partir de vendredi, donc à peu près deux semaines. Et je serais ravie si tu venais me rendre visite. Si tu veux, c'est ça. Je suis sûre que nous pourrions trouver des choses amusantes à faire ou nous pourrions simplement traîner et faire... peu importe._

 _Waouh, c'est un peu effrayant quand ça devient réel, n'est-ce pas? Je veux tout cela, tout ce dont on a parlé mais maintenant que tu pourrais venir ici c'est presque difficile à assimiler. Ce qui est ridicule parce que je l'ai déjà dit et je le pensais. Et je le pense vraiment. *rire*._

 _Ok, on passe à autre chose._

 _Une fessée, oui, je crois que j'aimerai bien. Je pense que j'aimerai presque tout avec toi. Si tes mots m'excitent, qu'est-ce que le reste de toi va me faire? Je ne serai peut-être plus cohérente après une semaine avec toi mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça en vaudra la peine._

 _J'aime que tu sois possessif. J'ai l'impression que tu me désires autant que je te veux. Je suis contente de te manquer aussi. C'est bizarre mais ça fait du bien, non?_

 _Je suis désolée pour la demande de langue. C'était... incroyablement mauvais de ma part. Et si on gardait ça pour ta visite. Aimes-tu recevoir autant que tu aimes donner, Edward? Je crois au fair-play, après tout._

 _Tu m'adores ? Je t'adore aussi. Pas mal. Peut-être trop. Le temps nous le dira._

 _Bon voyage et je te parlerai bientôt. Sache que je pense à toi même quand on ne peut pas se parler._

 _Amour,_

 _Bella._

Putain de merde. Deux semaines? Je pourrai la toucher dans deux semaines? Peut-être faire plus que ça?

 **Bella,**

 **Je pense que je peux voir comment faire pour dans deux semaines. On en reparlera quand je serai à la maison et qu'on pourra regarder mon agenda et voir ce que je peux faire. J'ai hâte de te parler et d'entendre ta voix.**

 **Je prends l'avion dans environ cinq minutes, alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je répète que tu me laisses de nouveau avec des preuves visibles que tu m'excites. Je pense que nous sommes très bien assortis et j'ai hâte de voir comment nous sommes ensemble. J'ai le sentiment que se sera mieux que je ne peux l'imaginer.**

 **J'aime que tu sois possessive envers moi aussi. Je suppose qu'on ne devra jamais laisser partir l'autre.**

 **Je te parlerai dès que possible. Sache que tu es toujours dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur.**

 **Amour,**

 **Edward**

Ce serait tout jusqu'à Sydney. Et ensuite chez moi. Je serai à deux états d'elle. Pourrais-je attendre deux semaines? C'était là le vrai défi.

…

Il y a beaucoup de jeux de mots dans ce chapitre que nous n'avons pas pu traduire notamment dans *get it [Compris] de Britney Spears, où le it a ici un double sens… et représente aussi l'attribut d'Edward mdr

* * *

 _ **Bella éméchée se lâche pas mal…**_

 _ **ils sont chauds… chaud bouillant et**_

 _ **la prochaine fois ils seront aux USA tous les deux!**_

 _ **Arrivera-t-il à attendre deux semaines?**_


	12. De retour

Words with Strangers

 **Chapitre 12 -** De retour

"Réveille-toi Belle au bois dormant." Quelque chose de dur tapa contre mon épaule et je grognai en essayant d'enfoncer ma tête dans mon oreiller.

"Va t'en Emmett."

"Oh non frérot, j'ai ton téléphone et ton ordi, maintenant debout et dis-moi qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? Je sais que ça à voir avec cette fille qui te rend tout excité mais je veux des détails… et maintenant!"

Je levai ma main et essayai de me cacher plus loin sous les couvertures. Il faisait très jour mais j'aurai eu encore besoin de quelques bonnes heures avant d'être prêt à me lever. Mon horloge intérieure était en quelque sorte complètement détraquée.

"Bien. Tu devras recharger ton téléphone si tu veux t'en servir ce soir alors." Je me sentis rouler et sentis aussi mon lit s'enfoncer car mon frère s'était installé. "Je vais le faire. Ton ordinateur aussi. Je suppose que je peux prendre le vieux alors?"

Bien sûr. Il pouvait le prendre… cette stupide merde qui mettait tant de temps à charger que j'en ai presque fait un anévrisme. Pourquoi diable en avais-je acheté un neuf? La seule chose intéressante qui était sur l'ancien c'était… Bella! Je criai et tendis les mains à l'aveugle. Emmett rit et se mit hors de mon atteinte, serrant mon ordinateur dans ses mains. Il était ouvert et il l'alluma. "Qu'est-ce que tu caches?"

"Rends-le-moi Em. " J'étais groggy et j'essayai de me lever mais mes jambes étaient prises dans les couvertures et c'était difficile de bouger.

"Je voulais juste voir… Seigneur Jésus, c'est elle?" Je grognai et arrêtai de lutter contre les couvertures. C'était trop tard de toute façon.

"Oui c'est Bella."

"Eh bien merde… pas étonnant que tu sois obsédé. C'est la chose la plus sexy que j'aie vue de toute la semaine et pourtant j'étais avec Gianna avant qu'elle reparte à New York, il y a deux jours."

Je le fixai. "Ne parle pas de ma fille** ainsi."

"Ta fille? N'est-ce pas intéressant?" Il retomba sur le bord du lit et je pus voir la photo de Bella par-dessus son épaule.

"Oui! Non! Je ne sais pas qui elle est mais je ne veux pas que tu la regardes comme ça."

"Elle est habillée, enfin presque. Et elle est chaude comme la braise. Regarde-moi ces seins!" Je lui donnai un coup de coude, il grogna et se tourna pour me sourire. "Sérieusement elle est chaude. Allons à Washington pour la rencontrer!"

"J'irai à Washington mais toi tu resteras ici." Oups.

Un sourcil se haussa. "Vraiment? Tu en es déjà arrivé si loin avec elle? Est-ce qu'elle sait qui tu es?"

Je soupirai et secouai la tête. "Pas encore. J'attendais que nous ayons parlé au téléphone au moins une fois. Je voulais voir si nous avions la même alchimie que celle que nous avons pour les mails et le reste. Si c'est bizarre et maladroit peut-être qu'il faudra que je ralentisse." Je détestais cette idée. Je voulais que Bella me connaisse et je voulais la voir et la toucher, l'embrasser et faire toutes les choses coquines dont nous avions discuté mais même sans cela je voulais juste lui parler. Elle me faisait rire et sourire. J'avais besoin de ça. J'avais besoin d'elle.

Emmett me regardait avec intérêt. "Alors tu m'as fait emmener un téléphone parce que tu veux l'appeler avec celui-là à la place du tien? Malin." Je le pensais aussi. Ce n'était pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance. Je le faisais. Mais si elle découvrait qui j'étais et que ça l'effraie je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait mon numéro privé et s'en aille trouver la presse avec ou autre chose. Je ne savais pas. Tout cela était très bizarre. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle ne te reconnaitra pas?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Pourquoi le saurait-elle?"

Emmett ricana. "Euh, peut-être parce que tous les articles te concernant mentionnent ta voix de velours, peu importe ce que ça signifie, et comment tu peux faire jouir les filles simplement en leur disant bonjour."

Je le fixai. "Il n'y a jamais eu d'article qui a dit que je pouvais faire jouir les filles rien qu'en leur disant bonjour." La voix de velours c'était assez vrai, bien que je ne comprenne pas. Je veux dire j'avais une voix agréable mais elle ne faisait pas jouir les filles. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire jouir Bella. Ce serait bien. Et je bandais à nouveau. Génial.

"D'accord peut-être pas d'article officiel mais je l'ai déjà vu sur internet." Ahhh. Plus la peine que je me demande pourquoi Kate ne voulait pas que j'aille voir ce qu'il y avait sur moi sur Internet.

"Tu es dérangé. Pourquoi tu cherches des infos sur moi sur internet?"

"Il faut que je me tienne au courant de ce qu'il se passe autour de toi. Si tu n'étais plus le coup de cœur du mois? Il faudrait que je trouve d'autres arrangements pour vivre..." Il rigola quand je lui donnai un coup de pied à travers les draps. Crétin!

"Tu devras le faire de toute façon, imbécile. Rends-moi mon ordi."

"Du calme je ne veux pas ta fille. Je veux dire, elle est sexy mais tu es en tellement entiché que tu achètes de nouveaux téléphone et ordinateur. Je ne peux lutter contre ça même si je le voulais."

"Tu ne peux pas lutter pour Bella avec moi. C'est moi qu'elle veut."

"Je suis sûr qu'elle le fait. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" Il agita les sourcils et je secouai la tête. Il n'allait pas avoir cette information. "Bon tu lui as clairement parlé du fantasme de la prof. Tu peux au moins admettre ça et elle l'a fait et te l'a donné. C'est merveilleux. J'aime cette fille. Quand allons-nous la rencontrer?"

"C'est prévu dans quinze jours. Si les choses se passent bien au téléphone ce soir. Elle a les vacances de printemps."

"Incroyable! Allons à Cabo ou à Fort Lauderdale! " Typiquement Emmett, toujours pressé.

"Nous n'allons nulle part. Pourquoi voudrais-tu venir de toute façon?"

"Euh tu as vu ta fille, Edward?"

Oui je pouvais même l'imaginer les yeux fermés et la voir parfaitement bien. "Oui."

"Bon c'est un fait prouvé que les filles sexy ont des copines sexy. C'est une règle. Elles sortent en groupe. Et si ta copine est sexy alors ses copines doivent l'être aussi. Par conséquence je dois les rencontrer." Il dit cela comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

"D'abord, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça mais je doute que ce soit vrai."

"C'est absolument vrai. Les filles aiment la compétition. Elles aiment bien jouer à qui sera la plus séduisante. Tout le monde sait ça."

Je le regardai fixement. "Peu importe. Deuxièmement, nous n'avons encore rien décidé. Nous devons encore nous parler de vive voix et ensuite nous avancerons. Je ne sais même pas si nous pourrons traîner chez elle pendant les vacances de printemps, une ville universitaire pourrait bien ne pas être la meilleure idée."

Emmett s'illumina. "Exactement! Alors allons dans un endroit plus privé! Toi, moi, Bella et ses copines sexy. Nous pourrions louer une maison ou quelque chose."

"Pourquoi es-tu aussi anxieux de venir - mis à part les filles sexy?" Il semblait vraiment beaucoup plus intéressé par toute cette chose que moi.

Des yeux bleus malicieux rencontrèrent les miens et son sourire se fana. "D'accord, c'est simple. Tu es une célébrité. Tu ne connais pas cette fille. Oui, je sais que tu penses que tu la connais et que tu l'apprécies et c'est génial. Mais elle pourrait être une psychopathe et il n'y a pas moyen que je laisse mon petit frère aller dieu seul sait où. Tu n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu avais besoin d'un garde du corps mais tu en as besoin. Tu peux embaucher quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas pour faire le job ou alors me choisir. En plus je suis très drôle et si elle est sympa, je vous laisserai tranquilles."

Je clignai des yeux de surprise à la véhémence de son ton. "Em, c'est une fille qui a vingt-deux ans. Ce n'est pas Kathy Bates dans _Misery*._ "

"Tu n'en sais rien. Non. Peut-être qu'elle fait partie d'un cercle privé qui séduit les hommes et les emmène dans un endroit pour les enchainer dans un sous-sol et puis les force à avoir du sexe ainsi que ses amies parce c'est un culte bizarre, elles veulent avoir des bébés ensemble et… attends ça ne peut pas être si mauvais, si?" Je ris alors qu'il me sourit. "Sérieusement, il faut que tu fasses attention. C'est soit moi soit un gorille crétin. Choisis."

"Emmett tu es fou. Je vais bien. J'irai et…"

"Si tu y vas seul je le dirais à maman." Le regard triomphant sur son visage disait qu'il savait qu'il m'avait bien eu.

Merde. "Tu ne le feras pas."

Il sourit. "Ah non et pourquoi?"

Fais chier. "Bon d'accord. J'en parlerai à Bella. Nous n'avons encore rien décidé mis à part que j'irai la voir et quand. Ça doit être maintenant parce qu'ensuite je commence à tourner _Steele_ le mois prochain et il faut que je retourne en Europe." J'allai encore être loin d'elle. Si nous nous accordions comme je pensais que nous le faisions, cette séparation pourrait très bien me tuer.

"C'est tout ce que je demande. Une fois qu'elle saura qui tu es, ça ne la surprendra pas que tu emmènes quelqu'un avec toi." Il sourit. "D'abord l'état de Washington et ensuite l'Europe. Les frères Cullen arrivent!"

Je lui souris en retour. L'une des meilleures choses concernant ses films _Steele_ était que c'était Emmett qui faisait les cascades. Il n'était pas ma doublure parce nous étions différents physiquement mais il remplaçait toujours le méchant dans le film et il coordonnait le tout. C'était le meilleur pour ça. "Ce sera bien de travailler avec toi à nouveau."

"Oui, ne me fais pas exploser. Maman serait énervée si son fils préféré mourait en vivant la vie de son autre fils…"

Je rigolai. "Continue à te raconter ça."

"Je sais ce que je sais." Il regarda Bella à nouveau. "Et je sais pourquoi tu es tellement déterminé à aller à Washington si c'est ça qui t'y attend. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ses copines?"

Je roulai des yeux. "Ses colocs s'appellent Rose et Alice. C'est Rose qui a pris cette photo apparemment."

"Torride," décida Emmett. "Elle a le bon œil."

Peut-être que je pourrai aussi m'amuser un peu avec lui. "Dans l'autre photo qu'elle m'a envoyée et que tu ne verras pas…" il sourcilla en entendant ça, "Elle est couchée sur le ventre et ne porte rien d'autre qu'un t-shirt, rien d'autre. Visiblement Rose l'a installée et l'a bien tiré sur elle."

Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent comiquement. "Vraiment très torride. Elle aussi est future enseignante?"

J'essayai de me souvenir ce que Bella m'en avait dit. "Elle a dit qu'elle était une bonne amie et la plus belle fille qu'elle connaissait."

Emmett poussa un cri de victoire. "Je te l'avais dit! Les filles sexy vont en bande!"

"Elle a aussi ajouté qu'elle faisait très peur et qu'elle m'avait menacé de me blesser si jamais je faisais du mal à Bella."

Il hocha la tête d'approbation. "Réjouissant. J'adore ça. Peut-être que je pourrai la distraire pour toi."

Je ris. "Tu pourrais en avoir besoin. Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose d'Alice mais que c'est sa plus vieille copine et qu'elle a donné des coups de pied dans les burnes d'un gars parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait sortir avec un autre gars tant qu'il pouvait la baiser."

Emmett lâcha un sifflement. "Waouh! Tu vois! Tu auras besoin de moi là-bas! Ces deux-là pourraient te mettre à terre et t'entrainer ailleurs avant même que tu aies pu poser une main sur cette Bella."

"Alors tu voudrais prendre les coups pour moi?" Ça ne sera pas aussi grave, vraiment. Nous aurions chacun nos amis avec nous pour être plus à l'aise.

Il rigola. "Je vais lutter contre deux filles sexy pour toi. Mais je devrai me prendre des protections pour être en sécurité."

"Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, désolé," lui dis-je.

"Sérieusement ce sera amusant. Je garderai ses amies occupées pendant que toi et ta copine ferez plus ample connaissance." Il agita à nouveau ses sourcils. Ah. Ça c'était un problème. Comment pourrait-on être tranquille dans son appartement.

"Ne pense pas que tu vas tomber les deux copines de Bella. Une ce serait déjà trop." Elle serait en colère contre moi s'il se jetait sur ses amies. J'adorais mon frère mais il n'était pas du type à ne sortir qu'avec une seule fille.

"Hey je n'y peux rien si elle me veulent toutes les deux. L'université ça sert bien à vivre des expériences? Peut-être qu'elles forment un trio?"

Je rigolai. "Tu regardes encore trop de porno."

"Un mec a le droit de rêver Edward."

"Pas de sales pattes sur ses colocs." Je souris. "Rends-moi mon ordi, tu me donnes une idée."

Il me le tendit cette fois et je caressai d'un doigt la joue de Bella avant d'aller sur internet. "Que penserais-tu que nous allions à la montagne et louions un chalet? C'est tranquille et isolé." Je cliquai sur Mt Rainier chalet et ça y était. "Chalet Creekside - couchage pour dix. Quatre chambres, un jacuzzi, une cheminée, un billard…"

Je m'interrompis quand il poussa un cri de joie. "Alors là… un jacuzzi… mec tu m'as eu. C'est là-bas que nous irons."

Je ris. "C'est à trois heures de route de Seattle, nous pouvons facilement y aller en avion et conduire jusque là-bas le jour même. Il faut que j'en parle à Bella."

"Oui convaincs là, je fais la réservation. Nous pourrons toujours annuler… cet endroit me parait bien. Une chambre pour Bella et toi, une chambre pour chacune de ses amies et une pour moi pour quand je ne serai pas dans la chambre de ses copines. Parfait."

"Continue à rêver Emmett." Bien que l'idée de partager une chambre avec Bella était plus que séduisante.

"Si tu ne rêves pas, tu ne conclus pas, Edward. C'est quand les vacances de printemps?"

"Euh… deux semaines à compter de vendredi."

"Je m'en occupe. Retourne dormir ainsi tu pourras être prêt pour ta fille plus tard. Tu ressemble à une merde. Ne vous parlez pas face à face."

Je souris. "Je ne peux pas encore le faire, pas avant que je lui dise qui je suis."

Il se leva, mon ordinateur dans les mains. "Que vas-tu faire au sujet de ta voix?"

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne m'étais pas préoccupé de ça. "Je suis un acteur, je peux jouer."

Il rit. "Quoi, tu vas prendre un accent? Un politicien français? Un musicien anglais? Ou un gentleman du sud?" Il le dit avec l'accent correspondant et c'était ridicule, je le fixais.

"C'est stupide, elle sera fâchée, je peux juste parler plus ou moins fort."

"Ou tu pourrais parler normalement et voir si elle te reconnait." Je pourrai. Ça avait été mon plan avant qu'il ne m'embrouille.

"C'est ce que je ferai." Ce serait intéressant de voir si elle me reconnait et que ferait-elle dans ce cas.

"Très bien, je m'occupe du voyage. Mets ton téléphone à charger et repose-toi."

Je savais que discuter avec lui était inutile. Si Bella ne voulait pas ou si nous ne nous entendions pas, nous pourrions toujours annuler comme il l'avait dit. Je ressentis un pincement à cette idée que nous ne nous entendrions pas. C'était impossible. Je mis le téléphone sur le chargeur et retournai me coucher. Nous le saurions bien assez tôt.

 **WWS**

La sonnerie du téléphone me réveilla et je grognai en le cherchant. J'ouvris un œil, luttant contre la lumière du jour et l'attrapai, souriant en reconnaissant la musique de la sonnerie. _Janie's Got a gun_ _[_ _Janie a le fusil]_ n'était que pour une seule personne.

"Hey Janie," dis-je la voix rauque. Quelle heure était-il? 14:30, j'avais dormi douze heures même avec les interruptions. Pas si mauvais. Demain je serai presque redevenu humain.

"On dirait que tu viens de faire l'amour ou que tu viens te de réveiller. S'il te plait le dernier," supplia-t-elle.

Je ris et repoussai mes cheveux en arrière tout en m'asseyant. "Oui, tristement c'est le deuxième. Comment vas-tu?" Je ne lui avais toujours pas parlé depuis qu'Em m'avait raconté pour elle et Dimitri. Le décalage horaire avait joué contre nous.

"J'ai été mieux mais je survivrai," répondit-elle. J'entendis la tristesse dans sa voix.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?"

Elle souffla. "Tu connais cette nouvelle fille dans son spectacle? Blonde, sexy avec un corps à tuer?"

Je cherchai dans mes souvenirs pour trouver son nom. "Quelque chose de bizarre. Wren,"

Elle rit. "Renata tout court, bien sûr. Jeune, magnifique et bien fichue. Ai-je dit jeune? Oui? Bien, elle est arrivée."

Ça craignait. "Je suis désolé Janie. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup à son sujet mais tu es jolie aussi."

"C'est bien là le problème. Elle est comme j'étais il y a dix ans. Même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux, même corps plus _athlétique_ ," siffla-t-elle et ça me fit sourire. "Elle est Jane 2.0 mais plus jeune. Je suis clairement trop vieille pour lui."

"Jane, tu as vingt-sept ans. Ce n'est pas trop vieux."

Elle ricana. "A Hollywood, c'est presque être ancien. La prochaine fois ils me demanderont de jouer le rôle de la mère d'un ado. Attends de voir, Edward. Je serai la mère de Justin Bieber dans son premier film."

Cette fois-ci, je n'hésitai pas à rire. "Tu n'as que neuf ans de plus que lui, je crois." Je ne savais pas vraiment quel âge avait ce gamin. Je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir. "Et il n'a pas déjà fait un film?" Je me souvenais vaguement de quelque chose à ce sujet.

"Oui, mais c'était comme l'histoire sur sa vie ou quelque chose comme ça. Je parle de l'inévitable film d'amour pour ados, dans lequel il est le plus beau et toutes les filles le veulent mais il va tomber amoureux de la fille ringarde jouée par Emma Roberts ou Emma Stone ou peu importe quelle actrice adolescente qui est l'idole du jour. Retiens ce que je viens de te dire, je vais recevoir un script pour jouer sa maman branchée."

"Tu serais plus que hippie vu que tu l'aurais conçu à huit ans. Salope."

Elle soupira. "J'aimerais bien. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas baisé?"

Eeeeuuuhhh, non. "Je ne pense pas vraiment que je veux savoir ça, Jane."

"Arrête d'être si prude, Edward. Disons que mon sexe a séché avant la fin officielle de notre relation. Maintenant je sais pourquoi. As-tu vu le dernier _Us Weekly_? Ils s'embrassent dans un bar."

Bien qu'elle essaie de paraître désinvolte, j'entendis la douleur dans les paroles. Je me souvins de ce que j'avais ressenti la première fois que j'avais vu Irina sur un type dans les magazines. Et je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Jane aimait Dimitri depuis toujours.

"Je suis désolé, Janie. Je peux faire quelque chose? Lui botter le cul? Mieux encore, envoyer Emmett le faire?" Il était plus grand, il serait plus efficace. Je devrai aller avec Alec et m'entraîner un peu plus avant de me battre, à l'écran ou pas.

Elle rit doucement. "Il me l'a déjà proposé. Je préfère ne pas attirer l'attention sur le fait que je suis pathétique. C'est pourquoi j'espérais amener le mec le plus sexy de la planète avec moi aux _People's Choice Awards_."

"On sait tous les deux que tu ne me trouves pas sexy," lui dis-je.

Elle rit. "Tant de condescendance? Peut-être que je ne parlais pas de toi!" J'attendis. "Ok, et je pense que tu es sexy, du genre 'C'est mon petit frère, arrête de baver sur lui.' "

Je souris. "C'est peut-être insultant mais je choisis de prendre ça comme un compliment."

"Bien, ça veut dire que tu seras mon rencard?"

J'hésitai. Oui, Jane et moi étions justes amis mais la presse ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de spéculer, ce qui signifiait que Bella était susceptible d'en entendre parler, même si elle ne savait pas encore qui j'étais. Mais quand je le lui dirai, se souviendrait-elle que j'étais sorti avec Jane pendant qu'on faisait ce qu'on faisait et se mettrait-elle en colère? C'était si compliqué.

"Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un? Je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, Edward, le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de prétendre être flatté."

"Je le suis, mais..."

"Qui c'est?" demanda-t-elle.

Bon sang, pourquoi tout le monde me déchiffrait si vite? "Quoi?"

"La fille? Pourquoi tu hésites? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre avec qui y aller?"

Je soupirai. Autant en finir avec ça. "Pas exactement. Je discute avec quelqu'un mais elle ne vient pas avec moi."

"Ok, je vais avoir besoin de plus de détails que ça mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'importuner. Je dois retourner sur le plateau de tournage. Dis-lui que j'ai besoin de t'emprunter pour la soirée et je te rendrai dans l'état où je t'ai trouvé. J'ai juste besoin de montrer à mon ex que je ne reste pas à la maison en train de pleurer sur son cul de trompeur. Elle comprendra, si elle a déjà été larguée."

Je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle comprendrait, c'était juste..."C'est compliqué."

"Qu'est-ce qui est si compliqué? Tu vas aux récompenses, hein?"

"Oui."

"Seul?"

"Oui."

"Alors partons ensemble, en amis que nous sommes. Tu pourras me parler d'elle pendant qu'on passe une soirée ennuyeuse. Je veux des détails."

Je soufflai. "D'accord, je viens avec toi."

Elle poussa un cri triomphant. "Merci, Edward. Je te promets d'être le meilleur rencard de ta vie. Haut la main."

Je gloussai. "Tu ferais mieux."

"Parole de scout."

"Tu n'as jamais été scout, Jane."

"Oh que non. Ils sont ennuyeux. A moins qu'ils n'aient donné des badges pour avoir embrassé des garçons, je n'étais pas là."

Je ris. "Je te verrai mercredi. Je viens te chercher ou..."

"Ma limousine viendra te chercher à trois heures. J'adore que ça se passe tôt pour les gens de la côte est", dit-elle.

"Au moins, on rentre plus tôt."

"Nous le ferons. Je ne vais pas aux soirées après les fêtes, qu'ils se demandent si je t'ai ramené chez toi pour sauter dans ton lit."

Je m'étouffai. "Dégueu, Jane."

Elle rigola. "Tu as raison, j'ai frissonné en le disant. Je dois aller bosser pour pouvoir payer la limousine pour mercredi soir."

"Sois la maman la plus sexy que tu puisses être, Jane."

"Va te faire foutre, Edward." Mais elle riait en raccrochant. Mission accomplie.

Je me levai et je me trainai jusqu'à la cuisine. Un coup d'œil dans le frigo me montra qu'Emmett n'avait vécu que de nourriture à emporter depuis que j'étais parti en tournée de promo. J'ouvris une boîte de pizza et faillis bien m'étouffer en voyant cette merde. Peu importe. Je la remis dans le frigo et me dis de ne pas oublier de dire à mon frère de le nettoyer avant que j'aie besoin de regarder dedans. Je trouvai un peu de pain, de la gelée et du beurre de cacahuète et me fis un sandwich. J'avais encore cinq heures avant de parler à Bella. Pourquoi le temps ne passait-il pas plus vite? Je savais ce que je devais faire en attendant.

J'appelai ma mère. "Voilà mon petit garçon! Comment vas-tu ?" Je roulai des yeux à la façon dont elle me répondit.

"Je vais bien, maman, comment vas-tu?"

"Tu es en décalage horaire, n'est-ce pas? Je l'entends dans ta voix."

Je gloussai et je m'assis à la table de la cuisine pour manger. "J'ai dormi douze heures. Une autre nuit comme ça et je devrais être normal."

Elle fit claquer sa langue. "Ils te font tourner en bourrique, n'est-ce pas? Je devrais peut-être parler à Marcus."

Oh, bon sang, non. "Maman, je n'ai pas besoin que tu appelles mon agent. Je peux m'en occuper moi-même."

"D'accord mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais repartir en tournée aussi longue. Tu avais l'air fatigué de ce que j'ai vu."

Je roulai des yeux. "J'étais fatigué et j'évitais les questions sur Irina. Heureusement, je ne ferai pas un autre film avec elle, alors elle ne sera plus un problème."

Elle ricana. "Bien sûr que non. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle ne tourne plus dans cette ville."

Je gloussai. Elle le ferait aussi. Ma mère était un agent de casting très puissante. "Tu n'as pas besoin de la mettre sur la liste noire pour moi, maman. Je m'en fous vraiment."

"Elle le mérite après la façon dont elle t'a traité. Son mariage avec James n'est pas légal? La rumeur dit qu'elle a déjà enlevé la bague."

Je souris même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir. "Ce n'est pas une surprise. Pauvre type. Je parie qu'il est surpris, il est simplement assez stupide pour ne pas l'avoir vu venir."

"Pauvre type, mon cul!"

"Maman!"

"Quoi, Edward? J'ai un joli cul. Demande à ton père!" Je sifflai et elle continua. "De toute façon, il savait dans lequel merdier il s'embarquait. Je n'ai pas pitié de lui." Elle fit une pause. "Hmm, j'ai un rôle dans le nouveau film d'Apatow qui nécessite un hétéro qui a beaucoup de malchance. Il y a une scène où il sera couvert de merde! Je vais m'assurer que James ait une audition."

Ça me fit rigoler comme un fou. "Maman, tu me tues."

"Je me venge un peu… à la Cullen. Quand est-ce que tu viens dîner?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Je ne sais pas encore quel est mon emploi du temps. Je vais a la PCA avec Jane mercredi soir. Dimanche comme d'habitude?"

"Ça marche. Pauvre Jane, comment va-t-elle?"

Je soupirai. "Aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre. Elle est plutôt anéantie mais elle tient le coup. Je l'ai fait rire plusieurs fois."

"Tu es un type bien, Edward. Un jour, la bonne fille le verra." Je tins sagement ma langue même si mon esprit s'envolait vers Bella.

"D'accord, maman, je dois aller manger et me réveiller un peu. Je te parlerai plus tard."

"D'accord. Je t'aime." Elle me fit un gros baiser dans le téléphone et je gloussai.

"Je t'aime aussi." Voilà, les devoirs de fiston étaient faits et elle n'appellerait pas ou ne viendrait pas ce soir pour interrompre ma conversation avec Bella.

En parlant de Bella, j'ouvris mon e-mail. Je souris en voyant son nom.

 _Edward,_

 _J'espère que tu es à la maison sain et sauf et que tu dors. Ton corps doit être perturbé par les changements d'heure, hein? Quand je suis allée en Floride, j'ai mis des jours à m'adapter et je n'avais pas fait le tour du monde comme toi._

 _Bref, puisque ce soir c'est le soir où on va enfin parler, je devrais t'envoyer mon numéro. Es-tu nerveux ? Je le suis, ce qui est bizarre, parce que c'est si facile de te parler maintenant. Je suppose que je veux juste que ce soit pareil quand je t'entendrai vraiment. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?_

 _Désolé c'est court mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque et faire mon devoir avant notre conversation de ce soir. Tu m'as manqué et j'ai hâte de rattraper le temps perdu._

 _Mon numéro est le 206-555-2382. On se parle à 20 heures. J'ai hâte!_

 _Amour,_

 _Bella._

Je souris et je lui fis une réponse rapide avec mon téléphone.

 **Bella,**

 **Je suis vivant et bien portant. Mieux que bien, en fait, maintenant que j'aie ton numéro. Je souris comme un fou dans ma cuisine. Je suis très excité de te parler, et oui, je suis nerveux aussi. Sois juste toi et je serai moi et tout ira bien, d'accord? Ça se passe bien pour nous jusqu'à présent!**

 **J'ai hâte d'entendre ta voix. Je l'ai imaginé d'innombrables fois dans ma tête mais il n'y a aucun moyen d'imaginer vraiment quelque chose comme ça, même en sachant à quoi tu ressembles.**

 **Tu finis ton devoir comme une gentille fille pour que je n'aie pas à te punir, à moins que tu ne le veuilles, bien sûr. Je te parlerai plus tard.**

 **A dans quelques heures.**

 **Amour,**

 **Edward**

J'ouvris WWF et je le maudis pour la vingtième fois ces derniers jours. Le serveur avait bogué et mon téléphone ne voulait pas ouvrir l'application, du coup je n'avais pas encore vu sa réponse à toute cette histoire d'anal. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle en pensait avant qu'on parle, pour ne pas dire quelque chose de stupide. J'espérais.

 _Tu peux avoir mes fesses dans le sens non-littéral. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris quand j'ai posé cette question hier soir. Non pas que je ne veuille pas faire ça… un jour mais je ne voudrais certainement pas le faire pendant les prochaines vacances, si c'était le cas. Tu sais quoi? Comme tu l'as dit, c'est une question de confiance. Mais je suis flattée que tu veuilles le faire si je voulais. Tu es un tel gentleman._

 _Ha! Je t'ai traité de gentleman parce que tu voulais me baiser par derrière. Ça doit être une première! Mais j'adore quand même!_

Je ris fort à celle-là. Un gentleman! J'avais fait de mon mieux mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être un gentleman en discutant de sexe anal.

 _Je veux que tu m'entendes aussi. Et je veux t'entendre aussi. Lundi prochain? Peut-être plus tard? Je suppose qu'on verra comment ça se passe. Tu ne peux pas vraiment planifier le sexe par téléphone, n'est-ce pas? On verra ce qui va se passer, d'accord?_

Seigneur. La question à un million de dollars. On allait faire l'amour au téléphone ce soir? Dieu savait que je voulais l'entendre mais je ne voulais pas passer pour un pervers qui ne l'aimait que parce qu'elle était la femme la plus sexy de la planète. Je l'aimais bien pour d'autres raisons aussi. Elle était intelligente, drôle et très gentille. Comme elle l'avait dit, on verrait bien.

 _Ton fantasme dans la douche a failli me tuer, Edward. J'en rêve depuis longtemps et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je voudrais que tu me soulèves et que tu me baises pendant que j'enroule les jambes autour de toi et qu'on est mouillés et glissants sous le jet. Ajoutons ça à la liste, d'accord? Je mange une pomme en ce moment, tu sais!_

Les pommes me rendraient probablement dur pour le reste de ma vie. C'était ridicule. Et oui, le sexe sous la douche était définitivement sur la liste.

 _Bientôt, Edward. Je vais commencer à aimer ce mot._

Moi aussi, Bella, entre autres choses.

 **Un gentleman? J'avoue que j'ai fait de mon mieux. Tu as raison, peut-être qu'un jour on en arrivera là mais pour l'instant je pense que nous allons nous en tenir aux douches, aux bureaux et aux profs sexy, d'accord? C'est assez pour presque me tuer de toute façon… nous n'avons pas besoin de mettre la barre plus haut!**

 **Je vais te parler dans quelques heures, ce qui me semble une éternité. Je suppose que tu peux planifier le sexe par téléphone mais où est le plaisir dans tout ça? Si ça arrive, ça arrive. Sinon, je suis sûr que je vais apprécier de t'entendre, Bella. J'ai l'impression que je veux cela depuis des années au lieu de jours. Vingt heures ne peut pas arriver** **assez vite!**

 **La douche est sur la liste. C'est la vedette de mes fantasmes à chaque fois que je suis sous l'eau. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais? Ou peut-être que si et tu t'amuses à me torturer. C'est une autre offense punissable, tu sais.**

 **Bientôt, Bella. J'ai hâte d'y être.**

Elle avait joué à **LAVED** [Lavé] et je gémis. Elle l'avait fait exprès. Je n'avais rien de génial mais je pouvais jouer **HORSED** [cheval] avec son laved et je le fis. Finis de faire le con, Bella. C'était sur le point de devenir aussi réel que possible. J'espérais que tout se passerait bien. Il le fallait.

...

*Misery : film de 1990 avec James Caan, Kathy Bates, Lauren Bacall, l'histoire d'un romancier à succès qui va être confrontée à une des fans de son héroïne…

** My girl … employé pour my girlfriend – ma petite-amie - nous le traduisons par ma fille … même si cela ne se dit pas en français nous ne trouvons pas d'équivalent aussi sympathique en français alors veuillez nous pardonner mais on va garder ma fille mdr

* * *

 _ **La prochaine fois il ne sera question que d'Edward et de Bella!**_


	13. L'appel

Words With Strangers

 **Chapitre 13 –** L'appel

Il était temps. J'étais assis dans ma chambre depuis une demi-heure à débattre avec moi-même de ce que je ferai ou ne ferai pas pendant ce premier appel téléphonique. D'abord je voulais être moi-même ce qui signifiait que je n'allais pas déguiser ma voix. Si elle me reconnaissait, bon je considérerais que c'était le destin et ferais avec. Deuxièmement je n'allais pas lui dire qui j'étais aujourd'hui. Pas la première fois. Je voulais qu'elle me réponde, ne pas faire ma star de ciné. Je le lui dirai très bientôt mais je voulais que nous soyons deux personnes qui nous connaissions et apprécions.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et composai le numéro que j'avais enregistré dans mon téléphone. Le seul numéro. C'était celui de Bella. Je le garderai probablement tout le temps avec moi partout où j'irai à présent. Je détesterai rater un moment avec elle.

"Allô." La voix était un peu essoufflée, douce et sexy.

"Bonjour! Bella?" J'entendis sa respiration se couper. M'avait-elle reconnu?

"Oui c'est Bella." Ouf je suppose que non. C'était bon.

"Bonjour, c'est Edward."

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. C'était très mignon. "Je suppose. Tu es pile à l'heure."

Je souris. "Mon père m'a dit de ne jamais laisser attendre une dame. Nous avions dit vingt heures n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. Et je suis heureuse de pouvoir te parler enfin. Il me semble que ça fait une éternité que nous attendons."

Je hochai la tête même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir. "Tellement vrai. Ça a été le jour le plus long du monde et pourtant j'ai passé quasiment ma journée entière à dormir."

"Tu dois être content d'avoir retrouvé ta maison. Rien que de t'entendre parler de ce voyage m'a épuisée. Et rien de mieux que de pouvoir dormir dans son lit."

C'était vrai. Lit. Bella. Bella dans mon lit. Putain. Je bandais déjà. "Je suis très content d'être chez moi mais je suis encore plus content d'être plus proche de toi." En avais-je trop dit? Comment allait-elle le prendre?

Pas de réponse. Génial. Pourquoi l'avais-je effrayée dès la première minute de la conversation? "Bella?"

"Je suis là."

"D'accord." Et maintenant?

"Je me disais juste que tu sais toujours comment me faire me sentir bien. J'étais assise là, à attendre ton appel, toute nerveuse que tu ne le fasses pas ou que j'allais t'ennuyer aux larmes ou que ce soit différent de ce qu'on partage autrement puisque nous n'avons jamais réellement discuté et quand tu as dit que tu étais content d'être plus proche de moi, cella m'a fait me sentir bien. Je ne sais pas. Vraiment bien. Je suis désolée. Je délire. Je suis un peu nerveuse, je l'ai déjà dit."

Elle était tout aussi mignonne au téléphone qu'elle l'était dans ses mails mais avec en plus une voix sexy qui me faisait bander. Ses mots sexy me faisaient ça aussi. C'était vraiment elle, c'est clair et la réaction de ma bite à tout à voir avec elle.

"Ne sois pas nerveuse. Je ne mords pas. Pas maintenant de toute façon. Physiquement ça m'est impossible." D'où est-ce que je sortais ça? Je n'avais jamais dit des choses comme ça à des filles. C'était Bella bien sûr. Elle m'inspirait.

J'obtins un petit rire à nouveau mais cette fois-ci il n'était plus nerveux. "Si tu me mords, tu seras hors jeu. Alice mordait quand elle était à la maternelle. Elle était constamment punie et au coin."

Je ris. "Mordre puis coups de pieds dans les boules, hein? Rappelle-moi de rester loin d'elle."

"Ce n'est pas elle la plus effrayante!" Je me demandai comment Emmett irait avec ses amies si tout s'arrangeait. Il pourrait avoir de vrais problèmes. Ce serait bien pour lui. "Oui en fait Jared a eu ce traitement. Qui peut se permettre de dire à une fille qu'elle peut faire tout ce qui est ennuyeux pendant un rendez vous avec un gars et ensuite lui laisser la partie concernant le sexe?"

"Personne qui mérite qu'on passe du temps avec lui. Tu me mettrais vraiment hors jeu si je te mordais?"

Elle souffla doucement. "Je ne sais pas… de quel genre de morsure tu es en train de parler? Un suçon ou boire mon sang comme un vampire? Parce que les vampires sont sexy dans les livres et les films mais je ne veux réellement pas saigner."

Les vampires sont sexy hein? Peut-être qu'un jour j'en jouerai un. Je pourrai amener Bella sur le tournage et faire semblant de la pourchasser ensuite l'attraper et enfoncer mes dents dans son cou, au lieu de la tuer je pourrai lécher et sucer sa peau douce en lui faisant l'amour. Merde, Concentre-toi, Edward!

"Je ne boirai jamais de sang. Peut-être une petite marque pour montrer que tu es prise mais pas trouer la peau."

Elle rit. "Un suçon hein, Edward? Avons-nous seize ans?"

"Non dieu merci. Tu ne m'aurais pas apprécié à seize ans. J'étais un abruti complet." Pas l'obsédé total mais enfin pas loin.

"Je trouve cela difficile à croire."

"Non je l'étais vraiment. C'est à cette époque que j'ai grandi pour atteindre ma taille actuelle et j'étais maigre et souvent la cible des moqueries mais mon frère a mis un frein à cela assez rapidement. J'ai commencé à m'entrainer avec lui et quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans c'est allé mieux et j'ai pu me défendre tout seul."

"Dix-sept ans hein? Je devrais dire cela à Alice."

Quoi? "Euh pourquoi?"

Bella rit. "C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterai un jour mais pas aujourd'hui."

Hummm. "Quelque chose en attente alors."

"Oui. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un grand frère qui veille sur toi. J'en ai toujours voulu un mais bien sûr ça n'était pas pour moi."

J'entendis la déception dans sa voix. "Ton père ne s'est jamais remarié?"

"Non. Il n'a jamais vraiment fréquenté quelqu'un, quelquefois il travaille la nuit et rentre à la maison en sentant le parfum." Elle rit, plus fort cette fois. Un vrai rire léger et insouciant. "J'ai fait comme si je ne remarquais rien..."

Je ris avec elle. "Je parie que c'est vrai. Il n'y a rien de pire que de savoir que ses parents ont des rapports sexuels, au moins si tu les vois."

Elle haleta. "Tu les as vus?"

"Non merci seigneur! Mon frère oui. Et évidemment dans un partage fraternel il m'a raconté. Il m'a dit qu'il était traumatisé et du coup moi aussi. J'avais quinze ans et j'étais vierge. Ça m'a éloigné du sexe pendant un certain temps. "

Bella fit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un bruit étouffé et un rire. "Tu vas bien?"

"Oui je vais bien. Je pensais simplement que tu n'avais plus ce genre de problème à présent."

Je grognai et me couchai sur le lit. "Non. A la place j'ai régressé, je suis comme quand j'avais treize ans et que je découvrais les seins pour la première fois. Je pense même que je me masturbais moins alors." C'est dégueulasse? Je n'espère pas.

Un autre rire accueillit cet état de fait alors je supposais que c'était bon. "Ne m'en parle pas! Quelqu'un derrière moi dans mes cours a son téléphone posé sur le bureau en mode vibration et je jure que j'ai pensé que ma voiture était dans mon sac et s'était allumée par accident. J'ai presqu'eu une attaque."

Je ris très fort en l'entendant. "Tu plaisantes. Est-ce que c'est vraiment arrivé?"

"Oui. Hier a été une journée étrange."

"Etrange comment?" Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait une journée étrange. Je voulais qu'elle ait une bonne journée, spécialement maintenant.

"Euh j'ai été entrainée dans la vie amoureuse de mon amie, enfin l'ex-vie amoureuse."

Oh oh. "Est-ce que ce Jared t'a parlé?" Il ferait mieux de ne pas la toucher.

Bella rit. "Non je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'incident. Le frère de l'ex de Rose m'a vue au Starbucks et il s'est assis pour parler."

Parler. Bien, rien de grave. Pourquoi mes poings se serrent-ils alors? Je suis jaloux. C'est idiot. C'est juste un café.

"Oui? Et de quoi t'a-t-il parlé?"

"Rose et Brady. Je t'ai parlé de notre soirée arrosée, désolée pour ça au fait, c'était parce qu'elle avait rompu avec son copain."

Ahhh la nuit arrosée qui a conduit au mail ivre et excité qui a amené à toutes les excitations. "Je pense que tu l'as mentionné mais je me suis concentré sur d'autres choses dans ce mail."

Bella grogna. "Ça c'est sûr…"

"Allez! Peux-tu m'en blâmer?"

Elle souffla longuement. "Non, je suppose que je ne peux pas. Quoi qu'il en soit pendant que j'étais occupée à t'envoyer le message le plus embarrassant de ma vie, Rose a appelé Brady parce qu'elle était excitée." Mails excités, ivres, étudiantes excitées… je devrais retourner en cours… avec Bella. "Il est venu la chercher et je pense qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont dû pour se calmer mais le lendemain il lui a fait la morale au sujet des dangers de boire à une fête de l'école."

"Après avoir eu du sexe avec elle. C'est vraiment un gars charmant." Enfoiré.

"N'est-ce pas? Alors Rose l'a envoyé promener et elle est rentrée à la maison."

"Il l'a laissée rentrer à pied, avec la gueule de bois et en colère! Qui fait cela?" Je ne laisserai jamais Bella partir après une dispute et si elle insistait pour le faire, je la ramènerai et m'assurerai qu'elle soit rentrée saine et sauve chez elle. Le campus à Seattle était-il sûr? Je devrais lui demander ou demander à Kate de regarder. Elle a les moyens de trouver ces informations.

"Bon il l'a regretté mais Rose n'est pas du genre à donner une seconde chance."

"Je ne lui en veux pas. Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis cent pour cent en faveur de ce que tu boives à condition que tu m'envoies un message ou m'appelle." Comment serait-elle ivre au téléphone? Que dirait-elle ou ferait-elle?

Elle rit. "Je peux le faire mais veux-tu vraiment que je te réveille à pas d'heure dans la nuit?"

"Est-ce que tu me demandes vraiment ça? Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux."

"Humm bon maintenant que j'aie ton numéro, je n'aurai qu'à le faire alors?"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. "Je t'en prie."

"Bon tu peux boire et ensuite m'envoyer des e-mails de temps en temps. Ce serait juste."

Je ris. "N'ai-je pas assez partagé avec toi en étant sobre?"

"Oh non, toutes les inhibitions ressortent quand on a bu."

Je haussai un sourcil même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir. "Ah c'est ça des inhibitions?"

Elle soupira. "Honnêtement je ne savais pas que c'en était. La curiosité sûrement? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que j'ai dit."

"Je t'en prie. C'était un mail génial. Je vais le sauvegarder et un jour je le lirai avec toi…"

"Ça serait une bonne chose," dit-elle tranquillement.

" Pour l'instant je sauvegarde tous tes mails, pas juste ceux qui sont coquins."

"Vraiment?" Elle paraissait excitée. C'était adorable.

"Oui. Et si je trouve un moyen de sauvegarder les messages sur WWF je ferai de même."

Elle rit. "J'aurai parié que tu dirais ça."

Je souris. "C'est juste pour m'en souvenir. Peut-être que je pourrai les écrire comme s'ils étaient dans un mail…"

"Pervers," m'interrompit-elle avec un rire.

"Tu aimes que je sois ainsi. Enfer c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça. J'étais un gars relativement normal avant que tu n'arrives."

"J'en doute," répondit-elle rapidement. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?

"Euh?"

"Je voulais juste dire que je parie que tu as été toujours coquin, tu gardais seulement ces pensées pour toi."

Je ricanai. "D'accord, peut-être que j'avais déjà ces pensées mais elles étaient moins fréquentes et n'avaient pas de visage de femme identifié. Maintenant elles ne concernent qu'une femme qui a un très joli visage."

Je l'entendis faire un bruit qui ressemblait à un gémissement. "Tu vas bien Bella?"

"Oui j'ai juste un peu chaud."

Eh bien je n'allais pas laisser passer ça. "Tu es extrêmement chaude."

Son rire éclata à nouveau. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais merci."

"De rien."

Il y eut une pause et j'essayai de voir comment continuer. Nous étions en train de danser sur cette ligne sexuelle mais ne l'avions pas encore complètement franchie. Allai-je aller plus loin ou reculer d'un pas?

"En fait je suis toute rouge de t'avoir dit que je suis excitée." Bien, elle m'avait devancé. Merci seigneur.

"C'est donc ça?" demandai-je en baissant ma voix pour que ça paraisse plus sexy. Est-ce que ça fonctionnait?

"Ouais. Tu sais ce que tu me fais." Sa voix était un peu un halètement et je pouvais entendre sa respiration. Elle était plus lourde. Ma queue devint plus dure et j'étais reconnaissant d'avoir passé ce coup de fil seulement en boxer et t-shirt.

"Tu me dis que je t'excite mais je ne l'ai jamais expérimenté." Je saisis ma bite à travers mon boxer.

Il y eut une pause. "Et tu voudrais?"

Putain oui! Joue la cool. Cet appel n'était pas pour ça. Mais nous avions déjà parlé. "Si tu le fais." D'accord il s'agissait d'une démarche avisée, laisser la balle dans son camp mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit qu'elle ne veuille pas. Et j'avais espéré que peut-être l'appel irait dans ce sens mais je n'y comptais pas vraiment et j'aurai quand même été content de passer quelques temps avec elle à apprendre à la connaitre tout simplement.

Il y eut une autre pause et du bruit. "D'accord, je suis prête."

Prête? Et pour quoi exactement? "Prête?" demandai-je. Pourquoi diable ma voix était-elle si aigue? Je ressemblais à un ado pré-pubère.

Elle fit un rire rauque qui alla directement faire réagir ma bite. "Oui. Il fallait que je récupère mon jouet."

Oh saint enfer! Ce jouet allait causer ma mort. Je voulais tellement le voir. Mais j'allais pouvoir l'entendre et c'était déjà bien.

Essaie de ne pas ressembler à un gamin maintenant. "Ta petite voiture bleue est de sortie?"

"Oui," dit-elle.

"Allume la et approche la du téléphone. Je veux l'entendre."

Il y eut un halètement et un bruit de vibration très forte passa par la ligne. Putain. Je me levai et verrouillai la porte au cas où mon frère rentrerait. Il savait que je parlais avec Bella et il n'était pas du genre à faire irruption mais on ne sait jamais.

"Il semblerait que ce soit un sextoy très puissant, Bella."

"Il l'est," convint-elle. Oui, je parierai qu'il l'était.

"Je vais mettre mon téléphone sur haut-parleur, Bella. Je suis seul mais j'ai besoin d'avoir au moins une main libre et je préfère avoir les deux, si c'est d'accord."

"Euh oui. Je suppose que je devrai faire de même." Elle semblait un peu hésitante. Merde peut-être que tout ça était trop.

"C'est bon? Nous n'avons pas à faire ça si…"

"Non je veux le faire! Alice et Rose sont ici mais ma porte est verrouillée et leurs chambres sont de l'autre côté de la salle à manger, heureusement."

Et c'était une très bonne chose. "D'accord mets ton téléphone sur haut-parleur alors." Je le fis aussi et le posai près de moi, sur ma table de chevet ce qui était pratique pour attraper mon nouveau flacon de lubrifiant que j'étais allé chercher exprès aujourd'hui. Heureusement personne ne m'avait vu faire cet achat…

"D'accord prête." Je pouvais entendre l'excitation dans sa voix et ça me fit sourire.

"Bien. Maintenant Bella le dernier message _WWF_ que tu m'as envoyé…." Elle gémit et je souris. "Pas ça, petite coquine."

"Merci seigneur," marmonna-t-elle et je dus rire.

"Tu es tellement mignonne, tu le sais ça?"

Elle soupira. "Je suis heureuse que tu le penses."

"Oh je le pense beaucoup." J'ouvris mon nouvel ordinateur portable et grognai en voyant sa photo sexy me saluer. Celle-là fonctionnerait mais je pensais que celle avec le t-shirt conviendrait mieux alors je la cherchais. "Dis-moi Bella, qu'est ce que tu portes aujourd'hui?"

"Euh mon t-shirt gris."

Bien vu. "Tu veux dire celui que tu as sur la photo que tu m'as envoyée? Celui avec lequel tu es couchée sur le lit en pensant à moi?"

"Oui celui-là."

Putain qu'est-ce que c'est chaud! J'ai vu des femmes dans de la lingerie de luxe mais donnez-moi Bella en t-shirt chaque jour. "Et c'est tout ce que tu portes, Bella?"

"Oui Edward. J'ai enlevé ma culotte avant que tu appelles."

Seigneur oui. "Et pourquoi as-tu fais cela Bella?"

"Parce qu'il y avait 99,9 % de chances que tu m'excites et elle se serait mouillée de toute façon. J'ai pensé que je pouvais passer cette étape."

Putain. Ma queue pourrait s'attaquer à du béton à présent. "J'adore ton efficience Bella."

Elle rigola. "Merci."

"Tu étais tout à fait sûre que ce coup de fil allait devenir coquin, n'est-ce pas? 99,9%, c'est hyper haut!"

"Je te connais assez bien maintenant, Edward." Je ressentis un pincement à ses mots. Elle avait raison et en même temps elle n'avait pas raison. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Elle me connaîtrait entièrement très bientôt.

"Je te connais assez bien, Bella. Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je te connais?"

"Oui, Edward," répondit-elle, sa voix craquant un peu sur mon nom. C'était tellement sexy. "Qu'est-ce que tu portes?"

Je jetai un coup d'œil. "Un t-shirt blanc et un caleçon noir. Tu veux que je les enlève?"

Elle haleta. "Oui." J'adorais que ça puisse l'exciter. J'enlevai mon caleçon et mon t-shirt pour faire bonne mesure. Une fille portant juste un t-shirt était sexy… un gars qui le faisait était bizarre et très peu sexy.

"C'est fait, ma belle." Je caressai brièvement ma bite mais laissai tomber. J'allais finir trop tôt et j'avais besoin de l'entendre d'abord. "Pourquoi n'enlèverais-tu pas ton t-shirt?"

J'entendis du bruit et souris. "Ok, c'est fait."

"Bien. Je ne peux pas te laisser habillée quand on prendra une douche." Bella haleta. "Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas, baby?"

"Oui. Et j'aime quand tu m'appelles baby", répondit-elle.

Je dus sourire à cela, parce que j'aimais ça aussi. "Bien, parce que j'aime t'appeler comme ça. Tu veux te mouiller avec moi, baby?"

J'attendis pour voir si elle voulait bien prendre mes balles et courir avec. Pas littéralement, ça ferait mal. Mais j'adorerai avoir sa main sur mes couilles. Je serrai légèrement la gauche.

"Je suis déjà trempée, Edward." C'est bien, ma fille. Une si gentille fille. Je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tomber.

"Je parie que tu l'es, Bella. Je veux que tu sois encore plus humide alors j'allume la douche, pour m'assurer qu'il fait bien chaud." Elle gémit, c'était incroyablement sexy et je dus agripper mon matelas pour ne pas pomper ma bite. Pas encore.

"J'aime le chaud," me dit-elle.

"Moi aussi, baby. Nous entrons et je te guide sous le jet, en regardant l'eau couler sur ton corps. Je veux te goûter, Bella. Tu veux que je le fasse?"

"Oui, Edward," souffla-t-elle.

"Tu utilises ton jouet, Bella?"

"Non. J'attendais."

"N'attends pas, mon cœur. Tu peux finir plus d'une fois, non?" Je voudrai vraiment voir cela.

Un autre gémissement. "Oui, je peux."

"Je savais que tu pouvais, Bella. Une fille sexy et coquine comme toi. Parle-moi de ton jouet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment?"

"Je glisse la première balle en moi." Putain de merde.

"Ouais? Tu es bien mouillée, Bella? Est-ce que ça rentre facilement?"

"Oui."

"Et l'autre, Bella? Où est-ce que ça mène?" Je le savais parfaitement mais je voulais qu'elle me le dise.

"Sur mon clito."

"Putain, baby, c'est trop sexy. Je veux te voir utiliser ça. Tu l'utiliseras pour moi quand je viendrai?"

"Hummm, d'accord," répondit-elle. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus lourde.

"Allume ton jouet maintenant, Bella." Une pause et un bourdonnement remplit l'air. Elle gémit immédiatement. Seigneur. Je n'allai pas pour pouvoir tenir moi-même longtemps et je ne faisais encore rien.

"C'est trop sexy, Bella. Maintenant, imagine-moi t'embrasser et bouger mes mains le long de ton corps, avec l'eau, traçant tes courbes puis les poser sur ton cul, en le serrant. Tu aimerais ça?"

"Oh, ouais."

"Puis je bouge ma main entre tes jambes et je sentirai cette chatte mouillée pour moi. Tu veux que mes doigts caressent ton clitoris puis se glissent en toi, Bella?"

"Putain. Oui." Entendre Bella dire putain fit accélérer ma respiration.

"Je glisse mon majeur en toi. Tu es si mouillée et tendue, Bella. Je le déplace lentement à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur, en regardant tes magnifiques yeux bruns. J'ajoute un deuxième doigt et je commence à bouger plus vite. Est-ce que ça te fait du bien, Bella?"

Pas de réponse verbale mais un son haletant et sanglotant. Putain, c'était chaud. On devait faire ça tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je la voie et ensuite tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je puisse la revoir. J'étais un salaud avide et je m'en foutais complètement.

"J'embrasse ton cou et je te mords doucement, je suce ta peau, te marquant comme étant à moi. Tu veux être à moi, Bella?"

"Oui, Edward, toute à toi." Sa respiration était forte maintenant et je savais qu'elle était proche. A moi. J'adorai ça.

"J'embrasse ton corps délectable en m'arrêtant quand j'arrive à tes beaux seins. Tes mamelons sont durs, n'est-ce pas Bella? Ils veulent être touchés et embrassés."

"Mmmm hmmm hmmm."

"Je prends ton mamelon gauche dans ma bouche et je mords doucement pendant que je replie mes doigts à l'intérieur de toi."

"Putain! Edward!" Je ne dis rien, l'écoutant juste gémir fort et longuement. Le son de l'orgasme de Bella était la chose la plus sexy que je n'aie jamais entendu, surtout qu'elle dit mon nom. Pourrai-je tenir deux semaines avant d'entendre ça en personne? Onze jours si on y allait vendredi. C'était encore loin.

"Bella, c'était super sexy."

"Waouh. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, Edward. C'est chaud." Je ris. Elle pouvait encore me faire rire quand j'étais dur et endolori.

"Tu crois que tu peux finir avec moi en toi?"

"Oui mais d'abord, je veux essayer quelque chose."

Oh ouais? "Et quoi?"

Elle prit une grande inspiration. "Tu sors tes doigts de moi et tu m'embrasses, fort." Merde, elle prenait le contrôle et elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Cette fille était parfaite à quel point? "Je passe mes mains sur ta poitrine, je descends vers ton estomac et je prends ta bite dans ma main, en la déplaçant lentement de long et en large." Putain de merde. Elle allait me tuer. Je pris mon lubrifiant et en fis rapidement gicler dans mes mains, les frottant et bougeant ma main droite lentement de haut en bas de ma queue, en imaginant que c'était celle de Bella.

"Ça fait du bien, baby." Je devais l'encourager.

"Tu es si dur, si sexy. Je veux te goûter. Tu veux que je te goûte?"

Le ciel était-il bleu? Les oiseaux volaient-ils? "Putain. Oui, baby, je le veux…" soufflai-je en serrant ma bite fort.

"Mmm, bien, Edward. Je me mets à genoux devant toi et je passe ma langue sur ta bite." Putain, je pouvais le voir. Bella me regarder en train de goûter ma bite. "Je lèche le dessous et j'enroule mes lèvres autour du gland. Tu veux que je te suce?"

Ma vilaine fille était en train de sortir et j'adorais. "Oui, Bella. Je veux que tu me suces la bite." Je bougeai ma main plus vite.

"J'avance, je mets ta bite dans ma bouche et je m'arrête."

"N'arrête pas, baby." J'étais dangereusement proche de pleurnicher. Quelle délicieuse torture!

"Je veux que tu le fasses, Edward. Je veux que tu baises ma bouche."

Putain de merde, cette fille serait ma mort. "Je le veux aussi, tellement."

"Tu bouges dans ma bouche, en glissant dedans et dehors pendant que je suce ta grosse bite dure. Je te serre les couilles pendant que tu me baises la bouche. Ça te plaît, Edward?"

"Uh, huh, ouais." Ma respiration était déchaînée et j'étais à quelques secondes de l'explosion. "Bella, j'ai besoin d'être en toi."

"Alors, baise-moi, Edward." Seigneur. Ce mot sorti de sa jolie petite bouche me tuerait à chaque fois.

"Je te soulève du sol en te poussant contre le mur. L'eau coule sur nous alors que tu enroules tes jambes autour de ma taille. Je presse ma bite contre toi. Tu es prête pour moi, baby?"

Mes mots étaient rapides et rudes, parce que j'allais finir dans une minute.

"Oui," gémit-elle.

"Allume ton jouet bébé, jusqu'au bout. Je claque ma bite en toi, en poussant fort et profondément." Elle gémit bruyamment et j'entendis à nouveau le bourdonnement. "Pousse cette balle contre ton clitoris, Bella, et viens pour moi…"

Elle gémit. "Si proche, Edward."

"Moi aussi, bébé. Ma bite glisse en toi, fortement. Tes seins rebondissent, ton cul est pressé contre le mur et tu es si mouillée et tendue autour de moi. C'est tellement bon, Bella. Je veux finir en toi. Puis-je?"

Elle cria mon nom à haute voix. J'étais trop loin pour m'inquiéter de savoir si ses colocataires pouvaient l'entendre. Bella en train de jouir était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour finir. Je pompai plusieurs fois, en sortant tout ce que je pouvais. Toutes ces fois où je m'étais branlé sur ses mots n'étaient rien comparé au son d'elle jouissant.

Le bourdonnement s'arrêta et j'entendis Bella respirer fort. J'attrapai un mouchoir sur ma table de nuit et je m'essuyai.

"Tu vas bien?"

Elle étouffa un rire. "Mieux que ça. Je ne suis plus aussi nerveuse."

Je gloussai. "J'ai pensé que ce serait malpoli de commencer à te baiser dès le début de notre conversation au téléphone."

"C'est vrai, j'imagine que Mlle Bonnes Manières aurait quelque chose à dire à ce sujet."

Je souris. "Pourquoi ne pas lui écrire et lui demander?"

Elle ricana. "C'est une lettre que je te garantis qu'elle ne lira pas pendant sa chronique, à moins qu'on ne l'envoie à _Penthouse_."

Elle était incroyable. Moins d'une minute après que j'ai joui comme jamais, elle me faisait rire.

"Tu es incroyable, Bella."

Elle rit. "Je l'espère bien. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si silencieuse, je ne savais pas..."

"Bella, tu as été parfaite. Chaque bruit que tu as fait était meilleur que je ne l'imaginais. Et puis quand tu as pris le pouvoir comme ça... et bien, tu as failli me faire exploser…"

"Eh bien, c'est bien alors. Je le pensais quand j'ai dit que je n'avais jamais fait ça avant."

"Je suis honoré d'être ton premier." Et enfin, j'espérais.

"Moi aussi, je suis contente. On a fait du chemin en deux semaines…"

J'étais d'accord là-dessus. J'avais déjà partagé plus de choses avec elle qu'en six mois avec Irina. Et ça n'était pas bizarre du tout. "Nous l'avons fait. Et peut-être que nous irons plus loin dans deux ou trois autres?" Je devais en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle pensait des vacances de printemps. Emmett avait sans doute déjà tout prévu. J'espérais qu'elle voudrait me rencontrer plus après ce qu'il venait de se passer mais peut-être que cela lui ferait peur.

"Eh bien, j'espère bien que oui, si tu as vraiment l'intention de venir."

"Ouais, à propos de ça..." Je l'entendis souffler et je me dépêchai de corriger toute fausse supposition qu'elle faisait. Purée tu lui fais peur, Edward. "J'ai dit à mon frère qu'on avait prévu de se voir et il ne veut pas que je vienne seul."

"Oh," dit-elle doucement. "Je comprends si tu ne veux pas venir. Je veux dire, tu ne me connais pas et bien sûr..."

"Bella!" Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. "Bien sûr que je veux venir. Je viens! C'est juste que mon frère ne pense pas que je devrais venir seul, alors il veut venir, si ça ne te dérange pas?" J'espère que je viendrai dans quelques jours.

"Oh, bien sûr. Ce serait génial." J'entendais le soulagement dans sa voix. Dieu merci, elle n'était pas contrariée.

"Bien. Je ne sais pas ce que Rose et Alice ou d'autres de tes amis font, mais on pensait que traîner dans une ville universitaire déserte serait sûrement ennuyeux, surtout pour vous les étudiantes, vu que vous y êtes toute l'année."

"A quoi pensais-tu?" demanda-t-elle. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas l'air nerveuse, seulement curieuse.

"Emmett, c'est mon frère, et moi pensions qu'on pourrait peut-être louer un chalet au Mont Rainier pour la semaine. Ce serait calme et privé, mais il y a beaucoup à faire là-bas et toi et moi pourrions avoir plus d'intimité si tu le voulais et..."

Bella arrêta mon bavardage, heureusement. "Edward, je viens d'avoir deux orgasmes au téléphone avec toi. Je pense que dire que je veux être seule avec toi est plutôt redondant à ce stade…"

Je ris nerveusement. C'est drôle que je sois nerveux maintenant, juste après qu'on ait fait l'amour au téléphone, alors qu'elle semblait calme et cool.

"Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas encore vue et peut-être que je ne t'attirerai pas." Elle ricana mais ne dit rien. Ok, c'était peu probable puisque je savais déjà qu'elle me trouvait sexy mais tu ne sais pas comment ces choses vont marcher en personne. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça. C'était nouveau pour moi, d'où les nerfs. Le truc sexuel n'était pas effrayant mais c'était la façon dont je voulais Bella qui l'était.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, comme Em l'a dit, c'est plus sûr et mieux pour nous deux si nous avons des amis et de la famille autour. Aussi protectrices que Rose et Alice sont avec toi, je doute qu'elles voudraient que tu ailles n'importe où seule avec moi."

Elle fredonna. "C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait trouver au Mont Rainier et combien ça coûte, mais..."

"L'argent n'est pas un problème," l'interrompis-je. "Tout est pour moi." Elle commença à protester mais je ne voulais pas cela. "Bella, crois-moi. J'ai trouvé un endroit. Emmett, a probablement déjà pris des dispositions, qu'on peut annuler si tu veux, si tu n'aimes pas ça."

Elle rit. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, Edward?"

Oh, ça pourrait aider. "C'est un chalet avec quatre chambres, une table de billard, une cheminée, un jacuzzi. Calme, privé, la nuit on entend la rivière." J'avais l'air d'un vendeur, un vendeur très nerveux.

"Ça a l'air génial. Je suis sûr que Rose voudra venir et que je devrais voir pour Alice." Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton quand elle parla d'Alice.

"Il y a un problème avec Alice?"

"Il pourrait y en avoir…" marmonna-t-elle. "Une partie de la longue histoire que j'ai mentionnée plus tôt. Je te promets que je te raconterai tout ça bientôt." Étrange. Je suppose qu'elle me le dirait quand elle voudrait.

"D'accord. L'endroit est pour dix personnes, donc si tu veux emmener quelqu'un d'autre, c'est parfait. Il y a une grande chambre à coucher..." J'allai par là et décidai de labourer plus profondément. "… j'ai pensé que nous pourrions la partager si tu veux ou sinon je pourrai dormir avec Emmett et vous les filles, vous pourriez partager les trois autres chambres comme bon vous semble."

Elle rigola. "Combien de fois dois-je te le dire? Oui, je partagerai la chambre principale avec toi, Edward. Je veux être seule avec toi autant que je peux. Je dois voir si tu peux tenir parole, n'est-ce pas?"

Ça allait être une sacrée semaine. "Je peux te promettre que je suis meilleur dans l'action que dans les mots. C'est ton point fort."

"Je ne sais pas, tu semblais plutôt bien avec les mots ce soir..."

Je ris. "Je suis encore mieux avec mes mains et ma langue, je t'assure."

Moi aussi, moi aussi. Mais..."Je veux que tu saches, Bella, que je n'attends rien de ce voyage. Je veux dire, je sais que je te veux et j'espère que tu me veux mais la réalité est différente du fantasme et si tu voulais juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître, c'est super aussi. Je veux dire, je veux te connaître."

Elle soupira. "Edward, tu dis les choses les plus gentilles. Je veux apprendre à te connaître par tous les moyens. Je veux tout savoir sur toi et je veux te connaitre. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de faire tout ça, la réalité et le fantasme, pendant que tu seras ici."

"Neuf jours n'y suffiront peut-être pas…" Neuf ans ne suffiraient probablement pas. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible pour moi d'en avoir assez de cette fille. Elle gémit doucement. "J'ai hâte d'y être."

"Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu devras revenir, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle, résolument. Ou elle pourrait venir me voir. Je serai en Europe cet été. Elle ne serait pas à l'université, à moins qu'elle ne commence cet été. Peut-être... peut-être que je devrais me retenir un peu avant que je ne m'emporte encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

"Ça ressemble à un plan." Elle bâilla et je pris cela comme indice. J'étais encore assez épuisé de toute façon. "Je devrais te laisser dormir un peu."

Elle soupira. "Je ne veux pas arrêter de te parler."

Je ris. Elle était si mignonne. "Je ne veux pas non plus arrêter de te parler mais tu es fatiguée et tu as cours demain matin. On peut parler demain, si tu veux."

"Parler?" demanda-t-elle. J'entendis son intention dans son ton.

"Entre autres, peut-être. On verra de quelle humeur on sera. Demain à la même heure?"

"J'aimerai bien. Merci pour ce soir, Edward."

"Ce fut un plaisir, Bella."

Elle rit. "Ça l'a été pour nous deux."

"Tu marques un point. On se parle demain. Fais de beaux rêves, baby."

"Pareil pour toi, Edward. Bonne nuit!"

Je descendis du lit et me dirigeai vers ma douche pour me laver. Est-ce mal qu'elle me manque déjà? Je voulais vraiment rester au téléphone avec elle mais elle avait besoin de se reposer. Je lui parlerai demain et je pourrai peut-être lui dire qui j'étais vraiment. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant nos vacances. Nos vacances... J'adorais entendre ça.

* * *

 _ **Nous espérons que vous avez aimé leur conversation et le reste mdr …**_

 _ **sachez que ce sera chaud entre eux …**_

 _ **hmm de plus en plus chaud!**_

 _ **Pauvres de nous les traductrices … pas pauvres de vous les lectrices …**_

 _ **héhé nous savons que vous êtes là pour lire des lemons!**_


	14. Deuxième coup de fil

Words with Strangers

 **Chapitre** **14 -** Deuxième coup de fil…

"Allez Roméo il me faut des détails." Mon lit tremblait et je savais sans même ouvrir les yeux qu'Emmett sautait sur un des coins. Il me réveillait ainsi depuis que j'avais quatre ans et lui six. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore dépassé ça était ennuyeux.

"Quelle heure est-il?" murmurai-je.

"Huit. Le soleil brille!" Il était trop ennuyeux si tôt le matin.

"Que diable fais-tu si tôt?" Je m'assis alors qu'un doute me traversait l'esprit. "Merde, tu rentres juste à la maison?"

Il sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Dégoutant. "Sors de ce lit, dieu seul sait combien de maladies tu transportes."

Il jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. "Tu es tellement tendu Eddie. Je ne viens pas de rentrer. Je suis arrivé à onze heures et tu avais déjà éteint alors je t'ai laissé dormir. Alors ça a été un coup de téléphone génial?"

Je n'arriverais pas à empêcher mon sourire d'apparaitre même si j'essayais. Mon frère me rendit mon sourire. "Bon corrigeons. Est-ce que tout ce que tu as espéré s'est passé?"

Bien mieux que je ne m'étais laissé l'imaginer. "Ouais. Elle est géniale. Je veux dire, vraiment, elle est drôle, intelligente et sexy."

"Sexy hein?" m'interrompit-il, en agitant ses sourcils. Je ne dis plus rien après ça. Ce que Bella et moi avions fait n'appartenait qu'à nous. "Bon je vois bien que tu ne vas rien me dire. Mais est-ce que tu lui as dit qui tu étais?"

C'était le seul problème dans cette conversation. "Non pas encore. J'ai parlé normalement mais elle n'a pas deviné que c'était moi. Pourquoi le ferait-elle de toute façon? Ce n'est pas comme si ses pensées allaient directement aller vers un acteur célèbre."

Emmett haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr, je suppose que non. Alors c'était étrange de parler à la fille de tes rêves?"

Fille de mes rêves? Je suppose que c'est vrai. Je rêvais littéralement d'elle quand cet idiot m'avait réveillé. "Pas vraiment. Je suppose qu'il y a eu une pause bizarre ou deux au début quand nous avons commencé à parler et plaisanter sur ce que nous avions déjà échangé par mail. C'est facile de lui parler comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours."

"Mec tu es en train de rougir?" Merde c'était vrai? Je levai mes mains à mes joues et il rit comme un dingue. "Je t'ai eu!"

"Crétin!"

"Sérieusement, tu l'apprécies vraiment. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler d'une fille comme ça depuis… merde, je pense que tu ne l'as jamais fait."

Je haussai les épaules. "Bella est différente." C'était mon frère et je pouvais lui demander quelque chose. " As-tu déjà rencontré une fille qui te stimule entièrement?" Il me lança un regard perdu. "Je veux dire, Bella me fait bander à la minute et ensuite elle me fait rire la minute suivante. Elle me fait réfléchir et elle me fait…" Comment dire ça?

"Venir?" demanda-t-il, en attrapant mon lait de toilette sur la table de chevet.

"Merde Emmett. Je suis désolé d'avoir demandé."

Il s'arrêta de caresser mon flacon de façon obscène et le reposa. "D'accord, je suis désolé. Tu me demandais si j'avais connu une fille qui me stimulait entièrement. La réponse est non. Si c'était le cas je serai avec elle au lieu de baiser tout ce qui bouge."

Il marquait un point. "Mais tu aimes bien baiser."

Il s'assit sur le lit. "Bien sûr que oui. Beaucoup de femmes, peu de temps. Mais je peux te dire que quand ce sera la bonne, ce sera terminé. Je ne regarderai personne d'autre. C'est dans notre ADN mon frère. Un regard à maman et papa a été condamné. Un mot de Bella et ça été fait pour toi. Peut-être que ça m'arrivera aussi." Il me sembla entendre de la mélancolie dans son ton. Puis il fit un sourire carnassier. "En attendant je m'amuse énormément avec toutes les Mauvaises Demoiselles de part le monde."

Je roulai des yeux. "C'est clair. Et je ne dirai pas que Bella est la bonne, exactement…"

"Non tu ne l'as pas dit mais je suis sûr par l'enfer que tu le montres. Tu devrais voir ton visage quand tu parles d'elle. Et tu as presque perdu la tête quand j'ai dit qu'elle était torride." Je fronçai les sourcils en me souvenant. "Habituellement tu n'es pas du type possessif Edward. Tu n'as jamais réagi quand je parlais d'Irina ou de quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu étais. "

En fait c'était vrai. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de ce genre de chose avant. " Elle a parlé d'un gars qui est venue la trouver au café hier, il lui a parlé et j'ai voulu, je ne sais pas, lui poser un billion de questions sur lui et taper sur ce mec. C'était stupide."

Emmett sourit. "Non, tu marques ton territoire."

Je ris à cela. "Je ne suis pas un chien et Bella n'est pas un arbre."

"Non, elle serait plutôt une bouche d'incendie avec ces lèvres rouges et sexy…" Je lui envoyai mon poing mais il l'esquiva. "Tu vois?"

Et je voyais. Et c'était bizarre et effrayant mais ça ne l'était pas vraiment. J'appréciai Bella. Beaucoup. Plus que ce qui devait être normal vu le peu de temps que nous nous connaissions et avions passé à nous connaitre mais ça m'était égal. "Arrête de parler de ses lèvres."

Il sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. "Tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu vas dire maintenant."

"Ou quoi, tu me botteras le cul?" Il m'avait eu. J'étais devenu adulte mais il était toujours plus grand et plus fort.

"Je le dirai à maman."

Il se renfrogna et secoua la tête. "D'accord je resterai tranquille."

Je ris. Ouais ça marchait aussi bien sur lui que sur moi. Ensuite il sourit. "Bien sûr si tu le fais il faudra juste que tu lui dises ce que je t'ai dit pour t'énerver. Et tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à lui expliquer."

Je soupirai et c'est lui qui rit cette fois, triomphant.

"Je t'ai dit où ça allait te mener. A l'église et tu seras marié," chantonna-t-il d'une voix énervante de fausset.

"Si je n'étais pas nu je te botterais le cul, ici tout de suite."

Il rit. "Sûr que tu le ferais. Pourquoi penses-tu que je sois anxieux de partir avec toi pour Washington? Il faut que je rencontre ma future belle-sœur."

Je grommelai. "S'il te plait ne parle pas de mariage. Je n'ai pas encore posé mes yeux en personne sur elle. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis. Je pense que nous avons encore des choses à traverser avant les cloches du mariage. Plus, tu ne vas pas rencontrer Bella. Tu vas rencontrer ses amies."

"Elles aussi! Est-ce que tu lui a parlé de moi?"

Je ricanai. "J'avais des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de lui parler de toi." Il fit la moue et je poussai son pied du mien. "Je lui ai dit que tu viendrais avec moi et j'ai mentionné qu'elle pouvait inviter qui elle voulait à venir avec nous, y compris Alice et Rose. Je suppose que tu as fait la réservation?"

Ça lui fit immédiatement redresser l'oreille. "Bien sûr! On peut dormir à dix. Invite sept filles et ensuite nous trois."

Je secouai la tête. "Tu ne pourras jamais gérer sept filles à la fois."

Il fit un petit sourire. "Au moins je suis sûr que j'aimerai essayer."

"N'y pense même pas." Ça serait autant de personnes qui pourraient potentiellement interrompre mon temps seul avec Bella.

"Ça va, je sais." Il roula des yeux. "Mais elles voudraient peut-être mes mains sur elles et je ne leur dirai pas non…"

"D'accord Emmett si elles te veulent vraiment tu dois pouvoir le faire."

"C'est tout ce que je demande, petit frère." Il se tenait debout et me montra. "Je suis venu ici pour la raison que tu sais."

"A part me harceler à propos de Bella?"

"Ouaip. J'ai rencontré Alec au gymnase…" Je gémis. "Oui. Il a dit qu'il veut de voir là-bas à dix heures ou il viendra ici et t'y emmènera de force. Il a aussi dit quelque chose sur le fait que tu semblais avoir grossi."

Je le fixai. "Je n'ai pas grossi!"

Il leva les mains. "Je ne fais que passer le message. Il a dit qu'il avait trois semaines pour te remettre en forme, ce qui au fait sera moins que ça à cause de notre voyage mais ça je ne le lui ai pas dit."

Bien sûr. "Ah tu me laisses lui dire ça, hein?"

"Enfer oui Eddie. Surement qu'Alec, contrairement à toi, pourrait me botter le cul. Et ce serait mieux que non. Tu lui diras."

Je soupirai. J'allai avoir de gros problèmes. "Très bien. Sors d'ici que je puisse m'habiller et aller me faire botter le cul."

"Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi que moi!" dit-il en bondissant par la porte. "Je suis sûr que ta copine sera heureuse de l'embrasser pour toi."

"Connard." Il rit en sortant.

Ma copine. Ma Bella. J'attrapai mon téléphone et lui envoyai un texto. Je pouvais faire cela maintenant. Ça me fit me sentir mieux.

 **Bonjour, ma belle. J'ai eu un réveil brutal d'un très bon rêve. Peux-tu deviner à qui j'étais en train de rêver?**

Je me levai et pris une douche rapide. Il faudrait que j'en prenne une autre après qu'Alec m'ait fait travailler mais il m'en fallait une là. D'accord je voulais jouir en m'imaginant glisser dans Bella.

Je m'habillai et attrapai mon téléphone Bella et mes clés. Oui! Elle m'avait répondu.

 _Hummm ce serait bien que ce soit à moi après hier soir._

Je ris. Comme si ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre?

 **Bien sûr que c'était toi. C'est toujours toi ces derniers jours. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ma belle?**

Je passai par le séjour et sortis pour aller au garage. J'entrai dans ma Jag et la démarrai alors que mon téléphone vibrait.

 _Je vais bien. Je suis en cours, en train de m'ennuyer plus que de raison. Je préfèrerai de beaucoup parler avec toi._

Je souris. Moi aussi chérie.

 **Vilaine fille, envoyer des texto en cours! Tu devras être punie pour ça.**

 **Je vais m'entrainer. Et moi aussi je préfèrerai te parler.**

Je posai mon téléphone à coté et démarrai. En passant la grille je fis un signe de main à Javier et ensuite allait directement à _Hard Bodies._ Quel piètre nom mais c'était chez Alec Saunders, le meilleur coach à Hollywood et mon tortionnaire attitré. Je me garai et attrapai mon téléphone.

 _Depuis quand tu es le seul à donner la punition? Dois-je me pencher?_

Putain. Je ne pouvais pas bander maintenant et pourtant c'est ce qu'il se passait puisqu'elle avait parlé de se pencher. Evidemment elle me tenterait toujours sans répit.

 _Ah entrainement! Seigneur tu ferais mieux d'être en pleine forme ainsi tu pourras me soulever dans la douche comme tu l'as fait hier soir._

Je grognai. J'aurai dû savoir que lui envoyer des messages quand je devais aller quelque part n'était pas bon. Cette fille causerait ma mort.

 **Tu es diabolique chérie. Tu me fais bander avant que j'arrive à la salle de gym et ça ne va pas m'aider à être en forme et je te laisserai tomber sur ton mignon petit cul bientôt rouge.**

Elle devrait recevoir une fessée pour me tenter ainsi.

 _J'aimerai dire que je suis désolée mais nous savons tous les deux que je ne le suis pas. Dur c'est exactement ainsi que je te veux_.

Je ris. Est-ce que sa libido est aussi exigeante que la mienne? Nous ferions mieux d'avoir des rapports sexuels quand j'irai la voir. Pas que ce soit du tout une mauvaise chose.

 **Dur c'est exactement ce que serait quand je serai près de toi probablement 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7. Tu ferais bien d'être prête.**

Table de billard, jacuzzi peut-être dans les bois quelque part, voiture de location, son lit avant notre départ, son lit après notre retour, notre lit… merde combien j'adore cette idée de notre lit?

 _D'accord je vais juste gémir en classe. Tu as ta revanche. Tu seras dur à un autre moment._

Ha! Je t'ai eue! Attends un peu…

"Cullen! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, fainéant, assis dans ta voiture? Il faut que je vienne te chercher? Tu fais ta star à présent?" Il me regardait de ses yeux bruns et plissés de colère. Merde j'avais des problèmes.

"J'arrive de suite Alec!" Il resta à la porte, ses gros bras croisés à m'attendre. Je soupirai et sortis de la voiture et pris mon sac. J'envoyai un texto rapide à Bella avant de ranger le téléphone dans mon sac.

 **Tu me fais avoir des problèmes avec mon coach. J'espère que tu es contente. Si je survis à cet entrainement je te parlerai plus tard.**

J'éteignis le téléphone et me précipitai vers Alec. "Tu crois que j'ai toute la journée? Regarde-toi," aboya-t-il les yeux flamboyants. "Tu as mangé tout ce qu'il y avait à manger pas vrai?" J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre pendant qu'il tournait autour de moi. "Quads faibles. Et les bras." Il tapota mon estomac. "Abdos mous. Dépêche-toi de te mettre au boulot."

Il ouvrit la porte et me tapa dans le dos, me guidant ou me poussant à l'intérieur, je ne saurais le dire. Je trébuchai mais essayai de ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long. Ça allait être terrible.

 **WWS**

J'avais survécu à mon entrainement, à peine. Mon corps avait l'impression d'avoir été battu à maintes reprises pendant trois heures, ce qui était assez précis. J'avais sagement attendu la fin de notre séance avant de dire à Alec que je serai absent pendant une semaine. Il a rapidement doublé les séances d'entrainement avant et après Washington et quand je le quittai, il dit bruyamment qu'il viendrait avec moi tourner mon prochain film. J'étais positivement terrifié et fis comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu.

Je rentrai à la maison et pris immédiatement une longue douche chaude avant de manger une banane et de m'affaler dans le canapé. Je rallumai le téléphone de Bella.

 _Ohhh pauvre chéri! Je suis désolée que tu aies des ennuis. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider?_

Seigneur. Je ne pensais pas que ma queue soit en mesure de durcir mais elle me prouvait le contraire.

 **Un massage du corps tout entier serait un bon début.**

J'ouvris mon jeu WWF pour voir si elle avait répondu et joué. **ZIT** [bouton - sur la peau] Je suppose qu'elle essayait de rattraper son retard. Bonne chance sexy, ce jeu est pour moi. J'ouvris son message.

 _Alors tu vas m'appeler dans trente minutes et je tue le temps en lisant tes messages. Courts, coquins et sexy. Et tu dis que je vais te tuer?_

 _Je suis nerveuse, très nerveuse mais aussi excitée. Heureusement au moment où tu liras ceci nous aurons déjà parlé et tout ce sera bien passé. J'espère que je ne ressemble pas à une vieille radoteuse, pourtant j'ai écrit ce mail en étant ivre et tu continues à m'apprécier. Comment je fais pour être aussi chanceuse?_

 _Et parler de punition m'émoustille Edward. Et je pense que parler avec toi me fera la même chose._

 _Je ne peux pas attendre de voir quelles autres émotions tu vas m'apporter. Je parie que ce sera très bon._

 _On se parle bientôt._

 _Ta Bella._

Oui ma Bella, tu me tues mais de la meilleure façon possible.

 **Comment peux-tu croire que je ne te trouverai pas sexy, incroyable et parfaite au téléphone? C'est exactement ce que tu es et je ne peux pas avoir assez de toi. Que le Seigneur nous aide tous les deux au même endroit et au même moment. Peut-être pourrions-nous les envoyer tous au chalet et rester chez toi pour la semaine?**

 **C'est une bonne chose que l'idée qu'une punition t'émoustille parce que ça va t'arriver après que j'aie eu mon entraineur sur le dos à cause de toi. J'ai mal partout mis à part une partie dont j'aurai beaucoup besoin quand je te verrai. Mais ça fait mal aussi parce que tes mots, comme d'habitude, m'excitent beaucoup.**

 **J'attends de te parler ce soir de nouveau.**

 **Ton Edward.**

Je n'avais rien de sexy à jouer alors qu'elle avait joué **ZIT** je ne me sentis pas obligé de répondre. Je pris son Z et jouai **MAZE** [labyrinthe] et triplai mon score. Je lui bottai son délectable derrière. Bon je m'assurerai que ce soit mieux quand je pourrai poser mes mains dessus.

 **WWS**

Finalement, la journée était finie. J'étais déjà ridiculement attaché à Bella. Elle m'avait envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'elle allait travailler pour ses cours l'après-midi, je l'avais laissée seule, même si je voulais l'appeler plus tôt, surtout après qu'elle ait offert de me donner ce massage corporel pendant ma visite. Bien sûr que oui. Pour m'en débarrasser, j'avais commandé une pizza et regardé un film qui passait jusqu'à ce que je puisse l'appeler. Je me demandai aussi si j'allais lui dire qui j'étais aujourd'hui mais je n'étais pas prêt. Ce weekend elle saurait à qui elle parlait. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps.

A 19 h 59 le téléphone était allumé et j'appelai à 20 h. Elle répondit en riant. "A l'heure, n'est-ce pas? Je ne vais pas me transformer en citrouille si tu as quelques minutes de retard."

Je souris juste au son de sa voix. Emmett avait raison. J'étais vraiment et sûrement en train de tomber pour cette fille. "Non, mais moi je pourrais."

Elle rigola. "Je sais que tu as dit que ton entraîneur était sur toi, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais si mal barré. Devrais-je t'appeler Rolly Polly*?"

Je ricanai. "Si tu le fais, je raccroche."

"Je te manquerai alors," répondit-elle impertinemment. C'était tellement vrai.

"Tu as raison. Comment s'est passée ta journée, à part que tu t'es excitée pendant ton cours?"

Je ris au soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Je suis sûr que mon professeur a dû penser que je devais aller pisser tellement que je me tortillais."

Je ris. "Alors voilà, quand tu vas enseigner tu vas savoir quoi chercher."

Elle couina. "Ew! Mes élèves feraient mieux de ne pas envoyer de texto sexy pendant mes cours."

Je souris. "Tu plaisantes? Tes élèves de sexe masculin seront très attentifs. Les filles vont surveiller pour s'assurer que tu ne feras pas Mary Kay Letourneau avec leurs petits amis."

"Edward! Je ne coucherai jamais avec un étudiant!"

Je ricanai à son indignation. "Et si j'étais ton élève?"

Elle bourdonna. "Eh bien, c'est différent. Tu es plus vieux que moi."

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Ou devrais-je m'inquiéter que tu donnes des cours à temps partiel dans une maison de retraite, pour différents types de séniors?"

"Tu devrais peut-être, vu que tu m'as fait traîner avec tous mes élèves."

Hé, ce n'était pas drôle. "Je plaisantais, baby. Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu couches avec tes élèves, à moins qu'ils ne soient moi."

"Garde ça à l'esprit avant de commencer à plaisanter." Merde, elle avait une voix de prof sévère. C'était aussi chaud que l'enfer.

"Je le ferai, madame. Veuillez excuser mes turpitudes. Mon corps entier me fait mal et je suppose que j'agis mal à cause de cela."

"Oh, mon pauvre Edward," roucoula-t-elle dans le téléphone, l'institutrice complètement disparue maintenant. "Je serais heureuse de te faire ce massage." Ma bite se leva mais je la fis descendre. D'abord, je ne voulais pas que ce soit uniquement du sexe avec Bella et ensuite, mes bras étaient comme de la gelée en ce moment. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer. Maudit soit Alec et ses squats et ses abdominaux.

Je gémis. "Je le prendrais volontiers, Bella. Mon entraîneur est un diable."

Elle rit. "Alors tu devrais le virer."

Si seulement. "Non, j'avais besoin d'entraînement après mon voyage et quand je lui ai parlé de toi..."

Bella haleta. "Tu as parlé de moi à ton entraîneur?"

Je gloussai, ce qui me fit mal aux côtes. "Pas à propos de toi mais de mon voyage. Il pensait qu'il aurait plus de temps pour me faire suer et maintenant qu'il ne l'aura pas, il va me faire suer comme un malade."

Elle rit fort. "Je ne peux pas être désolée de t'avoir pendant une semaine mais je suis désolée qu'il te fasse travailler si dur."

Je souris. "Je ne suis pas non plus désolé. Je le laisserai quadrupler mes séances d'entraînement pourvu que je te voie après."

Elle soupira. "Tu es si gentil, Edward."

L'étais-je? "Je n'ai encore rien fait pour toi. Attends que je puisse te voir, te toucher et te faire sourire."

"Tu me fais déjà sourire sans cesse mais j'ai hâte de voir le reste."

Je sentis le sourire ridicule sur mon visage. "Tu me fais la même chose, Bella."

Elle fredonna encore. "Je suis contente de l'entendre."

"Moi aussi. Tu as déjà parlé des vacances à tes amies? Emmett a dû faire des réservations, donc ….on peut y aller à condition que ça convienne."

"Oui, Rose vient avec nous. Je ne suis pas encore sûre pour Alice. Elle est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment et je dois lui parler mais je ne l'ai pas encore fait."

C'était étrange, mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais des choses que les filles faisaient? "C'est très bien. S'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que tu veux inviter, fais-le sans hésitation." Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'elle le fasse mais je pensais la mettre à l'aise.

Elle souffla. "Non, je préfère rester en petit comité. On n'a pas besoin de distractions, hein?"

Putain non. Mon frère était assez distrayant quand il voulait, bien que j'espère qu'il se fasse rare et reste avec les amies de Bella. Il me couvrirait. "Je préférerai que ce soit juste quelques-uns d'entre nous mais je veux que tu sois à l'aise."

Elle rit doucement. "Je ne peux pas imaginer ne pas être à l'aise avec toi, Edward. C'est drôle, parce que je suis vraiment nulle pour parler à un mec mais c'est facile avec toi. Je me demande pourquoi."

Je ne savais pas mais j'en étais reconnaissant. "Je suis plutôt doué pour parler aux gens mais je ne les laisse pas entrer comme avec toi."

"J'adore ça," me dit-elle. "Je veux que tu me laisses entrer." Bientôt, Bella. Jusqu'au bout, si tu veux.

"Je pourrais te dire la même chose."

Elle soupira. "Je suis à deux doigts de le faire."

Je suis très heureux pour cela. "Si nous, si ça..." Merde, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le dire? "Je ne te tromperai jamais, Bella."

"Je le sais, Edward. Parfois, c'est juste difficile de faire taire cette voix qui dit que si je n'étais pas assez bien pour Tyler, comment pourrais-je être assez bien pour quelqu'un comme toi?"

Ça m'énervait. Pas elle. Jamais contre elle. Mais lui. "Tu dois juste savoir que ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la sienne. Il sait clairement ce qu'il a perdu ou il n'aurait pas envoyé les fleurs. Tu étais trop bien pour lui, Bella, pas l'inverse."

Elle rit. "Désolée, je ne voulais pas être sentimentale. Je voudrai juste que la semaine prochaine passe vite pour qu'on puisse être ensemble. Si on peut passer cette semaine, ça sera peut-être réel? Est-ce que c'est le mot juste?"

C'était le cas? Réel? J'avais l'impression que ça l'était. Si on pouvait passer à travers de ce que je suis, alors oui, on pourrait être réel. Si elle pouvait gérer la presse, la célébrité et l'attention, alors je la voulais vraiment. La distance n'était pas un si grand problème. Je pouvais me baser n'importe où et sortir d'Hollywood m'attirait beaucoup, en fait. Je pouvais imaginer Bella toute pomponnée et prête à aller aux Oscars avec moi. Elle aimerait quelque chose comme ça? Le temps nous le dirait.

"Ça me semble bien à moi. Ce qu'on ressent est déjà plus réel que ce que j'avais avec mon ex. Je ne veux pas mettre le chariot avant les bœufs, Bella, mais j'aime vraiment ce que nous avons jusqu'à présent et je veux que ce soit réel, si tout se passe bien en personne."

"J'espère, Edward," dit-elle doucement. On devenait peut-être trop sérieux.

"D'accord, Bella, dis-moi ce que tu préfères faire pendant un samedi pluvieux."

Elle rigola. "Oh changement de sujet! On a beaucoup de samedis pluvieux ici. J'aime me blottir sur le canapé avec un grand seau de pop-corn et regarder un film."

Ça marchait pour moi aussi. "Parfait. Quel est ton film préféré?"

"Je refuse de répondre à ça."

Je m'e demandai pourquoi elle ne voulait pas répondre. Aimait-elle quelque chose d'horrible? Elle était fan de Jim Carrey? Après tout, peut-être ça ne marcherait pas entre nous. "Pourquoi pas?" demandai-je, essayant de ne pas paraître nerveux.

"Parce que je n'ai pas un favori. J'en ai des tonnes. La comédie musicale préférée de tous les temps? _Grease_. Classique préféré? _Autant en emporte le vent_. Comédie préférée? _Very bad trip_. Le film préféré de John Hughes? Le _Breakfast Club_ , bien que j'aime presque tout ce qu'il a..."

Je fis un rire de soulagement. "Ok, c'est vrai. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais choisir mon préféré non plus, bien que je sois triste de ne pas entendre _PCU_ dans ta liste."

Elle rigola. "Le film préféré avec des camés a la fac? PCU. Favori des camés au lycée? " _Génération Rebelle_."

Je faillis m'étouffer. "J'ai regardé ça dans ma chambre d'hôtel la semaine dernière!" Quelles étaient les chances?

"Vraiment? N'est-ce pas génial? Il devrait être obligatoire de le voir. L'une des meilleures bandes sonores de films de tous les temps."

Je pourrais m'émerveiller devant cette fille toute la journée. "Tu aimes le rock classique?"

Elle rit. "J'aime à peu près tout sauf la country. Papa aimait le rock classique, alors j'ai grandi avec les Stones, les Beatles, Zeppelin, les Eagles et tout ça."

Je souris. "C'était aussi la musique de maman. Et nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde à propos de la country." J'en avais été inondé sur le tournage de _Wild at Heart._ Quelque chose à propos de l'ambiance rodéo.

"Ta série préférée à la télé?" lui demandai-je.

" _Supernatural_ ," répondit-elle rapidement.

"Pour l'histoire ou les gars?" ricanai-je.

"Ça ne peut pas être les deux?" demanda-t-elle.

"Très bon point."

"Et toi?"

Pourquoi j'avais posé cette question? " _Chuck_." J'attendis sa réponse.

"Vraiment? J'aime bien cette série mais je ne m'y attendais pas. A cause de Sarah?"

Je souris. "Je pense que c'est plutôt le type ringard qui me fait craquer. Je veux dire, une femme sexy agent secret n'est jamais mal mais le crétin de quinze ans en moi aime l'idée d'avoir un ordinateur dans la tête et d'avoir tous ces compétences d'agent secret. En plus, Casey est un dur à cuire."

"Et Jeffster déchire," dit-elle en rigolant.

Cette fille vient de m'avoir. "Bien sûr, naturellement. Jeffster est le meilleur. Qui ne voudrait pas qu'ils chantent à leur mariage?"

Elle rit plus fort. "Moi, pour ma part. J'adore que tu regardes cette série."

"Ouais, eh bien, ne le dis à personne. J'ai une réputation à protéger."

"Oh, c'est vrai. Je suis sûr que tout le monde te trouve trop cool pour _Chuck_. Ils pensent probablement tous que _Glee_ est ta préférée."

Je m'attrapai les côtes pendant que le rire me secouait. "Aïe, Bella, ça fait mal. _Glee_? Est-ce la série cool que tous les mecs devraient regarder?"

Elle rigola. "Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que les gars regardent. _Les Experts_ peut-être?"

Je roulai des yeux. "Je ne regarde aucune de ces séries. Elles sont toutes pareilles pour moi."

"Je sais! Elles se ressemblent toutes après un certain temps."

"On a l'air d'être du même avis pour la télé, à moins que tu ne me dises que tu regardes _Glee_ , ce qui est bien mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je regarde avec toi."

Elle rigola. "Je pense qu'on a mieux à faire que de regarder la télé ensemble."

Je souris. "C'est sûr." Bien que j'aie en quelque sorte aimé l'idée de lui parler au téléphone en regardant la même émission. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire ça un jour avec une comédie comme _Modern Family_.

"Mais je suppose qu'avec toi qui a mal, il y a des choses qu'on ne devrait pas faire ce soir…" Elle avait l'air déçue et je détestais ça.

"Eh bien, on peut essayer je suppose..."

"Non, Edward, tu ne peux même pas rire sans que ça te fasse mal. Ça a été amusant sans ça."

Ça l'avait été. "J'aime mieux te connaître."

"Moi aussi. Peut-être qu'on peut faire ça demain si tu te sens mieux."

Demain. Jane. Merde. "J'ai un truc avec le travail demain soir. Je pense que je serai à la maison tard." Putain de merde. "J'aimerai beaucoup plus être avec toi."

Elle soupira. Ce n'est pas grave, je devrai probablement faire des devoirs et des trucs de toute façon. Je pense que je peux passer une soirée sans toi."

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais. "Si je rentre assez tôt, je t'appellerai ou au moins je t'enverrai un SMS."

"Bien sûr mais ne t'en fais pas. Tu dois faire ce que tu as à faire." Oui, c'est cela. Kate m'aurait si je n'y allais pas, vu que j'allais gagner. C'était hilarant qu'ils vous préviennent à l'avance pour ce genre de concours.

"Oui, mais tu vas me manquer."

"Tu me manqueras aussi. On peut se parler jeudi."

Trop loin. "Je t'enverrai un texto demain, c'est sûr."

Elle rit. "Tu vas encore essayer de me faire exploser en classe?"

Je souris. "C'est toi qui regarde ton téléphone au lieu de faire attention à tes profs. C'est de ta faute."

"Ma faute? C'est toi qui as parlé de me punir!"

"Bien sûr, blâme-moi, baby. C'est toi qui m'as dit d'être dur."

Elle rigola encore. "C'était pour notre bien, pour la douche et d'autres endroits."

Je m'étouffai un peu quand ma bite durcit. "D'autres endroits?"

"Mmm hmm."

D'autres endroits où je devais la tenir? "Comme?"

Elle rigola. "On n'est pas censés parler de ça. Tu es courbaturé."

Putain de merde. J'allais donner un coup de pied à Alec par accident lors de la prochaine séance d'entraînement. "Nous n'allons rien faire mais tu peux me le dire." J'avais l'air désespéré mais c'est elle qui me rendait ainsi.

"Euh, eh bien, j'ai peut-être un fantasme à propos de le faire contre un mur ou une porte, tu sais, juste un peu vite et brutalement et..." elle s'arrêta en entendant le bruit étranglé que je fis. "Edward, tu vas bien?"

"Ouais, c'est juste, ouais. C'est sur la liste."

Bella ricana. "OK, je suis désolée. Peut-être que tu devrais aller te tremper dans une baignoire ou quelque chose comme ça."

C'était une idée. "Je ne prends pas vraiment de bain, du moins pas seul."

Elle rigola. "J'en prendrais bien un avec toi mais c'est impossible."

Je souris à l'image de Bella entourée de bulles qui s'appuyait contre moi dans une baignoire. "On va aussi mettre ça sur la liste…"

"Ça me semble bien." Sa voix était de plus en plus haletante et j'avais besoin d'arrêter cela avant d'exploser.

"Je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil à propos de la baignoire, même si ce ne sera pas drôle sans toi."

Elle rit. "Une semaine et demie, Edward. Et on pourra passer autant de temps dans la baignoire que tu voudras."

"On sera comme des pruneaux mais ça me convient."

"Tu es incorrigible."

"Toi aussi."

"Une des raisons pour lesquelles on est si bien ensemble, je suppose."

Je souris. J'adorai l'idée qu'on soit compatible, sexuellement et non sexuellement. "Vrai. Bonne nuit, Bella. Je t'enverrai un message demain. Et je te parle jeudi si ce n'est pas plus tôt."

"C'est bien. Fais de beaux rêves, Edward."

"Fais de beaux rêves toi aussi." Je raccrochai et me préparai à quitter mon lit et à me faire couler un bain. J'avais une grosse baignoire à jets qui allait enfin avoir un peu d'utilité. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'y mettrai Bella avec moi. Et c'était une pensée dont je n'avais pas besoin tout de suite. Je rattraperai le temps perdu avec Bella bien assez tôt.

…

*Rolly Polly ..selon Urban dictionary c'est "un gros cul qui squatte chez toi, mange toute ta nourriture et puis s'en va ailleurs."

* * *

 _ **Comment trouvez-vous cet Edward?**_


	15. Jane

Words With Strangers

 **Chapitre 15**

Jane

Je fronçai les sourcils en m'étudiant dans le miroir. Je ne savais jamais quoi porter pour aller à ce genre de cérémonie. Mettre un smoking pour les Oscars c'était facile mais trop pour cette occasion. Je m'étais décidé pour un costume, sans la cravate et avait laissé le col ouvert. Ça, plus mes RBans me ferait paraitre à l'aise mais bien habillé, je l'espérai.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'interrompit. Tristement ce n'était pas le téléphone de Bella. Elle était en cours et nous n'avions rien échangé de plus qu'un bonjour rapide. Ça craignait et elle me manquait.

Non c'était Kate. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait cette sonnerie " _Maneater_." Je la lui avais attribuée après l'avoir vue affronter le rédacteur en chef du _National Enquirer_ après qu'il ait dit que j'étais gay parce qu'il avait une photo d'Emmett et de moi en train de nous étreindre le jour où il avait commencé à travailler.

Dire qu'ils avaient dû présenter leurs excuses après avoir découvert qu'ils m'avaient traité à tort de gay mais aussi d'incestueux était un euphémisme. "Bonjour Katie."

"Comment va mon client préféré?" demanda-t-elle. "Remarque bien que je t'appelle mon préféré et comment je t'ai laissé tranquille pendant deux jours entiers? Qui te gâte?"

Je ris. "Tu es vraiment très généreuse de me laisser rattraper mon sommeil en retard après les deux semaines d'enfer que tu m'as infligées."

"Ça n'aurait pas été aussi grave si tu n'avais pas décroché de ta collègue," me rappela-t-elle. Je fronçai les sourcils mais je ne pouvais pas discuter avec elle. "En parlant de ça, as-tu entendu dire que son mariage n'était pas légal? Elle a déjà retiré l'alliance et a été vue hier soir avec Peter Maine."

"Peter Maine? Cette rock star qui a quarante ans et quelques? **Ce** Peter Maine?"

Elle rit. "Oui! Elle ne s'améliore pas vraiment, pas vrai? Et puis elle a déjà eu le meilleur et elle n'a plus d'autre choix que redescendre maintenant."

Je devais sourire à ça. "Merci Kate."

"Qui a dit que c'était de toi dont je parlais? Egocentrique!"

"Alors de qui parlais-tu, de James?" Ce serait un comble.

"Enfer non. La rumeur dit qu'elle s'est tapée Colin Farrell. Il est vraiment sexy."

Je ricanai. "Vraiment sexy? Je vais m'assurer de répéter ça à Garrett."

Elle rigola. "Il est juste là, il me regarde. Peut-être sait-il que je le prépare pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose de torride avec moi quand je me serai débarrassée du téléphone."

Dégoûtant. "S'il te plait attends t'avoir raccroché. Epargnez-moi."

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou je ne vais pas te laisser écouter. Je sais que ça te briserait le cœur."

"Epique," répondis-je avec sarcasme. "Alors que puis-je faire pour toi? Je ne veux pas te retenir loin de Garrett plus longtemps que nécessaire."

"Très bien. J'appelais simplement pour m'assurer que tu pensais toujours à aller au PCA. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous?"

Oui il me fallait des baby sitters. "Non j'y vais avec Jane."

"Jane? Janie Turner. N'est-ce pas intéressant?"

Non. "Pas vraiment. Tu sais que nous sommes amis. Elle voulait quelqu'un pour y aller avec elle vu que Dimitri l'a laissée tomber alors j'ai dit que j'irai."

"Hum. J'ai entendu parler de la bimbo Renata et lui. Pas de talent. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait dans ce spectacle. Je suis sûre qu'elle a couché avec le producteur. Caius Sconno est une pute."

Je secouai la tête. Kate savait tout sur tout le monde. Je supposais que c'était pour ça qu'elle faisait un si bon boulot. "Ouais, ils étaient supposés y aller ensemble et Jane a besoin de quelqu'un."

"Tu es un bon gars Edward."

Je haussai les épaules. "Pas un grand défi, il fallait que j'y aille de toute façon."

Elle rit. "Oui, et n'oublie pas de me remercier quand tu gagneras."

Je gloussai. "J'espère n'oublier personne quand je serai sur la scène."

Elle souffla. "Souviens-toi Cullen, je connais tous tes secrets."

"Ouais, je sais, tu es toute-puissante."

"Alors tu parles toujours à cette fille?"

Je clignai des yeux à cet abrupt changement de conversation. "Oui." Je n'étais pas prêt à lui parler de mon voyage pour aller la rencontrer. Je ferai ça une fois que je serai à Washington. Il n'y aurait rien qu'elle puisse faire à ce moment-là.

"Est-ce qu'elle sait qui tu es?"

Je bougeai mal à l'aise. "Non mais je vais bientôt le lui dire."

"Hummm."

C'était quoi ça? "Quoi?"

"J'espère juste qu'elle l'encaisse, tu sais. Tu vas être avec l'une des plus belles femmes d'Hollywood ce soir."

"Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas? Quand je lui dirai, je lui expliquerai que Jane est juste une très bonne amie. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais avec elle pendant que je suis aussi avec Bella." Je ne lui ferai jamais ça.

Kate rit. "Oh quel naïf tu fais! Est-ce que tu réalises qu'il va y avoir des photos de vous partout et tout un tas de spéculations sur votre relation?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Ce n'est que des conneries et je lui expliquerai."

Kate soupira. "L'un des hommes les plus sexy de la planète… et toujours aussi idiot. Bonne chance à toi Edward!"

Merde. Que pouvais-je faire? "Comment pourrai-je lui expliquer ça sans lui dire qui je suis? Est-ce que ça ne va pas tout compliquer? Je vais bientôt lui dire, très bientôt et quand je le ferai je lui expliquerai pour Jane."

"D'accord si tu le dis." Son ton disait que j'étais un idiot mais honnêtement je n'avais pas de solution. Je pouvais lui envoyer un texto et dire 'bonjour je sors avec une femme ce soir mais ce n'est pas ma copine, pas d'inquiétude'. Ça ne ferait que soulever davantage de questions auxquelles je ne pourrai pas répondre. Demain tout sera clair. Ce soir il fallait que je gère et que je sois Monsieur Hollywood.

"Maintenant il faut que je finisse de me préparer."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as mis? Oh Garrett! Je lui demande pour savoir, pas pour fantasmer!"

Ils me faisaient rire. Un jour j'espérais pouvoir avoir une relation comme la leur, décontractée. "Un costume noir, chemise blanche, pas de cravate, col ouvert, lunettes de soleil."

"Quel costume?"

"Armani."

"C'est parfait. Ce sera toi le plus sexy là-bas. Jane sera ravie."

"Tu sais bien qu'elle ne pense pas à moi comme ça."

Elle rit. "Je sais mais elle veut quand même un gars sexy à son bras. Tu remplis le contrat. Alors ma position officielle pour la presse c'est que Jane et toi n'êtes qu'amis, correct?"

Je roulai des yeux "Oui. Pas de relation secrète et nous n'allons pas nous consoler mutuellement à cause de nos ex."

Kate souffla. "C'est vraiment moche. La princesse des glaces péterait un câble si tu sortais avec Jane."

Peut-être mais peu m'importait. "Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense."

"Je sais. Mais ça aurait été bien de pouvoir lui envoyer ça en pleine figure. Pas de problème. J'aurai tous les démentis en main quand les appels commenceront. Amuse-toi et n'oublie pas que tu as une réunion avec Marcus mardi prochain. Il a reçu le scénario Schrader et quelques autres choses qui devraient t'intéresser selon Garrett."

"J'y serai."

"Ok, nous regarderons! N'oublie pas de me remercier! Oups je veux dire nous. Arrête de te plaindre Garrett!"

Je ris de nouveau. "Je n'oublierai pas, on se parle plus tard, Kate." Je raccrochai et allai sur _WWF_. Il fallait que je regarde ça maintenant. Ma matinée avait été bien remplie par un autre entrainement avec Alec. J'étais moins courbaturé mais j'allais marcher un peu difficilement sur le tapis rouge. Je n'avais pas osé me plaindre. J'avais eu peur des représailles. J'étais une mauviette, je l'avoue.

 **SEXE**? Bien sûr qu'elle avait joué sexe et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je jouais **page** parce que je ne trouvais rien de sexy à répondre. De bonnes lettres cependant. J'ouvris son message.

 _Bon tu sais les nerfs ont pris le dessus mais j'essaie de jouer aussi admirablement si je peux en juger par moi-même. Ne pense pas que je n'aie pas remarqué que tu m'as laissé bouger en premier, Monsieur. Peut-être que c'est toi qui mérite la punition!_

 _Tu auras très certainement beaucoup besoin de cette partie quand tu me verras, alors fais-y bien attention jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à moi. Puis ce sera mon travail. Je promets que je m'en occuperai bien mieux que toi!_

 _Je m'en vais pour prendre une douche froide en t'imaginant dans ce bain chaud. Les vacances de printemps ne peuvent pas arriver assez vite…_

 _Amour Bella._

Sa réponse me fit rire. Ouais il fallait vraiment que je m'assure que c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Mais quoi qu'il en soit elle pourrait me punir. Comme d'habitude rien que cette pensée me fit bander. Mauvais timing bien sûr!

 **Je l'admets je t'ai laissé l'initiative mais je promets que mes motivations étaient bonnes! Honnêtement je ne veux pas te pousser et bien que j'espérais que notre conversation téléphonique tournerait ainsi je ne l'avais pas du tout prévu. Pour ce que ça vaut je profiterai du deuxième appel autant que du premier. J'apprécierai de mieux te connaitre et toutes les petites choses qui font que cette fille est si captivante pour moi.**

 **Je te promets de très bien m'occuper de moi-même. Je ne peux laisser rien de mauvais lui arriver avant d'avoir eu la chance de faire ta connaissance. Nous sommes tous les deux très impatients d'être manipulés par toi.**

 **Mon bain était très solitaire, je n'en prendrai pas d'autre jusqu'à ce que ça puisse être avec toi.**

 **Amour, ton Edward.**

Pendant une seconde je regardai ma signature. Combien c'était facile à présent de taper ça pour elle? C'était facile et naturel et ça semblait être une bonne chose. C'était sans doute trop tôt pour être de l'amour mais c'était quelque chose. De l'engouement? Je ne le savais pas. Espérons que lorsque nous nous serions rencontrés nous pourrions le comprendre ensemble.

Le téléphone de Bella m'appelait, je l'attrapai et regardai le texto.

 **Je voulais simplement que tu saches que tu me manques aujourd'hui.**

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'elle réponde.

 _Tu me manques aussi. Le cours est plus agréable mais quand même ennuyeux sans toi._

Je ris.

 **Aucun doute là-dessus! Je viens juste de lire ta réponse sur WWF et bien sûr je suis de nouveau excité. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de devoir partir alors pas de soulagement pour moi.**

 _Pauvre chéri! Il faudra que je m'occupe de toi demain, alors **.**_

Voyez un peu combien cette fille est généreuse. J'aime ça.

 **J'y compte bien Bella.**

Je me levai et pris mon portefeuille, mes clés et mon autre téléphone. J'étais très tenté de prendre celui de Bella mais si je le faisais je ne ferai que le vérifier. C'était bien mieux d'éviter cette tentation.

 _Je t'en prie fais-le, je veux te montrer ce que je peux faire._

Putain. C'est mauvais mais tellement bon.

 **Tu essaies de me tuer mais je t'en prie n'arrête pas. Il faut que j'y aille mais on se parle demain. Je souhaiterai pouvoir rester chez moi ce soir avec toi.** Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors et vis la limousine qui attendait déjà dans l'allée. Merde il fallait que j'y aille. Le téléphone vibra.

 _Je souhaiterai que tu le fasses aussi mais il faut que tu bosses. Je suppose que mon sex toy et moi serons solo ce soir. Héhé Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister! On se parle demain!_

Diablesse, tentatrice.

 **Tu paieras pour ça chérie.**

 _Devrais-je me pencher en avant?_

Je grognai et ajustai ma bite. Quelque mauvaise merveilleuse idée de lui parler avant de partir.

 **Oui vilaine fille. Tu vas avoir une grosse punition pour m'abandonner dans cet état alors que je dois y aller. Mais je te promets que tu vas aimer ça. Salut chérie.**

Il fallait que ce soit la fin. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je prenne ce téléphone et laisse ma bite se montrer sur le tapis rouge. La presse tiendrait le scoop du siècle. Sans mentionner les plaisanteries qu'il faudrait que j'endure de la part de Jane. Pour aller chez elle il fallait demi-heure alors j'aurai le temps de me calmer. Ma Bella était trop tentante. Bientôt j'aurai plus que des mots avec elle.

 **WWS**

"Eh bien n'es-tu pas sexy comme le péché!" Je souris à Jane alors qu'elle venait dans son allée, me jetant un regard appréciateur.

"Tu n'es pas mal mon plus," lui dis-je. Elle était dans une robe rouge qui en laissait très peu à l'imagination. "Dimitri va avaler sa langue quand il va te voir."

Elle sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue quand elle arriva à ma hauteur. "C'est le but. N'hésite pas à lui piquer sa garce, pas que je veuille revenir avec lui. Je veux juste le voir se faire jeter comme un malpropre." Elle vacilla un peu sur ses talons hauts.

Je ris et l'attrapai par le coude. "Merci mais je passe mon tour." Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière et je l'aidai à entrer.

"C'est vrai tu as une nouvelle copine." Elle sourit mais sa voix semblait triste. "Parle-moi d'elle."

"Nous n'avons pas à en parler Jane. Je sais que tu souffres et que c'est difficile pour toi de m'entendre parler de ma copine. Raconte-moi quoi de neuf." Je voulais parler de Bella mais je ne voulais pas m'étaler.

Elle soupira et s'adossa au siège. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière dans une torsade fantaisie et son visage était parfaitement mis en valeur. C'était ses yeux bleus qui montraient sa peine. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une flasque. J'y regardai à deux fois quand elle renversa la tête et en pris une gorgée. "Janie? Depuis quand tu bois pour aller à cette cérémonie?"

Elle sourit en tremblant et m'en offrit. Je secouai la tête. " Depuis que j'ai besoin de courage pour me retrouver face à lui. Sais-tu combien il m'a brisée?"

Je secouai la tête. Nous n'avions pas parlé de cela, juste que c'était Renata qui en était la cause.

"Un texto." Son joli visage se plissa à cause de cet outrage. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. " _'Hey chérie ça ne fonctionne plus pour moi. Je t'aime toujours mais il est en temps que j'avance.'_ Voilà Edward. C'est ainsi qu'il m'a quittée après une décennie de vie commune."

Je pris sa main et la serrai. "Je suis tellement désolé Jane. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu te le dire en face en dit long sur lui. Tu es mieux sans lui."

Les larmes remplirent ses yeux. "Je le sais dans ma tête mais c'est mon cœur qui passe un mauvais moment pour arriver à gérer ça. Quoi qu'il en soit la prochaine chose que j'aie sue c'est qu'il était partout dans les magazines avec elle. Le couple le plus torride de la semaine si on en croit _People._ Quant à moi je suis la nouvelle du passé. Ils ont pris une photo de moi en train d'aller sur mon tournage habillée décontracté parce que tu sais, c'est ce que je mets quand je me lève à cinq heures du matin." Sa voix était remplie de colère. "La légende disait que j'étais clairement déprimée et que j'étais mal. Ils m'ont traitée de grosse, Edward!"

Merde, apparemment je ferai mieux de commencer à faire plus attention aux ragots. "Je n'en avais aucune idée Janie. Tu n'es pas grosse. Regarde-toi dans cette robe! J'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je prête ma veste pour te couvrir, pour que personne ne voie ma presque sœur."

Elle rit et secoua la tête. "Ouais je ne peux pas dire que le choix de cette robe n'ait pas été inspiré par ce film. Pareil pour mon accompagnateur. "

Je ris. "Bon, je suis content d'être à ton bras mais Kate est déjà armée de démentis à propos de notre couple."

Jane rit. "Bien que je t'aime je ne pense pas que l'un de nous puisse survire à un roman tabloïd. C'est trop dégoûtant.

Je lui souris. "J'aime que le fait de sortir avec moi te paraisse dégoûtant."

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas une insulte. En plus, tu as une copine et je suis prête à entendre parler d'elle."

"Tu es sûre?" Non pas que je ne veuille pas parler de Bella, mais je ne voulais pas que Jane se sente pire qu'elle ne se sentait déjà.

"J'en suis sûre. Comment s'appelle-t-elle, où l'as tu rencontrée, donne-moi des détails." Elle prit une autre gorgée de son flacon.

Je ris. "On ne s'est pas encore rencontrés, crois-le ou non."

"Comment ça, jamais rencontrés? Oh mon Dieu, t'as une copine d'ordinateur? J'ai toujours su que tu étais un intello mais c'est trop ringard… même pour toi!"

Elle souriait et me taquinait, et j'en étais content. "Pas sur l'ordinateur. Avec _Words with Friends_." Elle haussa un sourcil donc je continuai. "On a commencé à jouer une partie au hasard et à se parler. Elle est incroyable, Jane. Elle est drôle et intelligente et sexy comme l'enfer..."

"Tu as vu une photo d'elle?" m'interrompit-elle.

"Oh ouais, elle en a envoyé quelques-unes. On a parlé au téléphone plusieurs fois et on s'est tout de suite bien entendus."

"Puis-je voir?" demanda-t-elle. J'hésitai et elle roula des yeux. "Quoi, elle t'a envoyé des photos nue? Allez, Edward!"

Je sortis mon téléphone choisis la photo de la prof. Le t-shirt était trop intime et tout à moi. Je le passai à Jane et elle siffla. "Waouh. Elle est canon! Pas étonnant que tu sois tout gaga pour elle. Où est-elle? Quel âge a-t-elle?"

Je souris et lui repris mon téléphone. "Elle a 22 ans et elle va à l'université de Washington. Son nom est Bella." J'hésitai puis décidai de continuer. "Je vais la voir la semaine prochaine pour ses vacances de printemps. Em vient avec moi."

Elle ricana. "Bien sûr qu'il vient. Dieu nous en préserve… qu'Emmett rate l'occasion de rencontrer des étudiantes..." Elle pencha la tête et m'étudia pendant une minute. "Tu aimes vraiment cette fille."

Je ne pouvais pas le cacher. "Ouais. Elle est incroyable. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis, Janie. Elle m'aime bien pour moi. C'est tellement bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui je peux être moi-même, sans que la célébrité entre en jeu."

Jane fit une grimace et acquiesça. "Je vois comment ça peut te libérer. Mais quand vas-tu lui dire? Ou est-ce que tu vas juste aller la voir et lui montrer que tu es Edward Cullen?"

Je ris. "Je lui dirai ce week-end. J'espère qu'elle sera cool avec cela."

"Qui ne le serait pas? Avoir un petit-ami sexy est le rêve de n'importe quelle fille." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je le fais moi aussi."

"Oui, mais tu es une star de cinéma toi aussi. Tu sais ce qu'on doit endurer. Les paparazzis, les photos, l'incapacité à aller à l'épicerie sans être reconnu. Pour nous, c'est normal. Pour quelqu'un comme Bella, ça sera un choc. Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrête pas de brûler les étapes avec cette fille. Elle me fait vouloir toujours plus."

Jane sourit et me tapota le genou. "Tu es un bon, Edward Cullen. Un des bons gars dans cette ville de merde. Elle va avoir de la chance de t'avoir."

Je souris. " **J'a** i de la chance de l'avoir."

Elle rit. "Tu es amoureux. J'adore ça. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec Irina ou les autres."

Ouais, je le savais. "C'était des relations publiques et prétentieuses. C'est différent. Quelque chose juste pour moi."

"Je suis content pour toi." Elle prit une autre gorgée de sa flasque. "Et je suis sur le point d'être heureuse pour les caméras. Ne me laisse pas le frapper, Edward. J'en ai vraiment envie."

Je ris et lui pris la flasque. "Je veux vraiment que tu puisses rester debout le temps qu'on arrive. Je ne te laisserai pas le frapper."

"Mais je peux la frapper elle?" demanda-t-elle, en me regardant avec espoir.

"Non, j'ai bien peur que non. Mais on peut passer la soirée à imaginer des façons de la torturer si tu veux."

Elle ricana et reposa la tête sur mon épaule. "Tu sais toujours ce dont j'ai besoin, Edward. Je veux crever ses faux seins avec une fourchette."

Je l'étreignis à moitié. "Utilise une fourchette-cuillère, ça prendra plus de temps."

Elle me sourit. "Vrai." Ses yeux étaient dilatés et j'avais peur qu'elle soit en bonne voie d'être soule.

"Combien as-tu bu?" Sa fiole était à moitié pleine. C'était une petite fiole, mais elle pouvait être soule rien qu'avec ça.

"Maintenant ou avant que je te voie?"

Je soupirai. "Tu es soule, n'est-ce pas, Janie?"

"J'en ai bien peur, Eddie. Mais on sait tous les deux que je suis marrante quand je suis ivre."

Peut-être quand elle n'avait pas le cœur brisé et que nous n'étions pas à une cérémonie de remise de prix très publique. "Tu gagnes ce soir?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, juste nominée. Je ne voulais pas venir mais je dois lui montrer qu'il n'a pas gagné."

Je soupirai et tapotai son épaule. "Non, il n'a pas gagné." J'allais la surveiller toute la soirée. Dieu merci, nous n'allions pas aux fêtes d'après la cérémonie.

"Bien sûr, Eddie. Je suis ici avec M. L'homme le plus sexy en personne. On ne peut pas faire mieux avec sa poupée Barbie de 18 ans, n'est-ce pas?"

Il y avait un désastre potentiel en vue. Pourquoi avait-elle bu? "Peut-être qu'on devrait sauter le tapis et faire le tour par derrière."

"Pas question, Eddie. Nous devons arriver avec style! Je ne peux pas me cacher à l'intérieur comme si je n'étais pas à ma place."

Je soupirai. "D'accord mais laisse-moi parler."

"D'accord," accepta-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et posa de nouveau sa tête contre mon épaule. J'espérais qu'elle dorme un peu. Je commençais à avoir un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de possible retour en arrière. Jane avait besoin de moi pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. J'avais juste besoin de Bella. J'aurais dû apporter son téléphone. Même si je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi j'avais besoin d'elle, qu'elle me soutienne. Je savais qu'elle le ferait.

Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement devant le Staples Center et je pris une grande inspiration. "Toi d'abord ou moi?"

"Toi," répondit-elle.

Bien. Je sortis de la voiture et les fans commencèrent à hurler et et les flashs à crépiter. J'étais reconnaissant pour mes lunettes de soleil, bien que je les enlève pour les interviews. Je pris la main de Jane et l'aidai à sortir de la voiture. "Edward! Jane! Êtes-vous ensemble?" Je saluai la foule et les caméras et commençai à avancer sur le tapis rouge avec Jane. Elle vacillait un peu sur ses talons et je lui serrai le bras.

" _Entertainment Tonight_ pour commencer," lui dis-je, les lèvres serrées, car Nancy O'Dell était la première à se lancer. Je glissai mes lunettes dans ma poche.

"Edward Cullen et Jane Turner! C'est une surprise. Vous êtes ici ensemble?" Elle avait un faux sourire et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas faire une grimace.

"On dirait bien, n'est-ce pas Nancy?" dit Jane, clignant ses cils et se penchant vers moi. Oh merde. Elle parlait.

"Oui, nous sommes de vieux amis, alors nous avons décidé de venir ensemble," dis-je.

"Oui," ricana Jane.

"Comment tenez-vous le coup tous les deux? Ça doit être dur d'avoir vos ex qui se montrent si publiquement."

Super, jolie question, Nancy. "Je pense que..."

"On va très bien, cela ne se voit pas?" Jane m'envoya un baiser et je luttai pour ne pas la secouer. Je savais ce qu'elle faisait mais je n'aimais pas ça. On s'était mis d'accord.

"J'allais dire que je me débrouillais plutôt bien et Jane aussi. On espère passer un bon moment ce soir et on est excité de faire partie des _People's Choice Awards_." J'entrainai Jane avant que Nancy puisse poser une autre question.

"A quoi tu pensais?" sifflai-je, toujours souriant alors que les caméras étaient partout

"Elle m'a énervé. C'était quoi cette question? Comment je tiens le coup? Je suis debout, super! Je suis... oh merde." Je suivis son regard et vis que Dimitri était à une dizaine de mètres de nous en train de parler à Billy Bush d' _Extra_. Son bras était serré autour d'une blonde. Je resserrai ma prise quand elle souffla.

"Ne fais pas ça, Janie."

Elle ferma les yeux et reprit une autre respiration profonde. "Je sais, Edward. Je sais. C'est la première fois que je le vois. Dieu que ça fait mal."

Je glissai mon bras autour d'elle et la tins près de moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'enlacer maintenant, pas sans avoir à lui expliquer que cela ne serait bon pour aucun de nous. "C'est bon, Janie. Je suis là. On s'en sortira ensemble."

Jane ouvrit les yeux et me sourit d'un air tremblant. "D'accord. Désolée. Désolée. On aurait dû rester à la maison."

Je lui touchai la joue. "Non, tu es trop belle pour te cacher chez toi. Montrons-lui ce qu'il manque. Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Regarde-la."

Jane regarda et son sourire devint plus authentique. "Cette couleur lavande rend sa peau pâle."

"Voilà. Toi, par contre, tu es vraiment magnifique. Montre-lui."

Elle prit ma main et me sourit. "D'accord, allons-y."

 **WWS**

Nous franchîmes le reste du tapis rouge sans trop de problème, à part que je dus utiliser Jane comme bouclier humain avec cette Giuliana qui me courait après. Il y eut de lourds sous-entendus que nous étions ensemble et nous démentîmes tous les deux en disant que nous étions amis. Il y eut des questions chiantes sur nos ex, c'était facile de répondre pour moi mais Jane dut sortir les platitudes habituelles. C'était encore trop frais pour elle et en plus elle avait bu.

Dimitri attendait à l'entrée avec sa cavalière. Je sentis Jane se tendre à côté de moi et je serrai son épaule dans une démonstration silencieuse de soutien.

"Salut, Jane, tu es superbe," dit-il doucement. Il lança un sourire ultra-blanc et lissa ses cheveux noirs.

Elle répondit :" Dimitri," l'observant lui puis la fille à côté de lui. C'était vraiment une jeune fille. Je ne serais pas surpris si elle n'avait pas vraiment 18 ans. "Tu es…" Jane s'arrêta comme si elle cherchait le mot. "Vieux. Comme un père, vraiment."

Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire à l'expression d'horreur sur son visage. "Hé, Dimitri, c'est bon de te voir," lui dis-je. Je ne lui offris pas ma main. Je savais que ça le chagrinerai un peu et je voulais aussi plaire à Jane.

"Cullen," répondit-il, les dents serrées "As-tu rencontré ma petite amie, Renata?"

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Jane s'immisça. "Edward ne passe pas son temps libre à traîner dans les écoles maternelles pour trouver des amies potentielles, alors non, ils ne se sont pas rencontrés."

Ça se passait bien. Je souris juste à Renata. "Enchanté." Elle regardait tout avec ses yeux bleus grands ouverts.

"Waouh. Tu es Edward Cullen!"

Je gloussai alors que Jane glissait un bras autour de ma taille. "Oui, c'est moi."

"Tu es avec Jane?" demanda-t-elle et je jure que ses yeux balayèrent mon corps avec intérêt. Jane étouffa un rire.

"Hum, on dirait bien, n'est-ce pas?" répondis-je, me faisant l'écho de Jane tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais dire mais je savais que je voulais m'éloigner de cette fille. On aurait dit que si je voulais la voler à Dimitri comme Jane l'avait suggéré, ce ne serait pas difficile du tout.

"Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses," répondit-elle gentiment en souriant à Jane.

"Qu'elles le peuvent. Je ressemble à la fille sexy d'à côté, comme ils le disent, mais je suis capable de frapper et découper une chienne si je le dois," dit Jane. Seigneur. Je serrai son épaule et essayai de l'éloigner.

"Ecoute, on doit rentrer mais c'était sympa de te rencontrer," dis-je.

"Toi aussi," répondit Renata. Dimitri était trop occupé à lancer des regards noirs à Jane et sa nouvelle copine pour dire quoi que ce soit.

"Et Edward, j'adorerai te parler plus. On pourrait peut-être travailler ensemble…" Sa voix était dégoulinante d'insinuations, je souris et me retournai, éloignant Jane avant qu'elle ne la frappe. Je sentis son corps se tendre sous ma main.

"Pourquoi tu m'emmènes? Laisse-moi la frapper. Comment ose-t-elle? Quoi, elle ne peut pas vivre avec le fait de me piquer un seul gars ? Elle doit te piquer toi aussi? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait?"

"Elle veut ce que tu as. Elle n'a pas le talent ou la volonté de l'obtenir en travaillant, alors elle n'a d'autre choix que de faire une seule chose qui est de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge pour monter. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Janie." Elle avait l'air un peu apaisé et commença à marcher à côté de moi plutôt que de se battre pour retourner là où était son ex.

"Tu crois qu'elle baise le producteur de son émission?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ça ne me surprendrait pas. Elle a eu le rôle et je doute que ce soit grâce à son jeu…"

Elle rit. "Tu es le meilleur, Edward."

"C'est vrai, bon sang. Finissons-en avec cette soirée. J'en ai déjà assez de ça. "Pareil." Elle s'arrêta quand nous arrivâmes à nos sièges et me regarda. "Au cas où je ne l'aurais pas dit assez, merci pour ce soir, Edward. Je n'aurais jamais survécu sans toi." Elle m'embrassa et je l'étreignis.

"Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses, Jane. Tu t'en serais sortie. Tu aurais pu finir la nuit avec des menottes mais tu aurais infligé pas mal de dégâts d'abord..."

Elle rigola et me relâcha. "Ça aurait valu la peine."

"Tu n'as peut-être pas fini. J'ai un peu peur qu'elle essaie de me violer."

Jane rit et s'enfonça gracieusement dans son siège. "Je te protégerai, Edward."

"Tu ferais mieux de le faire." Je m'assis et souhait ai pour la centième fois avoir apporté le téléphone Bella avec moi. Elle me manquait férocement. Je préférerai être au lit à lui parler qu'ici, à me débarrasser des princesses en plastique et d'empêcher une amie ivre de s'étaler sur son derrière.

 **WWS**

"Et le gagnant de la Vedette Masculine préférée est Edward Cullen!" Je fis de mon mieux pour paraître surpris en commençant à me mettre debout.

Jane m'embrassa sur la joue et je lui serrai l'épaule pendant que j'acceptais mon prix. J'embrassai Jada sur la joue et pris le trophée en main.

"Merci." Je suis honoré de gagner un prix comme celui-ci parce que ce sont les gens qui paient pour aller nous voir qui votent et sans eux nous ne serions pas ici aujourd'hui. Je suis ravi de pouvoir faire des films pour gagner ma vie et que vous me souteniez tous. Je ne pourrais pas le faire sans mon équipe. Mon agent, Marcus Johns, les meilleur manager et publiciste au monde, Garrett et Kate Steinberg, ma mère, qui m'a fait entrer dans ce milieu, mes amis et ma famille, qui font tout pour que je garde les pieds sur terre. J'aimerai aussi remercier les écrivains, qui nous racontent ces histoires incroyables. J'ai récemment appris le pouvoir des mots et aucun d'entre nous ne serait ici sans eux. Merci encore à vous tous!" Bella était dans ma tête quand je pensais à mentionner les écrivains et leurs mots. Un jour, je lui dirais ça.

Quelqu'un cria qu'il m'aimait et je souris. "Je vous aime tous aussi." Je saluai et ramenai mon trophée à ma place. La soirée était presque finie et je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je voulais rentrer chez moi pour voir si Bella était là. Je pourrais peut-être lui parler ce soir. Je pourrais peut-être tout lui dire. La prochaine fois que j'irai à une de ces choses, je voulais qu'elle soit avec moi. Jane était sympa mais elle n'était pas Bella. Il était temps. Plus de secrets.

* * *

 **Ah ça y est Edward est prêt à tout lui dire…**

 **mais comment réagira Bella à sa révélation?**

 **A vous maintenant … faites chauffer vos claviers!**


	16. Révélations

.

 **Chapitre 16 - Révélations**

Les meilleurs plans… comment dit-on déjà? Eh bien moi, je dis essaie de tout prévoir et tout partira en cacahuète. Rentrer tôt à la maison? Ouais ça n'est pas arrivé. La foule qui sortait du Staples Center était énorme et nos limousines étaient toutes débordées. Au moment où nous arrivâmes chez Jane et que je la raccompagnai à sa porte il était presque onze heures. Je ne savais pas du tout à quelle heure Bella se couchait et je ne voulais pas risquer de la réveiller alors je résolus de lui parler demain soir.

J'avais aussi eu une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble, j'ai pensé que ce serait drôle jusqu'à ce que nous soyons ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas la sortir pour aller voir un film samedi soir mais je pouvais en regarder un avec elle par téléphone interposé. Rien que cette pensée de l'entendre rire pendant que nous regarderions Génération Rebelle 1993 me rendit heureux. En plus elle saurait qui j'étais et je pourrai lui donner mes impressions. Heureusement elle les aimerait. Je partis me coucher avec le sourire et Bella en tête.

La première chose que je fis en me réveillant fut d'attraper le téléphone de Bella. J'avais un texto que j'avais refusé de lire hier soir parce que je savais que je voudrai répondre de suite et alors ça la réveillerait.

Des promesses, toujours des promesses. Je ne vais pas arrêter d'être insolente et à partir de maintenant mes joues resterons blanches et insensibles. Tu veux les toucher? Nous connaissons tous les deux la réponse. J'attends ma punition et je te promets de faire ce que je peux pour la mériter. Au revoir, Edward.

Et ma bite se manifesta immédiatement. Insolente était le mot parfait pour cette fille.

Bien le bonjour à toi, fille insolente. Huit petits jours et j'aurai mes mains sur ces joues. Evidemment tu connais la réponse à ta question. Tu mérites cette punition et ce de manière impressionnante.

Je l'envoyai et allai dans la douche attendant qu'elle me réponde. Il fallait que je lui demande quel était son emploi du temps ainsi je saurai quand elle était en cours et je pourrai l'attaquer en douce. Peut-être que je pourrai tempérer un peu mon commentaire en lui laissant savoir qu'il n'était pas question de sexe. C'est vrai, honnêtement elle m'avait manqué.

Je m'habillai et allai voir mon téléphone. Pas de réponse. Hum peut-être était-elle en cours et évitait mes texto pervers. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer.

Tu es occupée ma belle? Je me demandais si tu me ferais l'honneur d'être mon invitée samedi soir? J'ai pensé que nous pourrions regarder un film ensemble au téléphone. Nous pourrions regarder d'autres gens recevoir une fessée comme tu vas en recevoir une prochainement.

D'accord je n'avais pas du tout tempéré. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais envie de Bella d'une manière dont je n'avais jamais voulu personne auparavant.

Mon téléphone bourdonna. Elle était là!

Désolée j'ai déjà un rendez-vous samedi soir. Je suppose que tu pourras demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Quoi? Est-ce qu'elle plaisantait? Il n'y avait pas d'émoticône souriant. Peut-être avait-elle prévu quelque chose avec Rose ou Alice mais pourquoi voudrait-elle que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre? Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Seulement elle.

Eh bien si tu es occupée avec les filles ou autre chose nous pourrions peut-être le faire vendredi?

Il me sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant d'avoir sa réponse.

J'ai dit que j'avais un rendez-vous pas que j'avais des projets avec les filles. Je suis certaine que tu es plus que familier avec le concept d'un rendez-vous. S'habiller, sortir une nuit en ville avec une belle femme ou un bel homme. Un rendez-vous.

Je fixai mon téléphone pour qui sait combien de temps. Elle avait un rendez-vous. Avec un gars. Mais je pensais… pour sûr, nous n'avions jamais dit que nous étions en couple ou autre chose. Comment pourrions-nous l'être? Nous ne nous étions pas encore rencontrés. Mais je pensais qu'elle voulait de moi. L'avais-je fâchée en ne lui parlant pas de toute la soirée? Maudite remise de prix. Je n'aurai pas dû y aller.

Oh. Eh bien j'avais pensé que nous… J'effaçai le message. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai taper qui ne serait pas absolument pathétique? Putain j'allais l'appeler. Et si elle ne répondait pas. Eh bien je lui enverrai des texto jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse. Je n'aimais pas son rendez-vous… mais pas du tout. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'attendait-elle pas de voir ce que nous pourrions devenir?

Je composai son numéro et posai mon oreille contre le téléphone. Une sonnerie. Deux. Trois. Putain elle n'allait pas répondre.

"Allô?" Sa voix était froide, rien à voir avec la femme avec qui j'avais parlé les deux fois précédentes.

"Bella? C'est Edward."

Elle rit mais ce n'était pas un rire sexy, celui que j'espérais entendre. Il était court et dur. "Je sais qui tu es."

Non tu ne sais pas. Et peut-être bien que c'était ça le problème. M'aurais-tu attendu si tu avais su qui j'étais?

"Je suis perdu," lui dis-je parce qu'honnêtement, je l'étais. De nombreuses pensées et questions me passaient par la tête.

"Je ne suis pas bien sûre de savoir pourquoi," répondit-elle toujours avec ce ton bizarre. Elle était en colère contre moi. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

"Je pensais que nous…" je m'arrêtai et passai ma main de frustration dans mes cheveux. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de lui parler à présent? "Ecoute Bella je veux dire, je pensais que toi et moi allions voir ce que nous pourrions devenir la semaine prochaine. Je suppose … je ne comprends pas pourquoi…" Putain. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Tu ne sais pas Edward?"

J'attendis mais elle ne dit rien d'autre. "Non? Je ne comprends pas je suis perdu, comme je l'ai déjà dit."

"Ce qui est bon pour toi est bon pour moi," répondit-elle.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Je veux dire : je sais, Edward."

Sais quoi? Enfer qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? "Qu'est-ce que tu sais Bella?"

Elle souffla dans le téléphone. "Je sais qui tu es, Edward Cullen, et je sais où tu étais hier soir et avec qui."

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Elle savait. Elle savait qui j'étais et elle pensait que j'étais sortie avec Jane et putain. Pourquoi par l'enfer avais-je autant attendu? Et pourquoi savait-elle? Comment. Merde. Qui s'en souciait? Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle.

"D'accord tu sais. J'étais prêt à te le dire et j'espérais que tu comprendrais…"

"Comprendre? Bien sûr je comprends, Edward. Tu es une grande star de cinéma et tu avais besoin d'une fille. J'ai été une bonne diversion pendant que tu étais coincé avec ta garce d'ex mais à présent que tu es revenu tu dois être à la hauteur de ton image. Félicitations à toi. Je m'en fiche… vraiment."

Quoi? Non, non, non. Pas de cette merde. Image? "Non Bella. Je ne sais pas quand tu l'as compris mais il faut que tu saches que tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous est réel. Jane n'est pas ma petite-amie." Que se passait-il là? Etais-je en train de rêver? Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens.

Elle ricana. "Vraiment? Tu sais je ne faisais que me le répéter hier soir quand je t'ai vu sortir de la limousine et la tenir par la main et ensuite passer ton bras autour d'elle et la tenir serrée. Je pouvais presque le croire. Mais ensuite les caméras ont surpris ce petit moment d'intimité entre vous et j'ai vu cette expression sur ton visage Edward." Moment quel moment? Quelle expression? "Tu ne peux plus me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas."

Oui bien sûr que je l'aime mais pas romantiquement. C'est seulement Jane. "Bella ce n'est pas comme ça! Ecoute, aide-moi un peu. Je suis dépassé par tout ça maintenant. Depuis quand tu sais pour moi?"

Il y eut une longue pause et je m'inquiétais qu'elle ait raccroché. Ensuite elle rit fort à nouveau. "Ah pourquoi faire semblant? J'aurai dû te le dire et te laisser tomber. Peut-être que si je l'avais fait je ne souffrirai pas autant à présent."

Mon cœur me fit mal à la pensée qu'elle souffre. Qu'avait-elle pu penser quand elle m'avait vu avec Jane sur le tapis rouge. Elle avait dû penser que je ne valais pas mieux que son putain d'ex. "Bella."

"Depuis le début Edward." Son ton s'était radouci, il était triste à présent.

Ce n'était pas possible. "Tu l'as toujours su? Qui j'étais? Comment?"

"Souviens-toi de la fois où nous avons commencé à parler."

Ma tête avait du mal à se concentrer. Les mots "elle sait" résonnaient dans ma tête encore et encore. "Oui."

"Le soir avant que tu ailles chez Letterman et que tu lui as dit que tu jouais sur WWF. Alice a décidé de te trouver. Elle a cherché des pseudos et j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas les bons alors j'ai cherché de mon côté aussi."

Mais Seigneur. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. "Tu es une harceleuse?"

Elle rit de nouveau. "Je ne t'attends pas devant ta putain de maison, Edward. Je ne suis pas une harceleuse. J'en sais beaucoup sur toi, j'ai lu tes interviews. J'ai juste pensé que j'allai essayer ton dessin animé préféré avec le nombre et ça a fonctionné."

Non ce n'était pas du tout une harceleuse. Putain ça ne peut pas arriver. Je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller et découvrir que tout va bien et que Bella est la fille que je pensais qu'elle était. Pas une super fan qui avait planifié de me rencontrer… ou faire quoi exactement?

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu voulu me trouver? Qu'espérais-tu y gagner? Tu quoi? Tu voulais que te tombe amoureux de toi? Rire de moi avec tes amies? Vendre des informations à la presse? Quoi Bella?" Les mots sortaient rapidement, j'étais énervé.

"Je voulais juste te connaitre," répondit-elle calmement.

A présent c'était à mon tour de rire. " Bon je crois que ton vœu est exaucé."

"Oui, je suppose que c'est vrai."

Qui était-elle? C'était juste un coup monté? Avait-elle étudié toutes les choses que j'aimais et ensuite avait répondu parfaitement à toutes mes attentes. Qu'avait-elle encore traqué? Mon compte en banque avec mes identifiants? C'était vraiment flippant.

"J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes tes attentes."

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau. "Tu les as dépassées pendant un certain temps. Pas plus. Pourquoi ai-je pensé que tu serais différent de Tyler, je ne le comprends toujours pas."

Putain, merde. "Alors Tyler est réel? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit d'autre qui soit réel Bella? Autre chose?"

"Je… non. Tu ne devrais pas retourner cela contre moi. Qu'est devenu "Je ne te tromperai jamais Bella"?"

Je ne l'avais pas fait. Et je ne l'aurai pas fait mais merde il fallait que je me défende. "Je suppose que nous sommes tous les deux des menteurs."

Il y eut un halètement à l'autre bout de la ligne et je me sentis malade de la blesser sauf que je ne savais pas qui elle était. Ma Bella n'était pas réelle.

"Je suppose." Sa voix était triste et je voulais la réconforter mais je n'allais pas le faire. Elle ne méritait pas que je fasse ça à présent.

"Il me semble qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Si tu vas voir la presse avec quoi que ce soit…" Kate la tuerait. Et moi aussi.

Un autre rire. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça."

Comme si je pouvais la croire? Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était clair. "Bien. Amuse-toi bien à ton rendez-vous, Bella."

"Amuse-toi bien avec Jane, Edward." Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux raccrocha le premier mais nous le fîmes. Ça y était. C'était fini. Terminé. Pourquoi je me sentais comme une merde? Je n'avais rien perdu. Un mirage. Une illusion. Un souhait parfaitement et totalement exaucé.

"PUTAIN!" hurlai-je. J'attrapai la lampe sur ma table de chevet et l'envoyai balader. Ça faisait du bien de casser quelque chose. Peut-être que je devrai détruire le téléphone de Bella. Je n'en aurai plus besoin. Je levai ma main pour le faire mais ma porte s'ouvrit bruyamment.

"Edward! Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Emmett était dans ma chambre, une arme à la main. Il regardait partout frénétiquement.

"Rien il ne se passe rien!" criai-je. "Tout est parfait…!"

Il me fixa et baissa son arme. "Enfer qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Il n'y a pas d'intrus?"

Je ricanai. Il y avait un voleur. Un qui m'avait volé mon cœur. Bella. Va la chercher Emmett. "Non pas d'intrus. J'étais énervé et j'ai jeté ma putain de lampe. Et j'allais faire pareil avec ce maudit téléphone et tout ce qu'il y a dans la chambre parce que ça m'aurait fait du bien de tout casser!"

"Très bien Eddie. Tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, enfer!"

"Pas grand-chose." Je ris et secouai la tête. "C'était un putain de mensonge, Emmett."

Il vint vers moi, glissa son arme dans le dos de son jeans et pris le téléphone que je tenais encore. "Qu'est-ce qui est un mensonge?"

Peut-être devrai-je lui dire. "Bella. Elle est un mensonge. Tu ferais mieux d'annuler notre voyage à Washington. Ça n'arrivera pas. Ou alors il faudra amener son petit-ami au chalet. Je suis certain qu'ils passeraient du bon temps."

Emmett me regarda avec méfiance. "Quel petit-ami? Elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre? Pourquoi?"

Pourquoi? Parce que je suis un fou aveugle, voilà pourquoi. "Parce qu'elle m'a vu avec Jane hier soir et elle pense que je l'ai trompée comme son ex je suppose. Pas d'importance." Mon tête me fait mal. Mon estomac aussi. Et peut-être mon cœur mais c'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. On ne peut pas avoir le cœur brisé d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais vraiment eu.

"Bien sûr que c'est important." Emmett me tendit le téléphone. "Appelle-la et dis-lui que vous êtes amis. Dis à Jane de l'appeler pour lui confirmer. Je le confirmerai. Allez Edward tu ne vas pas perdre cette fille à cause d'un simple malentendu pas vrai?"

Simple? Rien n'était simple dans cette histoire. "Ce n'est pas simplement Jane, Emmett. Elle savait qui je suis."

Il parut perdu, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux bleus plissés. "Ok… et alors?"

"Que c'est une fan harceleuse qui a deviné mon pseudo sur WWF et qui a décidé de me trouver."

Emmett souffla. "Merde. Pour de vrai? Comment diable a-t-elle pu faire ça?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Interviews, je suppose? Je ne sais pas trop. Le fait est qu'elle m'a menti, tout ce temps."

Il pencha la tête. "Vraiment? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas vraiment été franc non plus sur qui tu étais. Tu lui as déjà demandé si elle savait qui tu étais?"

"Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça, Emmett? Pourquoi aurai-je pensé que c'était une fan qui voulait me retrouver et... faire d'autres trucs?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire?"

"Je ne sais pas, mec. Ne m'embrouille pas. J'essaie juste de comprendre."

"Bonne chance avec ça."

"D'accord. Alors, elle t'a trouvé. Elle t'a parlé et tu l'aimais bien. Tu étais effrayé de lui dire qui tu étais et maintenant tu découvres que tu n'avais aucune raison de l'être. N'est-ce pas une bonne chose?"

Je lui ris au nez. "Qui diable sait qui j'aimais bien? Elle a probablement adapté chaque commentaire pour impressionner Edward Cullen. Je n'ai aucune idée si une seule des choses qu'elle m'a dites était vraie."

"Et tu n'as aucune idée si ce n'est pas le cas," répondit-il, essayant de donner l'impression d'être raisonnable. Connard.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle a menti. Elle s'est probablement moqué de moi pendant tout ce temps, pendant que je lui parlais d'Irina et d'être un geek et tout le reste." Le sexe. Seigneur. Et si elle avait tout sauvegardé et qu'elle aille voir la presse avec?

La Bella que je connaissais ne ferait pas ça mais la Bella que je connaissais n'était pas réelle.

Emmett me regarda. "Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas avant de lui avoir parlé."

Je secouai la tête. "J'ai fini de parler, mec. Elle a un rencard samedi soir et j'ai... eh bien, je vais trouver une solution. Nous allons pouvoir sortir samedi soir."

Emmett rit. "Ouais, tu veux aller draguer des nanas sexy dans un bar, aller chez elles et les baiser toute la nuit?"

Non. Non. Je ne veux pas faire cela. Mais je haussai les épaules. "Peut-être."

Il sortit de mon lit et mis le téléphone Bella dans sa poche. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le rendre. Je n'en avais plus besoin. "Tu n'es pas convaincant, Edward. Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous tu crois tromper."

Dupé ou pas, je devais faire autre chose que ressasser, n'est-ce pas? "Je serai prêt d'ici là."

Il sourit. "Tu ne seras pas prêt. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas au gymnase et ne t'occuperais-tu pas de cette agressivité qui te secoue? Je vais chercher les bières et on aura une soirée entre mecs ce soir."

Battre Alec avait l'air marrant, en fait. Le reste, euh, mais c'était un bon frère et j'étais sûr que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

"D'accord."

Emmett s'arrêta à ma porte et sourit. "Ça va aller, petit frère. Je vais m'en occuper."

"Pour toujours le protecteur, Em? J'apprécie mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit pour moi."

Il marmonna quelque chose et s'enfuit. Je descendis de mon lit et pris mes clés et mon vrai portable. Aucun besoin de l'autre, pas que je l'aie sur moi. Merde.

"Em, ne l'appelle pas!"

"Quoi?" Il entrait dans le couloir quand je sortais de ma chambre.

"Tu as pris le téléphone Bella. Ne l'appelle pas pour essayer de nous rabibocher. Il n'y a pas de solution."

"Oh, je l'ai juste pris pour voir si je pouvais le récupérer ou avoir un nouveau numéro." Ses yeux étaient aussi malins que l'était son sourire. Je n'avais pas confiance.

"Sérieusement, Em, je ne veux pas que tu l'appelles."

Il leva la main droite. "Je jure sur la tête de maman que je n'appellerai pas ta copine."

Je le scrutai. "Ce n'est pas ma copine. Et je te prends au mot pour la tête de maman."

Il sourit. "Tu devrais. Maman est effrayante. Maintenant, ramène ton cul au gymnase. Tabasse bien Alec."

Ça avait l'air vraiment bien. A cause de lui je n'avais pas eu du sexe par téléphone. Je devrais peut-être le remercier. Pas qu'une fois de plus aurait fait beaucoup plus de dégâts. Elle en savait déjà beaucoup.

"A plus tard, Em."

"Bien sûr, Edward." Il me fit signe et j'allai au garage. Rien de tel qu'un entraînement pour se vider la tête. J'avais besoin de quelque chose, parce que des tas de questions me passaient par la tête. Au moins maintenant, je savais pourquoi elle avait été si patiente, pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas poussé à envoyer une photo ou demandé ce que je faisais. Elle savait déjà tout ça. J'avais été si occupé à être reconnaissant qu'elle ne me pousse pas à le lui dire que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de me poser plus de questions. J'étais un putain de crétin.

Je m'arrêtai devant le gymnase et je sortis. Alec devait avoir un biper sur mon cul parce qu'il passa la tête par la porte.

"Cullen! De retour pour d'autres punitions?"

Je hochai la tête. "Amène-toi, Alec."

Sa main me frappa fort dans le dos mais cette fois je ne bougeai pas. "Eh bien, voyons voir cela."

WWS

Emmett avait raison. Mon entraînement m'avait aidé à me calmer, un peu. Mon esprit allait encore à toute vitesse mais je ne me sentais plus destructeur. Je rentrai chez moi et je m'arrêtai net en voyant la beauté qui m'attendait.

"Putain de merde!" Il y avait un Hennessy Venom GT noire dans l'allée. Je garai la Jaguar et en fis le tour. Mon frère sortit et me sourit.

"Tu aimes mon bébé?"

"Elle est magnifique. Quand est-ce que tu as eu ça?"

"L'ai commandé il y a une semaine. Avec un pot de vin et elle a été là en une semaine au lieu de quatre. L'argent parle, petit frère." L'argent parlait, cette voiture hurlait l'argent.

"Je l'ai achetée?"

Il rit. "Non. Celle-là est à moi. Tu devras t'en payer une."

"Laisse-moi conduire," suppliai-je. Quoi de mieux pour me sortir Bella de la tête que de voir à quelle vitesse j'ai pouvais aller avec ce bébé, plus de 322 kilomètres/heure?

"D'accord. Je pourrais le faire après que tu aies fait une crise ce matin. Désolé, frerot. On ira faire un tour demain. Ce soir, on boit."

"Vraiment?" demandai-je.

"Les bières sont au frigo, les steaks marinent et j'ai sorti tous les Stallone, Schwarzenegger, plus les bons films de Bruce Willis…"

Je me sentis sourire pour la première fois de la journée. "Merci, Em."

"A quoi servent les grands frères? Va prendre une douche, je ne veux pas que tu transpires sur ma chérie." Il la regardait comme si elle était une femme sexy. D'une certaine façon, elle l'était et elle ne lui mentirait pas comme certaine femme dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

"D'accord. Je vais me doucher."

"Je vais commencer la grillade. Prends les bières quand tu auras fini."

"Je le ferai." Faites confiance à mon frère pour prendre soin de moi. Il était toujours de mon côté.

WWS

"Laisse-moi l'appeler, Em. Je dois savoir si elle est avec lui."

"Non, Edward." Il était un peu flou mais je réussis à lui frapper la poitrine. C'est ce qu'il méritait pour être si grand.

"Je veux juste savoir si elle est déjà sortie avec l'autre mec. Je mérite de le savoir."

"Bien sûr que oui. Sauf que tu as dit que tu t'en fichais…" me rappela-t-il.

"Je m'en fiche. Je suis juste curieux." Curieux de savoir si un autre homme touche ses jolis cheveux bruns, sent à quel point ils sont doux. Je parie qu'ils sont super doux.

"Tu es un menteur merdique," me dit-il. "C'est l'heure d'aller au lit!"

"Lit. Je voulais coucher avec Bella, Em. Ça allait être tellement bon. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point on aurait pu être bien. Maintenant, je ne le saurai jamais. Putain, ça craint. Pourquoi devait-elle savoir qui je suis? Pourquoi je suis moi? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être Joe Smith?"

"Parce que Joe Smith est ennuyeux. Tu pourrais encore être avec elle mais tu es têtu."

"Elle est têtue. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être avec elle. Le sais-tu, Em? Je ne sais pas. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'autre chose que de trainer avec elle parce que je la trouvais trop cool. Elle est intelligente, Em. Je suppose que c'est probablement vrai, non? Tu ne peux pas faire semblant d'être intelligent comme elle l'est."

"Je suis sûr qu'elle est très intelligente." Il m'attrapa le bras et m'aida à me relever.

"Il faut l'être pour me trouver. Peut-être qu'elle bosse pour la CIA et qu'elle a piraté les systèmes."

"Je trouve ça très improbable."

"Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Elle pourrait être comme ce gamin de Die Hard 4 qui a fait toute cette merde dans la cave de sa mère."

"C'est vrai mais elle est beaucoup plus jolie que ce type."

"Elle est jolie. Magnifique. Si belle. Je voulais sentir sa peau, Em."

"Tu es un pervers, Eddie."

Je tombai sur mon lit et je le regardai fixement. "Pas comme ça, Emmett. Je voulais juste la toucher. Tenir sa main. De la merde romantique. Je ne me suis jamais soucié de faire des conneries romantiques avant. Je n'aurais pas couché avec elle pour le prouver."

"C'est très chevaleresque de ta part, Edward."

"Je suis chevaleresque. Et si ce n'était pas elle? Elle m'a peut-être envoyé une photo de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi tous ces mensonges, Emmett?"

"Tu ne sais pas si c'est le cas."

"Non, mais ça en a l'air!" Je cachai mon visage dans mon oreiller. "Appelons-la." Elle voulait m'entendre quand j'étais ivre. Elle l'avait dit.

"Plus tard. Dors maintenant."

"OKay. Elle me manque. La vraie elle. Pas celle qui fait semblant."

"Je le sais. Tout va bien se passer."

"Kay. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

Ma porte se ferma et j'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller une fois de plus. "Mieux vaut que tu ne sortes pas avec un looser, Bella," fut ma dernière pensée consciente.

WWS

"Lève-toi et brille!" Je gémis à la voix joyeuse de mon frère.

"Em, va-t'en."

"Tu dors depuis dix heures. Sors ton cul de ton lit. On a une voiture à essayer!"

Voiture? Le Venom. Oui! Oui! Je me levai et il rigola. "T'as une sale mine. Prends une douche, on mange et on prendra la route."

Ça marchait. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas penser à Bella pendant que je me douchais. J'avais tellement l'habitude de penser à elle que c'était vraiment difficile mais je réussis. Au moins, je n'étais pas excité. Bien sûr, c'était parce que je me demandais si elle avait un connard dans son lit. Ce n'était pas comme si ma Bella ferait quelque chose comme ça mais j'avais déjà établi que je ne la … connaissais pas. Et je m'en fichais. Alors voilà.

Emmett me passa un sac McDo. "Pour toi, Eddie!"

Je ris. Il me connaissait bien. Quand j'avais bu, le lendemain, j'avais besoin de gras. Je mangeai mes frites et mon Big Mac et je me sentis infiniment mieux.

"Prêt?"

"Ouais. Merci de m'emmener avec toi, Emmett."

"Je ne l'aurais pas fait autrement." On alla dans le garage et on prit la voiture. Le cuir noir moula mon cul et l'odeur de la voiture neuve m'enveloppa.

"Allons-y!" Emmett ouvrit le garage et sortit dans l'allée. Il conduisit tranquillement dans notre quartier.

"On va prendre l'autoroute pour que je puisse essayer un peu."

Je ris et glissai mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez. "Tu vas avoir une contravention."

"Je vais m'en sortir," me dit-il avec un sourire confiant. On alla sur la route 101 et il monta à plus de 100 km/h.

"On va aller sur I-5 et j'irai encore plus vite."

Je haussai les épaules. "Trop de circulation par là."

"Je m'en occupe, Eddie."

Peu de temps après, nous étions sur la I-5 en direction du nord. Je souris. "Je te l'avais dit…"

"Ici, en bas, bien sûr. Ça ira beaucoup mieux quand nous serons plus au nord."

Hein? "Jusqu'où penses-tu aller au nord? Je dois rencontrer Alec dans une heure."

"Non, pas du tout." Il prit la voie de gauche et changea de vitesse.

"Ouais? Tu vas lui dire que je ne viens pas?"

"Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire?" Il me sourit.

"Me botter le cul quand j'y serai."

"Tu vas avoir un peu de temps pour te préparer." Il riait en changeant de voie de nouveau et en commençant à slalomer dans la circulation. Emmett était un pilote talentueux et je ne transpirais même pas quand il fit des queues de poisson par deux fois.

"Que veux-tu dire? Où allons-nous?"

"Seattle," répondit-il.

Quoi?


	17. Outtake

_Words With Strangers_

Outtake

 **Emmett**

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose mais quoi? Je n'avais jamais, jamais vu mon frère dans un état pareil auparavant. Ni une fille, ni le travail, rien. Edward était un mec le plus cool la plupart du temps mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas et il m'avait vraiment fait très peur. J'ai pensé qu'il s'était fait attaquer quand j'avais entendu du verre se casser et hurler. Rien ne m'avait jamais aussi fait peur.

Le téléphone était là, comme s'il m'appelait. Ce serait tellement facile de simplement l'appeler et de lui demander. Mais j'avais juré que je ne le ferai pas et je ne revenais jamais sur ma parole. Spécialement pas quand il s'agissait de maman. Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter de ne pas l'appeler.

Ça craignait. Ça craignait royalement. Mon frère avait le cœur brisé peut-être pour une bonne raison ou peut-être pas mais il ne le saurait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé à cette fille. Pourquoi avait-elle cherché à le trouver? Pourquoi ne le lui avait-elle pas dit? Putain si je ne lui avais pas transmis ce message de Jane nous ne serions pas dans cette situation merdique et il serait toujours heureux et amoureux. Ne vous y trompez pas, ce garçon est amoureux. Il pouvait le nier jusqu'à ce que son visage en devienne bleu je savais ce que je voyais.

Devais-je vraiment annuler ce voyage? Je ne voulais pas. Peut-être que je pouvais juste attendre et voir si les choses allaient s'arranger. Mon frère était têtu alors je ne savais pas s'il allait céder. Je pourrai le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse. Peut-être que j'y arriverai ce soir. Il serait plus susceptible de céder. C'était mon plan.

Il fallait que j'aille chercher ma nouvelle voiture. Elle était enfin arrivée et je ne pouvais pas attendre de l'essayer. Peut-être qu'elle réconforterait Edward. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il monterait dans une Hennessy Venom GT. Pas qu'il la conduise mais nous pourrions aller faire un tour et en tester la vitesse. Ça le ferait probablement sourire… au moins.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone me tira de mes pensées. Ce n'était pas mon téléphone. C'était celui d'Edward. Le téléphone de Bella d'ailleurs. Et il jouait la musique de _Brown Eyed Girl._ Je ricanai. Bien sûr qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Quel fou aveugle!

Je le pris et répondis le souffle coupé. Hey ce n'était pas moi qui l'appelait je ne brisai pas promesse. C'est elle qui m'avait appelé. Absolument différent.

"Ecoute et écoute bien, Edward Cullen. Quand je poserai mes mains sur toi je vais écrabouiller ton joli visage! Comment as-tu osé la faire pleurer? As-tu la moindre idée de comment elle est?" Non je ne le savais pas mais la personne de l'autre côté du téléphone avait l'air féroce.

"Attends, je suis…"

"Ne m'interromps pas, connard. Tu as brisé le cœur de ma meilleure amie. Elle s'en faisait vraiment pour toi. TOI, pas Edward Cullen. Et alors elle t'a trouvé? Quelles étaient les chances qu'elle puisse y arriver? Elle t'a trouvé et elle t'a apprécié et tu l'as faite sourire. Je sais qu'elle t'a parlé de moi et je te le dis dès à présent… ça va être terrifiant. Ça va devenir ma mission dans la vie de te rendre malheureux si tu ne lui présentes pas tes excuses dans l'heure qui arrive. Tu ne voudras pas me croiser, Cullen. J'ai un scalpel et un bon tempérament!"

Non je ne vais certainement pas vouloir. Mais je voulais voir qui était cette créature séduisante. Je transpirai et ce n'était pas après moi qu'elle en avait.

"Ce n'est pas Edward. C'est son frère, Emmett." J'entendis un soupir à l'autre bout du fil. "Je lui ai pris son téléphone parce qu'il allait le détruire en le jetant contre le mur tout comme il l'a déjà fait avec sa lampe de chevet et dieu seul sait quoi d'autre encore. Enfer que lui as donc fait ton amie?"

"Ce QU'ELLE LUI A FAIT? Ce qu'IL lui a fait? Il est parti aux Awards avec cette garce et il s'est promenée avec elle toute la soirée pendue à son bras ensuite il a envoyé des texto sexy à Bella et lui a demandé de voir un film avec lui samedi soir! Quel genre d'abruti fait ça, deux à la fois?"

Personne n'avait le droit de traiter mon frère d'abruti. Personne à part moi. Peu importe qui était cette fille. "Ecoute-moi, l'agressive, Jane n'est pas une garce et mon frère ne l'a pas emmenée parce que c'était son rencard. C'est sa meilleure amie et elle a le cœur brisé. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'accompagner parce qu'il y avait son ex là-bas et qu'il y était allé avec sa nouvelle petite-amie. Edward étant le bon gars qu'il est toujours, ta copine l'a attaquée sur ça puis ensuite c'est devenu encore pire. Comment a-t-elle pu lui faire ça?" Merde maintenant j'étais énervé aussi.

"Juste amis?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix revenant presque à la normale. Et quelle voix! Sexy.

"Oui."

"Alors pourquoi ne le lui a-t-il pas dit?"

Par l'enfer qui pouvait savoir? "Il ne le lui a pas dit? Avant ou après qu'elle lui ait annoncé qu'elle savait qui il était depuis le début?"

Il y eut une pause. "Après, je pense."

"Bon ben voilà alors. Il était énervé et il a menti."

"Bien mais c'est toujours un connard de l'avoir faite pleurer."

Je ris. Cette fille a des couilles. "Peut-être. Mais tu ne peux pas l'appeler pour lui dire ça. Je le ferai si c'est justifié. Dis-moi, ta copine l'aime vraiment?"

"Oui. Elle m'a même dit plusieurs fois que même si ce n'était pas Edward Cullen, elle l'aimerait pour qui il est."

Ça c'était bon. C'était vraiment très bon. "Et est-ce qu'elle a fait toute cette mise en scène? Elle a agit comme si elle était quelqu'un d'autre et lui a menti en lui disant ce qu'il voulait entendre?"

"Bien sûr que non! Comment oses-tu penser que…" commença-t-elle mais elle s'interrompit. Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais pensé. C'était lui. Et c'est moi qui allais devoir le convaincre que c'était faux.

"Je ne la connais pas. Je ne te connais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon frère est très bouleversé et que c'est ton amie qui en est la raison. Je comprends que tu la protèges alors tu peux comprendre pourquoi je le protège. Il est…" Je m'arrêtai pas sûr de vouloir dire ce que je pensais.

"Il est quoi? Et je m'appelle Rose au fait."

Rose, belle et avec les épines. Je parie que c'est un nom qui lui va parfaitement. Je savais qu'elle avait des épines. J'espère que j'en verrai la beauté. Bien j'aime un peu de douleur. "Ravi de te rencontrer, Rose. J'aurai aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances."

"Garde ton charme pour quelqu'un de stupide qui pourrait le croire." Je souris. Il fonctionnait sur qui je voulais qu'il fonctionne. J'avais rendu d'innombrables filles stupides comme ça mais elles partaient toujours satisfaites. "… Il est quoi…?"

Très bien. "Il se sent un peu seul. Il pense que je ne le sais pas mais je le sais. Sa vie est très structurée, monotone et prudente. Il ne sort pas faire la fête parce qu'il ne veut pas de rumeurs et de photos partout. Il ne sort pas avec des gens au hasard ou avec des filles pour la même raison. Il a laissé entrer ton amie parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était. C'était très libérateur pour lui. Il pouvait être lui-même et ne pas s'inquiéter de son image." Il se souciait de cette merde. Il devait le faire. Dieu merci, pas moi.

"Elle se sent seule aussi, Emmett. Elle a eu le cœur brisé de la pire façon l'automne dernier et depuis elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même. Elle l'a finalement laissé entrer et puis il... ça m'énerve de la voir souffrir à nouveau. Et je ne sais pas comment arranger cela."

Je dus rire. "J'essayais juste de trouver comment arranger ça pour Edward aussi. Si ton amie l'aime vraiment..."

"Elle l'aime vraiment. Je pense que c'est pire que la situation avec Tyler, elle s'était tellement renfermée depuis."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de rencard, alors? Edward m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle est déjà passée à autre chose. Il pense qu'elle s'en fichait, qu'elle ne faisait que s'amuser avec une célébrité."

"C'est stupide! Pourquoi ferait-elle ça? Le rencard... c'est ce type qu'elle n'aime même pas. Elle l'a fait sans que je le sache parce que je ne l'aurais pas laissée faire. Elle l'a fait hier soir après l'avoir vu avec Jane et voilà."

"Donc elle ne passe pas de mec en mec?" Je devais en être sûr. Je n'allais pas risquer le cœur de mon frère une deuxième fois.

"Non! Elle n'ira peut-être même pas. Elle hésite déjà. Ce type n'est pas mal mais il est complètement barbant."

"C'est bon pour nos affaires."

"Quelles affaires?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ecoute, si ces ceux-là veulent être ensemble, toi et moi, on doit leur sortir la tête du cul. Mon frère plait bien à ta copine?"

"Plait? Elle est amoureuse de lui, même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre."

"Exactement! Et il l'aime, même s'il pense qu'il ne peut pas l'aimer parce qu'ils ne se connaissent pas. Je lui ai expliqué que c'est juste comment nous les mecs Cullen sommes mais il n'arrive pas à le voir."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" demanda-t-elle.

"Rien. Crois-moi quand je dis que c'est la bonne."

"D'accord. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'emmène Bella déjeuner pour essayer de lui faire oublier tout ça."

"On ne fait rien. Je m'en occupe. Il sera en contact avec elle d'ici la fin de la semaine, je te le garantis."

"Comment? Comment vas-tu le forcer à la contacter?"

J'ai une très bonne idée. Ça allait être l'occasion de tester ma nouvelle voiture. Pourquoi ne pas faire quelques milliers de kilomètres? "Fais-moi confiance."

Elle rit. "Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça?"

"Parce que je suis la seule personne qui puisse t'aider."

Elle fit un bruit de frustration. "Très bien. Mais si tu n'as rien fait d'ici dimanche soir, je viens à L. A. et je botterai le cul de ton frère."

Je dus rire. "Je paierai pour voir ça."

"Je n'en doute pas."

Je souris. "J'ai hâte de te rencontrer, Rose. Je pense qu'on va passer un bon moment ensemble."

Elle ricana. "Je sais tout de tes bons moments, Emmett Cullen. Je ne suis pas une de tes bimbos. Inquiète-toi juste pour ton frère, pas pour moi."

Elle était géniale. Je lui reparlerai bientôt. "Je peux faire plusieurs choses à la fois. A bientôt, Rose."

"Comment ça, à bientôt?" cria-t-elle.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je mis fin à l'appel et je me levai. Il y avait beaucoup à faire. J'avais besoin de prendre ma voiture, brancher le GPS, prendre un sac de voyage pour nous deux et acheter de la bière et de la bouffe. J'allais arranger la vie amoureuse de mon frère et peut-être que si cette Rose était aussi sexy qu'elle en avait l'air, m'amuser un peu en le faisant. Emmett Cullen à la rescousse.

* * *

 _ **La prochaine fois ce sera le road trip des frères Cullen …**_

 _ **Merci à tous les commentaires anonymes,**_

 _ **si vous n'êtes pas inscrites nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre…**_


	18. En route

.

 **Chapitre 17** – En route

C'était une putain de mauvaise plaisanterie. "Emmett, arrête de déconner et fais demi-tour."

Il m'ignora et poussa le moteur. "Je ne plaisante pas. Nous allons à Seattle."

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. "Em, je suis sérieux. Arrête de me faire ça et fais demi-tour."

"Non je ne peux pas, petit frère. Il faut que tu parles à ta copine."

Pourquoi est-ce que je transpirais? Il ne faisait pas aussi chaud que ça. "Emmett ce n'est pas drôle. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler. C'est fini. Elle m'a menti."

Il se tourna pour me regarder. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux à cause de ses lunettes de soleil mais son visage était impassible. "Elle a menti à quel sujet?"

Quoi? "En premier lieu en disant qu'elle ne savait pas qui j'étais."

"Ah vraiment?" Il doubla un camion et nous prîmes la voie rapide. "Lui as-tu déjà demandé si elle savait qui tu étais?"

"Eh bien non mais…"

"D'accord, alors elle n'a pas menti."

Merde. Il voulait être technique alors que j'avais le cœur brisé. "Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire Emmett. Depuis le début elle sait qui je suis et elle m'a laissé croire qu'elle ne savait pas. Peut-être que ce n'est pas un mensonge selon ta définition mais c'en est un selon la mienne."

Il haussa les épaules. "D'accord. Peut-être. Supposons qu'elle t'ait dit qu'elle savait qui tu étais, qu'aurais-tu fait?"

Il ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'avis. "Je m'en serai débarrassé." C'était la vérité. Si j'avais su que c'était une fan insistante, je n'aurai pas joué avec elle et je lui aurai encore moins parlé comme je l'avais fait.

"Exactement!" s'écria-t-il triomphant.

"Exactement quoi, t'es vraiment con, hein? Ramène-moi à la maison."

"Non. Elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle savait qui tu étais parce qu'elle a eu peur que tu te détournes d'elle, c'est juste ce que tu viens d'admettre non? Quelle autre option avait-elle si elle voulait mieux te connaitre?"

Option? Putain qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi? "Bon peut-être que si elle m'avait présenté les choses de la bonne manière j'aurai pu…"

"Quel sacré menteur, petit frère. Tu serais parti dans l'autre sens et nous le savons tous les deux. Visiblement elle aussi."

"C'est une fan hystérique!" criai-je. Cela me faisait mal chaque fois que je le disais ou le pensais. Ma Bella n'était pas du tout à moi.

"Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est une fan qui voulait te connaitre. Ce qu'elle a fait. Elle t'a plu. Tu l'as appréciée. Fin de l'histoire."

Je soupirai." Oui c'est la fin de l'histoire parce qu'elle a menti et qu'elle a déjà un nouveau petit-ami."

Il agita son doigt vers moi. "Tu n'en sais rien. Tu sais qu'elle a un rencard. Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avoir un petit-ami."

Mais ça devait être ça parce que si la vraie elle était comme il me semblait la connaitre, il la voudrait et ferait tout pour l'avoir. Seigneur mes pensées partaient en tous sens. Que m'avait-elle fait?

"C'est assez près."

"Non ça ne l'est pas. Je sais de façon certaine qu'elle n'a eu ce rendez-vous qu'après t'avoir vu avec Jane. Ce mec ne l'intéresse pas et elle y va seulement parce qu'elle croie que tu es avec Jane et que tu n'as absolument rien fait pour démentir à part lui mentir toi aussi."

J'ouvris la bouche pour me défendre quand ça me frappa. "Et comment tu peux savoir ça?"

Il ne dit rien et accéléra de nouveau. Nous dépassions largement les vitesses autorisées et nous aurions bientôt les flics à notre poursuite. "Emmett je t'ai posé une question. Tu l'as appelée ? Après que tu aies juré sur la tête de maman? Tu es mort!"

Il ricana. "Je ne l'ai pas appelé. C'est sa copine qui t'a appelé."

Copine, oh merde, celle qui fait peur. "Rose?"

Il sourit. "Ouais Rose. L'audacieuse. Elle a l'air sexy comme l'enfer Edward. Je ne peux plus attendre de la rencontrer. Mais tu feras bien de reculer quand nous le ferons. Elle a menacé de réduire en bouillie ton joli visage et autres parties essentielles de ton corps."

Merde. Peut-être que Bella n'avait pas menti sur elle non plus. "Bella a dit qu'elle fait peur." J'étais simplement curieux comme l'enfer et je ne pouvais pas prétendre le contraire. "Qu'a-t-elle dit?"

Il rigola. "Après qu'elle t'ait traité de tous les noms d'oiseau et menacé ta virilité? Que Bella t'appréciait, le vrai toi, et qu'elle lui avait dit plusieurs fois que ça lui était égal que tu sois le Edward qu'elle cherchait ou pas."

Je ressentis quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir refleurir en moi. "C'est assez facile de dire ça quand tu sais que tu m'as déjà!"

Il secoua la tête. "Elle ne l'a pas su tout de suite, crétin. Tu as du lui donné les indices au fur et à mesure. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

Trop de choses, les choses virevoltaient dans ma tête sans cesse. Des choses qui avaient le potentiel de ruiner ma carrière si elle allait voir la presse.

"Très tôt elle a su que j'étais en Europe et que mon ex voyageait avec moi et qu'elle m'avait mit la honte en public."

Il ricana. "Bon je suis sûr que cette merde s'est cristallisée quand les nouvelles ont annoncé le mariage d'Irina."

J'avais un goût amer dans la bouche. "Ouais."

"Mais bon, vous avez parlé quelques jours avant ça et elle était pareille non?"

"Elle flirtait, faisant plein d'insinuations coquines, douce, elle était tout un tas de choses, Emmett. Sûrement des choses qu'elle savait que j'aimerai en se basant sur mes interviews et tout le reste. Je ne connais pas la vraie Bella."

"C'est justement ça. Tu ne sais pas que tu ne la connais pas!" Je secouai la tête essayant de donner un sens à cette phrase. "Peut-être est-elle exactement cette fille. Rose a dit qu'elle l'était."

Je le fixai. "C'est sa meilleure amie, que pourrait-elle dire d'autre?"

"Peut-être. Je peux te dire que cette fille voulait te déchirer et si elle réagit ainsi c'est que sa copine doit être quelqu'un de bien."

Bien sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Elle est merveilleuse. Peut-être. Merde. Je n'en sais rien. "Ecoute, ramène-moi à la maison et je réfléchirai pour voir si je l'appelle. Je ne vais pas aller là-bas pour la regarder sortir avec un abruti quelconque."

"C'est dix-huit heures de route. Si j'ai bien calculé nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire pour l'arrêter même s'il faut que je m'arrête pour faire une petite sieste. Je suis resté debout toute la nuit avec toi, complètement bourré qui au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, ne voulais rien faire d'autre sauf parler de ta copine."

Je m'en souvenais. Qu'en était-il des vérités pendant l'ivresse? "Emmett, je ne vais pas aller me présenter à sa porte. D'abord je ne sais pas où elle habite et ensuite…"

"Je peux gérer ça." Il fit glisser son téléphone de sa poche et passa un appel. "Hey quelle est votre adresse?"

Seigneur il l'appelait. J'essayai automatiquement de lui prendre le téléphone et sourcillai en réalisant que j'avais voulu le lui prendre instinctivement.

"Je t'ai dit que je gérais. Donne-moi ton adresse, Rose."

Oh génial, la copine effrayante.

"Je comprends pas pourquoi tu argumentes avec moi. C'est géré. C'est en cours. Non, je ne te le dis pas comme ça… tu seras surprise tout autant qu'elle. Ça s'appelle la dénégation. Je promets qu'elle aura quelque chose avant de sortir avec ce mec ennuyeux."

Je grinçai des dents à la pensée de Bella avec un autre mec. Pourquoi ça m'importait? J'en avais fini avec elle. En quelque sorte. Je veux dire je l'appellerai puisque Emmett m'y obligerait. Je pouvais gérer un autre coup de fil et être un peu plus agréable avec elle cette fois. Elle avait dû se calmer à propos de Jane et je m'étais calmé concernant son harcèlement et nous pourrions parler comme des adultes et nous séparer gentiment ainsi elle n'irait pas voir la presse. C'est tout. Entendre sa douce voix sexy encore une fois. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

"J'ai dit que je m'en occupais. Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance?" Peut-être parce que tu es con qui a kidnappé son propre frère. Peut-être devrai-je le lui dire. Mais j'ai pas du tout envie qu'elle m'arrache la tête.

"Je n'ai pas raccroché j'avais tout un tas de trucs à prévoir. Veux-tu me donner ton adresser ou dois-je m'y prendre autrement?" Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. "Ah c'était si difficile que ça?" Il rit. "Oui je te montrerai, belle Rose épineuse." Un rire. "Oui parce que tu es piquante. Ne t'inquiète pas j'adore ça." Il rit de nouveau. "Je gère bien les petites douleurs." Seigneur mon frère était dégoûtant. "Amène ça sexy. J'attendrais. On se parle bientôt." Il raccrocha de nouveau sans aucun doute avant qu'elle ait fini de lui parler.

"Sérieux! Tu étais juste en train de flirter avec la copine de Bella?" demandai-je. Elle allait me tuer. Attends, je m'en fiche. Oui je m'en fiche. Merde.

"Ouais. Je te l'ai dit, elle est chaude bouillante. Je l'ai su avant de lui parler mais à présent j'en suis sûr. Elle est confiante et sexy et il me tarde la rencontrer. Elle crie beaucoup mais je suis sûr de pouvoir la calmer." Il fit un petit sourire et entra l'adresse dans son GPS.

"Merde Emmett. Nous n'allons pas à Washington pour que tu connaisses la copine de Bella!"

"Non, nous allons à Washington pour que tu puisses parler avec Bella. Rencontrer son amie c'est un bonus pour moi… parce que je m'occupe très bien de mon petit frère."

"Bien sûr, imbécile."

"Tu me blesses, Edward." Emmett posa sa main sur son cœur théâtralement.

"Je te blesserais si tu ne fais pas demi-tour. J'ai plein de merde à gérer." J'avais des scripts à lire avant de rencontrer Marcus. Il fallait que je voie Kate pour m'assurer que tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le _PCA_ était bien géré, nous avions… je souris. "Tu sais Em si nous allons à Washington il n'y aura aucun moyen que nous puissions être à la maison à temps pour dîner dimanche soir avec maman et papa."

"Merde," murmura-t-il et j'aurai juré qu'il avait pâli.

"Je vais appeler maman et l'informer que tu es en train de me kidnapper et que c'est pour cela que nous ne pourrons pas être là-bas pour dîner. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra."

A présent c'est lui qui transpirait. "Elle va comprendre finalement."

"C'est sûr." Je sortis mon téléphone et lui souris. "Alors je l'appelle?"

Il essaya d'attraper mon téléphone et je le fis passer dans ma main droite comme ça il était hors de sa portée. "Prends la prochaine sortie." Il ne dit rien mais accéléra et coupa les trois voies de circulation sans ralentir. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'avais gagné. "Je te remercie."

"Pour quoi?" demanda-t-il. Nous dépassâmes la sortie et continuâmes, "C'était juste une blague, Edward. Nous ne faisons pas demi-tour."

"Très bien alors j'appelle maman."

"Je t'en prie." Il bluffait. Très bien, il ne me restait pas d'autre choix que de l'appeler. Ce n'était pas moi qui avais foutu le dîner en l'air. Je cherchai ses appels récents et composai le numéro.

"Allô chéri! Comment vas-tu?"

"Pas bien. On m'a kidnappé." Emmett haleta et essaya d'attraper le téléphone. "Regarde la route, imbécile!"

"Oh mon dieu! Qui t'a kidnappé? Combien sont-ils? Laisse-moi leur parler. Personne ne touche à mon fils! Je vais leur envoyer les fils de putes les plus effrayants qu'ils n'aient jamais vus si jamais ils touchent un seul cheveu de ta tête!" Elle paraissait complètement terrifiée et très très en colère. Merde!

"Maman, c'est Emmett qui m' a kidnappé. Calme-toi."

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? J'étais prête à appeler le FBI et des tueurs à gages!" Tueurs à gages? Seigneur. Bien sûr, ma mère connaissait des tueurs à gages.

"Je n'essayais pas de te faire peur. J'essayais de faire peur à Emmett pour qu'il me ramène à la maison."

Elle soupira. "Pourquoi il t'a kidnappé ?"

"Hum." Merde. Je n'avais pas très bien réfléchi. Mon connard de frère rigolait parce qu'il savait que j'allais devoir m'expliquer. Putain de merde. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui ordonner de me ramener à la maison comme elle le faisait quand on était petit?

"J'attends, Edward." J'entendais ses ongles tapoter sur son bureau.

"Eh bien, tu vois, il y a cette fille..."

"Oh, il y a une fille?" Elle avait haussé la voix et elle semblait très excitée. "Quelle fille?"

"Elle s'appelle Bella. Elle n'est pas dans l'industrie du film."

"Bien. Parle-moi d'elle."

Merde. "On ne peut pas parler d'elle après que tu aies fait revenir Emmett?"

"Non. Je déciderai de ce que je veux qu'Emmett fasse quand je saurai ce qu'il se passe."

Merde. "Bella vit à Washington."

"L'état ou le Capitole?" demanda-t-elle.

"L'État. Emmett m'y conduit contre ma volonté."

"Pourquoi?" Elle n'avait l'air d'être que modérément intéressée mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Parce qu'elle et moi, nous nous sommes disputés et il pense que je dois lui parler en personne."

"Mets ton téléphone sur haut-parleur." C'était mieux comme ça. Il était temps d'impliquer Emmett. Je le fis et lui souris.

"Emmett?"

"Bonjour, maman." Il avait l'air agité et nerveux.

"Ne dis pas _bonjour, maman_. Pourquoi conduis-tu ton frère à Washington à cause d'une fille?"

Il me sourit. "Parce que c'est la bonne, maman. Il ne l'admettra pas… mais c'est elle."

Il y eut une exclamation à l'autre bout du téléphone. "Tu es sûr?"

"Bien sûr que oui! Tu devrais voir son visage quand il parle d'elle." Je le regardai de travers. "Putain, il est complétement amoureux, maman!"

"Langage!" hurla-t-elle et Emmett grimaça comme si elle l'avait tapé, ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été dans la voiture.

"Désolé, maman."

"Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu m'appelles maman quand tu as des ennuis? Je crois que j'ai compris après 26 ans, Emmett."

Je lui souris. "Edward!" Je sursautai.

"Oui, maman?"

"Ce que dit ton frère est vrai? Es-tu amoureux de cette fille?"

Oui. Non. Je le suis. Je ne sais pas trop. "Je... je pensais que c'était le cas mais c'est compliqué."

"L'amour peut l'être. Parle-moi d'elle."

"On ne s'est pas encore rencontrés." Je devenais désespéré parce qu'il était clair que maman n'enverrait pas encore la cavalerie. "Je la connais seulement par téléphone et ordinateur."

"Hmmm. De nos jours, c'est assez courant. Quel âge a-t-elle?"

Je soupirai. "Vingt-deux. Elle étudie pour devenir prof. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit."

"Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux qui exige que ton frère te kidnappe et t'emmène à Washington?"

"Oui, j'ai eu une putain de nouvelle voiture..."

"Emmett Matthew Cullen, je t'ai déjà prévenu pour le langage!" Il grimaça de nouveau.

"Désolé, maman."

"Toi et moi, on parlera plus tard." Je ris. Il était dans la merde. "Edward, dis-moi tout."

Alors je le fis. Je lui dis comment j'avais pu parler à Bella lors de mon odieuse tournée de promotion et comment nous avions bien discuté et qu'ensuite j'avais découvert qu'elle savait qui j'étais et comment elle était énervée à propos de Jane et qu'elle avait un rencard samedi soir. J'omis de dire à quel point nos conversations étaient sexuellement chargées. Il y a des choses que je ne partagerai jamais avec ma mère.

"Elle t'a caché quelque chose et tu lui as caché la même chose, c'est exact?"

Je soupirai. "Eh bien, oui, mais..."

"Pas de mais. Tu t'inquiètes qu'elle ne soit pas la fille que tu croyais? Qu'elle ait utilisé tout ce qu'elle savait sur toi et devienne une fille fantastique que tu devais avoir?" Fais confiance à ma mère pour qu'elle appelle toutes ces conneries par leur vrai nom.

"Oui."

"Je vois." Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

"Eh bien, vas-tu faire en sorte qu'Emmett me ramène à la maison?"

"Non. Je pense que tu dois parler à cette Bella."

"Exactement!" cria Emmett.

"Ne crois pas que tu es tiré d'affaire, Emmett. Tu aurais dû me dire ce qu'il se passait."

Il se tassa un peu dans son siège. "Désolé, maman."

"Edward, tu dois voir par toi-même si cette fille est celle que tu croyais qu'elle était. Sinon, tu te le demanderas toujours et ça finira par te bouffer. Je connais mon petit garçon." Petit garçon mon cul. Elle me jetait aux lions. "Tu dois lui parler. On dirait que tu tiens vraiment à elle. Sinon, ça ne te ferait pas si mal qu'elle sache qui tu es depuis le début."

"Je sais, maman mais..."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des mais…?" Emmett ouvrit la bouche puis réfléchit qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire. "La seule façon de savoir qu'elle ne mentait pas, c'est de lui parler face à face. Tu as toujours été un assez bon juge de caractère sauf pour tes récentes ex…" Emmett en rit et je le regardai fixement. "Parle-lui, Edward. Ça ne te tuera pas."

C'est possible. Ça pourrait me tuer d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle et de ne pas la toucher, l'embrasser et la tenir dans mes bras. Mais, peut-être qu'ils avaient raison et que Bella était la même fille que celle dont j'avais tombé amoureux, je pourrais peut-être faire ça.

"D'accord."

"Emmett, conduis prudemment. La dernière chose dont on a besoin, c'est que tu sois arrêté pour conduite imprudente."

"J'ai eu mon jouet, maman."

Elle rit. "J'en suis sûre. Appelle-moi après que tu aies parlé à ta copine, Edward. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer."

Emmett hua en riant. "Et Emmett? Tu te rattraperas pour avoir perturbé notre dîner de famille."

Je souris alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. "Maman..."

"J'ai besoin d'une escorte au _Melon Gala_ dans quelques semaines, car ton père a une conférence en dehors de la ville. Essaie ton smoking quand tu rentres chez toi."

Il avait l'air horrifié. "Maman, je ne peux pas parce que..." Maintenant c'était à mon tour de rire. S'il y avait quelque chose que mon frère détestait bien c'était d'être obligé de s'habiller et d'aller à un gala de charité ennuyeux ou à une collecte de fonds.

"Tu le feras, Emmett. Appelle-moi dimanche, Edward. Au revoir."

"Putain de merde."

"J'ai entendu ça!"

"Merde! Raccroche, Edward!" Je ris en raccrochant. "Va te faire foutre."

"C'est ce que tu mérites pour m'avoir kidnappé."

"Je te livre à ton seul véritable amour et je suis coincé avec ce gala de charité. Tu me devras beaucoup quand tout ça sera fini."

"D'accord, je te revaudrai ça… m'avoir sorti de l'état contre ma volonté."

"Si tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller, appelle les flics. Contrairement à maman, ils accourront."

Je regardai mon téléphone dans ma main puis mon frère. Je le glissai dans ma poche.

"Tu vois, tu veux y aller."

Je haussai les épaules. Entre Emmett et ma mère, je n'étais plus sûr de ce que je voulais. En fait, non, c'était un mensonge. Je voulais revenir deux jours en arrière et tout recommencer. Retourner à la félicité ignorante avec Bella.

"Edward." Je le regardai et il releva ses lunettes de soleil. "Tu dois lui parler face à face. Tu sauras ce qui est réel quand tu seras avec elle. Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher l'un de l'autre."

Il avait raison. Plus de cache-cache. Je voulais que Bella soit tout ce que je pensais qu'elle était et je ne le saurais jamais avec certitude jusqu'à ce que je la regarde dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns et voie ce qu'il y avait dedans.

"D'accord, Emmett. Allons-y."

Il hulula et appuya sur le champignon. "Tu ne le regretteras pas."

J'espérais que non. Au moins, je saurais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, si Bella était **la** fille pour moi. "Avance. Je veux y arriver avant qu'elle ne sorte avec le connard."

"Ça c'est mon mec!" Il changea encore de vitesse.

J'espère que je serais le mec de Bella quand tout sera fini. Je ne pouvais plus prétendre que je ne voulais pas y aller. Demain, je saurais d'une façon ou d'une autre. "Em, tu as annulé le chalet?"

Il rit. "Putain non. Si tu veux que je le fasse après cette visite, alors j'y réfléchirai."

Je me sentis sourire pour la première fois depuis hier matin. "Rose a vraiment dit que Bella m'aimait bien?"

Emmett mit la main sur mon épaule. "On n'irait pas là-bas si elle ne l'avait pas dit."

"D'accord. Je lui parlerai et je verrai."

"Washington, nous voilà!"

Bella, j'arrive. J'espère que tu es prête. J'espère que tu es réelle. J'ai besoin que tu le sois. J'ai besoin de toi.

* * *

 _ **On dirait qu'Edward est peut-être en train de reconsidérer les choses**_

 _ **avec un petit coup de pouce de son grand frère et de maman!**_

 _ **Il ne proteste pas trop fort, c'est sûr. Au moins, on sait qu'Emmett ne sera pas arrêté pour le kidnapping.**_

 _ **Aucune garantie qu'il ne se fasse pas arrêter pour autre chose.**_

 _ **Il faut dire que l'auteur ne sait jamais ce qu'Emmett va faire…!**_


	19. Alice

.

 **Chapitre 19** \- Alice

"Nous sommes en retard," marmonnai-je entre les dents. Maudit soit mon frère et son besoin de vitesse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge alors que le GPS nous indiquait où aller. "Ce n'est pas encore sept heures. A quelle heure est son rendez-vous?" Je lui jetai un regard mauvais et il rit. "Oh ouais… tu n'en sais rien parce que tu t'es dégonflé comme un trouillard."

Je tapai dans son bras et il ne broncha même pas. Maudit soit-il! "Nous ne serions pas presque en retard si tu ne t'étais pas fait arrêter!"

Il me fusilla du regard. "Hey je n'ai pas eu de contravention, pas vrai? En même temps ce n'est pas ma faute si le radar ne fait pas son boulot." Il fronça les sourcils. Je le fixai. "Satanés flic très rusés qui savent se cacher."

Je le regardais. "Une amende aurait pris bien moins de temps que d'aller au poste et faire le parcours sur le circuit… cinq fois! Putain!"

Il ricana. "Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire. Il fallait que je sache si j'en étais capable et j'avais raison, d'ailleurs si j'avais eu une amende j'aurai pu perdre mon permis. Il fallait le faire. Si j'avais été arrêté je ne serais pas ici maintenant pas vrai?"

Oui. "Et il a fallu que tu laisses le flic conduire ta voiture alors que tu ne veux pas me la prêter à moi?" C'était intelligent, je devais bien l'admettre.

Il rigola. "Dis-toi ça petit frère : tu pourras conduire en revenant si ta copine et toi avez arrangé les choses. Si tu ruines mes projets de vacances, je serai forcé de t'empêcher de conduire mon bébé." Il fit passer sa main de façon amoureuse sur le volant.

Ça me calma légèrement de savoir que je pourrai la conduire sur le chemin du retour. Attends. Quand est-ce que nous allions rentrer?

"Hum Em qu'as-tu prévu ici? Mardi j'ai un rendez-vous avec Marcus."

"Bon ça dépend de toi. Si vous vous parlez et qu'il n'y a pas moyen d'arranger les choses - ce dont je doute sincèrement - alors nous partirons demain matin. Si ça s'arrange nous pouvons rester une autre nuit et repartir directement lundi. Même si nous n'allons pas vite ça devrait aller même si tu conduis comme grand-mère Platt."

Je ne le faisais certainement pas. "Je conduis vite, tu es une mauvaise langue."

"A peine," rigola-t-il.

"Aucun de nous ne veut être arrêté tous les deux mois."

"Ce n'est pas juste! Je n'ai pas été arrêté depuis un an. Je suis pratiquement un scout," souffla-t-il.

"Tu n'en as jamais été un Emmett," lui rappelai-je.

Il rit. "Bien sûr que non où serait la rigolade? Bien que ça aurait été amusant d'apprendre à allumer des feux sans allumette."

Ouais c'est vraiment ce dont le monde a besoin une autre façon pour Emmett d'avoir des ennuis. "Non ça ne l'aurait pas été."

"Peu importe. Nous sommes ici." Je vis que nous étions près d'un complexe d'appartements. Mon estomac se serra. Immédiatement. Seigneur j'étais nerveux. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais dire ou faire quand je la verrai. Je savais qu'il fallait que je la regarde dans les yeux et y trouve la vérité mais qu'elle était-elle? Nous ferait-elle ou nous briserait-elle?

"Arrête d'angoisser. C'est l'appartement 214. Allons-y." Emmett était dehors et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre. Nous montâmes l'escalier et nous y étions." Tu y es garçon amoureux!" Je déglutis et frappai à la porte. C'était vraiment bizarre non? J'espérai que nous soyons à l'heure.

La porte s'ouvrit et je ne vis personne. " Oh quel bonheur!" fit une voix sarcastique. Je baissai les yeux et vis une fille petite avec les cheveux noirs qui regardait. Son visage était rouge et taché comme si elle avait pleuré. "Edward Cullen à ma porte – enfin - et ce n'est même pas pour moi. Et je suis habillée n'importe comment. Cette semaine est vraiment merdique."

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmett qui regardait la fille avec méfiance. Ce que je faisais sans doute aussi. "Euh, salut. Bella est là?"

Elle soupira longuement et ouvrit la porte plus grand. "Elle vient de partir pour un rencard." Je grimaçai et elle sourit. "Oui bon… un prêté pour un rendu, mec. C'est ce que tu as fait non?"

"Ce n'était pas…" Pourquoi avais-je des comptes à rendre à cette personne? "Peu importe. Allons-y Emmett."

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et je le fixai. C'était de sa faute si nous étions en retard. "Où est-elle allée? Quand rentrera-t-elle?" demanda Emmett.

La fille soupira. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien de ce que fait Bella ces derniers jours, ça c'est clair au moins."

Je me tournai et commençai m'éloigner. Je ne pouvais pas m'asseoir ici et attendre qu'elle rentre. S'il faut elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir et peut-être que ça me tuerait.

"Attends!" appela la fille. Je me tournai et la regardai. "Je suis presque sûre que ça ne va pas durer bien longtemps. Pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas?"

Je regardai Emmett qui haussa les épaules et entra. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

"Alors laquelle es-tu? Tu ne sembles pas être Rose," lui dit-il en entrant dans le salon. Là il y avait une photo de ma Bella avec la fille ici et une autre blonde. Emmett s'approcha pour regarder.

"Je suis Alice," marmonna-t-elle, en tombant dans un fauteuil et nous faisant signe vers le canapé. Je m'assis pendant qu'Emmett prenait la photo.

"Est-ce Rose?" demanda-t-il la voix un peu plus aigüe que d'ordinaire.

Alice ricana. "Ouais."

"Super sexy," dit-il et je secouai la tête. Bien sûr qu'il la voulait.

"Elle n'est pas à la maison non plus et je ne sais pas où elle est. Pas que je veuille le savoir..."

Emmett se tourna et la fixa avec insistance. "Tu ne sembles pas savoir grand-chose mais tu sembles plutôt énervée. Devrions-nous partir?"

Elle le regarda. "Non je ne sais pas grand-chose. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par pourquoi vous êtes ici?"

Il s'assit à côté de moi. "Bon tu n'as pas l'air plus surprise que ça de voir mon frère à votre porte, alors je suppose que tu sais qu'il est impliqué avec Bella."

Elle ricana. "Pourtant en regardant la télé mercredi soir, ça ne disait pas la même chose." Je grimaçai. Ce devait être ce que Bella avait pensé en sachant que c'était moi. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi en colère jeudi matin. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire parce que j'étais trop furieux qu'elle ait su qui j'étais. Ça avait été tellement merdique.

"Jane est juste une amie," dis-je pour ce qui me sembla être la milliardième fois.

Alice me regarda, ses yeux gris semblant me percer le crâne. "Tu as fait un boulot de merde en le montrant et tu aurais dû le lui dire avant. Tous ces putains de secrets," râla-t-elle en colère.

Parle-moi de ça. "Je ne savais pas qu'elle savait qui j'étais! J'ai pensé que j'avais tout le temps de le lui dire et de l'habituer à cette idée de tout ce que ma vie implique avant qu'elle y soit confrontée. Elle m'a menti, tu le sais?"

Ses yeux gris brillèrent de colère. "Oh crois-moi je le sais. Elle ne m'a rien dit à ton sujet. Elle savait que j'essayais de te parler mais elle ne m'a jamais dit un seul mot."

Je me souvins vaguement qu'elle avait dit quelque chose au sujet d'Alice qui me cherchait aussi et je bougeai mal à l'aise.

"Oh calme-to! Je ne vais pas t'agresser, j'ai aussi mes problèmes!" me dit-elle avec colère.

Emmett lui lança un regard mauvais. "Quel est ton problème?"

"Mon problème? Et bien c'est que mon Edward s'est avéré avoir dix-sept ans alors que ma meilleure amie a trouvé le vrai!" Elle me fit un signe. "Et ça ne l'a pas dérangée de ne rien me dire à ce sujet et je ne l'ai découvert que quand elle l'a vu faire le beau avec Jane sur le tapis rouge et qu'elle a pété les plombs…"

Je grimaçai et ouvris la bouche pour me défendre mais Emmett me devança. "Donc tu étais jalouse…"

Ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'Alice voulait entendre parce qu'elle couina et lui jeta quelque chose. Il l'attrapa et le posa sur la table basse. C'était une télécommande. "Sacrée fille… il faut que tu te calmes!"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tendit la main. "Oui, d'accord, tu as raison. C'est un peu difficile de gérer le fait qu'Edward Cullen est dans notre salon à attendre Bella pendant que le mec de mes rêves est probablement en train d'essayer son smoking pour le bal de promo."

Emmett ricana alors qu'elle lui lançait de nouveau un regard menaçant. "Je suis désolé mais c'est quand même assez drôle. Tu cherchais Edward hein? Quel pseudo tu avais choisi?"

Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec cette conversation. Mon regard retomba sur la photo des trois filles. Ma Bella semblait si heureuse, ses yeux bruns brillaient. Elle était bronzée et en maillot ainsi que les deux autres. Elle était époustouflante. Et ça sentait bon ici. J'étais passé suffisamment près d'Alice pour savoir qu'elle ne sentait pas l'abricot et la vanille alors je ne pouvais que me demander si c'était l'odeur de Bella. Et si un gars quelconque sentait ça maintenant il ne pourrait que la vouloir. Je serai ce gars. Je l'étais.

"Steven Steele," murmura-t-elle et Emmett éclata de rire.

"Vraiment? Pourquoi par l'enfer utiliserait-il le nom de l'un de ses personnages? C'est vraiment nul? Est-ce que Stallone prend Rambo comme pseudo sur WWF? C'est génial."

Alice avait l'air de vouloir le tuer.

"D'accord, donc c'était stupide. Mais j'aimais vraiment ce gars et il s'est révélé être un petit enfant et c'est Bella qui l'a eu," elle fit signe vers moi à nouveau.

Emmett souffla. "Dix-sept ce n'est plus un petit enfant. Je faisais déjà des choses à dix-sept ans qui pourrait te faire recroqueviller les orteils." Il lui fit son meilleur sourire de tombeur mais elle parut être immunisée et elle plissa simplement les yeux. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter qu'elle veuille être avec lui.

"Ce n'est pas juste." Ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine et elle bouda. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une gamine. Peut-être bien qu'elle pouvait sortir avec un adolescent.

"Peut-être pas, mais qui a dit que la vie était juste? Mon frère et toi pourrez être heureux si vous trouvez quelqu'un qui vous correspond. Et il y en a certains qui n'ont même pas cette chance." A nouveau j'entendis cette mélancolie dans son ton. Mon frère se sentait-il vraiment seul? Ça me semblait inconcevable.

Alice ne dit rien d'autre mais son regard n'était plus aussi incisif qu'avant alors c'était peut-être une bonne chose.

"Il m'a menti," dit-elle une minute plus tard et sa voix était triste. C'était intéressant de voir que nous étions dans la même situation. Et ma famille pensait que je gérais ça mal? Regardez-la!

"Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. Tu pensais que c'était Edward et tu lui plaisais. Bella a menti à Edward pour la même raison, c'est pourquoi je l'ai amené de force ici. Il est temps d'affronter la réalité. Et il semblerait que tu aies un moment difficile avec ça."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Et toi pourquoi es-tu ici? Tu ne pourrais pas être ailleurs?"

"J'apporte du soutien moral à mon frère," répondit-il alors que ses yeux se posaient à nouveau sur la photo que je tenais.

"Sûr," fit-elle. Elle me regarda pendant une minute et son expression s'adoucit. "Ecoute Emmett, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher une chambre d'hôtel ou autre chose? Il faut que je parle à Edward et il faut que je le fasse seule avec lui." Il me regarda et je hochai la tête. Même si elle était folle, elle était petite et je pense que je pouvais gérer ça tout seul.

"Tu es certain, frangin?"

"Oui." J'étais curieux de savoir qu'Alice voulait me demander. Elle était en colère contre Bella. Essayait-elle de me faire partir? Ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Il fallait que je voie Bella pour démêler le faux du vrai.

Il se leva et regarda Alice. "Ne fais rien qui m'oblige à venir pour toi."

Elle ricana. "Comme si tu le voulais!"

C'était vrai. Emmett ferait beaucoup de choses mais il n'aurait jamais touché une fille de façon violente. "Peut-être pas mais je pourrai appeler ma mère ou son attachée de presse et je t'assure que tu ne veux ni l'une ni l'autre…"

Elle roula des yeux. "J'ai compris. Vas-y maintenant."

Emmett se tourna vers moi. "Je vais chercher une chambre et à manger. Mon téléphone est allumé. Appelle si tu as besoin de moi."

J'acquiesçai et il partit. Pendant quelques secondes aucun de nous ne parla. "Que veux-tu?"

Elle soupira et détourna son regard. "Des réponses, je suppose."

Je ris. "Moi aussi. Et c'est pourquoi je suis ici."

Elle me regarda. "Tu apprécies Bella. Tu dois vraiment le faire sinon tu ne serais pas ici."

Je le faisais. Je le fais. Merde c'était difficile de savoir ce que je ressentais. "J'apprécie la Bella que je pensais connaitre. Je ne sais pas si c'est la Bella réelle ou pas. C'est pour cela que je suis ici, pour le découvrir." Je fis une pause. "Mon frère pense que la seule façon pour moi de savoir réellement est que je sois avec elle, ainsi je pourrai me rendre compte par moi-même de ce qui est réel et de ce qui ne l'est pas."

Elle hocha la tête. "Je suppose que ça a du sens. On ne peut pas connaitre quelqu'un aussi rapidement, en tous cas pas assez pour savoir que c'est le bon."

Je ne savais pas si c'était vrai. Je savais ce que je ressentais mais je ne savais pas si c'était réel. "Je ne sais pas. Je suis complètement embrouillé maintenant et j'essaie juste d'éclaircir tout ça. Je pensais que je pourrais faire marche arrière quand j'aurai découvert qu'elle savait qui j'étais depuis le début mais elle me manque." Tellement. Me confronter à Alec m'avait un peu distrait, boire m'avait engourdi mais pourtant elle était toujours là.

"Jasper me manque aussi," dit-elle doucement et ses yeux gris se remplirent de larmes. Merde. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure.

"Euh… Est-ce que Jasper est celui que tu as pris pour moi?" C'était vraiment bizarre de dire ça.

Elle rit et s'essuya les yeux. "Oui. C'était mon Edward."

Je me penchai en avant. "Et tu l'apprécies vraiment même après quelques semaines?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui. J'ai pensé que c'était mon âme sœur. Et ça fait mal de perdre ça." C'était quelque chose que je connaissais bien aussi.

"Bien, qui est-ce qui dit que tu dois le perdre? Je veux dire je suis ici pour voir si Bella est celle que je croyais malgré ce qu'elle m'a caché. Moi aussi j'ai gardé mon secret pour moi en ne lui disant pas qui j'étais."

"Il a dix-sept ans Edward," répondit-elle sèchement. Je devais admettre que c'était un peu dégoutant.

"D'accord mais il n'aura pas tout le temps dix-sept ans. Comment l'as-tu découvert?"

Elle commença à rire et à pleurer en même temps. "Sa mère m'a appelée! Elle a eu leur facture de téléphone et elle a voulu lire tous les texto avec mon numéro de téléphone et elle a supposé que j'étais une de ses camarades de classe. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais aller au bal de promo avec lui. N'est-ce pas impayable?" C'était définitivement pire que ma révélation avec Bella.

Je regardai et trouvai une boite de mouchoirs en papier sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je me levai, attrapai la boite et la lui tendis. "Merci," renifla-t-elle.

Peut-être que notre situation à Bella et à moi n'était pas si terrible en fin de compte. Bal de promo? Merci seigneur Bella n'avait pas dix-sept ans. "D'accord, ça craint," convins-je.

Elle rit un peu et me fit un clin d'œil. "Si tu le dis." Elle secoua la tête. "C'est surréaliste. Je suis assise dans mon salon avec Edward Cullen et je lui raconte comment ma recherche m'a conduite à tomber sur un ado de dix-sept ans. La vie est officiellement étrange."

Je ris. "Oui je suppose que c'est vrai." Je bougeai à nouveau, ça me mettait mal à l'aise de savoir qu'elles avaient essayé de me trouver.

"Tu es mal à l'aise avec ça et j'en suis désolée." Elle paraissait honnête.

"C'est bon, c'est bizarre pour moi aussi." Je la regardai plus attentivement. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez cherché à me trouver. Pourquoi toutes les deux? Ce n'est… que moi."

Elle sourit. "D'abord tu es très séduisant." Je me sentis rougir et ça la fit rire. "C'est vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin." Bien. Bien sûr. Elle s'arrêta et me regarda à nouveau. "Bella t'apprécie vraiment. Je veux dire, elle s'est inquiété de tout ce qui a été dit te concernant quand Irina t'a trompé et qu'elle a pété un plomb."

Je ne se savais que ressentir à ce sujet. Dans un sens c'était mignon et mais de l'autre c'était inquiétant. "Je…"

Alice s'assit mettant ses jambes sous elle. "Je n'essaie pas de te mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit et je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude ce qu'elle veut ou pense parce que je me suis exclue de tout ça. C'est en partie de sa faute et en partie de la mienne. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle t'apprécie. J'ai vu son expression quand elle t'a vu avec Jane et je…" Elle s'interrompit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau. "Je lui ai vraiment dit quelque chose de cruel et ai rendu tout cela bien pire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a été dévastée."

La pensée qu'elle soit dévastée à cause de quelque chose que j'avais fait, même si ça avait été innocent, me glaça. "J'allais lui dire qui j'étais le jour suivant." Je ris avec sarcasme. "Bien sûr elle le savait et au lieu d'en parler tranquillement elle était furieuse que je sois avec Jane et j'étais furieux qu'elle m'ait menti c'est ainsi que les choses ont explosé."

Alice soupira. "Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est sortie avec Colin." Colin? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce prénom? Ça le faisait ressembler à une grosse merde coincée. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il s'appelait ainsi.

Elle dut voir quelque chose dans mon expression et secoua la tête. "Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Sa seule raison pour le faire c'est à cause de Jane et toi."

Et merde. "Comment tu le sais? Je pensais que vous étiez fâchées toutes les deux."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler pour savoir ce qu'elle ressent. Son cœur est brisé et Bella n'est pas du genre à sauter sur un autre gars aussi rapidement. Après Tyler..." juste son nom me donna envie de frapper quelque chose. "Elle s'est fermée pendant des mois. Bon sang, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était sortie de sa coquille jusqu'à ce que je voie son visage mercredi soir."

"Il était réel, alors? Il l'a trompée et a mis une autre fille en cloque?"

Alice fit un bruit de colère. "Oui, il était bien réel. Il l'a blessée. Si elle t'a laissé entrer, c'est plus que ce qu'elle a fait pendant presque huit mois."

Et je l'avais attaquée. Avec raison, oui mais elle n'avait eu pas besoin que je lui fasse ça. Je souhaitais pour la milliardième fois que nous ayons parlé avant la remise des prix alors nous aurions peut-être été plus calmes. Je ne savais pas si je l'aurais bien pris même à ce moment-là mais au moins elle n'aurait pas été blessée et en colère et peut-être que nous aurions pu parler au lieu de nous disputer.

"Je n'ai pas bien pris les choses quand elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que c'était moi depuis le début," dis-je à Alice.

Elle rit. "Non, j'imagine que non."

"J'avais enfin quelqu'un qui m'aimait pour moi, pas pour le fait que je sois acteur et je découvre qu'elle le sait depuis le début. Je ne savais pas qui elle aimait ou qui elle était vraiment. Si elle pouvait trouver mon pseudo, elle avait pu trouver beaucoup d'autres choses et être ce qu'elle pensait que je voulais qu'elle soit."

Alice me regarda avec attention. "Alors tu es venu pour découvrir si la fille que tu pensais connaître était vraiment cette fille-là." Je hochai la tête.

"Je ne peux pas le dire puisque je n'en savais rien mais Bella n'est pas très douée pour être autre chose qu'elle. Elle est une terrible menteuse, donc je suis surprise qu'elle n'ait pas flanché avec toi."

C'était un soulagement. "Elle te l'a caché aussi."

Alice grimaça et je me demandais si je l'avais encore énervée. "Oui, mais les signes étaient là. Je ne les voyais pas. Je pensais trop à Jasper. Rose avait raison à ce sujet. Elle a été plus heureuse récemment. Je l'ai vue parler à Colin et je pensais qu'elle était prête à sortir avec quelqu'un. Il semble qu'elle l'était… même si ce n'était pas lui."

Mes mains se serrèrent en poings à la mention de ce type. "Apparemment elle l'était."

Alice secoua la tête. "Il y a quelques jours, je l'ai poussée à sortir avec lui. Elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Je pense qu'elle était sur le point de me parler de toi mais c'est là que j'ai reçu l'appel de la mère de Jasper." Je me suis battu pour ne pas sourire mais j'ai échoué parce qu'elle m'a regardé fixement. "Ris et je ne t'aiderai pas."

"M'aider, comment?"

Elle sourit. "J'ai une idée. Tu veux savoir si tu connais la vraie Bella?"

"Oui," dis-je.

"Eh bien, je vais lui demander..." Elle se leva en entendant quelque chose dehors. Elle courut à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. "Oui! Elle rentre." Déjà? Il n'était que huit heures passées. Alice m'approcha, me tira sur le bras. "Allez! Rentre dans sa chambre." Elle désigna la seule porte à ma droite. "Assieds-toi là et écoute."

"Alice, je ne crois pas..." Je me relevai et elle me poussa vers la chambre. Pour une si petite chose, elle était forte et je trébuchai.

"Ne réfléchis pas, fais-le. Fais-moi confiance." Elle me regarda, en me suppliant. "J'ai merdé avec elle aussi, Edward. C'est quelque chose que je peux faire pour peut-être me rattraper."

Je mourais d'envie de regarder par le judas et de voir qui était ce type et si elle l'embrassait pour lui dire au revoir. Mais si je faisais ça, j'allais probablement me faire attraper. Je soupirai et me précipitai dans la chambre. Il faisait sombre, je ne voyais pas grand-chose mais allumer la lumière n'était pas une option. Cette odeur d'abricot et de vanille m'agressa. C'était elle. J'avais l'eau à la bouche.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je dus m'asseoir et m'agripper au bord du lit pour ne pas me précipiter dehors et la voir.

"Tu rentres tôt." La voix d'Alice avait un drôle de ton et je priais pour qu'elle ne me joue pas un mauvais tour. Elle avait dit qu'elle le devait à Bella mais quelle que soit la tension qu'il y avait entre elles, de toute évidence elle était encore là.

"Ouais." J'entendis sa belle voix et je dus lutter contre l'envie de bouger à nouveau.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé?"

"Tu me parles encore?" J'entendis que le ton de la voix de Bella était le même que celui quand elle m'avait parlé la dernière fois. Elle était vraiment énervée.

"Il semble que ce soit ainsi," répondit Alice.

Bella fit un bruit bizarre. "C'est génial mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur." Merde, elle n'allait pas l'écouter.

Je me mis debout, prêt à l'affronter.

"C'est dommage. Je suis d'humeur à parler de tout. Je pense que tu me dois ça après m'avoir menti pendant des semaines."

"Je ne t'ai pas menti! Je ne t'ai pas dit que je parlais à Edward. Tu aurais été si contrariée, Alice. Putain, regarde comment tu l'as pris." Bella avait l'air si triste. Je voulais aller la voir.

"Je sais comment je l'ai pris et je suis désolée. Je pense toujours que tu as eu tort de ne pas me le dire mais je n'aurais jamais dû dire ce que j'ai dit." Alice semblait avoir des remords. "Assieds-toi et raconte-moi tout."

J'entendis un soupir mais elle dut obéir parce qu'elle ne vint pas. Je me rassis sur le lit. J'étais enfin sur le lit de Bella mais j'étais seul. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout avec ce scénario.

"Que veux-tu savoir?"

Et voilà. "D'abord, dis-moi pourquoi tu rentres si tôt."

"Tu sais pourquoi. Déjà je ne voulais pas y aller. Colin n'a pas mis longtemps à le comprendre. Il m'a dit qu'on pourrait partir après avoir mangé nos amuse-gueules. C'est un type sympa et il méritait mieux qu'un non-rencard avec moi."

J'essayai de ne pas être content que son rencard soit merdique mais je l'étais.

"Tu l'as embrassé?" Mes mains se serrèrent encore. Bon sang, Alice, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire?

"Bien sûr que non. On a accepté de se séparer en amis et il m'a dit que si je décidais que j'étais vraiment prête à sortir avec lui, de le lui faire savoir." Désolé. Désolé, Colin, ça n'arrivera pas. Prends ton prénom merdique et trouve une autre fille.

"Eh bien, c'est bien. Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Edward."

Je l'entendis souffler. "Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Je l'ai vu avec Jane." La douleur dans sa voix quand elle dit le nom de Jane me toucha. J'étais tellement bête.

"Oui, ça je sais, mais ensuite?" demanda Alice, je mourais d'envie de la voir mais je n'avais pas idée où elle était assise et si elle pourrait me voir.

"J'ai été stupide. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec Colin et quand Edward m'a envoyé un texto en demandant de passer du temps avec lui, je lui ai dit que j'avais un rancard. Il a appelé et tout est sorti. J'étais en colère alors je lui ai dit que je savais que c'était lui et il m'a dit que j'étais une harceleuse et il m'a souhaité que mon rencard se passe bien."

"Il t'a traité de harceleuse?" J'entendis la colère dans le ton d'Alice et la tristesse dans celui de Bella et je me sentis comme une merde. Je détestais lui avoir fait du mal. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière et je savais que probablement je referai pareil dans des circonstances identiques.

"Ouais."

"Tu n'es pas une harceleuse, Bella."

"C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Je voulais juste une chance de le connaître. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y mal avec ça." Sa voix me brisait le cœur.

"Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Quand as-tu compris que c'était bien lui?" C'était une bonne question.

J'entendis son soupir. "Je n'en étais pas sûre jusqu'à ce qu'on parler par Messenger. Un peu plus tôt il m'avait dit qu'il s'appelait Edward. Alors je soupçonnais que j'avais raison mais je n'en étais pas sûre avant."

"Comment l'as-tu su?" demanda Alice.

"Des choses qu'il m'a dites sur Irina. Le fait qu'il était en Europe. Je ne me souviens pas… beaucoup de petites choses me l'ont confirmé."

"Et si ça n'avait pas été lui?" Voilà la question a un million de dollars.

"Je m'en fiche, Alice. Je l'aimais bien. Il m'a fait me sentir... Merde, je ne sais même pas comment le décrire. Il m'a fait me sentir jolie avant même que je lui envoie une photo. Il m'a fait rire, m'a excitée et m'a rendu heureuse, tout ça en même temps." Je me sentis sourire, vraiment sourire. A moins qu'Alice ne lui souffle les réponses, c'était réel. Et c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

"As-tu, je ne sais pas, agi différemment avec lui?"

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je ne sais pas, as-tu agi comme quelqu'un que tu n'es pas pour qu'il t'apprécie? Tu as trouvé son pseudo, n'est-ce pas, alors peut-être que tu as su imiter sa femme parfaite." Je dus me retenir de rire pendant qu'Alice interrogeait Bella. Elle essayait vraiment d'avoir toutes les réponses pour moi. Bénie soit-elle.

"Pourquoi me poses-tu autant de questions?"

"Parce que tu m'as exclue de ta vie, tu te souviens?" Alice se mit à hurler et je secouai la tête. Ne t'énerve plus, petite.

"D'accord. Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Edward aime, Alice. Je sais avec qui il est sorti et je ne peux pas me comparer à aucune de ces femmes-là." C'était manifestement faux. Elle était magnifique. "Qui d'autre serais-je? Ça craint quand je veux être quelqu'un d'autre que moi. J'ai essayé d'être comme Rose ce soir et Colin a vu à travers moi et m'a ramenée à la maison."

"Tu n'étais pas prête," lui dit Alice.

"Je sais. J'ai failli annuler mais je me suis dit vu qu'Edward me détestait maintenant, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas y aller. Je vais devoir bien avoir un rancard avec quelqu'un, non?" Non, pas du tout. Sauf si c'est avec moi.

Alice rit. "Je ne sais pas. Tu t'es bien débrouillée sans rancard avant. Tu avais Edward Cullen."

"Je l'ai perdu." Sa voix semblait si triste. Je devais la toucher et lui dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas perdu. Dépêche-toi, Alice. Ça ne peut plus durer bien longtemps.

"Peut-être. As-tu essayé de lui parler depuis?"

"Non. Je n'ai même pas regardé _Words_ ou mon mail parce que je sais qu'il n'y aura rien de lui et que ça me fera mal de voir ça. Avoir de ses nouvelles était le point culminant de ma journée, même quand nous avions juste le temps de nous dire rapidement quelques mots... ou phrases."

Je ressens exactement la même chose, Bella. Bon sang, j'aurais dû jouer un mot pendant que mon frère conduisait. Mais comme elle, je n'avais pas voulu regarder et ne rien trouver, ni me souvenir des moments plus heureux avant que nous ne connaissions les secrets de l'autre.

"Si tu l'aimes bien, tu devrais essayer de lui parler. Lui expliquer que tu l'aimais bien, célébrité ou pas."

Bella rit et c'était ce rire que j'avais entendu au téléphone, ce rire dur qu'elle ne devait jamais faire. "Tu ne l'as pas entendu, Alice. Il me déteste. Il pense que je suis une harceleuse. Il pensait que j'avais inventé Tyler, bon sang. Pourquoi ferais-je ça?"

Bella, ne sais-tu pas? Beaucoup de gens me feraient ça. Les gens essaient... pas toi, par contre. Heureusement pas toi.

"Les gens font des choses folles pour rencontrer leurs béguins. Regarde-nous," dit Alice. "J'étais en train d'envoyer des textos sexy à un ado."

Elle lui envoyait des trucs sexy? Pas étonnant qu'elle ait renvoyé Emmett. S'il l'avait su, il aurait été implacable.

"Tu lui as parlé?"

"Non. J'allais le faire mercredi, mais..."

"Oui mais..." dit Bella.

"Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit. J'étais blessée mais il n'y a aucune excuse pour ça. Rose avait raison à mon sujet."

"Moi aussi, je suis désolée. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je parlais à Edward. J'aurais dû te le dire après lui avoir envoyé mon premier mot."

"Peut-être, mais j'aurais quand même été convaincue que j'avais le bon Edward. Steven Steele, à quel point j'ai été stupide?"

Bella rit. "Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien avoir raison."

"Non. Tu méritais de le trouver. Je suis désolée. J'étais jalouse et tellement en colère, Bella." Je n'entendais pas bien mais on aurait dit il y avait encore des larmes. Ça craignait.

"C'est bon, Alice. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Je suis désolée que tu l'aies découvert comme ça."

"Plus de secrets, d'accord?"

"D'accord."

"Je t'aime, tu sais. Tu es ma sœur."

"Je t'aime aussi." Étais-je vraiment jaloux que Bella ait dit ces mots à son amie? Oui, en quelque sorte.

"Je crois que je vais appeler Jasper. Il est temps que je lui parle. Et il est temps que tu parles à Edward. Tu l'as trouvé quand personne d'autre ne l'a fait et je te garantis que nous n'étions pas les seules à essayer. Je pense que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre." Il se pourrait que ça soit vrai.

Bella rit. "As-tu parlé à mon père ou quelque chose comme ça? Il m'a dit que l'éviter n'était pas la solution."

"Non, mais Charlie est intelligent."

"Ouais. Oh mon Dieu, je ne te l'ai pas dit…! Apparemment, Sue Clearwater vit avec lui."

Alice poussa un cri impie qui me fit mal aux oreilles, même d'une autre pièce. "Quoi? Charlie a une copine? Je dois vraiment voir cela!"

"Oui, il a appelé pour voir si je rentrais à la maison pour les vacances de printemps." La voix de Bella perdit un peu de son enthousiasme. Non. Ne rentre pas à la maison. Viens avec moi.

"Et alors?"

J'entendis un soupir. "Je ne sais pas. J'étais supposé aller dans un chalet au Mont Rainier avec Edward mais ce n'est évidemment plus le cas, alors... peut-être? J'ai dit à papa que je lui dirais."

"Il me semble que tu devrais parler à Edward et ensuite décider. Les vacances sont dans moins d'une semaine."

"Je sais. On verra bien. Je vais aller me changer et végéter un moment, je crois."

"Ça a l'air pas mal." Je me préparai. D'une seconde à l'autre, elle serait là et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je sais ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, la toucher et me confirmer qu'elle était réelle. Elle était si proche mais si loin.

"Oh et Bella?"

"Ouais?" Sa voix était plus proche, comme si elle se tenait près de sa porte.

"Edward n'a rien à voir avec Tyler. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Tu dois lui parler." Ses paroles me plurent. Je n'étais pas du tout comme ça et je la traiterais bien si j'en avais l'occasion.

"Merci, Alice. Je vais y réfléchir."

Je m'assis et vis sa silhouette dans l'entrée de la porte. Elle alluma la lumière et elle était là, vêtue d'une robe noire qui accentuait ses belles courbes et mettait en valeur ses jambes sexy. Elle était magnifique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle s'arrêta net en me voyant.

"Edward?" Nous y étions.

* * *

 _ **Bon Alice a réussi à rattraper le coup…**_

 _ **La prochaine fois la grande discussion.**_

 _ **Les commentaires sont notre seul salaire alors n'hésitez pas!**_

 _Vous êtes 850 à passer sur chaque chapitre…_


	20. Enfin

.

 **Chapitre 20 -** Enfin

Elle vacilla un peu et je me levai, hésitant. J'espérai vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes. Ce ne serait pas la première fois de ma vie que ça m'arriverait mais je ne voulais pas répéter cette expérience. Je ne voulais pas l'assimiler à cette partie de ma vie. Oui c'était une fan mais elle était beaucoup plus. Avec un peu de chance.

"C'est arrivé." Merde ne joue pas à la fan avec moi je t'en prie Bella. Notre discussion avec Alice m'a montré que tu étais différente. Sois différente s'il te plait.

Elle ferma les yeux et les frotta. "J'ai un petit moment de folie. J'ai perdu l'esprit. Ça ne va pas durer longtemps."

Je ris. Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Elle me faisait toujours rire à des moments inattendus. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle me fixa. "C'est réel?" demanda-t-elle.

Je ne pus pas rire cette fois. J'avançai vers elle. Qu'allai-je faire? Devais-je la prendre dans mes bras? L'embrasser? Lui serrer la main? Je ne savais pas. Tout avait changé il y a deux jours et je voulais faire les choses que j'avais rêvées mais nous avions beaucoup à discuter à présent. Je me décidai à tendre ma main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux de son visage, mes doigts effleurant sa joue. Rien que ce très léger contact me traversa comme un éclair et à présent c'était moi qui me sentait vacillant.

"Bonjour Bella."

Elle expira et posa sa main sur sa joue juste où la mienne venait de passer.

"Tu es vraiment là." Je hochai la tête et elle tendit la main vers moi avec hésitation. Je m'arrêtai tandis que sa main s'approchait de mon torse. Elle me toucha légèrement comme si elle avait vraiment peur que je sois un fantôme ou quelque chose. "Cela ne peut pas être réel. Je rêve, pas vrai? Je me réveillerai et tout va recommencer."

Ma main recouvrit la sienne sans mon accord. Je n'en eus conscience que quand je la touchais, je la touchais. Et ça faisait du bien. Je voulais continuer à le faire. "J'espère vraiment que ça ne sera pas le cas."

Elle cligna des yeux, ses beaux yeux bruns plusieurs fois. Sa main était toujours contre mon torse et la mienne toujours recouvrant les siennes. "Que, pourquoi… que fais-tu ici?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Je vis les larmes commencer à se former et je ne pouvais pas supporter ça alors je la tirai contre moi. Son odeur, ce satané abricot et cette vanille mêlés avec une autre odeur qui était tout elle et j'inspirai dans ses cheveux. Ses bras passèrent autour de ma taille et elle se blottit contre mon torse en murmurant, "Tu es réel," encore et encore et encore.

"Bella, chérie, s'il te plait ne pleure pas. Je ne pense pas que je puisse le supporter." Elle recula, se tenant toujours à mon torse et me regardant. J'essuyai les quelques larmes et dieu qu'elle était douce. Sa peau était merveilleuse et je ne voulais rien faire d'autre que la toucher et l'embrasser. Tout en moi voulait le faire et j'avais la sensation qu'elle me laisserait mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas pour l'instant. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à régler. Si je lui faisais l'amour - putain faites que je puisse - quand je lui ferai l'amour je ne voulais pas qu'il reste quelque chose d'irrésolu entre nous.

"Pouvons-nous parler?" lui demandai-je.

Elle me lâcha et frotta son visage. "Je suppose que oui, hein?" Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Peut-être pouvais-je m'asseoir sur le fauteuil de son bureau ou ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'elle mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir m'empêcher de la toucher si je me rapprochais. Elle recula sur le lit et je m'assis immédiatement à côté d'elle et pris sa main droite dans la mienne. C'était clair je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je savais que je serai comme un fou avec elle mais je ne savais pas que je serai obligé de la toucher constamment. Peut-être que comme elle, je devais m'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel.

"Que fais-tu ici?" demanda-t-elle.

La question à un million de dollars. "C'est mon frère qui m'a amené ici." Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda autour de nous. Je ris. "Il est parti réserver l'hôtel et le reste. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je l'appelle très bientôt."

"Bien. Euh pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Je veux dire pas que ça n'énerve que tu l'aies fait ou autre chose parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis vraiment…" Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau puis les rouvrit, semblant résolue. "Je suis désolée." Elle retira sa main de la mienne et se leva. "Tu es probablement là pour t'assurer que je ne dirai rien à la presse." Quoi? Non. Je secouai ma tête mais elle fonça comme elle l'avait déjà fait le jeudi.

"Je le pensais vraiment. Je n'ai pas dit tous ces trucs pour te blesser Edward. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée de l'avoir fait. Je ne dirai jamais les choses dont nous avons parlé." Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre et elle s'arrêta pour enlever ses talons. C'était ces pieds adorables que j'avais déjà vus sur la photo qu'elle m'avait envoyée. Je voulais les embrasser.

"D'accord, je veux dire j'en ai parlé avec Rose mais rien de très grave et elle n'ira pas trouver la presse." Elle fit une grimace. "Bon oui peut-être qu'elle le fera parce qu'elle est très en colère parce que tu m'as traitée de harceleuse mais je ne la laisserai pas faire. En principe elle m'écoute. Sauf si elle ne veut pas." Elle tourna et me fixa. "Est-ce qu'elle t'a appelé? Elle t'a demandé de venir?"

Elle me fascinait vraiment. Voir ses pensées travailler était un régal. J'espérai que j'allais voir encore cet étrange processus.

Je levai les mains en signe de reddition. "Bella est-ce que tu voudrais bien te rasseoir? Tu me donnes le vertige." Elle soupira et le fit. Je tendis ma main et repris la sienne. Je me sentais mieux quand je la touchais. C'était bizarre mais vrai.

"Je ne suis pas là parce que je m'inquiétais que tu ailles trouver la presse." Elle ouvrit la bouche et avec ma main libre je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres. "C'est à moi d'accord? Tu m'as posé des questions et j'aimerais y répondre." Je touchai ses lèvres enfin et était-ce pour la réduire au silence? Ce n'était pas juste. Elle opina.

"La première des choses, c'est que je suis ici parce que nous avons besoin de nous parler face à face. Plus de mensonges, plus de secrets, plus de malentendus. Est-ce que c'est bon pour toi? " Bien que très réticent j'enlevai mon doigt de ses lèvres.

"Oui."

"Bien." Je lui souris et elle me rendit mon sourire. "Oui Rose a appelé," elle commença à ouvrir la bouche et je me dépêchai, "mais elle ne m'a pas eu. Elle a eu mon frère. Apparemment ils ont parlé tous les deux, ils ont parlé de nous et en sont arrivés à la conclusion qu'il fallait que nous nous parlions. Mon frère s'est chargé de me faire monter dans une voiture en prétextant un essai routier et ensuite il m'a dit que nous venions ici."

"Donc tu ne voulais pas venir," fit-elle observer doucement.

Je serrai sa main. "Pas au début." Je réfléchis une seconde. "Bon je ne l'ai pas admis au début. J'aurai pu lutter davantage ou j'aurai pu appeler la police mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce qu'une grande partie de moi voulait venir te voir."

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle. "Je pensais que tu me détestais."

Comme si c'était seulement possible. "Je voulais," admis-je, pas fier de cet état de chose. Il fallait que je lui dise la vérité cependant. Plus de secrets, plus de mensonges. "J'ai essayé. Quand nous avons raccroché au téléphone j'ai envoyé valser des objets, je suis allé trouver Alec et je me suis défoulé sur lui, j'ai bu…rien de tout cela n'a pu te faire sortir de ma tête. Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était retourner un ou deux jours en arrière et revenir à une ignorance heureuse."

Elle rigola et c'était magnifique de voir et de l'entendre en personne. "Ouais j'ai pensé à cette chose moi-même plusieurs fois."

"Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerai savoir. Alice t'en a demandé beaucoup."

"Alors tu as tout entendu?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui. Elle était un peu hostile quand nous sommes arrivés mais elle a décidé qu'elle voulait m'aider, rendre les choses meilleures pour toutes les deux."

Elle fit une grimace. C'était vraiment mignon et je voulais l'embrasser. Il fallait que je me calme pour l'instant. "Elle t'a raconté ça?" Bella sembla surprise.

Je rigolai. "Bon oui. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai tout suivi mais je sais qu'en me cherchant elle a trouvé un garçon de dix-sept ans et que tu ne lui as pas dit que tu m'avais trouvé, moi et que ça explosé." Je la regardai attentivement. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'a dit des choses blessantes et qu'elle voulait arranger les choses en te posant ces questions."

Bella expira profondément puis expira longuement. "Waouh. C'est… je n'arrive pas à assimiler. Je suis sortie avec le mauvais gars et quand je rentre chez moi je trouve le bon assis dans ma chambre et ma coloc qui semblait me détester m'a possiblement pardonné et est en train de m'aider."

"Oui l'un dans l'autre c'est une journée très étrange." Je regardai par terre et posai la question suivante. "Es-tu sûre que c'était le mauvais gars? Je veux dire. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Alice mais… pourquoi ne l'apprécies-tu pas?"

Il me sembla que ça lui prit des heures avant qu'elle me réponde et ce n'était probablement que des secondes. "Oui j'en suis sûre. Il est gentil mais ce n'est pas…" elle s'arrêta." Toi," dit-elle doucement. Merci seigneur. J'avais besoin de la voir dire ça bien qu'Alice me l'ait déjà dit.

Tout à coup elle retira sa main de nouveau et je voulus la récupérer. Mais elle fut trop rapide, la serrant dans son autre main. "Est-ce que ça a une importance? J'avais oublié. Tu as Jane. Je… pourquoi…pourquoi es-tu venu?" Elle semblait perdue. Je ne pouvais la blâmer. Je lui avais menti aussi.

"Bella, je n'ai pas Jane. Je ne l'ai jamais eue. C'est l'une de mes meilleures amies au monde. Son petit-ami l'a laissée tomber et il lui fallait quelqu'un pour le tapis rouge, pour ne pas paraitre seule et pathétique." Je soupirai. "Elle sait pour toi. Nous en avons parlé dans la limousine mais elle avait bu et les questions l'ont énervée alors elle a dit quelque chose de stupide."

Bella sembla avoir espoir mais pas comme si elle était prête à me croire déjà. "Et la façon dont tu la touchais?" Maudite photo. Emmett m'avait dit d'aller la voir et elle était sacrément accablante, je devais l'admettre.

"Elle venait juste de le voir avec sa nouvelle petite-amie, une jeune fille. J'essayai juste de la réconforter en lui disant qu'elle valait bien mieux que ces millions de filles et qu'il serait bientôt désolé de l'avoir laissée tomber. Jane est géniale Bella mais elle n'est pas pour moi. Elle est comme ma sœur."

"C'est vrai?" Un sourire hésitant passa sur ses lèvres et j'acquiesçai. "Mais tu as dit…"

Je haussai les épaules. "Je pense que nous avons tous les deux dit des choses que nous ne voulions pas. J'étais furieux que tu m'aies caché quelque chose et j'ai voulu te blesser comme tu m'as blessé."

Elle se tourna et son genou gauche toucha mon genou droit. J'étais énervé de porter un jeans et de ne pas pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la mienne. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé Edward. Ça n'avait jamais été mon intention."

A présent je le savais. "Je sais. Si ça ne te dérange pas je voudrais te demander ce que tu voulais. Je veux dire tu as dit que tu voulais me connaitre. C'est tout?" J'étais très content de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune affiche de moi sur ses murs. Ça m'aurait complètement effrayé.

Elle posa sa main sur ma jambe et immédiatement je posai la mienne sur la sienne. Ça me faisait tellement de bien de la toucher. "Honnêtement Je ne me suis jamais autorisée à penser au-delà de cette envie initiale de te trouver au début. J'ai entendu que tu jouais à _WWF_. Alice a dit qu'elle allait essayer de te trouver et j'ai décidé d'essayer aussi. Evidemment que tu me plaisais mais je n'avais jamais pensé que je te trouverai. Quand tu as répondu tu as semblé tellement gentil et réel et drôle que j'ai voulu plus de toi."

C'était quelque chose que je pouvais aisément comprendre. "Et quoi d'autre?"

Elle rit nerveusement. "Je ne peux pas dire que j'avais prévu d'avoir du sexe au téléphone et que tu sois là maintenant et… Je me suis laissé un peu rêver Edward. C'est bien ce que tout le monde fait au sujet des stars non? Nous imaginons que si nous avions seulement la chance de les rencontrer ils nous aimeraient autant que nous les aimons."

Je bougeai, mal à l'aise et elle me serra le genou. Je me concentrai sur sa main et essayai de ne pas imaginer qu'elle aille à de meilleurs endroits. Pas productif et pas bien pour le moment.

"Ça te dérange. Je le comprends. Je voulais que tu saches que ce que tu m'as entendu dire à Alice est vrai. La plupart du temps j'oubliais qui tu étais. Tu étais juste mon Edward et j'aimais parler avec toi. J'ai eu des moments où il fallait que je me rappelle qui tu étais et je me demandais par l'enfer ce que tu pouvais voir en moi mais la plupart du temps je me laissais être moi et tu semblais m'apprécier ainsi."

"Oui, je t'ai appréciée," son expression changea. Merde, pas au passé. "Je t'apprécie Bella." Plus que je le voudrai, je pense mais nous avons besoin de temps pour gérer tout ça avant que j'essaie d'assimiler ça. Je touchai sa joue encore et ces jolis yeux me regardèrent avec prudence.

"Je vais essayer de t'expliquer pourquoi ça m'a gêné que tu saches qui j'étais depuis le début." C'était difficile de parler de ça sans ressembler à un petit garçon gâté mais heureusement elle comprendrait. Elle m'avait toujours compris avant.

"D'accord?" convint-elle. Je serrai sa main à nouveau.

"Je suis célèbre depuis que j'ai dix-huit ans Bella. Avant ça j'étais un geek, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Je suis passé de personne à quelqu'un du jour au lendemain ou presque sembla-t-il. Les filles étaient partout. J'étais assez intelligent pour savoir qu'elles ne sont pas nécessairement intéressées par un gars qui aime les dessins animés et la science-fiction. Au début je l'ai ignoré." Je fis la grimace en me souvenant. "J'étais jeune, j'étais riche et les filles me voulaient. J'essayais d'apprécier."

Elle rit. "J'imagine que tu l'as fait."

Je lui fis un petit sourire. "J'ai vieilli, vite. Je ne pouvais pas inviter une fille pour aller voir le nouveau film d'action avec moi. Elles voulaient sortir pour qu'on me voie avec elles. Peu leur importait que ces choses m'intéressent pourvu que ce soit le dernier restaurant ou club à la mode, tu comprends? " Elle hocha la tête. "Ça ne m'a pas pris bien longtemps pour arrêter de sortir avec les filles. J'ai eu deux relations qui se sont bien passées mais c'était beaucoup pour le spectacle. Irina…" je ris en voyant son expression.

"Tu es mignonne."

"Je suis désolée, je déteste qu'elle t'ait autant blessé."

Je haussai les épaules. "Honnêtement, elle ne l'a pas vraiment fait en y repensant. Ça semblait être ça au moment mais ma fierté a plus été blessée que mon cœur. Elle a été meilleure à ce jeu que la plupart des autres et elle a fait semblant de s'intéresser à des choses ou au moins m'a écouté parler de certaines choses mais ce n'était que mensonges." Je repris une inspiration et lui servis la plus grosse vérité que j'avais. "Je peux te dire que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous jeudi m'a bien plus blessé que tout ce qu'Irina a pu me faire."

Bella haleta et ses yeux humidifièrent de nouveau. "Je t'en prie ne pleure pas. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal. Je pris son visage entre mes mains tendrement, espérant qu'elle me comprendrait. "Je te le dis pour que tu saches ce que tu représentes pour moi. Trois semaines avec toi ont valu beaucoup plus que six mois avec elle. Ça m'a complètement dévasté de penser que je m'étais trompé à ton sujet."

"Tu ne t'es pas trompé, je te le jure. J'ai aimé tout ce que j'ai appris à ton sujet." Aimé? Passé ou présent? Le mot lui-même était un avertissement. "Le fait que tu sois un idiot et que tu l'admettes, ton amour des dessins animés et des films classiques, la peur de ta mère…" Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle rit. "Tout et encore plus."

"Je sais. C'est pourquoi ça a fait si mal de te perdre." Elle ferma les yeux et je caressai ses joues avec mes pouces. "C'est pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi et pourquoi je n'ai pas lutté davantage avec mon frère quand il m'a trainé jusqu'ici. Je voulais, non, je veux que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient avant. Si c'est possible."

Elle leva les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, ce qui, je dois l'admettre, était une des choses les plus sexy que je n'aie jamais vues. Je priais de ne pas bander mais je savais qu'il ne m'en fallait pas beaucoup quand il s'agissait de Bella.

"Penses-tu qu'elles le peuvent?"

Je ris et touchai sa lèvre avec mon pouce droit. "Je n'ai pas été capable de te lâcher depuis que tu es entrée dans cette pièce. J'ai déjà dû combattre l'envie de t'embrasser une douzaine de fois. Je pense qu'elles le peuvent."

Elle sourit, d'un vrai sourire, comme ceux des photos qu'elle m'avait envoyées et ça me coupa le souffle. Même avec un visage légèrement bouffi, à cause des larmes, c'était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue. "Tu veux m'embrasser?"

Je ricanai. "Bien sûr. J'ai pensé à t'embrasser un million de fois avant qu'on se rencontre et maintenant je suis dans la même chambre que toi. Tu es magnifique, tu portes une robe sexy, tu sens bon et ta peau est incroyablement douce. Si j'étais sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter, je l'aurais déjà fait."

Elle lécha ses lèvres et je sentis ma bite se raidir. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose avec elle. "Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?"

"Parce que je n'arrêterai jamais."

"Alors ne t'arrête pas." Putain, elle allait me tuer.

"Je dois finir d'abord." Elle eut l'air déçue mais elle acquiesça. "Ma vie n'est pas facile, Bella. Il y aura des premières et des tapis rouges et des rumeurs partout où je vais. Je sais que tu avais des raisons de réagir à l'affaire Jane comme tu l'as fait. J'aurais dû te dire que j'allais être avec une amie mais je ne pensais pas que tu savais qui j'étais. Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit que j'étais suis un imbécile de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait être un problème cependant."

Elle regarda ses genoux. "J'aurais dû t'écouter avant de te sauter dessus et présumer le pire." Je relevai sa tête et elle sourit tristement. "Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et ne pas t'attaquer comme je l'ai fait. C'est juste que c'est vraiment dur pour moi de croire que tu veuilles de moi quand tu es entouré de gens comme Jane et Irina."

Son connard d'ex avait fait un numéro sur son amour-propre et ça m'énervait. "Bella, je te trouve incroyable. Tu vaux mille Irina et je déteste que tu penses le contraire."

Elle soupira et essaya de sourire. "C'est difficile pour moi de ne pas aller par là, Edward. Tyler m'a niqué. J'ai essayé, au début de me dire que ce n'était rien mais les questions et les réponses de Jane et la façon dont tu t'accrochais à elle..."

"Elle était ivre et bouleversée, Bella. J'essayais de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme enlever ses chaussures et poignarder Dimitri avec. Crois-moi, c'était une des options qu'elle envisageait."

Bella rit. "Je parie. J'ai aussi pensé à des choses très intelligentes à faire avec Tyler au fil des mois. Ça fait mal. J'essayais de me dire que je ne voyais pas ce que je pensais voir et Rose me parlait, puis Alice nous a entendus parler et tout ça a explosé. Je me suis laissé croire ce qu'elle disait, que je ne pouvais pas intéresser un type comme Tyler, alors comment pourrais-je te garder et je suis devenu folle. J'ai appelé Colin et lui ai donné un rancard sans réfléchir." Je fis un regard noir à la mention de son nom et elle prit ma main dans les siennes.

"J'allais l'annuler mais le matin j'ai vu tous ces sites web et ces photos et je me suis énervée encore une fois. Puis tu m'as envoyé un texto, tu m'as demandé un rancard juste après que je me sois dit que tu avais eu un rancard avec elle et je suis devenue dingue. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je n'aurais pas dû te répondre avant de pouvoir te parler comme une personne civilisée et pas une folle possédée."

"Tu m'as désarçonné," admis-je. "Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre quand on essayait de voir où ce truc entre nous pouvait nous mener. Puis tu m'as parlé de Jane et tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était d'essayer de t'expliquer et que tu me pardonnerais. Quand tu as lâché la bombe en disant que tu me cherchais, c'est là que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid."

"Je suis désolée, Edward. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit comme ça. Je devais te le dire, je le savais et j'avais prévu de le faire avant qu'on se rencontre. Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ici avec ça au-dessus de nos têtes. Je pensais que tu t'enfuirais quand je l'aurais fait mais j'espérais aussi que tu ne le ferais pas. Je n'avais pas prévu de te le dire après t'avoir traité de tricheur et que j'avais un rencard."

Je ris. "Cela n'a certainement pas aidé mais j'avoue que je ne l'aurais jamais bien pris. J'aurais eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir et me demander ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. J'aimerais penser que je n'aurais pas perdu mon sang-froid si tu me l'avais dit d'une autre façon mais je l'aurai peut-être fait. Ça signifiait tellement que tu apprécies la personne que je suis, pas l'acteur."

Elle avait l'air triste. "C'est le cas. Je sais que tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais c'est vrai. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi jusqu' à ce qu'on parle par Messenger et que j'ai été subjuguée par toi avant ça. Tes mots..." dit-elle en souriant. "Tu pouvais m'avoir avec juste une phrase ou deux. Personne n'a jamais fait ça avant. Tu es si drôle, intelligent et plein d'esprit. Tu as dit un jour que tu voulais sauvegarder tous nos messages sur Words, eh bien, je l'ai fait. J'ai pris des photos d'eux."

Elle rougit et c'était époustouflant sur sa peau crémeuse. Et elle n'avait pas menti. Elle rougissait. Sa poitrine était d'une jolie couleur rose que je voulais embrasser, toucher et merde, j'avais besoin de me concentrer.

"Tu devrais m'envoyer ces photos."

Elle rit. "D'accord. Si tu veux."

"Je les veux vraiment." Je voulais tellement plus que des photos. "Bella, je te crois." Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à ma déclaration. "Je crois que tu voulais juste apprendre à me connaître et que tu n'étais pas après moi pour des raisons nuisibles. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu l'étais."

"Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Tu comptais tellement plus pour moi que ce que je pensais et je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles dès que tu entendrais."

"Comptais, au passé?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, pas au passé."

Je lui touchai la joue. "Ma vie est compliquée, Bella. Si on doit essayer de faire ça, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. Je le pensais vraiment quand j'ai dit que je ne te tromperais pas. Je n'ai pas regardé ou pensé à une autre fille depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie. Nous n'étions même pas ensemble techniquement, et je n'aurais jamais pensé sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"Moi non plus." Elle grimaça. "Vraiment, j'allais annuler ce rancard avec Colin jusqu' à ce que tu me dises que tu avais menti et impliqué que Jane était plus qu'une amie."

Si je ne lui avais pas dit ce mensonge sur Jane, elle ne serait jamais sortie avec ce connard. "Je détestais que tu sois sortie avec lui. Je détestais ne pas être arrivé à temps pour t'empêcher d'y aller."

Elle lia ses doigts avec les miens. "J'étais malheureuse et je n'ai cessé de penser à toi tout le temps. Il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et j'ai admis que je n'étais pas prête à sortir avec qui que ce soit. Je lui ai un peu parlé de toi..." Maintenant c'était à mon tour de grimacer. Elle serra ma main. "Et il m'a dit que je devrais t'appeler et discuter avec toi. Ce n'est pas un méchant, Edward. Mais il n'est pas toi."

Ses mots me réchauffèrent, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, même quand ils n'étaient que des mots sur un écran. "Aucune autre fille ne me comprend comme toi, Bella. Veux-tu…." Mon Dieu, pourquoi c'était si dur? "Tu veux réessayer? Pour voir ce que l'on peut être sans tous ces secrets entre nous? J'allais te dire qui j'étais ce jour-là." Je ris. "Nous formons une sacrée paire!"

Elle rit avec moi. "Oui, c'est vrai. Du moins, je veux faire partie d'une paire avec toi. Je suis une telle idiote."

Je souris. "Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part."

Elle ricana et c'était magnifique. "Ouais, eh bien, t'es un _(dork)_ crétin, donc on est quittes."

"Je ne suis pas _(dork)_ une bite de baleine" lui dis-je, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas sourire et échouer lamentablement.

"Aloorrrssss," dit-elle en riant et je chatouillai son côté. Elle se tortilla et rigola. "Ok, ok, ok, tu n'es pas une bite de baleine."

"Merci", répondis-je. "Tu es une idiote mais je t'aime comme ça."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je sentis mon cœur battre. Merde. Etais-je sincère? Oui je l'étais mais c'était si tôt et nous venions juste de nous rencontrer. Elle secoua la tête et sourit. "Bien." Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand elle n'en dit pas plus. Nous avions parlé de beaucoup de choses ce soir et nous parlerions de beaucoup d'autres. Avec un peu de chance, toute l'éternité.

"Edward?"

Je la regardai nerveusement. Peut-être qu'elle ne me laisserait pas me tirer d'affaire. "Ouais?"

"Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là et que tu me pardonnes d'avoir été une garce l'autre jour." J'ouvris la bouche pour protester. "Non, je l'étais et je ne mérite pas une seconde chance… mais je vais la prendre si tu me l'offres." Je hochai de la tête et me battis pour avaler la boule dans ma gorge. J'étais tellement soulagé. Tout s'était mieux passé que je n'osais l'imaginer. "On peut peut-être arrêter de parler et tu pourrais m'embrasser maintenant?"

Je sursautai de surprise. "Quoi? Tu veux que je t'embrasse?"

Elle lécha encore ses lèvres. "Oui, beaucoup."

De la musique à mes oreilles. Je me levai et la tirai ses pieds. "Et le fait que je t'ai dit que si je t'embrasse, je ne serais peut-être pas capable de m'arrêter?"

Un sourire sexy lui couvrit le visage et quelque chose brilla dans les yeux. Et voila, ma fille confiante et insolente, celle qui pouvait me faire bander avec quelques mots. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je voudrais que tu arrêtes?"

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et me rapprochai d'elle. "Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça, tu sais? Je suis venu parce que j'ai voulu éclaircir les choses. Nous n'avons pas à..."

"Edward, tais-toi et embrasse-moi."

Alors je le fis. Je glissai mes bras le long de son dos et la tirai contre moi, son corps doux et magnifique s'appuya enfin contre le mien.

Oui, je l'avais tenue quand elle était arrivée mais il n'y avait pas eu de chaleur. Maintenant, ses yeux se languissaient de moi et ses lèvres parfaites étaient juste là, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je me penchai lentement vers elle et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, ses doigts se déplacèrent dans mes cheveux, me grattant légèrement le cuir chevelu. Je gémis avant même que mes lèvres ne touchent les siennes.

Ses doigts serrèrent ma tête et je me laissai guider, posant mes lèvres légèrement sur les siennes. Je touchai ses lèvres avec les miennes une, deux, trois fois. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son regard me donna envie de la jeter sur son lit et de la prendre. Pas encore, cependant. C'était parfait. Je pressai mes lèvres plus fermement sur les siennes et elle soupira. J'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes et elle gémit et ouvrit la bouche. Nos langues se touchèrent doucement, se déplaçant l'une contre l'autre. Elle inclina la tête et me laissa glisser plus profondément.

J'avais embrassé beaucoup de femmes dans ma vie, à l'écran et hors écran mais je pouvais honnêtement dire qu'aucun baiser ne m'avait jamais affecté comme ce baiser avec Bella. Je sentis que mes genoux commençaient à trembler avec l'effort qu'il fallait pour ne pas prendre plus que ce qu'elle offrait. Nos langues dansaient ensemble doucement et ses mains étaient comme un paradis dans mes cheveux. Je tenais sa taille, bien que je veuille vraiment empoigner son incroyable cul.

Je brisai notre baiser et me battis pour reprendre mon souffle. Bella me sourit rêveusement et je dus l'embrasser à nouveau. Plus dur cette fois. Elle donna autant qu'elle recevait et frotta son corps sexy contre le mien. Je gémis et la libérai. "Tu vas vraiment être ma mort, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle rit. "J'espère que non. J'ai besoin de bien plus que ça avant que tu ne meures."

Je secouai la tête et m'effondrai sur son lit. "Je devrais appeler mon frère, lui dire que je suis toujours en vie et qu'il vienne me chercher."

"Tu pars déjà?" Il y avait encore cette tristesse.

"Non! Je ne voulais pas supposer que tu voulais que je..."

"Reste," dit-elle, en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je serrai sa taille. "S'il te plaît, reste avec moi."

Comme si j'allais dire non à ça? "Je n'irai nulle part."

"Alors, tu es à moi pour la nuit?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sexy.

Pour plus que ça, si elle me voulait. "Oui, je suis tout à toi."

"J'aime bien ça", répondit-elle.

Tout comme moi. "Que feras-tu de moi?"

Elle rigola. "Je peux penser à certaines choses."

Moi aussi. J'avais hâte de voir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà les choses sont éclaircies**_

 _ **et maintenant que pensez-vous que Bella ait en tête pour leur soirée?**_


	21. Fin de soirée

.

 **Chapitre 21 -** Fin de soirée

Elle inclina la tête, les yeux pétillant. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passait dans cette fascinante tête. "Quoi?"

"Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé de faire?"

Je lui avais demandé beaucoup de choses et la plupart d'entre elles demandait à ce que nous ayons moins de vêtements que maintenant. "Euh tu peux peut-être ajouter quelque chose?"

Elle rigola à nouveau. "D'accord est-ce que tu te souviens ce que tu m'as demandé jeudi matin avant que je décide de jeter ma bête sur toi?"

Jeudi matin? Oh! "Tu parles du rendez-vous pour voir un film?"

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire éclatant. "Pour samedi soir. Et c'est samedi soir."

Je répondis à son sourire avec un des miens. "Oui. C'est ça. Alors tu veux regarder un film avec moi?" ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête mais je n'étais pas quand même pas déçu. Il fallait que nous passions du temps ensemble, juste être ensemble. Je la voulais, enfin, je me consumais pour elle mais je pouvais attendre. Nous n'avions eu qu'une discussion lourde après tout et un baiser! Des baisers en fait. Et peut-être y en aurait-il encore pendant le film.

"Oui." Elle mordit sa lèvre une fois encore et j'attendis. "Ce n'est pas que je ne te veuille pas mais c'est simplement que…"

Je passai mes bras autour d'elle. "Je sais Bella. Crois-moi je le sais. Nous avons le temps heureusement beaucoup de temps. J'aimerai regarder un film avec toi pourvu que je puisse t'avoir dans mes bras et peut-être que je puisse voler quelques baisers."

Son visage s'éclaira comme si je venais de lui dire qu'elle avait gagné à la loterie. "C'est bien pour ça que les rendez-vous au ciné sont faits non? Assis tout près l'un de l'autre, essayant de te faire réagir?"

Je ris. "C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait ça avant. J'étais un fameux geek, tu te souviens?"

"Bon tu es à l'université maintenant il est temps pour toi d'agir comme un étudiant." Elle me serra dans ses bras puis me relâcha. "Je vais passer des vêtements plus confortables." Elle montra sa robe. "Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style habituel."

Peu importe ce que c'était, elle était fantastique. "Je pense que tu es époustouflante mais je veux que tu sois à l'aise." Elle alla vers sa commode et en sortit un t-shirt gris qui devait être celui qu'elle portait sur la photo. Tristement elle choisit un pantalon de pyjama alors je n'allais pas la voir rejouer la photo, pas encore. Tout viendrait au bon moment.

"Pyjama," marmonna-t-elle, son visage rougissant de nouveau.

"Sexy," lui dis-je et elle rougit encore plus.

"Oui, bon, euh est-ce que tu as des vêtements pour te changer?"

J'en avais mais pas avec moi. "Ils sont avec Emmett. Ça ira."

Elle fronça les sourcils puis sourit. "J'ai une idée! Rose a toujours des affaires de Royce. Je pense qu'elles t'iraient."

Je ne savais pas qui était Royce mais peu importait. "Je porte un t-shirt là-dessous alors peut être juste un pantalon ou un short?" Bella opina et quitta la chambre rapidement. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un texto à Emmett.

 **Je reste là cette nuit. Je t'appellerai demain matin.**

Bella revint et m'envoya un short noir. "Est-ce que ça ira?"

"Bien sûr."

"D'accord, je vais juste…" elle fit signe vers la salle de bain et je souris.

"Ça ira." Elle rit et se précipita dans la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière elle. J'essayai de ne pas penser à elle se déshabillant. J'échouai lamentablement mais au moins j'avais essayé. J'enlevai mon jeans et enfilai le short qui m'allait bien. Je déboutonnai ma chemise et la posai avec mon pantalon sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Mon téléphone bipa annonçant un texto.

 _Ha! Je t'avais bien dit que tout allait s'arranger. Tu m'en dois une et une grosse. Tu vas pouvoir commencer en prenant ma place au gala de charité de maman._

Je rigolai. **Nous savons tous les deux que maman n'acceptera jamais ça. Cependant je t'en dois une c'est vrai. Je réfléchirai à un moyen de te rembourser ma dette.**

Je regardais autour de la chambre essayant de savoir ce que je pouvais faire. Allions-nous regarder le film dans le salon? Ici? Pourrai-je être couché sur ce lit? J'étais perdu. D'habitude j'étais plus sûr de moi. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et le téléphone bipa de nouveau.

 _Tu pourrais commencer par me dire si la fille aux épines est là. Tu l'as vue? Elle est si sexy!_

Oh Seigneur! Je roulai des yeux. Je n'avais rien remarqué concernant Rose sauf qu'elle était blonde mais il en avait clairement vu davantage. **Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à la maison mais je suis dans la chambre de Bella. Je n'ai entendu personne rentrer.**

Et honnêtement je n'en étais pas désolé. D'après ce que Bella avait dit de Rose j'aurai besoin de la protection d'Emmett. Avec de la chance je ne la verrai pas avant demain matin.

 _Quel chien tu es. Déjà dans sa chambre? Tu es bien meilleur que ce que je pensais! Je ne peux pas être plus fier de toi!_

Bien sûr mon frère allait par là. **Nous n'avons fait que parler Emmett. Elle est en train de se changer et nous allons regarder un film.**

La porte s'ouvrit et Bella rentra et putain elle portait ce t-shirt. Son pyjama violet lui allait très bien. C'était merveilleux que je la trouve aussi attirante maintenant que quand elle était bien habillée. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval laissant son joli cou exposé. Je voulais l'embrasser, énormément.

Mon téléphone bipa. _Je renonce à ma fierté tu n'es plus mon frère._

Bella sourcilla. " Pourquoi tu souris ainsi?"

"Parce que tu es très belle et que mon frère est un idiot."

Elle rit et s'assit à coté de moi. "Dans ça?"

Je passai mes doigts sur son bras gauche et elle frissonna. "Je pense que tu as oublié que je t'ai déjà vue dans ce t-shirt avec rien d'autre. Ça va être mon vêtement préféré sur toi."

Elle sourit et ses yeux étaient embués. "Oh je pense que je pourrai trouver autre chose qui te plaira davantage." Sa voix était remplie de promesses sexy et je sentis que ma queue commençait à s'agiter.

"Hum Bella… j'essaie vraiment de rester un gentleman là."

Elle rigola. "Je suis désolée," la façon dont ses yeux pétillaient me permit d'en douter mais ça m'importait peu. J'étais simplement ravi de voir ma fille, enfin. Elle était comme je l'avais imaginée maintenant que nous avions éclairci les choses. "Qu'est-ce que ton frère a à dire?"

Je souris. "Il fait quelques suppositions sur le fait que je reste ici et que je sois dans ta chambre. Il veut savoir où est Rose."

"Rose?" demanda-t-elle. "Elle est sortie avec Ang et Jess mais je ne sais pas où elles sont allées."

"C'est probablement une bonne chose. Je pense qu'il serait sorti pour aller la chercher s'il savait où elle était."

Bella rigola. "C'est vrai? Ça lui plairait."

"Tu crois?"

Bella me regarda. "Tu ne peux pas lui dire." Je hochai la tête. "Rose craque sur lui ça fait un bon bout de temps. Elle aime les mauvais garçons." Je ricanai. C'était difficile de croire qu'Emmett était un mauvais garçon même si ça lui était arrivé de se mettre dans le pétrin plusieurs fois. "Quand j'ai compris que c'était bien toi, elle m'a dit de te demander de lui présenter Emmett."

Je jouai avec sa queue de cheval. "Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de le faire, il a vu sa photo et il a été hypnotisé ou quelque chose du genre. De plus il a aimé sa façon de se comporter, bien qu'à ce moment-là elle croyait que c'était moi et qu'elle me hurlait dessus."

Bella sourit. "Je te l'ai dit qu'elle faisait peur."

Je tirai sur ses cheveux. "Je comptais sur toi pour me protéger."

Elle pencha la tête et sourit timidement. "Je le ferai."

"Tu le feras?"

"Oui, bon, on va voir comment se passe notre rendez-vous…"

Je souris. "Que dois-je faire pour mériter cette protection?"

Elle rit et se leva. "Si je te le dis, ça influencera tout. Il va falloir que tu le découvres tout seul. Bon quel film veux-tu regarder?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Pas un des miens." Elle rit. "J'allai te suggérer _Génération rebelle_ mais…"

Bella s'illumina. "Je l'ai!" Elle alla dans le salon et revint une minute après avec le dvd dans la main.

Je lui souris. _'C'est ce que j'aime chez ces étudiantes. Je vieillis mais elles ont toujours le même âge!'_ Je lui fis ma plus belle expression Wooderson* et elle rit beaucoup.

"Une légère modification de l'original, hein?"

"Bon tu es une étudiante," lui dis-je.

Elle secoua la tête. "Et Wooderson est probablement plus âgé que toi et pourtant il va voir ces filles de l'école secondaire. Pas bien."

Je ris pendant qu'elle mettait le dvd dans le lecteur et allumais la télé. "Oui mais c'est lui qui a le meilleur rôle."

Elle alluma la télé et sourit. ' _Dis mec, tu as un joint?'_

Elle était plus que fantastique. _'Non pas sur moi mec.'_

"Ç'aurait été bien mieux si tu en avais eu un." Son imitation de Wooderson était nulle mais c'était tellement génial que je m'écroulais de rire.

"Tu dois juste être la femme parfaite pour moi."

Elle sourit et monta sur le lit, arrangeant les oreillers contre la tête de lit. "Je le suis." Elle sourit en tapotant le lit. "Asseyons-nous là. Je vais éteindre les lumières."

Je m'installai contre l'oreiller et Bella ferma sa porte et éteignit la lumière. Elle revient et s'assit à ma gauche. Je l'enlaçai immédiatement et ça la fit rire. "Un point pour toi!"

Oh des points pour l'avoir enlacée. Ça fonctionne pour moi. "Devrai-je bailler et m'étirer?"

Elle rit. "Non cela aurait enlevé des points. J'aurai laissé Rose entrer pour qu'elle te donne un coup de poing, c'est sûr."

Je la chatouillai alors que l'introduction de _Sweet Emotions_ d'Aerosmith commençait ainsi que le film. "Tu ne la laisserais pas me frapper."

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Bon si elle le fait, je promets d'embrasser de te faire un bon baiser là où tu as bobo."

"Partout où elle a tapé? Parce que mon frère a dit qu'elle m'avait menacé de…" Je m'interrompis quand elle me donna un coup de coude en riant.

"Partout… mais peut-être pas tout de suite."

Je ris. "Je doute vouloir que tu embrasses certains endroits tout de suite après que j'ai été frappé."

Elle ricana. "J'imagine bien. "Elle se tourna pour regarder. "Elle ne te blessera pas. Tu es ici et je suis heureuse. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait."

"Bien. C'est tout ce que je veux aussi." Elle me poussa et je resserrai mon bras autour d'elle.

"As-tu déjà fumé la chicha en travaux pratiques?" demanda-t-elle alors que Slater jugeait du manque d'air dans sa chicha en bois."

Je ricanai. "Non je n'ai jamais eu de travaux pratiques. Et je n'ai jamais pris de drogue non plus…"

Elle sourit. "Moi non plus. Alice l'a fait il y a quelques temps mais c'était au-delà de l'ennui. Non merci."

"Emmett a essayé mais ma mère lui est tombée dessus. Elle tolère les bagarres dans les bars et les contraventions pour excès de vitesse mais pas de drogue pour ses fils."

Bella sourit. "Elle te fait vraiment peur."

"Enfer oui. Elle m'a aussi incitée à venir te parler."

"Je pense que je l'aime," répondit-elle.

"Je sais qu'elle t'aimera."

Bella rougit mais ne répondit rien. Elle était tellement mignonne. Sur l'écran, Ben Affleck arrivait en voiture prêt à botter les fesses des premières années. "C'est bizarre pour toi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Quoi?"

"Tu connais certains de ces gens pas vrai? C'est bizarre de les voir jouer?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Je connais Ben et Matt, Adam et quelques autres. Mais non, c'est un film que je regarde c'est tout. De plus il est sorti avant que je sois dans le système alors je l'ai aimé avant d'y être. Mais me regarder jouer moi c'est bizarre. Je ne le fais pas souvent."

 _'L'école est finie'_ arriva et ça me rappela que je m'étais demandé ce qu'elle allait faire pendant l'été.

"Est-ce que tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire cet été? Tu as des cours ou autre chose?" Tu as un passeport et tu voudrais venir me voir en Europe? Je ne peux m'en empêcher c'est si bon de l'avoir contre moi. "Je vais probablement rentrer chez moi et travailler avec mon père pour l'été."

"Humm." Je ne dis rien. C'était trop tôt. Nous devions voir comment le reste de notre temps ensemble aller se passer. Elle me regarda mais je ne lui donnai pas d'explication à cette question.

"Dis Edward, tu es ici pour combien de temps?"

Je passai mes doigts le long de son cou. "Il faut que nous partions lundi matin. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon agent mardi."

Elle sourit. "Donc nous avons demain tout entier?"

"Tout le jour et toute la nuit si tu veux."

"Je veux. Beaucoup."

Je souris. "Moi aussi." Je pensais à ces vacances de printemps. "Tu sais, Emmett n'a pas annulé la réservation."

Elle me fixa. "C'est vrai?"

"Non il a vraiment pensé que nous pourrions arranger les choses entre nous."

"Humm eh bien nous l'avons fait."

Nous l'avons fait. Ce n'était ni bizarre ni autre chose. "Alors tu veux toujours y aller?"

Bella s'assit et se tourna vers moi. "Oui. Je veux dire si tu veux toujours. Je sais que ta venue ici n'était pas prévue alors si tu as des choses à faire…"

Je la fis taire avec un autre baiser. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et je sentis sa chaleur et devint dur comme du roc immédiatement. Elle gémit et se frotta contre moi. Mes mains trouvèrent sa taille et je l'aidai à bouger contre moi pas qu'elle ait vraiment besoin d'aide. Putain j'allais venir dans ce short si elle continuait ainsi. Je la repoussai et elle bouda joliment.

"Je pense que je devais rester un gentilhomme?"

Elle soupira et commença à s'éloigner. Je l'arrêtai et écartai les jambes. "Viens là." Elle sourit et rampa entre mes jambes, s'adossant contre ma poitrine. J'embrassai son oreille et elle frissonna. "Nous avons toute la nuit, toute la journée de demain et demain soir et toute la semaine de vacances. Je veux y aller, Bella."

"C'est vrai?

Je ris. "Bien sûr que oui." Sur l'écran, Mitch se faisait taper sur les fesses avec une pagaie. Je regardai le visage de Bella et je la vis devenir rouge. "A quoi tu penses?"

"Euh, rien?" couina-t-elle et je l'embrassai.

"Ça t'excite un peu?" Je lui mordis l'oreille et elle pouffa.

"Peut-être un peu. Mais pas comme ça. Ça ferait mal."

Je fis glisser mes mains sur ses côtés et le long de son petit cul parfait. "Je promets de ne jamais te faire de mal. J'ai dit à Ben qu'il avait pris trop de plaisir dans cette scène et il était clair que son personnage avait des problèmes de rage provoqués par ses problèmes évidents d'homosexualité."

Bella ricana désespérément et c'était si mignon, bien que son mouvement contre mon aine ne soit pas rigolo.

"Qu'a-t-il répondu à ça?"

Je gloussai. "Il a admis que c'était probablement vrai." Je poussai sa queue de cheval hors du chemin et embrassai le côté droit de son cou.

Bella gémit doucement. "Comment je m'en sors sur l'échelle des rancards?"

"Plutôt bien." Bella sourit. "Wooderson!" Et il y eut la réplique ' _ce serait beaucoup plus cool si tu le faisais'_.

"D'accord, d'accord, d'accord." Elle ricana et je le citai mot pour mot à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

"Tu as trop regardé ce film," me dit-elle.

"Oui, mais c'est une bonne chose," répondis-je.

Elle pencha la tête et me regarda. "Pourquoi ça?"

Je suivis sa mâchoire avec mon doigt. "Parce que je ne rate rien quand je fais ça." Je l'embrassai. C'était bizarre comme cela, alors je la tournai sur le côté et elle était couchée en travers de mes genoux. Elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou et j'ouvris la bouche. Elle s'ouvrit à moi tout de suite et cette fois-ci nos langues se retrouvèrent avec plus d'urgence.

Je bougeai mes mains contre ses côtés, traînant légèrement le bout de mes doigts sur elle, traçant doucement le côté de ses seins. Elle gémit et me chevaucha à nouveau. Je ne l'arrêtai pas cette fois. Et merde. Je bougeai mes pouces au-dessus de ses mamelons et tout de suite ils durcirent sous mes doigts. Elle ne portait absolument pas de soutien-gorge.

"Merde, Bella," murmurai-je." Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux et elle les tirait fort quand je l'embrassais dans le cou. Je fis rouler ses mamelons entres mes doigts et les bruits qu'elle fit me rendirent fou.

"Mmm, je crois que tu as promis de faire ça." Sa voix était rauque et sexy. Je me secouai contre elle et elle haleta.

"Edward!"

Je pinçai son cou et bougeai mes mains jusqu'à l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Je ne savais pas si elle était prête à l'enlever alors je la soulevai un peu, assez pour toucher la peau douce de son ventre. Ses mains étaient sur mon t-shirt et elle n'hésita pas. Elle tira pour l'enlever. Ses yeux allèrent droit à mon torse et elle lécha ses lèvres quand elle le vit.

"Bon Dieu, tu es encore plus sexy en personne."

Je dus rire. "Je suis content que tu le penses." Ses mains étaient sur mon torse maintenant, elle me caressait les pectoraux et les abdominaux. J'étais content qu'Alec m'ait mis en forme depuis quelques jours. Bella semblait très reconnaissante.

"Au fait, toi aussi." Elle sourit et descendit la main pour tirer sur son t-shirt. Dieu merci. Etre un gentleman ne donnait pas autant de plaisir. J'eus un aperçu de beaux seins et je léchai mes lèvres, mourant d'envie de les goûter.

Il y eut un bruit sourd dehors et Bella sursauta et fit tomber son t-shirt juste au moment où sa porte s'ouvrait. "Alors, tu t'es endormie pendant l'apéritif ou tu as tenu jusqu'au plat principal?" La blonde bruyante s'arrêta net et nous observa. "Putain de merde, tu l'as ramené à la maison?" Puis elle regarda attentivement. "C'est quoi ce bordel? Bella? C'est Edward?"

"Oui, oui," répondit-elle. Elle se leva de mes genoux et se tourna vers son amie. "Rose, voici Edward. Edward, voici Rose."

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire alors je levai la main en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que j'avais la dite main sur le petit sein parfait de Bella.

Les yeux de Rose se plissèrent et elle fit un pas à l'intérieur. "Que fais-tu ici?"

Je passai la main avec laquelle je venais de la saluer dans mes cheveux très ébouriffés. "Mon frère et moi sommes venus pour parler à Bella."

"Ouais, on dirait que tu… parles."

"Rose, on a parlé. Je me suis excusée, il s'est excusé, tout va bien."

Rose posa les yeux sur Bella. "Qu'est-il arrivé à ton rancard?" Je tressaillis de douleur à ces mots. Même si rien n'était arrivé, je détestais qu'elle soit sortie avec lui.

Bella mit la main sur mon genou. "J'y suis allée, c'était gênant et il a lu en moi et m'a ramenée à la maison." Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit. "Alice était là quand je suis rentrée et elle m'a posé une tonne de questions sur Edward. Il s'est avéré qu'il était assis dans ma chambre à écouter tout ça. Je suis entrée et on a parlé et bon, visiblement on va bien."

"Évidemment," répondit-elle sèchement. "Alice a été gentille?"

Bella haussa les épaules. "Oui, je suppose. Elle était un peu hostile mais on s'est excusés."

"C'est bien. Dieu que c'est bizarre. Je suis rentrée plus tôt m'attendant à te trouver en pleurs ou à t'ennuyer et sûrement pas en train d'embrasser un Edward Cullen, torse nu." Ça me rappela… je pris mon t-shirt et l'enfilai. Rose rit. "Ne te couvre pas à cause de moi!"

Bella me serra le genou. "Ce n'était pas comme ça que je pensais que ma soirée allait se passer mais j'en suis vraiment contente."

Rose lui sourit avant de me regarder fixement. J'étais reconnaissant que Bella soit entre nous. Elle avait l'air effrayante. "Tu t'es excusé de l'avoir faite pleurer et de l'avoir traitée de harceleuse?"

Je détestais savoir que c'était arrivé. "Oui."

"Rose, arrête. J'étais une sorte de harceleuse en quelque sorte. Pas le genre effrayant contre qui il faut un ordre ..." Bella s'arrêta et me regarda. "As-tu demandé un ordre de restriction?"

Je ris et la tirai contre moi. "Non. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'Emmett ne prenne la route."

"Ce connard…" siffla Rose. "Où est-il?" Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas informée de votre venue? J'aurais pu empêcher Bella de sortir avec Colin au lieu de surveiller le téléphone et le mail comme une putain de tarée pendant deux jours."

Comme si je le savais? "Emmett fait ce qu'Emmett veut faire. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Une minute, on essaie sa nouvelle Venom et après..."

Rose cria. "As-tu dit Venom, comme Hennessy Venom?" Je hochai de la tête et elle avait l'air un peu faible. Elle s'accrocha à la porte pour se soutenir. "Ton frère est ici en train de conduire… ça?"

"Hum, ouais."

"Et merde. Comment suis-je supposée résister à un homme sexy avec une voiture sexy?" Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me le demandait alors je fermai sagement ma gueule. "Où est-il maintenant?"

"Il est probablement à l'hôtel. Je lui ai dit que je restais ici..."

"Oh, c'est vrai?" Elle était de nouveau en train de me bombarder avec des regards méchants au lieu de roucouler sur mon frère et sa voiture. Ce n'était pas bon.

"Oui. Il reste avec moi." Bella me tapota la jambe. "Tout va bien, Rose. Vraiment."

Son regard s'adoucit et elle sourit. "C'est tout ce que je veux pour toi, Bella."

"Je sais."

"Combien de temps restes-tu ici?" me demanda-t-elle, son ton infiniment moins hostile.

"Jusqu'à lundi matin."

"Et quand ton frère reviendra-t-il?" demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules. "Il sera la demain matin. Il a mes vêtements et tout. En plus, il veut rencontrer Bella… Et toi aussi."

Rose sourit. "Je parie que oui. D'accord, je serai prête." Elle se tourna pour partir. "Comme toi." Je ris. C'est peu probable. Ma bite s'était cachée au premier regard. Je m'étais souvenu que c'était cette partie vitale de mon corps qu'elle avait menacée.

"Bella, tu réalises que tu es sortie avec un mec et que tu t'es retrouvée au lit avec un autre…?"

Le visage de Bella redevint rouge. "Oui."

"Je suis fière de toi!" lui dit-elle en partant. Elle ferma la porte et je m'effondrai contre l'oreiller.

"Désolé." Bella se tourna vers moi et je secouai la tête.

"Ne le sois pas. Je n'ai pas une égratignure sur moi, au moins."

"Elle est protectrice," expliqua Bella.

"Je sais. Emmett va adorer, crois-moi. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui réserve…"

"Dieu seul le sait." Bella se mordit la lèvre. "Désolé pour l'interruption."

Je lui pris le visage en coupe. "Ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons dit que nous allions avoir un rancard cinoche et nous sommes allés bien plus loin que ça de toute façon, n'est-ce pas? J'ai eu plus qu'une pichenette."

Elle rigola. "Oui, c'est sûr."

Et c'était la pure perfection. "Tu l'as aimé."

Elle hocha la tête. "Beaucoup."

"Peut-être que je vais en avoir un peu plus."

Bella sourit. "Peut-être que oui." Le film était presque fini et je la tirai contre ma poitrine.

"Pas besoin de se précipiter, honnêtement. Je te veux toi, oui mais je peux attendre." Qu'est-ce que c'était un peu plus de temps quand je l'avais dans mes bras?

"C'est juste bizarre, tu sais? On est ensemble depuis quelques heures mais on se connait si bien et je te veux et..."

"J'ai compris," lui dis-je. "Calmons-nous ce soir et voyons ce qui se passera demain. Je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit que je me contenterai de te tenir et de t'embrasser un peu. C'est tellement plus que ce que j'espérais quand je suis arrivé ici."

Elle sourit doucement. "Tu es définitivement un embellissement de ma soirée."

Je ris. "C'est une bonne chose." Elle m'embrassa, un baiser doux et chaste. Je combattis l'envie de l'approfondir. Nous avions le temps.

Bella se retira et sourit. "Une très bonne chose."

A l'écran, Clint se battait avec Tony et Bella rit. " En fait c'est la meilleure réplique."

Nous l'avions dite ensemble. _'Je suis venu ici pour faire deux choses. Botter du cul et boire de la bière. On dirait qu'on a presque plus de bière.'_ Bella ricana en finissant.

"Clint me rappelle Rose," lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille. Elle rit plus fort.

"Elle pourrait totalement jouer ce rôle," elle était d'accord avec moi. Je déplaçai sa queue de cheval sur le côté gauche et embrassai la joue.

"Je savais que regarder ce film avec toi serait amusant."

Elle rit encore. "Et c'est bien mieux que par téléphone."

"Bien sûr que oui," dis-je en serrant mes bras autour d'elle. Elle lia ses doigts aux miens. Ça faisait du bien de l'avoir dans mes bras.

"Merci d'être venu pour moi, Edward." Elle parlait doucement et je me penchai plus près pour l'entendre. "Tu aurais pu juste partir sans penser à moi. Je le méritais en quelque sorte, après t'avoir menti et hurlé dessus pour rien."

Je secouai la tête et embrassai sa tempe. "Non. Je n'aurais pas pu partir. J'aurais pu essayer mais j'aurais échoué, même sans que mon frère ne me pousse. Moi, toi... tu m'as eu, Bella. Tu m'attirais et la curiosité, le besoin de savoir si ce que nous avions était réel, m'aurait amené ici un jour ou l'autre. J'ai de la chance que mon frère soit plus impatient que moi."

"Rappelle-moi de faire un gros câlin à Emmett quand je le verrai demain."

Je gloussai. "Ne t'inquiète pas, il en prendra un, que tu le lui offres ou pas." Il m'a déjà marié avec toi, après tout. Je ne peux pas dire que ça me dérange le moins du monde en ce moment.

"Je me demande ce que Rose va lui faire," dit-elle.

Je ris. "Je préfère ne pas m'inquiéter pour ces deux-là, si ça te va."

"D'accord," dit-elle, se relaxant contre moi.

"Bella, est-ce que ce premier rancard était bien?"

Elle se retourna et me sourit. "Phénoménal… une fois rentrée à la maison."

Je l'observai. "Tu sais, je devrai bouder vu que tu es sortie avec un autre mec d'abord."

Bella gloussa. "D'accord, si c'est ce que tu ressens." Elle se retourna pour regarder le film et je lâchai ses doigts pour lui faire des chatouilles. "Okokok!" cria-t-elle. J'arrêtai et elle rigola. "Je suis désolée." Elle se retourna et me regarda. "J'aimerais pouvoir le reprendre. J'essayais d'être plus comme Rose et moins comme moi. Ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné pour moi."

"Sois juste Bella. C'est la fille que je veux."

Elle sourit. "C'est ce que je peux faire."

"Bien." Je touchai ses lèvres. "Ma copine." Elle sourit si brillamment qu'elle en était presque aveuglante.

"A toi."

"Bien sûr que oui." Je l'embrassai encore. J'avais ma copine dans les bras. Tout s'était bien passé pour la première fois depuis jeudi. Peut-être qu'elle m'avait cherché mais j'étais content qu'elle m'ait trouvé.

…

*un des acteurs de ce film

* * *

 _ **Et voila leur première soirée … à vous, laissez-nous vos impressions!**_

 _ **Pour info nous n'en sommes pas encore à la moitié de la fic…**_


	22. Le lendemain

.

 **Chapitre 22** – Le lendemain

C'était facilement la meilleure nuit de ma vie et nous n'avions rien fait à part nous câliner et être gratifié d'un aperçu des seins de Bella avant que Rose n'entre et ne nous interrompe. Je n'étais pas désolé cependant. Je voulais Bella, aucun doute là-dessus mais je voulais mieux la connaitre. Après que le film soit terminé, nous nous étions couchés et avions parlé, nous touchant et nous embrassant pendant des heures.

Je savais à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle riait. Je savais qu'elle était passée par une phase où elle ne mangeait rien que des hot-dogs quand elle avait cinq ans. Je savais comment elle sentait, à quoi elle avait goût et ce qu'elle ressentait. Si j'avais pensé que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle avant, bien, ce n'était rien comparé à comment je me sentais à son sujet maintenant. Je n'arrêtai jamais de la toucher. Quand nous nous étions endormis elle avait sa tête sur mon torse et quand je me réveillai nous étions l'un contre l'autre dans son petit lit. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. J'aimais l'avoir à proximité.

Elle commença à bouger dans mes bras et je posai mes lèvres sur le bas de son cou. L'embrasser là me rendait accro. Sa peau était si douce. Elle fit un gémissement sexy et poussa ses fesses contre moi ce qui me fit gémir. Bien sûr - érection matinale. J'avais une femme sexy dans mes bras. Un petit rire m'alerta du fait qu'elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

"Tu es méchante," lui dis-je, en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Ses épaules se secouèrent de rire. "C'est toi qui a commencé à me tenter avec Eddie junior juste derrière."

Je ris et me blottis dans son cou. "Oh je vais arrêter de te tenter et te laisser l'avoir si tu le veux."

Elle haleta doucement. "C'est dur pas vrai?"

"C'est ce que je dirai," marnonnai-je, ce qui la fit rire de nouveau.

"Pas ça, pervers." Elle se tourna pour me faire face et je passai mon pouce sur sa mâchoire.

Je fis un petit sourire innocent. "Alors que voulais-tu dire?"

Elle roula ses jolis yeux. "Je veux dire savoir quoi faire. Je me sens comme si on était dans cet état… entre deux."

Je passai mon doigt sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux. "Bella fais juste ce qui te semble bien." Mon estomac gronda. Bon timing.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle sourit. "Je suppose que t je dois te nourrir maintenant."

Je maudis mon système digestif. "Bon, je n'ai pas mangé depuis le déjeuner hier mais…"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle s'assit. "Merde! Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas mangé hier soir?"

Je souris. "Tu l'as fait à l'autre rendez-vous." C'était merveilleux de pouvoir plaisanter à ce sujet à présent même si j'étais encore jaloux comme l'enfer. Mais c'était avec moi qu'elle était dans le lit ce matin, pas Colin l'abruti compréhensif. Quoi? Il était toujours un abruti parce qu'il était sorti avec elle avant moi. Et je pouvais le détester pour cela. C'était totalement autorisé.

Bella tapota mon nez avec son doigt. "Pour ton information je n'ai pris que quelques amuse-gueules. Et pour mémoire tu es mignon comme l'enfer quand tu es jaloux."

Je la tirai sur moi. "Tu aimes ça pas vrai?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ses yeux scintillèrent. "Un peu, en quelque sorte, peut-être."

Elle était si fougueuse. "Eh bien oui, je suis jaloux qu'il ait pu t'emmener avant que j'arrive ici. Est-ce qu'il t'a touchée?"

Elle secoua la tête mais ses yeux changèrent. "Quoi?" Je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée mais quoi?

"Il a touché le bas de mon dos quand nous nous dirigions vers l'immeuble." Je la regardai et elle me fit un baiser bruyant avant de s'éloigner. "Haleine matinale, hein!"

Je roulai et la coinçai sur le lit. "Je vais haleter partout sur toi si tu ne me dis pas tout."

Elle rigola et se débattit contre moi mais ne parvint pas à se libérer. "Je te l'ai dit! Il m'a touché le bas du dos et j'ai sursauté pour m'éloigner de lui. Je suis surprise qu'il ait voulu continué ce rendez-vous à ce moment-là." Je faufilai ma main pour lui toucher le bas du dos. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il fallait juste que je la revendique comme mienne ou quelque chose, enlever le souvenir de cette main de sur elle.

"Bien sûr il a continué. Ne vois-tu pas combien tu étais belle hier soir? J'aurai tout donné pour être celui qui était assis face à toi dans n'importe quel restaurant." J'aurai pu le faire mais les gens me verrait et la publicité commencerait avant même que nous ayons pu avoir un jour ensemble.

Les yeux de Bella devinrent humides et elle tendit la main pour toucher mon visage. "J'aurai souhaité que ce soit le cas." Elle prit mon visage entre ses deux mains. "Mais passer la nuit avec toi, ici a été bien mieux que dîner dans un restaurant à la mode. Je ne changerai cela pour rien au monde."

Maudite soit l'haleine du matin? Je l'embrassai, fort. Et elle enroula ses bras autour de mon dos et me tint contre elle tout en m'embrassant. Mon estomac gronda à nouveau et elle rit, en se reculant. "Il faut que tu manges."

"Oui." Mais je l'embrassai à nouveau, tendrement cette fois. "Je veux être le gars qui t'amène dans des restaurants à la mode, Bella."

Elle me sourit. "Je veux que tu sois ce gars, aussi."

Je roulai et m'assis puis l'aidai à faire de même. "Je te sortirai bien ce soir mais la presse pourrait avoir vent des choses et…"

Elle leva sa main "C'est bon. Je veux être avec toi, Edward. Nous pouvons faire notre trou ici toute la journée et je serai parfaitement contente. Je peux rester dans notre petite bulle avant que la vérité ne vienne à éclater."

Notre bulle était le meilleur endroit où être. "Je parlerai à Kate quand je rentrerai et trouverai une façon de gérer les choses. Je ne veux pas que la presse vienne frapper à ta porte Bella. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te protéger de tout ça mais en même temps…" Je m'arrêtai, pas sûr de comment le dire.

"Quoi?" Ses yeux bruns parurent tristes maintenant, ce qui était tout à fait inacceptable.

"Mais en même temps je veux que le monde entier sache pour toi." Un sourire éclaira son visage. Dieu que j'aimais ce sourire. Je voulais la faire sourire ainsi tous les jours.

"C'est vrai?"

J'opinai. "Bien sûr. Tu es avec moi, non?"

Son sourire s'agrandit encore. "Tu veux que je le sois?"

Je ris. "N'est-ce pas évident?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne veux rien présumer. Je veux dire c'est très tôt et étant qui tu es et…"

"Je suis moi," l'interrompis-je. " Un crétin qui aime _He-Man, Star Wars_ et _Words With Friends_ et qui est devenu célèbre. La célébrité n'est pas ce qui me définit Bella."

Elle secoua la tête et prit ma main. "Je sais cela Edward. Je ne sais simplement pas ce que tes agents et les gens qui travaillent pour toi et la presse diront ou feront."

Je levai nos mains jointes jusqu'à mes lèvres et les embrassai puis l'embrassai. "Laisse-moi m'occuper de cela. Mais pas aujourd'hui."

Elle sourit. "Non, aujourd'hui occupons nous de la nourriture."

C'était une bonne idée. Je me levai et ensuite l'aidai. "Passage dans la salle de bain d'abord."

Elle rigola. "Moi d'abord." Et elle était partie. Je ris et attrapai mon téléphone sur le bureau. J'avais deux appels manqués de Kate et Jane et un texto de mon frère.

 _Tu as fini de jouer au bingo ou peu importe à quoi jouent les anciens, le samedi soir? J'ai faim et je m'ennuie._

Bien sûr qu'il s'ennuyait. **Nous sommes debout aussi. Et je sais que depuis très longtemps j'ai passé une meilleure nuit que toi.**

Peu importait qu'il ait passé la nuit dans un sororité et soit allé avec chacune des filles là-bas, ma nuit avec Bella serait toujours meilleure.

 _Vas-y insiste tête de nœud et je ne m'arrêterai pas acheter des beignets au magasin que j'ai vu hier soir pour ton cul d'enfoiré supérieur._ _Et tu m'en dois une grande pour ta merveilleuse nuit!_

Ferait mieux de ne pas m'énerver quand j'ai faim.

 **Oui Em, je t'en dois une. Tu es le meilleur grand frère au monde. Je veux chocolat glacé.**

Bella sortit de la salle de bain. "J'ai une brosse à dent neuve, tu peux t'en servir. Quand est-ce que ton frère arrive?"

Je souris. "Bientôt. Il va amener des beignets. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes?"

Elle sembla ravie par cette nouvelle. "Aux pommes!"

Je souris. "Les pommes hein, es-tu enseignante?" Elle rougit. "Je vais te donner tes pommes." Elle souffla et ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine.

 **Bella aime les beignets aux pommes.**

Que faisait-elle, j'entendais du bruit. Ahh le café. C'était une bonne chose. Je n'étais pas fatigué mais peut-être que j'allais le devenir. Pas que je le regrette.

 _Je m'en occupe. A quoi ressemble mon épineuse Rose? Et je peux aussi amener quelque chose pour la petite fille. Que veut-elle?_

Arg! **N'appelle pas Alice comme ça. Elle m'a aidé pour Bella hier soir. Je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivé sans elle.**

Bella revint avec son sourire. "Quoi?" Elle m'envoya quelque chose que j'attrapai par réflexe. Je ris. "Une pomme pour moi? Je pensais devoir supplier davantage."

Elle rigola. "Oui tu pourras. Mais nous allons bien à présent pas vrai?"

Elle était fantastique. "Oui je suppose." Je frottai la pomme contre mon t-shirt. "Est-ce que tu sais quel genre de beignet aiment Rose et Alice? Emmett va en acheter."

Elle opina. "Rose aime ceux à la crème au chocolat et Ali aime ceux avec du glaçage."

Je lui renvoyai la pomme. "Tiens-moi ça."

 **Boston cream pour Rose, glacés pour Alice.**

"Et voilà la commande est passée. Je vais me brosser les dents maintenant." J'attendrai pour prendre une douche jusqu'à ce que j'aie récupéré mes vêtements.

 _Oh j'ai déjà de la crème pour Rose._

Seigneur, seigneur. Je ricanai. "Pourquoi tu ris?"

"Mon frère est un pervers."

Elle rigola. "C'est de famille. Puis-je voir?" Je lui tendis mon téléphone et elle rit fort en voyant ce qu'il avait écrit. "Je pense qu'il est pire que toi."

Je soufflai. "Je te ferai savoir que je suis un pervers plus classe que lui." Et avec cette réplique je passai à côté d'elle pour aller dans la salle de bain me rendre à peu présentable.

"Cette question mérite débat," marmonna-t-elle.

Je tendis mon bras en passant pour la toucher, ce qui la fit crier. "Edward!"

Je ris par-dessus mon épaule. "Juste pour confirmer que je suis à la hauteur de ma réputation de pervers!"

"Nous verrons ça plus tard," dit-elle alors que je fermai la porte.

Dix minutes plus tard j'étais un peu plus présentable. J'utilisai la brosse de Bella et ma nouvelle brosse à dent, me lavai le visage avec de l'eau et du savon. J'aperçus son lait à l'abricot et à la vanille de chez _Bath et Body Works_. Je devrai laisser tomber ma règle sur les laits sans odeur et en trouver un flacon pour quand nous ne serions pas ensemble. Je ressentis un pincement à cette pensée. Je détestais l'idée de devoir la laisser. Mais pour seulement quelques jours. Et ensuite pour des semaines. Merde. Il fallait que nous y arrivions.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et Bella était assise sur le lit nouvellement fait. "J'aurai pu t'aider avec ça."

Elle sourit. "Je ne le fais jamais. Je ne l'ai fait que parce que tu es là."

Je ris et la tirai dans mes bras, l'embrassant bruyamment. "Tu n'as pas besoin de te tracasser pour moi, chérie."

Elle sourit. "Eh bien j'ai pensé que je pouvais le faire pour que nous puissions le défaire plus tard…"

Putain. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais la sonnette retentit. "Emmett," murmurai-je.

Bella sourit et me prit par la main et me tira en courant pratiquement vers la porte d'entrée. "Je pense que tu es un peu trop excitée pour le mauvais Cullen!" lui dis-je.

Elle rigola et ouvrit tous les verrous. "Pour l'instant tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est les beignets. Les beaux Cullen sont légion." Elle ouvrit la porte pendant que je lui pinçais les fesses. Je remarquai qu'elle s'était habillée, ce qui était une honte. Et encore une fois je n'avais pas besoin que mon frère ait une vue totale sur Bella sans soutien-gorge.

"Ane*!" siffla-t-elle, en souriant à mon frère.

Il lui rendit son sourire. "Bon, je ne vais pas mentir et dire qu'on ne m'a jamais traité d'âne avant mais d'habitude, une fille apprend d'abord à me connaitre un peu avant de me traiter ainsi."

Je ris et la tirai contre moi alors qu'il entrait avec deux boites de beignets et mon sac. "Elle est brillante et les traite comme elle les voit…"

"La ferme!" Elle me tapa et fixa mon frère. "C'était Edward que je traitais d'âne."

"Je pensais que tu me demandais de toucher tes fesses," lui dis-je d'un air innocent.

Emmett éclata de rire et posa les boites de beignets sur le comptoir. "C'est un âne. Tu as raison frangin, elle est brillante." Et ensuite il me l'arracha et la prit dans une étreinte d'ours. "Salut Bella! C'est génial de te rencontrer enfin!"

Elle rit et le serra dans ses bras. "Ravie de te rencontrer aussi. Je suppose que je dois te remercier d'avoir amené ses fesses ici."

"Hey, je suis juste là!" leur dis-je.

Emmett rigola et la relâcha. "Oui j'ai amené le cul des ânes pour toi. Et je suppose qu'il n'en a pas été un? Je peux le frapper pour toi si tu veux."

Je regardai de l'un à l'autre et me tournai pour ouvrir les boites de beignets, en prenant un au chocolat et mordant dedans. "Fais attention ça va directement aller sur ton cul," m'avertit Emmett. Je pensai le lui envoyer à la figure mais j'avais trop faim.

Bella ricana et passa son bras autour de ma taille. "Puis-je en avoir un bout?"

Je haussai un sourcil. "Quel âne voudrait partager son beignet?"

Elle sourit. "Oui, celui qui voudrait avoir un peu d'action plus tard." Je lui tendis le reste de mon beignet sans délai. Elle fit un sourire triomphant et en prit un morceau.

"Seigneur elle est vraiment bonne! Tu me plais. Bienvenue dans la famille!" lui dit Emmett, en lui tapotant le dos et en attrapant un beignet pour lui, l'avalant en entier avant que Bella et moi ayons terminé le mien.

"La famille?" demanda-t-elle, paraissant perdue, tout en me faisant manger ce qu'il restait du beignet.

Je le regardai. Il n'allait pas oser…"Oui tu es la bonne pas vrai? Alors tu fais partie de la famille."

"Oh!" Bella parut perdue. "Tu parles de la famille de ses ex petites-amies?"

Il éclata de rie. "Enfer non! As-tu vraiment pensé que je voudrai Irina comme sœur? C'est une princesse rigide. Juste toi Bella."

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et je haussai les épaules. Il était bien trop tôt pour parler de 'la bonne' avec elle. Même si je savais que mon frère avait raison. C'était la bonne. Merci seigneur pour ça.

"Bon, c'est bien." Je lui tendis un beignet et elle sourit et mordit dedans.

Je me penchai pour murmurer à son oreille. "Ça vaut une pomme."

Elle rougit et rigola. "D'accord," dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut avalé. J'espérai qu'Emmett en avait apporté une douzaine.

Emmett se dirigea à nouveau vers la photo des trois filles. "Où sont les deux autres?" demanda-t-il essayant de paraitre décontracté. Bien.

"Je suppose, en train de dormir," dit Bella.

Il fronça les sourcils et reposa la photo. Il prit un autre beignet et s'assit sur le canapé. "Qu'est-ce qui leur prend aussi longtemps. Il est dix heures."

Je ris et pris une serviette et un autre beignet avant de m'asseoir. Bella s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil à côté de moi mais je la tirai sur mes genoux. "Tout le monde ne se lève pas à six heures comme toi, Em!"

"Six heures?" demanda Bella, en s'installant contre moi.

"Oui, je vais à la salle de sport deux heures tous les matins." Il lui fit son sourire toutes fossettes dehors. "Tu ne peux pas être comme ça… en mangeant des beignets tous les dimanches."

Je ricanai. "Tu manges des tonnes de cochonneries, Emmett."

"Je vais te faire savoir ce que je mange…"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu manges?" ronronna une voix sexy derrière lui. Je levai les yeux et je pouvais déjà le dire, mon frère était un homme mort. C'était comme si son fantasme était sorti de sa tête et marchait dans l'appartement. Rose était debout dans le couloir, en jeans comme s'il avait été moulé sur son corps, avec un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noir et des bottes de moto. Je regardai Bella qui essayait de ne pas rire.

Emmett tourna la tête et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit quand il la vit. "Je… je…"

Elle se mit à rire et entra dans le salon, ses hanches se balançant de façon séduisante. "J'espérais vraiment que tu allais dire quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que ça." Elle tapota sa tête et alla à la cuisine. "Café?"

"J'en prendrai une tasse," dit Bella, ayant l'air coincée. Je savais qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire.

"Moi aussi," lui dis-je, gardant les yeux sur ma copine. Laissons Emmett dévorer Rose de ses yeux. Ma Bella était encore plus belle dans son jeans et son sweat-shirt. Emmett était pratiquement suspendu au-dessus du canapé pour regarder Rose.

Elle apporta une tasse pour Bella et moi et attrapa un beignet avant de s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé d'Emmett. "Tu les as apportés?" Il hocha la tête en silence. "Merci." Elle lui fit un sourire étincelant avant de mordre dedans. Elle gémit bruyamment et Emmett grogna et se déplaça dans son siège. Un peu de crème s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle mit le beignet sur une serviette et se lécha les lèvres.

"Oh putain, suis mort!" marmonna Emmett, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Bella enfouit le visage dans mon cou et rit silencieusement. Je la sentais bouger. J'embrassai le côté de sa tête.

Rose lui sourit. "Peut-être que tu ne serais pas mort si tu m'avais dit ce que allais faire. C'est dommage!"

Emmett s'assit. "Hey, je l'ai amené ici, n'est-ce pas? Ils sont devenus siamois grâce à moi!"

Elle fit un bruit d'apoprobation et but son café. "J'ai passé l'appel qui t'a mis en mouvement. Sans moi, tu tournerais encore dans ta chambre à essayer de trouver comment arranger les choses."

"Conneries, j'avais presque fixé mon plan d'action avant que tu appelles. J'avais juste besoin de savoir que Petite Sœur était sur la même page qu'Eddie avant de passer à l'action."

"Je pensais que tu étais un homme qui agit d'abord et réfléchit ensuite."

Ses yeux bleus la foudroyèrent. "Tu ne sais rien de moi!"

"Ah bon?" dit-elle, lui souriant avec éclat avant de se tourner vers moi. Emmett fulminait derrière elle. C'était en train de devenir vraiment difficile de ne pas rire. La tension sexuelle dans la pièce, qui était déjà assez élevée entre Bella et moi, avait grimpé de plusieurs niveaux.

"Vous avez passé une bonne soirée?"

Bella fit un signe de la tête et je ris. "Oui!"

Rose fronça le nez. "C'est drôle, je n'ai pas entendu de cris venant de sa chambre."

"Rose!" Bella leva la tête et jeta un regard furieux à son amie.

Emmett rit. "Ce n'est pas mon frère, apparemment. Vraisemblablement, il a été adopté."

"Va te faire foutre, Emmett!" lui dis-je.

Rose se retourna vers lui. "Tu veux dire qu'il agit comme un gentleman et apprend à connaître une fille avant de la baiser? Je peux voir combien ce serait un concept étranger pour toi." C'était plutôt drôle de la voir passer d'un extrême à l'autre.

Mon frère était subjugué.

"Oh oh," murmura Bella. Alice arriva à cet instant précis dans le salon. Elle nous regarda tous les deux puis Rose et Emmett qui se lançaient des regards noirs.

"C'est mon salon ici ou un _National Geographic_ spécial concernant sur les habitudes des jeunes couples d'américains?" demanda-t-elle.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre, Bella se leva et la serra dans ses bras. "Merci, Ali."

Alice l'étreignit et me sourit. "C'était le moins que je pouvais faire. Je suis contente que tout se soit bien passé."

Bella recula et se retourna pour me regarder, le visage resplendissant. Elle me coupait le souffle. "Ouais, on peut dire que tout s'est bien passé."

"Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas baisé…" ajouta dit Rose.

"Ce qui semble élever mon frère au rang de saint," dit Emmett avec colère.

"Il est plus saint que pécheur," rétorqua Rose.

"Écoute, bébé, ne me dis pas que tu ne préfères pas les pécheurs."

"Tu ne sais rien de ce que je préfère!" Ça devenait incontrôlable. Je regardai Bella pour des conseils mais elle avait l'air aussi déconcerté que je l'étais.

Alice après avoir observé la pièce, dit. "Dieu merci, j'ai des projets aujourd'hui."

Emmett lui demanda. "Oh ouais? Vas-tu assister à un marathon de Cougartown pour apprendre comment exciter ton garçon jouet?" Rose le frappa et il grogna.

Alice lui fit un doigt d'honneur. "En fait, j'ai pensé que je pourrais aller me battre dans un bar. Tous les super perdants le font."

Emmett s'énerva. "Ça fait des lustres que je ne me suis pas battu!"

"Si par lustres tu veux dire deux mois, alors oui, ça fait des lustres." Alice roula ses yeux gris.

"Je t'ai apporté des beignets mais tu ne peux pas en avoir maintenant," lui dit Emmett.

Elle rit et en attrapa un quand même. "Merci, tête de nœud."

"De rien, harpie." Ils se sourirent quand même. Ils étaient bizarres. Bella haussa les épaules et revint vers moi, je la remis joyeusement sur mes genoux.

"J'ai aussi des projets," annonça Rose.

Les yeux d'Emmett étaient aiguisés. "Projets, quels projets?"

Elle sourit. "Je vais faire de la moto."

Emmett rit. "Belle journée pour ça. Gris et pluvieux. Bon courage, tu vas te régaler avec ce temps."

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rouler en première?" demanda-t-elle, méprisante.

Les yeux d'Emmett se déplacèrent lentement sur son corps et il lécha ses lèvres. "Non. On dirait que tu pourrais chevaucher des choses plus intéressantes." Ça c'était mon frère. Je secouai la tête.

Elle souffla mais retrouva rapidement son équilibre. "Bien sûr que oui. Ce gars que je connais vient d'avoir une Ducati. Il a dit que je vais pouvoir la conduire."

"Gars? Quel gars?" demanda Emmett, sa voix était un peu plus haute.

"Un ami." La façon dont elle le dit était pleine de sous-entendus.

"Je pensais qu'on allait traîner ensemble aujourd'hui," lui dit Emmett.

"Hum, pourquoi tu as pensé ça? Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais dit que tu venais…" lui dit Rose.

"C'est fascinant," me chuchota Bella à l'oreille.

"Je sais," lui dis-je. "Je pense qu'ils vont commencer à se taper dessus ou s'embrasser bientôt." Pas que mon frère frapperait une fille. Mais peut-être se bagarrer un peu.

Elle rigola. "Peut-être les deux."

Alice s'était assise sur une des chaises de la salle à manger et regardait tout en mangeant son beignet. Elle était clairement aussi intéressée que nous.

"C'était une surprise! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser le dire à Bella et tout gâcher," lui dit-il.

"Surprise, connard. J'ai ma vie et mes projets. Je ne vais pas attendre que tes plans se révèlent d'eux-mêmes."

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire toute la journée?" gémit-il. "Je ne veux pas rester à l'hôtel ou à regarder les tourtereaux ne pas avoir de sexe." Comment savait-il ce qu'on ferait ou pas?

"J'ai grande foi en toi, tu vas bien trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un à faire," lui dit-elle.

Le visage d'Emmett brilla. "Je suis sûr que je peux. Où sont les sororités par ici?" demanda-t-il à Bella.

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Rose rit. "Tu irais avec les filles de la sororité?"

"Tu vas bien avec des têtes de nœud à moto. Sais-tu au moins ce qu'on ressent sur une vraie machine? Une putain de Ducati. J'ai un Tomahawk à la maison et une Venom en bas. Je pourrais t'emmener pour une meilleure balade que ce connard!"

"Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?" demanda-t-elle. L'instant d'après, ses mains étaient sur sa veste et il l'approcha et l'embrassa. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être contre. Elle lui tirait les cheveux et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne.

"Merde!" dis-je à Bella. Alice riait et tapait sur la table.

"Comment est-ce arrivé?" demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules. "De la colère à la passion, je suppose."

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent fixement. Rose dégagea sa veste en cuir de son emprise. "Je voulais dire, pourquoi tu ne m'emmènerais pas en voiture?" Il n'y avait plus de chaleur dans sa voix.

"Je le ferai," lui dit-il, l'air étourdi. "D'abord, tu appelles celui avec qui tu avais des projets et tu lui dis que c'est mort."

"Oh oh," chuchota Bella. "Pas bon."

"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire!" prévint-elle, le regardant fixement.

"Je ne te dis pas quoi faire. Je te dis ce que je ferai si je changeais mes plans."

Elle le regarda pendant un moment. "Je veux la conduire."

"Non," lui dit-il, mais je voyais bien, d'après le ton de sa voix, qu'il allait la laisser faire. Merde, une autre personne qui allait la conduire avant moi. Je serai avec Bella, qui était un milliard de fois mieux.

"Sam allait me laisser conduire sa moto," lui dit-elle.

"Sam?" demanda Alice qui commença à rire fort. Le visage de Bella devint rouge. C'était quoi, ce bordel? "Tu sors avec Sam?"

Rose reniflait. "Je ne couche pas avec lui. Je voulais juste faire un tour."

"Au moins, tu aurais pu conduire avec lui derrière toi. Rien pour te piquer les fesses!" cria Alice. Elle était en larmes, elle riait tellement fort. Bella ricanait mais elle était encore rouge comme l'enfer.

Emmett me regarda avec le regard du genre 'putain c'est quoi ce bordel' et je haussai les épaules. "Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle avec Sam?" Emmett avait l'air contrarié.

"Rien," dit Rose en même temps qu'Alice "Pinky peen!*" et Bella gémit.

L'humeur d'Emmett s'améliora considérablement. "Vraiment? Tu allais sortir avec un mec avec une mini-mini? C'est pas mignon, ça? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir de préservatifs qui pourraient l'accommoder mais j'ai peut-être un de ces petits rouleaux de dix centimes de banque que tu pourrais utiliser."

"Je ne couche pas avec lui," répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

"On dirait que c'est une bonne chose," lui dit-il. "Tu ne jouirais pas de toute façon."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour jouir," répondit-elle hautainement.

"Non, mais c'est beaucoup plus amusant à deux." Emmett sourit. "Alors, tu annules ou pas?"

Rose souffla. "Je vais le faire mais pour Bella."

"Pour Bella?" Il rit. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec ça?"

"Parce qu'ils ont besoin d'intimité. Ils n'ont pas besoin que tu pleurniches que tu t'ennuies toute la journée. Je te sors… parce que je suis gentille."

Il rit bruyamment. "Tu es une vraie humanitaire, Rosie."

"Ne m'appelle pas Rosie," ordonna-t-elle.

"Pourquoi pas? J'aime bien."

"Ça te plairait si je t'appelais Emmie?"

"Tant que c'est une certaine forme de mon nom que tu appelles, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça…" répondit-il en la regardant fixement.

"Bon sang," marmonna Alice. "Je vais avec mon groupe d'étude."

"Attends!" dit Rose en se mettant debout. "Il faut que je vous parle dans ma chambre." Elle désigna Alice et Bella du doigt.

Bella soupira et me donna un baiser. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Les deux filles la suivirent dans la chambre et fermèrent la porte. Emmett se leva, je savais ce qu'il allait faire. "Emmett, ne les espionne pas."

"Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elles disent?" Je haussai un sourcil et il s'assit. "Très bien. Tu n'es pas drôle."

"C'était quoi, ce bordel entre toi et Rose?" demandai-je.

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

"Euh… bonjour, vous vous disputez comme chat et chien et vous vous embrassez, puis vous bagarrez de nouveau."

Emmett ricanait. "C'est pas génial?"

"C'est les préliminaires les plus bizarres que j'aie jamais vus."

Il sourit. "C'est la mienne, mec, c'est la bonne pour moi."

Quoi? Putain de merde. "Vraiment?"

Il hocha la tête. "C'est pas génial? Ta bonne et la mienne sont les meilleures amies! Au moins, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter que nos femmes soient amies un jour ou l'autre."

Femmes? "Emmett, tu ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs un peu trop vite?"

Il rit. "S'il te plaît. Ne me dis pas que ne penses pas déjà au futur avec Bella?" Je ne pouvais pas le nier bien que je ne sois pas encore allé jusqu'au mariage.

"Vous venez de vous rencontrer…" fut ma réponse.

"Toi aussi. Tu sais comment ça marche. Je vois la façon dont tu regardes Bella." C'était probablement vrai. "Je l'ai en quelque sorte su hier quand j'ai vu sa photo mais elle est arrivée et m'a sauté dessus et j'étais cuit." Emmett secoua la tête. "Maintenant je dois juste la faire tomber amoureuse de moi."

Je ris. "C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire."

Il sourit. "J'aime les défis. Attends que je le dise à maman. Elle va mourir. Tous les deux en un jour."

En parlant de ça..."Je suis censé l'appeler."

Emmett sortit son téléphone et l'appela. "Salut maman. Edward va bien. Super, même. Tu devrais le voir. Il ne peux pas garder ses mains loin de sa copine." Je lui lançai un regard noir et il rigola. "Je sais. Ils sont mignons comme l'enfer. Oui, je vais prendre une photo. Elle est géniale. Je l'aime bien. Eddie l'aime mais je parie qu'il ne lui a pas encore dit." J'en avais dit un peu mais c'était ma langue qui avait fourché. Langue avec Bella. Putain de merde.

"Devine quoi, maman?" Il s'arrêta et rit. "Non, je n'ai pas d'ennuis. Peut-être que si mais d'une bonne façon." Il rit encore. "Pas comme ça. J'ai rencontré la bonne aussi. Elle va te plaire. Elle est pleine de feu et magnifique." Elle devait parler parce qu'il resta silencieux. "Oui, c'est la meilleure amie de Bella, c'est pratique, non?"

Je roulai des yeux pendant qu'il continuait. "Je n'ai pas encore fait grand-chose avec elle sauf me disputer. Mais on s'est embrassé une fois. C'était chaud comme enfer." Encore une pause. "L'enfer n'est pas un juron, maman. Bref, je vais passer la journée avec elle, lui montrer un peu le charme des Cullen. Elle sera raide dingue de moi ce soir."

Sa confiance en lui était stupéfiante. Il l'avait embrassée, pas le contraire. Elle ne l'avait pas arrêté. "Oui, maman, je serai un gentleman. Eddie m'apprendra comment." Un rire. "Oui, il est doué pour ça. Je vais lui apprendre à ne pas l'être. A nous deux, peut-être qu'on peut faire ça bien." Il ricana. "Non, je ne me vante pas de mes conquêtes, mère. Ceci est différent." Il sourit. "Je le ferai. D'accord. On t'aime tous les deux aussi. On appellera demain quand on sera en route. Au revoir, maman."

Il raccrocha et sourit. "Elle est super excitée. Elle veut des photos de nos copines pronto."

"Rose n'est pas encore ta copine."

"Mais elle le sera. Et j'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas nié que Bella était à toi." Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. "Putain petit frère. Peut-être que tu es lent pour la nudité mais pas pour le romantisme. En fait, je suis plutôt fier!"

"Merci, je crois." Je me demandais si je devais sauter dans la douche pendant que les filles parlaient. Qui savait combien de temps ça allait durer ce dont elles discutaient, ce qui était probablement nous.

"Je vais aller prendre une douche," dis-je à Emmett.

"D'accord." Il attrapa la télécommande de la table basse et alluma la télé. "Si on n'est pas là quand tu sortiras, fais ce qui vient naturellement."

"Faire ce qui vient naturellement? T'es une pub à la con ou quoi?"

Il ricana. "Non, t'es le connard de la famille. Je te dis juste que ce n'est pas grave de ne pas être un gentleman si elle t'indique qu'elle en veut plus. Bella n'est pas le genre de fille avec qui tu traînes un soir. Tu es là-dedans à long terme et vous le savez tous les deux. Alors, attendez si vous voulez, n'attendez pas si vous ne le voulez pas. "Fais ce qui te semble naturel."

Je secouai la tête. "D'accord. Si tu es parti quand je sortirais..."

"Je t'enverrai un SMS plus tard et je te dirai comment ça se passe avec Rosie. Et je serai là à 8h pour qu'on puisse prendre la route." Je dus grimacer parce qu'il acquiesça. "Je sais, mec. Mais nous reviendrons dans quatre jours. Tu y arriveras."

Peut-être. Mais ça sera impossible de la quitter. "D'accord. A plus tard."

Je pris mon sac et retournai dans la chambre de Bella en fermant la porte derrière moi. Je sortis un jeans, un t-shirt bleu et mon caleçon et les déposai sur le lit. J'allai dans la salle de bain de Bella et trouvai une serviette propre pliée sur le comptoir pour moi. C'était une fille gentille et merveilleuse. Je pris une douche et essayai désespérément de ne pas penser au fantasme que nous avions partagé la première nuit au téléphone. J'échouai lamentablement mais au moins j'avais essayé. Ce serait dur, mais c'était faisable. Et moi, je ne devrais pas penser à de telles choses. On avait le temps. On ferait l'amour quand ça serait juste. Notre première fois ne devrait probablement pas être sous la douche… même si c'était un fantasme torride.

Bientôt. Nous serions seuls tout l'après-midi et toute la soirée, j'espérais. Qui savait ce qui allait se passer? Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le découvrir.

…

*Ass – âne ou derrière, d'où toute une série de jeux de mots difficilement tradusibles

*Pinky peen - pénis de la taille du petit doigt

* * *

 _ **Attends de voir, Edward! Ça devrait être amusant:)**_

 _ **A vous! Qu'en pensez-vous? Vont-ils faire quelque chose ou pas?**_


	23. Scrabble

.

 **Chapitre 23 -** Scrabble

Je réussis à calmer ma bite en tournant l'eau froide à fond pour finir ma douche. Mais ça restait difficile cependant. Mes pensées n'arrêtaient pas d'imaginer Bella nue et mouillée, appuyée contre moi dans le petit espace. Un jour, bientôt, nous le ferions en réalité.

Je me séchai avec la serviette qu'elle m'avait donnée et l'enveloppai autour de ma taille avant de rentrer dans la chambre pour m'habiller. J'étais presqu'au lit quand la porte s'ouvrit.

"Edward es-tu…." Elle s'arrêta en faisant un bruit étranglé quand elle me vit là dans toute ma gloire. Je me tournai et elle avait la bouche grande ouverte. Et évidemment je me mis à bander de nouveau.

"Euh désolé," lui dis-je. "La salle de bain est trop petite alors j'ai pensé m'habiller ici." Ses yeux balayèrent mon corps et je vis ses joues commencer à rougir.

"Bien. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je voulais juste… ouais." Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait et elle restait là à me regarder.

C'était déconcertant et excitant à la fois. Que devrais-je faire? Jeter ma serviette comme ils le faisaient dans les films et voir ce qu'il se passe? Films? Ça n'arrive pas dans les films que je tourne. Peut- être dans ceux d'Emmett?! Malgré nos conversations coquines Bella et moi ne faisions pas dans le genre porno.

"Bella de quoi as-tu besoin?"

"Toi?" demanda-t-elle, ses yeux concentrés sur mon torse ou… enfer, étaient-ils obnubilés par ma serviette tendue? Comment étais-je censé me comporter quand elle me regardait comme si elle allait arracher cette serviette et aller directement là où elle voulait.

Je lui souris. "Je suis tout à toi."

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Putain que c'était mignon. "Je veux dire j'étais venue voir si tu en avais fini sous la douche comme ça je pourrais y aller." Ses yeux se refermèrent et je dus rire.

"Bon eh bien comme tu le vois ou je suppose que pour le moment tu ne peux pas…" Je laissais la phrase en suspens quand elle ouvrit les yeux et me jeta un regard malicieux. "Oui la douche est à toi."

"D'accord, je vais y aller." Elle se tourna et se précipita dans la salle de bain avant que je puisse faire un commentaire. Bien sûr des pensées d'elle nue et prenant sa douche m'assaillirent de nouveau et je grognai, luttant contre l'envie de la suivre et de la prendre. A en juger par son expression elle ne rejetterait certainement pas mes avances. Non, non, pas comme ça. Je pouvais attendre même si ça me tuait.

J'enfilai mon boxer et mon jeans puis une chemise et allai dans le salon. Il me fallait une distraction et il fallait que j'appelle Kate pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle m'avait appelé plusieurs fois et je savais que j'allais avoir de gros problèmes de ne pas l'avoir rappelée. Mieux valait prendre une autre route. Je m'assis et composai le numéro.

"Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire," me salua une voix. Quoi? Comment?

"Euh… de quoi tu parles?" demandai-je.

"Je parle de toi qui m'appelle au lieu d'appeler ma femme parce que tu penses que je vais faire tampon," répliqua Garrett.

C'était un malin. "Ce n'est pas ma faute, G, Emmett m'a kidnappé et…"

"Mon dieu dis-moi que tu n'es pas en prison, marié ou au lit avec une femme inconnue," m'interrompit-il. Ça me fit rire. La réputation de mon frère le précédait.

"Rien de tout cela." J'étais au lit mais avec une femme merveilleuse qui ne m'était pas du tout inconnue.

"Merci mon dieu. Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il kidnappé et a-t-il volé ton téléphone?"

Euh… bon. "Non, j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seul, G. Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre ça."

Il soupira. "Oui mais Kate elle, ne va pas forcément être aussi compréhensive."

"Je sais. Je suis dans l'état de Washington, Garrett."

Il y eut un long silence. "Ce n'est pas où est cette fille… attends, est-ce que tu es avec cette fille?"

Je ris. "Oui, j'y suis. Je ne peux pas expliquer tout ça maintenant mais nous avons eu un malentendu et Emmett m'a amené ici pour résoudre ce problème."

"Je vois. Et ça a fonctionné? Qu'est-ce que je demande, bien sûr que ça à fonctionné. A t'entendre on dirait un chat qui a mangé le canari."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement? Est-ce que je miaule?"

Il ricana. "Non. Mais tu parais satisfait et heureux et tout ça. Ce qui est génial. Alors j'en conclus que tout va bien?"

Je souris. "Très bien."

"Bien, c'est bien pour toi mec."

"Merci, elle est vraiment…" J'entendis un grondement et sus que ma conversation avec Garrett allait s'achever.

"Edward Cullen par l'enfer où étais-tu passé? Oh ne t'embête même pas à répondre à cette question. Rappelle-moi moi quand tu rentreras chez toi," trancha la voix en colère de Kate à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Euh je serai là à temps pour le rendez-vous avec Marcus. Mardi d'accord?"

"Mardi!" s'écria-t-elle. "Tu ferais bien d'y être. Et maintenant qu'en est-il de cette fille?"

"Bella. Je suis à Washington avec Bella."

Une autre pause. "La fille avec qui tu parlais?"

"Oui."

"Oui? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire, oui? Quel est le problème? On vous a vus? Faut-il que je fasse un communiqué de presse? Devons-nous tout démentir?"

Démentir? Enfer non! "Bien sûr nous ne démentons rien, nous n'avons pas été vus. Bon. Je suppose que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, pas tout à fait vrai?" demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

"Emmett a été arrêté au sud de Washington mais il n'a pas eu de contravention. Les policiers nous ont vus mais à part ça personne d'autre."

"Evidemment," murmura-t-elle. "Alors quel est le problème? Tu n'es plus sur le marché?"

Ça me fit sourire. "Non, je ne suis plus célibataire." Bella était ma copine et j'étais son gars.

"Humm et euh… es-tu prêt à dire ça au monde?"

L'étais-je? Ce n'était pas pour moi que je m'inquiétais. "Je ne sais pas. Oui. J'aimerai qu'on sache que j'aie une petite-amie mais je ne veux pas que son nom ni son visage apparaisse maintenant, elle est étudiante Kate, elle mérite un certain respect."

"D'accord, on garde ça pour nous pour le moment. Peu importe ce que la presse va en penser. Tu fais profil bas où que tu sois sinon je ne serais pas capable de gagner du temps et de te protéger."

"Je vais le faire Kate. Comment ça s'est passé?"

Kate ricana. "Tu parles depuis que tu as marché sur le tapis rouge avec Jane? Bon, il y a des centaines de sites dédiés à votre romance." Je grimaçai à cela. "Mon téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner et mon _'ils sont juste amis'_ semble tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Toi et ta vraie copine devrez apparaitre tôt ou tard si tu ne veux pas être lié à Jane. Ça ou il faudra qu'elle se fasse voir avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Cela expliquait probablement pourquoi Jane avait appelé. "Continue à démentir. J'en parlerai à Bella et nous verrons ce qu'elle en pense et je reviendrai vers toi."

"J'en suis sûre, parle-moi d'elle!" Je ris. Son ton professionnel avait disparu et elle ressemblait à une amie plus qu'à mon employée.

"Elle est incroyable. Belle, drôle, intelligente et sexy. Tout ce que je voudrai chez une fille et encore plus."'

"Merveilleux. Quand est-ce que je vais la rencontrer?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je viens juste de la rencontrer. "Je fis une pause. Rien ne valait le présent vu qu'actuellement elle semblait contente concernant Bella. "Assure-toi que mon emploi du temps soit vide de vendredi à lundi la semaine prochaine."

"Pourquoi lundi? Trois jours ou dix jours?"

"Dix," lui dis-je en me préparant.

"Dix jours!" insista-t-elle. "Tu as une rencontre avec Rolling Stone cette semaine-là et une autre avec Davies pour une discussion sur le script et une préparation au tir. Est-ce que tu essaies de me tuer?"

"Change-les Kate, s'il te plait?"

Elle soupira. "Très bien mais tu feras bien de faire tout ce que je te conseillerai à partir de là."

"Je serai un bon garçon."

Elle rit. "J'ai déjà entendu ça avant! Heureusement tu n'es pas si mauvais. Si ce n'est pas pire que t'enfuir pour retrouver ta copine, je peux faire avec."

"Promis. Je serai le parfait ange."

"Comme si c'était possible. Allez amuse-toi avec ta copine et ramène tes fesses pour la rencontre avec Marcus ou alors je laisserai s'échapper quelque rumeur sur le fait que tu portes des vêtements de femmes."

"Je serai séduisant dans la robe que tu portais à la première," lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle rit. "C'est probable et tu serais mieux que moi… ce qui m'embêterait gravement. Va t'amuser et on se voit mardi." Et sur ce elle était partie.

Ça n'avait pas du tout mal tourné. Maintenant Jane. Je composai son numéro et attendis.

"Salut Monsieur Tuner," m'accueillit-elle joyeusement.

Pouah. "Sérieusement Jane?"

"Quoi? Comme si j'allais prendre ton nom M. Cullen? Edward Turner me semble bien mieux que Jane Cullen…"

Je roulai des yeux. "Alors comment vas-tu, femme?"

Elle rit. "Tu n'as pas vu les torchons? Nous sommes secrètement mariés et j'ai des jumeaux l'un est de toi l'autre de Dimitri, c'est l'histoire du siècle."

"S'il te plait, dis-moi qu'ils ne racontent pas ça."

"Bon, ils ne le disent pas. Bon _The Enquirer_ le fait mais même les idiots ne le croient plus… Sais-tu qu'ils nous appellent Janeward?"

Elle rit. "Bien c'est une bonne chose que nous ne soyons pas en couple alors." Bella sortit de sa chambre et haussa un sourcil à ce commentaire. Je lui fis signe et elle s'assit près de moi. J'enroulai un bras autour d'elle et sentis mes yeux rouler dans ma tête à ce parfum de vanille et d'abricot qui m'entourait. Je voulais la lécher tout de suite.

"Je sais mais personne ne croirait ça. Ne peux-tu pas charmer l'un de ces cons d' _Extra_ et divulguer la véritable version?"

Je ris. "La véritable histoire? Que je suis venu pour t'aider à ne pas perdre la face devant Dimitri?"

"Non idiot que nous sommes amis et que nous y sommes allés parce que nous sommes tous les deux célibataires."

Je passai mes doigts dans les cheveux humides de Bella. "Ça serait un mensonge puisque je ne suis plus célibataire et ce n'est pas grâce à toi."

"Ah oui ta copine! Attends une minute, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'ça n'est pas grâce à moi'?"

"Elle a vu notre petite spectacle mercredi soir et ça ne s'est pas bien passé." Tout allait bien, bien sûr mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire un peu culpabiliser Jane.

"Quoi? Je pensais qu'elle ne savait pas qui tu étais?"

Je ris. "Bien c'est une longue histoire mais elle le savait et tout ça nous a explosé à la figure."

"Oh mon dieu Edward, je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû boire, je sais cela mais j'étais énervée et … putain. Pourquoi ai-je besoin de toujours tout foutre en l'air?"

Et merde on dirait qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. J'étais un abruti. "Ça va Jane, vraiment. Ça nous rendus honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et je suis avec elle à présent. Nous allons bien."

Elle souffla. "Edward Cullen tu es un con, je vais te botter le cul de m'avoir fait aussi peur. Attends, elle est avec toi?"

Je pensais que plus de femmes m'avaient menacé cette semaine que tout le reste de ma vie. "Oui."

"Laisse-moi lui parler."

"Quoi? Pourquoi?" Je regardai Bella qui souriait tendrement.

"Parce que je veux m'excuser de l'avoir mise en colère, idiot. Passe-lui le téléphone de suite!"

Ahhh. Je tendis mon téléphone à Bella. "Jane veut te parler."

Elle cligna des yeux. "Vraiment?"

"Oui."

"Jane Turner?"

"Non l'autre Jane qui t'a énervée." Elle me pinça et je ris. "Oui peux-tu lui parler s'il te plait?"

Elle prit le téléphone, le porta lentement à son oreille. "Allô?" Elle écouta. "Oui c'est Bella." Sa tête s'appuya contre mon épaule et ma main monta et descendit sur son côté. "Je sais. Il m'a expliqué." Une pause. "Oui je suis passée par là aussi. Mon ex m'a trompé aussi. Je suppose que si connaissais un gars comme Edward je paraderai avec lui devant mon ex."

"Parade avec moi chérie," chuchotai-je. Elle rigola.

"Non, ce n'était pas ta faute. J'ai sauté aux conclusions et au lieu de lui parler, je me suis comportée comme une folle." Elle écouta encore. "Oui, mais j'aurais dû rester loin du Net." Un rire. "Janeward? C'est stupide. Je ne comprends pas ces surnoms de toute façon. C'est du journalisme paresseux, si les tabloïds peuvent être appelés du journalisme…"

C'était pénible. "S'il te plaît, c'est bon. Nous allons bien." Bella me regarda et sourit. "Mieux que bien." Elle embrassa ma joue. "Oui, c'est le meilleur." Un rougissement. "D'accord, merci Jane."

Elle me rendit le téléphone. "Janie?"

"Je l'aime bien, Edward. Elle a l'air très gentille. Elle aurait pu être en colère contre moi pour ce que j'ai fait mais elle ne l'est pas du tout."

"Bella est géniale," lui dis-je. Le rougissement de Bella s'accentua.

"Tu la traites bien et dès que tu l'emmènes en ville, je veux la rencontrer."

"Compte dessus. A bientôt, Janie."

"D'accord, Edward. Je t'aime! Bye!"

Je raccrochai et je me tournai vers Bella. "C'était donc Jane."

Bella secoua la tête. "Elle a l'air très gentille. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai pensé d'elle."

Je ris. "Ne le sois pas. Je ne suis pas désolé pour ce que j'ai pensé de Colin."

Elle rigola et m'embrassa. "Tu me fais craquer."

"Bien. Maintenant, nous avons l'endroit pour nous seuls." J'en étais ravi. "Que voudrais-tu faire?"

Elle rougit et je me demandais si elle pensait à la même chose que moi.

"Pourquoi pas… jouer au Scrabble?" demanda-t-elle. Apparemment non. Scrabble?

"Scrabble?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre et me regarda. "C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés. On pourrait jouer à Words mais ce serait moins interactif. Ça pourrait être amusant, non?"

Je pourrais penser à d'autres amusements que j'aimerai avoir mais si elle voulait jouer au Scrabble alors on jouerait au Scrabble. "Bien sûr baby, jouons."

Elle sourit et sauta du canapé. Elle me prit la main et me tira vers la table de la salle à manger où le jeu de société attendait. " Tu as tout prévu, n'est-ce pas?" demandai-je quand elle étala les lettres. Je l'aidai à les retourner.

"Humm, je pensais que ça pourrait être amusant." Elle ne me regardait pas mais elle rougissait quand même. Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'elle voulait jouer au sexy Scrabble? Strip Scrabble? Comment fait-on ça? Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre? Si c'était pour me déshabiller, je n'avais pas besoin de règles.

Les lettres étaient retournées et je m'assis dans la chaise à côté de la sienne. Elle était trop loin pour la toucher, ce qui était vraiment nul mais je ne pouvais pas être plus près sans voir son jeu. Pourquoi jouait-on à ça déjà?

"Je peux commencer?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Bien sûr." J'étais vraiment mystifié par sa timidité soudaine. C'était juste le Scrabble.

Elle mâchonna sa lèvre et réfléchit une seconde avant de poser ses lettres sur la table. N, A, K, E, D [nu]. Elle me regarda, les joues rouges. Oh... c'était ça? Elle voulait jouer comme ça? Devrais-je? Merde... pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à parler?

"Euh, mot au double score, sympa," réussis-je à dire.

Bella haussa les épaules. "Je ne compte pas les points." Eh bien, alors. C'était un sexy scrabble. Tout à coup, ce jeu devenait beaucoup plus intéressant.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais? Motrine [doliprane]? Ouais, ce n'était pas sexy. Oooh, ouais. J'utilisai son A et posai MOAN [gémir]. Elle hoqueta et je l'observai de près. Ses joues étaient rouges.

"Bella? Est-ce que ça va? Ai-je mal compris le..."

"Non, tu l'as bien compris," interrompit-elle rapidement. D'accord, alors. Je pris trois lettres et en eus une blanche avec un X et un H. Cela pourrait être difficile.

Bella mit MELT [se fondre] avec mon M. Et maintenant? Dim? Sale? Oooh. Je gloussai pour moi-même en posant DIRTY [coquin] avec la case blanche.

"C'est un Y" lui dis-je. Bella ricana et me sourit. Elle était un peu moins rouge maintenant. Je passai mon doigt sur sa joue.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être timide avec moi."

"Je sais. C'est juste un peu différent quand tu es là."

"J'aime bien. Je sais déjà à quel point ton esprit est coquin, Bella. C'est un plaisir de le voir en direct et en personne."

Elle rit et embrassa ma main. "Comme le tien."

"Tu essaies de me dire quelque chose?" Je devais savoir.

"Je ne sais pas." Elle me sourit malicieusement. "Je suppose qu'il va falloir voir quels mots je vais jouer."

Putain de merde. "C'est la meilleure partie de scrabble de l'histoire."

Elle rigola. "Je ne fais que commencer."

Putain de merde. J'allais mourir mais quelle façon de mourir. "Donne-moi tout, baby."

Elle posa ROD [verge] et rit encore. Je sentis la mienne devenir très dure à ses mots et à la façon dont sa main gauche touchait mon genou sous la table. Elle essayait de trouver ma verge?

Mon mot était facile. J'avais un R, S, A et D alors je mis SEX avec mon Y. "C'est toi", lui dis-je. Elle lécha ses lèvres et je me battis pour ne pas la prendre sur mes genoux.

Bella ajouta un S à MELT et mis LIP [lèvres] au-dessus. Elle me taquinait. Elle savait à quel point je voulais l'embrasser maintenant. Je mis un O, M et T. Je pourrais jouer PART [écarter], comme tes jambes et me laisser te baiser ou je pourrais jouer... ouais. C'était mieux. Je pourrais le lui le rendre.

Je jouai HEART [cœur] avec le E de sexy. Bella me regarda fixement et je souris et cette fois je ne pus résister à l'embrasser. Je me penchai et mes lèvres étaient sur ses lèvres. La table me coupait la poitrine et probablement la sienne aussi mais je m'en fichais parce que ses bras étaient autour de moi et sa bouche était chaude et humide contre la mienne, elle faisait ces petits sons sexy qui me donnaient envie de la manger toute crue.

Nous nous séparâmes et nous sourîmes. Bella ricana. "Pas de thon cette fois?"

Je gémis. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviennes de ça. J'avais des lettres de merde!"

"D'accord, je te pardonne vu que tu m'as donné ton cœur maintenant."

Elle commença à se retourner vers le jeu mais j'attrapai sa main. "Il est à toi, tu sais." C'était le plus proche de ces autres mots, ceux que j'avais failli dire plus tôt. J'étais proche mais je n'étais pas prêt à me dévoiler encore.

Les yeux de Bella se mouillèrent et elle m'embrassa doucement. "Je sais," me dit-elle en reculant. "Et le mien est à toi, tant que tu le veux."

Je repoussai ses cheveux de son visage. Ils étaient encore un peu humides. "Je le veux pour longtemps, longtemps," la prévins-je.

Elle sourit. "Bien." Elle regarda le jeu et me sourit en jouant TIT [sein]. Eh bien, j'aimais beaucoup ses seins, ça c'était sûr.

Je tirai un E, L, N et un autre E. Jolies lettres. Je ris en jouant Peen [bite]. Bella se mit à rire si fort que j'eus peur qu'elle tombe de sa chaise. "Quoi?"

"C'était…." Elle s'arrêta et essaya de reprendre son souffle. "Le premier mot!" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

"Quel premier mot?"

Elle secoua la tête et essuya des larmes de ses yeux. "J'aurais pu jouer ça comme notre premier mot mais j'avais peur que ce soit trop pervers, alors j'ai posé NAME [nom] à la place."

Je me joignis à elle pour rire. "Je ne peux pas imaginer comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais ouvert un jeu aléatoire avec le mot peen."

"Je sais!" rigola-t-elle. "Je n'hésiterai pas à le jouer maintenant mais à l'époque, j'avais peur de t'effrayer."

J'étais si content qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait. "Eh bien, tu es coincée avec moi maintenant," lui dis-je.

Elle me regarda. "Je ne m'en plaindrai pas."

"Mieux vaut pas," la prévins-je.

Elle sourit en jouant BEND [plier] avec mon PEEN. Je grimaçai. "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas penser à plier ma bite."

Bella trembla de rire. "Non, je pensais à autre chose." Ses joues se colorèrent encore. Je devais le savoir.

"Quoi?"

"Quelque chose que Rose a dit," marmonna-t-elle. Eh bien, ça devait être bon.

"Vas-tu m'éclairer? Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu es devenue vraiment rouge quand Rose parlait de ce Sam."

"Tu as remarqué ça?" demanda-t-elle, devenant légèrement blanche au lieu de rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait eu?

"C'était dur de ne pas le faire, avec toi dans mes bras et tout. Tu vas bien, bébé?"

"Oui, je vais bien. Euh... l'un ou l'autre?" Je haussai les épaules. Tout ce qu'elle voulait. "Merde, ce qui est moins embarrassant?" Purée ça pourrait être bon. "Sam a été le coup d'un soir que j'aie eu après que Tyler et moi ayons rompu."

Oh. OH. "Alors, tu as eu la mini bite…" Bella soupira et hocha la tête. Eh bien, c'était... qu'est-ce que c'était? Etais-je content que sa dernière expérience sexuelle ait été vite oubliée? En quelque sorte mais c'était un peu méchant. "Hum, waouh. Désolé, Bella." On aurait dit que c'était une chose pour laquelle je devrais présenter mes condoléances, non?

Bella rit. "C'était il y a longtemps et je n'y pense plus. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Rose l'ait sorti devant toi, même si elle n'a pas dit pourquoi. Je vais devoir lui botter le cul pour ça plus tard."

"J'aimerai bien voir ça!" Bella secoua la tête et je décidai de laisser tomber le sujet en jouant un nouveau mot. Je pris un I, U et Z ce qui était absolument nul. LIM? Pas un mot et même si c'est le cas, pas sexy. DIM? [obscur] Ha. DOM? [dominant] bien que j'espérais qu'elle ne veuille pas que je mette un pantalon en cuir et que je l'attache au lit, et bien, l'attacher au lit n'était pas une mauvaise chose du tout. Je jouais DOM et regardai ses yeux s'écarquiller. Je ris à son expression.

"Tu es mignonne quand tu es troublée," lui dis-je.

Elle plissa les yeux. Je lui souris et attendis de voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle fronça les sourcils devant ses lettres. Soudain, elle sourit. Sa main sortit et elle attrapa le K et posa SPANKED [fessé] sur le côté droit du plateau, où il n'y avait pas de lettres.

Putain de merde. Peu importe qu'elle triche mais pourquoi avait-elle joué ça juste après que je l'ai imaginée attachée? Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de me faire? Ma bite était de retour au garde-à-vous et chaque partie de moi aussi. J'avais l'impression d'être en sueur. Je pris une grande inspiration et fermai les yeux en essayant de me recentrer comme je le faisais avant une scène difficile.

"C'était de la triche. Les deux fois, en fait," lui dis-je.

"Que vas-tu faire?" demanda-t-elle. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et elle se mordit la lèvre, ses magnifiques yeux bruns pétillant vers moi. C'était une très bonne question. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes lettres merdiques et j'en attrapai une poignée pendant qu'elle ricanait. Voilà, c'était parti. J'avais trouvé ce dont j'avais besoin. Et je jouai FUCK [baiser]

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle lécha encore ses lèvres parfaites. Elle garda son regard sur le mien pendant un long moment avant d'enlever le M de DOM et de le poser au-dessus du E SPANKED (spanked me [fessse-moi]).

"Bella," gémis-je. J'avais les mains sur le bord de la table et mes jointures devenaient blanches de l'effort que je déployais pour rester sur ma chaise.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle. Ce regard qu'elle me faisait… Ça disait "allez, on y va"? Je n'étais pas idiot. Je savais que la probabilité que nous ne cédions pas était mince. Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait s'embrasser et se câliner, pas se lancer des défis via le scrabble.

"Sais-tu ce que tu me fais?" demandai-je.

"Je l'espère bien," répondit-elle.

"Tu ne veux pas attendre?" demandai-je. Elle secoua la tête. "Dieu merci, putain." Je balayai le plateau de la table et je l'attirai vers moi, en fusionnant mes lèvres avec les siennes. Des lettres s'écrasèrent par terre mais je n'arrêtai pas de l'embrasser. Mes mains étaient sur ses seins et les siennes étaient sur mon t-shirt, essayant de le sortir de mon jeans. Je me levai et je le fis pour elle. Elle me regardait de sa place sur la table et je voulais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment lui enlever son pantalon et la prendre juste là mais non, pas la première fois. J'aimerai la baiser partout dans l'appartement après mais pour la première fois... non. J'avais besoin d'être gentil, même si je voulais la faire jouir ici et maintenant.

Je lui pris la main et l'enlevai gentiment de la table. Mes mains dans ses cheveux et je la tirai vers moi, en l'embrassant avec de la passion mais pas aussi durement. Bella gémit et frotta son corps contre le mien. Putain, ça faisait du bien. Je reculai et la regardai. "Tu es sûre?"

"Oui, Edward. Je te veux," me dit-elle. Ses joues étaient rouges mais nos regards se croisèrent, elle était confiante.

L'entendre le dire me suffisait. "Je te veux aussi, baby. Mais je veux faire les choses bien. Pas ici sur la table." Je ris quand son visage se décompsoa un peu et elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table. "Plus tard, promis."

Elle sourit. "Ouais?"

"N'importe où tu veux, bébé. Mais d'abord, je veux te faire l'amour. Ça marche?" Je lui touchai doucement la joue.

Les beaux yeux de Bella rencontrèrent les miens. "Oui." Je la pris dans les bras et elle haleta. "J'ai toujours voulu qu'on me porte dans une chambre."

"Alors permets-moi de le faire," lui dis-je. Je la portai jusqu'à la chambre et je la couchai doucement sur le lit. Elle me regardait avec confiance, ses yeux brillant d'émotion. Etait-ce les mêmes émotions que celles qui me parcouraient? Elle m'aimait? Je ne pouvais pas encore lui demander mais je pourrais lui montrer. Je lui montrerai.

* * *

 _ **Euh oui oui nous savons…**_

 _ **l'auteur est démoniaque de s'arrêter là**_

 _ **mais dites-vous que le prochain chapitre**_

 _ **sera entièrement super chaud …**_

 _ **Alors 9 petits com's sur le dernier chapitre**_

 _ **Alors que vous êtes plus de 1000 à lire les chapitres**_

 _ **Vous ne savez pas écrire?**_

 _ **Ni un smiley?**_

…

:-(


	24. Première fois

.

 **Chapitre 24 –** Première fois

Combien de fois avais-je imaginé ce moment? Elle était là, couchée sur le lit à m'attendre. Il me semblait que ça faisait des années que j'attendais mais ça n'avait été que quelques semaines. J'avais rêvé d'elle ainsi avant d'avoir vu son joli visage, regardé dans ses jolis yeux et goûté ses lèvres douces. Elle me souriait et je ne vis pas une once d'hésitation sur son visage, merci seigneur. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu penser pouvoir attendre jusqu'au chalet. Peut-être si mon frère et ses amies étaient restés j'aurai pu résister pour la journée mais j'aurai probablement essayé de m'échapper avec elle. Je la désirais ardemment.

Je m'allongeai au-dessus d'elle, voulant du temps pour l'embrasser et la toucher, pour la faire devenir sauvage avant que nous ne nous prenions. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, tendrement au début. Son corps était chaud et doux sous moi alors que j'appuyais mon torse contre sa poitrine. Ses jambes étaient écartées pour que je sois à l'aise alors je pouvais appuyer ma queue encore couverte du jeans exactement là où je voulais qu'elle soit. Elle gémit légèrement alors que je poussais un peu contre elle. Et même à travers nos deux jeans ça ressemblait au paradis.

Nos baisers étaient tendres, doux et caressants. Je passai mes doigts sur ses bras, les effleurant. Elle frissonna sous moi et gémis dans ma bouche. Ses mains montèrent pour m'envelopper, s'accrocher dans mon dos et essayer de me tirer encore plus près. On aurait dit que j'étais en feu quand je touchais sa peau nue.

Je bougeai mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, embrassant et taquinant jusqu'à derrière son oreille. "Edward," murmura-t-elle.

Je mordillai son lobe d'oreille. "'Oui Bella?"

Elle inclina la tête et me laissa accès à la peau délicate derrière son oreille. Je léchai et suçai son cou alors qu'elle bougeait sous moi. "Je te veux."

Je souris contre sa peau. "Je suis à toi." Je passai mes mains sur ses côtés, laissant trainer un peu plus longtemps mes doigts au creux de ses seins et redescendant en embrassant chaque centimètre de peau que je pouvais. Si c'était possible il n'y aurait pas un endroit sur son corps que je n'aurai pas touché ou goûté.

Ses mains trouvèrent mes cheveux et elle fit courir ses doigts à travers légèrement et j'embrassai la courbe de son cou, mordillant sa peau. J'aimais son goût et son odeur. J'aurai pu passer légitimement des heures rien qu'à la respirer et à embrasser son cou si elle me laissait faire. La façon dont elle bougeait sous moi, s'appuyant contre ma braguette me dit qu'elle ne serait pas trop réceptive à cette idée. Pas plus que ma queue endolorie d'ailleurs.

Je posai des baisers pour arriver jusqu'à sa bouche et léchai sa lèvre inférieure. Elle s'ouvrit pour moi et nos langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent. Sa prise sur ma tête se resserra et elle se cambra contre moi, recherchant la friction. Je l'embrassai plus fort et me reposai contre elle, avalant son souffle. Je bougeai suivant le rythme de ses hanches. Tellement bon. Je savais qu'il en serait ainsi.

Elle passa ses mains dans mon dos, égratignant ma peau avec ses ongles, me faisant frissonner. C'était incroyable. Je poussai un peu plus fort et elle sourit contre mes lèvres. J'arrêtai de l'embrasser et lui souris.

"Tu aimes me rendre fou?" lui demandai-je.

Elle se lécha les lèvres, me goûtant avec sa langue. Quelle pensée torride c'était! "Oui beaucoup."

Je ris. "Je vais me régaler de faire de même pour toi, baby." Je me redressai et m'accroupis entre ses jambes. J'attrapai le bas de son t-shirt et le soulevai, révélant doucement son doux ventre blanc. Son nombril formait un creux sexy et je ne pouvais attendre de l'explorer avec ma langue. Ses yeux bruns étaient fixés sur moi alors que je levai le t-shirt plus haut, arrivant au niveau de son soutien-gorge qui était en dentelle bleue et je ne pouvais attendre d'en voir davantage. Je soulevai encore et là il y avait ses seins, parfaits que j'avais envie de toucher et de goûter.

Finalement j'arrivai jusqu'à son cou et le tirai doucement de ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés alors que je les jetai par côté. Elle aurait besoin d'une douche plus tard. Moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

Je passai mon doigt le long de son soutien-gorge, admirant comment il se détachait sur sa peau pâle. C'était au tour de Bella de frissonner à mon contact. "Tu es étonnante," lui dis-je en me penchant pour capturer ses lèvres. Je restai à genoux ainsi je pus continuer à toucher sa peau satinée et me délecter de toute cette nouvelle beauté devant moi. Je laissai mes pouces effleurer ses mamelons, ce qui la fit gémir et m'envoya des vibrations à travers mes lèvres.

Mes doigts continuaient à bouger sur ses mamelons alors que je repartais vers son cou en l'embrassant, léchant et suçant ce nouveau territoire jusqu'au haut de ses seins. Je la regardai en passant ma langue sur les bords de satin et de dentelle. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et elle me regardait, les yeux légèrement vitreux. Je souris alors que ma langue passait sous la dentelle de son sein droit. Elle haleta et se cambra contre moi. Je profitai de cette occasion pour passer ma main derrière elle et dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Il se relâcha et je le fis tomber de ses épaules. Je gardai mes yeux dans les siens en faisant glisser les bretelles sur ses bras et le mis à côté. Enfin je regardai et ils étaient là, ces merveilleux seins sur lesquels j'avais fantasmé depuis qu'elle m'avait envoyé cette photo dans ce chemisier cintré. Ils étaient encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Les mamelons rosés demandaient de l'attention, attendant simplement d'être touchés et sucés. Immédiatement mes mains furent dessus, les faisant rouler avec mes pouces et mes index, m'émerveillant de les voir pointer et durcir encore plus.

Il fallait que j'en goûte un alors je me penchai à nouveau et pris le droit dans ma bouche. Bella gémit et ses mains s'agrippèrent à ma tête, me tenant contre sa poitrine pendant que je suçai doucement et caressai avec ma langue. Meilleur, bien meilleur que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ma main droite imitait le même mouvement sur son sein gauche, tirant doucement sur le mamelon alors que je titillai l'autre avec mes dents. Les bruits qu'elle faisait, la façon dont son corps bougeait sous moi me rendaient fous et nous étions tous les deux à moitié déshabillés. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir faire pour me contenir quand elle serait nue mais ce que je savais c'est qu'il faudrait que je la goûte.

Je lâchai le sein droit et tournai mon attention vers l'autre, faisant tourbillonner ma langue dessus, le mordillant doucement alors qu'elle criait fort. Merci seigneur nous étions seuls. Ses bruits n'appartenaient qu'à moi. Je léchai et suçai alors qu'elle vibrait sous moi. Mes mains descendirent le long de son corps, suivant ses cotés, frôlant ses hanches. J'étais plus proche de l'endroit où je voulais être.

Le bouton de son jeans fut facile à défaire et je fis glisser la fermeture. Je lâchai son mamelon et l'observai de près mais il n'y pas la moindre hésitation. Elle souleva ses hanches, me montrant qu'elle voulait que je continue, j'ouvris sa ceinture et tirai le pantalon vers le bas, révélant une peau pâle et un sous-vêtement assorti à son soutien-gorge. Je lui souris.

"Tu portes toujours des sous-vêtements coordonnés ou c'est juste pour moi?" demandai-je.

Elle fit un petit sourire. "Ça il n'y a que moi qui sais."

Secrets… d'accord c'était de bons secrets, quelque chose que je pourrai découvrir avec le temps. Et ce serait pour mon plus grand plaisir de deviner ce qu'il y avait sous ses vêtements quotidiens, juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité bien sûr.

"Et à moi de le deviner? Je veux bien de ce défi." Elle rit alors que je tirai sur son jeans. Je n'avais pas encore assez vu de ses jambes. Elle avait porté cette robe sexy pendant un temps très court avant que le pyjama ne vienne les cacher. J'embrassai le côté de son genou et remontai sur son corps alors qu'elle haletait et tressautait. Si réceptive. J'avais hâte de la rendre folle.

Je m'arrêtai de bouger pour pouvoir l'admirer. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur la taie d'oreiller vert clair, ses boucles brunes devenant plus volumineuses parce que ses cheveux avaient séché. C'était un fouillis emmêlé que j'aimais, parce que j'avais l'intention de l'entrainer sous la douche plus tard. Ses yeux étaient noirs et chauds sur mon visage. Ses lèvres encore enflées de mes baisers. Son cou était légèrement rose de mes baisers. Je fronçai les sourcils et touchai sa peau douce.

"Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?" J'aurai dû me raser ce matin.

"Seigneur non," me dit-elle, sa main se glissant dans la mienne. "Tu m'as fait me sentir incroyable et tu ne m'as pas encore vraiment touchée."

Ça me fit rire. "Non? Je ne t'ai pas encore touchée? Euh, c'est une blague Bella?"

Elle souffla et s'assit, m'obligeant à me redresser. Ses mains bougèrent sur mon torse avant que ses lèvres ne suivent, sa langue et ses dents bougeant sur ma peau. Elle suça mon mamelon et je gémis de plaisir alors qu'elle tirait dessus. Elle me relâcha et me sourit. "Est-ce assez pour toi?"

"Putain non," lui dis-je, en l'épinglant sur le lit, en l'embrassant fort. Elle pensait que je n'avais fait que l'allumer hein? J'arrêtai de l'embrasser et la regardai fixement. "Message reçu, baby."

J'embrassai chacun de ses seins avant de descendre vers son estomac. Je mordillai l'os de sa hanche. Elle haleta quand mes dents bougèrent sur elle. Mes mains étaient sur elle, touchant ce tissu soyeux qui restait avant qu'elle soit totalement nue devant moi. Elle était mouillée et Dieu que je voulais la toucher. Je passai mon doigt sur ses lèvres sous sa culotte et elle fit un long et bas gémissement. Elle était tellement magnifique que je n'avais pas de mots pour le dire.

J'accrochai mes doigts à sa culotte et la fis descendre sur ses hanches. Elle plia ses jambes pour m'aider. Juste quelques centimètres de plus et oui… elle y était et putain, elle était toute lisse. Je retins un grognement en enlevant le petit bout de tissu et le jetai sur le sol derrière moi. J'embrassai l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Sa peau était douce. Je reposai ma tête là et la regardai en touchant légèrement son clitoris avec mon majeur. Bella souffla et écarta ses jambes. Elle était merveilleusement ouverte et libre avec moi, honnêtement c'était une chose à laquelle je n'étais pas habitué. Je n'avais pas été avec une tonne de femmes mais celles que j'avais eues ne me laissaient jamais m'assoir et les regarder quand je leur donnais du plaisir. Enfer Irina enlevait rarement tout. Ma Bella n'avait aucune inhibition avec moi et j'aimais ça. Je ne l'intimidais pas. Elle me donnait tout.

Elle était incroyablement mouillée. J'appuyai un deuxième doigt contre son clitoris et elle souleva son bassin pour me rencontrer. Je déplaçai mes doigts et les glissai à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était serrée et humide et chaude. J'étais impatient d'être en elle. Je poussai un deuxième doigt et elle gémit et dit mon nom. Je pourrais devenir accro à ce son et à mon nom sur ses lèvres.

Je fis bouger lentement mes doigts en me penchant en avant et finalement je touchai son clitoris avec ma langue. Son gémissement alla directement à ma bite et je me dis de rester calme et continuai à faire courir ma langue légèrement sur elle alors que mes doigts se déplaçaient lentement de l'intérieur à l'extérieur.

"Edward, mon dieu," murmura-t-elle. Sa jambe droite était pliée et sa gauche s'appuyait contre ma tête, presque comme si elle me guidait. Je souris en suçant son clitoris et en le grignotant doucement. Elle haleta et poussa ses hanches vers moi. "Tellement bon," dit-elle. J'augmentai la pression avec ma langue et bougeai mes doigts plus vite. Elle devenait plus humide et me serrait fort. Je savais que ça faisait un moment pour elle et il fallait que je fasse en sorte que ce soit bien. Il fallait que je lui montre ce qu'elle représentait pour moi puisque je n'avais pas encore les mots pour le lui dire.

Je passai ma main libre sous elle et soulevai ses hanches un peu, serrant ses fesses. Ses jambes s'écartèrent davantage et je la léchai plus vite, aplatissant ma langue contre son clitoris et léchant rapidement d'avant en arrière. Mes doigts se recourbèrent en elle en continuant à se déplacer. Bella se tordait sur le lit, les mains agrippées au couvre-lit. Je lui mordillai encore le clitoris avant de faire des cercles avec ma langue. Je descendis à l'endroit où mes doigts pompaient et léchaient tout en même temps.

Elle était si douce et humide et prête pour moi. Je léchai et tétai pendant que mes doigts la travaillaient. Ses hanches bougeaient, prenant mes doigts aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient aller. Je les recourbai et suçai son clitoris et commençai à bourdonner et elle se laissa aller. Ses hanches se soulevèrent vers moi alors qu'elle lâchait mon nom et que son intimité se resserrait autour de moi. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que cette fille perdue dans le plaisir que je lui donnais.

Je la léchai alors qu'elle se calmait, retirant mes doigts. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et j'embrassai sa chatte une fois avant de remonter vers son ventre. Ses mains trouvèrent mes cheveux et elle me tira à elle pour m'embrasser, sa langue léchant mes lèvres et se goûtant sur moi, si torride. Je lui rendis le baiser alors qu'elle s'éloignait et nous fit rouler sur le lit.

Elle se recula pour pouvoir me chevaucher en me souriant tandis que ses mains trainaient le long de mon torse et atteignaient ma ceinture. Elle trouva les boutons et ouvrit. Elle était sexy à califourchon sur moi. Je levai la main et pris ses seins. Elle poussa ses hanches contre moi. Nos mains se joignirent et elle m'aida à les caresser. Putain c'était incroyable!

Elle relâcha mes mains et bougea sur moi, tirant sur mon jeans. Je tendis la main pour l'aider et soulevai mes hanches du lit. Elle tira le boxer en même temps que le pantalon et ma bite se libéra en frappant mes cuisses. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle sourit. "Très jolie." Je ne sus pas comment réagir à sa façon de décrire ma bite mais je supposai qu'on pouvait trouver pire.

"Merci," lui dis-je. Elle tira mon jeans et mon boxer et se coucha sur moi. Elle m'embrassa, ses cheveux chatouillant mes épaules et ses lèvres bougeant contre les miennes. J'étais perdu en elle, si perdu que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle avait bougé jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main sur ma queue. Je grognai quand elle me serra avant de passer son doigt sur le bout.

Elle arrêta de m'embrasser et s'assit sur le lit, entre mes jambes, ses yeux sur ma bite. Elle la regardait comme si c'était quelque chose à manger, pas que j'aurai des objections. Elle trouva mes yeux, un sourire malicieux sur le visage alors que sa main allait entre ses jambes et qu'elle se touchait. Putain c'était torride. Je me demandai si je pourrais la convaincre de sortir cette petite voiture bleue aujourd'hui pour me montrer comment elle fonctionnait.

J'étais très déçu quand elle cessa de se toucher mais sa main était sur moi, m'enduisant de son humidité. Je n'étais plus déçu. Elle bougea sa main de haut en bas de ma bite, l'humidifiant ce qui était tellement sexy. Sa main était incroyable quand elle appliqua une pression plus forte, me serrant à ma base, revenant jusqu'au bout et passant le pouce dessus. Elle commença à me pomper pendant que je poussai dans sa main.

Bella se regardait en train de me toucher avec fascination, sa langue léchant sa lèvre. Elle allait le faire? Le ferait-elle? Alors elle le fit. Elle se pencha en avant et lécha le bout de ma bite avant de laisser traîner sa langue tout le long. "Putain!" criai-je. Je me sentais si bien. Elle me sourit en léchant le bout et en l'aspirant dans sa bouche.

Sa langue passa au-dessus du bout, la faisant basculer d'avant en arrière, avant de s'enfoncer plus bas, m'emportant plus profondément dans sa bouche. Sa langue continuait à se déplacer contre ma bite, me rendant fou. J'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux et résistai à l'envie de pousser plus loin. Ses mains commencèrent à malaxer mes boules alors qu'elle me prenait plus profondément.

C'était trop. Pour la première fois je voulais venir en elle et avec elle. Elle me sortit de sa bouche avant de m'aspirer à nouveau. "Mon Dieu, Bella." Ses yeux bruns scintillants me souriaient en travaillant ma bite avec sa bouche et mes boules avec sa main. "Je veux être en toi," dis-je, contre mon gré. Mais je le fis. J'aimais qu'elle suce ma bite mais je voulais sentir sa chatte autour de moi.

Elle me relâcha et embrassa le bout à nouveau, ce qui faillit me faire venir rien qu'à cause de son expression. Elle revint dans mes bras, je l'embrassai et nous renversai. Elle pourrait me monter la prochaine fois. Mon dieu, ce serait sexy. Je frottai ma queue le long de sa chatte, l'enduisant de son humidité. Seigneur. J'avais hâte d'être en elle. Je ne pouvais pas... et merde!

"Bella, tu as un préservatif?" Elle ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête. Putain, c'est une blague! Pourquoi diable avais-je pensé à ça? Oh ouais, parce que j'allais être sage mais elle était si sexy et je ne pouvais pas rester sans elle plus longtemps.

"Rose ou Alice pourraient en avoir," dit Bella. Elle se frottait contre moi et j'étais si proche de finir. Attends une minute. C'était Emmett qui avait fait mon sac. Il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il ait pensé aux préservatifs. Pour lui c'était quelque chose qui était toujours indispensable. "Je prends la pilule," dit Bella. Je la regardai et elle se mordit la lèvre. "Je veux dire, je suis clean et tout. Je me suis fait tester après..." Elle s'arrêta et je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'avais fait la même chose après Irina et j'avais encore été testé après Maggie, même si je m'étais protégé.

Bella me toucha la joue. "Je veux dire, je comprends si tu ne veux pas prendre de risque mais je te jure que je prends la pilule. Je peux te montrer..."

Je la réduisis au silence avec un baiser. Je lui faisais confiance. Je voulais faire l'amour sous la douche avec elle et je ne nous voyais pas utiliser de préservatif dans cette situation alors pourquoi paniquer maintenant? Je lui avais déjà donné mon cœur.

Je l'embrassai légèrement. "Je te fais confiance, Bella." Je me déplaçai contre elle et elle écarta davantage ses jambes. J'étais là, à son entrée. J'avais les yeux rivés sur elle, tandis que je poussais lentement à l'intérieur. C'était encore mieux que sous mes doigts. Elle était tellement étroite. Ses yeux clignèrent alors que j'étais à mi-chemin. "Tu vas bien?" Elle acquiesça et je poussai plus loin. Si humide, putain que c'était bon! Je la pénétrai complètement et elle m'agrippa. Ses jambes se levèrent et m'enveloppèrent la taille.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci, je me berçai à l'intérieur d'elle, bougeant légèrement les hanches. Ses mains m'agrippèrent le dos et elle enfonça ses ongles dedans. Je me glissai lentement hors d'elle puis poussai à l'intérieur, plus fort cette fois-ci. Elle poussa ses hanches pour me rencontrer, ses talons creusant dans mon cul. Etre en elle était au-delà de mes fantasmes les plus fous. Rien n'était semblable à ça.

Nous bougeâmes ensemble, augmentant graduellement notre mouvement. Elle me prit au plus profond d'elle. J'embrassai ses lèvres, ses joues, le bout de son nez, partout où je pouvais pour lui montrer ce que je ressentais. Elle me sourit et passa affectueusement ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Chaque contact, chaque mouvement était incroyable. C'était comme ça quand tu avais trouvé la bonne? Je suppose que je pourrais demander à mon père mais je ne voulais pas vraiment y penser. Surtout pas maintenant, quand ma copine était enroulée autour de moi et que son corps sexy bougeait avec le mien.

Notre cadence augmenta, ses jambes se serraient contre moi tandis que je poussais plus profondément. Mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes, nos langues bougeant à l'unisson tout comme nos corps. Avais-je déjà été plus proche d'une femme? Elle se décala un peu alors je changeai légèrement d'angle et elle haleta. Oh ouais, c'était ça. Je poussai encore et ses yeux roulèrent un peu. Encore une fois. Je passai la main entre nous et posai mon pouce sur son clitoris.

La tête de Bella retomba, exposant son cou. Je suçai cette longue colonne blanche de gorge pendant que Bella criait mon nom en finissant. Nom de Dieu, c'était incroyable. Elle me serrait la bite et ça me prit tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas venir avec elle. J'en voulais plus. Je m'enfonçai encore profondément en elle. Elle gémit mon nom quand je pistonnai avec tout ce que j'avais. Elle cria de nouveau mon nom et cette fois-ci, je perdis en plongeant profondément à l'intérieur d'elle alors qu'elle convulsait autour de moi.

Je m'effondrai contre elle, essayant de reprendre mon souffle pendant que Bella me tenait fermement. Je réalisai que je pourrais l'écraser alors j'essayai de me relever mais elle protesta et me retint contre elle. "Non." Je ris et embrassai son front.

"Je ne veux pas t'écraser."

"J'aime bien," me dit-elle.

Bien sûr, ma douce et sexy fille. Je l'embrassai et nous renversai dans un instant de distraction. Je sortis d'elle et me couchai sur le côté en la regardant bouder. Elle était trop mignonne alors je l'embrassai à nouveau. Elle fondit sur moi et je tombai sur le dos pour pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras.

"C'était incroyable," lui dis-je quand nous eûmes besoin de respirer.

Elle sourit doucement. "Je sais. Ça n'a jamais été comme ça pour moi avant." J'essayai de ne pas faire semblant d'ignorer cette information mais je dus parce qu'elle ricana et me tapa. "Je parlais de ce lien." J'avais compris bien sûr mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de froncer les sourcils. Elle rit et se blottit contre moi. "Le sexe aussi."

C'était mieux comme ça. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire." Je lui parle de la bonne ou ça l'effrayerait? C'était trop tôt. Bella fredonnait et jouait avec mes cheveux pendant que je lui caressais le dos. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai la sentir alors que doigts bougeaient sur mon cuir chevelu. Je me sentais bien.

Je dus m'assoupir parce que je sursautai quand je sentis qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner de moi. "Ne pars pas," murmurai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle rit. "Je dois le faire. Je dois aller aux toilettes. J'ai attendu aussi longtemps que possible."

La salle de bain. Oh oui. Je souris et m'assis avec elle. "Moi aussi."

Bella haussa les sourcils. "Je ne pense pas qu'on soit assez proches pour aller aux toilettes ensemble."

Oh mon Dieu, c'était fou. Je me moquais de l'expression sur son visage. "Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?" demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. "Je voulais dire, tu devrais prendre une douche." Elle se regarda et fronça les sourcils. "Euh, nous devrions prendre un douche," précisai-je. Son visage s'éclaira et un sourire fleurit.

"Ouais?"

Je passai une main sur son estomac. "Oh oui."

Son visage brillait. "Donne-moi trois minutes et viens." C'était le mot clé. Je restai au lit à regarder son cul parfait alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la salle de bain. Fidèle à sa parole, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la douche et sautai du lit pour courir aux toilettes. C'était pathétique mais au moins personne ne vit à quel point j'étais anxieux.

Bella était déjà sous la douche, son corps sexy masqué par un rideau de douche bleu et vert. Je la poussai de côté et me glissai à l'intérieur, enveloppant mes bras autour de sa taille dès que je la rejoignis. Elle était déjà mouillée et je touchai sa peau incroyable, en suivant l'eau le long de son corps, en touchant entre ses jambes où elle était mouillée pour une toute autre raison.

J'embrassai le côté de son cou et elle frotta son cul contre ma bite, qui était déjà prête pour le deuxième round grâce à la vision de ma copine nue et mouillée devant moi. J'enfonçai mon doigt et la poussai contre mur, l'eau coulant sur mon dos maintenant.

"Tu es prête pour moi, baby?"

"Oui," me dit-elle, se frottant contre ma main pendant que je poussais ma bite contre ses fesses. Elle haleta et je m'empêchai de rire. Je n'avais pas oublié son mail... Bon sang, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce mail mais je n'allais pas faire cela aujourd'hui. J'aimais qu'elle me fasse rire même maintenant alors que j'étais tellement excité que j'y voyais à peine clair. Je la tournai et l'embrassai. Elle attrapa ma bite et commença à la travailler quand je la poussai contre le mur. Je la soulevai et elle gémit quand j'eus une bonne prise sur ses cuisses.

Une poussée et j'étais en elle. Le corps de Bella s'enfonça dans le mur quand je commençai à la baiser. Bien que je veuille prendre mon temps je savais que je ne pourrais pas la tenir comme ça pour toujours. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'elle mit sa main entre nous et commença à toucher son clitoris pendant que je la baisais fort. C'était ce fantasme coquin que je lui avais décrit au téléphone. Et c'était encore mieux en vrai.

Bella gémit et commença à frotter son clitoris plus vite. Elle était proche. Dieu merci, parce que moi aussi. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et cria en finissant. Cette fois je me laissais aller, m'enfonçant profondément, poussant encore quelques fois, me vidant en elle.

Mon corps avait l'impression d'avoir subi une des séances d'entraînement d'Alec mais ça en valait la peine. Je posai Bella lentement mais ne la lâchai pas jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol de la douche. Elle ricana, son sourire était éclatant. "Waouh."

Je ris. "Oui, tu as raison, waouh. Je dois m'entrainer deux fois plus."

Elle rit et m'embrassa en me repoussant sous l'eau. Ça fit du bien à mon corps douloureux. "Souviens-toi juste que dans le chalet il y a une grande baignoire à l'ancienne. Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter alors." Putain, oui. Un bain avec Bella. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

"J'ai hâte," lui dis-je en gémissant alors que ses doigts démêlaient mes cheveux.

"Penche-toi," dit-elle. J'ouvris les yeux et la vis chercher le shampooing. Je m'accroupis alors qu'elle massait mon cuir chevelu et me savonnait. Je me sentais super bien. Elle rinça les cheveux et fit de même avec l'après-shampoing.

"Mon tour." Elle était si belle quand elle souriait comme ça. Elle me laissa la guider sous le jet et lisser ses cheveux. J'utilisai son shampooing et elle gémit comme quand j'étais en elle quand je lui massais le cuir chevelu. Je voulais que ma bite ne réagisse pas. J'avais besoin d'un peu de repos. Je rinçai ses cheveux et passai l'après-shampoing. C'était tellement doux et soyeux, sans même s'emmêler dans mes doigts pendant que je les peignais. L'eau commença à refroidir alors on se lava et se rinça. J'aurais voulu la savonner mais je me dis que ça commencerait un troisième round. Nous sortîmes en nous séchant mutuellement.

Nous retournâmes dans la chambre et Bella enfila son t-shirt UW et rien d'autre, pour ma plus grande joie.

Elle sourit en voyant le sourire sur mon visage et je haussai les épaules. Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Ce t-shirt était sexy, putain. J'enfilai mon boxer et nous retournâmes au lit.

"Je pense que nous avons besoin d'une vraie sieste même si je déteste juste dormir avec toi ici", dit-elle.

Je la tins près de moi. "On a encore beaucoup de temps, baby. Je suis juste heureux d'être avec toi, peu importe comment."

"Ce fut le meilleur jour de ma vie," murmura-t-elle fatiguée.

Je l'étreignis et l'embrassai sur la joue. "C'est le cas. Et il nous reste encore un jour."

Elle sourit et se blottit contre moi. Je lui caressai les cheveux et la regardai se détendre dans mes bras et s'endormir. Quelle journée! Quelle semaine nous avions devant nous. Et au-delà de ça quelle vie! "Tu es à moi, Bella. Tu es coincée avec moi maintenant," chuchotai-je en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 ** _Voilà! Nous espérons que leur première fois a répondu à vos attentes_**

 ** _Vous verrez que nous n'en avons pas fini avec leurs fantasmes…_**

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires,_

 _nous avons besoin de vos encouragements_


	25. Fantasmes

.

 **CHAPITRE 25 –** Mieux que dans les fantasmes

Me réveiller avec Bella dans mes bras pourrait être le truc que je préférais au monde… eh bien, mon préféré après l'embrasser, la toucher, la goûter et lui faire l'amour. Sa tête était sur mon épaule, sa jambe gauche jetée sur la mienne et sa main reposait contre ma poitrine. Je lui caressai les cheveux puis continuait mon voyage dans son dos. Elle fit un petit bruit de contentement et se rapprocha encore de moi. Je laissai aller ma main sur ses fesses lors de mon prochain passage et elle rit doucement.

"Tu n'as qu'une idée en tête," me dit-elle, en se reculant un peu pour voir mon visage.

"Dit celle qui a commencé le scrabble coquin," lui rappelai-je, pas qu'elle l'ait oublié.

Bella rit. "C'est notre truc."

Combien aimais-je que nous ayons un truc? "C'est vrai et j'aime ça."

Elle fit un petit sourire. "J'aime aussi. Comment vont tes bras?"

Je fronçai les sourcils et les fit bouger. "Un peu endoloris mais ça valait le coup."

Elle rit. "Je peux le dire!"

Je l'embrassai légèrement. "Je pense que nous pourrions prendre une autre douche plus tard."

Ses yeux pétillèrent. "Je pensais que tu étais endolori."

Je l'avais. "Peut-être que je veux une bonne vieille douche, perverse!"

Elle bouda. "Bon d'accord, bien…"

Je ris et roulai sur elle. "Je plaisantais baby." Je mordillai son menton. "Je n'ai pas besoin de te soulever, tu sais."

Ses mains bougèrent dans mon dos. "Oh, c'est donc ça?"

"Hummm c'est ça. Je pensais que tu pourrais mettre tes mains contre le mur et je pourrai te prendre par derrière…" Je ne terminai pas ma phrase pour qu'elle imagine la suite et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Putain qu'elle était sexy!

"Ça me parait joli ça."

"Joli?" demandai-je. Pas que je veuille aller par là. Elle garda une expression parfaitement impassible et opina. Je chatouillai ses côtes et elle s'agita sous moi, ça et l'idée de la douche suffit à me faire bander à nouveau.

"Adéquat?" essaya-t-elle de dire entre deux rires.

"Je vais te montrer adéquat moi." Mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes et mes mains attrapaient son t-shirt. Elle gémit pendant que je le tirai. J'arrêtai notre baiser pour le passer par-dessus sa tête. Ses mains enlevèrent mon boxer dès que je la libérai.

J'avais grand besoin d'elle. Comment diable arrivait-elle si vite à provoquer ça en moi? J'entrai en elle au moment même où je fus libéré de mon boxer et elle haleta. Elle était chaude, trempée et prête pour moi alors que je m'enfonçai en elle.

"Adéquat?" grondai-je en faisant pivoter mes hanches.

"A peine passable," murmura-t-elle. Quelle emmerdeuse! Une délicieuse emmerdeuse. En parlant de ça, je soulevai ses hanches ainsi je pouvais aller plus loin en elle et sa magnifique croupe se décolla du lit. Je giflai sa fesse gauche légèrement et la regardai ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Merde, étais-je allé trop loin? Nous avions parlé de fessée et elle avait dit qu'elle voulait essayer mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un fantasme.

Ses yeux brulèrent dans les miens. "Bella, je…"

"Recommence," m'interrompit-elle. Putain de merde.! D'accord. Je tapai sur son autre fesse et elle laissa sortir un grognement.

"Putain," cria-t-elle en poussant ses hanches contre les miennes. Elle était magnifique, perdue dans le plaisir. "Encore." Je tapai sur sa fesse gauche un peu plus fort cette fois et elle cria mon nom et jouit autour de moi. J'étais bien là, avec elle. J'aurai probablement pu venir juste en la regardant.

"Putain," fit-elle en retombant. Je me retirai et la tirai tout contre mon torse.

"Tu vas bien? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, si?" Je n'avais pas tapé fort, je ne ferai jamais ça. Je passai mes mains sur ses fesses et elle gémit.

"Bien sûr que je vais bien. Tu m'as juste tellement surprise et ensuite c'était tellement bon avec toi en moi et…" elle s'arrêta et me sourit. "C'était mieux qu'adéquat..."

Je ris, soulagé et je l'embrassai fort. "Tu m'as fait peur. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser jouir."

Elle sourit. "Je suppose que je me doucherai seule plus tard..."

Je pense que je gémis. Je savais qu'elle riait de l'expression sur mon visage. "Je plaisante baby. Mais je pense que si nous le refaisons nous aurons besoin de carburant. Les beignets ne seront plus suffisants."

Elle avait raison à ce sujet. J'étais affamé. "Je pourrai bien manger."

Elle repoussa mes cheveux de mes yeux. "Bon je peux cuisiner ou nous pouvons commander."

"Commande. Je ne veux pas que tu cuisines pour moi."

Elle rougit. "J'aime vraiment ça mais aujourd'hui c'est je jour des courses et il est évident que je ne vais pas aller au magasin."

Je l'embrassai sur la joue. "Tu pourras cuisiner pour moi une autre fois, baby. Je ne peux pas te laisser t'éloigner aussi longtemps pour que tu cuisines." Je ne voulais vraiment pas arrêter de la toucher.

Elle sourit. "Je cuisinerai au chalet. Il faudra que nous amenions de la nourriture hein?"

Probablement. Je n'avais pas pensé à la nourriture. Je me demande bien pourquoi... Je lui souris. "En fait je songeai à acheter un tonneau de pommes à emmener avec nous."

Elle rigola et me tapa sur le torse. "Tu es incorrigible!"

"Et tu aimes que je le sois," lui rappelai-je en l'embrassant bruyamment.

"Vraiment?" tenta-t-elle après que je l'eus relâchée. " Une pizza ça t'irait?"

"Oui je ne suis pas difficile."

Elle rit. "Je sais." Je tapai à nouveau légèrement sur ses fesses et elle rit. "Quoi? Je me trompe?"

"Je ne suis facile qu'avec toi baby," lui dis-je. Ce n'était rien d'autre que la vérité.

"Bien j'aime qu'il en soit ainsi," me dit-elle en souriant.

"Moi aussi Bella. Tellement."

"Eh bien, facile, je me pencherai dans la douche plus tard." Elle me repoussa et alla à la commode, l'ouvrit et en sortit une culotte rouge sexy. Etait-elle en train d'essayer de prouver que j'étais facile? Je grognai et elle sourit par dessus son épaule en sortant un short rouge, me cachant son délicieux petit cul. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas du soutien-gorge et enfila un autre t-shirt, un sur lequel était écrit Forks PD _[Police Departement]_. Un t-shirt de son père supposais-je.

Je roulai hors du lit et me mis un boxer, un jeans et un t-shirt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimes sur ta pizza?" demanda-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone.

J'attrapai mon portefeuille et mon téléphone. "Tout sauf les poivrons. Et je préfère la pâte fine mais je peux manger tout ce que tu veux."

Elle sourit. "Je suis comme toi pour toutes ces choses. Et pas d'oignons non plus. Je veux t'embrasser."

Je ris et posai mes mains sur sa taille. "Il faudra que tu m'embrasses même si mon haleine empeste l'oignon." Je me blottis contre son cou et elle rit.

"Oui je suis facile avec toi aussi. Nous sommes chanceux tous les deux." Oui nous l'étions, définitivement. Je continuai à embrasser son cou pendant qu'elle passait la commande. "Je voudrai une grande, suprême, pâte fine, avec supplément de fromage sans poivron ni oignon." Je mordillai sa clavicule et elle poussa un petit cri. "D'accord merci." Elle donna l'adresse et mit fin à l'appel et se renfrogna. "Tu es une distraction."

"Et tu aimes ça," lui dis-je d'un air innocent. Elle souffla et me tira dans le salon, alluma la télé et me conduisit devant le home cinéma.

"Tu veux regarder un autre film pendant qu'on attend?"

"Oui," lui dis-je en regardant sa collection. Je souris en voyant la série des _Steele_ avec le film que j'avais fait avec Jane et tous les autres. "Tu es vraiment une fan," lui dis-je. Elle claqua sur mes fesses, je ris et l'attrapai avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. "Je plaisantais baby."

"Omph. Tu devrais être flatté. En fait c'est moi qui te paie…!" Je ricanai à celle-là.

"Et j'apprécie cela mon cœur." Et je le faisais. J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête et étudiai sa collection. " _Iron Man_?" Elle sourit et le sortit de l'étagère. Je la regardai se pencher pour glisser le disque dans le lecteur. Elle avait vraiment un beau cul. Je l'attrapai et elle me tapa sur les mains.

"Bas les pattes!" me dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi en dansant. "Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose?"

"Tu as de la bière?" demandai-je.

Elle roula des yeux. "Hey, nous sommes des étudiantes alors bien sûr que nous en avons."

Je rigolai. "Je recommence mais mieux. Est-ce que vous avez de la bonne bière?"

Elle roula des yeux en allant vers la cuisine. "Est-ce que ça te conviendrait, richard?" demanda-t-elle en montrant une Heineken.

"Oui, ça ira!" lui dis-je en riant. Elle ouvrit la bouteille puis la sienne et revint près du canapé. Elle s'assit et me regarda quand je m'avançai pour m'asseoir près d'elle. "Je plaisantais, baby. J'aurais bu n'importe laquelle."

Elle sourit et me tendit la bouteille. "Je sais, je voulais juste t'appeler richard."

Je souris et la tirai contre moi alors que le film commençait. "C'est bien Etudiante. J'ai ma propre petite étudiante."

Bella rit. "Ce n'est pas comme l'élève d'une école catholique."

Je fis un grand sourire. "Oh mais tu l'es dans quelques-uns de mes fantasmes." Elles étaient royalement torrides aussi.

Elle posa sa jambe sur la mienne et je posai ma bouteille sur son genou. "C'est froid! Tu es un pervers!"

"Et tu aimes ma perversité," lui rappelai-je. "En parlant de pervers nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'Emmett et de Rose ?"

Bella secoua la tête. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et je ris. "Peut-être que si finalement." J'avais manqué plusieurs textos.

 _Mec, elle va me tuer._

 _Si je meurs, je te fais don de mes voitures et de ma collection de pornos. Sérieux ne laisse pas maman et papa trouver ma collection de pornos._

 _Et ça vaut le coup même si je m'en vais. Je vais épouser cette fille._

Je ricanai et montrai à Bella ce qu'il m'avait envoyé. "Mariage?" demanda-t-elle en rigolant. Je la tirai légèrement en arrière.

"Oh oui, Em est convaincu que c'est la fille qu'il attendait. "

"Déjà? Ils viennent tout juste de se rencontrer."

Je la regardai attentivement. "Nous aussi."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle déglutit. Avait-elle compris ce que je venais de dire? Je n'étais pas encore prêt à lui raconter l'histoire de notre famille et de celui ou celle qui nous était destiné mais je voulais qu'elle sache que je ne pensais pas à court terme. "Oui mais ça fait un petit moment que nous discutons."

"Quelquefois le temps n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Il y a juste quelque chose. Il me semble que nous l'avons même si je ne peux pas le décrire."

Elle sourit et me toucha la joue. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ça me fait un peu peur parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça aussi vite avant. Est-ce que ça peut être réel, tu sais?"

"Ça me semble sacrément réel à moi," lui dis-je.

"A moi aussi," murmura-t-elle. Je me penchai et l'embrassai tendrement, essayant de lui montrer où était mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire.

Elle ferma les yeux et gémit doucement. Elle était si belle que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Je caressai sa joue en l'embrassant. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le sourire que je vis me détendit. Nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire et nous le ferions quand nous serions au chalet. J'étais parti pour le long terme et il semblerait qu'elle aussi.

"Tu es coincée avec moi Bella," l'informai-je quand nous eûmes fini de nous embrasser.

"Tu ne m'entendras pas m'en plaindre," répondit-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Sur l'écran _Iron Man_ était dans son garage rempli de bolides. Bella rigola. "Est-ce que ton garage ressemble à ça?"

Je souris. "Si je laissai faire Emmett peut-être, mais non. Rien d'aussi cool."

"Je n'y connais rien, j'avais trop peur de l'admettre hier soir mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une Venom," me dit-elle.

Je rigolai. "C'est bon baby, on travaillera sur ta connaissance des voitures quand tu viendras me voir."

Elle me sourit. "Oui? Tu veux que je vienne te voir?"

Evidemment. "Bien sûr que oui." Il semblerait que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de mon emploi du temps. "Après tes vacances de printemps j'ai encore deux semaines avant de partir pour Berlin et commencer à filmer _Steele_. Je serai là-bas pendant deux ou trois mois." Son expression changea et je touchai son menton. "J'espérai en quelque sorte que tu pourrais me rendre visite après la fin de tes cours? Je sais que tu as dit qu'il faudrait que tu travailles pour ton père mais peut-être que tu pourrais te libérer deux semaines?"

Son visage s'éclaira. "Vraiment? Tu voudrais que j'aille en Europe avec toi?"

Quelle petite idiote. "Baby je te veux toujours avec moi. Evidemment quand tu es en cours nous ne pouvons pas faire ça mais ce sera aussi souvent qu'humainement possible. Et si tu veux venir tout l'été ce serait parfait."

Bella sembla hébétée. "Moi, en Europe je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre…"

Je l'interrompis tout de suite. "Bella tu viendras me voir, le voyage c'est pour moi."

Elle se refrogna. "Je n'ai rien payé moi, ni ton voyage pour venir ici ni le chalet." D'accord c'était peut-être un argument valable mais je m'en fichais.

"C'est Emmett qui a payé mon voyage ici et non tu ne paies pas pour le chalet. "Je touchai sa joue. "Comme tu l'as fait si bien remarquer, je suis un richard, tu es à l'université, j'ai de l'argent, je paierai pour les grandes choses, je t'en prie. Que tu me rendes visite me rendra heureux. Tu ne veux pas que je sois heureux?" Je battis des cils et lui envoyai mon sourire le plus persuasif.

Elle sourit. "Est-ce que c'est censé marcher?"

Je ris. "Oui. Est-ce que tu dis que non?"

"Non," soupira-t-elle. Il y eut un coup à la porte et elle me sourit. "Mais je paie la pizza!" Elle était debout avant que j'aie le temps de protester. Bon si ça pouvait l'apaiser je la laisserai payer la pizza…

"Mike, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" La porte était hors de ma vue alors je ne pouvais pas voir qui était ce Mike mais quelque chose dans son ton me fit dresser l'oreille.

"Je rendais visite à l'un de nos frères qui travaille chez Antonio's quand ta commande est arrivée. J'ai dit que j'allais te l'amener."

"Oh! C'est gentil. Merci." Son ton était plat. Qui était ce gars? Je me levai et essayai de trouver un moyen d'aller voir sans révéler mon identité. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était que des paparazzis fassent irruption pour notre dernière nuit ensemble.

"Je l'ai déjà payée." Putain quoi? Pourquoi ce gars paierait-il une pizza à ma copine?

"Mike ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire."

"Ça m'a fait plaisir. Hey écoute j'ai su que tu étais sortie avec Colin hier soir. Euh, je veux dire…" il bégaya comme un idiot. Il voulait ma fille et ce n'était pas acceptable. Je me précipitai dans sa chambre et attrapai ma casquette. Je l'avais mise quand nous nous étions arrêtés pour mettre de l'essence et acheter de la nourriture en chemin. Je la mis bas sur mes yeux et retournai dans le salon.

"Je ne suis pas avec Colin mais je…"

"Hey baby, la pizza est arrivée?" criai-je comme si je venais du couloir. Je gardai ma tête baisée et allai vers elle. Je ne pouvais pas voir le visage du gars seulement qu'il portait un jeans et un sweat et des chaussures sales.

"Euh oui," répondit-elle, en s'appuyant contre moi tandis que je passai mes bras autour de sa taille. J'embrassai son cou et gardai ma tête contre son épaule.

"Bien car je meurs de faim…" La façon dont je le dis montrait bien que je ne parlais pas que de la pizza.

"Bien. Merci Mike. Tu es sûr que je ne te dois rien?"

"Je… non, c'était déjà payé et…"

Je lui tendis un billet de 20. "Merci, mec."

"Euh oui." Il le prit et recula. "Bon je te laisse alors, au revoir Bella."

"Au revoir Mike." Elle me repoussa pour pouvoir fermer la porte et elle fit demi-tour. "C'était quoi ça?"

J'enlevai ma casquette et la jetai sur le bar. "Qui était-ce?" Seigneur combien de gars sur ce campus en avaient après ma copine? Et elle s'inquiétait pour moi à Hollywood? J'avais plus de concurrence qu'elle semblait-il.

Elle roula des yeux. "C'est Mike Newton."

Elle alla à la cuisine pour prendre des assiettes et amena la boite à pizza sur la table basse. "Et qui est Mike Newton?"

Elle soupira et me tendit une assiette et une serviette. "C'est l'ancien coloc de Tyler."

"Et il t'aime bien?" demandai-je, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Ouais. Il a essayé plusieurs fois de me demander de sortir mais j'ai toujours changé de sujet avant qu'il puisse le faire." Puis elle fit un petit sourire. "Il nous a suivies au cinéma quand nous sommes allées voir _Wild at Heart_ et il s'est assis à côté de moi. Il s'est endormi."

"Ah oui?" demandai-je en ouvrant la boite et en servant une part à chacun. "Et qu'as-tu fait?" Oui j'étais jaloux je l'admettais. Je détestai regarder mes films mais je l'emmènerai au cinéma pour les voir et repousserai tous les Mike Newton du monde.

Bella rit. "Nous sommes parties à la fin du film et l'avons laissé dormir là-bas!"

Je ris avec reconnaissance. Ça c'était ma copine. "Alors c'est un soupirant?" Je ricanai en le disant et Bella rit de nouveau.

"Oui tout comme Tyler et Colin."

"Petite bande incestueuse pas vrai? Se refiler les copines entre eux..."

Elle posa sa main sur mon genou. "Je suis ta copine."

C'est vrai elle l'était et ça me fit sentir un peu mieux. "J'ai vraiment détesté ne pas pouvoir me présenter," lui avouai-je.

"Je sais," me dit-elle en tapotant mon genou. "Mais c'est trop tôt et il faut que tu parles à tes gens avant que nous le disions à tous les Mike Newton du monde."

Mike Newton. Putain de lui. "Tu penses qu'il va te laisser tranquille?" Je pourrai lui envoyer un garde du corps mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Je le ferai pour moi parce que je suis un jaloux idiot.

"Mike est inoffensif, Edward. Il insiste mais tu lui as fait une démonstration là. Je doute qu'il me demande autre chose à présent."

Je grognai. "Il ferait mieux."

Bella rit. "Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu es jaloux. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, encore moins de Mike Newton. Si quelqu'un doit s'inquiéter..."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter," l'interrompis-je. Je mis nos assiettes sur la table et pris ses mains dans les miennes. Des yeux bruns et chauds me regardaient.

"Je suis à toi, Bella. Cœur et âme. Je sais que c'est rapide mais c'est vrai."

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle retira ses mains, avant de jeter ses bras autour de moi. Je l'étreignis fort contre moi. Je n'aurai jamais voulu lâcher prise. Demain, ça allait vraiment craindre. Je devais me rappeler que je l'aurais dans mes bras quatre jours plus tard. Quatre journées interminablement longues.

"Une partie de moi a tellement peur de te laisser partir demain, que tu ne reviennes pas ou que ça n'ait été qu'un rêve," dit-elle.

Je la tins contre moi. "Non, Bella. C'est aussi réel que possible. Je déteste partir mais je serai de retour dans quatre jours. Tu ne pourrais pas te débarrasser de moi-même si tu essayes."

Elle recula et me regarda avec des yeux larmoyants. "Je n'essaierai jamais."

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le faire, sinon je me transforme en harceleur." Ça la fit rire, comme je l'espérais. "Pas de larmes, baby." J'attrapai une larme qui s'échappait avec mon pouce. "On va passer neuf jours ensemble et j'espère beaucoup de temps en Europe."

Bella souffla. "Je vais avoir beaucoup d'explications à donner à mon père."

Je souris. "S'il veut être ton chaperon... eh bien, j'allais dire qu'il était le bienvenu mais je ne pense vraiment pas que je voudrai me faufiler dans ta chambre."

Elle rit. "Ouais, ce ne serait pas bien. Il a une arme, tu sais."

Je souris. "Il ne peut pas l'amener dans l'avion."

Elle hocha la tête. "Vrai. Mais je pense qu'il me laissera partir. Ça va demander beaucoup d'explications de ma part."

"Si tu as besoin que je lui parle, je le ferai."

Bella ricana. "Ouais? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais? 'Je jure de ne pas faire l'amour avec ta fille sur tout le continent?'"

Je la chatouillai. "Je ne fais pas de promesses que je ne peux pas tenir. Mais les parents m'aiment." Je souris et elle rigola encore plus.

"Je parie que c'est vrai, les femmes en tous cas."

"Je parie que ton père a vu un ou deux films de _Steele_ ," objectai-je.

Bella hocha la tête. "Oui il l'a fait. Après tout tu pourrais convenir."

Je dus admettre que j'étais un peu nerveux de rencontrer son père mais j'étais aussi un peu excité. Ça ne ferait que rendre les choses plus sérieuses. "Je le ferai. Et toi aussi. Ma mère est déjà impatiente de te rencontrer."

Bella se mordit la lèvre. "Elle vous fait si peur à tous les deux qu'elle me rend un peu nerveuse."

Je la tirai sur mes genoux. "Ma mère t'adore déjà parce que tu me rends heureux."

Bella nous attrapa un autre morceau de pizza et le mit dans son assiette. Elle était sur mes genoux, donc je pus l'attraper facilement. "A-t-elle aimé Irina?" C'était drôle, elle fit une grimace comme si elle avait senti quelque chose de mauvais en disant le nom d'Irina.

"Elle la tolérait mais je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Et maintenant elle la déteste."

Bella rit. "Bienvenue au club!"

"Je sais," dis-je en souriant. "Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter. On trouvera une solution pour les réunions parentales. D'abord, nous avons notre voyage à apprécier." Elle me fit un sourire malicieux mais elle rougit en même temps. Ma copine perverse était encore en quelque sorte toujours une fille innocente. J'adorais cela.

"Et ton père?" demanda-t-elle, en mordant sa pizza. J'essayais de ne pas me concentrer sur ses lèvres mais j'échouai totalement. Elles étaient parfaites et je voulais les mordre.

"Mon père s'entend bien avec tout le monde," lui dis-je. "Il est très facile et il laisse maman prendre les devants quand il s'agit des trucs sociaux. Il suit le courant."

"C'est gentil," répondit Bella. Je ne pris pas la peine de demander de rencontrer sa mère. J'avais le sentiment que je savais comment elle réagirait et ça me convenait. Cette femme n'avait pas pris de temps pour sa fille incroyable, donc je ne voyais pas de raison pour qu'on prenne du temps pour elle.

"Ils t'aimeront tous les deux," l'assurai-je. Comme moi... oh merde. Trop tôt.

Elle sourit. "J'espère bien."

"Ne doute jamais de cela, baby," Elle finit sa part et posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Je terminai la mienne et mis l'assiette sur la table à côté de moi pour que je puisse la tenir plus près.

"On a réussi à rater la plupart du film," fit-elle remarquer.

"Je préfère te regarder toi," lui dis-je, ce qui la fit rougir. Puisque je l'avais déjà faite rougir, peut-être que je pourrais parler de quelque chose que je voulais regarder. "J'ai vraiment aimé te voir te toucher plus tôt..."

Elle se mordit la lèvre et me regarda. "J'ai remarqué."

"Je me demandais si je pourrais te regarder recommencer."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses joues devinrent plus sombres. "Peut-être."

"Peut-être?" lui demandai-je en boudant.

Elle rit. "Seulement si tu fais de même."

C'était une surprise. Et éminemment faisable. "Tu veux me voir me toucher?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui. Avec mon lait. Mais il est parfumé…"

Je ris. "Je pensais acheter un lait de cette marque pour quand je n'étais pas avec toi, vu que tu sens si bon."

Bella ricana. "Vraiment? Tu n'as pas à en acheter. J'en ai un autre flacon."

Je lui souris et l'embrassai. "Tu me donnerais un flacon de ton lait?"

"Bien sûr! C'est super chaud quand tu me parles de te toucher."

Ses joues étaient agréablement rougies. Je touchai la gauche. "Si j'utilise le lait, utiliseras-tu ta voiture?"

Elle haleta. "Oui."

"Maintenant?" demandai-je, ayant soudainement besoin de retourner dans sa chambre.

"Maintenant." Elle était d'accord. J'étais avec elle dans mes bras une seconde plus tard. Elle rit. "Impatient, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr que oui! Je meurs d'envie de voir ton jouet." Je la portai dans la chambre et la laissai tomber sur le lit. Elle se moqua de moi alors que je me penchais sur elle et commençais à enlever son short.

"Tu es dingue…" me dit-elle, en enlevant sa chemise. Sa culotte sexy était magnifique sur sa peau pâle mais j'étais trop impatient pour voir le spectacle et l'admirer plus longtemps. Je l'enlevai aussi avant d'enlever mon jeans, mon boxer et ma chemise. Bella sortit la voiture de son chevet.

Elle était exactement comme elle l'avait dit, une voiture bleue en plastique avec deux balles de bonne taille. Je regardai avec fascination quand elle ricana. "Va chercher le lait, Edward. Je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne l'auras pas."

Je courus dans la salle de bain et attrapai le lait avant de réapparaître une seconde plus tard. Bella rigola encore plus fort. Elle était tellement sexy, allongée sur son lit, nue et tenant le sex-toy. Encore un autre fantasme devenu réalité. Je sautai par-dessus elle et atterrit sur le lit à côté d'elle. "Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu es excité," me dit-elle.

"Tu me taquines avec cette voiture depuis des semaines," lui rappelai-je. "Montre-moi comment ça marche."

Elle rit et me passa la voiture. "Les deux roues arrière tournent. Une pour chaque balle." Je fis tourner la roue arrière droite et le bourdonnement commença. Ça devint fascinant quand la balle vibra sur le lit.

"C'est assez puissant." Je la ramassai et serrai ma main autour. Putain de merde. Pas étonnant qu'elle aime ce truc. J'allumai le gauche, ça bourdonnait aussi.

"Je sais," dit Bella avec un petit sourire.

"Alors, tu commences doucement ou tu vas droit au but?" demandai-je.

"Droit au but d'habitude. Pourquoi perdre du temps? Je sais ce qui marche pour moi."

Elle était tellement sexy. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire. Je tournai les roues et le bourdonnement cessa. "Tu me montres?" lui demandai-je.

Elle prit la voiture et écarta les jambes. C'était un beau spectacle en soi mais quand elle prit l'une des balles et la posa contre son clitoris, la mouillant avant de la pousser lentement à l'intérieur, je faillis finir de suite. Elle prit l'autre balle et la mit sur son clitoris. Elle ne regardait pas pour le faire, elle gardait les yeux sur moi. Tellement sexy.

"Eh bien?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête essayant de me concentrer. "Eh bien quoi?"

"A toi!" dit-elle.

A moi? Oh, ouais. J'étais censé faire quelque chose, comme si je pouvais me concentrer maintenant. Je pris le flacon et en mis dans ma main. Je fus immédiatement agressé par cette délicieuse odeur de Bella. Ouais, j'avais besoin d'un ou sept de ces trucs. Bella me regardait et c'était tellement sexy que j'avais peur de finir avant d'avoir commencé.

"Prête?" lui demandai-je.

Elle lécha ses lèvres. "Oui, je suis prête." Je posai ma main sur ma bite et elle mit ses doigts sur les roues. "C'est parti," dit-elle en tournant les roues. J'attrapai ma queue et commençai à me pomper en la regardant. Ses yeux étaient sur ma main, à me regarder me branler. Je vis sa main droite bouger le long de son corps. Elle attrapa la balle qui était sur son clitoris et la poussa plus fort contre.

Elle commença à convulser et je fis bouger ma main plus vite. Ça ne devrait plus me prendre longtemps mais on dirait bien qu'elle finirait en premier. Elle gémissait et poussait sa chatte vers la balle.

"Edward, je vais venir," souffla-t-elle.

"Vas-y, baby. Je suis juste derrière toi." Mes boules picotaient et mon corps se tendait. Elle se laissa aller, sa tête retombant sur l'oreiller, un grand cri lui échappant de ses lèvres. C'était vraiment la chose la plus exquise que je n'aie jamais vue. J'explosai, en venant sur sa jambe et son estomac. Putain de merde. Comment est-il possible que ce soit aussi intense avec elle? Elle ne m'avait même pas touché mais bon sang… elle avait fait un super spectacle.

"Je suis désolé," lui dis-je en revenant à moi. Je pris des mouchoirs sur sa table de nuit et essayai de la nettoyer. Elle rit.

"Pourquoi es-tu désolé? C'était trop sexy. En plus, on a une bonne raison de se doucher."

Elle était parfaite. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser fort. "Je t'adore," lui dis-je quand nous nous séparâmes.

Bella me sourit. "J'aime ça. Le sentiment est mutuel." Elle posa son jouet sur sa table de nuit.

"Je pense que c'est ma nouvelle voiture préférée," lui dis-je.

Elle ricana et se blottit dans mes bras. "J'avais le sentiment que ça te plairait."

"C'est un euphémisme. J'ai besoin que tu me dises qui les fait. J'en achèterai assez pour toute ta vie."

Bella rit et embrassa mon épaule. "Oubliés les bijoux, les jouets sexuels sont un moyen d'atteindre le cœur d'une fille..."

"Je te donnerai les deux, baby."

Elle secoua la tête. "Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai juste besoin de toi."

"Tu m'auras moi aussi." C'était une promesse facile à faire.

"C'est mieux," me dit-elle.

"N'en doute jamais." Je l'embrassai encore et encore et encore. Des baisers longs, lents et plein de fougue. Je bougeai mes mains lentement sur son estomac. Pour autant que je voulais la prendre - et je le voulais - je pouvais aussi l'embrasser pendant des heures. Une de ses mains s'emmêla dans mes cheveux et l'autre me caressait le dos. Je me perdais en elle et je ne voulais plus émerger. Je resterais juste ici, embrassant et touchant Bella.

Elle soupira contre mes lèvres et je me reculai. "Quoi?"

"Tu es sûr de devoir retourner en Californie?"

Je ris. Nous étions toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. "J'espérais juste pouvoir rester ici pour toujours." Un jour, je le ferai, me jurai-je.

Elle sourit. "J'essaie de ne pas être trop gourmande mais je n'en ai jamais assez de toi."

J'embrassai son nez. "La gourmandise, c'est bien," lui dis-je dans ma meilleure imitation de Michael Douglas.

Elle rigola. "Je pense que je ne pourrai jamais m'ennuyer avec toi."

"Bien sûr que non, femme! Je peux te divertir de toutes les façons." Je lui mordillai le cou en riant.

"Oui, je suppose que quand tu perdras ton physique et ton corps sexy, au moins tu pourras toujours me faire rire."

Je me relevai et la regardai fixement d'en haut. "Et quand, exactement, penses-tu que je vais perdre mon physique et mon corps sexy?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre et m'étudia. "Humm, dix ans?" Je touchai son ventre et elle rit. "Vingt?" Je la chatouillai et elle cria. "Trente!"

"Je n'aurais que cinquante-cinq ans alors," dis-je. "Je serai toujours sexy. Comme Paul Newman ou Robert Redford."

Elle rigola. "D'accord, peut-être quarante ans. Cinquante maxi. Mais si tu perds tes cheveux avant ça, je serai forcée de te laisser tomber."

"Attends de voir. Je serai un vieil homme coquin et sexy. Tu ne pourras pas t'en lasser."

"Qui pincera les fesses des infirmières dans la maison de retraite, en laissant tes prothèses dans des verres d'eau..." cria-t-elle alors que je la chatouillai encore. Tout ce rire faisait des choses intéressantes à mon corps et je devenais de nouveau dur.

"Le seul cul que je vais pincer, c'est le tien," grognai-je. Elle hurla quand je le fis.

"D'accord, d'accord, pause! Tu seras toujours sexy!" me dit-elle.

"Bien sûr que je le serai!" J'arrêtai de la chatouiller et glissai mes doigts entre ses jambes. "Tu es si mouillée, baby."

Ses joues rougirent et elle bougea contre ma main. "C'est toi qui me fais ça."

"Tu veux être plus mouillée?" demandai-je.

Elle sourit malicieusement. "Oh, ouais." Je me levai et je la tirai sur ses pieds en lui tenant la main pendant que nous allions à la salle de bain. Je commençai la douche et attendis que l'eau soit bien chaude pour la faire entrer. "Tu as un vrai truc pour cette douche…" me dit-elle comme je me frottai contre son cul par derrière.

"J'ai un vrai truc pour toi," répondis-je. "J'aime mieux quand tu es mouillée."

Elle gémit et inclina la tête quand je commençais à embrasser son cou, léchant des perles d'eau chaude de sa peau. "Eh bien, c'est bien. Parce que je suis toujours trempée quand tu es dans les parages."

Je poussai deux doigts en elle. "Bien sûr que oui." Elle gémit et fit tomber sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je forçai les doigts en et hors d'elle et tout d'un coup je sentis sa main contre ma bite. "Putain, baby, ça fait du bien."

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et me sourit avant de s'écarter et de poser ses mains contre le carreau. Ses yeux me mirent au défi de venir à elle et je fus impuissant à résister. Elle leva une jambe et la plaça contre le mur, me donnant ainsi tout l'espace dont j'avais besoin pour pousser en elle. Je dus plier un peu les jambes et ce n'était pas la sensation la plus confortable mais être en elle me faisait tout oublier. J'étais à ma place.

Je commençai à entrer et sortir, essayant de jouer avec son clitoris pendant que je poussais. Elle gémit et cria mon nom. Elle était encore incroyablement sensible, à cause de son jouet, je suppose ou peut-être de moi, qui sait, mais elle était glissante et sexy et c'était si bon sur ma bite. Elle poussa son cul contre moi et je glissai plus profondément.

Je repoussai ses cheveux mouillés et embrassai sa nuque en m'enfonçant en elle. Je me déplaçai jusqu' à son oreille, la grignotant. "Tu es si sexy, Bella. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait de te voir comme ça, mouillée pour moi."

Elle gémit à mes mots et j'accélérai mes doigts et ma bite. "Chaque nuit, j'ai rêvé de te toucher juste comme ça, te sentir autour de moi. Tu es tellement mieux que le fantasme, baby."

"Edward, mon Dieu, oui, continue à parler," haleta-t-elle.

Fais confiance à ma copine pour aimer les conversations cochonnes. "J'ai hâte d'être le week-end prochain, baby. Je vais te faire te mettre nue aussi souvent que possible et mon objectif sera de te faire venir au moins cinq fois par jour." Elle gémit. "Peut-être plus que ça. Huit? Dix? Autant que tu veux, Bella. Je vais te faire venir avec mes doigts, ma langue et ma bite. Tu veux ça, baby?"

"Oui!" cria-t-elle alors que je pistonnais plus fort.

"Je vais te baiser dans le jacuzzi, sur la table de billard et dans la baignoire, parce que je sais à quel point tu aimes être mouillée, Bella." Elle était si mouillée et tendue qu'elle commençait à pulser autour de moi. Je savais que ce ne serait pas long. "Je vais te faire l'amour devant le feu. Je te vénérerai toute la nuit. Tu veux ça, baby?"

"Uh huh," réussit-elle à souffler. Mes hanches lui tapaient sur le cul, l'eau faisait encore plus de bruit.

"Tu sais ce que je vais faire d'autre, Bella?" Elle secoua la tête. Je lui mordillai la mâchoire et je lui répondis. "Je vais te donner une fessée, parce que tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas, vilaine fille?"

Et voilà… Elle cria : "Merde!" et me serra, sa main frappant contre le carreau, son cul parfait poussait contre moi. Je m'accrochai à sa taille et m'enfonçai encore et encore dans son corps, provoquant mon propre orgasme rapidement après le sien. J'étais enfoncé profondément en elle, tenant son corps tremblant vers le mien pendant que je poussais encore quelques fois jusqu' à ce que je sois vidé. Je me retirai et la retournai.

Elle enveloppa les bras autour de mon cou et me fit un câlin. Je n'étais pas sûr que ses jambes la soutiennent complètement alors je la retins. "C'est de mieux en mieux, non?"

Je ris. "Trop de mieux pourrait nous tuer mais ce serait une sacrée façon mourir," dis-je.

Elle me sourit et je dus l'embrasser. "Vivons encore un peu. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Cullen. Tu as fait beaucoup de promesses il y a quelques minutes et je vais m'assurer que tu les tiennes."

J'embrassai son nez puis chaque joue. "Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Bella."

"Je t'y obligerai." Elle pouvait m'obliger à n'importe quoi, tout. Je voulais tout avec elle. C'était une promesse que je m'étais faite et un jour, quand nous serions tous les deux prêts, je le lui dirai.

* * *

 _ **Soyez prévenues…**_

 _ **Ils vont nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ces deux-là avec leurs fantasmes!**_


	26. A bientôt

.

 **CHAPITRE 26 –** A bientôt

Après tout le sexe et deux douches nous décidâmes que ce serait mieux si nous ne faisions plus rien de physique pour le reste de la soirée. Une semaine entière arrivait devant nous et dieu savait que j'avais besoin de toute ma force pour survivre à cela. Plus, ce n'était pas que du sexe pour moi, ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment été une fois que nous avions commencé à nous connaitre. Bella était trop spéciale pour n'être qu'une aventure. Elle valait bien mieux que ça et elle était absolument faite pour moi.

Nous mangeâmes de la pizza froide en restant blottis sur le canapé à regarder quelques films ridicules à la télé mais ça nous faisait rire et ça faisait du bien.

Bella rigolait en se tournant vers moi. "Est-ce que ta vie sera finie si tu ne peux pas me voir le week-end?"

Je haussai un sourcil. "D'abord c'est la fille qui demande ça, pas le gars. Et ensuite ça dépend de quel week-end. Le prochain quand nous serons en train d'aller au chalet? Enfer oui je mourrai."

Elle ricana. "Bon je suppose que tu ferais mieux de ne pas d'avoir d'ennuis quand tu rentreras chez toi."

Je la chatouillai. "Je n'ai jamais d'ennui. C'est toujours Emmett. Et si maman est fâchée je veux tout à fait l'affronter pour pouvoir être avec toi."

"Oh tu filerais à l'anglaise? Tu es tellement rebelle."

Je souris. "Que sais-tu d'être rebelle, oh toi la fille du chef de police?"

Elle me regarda fixement. "Beaucoup en fait. Je devais beaucoup filer parce que _je suis_ la fille du chef de police."

"Oh ouais et tu as fait venir des garçons à la maison?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda autour d'elle comme si son père l'attendait pour la surprendre sur le fait. C'était la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais vue et ça me fit rugir de rire. Elle tapa sur mon bras. "Non je n'ai pas fais venir de gars. Aucun gars n'était aussi audacieux."

Bien, j'aimais cela. Je grignotai son cou et elle se fondit contre moi. " Je serai audacieux, Bella tu pourrais me faire entrer n'importe quand."

Elle gémit et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Bien nous venons d'établir que tu es rebelle alors c'est bien que tu ailles à l'encontre de la norme."

"Tout pour toi," lui dis-je et elle tira mes lèvres contre les siennes, je l'embrassai en retour et serrai mes bras autour d'elle. Je pourrais l'embrasser pendant des jours si nos corps le permettaient. Bien sûr ma bite avait d'autres idées et Bella gémit et se déplaça contre moi en sentant la preuve de mon excitation contre sa jambe.

"Seigneur, tous les deux… vous en avez eu toute la journée et vous en voulez encore?" Une voix nous fit nous séparer même si je n'avais pas relâché mon emprise sur elle. Je jetai un coup d'œil et je vis Alice grimacer bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment l'air énervé, heureusement.

Bella rigola. "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais moi?"

La moue d'Alice se transforma en un sourire. "Tu marques un point. Je dirai qu'il faut continuer mais là j'ai vraiment faim alors si tu veux continuer, retourne dans ta chambre."

Je lui souris. "Non c'est bon on fait une pause."

"Il ne semble pas que tu aies trop de succès," fit-elle remarquer en passant devant nous pour aller fouiller dans le réfrigérateur. "De la pizza, puis-je en avoir?"

"Bien sûr," répondîmes-nous en même temps.

Alice secoua la tête. "Ça c'était vraiment bizarre mais merci à tous les deux."

Bella rit. "Tu ne devineras jamais qui l'a livrée?"

Alice mit une assiette dans le micro-onde. "Je ne sais pas. Emmett? L'as-tu tansformé en livreur millionnaire?"

Je ris à cette image de mon frère en livreur de pizza. "Non," répondit Bella. "C'était Mike." Je me retins de grogner.

"Mike Newton?" demanda-t-telle, la voix pleine d'incrédulité alors qu'elle sortait son assiette du micro-onde. Elle vint au comptoir et s'assit, nous regardant fixement. "Est-ce qu'il travaille _Chez Antonio_ maintenant?"

Bella secoua la tête. "Non, l'un des étudiants de première année le fait et il était là quand ma commande est arrivée alors c'est lui qui l'a apportée il a essayé de payer pour tout ça."

Alice rit. "Oh c'est trop drôle! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demanda-t-elle les yeux sur moi.

"J'ai demandé à voix haute si c'était notre commande et j'ai peut-être mis une casquette pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse et je l'ai embrassée dans le cou devant lui?" lui dis-je.

Alice riait plus fort à présent. "C'est génial, je parie qu'il a failli mourir, il a finalement pensé qu'il allait finalement passer du temps seul avec Bella et c'est alors que le putain d'Edward Cullen est venu marquer son territoire comme un chien. C'est fabuleux!"

Bella soupira. "Il n'a pas vu que c'était Edward, pas que ça ait vraiment de l'importance. Heureusement il a compris le message."

Alice secoua la tête. "Tu ferais bien de le croire!"

" **Il** ferait bien de le croire!" marmonnai-je. "Quel est son but? Depuis combien de temps il a le béguin pour toi?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas."

Alice ricana. " Essaie… depuis le premier jour, même quand c'était son meilleur copain qui sortait avec elle, il trouvait toujours des raisons pour lui parler. Il l'a surprise en train de se changer chez Tyler plus d'une fois et c'était toujours un accident." Elle rit. "Comme si nous allions le croire." Je ne pus empêcher une pointe de colère à l'idée qu'il ait vu ma copine nue.

Bella bougea dans mes bras. "Rappelle-toi quand je t'ai demandé de me débarrasser d'un harceleur?" Je m'en souvenais vaguement alors je hochai la tête. "C'est de lui dont il s'agissait. Il a dévoilé son jeu plus tard, me demandant de sortir avec lui et me disant de ne pas lui dire non, de lui laisser une chance." Elle fit une grimace. J'aurai voulu faire de même ou mieux encore, en faire faire une à Mike quand je le frapperai et lui dirai de rester loin de ma copine.

"Bon, nous savons tous que j'ai dû mal à me débarrasser des harceleurs," lui dis-je, essayant de garder le ton léger. Bella me piqua avec son doigt et je ris. "Sérieusement s'il te pose un problème je serai heureux de faire quelque chose. Peut-être même que je pourrai lui envoyer Emmett…" Ça ne serait pas suffisamment satisfaisant pour moi mais le message lui serait parvenu et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Bella me pinça la joue. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Edward. Je pense que tu lui as déjà envoyé le message clairement aujourd'hui et si tu ne l'as pas fait… je lui rendrai les choses tout à fait claires au lieu de fuir."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Tu penses que le planter là serait plus efficace qu'un coup?"

"Tu comprendrais toi, pas vrai?" demanda Alice. " Il est juste un de ceux qui n'accepte pas un non comme réponse."

Je n'aimais pas vraiment cela. "Chérie, ce type de gars peut-être dangereux. Peut être que je devrais te chercher...?"

Elle m'interrompit par un baiser. "Il est inoffensif Edward, il est insistant mais pas dangereux."

"C'est vrai," fit Alice. "Il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche et il n'essaiera rien, il a peur de Rose de toute façon…"

Seigneur, merci à elle et à sa capacité d'instiller la peur chez tous les hommes. A quoi diable pensait mon frère? Bien sûr il aimait ce défi qu'elle représentait.

Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se tourna vers Alice. "Alors tu as parlé avec Jasper?"

Elle fit une grimace. "En quelque sorte. Il m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'il allait à une réunion de famille mais qu'il espérait que nous puissions parler ce soir." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. "Je pourrai lui parler d'ici une heure."

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire?" demanda Bella.

"Non pas vraiment. Il faut que j'écoute ce qu'il à a dire et je verrai à partir de là." Elle haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions être plus que des amis de toute façon. Il est encore au lycée et au Texas. Déjà deux gros obstacles."

Je serrai Bella contre moi. "Je ne sais pas. Je pense que la distance est quelque chose qui peut fonctionner et l'âge n'est rien d'autre qu'un chiffre, d'accord?"

Alice rit. "La distance ça peut fonctionner pour toi parce que tu as de l'argent et que tu peux venir voir Bella chaque fois que tu en as besoin… et dix-sept est un mauvais chiffre."

"Dix-sept est mon nombre préféré," dis-je. "C'est peut-être un bon signe."

Alice secoua la tête. "Va comprendre j'ai quelque chose de bien mais c'est complètement faux."

"Pourquoi le dix-sept est ton nombre préféré?" demanda Bella. "Je ne pense pas que tu me l'aies déjà dit."

Je ris. "Si je l'ai fait, pas dans ce contexte. C'est l'âge auquel j'ai changé, j'ai grandi et je suis devenu plus confiant. C'est l'année où je suis devenu le Edward que le public connait."

Bella sourit et leva la tête de mon épaule pour me donner un doux baiser. "J'aime cet Edward mais j'aurai aimé le Edward studieux aussi."

Je l'embrassai de nouveau. "Je suis content d'entendre ça. J'aurai été effrayé jusqu'à la mort si tu m'avais approchée avec toutes tes insinuations sexy à l'époque!"

Elle rit. "Je peux juste t'imaginer en train de t'enfuir en hurlant ou en rejetant ma demande de jouer avec toi."

"Je ne refuserai jamais aucune de tes demandes pour jouer avec moi…" lui dis-je en effleurant ses joues.

Alice grogna. "Vous allez me tuer tous les deux!"

Bella se redressa et arrangea son t-shirt. "Désolée Alice."

"Ouais désolé," dis-je en écho bien que ce ne soit pas vrai.

Elle rit. "C'est bon. Honnêtement je suis contente de voir Bella aussi contente. Je ne pensais pas que je la verrai comme ça un jour."

"Jamais?" demandai-je en souriant.

"Non. Elle n'a jamais été comme ça avec Tyler. Ils ont avancé mais c'était tout sauf du bonheur vertigineux, pas que je me souvienne."

Bella sourit. "Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait jamais été comme ça pour moi avant."

Oui c'était vrai. Cela m'avait rendu très heureux. "Moi non plus baby." C'était la première fille que j'aimais vraiment et elle serait la dernière et la seule.

"D'accord, vous allez me rendre nauséeuse tous les deux et mon estomac est déjà serré à cause de toute cette chose avec Jasper." Elle se leva et ramena son assiette à la cuisine. "Je pense que je vais aller dans ma chambre et vous laisser encore un peu de temps…" elle s'arrêta quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit et que Rose entra.

"Ne t'avise pas de me suivre, Cullen!" cria-t-elle. "Tu n'es pas invité." Son visage était rouge de rage et elle pouvait tout juste respirer. Merde qu'avait encore fait mon frère?

"Je ne suis pas un vampire, tu ne crois pas que ce soit ça qui va m'arrêter," répondit-il alors qu'il arrivait vite après elle. Il s'arrêta dans le salon et la fixa. "Quel est ton problème? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour t'éviter d'être arrêtée!"

Arrêtée? Qu'avaient-ils fait tous les deux?

"Peut-être que je voulais être arrêtée!" s'écria-t-elle. Eh bien maintenant quel sens tout cela avait-il? Bella me regarda et je haussai les épaules. Comme si j'en avais la moindre idée!?

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu être arrêtée?" demanda-t-il. "J'ai été arrêté et je peux te dire que ça n'est vraiment pas drôle."

"Bien continue à te faire arrêter et à en tirer de jolies leçons!" hurla-t-elle à nouveau. "J'aurai pu me débarrasser de cette garce d'un seul coup de poing!"

Emmett grogna. "C'était un flic Rosie. Je doute que tu en serais venue à bout avec un seul coup de poing et si tu avais pu, tu aurais eu de sacrés ennuis pour avoir agressé un officier. Même moi, je n'ai jamais fait ça." Agresser un officier de police? Merde.

"Et arrête de m'appeler Rosie! Elle méritait ça après la façon dont elle te regardait comme si je n'étais pas là et à moitié nue quand elle est arrivée. Pensait-elle que je me promène torse nu tout le temps? Elle s'est affichée devant toi alors que j'étais là et tu l'as laissée faire!" Elle plissa les yeux et s'approcha de lui tapant, dans son torse avec un seul doigt. "Et si tu as de stupides idées de plan à trois et de menottes dans ton crâne tu ferais mieux de les en sortir!"

Comment connaissait-elle les fantasmes d'Emmett concernant les plans à trois? Il devait lui avoir dit, il était assez stupide pour ça.

"Excusez-moi!" cria Alice forçant à la fois Rose et Emmett à se taire et se tourner vers elle. "Pas que nous n'apprécions pas ce spectacle mais pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, remplir les blancs afin que nous puissions comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, enfer? C'est comme si nous prenions un film au milieu et avions manqué toutes les bons moments!"

Je voulais applaudir Alice mais je ferai peut-être bien mieux de la protéger de cette paire d'excités dont la colère était maintenant dirigée vers elle. "Sérieusement vous deux, vous feriez peut-être bien d'arrêter de hurler et de nous dire ce qui est arrivé ainsi nous pourrions vous dire qui a tort et qui a raison." Bella et Alice rirent à mon commentaire mais pas Rose ni Emmett.

"Avant…" Il s'arrêta quand la main de Rose lui tapa derrière la tête. "Belle femme frangin," finit-il, changeant son commentaire initial et en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

"Ça dépend de ce que tu as fait," lui dis-je. Après tout nous étions plus nombreux mais je ne voulais pas que Rose s'énerve contre moi.

"Ce que j'ai fait? J'ai ramené ton cul gémissant ici pour arranger les choses avec ta copine. Tu m'en dois une, tu te souviens?" demanda Emmett. Oui il avait raison. Il allait falloir que je sois de son côté et énerve probablement Rose et aussi Bella.

"Très bien, oui tu l'as fait et je ne peux pas assez te remercier." Il sembla légèrement adouci par ma réponse. "Pourquoi ne nous expliquerais-tu pas ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"D'accord." Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de nous et Rose s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil d'Alice juste hors de sa portée. "Nous avons roulé et j'ai laissé Rosie conduire." Il s'interrompit et sourit d'admiration." Elle sait définitivement comment se servir d'un levier…" Je ne savais pas s'il se référait à sa bite ou à la voiture mais bon je ferai avec. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Qui pouvait savoir avec ces deux?

"Oui je le fais," ajouta-t-elle en le regardant. "Je conduis même mieux que toi."

"S'il te plait Rosie, ne sois pas idiote!" Il se pencha et tapota son genou alors qu'elle lui tapait sur la main. "Tout allait bien pendant un moment. Nous avons parlé, déjeuné et dîné entre des promenades dans la région. Sérieux mec, je pense que nous avons tout vu de cet état."

Elle roula des yeux. "Tu exagères, juste le nord-ouest."

"Peu importe. Nous sommes allés à ce parc et nous avons décidé de trainer là, sortir et marcher et parler un peu avant de revenir à la voiture parce le parc ferme dès qu'il fait nuit. Nous sommes revenus à la voiture et j'ai fait le premier pas."

"Ha!" s'écria-t-elle. "C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas."

"Donc tu admets que tu me voulais," répondit-il en souriant avec satisfaction.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la ferma. Il l'avait eue. "Je m'ennuyais," répondit-elle. "Toute cette promenade en voiture m'avait excitée. Et toi tu étais juste là."

Bella commença à rire et Rose la fixa. Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle pour la protéger. "La ferme, toi."

"Bon Rose m'a attaqué et j'étais réceptif à cette idée alors nous nous sommes pelotés dans la voiture. Les chemises sont parties et je me dirigeais vers l'or quand quelqu'un a cogné à la vitre. Je l'ai descendue et il y avait une femme flic là. Elle nous dit qu'il fallait que nous partions du parc. Je n'allais pas discuter alors je lui ai dit que nous partions."

"Ha!" cria Rose. "Elle matait ton torse nu et il lui souriait et lui disait combien c'était facile de se laisser emporter et qu'elle pouvait comprendre vu qu'elle aussi était une femme sexy. C'était dégoûtant et ça m'a énervé."

"Rosie, j'essayais de la calmer pour ne pas qu'elle t'arrête pour attentat à la pudeur!"

"Moi? Tu étais aussi torse nu que moi!"

"Moi j'ai le droit d'être torse nu. Je suis un mec. Tes seins parfaits étaient bien là et je sais qu'elle était complexée à cause d'eux. Tu sais comment sont les femmes quand elles sont jalouses?" Il se tourna vers moi pour que je l'aide et je secouai la tête. Enfer non… je lui en devais une mais je n'allais pas me mêler de ça.

"Traitre," me dit-il.

"Ne pense pas que les flatteries vont te permettre de les revoir de sitôt," lui répondit-elle avec un reniflement, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors que mon frère boudait.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, tout se passait à merveille et elle allait nous laisser partir sans problème quand l'épineuse ici a décidé de lâcher une tirade après qu'elle m'ait maté."

"Elle t'a pratiquement agressé, Emmett!" Rose se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce. "Elle ne t'a pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux… elle n'arrêtait pas de toucher ton putain de biceps, commentant tes tatouages et combien ta voiture est sexy... c'était inapproprié!"

"Et lui dire que si elle n'arrêtait pas de me toucher, tu lui enfoncerais son bâton dans le cul… ce n'était pas inapproprié? Tu as menacé un policier, Rose," répondit-il calmement.

"Bien sûr que oui. Elle touchait ce qui était à moi." Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Soudain, Emmett n'avait plus l'air si énervé. Il s'illumina. "Alors, je suis à toi, n'est-ce pas?" Rose secoua la tête et il toucha de nouveau sa jambe. "Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, je suis à toi. "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter des mannequins, actrices ou nanas de la police."

Elle lui tapa encore sur la main. "Je ne m'inquiète de rien! Et je ne m'inquiète pas pour une fichue policière non plus. J'aurais pu la battre."

"Bien sûr que tu aurais pu, Rosie," dit-il. Elle lui donna un coup de pied et il s'assit. "Bref, après que Rose lui soit tombé dessus, j'ai été obligé de déployer le charme des Cullen, ce qui bien sûr a fonctionné à la perfection et qui a énervé Rosie."

"Elle t'a donné son numéro et t'a dit de l'appeler quand tu m'aurais largué et tu l'as pris...!"

Putain de merde. Ce n'était pas bon.

"Et j'ai jeté son numéro hors de la voiture dès qu'on s'est remis en route, pas vrai?"

"Et alors? J'aurais préféré aller en prison plutôt que de supporter ses remarques crasses sur le fait de te débarrasser de moi. Elle voulait juste monter à bord de ta voiture."

Emmett rit. "Elle voulait juste me monter dans ma voiture, Rosie, et c'est pour ça que tu es si énervée."

Rose reniflait. "Je me fiche de ce que tu fais ou qui tu te fais," répondit-elle.

"Non ce n'est pas vrai," lui dit-il en souriant follement. "Tu es possessive avec moi et c'est sexy comme l'enfer. Allons dans la voiture et baptisons-la." S'il te plaît, mon Dieu, ne les laisse pas faire l'amour dans cette voiture avant que je n'aie dix-huit heures de route.

"Je ne vais rien baptiser avec toi!" cria-t-elle de nouveau. "Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as laissée passer. Pourquoi ne pas demander à la flic de t'aider avec ça?"

Emmett plissa les yeux. "Peut-être que je le ferai. Je peux juste retourner là-bas et récupérer son numéro sur le bord de la route et..."

"Putain si tu fais…" dit-elle, et ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. C'était une drôle de paire.

"Ils sont fous," murmura Bella en les regardant se dévorer pratiquement le visage. Les mains d'Emmett étaient sur le cul de Rose et les siennes étaient enroulées dans sa chemise, le tenant près d'elle.

"Oui, c'est vrai, baby," répondis-je. Mais ça a marché pour eux. Il y avait juste une sorte d'énergie colérique qu'ils dégageaient. J'avais le sentiment qu'ils allaient avoir des combats épiques dans l'avenir.

"Si quelqu'un est toujours intéressé, je suis du côté de Rose," dit Alice.

Rose s'éloigna d'Emmett et relâcha sa chemise.

"Bien sûr que oui," dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

"Oui, elle n'est de ton côté que parce qu'elle me déteste," répondit Emmett. "Je pense que _Sesame Street_ a fait une émission spéciale sur les dangers des étrangers et des pédophiles, tu devrais peut-être faire attention à ça pour ne pas te faire prendre."

Alice le regarda fixement tandis que Rose le frappait. "Le seul étranger qui pourrait être en danger, c'est toi." C'était comique de voir petite Alice menaçant mon grand frère et je devais rire. Ils me dévisagèrent tous les deux et je me ratatinais.

"Alors, de quel côté es-tu, Edward? Tu as tout entendu. Tu sais que j'ai empêché Rosie d'aller en prison et qu'elle me veut."

"Uhhhh, je plaide le cinquième amendement*", répondis-je.

Bella ricana pendant que je mettais ma tête dans son cou. "Espèce de mauviette. Très bien, je m'en occupe. Rose, si tu vas en prison pour avoir frappé un flic, je parie que tes parents prendront ta voiture." Je regardai pour voir sa réaction et une expression d'horreur passa sur le visage de Rose. "Exactement. Emmett aurait pu s'en occuper sans draguer la flic mais c'est mieux qu'il ait fait quelque chose pour t'empêcher de te faire arrêter."

"Je ne l'ai pas draguée! Je l'ai laissée me draguer. Il y a une différence!" s'interposa-t-il avec une moue.

"Comme tu veux, Emmett. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Edward et moi avons eu une longue journée et nous allons nous coucher." Ah bon? Bien sûr que oui. Elle se leva et me tira pour me mettre debout. Je souris à mon frère boudeur.

"Bonne nuit. Rendez-vous à 8 heures."

"Il est tard, Rosie. Nous devrions aller nous coucher," ajouta-t-il.

Rose se moqua de lui. "Tu crois vraiment que tu coucheras avec moi ce soir? Que tu l'aies fait pour me sauver ou non, je ne vais pas coucher avec toi juste après que tu aies dragué une fille devant moi." Bella m'éloigna de cette fascinante impasse entre eux.

"Allez, Edward. On n'a pas de plan de couchage à discuter nous." Non, certainement pas. Elle ferma la porte et m'embrassa. "Allons nous coucher."

"Ouais, tu as besoin de dormir, j'en suis sûr..."

Elle sourit et me tira la main. "Je n'ai pas dit qu'on dormirait."

Eh bien, alors… J'étais officiellement beaucoup plus excité!

 **WWS**

Le réveil sonna après seulement quelques heures de sommeil. Bella marmonna et le frappa jusqu' à ce qu'il se taise. Je me levai pendant qu'elle dissimulait sa tête dans l'oreiller. Je pris une douche seul, ce qui était triste mais nécessaire pour me réveiller et pour ne pas me distraire pendant des heures, comme je le serais inévitablement, confronté à une Bella mouillée et nue.

Je m'habillai dans la salle de bains et je sortis pour trouver Bella assise sur son lit. Ses yeux étaient somnolents, ses cheveux ébouriffés et elle était incroyablement belle. Je ne voulais faire rien d'autre que de retourner au lit avec elle. Au lieu de ça, j'ouvris mes bras et elle s'y précipita, me serrant fort. Je fermai les yeux et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux doux, inspirant son odeur. Elle allait tellement me manquer que cela allait me faire mal.

"Ce n'est que pour quelques jours, baby." Je n'étais pas sûr de parler pour elle ou pour moi. Je m'accrochais au fait que je serais de retour bientôt. Mais qu'en serait-il après? Elle doit venir en Europe avec moi pendant l'été, elle doit le faire.

"Je sais," murmura-t-elle contre mon torse. "Tu vas me manquer."

"Tu me manqueras aussi, Bella. Je t'appellerai toutes les deux heures, je t'enverrai des textos et des mails et je t'embêterai jusqu' à ce que je t'aie de nouveau dans mes bras."

Elle rit et me regarda. "Tu ne pourrais jamais m'ennuyer."

Je souris. "C'est bon à entendre." Elle me relâcha et rentra dans la salle de bains. Je regardai dans mon sac et je m'assurai d'avoir tous mes vêtements et mes affaires. Bella sortit et me donna un flacon de son lait et je ris. "Merci." Je lui donnai un long baiser et goûtai son dentifrice mentholé sur ses lèvres.

Elle rit. "J'ai pensé que ça te dépannerait jusqu' à ce que tu reviennes."

Je l'embrassai encore. "Tout le reste est pâle comparé à être avec toi."

Elle sourit. "Eh bien, je me disais que tu peux me sentir et peut-être m'entendre si..." Elle s'arrêta et rougit.

Putain que oui. "Tu veux dire que tu voudrais encore du sexe au téléphone, baby? Tu ne peux pas attendre que j'arrive vendredi?" Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit un signe de tête. "J'adore ça," lui dis-je honnêtement. Je l'adorais. Je l'aimais aussi. Elle était faite pour moi.

"Moi aussi," répondit-elle doucement.

Ça me rappela... Je sortis mon téléphone et le lui donnai. "Peux-tu entrer ton numéro?"

Bella prit mon téléphone et me regarda tristement. "Tu m'as effacé après l'autre jour?"

Putain de merde. Bien sûr qu'elle le pensait. "Non, baby." L'heure des aveux. "J'ai un téléphone spécial juste pour toi, puisque je n'étais pas sûr de qui tu étais et ce que nous pourrions devenir. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies mon numéro si ça ne marchait pas, alors..." Seigneur, que c'était moche. Bella se moquait de moi maintenant, heureusement.

"Où est le téléphone spécial? L'as-tu détruit?"

"Non. Je voulais le faire mais Emmett l'a emporté."

Elle hocha la tête. "D'accord, tu es sûr que tu veux que j'aie ton numéro maintenant? J'aime bien l'idée d'un téléphone qui est juste pour moi."

Je ris et enveloppai mes bras autour d'elle. "Je vais garder le téléphone Bella mais je veux que tu aies aussi mon numéro principal." Elle rigola et tapa son numéro dans mon téléphone. Je le pris et l'appelai pour qu'elle ait mon numéro aussi. Il bourdonna sur la table. "Voilà, maintenant tu peux me joindre quand tu veux."

Elle sourit. "J'aime ça."

"Moi aussi, baby." J'entendis mon frère m'appeler depuis le salon et je soupirai. "Emmett est là."

Bella se mordit la lèvre et parut triste un instant avant de sourire. "D'accord. Je ne vais pas m'énerver. Tu seras de retour dans quatre jours."

"Oui, c'est vrai." Je repoussai ses cheveux de son visage. "Je reviendrai toujours vers toi, Bella."

Elle sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. "Je ne vais pas te dire au revoir devant les autres."

"Bien, parce que ce n'est pas un au revoir. On se voit bientôt." Bella rit et je remarquai pour la première fois qu'elle portait un de mes t-shirts. "Tu as volé ça?"

Elle sourit. "Ça sent comme toi. Je voulais quelque chose..." Je l'interrompis par un baiser parce que je comprenais. J'avais son flacon de lait de toilette et si elle ne m'en avait pas offert, je l'aurais volé moi-même.

"J'aime que tu veuilles quelque chose qui sente comme moi, baby. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras. Tu veux d'autres chemises?" Elle ricana et secoua la tête. "D'accord. Je vérifie juste."

Elle appuya son corps contre le mien et je la serrai fort. "A bientôt, Bella." Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes et je l'embrassai jusqu' à ce que j'entende frapper à sa porte. "Je dois y aller."

"Je sais," chuchota-t-elle. Je l'embrassai encore. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants mais elle ne pleurait pas, Dieu merci. Si elle pleurait je doute que je puisse partir.

"Bella, tu es... Je t'... tu es ma copine," lui dis-je, parce que c'était vrai. Elle sourit et hocha la tête. "Je veux juste que tu t'en souviennes quand je ne suis pas là, je suis toujours avec toi." Je montrai son cœur et oui, c'était de la merde romantique mais c'était la vérité. Elle serait toujours dans mon cœur et j'allais le lui dire même si j'avais l'air un peu stupide.

"Oui, tu l'es." Elle était d'accord que j'étais dans son cœur. Le mien avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Je posai sa main sur mon cœur et je souris. "Et tu es juste là. Tu es la bonne, Bella."

Son front se plissa un peu mais elle m'embrassa. "Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire."

"Je te le dirai la semaine prochaine," lui répondis-je, l'embrassant passionnément alors que mon frère commençait à frapper de nouveau à la porte. "Souviens-toi, d'accord?"

"Je le ferai," répondit-elle.

"A bientôt," dis-je, en la regardant ouvrir la porte.

Emmett me tapa sur l'épaule. "Il était temps, mon frère. Désolé de l'emmener, Bella, mais je te le rendrai vendredi."

Elle sourit. "Je te crois, Emmett. Ne m'oblige pas à te traquer. J'amènerai Rose…"

Il rit. "Est-ce une menace ou une promesse? Pas de soucis, Eddie ne me laisserait pas l'éloigner même si j'essayais, pas que je veuille le faire."

"Bien. Au revoir, Emmett." Ses yeux étaient encore sur moi. "Au revoir, Edward." J'étais à côté d'elle et je l'embrassai avant même qu'elle ait fini de dire mon nom. Mon frère gémit mais je l'ignorais. Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux et elle me tenait fort. Ça craignait. Je ne voulais pas la quitter.

"Je pourrais peut-être..." commençai-je à dire quand mon frère attrapa mon bras par derrière et me tira, alors que Bella ricanait.

"Tu dois aller à ta réunion ou je me ferai enguirlander et j'ai assez de merde avec maman qui m'en veut. Reprends-toi, Edward. Tu la verras bientôt."

"Je sais mais..."

Bella m'embrassa rapidement. "Vas-y. Plus tôt tu pars, plus vite tu seras de retour."

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Si je restais, je n'aurais pas à revenir. Elle rit et me poussa alors que mon frère me traînait dehors. "Reviens-moi vite Edward."

"Je le ferai." Je reviendrai toujours vers elle. Je luttai contre mon frère qui me relâcha finalement. J'ouvris mes bras et elle les remplit encore, m'enlaçant et m'embrassant encore une fois.

"Reviens et tu en auras plein d'autres."

"Compte dessus," dis-je. Je devais y aller. Je la relâchai et scrutai son beau visage, le mémorisant encore une fois avant de partir.

"Je l'ai," lui dit Emmett en me tenant le bras. Il éleva la voix. "A bientôt, Rosie. Nous reprendrons là où nous en sommes restés."

Aucune réponse ne vint de la chambre de Rose. Les yeux de Bella étaient sur moi, elle sourit et marmonna quelque chose.

"Quoi?" demandai-je et elle secoua la tête. Emmett me traîna dehors alors ça resterait un mystère. Bella me fit signe depuis la porte et je me retournai avant de descendre l'escalier. Si je ne partais pas maintenant, je ne partirais jamais. Je pourrais survivre à ces quelques jours loin d'elle, non?

…

*cinquième amendement – amendement qui permet de garder le silence

* * *

 _ **Il rentre chez lui mais pas pour longtemps!**_

 _ **Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié l'interaction entre Emmett et Rose.**_

 _ **Si ce flic n'était pas venu, Rose aurait-elle pu résister à Emmett?**_

 _ **A vous!**_


	27. Loin d'elle

.

 **CHAPITRE 27 -** Loin d'elle

C'était une bonne chose qu'Emmett conduise pendant la première partie du voyage parce que j'aurai fait demi-tour pour revenir vers Bella. Au diable le rendez-vous avec Marcus. Nous pouvions faire ça par téléphone. Au diable Kate et Garrett et maman et non… ça c'était vraiment une pensée dangereuse. Et c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas dans le coin parce qu'elle aurait probablement su que j'avais ce genre de pensées et m'aurait botté le cul. Ne jamais rabaisser maman.

"Arrête de faire la tête, Edward. Tu me fais descendre de mon septième ciel avec ma Rosie."

Je jetai un coup d'œil à son visage souriant. "Quel ciel ça peut bien être? La dernière fois que je l'aie vue elle était furieuse contre toi."

Il fit un petit sourire. "Elle est très passionnée. Et c'est mieux qu'elle soit énervée qu'indifférente. Elle peut être dans tous ses états toute la semaine puis être comme un agneau avec moi le vendredi."

Je secouai la tête. Il avait vraiment une existence très différente de la mienne, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Pas maintenant que j'avais Bella. "Je pense que tu te trompes."

Il haussa les épaules. "Même si c'est le cas je la ferai tomber, j'ai la semaine. Elle est déjà folle de moi, elle ne veut tout simplement pas l'admettre. Ça ne va prendre qu'un petit peu plus de temps et un peu d'exposition." Il gloussa gravement et je le fixais.

"Mec si tu veux dire _exposition_ comme exposition je te botterai le cul. Pas moyen que tu sortes ta queue quand Bella pourra la voir. Et en plus sûrement que Rose pourra te la couper si tu le fais."

Il se mit à rire tellement fort que j'eus peur que nous ayons un accident. "Tu devrais voir ta tête! Pas ce genre d'exposition non, idiot! Je parlais de me promener torse nu, la laisser me voir dans une serviette, m'entrainer devant elle. Non pas moyen qu'elle puisse résister. Et en plus ne t'en fais pas pour Bella!"

Mais de quoi parlait-il donc? "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ne t'en fais pas pour Bella?" Je m'inquiétais déjà avec cet abruti de Mike Newton et ce M. Beau Guy Colin et dieu savait quel autre encore. C'était mon job de m'inquiéter pour elle à présent. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je l'aimais et je détestais que ces abrutis lui tournent autour tous les jours alors que j'étais coincé en Californie.

"Je veux dire que Bella ne verrait pas ma bite même si je lui tournais autour, nu toute la journée."

Je le regardais. Je pourrais faire une petite plaisanterie mais en vivant avec lui je savais que ce serait un mensonge et il sortirait sa bite probablement juste pour me prouver le contraire. "Elle n'est pas aveugle Emmett."

Il rit. "Je sais bien, petit frère. Je dis juste que vous aurez votre chalet et Rose et moi le nôtre."

C'était… merveilleux. Mais un peu présomptueux de sa part. Bella s'en fichait mais je parie que Rose non. "Pas que je n'apprécie pas mais je pense que Rose ne sera pas d'accord si tu lui dis qu'elle passera une semaine seule avec toi."

Emmett souffla. "Je t'en prie elle sera ravie et je l'ai déjà préparée hier quand nous apprenions à nous connaitre."

Il l'avait fait? "Et elle est d'accord avec ça?" J'aimais Rose. Je lui achèterai quelque chose pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous aider Bella et moi. Diamants. Une Venom comme celle de mon frère? Tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

"Naturellement. Elle veut mon petit cul, Edward. Tu l'as bien vu hier soir." Bon je l'avais vu mais je savais qu'elle allait rendre tout ça difficile. Pourquoi était-elle coopérative cela me dépassait. "Elle a dit qu'elle le faisait pour Bella alors elle t'a donné du temps seul avec Bella mais nous savons bien qu'elle l'a fait parce qu'elle veut que je mette son monde sens dessus dessous dans chaque pièce et sur toutes les surfaces. J'ai déjà appelé et l'ai fait. Vous serez dans un chalet et nous serons à côté mais pas trop près." Il agita ses sourcils. "Vous ne pourrez probablement pas l'entendre hurler mon nom!"

Je pouvais bien me l'imaginer en train de crier de rage et pas de la façon dont il le souhaitait. "Du moment qu'elle est d'accord avec ça!"

"Hey peut-être que je suis souvent un con mais je ne supposerais pas qu'une fille veuille être seule avec moi. Je veux dire je sais qu'elle le veut mais bien sûr je lui ai demandé."

"Tu le lui as demandé avant ou après l'avoir énervée avec la femme flic?"

Il ricana. "La ferme. C'est fait. Elle le sait. Si elle ne veut pas venir elle me le dira. Rose n'est pas du genre à souffrir en silence, laisse-moi te le dire. Il rit. "Elle est merveilleuse. Tu aurais dû la voir mec. Elle m'a torturé toute la journée. Caresser le levier de vitesse avec ses doigts, elle a acheté des trucs à manger qui nécessite d'être sexy, un putain de hot dog!...

C'était… euh… "Je doute qu'elle ait fait ça…"

"Je te jure que si Edward! Elle a mangé des ailes de poulet et s'est sucé les doigts. Elle s'est penchée à chaque occasion pour que je puisse mater son décolleté. J'ai vraiment pensé que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque. Et attends laisse-moi te dire… l'imaginer se jeter sur cette femme flic? La chose la plus sexy que j'ai vu faire à une femme et nous savons tous les deux que j'en ai vu des trucs sexy. Je ne mens pas Edward j'ai presque espéré qu'elle lui passe les menottes. Putain une Rose avec des menottes…" Il bougea dans son siège et je grognai.

"Je t'en prie ne bande pas maintenant Emmett."

"Trop tard, frangin. Rien que d'y penser… Je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour toi avec Bella."

C'était vrai mais à présent j'étais trop occupé à me languir d'elle pour bander. Je voulais juste la tenir avec ou sans sexe. "Je suis sous contrôle, je te remercie."

"Oui parce que tu as été très occupé et tu t'es envoyé en l'air pendant les vingt-quatre dernières heures," marmonna-t-il d'un ton envieux.

"Comment tu sais?" Il leva un sourcil et je ris. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il savait toujours. "Bien mais ce n'était pas que s'envoyer en l'air. C'était bien plus que cela."

Il sourit. "Je le sais parce que c'est la bonne. Je te le dis Eddie, je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un de la façon dont tu la regardes. Et elle fait de même quand elle te regarde. Si maman avait vu ça, elle aurait commencé à tricoter de la layette pour ses futurs petits-enfants."

Je ris fort à cette image. "Où as-tu vu que maman savait tricoter?" Mais il marquait un point. Maman serait ravie si elle voyait combien Bella me rendait heureux.

"D'accord alors elle ordonnerait à ses sous-fifres de tricoter des chaussons ou d'aller dans un magasin de bébé et d'en acheter, elle serait toujours ravie."

"Oui c'est vrai. Bella est…" Je ne savais pas comment décrire ça. "Elle est tout pour moi. Quand cet enfoiré d'harceleur est venu…"

"Quel harceleur?" demanda mon frère et on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à se bagarrer. J'étais content qu'il soit prêt à s'impliquer pour Bella. Je n'en avais jamais douté, Emmett ferait tout pour les gens qu'il aimait et depuis que j'aimais Bella elle faisait partie de la famille à présent. Aimais… ça devenait de plus en plus facile que je l'admette. Il fallait juste que je le lui dise.

"Ce gars s'appelle Mike Newton. On dirait qu'il ne comprend pas quand on lui dit non. Il était à la pizzeria quand elle a passé la commande hier et il a décidé de payer et de la livrer."

Emmett gronda. "Est-ce que tu lui as botté le cul?"

"Non je ne pouvais pas le laisser me voir." Cela me faisait encore mal. "Alors j'ai mis une casquette et embrassé Bella dans le cou et l'ai pratiquement mis dehors, je lui ai aussi rendu son argent."

Emmett se mit à rire à ça. "Pas mal mais un bon coup de pied au cul aurait aussi été amusant, attends une seconde." Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro. "Rosie c'est moi." Il souffla. "Tu sais parfaitement qui c'est, je m'en fiche si tu dors…. Est-ce que Mike Newton est une menace pour Bella?"

Il écouta pendant une seconde. "Calme-toi femme, ils ont commandé une pizza hier et il a entendu parler de ça, il l'a payée et livrée lui-même. Eddie n'a pas réagi parce c'est une mauviette. " Je tapai dans son bras et il sourit. "Et aussi il ne voulait pas que ce mec aille se plaindre dans la presse pour avoir été battu par une star de cinéma. Est-il un problème?" Il fit une pause. "D'accord bien. S'il s'approche d'elle de nouveau…" Il rit et tapa contre le volant. "Je sais que tu peux sexy. Est-ce que tu me laisserais regarder?" Il rit à sa réponse. "Tu peux essayer. On se parle bientôt ma beauté."

Il mit fin à l'appel et me sourit. "Rosie gèrera s'il revient dans le coin."

Oh je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Ça me fit me sentir mieux de savoir qu'elle était là-bas. Ma Bella était trop précieuse pour qu'on prenne des risques même si ce Mike n'était qu'une nuisance. "Merci Em."

"Pas de problème. Et quand vous sortirez du placard avec ma sœur en devenir, je serai heureux de me présenter à lui." Il rigola gravement. "Il aura peur de l'approcher rien que d'y penser une fois que je serai allé le voir."

Ça faisait peur. "Je préfèrerai que tu n'y penses même pas Emmett."

Il haussa les épaules. "Désolé frangin ta copine est sexy. Tu ne dois pas être le seul à le voir. Mais elle est folle de toi alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter." Bien sûr que je le faisais. Des milliers de kilomètres de distance entre nous d'abord. Je savais que Bella ne me tromperait jamais mais le temps et l'espace pourraient bien me l'enlever. "Arrête ça tout de suite," me dit-il.

"Quoi?"

"Peu importe ce que c'est, on dirait que ton chien vient de mourir. Tu ne vas pas la perdre pour Newton ou n'importe qui d'autre."

Je soupirai. "Je sais je déteste déjà être loin d'elle. Et comment ça va être quand nous aurons passé une semaine ensemble et que je devrais aller en Allemagne? Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi mais il lui reste encore au moins un mois de cours et puis il y a son père et…" je m'arrêtai quand Emmett s'étrangla. "Quoi?"

"Tu lui as déjà demandé de venir en Europe avec toi? Merde Eddie et je pensais que j'avançais vite!"

Peu importe. "Tu as dis en texto que tu allais épouser Rose," lui rappelai-je.

"Oh oui," grommela-t-il. "Bien, j'assume. C'est merveilleux. Peut-être que Rose pourra venir avec elle!"

Je ris et pris mon téléphone. Ça ne faisait qu'une heure que nous étions partis mais il fallait que j'aie de ses nouvelles. **Tu me manques déjà.**

"Il faudra que tu lui demandes si elle te parle toujours après hier soir et maintenant que tu viens de la réveiller pour lui demander de botter le derrière d'un gars!"

"Je sais que ma Rosie aime botter des culs. J'ai rendu sa journée meilleure." Il semblait fier.

Quelque part ça ne m'étonnait pas. Mon téléphone bipa. _Tu me manques aussi. Reviens-moi vite._ Je souris et Emmett rit. "Tu es tellement dedans."

Oui, c'était vrai. **Je le ferai, baby. Je compte les heures jusqu'à ce que je puisse te voir de nouveau.**

Je fermai les yeux et m'appuyai contre la vitre. Il fallait que je dorme un peu avant que ce soit mon tour de conduire. Au moins j'avais ça à attendre avec impatience même si je conduisais dans la mauvaise direction. Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau.

 _Voir c'est bien mais toucher et goûter c'est mieux._

Et merde. Je bandais à nouveau. Et c'était pire maintenant que je savais exactement à quoi elle avait goût. Je souhaitais que mon sac ne soit pas dans le coffre sinon j'aurai ouvert son lait et j'aurai pu la sentir, ce qui était probablement très dangereux.

 **Tu me taquines de nouveau, vilaine coquine? Tu dois vraiment la vouloir cette fessée quand nous serons seuls.** En parlant de ça je devrais lui parler des projets d'Emmett. **Apparemment Rose et Em vont avoir leur propre chalet, alors je pourrais t'avoir quand et où je voudrais tout le temps.**

"Mec es-tu en train d'envoyer des texto sexy?" demanda Emmett. Comment diable pouvait-il deviner ça?

"Pas vraiment," lui dis-je, parce que techniquement je ne le faisais pas. J'étais suggestif comme l'enfer mais je n'étais pas en train de lui dire de se toucher parce que ça me tuerait et je savais exactement à quoi ça ressemblerait. Je ne pourrai plus regarder de pornos parce que Bella m'avait ruiné avec sa petite voiture bleu. Peu m'importait de toute façon.

 _Tu peux toujours m'avoir, quand et où tu veux mais je suis contente d'entendre que nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter d'être entendus par ces deux-là. Et je ne plaisante pas si je projette de le faire._

Je grognai et Emmett serra le volant. "Tu es en train de le faire! Merde je veux faire pareil avec Rosie." Il tendit sa main pour me passer son téléphone. "Tape ce que je te dis."

Je le tapai. "Putain non, je ne vais pas taper des texto sexy pour toi, crétin. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas du tout chez toi si tu demandes ton propre frère de faire ça."

Il soupira et posa son téléphone. "Bien mais je le ferai quand ce sera ton tour de conduire."

"Tu feras ce que tu veux." Attends une minute c'était une mauvaise suggestion. "Je veux dire, tape ce que tu veux. Et tu ferais sacrément mieux de ne rien faire d'autre."

Emmett rit longuement. "Ne t'inquiète pas je ne voudrais pas salir mon bébé." Il caressa le tableau de bord amoureusement. "La seule façon que je puisse faire ça ç'aurait été que Rosie me laisse faire dans la voiture. Elle est la numéro un."

Il devait vraiment être amoureux. Je secouai la tête et répondit à Bella. **Je te le rappellerai baby. Tu es en cours?**

"Je souhaiterai pouvoir annuler ce rendez-vous."

Emmett rit. "Tu pourrais mais Kate et maman te pourchasseraient toutes les deux, ce qui serait bien pire que de quitter Bella pour quelques jours." Il regarda mon expression. "Très bien peut-être pas pire mais si elles te bottent le cul tu seras incapable de faire quelque chose avec Bella ensuite."

Un autre texto arriva. _Oui et c'est très difficile de se concentrer._

"Ça craindrait. D'accord allons-y et finissons-en." Il accéléra pendant que j'envoyai ma réponse. **Bon baby, sois une bonne étudiante maintenant et une coquine plus tard pour moi. Je vais dormir un moment avant que ce soit mon tour de conduire. On se parle bientôt.**

Je fermai les yeux et imaginai son beau visage. Bientôt ne pouvait pas arriver assez vite.

 **WWS**

J'allai dans les bureaux de CAA et plaquai un sourire sur mon visage alors que les gens commençaient à me reconnaitre. J'avais gardé mes lunettes de soleil pour que personne ne puisse voir à quel point j'étais fatigué. Emmett et moi n'étions pas arrivés avant environ quatre heures du matin et j'avais très mal dormi sans Bella. Nous avions pu nous parler rapidement au téléphone pendant le trajet et autres textos mais après avoir passé des heures avec elle, ça ne me suffisait plus.

J'arrivai à l'étage de Marcus et fus accueilli par sa secrétaire Heidi. Avant que j'ai pu faire autre chose que de mettre mes lunettes sur ma tête elle me fit signe d'entrer. Marcus était l'un des meilleurs agents et il avait un magnifique bureau avec d'énormes vitres, quelques grands canapés en cuir, un bar et tout. Je vis que Kate et de Garrett étaient déjà installés dans les canapés et ils me souriaient. Marcus était au téléphone mais ses yeux bleus clairs étaient posés sur moi. J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers mon agent et ma publiciste.

"Je n'avais pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous avec toute l'équipe."

"Etat de l'union," répondit Garrett. Nous devons parler box-office, affaires et peut-être même personnel." Il agita ses sourcils et je secouai la tête.

"Sur le plan personnel il n'y a rien à dire."

"Tu as vraiment une sale mine," me dit Kate avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Je lui rendis son étreinte et la fixai. "C'était un long voyage en voiture."

Elle rit. "Je veux bien le croire." Ses yeux me balayèrent. "En fait, j'ai menti. Tu as l'air fatigué mais tu n'as pas sale mine. Tu as l'air heureux."

C'est parce que je l'étais. "Je le suis." Marcus était toujours au téléphone alors je considérais que je pouvais m'assoir et affronter tout ça pour un moment. "Bella est merveilleuse. Intelligente, drôle, douce, sexy… nous avons passé un excellent moment."

"Je suis sûre que c'est vrai." Garrett fit de nouveau cette chose avec ses sourcils et je le tapai.

"Par l'enfer? Tu deviens un vieil obsédé?"

"Il n'y a rien de vieux chez moi," répondit-il. "Et obsédé je l'ai toujours été."

"C'est vrai, il l'est," acquiesça Kate. "C'est d'ailleurs pour quoi je l'ai épousé."

"Je pensais que tu m'avais épousé parce que j'étais sexy et brillant."

"Edward est sexy. Marcus est brillant. Tu es un obsédé et on ne peut pas m'arrêter. Et ensemble nous formons l'équipe parfaite," fut sa réponse.

Garrett fronça les sourcils. "Je ne pense pas que j'aime ça."

"Je ne pense pas aimer être seulement sexy." Ça m'était complètement égal mais je pensais que je devais protester juste un peu.

Kate me tapota l'épaule. "Ne t'inquiète pas tu es talentueux aussi. Dieu merci pour ça ou Garrett ferait les cent pas sur Hollywood Boulevard."

"Et que ferais-tu pendant que je me prostituerais?" demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

"Ne sommes-nous pas tous des prostituées dans cette ville," demanda-t-elle. Aucun de nous ne répondit et elle rit. "Ok d'accord je travaillerai évidemment pour un tabloïd malfaisant au lieu de les combattre tout le temps… Au fait Jane n'a plus ton bébé, ils sont tous les deux de Dimitri et de cette jeune fille qu'il fréquente et qui veut le poursuivre pour la garde."

Ça me fit ricaner. "Si c'était vrai, Jane l'aurait invité pour le dîner."

"Non tu ne l'aurais pas laissée faire. Tu serais resté amoureusement à ses côtés en lui promettant d'élever ces bébés comme si c'était les tiens."

"Je suis tellement noble…" plaisantai-je.

"Ce que tu es, mon garçon, c'est monnayable." La voix grave de Marcus gronda derrière moi.

Je sursautai presque. Je me retournai et le trouvai debout, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il était en costume de luxe et je me sentis reconnaissant de voir combien les choses avaient changé. Je me souvins d'avoir été complètement intimidé par lui quand j'avais 17 ans, me recroquevillant dans mon costume et ma cravate pendant qu'il me regardait comme un morceau de viande. Ma carrière avait été entre ses mains et il avait vu quelque chose en moi et m'avait pris. Maintenant j'étais ici en jeans et t-shirt, ne me souciant pas d'apparaitre comme une star de cinéma. Je m'en souciais mais je n'allais pas mettre un costume si je n'en avais pas besoin.

"A quel point suis-je monnayable?" demandai-je en lui serrant la main.

Il rit et se pencha contre son bureau. Je m'assis sur le canapé vide et Kate et Garrett se rassirent sur l'autre.

"Garrett pourrait te le dire aussi facilement mais je te le dirai quand même, puisque c'est ma réunion." Il sourit à Garrett. " _Wild at Heart_ a dépassé les 100 millions de dollars en recettes au Canada en fin de semaine et il est à 228 millions de dollars dans le monde entier, ce qui est génial pour un film destiné principalement aux femmes."

C'était... bon sang! C'était bien mieux que ce que je pensais. J'avais accepté une importante réduction de salaire pour faire le film mais ce que j'avais signé, c'était un pourcentage du box-office et... l'enfer. Marcus rit. "C'est vrai, tu as dépassé tes honoraires habituels de quelques millions à ce stade. Quand tout sera fini? Tu gagneras environ 30 millions… et c'est juste le box-office. Les DVD te rapporteront encore plus."

Je n'allais pas mentir, c'était une somme d'argent obscène. Mais je n'avais pris qu'un million pour faire le film. Je n'avais jamais pu penser que mes 10% s'élèveraient à ça. "Ton désir de faire un film à petit budget a fait de moi un homme très occupé, Edward."

Marcus se retourna et attrapa quelque chose sur son bureau. "C'est le script Schrader dont Garrett t'a parlé."

Il me le passa et j'y jetai un coup d'œil. "Sans titre?"

Marcus agita la main. "Ils travaillent encore sur le titre. Peu importe comment ils l'appelleront, son titre pourrait facilement être "Edward Cullen gagne un Oscar."

Je le regardai. "C'est si bon que ça?"

"C'est aussi bon que ça. Et le casting est aussi bon que ça. Et le personnage est fascinant. Je voudrai être ce type. Tu vas déchirer. Je ne t'ai jamais dit quoi faire, n'est-ce pas?" Je haussai les sourcils et il rit. "Ok, je ne te dis plus jamais ce que tu dois faire, maintenant que tu n'es plus un gamin juste sorti des jupes de maman."

Je m'assis. "C'est vrai."

"Je te dis de faire ce film. Tu ne le regretteras pas."

Non, je n'allais pas le regretter. "Quand? Où?"

"Tu as _Steele_ jusqu'en août et celui-là, le tournage commencera à Londres en septembre. Tu pourrais y aller directement si tu veux ou rentrer à la maison pour quelques semaines avant d'y aller. Tout ce que tu veux."

Septembre. Bella serait de retour à l'école et je serai à l'autre bout du monde. Putain de merde. "Je vais devoir regarder le script et je te donnerai ma réponse," lui dis-je. Ce ne serait pas si mal si Bella pouvait venir me rendre visite cet été mais si elle ne pouvait pas, il n'y avait aucune chance que je puisse aller directement d'un film à l'autre sans la voir entre les deux.

Je sentis trois paires d'yeux sur moi et je regardai autour de la pièce. "Quoi?"

"Tu hésites à cause de la fille?" demanda Kate, ses yeux bleus sur moi.

Merde. J'étais si lisible? "Pas exactement."

"Qu'est-ce que exactement veut dire?" demanda Garrett.

"Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas encore lu le script, donc je dois voir si ça me plaît. Est-ce que j'ai confiance en toi et Marcus? Oui, mais j'ai besoin de voir comment je me sens en lisant la chose, si je peux m'identifier au type, non?" Je savais que je protestais un peu trop mais c'était vrai.

"Bien sûr que oui," répondit Marcus.

"D'accord. Et oui, j'admets que Bella pourrait rentrer en ligne de compte. Je ne dis pas que je ne le ferai pas à cause d'elle mais j'aimerais avoir quelques détails sur son emploi du temps avant de m'engager."

"Edward, tu..."

Je levai la main, coupant Garrett. "Ne fais pas ça. Je sais que c'est rapide. Je m'en fiche. Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi et c'est Bella. Je lui ai demandé de venir me rendre visite cet été. Si elle le fait, on aura du temps pour être ensemble et je n'hésiterai pas à aller directement à Londres en septembre. Sinon, j'aurai probablement besoin de temps pour aller la voir. Ne me fais pas chier avec le temps. Combien de temps s'est passé pour toi avant que tu sois complètement enroulé autour du petit doigt de Kate?"

Kate rit. "Il t'a eu, Garrett." Elle me regarda. "Alors, c'est ça. C'est _la bonne_?" Kate connaissait notre histoire familiale tout aussi bien que moi. Je hochai la tête. "Alors, c'est quoi le problème? Quand veux-tu rendre ça public? Et le veux-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?"

C'est pour ça que je l'aimais. Pour la plupart des publicistes avoir une petite-amie serait une ruine pour ma valeur marchande en tant que célibataire et ils en feraient une crise. Kate ne bougea pas un cil. Si je voulais dire au monde que je n'étais plus libre, alors elle serait de mon côté.

Je soupirai. "Pour l'instant, je dois garder le silence. Pas pour moi mais pour elle. Elle n'a pas besoin que la presse la harcèle pendant qu'elle essaie d'aller en cours pour obtenir son diplôme."

"Elle est en première année… dernière?" demanda Kate.

"Elle est en dernière mais elle prévoit de continuer à l'automne, alors c'est quoi? Trois ans de plus? Deux?" Par contre pas moyen de se cacher aussi longtemps mais j'espérais que sa dernière année se finirait sans les distractions que le fait qu'elle sorte avec moi amèneraient.

"Alors, pour l'instant, tu veux juste nier être avec Jane et ne rien dire sur Bella?" demanda-t-elle. Elle ouvrit son agenda. "Tu vas rencontrer _Rolling Stone_ le mardi après ta semaine de congé." Elle fit une grimace et je lui lançai un regard noir "Je sais, tu mérites de passer du temps avec ta copine, j'ai juste eu à faire quelques rééchelonnements. Tu vas être très occupé pendant les deux semaines avant d'aller à Berlin. J'espère que tu es prêt pour cela."

Je l'étais. Ou je le serais. Ça valait le coup pour passer du temps avec Bella. "Je peux le faire."

"Je suis sûr que tu peux. Tu sais que _Rolling Stone_ va te poser des questions sur ta vie privée. Ils vont passer une journée entière avec toi," me rappela-t-elle.

Je le savais très bien. Et je savais que je devrai leur dire quelque chose. "J'en parlerai à Bella ce week-end mais là, il me semble que je vais leur dire qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie, sans plus d'informations."

Kate rit. "Ça va rendre les tabloïds fous."

Oui, c'est vrai. "Peut-être, mais protéger Bella est ma priorité absolue. Je ne vais pas nier son existence, parce qu'elle mérite de savoir qu'elle est assez importante pour que je parle d'elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit harcelée à cause de moi." J'avais peur que ça la fasse fuir. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle tant de gens célèbres sont ensemble, c'est parce qu'ils savaient dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Cela pourrait être décourageant pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué à ce mode de vie, la traque, les horaires de dingue, les fans. C'était plus facile de sortir avec quelqu'un qui connaissait déjà ce genre de vie.

"Parle-lui puis dis-le moi. Nous trouverons une solution," m'assura Kate, la main sur la jambe de Garrett.

"Je me fiche de qui tu fréquentes," dit Marcus avec un sourire. "Je me soucie juste que tu fasses ce film. Et tes observations pour le prochain script de _Steele_ sont déjà en train d'être prises en compte. Tu seras probablement, où ont-ils dit..." il marmonna pendant qu'il fouinait dans les papiers. "En Italie l'été prochain." Je nous vis tout de suite, Bella et moi, monter sur une gondole à Venise et flâner sur le Ponte de Vecchio à Florence. Je pourrais trouver de beaux bijoux là-bas. Ce serait géant. Je n'avais pas le droit de remettre en question le timing ou quoi que ce soit avec _Steele_. J'étais lié par un contrat solide. La seule chose qui changeait, c'est l'argent gagné par film.

"Le film de Londres s'achèverait début décembre au plus tard. Je suis sûr que tu voudras passer Noël en famille ou avec… peu importe," dit Marcus. Je ris. Il n'était pas intéressé par ma vie personnelle ce dont j'étais éminemment reconnaissant.

"J'ai une quarantaine de scénarios à te proposer pour le tournage au début de l'année prochaine mais je recommande quelque chose de plus léger. Ce sont quelques bonnes comédies romantiques dans mes petites mains chaudes."

Je regardai Garrett qui hocha la tête. "C'est très bien. Donne-moi tout ce que tu penses qui vaut le coup et je le lirai." Je pourrais peut-être lire un peu quand on serait au chalet. Autant que je voulais faire l'amour à Bella 24h/24 et 7j/7, ce n'était pas physiquement possible. Elle adorait lire et pourrait m'aider à choisir un scénario. Plus j'y pensais plus j'aimais cette idée.

Marcus fit le tour de son bureau et commença à empiler des scripts. "J'ai annoté." Je souris parce que ses notes étaient habituellement hilarantes. Il commentait souvent ce qu'il pensait être stupide ou qui allait jouer dans certains rôles. Disons juste que certains de ses anciens clients avaient des rôles merdiques dans ses versions. "Ne te moque pas de moi!" me dit-il en jetant environ six scripts sur mes genoux.

"Tu as fini?" demanda Garrett. Marcus hocha la tête. "D'accord, tu as des demandes intéressantes. Rolex pour des publicités dans la presse." Je n'avais pas de problème avec ça. Garrett me donna un contrat pour qu'on jette un œil. "Mercedes comme voix dans les publicités télévisées." Un autre contrat. J'avais une Mercedes, alors je pensais que je pourrais le faire pour eux, surtout si je n'avais pas besoin de passer dans la pub. Tout le monde faisait des pubs pour les voitures ces temps-ci. " _Grey's_ te veut pour une apparition en tant qu'invité."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ressentais une certaine loyauté pour eux puisque ça avait été mon premier emploi mais je ne faisais plus vraiment de télé. "Donne-moi le et j'y réfléchirai." Il parla de deux autres apparitions potentielles et d'un film de HBO sur la drogue qui semblait plutôt intéressant. Je lui dis de me donner les détails et de laisser tomber le reste.

Après des heures, on finit par tout boucler. J'avais un tas de trucs à porter dans la voiture, avec l'aide de Garrett.

Marcus me serra la main et répondit au téléphone. Kate et Garrett partirent avec moi.

"Je t'ai envoyé l'agenda pour le reste de la semaine et les semaines après tes vacances," me dit Kate. "Regarde ça et si tu as des problèmes, préviens-moi."

"Ça ira. Merci d'avoir ajusté mon agenda, Katie. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour moi."

Elle sourit. "Je crois que oui. Je vois ton visage quand tu parles d'elle. Tu ferais mieux de la faire venir ici pour que je puisse la rencontrer bientôt ou je vais te contourner et le faire moi-même."

Je ris parce que je savais qu'elle le ferait. "Je le ferai, si vous deux me laissez rentrer à la maison."

Elle secoua la tête. "Si elle vient te voir cet été, Garrett et moi devrons peut-être passer voir comment se passe le tournage."

"Passer à Berlin, c'est ça?" demandai-je.

"Bien sûr," dit Garrett avec le sourire. "Il faut qu'on rencontre la fille qui a fait que tu prévois l'avenir, non?"

Ouais, ils devaient probablement la rencontrer. Nous arrivâmes à ma voiture et il mit des scripts et des contrats sur mon siège passager. "Merci de ton soutien, de votre soutien à tous les deux. Je sais que tu es probablement un peu hésitante..." Je les vis échanger des regards et rire. "Mais je te le promets, Bella est _la bonne_ pour moi. Tu verras."

"Avec un peu de chance bientôt," dit Kate en m'embrassant la joue. Garrett me tapa dans le dos et nous nous dîmes au revoir. J'entendis les flashs des appareils photos et fis signe aux paparazzis de l'autre côté de la rue en montant dans ma voiture. Bienvenue à la maison. Ugh. J'avais besoin de rentrer et d'appeler Bella.

 **WWS**

"Yo, frérot, comment était la réunion?" me salua la voix d'Em depuis la cuisine quand je rentrais. Je mis mes scripts sur la table basse et allai le trouver en train de s'empiffrer de spaghettis.

"D'où est-ce que ça vient?" Aucun de nous deux ne cuisinait vraiment, sauf pour faire un barbecue.

"Chez maman," répondit-il, la bouche pleine. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter, je pris une assiette et m'en servis un peu.

"Elle était d'accord pour que tu les prennes?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Elle n'était pas à la maison alors je me suis servi..." Merde, elle allait être énervée. Oh et bien, rien que je ne puisse faire maintenant. C'était le problème d'Emmett. Je commençai à manger. Maman, Italienne qu'elle était, faisait une sacrée bonne sauce rouge.

"Tu es un homme mort," lui dis-je après avoir mangé plusieurs bouchées.

"C'est elle qui s'est plainte qu'on avait raté le dîner. Je me dis que je ne l'ai pas vraiment raté. Tu sais qu'elle l'aurait fait pour nous si nous étions à la maison."

Sa logique fonctionnait pour lui, au moins. "La réunion était bonne, je suppose. _Wild_ a dépassé les 200 millions de dollars."

Emmett siffla. "Vraiment? Et le film n'a pas encore complètement explosé. Merde!"

Je ris. "La merde n'a pas besoin d'exploser pour gagner de l'argent, Emmett."

"C'est toi qui le dis," marmonna-t-il. "Je vais devoir faire exploser quelque chose pour me sentir mieux."

Je ricanai. "Fais-le loin d'ici." Je me tus et mangeai un peu plus. "As-tu parlé à Rose?"

Il ricana. "Non, elle m'évite depuis les SMS. Je l'ai probablement rendue muette."

Il me tuait. "Bien sûr, Emmett."

"On ne peut pas tous être câlins et gentils comme Bella et toi. Qu'a dit Kate à ce sujet?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Elle est d'accord pour dire que je ne suis plus célibataire et que je refuse de donner son nom si je veux. Je dois en parler à Bella pendant qu'on sera au chalet."

"La presse va devenir folle," prédit Emmett.

"Oui, eh bien, laisse-les faire. Tant qu'elle n'est pas embêtée, je me fous de ce qu'ils me font."

"Tu as dit à Kate que moi aussi je ne suis plus célibataire? Elle va adorer ça."

"Merde, j'ai oublié. Elle va mourir. Bien sûr, Rose ne s'est pas vraiment engagée envers toi."

Il se renfrogna. "Elle le fera, bon sang!"

Je finis mes spaghettis et mis mon assiette dans l'évier. "Je vais appeler Bella." Il rit et marmonna quelque chose du genre que j'étais une mauviette. Je m'en fichais. Je courus vers ma chambre et composai son numéro en m'étirant sur mon lit.

"Bonjour."

Je souris en entendant sa voix douce. "Salut, baby."

"Salut, Edward! Comment était ta réunion?"

"Bien. Comment s'est passée ta journée?"

Elle rit. "Épuisante. J'ai fait du shopping avec Rose."

Quelque chose dans son ton me rendit curieux. "Shopping pour quoi exactement?"

Bella ricana. Je pouvais juste voir son visage resplendissant dans ma tête. Merde, elle me manquait. "Tu le verras bien assez tôt."

Merde, elle me tuait. "Tu me taquines, baby?"

"Je ne te taquine pas, je promets."

Et je bandais de nouveau. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la bouteille de lotion sur ma table de nuit. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se débarrasser de Rose et nous pourrions...

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Ramène ton cul ici!" Putain de merde. Maman était dans la maison. Bon sang, Emmett le voleur de bouffe!

"Bella, je dois te rappeler. Ma mère est là."

Elle rigola. "Tu as l'air terrifié."

"Emmett a volé des spaghettis chez elle. Je n'en ai mangé qu'un peu…" lui dis-je.

Elle rit de ma peur - ce qui était méchant - mais je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre elle. "Tu ferais mieux d'aller affronter la musique. Je te parlerai plus tard."

"D'accord. Je..." Je m'interrompis parce que le mot amour était sur le bout de la langue. Je n'allais pas lui dire pour la première fois au téléphone. "Tu me manques, baby."

"Tu me manques aussi," sa voix devint plus douce et sexy. "Je t'appellerai quand je rentrerai."

"D'accord, au revoir Bella."

"Bye." Elle était partie et je dus aller affronter maman. Je ferais mieux de survivre à son inquisition parce que je devais voir ma copine dans trois jours. Et rien ne m'en empêcherait.

* * *

 _ **Maman est là! Et papa pourrait aussi se montrer dans le chapitre suivant:)**_

 _ **Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié le petit aperçu du monde d'Edward**_

 _ **et bien sûr le retour de Kate et Garrett!**_

 _880 personnes sont passées sur ce chapitre et 10 ont commenté_

 _Merci à vous!_


	28. Les Cullen

.

 **Chapitre 28** \- Les Cullen

Je descendis avec précaution dans le salon et regardai discrètement ce qu'il se passait, maman était en train d'agiter un doigt vers Emmett. "Si tu voulais des spaghettis tu aurais dû appeler et me demander de t'en faire. Ou encore mieux tu aurais dû appeler et je vous aurai invité à diner puisque vous n'êtes pas venus dimanche." Elle portait sa tenue de travail, un tailleur noir et ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs à mon frère qui était appuyé contre le canapé, essayant de se recroqueviller comme une boule.

"Je sais maman, en fait c'était mon plan mais tu n'étais pas là et je suis un gars en pleine croissance et Edward avait faim aussi."

"Hey j'en ai à peine eu!" m'écriai-je avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher. Le regard de maman me coupa et elle agita son doigt vers moi cette fois. Je m'aplatis devant elle et me préparai au cas où elle serait furieuse. Une main autour de mon cou elle me regarda pendant une minute avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Oh merci mon dieu. Je lui rendis son étreinte pendant qu'Emmett soufflait du canapé et marmonnait quelque chose au sujet d'être l'enfant gâté. Mais je ne relevais pas cependant.

"Bonjour maman," dis-je quand elle me relâcha. Elle haussa un sourcil et me désigna la place sur le canapé à côté de mon frère. Merde, peut-être que j'avais des ennuis. Je m'assis et la regardai prudemment.

"Ça c'était parce que ça fait plusieurs semaines que je ne t'avais pas vu mais ne pense pas que je ne suis pas mécontente que vous ayez volé de la nourriture."

"C'est Emmett qui l'a fait." Il me donna un coup de coude mais je m'en fichais. "Il l'avait déjà prise et était ici quand j'ai pu en avoir alors je n'ai pas vu le mal d'en avoir un peu. J'avais faim. " Je lui fis un genre de moue boudeuse qui marchait habituellement quand j'étais petit.

Ses lèvres se relevèrent et ensuite elle rit. "Vous auriez dû appeler, vous savez."

"Bon je n'ai pas pensé que je devrais affronter le peloton d'exécution pour avoir pris un peu de nourriture," fit remarquer Emmett en croisant ses bras.

"Tu penses que c'est le peloton d'exécution," demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Emmett secoua la tête. "Bon sang! J'ai presque fait pleurer le président de la NBC aujourd'hui, ne pense pas que je ne puisse pas te gérer." Emmett leva les mains. "En même temps tu n'as pas d'ennuis parce que tu as pris de la nourriture, tu as des ennuis parce que tu n'as pas appelé pour me dire que vous étiez rentrés."

Merde. "Désolé maman nous ne sommes pas arrivés avant quatre heures du matin ensuite nous avons dormi et ensuite j'ai dû aller à ma réunion."

Elle regarda Emmett qui leva les mains. "La première chose que j'ai faite en me réveillant c'est aller chez toi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu travailles tout le temps. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis un enfant livré à lui-même."

Et ce dernier argument déclencha le fou-rire de ma mère. "Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je n'ai pas encore de cheveux gris à cause de vous deux."

Emmett lui sourit sachant qu'il n'avait plus de problème. "Tu es belle et les gens te prennent pour ma petite-amie tout le temps."

"Tu es dégoûtant Em," lui dis-je en me déplaçant pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir entre nous.

Elle passa ses bras sous chacun des nôtres. "Ça suffit, parlons de choses plus intéressantes. Parlez-moi de vos copines."

Emmett s'alluma comme un sapin de Noël et attrapa son téléphone sur la table basse. "Tiens, regarde ma Rosie maman!" Il fit défiler les photos qu'il devait avoir prises quand ils étaient seuls parce qu'elle conduisait sa voiture, le visage déterminé et concentré sur certaines photos et enchanté sur d'autres.

"Elle est très belle," dit ma mère en souriant tendrement. "Raconte-moi."

Il sourit. "Elle s'appelle Rosalie Hale. Elle a vingt-deux ans elle fait des études de médecine et elle est intelligente comme l'enfer."

Elle le tapa à cause de ça et il fit une grimace. "Enfer n'est pas un gros mot." Un autre haussement de sourcil et il soupira. "Quoiqu'il en soit elle est folle de moi." Je ris à cela et il me fixa. "Si c'est vrai! Elle n'aurait pas été si furieuse si elle s'en fichait!"

Maman me regarda. "Qu'a-t-il fait?"

"Oh bien sûr! C'est ce que j'ai fait! C'est plus que ce qu'elle a fait maman! On s'est presque faits arrêter!"

Ma mère rit. "Dit mon fils qui s'est fait arrêter trois fois?"

En fait c'était cinq fois mais Emmett ne la corrigea pas. Je l'avais sorti de quelques ennuis à plusieurs reprises sans qu'elle en entende parler, dieu merci. On aurait eu des ennuis tous les deux si elle avait su. "Oui j'ai eu quelques légers problèmes." Je ris et obtins un autre regard de lui. "Sérieusement maman j'ai empêché Rosie de se faire arrêter pour exposition indécente et avoir agressé un officier."

Maman le regardait. "D'une façon ou d'une autre j'imagine que tu as quelque chose à voir avec cette 'exposition indécente' Emmett.

Il sourit, imperturbable, en montrant toutes ses fossettes. "Elle ne pouvait pas enlever ses mains de sur moi. Devrais-je l'en blâmer? Regarde ce fils merveilleux que tu as fait." Elle rit. "Nous avons peut-être eu euh…" Emmett me regarda pour que je l'aide et je haussai les épaules.

"Défi vestimentaire?" suggérai-je.

Il hocha la tête en riant. "Oui exactement, un défi dans un parc après la fermeture et une femme policier nous a surpris et m'a un peu malmené. J'ai pensé la laisser faire plutôt que nous retrouver en prison pour exhibition et divagation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je ne sais pas comment ils appellent le fait d'être dans le parc après les heures d'ouverture. Rosie n'a pas du tout aimé ça…" Il fit la grimace puis s'illumina. "Elle s'est énervée et ensuite elle a dit que j'étais à elle, maman. C'était torride!"

Heureusement ma mère prit cette histoire pour ce qu'elle était et se mit à rire. "Elle semble assez fougueuse et elle devrait l'être pour pouvoir te supporter… quand est-ce que je vais la rencontrer?"

Emmett s'anima. "Bientôt j'espère! Elle ne sait pas encore que je vais l'épouser mais je vais la mettre à mes pieds bientôt."

Maman rit et secoua la tête. "Bon j'espère que je la rencontrerai avant que vous soyez fiancés." Ses mots étaient légers mais ses yeux étaient sérieux. Emmett hocha la tête rapidement. Nous savions tous que maman n'approuverait pas un mariage sans connaitre la fille. "Et Edward je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te demander comment ça s'est passé pour toi."

"Oooh! Laisse-moi te montrer ça maman!" Emmett fit de nouveau défiler des photos et agita son téléphone sous son nez. "Ça c'est eux hier matin. J'ai dû le tirer de ses bras pour le faire revenir à la maison." Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il avait pris des photos mais nous étions enlacés. Nous nous tenions et nos visages étaient seulement séparés par un centimètre ou deux et nos yeux… waouh. Nous nous regardions comme si rien d'autre au monde n'existait.

Ma mère haleta et passa ses bras autour de moi. "C'est la bonne pas vrai? Je le sais bien sûr mais de le voir comme ça et voir le regard qu'elle te lance comme si tu étais tout pour elle…" Elle se recula et essuya une larme. "C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi." Elle sourit à Emmett. "Et pour tous les deux. Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse que vous ayez trouvé vos moitiés." Elle rayonnait vraiment. "Elle est magnifique Edward. Dis m'en plus sur elle."

"Bon, tu sais déjà le principal. Ses parents sont divorcés et sa mère est partie quand elle était petite. "Les yeux de ma mère devinrent chauds à cela, ce qui ne me surprit pas vraiment. "Elle n'est pas très proche de sa mère et son père et elle le sont. Il est chef de police dans la ville où elle a grandit, à Forks état de Washington."

Emmett hocha la tête. "Sors l'arme papa chef, la superstar drague ta fille!" Maman le frappa et il fronça les sourcils. "Quoi ça pourrait arriver." Je ris. "Le père de Rose est un grand chirurgien il pourrait te découper en petits dés."

Il souffla. "Je t'en prie Rose est plus une menace que son père. Toute sa famille est merdique." Ma mère le frappa à nouveau et il leva les mains. "Désolé maman mais c'est la vérité! Elle m'a un peu raconté et ils ne lui ont jamais accordé d'attention. C'était sûrement mieux d'ailleurs," marmonna-t-il.

Ça lui valut un regard glacial qui le fit de nouveau se tasser sur lui-même. "Oh vraiment, aimerais-tu avoir une famille qui se fout de ce que tu fais, une mère qui ne cuisine pas tous les dimanches?"

"Non maman, jamais!" s'écria-t-il d'horreur. Emmett aimait nos diners familiaux. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. "Je plaisantais c'est tout. Je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde."

Elle souffla. "Encore heureux. Alors quels sont vos projets? Quand est-ce que vous les revoyez? Quand est-ce qu'elles viennent pour que je les rencontre?" Emmett et moi échangeâmes un regard, ce qui bien sûr ne passa pas inaperçu, elle voyait toujours tout. "Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez encore? Vous êtes-vous déjà mariés? Et seigneur aidez- moi si vous avez osé vous marier sans moi, je vais vous le faire payer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous pouviez juste…"

"Nous retournons à Washington ce week-end," lâcha Emmett en essayant de l'interrompre. "Nous ne nous sommes pas mariés je le jure. Elles sont en vacances et nous avons loué des chalets au Mont Rainier pour la semaine à venir. Nous ne serons pas là pour deux repas du dimanche. Ne me tue pas!" hurla-t-il.

Maman me regarda et je hochai la tête. "C'est comme cela qu'on aurait dû se rencontrer la première fois avant que nous nous disputions à cause du fait qu'elle me connaisse et Emmett m'a amené là-bas pour qu'on arrange les choses."

Elle sourit et tendit son bras pour attraper son sac à main, prit son téléphone et appela quelqu'un. "Carlisle, à quel heure est ton dernier rendez-vous?" Je poussais un soupir de soulagement parce qu'elle ne semblait pas en colère. "Parce que nos fils sont de retour de Washington alors notre diner familial a été déplacé à ce soir. Achète un poulet et quelque chose pour faire en salade et on se donne rendez-vous chez eux."

Emmett comprit tout de suite. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais maman? Alfredo? S'il te plait dis que c'est Alfredo, je dirai à Rosie de donner ton prénom à notre première fille."

Ma mère rit. "Est-ce que vous avez les nouilles et le reste?" Il courut dans la cuisine et après avoir fouillé il répondit par l'affirmative. "Alors va pour Alfredo, prends aussi du pain à l'ail chéri," dit-elle à mon père. "Nos garçons sont amoureux je vais les laisser te raconter, on se voit tout à l'heure, je t'aime." Je souris parce que c'est ainsi qu'ils mettaient toujours fin à leurs appels téléphoniques d'aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir et j'avais bien failli le dire à Bella il y avait quelques instants.

"Ton père sera là dans une heure, lave-toi et tu pourrais m'aider pour la sauce." Je me levai et la tirai pour la mettre debout. Elle me serra de nouveau dans ses bras. "Je suis tellement contente de te voir si heureux, Edward."

J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête. "Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça avant maman."

Elle se recula et me sourit, semblant sur le point de pleurer. "Je sais bébé. Et tu ne le seras plus jamais. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ce que ton père a à dire."

Je ris et la relâchai. "Il racontera l'histoire une fois encore."

Elle rigola. "Oui il le fera. En as-tu parlé à Bella déjà?"

Je secouai la tâte. "Non, j'ai pensé le lui raconter au chalet. Je pouvais me laisser aller à lui dire qu'elle était la bonne pour moi mais elle n'aurait même pas su ce que ça voulait dire."

Elle tendit la main et ébouriffa mes cheveux. "Tu ne vas pas tenir bien longtemps… c'est comme si ça débordait de toi et si cette fille ne savait pas que tu l'aimes ça me choquerait."

Non Bella n'assumerait pas quelque chose comme ça. "Elle s'est brûlée lors de sa dernière relation, maman. Son petit-ami de deux ans l'a trompée et a mise l'autre fille enceinte. Elle a quelque problème de confiance et bien sûr ça nous a éclaté à la figure quand elle m'a vu avec Jane."

Ses yeux clignaient de colère à nouveau. " J'espère qu'elle a dépecé ce gars vivant. Quel est son nom?"

Ça me fit rire. Emmett arriva, il avait toujours besoin de botter le derrière de quelqu'un. "Tyler mais je ne connais pas son nom de famille."

"Bon, trouve-le. Si elle veut qu'on le démolisse, je ferai en sorte que ça arrive. J'enverrai une de tes cartes à cet abruti pour l'avoir laissée pour qu'elle soit libre pour un homme meilleur."

Je sentis mes joues chauffer. "Tu n'es pas très objective maman."

"Même si tu n'étais pas mon fils, je penserai que tu es le plus doux et le plus beau au monde." Elle disait ça depuis que j'avais cinq ans et ça ne manquait jamais de me faire du bien.

"Hey!" cria Emmett.

Elle ricana et me fit un clin d'œil. "Je savais que tu m'écoutais, Emmett tu te déplaces comme un troupeau d'éléphants, que dirais-tu du plus beau… tu n'es pas le plus doux et nous le savons tous les deux!"

Il rit de la porte. "Bien mais je suis le plus cool."

"Oui c'est vrai. Maintenant reviens dans cette cuisine, nous avons des pâtes à préparer. " Elle me sourit." Va te laver. Toi aussi Emmett," cria-t-elle.

"Déjà fait maman!" cria-t-il aussi.

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Non tu ne l'as pas fait. Ne me fais pas venir pour vérifier!"

"D'accord, je le fais!" hurla-t-il.

"Ça me dépasse que ce garçon continue à penser qu'il peut se jouer de moi," marmonna-t-elle.

Je ris. "J e pense qu'Emmett doit constamment tester les limites."

Elle roula des yeux. "Tu as raison. D'accord on se retrouve dans cinq minutes à la cuisine." Et elle avait disparu.

Je me dépêchai d'aller à l'étage jeter un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Parler de Bella m'avait seulement donné envie de lui parler. Bon je voulais faire beaucoup plus que cela mais je me contenterai de tout ce que je pourrais faire maintenant si c'était simplement une… et merde. Je n'avais pas joué de mot contre elle depuis que nous nous étions chamaillés. Je me dépêchai d'ouvrir et par l'enfer qu'est-ce que c'était? Forfait et perdu? Je t'en foutrai du forfait moi, maudit jeu! Je gagnais. Je me renfrognai et vis qu'elle avait commencé une nouvelle partie. Son mot me fit beaucoup rire. **SEMEN**? [Sperme] pensait-elle que c'était un mot avec lequel elle pouvait me narguer? Eh oui elle pouvait. En riant j'ouvris son message.

 _Comme tu peux le voir tu es beaucoup dans mes pensées. Ou au moins une part de toi y est. Non tout toi. Désolée ce n'est pas le mot le plus sexy mais il a ramené le sexe dans mes pensées alors j'ai pensé que tu l'apprécierais._

Je ricanai. Je l'appréciais pour tout… pas que pour le côté sexuel.

 _Trop dommage que tu aies déclaré forfait, tu gagnais baby parce que tu n'arriveras pas à m'avoir de nouveau. Bon tu pourras m'avoir, sur toutes les surfaces du chalet mais tu ne pourras plus me battre à ce jeu de nouveau. La dernière fois c'était un coup de chance._

Bon sang c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je bandais de nouveau et ma mère qui m'attendait en bas à tout instant. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Toutes les surfaces du chalet? Oui s'il te plait.

 _En parlant de m'avoir, je fais encore du shopping. Je crois que tu as dit que le rouge était ta couleur préférée, pas vrai? J'ai une ou deux surprises pour toi quand nous irons au chalet. Trois jours encore, Edward. J'espère que tu seras prêt pour moi. Tu me manques._

Encore une taquinerie. Le rouge lui irait carrément bien et je mourrai de savoir ce qu'elle avait acheté pour moi. J'avais adoré la dentelle qu'elle avait mise avant que nous commandions la pizza. Bien sûr j'avais encore plus adoré l'enlever, ainsi elle avait pu jouer avec sa petite voiture bleue face à moi. Putain! Il fallait vraiment que je me calme!

Je n'allais pas jouer un mot sexy contre elle, ça ne ferait que m'exciter davantage. Je jouai **GAINS** [gains]avec son S et obtins un score double de 16, ce qui ramenait tout près de ses 18. Ensuite je répondis.

 **Vilaine Bella, me tenter avec ce que tu as acheté... Rouge est ma couleur préférée sur toi. Ce soutien-gorge rouge avec sa culotte assortie étaient merveilleux sur ta peau. De la même couleur que ton mignon petit cul lorsque je l'ai fessé ce qu'il faudra que je fasse très bientôt pour toutes les taquineries que tu m'envoies.**

 **Je peux t'avoir sur toutes les surfaces du chalet, c'est vrai? Voyons, quatre chambres avec également quatre lits, quatre salles de bain avec douches et baignoires, une cuisine, un salon, un bureau, le jacuzzi… ça fait beaucoup tout ça baby. Es-tu sûre de pouvoir gérer?**

 **Tu me manques aussi cependant je suppose que j'avais besoin de ces quatre jours pour récupérer ainsi je pourrai te prendre correctement. A bientôt, sexy.**

"Edward!" Merde. Je fermai l'application et me dépêchai d'aller à la salle de bain pour me laver et demander à ma bite de rester tranquille. Peut-être qu'après que maman et papa soient partis je pourrai convaincre Bella de me raconter sa virée shopping. Mieux encore, peut-être de me montrer. Nous n'avions pas encore utilisé Sk*pe…

"Tu es encore là?" Je sursautai au son de la voix de ma mère dans ma chambre.

"Oui je viens." Mauvais choix de mots.

"Bon dépêche-toi," gronda-t-elle. Je m'efforçai de me calmer et en quelques minutes j'étais apte à paraitre en public.

Je me précipitai en bas et agis comme si rien ne s'était passé. "Que puis-je faire?"

Maman me jeta un coup d'œil et Emmett rigola d'un air entendu. "Tu parlais avec ta copine Edward?"

Merde. Bien sûr ils avaient compris que je mettais trop de temps pour me laver. "Euh bon je ne lui parlais pas mais je répondais à un de ses messages sur le jeu."

"Des texto sexy," dit-il à ma mère. Seigneur. Elle rit et je me sentir virer au rouge.

"Non !"

"Bien sûr que non, chéri. Tout le monde met quinze minutes pour répondre à un simple message et se laver les mains." Je soupirai et elle rigola. "Pas de souci nous le faisons tous. J'envoie des messages coquins à ton père quand je m'ennuie en réunion. Il a appris à ne pas les lire quand il est en chirurgie."

Enfer. L'expression d'Emmett était inestimable. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être fier ou dégoûté. "Ma'!"

"Quoi. Je lui dis juste que je comprends. Edward sors les légumes." Comment elle passait des texto sexy aux légumes était au-delà de ma compréhension. C'était simplement ma mère.

 **WWS**

"Elles sont belles tous les deux," dit mon père, en parcourant les photos d'Emmett. Il fit un bruit et me montra la photo de Bella et moi, la même qui avait fait perdre les pédales à ma mère. "C'est la bonne."

"Je te l'avais dit!" cria Emmett, même s'il était assis juste en face de lui.

Papa rit. "Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, fiston, c'est facile à voir ici." Il rendit son téléphone à Emmett.

Emmett se tourna vers moi. "Tu aurais dû prendre une photo de Rosie quand elle me criait dessus. Ils auraient vu qu'elle était la bonne aussi."

Je ricanai. "La façon dont vous passez de la bagarre aux embrassades puis à la bagarre de nouveau a fait qu'il était difficile de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, encore moins de prendre une photo. Avec ta chance, j'en aurais pris une où elle te frappe."

Emmett acquiesça fièrement. "Passion! Elle est très passionnée pour et à propos de moi."

Ma mère rit, mon père lui caressait la main. "Elle ressemble un peu à celle-ci." Je pris une gorgée de mon verre et je m'adossai en attendant qu'il raconte. Papa avait raconté cette histoire des dizaines de fois. "Je n'oublierai jamais la première fois où je l'ai vue. Nous étions au parking de la bibliothèque de l'Université Northwestern. Il gelait et j'ai finalement trouvé une place de parking. Je l'ai prise et je suis sorti de ma voiture et tout d'un coup, il y a eu une voiture garée juste derrière moi et une somptueuse femme en est sortie." Il sourit et ma mère rayonna à son compliment.

"Tu as volé ma place de parking!" lui dit-elle en enveloppant des nouilles autour de sa fourchette.

"C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit, même si je crois que tu as balancé les mots comme" putain et connard " pour faire bonne mesure," répondit-il, ce qui nous fit tous rire. On pouvait facilement l'imaginer. Elle leva juste un sourcil mais ne le contredit pas.

"Elle s'est levée sur la pointe de pieds et m'a piqué la poitrine avec son doigt, tout en criant à quel point j'étais un connard et à quel point j'avais besoin de lunettes si je n'y voyais pas." Il sourit, ses yeux bleus scintillaient. "Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était la regarder fixement, ces yeux verts qui claquent, cette bouche rouge parfaite qui crachait des injures, ses cheveux bouclés qui rebondissaient à chaque fois qu'elle secouait la tête."

"Ses premiers mots furent : "Tu es la bonne pour moi!" Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça signifiait et je n'allais pas arrêter ma tirade pour le trouver."

Papa rit. "Non, elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que la galanterie était clairement morte puis elle a vu mon livre d'anatomie sur la banquette arrière, ce qui a mis sur la sellette les médecins égoïstes pensant que le monde tournait autour d'eux et à quel point j'aurais clairement pu en faire partie, alors elle espérait que c'était ma matière principale."

Maman sourit. "J'étais étudiante en théâtre, alors bien sûr que j'ai eu un peu de flair."

"Flair!" ricana mon père. "Tu étais magnifique avec tes joues roses et tes yeux en colère. Je n'arrêtais pas de te fixer."

J'aimais cette histoire à chaque fois que je l'entendais mais encore plus maintenant que j'avais ma Bella. Maintenant je la comprenais. Emmett était enthousiaste et ne mangeait même pas en écoutant.

"J'ai fini par me calmer et c'est là qu'il a pris ma main dans la sienne et s'est présenté _. 'Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, tu es la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vue. Désolé d'avoir pris ta place de parking. Si tu veux déplacer ta voiture, je peux te la laisser.'_ Je ne savais pas quoi dire."

Papa ricana. "Ça l'a laissée sans voix. Et ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois en trente ans."

Elle rit et secoua la tête. "C'était ta voix. Je t'ai crié dessus et ta voix était calme et la chose la plus sexy que j'aie jamais entendue." Elle me sourit. "Tu as hérité de sa voix."

Oh mon Dieu. Je ne voulais pas y penser. "Et il t'a invitée à sortir?" Emmett fit un bruit étrange et je le vis fixer son téléphone. Il le remit vite dans sa poche. Je me demandais de quoi il s'agissait.

Papa hocha la tête. "Puisqu'elle était sans voix, j'ai décidé d'utiliser de mon avantage avant qu'elle ne se remette à crier."

"Hey!" Elle lui frappa le bras. "Il a dit, _'ou on pourrait monter dans ta voiture ensemble et je pourrais t'emmener prendre le petit-déjeuner pour réparer mon faux pas.'_ " Elle rigola. "Il a vraiment dit, 'faux pas'." Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou le frapper."

"Alors elle a fait les deux," dit papa. "Puis elle m'a fait remarquer que la seule chose qu'elle savait sur moi, c'était que j'étais un futur docteur grossier et que j'avais un nom de riche."

Maman haussa les épaules. "Carlisle est un nom de riche."

Il lui embrassa la joue. "Oui, mon amour. Alors je lui ai dit que si elle voulait en savoir plus, elle devrait accepter mon offre. J'ai souligné que c'est elle qui conduirait alors je n'allais pas la kidnapper ou quoi que ce soit, que si quelqu'un devrait s'inquiéter, ce serait moi."

Elle rit. "Je lui ai dit que je savais comment me débrouiller et que je ne m'inquiétais pas mais pourquoi voudrais-je aller prendre le petit-déjeuner avec un voleur de place de parking?"

Papa sourit. "Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'elle était visiblement intriguée par moi car elle n'avait pas lâché ma main depuis que je m'étais présenté. Elle a regardé vers en bas et a vu que c'était vrai mais ne l'a pas lâchée."

Maman sourit. "Avec son autre main il repoussa les cheveux de mon visage. Il ne portait pas de gants et j'aurais dû avoir froid mais je ne sentais que de la chaleur."

Emmett rit. "Papa a le contact magique des Cullen."

Il hocha la tête. "Je l'avais bien avant toi, gamin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Esmée et m'a conduit à sa voiture. Le petit-déjeuner s'est transformé en déjeuner et en dîner. On a passé une dizaine d'heures dans ce petit resto à discuter et à se connaitre." Il sourit à ma mère. "Elle m'a ramené à ma voiture après qu'on se soit finalement fait virer du resto et je l'ai suivie chez elle. Nous avons été inséparables à partir de ce jour-là."

Maman rit. "Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi entre le déjeuner et le dîner."

Papa leva sa main sur ses lèvres et lui embrassa les phalanges. "Je sais que je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant que tu aies fini de m'appeler trou du cul pour la première fois." Il se tourna vers nous. "Je sais que nous vous avons raconté cette histoire plusieurs fois mais je me suis dit que vous deviez savoir à quelle vitesse ça frappe. C'est arrivé avec ton grand-père et son père aussi. Un seul coup d'œil et hop!"

Emmett hocha la tête. "Je sais, papa! Je veux dire, j'ai su que je voulais Rosie la première fois qu'elle m'a appelé et qu'elle voulait frapper Eddie, pour avoir blessé Bella." Je grimaçai, tout en étant reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas moi qui ai répondu au téléphone. "Ensuite, dans leur maison il y a la photo d'elles trois sur le home cinéma. Rosie était tout ce que je pouvais voir. Cheveux blonds, corps parfait, bikini sexy..." Il secoua la tête. "Puis quand elle est entrée dans cette putain de chambre," il s'arrêta quand la table bougea. "Aïe! Maman! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?"

"Langage!" lui rappela-t-elle.

Emmett se frotta le tibia et la regarda fixement. "Avons-nous ou non entendu dire que tu as traité notre père de connard d'enfoiré à la minute où tu l'as rencontré?"

Elle sourit et dit d'un ton pincé. "C'était différent."

"Bien sûr," marmonna-t-il. "Bref, elle est entrée et j'étais parti. Je ne pouvais pas parler si j'essayais. C'était la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu et elle a dit : "…" Il s'arrêta quand il se souvint à quel point c'était inapproprié. "Eh bien, peu importe ce qu'elle a dit mais c'était génial."

Je ris. "Elle t'a remis à ta place."

Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. "Elle l'a fait. C'est la meilleure."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord," lui dis-je, imaginant ma Bella.

"Quand l'as-tu su, Edward?" demanda mon père.

Je jouais avec mes pâtes. Je ne savais pas vraiment quand je l'avais su. "Elle m'a intrigué dès le début. Elle était drôle et intelligente et sexy." Cette dernière partie était un peu gênante à mentionner mais je n'allais pas leur dire à quel point elle était sexy. "Tout ce que nous avions au début était les mots et plus je lui parlais, plus je voulais la connaître."

"Il était amoureux avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent," dit Emmett. "Il est rentré à la maison tout gaga et avait une tonne de photos qu'elle lui avait envoyée..." Je le frappai. "Aïe! Quoi, c'était sexy! Il était sur la défensive et prêt à me botter le cul quand je l'ai traitée de sexy et que j'ai su que c'était la bonne. Mais il a résisté."

"Tu l'as fait?" demanda papa, en riant.

"Je veux entendre parler de cette photo," dit maman.

Emmett sourit et je mis ma main sur sa bouche. "Ne t'avise pas." Je me retournai vers maman. "Ce n'était pas coquin ou autre chose."

Il bougea la main. "Non, c'était juste suggestif."

Je le regardai fixement avant de me tourner vers mes parents. "Bref, oui, j'ai résisté un peu parce qu'on ne s'était pas rencontrés, je ne savais pas qu'elle savait qui j'étais et je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait quand je le lui dirais. On avait tous les deux de mauvaises histoires avec des ex, donc je n'ai pas vraiment su jusqu'à ce que je m'assoie dans sa chambre et l'écoute parler de moi à son amie Alice. Toutes mes préoccupations qu'elle soit avec moi parce que je suis célèbre se sont envolées et quand elle est entrée dans la pièce, j'ai su."

Maman soupira. "Ton histoire est si romantique. Se rencontrer et tomber amoureux sans se voir, se disputer, conduire si loin pour aller la voir et se rabibocher. C'est comme un film." Elle s'assit soudainement. "Bon sang, ça ferait un super film!"

Je ris et levai la main. "Ne te fais pas d'idées, maman. Même si ça pourrait être un film mignon, je ne jouerais jamais dans un film sur ma propre vie."

Elle fit une grimace et sortit son téléphone et tapa un truc. "Tu n'as pas à être dedans. C'est toujours une idée fabuleuse."

Je secouai la tête. Inutile de lutter une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête. "Comme tu veux, maman."

"Oui, crois-moi." Elle finit de taper et rangea son jouet. "Carlisle, vois comme ils sont heureux?"

Il hocha la tête. "Tu avais raison, ma chère comme toujours."

"Rangeons et rentrons chez nous maintenant que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux que vous allez bien." Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table pour nous embrasser. "Je suis si heureuse. Vous me ramenez les filles bientôt ou j'irai moi-même à Washington."

Elle le ferait. "On y travaillera, maman. Nous serons en Europe dans quelques semaines donc je doute qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit avant..."

"La remise de diplômes!" hurla Emmett. Nous nous arrêtâmes, surpris par ses cris.

"Quoi?"

"Elles seront toutes les deux diplômés en mai, avec Alice, non?" Je hochai la tête. "On devrait aller les surprendre."

Je me déplaçai. "Nous filmerons à Berlin, Emmett." Je voulais voir Bella diplômée mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais.

"Peu importe, Grande Vedette, demande quelques jours de congé pour qu'on puisse aller à Washington et être avec nos filles. Maman et papa pourront venir et les rencontrer. On pourra rencontrer leurs familles. C'est parfait."

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais aller à quelque chose comme ça," marmonnai-je. "J'essaie de la protéger de la presse, Emmett."

"Peu importe." Il agita une main. "Sais-tu combien de personnes obtiennent leur diplôme à ces choses? Personne ne saura que tu es là pour elle, s'ils te remarquent. Tu peux toujours dire que tu fais des recherches sur un putain de rôle ou que tu as un cousin ou... quelque chose. Personne ne saura."

L'idée avait son attrait et maman avait l'air ravi. "J'en parlerai à Bella et on verra."

Maman cria et jeta ses bras autour de moi. "Oui! Trouve quand c'est et on fera notre planning." Elle jeta un regard à mon père qui leva les mains en signe de reddition. "Si Danny a du mal pour te donner quelques jours de congé, qu'il m'appelle."

Danny Boyle était mon réalisateur et je savais qu'il allait probablement s'accommoder de mon emploi du temps. Il semblait que nous allions à la remise de diplômes. "D'accord, maman." J'espère que Bella serait d'accord avec tout cela.

 **WWS**

Après le nettoyage et le départ de mes parents, je courus dans ma chambre alors qu'Emmett se moquait de moi. Peu importe, je l'entendis dire "Rosie" juste au moment où je fermai et verrouillai ma porte. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner avant même que je m'assoie sur le lit.

"Bonjour, Edward," fit voix douce.

"Salut, Bella. C'est si bon de t'entendre."

Elle rit. "C'est moi qui suis soulagée. J'avais peur que tu sois puni pour avoir été un voleur de spaghettis."

Je gloussai. "Elle n'était pas si en colère que ça et on l'a distraite en parlant de vous deux, en fait c'est pour ça qu'elle est vraiment venue."

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix montant d'une octave. "Que lui as-tu dit?"

Douce Bella, tu ne sais pas? "Je lui ai dit à quel point tu es belle, intelligente et drôle et à quel point tu m'as rendue heureux. Bien sûr, elle l'a vu par elle-même."

Elle fit un bruit, un halètement sexy et je souris. "Elle l'a fait, hein?"

"Oh ouais. Emmett a pris quelques photos de toi, elle a vu à quel point tu es belle. Elle a hâte de faire ta connaissance."

Bella rit nerveusement. "On verra quand on pourra arranger ça."

Je me demandais si elle allait aimer ça. "On l'a déjà fait en quelque sorte."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda-t-elle.

"Emmett a eu l'idée qu'on aille à ta remise des diplômes et maman était enchantée de cette idée."

Elle fredonnait. "Pourrais-tu faire ça? Je veux dire, les gens te verraient."

"Si quelqu'un me remarque, je pourrais dire que je suis là pour un membre de ma famille ou quelque chose comme ça. On trouvera une solution. Es-tu d'accord qu'on vienne? Je suppose que ton père sera là et qu'il voudra me rencontrer à un moment donné…"

Elle fit un rire étranglé. "Euh, ouais, il veut te rencontrer."

Merde. "Tu lui as parlé? Qu'a-t-il dit?"

"Eh bien, il était un peu paternel à propos du chalet, donc je l'ai peut-être laissé croire que nous le partagerions avec Rose et Emmett et quelques autres personnes."

Je ris. "Peut-être, Bella? Plutôt tu l'as fait."

"Ok, c'est ce que j'ai fait! Il était un peu étonné que je sorte avec toi et j'ai dû lui dire comment on s'était rencontrés, ce qui ne l'a pas enchanté vu qu'il est flic et qu'il entend toutes ces histoires sur les gens qui rencontrent des gens sur le net et se font tuer et tout ça."

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. "Le fait que je sois célèbre devrait le mettre un peu à l'aise, non? Te tuer serait mauvais pour ma carrière."

Elle gloussa. "Je ne manquerai pas de le souligner."

"Tu lui as parlé de l'Europe?"

Elle soupira. "Oui, je l'ai fait. Ça c'est moins bien passé que le chalet mais il ne m'a pas dit que je ne pouvais pas y aller. Juste que ça l'inquiète."

Bien sûr que oui. C'était un bon père. "Venir à la remise des diplômes serait peut-être une bonne chose. Il pourra me rencontrer et je pourrais mettre un terme à ses craintes."

Bella rit. "Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, je suppose. Et si tes parents sont là, il devra avoir un comportement exemplaire."

"Penses-tu que tu pourrais avoir des invitations pour nous?" demandai-je, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de combien de personnes elle pouvait inviter.

"Oh ouais, ça ne sera pas un problème. Si papa amène Sue, il m'en restera deux et les parents de Rose ne viendront pas. Ce qui fait quatre."

"Les parents de Rose ne viennent pas?" C'était vraiment nul. Mes parents auraient été au premier rang en train de crier et d'applaudir comme au lycée.

"Non, ce n'est pas vraiment une famille soudée et ils lui ont juste dit de s'acheter quelque chose." Bella fit du bruit. "D'où notre shopping."

"Oh ouais, le shopping. Tu vas me dire ce que tu as acheté?"

"Non, je préfère attendre pour te montrer."

Putain de merde. "Pourquoi tu ne me montres pas maintenant?"

Elle rit. "Et comment suis-je censé faire ça?"

Je souris. "Sk*pe, baby. C'est la seule forme de communication que nous n'avons pas utilisée."

Il y eut une pause et j'attendis qu'elle réponde. "Tu veux Sk*per avec moi?"

"Hmm, est-ce que je veux voir ma jolie petite-amie, en espérant qu'elle porte une des choses qu'elle a achetées aujourd'hui? Oui, je crois que oui."

Il y eut une autre pause. "D'accord, donne-moi dix minutes. Même pseudo que j'utilise toujours."

"D'accord, à plus tard, Bella."

"Au revoir, Edward."

Je sautai du lit et attrapai mon ordinateur portable, le démarrai et enfilai un t-shirt et un caleçon. Je ne savais pas si on allait avoir une session sexy sur Sk*pe, mais si elle portait ce que j'espérais qu'elle porte, je ne doutais pas que ça arriverait. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir ce qu'elle avait en réserve pour moi.

* * *

 **Nous espérons que cet aperçu de maman et papa Cullen vous a plu…**

 **La prochaine fois nous verrons combien ils sont coquins… ou pas :D**

 _Plus de 1000 personnes par chapitre_

 _Merci_


	29. Pagaille

.

 **Chapitre 29 -** Pagaille

Je trépignai d'impatience en attendant que Bella se joigne à moi. J'allumai le vidéo chat pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Quelquefois je me connectais quand j'étais loin pour discuter avec ma mère mais c'était rare. C'était plus facile par téléphone. Ce n'était pas facile de le faire en sachant que ma petite-amie avait fait des achats très sexy pour me rendre fou. Mon imagination était excellente mais je préfèrerai avoir un visuel.

L'alerte bizarre de Sk*pe m'avertit et je vis que Bella m'appelait. Je ne pus aller assez vite pour l'accepter comme amie. La caméra s'alluma mais tout ce que je vis c'était son lit et sa tête de lit.

"Chérie?" demandai-je, essayant de contenir mon excitation. J'échouai lamentablement.

J'entendis un petit rire et ensuite je vis une longue jambe sexy apparaitre sur le lit. Je déglutis et regardai la jambe se poser sur le matelas et un joli pied remplit l'écran.

"Bella tu me taquines…" fis-je remarquer, avec une moue boudeuse.

Le petit rire sexy résonna à nouveau. "Ce n'est pas toi qui dit qu'il faut construire l'anticipation?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne fais que ça, anticiper, depuis que je t'ai quittée hier matin…" gémis-je. "Et ça fait trente-six heures, chérie. C'est vraiment trop long."

Le pied disparut et le visage merveilleux de ma petite-amie apparut, elle était juste devant la caméra et je ne pouvais rien voir d'autre. "Oui, ça fait trop longtemps," acquiesça-t-elle et la chose suivante que je sus c'est qu'elle était sur son lit et portait… oh seigneur. Je bandai immédiatement.

"Bella," soufflai-je. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait un petit ensemble de dentelle rouge et noire qui couvrait à peine ses cuisses, ce qui signifiait que je voyais beaucoup de ses jambes. Il y avait deux bretelles fines qui le retenaient mais qui seraient très faciles à enlever. Ses seins étaient à peine couverts de dentelle noire. "Putain chérie tu es incroyable."

"J'ai pensé que ça te plairait," me dit-elle en souriant timidement. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela… ressembler à du sexe pur mais rougir et paraitre innocente… ça me dépassait. J'aimais ça.

"Plaire n'est pas le bon mot, sexy. J'aime ça. Est-ce que tu le porteras pour moi à la fin de la semaine?"

Elle rit et inclina la tête. "Si tu me laisses le porter, oui."

Elle me connaissait déjà bien. "Ce sera vraiment un très grand plaisir pour moi de te l'enlever, chérie."

Elle fit un petit sourire. "Je suis sûre que j'aurai du plaisir sans ça, aussi."

"N'en doute jamais ma belle. Je m'assurerais que tu en profites bien."

Elle rit et se pencha, me donnant un bel aperçu de son décolleté, elle attrapa l'ordinateur et le posa sur ses genoux. Plus de longues jambes sexy à regarder mais plus de sexy Bella, ce dont j'étais reconnaissant. "Tu es vraiment trop loin," me dit-elle.

Mon cœur me fit mal. "Je suis beaucoup trop loin. Tu me manques tellement, Bella."

Elle mordit sa lèvre. "Tu me manques aussi Edward. C'est bizarre parce que nous avons passé si peu de temps ensemble mais c'est comme si une partie de moi était partie."

Oh je comprenais parfaitement. "Ce n'est pas bizarre Bella. C'est simplement nous. Nous allons si bien ensemble que c'est sûr qu'il nous manque quelque chose quand nous sommes séparés. Tu as été dans ma tête depuis le moment où je suis parti et évidemment tu y étais quand j'étais là-bas. "Je souris alors qu'elle riait.

"J'étais évidemment sur quelque chose quand tu étais ici."

Dieu que je l'aimais. "Et je te veux encore dessus chérie. Plus spécialement quand tu es habillée ainsi."

Elle sourit. "Alors tu ferais mieux de ramener ton petit cul par là dès que tu pourras."

"Soixante sept heures et je compte, amour. Nous allons y arriver."

Elle hocha la tête. "Le shopping avec Rose et Alice m'a permis de tuer un peu le temps. Les cours n'aident pas vraiment parce que je m'ennuie et que je pense à toi."

Ah ouais? "Et à quoi penses-tu, au juste, Mademoiselle Swan?"

Elle sourit. "Ne préfères-tu pas ne pas savoir?"

"Je crois que je demande alors oui, je veux savoir."

"Exige plutôt, non?" Je la regardai d'un air renfrogné mais je n'arrivai à garder cet air parce que ses yeux bruns dansaient avec gaieté et qu'il m'était impossible de résister à son sourire. "Eh bien aujourd'hui je pensais aux choses pour lesquelles j'allais en shopping et quelle serait ton expression quand tu les verrais."

J'aimais ça. "Vraiment? Tu as imaginé mon expression alors que tu étais censée écouter tes profs? Mademoiselle Swan tu es une sacrée coquine!"

Son expression fut inestimable. Elle ressemblait à un petit enfant qui avait un secret qu'il mourrait de partager. "Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi mal à l'aise, chérie?" Elle se tortillait, ce qui était un joli visuel avec ses seins qui bougeaient sous le fin tissu. Etait-ce de la soie? Du satin? Quoi qu'il en soit ça semblait très doux au toucher…

"Tu verras, bien," me dit-elle en gloussant.

"Oh Bella tu aimes me taquiner, je devrais peut-être te prendre sur mes genoux et te donner cette fessée dès que nous serons seuls." Comme si j'allais prendre le temps de faire ça. Dès l'instant où nous serions dans ce chalet, je serai en elle. Ce trajet de deux ou trois heures depuis Seattle allait mettre ma volonté à l'épreuve...

"Humm, j'ai de meilleures utilisations pour tes mains dès que nous serons à ce chalet."

Putain. Elle m'excitait tellement tout le temps. J'espérais que ça ne me passe jamais cependant ça deviendrait un problème quand nous passerions du temps ensemble. Je croyais que ça arriverait un jour. Il fallait juste que je sois patient.

"Ouais? Que voudrais-tu que te fassent ces mains Bella?" Je les levai et la regardai trembler et lécher ses lèvres. Oh oui, j'avais le même effet sur elle qu'elle sur moi, heureusement.

"Je pourrai te montrer," me dit-elle et ensuite elle laissa trainer sa main droite entre ses seins. Putain. Ça arrivait vraiment et c'est elle qui avait pris l'initiative. Mon rêve devenait réalité. Elle prit le gauche en coupe et le serra. Je sentis ma main reproduire son mouvement. "Que voudrais-tu que te fassent mes mains si les tiennes me touchent ici?" Elle prit son autre sein et passa ses pouces sur ses mamelons. Je pouvais les voir se tendre sous le doux tissu.

Je rapprochai mon ordinateur ainsi elle aurait une vue de côté et j'attrapai ma queue à travers mon boxer. "Je voudrais tes mains ici chérie."

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement sexy. "Alors c'est là qu'elles seraient, Edward." Elle glissa et me donna une nouvelle vue, éloignant l'ordi ainsi je pouvais voir le haut de ses cuisses. Sa main droite descendit sur son estomac très lentement vers son centre. Je déglutis et la regardai tordre le tissu. "Je ne porte rien là-dessous tu sais," me dit-elle, en souriant doucement. Elle était tellement étonnante ainsi. La confiance en soi qu'elle avait quand elle était avec moi était vraiment renversante.

"Je ne sais pas. Te toucheras-tu Bella?"

Elle sourit et se lécha les lèvres de nouveau. Me tentant encore plus. "Si je le fais, Edward toi aussi. Tu as ton lait?"

En voilà une folle de question! Je l'avais senti à chaque fois que j'étais rentré dans ma chambre. C'était comme une addiction, ce parfum. Quelque chose comme de la cocaïne, d'accord? C'était un peu inquiétant mais sans danger. J'attrapai le flacon et le tendis devant moi. Son rire délicieux me fit sourire. "Tout près de mon lit, Bella. En aurais-tu douté?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Tu t'en en es déjà servi?"

"Non, pas pour me faire plaisir. Je l'ai senti une fois ou deux." Ou dix. "Je voulais te suggérer de l'utiliser plus tôt mais maman est arrivée." Ça la fit rire encore et je la fixai. "Ça t'amuse que j'ai failli me faire attraper sur le fait?"

"En quelque sorte mais pas quand ça interrompt notre temps pour jouer," me dit-elle. "Bien sûr, mais j'étais avec Rose et nous n'aurions pas pu jouer quand même."

Je rigolai. "Oh, je ne sais pas chérie, tu aurais pu essayer de rester super tranquille dans la cabine d'essayage pendant que je te disais ce que je voulais que tu fasses." Elle grogna et je laissais cette image m'imprégner. Bien sûr j'étais dans la cabine d'essayage avec elle au lieu d'être au téléphone comme nous l'avions été à ce moment-là. "Est-ce que tu me laisserais entrer dans la cabine d'essayage avec toi, Bella? Pour essayer des choses?"

"Edward," murmura-t-elle et je vis sa main passer sous le tissu. Enfer, oui. Je me débarrassai de mon boxer et mis du lait dans ma main.

"Imagine que tu aies essayé cela pendant que j'étais là-bas, assis avec toi, ont-ils encore des miroirs?" Je n'en savais rien, la plupart de mes vêtements m'étaient envoyés par des designers.

"Ouais un grand, du sol au haut de la porte et un autre de taille moyenne sur le mur."

Je caressai ma bite. Elle me lança un regard avide puis sans que je le lui demande, souleva le tissu qui couvrait ses cuisses jusqu'à son ventre pour que je puisse la regarder se toucher sa jolie chatte. Je gémis à la vue de ses doigts glissant le long de son clitoris. Putain que c'était torride.

"Alors quand tu as mis ça, il avait fallu que je le touche, pour sentir combien c'était doux sur ta beau. Tu aimerais ça Bella?"

"Oui," fit-elle sa voix étaient plus essoufflée. Sa peau commençait à rougir. Elle était tellement excitée.

"Hummm j'ai passé mes mains de bas en haut, le long de tes cotes et j'ai senti combien ça t'allait bien. Ont-ils des fauteuils là-bas?" Elle opina. "Je suis assis là-bas, je touche tes seins, ton ventre, tes jambes. Je monte et touche ton clito pendant que tu es debout en train de faire cet essayage pour moi, mordillant ta lèvre comme tu es en train de le faire maintenant, chérie."

Son regard vide se concentra sur moi en train de travailler sur ma bite. C'était difficile de ne pas jouir rien qu'au fantasme que j'étais en train de créer mais il fallait qu'elle jouisse d'abord.

"J'ai sorti ma queue Bella. Pas moyen que ne fasse que te toucher quand tu ressembles à ça. Il faut que je te baise."

Elle haleta et ses doigts glissèrent à l'intérieur. Putain de torride. Je voulais qu'elle sorte son jouet mais ce serait fini avant de commencer si nous faisions cela. "Me laisserais-tu te baiser dans cette cabine d'essayage, Bella?"

"Bon sang, oui," me dit-elle, en faisant aller ses doigts plus vite. Je vis son pouce passer sur son clitoris pendant qu'elle se baisait avec deux doigts.

"Assieds-toi sur moi Bella, prends-moi en toi." Un fort grognement sortit d'elle et je pus la voir s'abaisser sur ma queue dans ma tête. Putain j'allais venir dans pas longtemps. "Tu peux nous voir dans le miroir, chérie? Est-ce que tu peux te voir en train de me chevaucher?" Cela ne fit qu'amener un grognement plus fort et un hochement de tête. "C'est sexy pas vrai, ma belle? De savoir qu'il y a des gens juste là, à l'extérieur? Il faut que tu sois sage mais tu ne veux pas, pas vrai? Pas avec ma queue à l'intérieur de toi.'"

"Tellement dur," dit-elle. Je ne savais pas si elle parlait de ma queue ou d'elle qui essayait de rester tranquille pendant que je la baisais, ça pouvait être les deux.

Je travaillais plus vite sur ma bite. Je pouvais la sentir et la voir et je ne pouvais pas la toucher mais je pouvais imaginer. Ah oui… mon imagination faisait des heures supplémentaires. "Regarde comment tu es belle chérie, monte ma bite avec ta petite tenue sexy, mes mains sur ton cul et je le serre quand je pousse en toi."

Elle haleta. "Oui, Edward." Ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Je connaissais déjà si bien son corps.

"Quelqu'un frappe à notre porte, nous demandant si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Tu as besoin de quelque chose Bella?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Seulement toi. Juste toi Edward."

Juste moi. Putain. J'étais si proche. "C'est bien Bella. Tu m'as. Tout de moi, long et dur en toi. Peux-tu me sentir?" Elle marmonna et commença à travailler sur son clitoris plus fort. " Est-ce que ça te plait de savoir qu'il y a une dame à quelques mètres qui n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que je te fais dans cette petite pièce?"

Elle opina et mordit sa lèvre. "Vilaine fille, chérie. Je serre ce petit cul plus fort alors que tu rebondis sur moi, tes magnifiques seins sont si près de mon visage. Tu veux que je les suce amour?"

"Seigneur oui."

Je ris à son empressement. "Je fais glisser les bretelles le long de tes bras et je dévoile tes seins parfaits, en suçant durement le mamelon gauche, tu as un goût incroyable Bella."

Elle gémit, rejeta sa tête en arrière et la plaqua contre sa main, ses lèvres s'ouvrant et son corps se détachant. L'entendre gémir, la voir venir me suffit pour passer par-dessus bord et j'éclatais sur mon torse. J'aurai dû enlever ma chemise mais je ne pouvais pas m'en soucier. Quand je pus voir à nouveau, je la poussai et essuyai mes mains dessus avant de la jeter dans le panier. Je ne regardai même pas où elle tomba, trop concentré sur ma petite-amie parfaite.

"Putain Bella, tu es si belle."

Son visage avait rougi et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. "Tu es très beau aussi. Sexy et très créatif. Edward… seigneur!"

Je ris à son expression étourdie. "Que puis-je dire, chérie… tu fais ressortir l'exhibitionniste en moi."

Elle rigola. "Je peux voir les premières pages des journaux : Edward Cullen arrêté pour exhibitionnisme, il pète les plombs dans une cabine d'essayage..."

Je lui souris. "Au moins c'est une chose pour laquelle Emmett n'a jamais été inquiété." Maman serait peut-être d'accord avec cela tant que la fille était Bella.

Elle secoua la tête. "Tu es vraiment polisson."

"C'est toi, chérie. Regarde-moi ces sous-vêtements. Comment pourrai-je être sage quand tu portes cela?"

Bella rit. "Tu es censé être très bon quand je les porte. Encore meilleur."

Dieu que je l'aimais. "Je peux le faire chérie."

"Je sais que tu peux. Seigneur, ce que tu arrives à me faire avec des mots. Je pourrai penser que ça ne pourrait pas être mieux… si je n'avais pas déjà expérimenté."

"Le meilleur reste encore à venir Bella."

Elle sourit. "Je compte bien là-dessus."

Je me réinstallai contre les oreillers et posai ma tête dans ma main droite. "Moi aussi mon cœur. "Elle sourit et rapprocha son ordinateur. Il était temps de changer de sujet où j'allais de nouveau bander. "Alors ça a été vraiment si mauvais avec ton père?"

Elle fit une grimace. "Ce n'était pas horrible. Il n'a pas beaucoup crié sauf parce que j'avais donné des informations personnelles sur internet." Je me demandai ce qu'il penserait de nos sessions sur Sk*pe mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me tire dessus alors il valait bien mieux qu'il ne le sache jamais. "Je pense que si tu viens pour la remise des diplômes ça rendra les choses meilleures et ça lui permettra de ne pas nous pourchasser jusqu'au chalet."

Oublie ca! "S'il me rencontre et ne me déteste pas..." Je m'arrêtai et demandai. "Viendras-tu à Berlin avec moi?"

Bella rit. "Tu es vraiment obligé de demander ça? Je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi avant le début des cours. Je me disais que je pourrais repartir avec toi si tu venais pour la remise des diplômes."

Bien sûr que oui. "Absolument, baby. Donne-moi juste les dates et je m'assurerai qu'il en soit ainsi."

Elle secoua la tête. "Si prêt à plaire. J'adore ça. J'en ai parlé à Alice et Rose..." Elle s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre.

J'avais le sentiment de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. "Bella, tu veux qu'elles viennent avec nous?"

Elle haussa les épaules mais je pouvais voir un petit sourire sur son visage. "En quelque sorte. Je veux dire, je pense que mon père serait plus heureux comme ça et je pense que ça ferait du bien à Alice de voir que même si je suis avec toi, je ne vais pas l'oublier ou la laisser derrière moi ou un truc de ce genre. Elle va beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es venu et je sais qu'elle est triste de nous voir, Rose et moi, si prises par Emmett et toi. J'aimerais l'inclure si je peux."

"Tu es une chic fille, bien sûr que tu peux. Emmett serait ravi si Rose venait et j'adorerai que tu aies un peu de compagnie." Je fis une grimace. "C'est égoïste de ma part de te vouloir avec moi. Je travaillerai si longtemps que ça en sera ridicule et tu seras seule pas mal de temps. Mais je dois juste t'avoir là, baby."

"Edward, ce n'est pas égoïste!" protesta-t-elle. "Je veux être avec toi, même si je n'ai que des nuits et des week-ends. Je prendrai tout ce que je peux avoir. Je t'en prie, ne te dis plus jamais que tu es égoïste. Tu es la personne la plus généreuse que j'aie jamais rencontrée."

Ses paroles me réchauffèrent, comme toujours. "Je te donnerai n'importe quoi, Bella. Et je promets que je trouverai un moyen d'avoir du temps libre. Je pourrai demander à Emmett de bricoler une panne s'il le faut, pour suspendre le tournage…"

Elle rit fort. "Tu ne feras pas ça, Edward Cullen. Tu feras ton boulot et tu le feras bien, et je resterai à t'attendre quand ta journée sera finie."

Bon sang, j'adorais cette idée! Il s'en fallut de peu que je lui demande de rester toujours avec moi, de quitter l'école, de me suivre et de prendre les cours par correspondance ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne savais pas si elle pouvait faire ça et ce serait ridiculement égoïste de ma part de le lui demander. Elle méritait d'avoir sa vie et sa carrière, tout comme j'avais la mienne. Nous trouverions un moyen de nous en accommoder.

"D'accord, baby, ça m'aidera à passer les longues journées de toute façon."

Elle ricana. "Je pense que tu survivras."

Je le savais bien mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne me plaindrais pas. Il était temps de lui dire que j'allais passer quelques mois en Angleterre aussi. "Je sais que c'est idiot mais j'ai besoin de toi avant que tu ne commences l'école en septembre."

"Fin août en fait," me dit-elle dit.

Putain de merde. Pourquoi si tôt? "Ils veulent que je fasse un film à Londres en septembre."

Son visage se décomposa un peu et j'aurais aimé pouvoir la toucher à travers l'écran. "Quel film?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Pas encore de titre, un film d'époque avec un groupe de grands acteurs. Colin Firth, Helen Mirren, Kate Winslet."

Bella eut l'air impressionné. "Marcus pense que c'est un rôle pour obtenir un Oscar. Je ne l'ai pas encore lu."

"C'est génial, baby," dit Bella. "J'ai hâte de te voir en vêtements d'époque. Tu parleras avec un accent?"

Je ris. Elle réussissait à me faire rire même quand je me sentais comme de la merde parce que je devais m'éloigner d'elle plus longtemps. "Je pense que oui. En fait, j'apporte le script avec moi au chalet. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le lire avec moi."

Le visage de Bella s'illumina et elle était si belle que j'en eus le souffle coupé. "J'adorerai! Ça a l'air amusant."

Elle était parfaite jusqu'à quel point? Je n'imaginais pas une autre femme de mon passé excitée à l'idée de lire un scénario avec moi, à moins qu'il n'y prenne part. "Je lirai mon rôle avec l'accent pour toi." Elle mordit sa lèvre et je me moquai d'elle. "Tu aimes ça, hein?"

"Les accents sont sexy."

"Vous aussi, Mlle Swan." J'utilisais mon meilleur accent britannique et je jure qu'elle faillit s'évanouir. "Ai-je besoin de m'inquiéter de te perdre à cause des accents européens cet été? Tu devrais peut-être rester à la maison..."

Elle ricana et secoua la tête. "C'est la combinaison entre l'accent et toi, Edward. Ta voix..." Elle s'interrompit et frissonna. "Tu pourrais probablement parler homme des cavernes que ça m'exciterait quand même."

Je ris comme un fou. "Tu es tellement mignonne. Je travaillerai sur mon homme des cavernes juste pour toi." Ses yeux s'assombrirent et je vis ses joues rougir. Elle aimait ça, n'est-ce pas? Je serai heureux de la jeter par-dessus mon épaule et de l'emmener dans ma grotte ou la chambre la plus proche. Tout fonctionnerait.

"Tu me gâtes," murmura-t-elle.

"Je ne fais que commencer, baby."

Elle sourit. "J'adore entendre ça." Moi aussi. Et je savais que je devais faire quelque chose de spécial pour elle au chalet. Je voulais que tout soit parfait quand je lui ai parlerai de 'la bonne' et que je l'aimais. J'aurais probablement besoin de l'aide d'Emmett pour que cela reste une surprise. Je voulais que notre temps au chalet soit juste pour nous deux, un peu plus de temps dans notre bulle avant que la réalité ne nous tombe dessus.

"Moi aussi." Elle bâilla et je savais qu'il était temps de la laisser partir. "Il faut que tu dormes, ma chérie."

"Je sais mais je ne veux pas."

Je ne le voulais pas non plus. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et la tenir pendant qu'elle dormait. Deux jours n'avaient pas suffi. "Je sais, baby. Moi non plus mais on se reparlera demain et on sera bientôt de nouveau ensemble."

Ça transforma sa moue en sourire. "C'est vrai. Peut-être que je devrais dormir les prochains jours."

Je ris. "Si tu le fais, on ne pourra pas remettre ça demain."

Elle rigola. "Ce serait inacceptable. Demain soir?"

Oh ouais. "Tu me montres autre chose que tu as acheté?"

Bella rejeta la tête en arrière et rigola avec délice. "Tu ne peux pas tout voir avant le week-end, petit avide." Je fis la moue et elle continua à rigoler. "Et si je le portais encore?"

Comme si j'allais m'en plaindre. "Okay, si tu insistes pour que je te voie deux fois de suite dans la même chose."

"Tu souffres tant pour moi, Edward."

Je poussai un soupir. "C'est ce que je fais. Je le supporterai, parce que c'est toi."

"C'est très gentil de ta part."

"Je suis un grand type."

Elle pouffa de rire. C'était enivrant. "Va te laver, mon grand. On se parle le matin."

Je lui souris. "D'accord. Bonne nuit, baby."

"Bonne nuit, beau gosse."

Je me déconnectai et sortis du lit. Il était temps de prendre une douche. Demain, j'aurais plus de temps avec ma copine. Au moins, nous avions un nouveau moyen de communication que nous pouvions explorer maintenant et je pouvais la voir et l'entendre. Moins de trois jours et je la toucherai, Dieu merci.

 **WWS**

Je me réveillai et vis que j'avais raté un texto de Bella. Elle devait avoir des cours très tôt. _Bonjour, mon beau. Je me suis réveillée avec un grand sourire. Deux jours maintenant. Je suis très impatiente_.

La seule pensée de ma fille souriante me suffisait pour me faire sourire.

 **Bonjour, princesse. J'aurais aimé voir ce sourire mais je me contenterai du fait que dans deux courts moments, jours, ce sourire et tout le reste de toi, sera tout à moi. Envoie des texto quand tu peux.**

J'ouvris _WWF_ et je faillis m'étouffer au mot **JUICE** [Jus] joué contre **SEMEN**. Ma copine essayait de me tuer.

 _J'ai pensé que c'était un bon mot, vu que mon jus coule avec juste un mot. Eh bien, peut-être qu'il faut plus qu'un mot mais pas beaucoup. Surtout quand tu parles de fessée. Qui aurait cru que j'étais une telle coquine au lit?* C'est toi qui me fais cela, Edward._

Je ricanai à son commentaire. Ma copine citait Usher maintenant. Elle me tuait.

 _Je peux gérer tout ce que tu peux me donner, beau gosse. N'importe où, n'importe quand, tu te souviens? Même si c'est une cabine d'essayage. Pour l'instant, je suppose que nous devrons nous contenter d'une dizaine d'endroits au chalet. Je suppose que ça peut nous garder occupés au moins une partie du temps._

Seigneur, j'allais avoir une attaque un de ces jours à cause des conneries qu'elle disait. Mais oh, quelle façon de partir.

 _Le temps que tu lises ceci, il ne restera plus que deux jours. Je suis prête et j'attends._

J'étais plus que prêt pour elle maintenant, aussi. Putain de merde. J'avais besoin de me calmer et d'attendre la chose réelle.

Au moins, je pouvais jouer un mot qui me convenait. **MESS** [pagaille] du M de SEMEN. Elle me foutait en pagaille sans même essayer.

 **Tu parles de tes jus qui coulent et je suis en pagaille ou j'en fais une. Cette fois, je me suis abstenu. Je préfère faire une pagaille quand j'aurai mes mains sur toi, baby. Tu veux qu'on mette la pagaille plus tard?**

 **J'adore que tu sois une coquine au lit, Bella. Je ne voudrai pas que tu sois pas autrement. La façon dont tu me fais confiance et le fait que tu sois si libre… putain, baby. Hier soir, quand tu as commencé à te toucher, j'ai failli exploser. Je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un comme je te veux et je ne le ferai plus jamais.**

 **Alors, ma copine veut tester une cabine d'essayage? On peut aller acheter des trucs sexy? Tu pourrais tout aussi bien t'acheter une parka et je te trouverais toujours super sexy. Je te prendrai n'importe quand, n'importe baby. J'ai hâte de te le prouver. A bientôt.**

 **WWS**

Les derniers jours avaient été interminables mais finalement nous atterrîmes à Washington. Emmett avait appelé quelques potes et nous avait fait sortir de Los Angeles en avion privé. On s'était enfuis de l'aéroport John Wayne, en réussissant à éviter la presse qui nous attendait à LAX. Em loua un SUV noir aux vitres teintées et nous nous précipitâmes vers l'appartement des filles.

Bella et moi avions parlé sur Sk*pe chaque soir et alors que cela nous avait satisfait temporairement, mon corps bourdonnait littéralement au fur et à la mesure que nous nous approchions. Emmett n'avait pas encore éteint la voiture que j'étais déjà sorti et montai l'escalier. Bella devait regarder par la fenêtre parce qu'elle était sortie et était dans mes bras quand j'arrivai en haut. Ses bras et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de moi et ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. J'étais avec elle et j'étais enfin entier.

…

* Assez difficile à rendre en français, littéralement 'une folle dans les draps'.

* * *

 _ **Allons tous au Mont Rainier...**_

 _ **Sachez juste que nous allons toutes nous liquéfier avec ces chapitres...**_

 _ **Nous vous conseillons de faire attention où vous les lirez mdr!**_

 _ **Pauvre de nous!**_

 _ **Nous espérons sortir vivantes de ces chapitres pour continuer la traduction...**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine!**_


	30. Virtuose

.

 **Chapitre 30** \- Virtuose

"Tu es prête à y aller chérie?" réussis-je à dire quand j'arrivais finalement à éloigner mes lèvres de celles de Bella. J'étais vraiment tenté de la transporter dans sa chambre et de laisser Rose et mon frère partir pour le Mont Rainier tous seuls. Nous étions si bien ici.

Son merveilleux visage rayonnait de joie quand elle hocha la tête. "Tout est prêt."

Je lui souris et embrassai le bout de son nez. "Tout est bien prêt?"

Elle rigola. "Tout ce dont je peux avoir possiblement besoin."

Bon ce dont elle avait besoin c'était… pas de vêtements et sa petite voiture bleue mais je supposais qu'elle pourrait objecter à cela, rien qu'un peu. Mais encore il fallait que je sois sûr. "Tu es bien sûre que tu as tout? Nous devrions sans doute aller vérifier." Et passer juste un petit plus de temps tous seuls.

"Oh putain non, vous n'allez dans la chambre tous les deux ensemble... sinon nous ne partirons jamais!"

Je lâchai à contrecœur Bella du regard et regardai Rose qui était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. "J'essaie juste d'être prévoyant," lui dis-je, en lui faisant mon sourire le plus innocent. Il fonctionnait même sur maman… la plupart du temps.

"Je suis sûr que tu aimes être prévoyant… ce qui veut dire que ça nous prendrait des heures pour sortir d'ici… tu sais que tu as les mains sur ses fesses?" demanda Rose, en fronçant les sourcils.

Hum, on dirait que c'était vrai. Je souris sans le moindre remords et serrai les fesses de Bella. Elle rit et se frotta contre moi, ce qui était vraiment une honte. Nous ne voulions pas lâcher l'autre et ma main allait probablement revenir sur ses fesses. Je ne serai probablement pas capable d'arrêter de la toucher. Dieu merci c'était Em qui conduisait.

"Rosie!" hurla-t-il, en nous passant devant. Il la souleva et elle tapa sur ses bras.

"Pose-moi, idiot," demanda-t-elle.

"Est-ce une façon d'accueillir son homme après une longue absence?" demanda-t-il, en la relâchant et en faisant un sourire éclatant à son expression ennuyée.

"D'abord tu n'es pas mon mec. Deuxièmement ça n'a pas été une longue absence. Par l'enfer comment suis-je sensée pouvoir t'oublier alors que tu m'envoies des messages et autre merde constamment? Quel est le sens de tout ça d'ailleurs?" Elle lui envoya un ours en peluche habillé comme un policier dans les bras.

Emmett laissa éclater un de ses rires tonitruants. "Après ton message j'ai pensé que tu l'aimerais. On le vend avec des menottes et tout."

"J'ai mes propres menottes," lui dit Rose.

Emmett sourit. "Tu les as prises?"

"J'ai pris tout un tas de choses!" répondit-elle mystérieusement. "Ton frère et toi, prenez nos affaires et amenez-les à la voiture. Je l'aurai bien fait mais je suppose que si on les laisse seuls sans surveillance, ils vont s'esquiver pour baiser."

Emmett nous regarda et se mit à rire. "Oui c'est probablement ce qu'ils feraient. Pourquoi ne les laisserions-nous pas amener les choses à la voiture et ne partirions-nous pas sans surveillance?"

Rose fit un bruit étranglé et secoua la tête. "Charge la voiture, idiot!"

"Tu ne pourras pas résister bien longtemps, Rosie. J'ai neuf jours entiers!" lui dit-il. "Où sont les bagages?"

Sans un mot elle désigna le couloir. Emmett y alla et Rose me lança un regard. "Je suppose que je vais devoir trouver de l'occupation." Bon sang plus vite nous y serions plus vite, nous pourrions être seuls et je pourrai toucher Bella comme je le devais. J'avais envie d'elle de façon urgente.

"D'accord." Elle me fit un baiser rapide et je la relâchai, ce qui était la dernière chose que je voulais faire. Seulement pour une paire de minutes, me répétai-je, en entrant dans l'appartement et en attrapant les deux sacs que mon frère n'avait pas pu prendre.

"Putain mais tu as mis quoi dans ces sacs Rose, des briques?" demanda-t-il, pendant que nous allions vers la voiture.

"Tout ce qui existe de mieux pour t'assommer…" lui dit-elle, ce qui lui valut encore plus de rires réjouis. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que mon frère soit à la moitié de l'escalier et ensuite elle l'interpella. "En fait il est rempli de sextoys." Il trébucha mais arriva à se rattraper avant de tomber.

"Penses-tu qu'elle se foute de moi?" demanda-t-il, quand nous arrivâmes à la voiture.

"Oui," lui dis-je, en posant les sacs de Bella à côté des miens. J'aimais ça. C'était la première des nombreuses fois que j'espérais faire la même chose.

"Peut-être que je peux ouvrir et regarder…" dit-il, ses doigts jouant avec la fermeture éclair.

"Elle va te botter le cul," l'avertis-je.

Il soupira et laissa tomber. "Bien. J'attendrai. Mais si elle ne me montre pas et que j'entende quelque chose vibrer je casserai la porte." Je ricanai en secouant la tête. "S'il te plait ne l'énerve pas sinon tu te retrouveras dehors. J'ai des projets qui nécessitent que je reste seul avec Bella."

"Je sais frangin. Rosie veut rendre cela difficile mais elle me veut autant que je la veux, tu auras de la chance si tu vous vois."

Chanceux. Oui en effet. Je me considérerais comme chanceux s'il ne se présentait pas avant demain matin pour mendier un endroit où aller. "Sois sage Emmett."

"D'accord maman." Il leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la portière arrière. Nous nous retournâmes mais Bella et Rose descendaient l'escalier portant quelques manteaux. J'avais dû en acheter un aussi, nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de grosses vestes en Californie du sud mais il devait faire froid et peut-être même neiger dans la semaine. J'espérai que c'était le cas. J'adorerai voir la neige tomber avec Bella recroquevillée contre moi à côté du feu. Nus. Nous l'étions dans la plupart de mes scénarios pour cette semaine. J'avais des problèmes, je le savais mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Emmett ouvrit à nouveau le coffre et nous posâmes leurs manteaux. "Prête à partir?" demandai-je en passant mes bras autour de Bella.

"Oui," répondit-elle, en se penchant contre moi. Rose fit écho. J'ouvris la portière arrière et fis signe à Bella d'entrer. Elle le fit et je me glissai à côté d'elle. Nos jambes se touchaient et mon bras était autour d'elle.

"Salut," lui dis-je.

Elle rigola et me sourit. "Re-bonjour." Puis nous nous embrassâmes parce que ses lèvres m'appelaient. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

"Seigneur," fit Rose du siège avant. "Vous allez faire ça pendant tout le trajet?"

"Oui," répondis-je, une minute plus tard quand j'arrêtai de l'embrasser.

"Laisse-les s'amuser," lui dit Emmett. "Je prendrai soin de tes lèvres quand nous serons arrivés."

"Mes lèvres vont bien, merci beaucoup."

"Oui c'est vrai," acquiesça-t-il. "Elles sont douces et sexy et…" il s'interrompit avec un grognement quand elle lui frappa le bras. "Quoi j'étais juste d'accord avec toi."

"Peu importe, on y va ou quoi?"

Emmett démarra et recula. "Penses-tu qu'ils vont survivre à cette semaine?" demanda tranquillement Bella.

"Je l'espère, il peut être insupportable mais j'aime mon frère, un peu," lui dis-je.

Elle rigola. "Un peu, hein?"

"Il m'adore," l'informa Emmett. "Tout simplement comme tu vas le faire petite sœur. Hé quand est-ce que c'est la remise des diplômes?"

"Le douze mai," lui dit Rose. "Pourquoi?"

Emmett ne répondit pas, il sortit son téléphone et appela. "Hé maman. Nous y sommes. Oui nous avons les filles. Rosie ne m'a pas fait la bise pour me dire bonjour mais elle est là." Il fit un clin d'œil et elle le tapa à nouveau. "Leur diplôme c'est le douze mai. Tu peux t'occuper de libérer cette date et peut-être même appeler Danny et t'assurer qu'Edward et moi ne travaillerons pas ce jour là?" Rose le regardait bouche bée mais il l'ignora. "D'accord merci maman. Nous te rappellerons quand nous serons arrivés. Oui, c'est promis. " Il rit. "Edward est trop occupé à embrasser sa copine pour te parler là." Une pause. "Maman non je ne le mets pas dans l'embarras. D'accord bien… je suis désolé Edward."

Je ris en secouant la tête. Bella rougissait mais rit avec moi. Rose fixait mon frère comme s'il avait deux têtes. "Tu as entendu mes excuses." Un ricanement. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que ça ne semblait pas sincère? Il manque presque d'oxygène depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je doute qu'il s'en soit aperçu ou que ça lui fasse quelque chose." Il soupira longuement. "Bien j'arrête de parler de lui quand il est dans l'action alors que moi je n'ai rien." Il toussa. "Merde… tu as entendu ça? " Ah maintenant il avait des problèmes.

"Ce n'est pas… c'est avant… je ne voulais pas jurer. Bon sang maman, je veux dire, merde, je veux dire… merde." Il bégayait et balbutiait à présent. "Tu m'embarrasses maman. Je dois y aller, je conduis, tu ne voudrais pas me distraire pendant que je conduis pas vrai?" Elle dit quelque chose qui le fit rire. "Je n'ai jamais fait ça en conduisant." Il regarda Rose subrepticement et murmura 'pas encore'. "D'accord on s'appelle plus tard. Je t'aime aussi. Edward aussi. Au revoir Mam'."

Il raccrocha et secoua la tête. "Maman ne me fait pas confiance."

Je ris. "Qu'a-t-elle entendu?"

Emmett regarda Rose et secoua la tête. "Rien. Absolument rien." Je ris. Bien sûr!

"Attends une minute," Rose secoua la tête, sortant de l'étourdissement dans lequel elle était plongée. "Pourquoi êtes-vous en train de libérer vos plannings pour venir à notre remise de diplôme?"

"Pourquoi ne voudrions-nous pas voir la remise des diplômes de nos copines?" demanda Emmett innocemment.

"Je ne suis pas ta copine… je suppose que je peux comprendre que tes parents veuillent venir pour rencontrer Bella."

"Rosie tu es ma copine, le plus tôt tu l'admettras mieux ça sera et on pourra passer à la partie amusante, pas que ce ne soit pas amusant, j'aime bien ton caractère mais j'aimerai en profiter quand tu es nue." Ça lui valut un autre coup, ce qui le fit rire. "Nos parents veulent vous rencontrer. Toutes les deux." Il dit cela très clairement. C'était fascinant de voir comment Rose réduisait mon frère à un imbécile crachant la vérité, lui qui normalement traitait les femmes avec finesse.

Bella me sourit. "Je ne peux pas croire que tes parents veuillent venir pour la remise des diplômes."

"Si et je veux être là aussi, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma copine sort diplômée de l'université." Elle était si belle et elle avait l'air si heureuse. Je l'embrassai de nouveau, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi.

"Ils pourront voir Bella, je dirai bonjour mais ils ne viennent pas pour moi," dit Rose à Emmett.

"Tu peux prétendre ce que tu veux mais ils viennent pour vous deux." Le ton de la plaisanterie avait disparu. "J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais personne qui viendrait pour ta remise de diplôme. Ça ce n'est pas bien, Rosie. Alors nous venons pour toi. Nous serons ta famille si tu nous laisses." Il avait piqué une crise quand je lui avais dit ce que Bella m'avait raconté à propos des parents de Rose. Attends que maman l'apprenne. Elle enverrait probablement un tueur à gage pour attaquer le bateau de croisière et les sortir de leurs vacances.

Putain de merde, les mots de mon frère arrivèrent jusqu'à mon cerveau. Venait-il vraiment de lui dire que nous serions sa famille? La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit et Rose haleta. "Arrête…" demanda-t-elle.

"Rosie, je…"

"Arrête-toi de suite, Emmett." Son ton ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Il fit ce qu'elle demandait et s'arrêta sur le parking d'un centre commercial. Elle enleva sa ceinture et Emmett commença à paniquer. "Rosie ne t'en fais pas c'est juste…" Mais il n'alla pas plus loin avant que ses lèvres soient sur les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Bella rigola en les voyant. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux et je fermai les yeux inspirant. Qui savait combien de temps ça allait prendre avant qu'ils se remettent à respirer? La main de Bella bougea le long de mon dos, me caressant légèrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis un mouvement à l'avant. J'ouvris les yeux et jetai un coup d'œil, espérant que ce soit Rose qui s'éloignait de mon frère au lieu de le chevaucher. Heureusement j'avais raison. Emmett s'éclaircit la gorge et démarra la voiture. "Alors on peut y aller, oui?"

"Oui." Rose remit sa ceinture et sourit. "Je suis honorée que tu veuilles partager votre famille avec moi comme ça."

"Ce qui est à moi est à toi, Rosie." J'avais peur qu'il lui fasse sa demande ici et maintenant.

Elle sourit. "Même la Venom?"

Emmett secoua la tête mais il rit. "Oui même la Venom. J'aime ça, c'est plus important que ma famille."

Son sourire se fana. "Non vraiment ça ne l'est pas. C'est la chose la plus gentille que quelqu'un m'ait jamais dit." Il tendit sa main et Rose la prit. C'était intéressant comme développement. Elle ne devait pas avoir été contente du désintérêt de sa famille comme Bella me l'avait laissé entendre. Bella semblait vraiment choquée.

"Nous allons te gâter Rosie. Tu as ma parole," promit Emmett.

"Merci Emmett." Elle lui serra la main. "Allons-y. Il y a un chalet qui nous attend."

On aurait dit qu'Emmett allait exploser d'excitation. "Oui!"

 **WWS**

Nous nous arrêtâmes à mi-chemin pour manger dans un fast food. Aucun de nous ne voulait un grand diner ce soir. Je voulais entrer dans le chalet et faire l'amour à Bella toute la nuit sans être interrompu par la faim ou tout autre chose. Une demi-heure avant d'arriver, Emmett s'arrêta dans un centre commercial pour faire des courses.

"Vous voulez quelque chose?" me demanda-t-il. Bien sûr, je devais rester dans la voiture pour ne pas être vu.

Je regardai Bella et sourit. "Des pommes. Beaucoup de pommes."

Emmett parut déconcerté mais il hocha la tête. "OK. Bella?"

Elle rigola. "Euh du pain, du lait, du fromage, du beurre de cacahuète, les basiques." Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une liste. "Et tout ça s'il te plait?" C'était quoi ça? Mon frère lut la liste et hocha la tête. "Je peux y aller et le faire en fait," me dit Bella. Je serrai mon étreinte sur elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille.

"Je l'aiderai. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec l'amoureux," lui dit Rose, dieu la bénisse! Je pourrai certainement lui acheter des voitures.

"Oui j'aime cette idée," intervins-je, avant que Bella puisse protester.

"On s'en occupe," l'assura Rose. Emmett et elle sortirent puis entrèrent main dans la main dans l'épicerie.

"Ça c'est un changement!" murmurai-je.

Bella sourit tristement. "Il a offert sa famille, quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment eu d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit : ses parents la sortaient pour des dîners à la mode mais ils ne se sont jamais occupés de choses comme les anniversaires, les spectacles à l'école ou les choses de ce genre. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle veut ça plus que tout autre chose. "

Et bien elle l'avait. Les Cullen se serraient les coudes et si ça finissait bien elles deviendraient des Cullen toutes les deux dans un futur assez proche. "Nos parents sont excités de vous rencontrer. Enfer si elle voulait, je parie que nos grands-parents viendraient aussi."

Bella secoua la tête. "Ne l'envahissons pas trop. Elle a toujours été proche de mon père et des parents d'Alice mais je sais que ça sera difficile pour elle de les voir et de ne pas avoir sa famille près d'elle. Ça signifie déjà beaucoup pour elle que vous, les gars, soyez là." Elle sourit. "Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi aussi. Tu es sûr que tu peux faire ça?"

Je passai mes doigts sur sa joue. "Je ferai en sorte que ça soit possible. "Si je dois me déguiser je le ferai. Tout pour être avec toi en ce jour mémorable."

"Tu es incroyable," murmura-t-elle. Je secouai la tête alors que ses lèvres capturaient les miennes. C'est elle qui était incroyable. Comment elle me faisait me sentir… j'avais tellement de chance. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et sa langue rencontra la mienne. Je grognai et notre baiser devint plus torride, Bella monta sur mes genoux, ses genoux serrés sur mes hanches. Je bougeai sur le siège ainsi elle pouvait être où j'avais besoin qu'elle soit, contre ma bite tendue.

Je passai ma main sous son sweat et touchai ses seins. Elle grogna et poussa contre moi. Putain qu'est-ce que je la voulais. Avions-nous le temps? Emmett dans une épicerie ça pouvait prendre du temps mais Rose le ferait filer droit.

Bella gémit et poussa contre moi et je commençai à m'inquiéter de venir dans mon jeans. Mon frère s'en amuserait pendant des jours. A contrecœur j'arrêtai ses hanches mais continuait à l'embrasser. Elle grogna pour protester contre mes lèvres. Je ris et me reculai. "Chérie, tu sais que je suis en train de mourir là mais mon frère et Rose peuvent revenir d'une minute à l'autre."

Elle bouda. "Alors?"

"Alors je ne crois pas que mon frère puisse voir la moindre partie de toi, ce n'est que pour mes yeux."

Cela sembla l'apaiser et la moue disparut. Je lui fis un sourire timide. "Désolée j'en meurs d'envie depuis que tu es arrivé à ma porte."

Je rigolai. "Ne t'excuse pas pour ça ma belle. Nous sommes dans le même bateau crois-moi. J'ai même pensé demander à Em et Rose d'aller au chalet et de nous laisser là pour le reste de la semaine."

Elle rigola. "J'aurai été d'accord avec ça."

Je repoussai ses cheveux. "Moi aussi mais tu mérites mieux que ça. Tu es restée enfermée dans cet appartement pendant trop longtemps d'après ce que j'en sais. Laisse-moi t'offrir le monde." Je pouvais et je le voulais tellement.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes à nouveau. Mes mains prirent ses fesses et avant que je puisse m'arrêter - et oui - j'accompagnai son mouvement de hanches avec les miennes. Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux, tirant et je pouvais sentir ses cuisses serrer mes genoux. Pourrai-je tenir une autre heure sans elle? Je passai la main entre nous et commençai à ouvrir son jeans. Au moins je pourrai m'occuper d'elle avant…

"Putain j'aurai dû m'en douter…!" La voix de Rose nous fit sursauter quand elle ouvrit brusquement la portière et déposa quelques sacs. Emmett s'approcha avec un chariot chargé et ils entassèrent le tout dans le coffre.

"Nous avons pris de l'alcool," dit Emmett le sourire aux lèvres, ne semblant ni surpris ni dérangé par la position de Bella sur mes genoux. Elle soupira et se détourna de moi, refermant son bouton de jeans. Bon sang!

"Tu en auras besoin," marmonna Rose en arrachant son bras du sien quand il essaya de la toucher. Qu'y avait-il… encore?

"Allez, Rosie, ce n'était rien."

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies baisée!"

Putain, qui? Quoi? Il n'avait sûrement pas couché avec quelqu'un dans le magasin, même si ça ne m'aurait pas surpris avant... qu'il rencontre Rose. "C'était avant de te rencontrer, bébé. Comment peux-tu être en colère contre ça?"

C'était mieux. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella qui les regardait tous les deux avec un vif intérêt. Ils étaient comme une émission de télé-réalité.

"C'est une salope, c'est comme ça que je peux être en colère!" dit-elle, posant d'autres provisions et lançant ensuite un magazine vers Bella et moi. "Pouvez-vous croire qu'il était avec elle?"

Je jetai un coup d'œil au _Vogue_ qu'elle nous avait lancé et je vis Gianna en couverture. Oh, ouais. Comment diable savait-elle pour ça?

"Euhhh .."Bella haussa les épaules. Je ne dis pas un mot. Je n'allais pas entrer dans ce jeu.

"Sérieusement, regarde-la! Ses seins sont faux, tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas sa couleur, qu'elle s'est fait refaire dieu seul sait quoi encore…" se moqua Rose.

Merde, elle était jalouse? "Rosie, bébé, tu es beaucoup mieux qu'elle. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver. C'était juste une nuit et elle voulait Edward de toute façon."

Je hoquetai quand tous les yeux se posèrent sur moi. C'est quoi ce bordel? Merci Emmett. "Ne me mêle pas à ça, j'étais à Paris!" Bella me jeta un coup d'œil et je haussai les épaules. "Je ne la connais même pas! Pourquoi tu me mêles à cette conversation?"

"Parce que si tu avais été là, je ne l'aurais pas baisée," dit Emmett, comme si c'était ma faute.

"Oui, tu l'aurais fait parce que je ne l'aurais pas fait et que tu aimes prendre des femmes qui s'intéressent à moi." Je resserrai mon bras autour de Bella qui fronça les sourcils. Super. "Connard, pourquoi tu m'as embarqué là-dedans?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Le désespoir? Désolé." Il sourit à Bella. "Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à elle. Quand je lui ai dit à propos d'elle, il te parlait déjà et disait qu'il ne serait pas sorti avec elle de toute façon. Je le jure. Parole de scout."

"Tu n'as jamais été scout," lui dit Rose, "C'est malsain que tu prennes les filles rejetées par ton frère."

"Juste deux!" marmonna-t-il. Elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers le siège avant.

Je regardai Bella. "Tu n'es pas en colère, hein?"

Elle secoua la tête et regarda la photo. "Elle est magnifique!" Son ton me rendit nerveux.

"Tu es belle et réelle. Tu m'as presque eu à partir du premier mot, Bella." Elle sourit et je l'embrassai.

"S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas cette merde t'énerver. Tu es la seule femme que je veux."

"Je sais. C'est dur à croire mais je sais."

J'ignorai Emmett et Rose qui rentraient dans la voiture et je pris son visage dans les mains. "Je vais te le faire croire tous les jours, baby."

Bella me sourit. "Tu n'es pas obligé, Edward. J'ai compris et je sais qu'il y aura des jours où des femmes comme ça pourront être autour de toi et je serai loin. Mais je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais..." elle interrompit sa pensée. Bien. Je n'aimais pas cette idée de toute façon.

"Je suis content que tu me fasses confiance, amour. Je jure que je ne te ferai jamais de mal, surtout pas à toi. Tu sais ce que je ressens à propos de la tromperie."

Elle hocha la tête et repoussa les cheveux de ses épaules. "Je sais. Tu ne feras jamais subir à personne ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux."

"Non." Et elle était la seule fille pour moi à partir de maintenant de toute façon. Je n'aurais jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre, j'en étais sûr. Je lui rappellerai ça aussi, souvent, ce week-end et au-delà.

Elle jeta le magazine derrière nous et s'enroula autour moi. "Alors, c'est réglé. Vous allez vous embrasser et vous réconcilier?" Rose se renfrogna et Bella se moqua d'elle. "Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas être fâchée à propos de quelque chose qu'il a fait avant de te rencontrer alors que tu viens de lui dire qu'il n'est pas ton mec il y a quelques heures."

"C'était avant," marmonna Rose. Avant de lui dire qu'il venait à la remise des diplômes et lui avait offert de partager notre famille avec elle.

"Rosie, je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de conneries. Je ne peux pas les reprendre. Franchement, je ne veux pas." Emmett fit éclater son sourire et elle fronça les sourcils. "Je me suis bien amusé jusqu'à ce que je te trouve. Maintenant, je vais m'amuser autrement. Avec toi, si tu me laisses faire."

Rose soupira et ferma les yeux. "Je n'en peux plus quand tu dis des choses comme ça," admit-elle doucement. Emmett tendit la main et toucha sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le regardant avec méfiance. "Prends l'habitude. Tu as entendu M. Parfait derrière. C'est dans la famille. On est tous de beaux parleurs." Il agita ses sourcils et elle rit.

"Il vaudrait mieux que ta langue sache faire autre chose que seulement baratiner." Oh, bon sang!

Le rire d'Emmett était bruyant. Bella se joignit à lui et je secouai la tête. "Crois-moi, Rosie. Tu détestes peut-être mon passé mais ça a du bon pour certaines choses, je te le promets." Il ponctua ses mots en se léchant les lèvres.

Merde. "Tu veux bien nous emmener au chalet pour lui montrer?" demandai-je avec impatience. Sérieusement. Chaque minute était du temps perdu pour Bella et moi.

"C'est une très bonne idée, mon frère. Prête Rosie?" Elle acquiesça et il alluma le moteur. "Prochain arrêt, Le Mont Rainier."

"Dieu merci…" marmonnai-je.

Bella rit et m'embrassa. "Nos vacances commencent enfin." Elles commençaient à peine et j'étais prêt à profiter de chaque minute. Em sortit du parking avec un crissement de pneus. C'est parti.

 **WWS**

"Voilà tes clés." Emmett et Rose sortirent de la loge et nous donnèrent une clé à chacun. "Ils se sont occupés de tout ce que nous avons demandé," me dit-il et je hochai la tête. Bella me regarda curieusement mais je lui souris. J'avais des projets et je ne les partageais pas.

Emmett bougea la voiture et prit le chemin de terre qui menait aux chalets. C'était une belle balade et j'admirai les arbres sans feuille et la terre brune. Il faisait vraiment plus froid ici et Bella était blottie contre moi, prenant autant de la chaleur corporelle qu'elle pouvait. J'avais pris une couverture et l'avais posée sur nous. J'avais hâte de faire ça devant la cheminée.

"C'est le nôtre," fit Rose en montrant le chalet 14, que nous dépassions. Il ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il y avait sur les photos, grand, rustique et isolé. "Et c'est le vôtre." Il était à environ à quatre cent mètres du leur, exactement le même, bien qu'il soit juste à côté d'une rivière. J'adorais. Bella avait les yeux écarquillés et un grand sourire.

"C'est magnifique!" me dit-elle.

Je souris et embrassai son nez. "J'espérais que ça le serait. Prête pour une semaine seule avec moi?"

Emmett arrêta la voiture et alla vers le coffre. "Tu peux passer la plus grande partie de la semaine seul mais on se reverra. Nous dînerons ensemble dimanche soir."

"Et boirons," fit Rose en riant.

Je regardai Bella qui souriait. "Ça me semble bien."

"D'accord alors." Je sortis et pris quelques sacs, tout comme Bella. Rose et Emmett emmenèrent quelques provisions. Je déverrouillai la porte, souriant à la sensation de confort. Il y avait déjà un feu qui flambait. Je posai nos sacs à côté d'un confortable canapé gris. Je pouvais voir la table de billard, ce qui donnait des idées et une série de portes qui menaient vers la terrasse et au jacuzzi. Oh ouais, je ne pouvais pas attendre d'être dedans.

Bella et Rose se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. "On va juste ranger les trucs," me dit-elle. Je voulais lui dire de virer Rose et Emmett mais c'était impoli.

"Cet endroit est génial." Emmett tapa sur mon épaule. "Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dit ça à propos de Gianna. C'était un mécanisme de défense. Rosie me rappelle maman parfois."

Je ris parce que c'était vrai. Et nous étions tous les deux prompts à nous pointer du doigt quand il s'agissait de maman. "C'est très bien. Elle et moi devons parler de ce genre de choses. Ce ne sera pas facile pour elle… cette vie que je mène."

"Non, Bella peut le supporter. Elle est au courant, non? Elle a suivi toutes ces conneries sur toi dans la presse. Ça ne sera pas toujours drôle mais elle sait que tu l'aimes." Je regardai autour de moi en espérant frénétiquement qu'elles ne l'aient pas entendu. Et lui me regardait fixement. "Elle ne sait pas?"

"Je lui dirai demain au dîner. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé d'arranger ça, abruti!"

"Okay, tu ne lui as pas dit mais elle le sait. C'est une fille intelligente et elle voit comment tu es avec elle. Elle le sent. Rosie aussi, même si elle n'est pas prête à l'admettre. Mais j'y arrive." Il sourit.

"Un pas en avant, cinq en arrière."

Il secoua la tête. "Plutôt deux en avant, un en arrière. Elle me laisse entrer et maintenant elle pense à ma langue. Ça ne sera plus long…"

Seigneur! "Vous voulez bien sortir d'ici? J'aimerai être seul avec Bella."

Il rit et me tapa dans le dos. "D'accord. J'ai compris. Rosie!" cria-t-il. "Allons-y, dépêchons-nous! Toi, moi, le jacuzzi dans dix minutes!"

Elle sortit de la cuisine en souriant. "Je pensais plutôt, un bain moussant, des bougies et un bon livre. Et toi tu peux toujours jouer au billard ou regarder la télé..." Elle passa devant lui et sortit par la porte d'entrée, me saluant au passage.

Emmett souriait comme un idiot. "Pourquoi tu souris?" demandai-je.

"Rosie sera nue à quelques mètres de moi. Pourquoi ne pas sourire?" demanda-t-il. "C'est parti. Rendez-vous demain vers sept heures?" Je hochai la tête. Il devrait récupérer le dîner pour moi car il avait la voiture et je n'étais pas officiellement ici. "A plus tard, Eddie."

Il me tapa de nouveau dans le dos puis il partit et nous étions enfin seuls.

"Bella?" appelai-je, parce qu'elle n'était pas revenue de la cuisine. J'aurai juré l'avoir entendu parler mais quand j'y allai, je la trouvai en train de sourire. "Baby, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Cette cuisine est incroyable! Comptoirs de granit, appareils électroménagers en inox, plaque vitrocéramique," elle passa sa main sur ledit granit et je me sentis jaloux. De la pierre. J'avais des problèmes…

"Je suis content que ça te plaise," dis-je, essayant d'éviter l'impatience de ma voix. Elle l'entendit quand même, s'approcha et mit ses bras autour de ma taille.

"T'ai-je dit que je suis talentueuse en cuisine?" demanda-t-elle, les mains dans le dos.

Et maintenant, je n'étais plus si jaloux. "Je crois que oui," lui dis-je, en la dirigeant vers les comptoirs qu'elle avait caressé.

"Veux-tu que je te montre?" demanda-t-elle.

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle parlait de ce dont je pensais qu'elle parlait et que ce n'était pas de cuisine. Je la soulevai sur le comptoir et elle me sourit. J'avais prévu de l'emmener dans la chambre la plus proche mais si elle voulait baptiser la cuisine, j'étais plus que d'accord.

"J'adorerai que tu me montres…" lui dis-je, en me mettant entre ses jambes et en l'approchant en posant mes mains sur ses fesses. "Je pensais que tu voudrais commencer notre visite dans la chambre."

Elle ricana et glissa ses mains autour de mes épaules. "Ça fait quatre longues journées, Edward. Nous pouvons prendre notre temps mais là j'aimerais que tu me baises dans la cuisine."

Je ne pouvais pas parler parce que ses mots envoyaient tout le sang, l'oxygène et tout ce que j'avais jusqu'à mon aine mais je réussis à grogner avant d'écraser les lèvres sur les siennes. Mes mains étaient de retour sur son jeans et cette fois il n'y avait personne pour m'arrêter alors je le déboutonnai, ouvris la fermeture éclair et commençai à tirer quand elle arqua ses hanches hors du comptoir. Je réussis à descendre le jeans jusqu'à ses genoux avant que cela bloque. "C'est quoi ce bordel?" demandai-je, en tirant.

Bella rit, ravie. "Mes bottes," réussit-elle à dire. Putain de merde. Je tendis la main et je les enlevai avec beaucoup trop de difficultés et puis le jeans descendit et fut lancé à travers la pièce. Ma chemise suivit tout comme le pull de Bella. Elle était pratiquement nue sur le comptoir, ne portant que des sous-vêtements noirs très sexy. Je les touchai, sentant la dentelle soyeuse sous mes doigts.

"Edward," gémit-elle, poussant contre ma main. "Maintenant, bon sang." D'accord. Je pouvais admirer toutes les jolies choses qu'elle aurait pu acheter pour moi plus tard. Maintenant, j'avais besoin d'être en elle. Elle passa sa main dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, le lançant avant que je puisse enregistrer ce qu'elle faisait. Les voilà… ses beaux seins, ses mamelons durs à cause de l'air froid et probablement du comptoir qui était très froid... J'enlevai mes chaussures avant mon jeans et mon caleçon. J'étais aussi dur que ce putain de granit sur lequel son cul parfait reposait.

"C'est sexy," lui dis-je en touchant sa culotte en dentelle.

"Elle a coûté une fortune. J'ai dit à Rose que je crierais si tu me l'arrachais." Putain de merde. Maintenant, je le voulais. "Elle a dit que oui, bon sang je le ferai!" C'était un indice? Oui, oui, c'est vrai. La dentelle était fine et ce n'était pas difficile à faire... Je tirai dessus et entendis un bruit. Bella gémit bruyamment. Très bien, alors. Je tirai plus fort et une partie du tissu resta dans ma main. Je fis la même chose de l'autre côté et je jetai le tissu déchiré derrière moi. Bella respirait fort, ses yeux étaient sombres comme la nuit et ses seins bougeaient au rythme de sa respiration.

"C'était ce que tu avais en tête?" lui demandai-je. Sinon, je lui devrais une nouvelle culotte. Je lui en achèterais autant qu'elle voudrait.

"Oui," me dit-elle, d'une voix rauque. "Maintenant, fais-moi crier."

Seigneur, elle causerait ma perte. Je saisis ses cuisses et les écartai, la tirant près du bord avant de m'enfoncer profondément en elle. Elle gémit bruyamment. Pas tout à fait un cri mais on y arriverait. Je poussai plus loin et elle me serrait le dos, poussant vers moi.

"Edward, oh, mon dieu," cria-t-elle pendant que je travaillais son clitoris en la baisant. C'était vraiment un cri. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et je lui mordis le cou, pas trop fort mais probablement pas doucement non plus. Avant de pouvoir m'excuser, elle cria mon nom et vint fortement autour de moi. Putain, elle était si serrée autour de ma bite. Je poussai encore quelques fois et je me laissais aller.

Quand je redescendis du septième ciel, la tête de Bella était sur mon épaule et je la tenais contre moi, nous étions pantelants tous les deux. "J'avais tort. C'est toi qui as du talent en cuisine. Tu es même un virtuose…" me dit-elle.

Je ris et embrassai le sommet de sa tête. "Je crois que je te dois de nouveaux sous-vêtements."

Elle leva la tête et me sourit. "Ça valait tout ce que Rose a dépensé. Tu ne me dois rien."

Oh que si. Je lui devais tout. Je l'embrassai doucement et me retirai. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres et je l'embrassai à nouveau avant de reculer. "Maintenant que nous avons exploré la cuisine, j'aimerai t'emmener dans la chambre et explorer le lit à fond. Est-ce que ça te convient?"

Bella rit et hocha la tête. "Je pense que je pourrais accepter cette idée."

"Je m'en doutais." Je la soulevai du comptoir et la ramenai dans le salon puis entrai dans la première chambre à droite. Je virai les couvertures et la couchai sur le lit avant de me glisser à côté d'elle et de la prendre dans mes bras. "Merci d'être venue avec moi."

Elle sourit et toucha ma joue. "Merci d'être avec moi alors que tu pourrais être avec n'importe qui."

Je secouai la tête. "Seulement toi, Bella. Tu es _la bonne*."_

Elle a incliné la tête. "Tu vas expliquer ça?"

Je lui souris et je l'embrassai. "Demain soir, je te le promets."

"C'est noté." Je l'embrassai encore et elle se fondit contre moi. Demain soir, elle saurait que je l'aimais et j'espère qu'elle ne douterait jamais de ce que nous avions maintenant et de ce que nous aurions pour toujours.

...

*En anglais c'est _The One :_ la seule, l'unique

* * *

 **Le début de leurs vacances...**

 **le prochain** _ **chapitre sera important pour nos deux amoureux…**_


	31. L'amour au premier mot

.

 **CHAPITRE 31 –** L'amour au premier mot

Le soleil brillait quand je me réveillai et Bella était nue dans mes bras. S'il y avait une meilleure façon de se réveiller je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer. J'effleurai son cou et souris en me souvenant de l'avoir ravagée dans la cuisine puis lui avoir fait l'amour dans la chambre. Nous nous étions endormis rapidement ensuite et j'avais mieux dormi que toute la semaine depuis que je l'avais quittée. Je n'avais pas du tout d'idée de ce que j'allais faire quand je la quitterai pour rentrer et ensuite aller à Berlin. Ça allait être cinq très longues semaines jusqu'à sa remise des diplômes.

Elle s'agita un peu quand mes lèvres trainèrent sur son épaule. "Edward," murmura-t-elle encore endormie.

Je mordillai la courbe de son cou. "Bonjour chérie."

Elle tourna la tête et me regarda par-dessus son épaule. "C'en est très certainement un." Elle se cambra, s'étirant, ce qui eut pour résultat que son cul parfait s'appuya contre mon érection matinale.

Je gémis en me frottant contre elle. "Est-ce que tu me harcèles de bon matin, Mlle Swan?"

"Je t'ai dit que ce n'est jamais une provocation ou une taquinerie si tu as l'intention de suivre, Monsieur Cullen. "Elle souleva sa jambe droite et la jeta par-dessus la mienne, s'ouvrant à moi. Seigneur. Elle me désirait dès le matin. Il n'y avait aucun homme vivant qui soit aussi chanceux que moi. Je frottai ma bite contre elle et la trouvai humide et prête.

"Bella," marmonnai-je à son oreille, en me glissant en elle. Elle souffla et s'étira autour de moi. Si parfaite, si belle. Je voulais commencer chaque jour de cette façon.

Je mordillai son lobe d'oreille alors que j'entrais et sortais d'elle. Ça ne serait pas bien long. C'était si bon et je ne savais pas à quoi j'avais rêvé mais ça devait avoir été stimulant. Ou alors c'était juste ma Bella, quoi qu'il en soit j'étais déjà tout près. Je posai ma main et fis rouler son clitoris entre mes doigts en poussant profondément en elle. La tête de Bella tomba sur mon épaule. "Oui Edward." Son corps s'adaptait parfaitement au mien lorsque je me déplaçais en elle. Je pinçai doucement son clitoris et elle gémit bruyamment. Ce ne serait plus long.

Bella leva la jambe un peu plus et l'angle permit que je la touche au bon endroit. Elle commença à trembler et frissonner et elle se resserra autour de moi. J'enfouis mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou et jouis avec elle. Putain c'était tellement bon, à chaque fois. C'était au-delà de l'imaginable. Je l'aimais encore plus que je ne l'aurai cru possible.

Je me retirai et resserrai mon étreinte sur elle. "Je t'aime." Je clignai des yeux quand je sentis qu'elle se tendait entre mes bras. Merde. J'avais dit cela tout haut et envoyé promener tous mes projets en enfer. Ça avait été là, sur le bout de ma langue plusieurs fois mais j'avais réussi à ne pas le dire et maintenant c'était sorti juste après une parfaite partie de jambes en l'air.

Bella s'éloigna de moi et je commençai à paniquer. "Bella, je ne…" Elle se tourna pour me voir et les mots moururent sur mes lèvres pendant que je regardais dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas les reprendre et après tout c'était vrai. Et je ne les regrettais pas, seulement je n'avais pas vu son visage quand je les lui avais dits parce que la façon dont elle me regardait à présent était simplement… tout. Ses yeux bruns cherchaient mon visage et je vis des larmes sous ses cils. Sa bouche était ouverte en un petit 'o' et sa peau était rouge et rayonnante.

"Tu m'aimes," murmura-t-elle.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à une question mais je répondis quand même. "Oui."

Ensuite un sourire se forma, le plus beau des sourires que j'aie vu dans ma vie. Il illumina entièrement son visage et ses yeux et aussi le monde entier. "Je t'aime aussi, Edward."

Mon estomac qui s'était noué se dénoua, la tension partie à ces petits mots. Je l'embrassai, avalant son rire à ma réaction. Ses mains étaient enfouies dans mes cheveux et j'étais au-dessus d'elle. C'était comme si je ne pouvais pas être assez près d'elle. "Je t'aime Bella," murmurai-je encore et encore, en embrassant ses lèvres, ses joues et même son nez.

Elle le redit aussi, entre des baisers, toujours accrochée à mes cheveux, semblant vouloir être plus proche aussi. "Je suis idiot," essayai-je de dire, quand nous eûmes besoin de respirer. "J'avais plein de projets romantiques, dîner aux chandelles et bain à remous et je l'ai laissé échappé de suite après le sexe du matin."

Bella avait les yeux brillants et son rire me traversa. "C'était beau que tu veuilles faire ça mais j'aime la façon dont tu l'as dit. C'est comme si tu ne pouvais pas attendre davantage." Elle passa sa main dans mon dos. "Je me suis retenue de le dire pendant toute la semaine, pensant qu'il fallait que j'attende que nous ayons passé plus de temps ensemble ou jusqu'à ce que tu le dises en premier ou peu importe les règles que je dois suivre selon Rose." Quoi? Elle sourit à mon expression. "Peu importe, vraiment ce n'est pas important. J'aurais dû te le dire avant que tu partes… ou hier quand tu es revenu."

Je secouai la tête. "Nous faisons la paire. Je l'ai presque dit plusieurs fois avant de partir ou au téléphone ou sur Sk*pe." Elle rit à cela et je me joignis à elle. "D'accord peut-être que ça n'allait pas pour nos sessions sur Sk*pe mais c'était difficile de me contenir."

Ses doigts passèrent sur mes joues. "Je suis juste contente que nous n'ayons pas plus attendu pour le dire."

Je souris et l'embrassai à nouveau. "Je te le dirai tous les jours." Pour le reste de nos vies. "J'espère que tu me laisseras te gâter avec un dîner aux chandelles ce soir."

Elle sourit. "J'aime que tu veuilles me gâter avec un dîner aux chandelles. Je ne pense pas avoir dit non pour quelque chose comme ça. Est-ce que tu cuisines?"

Quelle drôle d'idée! "Seigneur non chérie. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te tuer." Elle rit fort. J'aimais la faire rire et sourire. Chaque jour je ferai en sorte qu'elle fasse ça aussi. "Je me suis arrangé pour que le restaurant du Lodge nous fasse le dîner, Em ira le récupérer." Rose et lui auraient leur propre dîner. Je ne le lui avais pas encore dit. Espérons que ça les rendrait tous les deux heureux.

"Je suis contente que tu ne veuilles pas me tuer," me dit-elle. "Je t'aime et je veux cuisiner pour toi mais nous le ferons un autre soir."

Seigneur, ces mots… qui savait que de si simples mots pourraient me mettre à genou? "J'attends ça avec impatience mon amour." Son sourire s'agrandit quand je l'appelais ainsi. Amour. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir le dire un milliard de fois et encore ce ne serait pas suffisant. J'étais un idiot, je le savais mais ça faisait du bien de savoir que mes sentiments étaient réciproques.

"Moi aussi," me dit-elle, en m'embrassant tendrement.

Je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux et la rapprochai de moi. Nous pourrions passer toute la journée au lit et j'en serai content. "Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui, baby?"

"Hummm, bon un peu plus de ça, c'est sûr…" suggéra-t-elle. Je ris et l'embrassai dans le cou. Est-ce étonnant que je l'aime? "J'aimerai me blottir près de la cheminée et lire ton script, si ça te va? " Ses joues étaient roses. Etait-elle gênée?

"J'aimerai beaucoup ça Bella. J'ai amené celui pour Londres et six comédies romantiques que Marcus veut que je lise." Je fis une grimace. "Ils pensent que je dois essayer ce genre pour faire un break dans les films d'action et les drames. Tu peux choisir mon nouveau projet."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Vraiment? Tu me fais aussi confiance que ça?"

Je ris. "Bien sûr que oui. Qui est ma plus grande fan, qui m'a trouvé alors que personne d'autre ne l'a fait?" Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges alors que je caressai sa main gauche avec mon pouce. "Je suis content que tu l'aies fait baby, je ne peux pas imaginer ne t'avoir jamais rencontrée." Elle était faite pour moi. Si elle ne m'avait pas cherché… non, je ne pouvais pas supporter de penser à ce qu'aurait été ma vie si elle ne m'avait pas trouvé.

"Je suppose que quelque fois être une grande fan est une bonne chose," me dit-elle, en mordillant sa lèvre.

Je ris. "Tu peux me harceler quand tu veux. Et que penserais-tu de le faire dans la douche?"

Elle rigola et me tapa sur le bras. "Quel pervers tu fais!"

"Rien que pour toi baby."

"Bon, lève ton cul sexy de là et je pourrai te suivre dans la douche," me dit-elle.

Je rigolai mais fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Ses yeux étaient sur moi quand je me mis debout. "Qui est le pervers maintenant?"

Elle rigola. "Je devrais dire que c'est le gars qui est debout là, tout nu et qui se fiche du monde. Il ne te manque plus que l'imperméable et nous aurions une situation embarrassante."

Elle me tuait. "Je vais te montrer ce qui est embarrassant." Elle se leva et me courut après alors que je ris et me dirigeai vers la douche.

Il n'y avait pas le temps de courir et elle me rattrapa immédiatement. Elle était sexy aussi, nue, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges et les cheveux embrouillés à cause du sexe et du sommeil. Je m'appuyai contre le comptoir de la salle de bain alors qu'elle s'approchait. "On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé mon pervers," me dit-elle avec un sourire, en me prenant dans ses bras. J'aurai pu lui échapper mais pourquoi diable voudrai-je faire ça?

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec moi maintenant?" lui demandai-je, en passant mes doigts sur son bras. Elle frissonna à mon contact.

Elle inclina la tête et m'observa. "Des choses perverses, je suppose. Tu dois bien être bon à quelque chose."

"Bon nous avons déjà établi que j'étais très bon dans la douche. Tu veux essayer de le faire de nouveau?"

Elle rit et recula, croisant les bras faisant ressortir ses seins pour me tenter. "Que pourrais-tu prouver de plus ici?" demanda-t-elle.

C'était une bonne question. "Je pourrai te faire jouir trois fois?" demandai-je, parce que je pensais que nous étions déjà arrivés à deux fois dans la douche.

Elle tendit le bras et ouvrit le robinet, ses fesses se frottant contre moi. Je gémis et sentis ma queue se tendre à nouveau. Putain qu'est-ce que c'était facile avec elle! "D'accord, montre-moi ce que tu as alors." Elle se mit dans la douche et me demanda de la rejoindre en pliant son index. Seigneur que je l'aimais.

"Défi accepté Bella." J'entrai à mon tour et c'était tous mains, lèvres, corps mouillés et glissants. Et je la fis jouir quatre fois… une de plus pour faire bonne mesure. C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour la fille que j'aimais.

 **WWS**

Bella se mit à rire et je levai les yeux du script dont je n'avais pas encore lu une seule page. "Tu ris déjà? Ce sera le bon peut-être."

Elle secoua la tête et se tint le ventre. "Ce n'est pas le script c'est la note." Elle s'éclaircit la voix. _"Jennifer Love Hewitt jouera le rôle de la serveuse maladroite, elle trébuchera sur ses volumineux faux seins et renversera du café sur les genoux de notre héros._ " Elle éclata de rire. "Qui a écrit ça?"

Je ris avec elle. Je n'avais pas pensé à l'avertir des notes de Marcus. "Mon agent, Marcus a l'habitude de remplacer des rôles insignifiants par des acteurs et actrices dont il ne s'occupe pas. Dans _Wild at Heart_ il avait mis Tom Cruise pour jouer mon cheval."

Ça la fit rire de plus belle. Elle était si belle en jeans et avec une chemise en flanelle, blottie dans le canapé, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et ses pieds près des miens, face au feu. On aurait dit que nous étions un couple marié chez lui. J'aimais ça. Un jour ce serait notre vie. Peut-être que je devrais acheter un endroit quelque part où il y aurait une cheminée comme ici. Au Colorado peut-être? Au Canada?

"Je comprends le truc Tom Cruise parce qu'il est dingue mais pourquoi Jennifer Love Hewitt? Je pensais que seules les femmes la détestait."

Je ris à celle-là. "Je suppose qu'elle est venue le voir pour qu'il la représente et qu'il n'était pas très impressionné. Il ne voulait pas être son agent depuis elle a eu ce rôle dans _Ghost Whisperer._ Il a gardé une certaine rancune même s'il ne voulait pas d'elle."

Elle ricana et secoua la tête. "Je crois que j'aime bien Marcus."

Je tirai sur son pied. "Je sais qu'il t'aimera."

"Ouais?" demanda-t-elle, levant un sourcil. "Tes gens n'ont pas de problème avec moi?"

Je posai mon scénario sur la table basse et pris le sien pour le poser là aussi. Nous aurions beaucoup de temps pour lire. "Non, ils ne sont vraiment pas le problème. Marcus n'a aucun intérêt dans ma vie personnelle tant que ça n'affecte pas les dollars qui tombent. Kate est la seule dont je pensais qu'elle pouvait avoir des doutes mais elle veut juste me voir heureux."

Bella se déplaça de telle sorte qu'elle était couchée entre mes jambes, tous les deux tournés vers le feu. Je l'entourai de mes bras.

"C'est ton agent de presse?"

"Oui, c'est Kate. Son mari, Garrett, gère mon business. Il négocie les contrats, les avenants, les apparitions, les trucs comme ça. Maman a entendu qu'ils étaient les meilleurs et elle m'a mis en contact avec eux au début de ma carrière."

"C'est bien qu'elle veillait sur toi."

Je souris. Comme si maman pouvait faire autrement. "Ils le font tous. Kate est d'accord avec tout ce qu'on veut faire." Bella se tourna pour voir mon visage. "Si tu souhaites tout rendre public, on peut. Si tu veux que cela reste un secret, on peut essayer de le faire aussi." Je détestai cette option et Bella fit une grimace. "Je ne suis pas en faveur de ça non plus. Je ne veux pas forcément mettre ton nom sur la table mais je veux que le monde sache que je suis pris."

Bella commença à jouer avec mes doigts. "Que se passerait-il s'ils avaient mon nom?"

Je touchai son menton et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. "Je pense qu'au début, ils essaieront de te trouver, peut-être d'avoir des photos de toi en cours puis des photos de toi parlant avec un mec et en disant que tu me trompes." Bella avait l'air horrifié et je ris. "Je sais mais les couples heureux sont ennuyeux. D'abord, nous serions la saveur du mois et ensuite ils voudraient nous voir rompre parce que c'est plus intéressant qu'un couple amoureux et heureux."

Bella sourit. "J'aime que nous soyons un couple heureux et amoureux."

"Et nous le serons." Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. "Qu'en penses-tu?"

Elle grimaça. "Je ne sais pas. J'apprécie ma vie privée mais je veux être avec toi. Je veux qu'on puisse aller quelque part, faire des choses et je sais que ça signifie des photographes et des fans. Je suppose que pour l'instant, j'aime l'idée que tu dises que tu es pris sans dire mon nom." Elle fit une autre moue et je posai mon pouce sur sa lèvre. "Et Berlin?"

"Quoi Berlin?"

"Allons-nous pouvoir aller n'importe où ensemble quand tu ne travailles pas? Je suppose que c'est là-bas qu'on pourrait le faire."

Je voulais ça mais ce serait un problème. "Il y a des moyens. Des entrées secrètes dans les clubs, les restaurants et tout ce qui permettra d'éviter la presse. Mais..." Je m'interrompis et Bella me regarda fixement.

"Mais quoi?"

"Caméras, vidéos sur téléphones, Twitter... Je ne peux pas empêcher les gens de prendre des photos de nous ou de tweeter l'endroit où je suis et le fait que je suis avec quelqu'un. Il y a une raison si j'ai tendance à aller directement à l'hôtel quand je n'étais pas à une première ou à une interview quand on a commencé à parler." Je lui souris parce qu'elle était la meilleure raison que je devienne asocial. "La raison principale de vouloir retourner dans ma chambre était que je puisse voir ce que ma sexy inconnue avait à dire."

Bella me sourit. "Oh ouais? Tu étais impatient de me parler?"

J'embrassai sa joue. "J'avais très hâte de te parler. C'était le point culminant de mon voyage, de loin."

Elle m'embrassa. "J'adore ça."

"Je t'aime," dis-je, parce que je ne pouvais pas assez le dire.

"Je t'aime aussi. Mais en plus tu ne voulais pas t'occuper des fans et la presse."

"Oui," je haussai les épaules. "J'avais des invitations à des clubs, des restaurants et des trucs comme ça mais c'est vraiment chiant." Je lui touchai la joue. "C'est vrai, ça pourrait être différent avec toi, Rose et mon frère. Je sais que je m'amuserais bien avec toi mais je te garantis que quelqu'un afficherait une photo de nous quelque part."

Bella hocha la tête. "Ça te dérange?"

"Seulement dans la mesure où ils seront après toi. Moi j'y suis habitué." Je soupirai et lui dit exactement ce qui m'effrayait le plus. "J'ai peur que cela soit trop pour toi et que tu décides que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi et ma vie."

Bella haleta et prit mon visage dans ses mains. "Edward Cullen! Je m'en fiche que la presse campe à ma porte, me suive en cours, je ne voudrais jamais, jamais, ne plus vouloir être avec toi."

Je fermai les yeux lorsque ses paroles et la passion de sa voix m'envahirent. "Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour empêcher ça, Bella. Je peux t'avoir un garde du corps ou..." je fus interrompu quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Mon bras se serra autour d'elle et je laissai Bella prendre toutes mes peurs.

Elle s'éloigna mais garda les mains sur mon visage, regardant dans mes yeux. "Je sais que sortir avec toi ne sera pas toujours facile. Tu iras tournerer loin, tu embrasseras de belles femmes dans le cadre de ton travail," je grimaçai mais je ne pouvais pas le nier. "Il y a la presse et les fans et les femmes partout qui te veulent." Elle sourit. "J'étais l'une d'elles après tout." Ça me fit sourire. "Mais je sais que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime. Je sais qu'on trouvera un moyen de dépasser la distance. On parlera au téléphone, Sk*pe, e-mail et notre jeu." Elle rit quand je souris à la mention de notre jeu. "Penses-tu que j'abandonnerai ça maintenant que je t'aie toi? Je vis pour tes petits messages coquins."

"Je vis pour les tiens," dis-je parce que c'était vrai.

"Bien. On peut y arriver, Edward. Je ne veux pas d'un garde du corps à moins que les choses ne deviennent folles. Je doute que des milliers de paparazzi viennent sur le campus U-Dub pour me prendre en photo. Ils ont des cibles bien plus cool à Los Angeles." C'était la vérité.

Je savais qu'il y en aurait mais ils seraient plus intéressés à prendre des photos de nous deux ensemble que de traquer Bella pendant ses cours.

"J'aime que tu sois si calme à ce sujet."

Elle haussa les épaules. "J'y ai réfléchi, bien sûr. Pour l'instant, je veux profiter du temps que j'aie avec toi. Quand nous déciderons de rendre public que nous sommes un couple, on s'occupera des retombées. Et même si c'est emmerdant, ça en vaudra la peine car je serai avec toi."

Je l'arrêtai pour un long baiser passionné. "Je t'aime, Bella Swan. Tu es absolument parfaite pour moi."

Elle sourit et me toucha le nez. "C'est exact. Ne l'oublie pas."

"Jamais, baby."

 **WWS**

"Hé, frérot, la voie est libre?" Je souris en ouvrant la porte à Emmett, qui était chargé de sacs.

"Oui, Bella est dans la baignoire." La première partie de notre soirée était en cours. Elle prenait un bain moussant avec des bougies. C'était dur pour moi mais j'avais besoin de faire le repas et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait bientôt prendre un bain ensemble.

"Et tu es ici? Triste, très triste." Emmett secoua la tête.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, apporte juste les affaires." Je l'emmenai à la table où j'avais déjà installé des bougies, des assiettes et des verres. Il ne manquait que la nourriture. La stéréo jouait déjà des chansons d'amour instrumentales.

Em commença à décharger des boites de nourriture. "Voici les steaks, pommes de terre, la salade et bien sûr, le dessert." Il bougea ses sourcils et je ris. "Bien que j'imagine que tu as déjà eu le dessert plusieurs fois." Il avait l'air envieux, alors je pensais que je ferais mieux de lui demander. Je trouvai un saladier, y mis la salade en la mélangeant avec la vinaigrette et la posai sur la table.

"Es-tu en train de dire que tu n'as encore rien fait?"

Emmett soupira. "Non. Elle me rend fou. Une minute on y est, on s'embrasse et on se touche et je pense qu'on est sur le point de se mettre à poil et d'un coup elle file dans la salle de bain. Je ne comprends pas. Elle me veut, je sais qu'elle me veut."

Je ris de sa confiance en lui mais il avait raison. "D'après ce que Bella a dit et la façon dont elle a réagi dans la voiture hier, je pense qu'elle ne sait pas comment te faire entrer dans sa vie, Emmett. Ne lui dis jamais que je t'ai dit ça, parce que je ne veux pas qu'on me botte le cul mais je parie qu'elle a peur."

Emmett renifla. "Peur? Ma Rosie? Tu l'as rencontrée?"

Je roulai des yeux. "Réfléchis-y, Em. Elle a une famille de merde et d'après ce que Bella m'a dit, elle ne se laisse pas vraiment être elle-même avec un mec. Elle sortira avec lui mais elle ne met jamais son cœur en jeu. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle fasse ça?"

Il fronça les sourcils. "Parce que ses parents sont nuls et qu'elle ne sait pas aimer?"

En quelque sorte. "Je crois qu'elle sait aimer. Elle aime Bella et Alice, on le voit bien dans la façon dont elle les défend. Je pense juste que c'est difficile pour elle de faire confiance et ça prend du temps. Tu dois lui montrer que tu ne vas nulle part et que tu l'aimes. Tu dois lui expliquer 'la bonne'."

Il sourit. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je vais commencer par le dîner ce soir. Merci d'avoir pensé à nous, au fait. J'avais pensé ramener quelques sandwiches pas du filet mignon. Alors tu vas le dire à Bella ce soir, hein?"

Je ris. "A propos de la bonne… ouais. Je lui ai déjà dit que je l'aimais." Emmett rigola. "Ça s'est échappé juste après…" Je m'arrêtai net et ça le fit rire encore plus fort.

"Oh, Je suis sûr que je sais à quel moment ça s'est échappé, petit frère." Je le tapai et il sourit. Oui comme si je pouvais lui faire mal. "Plus sérieusement, je suis content pour toi. On dirait que tu viens de gagner à la loterie, alors je suppose qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait aussi."

"Elle l'a fait." Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. " Nous avons parlé un peu de savoir si nous allions le dire." Je pris les pommes de terre et les coupai et ajoutai du beurre et du fromage. Bella aimait le fromage. Je l'avais su pratiquement dès nos premiers mots. Je fis de même avec le brocoli parce que c'était la seule façon dont je le mangeais, gratiné avec du fromage. Maman avait appris tôt que s'il y avait du fromage dessus, je mangeais tout.

"Qu'avez-vous décidé?" demanda Emmett, curieux, pendant que j'ouvrai les steaks en posant un sur chaque assiette. Ça sentait vraiment très bon.

"Bon, rien officiellement. J'annoncerai que je ne suis plus sur le marché dans cette interview avec _Rolling Stone_ et ensuite nous verrons à partir de là. Je veux pouvoir la sortir quand je serai en Europe et je ne sais pas comment je pourrai faire ça et continuer à la protéger. Elle ne veut pas se cacher et je ne le veux pas non plus. C'est frustrant." Ma voix montrait mon irritation et Emmett posa sa main sur mon épaule.

"Hey nous serons tous avec toi et je garderai la presse à distance."

Je ris parce que je ne doutais pas de lui. Cependant je doutais qu'il puisse le faire sans avoir d'ennuis. "Ce n'est pas juste la presse. N'importe quel idiot dans un restaurant peut prendre des photos de nous et elles peuvent se retrouver sur le net avant que nous ayons fini l'apéritif."

Em fronça les sourcils. "C'est vrai. Je suppose, bon qu'en a-t-elle dit?"

"Que ça ne la ferait pas partir. C'est facile maintenant de dire ça avant qu'elle ait vécu cette expérience."

"Non Edward. Cette fille n'ira nulle part. C'est elle, c'est la bonne, ce qui signifie que tu es le bon pour elle aussi. Nous gèrerons la presse mais il faut que vous viviez ensemble." Il regarda autour et sourit. "Ces chalets sont merveilleux et ça fait du bien d'être loin de toute cette merde pendant un moment mais vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher pour toujours. Bella mérite d'être à ton bras et de marcher sur le tapis rouge avec toi." Je voulais ça plus que je ne pouvais le dire. "C'est une fille forte, Edward. Elle a traversé toute cette merde avec son ex. Hollywood sera un jeu d'enfant et ma Rosie sera là avec elle, elles formeront une paire imbattable."

Je ris mais il avait raison de dire que Rose était avec elle. J'avais foi en ça. "Qu'en est-il du fait qu'elles ne vivent pas dans le même état que nous?

Il haussa les épaules. "Elles peuvent déménager ou nous pouvons acheter un endroit à Seattle. La façon dont je le vois c'est qu'elles peuvent suivre leurs études n'importe où. Ou sinon nous pouvons vivre n'importe où. Washington, Tombouctou?"

C'était vrai. "Je lui en parlerai."

"Nous avons le temps, mec. Elles seront avec nous cet été et nous verrons alors. Profitons du moment. Ne pensons à rien d'autre."

"Merci, Em."

"Pas de problème! Occupe-toi de ta copine et je m'occuperai de la mienne. L'opération _Conquérir Rosie_ commence maintenant." Son visage était déterminé. Je lui souhaitai bonne chance et le poussai dehors ainsi je pourrai aller chercher Bella dans son bain avant que la nourriture ne refroidisse.

"Baby, le dîner est là!" Les mots moururent sur mes lèvres quand j'entrai dans la chambre et que je la vis debout dans une nuisette en dentelle pêche qui me coupa le souffle. Ça paraissait si doux et couvrait à peine tout. Elle sourit en voyant ma réaction.

"Je suis presque prête." Elle enfila un déshabillé parfaitement assorti et vint vers moi alors que je restai figé. "C'est le chat qui t'a mangé la langue?" demanda-t-elle avec un rire, en s'arrêtant devant moi.

Je tendis la main et touchai son épaule. Putain, c'était aussi doux que ça en avait l'air. "Comment suis-je censé faire quelque chose comme manger… quand tu es comme ça?" Et maintenant son odeur m'assaillit, vanille et abricot… pure perfection, putain. Elle était au-delà de l'étourdissement.

Un autre rire. "Je pensais que c'était censé te donner faim." Elle se désigna comme si je ne la regardais pas.

"Pas pour la nourriture," lui dis-je. Je me penchai et l'embrassai caressant les manches de son déshabillé. Putain je ne pouvais pas attendre de la sentir contre ma peau nue.

"Le dessert arrive à la fin du dîner," me dit-elle, en me prenant par la main. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de la suivre dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta quand nous arrivâmes à la cuisine et qu'elle vit la table. "C'est très beau," me dit-elle. La lueur des bougies se reflétait dans ses yeux et je la tins contre moi.

"Ce n'est rien comparé à toi mais je veux te donner ce que je peux."

Elle se tourna et passa ses bras autour de moi, faisant remonter son vêtement en haut de sa cuisse. Seigneur. "Tu m'as plus donné que je n'aurai pu imaginer." Je l'embrassai et la tirai contre moi et ses doigts s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux. Je pourrai la prendre ici et maintenant directement sur le comptoir que nous avions cassé la nuit dernière et… non. J'allais faire des choses en ordre après avoir foiré ce matin.

Je la conduisis à la table et elle sourit en voyant la rose rouge posée à côté de son assiette. "Tu as pensé à tout." Elle la porta à son nez et la sentit. Tellement belle. Je l'aidai à s'asseoir et attrapai le champagne que j'avais mis dans le seau à glaçon.

"J'essaie." Je nous en versai un verre à chacun et approchai le saladier. "De la salade?"

"Ce serait génial, merci." Je nous servis et ça la fit rire.

"Quoi?"

"Le fromage," me dit-elle.

Je souris en m'installant à côté d'elle. "Je pensais que ça ne te dérangerait pas."

Elle rit. "Non même si ce n'est pas du Blubell." J'embrassai sa joue et nous commençâmes à manger. Le dîner était délicieux. Nous parlâmes mais de rien d'important. Ce qui était bien c'était que si je ne le lui avais pas dit ce matin que je l'aimais j'aurais probablement été dans tous mes états. Pas maintenant. J'espérais qu'elle prendrait bien la conversation sur 'la bonne' mais comme je l'aimais, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas.

Quand nous eûmes fini, je mis les assiettes dans l'évier et l'arrêtai avant même qu'elle puisse penser à s'en occuper. "Je m'en occupe. Prends ton champagne et emmène-le dans le salon, je viens de suite." Elle sourit et fit ce que je lui avais demandé. J'aimais qu'elle ne discute pas avec moi. Je nettoyai, remplis le lave-vaisselle et me dépêchai de la rejoindre. Elle était sur le canapé, éclairée par le feu et si belle que je ne trouvai pas les mots pour le dire. Elle avait enlevé son déshabillé et l'avait mis sur le canapé, donc tout ce qu'elle portait était cette nuisette tenue par deux fines bretelles, le tissu doux et souple marquant chacune de ses courbes. Seigneur aidez-moi. J'espérai arriver à lui parler.

Elle me sourit et me tendit la main. J'avançai et la pris, m'installant à côté d'elle et la tirant dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre moi et je la tins, face au feu. Je caressai ses cheveux pendant un moment et nous nous détendîmes. Nous étions si bien. Je voulais finir chaque journée ainsi. J'inspirai et la fis gentiment tourner ainsi elle était de côté sur le canapé, me faisant face. Elle sourit et fit passer ses jambes sexy et nues sur mes genoux. Putain. Concentre-toi.

Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse parce qu'elle était là. Mais je ne voulais pas la bouger. "Bella." J'inspirai et soufflai. Elle me regarda avec intérêt. D'accord, allons-y. "Comme tu le sais, j'avais l'intention de te dire que je t'aimais ce soir mais je l'ai déjà fait."

Elle sourit. Tellement belle. "Tu peux me le redire tu sais."

Bien sûr que je le ferai. Je touchai sa joue et lui souris. "Je t'aime. Tellement. Plus que je l'aurai jamais cru possible. Je…" Je secouai la tête et essayai de me concentrer parce que tout ce que je voulais c'était faire l'amour en face du feu.

"Je t'aime aussi Edward. J'ai pensé que j'étais amoureuse avant mais ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. C'est un peu comme si ça rendait tout bien mieux, tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Comme si ça me remplissait et tout ce que je veux c'est toi."

Oui. Je comprenais parfaitement. "Oui baby. C'est exactement ça. Et en fait c'est plus encore." Elle me regarda un peu perdue. "Je t'ai déjà dit avant de partir que tu étais la bonne pour moi."

Elle rit. "Oui tu l'as dit et je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça signifie à moins que ça veuille dire que tu m'aimes."

Je caressai sa joue. "Oui ça signifie ça mais davantage encore. C'est une histoire de famille..." Elle pencha la tête et écouta avec intérêt. "Aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir, chaque homme dans ma famille a ce qu'on appelle 'the one', la bonne. A la minute où ils ont posé leurs yeux sur la femme avec laquelle ils étaient censés passer leur vie, ils le savaient."

La respiration de Bella devint erratique et ses yeux se remplient d'émotion. "Tu parles de l'amour au premier regard?"

"Je souris. "Oui, plus ou moins. OU l'amour au premier mot, dans notre cas."

"Alors tu es en train de dire que je suis la personne que tu veux…" Elle s'interrompit.

"La personne que je veux épouser, avec qui je veux vieillir et aimer pour toujours? Oui tu l'es."

Une larme coula sur sa joue. "C'est pour de vrai? Je ne rêve pas ou n'imagine pas cela? Tu me veux?"

Je ris et pris son visage entre mes mains, essuyant ses larmes qui je le savais étaient des larmes de joie. "Bien sûr que je te veux. Je t'aime, je te l'ai dit."

Elle fit un petit sourire tremblant. "Je sais et j'essaie encore de me faire à cette idée et maintenant tu me dis que c'est comme si le destin avait prévu qu'on soit ensemble."

J'espérai ne pas l'effrayer. "Tu ne le sens-tu donc pas?" demandai-je, parce que pour moi c'était juste là. Mais à nouveau c'était de mon côté qu'on tombait amoureux vite et passionnément et de façon permanente

"Si, mais pour moi c'est tellement difficile à croire. C'est difficile d'accepter ce fait, que toi Edward Cullen, es mon petit-ami. C'est surréaliste."

Je séchai une autre larme. "Je ne suis que moi, Bella."

Elle rit. "Tu n'es que toi, oui, et je t'aime tellement. Mais tu peux avoir n'importe qui, Edward." Elle leva la main avant que je puisse protester. "Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je ne doute pas de moi. Je sais que tu m'aimes mais ça m'étonne encore en sachant qui tu es et que tu as un vaste choix."

"Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Plus jamais."

Son sourire s'illumina. "Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais dire quelque chose qui pourrait signifier plus pour moi que ça, à part que tu m'aimes, bien sûr."

"Je t'aime," dis-je encore une fois.

"Je t'aime aussi. Dis-moi comment ça marche, cette chose d'amour au premier regard."

Je ris et je la tirai sur mes genoux. Je la voulais aussi près que possible. "Eh bien, avec mon grand grand-père, c'est arrivé pendant une fête. Il est venu avec une fille et il a vu mon arrière-grand-mère de l'autre côté de la pièce avec son fiancé, crois-le ou non." La bouche de Bella s'est ouverte. "Yep. Il a quitté la fille avec qu'il était venu et lui a demandé de danser. Elle a rendu la bague le soir même et ils se sont mariés deux semaines plus tard. Ils sont restés mariés pendant soixante-sept ans avant sa mort. Elle est morte dans les trois mois qui ont suivi."

Bella avait l'air triste alors je l'ai embrassai. "Ils ont eu une longue et heureuse vie ensemble et grand-père Cullen jure qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre sans lui. Grand-père a vu grand-mère dans un parc. Elle travaillait comme nounou et était là avec deux petits enfants. Il s'est assit à côté d'elle, a demandé si c'était ses enfants et a espéré et prié qu'elle ne soit pas mariée. Elle lui a dit qu'elle était nounou et il était vraiment soulagé."

Bella rit. "Et si elle avait été mariée?"

Je n'étais pas sûr. "Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. Elle était censée être à lui, alors peut-être qu'il se serait battu pour elle ou peut-être qu'il aurait eu la force de partir." Et si Bella avait été mariée? L'idée me rendait malade mais je pensais que je savais ce que j'aurais fait. "Si elle était mariée et heureuse, je pense qu'il l'aurait laissée vivre sa vie. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse plus que tout."

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. "C'est magnifique."

"C'est la vérité. Si tu étais heureuse sans moi, je te laisserais vivre ta vie."

Sa tête se redressa et ses yeux se plissèrent. "Ça n'arrivera jamais, Edward Cullen. Je ne serai jamais heureuse sans toi. Ne pense même pas à une chose pareille."

Je l'embrassai. "Dieu merci, parce que je détesterais être malheureux pour le reste de ma vie."

"Je te rendrai malheureux si jamais tu songes à me quitter. Si je suis "la bonne", tu es le mien et donc je te possède."

Elle était fantastique. Je ris et l'embrassai. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de moi. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Je suis à toi pour toujours. C'est un peu le but du "bon".

Elle avait fermé les yeux. "Bien. Et tes parents?"

Je gloussai et lui racontai leur histoire et comment maman avait traité papa de trou du cul pour avoir volé sa place de parking. Bella pouffa de rire. "C'est génial! J'adore comment elle est avec lui."

Je reposai ma tête contre la sienne. "Elle devait le faire. Les femmes le ressentent aussi mais elles ne savent pas forcément ce que c'est tant que nous n'avons pas... expliqué."

Bella m'embrassa sur la joue. "Quand as-tu su ce que j'étais pour toi?"

J'hésitai parce qu'avec nous, la façon dont on s'était rencontrés, ça avait été un peu différent. "Emmett l'a su avant moi, honnêtement. Quand je suis arrivé à la maison et lui a parlé de toi, il m'a dit que tu étais 'la bonne'. Je me suis un peu disputé avec lui, parce que je ne t'avais pas rencontrée alors comment pourrais-je t'aimer? Mais une partie de moi savait qu'il avait raison. Je veux dire, j'ai passé tout mon voyage à me languir de toi même si ce n'était que quelques lignes sur notre jeu."

Elle sourit. "J'aime ça."

"Moi aussi. Je le savais quand tu es entrée dans ta chambre, après avoir entendu tout ce que tu as dit sur moi à Alice. Je savais que tes sentiments pour moi étaient réels. Tu étais si belle dans cette robe noire, Bella, mais tes yeux étaient si tristes parce que tu pensais que je te détestais. Comment pourrais-je? Tu es 'la bonne' pour moi."

Elle m'embrassa alors, ses lèvres fermes sur les miennes. Elle se retira avant que je puisse approfondir le baiser. "Tu ne sais pas ce que cela me fait de t'entendre dire ça, Edward. Quand tu seras à l'autre bout du monde et que je serai triste et seule, je me souviendrai de tout ce que tu as dit ici et je me raccrocherai à ça jusqu' à ce que je te revoie."

"Je le dirai aussi souvent que tu en auras besoin, Bella."

"Je m'en souviendrai, Edward," promit-elle et j'espérai vraiment qu'elle le ferait. Peu importe les mensonges des tabloïds, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle l'était la seule pour moi. Je glissai mon bras sous ses genoux et me redressai.

Elle me sourit. "Où m'emmènes-tu?"

"Plus près du feu." J'avais posé une couette par terre et je la déposai là. "Je veux te faire l'amour ici. J'y pense depuis la première fois que j'ai vu des photos de cet endroit."

Elle écarta ses bras et je m'y mis, l'embrassant avec passion alors que je pouvais enfin toucher ce tissu. Elle était douce comme un nuage et sa peau était soyeuse. Bella gémit et se déplaça sous moi.

"Edward, touche-moi."

"Je le fais, baby." Je passai un doigt le long de sa clavicule, jusqu'à ses seins. "Tu es magnifique. Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer combien tu es magnifique."

Elle se leva et commença à déboutonner ma chemise blanche. Je n'avais pas mis de costume juste une chemise et un pantalon pour notre dîner chic pendant lequel elle était presque déshabillée. Ce n'était pas juste. Je la poussai de mes épaules pendant que j'embrassais son cou.

"Edward?" demanda-t-elle ,pendant que je faisais glisser la bretelle de son épaule, mes lèvres suivant ce tissu couleur pêche.

"Hmm?" murmurai-je.

"Est-ce que Rose est 'la bonne' d'Emmett?"

Je ris et hochai la tête contre sa peau. "Oui. Il l'a voulue la première fois qu'elle lui a crié dessus au téléphone et il l'a su à l'instant où elle est entrée dans la pièce."

Bella rit. "Ça va être intéressant."

J'effleurai son cou avec mes dents. "Oui, c'est vrai. Il est ravi que nos femmes soient les meilleures amies." Je me figeai en réalisant que je venais d'informer Bella que je l'épouserai un jour. Ce n'est pas que je ne pensais pas avoir été aussi clair avec ce truc de 'la bonne', mais quand même.

Bella se mordit la lèvre. "Alors tu vas m'épouser, hein?"

Merde. Je fis un signe de tête penaud et elle rigola. "C'est une bonne chose. Je ne pense pas que 'la bonne' devrait être juste une petite-amie."

Je ris de soulagement. "Non, elle ne devrait pas. Elle devrait être une Cullen. Le destin le dit."

"Bella Cullen, Isabella Cullen, Mme Edward Cullen. Ça sonne bien, non?" Putain de merde. Si seulement elle savait ce que ça me faisait d'entendre son nom lié au mien comme ça.

"Je crois que oui, baby." Je glissai l'autre bretelle le long de son épaule, révélant ses seins. La couleur du tissu était magnifique sur sa peau pâle et la lumière du feu ne faisait que la rendre plus belle. "Tu es si belle," dis-je.

Sa peau prit ce beau rougissement dont je ne me lasserai jamais. "Fais-moi l'amour, Edward."

"Je vais le faire, baby." Je mis à genoux et je défis mon pantalon. Bella s'avança et descendit la fermeture éclair. Je me relevais pour me déshabiller et jeter tout par terre. Je me penchai sur elle et pris son sein droit dans ma bouche, enlevant lentement sa nuisette. Elle gémit sous moi quand ma langue et mes dents touchèrent son mamelon. Je lui embrassai le ventre en tirant sur la nuisette. Je la mis sur le côté de la table basse et son sourire me fit sourire. "Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ça."

"Je suis contente que ça te plaise," dit-elle, quand je recommençai à embrasser son estomac. Elle haleta quand je lui caressai la chatte. Elle était mouillée et prête pour moi. Elle se cambra vers moi. "S'il te plaît, Edward."

"S'il te plaît quoi, Bella?" murmurai-je contre sa peau.

"Je te veux en moi. J'ai besoin de te sentir."

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander ce que c'était. Je le savais. C'était ce lien que nous partagions. Je remontai sur son corps et l'embrassai en me frottant contre elle. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres et écarta ses jambes encore plus. J'étais là, à son entrée, prêt à la prendre. Je me retirai et la regardai. De beaux yeux bruns, pleins d'amour, me regardaient. "Je t'aime," dis-je en poussant doucement à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Je t'aime aussi," dit-elle, approchant mon visage et m'embrassant alors que j'allais et venais lentement en elle. La chaleur du feu réchauffait ma peau mais j'étais déjà chaud à l'intérieur juste de ses mots d'amour. J'entrelaçai nos doigts, lui tenant les mains pendant que nous bougions ensemble. C'était le moment le plus parfait de ma vie. Les choses ne s'étaient pas tout à fait passées comme prévu mais c'était quand même incroyable.

Nous avions fini ensemble et je la tenais dans mes bras devant le feu. Elle s'endormit la tête contre ma poitrine, ses cheveux chatouillant mon menton. "Mon âme sœur" murmurai-je, en tirant la couette au-dessus de nous et en fermant les yeux. Bien qu'elle dorme je jure qu'elle souriait. Il en serait toujours ainsi. Je ferai tout pour qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

* * *

 _ **A présent Bella sait à quoi s'en tenir**_

 _ **La prochaine fois nous verrons où en sont Rose et Emmett…mdr**_


	32. Retenue?

.

 **Chapitre 16** – Retenue?

"Alors c'est celui-là?" demandai-je, en prenant le script que Bella me tendait.

Elle sourit. "Oui. Il est drôle, romantique et il n'y a qu'une seule scène de sexe."

Je posai le script à côté et me mis à la chatouiller. Elle cria et se débattit au-dessous de moi, ce qui ne fit que m'encourager. Vraiment avec tout le sexe que nous avions déjà eu, vous penseriez que j'étais rassasié… eh bien… vous aviez tort. Je ne pouvais jamais en avoir assez.

Je la coinçai sur le canapé et souris. "Une seule scène de sexe, hein?"

"Oui." Elle se mordit la lèvre et je gémis en la voyant faire. Elle ne savait pas à quel point c'était sexy. "Je pense que c'est le moindre de tous les maux."

Merde. "Bella, si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, je peux…"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non Edward. Je ne vais pas me mêler de ta carrière. Est-ce que ça me plaira de te voir dans un lit avec une très belle actrice? Non, mais je comprends qu'il s'agit de ton travail. Celui-là sera bien et il est vraiment drôle."

Je me penchai et l'embrassai tendrement. Elle se blottit contre moi comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle me correspondait parfaitement. Je me reculai et regardai dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns. "Ce que je peux te dire honnêtement c'est qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de romantisme pendant le tournage des scènes de sexe." Elle me lança un regard qui me disait qu'elle ne me croyait pas et je ris. "Vraiment, chérie. Tu portes cette version du string masculin qui est inconfortable au possible… et il y a un micro qui flotte dans ton dos, il y a quelqu'un dans ton oreille qui te dit de bouger là, de gémir là, fléchir un muscle, c'est tellement… agaçant."

Elle rit. "Vraiment. Tu n'es pas du tout excité?"

Je secouai la tête et m'assis, la tirant avec moi et l'installant sur mes genoux. Je détestai avoir à parler de ça mais c'était probablement le meilleur moyen de la rassurer. "Tu sais que j'étais avec Irina quand nous filmions _Wild at Heart_?"

Et la voilà cette expression dégoûtée qui apparaissait chaque fois que nom d'Irina était prononcé. Je ris, je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. "Oui, je m'en souviens très bien," dit-elle sèchement.

J'arrêtai finalement de rire puisqu'elle me fixait. Elle était trop mignonne quand elle était agacée et possessive comme ça. "Eh bien, je sais que tu l'as vu alors tu sais parfaitement qu'il y avait des scènes d'amour dedans."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Tu n'as pas vraiment fait l'amour avec elle devant la caméra pas vrai? J'ai entendu dire que certains acteurs le faisaient."

Je ris tellement fort qu'elle faillit tomber de mes genoux. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi amusé que moi. "Mon dieu non, chérie… tu sais combien de personnes sont dans la pièce? Non. Merci."

Elle faisait une moue boudeuse et elle était super adorable. Je devais l'embrasser. "En fait bien que je sois avec Irina et que je la trouve moyennement attirante…." Elle éclata de rire au choix de mon adjectif. Je lui souris. "Je n'étais pas excité. C'est très technique et tu es constamment interrompu."

"Oh, c'est bien alors je suppose," marmonna-t-elle.

J'inclinai son visage pour voir ses yeux. "Je le pense vraiment Bella. A partir de maintenant tu seras la seule fille qui pourra m'exciter."

Elle sourit. "J'adore entendre ça, même si je sais qu'une queue peut penser par elle-même, spécialement quand tu es presque nu à côté d'une femme magnifique. Je suis simplement idiote. Et je plaisantais… pour la plupart. C'est vraiment le meilleur des scripts."

J'avais jeté un coup d'œil et elle avait raison. Je l'avais feuilleté plus tôt et ça semblait être le meilleur de tous ceux que j'avais récupérés. "Je le dirai à Marcus et c'est lui qui se chargera de la négociation."

Bella appuya son front contre ma joue. "Quand sera-t-il tourné?"

Je haussai les épaules. "A un moment donné, l'année prochaine. Si je fais le film de Londres, je serai occupé jusqu'aux vacances et je ne pourrai pas travailler sur celui-là." Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. " Après tout… il faut bien que je voie ma petite-amie pour notre premier Noël."

Elle fit un bruit pour dire qu'elle était d'accord et passa ses bras autour de mon cou en me serrant. "J'aime beaucoup ce que tu dis."

"Moi aussi baby." Je détestais cette idée d'être loin d'elle. Au moins je serai occupé quand ce serait le cas. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Il fallait que je me souvienne de ça aussi.

"Où se passera ce film?"

Je souris. "En Californie. Je ne vois pas de raison pour laquelle il pourrait être ailleurs, il n'y a pas de référence à un endroit spécifique. Peut-être que je pourrai même les convaincre que Seattle serait l'endroit parfait!"

Bella rigola. "J'aime cette idée." Et moi aussi. "Alors tu seras pris …"

Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sûr. "Probablement mars et avril. Ensuite deux mois libres avant l'Italie." Elle parut surprise. "La suite de _Steele_ est prévue pour ensuite. Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de venir à Venise l'été prochain?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore et son sourire éclaira la pièce. "Je serai tout à fait d'accord en fait."

Je ris. "Ouais? Tu penses que tu pourras faire marcher ça?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Je pense que oui. Et je le dois vraiment si je veux te voir, et c'est le cas."

Ce n'était pas vrai. "Baby tu me verras. Nous avons cet été et les vacances. Je vais m'assurer d'avoir suffisamment de jours sans rien entre mes films quand je peux." Je serrai sa taille. "Et tu sais que je t'appellerai tous les jours, peu importe où je me trouve."

Elle se remit contre moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. "Tu peux m'appeler le jour ou la nuit Edward. Tu le sais."

Stupide décalage horaire. J'allais le maudire très bientôt à nouveau. Et bien sûr la distance. Nous allions y arriver, je le savais mais je continuerai à détester chaque simple jour qu'il faudrait que je passe sans elle. Un jour nous serions ensemble tout le temps.

Bella prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa. Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle. Ses lèvres étaient incroyables contre les miennes. Quand elle m'embrassait tout le reste disparaissait. Plus d'inquiétudes concernant le travail et la séparation ou autre chose. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et sourit quand nous nous séparâmes. "Nous ferons en sorte que ça fonctionne, Edward. Tu vas me manquer mais je suis tellement fière de toi, que tu fasses tout aussi bien. Je suis excitée de lire cette histoire d'époque."

Je ricanai et tapotai son nez. "Es-tu excitée de le lire ou es-tu excitée que ce soit moi qui le lise avec l'accent comme j'ai promis?"

Elle rigola et mordit sa langue. "Les deux?"

Je la chatouillai et elle se tortilla sur mes genoux. Oh ouais nous avions décollé. "Tu vois baby tu m'excites juste avec ce petit mouvement ou un sourire, un mot sexy…"

Ses lèvres étaient à nouveau sur les miennes et elle se mit à califourchon sur moi. J'attrapai ses fesses et la tirai contre moi. Elle recula et me sourit. "Tu sais il y a trois autres chambres que nous n'avons même pas…" Elle glapit et je me levai en la jetant sur mon épaule.

"Pas besoin d'en ajouter davantage, baby." Nous avions quelques heures avant qu'Emmett et Rose ne viennent. Et je savais comment je voulais les passer. Nu avec ma petite-amie. C'était ma façon préféré d'être avec elle.

 **WWS**

"Hey les tourtereaux J'espère que nous interrompons quelque chose!" appela Emmett en passant la porte d'entrée. Ses bras étaient remplis de bouteilles, visiblement de la tequila et de la vodka. Merde. Ça allait être cette sorte de soirée? Rose portait la nourriture et je me dépêchai d'aller la récupérer.

"Merci. Il ne me fait pas confiance avec les bouteilles."

Il lui sourit toutes fossettes dehors. "Tu dois bien admettre que tu as été un peu revêche aujourd'hui, sexy."

Elle grogna et je m'éloignai d'elle, hors de son champ de vision. Rose se tourna vers Bella. "Je peux te parler?"

Bella haussa un sourcil et me sourit. "Bien sûr. Tu peux venir m'aider avec un petit truc là-haut."

Bon c'était bien mystérieux. Je lui lançai un regard et elle me sourit innocemment. Encore plus de mystère. Je n'allai pas m'en mêler. J'amenai la nourriture dans la cuisine. Ça sentait merveilleusement bon.

"Qu'avez-vous pris?"

"Barbecue," répondit-il, en rangeant la vodka au congélateur. "Je savais que les filles voudraient bavarder alors j'ai pris quelque chose qui peut se réchauffer facilement."

Génial. "Qu'as-tu fait?"

Il ricana et attrapa deux bières dans le frigo, il les ouvrit et m'en tendit une. "Ce serait plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fait."

Oh mec! "D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait?"

"Rosie," répondit-il, souriant avec fierté.

Je secouai la tête. "Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle te voulait?"

"Mon Dieu oui. Elle y aspire depuis le début de l'opération _Gagner Rosie_. Elle porte ces petites nuisettes sexy qui ont failli me défaire mais je n'ai pas cédé. Elle m'a proposé de me montrer ce qu'il y avait dans cette valise lourde et j'ai fait semblant de ne pas m'en soucier. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir entendu bourdonner un truc ce matin." Il prit une longue gorgée de bière. "Elle me tue mais je ne vais pas céder."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?"

Il gloussa sombrement. "Je n'ai pratiquement rien porté. Il fait un peu froid mais ça vaut le coup. J'ai défilé dans une serviette de toilette. J'ai aussi demandé à la réception d'avoir des haltères, alors j'ai fait de la musculation." Il secoua la tête. "Et j'ai sorti la collection de pornos et je les ai regardés dans le salon."

Putain de merde. Mon frère était super classe de regarder du porno dans le salon. Maman le tuerait si elle entendait ça. "Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre tous les deux."

"Je sais! Rosie a juste besoin de l'admettre! Tu vois, cette première nuit et presque toute la nuit de samedi, jusqu'à ce que je te parle, elle était sexy et froide. Maintenant, elle est super sexy et je lui résiste, ce qui la rend folle. Mais elle a besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas là pour le sexe, même si je le veux plus que je n'aie jamais voulu quoi que ce soit de toute ma vie."

Il était mal barré mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était sur la bonne voie. "Tu lui as dit tout ça?"

Emmett renifla. "S'il te plaît. Elle me castrerait avant que j'aie le temps de dire les mots 'pas de sexe'."

C'était probablement vrai. "Tu lui as dit qu'elle était ta 'bonne'?" demandai-je.

"Pas encore. J'en ai envie mais Rosie ne croit pas vraiment au grand amour et tout ça. Je dois lui faire admettre qu'elle m'aime avant de lui dire que c'est pour toujours. Elle hésitera si j'essaie maintenant. Je ne peux pas la perdre, Edward."

Je soupirai parce que je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait. L'idée de perdre Bella me terrifiait. "Eh bien, j'admets que c'est compliqué mais je pense que tu devrais lui montrer si tu ne lui dis pas."

"Je sais!" Il leva ses mains en l'air. "J'ai fait tout le truc 'la bonne' hier soir avec le dîner. Bougies, le service, dessert près du feu, toute cette merde romantique. Et je lui ai dit que c'était la plus belle femme que je n'aie jamais vue. Elle m'a embrassé alors." Il sourit.

"Et c'était époustouflant. J'aurais pu l'avoir mais je me suis arrêté quand elle a essayé d'enlever ma chemise." Le sourire se transforma en grimace. "C'est la première fois que j'empêche une femme de me déshabiller."

Ouais, ça devait être une première. Mon frère n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa retenue. "Je pense que c'est bien que tu essaies de le faire mais tu envoies des signaux contradictoires en étant à moitié nu et en regardant du porno. Tu l'embrouilles complètement."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Je sais. Je sais que je le fais parce que je m'embrouille moi-même. Je la veux, Edward. Je la veux tellement et je veux que cela soit pour toujours, comme maman, papa, toi et Bella."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand il nous inclut Bella et moi dans sa comparaison. Je savais que c'était pour toujours mais c'était quand même cool à entendre. "Ouais, ouais, arrête de sourire, crétin. Pourquoi fallait-il que tu aies la fille qui était déjà follement amoureuse de toi?"

Parce que j'étais un chanceux fils de pute. Eh bien, pas vraiment. Maman me tuerait si je disais ça. "J'ai de la chance, d'une part."

"Bâtard chanceux," marmonna-t-il. Il se leva et prit une autre bière pour chacun d'entre nous, même si la mienne n'était qu'à moitié vide.

"Juste pour info, Rose t'aimait bien avant que tu ne la rencontres." J'enfreignais probablement une règle en lui disant ce que je savais mais Rose l'avait dit devant moi, donc je ne trahissais pas la confiance de Bella.

Sa tête se retourna. J'eus comme une vision de de l'Exorciste pendant une minute. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Avant qu'on se rencontre?"

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi pour m'assurer que les filles ne se cachaient pas quelque part. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir de problèmes. "Je veux dire, quand elle m'a trouvé dans la chambre de Bella le premier soir, elle a demandé où tu étais. Je lui ai dit que tu étais à l'hôtel et comment tu m'avais fait monter dans ta Venom. Elle a gémi et a demandé comment elle était censée résister à un mec sexy dans une voiture sexy."

Il marcha vers moi et me frappa sur l'épaule, fort. "Putain! Ça fait mal!"

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elles m'en veuillent."

Il me regarda fixement puis il laissa tomber. "Je ne peux pas te blâmer. Ça aurait quand même été sympa de savoir que je ne partais pas de zéro avec Rosie."

Je ris. "J'ai le sentiment que tu vas toujours partir de zéro avec Rose."

Il ricana. "Tu as raison mais ça rend la vie super excitante."

"Donc, tu sais qu'elle t'aime bien. Elle l'a montré plusieurs fois. Je pense que tu dois être honnête ou au moins arrêter de faire des conneries avec elle."

"Oui, je peux le faire. Je suppose que si elle m'attaque, je céderais." Ses fossettes se montrèrent alors qu'il souriait.

Il me tuait. "Regarde le bon côté des choses, Em."

"C'est du bon côté, Eddie. Tu es pratiquement aussi brillant que le soleil en ce moment. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de demander comment s'est passée ta nuit."

Mon sourire me trahit. "C'était génial."

Il renifla. "Je parie que oui. Quand vas-tu faire ta demande en mariage?"

Je pris une grande inspiration. "Sérieusement? On est ensemble officiellement depuis une semaine et nous n'en avons passé que la moitié ensemble."

Emmett haussa les épaules. "Et alors? Je demanderais à Rosie aujourd'hui si elle disait oui. Tu sais que Bella le ferait."

Je secouai la tête. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'aime et accepte qu'un jour nous serons mariés qu'elle dira oui tout de suite. On n'a pas rencontré les familles. Le monde ne sait pas encore pour nous deux. Il y a des étapes."

Emmett roula des yeux. "Ça craint. Elle est ta 'bonne' et c'est tout. L'arrière-grand-père s'est marié après seulement quelques semaines! Tu connais Bella depuis plus longtemps que ça."

"C'était une autre époque, une autre vie et une autre fille, Emmett."

"Très bien. Je dis juste que je le ferai." Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour dire "et c'est tout."

Je lui souris. "Tu ne lui dis même pas que tu l'aimes et tu ne veux même pas coucher avec elle. Ne me dis pas que tu veux l'épouser."

"Je le voudrais bien. Si elle admettait qu'elle m'aime."

Bâtard confiant. "C'est un gros si."

"Ça arrivera." Essayait-il de me convaincre ou de se convaincre lui-même?

"Sois gentil avec elle, Emmett. Elle a adoré ce que tu as dit dans la voiture à propos de lui donner une famille. Elle le veut. Continue à le lui offrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte."

"Je le ferai. Elle est géniale, mec. Aucune fille ne m'a jamais tenu sur mes gardes comme elle le fait." Il secoua la tête, sourit avec un regard fier. "Nos enfants vont être des têtes brûlées."

Il me tuait. "Aucun doute là-dessus. Ne me demande pas de faire du baby-sitting."

"Oh, allez, oncle Edward. Tu sais que tu veux t'occuper d'Emmett Junior, Esmée, Emily et Emerson."

Que venait-il de dire? Je le regardai fixement. "C'est quoi ces prénoms?" demandai-je.

Il sourit follement. "Emmett Junior c'est évident. Et j'ai dit à maman que Rosie appellerait notre première fille comme elle, donc ça explique Esmée. Les deux autres doivent avoir une déclinaison de mon nom, alors Emily et Emerson, voilà."

"Emmett, tu es fou? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Rose te laisserait donner ton nom à tes enfants? Es-tu George Foreman?"

"Tout d'abord, George Foreman est génial. Et en appelant tous ses enfants George, il ne se trompe jamais de nom! Il peut les appeler par leur numéro et tout est très organisé. Mais prénommer une fille Emmett serait cruel."

Oui, c'est vrai. "Avoir quatre enfants serait cruel. Et je ne vais pas faire du baby-sitting." Mais je leur achèterai des cadeaux bruyants et irritants. Je le ferais si Rose ne me faisait pas peur."

"Pour qui tu ne feras pas du baby-sitting?" demanda Bella en arrivant dans la cuisine avec Rose. Le visage d'Emmett devint blanc comme un os et j'essayai de ne pas rire. J'échouais mais au moins j'avais essayé. Il secoua la tête pendant que Rose le regardait soupçonneuse.

"Emmett," lui dis-je, en l'embrassant. On aurait dit qu'elle ne me croyait pas forcément mais elle n'essaya pas de m'en faire dire plus. Bien que je pourrais et devrais peut-être jeter Emmett en pâture, je lui en devais une. Eh bien, je lui devais d'être avec Bella maintenant alors je ne pouvais pas lui dire même si je le voulais.

"Avez-vous faim, mesdames?" demandai-je, essayant d'éloigner la conversation des bébés, du mariage et des trucs comme ca. Je voulais tout cela avec Bella mais je voulais passer du temps avec elle et découvrir tout ce qui la concernait. J'aimais déjà plein de petites choses et je voulais en savoir plus. Apprendre tout ça allait être mon plus grand plaisir.

"Oui, je pourrais manger. Rose?" demanda Bella. Rose jeta un coup d'œil à mon frère mais acquiesça.

Je sortis les brioches et Bella ouvrit les boites. "On s'est fait livrer du porc et du poulet, des macaronis au fromage, des haricots au four et de la salade de chou," dit Emmett.

"Et de la limonade pour la vodka," ajouta Rose. Elle la sortit du congélateur et se mit au travail pour préparer les boissons. Je remarquai qu'elle n'y allait pas de main morte avec la vodka. Ça pourrait être intéressant.

Bella sortit toute la nourriture, nous prîmes nos assiettes et nous assîmes à la table. Mon frère gardait les yeux sur Rose tout le temps et elle l'ignorait soigneusement. Il l'avait bien énervée.

"Tout va bien?" murmurai-je à Bella.

Elle regarda vers Rose et haussa les épaules. "Je l'espère."

Charmant. Il y avait de la tension ici et c'était ennuyeux parce que je serai bien content d'être seul avec Bella, merci beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas avoir assez d'elle. J'avais ma main gauche posée sur son genou sous la table. Occasionnellement elle caressait la mienne ce qui voulait dire "je suis contente que tu me touches" et qui me faisait me sentir bien.

Le dîner était fini et nous jetâmes les assiettes en papier et rangeâmes les restes dans le frigo. Ce serait génial pour demain.

"Alors que fait-on maintenant? Jacuzzi?" demanda Emmett joyeusement.

"Enfer non." Ça c'était pour Bella et moi seuls. Nous ne l'avions pas encore fait.

Bella rigola. "Et un film?"

Je la regardai. "Quel film?"

"Tu verras bien…" dit-elle, en sortant de la cuisine.

"Ça ferait mieux de ne pas être un porno!" hurla Rose. Emmett rigola et fut foudroyé par un regard noir. J'allai au salon et m'assurai que le feu n'était pas en train de s'éteindre. Tout allait bien. Je m'assis dans le petit canapé alors que les autres arrivaient. Bella me sourit en se dirigeant vers le lecteur de dvd. Qu'avait-elle? Emmett s'assit sur le canapé et Rose s'assit aussi loin de lui qu'elle put, à l'autre bout. Je roulai des yeux et Bella rigola en revenant pour s'installer à côté de moi. L'ouverture de _Star Wars_ commença et Emmett grogna alors que je me tournai pour fixer ma copine.

"Tu as acheté _Stars Wars_ , baby?"

Elle rigola et hocha la tête. "J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais."

"Apprécier? Oui j'aime ça!" Je l'embrassai. Et elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et je la rapprochai de moi, me laissant aller en regardant Luke et Han comme je le faisais toujours.

A la moitié du film Emmett se leva et l'éteignit. "Hey!"

"Mec tu as dû voir ce film au moins 700 fois. Ça m'ennuie. Jouons ou autre chose."

Et merde. Bella rit et haussa les épaules. Rose avait l'air de s'en foutre. "Quel jeu Emmett? Nous n'avons pas de jeu à moins que Bella en ait amené aussi?" Une pensée me traversa alors que je voyais mon frère sourire. "Et je ne vais pas jouer à action ou vérité avec toi. Plus jamais." La joie sur son visage s'en alla.

Bella secoua la tête. "Non je n'ai pas amené de jeu. J'étais plus intéressée par jouer avec toi cette semaine."

Sacrément torride. Je lui souris pendant qu'Emmett recommençait à faire l'idiot. Rose lui lança un regard fulminant. "Je connais un jeu auquel nous pourrions jouer," fit-elle.

"Oh merde," marmonna Bella. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?

"Ouais et qu'est-ce que c'est Rosie?"

Elle ignora Emmett et se tourna vers Bella et moi. "Nous ferions bien mieux de jouer avec de la bière." Bella opina et alla à la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que c'était? "Ça s'appelle _Je n'ai jamais…"_

Je lançai un regard vers Emmett qui était un peu pâle. Je ne connaissais pas ce jeu. "En quoi ça consiste?"

Rose sourit. "C'est simple. Tu dois simplement dire ce que tu n'as jamais fait et celui qui l'a déjà fait doit boire. Par exemple si tu dis : je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille toi, ton idiot de frère et moi boirons."

Emmett fit la grimace et commença à tousser. "Tu as embrassé une… qui? Quand?"

"Ça, ça ne fait pas partie du jeu," répondit-elle. "Tu n'as rien à expliquer sauf si tu le veux."

"Je veux que tu le fasses," lui dit Emmett. Elle l'ignora complètement. Bella revint et nous passa une bouteille à chacun. Je ne connaissais pas ce jeu. Il semblait qu'il puisse devenir dérangeant. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et posa une main sur mon genou.

"De petites gorgées," murmura-t-elle. Pas de problème avec ça.

"Je commence," dit Rose. "Je n'ai jamais fait de partie de jambes en l'air en public." Immédiatement Emmett et elle burent. Bella et moi non.

Je lui souris. "On arrangera ça un jour."

Elle rigola. "Cabine d'essayage." Putain. Oui. Peut-être que ce jeu n'était pas si mal après tout.

"Où c'était?" demanda Emmett. Rose sourit. "Je n'aime pas ce jeu, tu devrais donner des explications!" protesta-t-il.

"Désolé ce n'est pas écrit dans les règles," lui dit-elle, se tournant pour nous faire face à Bella et à moi. "A l'un de vous."

"Je n'ai jamais eu de sexe au téléphone," dit Bella en souriant en levant sa bouteille. Ça c'était bon pour nous tous.

J'allai vers un de mes récents préférés. "Je n'ai jamais eu de sexe par Sk*pe." Seulement Bella et moi bûmes à celui-là.

"Je savais que tu souriais trop pendant qu'il était parti!" s'exclama Rose. "Pas étonnant que tu t'enfermes tous les soirs."

Bella rougit et sourit. "Que puis-je dire? Je suis accro à Edward."

Je l'embrassai. "C'est tout à fait réciproque, baby."

"Tu vois Rosie, ils donnent une explication. Alors à toi de t'expliquer maintenant. Quelle fille as-tu embrassée?"

Elle secoua la tête. "D'abord cette question n'a pas à être posée dans ce jeu et ce n'était qu'un exemple. Et ensuite ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

Emmett se renfrogna. "Bien. Je n'ai jamais défilé en lingerie sexy pour rendre un homme innocent et qui essaie d'être un gentleman, fou."

Rose sourit et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. Ainsi que Bella. "Hey!" protestai-je.

Elle serra ma cuisse. "Tu penses que je faisais quoi sur Sk*pe? Ou hier soir?"

Ouais. "Je n'essayai pas d'être un gentleman, cependant," lui dis-je.

Bella rit. "Dieu merci pour ça!"

"Je vous déteste toutes les deux?" dirent Rose et Emmett en même temps. Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux.

"Je n'ai jamais rejeté quelqu'un après l'avoir taquiné pendant des heures." Rose semblait résolument hostile.

Emmett but. "Toi aussi Rosie."

"Non je n'ai pas fait ça!"

"Ah vraiment et qu'est-ce que c'était le week6end dernier? Et vendredi soir, tu me rends dingue et puis tu me repousses, tu es aussi coupable que moi? Je ne fais que faire la même chose que toi."

"Tu ne sais rien de moi," siffla-t-elle. Elle but quand même.

C'était au tour de Bella. "Je n'ai pas rejoint le club de ceux qui s'envoient en l'air en avion." Emmett but. Pas de surprise là. Il avait disparu pendant une bonne demi-heure pendant un vol quand j'avais commencé à devenir célèbre.

"Hawaii?" lui demandai-je.

Je n'obtins qu'un sourire. "Ça c'était la première fois," ricana-t-il pendant que Rose soufflait.

"Tu es un salaud."

"Je l'étais," répondit-il. "Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi Rosie." Elle souffla et descendit sa bière.

"Encore?" Bella et moi secouâmes la tête. Il nous restait encore une demi-bouteille.

"J'en prendrai d'autres Rosie."

"Je parie que tu le feras," marmonna-t-elle en se levant pour attraper d'autres bouteilles.

"Nous le ferons bientôt, baby." Le vol pour l'Allemagne était long et si nous prenions un avion privé…

Bella sourit. "J'attends ça avec impatience."

"Moi aussi." Rose fit un bruit bizarre en revenant et lança la bouteille à mon frère. Elle avait aussi…oh seigneur.

"Rose! De la téquila? Nous allons mourir!" s'écria Bella.

"Non, pas pour toutes les questions. Je suppose que si l'idiot ici présent veut l'histoire derrière chaque réponse il faudra qu'il prenne un shot et ainsi il pourra avoir la réponse. Ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous…"

Emmett avait déjà ouvert la bouteille et s'était versé un shot. "Je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille!" Nous bûmes tous, y compris ma Bella, ce qui m'étourdit, m'excitai et me dérangeai.

"Bella quoi?"

Elle secoua la tête et désigna la téquila. Bon sang. Il fallait que je sache. Emmett fit claquer le sien et je soupirai en m'en versant un et le bus, sentant la brûlure alors que l'alcool coulait dans ma gorge. Pas bon.

Bella et Rose échangèrent des regards. "Nous nous sommes embrassées. Nous étions dans ce bar et ces deux abrutis n'arrivaient pas à accepter non comme réponse. Ils pensaient qu'ils étaient top et n'arrivaient pas à comprendre que nous n'étions pas intéressées alors je leur ai dit que nous étions lesbiennes. Comme ils ne nous ont pas cru nous nous sommes embrassées."

Bella rigola. "J'ai pensé que ce serait un baiser sur les lèvres mais Rose a sorti sa langue."

Emmett les regardait et souriait comme un homme mort qui monterait au paradis. Je bandai inconfortablement. Pas que je veuille qu'elle n'embrasse personne d'autre que moi mais c'était une image torride.

"Pouvons-nous jouer que vous embrassiez à nouveau?" demanda Emmett. Rose le frappa et Bella rougit en secouant la tête.

"Je n'embrasse qu'une seule personne à partir de maintenant."

"Bien sûr, baby." Je l'embrassai pour ça et elle fondit en moi, me touchant même la langue.

"Tu as le goût de la tequila," me dit-elle, en rigolant quand je reculai.

"Ouais, eh bien, je devais savoir! Tu ne peux pas me taquiner comme ça, mon amour." Elle ricana et haussa les épaules.

"Je n'ai jamais eu de plan à trois." Rose était en train de regarder mon frère mais aucun d'entre nous ne but à celui-là. "Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle avec scepticisme.

"Vraiment. Tu me prends pour qui? Attends, ne réponds pas, je sais déjà. Un salaud." Il fronça les sourcils et je me battis pour ne pas rire.

Emmett aurait eu un plan à trois s'il avait pu. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il parlait d'en avoir un avec Rose et Alice, pas que j'allais le dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit tué. Maman serait furieuse.

Bella ricana et sourit à Rose. "Je n'ai jamais été surprise avec un garçon par mes parents."

Rose secoua la tête. "Salope." Elle but et Emmett se versa immédiatement un autre verre de tequila et la but.

"Vas-y."

Rose haussa les épaules. "J'avais seize ans et ils étaient à une fête alors mon petit-ami était là. Ils sont rentrés plus tôt et m'ont trouvé en train de me faire sauter sur le canapé du salon." Elle sourit. "Papa était tellement énervé. Il m'a puni pendant un mois mais aucun d'eux n'a jamais été là pour vérifier. Je l'ai revu deux jours plus tard et ils ne l'ont pas su.

"Rosie", murmura Em doucement. Je savais à quoi il pensait. Si c'était arrivé à l'un d'entre nous, maman se serait sacrément assurée d'être à la maison au moment où nous rentrions de l'école et nous n'aurions rien pu faire jusqu'à ce que la punition soit terminée.

"Ne te sens pas mal pour moi," lui dit-elle en colère.

Emmett leva les mains en signe de reddition. "A toi, Edward."

D'accord. "Je n'ai jamais été pris à sortir en douce de la maison."

Emmett ricana et but. "Ce n'est pas ma faute si maman a mis l'alarme et ne m'a rien dit." C'était le truc à propos d'Emmett, aucun de nous n'aurait à boire pour entendre parler de ses exploits. Il était ravi de partager.

Nous jouâmes quelques tours de plus et Emmett buvait à chaque fois que Rose buvait parce qu'il voulait une explication pour tout. Elle avait perdu sa virginité à 16 ans avec le garçon avec qui elle s'est fait prendre. J'ai dû boire pour celle-là aussi parce que je voulais savoir pour Bella et sa première fois. Je détestais cet Eric, même si elle était sortie avec lui pendant plus d'un an et était toujours en bons termes avec lui.

"Le dernier!" annonça Emmett, se balançant un peu sur son siège. Il était cuit. Je me résignais au fait que probablement il dormirait dans l'une des chambres d'amis ce soir. La table de billard et le jacuzzi étaient donc hors-jeu pour un peu d'action.

Emmett fixa Rose et leva sa bouteille. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré la personne que je vais épouser." Putain de merde.

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit quand Emmett but. Je souris et bus ma bière parce que mon idiot de frère n'avait dit que la vérité. Bella me vit et sourit avant de boire elle-même. "Bois, Rosie."

Rose fixait mon frère comme s'il avait annoncé qu'il allait sur la lune. "Pourquoi je boirais?"

"Parce que tu vas m'épouser, évidemment! Tu es la bonne pour moi."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Et tu ne veux même pas me toucher! Pourquoi diable voudrais-je t'épouser?" s'écria-t-elle. Oh, ça n'était pas bon!

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire! Ça veut dire que tu es ma copine, mon seul amour. Ma famille tombe amoureuse au premier regard et je suis tombé amoureux et c'est de... toi. Eddie l'a fait avec Bella, papa avec maman et ça continue."

Ses yeux étaient plein de flammes. "Je me fous de ce que les autres membres de ta famille ont fait. Je ne fais pas partie de ta famille." Elle hurla, se releva en le montrant du doigt.

"Si, Rosie. Je te l'ai dit dans la voiture. Tu es une Cullen maintenant. Eddie, allume ton ordinateur et vois si tu peux être assermenté. Tu pourras nous marier maintenant pour le lui prouver." Il était clairement défoncé. Même si Rose le rendait fou, il ne serait jamais aussi stupide sans alcool.

Putain de merde. "Euh, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée Emmett." J'appréciai un peu trop ma vie pour tenter une telle chose.

"C'est une super idée! Je serai assermenté et je célèbrerai ton mariage aussi!"

Bella secoua la tête et je ne lui en voulais pas. "Non, Em. Maman nous tuerait."

"Je t'emmerde, je vais te tuer!" cria Rose.

"Oh ouais, maman serait furieuse. Ok, on va attendre un peu." Il lui sourit. "Mais tu m'épouseras, Rosie. Attends de voir."

"Je ne ferai rien de tel! Ce n'est pas parce que ta famille croit en ces conneries d'amour au premier regard que je le fais. Tu peux te sortir cette idée de la tête tout de suite."

"Impossible, Rosie. Tu es tout pour moi. C'est fini tout ça. Emmett Cullen n'est plus sur le marché des célibataires. Alertez la presse!" Il riait comme un fou. "Edward, appelle Kate! Dis-lui d'appeler TMZ et Perez Hilton. Je ne ferai plus leur gros titres, plus maintenant, pas sans ma Rosie!"

Je ne dis rien du tout. Je ne m'en mêlais pas. Rose se tourna et me lança un regard noir. "Ne t'avise pas.."

"Je n'allais pas le faire."

Bella soupira. "Rose... tu sais que tu veux..."

"Je ne sais rien!" interrompit-elle.

"Vraiment?" demanda Bella. Elle prit une grande inspiration. "D'accord. Je fais ça parce que je t'aime." Bella s'assit au bord du canapé et leva sa bière pendant que Rose secouait la tête et continuait à dire "Ne le dis pas."

"Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse avant." J'ai tout de suite bu, tout comme Bella. Ça me fit plaisir de savoir qu'elle parlait de moi et pas de son connard d'ex.

Emmett ricana. "Je bois à ça!" Il descendit le reste de sa bière et la posa sur la table basse avec un bruit sourd.

"Je t'aime, Rosie!"

Rose se tenait là, à regarder Bella, comme un cerf surpris par les phares d'une voiture. "Je ne suis pas... je ne vais pas... je ne..."

"Si, Rose. Maintenant, bois!" lui dit Bella.

"Je ne veux pas," répondit-elle doucement.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Tu bois si tu as fait ce qui a été dit en dernier. As- tu déjà été amoureuse?" Bella lui demanda, lui faisant un sourire avisé.

"Comment le saurais-je?" demanda-t-elle. Mon frère se tenait debout et il l'entourait de ses bras.

Rose ferma les yeux et se détendit quand il embrassa son cou.

"Tu sais, Rosie. Tu le sens. Tu ne veux peut-être pas mais c'est juste là."

Elle soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. "Je ne sais pas si je peux."

"Bien sûr que si," lui dit Bella. "Tu m'aimes, après tout."

"Pas tellement en ce moment," répondit Rose, mais il n'y avait pas de colère dans ses mots et Bella sourit.

"Je sais que c'est effrayant, Rosie, mais plus jamais tu ne te sentiras seule maintenant." Il embrassa l'arrière de sa tête. "Tu m'auras pour toujours."

"Si je me laisse faire et que tu me quittes, je jure devant Dieu que je te tuerai," lui dit-elle.

"Tu ne pourrais pas te débarrasser de moi, même si tu essayais," l'assura Emmett.

Rose ouvrit les yeux et leva la bouteille. "Santé. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé." Elle but et mon frère fit un bond de joie. Il la retourna et dès qu'elle eut avalé, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

"On devrait peut-être monter à l'étage…" murmurai-je à Bella.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Après tout, demain est un jour d'école." Quoi? C'était lundi mais on était en vacances.

Je me mis debout et tirai Bella sur ses pieds. Emmett et Rose ne remarquèrent même pas que nous partîmes. "Pas d'école demain, baby. Tu peux dormir aussi tard que tu veux."

Elle sourit simplement. "Je t'aime."

Ces mots, comme toujours, me firent sourire. "Je t'aime aussi, Bella." Je posai mes mains sur sa taille en montant. "Ta bravoure m'étonne, tu as réussi à faire admettre ses sentiments à Rose."

Bella rit. "C'est toujours elle qui me pousse à être courageuse et à m'investir. Il était temps que je lui retourne la faveur."

"Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse," lui dis-je, en l'embrassant quand nous arrivâmes à la porte de la chambre.

"C'est toi qui me rend comme ça," murmura-t-elle. "Allons-nous coucher. J'ai le sentiment que demain sera une bonne journée."

Le scintillement dans ses yeux me dit qu'elle avait prévu quelque chose. Je mourrai d'envie de savoir quoi mais je lui laisserais son moment. Si ma fille me promettait une bonne journée, je savais qu'elle le serait. Chaque jour avec elle était tellement mieux que bien. C'était incroyable. Je pensai que j'avais une bonne vie avant de rencontrer Bella. Combien j'avais tort…

* * *

 _ **Et voilà Emmett a enfin réussi … à vos claviers!**_

 _Nous souhaitons aussi vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre sera à lire avec précaution … il sera chaud… euh chaud bouillant… euh torride … alors faites gaffe où vous le lirez mdr … juste un petit spoiler… ils vont vivre un de leur fantasme (pauvre de nous pour la traduction!)_


	33. Fantasme

.

 **CHAPITRE 33** – Fantasme

Quel était donc ce bruit horrible? Ce n'était pas possible. Une alarme? Où étais-je? "Encore cinq minutes," marmonnai-je, en enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller. Le bruit continua. Enfer? "Baby éteins ça." L'horrible bruit continua. Merde. Je relevai ma tête et regardai vers le réveil, l'attrapai et tapai sur tous les boutons jusqu'à ce que ça cesse. Sept heures et demie? Etait-ce une mauvaise blague? J'allai tuer Emmett s'il avait réveillé Bella. Bella… où était-elle? Son côté du lit était vide. Merde, et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve?

Je me frottai le visage avec mes mains. "Bella?" Pas de réponse. Ce n'était pas ma chambre, ça c'était sûr, alors où était-elle? Je regardai partout et vis un bout de papier sur le sol au niveau de ma tête. J'avais dû le faire tomber en attrapant le réveil. Je le récupérai et soufflai en reconnaissant l'écriture de Bella. Bien, ce n'était pas un rêve fantastique.

 _Debout M. Cullen. Les cours commencent à huit heures pile. Ne sois pas en retard ou il y aurait des conséquences. Retrouve-moi dans le bureau._

 _Amour, ta Bella._

Putain de merde. Ma queue était dure comme du roc et tout à coup j'étais complètement réveillé. Est-ce que mon fantasme de la prof allait devenir réalité? Ça devait être ça qu'elle avait voulu dire quand elle avait parlé d'un jour d'école. J'étais prêt à revenir à l'école. Je sortis du lit et allai dans la salle de bain. Ouais, j'avais l'air ridicule probablement mais qui s'en souciait? J'étais sur le point de vivre l'un de mes fantasmes préféré semblait-il. Elle avait préparé un boxer, des chaussettes, un pantalon kaki et une chemise bleue et ma montre. Peut-être était-ce mon uniforme scolaire. Une école privée? Qui ça intéressait?

Je me douchai et m'habillai, m'étudiant dans le miroir. Je décidai de retrousser un peu les manches. Peut être aurai-je des ennuis d'avoir modifié ma tenue. Ça allait être torride. Je nettoyai la salle de bain et rangeai ma serviette avant de retourner dans la chambre pour mettre mes chaussures. Cinq minutes avant huit heures. Parfait. Je sautai pratiquement en bas, jetant un coup d'œil dans le salon. Pas d'Emmett ni de Rose. C'était une sacrée bonne chose. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'immiscer dans tout ce que ma fille parfaite avait préparé.

Je me faufilai jusqu'au bureau. Il avait été débarrassé et il y avait une pomme posée au centre. Bon sang j'aurai dû l'attraper. Je vis qu'elle était posée sur un autre bout de papier alors je me dépêchai de voir ce qui m'attendait ensuite.

 _Une pomme pour le prof, qui a été un bon garçon d'arriver à l'heure?_

Attends, c'était moi le prof? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était… oh putain. Ma coquine d'élève. Mon pantalon devenait trop serré.

 _Il semblerait que je n'ai pas à te punir mais peut-être que tu pourrais me punir? Je suppose que nous allons attendre et voir. Prends place et commence à réfléchir à ce que tu veux m'apprendre. J'ai très envie d'apprendre ce matin._

Seigneur. Il commençait à faire chaud ici ou c'était moi? J'ouvris le dernier bouton de ma chemise et m'installai dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau. L'ordinateur avait été déplacé sur la table à côté de l'imprimante et tout le reste. Ma fille avait été très occupée ce matin. Comment avais-je fait pour continuer à dormir? Il y avait une chaise de la cuisine au centre de la pièce face à mon bureau, un peu plus loin. Ce serait là que ma Bella s'assiérait je supposais. Seigneur, où était-elle? Il fallait que je la voie.

Je regardai ma montre et vis qu'il était huit heures trois. Elle était en retard. Bien sûr que oui. Elle voulait être punie. Je grognai en me l'imaginant penchée sur le bureau, son cul parfait à disposition, attendant juste d'être fessé. J'allai ne pas pouvoir me retenir et mouiller mon pantalon si elle ne se montrait pas bientôt.

Mes doigts pianotaient impatiemment sur le bureau pendant que j'attendais. Cinq minutes plus tard. Elle essayait de me tuer. D'accord, non mais elle savait pertinemment que j'allais exploser d'excitation. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'elle avait préparé pour moi. Je pourrai aller la chercher, bien sûr mais c'était elle qui avait initié ça et il fallait que je la laisse faire. Il fallait simplement qu'elle se dépêche et avant que je ne commence sans elle.

Sept minutes plus tard. Il lui restait trois minutes et ensuite j'irai voir où elle était. Ou au moins je l'appellerai. De façon autoritaire bien sûr. Je pris la pomme et décidai que je ferai mieux de la manger en attendant. Je mordis dedans quand la plus douce et plus sexy voix du monde arriva par la porte. "Oups! Je suis désolée, je suis en retard M. Cullen."

La pomme tomba de ma main et je me rassis, étonné, alors qu'elle entrait dans le bureau. Elle était bien mieux que tout ce que mon faible cerveau aurait pu fantasmer. Merde. Elle était merveilleuse. Elle portait une jupe courte à carreaux qui couvrait tout juste tout, des collants blancs, un chemisier blanc et un blazer bleu marine qui ne dissimulait rien de ses seins parfaits. Bon sang, il semblait que ça les poussait encore plus haut si c'était possible. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en deux nattes et elle portait un rouge à lèvre rouge. Je pouvais les imaginer sur ma bite et elle devint lancinante. Elle allait vraiment causer ma mort.

"On dirait que vous avez quelque chose coincé entre les dents monsieur," me dit-elle alors qu'elle passait doucement de l'autre côté du bureau en roulant des hanches de façon séduisante. Ses yeux brillaient de malice et ses joues étaient roses, naturellement bien sûr. Comment pourrait-elle rougir alors qu'elle était habillée pour me tuer mais c'était toujours ma Bella. Timide et sexy, juste comme je l'aimais.

Je ne dis rien parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir. Elle atteignit enfin sa chaise et elle se pencha pour poser son sac à dos à côté d'elle. Je grognai en voyant la plupart de son derrière. Sa culotte était blanche et les bas n'allaient pas jusqu'en haut et il y avait quelques centimètres de chair adorable que je mourrai d'envie de toucher avec mes mains et avec mes lèvres aussi. Elle se tourna, sourit doucement et s'assit en croisant les jambes et en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Elle me regarda dans l'expectative et j'essayai désespérément de me concentrer. Bien. Il fallait que nous jouions. J'étais un acteur. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais mettre de côté le désir de la prendre et la jeter sur le bureau et la malmener immédiatement. N'était-ce pas pourquoi un fantasme était fait, après tout?

"Vous devriez pouvoir avaler ça," suggéra-t-elle, ses lèvres tremblant. "Je pourrai vous montrer comment avaler si vous avez des problèmes."

Putain. Je fus choqué de comprendre que j'avais encore ce satané bout de pomme dans la bouche. C'est vraiment un bon moyen de gâcher ce moment, Cullen. Etre choqué par une pomme alors que ta fille ressemble à un pur péché en face de toi...! Je mâchai et avalai, utilisant cet instant pour essayer de me concentrer. Il fallait que je joue et je n'allais pas tout faire foirer.

"Vous êtes en retard, Mlle Swan." Ma voix était rauque mais ça convenait parfaitement à ce scénario.

Elle haussa les épaules et enroula un doigt au bout de sa natte de droite. Seigneur. Je voulais les attraper et glisser ma queue au fond de sa bouche en me servant de ses cheveux pour aller plus profondément. Elle le savait. La lueur dans ses yeux me disait qu'elle était très excitée de jouer ce fantasme.

"C'est tout? Pas d'excuse? Le chien n'a pas mangé vos devoirs?" demandai-je en la fixant.

Elle se pencha pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortit… qu'est-ce que c'était? Une sucette? Oui c'était bien ça. Elle enleva le papier et la mit dans sa bouche en aspirant avec ses joues et en suçant. Elle la fit tourner pendant une minute et puis la sortit, la tenant près de ses lèvres. "Il est question de manger mais ça ne concerne ni les devoirs ni le chien."

Seigneur. Sous-entendait-elle ce que je croyais? Elle se remit à sucer et je devins jaloux de cette boule en sucre. "Mlle Swan, je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que vous voulez dire."

Elle soupira et enleva la sucette de sa bouche puis se lécha les lèvres. Je grognai. Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. Elle était tellement sexy et elle faisait de son mieux pour me mettre à genoux. "Je veux dire, M. Cullen, que je suis en retard parce que je baisais mon copain dans sa voiture."

Je vis rouge. Même si c'était des conneries rien que de penser que ses lèvres roses parfaites s'était mises autour de quelqu'un d'autre m'énerva complètement. Elle rigola à ma réaction et j'essayai de me maîtriser. "Mlle Swan, ce n'est pas un comportement approprié!"

Elle passa sa langue maintenant rouge au-dessus de sa sucette, complètement indifférente à ma colère. "Peut-être que j'aime que ce soit inapproprié."

Elle faisait des choses très inappropriées avec ce bonbon c'était sûr. Je la regardai lécher et sucer. Puis elle décroisa les jambes, me laissant apercevoir sa petite culotte blanche. J'attrapai le bord du bureau pour ne pas me jeter sur elle. Elle était complètement bonne pour ça.

"Je peux voir que vous le faites Mlle Swan, nous en discuterons après les cours."

Elle roula des yeux. "Peu importe."

"Parlez-moi avec respect, Isabella!" criai-je.

Elle cligna des yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Putain. "Je suis désolée _Monsieur Cullen._ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ça ne se produira plus." Son ton dégoulinait de sarcasme. Il faisait chaud comme l'enfer.

"Bon sang, bien sûr, que ça n'arrivera plus," dis-je, ma voix pleine d'avertissement. "Je m'en assurerai."

Elle frissonna un peu et je souris. Elle était définitivement aussi excitée que moi. "Vous ne devriez pas jurer M. Cullen." Et un autre coup sur sa sucette.

"Je pense que vous aimez ça, Mlle Swan mais vous avez raison, c'était inapproprié et c'est quelque chose que vous connaissez."

Elle me fit simplement un sourire innocent et lécha à nouveau sa sucette. Je n'avais jamais voulu plus faire ça de toute ma vie. Je n'arrivai plus à gérer. "La classe est finie. Mais pas pour vous Mlle Swan." J'attendis une minute ou deux que ma fausse classe sorte. Elle resta assise, à sucer son bonbon et semblant totalement indifférente à la punition qui allait suivre. Je me rassis et lui dis. "Vous étiez en retard, irrespectueuse, pas du tout préparée et vous avez eu des activités sexuelles avant de venir, que pensez-vous que je doive faire à ce sujet Mlle Swan?"

Son doigt enroula de nouveau la mèche de cheveux. "Je pense que vous devriez faire ce que vous voulez faire M. Cullen." Sa voix était dégoulinante d'insinuations.

Te jeter sur le bureau et te baiser sauvagement? Oui, je pense que je le ferai. Tout à l'heure chérie. "Peut-être que je devrais appeler vos parents?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle secoua la tête, ses nattes se balancèrent sur ses épaules. "Oh non M. Cullen, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, on m'exclurait, ça c'est sûr!"

Je retins un rire à la pensée de la tête du Chef Swan apprenant que sa fille était une coquine. Elle aurait de la chance de ne pas être menottée à son lit. Oh putain encore une image pour un autre fantasme. "Il est de mon devoir en tant que professeur d'informer vos parents que vous ne respectez pas les règles élevées que nous avons établies ici, à l'Académie Cullen."

Elle sourit au nom de l'école. Quoi de mieux que mon école privée pleine de jeunes filles? Eh bien je ne voulais que celle-là mais c'était une très bonne idée. "S'il vous plait M. Cullen, s'il vous plait ne dites rien sur moi, je ferai n'importe quoi." Sa voix était devenue haletante alors qu'elle me suppliait. C'était vraiment difficile de ne pas venir immédiatement.

"Vous devez être punie pour vos actions, Mlle Swan, je ne peux pas permettre un tel manque de respect, quel message cela enverrait-il à vos camarades de classe?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre et leva son regard vers moi avec des yeux larmoyants. Seigneur! Comment faisait-elle ça? Je devrais la faire jouer. Elle arrivait à me faire sentir coupable de vouloir la punir. "Je comprends M. Cullen. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez pour me punir mais ne le dites pas à mon père."

Et c'était parti. "Venez ici Mlle Swan." Elle se leva et remit sa sucette dans son papier, elle la jeta dans son sac et marcha lentement le long de mon bureau, la tête baissée. "Regardez-moi," ordonnai-je.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je vis du désir. "Je suis enclin à céder, à ne pas dire à votre père ce que vous avez fait." Son visage s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire. "Mais…" ajoutai-je en regardant son sourire s'estomper. Putain, elle était bonne. "… il faut que tu retiennes la leçon."

Elle acquiesça lentement. "Vous êtes mon professeur alors vous devriez m'apprendre, monsieur."

Putain elle m'avait appelé Monsieur. "Que penses-tu des châtiments corporels Isabella?" Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'appeler Isabella à la place de Mlle Swan était incroyablement torride pour moi en ce moment.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Je sais que c'est l'une des options disponibles pour les enseignants ici, à l'Académie Cullen, monsieur."

"Oui c'est vrai. C'est dans le règlement que vous deviez lire le premier jour."

"Je me souviens M. Cullen. Je… je comprends que vous avez l'option de me donner la fessée si vous voulez."

Seigneur, bien sûr que je veux! "Et qu'en penses-tu, Isabella?"

Elle gémit et rougit. "J'ai un peu peur Monsieur et…" elle s'interrompit et détourna le regard.

"Et quoi jeune fille?" l'incitai-je. Elle était tellement magnifique. Nous pourrions probablement exploiter notre propre compagnie porno… pas que j'allais la laisser apparaitre sur des vidéos ou quoi que ce soit.

"Et un peu allumée," murmura-t-elle. Seigneur. Elle me tuait.

"Est-ce vrai, Mlle Swan?" Elle acquiesça. "Eh bien j'aimerai voir ça par moi-même, penchez vous sur le bureau s'il vous plait."

Elle regarda le bureau puis moi, mordillant sa lèvre à nouveau. "Maintenant Isabella!" ordonnai-je. Elle gémit et se pencha sur le bureau pendant que je me levais et faisais le tour pour passer derrière elle. Seigneur quelle vue! De longues jambes et un petit cul serré tout juste recouvert par un peu de tissu. Je passai mes mains sur la jupe avant de la relever et de révéler cette petite culotte blanche avec laquelle elle m'avait tenté. "Alors tu veux mes mains sur ce joli petit cul, pas vrai, Mlle Swan?"

Comme elle ne me répondit pas, je la tapai légèrement. Elle glapit. "Oui!"

Je ris et passai mes mains entre ses jambes et mes doigts sous sa culotte. Elle était trempée. "Il semblerait que tu sois un peu plus qu'allumée, Mlle Swan. Est-ce que c'est ce petit-ami que tu as sucé qui te fait ça ou est-ce moi?"

"C'est vous, M. Cullen."

Bien sûr que c'était moi. Aucun putain d'ado ne pouvait l'exciter autant que moi! Je crochetai mes doigts pour entrainer sa culotte et la fis glisser le long de ses hanches étroites, me penchant pour la lui retirer, seigneur elle portait ce genre de chaussures que portent les élèves, vernies avec une lanière qui passe au-dessus du pied. Elle était parfaite.

Je me relevai et souris à la vue de son petit cul blanc à ma disposition. "Tu as été une très vilaine fille, Mlle Swan."

"Oui c'est vrai," convint-elle. Je vis ses doigts se serrer alors qu'elle s'agrippait au bord du bureau.

"Et tu sais ce qui arrive aux vilaines filles?" demandai-je, en lui caressant les fesses.

"Elles ont droit à une fessée," répondit-elle.

"Oui, c'est ça." Je tapai légèrement sur sa fesse droite et elle haleta.

"Et les filles coquines aiment ça, n'est-ce pas?" Je touchai l'autre, alors qu'elle gémissait et se plaquait contre le bureau. Ses fesses étaient rose clair. Elle avait l'air sexy. "Combien de claques mérites-tu, Mlle Swan?"

"Cinq?" demanda-t-elle, alors que je baissai à nouveau ma main.

Je ris. "Cinq? Pour avoir été en retard, irrespectueuse et fait une pipe à l'école?" Je lui donnai encore une claque alors qu'elle gémissait.

"Peut-être que je pourrais avoir une autre punition pour cette dernière chose," suggéra-t-elle

Je fis une pause avant de lui donner le cinquième coup. "Comme quoi?"

"Peut-être que je pourrai vous faire une pipe?" demanda-t-elle.

Putain, oui. Non pas que je n'avais pas prévu ça depuis qu'elle avait dit qu'elle l'avait fait à son copain fictif. Je le détestais même s'il n'existait pas. "Vraiment, Mlle Swan? Tu envelopperai tes lèvres douces autour de ma bite?"

"Oh oui, M. Cullen! Je veux le faire."

Je lui donnai encore une claque. "Tu es une très vilaine fille, Isabella." Je frottai ses fesses rosies. "Je pense que je vais te laisser me sucer, pour que tu me montres ce que tu faisais au lieu d'être dans ma classe à l'heure. Si tu fais du bon boulot, plus de fessée. Si ce n'est pas le cas..." Je laissai la menace flotter en l'air pendant que je lui serrais le cul. Je retournai à ma place en déboutonnant mon pantalon. Elle recula de mon bureau et me regarda, léchant ses lèvres pendant que je faisais glisser mon pantalon et mon caleçon jusqu' à mes genoux. "Suis-je plus imposant que ton peti- ami, Mlle Swan?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oh oui, Mr. Cullen."

Je souris. Bonne réponse, baby. "J'espère que tu t'en sortiras ou ton beau petit cul sera en feu."

Bella déboutonna son blazer et le jeta, révélant ainsi sa chemise blanche serrée, ses seins tendus contre le tissu. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Putain de merde! Je gémis et elle sourit en en faisant le tour du bureau et s'agenouilla devant moi. Tellement sexy. "Pourquoi ne pas me sucer comme cette sucette tout à l'heure, Mlle Swan?"

Elle rigola. "Vous avez aimé ça, M. Cullen?"

"J'ai trouvé que c'était très érotique, Isabella."

"Je faisais comme si c'était votre bite," me dit-elle, alors qu'elle se penchait en avant et me prenait dans ses mains. Elle me sourit et fit rouler sa langue sur le bout. Putain, je faillis sortir de ma peau. J'étais tellement dur.

"Et maintenant?" demandai-je, les mains sur ses nattes, les enroulant autour de mes poings. "Pourquoi ne pas me montrer?"

Elle roula sa langue sur ma longueur et je me jetai vers elle. "Prends autant de moi que possible, Mlle Swan. Montre-moi ce que tu peux faire." J'avais à peine dit les mots que sa bouche s'enroula autour de moi. Putain, elle était incroyable. Je gémis et resserrai ma prise sur ses cheveux. Elle passa la langue sur le bout et m'aspira. Je tirai sur ses cheveux soyeux pour la guider.

Elle me relâcha et sourit. "J'aime bien quand vous me baisez la bouche, M. Cullen."

Putain de merde. "Laisse-moi faire, baby." Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, je me levai et glissai à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était si sexy et sa langue courait le long de ma bite. C'était incroyable. Je baisai sa bouche pendant qu'elle me suçait et ça me prit tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas finir tout de suite. "Tu es très talentueuse, Mlle Swan. Je comprends pourquoi ton copain veut ta petite bouche chaude pour lui tout seul. Mais il ne peut plus l'avoir, n'est-ce pas?" Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux et hocha sa tête. C'était un sacré spectacle, ma bite dans sa bouche, mes mains qui tiraient ses cheveux, ces grands yeux bruns qui brillaient. C'était presque trop.

"Tu es à moi maintenant, n'est-ce pas Mlle Swan? A moi de faire ce que je veux?" Elle hocha la tête et continua à sucer ma bite. C'est n'était pas assez, cependant. Je devais être en elle.

Je sortis de sa bouche et elle fit un bruit déçu. Je m'assis et la tirai sur mes genoux. "Ta bouche très douée, baby, mais je veux plus. Ce n'est pas vraiment une punition quand on aime clairement faire une pipe."

Elle me regarda. "A quoi pensez-vous, alors?"

Ça allait être intéressant de voir comment elle réagissait. "Dis-moi, Mlle Swan, toi et ton petit-ami avez-vous tout fait?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle secoua la tête rapidement. "Non! Pour qui me prenez-vous?"

Quelle question! "Pour quelqu'un qui aime avoir une fessée et faire les pipes. Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré de supposer que tu aimes baiser aussi."

Bella haussa un sourcil. "Peut-être que oui. Pourquoi ne me baisez-vous pas pour le savoir?"

Mon Dieu que je l'aimais. Je l'adorerais même si elle n'était pas aussi joliment sexuelle et perverse qu'elle l'était, bien sûr, mais ça c'est juste un ajout à sa grandeur et à sa perfection. "En effet, pourquoi pas?" La seule question était comment? Est-ce que je voulais qu'elle me monte sur cette chaise? Oui, je le voulais. Mais je voulais aussi qu'elle se penche sur le bureau pendant que je la baisais par derrière. Ou alors elle pourrait être sur le bureau face à moi et je pourrais la baiser. Tant de possibilités. Ça devait être l'image que j'avais en tête depuis que j'étais entré dans cette pièce.

"Penche-toi sur le bureau, Mlle Swan."

Elle se releva, s'assurant de se frotter contre ma bite, petite taquine qu'elle était! Elle n'est pas repartie là où elle avait été quand je lui avais donné la fessée, choisissant de se pencher devant moi. Son cul rose était juste là alors je me penchai en avant et le mordis légèrement. Elle cria. "Monsieur Cullen!"

Je ricanai en me levant et défis mes chaussures, enlevai mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Je remontai encore sa jupe. Je pourrais l'avoir nue mais il y avait quelque chose de plus sexy qu'elle soit presque entièrement habillée, comme si on pouvait se faire surprendre à n'importe quel moment par un élève curieux ou un professeur errant ou mieux encore, par le directeur.

Je tendis la main entre ses jambes et caressai sa chatte. "Tu es si mouillée, Isabella."

Elle fit des petits bruits de miaulement et poussa contre la main. "Seulement pour vous, M. Cullen."

"C'est vrai, Mlle Swan? Je ne pense pas que ton copain va beaucoup aimer ça..." Oui, j'étais accroché à ce petit connard inexistant.

"Je vais rompre avec lui," promit-elle quand je touchai son clitoris. "S'il vous plaît."

"Tu vas rompre avec lui. Tu es ma copine maintenant, je peux faire ce que je veux."

"Oui, s'il vous plaît!" Elle devenait exigeante, ma douce Bella. Seigneur merci pour ça!

"Bonne fille, Isabella. Je pense que tu as peut-être déjà un A dans ce cours." Je poussai à l'intérieur et elle haleta pendant que je la remplissais. Je gémis à cette chaleur étouffante qui m'entourait.

"Tu n'es pas vierge, Mlle Swan. Il semble que tu sois exactement le genre de fille que je pensais que tu étais…" lui dis-je, en commençant à la baiser lentement.

"Vous ne voulez pas d'une vierge, M. Cullen…" me dit-elle, repoussant son cul vers moi, m'emmenant plus profondément.

"Comment le sais-tu, Isabella?"

"Parce que..." gémit-elle, alors que je m'enfonçais plus profondément en elle. "Parce que vous voulez une fille qui sait ce qu'elle fait." Je giflai son cul une fois et elle gémit à nouveau. "Vous voulez une fille qui puisse vous sucer et vous baiser comme vous aimez." Oh ouais, ça c'est certain. J'agrippai ses hanches et je poussai plus fort. "Vous me voulez, M. Cullen. Seulement moi." J'adorais entendre ça.

"Seulement toi, Mlle Swan," grognai-je, en levant un peu ses hanches et allant plus profondément. "Tu es tellement sexy dans ce petit uniforme. Je voulais juste te baiser dès que tu es entrée."

"Je voulais que vous me baisiez," me dit-elle, à bout de souffle alors que je la prenais vite et fort. "J'étais en retard exprès pour que vous me fassiez rester après les cours."

Putain de merde. "Tu vas rester après les cours tous les jours à partir de maintenant, baby. On appellera ça… des cours de rattrapage."

Elle rit. "J'adore le rattrapage."

"Moi aussi." Je caressai son clitoris en la baisant. Ça ne devait plus tarder. C'était presque impossible de ne pas finir juste en la regardant.

Bella cria et commença à pulser autour de moi "Merde, oui, M. Cullen," cria-t-elle, en finissant. Tellement sexy. J'enfonçai les doigts dans sa taille pendant que j'allais plus profondément en elle, la remplissant. Je poussai encore et encore, profitant de la sensation d'elle autour de moi pendant que je lui donnais tout ce que j'avais.

Je me retirai, complètement épuisé et je m'effondrai sur la chaise. Je tendis la main et touchai ses cuisses. Elle vint volontiers sur mes genoux et sourit alors que je l'entourais de mes bras. "Bonjour."

Bonjour? Je ris avant de l'embrasser. "Je pense que c'est plus qu'un bonjour, baby," lui dis-je. Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés. "C'est plutôt le meilleur matin de ma vie."

Elle ricana et posa la tête sur mon épaule. "Donc je suppose que ça ne t'a pas dérangé de te réveiller tôt."

Je tirai sur une de ses tresses. "Tu peux me réveiller comme ça toute la semaine si tu veux."

Elle rit. "Super, je pensais bien que ça ne te dérangerait pas…"

Je secouai la tête. "Jamais. Mais j'ai détesté que tu ne sois pas au lit avec moi. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru que c'était un rêve." Elle s'assit et me regarda surprise. "Cette pensée m'a terrifié."

"Oh, Edward!" Elle m'embrassa doucement. "Je sais que c'est dur à croire parfois mais c'est définitivement réel."

"Seigneur merci pour ça." Ce n'était pas le moment d'être mélancolique. "C'était bien mieux que n'importe quel rêve ou fantasme." Je la regardai, elle était presque entièrement habillée, sauf pour sa veste et ses sous-vêtements. "Sais-tu à quel point c'était dur d'attendre pour te baiser? Tu es une si petite tentatrice."

Bella sourit. "J'ai tout planifié au moment où tu as parlé du fantasme de l'écolière."

"Tu l'as éclipsé, laisse-moi te dire. Tu es une sacrée petite actrice. Tu es sûre de vouloir être professeur?"

Elle ricana et me caressa la joue. "Je veux être ton professeur à coup sûr."

Je souris. "Je pensais que c'était le scénario jusqu'à ce que je lise la note."

Elle me regarda. "Déçu?"

Etait-elle sérieuse? "Pas du tout."

"Bien." Elle m'embrassa et je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle. "En plus, il reste quatre jours d'école. Tu ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver…"

Putain oui! "J'adorerais aller en classe avec Mlle Swan."

"C'est Madame Swan et je suis sûr que ça te plaira. On va juste voir ce qu'elle a prévu."

Je fis la moue et elle se moqua de moi. "Tu me taquines encore, baby."

Bella secoua la tête. "Je crois que j'ai tenu parole, comme promis. Cullen."

"Tu le fais toujours." Je l'embrassai encore. "Je t'aime, Bella."

"Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle. Elle me chevauchait, faisant remonter sa jupe sur ses cuisses. "Et maintenant, j'aimerai commencer ce cours de rattrapage."

Bordel de merde. " On va faire…." Je devenais accro à cette femme d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais crue possible. Elle était le septième ciel duquel je ne voulais jamais descendre. Bella était à moi, pour toujours.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

 _C'était bon pour vous? Je crois que j'ai peut-être raté ma vocation d'écrire du porno, du moins c'est ce que je pense. J'espère que ces deux-là ont répondu à vos attentes. On dirait qu'ils ont passé un bon moment en tous cas!_

 _ **Euh… il va nous falloir un temps de récupération**_

 _ **et vous?**_


	34. Passé

.

 **Chapitre 34 – Passé**

"Est-ce que tu vas monter à cheval dans ce film?" demanda Bella rêveusement.

Je laissai tomber mon scénario et lui sourit. "Pourquoi? Ça te plait quand je monte?" demandai-je, de manière suggestive. Elle était trop mignonne. Ça faisait une trentaine de minutes que je lisais ce script et j'avais tout juste un aperçu du personnage avant de lui lire des parties à haute voix. Elle devenait vraiment impatiente. C'était incroyablement amusant. Elle essayait de lire le scénario qu'elle avait mais toutes les deux minutes je pouvais la sentir me regarder. Elle détournait les yeux chaque fois que je lui jetais un coup d'œil.

Nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. La neige avait finalement commencé à tomber et c'était cool de la regarder de l'intérieur, à côté du feu en lisant tous les deux. Ou pendant que je lisais Bella me matait. Je ne voulais être nulle part ailleurs cependant. Il faudrait vraiment que je recherche un endroit à acheter dans les parages. Ou à Seattle. Oui, Seattle serait bien aussi.

"Ça serait sexy. En quelque sorte," marmonna-t-elle. Sa lèvre fit une petite moue et je n'allais pas résister à cette invitation. Elle m'avait presque tué hier avec sa collégienne coquine alors nous avions décidé de prendre quelque temps pour nous remettre, hier soir nous avions mangé de la pizza et trainé devant la télévision. J'avais été un peu déçu de n'être pas réveillé par l'alarme du réveil ce matin mais il restait encore plusieurs jours d'école. Il semblait que ma Bella attende son heure. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais me plaindre de me réveiller avec elle dans mes bras.

"Genre sexy? Depuis quand suis-je seulement sexy?" demandai-je.

Elle rigola. "Eh bien tu es habillé quand tu es sur un cheval, alors le sexy diminue un peu."

Je lui souris. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais jouer Lady Godiva alors je pense que faire du cheval tout nu est hors de question." Elle rigola encore plus cette fois. J'aimais la faire rire. J'aimais être simplement avec elle. Je ne savais pas bien comment j'allais survivre loin d'elle pendant plusieurs semaines, je lui parlerai tous les jours au téléphone ou par ordinateur interposé.

"Peut-être qu'on va trouver un film où il y aura un renversement de rôle, un mec devrait se promener nu pour distraire la foule," suggéra-t-elle.

Je la chatouillai. "Je suis sûr que ce serait un film merveilleux mais je suis aussi sûr que je ne serai pas dans ce film."

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil, en en parlant sur ce ton qui pouvait signifier que j'allais avoir des ennuis. Oh mec! "C'est normal qu'une femme soit nue mais pas un homme?"

Je ris, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. "D'abord, l'homme a un petit quelque chose et dans mon cas, un gros quelque chose entre les jambes qui n'aimerait pas être coincé contre un cheval pendant qu'il marche ou encore pire, galope." Bella rigola à celle-là. "Deuxièmement, j'ai cette petite-amie qui je pense, n'aimerait pas que le monde entier me voie nu, en me basant sur son aversion des scènes de sexe dans mes scripts."

Elle arrêta de rire et ses yeux bruns lancèrent des éclairs. "Merde. C'est vrai. Oublie que j'en ai parlé."

Je rigolai en voyant l'expression d'horreur sur son visage. "Pas si drôle hein? Est-ce que ton côté féministe vient de se ranimer pour un instant? Je suis pour l'égalité dans la nudité tu le sais, spécialement quand il s'agit de toi et moi."

Bella roula des yeux. "Je déteste ce cours. Je t'ai juste imaginé torse nu et montant à cheval et je me suis laissée emporter."

Elle était si mignonne. "Alors nous monterons torse nu, ça je peux le faire pour nous deux. Mais le jeans restera toujours à sa place."

Bella sourit. "Quand tu montes le cheval peut-être. Mais pas quand c'est moi qui te monte…"

Seigneur. Et je bandais de nouveau. "Oh oui je l'aurai définitivement perdu à ce moment là…" Je secouai la tête et fis une expression triste. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de nudité dans celui-là."

Elle souffla et me tapa avec son pied. "Pas besoin d'être désolé pour ça."

Je ricanai en attrapant son pied, la chatouillant pendant qu'elle criait et essayait de s'échapper. "Je ne suis pas déçu de tourner ce film mais le faire avec toi aurait été très amusant."

Elle fit la moue. "Pour pratiquer il faudrait que tu me laisses lire."

"Ou mieux encore, lis-le," répondis-je, en lui faisant un sourire entendu.

Elle souffla. "Pardonne-moi d'être curieuse, je vais juste recommencer à lire."

Elle colla le scénario devant son visage, me bloquant complètement la vue. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Je passai à la première dispute entre mon personnage et son père.

"Tu es vexé? Sûrement que je devrais être plus que vexé, Père. " Je pris l'accent facilement. J'avais toujours eu la bonne oreille pour ça. Le livre de Bella descendit un peu et je pus voir le haut de ses yeux. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. "Je n'ai aucun désir de courtiser l'une ou l'autre des femmes Pierce," aboyai-je, en faisant un mauvais rire. "Fiona est très belle, elle rivalise avec son frère William pour son apparence et j'ose dire que… sa moustache est plus épaisse."

Les épaules de Bella tremblaient et elle enfouit son nez dans son script, ce qui la cachait pour rire. Je rigolai et lui prit son livre. "Tu ne trompes personne, baby."

Elle fit un sourire éclatant, pas du tout inquiète d'avoir été prise sur le fait. "Est-ce que ton personnage laisse vraiment entendre que Fiona est un homme?"

Je souris. "Il est surtout contrarié par son père, il semble qu'il ait beaucoup de pression pour se marier avant d'assumer le trône."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Trône, tu es un prince?" Sa voix s'emballa un peu rien qu'à l'idée.

"Euh hum… et mon père est le roi mais nous avons des idées très différentes sur le genre de femme que je devrais épouser, je trouve les femmes superficielles insupportables." Je pris à nouveau l'accent. Les joues de Bella rougirent. "Je préfère de loin une femme avec un peu d'esprit, un peu comme mon cheval préféré, Glory."

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Et tu materais cet esprit comme un cheval?"

Je luis fis mon regard le plus coquin. "Je ne briserai jamais son esprit sauvage. Je la calmerai, juste assez pour plaire à mes parents mais je relâcherai son tempérament en privé."

Elle fit un bruit étranglé et la prochaine chose que je sus c'est que j'étais coincé sur le canapé et qu'elle m'embrassait comme une folle. Bon. J'allais parler avec un accent tout le temps si j'obtenais ce genre de réaction. Elle aimait les australiens? Les italiens? Enfer je pouvais parler italien ou français pour elle si elle réagissait de cette façon.

"Dis m'en plus," demanda-t-elle, en se mettant à califourchon.

Vraiment? Elle voulait que je continue? "Je suis rebelle." Elle gémit et ses doigts fléchirent contre mes abdos. "Je refuse de céder à la pression familiale, j'épouserai la bonne fille quand je la trouverai."

"Qui est-ce?" demanda-t-elle. Ses doigts se glissèrent au niveau de mon pull.

"C'est une roturière, totalement inapproprié. Elle peut monter à cheval et tirer au fusil aussi bien qu'un homme. Elle est positivement scandaleuse et on dit qu'elle a déjà connu des hommes."

Bella marmonna et passa mon pull par-dessus ma tête. Seigneur. Que se passait-il là? "Baby?"

"Continue. A quoi ressemble-t-elle?" Son pull suivit le mien et j'étais très disposé à lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir puisque mes vêtements étaient en train de disparaitre.

Une image de Kate Winslet clignota dans ma tête, c'était elle qui jouerait. Mais ce ne fut pas la réponse que je lui fis. "Elle a une peau de porcelaine qui ne demande que le contact d'un homme." Je caressai la joue de Bella et elle se mordit la lèvre. Je fis courir mon pouce le long de sa bouche. "Des lèvres roses parfaites qui appellent les miennes, j'aspire à les sentir sur les miennes." Bella commença à bouger contre moi. Putain d'enfer, j'étais dur comme un roc. Bien. "Riches yeux bruns, ma couleur favorite, celle de mon café." Ses yeux étaient sexy et emplis de désir. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer. "Des cheveux châtains qui brillent au soleil. " Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et regardai ses seins se soulever. "Un corsage qui me fait oublier que je devrais me comporter en gentleman." Je voulais rire de moi-même d'utiliser ce mot mais les narines de Bella se dilatèrent et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Visiblement elle approuvait.

"Je me consume pour elle, dès le premier moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, elle a été tout ce que j'ai vu. Toutes les débutantes insipides que mes parents ont mises devant moi ne faisaient que m'inciter à me rapprocher d'elle."

"Et elle, elle te veut aussi?" demanda Bella. Elle passa sa main dans son dos et défit son soutien-gorge. Seigneur. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa taille. Je ne savais pas si j'étais autorisée à la toucher. Mais il valait mieux que ce soit bientôt.

"Oui mais elle ne fait pas confiance. Elle pense que je veux juste une distraction avant de me fiancer à quelqu'un de ma condition."

"Ta condition," marmonna-t-elle. " Oui ils voudraient que tu sois avec quelqu'un de ton rang, une dame ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Je ne veux pas une dame, je te veux toi," lui dis-je.

Elle sourit. "Moi, euh? C'est ce dont tu parlais?"

Je fis un petit sourire et laissai tomber l'accent. "Tu sais bien que oui. Il n'y a personne d'autre pour moi."

"Il vaudrait mieux. Maintenant montre-moi."

Mes mains furent sur ses seins l'instant d'après. "Avec plaisir, amour."

Elle passa sa main entre nous et déboutonna mon jeans. "Garde cet accent."

Je haussai un sourcil. "Je devrais sûrement me faire du souci de t'emmener en Allemagne cet été."

Elle rit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. "C'est toi et avec cet accent en plus, ça me rend sauvage."

"Bien dans ce cas…" je commençai à sortir des mots comme saveur et bœufs. Rien de ce que je disais n'avait de sens mais la bouche chaude de Bella se déplaçait sur mon cou et mon torse alors je m'en fichais.

"Ne t'arrête pas," murmura-t-elle, en embrassant mon estomac et en ouvrant mon jeans. Pas de problème. Je continuais à déblatérer sur la façon dont je renoncerai au trône pour elle. "C'est tellement romantique," me dit-elle, en tirant sur mon pantalon.

"Chérie je ne peux pas penser au romantisme quand ta bouche est sur ma… Putain de merde!" Tout ce que je voulais dire fut oublié quand sa bouche se referma sur moi. "Bella, seigneur!"

Elle me libéra et fronça les sourcils. "Accent s'il te plait!"

Merde comme si je pouvais me concentrer? "Isabella ne me taquine pas," réussis-je à dire. Elle sourit avant de retomber sur moi. Mes yeux louchèrent et je dis "cheers" ce qui la fit rigoler, ce qui me sembla plutôt génial. Elle me relâcha et se leva puis tira sur son pantalon de yoga. Fait intéressant elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Si je l'avais su, je n'aurai probablement travaillé pendant une demi-heure sur mon script…

Elle rampa vers moi et se plaça juste au-dessus de ma queue. "Je pense que tu as besoin d'une leçon d'équitation avant ce film."

Putain oui. "Absolument je veux être parfait, techniquement."

Elle descendit, me prenant lentement en elle. Seigneur j'allais venir en un temps record, pensai-je. J'aimais quand elle était sur moi.

"Tu commences lentement, " me dit-elle calmement, en bougeant légèrement ses hanches. "Laisse ton cheval s'habituer à ton corps."

"Je suis incroyablement habitué à ton corps," répondis-je, toujours avec l'accent. Cependant je ne me lasserai jamais de sa silhouette magnifique et sexy. Peu importe combien de fois elle me prendrait comme ça. Seigneur laissez-la me prendre souvent comme ça, s'il vous plait…

"Hum, une fois que le cavalier et la monture sont bien ensemble on peut passer au trot." Et elle commença à bouger un peu plus vite. Je la tenais par la taille et la rencontrai dans ses mouvements. "Tu aimes trotter Edward?"

"J'adore trotter Bella. J'aime une balade douce au trot."

Elle rigola et je regardai ses seins tressauter alors qu'elle bougeait ses hanches et me prenait un peu plus vite. "Il y a quelque chose à dire pour se laisser aller et partir au galop."

Elle rebondissait sur ma bite à présent, me baisant fort et je la tenais seulement et guidai ses hanches. "Oui, oui, j'aime beaucoup ça," tentai-je. Je passai ma main pour toucher son clitoris alors qu'elle me prenait encore plus vite. Ça n'allait plus être long. Je touchai l'endroit parfait quand elle me prenait de cette façon.

Elle gémit et renversa sa tête en arrière. Elle était magnifique. J'aimais la regarder mais je détestai ne pas pouvoir embrasser son cou délicat. Je frottai son clitoris plus vite et elle se resserra autour de moi en jouissant et criant "Prince Edward!" Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait me faire rire alors que je me déversai en elle. Elle s'effondra contre moi pendant que nous redescendions sur terre. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassai durement.

"Tu ne manques jamais de me fasciner," lui dis-je. "Qui savait que mon script arriverait à t'exciter autant? Je n'ai même pas lu les passages sexy."

Elle rit et ça vibra dans ma poitrine. J'aimais qu'elle soit si proche. "Pourquoi penses-tu que je sois diplômée en anglais? J'adore les mots, que puis-je dire?"

"J'adore tes mots," lui dis-je en la serrant contre moi et passant mes mains dans son dos. "Je suis tellement content qu'ils t'aient amenée jusqu'à moi."

Bella posa sa tête sur ses mains et puis sur mon torse. "Qui aurait pu dire que me traiter d'idiote t'aurait attiré? Honnêtement je n'avais jamais rêvé que nous soyons là comme ça." Elle rit. "D'accord je peux l'avoir imaginé mais c'était un pur fantasme avec mon jouet."

Elle me tuait. "J'aime que tu aies pensé à moi en te touchant avant même de me connaitre."

Elle ricana. "Vraiment? Ça ne te dérange pas? Il doit y avoir des millions de femmes qui font de même."

Je sentis mes joues chauffer. Merde. Je n'aimais pas penser à ça. "C'est torride parce que c'est _toi_ qui l'a fait," modifiai-je. "Cela peut me mettre mal à l'aise d'entendre parler des autres."

Elle sourit. "Oui je peux comprendre ça."

Je souris. "Bien sûr que tu peux, tu es une belle femme et nous savons tous les deux que tu as au moins quelques admirateurs."

Elle fronça le visage d'irritation. "Ne me le rappelle pas."

Eh bien je m'en souviendrais. Ce mec Mike ferait mieux de rester à l'écart. "Je devrai retourner à la lecture de mon script, tu m'as distrait…"

"De la meilleure façon qui soit," dit-elle, en m'embrassant le menton.

"Absolument si tu veux me distraire à nouveau de la même façon dans une heure, n'hésite pas!"

Elle ricana en se redressant. "Je vais préparer le dîner donc nous garderons ces distractions pour plus tard."

"Tu vas cuisiner, qu'y aura-t-il?"

Elle sourit. "Poulet frit et brocolis, ça sera bon pour un jour froid. Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera saupoudré de fromage."

Ça allait pour moi." Ça m'a l'air bon, chérie. Tu as besoin d'aide?"

"Non. Non apprends à connaitre ton personnage, comme ça tu pourras complètement me le _présenter_ plus tard."

Seigneur je l'adorais. "Absolument."

"Allez hop alors. Cheerio!" Son accent britannique était absolument atroce mais elle était sacrément mignonne et souriait si fièrement quand elle se recula pour enfiler son pantalon et son pull, sans soutien-gorge, que je n'eus pas le cœur de le lui dire.

"C'était… hum…" m'arrêtai-je, pas sûr de ce j'allais dire.

"Terrible," finit-elle pour moi. "Mais tu m'aimes trop pour me le dire. C'est bon je n'ai pas besoin de l'accent. J'utiliserai le tien chaque fois que j'en aurai envie."

Je fis un petit sourire en mettant mon jeans. "De quoi tu auras le plus envie, de moi ou de l'accent?"

Elle attrapa mon jeans et me tira vers elle. "Toi. Toujours toi." Elle me fit un baiser torride qui me donna juste envie de retirer ce jeans. "Laisse le pull, je pense que nous devrions entrer dans le bain à remous plus tard, avec cette neige qui tombe."

Putain oui. "Ça me va amour." Et je l'embrassai de nouveau.

"On se revoit bientôt. Je vais bosser!" Elle partit dans la cuisine et je me réinstallai dans le canapé. Je pourrai passer le reste de mes journées de cette façon. Je cherchai mon script et le trouvai là où je l'avais laissé. Il était temps pour certaines plaisanteries britanniques sexy. Je préfèrerai plaisanter avec ma copine sexy mais nous garderions ça pour plus tard.

 **WWS**

"Le dîner était délicieux chérie," lui dis-je, à nouveau. Sérieusement. Je m'étais resservi et j'en aurai bien pris une troisième fois si je n'étais pas aussi anxieux de ce qui allait se passer plus tard.

Elle sourit. "Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ce plat c'est que s'il y en a trop on peut toujours le réchauffer. Il y en aura pour une autre fois." Elle regarda le plat puis moi. "Sauf bien sûr… si tu comptes en remanger autant à chaque fois."

Je soufflai en me levant et en amenant nos assiettes à l'évier. "Il faut que tu saches que je me suis retenu, j'en voulais plus mais je préférerai aller au jacuzzi avec toi plutôt que de manger encore de ton incroyable cuisine, tu devrais prendre ça comme un compliment."

Elle rigola et passa ses bras autour de moi par derrière pendant que je rinçai les assiettes. "Devrais-je considérer ça comme un compliment que tu préfères mon corps à ma nourriture? Le sexe avant la nourriture?"

Je ris en me tournant pour lui faire face. "Le sexe est une sorte de nourriture tant qu'il s'agit de moi. Et je préfère tout de toi, chérie. Ton corps, ta nourriture, ton esprit, ton doux rire…" je m'interrompis alors qu'elle me tirait à elle pour m'embrasser. "Ça aussi," essayai-je de dire quand nous nous séparâmes. Chaque fois que je l'embrassais, c'était parfait. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté avant.

"Hmmm, plus de ça à venir. Je vais mettre un maillot de bain. Pourquoi ne pas démarrer le jacuzzi?"

Comme si je ne m'en étais pas déjà occupé? "C'est déjà en train de bouillonner, baby. On se retrouve là-bas dans cinq minutes?" demandai-je.

"Bien sûr." Elle était partie avant que je puisse l'embrasser à nouveau. Très bien, alors. Je la suivis en haut mais la porte de la salle de bain était fermée quand j'arrivais. Peut-être qu'elle avait une autre surprise pour moi. Je mis mon maillot noir et sortis par la porte-fenêtre de la chambre. J'étais content que nous utilisions cette chambre comme chambre principale. Il y avait une vue imprenable sur la rivière et la montagne. Le spa était recouvert par une avancée de toit, alors je n'avais pas eu à déblayer la neige. Bien sûr, j'avais dû marcher un peu dedans pour y arriver et il faisait un peu froid, alors je courus et me précipitai dans l'eau chaude en soupirant une fois dans le jacuzzi. La perfection pure et simple. Il neigeait encore mais j'avais chaud et j'avais juste besoin que ma fille complète le tableau.

Je me détendis contre un des jets, en gémissant quand il me massa le bas du dos. Ça faisait du bien. Et ça me rappela une petite promesse qu'on s'était fait l'un à l'autre quand on avait parlé de se rencontrer. Je lui devais un très long massage et elle m'en devrait un en retour. Je devrais lui rappeler cette promesse. Bien que je me demande combien de temps s'écoulerait avant que ça devienne sexuel entre nous. Pas beaucoup, du moins de ma part.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je l'appelais. "Hé baby, je viens de me rappeler que..." Je stoppai net quand je la vis. Putain de merde. Chaque fois que je pensais qu'elle était super sexy, elle me surprenait encore une fois. Elle était dans un minuscule bikini, rouge, qui couvrait à peine son corps. Elle grinça un peu des dents en sentant l'air froid et j'eus l'impression de regarder _Alerte à Malibu_ alors qu'elle courait vers moi. Bien qu'elle soit mieux que n'importe quelle femme d'Alerte à Malibu. Elle était moins vêtue, elle était réelle et elle était toute à moi.

"Merde, il fait froid…" haleta-t-elle en atteignant le jacuzzi." Je tendis la main et l'aidai à grimper dedans. Elle tremblait dans l'air glacial de la nuit. Elle soupira de soulagement en entrant dans l'eau et s'assit à côté de moi. "Oh, c'est beaucoup mieux."

"Oui, c'est vrai," dis-je, l'enveloppant dans mes bras et la tirant, elle se retrouva contre mon torse. "Maintenant, c'est parfait."

Bella appuya sa tête contre mon épaule droite et se détendit contre moi. "C'est si beau ici."

J'étais d'accord. "Même si c'est encore plus vrai maintenant que tu es ici avec moi."

Elle rit et embrassa ma mâchoire. "T'u es bête."

"Seulement avec toi."

"Comme il se doit," dit-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu disais quand j'arrivais?"

Je secouai la tête en essayant de me concentrer. Oh, oui. "Qu'on se doit des massages."

"Oooh, c'est vrai. Je crois que tu as promis d'utiliser tes mains sexy sur moi pendant des heures." Bella trembla quand j'embrassais le côté de son cou.

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais passer des heures avec toi nue sans te prendre, baby. C'est déjà difficile avec toi dans cette minuscule excuse de maillot de bain."

Elle ricana. "On devra le faire après que je t'aie épuisé pour que tu ne puisses pas te lever."

Je lui grignotai l'oreille et elle a gémit. "Ça n'arrivera jamais, baby. Ne plaisante pas avec ça."

Elle me caressa le genou sous l'eau et je me décalai pour qu'elle sente à quel point ce n'était pas un problème. "Je n'étais pas inquiète," dit-elle en ronronnant.

"Bien." Un bruit à l'ouest attira mon attention. C'était probablement un animal ou quelque chose comme ça, mais..."Que penses-tu qu'ils font?" demandai-je à Bella. J'avais essayé d'appeler Emmett plus tôt aujourd'hui mais je n'avais pas eu de réponse.

Bella ricana. "Je pense qu'ils vont bien. Ils ont survécu à la partie difficile. Je t'ai dit qu'Emmett avait dit qu'on ne les verrait pas jusqu' à dimanche." Sa voix semblait un peu triste quand elle parlait de dimanche. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je détestais l'idée de quitter cet endroit et plus précisément, la quitter lundi matin.

"Ce ne sera pas long avant qu'on passe tout l'été ensemble…" lui rappelai-je.

Bella se tourna vers moi. Je la tirai latéralement sur mes genoux et je la tins près de moi. "J'ai hâte d'y être."

"Été ou remise des diplômes?" demandai-je, avec un sourire.

"Les deux," répondit-elle en souriant. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être diplômée et que tu seras là pour le voir."

"Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde."

Elle sourit et m'embrassa. "Je suis excitée que vous veniez tous. On se sentira en famille avec toi, mon père et Sue les parents d'Alice. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je pensais que ce serait papa et les Brandon mais maintenant, nous aurons toute une maison pleine de gens."

Je repoussai une mèche de cheveux mouillés qui s'accrochait à son cou. Il était temps de lui demander. J'avais évité d'en parler parce que je ne voulais pas la contrarier mais honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ne pas inviter sa mère à me voir recevoir son diplôme. Je le savais parce que ma mère faisait tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour être à tous les grands événements de ma vie. "Bella, ne t'énerve pas mais je dois te demander ça." Ses yeux bruns semblaient blasés, ce que je détestais. "Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir inviter ta mère? Je veux dire, je sais que ce serait gênant avec ton père et sa nouvelle amie mais tu ne penses pas qu'elle veuille être là?"

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent et je me sentis vraiment très mal. "Je suis désolé, baby. Oublie que je..."

"Non, c'est bon," m'interrompit-elle. "Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est mal que je ne veuille même pas qu'elle soit là? Elle n'est jamais venue pour quoi que ce soit, Edward. Je n'ai pas passé de vacances avec elle depuis mes trois ans. Pas un seul anniversaire. Je lui ai rendu visite quand j'étais plus jeune et qu'on pensait qu'elle ferait quelque chose de spécial quand elle m'aurait, non? Je veux dire, si tu ne voyais pas ton enfant pendant quelques années, tu planifierais des choses à faire avec lui. Une visite au zoo, des courses, peu importe. Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai fait quand je lui ai rendu visite?"

Je ne savais pas si je voulais savoir mais je secouai la tête. "J'ai lu, Edward. J'ai lu tous les livres possibles et regardé la télé et je me suis occupée de moi-même pendant qu'elle sortait la nuit et travaillait le jour. Les week-ends elle les passait avec un mec qu'elle s'était dégoté. Après quelques séjours comme ça, j'ai supplié mon père de ne plus m'envoyer la voir. Il l'a fait et elle ne s'en est jamais plainte…"

C'était vraiment quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Mon cœur saignait pour elle. "Baby, ce n'est pas mal que tu ne veuilles pas qu'elle soit là. Je suppose que j'espérais juste qu'elle le voudrait."

Bella haussa une épaule et regarda l'eau. "Elle sait quel âge j'ai. Elle sait que je devrais avoir mon diplôme. Ce n'est pas comme si elle m'en avait parlé, elle n'a même pas appelé. Je l'ai fait pour son anniversaire et j'ai eu sa messagerie. Quelque chose à propos de faire la fête à Vegas." Elle secoua la tête. "On aurait dit qu'elle avait 22 ans."

"Rose et toi n'avez pas de bol quand il s'agit de vos parents," lui dis-je, en la serrant dans mes bras. "Je suis désolé, Bella."

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou. "Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, j'avais Charlie." Elle rit. "Il n'était certainement pas une figure maternelle mais il s'est assuré que je ne manque de rien. Il a demandé à Mme Brandon de m'emmener acheter mon premier soutien-gorge…" Bella ricana et ce son me fit sourire. Je détestais l'énerver en parlant sa mère merdique. "Elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait demandé de l'aider avec mes besoins féminins." Elle tremblait de rire et je me joignis à elle. "Et disons juste que pour mes premiers besoins mensuels, il m'a mis dans la voiture de police et a allumé les lumières comme s'il y avait une urgence. Je suppose que pour Charlie, c'en était une."

J'étais en train de mourir avec cette image. "Il t'a emmenée à l'hôpital?" demandai-je. Putain de merde. C'était hilarant.

"Non. Il m'a emmené chez Alice et il m'a pratiquement jeté de l'argent pour acheter ce dont j'avais besoin avant de filer. C'est là que j'ai officiellement commencé à m'occuper des courses."

Je rugis de rire et ma Bella aussi. Dieu merci, elle était de nouveau heureuse. "J'ai hâte de rencontrer ton père."

Elle ricana et me prit le visage dans les mains. "Tu devrais savoir qu'il fouille dans les journaux à scandale." Je gémis et elle ricana. "Quand je l'ai appelé pour lui dire qu'on était arrivé, il m'a dit que tu pourrais me tromper avec Jane…"

Oh, mec. "Juste ce qu'il me faut. Un père protecteur qui peut légalement me tirer dessus et aime lire les ragots."

Bella rit. "Mais c'est ça le problème. Les seuls magazines que mon père lit sont _Sports Illustrated_ et quelques magazines de pêche. Mais maintenant qu'il sait pour toi, il se renseigne dans _Us_ et _People._ C'est tellement drôle! Peut-être qu'il va demander à Sue de les lui acheter, parce que je ne vois vraiment pas le chef acheter un _Enquirer..._ ce serait un gros potin à Forks." Je la regardai fixement et elle rit. "C'est une très petite ville. Tout le monde sait tout et Charlie achetant des magazines trash serait un sujet de discussion."

Eh bien, je savais ce que c'était que d'être sous un microscope… même si celui de son père était très différent du mien.

"Tu lui as dit que c'était des conneries, non? Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste avant qu'on se rencontre."

Bella m'embrassa et je me perdis. Elle me réconfortait toujours, même si je m'inquiétais pour les coups de feu. "Bien sûr que je lui ai dit. Il est prudent, Edward. Il finira par t'aimer, parce que moi je t'aime mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il sera tout câlin et sourire quand vous le rencontrez."

Je pourrais gérer ça. "Je suis content que maman soit là."

Bella rit. "Tu penses qu'elle te protégera?"

Je souris parce que, contrairement à Bella, je n'avais jamais eu à m'inquiéter de l'amour de ma mère. "Elle le ferait s'il le fallait mais elle s'assurera que ton père m'aime, elle et tous les Cullen… avant la fin de la journée. C'est juste ce qu'elle fait à moins qu'elle n'aime pas quelqu'un."

"Et ensuite?" demanda Bella, nerveuse.

Quelle idiote. "Elle t'aimera, je te l'ai dit. Elle est déjà excitée de te rencontrer. Mais tu dois savoir que si elle n'aime pas une personne, elle peut faire de sa vie un enfer." Je souris en me souvenant de notre récente conversation sur James et Irina. "Elle veut faire jouer James dans un film où toutes ces mauvaises choses arrivent à son personnage et il finit recouvert d'un tas de merde. Et je te garantis qu'elle tirerait des ficelles pour s'assurer qu'ils utilisent vraiment de la merde…"

Bella rit fort. "Ne peut-elle pas mettre Irina dans ce film aussi?"

Je secouai la tête. "Elle adorerait. Ou alors, elle adorerait la chasser du business. Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire. Va-t-elle écouter ou pas… ça reste à voir."

Ma copine me regarda. "Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas?"

Je ricanai. Sa haine pour Irina me tuait quand même. "Parce qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Je me fiche de ce que fait ou ne fait pas Irina. Serai-je encore dans un film avec elle? Non, mais je ne vais pas la voir fuir Hollywood non plus. Ça lui donnerait trop d'importance."

"Vrai. Je suis contente que ta mère te protège. Ne prends jamais ça pour acquis, Edward."

Elle avait de nouveau l'air triste, alors je me précipitai vers où elle était assise et la fis tourner, elle était à cheval sur mes jambes. "Je ne le fais pas. Et moi, j'espère que tu la laisseras te protéger aussi, parce que je te promets qu'elle le voudra. Je ne peux pas rattraper le temps que tu as perdu avec ta mère, Bella mais je peux te dire que ce sera différent à partir de maintenant. Ma mère voudra vraiment faire partie de ta vie et j'espère que tu la laisseras faire." Ses yeux se levèrent de nouveau. "Elle sera une vraie belle-mère, je le sais."

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et je les essuyai. "S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, baby."

Elle prit une grande respiration frémissante. "Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire quand tu offres ta famille comme ça. Quand Emmett l'a fait pour Rose. Ce n'est pas important pour toi, parce que tu l'as toujours été proche de ta famille et qu'ils sont ouverts d'esprit. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu et maintenant tu me dis que je l'aie."

"Oui. Nous le sommes. Tu es mon âme sœur et ça fait de toi ma famille. Je te promets que tu seras traitée comme ça dès la première minute."

Bella sourit et j'essuyai la dernière de ses larmes. "Tu es bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé." Que voulait-elle dire? "Quand j'ai voulu te trouver, j'espérais qu'on s'entendrait bien et que tu serais cool. Tu avais l'air de l'être mais on ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'il y a derrière la façade. Après tout, ton ex se fait passer pour la petite Sainte-Nitouche…." Je ricanai. C'était vrai. Irina était toujours une excellente actrice. "J'espérais que tu serais un type bien mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais si chaleureux, si merveilleux et si ouvert et si aimant avec moi."

Je la serrai contre moi, tandis que ses paroles me submergeaient. "Je ne peux pas être autre chose avec toi, Bella. Tu es tout pour moi. Et ça veut dire beaucoup que tu aies pu voir au-delà de la célébrité et m'aimer pour ce que je suis."

Bella sourit et enfouit les doigts dans les cheveux. "Tu es mon tout aussi. Et j'aime qui tu es. Je préfère de loin l'homme à l'image."

Je l'embrassai plus fort cette fois, parce qu'elle était belle et merveilleuse et à moi. Bella gémit et se frotta contre moi. "Je t'aime," lui dis-je, en déplaçant mes mains sur son corps.

"Je t'aime aussi. Tellement." Je détachai les petites lanières à l'arrière de son bikini et il se desserra. Bella s'assit et m'aida à l'enlever. Elle sourit et recula en laissant apparaître ses seins au-dessus de l'eau. Ses mamelons étaient incroyablement durs et je devais les avoir. Je la tirai sur mes genoux, pour pouvoir sucer son mamelon. C'était incroyable. J'avais le goût du chlore et de Bella pendant que je léchais et taquinais avec ma langue. Mes doigts imitèrent mon mouvement sur l'autre mamelon. "Edward," haleta-t-elle.

Avec ma main libre, je tirai sur le bas de son maillot. Bella leva les jambes et m'aida à la débarrasser du maillot et me libéra de mon short. "Je te veux, maintenant," me dit-elle.

A ton service. Je me levai et elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi, ma bite effleurant sa chatte. Mes yeux fixaient les siens pendant que je glissais en elle. C'était incroyable, l'eau chaude, sa chatte chaude et serrée autour de moi, les jets nous frappant tous les deux pendant que nous poussions ensemble. Je l'appuyai contre le mur, lui permettant de trouver un appui pour que je puisse aller plus loin en elle.

Elle gémit et s'agrippa à moi, poussant ses hanches dans les miennes. Un des jets nous frappait tous les deux là où nous étions joints et merde si je n'étais pas sur le point de finir tout seul. Je touchai le clitoris de Bella.

"Oui," cria-t-elle, quand je poussai plus fort. Mes yeux se croisèrent quand le jet frappa mes boules. Seigneur.

"Je vais bientôt venir, baby," la prévins-je.

Elle hocha la tête. "Moi aussi. Plus fort, Edward. Baise-moi plus fort."

Seigneur. Qui n'aimait pas entendre ça? Je poussai plus fort en elle et fis rouler son clitoris entre deux doigts. Elle cria et se resserra autour de moi. Enfin. Je poussai encore une fois et je me perdis, en m'enfonçant profondément alors qu'elle s'accrochait à moi. "Seigneur baby,'" réussis-je à dire, quand je pus parler à nouveau.

"Mmm", murmura-t-elle. Je glissai hors d'elle et nous fis descendre dans le siège le plus proche. "Je veux passer toutes les nuits froides comme ça."

Je ris et je la rapprochai de moi. "Je ferai tout pour que cela arrive." Un jour, je le ferai.

* * *

 _ **Nous en savons un peu plus sur Renée et la vie de Bella avant …**_

 _ **Encore 2 chapitres dans le chalet et ils devront revenir à la vie réelle …**_

 _ **à vos claviers maintenant… on mérite bien vos commentaires**_

 _ **mdr**_


	35. Mauvais joueurs

.

 **Chapitre 35 –** Mauvais joueurs

"Tu es vraiment une mauviette," me dit Bella en riant alors que nous nous précipitions à l'intérieur après avoir joué avec la neige. Bon d'accord ça faisait bien une demi-heure que nous étions dehors quand je décidais qu'assez était assez.

"Je ne suis pas une mauviette," protestai-je, en tapant la neige de mes bottes avant de les laisser sécher devant la porte d'entrée. Mon manteau suivit. Elle m'avait bien eu pour la bataille de boules de neige que j'avais bêtement commencée. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas en vélocité elle le compensait en atteignant sa cible. "Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois malade, si?"

Elle ricana en enlevant ses bottes et suspendant son manteau à côté du mien. Elle tapota mon bras avec une moufle mouillée et je sautai loin d'elle. "Tu vois, tu es une mauviette!"

"Je n'y peux rien si je vis en Californie depuis trop longtemps…!" Il ne neigeait pas à Hollywood, merci beaucoup.

"Les gens de Chicago vont annuler ta résidence!" ponctua-t-elle, en me tirant à elle pour m'embrasser. C'était bien. Ils pouvaient me chasser de partout tant que Bella pouvait venir avec moi. Je me laissai entrainer dans le baiser, ses lèvres froides sur les miennes, le feu montant en moi à son contact et son corps sexy appuyé contre le mien. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que ça.

"J'ai plus chaud à présent," l'informai-je, en essayant de la tirer contre moi.

"Ouais?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Je hochai la tête et son sourire devint tordu. "Bien." Avant que je puisse réagir une poignée de neige fut glissée dans mon t-shirt et Bella partit en courant. Le froid était un choc complet après la chaleur de son corps et je m'enlevai le sweat et le t-shirt et m'essuyai avec.

"Tu vas avoir des ennuis, chérie!" hurlai-je. J'écoutais mais n'entendis pas de réponse. Elle était allée là-haut alors c'était là qu'il fallait aller chercher. Mais avant ça je passai par la cuisine et attrapai un bol que je remplis de glaçons. Je n'allai pas aller dehors pour récupérer de la neige et ça serait suffisant.

Je montai l'escalier en l'appelant. Je jurerai avoir entendu un rire provenant de la chambre alors c'est là que je me dirigeais. Je passai la porte et je fus heurté par une boule de neige directement en plein sur mon torse nu. Putain que c'était froid! Je poussai un cri très masculin et posai mon bol de glaçons pour essayer de me débarrasser de la neige.

Bella s'approcha de moi en arborant un sourire très penaud et en me tendant une serviette. Je lui jetai un regard noir et elle se pencha pour attraper le bol. "C'était pour quoi ça?" demanda-t-elle.

J'en attrapai un bout et le passai sous son sweat. Elle cria et bougea pour s'en débarrasser. "Vengeance."

Elle rigola et remit le cube dans le bol. "La mienne était mieux."

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant les portes qui menaient au balcon. Stupide balcon impressionnant. "Oui c'est vrai."

Bella se releva et me tira sur mes pieds, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. "Je suis désolée. Tu veux que je me rattrape?"

Eh bien ça c'était une promesse. Je pinçai ses fesses et lui sourit. "Qu'as-tu à l'esprit?"

Elle sourit. "Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain chaud suivi d'un bon repas. Et si tu es un bon gars nous pourrons même avoir du chocolat chaud."

Je lui souris en retour. Ça paraissait parfait. "Je vais être un très bon garçon, Bella."

Ça me valut un rire. "Nous verrons ça." Elle me prit par la main et m'entraina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Nous y avions passé du temps hier soir mais n'avions rien fait d'interdit au moins de treize ans. Il y avait eu un orgasme ou deux mais c'était tout. Nos corps s'étaient liquéfiés après que nous ayons tenu nos promesses de massage. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'étais arrivé à ne pas la prendre même si elle gémissait et était nue et que mes mains étaient partout sur elle. Evidemment j'avais fait du bon travail parce que ce matin elle était complètement détendue. Elle avait travaillé sur mes lombaires aussi. Ma fille avait des mains merveilleuses.

Bella se pencha pour tourner le robinet et je claquai son cul puisque j'en avais la possibilité. Elle poussa un cri et se tourna pour me regarder. "Attention M. Cullen. Ça, ne va pas dans la colonne 'bon garçon', tu sais!"

Je lui fis mon meilleur sourire et déboutonnai mon jeans. "Je pensais que vous les filles aimiez les mauvais garçons."

Elle inclina la tête et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. "Je suppose que nous aimons jouer avec eux un moment mais s'ils ne changent pas nous les laissons tomber pour nous marier avec les bons gars." Elle s'enleva son sweat et son t-shirt, elle portait des sous-vêtements et révéla un soutien-gorge vert foncé. Il était sexy.

"Bon tu as de la chance. Tu as les deux avec moi…" J'enlevai mon jeans et le boxer et les repoussai du pied.

Bella me regarda avec avidité et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. "Ah! C'est comme ça?"

Je souris et lui déboutonnai son jeans. Elle tapa timidement sur mes mains pendant que je le faisais. "C'est sûr, je suis un acteur. Je peux être tout ce que tu veux que je sois." Son jeans glissa sur ses hanches et sa jolie petite culotte verte suivit, révélant de longues et belles jambes. Elle sortit du jeans et rajouta ses vêtements à mon tas.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pendant que je me levai. "Je veux juste que tu sois toi-même."

"Avec un accent à l'occasion," lui rappelai-je.

Elle rigola. "Oui c'est vrai. "Je l'embrassai et la conduisis vers la baignoire, l'aidant à y entrer avant de la suivre. Elle était énorme et ronde avec toute la place nécessaire pour nous deux. Je me détendis, m'appuyant contre la paroi et Bella s'installa contre mon torse, l'eau et les bulles nous entourant. C'était difficile d'imaginer qu'il ne nous restait que quelques jours. Demain ce serait déjà vendredi. Le temps passait sans que je m'en rende compte, je partirai pour Berlin pour filmer _Steele_ et resterai en Europe pour environ six mois.

J'avais fini le scénario hier et Marcus et Garrett avaient raison à son sujet. Ce film avait Oscar écrit partout. Kate gagnerait sûrement et si je jouais bien je m'en tirerai aussi bien que n'importe qui d'autre. L'écriture était incroyable, les costumes seraient à tomber et le casting était merveilleux. J'avais envoyé un message à Marcus pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord et de s'en occuper. Bella avait été ravie bien qu'aucun de nous deux ne soit vraiment excité par le timing. Elle serait occupée en cours et je serai occupé pour tourner les films alors peut-être que nous serions trop occupés pour manquer à l'autre. Oh, est-ce que je plaisantais? Elle me manquerait énormément.

"J'ai eu des nouvelles de Marcus," lui dis-je.

Elle fit un petit bruit et inclina la tête pour me regarder. "Qu'a-t-il dit?"

"Le marché est conclu, je commencerai à tourner le 18 septembre à Londres."

"C'est génial Edward! Je suis vraiment excitée par ce film, tout le monde va voir quel acteur tu es!"

Elle le pensait. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. "Ils voulaient une semaine plus tôt mais j'ai demandé un congé."

"Oh?" Elle se mordit la lèvre et me regarda. "Pourquoi ne pas aller directement d'un film à l'autre?"

Petite idiote… comme si j'avais oublié. "Penses-tu que je ne veuille pas passer ton anniversaire avec toi?" demandai-je. Bella haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. "Vraiment? Chérie peu importe où je sois dans le monde, je vais sacrément passer ton anniversaire avec toi chaque année."

Elle sourit. "Vraiment? Je ne suis pas très bonne pour les anniversaires."

Pour des raisons évidentes. Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment de mère et je me doutais bien que son père n'organiserait pas d'anniversaires avec plein de petites filles turbulentes. D'après ce que m'avait dit Bella, Charlie Swan aimait ce qui était simple et tranquille.

"Et moi je serai très bon pour ton anniversaire. Ça devrait être un jour de fête nationale." Elle rigola. "Ça sera définitivement un jour férié pour Edward Cullen. Je ne travaillerai plus jamais le 13 septembre," dis-je, en prenant l'accent anglais pour la faire rire encore davantage. Elle le fit et son sourire illumina la pièce.

"Tu vas vraiment prendre l'avion pour revenir ici pour mon anniversaire? Je pourrai venir à Londres, Dieu que j'aimerais mais mes cours commencent le 26 août."

Maudits cours. Je voulais lui dire de les laisser tomber et de venir avec moi pour toujours mais je savais qu'elle hésiterait, enfin pour le moment. On n'avait pas encore parlé de ce qui arriverait un jour quand on se marierait. Elle pourrait travailler si elle le voulait, bien sûr mais ses élèves et leurs parents sauraient tous qu'elle est mariée avec moi et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Je ne savais pas ce que Bella voudrait faire mais nous avions du temps pour penser à cela. Je n'allais pas insister maintenant.

Je passai mes doigts sur son bras droit et elle trembla malgré l'eau chaude. J'adorais la façon dont elle réagissait à la plus simple caresse de ma part. "Bien sûr que je viendrais pour ton anniversaire. J'ai environ deux semaines entre les tournages et j'ai prévu d'en passer avec toi autant que possible même si tu dois aller en cours et qu'on restera à Seattle."

Elle fit la moue. "Ça va craindre, assise en classe, sachant que tu m'attends."

Je souris en imaginant qu'elle se tortillait sur son siège. "Je t'enverrai un petit rappel du fait que je suis chez toi, à poil, à t'attendre."

"Nu?" couina-t-elle. "Tu veux que j'échoue dans les premières semaines?"

Ce ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose mais non. "Bien sûr que non, baby. Nous allons travailler sur tes capacités de concentration. Il va falloir que tu sois capable d'ignorer certains stimuli, les élèves bruyants, des mouvements dans le couloir, le prof de la classe d'à côté hurlant après un idiot qui n'a pas rendu ses devoirs. Ce serait juste sous une autre forme."

Elle me scruta. "Une forme différente que je n'aurais jamais à affronter en classe."

Je souris. "Comment le sais-tu? Un étudiant super sexy pourrait t'exciter."

Bella ricana. "J'en doute fortement si tu es à la maison."

Je ne m'en inquiétais pas mais je devais réaliser mon souhait pour demain. "Eh bien, on pourrait trouver si Mlle Swan allait tenir un cours cette semaine..." Je laissai trainer la phrase de manière suggestive et laissai mes doigts glisser pour tracer des dessins sur le dessus de sa poitrine qui était visible au-dessus de l'eau.

Bella gémit doucement et arqua son cou vers moi. Je pris ça comme une invitation et je l'embrassai, faisant courir ma langue sur son pouls. "Il reste encore un jour d'école, tu sais," me dit-elle a bout de souffle.

"C'est vrai." S'il te plaît, mon Dieu, laisse la faire cours demain. Je n'ai pas encore décidé quel genre d'étudiant je devrais être. Elle avait était une fille coquine, donc le coquin garçon serait trop? Je pourrais être le genre à embrasser Eddie Haskell*, impatient de plaire. J'étais très impatient de faire plaisir à Mme Swan.

Elle sourit mystérieusement et se blottit plus contre moi. Je grignotai sa peau douce. Je pris ses seins entre mes mains et passai mes pouces dessus et ses mamelons réagirent instantanément à mon toucher, en durcissant facilement. "Edward," murmura-t-elle et je sentis sa main sur ma jambe. Oh ouais. Elle l'avait mise entre nos corps et s'était vite emparée de ma bite. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sauf serrer et bouger légèrement mais c'était bon. Je l'embrassai le long de sa mâchoire pendant que je glissai ma main droite sur son ventre et entre ses jambes. Bella gémissait pendant que je caressais son clitoris.

"Tu sais, je ne devrais pas te faire sentir bien après que tu m'aies attaqué avec de la neige," lui fis-je remarquer, non pas que j'allais arrêter.

"Peut-être pas mais tu le veux quand même," me dit-elle.

Comme elle me connaissait bien. Mais je pourrais encore m'amuser avec elle. "Debout, Bella." Elle se retourna et me fit une grimace mais je haussai les sourcils. Elle me relâcha et se mit debout. Je regardai l'eau glisser sur elle et je me léchai les lèvres en la voyant mouillée et nue devant moi. "Tourne-toi." La perfection de son petit cul me manquait, elle se tourna vers moi et je montrai du doigt le côté de la baignoire. "Mets ta jambe là-haut." Sa jambe gauche se releva et elle était là, juste devant moi. Je me penchai en avant et la léchai une fois. Bella haleta. "Tiens-toi, baby." Elle s'accrocha au porte-serviette derrière ma tête pendant que je me mis au travail, en agitant ma langue sur son clitoris pendant que je glissai deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. "Comment aimes-tu ça, ma belle?"

"Super!" réussit-elle à dire, la tête en arrière. Elle tenait le porte-serviettes avec tout ce qu'elle avait, je pouvais la voir fléchir les muscles du bras pendant que je la travaillais avec ma langue et mes doigts. "Si près, baby," cria-t-elle, quand j'écrasai son clitoris doucement. Ça allait sûrement me causer des ennuis mais je devais le faire. Je m'éloignai d'elle et elle sanglota de frustration.

"Ne t'arrête pas!"

"C'est la monnaie de ta pièce!" lui dis-je. Elle poussa un cri de frustration et d'un coup j'avais la tête sous l'eau. Je commençai à cracher l'eau. Elle était debout devant moi, je repoussai mes cheveux et j'essayai de me donner un air en colère, même si je voulais vraiment rire. "Je ne comprends pas tu as essayé de me noyer? J'appelle les flics."

Ses mains allèrent sur ses hanches. Elle était si belle. Je voulais la lécher à fond. "Vas y de suite. Je suis sûr que mon père serait ravi de recevoir un appel disant que j'aie été arrêtée parce que mon copain refusait de me faire jouir."

Je ricanai. "Comme si tu lui disais que c'était pour ça? Je pense que ça pourrait être pire pour toi."

Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Ce serait embarrassant pour moi, bien sûr mais ce serait pire pour toi. Il a des armes."

Je lui souris en passant mes mains sur ses cuisses. "Donc tu dis que si je ne te fais pas jouir, ton père me tuera?"

Les lèvres de Bella se contractèrent alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas rire. "Oui."

Je ne pris pas la peine de contenir mon rire mais je la rapprochai de moi. "Dans ce cas, je ferai mieux de me mettre au travail." Bella me lança un regard suspicieux mais je lui écartai les jambes et recommençai à la lécher. Elle remit ses mains sur le porte-serviettes et je la tins pendant que je léchais et suçais son clitoris et pendant que je la baisais avec mes doigts.

"Si bon!" sanglota-t-elle alors que je bourdonnai autour de son clitoris. Je fis encore tourbillonner ma langue, recourbant mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et elle convulsa. Elle était si belle quand elle jouissait. Sa tête se renversa, ses yeux étaient fermés et son corps gracieux se figea sur place. Une main tomba du porte-serviette et saisit mes cheveux, me tenant contre sa chatte comme elle descendait du septième ciel.

"Ça va mieux, baby?" demandai-je.

Elle fit un petit sourire en relâchant sa prise sur mes cheveux. "Peut-être." Elle recula et s'assit du côté opposé de la baignoire. Ça n'était pas cool. Il y avait trop de place dans cette chose. C'était la mini version d'un jacuzzi et on pouvait facilement y entrer à trois, quatre auraient été serrés mais c'était faisable si on aimait l'échangisme. Mais ce n'était pas mon truc.

"Reviens là," plaidai-je. Bella sourit et secoua la tête. "Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que tu aimes bien me taquiner," répondit-elle.

"Mais je suis bon à ça." Je boudai et elle rigola à mon expression. J'étais dur et ça faisait mal et j'avais besoin d'être en elle. Ou au moins avoir les mains sur elle.

"Seulement après que je t'ai menacé d'une arme!" Elle était mignonne à me regarder depuis l'autre côté de la baignoire.

"Ça n'est pas très gentil baby. Je voulais me venger pour la neige."

"Ce n'est pas pareil. "Elle croisa les bras. Je tendis le bras sous l'eau et attrapai son pied et la tirai vers moi. Elle cria. "Putain, Edward!" J'allai au centre de la baignoire et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi. Cela fonctionnerait-il? Peut-être, même si nos mouvements allaient être limités. Dieu merci cette baignoire était grande.

"Quoi?" demandai-je, en frottant ma bite contre elle. "Tu ne veux pas de moi?" Je faillis le chanter mais ça ferait qu'elle ne me voudrait pas du tout. Les films musicaux étaient un genre que je n'avais pas fait. Bon ça et les pornos à moins bien sûr que le porno soit avec Bella et seulement pour nos yeux.

Bella fit un petit bruit et je me frottai à nouveau contre elle. "Est-ce un non? Je pourrai prendre soin de moi seul je suppose..." Je rendis ma voix incroyablement triste quand je mis ma main entre nous. Je me caressai, m'assurant que ma main l'effleure à chaque passage. Ses yeux roulèrent un peu mais elle me stoppa.

"Non, ce n'est pas un non."

Je devais réfléchir. Alors c'était un oui. "Alors c'est un oui?"

Elle rit. "As-tu même besoin de demander?"

"Oui. Non veut dire non. J'ai toujours respecté cela."

Belle m'embrassa doucement. "Je sais mon beau. Mais je te veux beaucoup et tout le temps."

Je souris alors qu'elle soulevait ses hanches et descendait sur moi. Ça faisait tellement de bien qu'elle soit autour de moi. "Je te veux tout le temps aussi."

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau. "Alors prends-moi pendant que tu peux." Et je le fis. Nos hanches bougèrent ensemble et nous nous tînmes à la baignoire pour prendre appui. C'était lent et un peu bizarre mais ça faisait du bien et quand Bella commença à faire ces bruits qui indiquaient qu'elle était proche, je passai mes doigts sur son clitoris. Elle gémit et jouit violemment autour de moi. Je m'enfonçai plus loin en elle et me laissai aller aussi. Je l'aimais bien sûr mais j'aimais comment nous étions ensemble. Nous pouvions baiser fort ou faire l'amour tendrement ou nous taquiner et nous tenter et être toujours nous-mêmes. Je n'avais jamais à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre quand j'étais avec Bella. Plus de temps je passai avec elle, plus je tombais amoureux.

"Je t'aime."

Elle leva la tête de mon épaule où elle l'avait posée quand elle s'était calmée et elle me sourit." Je t'aime aussi."

Je caressai sa joue et la fixai dans les yeux. "Je t'aimerai toujours."

Elle sourit. "Moi aussi. "Je le savais mais c'était toujours agréable de l'entendre. Nous restâmes tranquilles pendant quelques minutes, nous tenant l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que mon estomac se manifeste et que Bella rit. " Maintenant que je me suis occupée d'une de tes faims… puis-je m'occuper de l'autre?"

Je souris. J'étais affamé. "Ça me parait génial." Je la tins par la main pendant qu'elle sortait de la baignoire. Je la suivis en prenant la serviette pour elle et en l'essuyant avant qu'elle ne le fasse pour moi. J'aimais ça. Je voulais ça pour toujours. Un jour. Il fallait juste que je m'en souvienne.

 **WWS**

"Je vais voir ce qu'ils font," dis-je à Bella après que nous ayons fini de nettoyer la cuisine. Notre repas était officiellement terminé et ça me rendait triste.

Bella rit. "Tu veux juste remettre ta correction à plus tard…" Je lui fis un petit sourire. Elle m'avait défié au billard et elle pensait qu'elle était torride à ce jeu. Ça allait être drôle.

"Je ne suis pas inquiet," lui dis-je en composant le numéro.

"Quoi?" grommela une voix en colère de l'autre côté. Seigneur!

"Je voulais simplement vérifier que Rose et toi étiez encore en vie."

"En vie et vraiment très occupés," répondit-il, paraissant hors d'haleine.

Oh enfer. "Etes-vous en train de baiser Emmett?"

"Hey ne sois pas susceptible, c'est toi qui as appelé et nous as interrompus. Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu à votre Monopoly ou quoi que ce soit d'autre avec Bella que je puisse continuer à faire ce que j'ai à faire avec Rose?" Il laissa échapper un grognement et il fallait que je mette fin à l'appel. "Est-ce que tu savais que Rose n'avait pas de réflexe de déglutition…?" Bon ça suffisait.

"Au revoir Emmett."

"Au revoir." Et il était parti.

Bella me regardait bouche bée. "Ils étaient en pleine action?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Ils étaient en train de faire quelque chose et j'aime mieux ne pas savoir. J'en connais déjà plus sur Rose que ce que j'aurai aimé."

Bella rigola. "Je t'avais dit de ne pas appeler."

"Et j'aurai mieux fait de t'écouter. Maintenant je suis marqué à vie."

Elle secoua la tête. "D'une façon ou d'une autre je parie qu'Emmett t'a déjà beaucoup plus scandalisé que ce qu'il vient de faire au téléphone."

C'était vrai. Nous vivions ensemble. "Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ça."

"Pauvre chéri." Elle me caressa le dos puis alla dans le séjour. "Alors tu es prêt à être à nouveau traumatisé?"

Ma copine aimait bien provoquer des embrouilles. J'aimais ça. "Je suis prêt à te regarder te pencher avec la queue entre les mains," répondis-je. Cela me valut un coup avec ladite queue. "Quoi, c'est la beauté de jouer au billard avec une femme sexy…!"

Elle fit un petit sourire tout en arrangeant les boules. Boules, queue, supports, éraflures. Le billard était très sexuel pas vrai? Je me redressai et la regardai se pencher et faire le tour de la table. J'étais prêt à jouer à un tout autre jeu, un jeu complètement coquin.

Elle avait arrangé les boules, elle sortit le triangle et me sourit. "Je commence ou tu veux le faire?"

"Les dames en premier," lui dis-je. Je me mis derrière elle et admirai la façon dont son pantalon moulait ses fesses. Portait-elle une culotte? On ne dirait pas. "Tu l'as fait exprès," l'accusai-je.

Elle me regarda par-dessus son épaule et il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas la renverser et la prendre immédiatement. "J'ai fait quoi?" Elle sourit et semblait terriblement fière d'elle.

"Tu n'as pas mis de culotte."

"Peut-être que je n'en ai plus," suggéra-t-elle.

C'était... ouais. "Tu plaisantes!?" Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. D'une part, un accès facile. D'un autre côté, j'avais vraiment aimé toutes les choses sexy qu'elle avait porté toute la semaine.

Bella ricana et m'ignora, frappant la boule de manière experte et envoyant une boule pleine et une boule rayée dans des poches séparées.

"Merde," marmonnai-je.

Elle rit simplement. "Je vais gagner." Elle vira ensuite la boule bleue suivie de la boule violette.

"Vais-je pouvoir jouer?" lui demandai-je.

Elle rit et frappa la boule rouge. "Peut-être." Elle rata la jaune, c'était mon tour. J'avais un tas de boules de merde par rapport à elle. Je pris la rouge rayée et l'effleurai juste. Bella sourit mais ne dit rien, sortant la boule de la poche et l'alignant avec l'orange qu'elle envoya dans la poche du coin.

Puisqu'il était clair que je me faisais botter le cul, je pris du recul pour admirer la vue. Quand elle se pencha pour frapper la jaune, sa chemise se souleva. Bordel de merde. Elle le faisait exprès. J'étais excité et elle le savait. Elle rata et ce fut à moi, comme si je pouvais me concentrer sur ces boules alors que les miennes me faisaient si mal…

Je réussis à mettre la boule bleue rayée dans une poche latérale avant de rater la verte. Bella nettoya la bordeaux et les jaunes et il ne restait que la noire. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. "Huitième boule, poche d'angle." Elle fit un geste vers où elle pensait l'envoyer et oui, elle avait une bonne chance de réussir. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table et j'attrapai ses fesses juste au moment où elle frappait la balle et elle la rata complètement.

"Je gagne!" déclarai-je. Je commençai à faire une danse de la victoire quand elle se jeta sur moi.

"Tu n'as pas gagné! Tu es un tricheur!" Je courus autour de la table et elle me poursuivit, brandissant sa queue comme une arme.

"La règle, c'est que si tu te loupes en allant chercher la 8, ton adversaire gagne." J'étais essoufflé de rire en voyant son expression outrée. Elle détestait vraiment perdre. Techniquement, elle ne l'avait pas fait à cause de ce que j'avais fait mais je n'allais pas l'admettre.

"Je vais aller chercher des boules de quelqu'un dans une minute…" menaça-t-elle, en contournant le billard. Je me précipitai de l'autre côté.

"Tu sais, bébé, tu es un pauvre looser. D'abord avec _Words_ , maintenant au billard."

"Je n'ai pas perdu avec _Words_ , toi si! Tu as perdu!"

Maudite partie qui avait décidé de déclarer forfait. "Mais je gagnais donc… tu as perdu."

"Oh non, tu as perdu, c'est comme ça quand on abandonne. C'est refuser la compétition parce que tu vas te faire botter le cul. J'ai gagné, tu as perdu, comme ici."

Elle avait l'air tellement en colère. C'était trop mignon. "Mon cul semble aller très bien."

Bella poussa un petit cri et se jeta à travers la table. Les boules volèrent et j'étais trop choqué pour bouger quand elle me tomba dessus. Je réussis à me stabiliser avant qu'on tombe tous les deux mais ce n'était pas loin. Elle réussit à ne pas tomber de la table de billard et elle était sur ses genoux. Je la tenais par les épaules. C'était intéressant.

Son visage était rouge, elle respirait fort et avait l'air exquise. Ce serait si facile de se débarrasser de ce pantalon et de m'enfoncer en elle. "J'ai gagné!" me dit-elle, sa voix menaçante.

"On dirait que c'est moi," c'était tout ce que je pouvais dire avant de l'embrasser. Elle grogna et s'assit sur ses genoux, enveloppant les bras autour de moi et tirant sur mes cheveux presque douloureusement. Putain, oui. Je baissai le bras et tirai sur son pantalon, content qu'elle porte ce tissu extensible. Ça vint tout seul, pas de problème du tout. Je la jetai par-dessus mon épaule et je l'approchai plus près du bord. "Putain, je te veux."

"Tu peux m'avoir," répondit-elle, en tentant de déboutonner mon pantalon. Elle le repoussa ainsi que mon boxeur, vers le bas. Je la tirai vers ma bite mais elle recula. "Après que tu admettes que j'aie gagné."

"Tu aimes bien la compétition, n'est-ce pas?" J'aimais qu'elle me résiste alors qu'on savait tous les deux qu'elle me désirait autant que je la voulais.

"Oui. Donc si tu veux gagner, admets que j'ai gagné en premier."

Je fis semblant d'y réfléchir en enlevant son chemisier. Elle souffla et croisa à nouveau les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine. La taquiner était tellement amusant. "Je suppose que tu aurais pu gagner à cause des interférences."

Elle rit. "J'aurais quand même gagné. Tu as coulé la boule!"

"C'est parce que mes deux boules me posaient des problèmes et parce que tu étais pratiquement nue. Techniquement, c'est toi qui as triché."

Bella secoua la tête. "Je n'ai rien fait. Et j'étais parfaitement bien habillée."

"Non, maintenant tu es parfaitement habillée ou tu le seras une fois que tu auras viré ton soutien-gorge et que tu me laisseras voir tes beaux seins." Je fis la moue.

"S'il te plaît baby."

Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et le vira en haussant les épaules mais couvrit sa poitrine "Admets que j'ai gagné."

"Peut-on appeler ça une égalité?"

Bella rit. "Non. On pourra parler d'égalité quand ta bite sera en moi, pas avant."

Seigneur. Comme si je pouvais résister à ça? "D'accord, tu as gagné."

"Sans condition. Pas parce que j'ai triché, pas parce que tu m'as fait rater, je t'ai botté le cul!"

"Oui, tu l'as fait. Maintenant laisse-moi te baiser."

Elle ricana et baissa les bras. "D'accord." Elle alla jusqu'au bord de la table de billard et je la pénétrai immédiatement. C'était maladroit avec mon jeans encore à moitié enfilé mais je devais être en elle. Je grognai et elle cria alors que je la prenais fort et rapidement sur la table de billard. C'était un autre fantasme que je vivais et encore une fois, il éclipsait tout ce que j'avais imaginé. C'était chaud et coquin.

Bella gémit et enroula les jambes autour de moi pendant que j'enfonçai son dos à nouveau dans la table. Elle était étalée comme un festin de Thanksgiving et j'étais très reconnaissant. Je pistonnai en elle encore et encore, en transpirant et elle s'accrochait à la table comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne tarda pas à venir, en criant mon nom. Je poussai en elle plusieurs fois en touchant son clitoris pour la faire jouir encore une fois avant de me laisser aller au septième ciel.

"Merde," réussit à dire Bella quand je l'aidais à se relever. "C'était..."

"Je sais. Qui aurait cru que perdre une partie de billard serait si excitant?"

Elle me tapa sur le torse, je ris et la tirai plus près. "On a gagné tous les deux."

"Au jeu le plus important," dit-elle. C'est ce que nous avions fait.

…

*Eddie Haskell - personnage du Petit Poucet

* * *

 _ **On dirait que Bella a gagné le jackpot.**_

 _Le dernier chapitre dans le chalet est le chapitre suivant_

 _et nous vous conseillons de le lire quelque part ou vous serez être tranquille_

… _ce sera chaud … euh chaud bouillant… pauvre de nous!_


	36. Cours de rattrapage

.

 **CHAPITRE 36** – Cours de rattrapage

La sonnerie de l'alarme était habituellement la moins bonne façon pour moi de me réveiller mais cette fois-ci je savais ce que cela signifiait. Au moment où le premier bip retentit, je m'assis directement dans le lit et pris la note sur la table de chevet sans même l'éteindre. Ce son désagréable était le meilleur que j'aie jamais entendu.

 _Debout, jeune M. Cullen. J'ai peur que ce soit jour d'école mais au moins tu auras le week-end pour te reposer. Voyons voir si nous pouvons finir la semaine avec un bang?_ _Tes vêtements sont dans la salle de bain et les cours commenceront à huit heures précises. Ne sois_ _pas en retard!_

Comme si je pouvais être en retard pour l'école. Je voulais mon bang. Ou pouvais-je être en retard? Ça avait été particulièrement torride quand elle avait été en retard. Je posai son mot à côté. Il irait rejoindre les deux autres en sécurité afin que je puisse les encadrer ou en faire autre chose. Finalement j'éteignis l'alarme et écoutai pendant un moment mais je n'entendis rien. Quoi que Mlle Swan mijote, elle le faisait sans bruit.

Je me levai et me précipitai vers la salle de bain, impatient de voir ce qu'elle voulait que je mette cette fois. J'éclatai de rire à l'instant où je vis ce qui se trouvait sur le comptoir. Des lunettes hein? Il semblait que ma fille ait choisi pour moi et j'allais devenir une fois encore le geek que j'avais été. Ça n'allait pas être bien difficile. Je mis les lunettes et souris en voyant mon reflet. Tout d'un coup j'étais devenu Clark Kent avec les grosses montures noires posées sur mon nez. Je les laissai là et attrapai le t-shirt noir qui était au-dessus de la pile.

"Oh putain!" Où donc avait-elle trouvé ça et ça la ferait rire si je lui demandais? Le t-shirt le plus cool qui soit. C'était l'Etoile de la Mort et il faisait totalement mauvais garçon. A quoi sevait cette boite qui pendait? J'appuyai sur le bouton et tout d'un coup ça fit un bruit de tir, ça s'alluma et tira un rayon laser! Sérieusement… où avait-elle trouvé cette chose? J'en voulais plus.

Putain, il fallait que je me concentre. J'avais une prof sexy qui allait venir et je devrais être prêt au lieu de m'inquiéter d'où sortait ce t-shirt merveilleux. J'arriverai à le lui faire dire. J'avais des moyens. Un jeans noir complétait la tenue pensai-je, jusqu'à ce que je trouve des bretelles. Elle voulait que je mette des bretelles? A quel point pensait-elle que j'étais geek? Eh bien ça valait le coup pour mon fantasme de professeur et elles étaient bleues alors c'était très assorti à l'Etoile de la Mort.

Je pris une douche rapide faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas me concentrer sur ce que Bella était en train de faire. Je bandais déjà. Je n'aurai sans doute pas besoin de mon imagination. Je me séchai et mis mon boxer et mon jeans avant de mettre ce t-shirt dément. Peut-être avais-je appuyé plusieurs fois sur le bouton avant de finir de m'habiller? Quoi? C'était cool. Je mis les stupides bretelles. J'avais l'air de cet idiot d'Urkel dans cette stupide série* qu'Emmett aimait. Mais bon c'était ce que ma copine voulait alors j'allais le lui donner. Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient bien ébouriffés comme il fallait et mis mes lunettes. Ouais j'étais redevenu un intello. J'en étais toujours un, il n'y en avait que quelques-uns qui pouvaient encore le voir. Heureusement Bella m'aimait bien ainsi.

Un coup d'œil à l'heure me dit qu'il était huit heures moins sept alors je me précipitai en bas, faisant un détour par la cuisine pour prendre une pomme avant d'aller dans le bureau qui servait de salle de classe pour aujourd'hui. Les intello étaient toujours matinaux, toujours à l'avance et anxieux d'apprendre. J'étais très anxieux d'apprendre. Je me demandai ce que Mlle Swan allait m'apprendre aujourd'hui.

Je posai la pomme sur le bureau et m'assis dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait laissé pour moi, très anxieux que la journée commence enfin. Il me restait encore quelques minutes alors j'invoquai l'image de Mlle Swan dans ma tête dans toute sa gloire, cette photo qu'elle m'avait envoyée la première fois que j'avais posé les yeux sur cette fille que j'aimais de tout mon cœur à présent. Quand je pense que je l'avais trouvé torride alors… Elle avait dépassé toutes mes attentes quand nous nous étions rencontrés. Dieu merci elle m'avait trouvé.

"Bonjour tout le monde!" Sa voix était claire et joyeuse alors qu'elle entrait. Je tournai la tête pour la voir et faillis avaler ma langue en la découvrant. Elle était mon fantasme le plus complet. Elle portait une jupe noire moulante qui lui arrivait aux genoux, un chemisier blanc beaucoup plus sobre que celui de la photo et sa propre paire de lunettes ainsi que des talons hauts et noirs. Bordel de merde! Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon comme sur la photo. Mes mains voulaient mettre ses cheveux parfaits de bibliothécaire en désordre. J'étouffai un gémissement et bougeai sur mon siège alors qu'elle atteignait le bureau et posait ses livres. Je n'avais pas du tout vu qu'elle portait quelque chose. J'étais trop concentré sur cette chose sexy devant moi. Ça avait été probablement une très bonne chose que je n'aie pas un professeur comme elle pendant mes études. J'aurai échoué à coup sûr bien que j'aurais pu reprendre ses cours et ça c'était le bon côté des choses.

Bella vint au bureau et s'appuya contre, posant son merveilleux cul sur le bois. Elle avait un sourire professionnel sur le visage, pas si amical mais pas trop rébarbatif. Je voulais l'attaquer mais ce n'était pas ainsi que se comporterait un intello. Je détournai les yeux d'elle, me concentrant sur mes genoux dans le but de m'empêcher d'agir de manière inappropriée trop tôt dans ce petit jeu.

"Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial." Ah bon? Je levai les yeux et la vis qui me regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Au lieu de notre cours normal on m'a demandé de vous parler de quelque chose de très important." De quoi s'agissait-il? Où allait-elle? J'étais déconcerté. "Initialement cela devait être vu en cours de santé mais les restrictions budgétaires exigent que nous fassions les choses différemment." Cours de santé? Oh attendez une minute, elle n'était sûrement pas…

"Alors considérez que nous allons parler des bases…" Oh putain si. Elle fit un sourire éclatant et leva la main. "Assez avec les rires et les plaisanteries. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous en ont déjà parlé avec leurs parents plutôt qu'à leurs amis. Je suis assez naïve pour penser que quelques-uns d'entre vous n'ont pas encore connu cette expérience."

Je gémis et bougeai sur mon siège. J'avais besoin de quelques mains sur quelque chose très bientôt. Bella repoussa le bureau et se tint juste devant moi. Je m'accrochai fermement au bord de mon siège pour ne pas la toucher. "Qui ici à un ou une petite-amie?" Bien sûr qu'au lycée j'en avais une mais cet intello que je jouais n'en avait sûrement pas. Bella regarda autour d'elle et acquiesça plusieurs fois. "Waouh, toute la classe? Sauf un ou deux…" Ses yeux étaient sur moi et je sentis mes joues chauffer. Ce serait merdique si j'étais tout seul avec ma chemise Star Wars et que tous les autres soient en couple. Peut-être que je devrais ponctuer mon statut de perdant en appuyant sur le bouton et en faisant un bruit de tir.

"Combien d'entre vous sont actifs sexuellement?" Une autre pause - je supposais que des mains se levaient. Je voulais rire. Comme si des ados allaient admettre ça. Bon quelques-uns pourraient et d'autre mentiraient pour être cool mais je savais que je n'étais pas supposé faire partie de ceux-là. J'étais un intello après tout. Je jouais aux jeux vidéo plutôt qu'à des jeux sexuels. Dieu merci tout ça n'était pas réel.

"Bon il semblerait que tous sauf Monsieur Cullen soyez des experts, donc vous pouvez partir." Quoi? Je sursautai de surprise et Bella faisait un signe de la main vers la porte. "Bon week-end à tous. M. Cullen je vous en prie, restez là." Je dus me contenir à la pensée de rester seul avec Mlle Swan. Le faux moi se serait senti très mal et humilié alors je laissai ma tête baissée, évitant son regard.

"Edward," dit-elle doucement en s'arrêtant devant moi. " Veux-tu bien me regarder?"

Je le fis en parcourant son merveilleux corps avant que nos regards se croisent. Je remontai un peu mes lunettes puisqu'elles glissaient sur mon nez. "Alors, vous n'avez aucune expérience sexuelle du tout?"

Seigneur! Si ma prof sexy m'avait demandé ça…? Ma réponse aurait été vraie. Je secouai la tête, décidant de ne pas parler pour le moment.

"Comment cela peut-il être?" murmura-t-elle, en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Des éclairs d'électricité me traversèrent à son contact et encore une fois je dus m'accrocher à la chaise. J'avais besoin d'un vrai bureau où m'accrocher. Cela bien sûr me fit fantasmer et je me vis sur le bureau en train de prendre la délectable Mlle Swan. Concentre-toi!

"Je, euh… personne ne m'apprécie suffisamment," essayai-je de dire.

Elle fit un bruit et sa main dans mes cheveux descendit pour prendre mon menton, me forçant à la regarder. "Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es un merveilleux jeune homme."

J'essayai de bouger la tête mais elle ne me laissa pas faire, me tenant toujours. "Fais-moi confiance Edward." Elle relâcha mon visage et retourna derrière son bureau, me laissant voir comment le tissu de sa jupe s'étirait sur son petit cul. Putain. Elle s'assit et croisa ses mains sur le bureau, m'observant attentivement.

"Dites-moi M. Cullen vous n'avez aucune sorte d'expérience?" Je secouai la tête. "Vous n'avez jamais embrassé une fille?"

"Euh bon." Si nous retournions à des expériences personnelles, j'en avais eu beaucoup alors ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Ses yeux s'aiguisèrent. "Alors tu as embrassé une fille?"

Je haussai les épaules et fis semblant d'être gêné. "En quelque sorte."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, M. Cullen? Vous l'avez fait ou pas?" Sa voix était plus dure à présent comme si ça l'ennuyait que j'aie été embrassé. J'aimais ça.

"J'ai embrassé Molly Sanders en deuxième année quand nous jouions à kissing tag," lui dis-je, très doucement comme si j'étais gêné. Bien sûr j'aurai était embarrassé d'admettre ça devant un prof. C'était le seul baiser que j'avais eu jusqu'à ce que je sois plusâgé. Et Molly avait pleuré. Ce qui ne m'avait pas vraiment fait sentir comme un étalon.

"Oh," dit Mlle Swan. "Et rien depuis?"

Je secouai la tête. "Bien," elle laissa trainer le mot comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. "Tu sais des choses sur le sexe, Edward?" Merde la façon dont elle disait mon nom, sa voix dégoulinant de l'acte même sur lequel elle m'interrogeait. "Savez-vous comment ça fonctionne?"

"Euh oui?" dis-je, en le faisant plus ressembler à une question qu'à une réponse.

"Et comment le sais-tu?" demanda-t-elle, en se penchant à nouveau en avant. C'est alors que je remarquai qu'un de ses boutons s'était magiquement défait. Je ne pouvais rien voir mais définitivement un peu plus de peau. Putain oui!

"J'ai déjà vu des films," répondis-je. Je sentais que ma langue était liée et même un peu gênée. Bella faisait un excellent boulot en m'entrainant dans cette voie, me faisant sentir comme l'ado inexpérimenté que j'étais censé être. Ça ne me faisait pas de mal de m'appuyer sur la réalité non plus.

"Des films? Des pornos?" demanda-t-elle, levant un sourcil et paraissant presque sévère. Cela fonctionnait parfaitement avec le chignon et les lunettes.

"Ils ne sont pas à moi…!" dis-je rapidement. "… à mon frère!"

"Et il t'en a fait profiter?" demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait. Emmett m'avait donné mon premier porno, mes premiers préservatifs et même ma première fois avec une fille. "Oui il pensait que je devrais savoir comment ça se passe quand le moment sera venu." Comme si pendant ta première fois une fille pouvait te sucer la bite pendant une demi-heure sans problème et qu'elle te laisserait la baiser. Emmett n'avait pas choisi judicieusement.

"Avez-vous aimé ce que vous avez vu sur ces vidéos Edward? " Seigneur. Sa voix ne pouvait pas être plus suggestive, même si elle essayait. C'était intense et sexy et je voulais la prendre maintenant.

"Hum, oui Mlle Swan? " De nouveau question et bégaiement. Je n'avais même pas besoin de faire semblant.

"Pensez-vous que cela vous ait appris tout ce que aviez besoin de savoir?" Oh seigneur un autre bouton s'était ouvert et je pouvais voir le bord beige de son soutien-gorge.

"Quoi?" croassai-je, mes yeux sur ses seins pointant.

"Est-ce que vous pensez avoir appris tout ce qu'i savoir du porno que vous avez regardé ou voudriez-vous un peu de mon expérience?"

Seigneur. "Je ne sais pas." Le vrai jeune Edward se serait probablement enfui. Mais l'excité Edward n'irait nulle part.

"Hummm… pourquoi ne le découvririons-nous pas ensemble? Levez-vous et venez par ici M. Cullen."

Enfer oui! J'essayai de ne pas me précipiter pour me lever de mon siège mais le faire tranquillement, essayant de paraitre nerveux et mal assuré pour ce qui allait suivre. Je fis le tour du bureau, me trainant jusqu'à elle, à quelques centimètres de distance. Elle restait assise et je pouvais parfaitement voir son chemisier maintenant. Mes mains me démangeaient de prendre ses seins et de les serrer.

"Les films peuvent apprendre beaucoup de choses : lire ou apprendre une langue, comment construire quelque chose ou des exercices mais honnêtement, penses-tu qu'ils puissent t'apprendre comment toucher quelqu'un?" demanda-t-elle.

Enfer non! Les mains étaient la seule façon d'apprendre. "Je suppose que non?" demandai-je, mes yeux toujours sur ses seins.

Elle rit légèrement en se levant et se penchant au-dessus du bureau, son joli visage à quelques centimètres du mien. "Tu te souviens comment c'était d'avoir embrassé cette Molly il y a toutes ces années?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non pas vraiment. Et ça a été rapide." Et je ne dis rien sur le fait qu'elle avait pleuré. Un homme a sa fierté.

"Et tu pensais pouvoir apprendre à embrasser en regardant des gens le faire à la télé?"

Je haussai les épaules. "C'est juste des lèvres sur des lèvres non?" demandai-je, semblant peu sûr de moi.

Ses yeux clignèrent quand elle rit. Je voulais la lécher et la mordre. Elle devrait toujours porter ces lunettes. " Le fait que tu le penses me dit que tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide. Veux-tu que je t'aide, Edward?" Nous y étions. Je déglutis et hochai la tête. "Oui Mlle Swan."

Elle me fit un sourire long sexy et satisfait qui fit s'agiter ma queue. "Ton baiser avec Molly… je suppose c'était juste une bise comme ça?" Avant que je puisse réagir ses lèvres touchèrent légèrement les miennes et étaient parties une seconde après. Je restai là, la fixant comme le jeune Edward aurait pu le faire s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'embarrassant comme s'évanouir, fuir ou jouir dans son pantalon. "C'était comme ça, Edward?"

Je hochai la tête. "Oui mais c'était plus humide, nos lèvres se sont écrasées ensemble en quelque sorte."

Elle fit un petit sourire. "Il n'y a rien de mal à un baiser mouillé mais nous y reviendrons dans un instant." Putain qu'elle était sexy! "Essayons un baiser normal pour voir…" Et avec ça, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, fermement appuyées contre elles plus longtemps que la première fois. "Très bien Edward, c'était mieux que ton baiser avec Molly, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," lui dis-je, parce que c'était un millier de fois mieux.

Elle sourit et toucha légèrement ma joue. "As-tu aimé?"

"Bien sûr," lui dis-je. Je jurai que je me sentais rougir. Edward plus jeune faisait sa réapparition.

"Tu en veux plus, Edward?"

Comme si on pouvait en douter? "Oui Mlle Swan." Ses lèvres étaient à nouveau sur les miennes et cette fois, elles s'ouvrirent un peu et elle suça ma lèvre inférieure. Je gémis quand elle me mordit doucement.

"Comment était-ce M. Cullen?"

Elle me souriait à présent comme si elle n'était pas une séductrice décidée à me dépuceler. Avais-je la fleur? Peu importe elle voulait le faire et j'étais prêt, consentant et capable.

"C'était bon."

"Oui c'est vrai," répondit-elle, en léchant sa lèvre et ma queue me fit mal du besoin d'être en elle. "Dis-moi Edward, est-ce que tu es dur?"

Comme un roc, chérie. Mais c'était difficilement une réponse qu'un jeune homme vierge pouvait donner. "Je suis quoi?" m'étonnai-je.

Elle sourit à nouveau. "Est-ce que ton pénis est dur?" J'eus du mal à ne pas rire à celle-là. Bella ne se servait jamais du mot pénis. Queue la faisait rire. Mais Mlle Swan m'apprenait après tout. "Es-tu excité sexuellement?"

"Je… oui?" Je fis grimper ma voix d'une octave juste pour que ça paraisse plus réel.

"Dis-moi Edward, t'es-tu déjà masturbé?"

Le flacon de lait sur ma table de nuit rendait cette réponse facile. "Oui."

"Alors tu sais comment tu aimes être touché?" demanda-t-elle. Je hochai la tête sans rien dire pendant qu'elle faisait le tour du bureau et se mettait face à moi. Elle me poussa un peu et je me retrouvai assis où j'étais avant, pas vraiment sur le bureau mais appuyé contre.

"C'est très bien. "Je la regardais poser une main sur ma jambe à mi-hauteur. "Maintenant en ce qui concerne les baisers mouillés…" Son autre main glissa sur la bretelle gauche et me tira à elle. Sa bouche était chaude et mouillée sur la mienne, j'ouvris ma bouche et la laissai entrer, ma langue se tordant et se mêlant à la sienne. Elle me relâcha et recula, gardant sa main gauche sur ma jambe. "C'est très bien Edward, tu es peut-être inexpérimenté mais tu embrasses très bien."

"Merci Mlle Swan."

"Y-a-t-il autre chose que tu aimerais apprendre?" Sa main remonta, venant se poser à l'intérieur de ma cuisse à côté de ma bite mais sans me toucher.

"Je ne sais pas?" demandai-je, parce que si j'étais jeune je ne serai pas capable d'articuler ce que je voudrai apprendre.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que ça fait de faire d'autres choses, ces choses que tu as vues dans ces films?" Sa main frôla alors ma bite et je ne pus retenir le gémissement ou m'empêcher de pousser contre elle. "Est-ce un oui?"

"Enfer oui!" grondai-je, alors que sa main se resserrait sur moi à travers mon jeans.

"Langage M. Cullen!" Elle tapa sur ma queue et putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bon!

"Désolé Mlle Swan," me corrigeai-je. "Je deviens très excité."

"Quand tu regardes ces films est-ce que tu ne veux pas toucher la femme que tu vois sur l'écran?" demanda-t-elle, faisant courir ses doigts le long de la couture de mon jeans. Je voudrai tellement qu'elle le déboutonne et libère ma queue.

"Si," murmurai-je, essayant de paraitre timide.

"Qu'aimerais-tu toucher Edward?" Quelle voix! Cette femme était mortelle.

"Je ne sais pas." Tes seins, ta chatte, ton cul, tes cuisses, cette petite tache au bas de ton dos qui te fait frissonner… je pourrais continuer encore et encore, chérie.

"Votre poitrine," dis-je doucement.

"Ma poitrine?" demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire. "Tu veux dire mes seins?" Je hochai la tête gardant les yeux sur ses seins parfaits. "Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas?" Elle prit ma main droite et la posa sur son sein gauche. Je gémis et fis de mon mieux pour faire semblant que c'était la première fois que je la touchais. Son soutien-gorge était toujours en place mais son chemisier était assez ouvert et je pouvais en voir une grande partie.

Je pliai mes doigts et la touchai. Elle sourit et posa sa main sur la mienne. "Comme ça." Ensemble nous soulevâmes le bonnet, révélant un téton rose. Elle guida mes doigts là, faisant rouler le mamelon entre ses doigts, me montrant ce qu'elle aimait. Je copiai son mouvement et elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière pendant que je levais mon autre main et faisais de même avec le sein droit. "Parfait Edward. Tu veux faire plus que les toucher?"

Je voulais enfouir mon visage en eux, lécher et sucer, mordre partout. Timide Edward aurait sûrement joui au moins trois fois déjà. "Oui."

"Est-ce que tu veux me goûter Edward, sucer mon téton?"

"Seigneur oui."

Elle sourit et déboutonna son chemisier, l'ouvrant complètement. Elle ne l'enleva pas cependant. "Prends-moi dans ta bouche Edward." Ça c'était le meilleur cours qui existait. J'aurai payé un million de dollars pour y être, vu combien c'était bon. Je me penchai et suçai son téton alors qu'elle faisait un doux gémissement. "Oui, c'est bon Edward. Passe ta langue dessus." Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait. C'était torride comme l'enfer. Je suivais ses indications comme un champion. Bella serait un bon réalisateur, aucun doute là-dessus. Ou une prof géniale, je suppose. "Hum, parfait." Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux, tirant, me rendant complètement fou. "Maintenant mords, doucement." Je le fis. Je n'allais pas laisser mon inexpérience lui faire du mal…

"Ça fait vraiment beaucoup de bien, Edward. Ta bouche est très talentueuse." Toi et moi le savons, chérie. Je continuai à lécher et à sucer. Je sentis ses mains sur mon jeans et je priais qu'elle soit en train de me libérer de la prison qu'ils formaient. "Est-ce que tu veux que je te touche aussi, Edward?"

Je la relâchai et hochai la tête. "Oui s'il vous plait, Mlle Swan."

Elle sourit, déboutonna le jeans et descendit la fermeture. Ensuite elle mit ses mains sur mes bretelles et me tira à elle. Je voulais tellement arrêter de jouer la comédie et savoir pourquoi elle m'avait fait porter ces bretelles mais je n'allais pas le faire. Elle pourrait me punir. Elle les décrocha et enleva mon jeans, emmenant mon boxer avec. J'envoyai valser mes chaussures et elle enleva tout. Maintenant il ne me restait que mon t-shirt idiot mais génial.

"Oh mon… tu es simplement plein de surprises, M. Cullen."

"C'est vrai?" demandai-je, pas sûr de quoi elle parlait.

"Qui aurait cru que tu cachais ça sous tes vêtements?" Elle me caressa la bite et je grognai, incapable d'en dire plus.

"C'est comme ça quand tu te touches?" Elle m'empoigna la bite et bougea sa main de haut en bas.

"Oui," réussis-je à dire. Putain, j'allais finir avant la dernière leçon, qui ferait mieux d'être comment apprendre à baiser ma prof super canon. "C'est trop bon, Mlle Swan. Je ne peux pas..." Elle arrêta de me toucher immédiatement et je voulus pleurer.

"As-tu déjà voulu une pipe, Edward?" Plusieurs fois par jour. Je hochai la tête. "Tu en veux une maintenant?"

Putain, oui. "Oui, s'il vous plaît, Mlle. Swan." Elle tomba à genoux et lécha le bout de ma bite. "Putain!" Je criai, surpris qu'elle agisse si vite.

"M. Cullen, tu continues à me surprendre! Quel langage vulgaire! Et moi qui croyais que tu étais un bon garçon."

"Je suis un bon garçon…" grognai-je quand elle me prit dans sa bouche, la langue sur le dessous de ma bite. Elle bourdonna et je faillis finir instantanément. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et tirai sur les épingles qui les retenaient. Ses cheveux tombèrent et effleurèrent mes cuisses pendant qu'elle me travaillait avec sa bouche. "J'adore vos cheveux. C'est super sexy," lui dis-je.

Elle me relâcha et me sourit. Les lunettes devaient partir. Je les arrachai et je les posai sur le bureau à côté de la table. "Veux-tu en finir dans ma bouche, Edward?"

Seigneur. Un mot de plus et j'allais venir sur son visage puisqu'il était juste là. "Oui, j'aimerai bien."

Elle ricana. "Je parie que oui." Elle me reprit dans sa bouche et je gémis quand elle serra ses lèvres sexy autour de moi. Elle était si sexy. Je gardai mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle s'occupait de moi. Elle tendit la main et fit rouler mes boules entre ses doigts et putain, c'était incroyable!

"Mlle Swan, je vais..." Elle bourdonna encore autour de moi et j'explosai dans sa bouche. Elle prit tout, avalant puis elle me relâcha. Je tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. "Merci," lui dis-je, parce qu'il semblait approprié de remercier votre professeur après une pipe.

Elle sourit. "De rien, Edward. Je pense que tu es sur le point de devenir mon élève préféré."

Bien sûr que je l'étais. Elle n'aurait jamais un meilleur élève que moi. "Comment puis-je devenir votre élève préféré?" demandai-je, essayant d'apparaitre timide.

"Hmm, vous pourriez m'embrasser à nouveau…" suggéra-t-elle. "Montrez-moi ce que vous avez appris." Alors je l'embrassai, d'abord avec les lèvres serrées puis je suçai sa lèvre inférieure comme elle avait fait avec la mienne avant de faire entrer ma langue dans le jeu. Elle soupira contre mes lèvres, glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux et m'embrassant en retour. "C'était vraiment, vraiment bien. Je te mets un A."

Je souris. "Vous m'avez aussi montré comment toucher votre poitrine."

"Oui je l'ai fait." Je levai les mains et fis rouler ses mamelons. "Et je t'ai appris à les goûter." Alors je me penchai et pris le droit dans ma bouche cette fois-ci, bougeant ma langue dessus, aimant les sons qu'elle faisait et la façon dont elle me tenait la tête contre son sein, me guidant. "Très, très bien, Edward. Un autre A."

Je me reculai et lui souris. Elle me remit mes lunettes. "Veux-tu apprendre autre chose ou te sens-tu à égalité avec tes camarades de classe maintenant?"

J'avais tellement plus à apprendre et à faire. "J'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses," lui dis-je, lui faisant mon regard le plus optimiste.

"C'est mon boulot de t'apprendre. Que veux-tu apprendre de plus?" demanda-t-elle, me souriant de façon encourageante.

Elle allait me le faire dire. D'accord. Je pourrais le faire comme le geek timide que je devais être. "Je veux savoir comment vous sentez."

Elle inclina la tête. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je veux toucher ton, ta..." Je m'arrêtai et fis un geste vers sa chatte. "Là." Ne ris pas, Cullen. Ne gâche pas tout.

"Ma chatte, Edward. Tu veux savoir comment sent ma chatte?" Bon sang, je devenais de plus en plus dur juste en l'entendant dire le mot. Dieu merci. Je ne récupérais plus comme quand j'avais seize ans mais Bella pouvait toujours me faire récupérer super vite.

"Oui."

"Dis-le, Edward. Si tu veux la toucher, tu dois dire le mot."

"Chatte," chuchotai-je doucement.

"Aide-moi à enlever ma jupe." Elle se tourna sur le côté et je vis la fermeture éclair. Je la défis vite, en tirant la fermeture éclair vers le bas, révélant une cuisse blanche et sexy. Je laissai mes doigts effleurer la peau révélée et Bella haleta. "Très bonne initiative, Mr. Cullen. Je suis impressionnée. Enlevez-la, maintenant." Je la fis glisser ce qui révéla qu'elle portait des bas et une petite culotte beige. Elle garda ses chaussures, merci putain, quand elle vira la jupe. Elle se pencha en arrière contre le bureau. "Vas y, touche-moi."

Tellement sexy. Elle me donnait la permission et c'était tellement sexy. Je passai mes doigts sur sa cuisse et elle gémit alors que j'atteignais sa chatte, caressant la matière soyeuse qui la recouvrait, sentant son humidité. "Ça te plaît, Edward?"

"Oui. C'est incroyable." Ce n'était que la vérité.

"Glisse tes doigts sous le tissu et touche-moi." Je ne savais pas à quel point ça serait génial que Bella me guide de cette façon. Je passai sous le tissu soyeux et caressai son clitoris. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Tellement bien. Si mouillé et si doux," répondis-je.

Elle poussa ses hanches vers moi. "Glisse ton doigt en moi et dis-moi ce que tu ressens."

Elle allait me tuer, vraiment. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, glissant mon index à l'intérieur d'elle, gémissant à la chaleur qui m'entourait. "Chaud, très chaud. Ça fait du bien."

"Tu aimes ça, Edward? Tu veux sentir plus?"

"Oui."

"Enlève ma culotte." Pas de problème. Je la fis glisser et l'enlevai quelques secondes plus tard. Elle sourit et écarta ses jambes, toujours penchée en arrière contre le bureau. "Touche-moi comme ça." Elle passa ses doigts sur son clitoris et je ne pus contenir un gémissement en la voyant se toucher. Putain de merde! Elle faisait de petits cercles avant de glisser et de pousser deux de ses doigts en elle. "Tu pourrais faire ça, Edward?"

"Oui." Elle bougea sa main et je la remplaçai par la mienne, en faisant ce qu'elle m'avait montré, en faisant ces petits cercles au-dessus sa chair tendre avant que de pousser deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Putain, c'est trop bon et serré. Je gémis.

"Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas?" Bien sûr que oui. Sa peau était rouge et elle respirait rapidement. Elle avait l'air tellement sexy avec ses chaussures et ses bas, sa chemise ouverte et son soutien-gorge défait.

"Oui beaucoup." Je continuai à la baiser avec mes doigts.

"Veux-tu apprendre autre chose, Edward?"

"Seigneur, oui."

Elle sourit. "Tu as aimé quand j'ai mis ma bouche sur toi?"

Bien sûr que oui. "Plus que tout."

"Pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose pour moi?"

J'essayais d'avoir l'air de ne pas en être sûr, même si j'étais prêt à festoyer sur elle. "Ça vous plairait?"

"Beaucoup, Edward. Ça me ferait du bien."

"Vais-je aimer?" demandai-je. Comme si c'était une question.

Bella sourit lentement et ses doigts se déplacèrent au-dessus de son clitoris, frottant son humidité. Elle me les tendit ensuite. "Pourquoi ne pas goûter et voir?"

Tellement sexy. J'allais jouir à nouveau. Je me penchai vers le bas, je pompai toujours avec mes doigts et aspirai les siens dans ma bouche. Je goûtai ma Bella, léchai et suçai comme je le ferai sur son clitoris. "Qu'en penses-tu Edward?"

Je relâchai ses doigts et souris. "Je crois que j'aime bien, Mlle Swan."

"Pourquoi ne pas essayer?"

Pas de problème. Je me mis à genoux devant elle et elle écarta les jambes. Tellement sexy. J'hésitai pendant un moment mais elle mit ses mains sur ma tête pour me guider vers sa chatte. "Lèche-moi juste là où tu m'as touchée." Je le fis, en léchant son clitoris. Elle me récompensa avec un doux gémissement, alors je le fis encore une fois, avec plus de force. "Parfait, juste comme ça. Tu peux faire des cercles, comme avec tes doigts." Alors je le fis. "Et tu peux mettre tes doigts en moi. Tu peux voir combien je suis mouillée à cause de toi, Edward?" Je hochai la tête en glissant mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Oooh, ça fait du bien." Je hochai de nouveau la tête et ma langue bougea avec moi.

"Suce mon clito Edward." J'aurais pu jouer les idiots mais je choisis de ne pas le faire car je voulais que ma fille soit récompensée d'être un aussi fabuleux professeur. Je me demandais si elle pouvait être nominée en tant qu'Enseignante de l'année avant d'être officiellement professeur. Non pas que j'allais expliquer pourquoi elle était nominée. J'aspirai son clitoris dans ma bouche et bourdonnai. Bella cria mon nom. "Oui, refais-le et plie tes doigts en moi." Ma copine voulait jouir et vite. Pas de problème.

Je bourdonnai de nouveau en pliant mes doigts, touchant son endroit parfait. Bella me tenait contre sa chatte alors qu'elle finissait, serrant mes doigts et se raidissant contre ma langue. Tellement sexy. Je léchai et suçai jusqu' à ce qu'elle descende du septième ciel.

"C'était parfait, Edward. Tu as un A pour tes capacités orales."

Je ris en me levant, endurci et endolori d'être enterrée en elle. "D'habitude, je ne suis pas bon en discours."

Bella rit. "Laissez votre langue parler, M. Cullen. Vous aurez un A à chaque fois." J'essayai d'avoir l'air timide mais c'était difficile de ne pas sourire maintenant. "Tu n'as plus qu'une chose à apprendre avant d'être en avance sur tes camarades de classe. Sais-tu ce que c'est, M. Cullen?"

Je t'en prie seigneur, fait que ca soit ça. "Sexe?" demandai-je, encore une fois avec la voix plus forte.

Elle sourit. "Oui. Tu as aimé ce que ça a fait avec tes doigts en moi, n'est-ce pas?" Je fis un signe de tête vigoureux et elle rit.

"Tu ne crois pas que ça serait encore mieux avec ta queue en moi?" J'étais content qu'elle n'ait pas dit pénis. J'aurais ri cette fois.

"Je pense que oui." Toute cette chaleur humide enroulée autour de moi. Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Elle me tira sur elle et m'embrassa fort. Je pus nous goûter, elle et moi mélangés et que c'était enivrant! "Tiens mes cuisses," me dit-elle lorsque nous nous séparâmes. Je fis ce qu'elle dit, je la saisis et la tirai vers moi. "Ça c'est bien, tu sais quoi faire maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Aligne ta bite et pousse-la en moi." Enfin, enfin. Je brûlais pour elle.

Je poussai en elle, juste le bout et je gémis. Si j'étais vraiment vierge, je viendrais probablement à ce moment-là. En fait, cela n'allait pas prendre si longtemps, bien que j'aie déjà joui il n'y a pas si longtemps. "Parfait. Complètement maintenant," murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle, alors que je rentrai chez moi. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait?"

"C'est si bon," c'était à peu près tout ce que je pouvais dire sans sortir un tas de conneries et autres mots que Mlle Swan n'approuverait pas. "Maintenant, entre et sors de moi, Edward, prends ton temps." Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais la baiser fort et vite mais là tout de suite on le ferait à sa façon. Je fis des aller et retours doucement, en faisant de mon de mon mieux pour ne pas venir. "Tu aimes ça? Tu veux aller plus vite?"

"Oui, plus vite!" lui dis-je. Elle sourit et bougea les hanches, ce qui me fit glisser plus profondément en elle. Je gémis bruyamment en la remplissant.

"Baise-moi plus vite alors, Edward. Prends ce A+." J'allai plus vite, je la poussai contre le bureau, ses jambes s'enveloppèrent autour de ma taille. "Touche mon clitoris," ordonna-t-elle, en poussant vers moi. Je le fis, faisant toujours des cercles comme elle me l'avait montré.

"Oui, Edward, oui!" Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes épaules pendant que je la baisais fort. Je tapotai son clitoris et elle jouit, se resserrant autour de moi pendant que je me vidais en elle. Putain. Il n'y avait pas de mots.

Je la gardai pendant que nous descendions tous les deux et elle se retira et me sourit. "Je dirais que tu n'es plus en retard sur tes camarades de classe, Edward."

"Non, je suppose que non. Merci de m'avoir appris, Mlle Swan."

Elle m'embrassa. "Quand tu veux."

Je pris ça comme une indication que nous avions fini. "Putain, baby, tu sais à quel point tu m'as rendu fou?"

Bella rit et me serra dans ses bras. "Sais-tu à quel point tu es sexy avec tes lunettes? Que Dieu me vienne en aide si jamais tu dois les porter dans un film…"

Je souris et la soulevai pour la porter jusqu'à sa chaise de bureau et en nous y assis tous les deux. Je voulais la tenir. "Je pourrais dire tout comme toi, Mlle Swan. Ces lunettes, ces cheveux, cette tenue et ces chaussures? Tu ferais mieux de ne jamais porter ça pour donner des cours. Tu devrais porter de robes super larges et des pulls."

Elle ricana et reposa la tête sur mon épaule. "Je ne pense pas que tu aies à t'inquiéter que je répète cette leçon pour quelqu'un d'autre."

"Mieux vaut pas, baby. Je mourrais si tu me dis un jour que tu dois enseigner l'éducation sexuelle."

Son beau rire retentit et elle embrassa mon cou. "Je mourrais si je devais enseigner l'éducation sexuelle, parce que je me souviendrais de ce moment… et parler d'ovaires et de trompes de Fallope ruinerait tout le fun."

Elle me tuait. Je ris et embrassai le sommet de sa tête. "Merci d'avoir éclipsé d'un kilomètre mon fantasme de la prof sexy. Tu les améliores toujours."

"C'est mon boulot."

"Où t'as eu le t-shirt?" demandai-je. C'était la seule chose qu'il me restait et j'avais l'air ridicule mais je m'en fichais.

" _ThinkGeek_. Remercie Alice de l'avoir trouvé. Elle a inventé ton costume d'intello."

"J'aime Alice," lui dis-je, en la faisant rire. Je la tournai vers moi et souris à son beau visage réjoui. "Mais je t'aime encore plus."

"Bien sûr que oui." Elle m'embrassa et se blottit contre mon torse. "Je t'aime davantage."

Je souris. "Faisons-nous un concours pour ça?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Je dirais que c'est un autre ex æquo, n'est-ce pas?"

Parfait. "J'adore faire ex æquo avec toi..."

"Moi aussi." Je savais que nous serions à nouveau ex aequo, encore et encore. "Merci pour mon A+."

Elle rit. "Merci pour ton travail A+. Tu pourras travailler sur des crédits supplémentaires plus tard."

Je souris. "Comment améliorer un A+?"

Ses yeux scintillèrent. "Je suppose que tu vas devoir attendre et voir." Quelque chose à attendre avec impatience.

"J'ai hâte, baby." J'attendais impatiemment tout ce qui arriverait. Il y avait tellement de choses incroyables devant nous et j'allais donner le monde à Bella, comme elle m'avait tout donné quand elle était devenue ma petite-amie.

…

*La vie de famille (1989 -1998) Les mésaventures d'une famille de la classe moyenne dans la banlieue de Chicago.

* * *

 _ **Nous espérons que ça vous a plu car ça va redevenir plus soft dorénavant…**_

 _ **Il reste encore une quinzaine de chapitres**_

 _ **C'est pas fini mdr**_


	37. Les aurevoirs

.

 **Chapitre 37** – Les aurevoirs

Ce matin quand je m'étais réveillé, le visage de Bella m'avait tout dit. Elle me regardait, ces magnifiques yeux bruns brillant de larmes retenues. Je l'embrassai et nous fîmes l'amour désespérément, incapables d'être assez proches. Il nous restait encore un jour ensemble mais nous quittions notre chalet et retournions vers la réalité, quelque chose qui n'avait plus grand intérêt puisque nous allions être séparés. Avec elle je pouvais tout affronter mais je détestais retourner à ma vie ordinaire sans elle, spécialement depuis qu'elle était dans ma vie. Comment étais-je censé travailler de l'autre côté de la planète?

Il fallait que je sois fort, pour Bella. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvions rien faire pour notre situation. Il fallait qu'elle finisse son année et puis nous aurions l'été. Ensuite nous verrions. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour la garder près de moi, tout sauf détruire ses espoirs et ses rêves. Elle passerait en premier, toujours.

Nous fîmes nos bagages en silence, vérifiant et revérifiant chaque pièce où nous avions exactement fait ce que je j'avais promis avant d'arriver ici : les baptiser toutes. Quand nous eûmes fini ça ressemblait toujours à ce que c'était quand nous étions arrivés. Seigneur, j'aimais cet endroit. Je n'aurais jamais voulu le quitter. Et j'aurais voulu que personne ne puisse venir ici ensuite. C'était à nous.

"A quoi penses-tu?" demanda Bella, en souriant légèrement alors qu'elle posait le dernier de ses sacs près de la porte d'entrée.

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine. "Je pensais juste que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre vienne ici, c'est comme si c'était à nous maintenant."

Elle laissa échapper un rire qui se termina par un sanglot. Merde. Je la serrai plus fort. "Je sais," murmura-t-elle.

Je penchai son visage vers le mien. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et je détestais ça. "Je vais l'acheter pour nous si tu veux," promis-je imprudemment.

Elle rit et secoua la tête. "Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont te vendre ce chalet, Edward et de toute façon ce n'est pas tellement l'endroit, même s'il est génial, ça me manquera juste d'être seule avec toi comme ça." Les larmes débordèrent et je les essuyai.

"Je sais… l'idée de retourner à la réalité m'est insupportable aussi mais ce n'est que pour quelques semaines et ensuite nous aurons tout l'été." En quelque sorte. Au moins nous pourrions nous voir tous les jours et passer les nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Bella fit un effort pour sourire. "Oui. J'aimerais déjà y être."

"Moi aussi." Je l'embrassai gentiment et ensuite je lui souris. "Dis-toi que, même si je ne peux pas acheter cet endroit, je nous en trouverais un où nous pourrons repousser le monde juste comme nous venons de le faire ici. Nous irons au moins une fois par an et plus quand nous le pourrons. D'accord?"

Son sourire revint vraiment cette fois et il était à couper le souffle. "J'aime cette idée."

"Réfléchis à où tu voudrais que ce soit. Montagne comme ici? Une plage privée? Au milieu des bois? Où ça te ferait plaisir."

Bella rit. "N'importe où conviendra tant que ce sera avec toi, même une hutte au milieu du désert."

Je ricanai et repoussai ses cheveux de devant son visage. "Ça serait trop chaud pour nous, baby. Je préfère générer notre propre chaleur."

"Tu marques un point." Elle me serra. "Merci."

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier, amour. Je suis égoïste, je veux juste que tu sois avec moi."

"Ça n'est pas du tout égoïste. Et je te remercie pour tout ça, pour la semaine la plus géniale de ma vie et la promesse de choses meilleures à venir. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis aussi chanceuse."

Elle m'époustoufla avec ses mots, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel. Cette femme avait une façon de me mettre à genoux juste avec une phrase. "Je me sens aussi très chanceux ces derniers jours."

"Sauf au billard…!" Elle rigola quand je la chatouillai et ce son me fit sourire. Je voulais partir avec des souvenirs joyeux, pas de souvenir triste concernant notre temps passé ensemble qui touchait à sa fin. Après tout ce n'était que temporaire.

"Je ne sais pas, je pense que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance au billard…" Et il faudrait que j'en achète un pour la maison. Bon après qu'Emmett ait déménagé. Je ne leur faisais pas du tout confiance, Rose et lui, ils le casseraient avant que nous ayons pu le faire Bella et moi.

"Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance partout ici," convint-elle. Je ressentis un pincement à nouveau à la pensée que quelqu'un d'autre viennet ici. Je savais qu'il fallait que je surmonte ça mais je ne le voulais pas. C'était à nous. Un bruit à l'extérieur nous fit nous séparer. Ils étaient là. Bella sourit tristement et ouvrit la porte alors qu'Emmett et Rose approchaient. Il ne faisait pas si froid dehors aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait et il faisait 4,5 degrés. Dommage qu'une avalanche ne nous ait pas ensevelis.

"Rosie c'est mon nom sur le formulaire, c'est moi qui dois conduire," dit Emmett à Rose alors qu'elle lui écartait le bras de son épaule.

"Ce n'est pas ton nom. Tu as utilisé Peter Venkman," répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. "Je peux conduire autant que toi." Emmett ricana et fut récompensé par un regard brûlant. "Je peux. Est-ce que tu doutes de mes capacités?"

"Enfer non chérie, j'ai expérimenté tes capacités de première main et je suis tout à fait convaincu." Sa voix était respectueuse.

"Seigneur!" fit Bella et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils remarquèrent notre présence.

"Hey les tourtereaux! Prêts à partir?" hurla mon frère. Il me tapa sur l'épaule pour me saluer avant de soulever Bella. Elle lui rendit son étreinte pendant que Rose me souriait.

"Hé… ton frère est un idiot!"

"Je sais," fis-je en attrapant nos sacs, posant le manteau de Bella sur mon épaule et prenant une valise dans chaque main.

"C'est toi qui est amoureuse de moi alors ça fait quoi de toi?" fit Emmett en boudant.

"Une masochiste," répondit-elle, en prenant le sac de courses plein de restes.

"Ha je pense que c'est moi le masochiste!" Il fit jouer ses sourcils. "Mon cul me fait toujours mal."

La main libre de Rose tapa sur le dit cul et Emmett sauta loin en mugissant. "C'est toi qui as demandé."

Bella et moi échangeâmes un regard. "Je ne veux pas savoir," lui dis-je, parce que j'en savais déjà trop.

"Non c'est sûr," reconnut-elle. Je me demandais si elle savait. Je me demandais pourquoi je me demandais alors que je ne voulais absolument pas savoir.

Emmett fit un sourire éclatant en me prenant une valise. "Je crois que tu as passé une excellente semaine?"

"La meilleure," répondit Bella en enroulant ses doigts au miens. Ensemble nous jetâmes un dernier coup d'œil au chalet avant de sortir et d'aller vers la voiture.

"Je parie que notre semaine a été meilleure que la tienne," chanta Em en posant les valises à l'arrière de la voiture.

Bella et moi nous sourîmes. Nous n'étions pas sur le point d'en débattre. Nous savions que ça ne pouvait pas être mieux que le temps que nous avions passé l'un avec l'autre.

"Allez Emmett laisse-moi conduire!" demanda Rose. Mon grossier de frère l'ignora et monta, la laissant aller dans le siège passager. Je secouai la tête de désapprobation en aidant Bella. Maman serait mécontente si elle voyait cela. "Connard," lui dit Rose. "Tu as vu que ton frère ouvre la portière à Bella? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire ça?"

"Parce que Bella ne va pas profiter de cette occasion pour se glisser dans le siège du conducteur comme tu le ferais toi. Je sais comment tu agis."

Rose souffla et j'eus le sentiment qu'Emmett l'avait scotchée. "Prêtes à retourner en cours?" demanda-t-il joyeusement. Les deux filles grognèrent et je ne dis rien, serrant mon bras autour de Bella. J'allai profiter du trajet de trois heures jusqu'à chez elle et de chaque seconde que nous aurions ensemble avant notre départ demain matin. Emmett mit la voiture en marche et se dirigea vers l'accueil. "Clés?" Je les lui remis à contrecœur et Emmett y alla. Rose commença à l'accompagner mais dès qu'il la dépassa elle courut et s'assit sur le siège du conducteur. Emmett lui lança un regard noir mais entra pour régler nos factures.

"Pourquoi vous disputez-vous pour savoir qui va conduire?" demanda Bella à Rose.

"Il pense qu'il est meilleur que moi," nous dit-elle hautainement.

"Mais c'est un pilote qui fait des cascades, il est meilleur," répondit Bella.

"Donc je pourrais être aussi cascadeur… si je le voulais."

Bella grogna. "S'il te plait ne conduit pas comme une folle pour lui prouver que tu as raison."

Enfer non. "Oui. Nous ne sommes pas pressés de rentrer." Bella me serra le genou, me signifiant qu'elle comprenait et Rose parut moins excitée.

"Je sais. Putain de cours. Je voudrai que nous puissions aller en Europe avec vous tout de suite." Rose fronça les sourcils mais tout à coup elle sourit… "Combienmes parents seraient énervés si je laissais tomber cinq semaines avant la fin?"

"Non Rose." La voix de Bella était très dure.

"Je sais, je sais mais cette pensée est amusante."

"Bon parce que mon père pourrait nous traquer si nous faisions quelque chose comme ça. Cinq semaines ce n'est pas si long…" La voix de Bella tremblait un peu et j'embrassai le dessus de sa tête.

"Je sais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi le gros bêta va tellement me manquer, il me rend folle mais de la meilleur des façons," soupira Rose. Elle sourit en voyant Emmett sortir du bâtiment. "Ne lui dites pas que j'aie dit ça…" Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens dans le rétroviseur et je hochai la tête.

Emmett fit le tour et se glissa du côté passager. "Bien Rosie tu peux conduire."

"Je ne crois pas avoir demandé cette fois," l'informa-t-elle en démarrant et partant.

"Je te laisse faire."

Rose rit. "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué c'est moi qui étais aux commandes toute la semaine." Non je ne voulais pas savoir. Le sourire d'Emmett en disait suffisamment.

"C'est parce que c'était tes menottes, ça aurait été les miennes…" Je le tapai et Rose et Bella se mirent à rire.

"Quoi?" demanda Emmett en me fixant.

"Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir."

"Je t'en prie comme si ces deux-là n'allaient pas se raconter des choses?" il fit un signe entre les filles qui continuaient à sourire. "Ah oui merci Bella d'avoir laissé Rose se servir de ton déguisement d'Halloween. Ça a été très apprécié."

Bella rigola. "Mais avec plaisir et elle peut le garder. Je doute que je le voudrai à nouveau." Je lui lançai un regard et elle haussa les épaules. "Elles m'ont obligée à le mettre il y a deux ans."

"Et tu as gagné le prix du costume le plus sexy," intervint Rose, semblant très fière.

Putain maintenant il fallait que je sache. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

Bella rigola. "C'était un uniforme de policier sexy. Laisse-moi simplement ajouter que mon père aurait pu avoir une attaque et aurait pu m'arrêter en vrai s'il m'avait vue."

"Elle m'a complètement éclipsée avec mon costume d'indienne sexy même si je portais moins de vêtements qu'elle," se souvint Rose. "Je pense que ça à voir avec les menottes, la matraque et les bas résille." Et voilà, je bandais gravement. Et j'étais très désolé que Bella ait donné ce déguisement. Je fis un bruit et ça fit rigoler Bella.

"Je peux toujours m'en procurer un autre," suggéra-t-elle.

"Oui, s'il te plait." Mais tu ne le porteras que pour moi.

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les menottes, Edward." Sa voix était haletante et à nouveau sexy. Putain finalement ces trois heures de route ne passeraient pas assez vite…

Je n'avais jamais pensé au bondage avant mais tout était différent avec Bella. "Tout me convient avec toi, Bella." Cela me valut un baiser pendant qu'Emmett et Rose rigolaient devant.

"Tu vois je t'avais bien dit qu'il y aurait encore ce bourdonnement sexuel entre eux," fit Rose en riant. "Tu me dois cinquante dollars."

"Je pensais qu'ils seraient plus détendus après neuf jours de pratique," grommela Emmett mais il sortit son portefeuille et lui tendit l'argent.

"Quoi qu'il en soit tu serais nu dans les dix secondes si je te disais que je te voulais tout de suite," fit remarquer Rose.

"Vrai? Arrête-toi," suggéra-t-il.

"Sûrement pas!" Bella et moi criâmes ensemble.

"Bon sang!" grogna-t-il. Rose rit tout simplement en continuant à conduire. Nous passâmes sur des bosses et Emmett siffla. "Ça fait mal Rosie."

"C'est de ta faute. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas discuter avec une autre femme quand tu es à ma merci," lui dit-elle froidement.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça te transformerait en _Maman très chère_ *," souffla-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas utilisé de cintre," fut sa réponse. Que diable avaient-ils fait? Non, je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir.

Bella marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à _'c'est vraiment une dominatrice_.' Non c'était juste faux. J'eus une image mentale rapide qui impliquait beaucoup de cuir et je secouai rapidement la tête essayant de me débarrasser de cette image.

"Non mais tu as…"

Je le coupai. "Non, non, non. Je ne veux pas savoir et je jure que si tu finis cette phrase je vais dire à maman que tu es une sorte de pervers sexuel."

Emmett me regarda mais au moins ça le fit taire. "Hey tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer derrière les portes de maman et papa quand elles sont fermées. Nous savons déjà qu'elle lui envoie des texto sexy." Il rit en voyant mon expression. "Je te le dis maman et Rose sont faites de la même étoffe."

Dégoûtant. Pas bien. "C'est de ta mère dont tu es en train de parler," l'informai-je.

Le visage d'Emmett se plissa de dégoût. "Vrai. Oublie ce que je viens de dire." Comme si j'allais pouvoir? Putain c'est vraiment très mauvais.

"Hé les parents aiment aussi baiser, à part les miens, il n'y a pas moyen que ma mère frigide bascule dans le monde de mon père, c'est pour ça qu'il a des maitresses." Et juste comme ça les pensées de la vie sexuelle de mes parents avaient disparu. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir mal pour Rose ou lui en être reconnaissant.

"Rosie." Emmett se pencha et lui frotta la nuque.

Elle soupira. "Je vais bien Emmett et vous êtes tous les deux très chanceux d'avoir des parents qui s'aimaient comme ça et je suppose que j'ai des moments comme ça. Je vais bien." Les yeux d'Emmett trouvèrent les miens me suppliant de faire quelque chose.

Putain. "On m'a dit que je devrais te remercier pour les achats que Bella a fait avant le voyage. Je ne pourrais pas être plus reconnaissant. Dis ce que tu veux et c'est à toi."

Rose rit, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. "Tellement de choses. Une Bugatti pour que je puisse aplatir la Venom de ton frère? Un collier en diamant? Une participation dans ton prochain film?" Elle fit un geste de la main. "Oh! Je viens en Europe cet été, considère que nous sommes quittes."

Bella sourit à la seule mention de l'été et ça me plaisait. "C'est pour des raisons purement égoïstes, je peux t'assurer que je veux que Bella passe un bon moment quand je travaille et je sais qu'Alice et toi pouvez lui tenir compagnie."

"Nous allons mettre le vieux continent à genoux!" Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de peine dans le ton de Rose à présent. "Bella, il faut que nous aidions Alice à trouver un homme pour cet été."

Ma copine secoua la tête. "Je pense qu'elle a déjà trouvé celui qu'elle veut."

Rose ricana. "Alors? Elle peut s'amuser un peu pendant que Jasper vieillit comme un bon vin."

Emmett ricana. "Elle aime vraiment ce mec, pas vrai?"

"Oui et ne te moque pas d'elle pour ça," dit Bella allant même jusqu'à le menacer du doigt. C'était vraiment très chaud et ça me fit repenser à ma prof sexy.

"Elle sortait avec énorme connard avant qu'il n'arrive."

"Sortir n'était pas le bon mot. Elle baisait et ne faisait rien d'autre, juste quelques orgasmes." Rose se tut pendant une minute. "Pas que les orgasmes soient une mauvaise chose…"

"Je suis d'accord!" fit Bella avec un rire. J'embrassai le côté de sa tête. Elle était trop mignonne. J'étais content qu'elle sourie encore et encore. Faites confiance à Rose et Emmett pour nous sortir de la déprime dans laquelle nous avions glissé en quittant le chalet.

"Et bien contrairement à nous, Alice n'a rien ces derniers jours. Elle est autorisée à avoir un peu de joie avant que Junior arrive et la fasse tomber à la renverse. Et l'une de nous doit sortir avec un européen chaud." Rose fit un grand sourire à Emmett. "Si Alice ne le fait pas, je devrais le faire… pour l'équipe."

"C'est même pas drôle, Rosie. Souviens-toi que je ne serai pas aussi occupé que Monsieur la Star ici, derrière, alors je pourrais arriver à n'importe quel moment."

"Je me suis déjà branchée avec un anglais," murmura Bella.

Je ris et lui fis un baiser bruyant. "Je peux t'assurer que tu peux avoir toutes les nationalités d'Europe et au-delà, baby."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Tant de possibilités."

"Merde Emmett! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas les talents d'acteur de ton frère?" se plaignit Rose.

"Parce que j'ai l'apparence, l'intelligence et le corps torride. J'ai bien dû lui laisser quelque chose…." répondit-il rapidement.

Rose souffla. "Continue à te le répéter."

"Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un s'en plaindre," souligna-t-il avec un sourire de loup.

"Tu m'as complètement perdue avec tes mots d'amour. J'étais dans une brume de sexe. Ça s'éclaircit à présent."

"Jamais chérie." Emmett lui fit un sourire. "Tu es attachée avec moi."

"Il semblerait." Les mots de Rose étaient résignés mais sa voix était joyeuse.

Bella sourit en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. "Ça va toujours être comme ça?" demanda-t-elle.

Je passai mon pouce sur sa joue. "Je pense que oui."

"Bien. La vie va être très drôle alors!"

Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord. "Oui c'est vrai."

 **WWS**

"Salut, chérie, on est rentrés!" cria Rose alors qu'on s'entassait devant la porte d'entrée. J'étais chargé de sacs, j'avais dû prendre les miens vu qu'on restait cette nuit.

Un cri retentit de la chambre et Alice s'envola en courant droit dans les bras de Bella et Rose. J'échangeai un regard avec Emmett qui haussa les épaules. "Je crois qu'elles se sont manqué."

Clairement. J'avais compris pourquoi Alice n'était pas venue avec nous mais j'espérais qu'elle viendrait pour l'été. Nous ferions de notre mieux pour qu'elle ne se sente pas exclue. Bon sang, s'il y avait quelqu'un, ce serait moi qui serait laissé de côté, mes heures étaient moins que géniales lors d'un tournage de film.

"Oh mon Dieu, vous m'avez tellement manqué! Bella, tu as fait forfait. Tu as joué au _Words_ pendant ton absence?"

Ma fille secoua la tête. "Je suis désolée! Je n'y ai même pas pensé."

Alice ricana et relâcha les filles. "Je sais, tu avais mieux à faire. Ou une meilleure personne." La prochaine chose qui arriva était que j'étais dans les bras d'Alice. Pour une toute petite chose, elle avait vraiment une sacrée poigne. "Je vois que tu t'es bien occupée d'elle. C'est super," me dit-elle doucement. Elle me relâcha et se tourna vers Emmett. "Pas de câlin pour toi."

Il sourit. "Je sais. Je suis trop viril pour toi. Tu les aimes plus petits." Ses yeux bleus scintillèrent de joie. "Et plus jeune!"

"Va te faire foutre!" lui dit Alice, mais elle avait à peine fini de le dire qu'Emmett l'emporta dans le salon.

"Tu sais que je t'ai manqué. Admets-le."

"Non!" hurla-t-elle, criant pendant qu'il la tenait à l'envers au-dessus du canapé. Il la tenait d'une main et la chatouillait de l'autre. "Arrête! S'il te plaît! Trop chatouilleux! Je vais pisser!" le prévint-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? C'est ton canapé. Admets-le et je te laisserai partir." Em passait un bon moment, à sourire comme un fou.

"Bien! Tu m'as manqué aussi!" Emmett la retourna par-dessus son bras et la laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux, toute rouge et décoiffée. "Ça m'a manqué de te botter le cul verbalement."

"Je prends ça, Demi." Emmett rit quand elle lui tapa dans l'estomac. "Des filles si violentes. Comment as-tu fait pour en avoir une aussi docile?" me demanda-t-il.

Je ricanai en ramassant les sacs et les portant dans la chambre de Bella. "Pure chance." Je les posai et retournai au salon. Bella se tenait à côté du fauteuil, je m'y assis et lui souris. Elle se blottit immédiatement contre moi et j'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux. Tellement bien.

"Vous deux, vous me rendrez malade," nous dit Alice avec joie. "Je devrais envoyer une photo de vous à Charlie."

Bella s'assit un peu. "Papa? Tu lui as parlé?"

Alice rit. "Lui parler? Ils m'ont invitée à dîner Sue et lui. Ils sont super mignons ensemble, Bella." Elle faisait des grands gestes avec ses mains. "Ton père rougit! Qui l'aurait cru?"

"Moi!" dit Rose en riant. "Il y a eu cette fois où je te jure qu'il matait mes seins et..." elle s'arrêta quand Bella lui lança un coussin. "Tu es juste contrariée que je ne sois pas ta belle-mère."

"C'est déjà assez que tu sois ma belle-sœur!" dit Bella, en croisant ses bras. Je ris pendant qu'Emmett sourit vivement et qu'Alice en restait bouche bée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Tu vas te marier? Vous tous? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ces chalets?" Ses yeux gris étaient grands et abasourdis. "Où sont les alliances?" demanda-t-elle.

Bella leva la main. "On n'est pas fiancés ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste..."

"Ces deux idiots viennent d'une longue lignée de personnes qui tombent amoureuses au premier regard ou une folie du genre," lui dit Rose. "Et il semble que Bella et moi soyons les élues. Bien sûr, Emmett m'en a informé quand il était bourrée lors du jeu _Je n'ai jamais_ , et pour m'annoncer qu'il allait m'épouser." Elle regarda Emmett de travers qui passa un bras autour d'elle.

"C'est _'la bonne'_ , Rosie," corrigea Emmett en jouant avec ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers Alice. "Nous savons juste quand nous avons trouvé la bonne personne. Le temps n'entre pas en ligne de compte. J'ai su que Bella était celle d'Edward avant même qu'ils se rencontrent et puis quand Rosie est entrée dans cette pièce, j'étais fichu."

Alice secoua la tête. "Et tu lui as dit ça quand tu étais saoul? Très classe!" Elle ignora les protestations d'Emmett et se tourna vers moi. "Comment tu l'as dit à Bella?"

Le souvenir me fit sourire. "Devant le feu de cheminée après un dîner chic."

Alice sourit d'un air approbateur. "Beaucoup mieux. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez frères?"

"Hey!" Emmett grogna. "Ce n'est pas ma faute si l'épineuse me l'a fait sortir de cette façon. Et je me suis rattrapé le soir d'après…"

Rose rit. "Oui, il l'a fait. Plusieurs fois." Elle remua ses sourcils de façon suggestive pendant qu'Alice et Bella ricanaient.

"On te racontera tout plus tard. Retour à HC DILF." Quatre regards confus se tournèrent vers elle car aucun d'entre nous ne savait de quoi elle parlait, à part la partie DILF. "Un flic sexy, évidemment."

"Ugh," gémissait Bella. "Sérieusement, comment va mon père?"

Alice sourit. "Il va bien, Bella. Il est très heureux. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait un peu pour sa fille, qu'elle se fasse sauter dans un chalet lointain pendant des jours mais à part ça..." elle s'interrompit, ricanant à l'expression sur mon visage. Je devenais rouge. Le père de Bella avait une arme à feu et il savait que je couchais avec sa fille. Eh bien, certaines choses valaient la peine de mourir, je suppose…

"Saviez-vous qu'il fouille les tabloïds à la recherche de preuves qu'Edward est un mauvais garçon d'Hollywood? Je lui ai assuré que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner." Elle rit longtemps. "Il m'a demandé à propos de _TMZ_ et Perez Hilton!"

Bordel de merde. Ce n'était vraiment pas cool. "Quoi?" demanda Bella, d'une incrédulité évidente. "Il va aussi sur le web maintenant?"

"Oh ouais, Charlie est totalement high-tech."

Bella secoua la tête. "Il a pleurniché et gémi quand ils sont passés à l'ordinateur au lieu de la machine à écrire." Je la regardai sans comprendre et elle rit. "Charlie est un peu vieux jeu. Il préfère tout faire avec des stylos et du papier plutôt qu'avec des claviers et des écrans."

"Il devient un pro sur internet, laisse-moi te le dire." Elle sourit à Emmett. "Et ne pense pas une minute qu'il ne t'ait pas cherché non plus. Il a demandé combien de temps Edward passait avec son frère…" Oh, merde!

"Je ne suis pas un dépravé!" protesta Emmett.

"Tu déménages," lui dis-je. Comme si le père de Bella n'avait pas vu assez de choses contre moi sans que mon frère récidiviste ait besoin d'en ajouter.

"Pas question!" Mon frère me regarda pendant que les filles riaient. "N'oublie pas que la seule raison pour laquelle tu te tapes la fille du chef de la police, c'est parce que je t'ai sorti la tête du cul et que je t'ai amené ici."

Putain de merde. Il y aurait toujours ça au-dessus de ma tête. "Mais sans ça, tu n'aurais pas rencontré Rose..."

"Si, il l'aurait fait," dit Rose. "J'aurais fini par aller le voir et lui botter le cul." Sa voix était pure confiance en soi, je n'en doutais pas.

"D'accord, tu peux rester. Mais si tu te fais encore arrêter, tu dégages," grognai-je. Bella m'embrassa la mâchoire.

"Comme si tu me faisais peur." Emmett rit.

"Moi peut-être pas, mais maman oui et je lui parlerai des trucs qu'elle ne sait pas." J'avais sorti de taule Emmett deux ou trois fois pour empêcher les flics de l'inculper en utilisant ma célébrité et en leur filant des billets de première et autres conneries.

Emmett pâlit. "Tu ne le ferais pas." Je souris d'un air entendu.

"L'époque où Emmett apparaissait sur _TMZ_ est révolue," s'exclama Rose. "A moins qu'il n'y apparaisse avec moi."

Son sourire n'aurait pas pu être plus grand. "Compte dessus, bébé!" Oh Seigneur. C'était leur problème.

"Vous êtes tous fous," dit Alice en souriant. "Bref, j'ai dit à ton père qu'Edward est vraiment un type bien et que je n'avais aucun doute qu'il te traite bien. Cela a semblé l'apaiser," dit-elle dit à Bella. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

"Je t'adore," lui dis-je.

Alice rit. "Tu ferais mieux."

"C'est le cas. Et j'adore mon t-shirt, au fait." Ça fit ricaner les trois filles alors que mon frère semblait déconcerté.

"Je m'en doutais. C'est plutôt cool. Je pourrais même en avoir un."

"Je t'en achèterai un," lui promis-je.

"Quel t-shirt?" demanda Emmett, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

"Peu importe." Il n'apprécierait pas le côté génial de mon t-shirt Death Star.

"Bien", marmonna-t-il, l'air endormi.

"Alors, revenons à toi." Bella se tourna vers Alice. "As-tu parlé à Jasper pendant les vacances?"

Elle rougit légèrement. "Oui, un peu. Ses vacances de printemps ne sont pas en même temps que les nôtres, alors il était en cours."

Emmett ricana et elle le regarda fixement. "On ne fait que parler."

"Je suis content que tu l'aies fait." Bella sourit doucement. "As-tu déjà pensé à cet été?"

Alice s'agita. "C'est une des choses qui me rendent si excitée!" Elle prit une grande inspiration et je dus lui sourire pour son côté dramatique. Bella m'avait dit qu'Alice faisait du théâtre quand elles étaient enfants et je pouvais voir ce côté là en elle maintenant. "J'ai un entretien cette semaine pour un job à Seattle General!" Des cris résonnèrent et Bella se leva de mes genoux et serra Alice quelques secondes plus tard.

"C'est tellement génial! Je suis si excitée pour toi!"

Alice rebondit un peu quand Bella la relâcha. "Moi aussi! J'ai été sur un nuage toute la semaine. Bien sûr, c'est juste un entretien mais on ne sait jamais."

"Je suppose que ça veut dire que l'Europe est hors de question," dit Rose en la serrant dans ses bras. "Je suis ravie pour toi mais déçue pour nous."

"Ne le soyez pas!" Alice lui a dit. "Le travail ne commencerait qu'en août. Ils veulent juste commencer le processus d'embauche maintenant avant nous soyons diplômées et dispersées, je suppose. Ils travaillent en collaboration avec l'université, donc j'ai d'aussi bonnes chances que n'importe qui."

"Alors, tu viens avec nous?" demanda Bella, ses yeux brillants.

"Bien sûr que oui! Allemagne nous voilà!" Les trois filles dansaient maintenant autour du salon. Mon frère et moi regardâmes avec des sourires indulgents. J'étais content qu'Alice vienne. Je savais que Bella se sentait mal à cause de sa situation avec ce Jasper mais j'espérais que ça aide.

"C'est tellement génial! Et tu pourrais avoir un vrai boulot quand on reviendra!" Mon sourire s'évanouit à la mention de revenir et je remarquai que celui de mon frère aussi. Et bien on avait du temps avant de se préoccuper de ça. Les filles étaient en train de parler de ce qu'elles voulaient voir dans différents pays. Bella me sourit d'un air hésitant et je lui tendis la main qu'elle prit. Je n'allais pas essayer de limiter ce qu'elles feraient pendant leurs vacances.

"Ça ne dérangera pas qu'on aille à Paris pour quelques jours?" demanda-t-elle doucement quand elle se blottit sur mes genoux. Alice et Rose étaient en train de faire des listes de choses dont elles auraient besoin, ce qui me semblait un peu prématuré mais elles étaient excitées, alors qui étais-je pour juger?

Je la fis pivoter pour qu'elle soit assise sur le côté et que je voie son beau visage. "Baby, je veux que tu ailles voir tout ce que tu veux. Ce sont tes vacances. Je vais travailler."

Elle sourit tristement. "Je sais mais je ne te verrai pas tous les soirs si on fait des petits voyages."

Oui, c'était vrai mais je n'allais jamais, jamais la limiter, c'était une promesse que je m'étais faite à moi-même dans le chalet. "Bella, es-tu déjà allée en Europe?" Je connaissais déjà la réponse mais elle secoua la tête. "Eh bien, je veux que tu t'amuses. Vois tout ce que tu veux voir. J'aimerais pouvoir te le montrer moi-même mais je ne peux pas, donc je suis content que tu aies Rose et Alice pour visiter. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore fait l'expérience de comment c'est quand je filme mais les journées sont très longues. D'habitude, je suis debout et dehors à cinq heures et je ne suis pas de retour avant dix heures du soir, plus tard s'il faut refaire un truc."

Les beaux yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent à cette information. "Vraiment? Ça n'a pas l'air amusant."

Je ricanai. "Non, c'est épuisant mais j'adore quand même." J'aimerais peut-être moins quand elle m'attendrait à l'hôtel et je serais prêt à m'effondrer à la fin de la journée. "Je pourrais prendre quelques jours de congé et nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire ensemble, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, d'accord?"

"D'accord." Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je la tins près de moi pendant que les filles bavardaient un peu.

On finit par manger des pizzas et boire de la bière puis il fut temps de se coucher. Bella et moi allâmes dans sa chambre main dans la main et nous prîmes le temps de nous déshabiller. Je me sentais comme si je mémorisais chaque centimètre d'elle, chaque regard, chaque caresse et tous les sons qu'elle faisait. Quand je glissai à l'intérieur d'elle, nos mains étaient jointes et nos yeux ne se lâchèrent pas quand je lui dis que je l'aimais. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle dit la même chose. Nous fîmes l'amour lentement et sans hâte. Je voulais savourer chaque toucher, pour tout graver dans ma mémoire pour que m'y accrocher en mon absence. Nous jouîmes ensemble et je pensais qu'elle allait dormir mais elle ne le fit pas, choisissant plutôt de se blottir contre moi et de parler, partageant des choses incroyables et merveilleuses sur elle-même. Je fis la même chose. J'avais l'impression que chaque jour j'apprenais à mieux la connaître et à l'aimer davantage. On fit l'amour encore une fois avant de sombrer d'épuisement et malgré notre besoin de passer chaque instant ensemble.

L'alarme qui nous réveilla le matin ne fut pas aussi bien accueillie que celles qui avaient sonné dans la semaine. Bella l'éteignit et ses yeux croisèrent les miens alors que nous restions ensemble encore quelques minutes. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, je lui touchai juste la joue, embrassai son front et m'accrochai à elle. Elle me passa ses doigts dans le dos. "On doit se lever," me rappela-t-elle.

Je le savais bien. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je sortis du lit et allai sous la douche. J'y étais depuis environ deux minutes quand le rideau s'ouvrit et qu'elle entra. Je voyais instantanément que ce n'était pas un truc sexuel, elle enveloppa ses bras autour de moi et enfouit sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je la tins près de moi et nous restâmes sous l'eau pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle commence à me laver, ses mains douces se déplaçant sur mon corps. Normalement, ce serait une raison de bander mais pas cette fois-ci. J'appréciai juste le sentiment qu'elle prenne soin de moi avant de lui rendre la pareille, lui lavant les cheveux et son beau corps. Une larme ou deux glissèrent sur sa joue ce qui me mit presque à genoux mais elle secoua la tête et me fit un de ses beaux sourires. "Ce sera fini avant que tu t'en rendes compte." Et je savais qu'elle ne parlait pas de la douche.

Nous sortîmes et nous séchâmes mutuellement. Elle enfila un jean et un sweat-shirt et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle ressemblait à l'étudiante par excellence. Elle était si jolie. Je m'habillai et fis mon sac. J'entendis mon frère et Rose se déplacer dans le salon et je savais qu'il ne me restait pas longtemps avant de partir. Je m'assis sur le lit et Bella se blottit dans mes bras, me serrant fort.

"Ça craint," lui dis-je, la faisant rire tranquillement. J'avais littéralement l'impression que j'allais perdre la tête si je m'éloignais d'elle.

"Je sais. Mais tu seras tellement occupé que je n'aurais pas le temps de te manquer."

Ce n'était pas vrai. Je m'éloignai pour la regarder pour qu'elle voie à quel point c'était faux. "Tu vas me manquer à chaque minute." Elle sourit, secouée par mes paroles, ses yeux brillaient de larmes. "Je vais t'inonder d'appels, de textos et de mails, juste pour que tu le saches."

Elle rit. "Je suis prête à être inondée." Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains. "Pour ton information, tu vas me manquer, aussi mais je te promets que ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." Comme si c'était possible. Je fis une grimace et elle rigola, ce qui me fit plaisir. "Je vais bouger mes fesses académiques en attendant que tu reviennes."

Ça me fit sourire. "Je n'en doute pas, baby. Mais assure-toi de t'amuser un peu aussi. Mais pas trop."

Elle secoua la tête. "Je garde tout le plaisir jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. On s'amusera bien, alors."

Oui, nous le ferions. Et j'avais besoin de lui offrir un super cadeau pour fêter ça. Il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse un peu. "On le fera, baby."

"Edward!" mugit mon frère du salon. Putain de merde. Il était temps. Je me levai et tirai Bella sur ses pieds puis l'embrassai.

Ses lèvres étaient dures et affamées sur les miennes et soudain, le désespoir nous tomba dessus. Je la poussai contre la porte et enfonçai mes hanches vers les siennes pendant que je la dévorais. Ce n'était pas assez. Ça ne le serait jamais.

"Et merde!" marmonnai-je quand on se sépara.

Bella rit doucement. "Je sais. Cinq semaines."

"Je t'aime," lui dis-je avec ferveur. Je regardai son sourire illuminer son visage. Ce regard, juste là, c'était celui auquel je m'accrocherai jusqu'à ce que je la revoie.

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Ce n'est pas un adieu. Je ne te dirai jamais au revoir," jurai-je.

Bella m'embrassa encore, doucement, un baiser plein de promesses. "On se voit bientôt."

"A bientôt." Je la serrai dans mes bras quand un coup de poing retentit sur la porte. "Pas assez tôt."

Elle me sourit. "Ce ne sera jamais assez tôt. Appelle-moi quand tu arrives à la maison?"

A la maison. Comme si c'était ma maison sans elle. Mais je fis oui de la tête. "Je le ferai." Nous ouvrîmes la porte et mon frère et Rose avaient l'air fatigués et malheureux comme je le pensais. Emmett embrassa Bella, l'emmenant loin de moi, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils et Rose fit un sourire narquois. Ils se parlaient tranquillement et Rose se tourna vers moi.

"Garde-le hors des problèmes, veux-tu?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ferai de mon mieux. Prends soin d'elle pour moi?"

"Je le fais toujours." Je l'embrassai sur la joue, parce que je savais qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains avec Rose et Alice.

"Merci." Bella était là et je la pris encore dans mes bras. Rose et Emmett allèrent dehors pour se dire au revoir en privé et nous laisser un moment.

"As-tu tout?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Tout sauf ce que je veux le plus…" C'était la vérité, après tout.

Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge. "Ne me fais pas pleurer, bon sang. J'ai juré de ne pas le faire."

"Désolé, baby."

"Et tu m'as moi, même quand je ne suis pas avec toi," m'assura-t-elle. C'était vrai et je le savais. Ça craignait de partir et de la laisser derrière.

"Et tu m'as moi." Je la tins serrée contre moi, espérant pouvoir l'absorber en moi et l'emmener partout. C'était ridicule, j'étais ridicule mais c'était si dur de la quitter après tout ce temps passé avec elle.

"Je t'aime tant," murmura-t-elle, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

"Je t'aime pour toujours," fut ma réponse quand nous dûmes nous séparer pour prendre l'air.

Rose entra et fit un geste silencieux vers la porte, me faisant savoir qu'Emmett était prêt. "A bientôt," dis-je à Bella, l'embrassant une dernière fois.

"A bientôt," répliqua-t-elle doucement. Je lui touchai la joue avant d'endosser mon sac et me diriger vers la porte. Je lui souris par-dessus mon épaule et elle me dit qu'elle m'aimait à nouveau.

"Pour toujours," lui rappelai-je. Et je sortis par la porte, laissant derrière moi la seule personne dont je ne voulais plus me passer. Cinq semaines ne pouvaient pas passer assez vite.

…

Mommie Dearest film de 1981 - L'histoire concerne les rapports entre la légende du cinéma Joan Crawford et sa fille adoptive Christina.

TMZ : coentreprise de médias qui concentre ses activités sur l'actualité des célébrités.

* * *

 _ **Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chapitres sur la séparation**_

 _ **mais l'auteur nous dit qu'elle a des trucs à dire**_

 _ **avant de faire un saut dans le temps**_

 _ **pour enfin arriver à la remise des diplômes.**_

 _ **A vos claviers! Hop hop …**_

 _ **nous venons de vous délivrer un chapitre avec presque 7000 mots là!**_


	38. Premier jour

.

 **Chapitre 38 -** Premier jour

La maison ne ressemblait plus à la maison. J'avais aimé ma maison dès l'instant où j'avais mis un pied à l'intérieur mais elle semblait vide sans Bella, même si elle n'était jamais venue ici. Quelque chose qu'il fallait que je change mais la question restait quand. Peut-être que je pourrais la faire venir pour Noël. Mais ça paraissait tellement loin. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais être là jusqu'à cette date. J'étais toujours quelque part ailleurs pour tourner un film puis un autre, c'était stupide mais je savais que c'était pour ma carrière. Il faut frapper le fer pendant qu'il est chaud ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je déposai mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je ferai la lessive le lendemain ou après mais il ne servait à rien de ranger mes sacs. Je serai parti avant ce week-end probablement ou en début de semaine prochaine. Je devrais appeler Garrett et Kate pour m'assurer que mon emploi du temps n'avait pas changé. J'avais demandé le silence radio pendant mes vacances et on me l'avait accordé à l'exception de quelques mails à Marcus et à Kate.

Un coup d'œil à l'heure me dit que Bella était encore en cours. Je l'avais appelée dès que nous étions sortis de l'aéroport ayant besoin d'entendre sa voix même si c'était seulement un message enregistré. Oui, j'étais un peu ridicule mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher qu'elle me manque. Alors je sortis mon téléphone et lui envoyai aussi un message.

 **La maison n'est pas la maison sans toi. Je ne peux pas attendre le jour où je reviendrai vers toi où que ce soit. Je t'aime.**

Je posai mon téléphone alors que dans la chambre d'Emmett la musique explosait. Il avait été plutôt calme depuis que nous avions quitté les filles, ce qui était bienvenu car j'avais craint un récit exhaustif de ses facéties sexuelles avec Rose. Je fermai ma porte et essayai de me concentrer sur ce que j'avais besoin de faire avant de partir. _Rolling Stone_ demain et quelques séances avec Alec pour compenser le temps libre que j'avais pris, même si je pensais que j'étais plutôt bien. Je m'étais entrainé à ma manière, toute cette semaine avec Bella après tout. De la meilleure des façons. De l'entrainement au sexe… Je me demandai si je pourrais le commercialiser. J'avais des essais de costumes et quelques séances photos le jeudi. Si tout cela se passait bien nous pourrions probablement partir le samedi.

Merde… il était temps d'affronter la réalité. J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro.

"Bien, bien, le fils prodige est de retour!"

Je ricanai. "Tu n'as jamais pensé à moi comme à ton fils, Kate!"

"Et merci seigneur pour ça! Nous aurions une situation comme dans _Les enfants du péché_ *, là!"

Elle me tuait. "Je pensais que c'était un inceste entre frère et sœur."

"Eh bien je n'ai certainement pas l'âge d'être ta mère, donne-moi un peu de crédit…" souffla-t-elle.

"Oh oui tu es trop jeune pour de telle choses, comment ça va Katie?"

"Je t'en prie comme si j'avais un truc intéressant à raconter? C'était toi qui étais avec la fille de tes rêves toute la semaine. Comment c'était?"

Je souris rien qu'à la pensée de ma semaine avec Bella. "Au-delà des mots."

"Oh Seigneur ce gars est bel et bien amoureux, Garrett!" J'entendis des cris de joie en arrière-plan. "Tu devrais l'entendre, Gar, on dirait une fille!"

"Hé!" protestai-je mais je savais qu'elle avait probablement raison.

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu es trop mignon. J'aime que tu sois heureux… enfin. Quand pourrai-je la rencontrer?" demanda-t-elle.

Ça c'était la question à un million de dollars. Quand, quand, quand? Je voulais avoir la réponse à tous ces quand dès à présent mais ce n'était pas faisable. "Bon si vous venez tous les deux à Berlin vous pourrez la rencontrer cet été. Sinon ce sera beaucoup plus tard."

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Allô?" fis-je, me demandant si mon téléphone avait coupé la communication.

"Je suis désolée, est-ce que tu viens juste de dire qu'elle viendra à Berlin avec toi?" Oh Oh le ton amical avait disparu et le ton d'affaire était revenu.

"Hum, oui?" Je continuai vite avant qu'elle puisse me hurler dessus. "J'allais te le dire! Je veux dire, je viens juste de le faire. Je reviendrai pour sa remise des diplômes dans cinq semaines et ensuite elle viendra pour rester avec moi tout l'été."

Silence à nouveau. Ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait que je remplisse. "Tu as dit que tu voulais la rencontrer alors ce sera le moment optimal."

Elle soupira longuement. "Et que suis-je supposée dire à la presse concernant le fait que tu vas à une quelconque remise des diplômes dans l'état reculé de Washington?"

"Seattle n'est pas un trou paumé et peut-être que tu n'auras rien à dire. Ce n'est pas comme si l'université de Washington n'était pas énorme. Des diplômés, il va y en avoir des tonnes. Je doute qu'ils me remarquent."

"Doute qu'ils te remarquent? Des étudiants? Pardon, des étudiantes? Es-tu sérieux?" demanda-t-elle. Bon quand elle le présentait comme ça… "Tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois, Edward. Ça ou tu ferais mieux d'être préparé à parler de votre relation."

Ne pas y aller n'était pas une option. Je lui avais promis. Elle était ma famille maintenant et la famille allait aux choses importantes comme les remises de diplômes. "J'irai. Et si on me voit je gérerai. Et je vais parler de ma relation demain avec peu importe qui je rencontrerai des _Rolling Stone."_

"Son nom est Bree Tanner."

Elle? Génial. Sept fois sur dix les journalistes femmes me draguent ouvertement ou au moins flirtent et essaient de me faire tomber amoureux d'elles. "Kate…"

"Elle est lesbienne alors ne t'inquiète pas."

Je ris parce que Kate me connaissait tellement bien. "Ça marche."

"J'ai pensé que oui. Alors que prévois-tu de lui dire?"

Comme si je le savais? Je n'avais pas de satané script et si j'essayais d'en écrire un je finirai par me répéter et _Rolling Stone_ était le genre de magazine qui ne goberait pas un mot de ce que je dirais. "Nous savons tous les deux que la question d'une relation va se présenter tôt ou tard. Je prévois d'improviser mais je n'ai pas l'intention de donner le nom de Bella."

"Tu vas avoir du mal à cacher son nom à la presse si tu vas à la remise des diplômes puis flâner ensemble en Europe," me rappela Kate.

Je roulai des yeux. "Elle et ses amies se promèneront en l'Europe, je travaillerai, elle aura sa chambre qui communiquera commodément avec la mienne." Ce n'était même pas un problème. Nous prenions toujours des chambres supplémentaires pour que je puisse être tranquille. Je ferai juste en sorte qu'une de ces chambres vides soit juste à côté de la mienne et c'est tout. Je n'aurai peut-être pas l'occasion de passer mes journées avec Bella mais mes nuits je ferai mieux de les passer avec elle.

"Tu te souviens de comment c'était quand tu sortais avec Irina?"

Etais-je stupide? "Bien sûr que oui mais si tu t'en souviens, Irina courtisait la presse, Bella ne le fera certainement pas, nous donnerons son nom quand et si ça nous convient et si quelqu'un me reconnait à Seattle on avisera, je voudrais profiter de ma relation pendant un certain temps avant de faire la une des tabloïds et des potins sur internet." Ça m'ennuyait déjà rien que d'y penser.

"Ok, Edward, tu sais que c'est mon boulot d'être préparée, j'essaie juste de faire ça," me calma-t-elle.

Je savais cela. Ça ne rendait pas moins ces pensées irritantes. "Je te promets qu'à l'instant où on nous verra ensemble et que je supposerai qu'on est découvert, je t'appellerai et nous mettrons quelque chose en place pour la presse tout de suite après."

"Et s'ils te découvrent sans que tu t'en aperçoives?"

"Bon ce n'est pas comme si je te le cachais à toi. Tu sais qui elle est."

"Oui mais je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposée dire. Tu veux que je leur raconte la vérité?"

Enfer non. J'aurais des tonnes de fans qui essaieraient de me traquer électroniquement. Et peut-être qu'elles seraient juste aussi perspicaces que Bella. "Nous pouvons dire que nous nous sommes rencontrés grâce à des connaissances communes, ce n'est pas loin de la vérité car Emmett sort avec une des ses meilleurs amies."

"Quoi?" Je dus éloigner le téléphone de mon oreille au cri de Kate. "Je t'ai sûrement mal compris as-tu dit qu'Emmett sortait avec quelqu'un? Comme sortir avec quelqu'un pas juste baiser puis oublier?"

Je ris à l'incrédulité de Kate. Je ne pouvais même pas la blâmer. "Plus que sortir si ça doit se résumer à ça. Rose est _la bonne_ pour lui tout comme Bella l'est pour moi."

"Bon que je sois damnée. Il faut que je rencontre cette fille aussi. La fille qui peut faire qu'Emmett se range? Elle doit être exceptionnelle."

Elle paraissait vraiment très choquée. "Elle l'est. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que Bella et moi sommes ensemble. Emmett est amoureux."

"Garrett! Nous irons à Berlin cet été! Dégage du temps en juin ou juillet!" cria-t-elle.

"Pas besoin de crier pas vrai? Il n'est pas juste là?"

Elle souffla. "Il faut que tu saches qu'il est dans son bureau en train de discuter une chose ou une autre."

"Alors pourquoi cries-tu si fort?" demandai-je en souriant. J'aimais comment ils étaient ensemble… Un jour Bella et moi serions comme eux, sauf la partie où il faut crier.

"Parce qu'Emmett Cullen a une petite-amie et qu'il est amoureux! Nous n'avions jamais pensé voir ce jour."

"Et en ce qui me concerne? Je suis amoureux aussi…"

Elle rit. "Toi, Edward tu as toujours été du type à t'installer. Je suis juste contente que tu ne l'aies pas fait avec quelqu'un comme Irina. J'allais devoir dire des mensonges aux journaux si tu étais resté plus longtemps avec elle."

Je secouai la tête. "J'aurai dû te virer alors et où serais-tu?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Garrett trainerait sur Hollywood Boulevard. Vraiment quel genre de vie serait-ce pour lui? Ça aurait été pour ton plus grand intérêt. En même temps ça a été difficile de convaincre Bella qu'elle était _la bonne_ si tu avais été marié avec cette espèce de sangsue."

C'était vrai. "Je n'ai jamais pensé à l'épouser." Il n'y avait qu'une seule fille que j'avais pensé à épouser et ça arriverait un jour.

"Heureusement! Tout le mérite m'en revient."

Je ris. "Bien sûr que oui, en fait j'appelais pour voir si quelque chose s'était ajouté à mon planning cette semaine."

"Faire l'interview avec Le _Times_ vendredi après-midi. _Seacrest_ veut que tu appelles pendant l'émission dans la semaine et c'est toi qui décides quand et si tu veux le faire."

Ugh. "Je peux le faire le jeudi pendant l'essayage de costumes."

"Excellent. J'arrange ça. Et Marcus a besoin que tu y ailles et signe ton contrat. Ça n'est pas pour moi mais en même temps j'ai Garrett qui agite des papiers sous mon nez."

Je ris. "Dis-lui bonjour. J'irai voir Marcus après l'interview demain sauf si c'est trop tard. Sinon ce sera pour mercredi." Mes journées se remplissaient rapidement. "Je suppose que je pars samedi?"

"C'est ce qui est prévu ou à peu près, dit Garrett."

La chose adorable sur le fait qu'ils soient mariés est que je peux en appeler un et obtenir toutes les informations à la fois. "A-t-il autre chose pour moi?"

"As-tu autre chose pour lui? Je peux lui passer mon téléphone si tu veux. Arrête avec ces papiers, je ne suis pas ta secrétaire." Je ricanai pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient. "Il faut aussi que tu fasses les voix des annonces pour Mercedes avant de partir."

Bien sûr. "Mercredi après midi?"

Kate bourdonna alors que j'entendais le bruit de son clavier. "Ça ira. Je t'avais dit que tu serais un garçon très occupé quand tu reviendrais. Ne râle pas."

Je fronçai les sourcils, "Je ne râle pas."

"Ton ton était râleur, tu ne crois pas que je connais ton ton de garce maintenant?"

Elle me connaissait bien. "D'accord je suis sûr que tu as bien rempli mon agenda."

"Pas encore mais ce sera fait!"

Elle n'avait pas besoin de paraitre aussi réjouie de cela. "Je ne t'aime pas!"

Son rire délicieux emplit la ligne. "Mais tu m'aimes et tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. La ferme Garrett, il m'aime plus que toi!"

La femme marquait un point. "Ça ne veut pas dire que je doive l'aimer mais oui je vous aime tous les deux."

"Mais tu m'aimes plus, non? Il est plus facile à remplacer."

J'entendis Garrett protester. "Il t'aime davantage parce que tu lui fais plus peur que moi!"

Ils me tuaient. "Il a raison. C'est le pouvoir que tu as sur moi qui te donne l'avantage."

"Ne l'oublie pas!" chanta-t-il. "Tu veux que je vienne demain?"

J'y réfléchis. Quelquefois Kate venait pour s'assurer que je ne sois pas mal représenté par la presse. En général ça se passait bien mais _Rolling Stone_ était simplement un animal différent. "Qu'en penses-tu? Est-ce que j'aurai l'air balourd si tu venais?"

"Honnêtement oui. Ils ne m'ont pas ordonnée de ne pas être là mais ils n'aiment pas que le publiciste te régente alors que tu es censé être toi-même. C'est à toi de voir. Je peux me libérer si tu as besoin de moi. Si non, enregistre car s'ils déconnent je leur tomberais dessus comme un fléau de dieu."

Et elle le ferait aussi. "J'enregistrerai je pense que c'est la meilleure solution."

"Moi aussi, appelle-moi juste après ou pendant si elle sort du rang d'une manière ou d'une autre et j'y mettrais fin."

Je souris, imaginant Kate mettant fin à mon interview. Elle pouvait faire peur à la journaliste si elle voulait. "Je le ferai, merci Katie."

"Pas de problème. Et Edward?"

"Oui?"

"Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies trouvé Bella, ça ne rendra peut-être pas mon travail plus facile pour le moment mais je veux que tu sois heureux."

Je dus sourire parce que je savais que c'était vrai. "Je sais, Katie et je le suis vraiment et dans un autre monde je crierais ma relation avec Bella sur tous les toits."

"Je sais que tu le ferais et j'ai hâte de la rencontrer." Sa voix était chaleureuse.

"Tu l'aimeras."

"Aucun doute. Et la copine de ton frère sera avec elle?"

Je ris. Elle ne croyait toujours pas à la copine d'Emmett. "Oui."

"Enfer! Je vais prendre nos billets dès ce soir!"

"Fais donc ça. Au revoir Kate. On se parle demain!"

"Au revoir Edward. N'oublie pas de m'appeler."

"Ce sera fait." Je raccrochai et souris. Elle était envahissante mais c'était bien qu'elle soit avec moi.

La musique d'Emmett s'arrêta et j'entendis un coup à ma porte. "Depuis quand tu tapes? Je ne me branle pas, idiot. Ça ne fait que quelques heures!"

"Eh bien je suis contente de l'entendre mais j'espère vraiment que tu ne m'appelles pas idiote régulièrement."

Putain de merde. Maman. Mon cœur chuta et je m'assis en commençant à bégayer. "Je n'étais pas, je veux dire, je pensais que tu étais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Apparemment je n'interromps pas de séance de masturbation - fait dont je suis éminemment reconnaissante," répondit-elle, ses yeux verts scintillant alors quelle me souriait depuis ma porte. Son regard tomba sur ma table de nuit et elle rit légèrement. "Je suis contente de voir que tu t'hydrates correctement…"

Oh seigneur… tues-moi maintenant. "Je pensais que c'était Emmett."

"J'espère bien. Il est bien plus idiot que moi."

"Hé!" cria mon frère derrière elle.

Seigneur. Je sortis du lit et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?"

Maman roula des yeux. "Mes garçons reviennent de vacances avec les amours de leur vie et je suis supposée attendre que vous m'appeliez? J'ai tapé mais personne n'a entendu avec le bruit de ton frère dans sa chambre alors je suis entrée."

Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait. "Nous avons appelé. Tu étais en réunion."

"Maintenant elle est finie et je suis avec mes fils." Elle fit un sourire qui contrastait avec son tailleur gris rayé. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir couper quelqu'un avec un seul mot. "On y va?" Elle fit un geste vers le couloir et Emmett et moi nous regardâmes en la suivant. Cela allait arriver tôt ou tard, le plus tôt serait peut-être le mieux.

Maman s'assit sur le fauteuil alors Emmett et moi nous installâmes sur le canapé. Elle nous fit un grand sourire. "Alors comment étaient ces vacances?"

"Géniales," répondis-je en même temps qu'Emmett disait. "Parfaites."

Maman sourit encore un peu plus. "Alors ça s'est bien passé, quand leur avez-vous parlé de _la bonne_?"

Emmett marmonna quelque chose et regarda ses mains, évitant le regard acéré de maman. Je n'étais pas sûr de devoir parler le premier pour le sauver ou si je devais l'envoyer aux loups et rendre les choses meilleures pour moi. Alors comme il restait immobile je pensais que c'était mieux que je commence. "Avec Bella ça c'est très bien passé. Elle n'a pas vraiment compris le fait que j'avais prévu de l'épouser et de l'aimer pour toujours mais elle y a cru et en moi aussi."

Maman avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se leva et se baissa pour m'étreindre fort. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de cette sensation que je ressentais toujours quand j'étais dans ses bras. Dire que mon appréciation avait changé après que j'en ai plus appris sur la mère de Bella et sur les parents de Rose était un euphémisme. "Je suis très contente d'entendre ça chéri." Elle ébouriffa mes cheveux et se tourna vers Emmett qui évitait son regard et qui semblait sombrer dans son siège. "Emmett Matthew y a-t-il une raison pour que tu veuilles trouer ce cuir avec ton regard? Qu'as-tu fait?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix aiguë contrastant avec sa réaction à mes nouvelles.

"Je n'ai rien fait," marmonna-t-il, refusant toujours de la regarder. Mauvaise réponse. Elle s'assit sur la table basse juste face à lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, haussant un sourcil et sans rien dire. Emmett déglutit. "Ce n'est pas ma faute!" hurla-t-il, en levant ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas ta faute?" demanda-t-elle, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire. Maman s'amusait mais Emmett ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Rosie m'a tenté maman! Elle portait ces sous-vêtements sexy et puis j'ai suivi les conseils d'Eddie et je l'ai laissée…" Je lui lançai un regard noir et me reculai. Maudit soit-il de transformer les choses à son avantage.

"Je lui ai juste dit qu'elle pensait, à tort, qu'il ne voulait que du sexe avec elle et qu'il devrait lui montrer qu'il se souciait d'elle, pas la rendre folle!" protestai-je.

Maman rit. "Les garçons." Elle se tourna vers Emmett. "Donc tu l'as énervée et après?"

"Ensuite j'ai dû boire et j'ai dû le lui dire pendant qu'on jouait," marmonna-t-il.

"Quoi?" hurla-t-elle.

"Je ne voulais pas! Elle m'ignorait et était complètement énervée et elle a parlé de ce jeu! Plus je buvais plus je voulais arranger les choses alors je lui ai juste dit que je voulais l'épouser." Ses épaules se courbèrent comme s'il résistait à une tempête.

Maman ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. "Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire de vous les gars? Comment ça a fini?"

"Euh pas bien au début mais Bella a fait admettre à Rose qu'elle m'aimait aussi et tout a bien fini! J'ai compensé ça le soir suivant, maman, je te jure… dîner aux chandelles, tout le truc d'Edward!"

Maman rit et ouvrit les bras. Emmett les remplit immédiatement. "Bien je ne peux pas dire que ton père a fait beaucoup mieux au début non plus, je suis contente qu'au moins l'un de vous deux l'ait bien compris."

Emmett avait le sourire quand il la relâcha. "Hey il a dit à Bella qu'il l'aimait par accident après …" il s'interrompit et haussa les épaules. "Tu sais…" Bâtard.

Maman roula des yeux. "Je crois que je sais oui. Je suis contente que vous soyez heureux les garçons. Et il me tarde de rencontrer les filles. Nous serons à la remise des diplômes?"

"Oui, Rosie a déjà pris les places pour nous puisque personne de sa famille ne vient."

La bouche de maman forma une ligne dure. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un parent rate la journée de remise des diplômes de son enfant pour faire une croisière." Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Eh bien tant pis pour eux, elle est en médecine?" demanda-t-elle. Et Emmett hocha la tête. "D'accord je sais ce que je vais lui trouver." Ça c'était maman, prête pour le cadeau parfait. "Bella va être enseignante?"

"Ouais." Je ne pourrais pas arrêter de sourire même si j'essayais. Des images de Bella avec ses lunettes sexy, son chemisier blanc, sa jupe et ses talons envahirent mes pensées.

"Je peux travailler avec ça! Et nous allons rencontrer ses parents, n'est-ce pas?"

Ça fit disparaitre mon sourire. "Son père et sa copine viendront, je crois. Elle n'est pas trop sûre pour sa mère."

Le regard noir de maman était revenu. "Pourquoi pas?"

"D'après ce que dit Bella sa mère est quelque part en train de chercher "le bon". Elle l'a à peine vue depuis qu'elle est partie quand Bella était juste âgée de trois ans."

Maman souffla. "Quel genre de mères inutiles ont-elles? Heureusement qu'elles m'ont moi maintenant. Je vais leur montrer ce qu'une mère devrait être."

Emmett et moi, nous sourîmes puis à elle. "C'est ce qu'on leur a dit…" dit fièrement Emmett à maman. "J'ai dit à Rosie qu'elle avait une vraie famille maintenant et qu'elle était, eh bien, tu ne connais pas encore Rosie mais je peux te dire qu'elle était très émotive et elle a presque pleuré."

"Bella aussi, maman. Je lui ai promis que tu serais là, comme sa mère ne l'a jamais été."

Les yeux de maman commencèrent à s'embuer. "Bien sûr que je le ferai! Tu dois me donner leur adresse! Je n'attendrai pas la remise des diplômes pour envoyer un cadeau à ces deux-là. Elles ont presque fini l'école et ont probablement besoin de quelque chose pour les booster pendant ces dernières semaines. Je me souviens comment j'étais épuisée à la fin."

Je souris. Ma mère était la meilleure maman du monde et je me bagarrerai avec tous ceux qui diraient le contraire. "Je suis sûr qu'elles vont adorer ça." Une pensée me traversa. "Elles vivent avec une autre fille, Alice, et je sais qu'elles ont peur qu'elle se sente abandonnée..."

Maman agita une main impatiente pour m'arrêter. "N'en dis pas plus. Trois filles. Dans quoi Alice se spécialise?"

"Soins infirmiers. Elle va avoir un entretien dans un hôpital local."

"Et un homme plus jeune," ajouta Emmett, en riant quand je roulais les yeux.

"Il n'y a rien de mal avec les hommes plus jeunes, Emmett." Maman nous fit un sourire à tous les deux et je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi.

Elle se leva et embrassa ma joue puis celle d'Emmett. "Je vais commencer à m'occuper des choses pour les filles. Tu m'envoies leur adresse par texto ou tu me le diras ce soir."

"Ce soir?" demandai-je. Emmett avait l'air tout aussi confus.

"Dîner, si vous voulez."

"Putain oui!" cria Emmett.

Maman rit et se dirigea vers la porte. "Vers six heures. Je dois faire un peu de cuisine maison à mes garçons avant que vous ne soyez coincés avec le room service et les restaurants pendant des mois."

Emmett avait l'air d'avoir gagné au loto. "Poulet au parmesan?" demanda-t-il.

Maman sourit en ramassant la mallette qu'elle avait laissée à côté de la porte d'entrée. "Bien sûr. Tous tes préférés. Vous devrez trouver les plats préférés des filles aussi." Elle sortit avec un signe de la main.

Emmett secoua la tête. "Je pense qu'elle les aimera peut-être plus que nous."

Je ris. "Plus que toi, c'est sûr. Mais pas plus que moi."

J'eus droit à un coup de poing sur le bras qui piqua. "Attends un peu. Bella et elle seront comme deux larrons en foire et maman ne t'appellera plus du tout."

"Elle appellera quand même, sûrement pour nous crier dessus parce qu'on aura énervé les filles."

Emmett ricana. "Vrai. J'aurai probablement plus d'appels et de visites."

"Bien sûr que oui."

"Ok, je vais m'entraîner avant d'aller manger mon poids de cuisine de maman. Tu viens?"

Autant affronter Alec maintenant. Si j'attendais un jour ou deux, il serait plus dur avec moi. "D'accord."

Emmett rit voyant mon expression. "Allez, vedette de films d'action, il faut être en forme pour être Steven Steele."

Ce que je voulais, c'était être à la maison avec ma Bella mais ce n'était pas possible. "Ouais, ouais, ouais." Il était temps de reprendre la routine, peu importe laquelle.

 **WWS**

Même pas un jour à la maison et on n'arrêtait pas de se louper. Bella avait appelé pendant que je m'entraînais et quand je l'avais appelée, j'avais eu son répondeur. Puis j'avais dîné avec maman et papa et après que le téléphone d'Emmett ait sonné un peu trop souvent on reçut l'ordre de les éteindre. Et bien sûr, Bella avait rappelé. J'attendis de rentrer pour réessayer de la joindre.

"Bonsoir." A l'instant où sa voix chaleureuse remplit la ligne, je me sentis mieux.

"Salut, baby."

"Enfin! Je commençais à penser qu'on ne se parlerait pas aujourd'hui."

Je ris, soulagé qu'elle semble aussi inquiète que moi. "Oui suis d'accord. Tout le monde conspire pour nous séparer et je n'aime pas ça."

Bella ricana. "Personne ne conspire."

"Ha! Ma mère m'a fait éteindre mon téléphone au dîner parce qu'Emmett recevait des texto de Rose."

"Comment osent-ils?" demanda-t-elle, tout en riant.

"C'était complètement des texto coquins, ça se voyait sur le visage d'Emmett."

Elle rit plus fort. "Ça ne me surprend pas mais pourquoi t'as l'air jaloux? Tu voulais des texto coquins?"

C'était une question idiote. "Je veux toujours des texto coquins, mon amour."

"Haaa, je le sais, baby. Et si j'avais eu une minute toute la journée, je t'en aurais envoyé. Partout où j'allais, il y avait quelqu'un en embuscade." Elle soupira. "Je pense que Rose et Alice essayaient de rendre les choses plus faciles pour moi mais tu m'as manqué férocement."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi."

Je l'entendis presque sourire au téléphone. Du moins, j'espérais qu'elle souriait. "Je l'ai deviné avec ton texto. C'était incroyablement doux."

Son texto était tout aussi merveilleux. Elle m'avait dit que sa maison serait toujours là où j'étais aussi et qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'avoir l'éternité avec moi. Si je n'avais pas été dans la salle de gym quand je l'avais lu, je l'aurais appelée immédiatement, même si ça me faisait passer pour une mauviette. Alec m'aurait traité de fille et m'aurait fait travailler encore quelques heures.

"J'en pensais chaque mot, baby. C'est tranquille et solitaire ici, même si Emmett est avec moi."

"Je sais," répondit-elle doucement. "Un jour de moins, c'est ça?"

Je ris en m'adossant contre mes oreillers. "Oui et s'est passé assez vite, tant que je reste occupé. Maman nous a surpris peu de temps après notre retour à la maison."

"Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas?"

Mes joues chauffaient en repensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu quand elle avait frappé à ma porte. "Maman est excitée à propos de ta remise de diplômes. Elle prépare déjà des colis, des cadeaux."

"Des colis? Des cadeaux? Edward, c'est idiot. Elle n'a pas besoin de me donner quoi que ce soit."

Je roulai des yeux. "Essaie de lui dire ça, baby. Tu verras si elle t'écoute. Elle va aussi acheter des trucs pour Alice."

J'entendis un petit halètement au téléphone. "Vraiment? C'est incroyable, Edward. Merci."

Ses mots, comme toujours, me firent du bien. "Pas besoin de me remercier, baby. J'ai juste mentionné qu'Alice était dans les parages et Maman s'occupe de tout. Nous devions lui donner votre adresse, alors attendez-vous à quelque chose, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi." Je me demandais ce que Maman m'aurait envoyé si on était allés à la fac très loin. De qui me moquais-je? On ne serait jamais allés loin. Nous étions des garçons à leur maman et nous le savions tous les deux.

"C'est trop gentil. J'ai hâte," murmura-t-elle doucement.

Je savais où son esprit était parti. "Je t'ai dit que maman fera partie de ta vie à partir de maintenant. Elle peut être autoritaire parfois mais elle veut bien faire."

"Je doute que ça me dérange un jour," me dit-elle. Je savais que c'était vrai.

"Em pense qu'elle vous aime déjà plus que nous, Rose et toi. Je lui ai dit qu'elle t'aimait probablement plus que lui mais jamais plus que moi."

Ça la fit encore rigoler. Et ça me fit sourire. Je ne voulais pas que ma copine soit triste et ça craignait que je sache qu'elle l'était. Nous allions être tristes tous les deux jusqu'à ce que je puisse la tenir dans mes bras. "Je ferai en sorte que tu sois toujours la numéro un à ses yeux."

"Ce n'est pas une compétition, même si tu es merveilleuse," l'assurai-je.

"Tu vas vraiment te disputer avec moi pour l'amour de ta mère?" demanda-t-elle, en ayant l'air amusé.

Jamais. Bella méritait tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait avoir. "Je te laisserai être à côté de moi, là où est ta place. Ça te va ça?"

"C'est exactement là où je veux être."

Je me dis que je ferais mieux de changer de sujet avant qu'on commence à pleurer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je faisais souvent et je ne voulais vraiment pas commencer maintenant. "Comment était ta journée, baby?"

Elle soupira. "Pas trop mal, vraiment. Ce n'était pas facile d'être de retour après les vacances. Je voulais me pelotonner et aller dormir pendant la Littérature Féministe."

Je gloussai. "Est-ce quelque chose de nouveau pour cette matière?"

"Non, mais c'était plus fort cette fois."

Elle me faisait craquer. "Pauvre baby."

"Un jour, je t'appellerai pendant ce cours pour te faire écouter."

"No problemo, Bella. Je pourrais avoir besoin d'une bonne sieste."

"Ha. Encore quelques semaines à souffrir et je brûlerai ces livres."

L'image qu'elle m'en faisait était hilarante. "Ce n'est pas très féministe de ta part. Tu devrais au moins balancer quelques soutien-gorge dans le feu sinon tu soutiens le mouvement en même temps que tu le rejettes."

Son rire était contagieux. "Je vais le faire! Sauf que… veux-tu vraiment que je brûle mes soutien-gorge?"

Pas du tout. "Aucun! Tu n'en as pas un vieux minable dans lequel tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te voie?"

"Comme si j'allais brûler mon soutien-gorge le plus confortable? Ce n'est pas du tout soutenir le mouvement!" Elle avait l'air positivement horrifiée. "Je devrais brûler le bleu foncé, les bretelles sont effilochées."

Je fis une moue. "J'aime le bleu foncé."

"Tu les aimes tous."

C'était la vérité. "Pourquoi n'en achètes-tu pas de nouveaux bon marché que tu pourrais brûler? Ils sont par lots de quatre comme les culottes? Prends ceux-là," suggérai-je.

"Tu es un vrai mec toi. Quatre par lot? Je trouverai quelque chose à brûler, quelque chose auquel tu n'es pas attaché émotionnellement."

Comment le saurais-je? "Je suis émotionnellement attaché à tous tes soutien-gorge. Brûle ceux de Rose. Emmett t'enverra probablement un mot de remerciement."

"Un mot de remerciement ne vaut pas le coup de pied au cul que je recevrai pour avoir pensé à une chose pareille!"

C'était la vérité. Rose était effrayante. "Ok, brûle juste les livres. Je ne dirai rien."

"Tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire! Que faisais-tu pendant que j'aiguisais mon esprit?"

"J'ai parlé à Kate."

"Oh ouais? Comment ça s'est passé?"

Aussi bien que possible. "Elle était un peu troublée par le fait que je veuille assister à ta remise de diplôme mais je lui ai dit que j'y allais et c'est tout. Si on est découvert comme ça, qu'il en soit ainsi. J'ai l'intention de mentionner que je ne suis plus célibataire demain."

"Mmmm, j'aime entendre ça. Es-tu prêt pour l'interview?"

Je souris. "Je sais y faire maintenant, baby, oui, je suis prêt. Je suis intéressé de voir comment elle réagira quand je parlerai de toi et ce qui se passera après, je suppose. Mes autres relations ont toutes été si hollywoodiennes. C'est nouveau pour moi."

"C'est nouveau pour moi aussi." Il y eut une pause et je m'inquiétais qu'elle déteste déjà tout cela. "J'ai vu Mike aujourd'hui."

Mike? Mike. Maudit soit ce type. "Oh?" demandai-je, en listant mentalement des agences potentielles, me demandant qui je pourrais appeler pour voir si je pourrais trouver un garde du corps. Un gros, grand et effrayant.

"Arrête de t'inquiéter, Edward. Il allait bien. Mais il m'a parlé de toi et bien sûr, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je lui ai dit que je voyais quelqu'un maintenant et que c'était nouveau et que je le gardais secret." Elle ricana nerveusement. "Il nous a invitées à une fête de sa fraternité ce week-end."

Il l'avait fait, n'est-ce pas? "Je vois."

"Je lui ai dit qu'on avait d'autres projets."

Je me sentis tout de suite mieux mais coupable à cause de ce sentiment. "Tu sais, si tu veux y aller..." Je m'arrêtai parce que je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de lui donner la permission ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ce qu'elle faisait.

"Je ne veux pas y aller. J'y suis allée avant et j'ai déjà fait les fêtes là-bas. En plus, non seulement Mike serait là mais Jared aussi. Nous faisons tout pour qu'Alice ne rechute pas."

Je gloussai. Elle faisait passer ça pour une maladie. "D'accord, baby. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes limitée."

"Qui dit que je suis limitée? On a des projets pour vendredi soir."

C'est le cas? "Quels projets?" demandai-je.

"Si tu es libre, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être avoir un autre rendez-vous Sk*pe. On ne sera pas dans le même fuseau horaire pendant longtemps donc je me suis dit..."

"Bien sûr que oui! Je suis libre." Je ferai tout pour être libre, merci beaucoup.

Bella rit. "Tu es si facile."

"Seulement pour toi, baby."

"Bien. C'est un rencard alors." Elle bâilla et je savais qu'il était temps de la laisser partir.

"Tu as besoin de te reposer, mon amour."

"Je sais mais je ne veux pas te laisser partir."

Je souris. "Tu ne pourrais pas même si tu essayais. Je n'irais nulle part."

"Bien," répondit-elle.

"Fais de beaux rêves, Bella. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Edward."

Elle avait de nouveau l'air triste. J'avais du mal à accepter ca. "A bientôt, baby."

"J'adore ça. A bientôt."

Très bientôt, parce que nous avions un rendez-vous sur Sk*pe à ma plus grande joie. Je mis fin à notre appel et ouvris _Words_. Notre dernier jeu était perdu, encore une fois par moi pour une raison inconnue. Manifestement, le jeu me haïssait ou était sexiste ou... quelque chose. Peu importe. C'était à mon tour de commencer. Et bien sûr, mes lettres étaient nulles. **A**? L'Idaho ne passerait probablement pas. Pas un mot acceptable, mon cul. Aide? C'était ennuyeux. Hah? Ho? Ça passerait. Hide [cacher]? Had [Avait]? Hod? Doh? Ces lettres étaient nulles.

Vous savez quoi? Pourquoi ne pas commencer par ce qui aurait probablement dû être notre premier mot? Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire mais en quelque sorte ça me plaisait bien donc je jouai **HI** [Salut], fronçant les sourcils au **V** et **Z** qui apparurent en retour et j'ouvris la boîte de message.

 **Eh bien, ce n'est pas un mot sexy mais je te laisse les mots sexy. Au lieu de ça, je dis salut, ce qui aurait probablement dû être notre premier mot. Non pas que je regrette les mots que nous avons partagés. Je n'ai jamais pu. Ils m'ont apporté la femme avec laquelle je vais passer le reste de ma vie, donc chacun d'entre eux est merveilleux.**

Je souris en me rappelant certains des mots qu'elle m'avait envoyés.

 **Surtout les mots coquins. La meilleure partie d'être loin de toi, si c'est possible, c'est que j'ai de nouveau** _ **Words**_ **avec toi. Je préfère t'avoir, bien sûr, mais je prendrai ce que je peux avoir jusqu'à ce que je puisse t'avoir à nouveau.**

 **Je n'arrive pas à croire que je doive dormir sans toi. Mon grand lit est terriblement solitaire. J'ai vraiment hâte que le jour arrive où tu sois ici avec moi… ou que je sois là avec toi… ou qu'on soit quelque part ensemble. A bientôt, baby. Je t'aime.**

C'était tout. Je regardai l'espace vide à côté de moi quand j'eus fermé l'application et mis mon téléphone de côté. Il fallait que le temps file vite!

…

Flowers in the Attic : téléfilm de 2014

* * *

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, les alertes et les mises en favoris …**_

 _ **A vos claviers… nous voulons vos impressions!**_

 _ **Et... bon dimanche :-)**_


	39. L'interview

.

 **Chapitre 39** – L'interview

Se réveiller par une alarme qui n'avait pas été programmée par Mlle Swan ou Bella Swan l'élève coquine, n'était pas une expérience plaisante. Je l'éteignis, ennuyé que la seule fille avec qui je passerai du temps aujourd'hui soit Bree Tanner. En soupirant je m'assis et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux, en attrapant automatiquement mon téléphone. Bella avait cours avant que je me lève alors peut-être avait-elle envoyé un message? Je sourcillai quand je vis que le seul texto que j'avais était de Kate.

 **Bree a dit que tu t'habilles avec quelque chose qui te définit. Ne sois pas en retard.**

C'est quoi cet enfer? Quelque chose qui me définit? Je roulai des yeux. Je n'étais jamais en retard non plus. Et Kate le savait. J'ouvris mon application _Words with…_ et souris en voyant que Bella avait joué le mot **MUSH** [bouillie]. Pas exactement l'un de ses mots sexy mais il me faisait me sentir bien. J'ouvris le message.

 _Je suis presque sûre que la première réponse que tu m'as faite a été 'Bonjour, est-ce que je te connais?' donc ça c'est fait, bien que ce soit typique mais de façon peu conventionnelle. Mais j'adore entendre 'bonjour' de ta part. Ce simple mot me dit que tu es avec moi et c'est ce qui tout ce qui compte vraiment._

Je souris. Ça avait été ma réponse. Je me souvins de m'être demandé qui c'était et elle m'avait intrigué dès le départ. Si seulement j'avais su ce qu'elle allait devenir pour moi…

 _J'ai souri quand j'ai vu que tu avais commencé une nouvelle partie. Tes mots ont été la lumière de ma journée et ils vont l'être tant que nous sommes séparés. Rien que de savoir qu'ils vont être là me fait sourire. Et je promets de t'envoyer les mots les plus coquins que je pourrais trouver. Tout pour toi._

Bénis soient les mots coquins de ma Bella. Je ne les regretterai jamais.

 _Dormir sans toi n'est pas amusant. Ta chaleur, tes bras forts autour de moi et tes doux ronflements me manquent, ils viennent de nulle part et s'arrêtent instantanément. Tu savais que tu faisais ça? Je trouverai ça ennuyeux si ça ne me plaisait pas mais ça me rappelle que tu es là. Ou que tu le seras, bientôt._

Je ne ronfle pas. Mais bon sang, ça me manquait de l'avoir dans mes bras, le doux parfum de ses cheveux, sa peau douce, le petit peu de bave qu'elle laissait parfois sur mon torse. Putain, ça craint.

 _J'ai hâte qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble, Edward. Je compterais bien les jours mais le nombre est trop élevé pour l'instant. Je déteste y penser. Une fois qu'on sera à nouveau ensemble, je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Je t'aime tellement. A bientôt._

J'aime beaucoup ça Bella. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Je suis trop égoïste pour vivre sans toi.

Pendant que je réfléchissais à ma réponse, je regardai mes lettres. Elles étaient terribles. Qu'étais-je supposé écrire de sexy avec ça? **VAZHOID** ça ressemblait à une espèce de drogue bizarre. DASH [filer] j'aurai bien aimé filer à Washington mais non ce n'était pas un mot coquin. VOIDS [nuls] ça n'envoyait aucune sorte de message. **MAID** [servante]? Humm servante française, Bella déguisée en servante ou en policier sexy… Et Bella en rien du tout une fois que je l'aurai eue dans l'un ou l'autre. Oui ça allait le faire. Je jouais MAID et lui répondis.

 **Je suis toujours avec toi Bella. N'en doute jamais. Tu es la dernière chose à laquelle je pense le soir et la première quand je me réveille le matin. Mon alarme s'est mise à sonner et il n'y avait pas de petit mot sexy me disant de ne pas être en retard. A la place j'avais un message de Kate me disant de ne pas être en retard pour mon interview. Ça n'a pas du tout le même effet…**

 **Je sais que mon mot craint un peu mais c'est le mieux que j'aie pu faire. Et en plus tu serais une bonne française extrêmement sexy. Ou une flic. Ou une esquimau. Tu es toujours sexy.**

 **Donne-moi tous les mots coquins que tu veux, baby. Je vais en avoir besoin pour passer tout ce** **temps sans toi. Pas que je ne veuille que ça de toi. Non et de loin. Mais le fait de recevoir tes mots ce matin a amené le sourire sur mon visage.**

 **Bien sûr tu as balayé ça en mentant sur moi et en disant que je ronfle mais je te pardonne. Tu dois me taquiner. J'ai compris. Fais juste le bon genre de taquineries, baby. Mais attends que mon interview soit terminée. Je ne voudrai pas donner une fausse impression à l'interviewer après tout. Mes impressions, celles-là sont toutes pour toi.**

 **Je te rappellerai ta promesse de ne jamais me laisser partir. Ne me laisse jamais partir baby. J'ai besoin de toi. Et je t'aime. Toujours.**

Je fermai l'application et me levai pour prendre une douche et trouver ce que je devais porter pour que ça me définisse. Jeans et t-shirt bien sûr c'était moi. Qui était Edward Cullen? J'étais un fils, un frère, un petit-ami et un acteur. J'aimais les films, la télévision et la lecture et bien sûr… Je souris en finissant de me laver les cheveux et je sortis de la douche. J'enfilai mon jeans préféré puis j'allais fouiller dans mon sac et pris le t-shirt Star Wars que Bella m'avait offert, enlevant le son parce que ça n'allait pas passer. Je n'allais pas le porter seul bien sûr alors je mis une chemise bleue YSL par-dessus et la laissai ouverte pour qu'on puisse voir le t-shirt dessous. L'intello sous la star de ciné. Je mis aussi ma veste en cuir et mes lunettes de soleil. Je souris au miroir et pris une photo avec mon téléphone.

 **Est-ce que cette tenue fonctionne? Je suis censé me définir à travers mes vêtements. Je me sens ridicule d'essayer de me définir à travers mes vêtements.**

Je joignis la photo et l'envoyai à Bella en espérant qu'elle ait son téléphone. Une minute plus tard mon téléphone bipa. Dieu merci.

 _Tu devrais avertir la fille avant de lui envoyer une photo aussi sexy de toi, tu parais tellement torride alors que je suis coincée en cours!_

Je ricanai. **Désolé baby c'est une urgence.**

J'aurai pu demander à Kate, bien sûr, mais maintenant que j'avais une fille dans ma vie je voulais qu'elle participe même si elle n'était pas là.

 _Omph. Tu as de la chance, je t'aime. Et pour répondre à ta question, tu as fière allure. Et j'adore que tu portes mon t-shirt!_

Oui bien sûr. **J'aime l'idée d'avoir ce petit bout de toi avec moi quand je passe sous la loupe. De plus tu connais mon vrai moi et c'est ce qu'ils veulent aussi apparemment. Alors je vais leur montrer plusieurs facettes de moi-même.**

Une minute plus tard mon téléphone vibra. _Tant qu'ils ne voient pas les parties de toi qui ne sont que pour moi! Tu es génial et je sais qu'ils vont tomber raides morts. Botte des derrières, baby._

 **Toujours sexy. L'interview avec** _Playgirl_ **est demain ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je devrais monter les parties qui ne sont que pour toi. On se parle plus tard. Je t'aime.**

Je finis de rassembler mes affaires et commençai à sortir de ma chambre quand mon téléphone se remit à vibrer _ **.**_ _Je t'aime aussi même si je viens de me faire attraper par mon prof. Les choses que tu me fais faire! Et je sais que le truc avec_ Playgirl _est une blague._

Je ris en allant dans le garage. **Désolé baby je plaisantais. C'est un homme ou une femme ton prof? Ne les laisse pas te garder après les cours, ça c'est mon boulot!**

Je démarrai ma Mercedes quand mon téléphone vibra. _Et maintenant je suis encore plus excitée. Un juste retour des choses M. Cullen. Attends un peu. Et c'est une femme, tu as de la chance._

Elle était géniale. Je souris comme un idiot en reculant. Je m'arrêtai dans l'allée et envoyai un dernier texto. **Défoule-toi, baby.** J'enfonçai mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière ainsi je ne serai pas tenté de continuer à échanger avec elle et ne leur donnerai pas raison en étant en retard. Je préfèrerais largement passer ma journée avec Bella qu'avec n'importe quel reporter. Si seulement…!

 **WWS**

"Bonjour Edward. Je suis Bree Tanner. Ravie de vous rencontrer." Elle semblait avoir approximativement mon âge, grande et mince, avec des cheveux courts châtains qui laissaient voir quatre piercings à chaque oreille. Comme moi, elle était en jeans et t-shirt déchiré par endroits et arborait de grosses lèvres qui faisaient une moue boudeuse. Nous nous serrâmes la main et elle ouvrit la porte, me faisant entrer dans la suite présidentielle. J'avais été dans cet hôtel, le _Beverly Hills Hotel,_ avant mais cette pièce était vraiment spéciale.

"Bel endroit," lui dis-je. Le photographe me prit à l'instant où j'entrai. Au moins j'assumais ce que c'était. Il y avait une cheminée, deux canapés blancs, un fauteuil et même un piano. Je pouvais facilement me représenter avec Bella ici et pris note de penser à l'amener ici un jour.

Elle rit légèrement et me fit signe vers le canapé à droite. Je pris place et elle s'assit dans le fauteuil à ma gauche. "La rédaction était excitée que vous ayez accepté l'interview alors ils nous laissent libres. Voici Caz, notre meilleur photographe."

Le mec chauve hocha la tête mais ne retira pas son appareil photo de devant son visage. "Je vais prendre des instantanés maintenant, nous ferons d'autres photos plus tard. J'en voudrais quelques-unes dans la tour et peut-être sur le toit."

"Bien sûr," acceptai-je parce que c'était leur affaire, pas la mienne. J'enlevai mes lunettes de soleil et me débarrassai de ma veste. "C'est bon si je me mets à l'aise?"

Bree opina. "J'espère que ça vous est égal si j'enregistre?"

Je souris en sortant mon enregistreur aussi. "Pas de problème si vous n'en avez pas que je fasse de même."

Elle rigola. "Vous arrivez préparé, pas vrai? C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu seul?" Elle enfonça le bouton et je fis pareil.

"J'aime savoir que je ne risque rien. On m'a déjà dupé."

Elle fit un petit sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillaient. "Je parie que c'est vrai. Pouvez-vous préciser qui et quoi?"

Bien. Comme si j'allais dénoncer un autre magazine. "Non pas vraiment. De l'eau est passée sous les ponts depuis."

"Avant que nous commencions, voulez-vous boire quelque chose? Fumer? Manger?" Elle fit un geste vers le bar qui débordait d'alcool.

Comme si j'étais assez stupide pour boire pendant une interview. "Non ça va." Je me rassis et ma chemise s'ouvrit un peu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle sourit.

"Vous portez le t-shirt de l'étoile de la mort?"

Je souris et le lui montrai dans toute sa gloire. "Vous avez demandé que je porte quelque chose qui soit moi non? Ce n'est pas un secret que je suis un grand fan de _Star Wars_ et que j'étais un intello à l'école." J'eus un éclair de Bella me donnant cette tenue et je fermai cette porte assez rapidement. Je savais où ça me conduirait et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

Caz prenait des photos et je l'ignorai. J'étais habitué.

"D'après mon expérience, la plupart des stars de cinéma n'aiment pas se souvenir des moments moins glamour mais voilà que vous le montrez. Pourquoi?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Je n'ai pas honte de qui j'étais. Ça fait partie de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Enlevez l'argent et la gloire et je suis toujours le même qu'à l'époque. J'aime les films cultes classiques, les jeux vidéo et le rock des années 70."

"Et Star Wars."

"Surtout Star Wars."

"Que pensez-vous des nouveaux films?"

Ugh. C'est ici que je dois être diplomate. "Comme la plupart, je préfère les originaux. C'est avec eux que j'ai grandi. Il y a des aspects dans les nouveaux films que j'aime, bien sûr. Plus de Yoda n'est jamais une mauvaise chose…"

Bree rit. "Et s'ils font plus de films et vous demandent, vous le feriez?"

Oh mec! Je ris et passai une main dans mes cheveux. "Comment pourrais-je dire non à George Lucas? Je le ferais probablement, bien que je préfère un petit rôle ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne pense pas que je voudrais être le visage d'une autre franchise."

"Alors peut-être un Jedi qui meurt au début?" demanda-t-elle.

Je ne pus contenir mon sourire. "Ce serait super cool. Qui ne voudrait pas être emporté par un sabre laser?"

Bree rit, un son est bas et doux. "Si jamais je rencontre George, je lui en parlerai."

"Ça serait très apprécié."

Elle s'assit un peu en avant, m'épinglant avec son regard. Je connaissais ce regard. C'est parti. C'est amusant, ça fait gagner du temps. "En parlant de franchise vous partez à l'étranger pour filmer le prochain film de _Steele_ , n'est-ce pas?"

Je me calai contre les coussins. "Oui. Le tournage commence la semaine prochaine."

"Est-ce que c'est facile de se glisser dans la peau de Steven Steele ou est-ce que ça devient plus difficile quand on prend des rôles différents entre les films?"

Pas une mauvaise question. "Ce n'est pas difficile d'être lui de nouveau. Je me sens à l'aise après trois films avec lui, je le connais assez bien."

"La rumeur dit que vous avez eu des problèmes avec le script cette fois."

Merde, d'où elle sort ça? Je cachai ma surprise avec un sourire. "Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes avec le scénario. Il n'y avait que quelques phrases à changer et j'ai parlé avec le scénariste et ça s'est arrangé." Cherchait-elle des problèmes où il n'y en avait pas? "Comme je viens de le dire, je connais assez bien mon personnage et quelque chose m'a paru bizarre avec quelques lignes. Des révisions arrivent dans tous les films et je suis très heureux de ce qu'on a maintenant. J'ai hâte de commencer à filmer." En quelque sorte. Si seulement ma copine n'était pas à l'autre bout du monde.

"Et après _Steele_?"

"Je vais en Angleterre pour un film d'époque."

Les sourcils de Bree se relevèrent "Vraiment? C'est différent."

Oui, c'est vrai. "Je pense que ça fait partie du plaisir d'être acteur, d'essayer des choses différentes."

"Donc vous ne voulez pas être juste une star de films d'action?" demanda-t-elle.

Une question piège. J'insulte moi-même ma franchise ou je me fusille moi-même? Non, Bree, ça n'arrivera pas. "Si le bon film d'action se présente, j'y réfléchirais. Je ne voudrais pas être Steven Steele dans un film qui n'est pas Steele. J'aime voir ce que je peux faire d'autre et surtout, ce que le public acceptera de ma part."

"Et vous pensez qu'ils viendront en masse pour vous voir jouer... quoi exactement?" demanda-t-elle.

Je souris. "Je ne peux pas vraiment dire, pas en ce moment. Je n'ai pas encore signé. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura des informations qui sortiront quand le moment viendra."

Bree hocha la tête. "Ok, je peux attendre." Son ton disait clairement "pour l'instant". "Voulez-vous de l'eau?"

"Bien sûr." De l'eau, ça irait. Elle nous prit une bouteille à chacun et se rassit.

"Votre dernier film, _Wild at Heart_ , est toujours au box-office."

Ce n'était pas une question mais je répondis quand même. "Je suis content que ça marche si bien. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un film à petit budget comme ça s'en sortirait aussi bien."

"Les femmes vous aiment," souligna Bree. La plupart, en tout cas. Je n'étais pas trop sûr pour Bree Tanner. Mais c'était son boulot de dénicher des infos et le mien de ne pas lui donner quelque chose de salace.

"Et j'en suis reconnaissant. Et pour leurs petits-amis et leurs maris qui viennent le voir avec elles. Il y a beaucoup de rodéo pour les hommes et de la romance pour les femmes. Le scénario m'a capturé dès le début."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré dedans?"

C'était facile. "La vulnérabilité. Imaginer ce que ce serait de perdre la capacité de marcher, d'avoir à dépendre complètement de quelqu'un d'autre quand on est habitué à être totalement autonome. Apprendre à s'ouvrir physiquement et émotionnellement. C'était une partie difficile et j'en ai adoré chaque minute."

Et c'était là. Je vis le sourire et le scintillement dans les yeux. C'est parti. "Chaque minute? Vous avez eu une romance au début de tournage, n'est-ce pas?"

Oui, prévisible comme le soleil. "Pendant un temps." Elle allait devoir creuser si elle voulait que je lui donne des informations. Ceci était mort et enterré.

"Jusqu'à ce qu'Irina rencontre James Hunter."

Je haussai les épaules et bus mon eau. "Les relations se terminent. Les gens passent à autre chose. Ce n'est pas nouveau."

"Oh, mais vous avez fait les couvertures pendant un moment. Et puis vous avez dû partir en tournée mondiale avec eux. Ça ne devait pas être très agréable."

C'était juste inconfortable quand elle ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. "Je doute que nous soyons les premiers ou les derniers ex à devoir faire la promo ou travailler ensemble. Si les acteurs dans cette ville qui sortaient ensemble puis rompaient ne travaillaient plus ensemble, les agents de casting auraient du mal à gérer un film."

Bree rit de joie. "Vous avez peut-être raison. Ça devait tout de même être gênant d'être à côté d'eux, les entendre parler de leur mariage."

Je lui souris. "Ce serait inconfortable si j'avais des sentiments résiduels par rapport à la situation. Je n'en ai pas. J'espère qu'Irina et James auront beaucoup de bonheur."

"Ils ne sont plus ensemble," me dit-elle, comme si je ne savais pas. Mais elle ne savait pas que je le savais.

"Oh, vraiment? Je n'avais pas entendu ça."

Bree m'étudia avec attention. "Soit vous êtes un très bon acteur, soit vous en foutez complètement."

"J'aime à penser que c'est un mélange des deux," lui dis-je.

"C'est…" Elle s'arrêta quand mon portable bipa. "Vous avez besoin de prendre ça?"

Je soupçonnais que je savais qui m'envoyait des textos et la réponse était oui. "Juste une seconde." Je sortis mon portable et vis que j'avais reçu un SMS de Bella. Je cliquai dessus et gémis en voyant ce qui y avait là.

 _Considère que je me suis défoulée. Oui, je viens de citer "Sex Academy". Marché conclu_.

Ce n'était pas les mots qui me firent gémir, c'était une photo de ma Bella dans mon t-shirt vert, couchée sur son lit avec un regard séducteur sur son visage. Putain je suis foutu.

 **Tu as gagné, baby. Une partie de moi veut te supplier d'envoyer d'autres photos mais je suis bien conscient que si tu le fais, le titre de l'interview pourrait être 'Edward Cullen, Viagra Addict? Les érections de quatre heures sont possibles.'**

Je rigolai en l'envoyant. Moins d'une minute plus tard j'avais une réponse. _Ha! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas gaspiller une érection de quatre heures avec un reporter quelconque. C'est la seule photo pour maintenant, baby. Mon photographe est en cours. Mais ne disons pas qu'elle est classe. Elle voulait que je pose nue._

Putaiiiin. Rose était une déesse. **Je considère qu'elle est classe. Mon photographe est loin d'être aussi cool que Rose mais tu seras contente de savoir que le seul vêtement que j'ai enlevé c'est ma veste.**

Un raclement de gorge attira mon attention. Merde. Je souris d'un air coupable à mon téléphone alors qu'il bipait à nouveau. _Bien. Garde le striptease pour notre rendez-vous de vendredi soir et je ferai de même._

Une partie de moi était déçue qu'elle ne veuille pas m'envoyer des photos d'elle nue mais une autre partie était reconnaissante car ma queue me faisait mal en poussant contre ma fermeture éclair. **Je ne peux pas attendre baby. J'enlèverai tout avec joie pour toi.** Un autre bruit de Bree. Merde. **Je dois y aller. Je peux sentir les yeux de la journaliste me transpercer.**

J'éteignis mon téléphone et souris à Bree qui essayait définitivement de voir dans ma tête. "Désolé c'était important."

Ses yeux bleus perspicaces m'observaient. "Oui c'est clair que ça l'était. Je ne pense pas vous avoir vu sourire comme ça avant."

Hum. "Je souris tout le temps."

"Oui vous le faites mais vous riez et souriez et je suis presque sûre que vous aviez oublié que j'étais là."

C'était vrai. "Je suis désolé pour ça. Terminé les distractions."

Bree secoua la tête. "Oh j'aimerai parler de distraction. Qui est-elle?"

Faire l'idiot ou la laisser savoir maintenant. "Elle est difficilement une distraction."

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Bree était engageant. Je me retrouvai à lui sourire aussi. "Alors vous avez quelqu'un de spécial dans votre vie?"

"C'est vrai." Incroyablement spécial.

"Et que pouvez-vous nous dire à son sujet? Qui c'est?"

Voyons voir comment ça se passer. "Elle n'est pas dans l'industrie du film et c'est tout ce que je vais vous donner pour l'instant. J'aimerai préserver sa vie privée."

Elle plissa les yeux. "Comment peut-on avoir une vie privée quand on sort avec Edward Cullen? Les journalistes suivent chacun de vos mouvements et encore personne n'a eu vent de cette fille. Est-ce que c'est Jane Turner?"

Je ris. "Je viens juste de vous dire qu'elle n'est pas de ce métier. Jane et moi sommes amis. Elle a été assez gentille pour m'accompagner aux Awards parce que ma petite-amie ne pouvait pas le faire."

"Ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ne pouvait pas." Et techniquement je ne l'avais pas encore rencontrée. Mais ça c'était mon petit secret.

"Allez Edward. Vous savez que tout le monde va vouloir savoir. Dites-nous en plus sur elle."

Je secouai la tête. "Elle a vingt-deux ans et nous nous sommes rencontrés par l'intermédiaire de la famille. Et c'est tout ce que je dirai pour l'instant."

"Presque rien quoi. Vous savez que vous pourriez vous épargner une ruée médiatique si vous l'exposiez maintenant."

Je rigolai à son ton enjôleur. "Bree, vraiment, vous croyez cela? Si je donne son nom toute la presse va fondre sur elle. Moi j'y suis habitué. Je ne vais pas l'exposer aux médias jusqu'à ce que nous ayons décidé ensemble qu'elle est prête pour ça. Et pour l'instant nous voulons tous les deux garder ça pour nous."

"Ira-t-elle à Berlin avec vous?" demanda-t-elle essayant toujours de me tirer les vers du nez.

Je souris. Je ne pouvais pas répondre honnêtement à ça pour l'instant. "Non. Elle a d'autres obligations."

"Comme quoi? Travail?"

"Un truc comme ça." Les cours c'était du travail après tout.

Bree s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant. "Vous n'allez pas m'en donner davantage pas vrai?"

"Ne vous ai-je déjà pas donné une exclusivité? Tout le monde pense encore que je suis sur le marché ou que je suis avec Jane. Je vous ai laissé savoir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'est vrai et que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup et qui me rend heureux. Vous tenez un scoop là!"

Elle sourit et je vis cette joie sauvage que lui procurait le fait d'être la première à avoir cette exclusivité. "Vous avez dit que vous vous êtes rencontrés dans la famille?"

"Oui." Façon de parler. Mon frère m'avait trainé pour que je la rencontre.

"Quel membre de votre famille?" Je souris et Bree parut défaite. "Non? Bien. Parlons de votre famille alors?"

Je savais que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile. "Et quoi à leur sujet?"

"Tous les membres de votre famille sont dans l'industrie du film. A quoi ça ressemble?"

Je souris. C'était facile. "C'est plutôt génial. Maman et papa sont tout près, nous les voyons tout le temps. Emmett et moi travaillons souvent ensemble. Les contacts de ma mère ont fait que nous avons pu commencer dans ce milieu. Papa n'est pas vraiment dans l'industrie mais il est censé travailler avec beaucoup de personnes qui le font avec nous." Je haussai les épaules. "Il ne parle pas de ses patients."

"Votre frère rencontre beaucoup de femmes."

Allons par là. "Je suppose."

"Est-ce que c'est lui qui vous a présenté cette personne spéciale?"

Je secouai la tête. "Bree…"

"Il fallait que j'essaie. Votre frère a eu des problèmes au fil des ans."

Bon sang. "Son passé est un dossier public."

"Il ne m'appartient pas d'en discuter. Je suis sûr qu'Emmett serait partant si vous vouliez l'interviewer un jour." Actuellement il aimerait ça. Et lui donnerait probablement le compte rendu détaillé de chacune de ses arrestations sauf des deux dont maman n'était pas au courant.

"Vous viviez ensemble. C'est comment?"

Je souris. " C'est vivre avec mon frère. Nous avons toujours été amis d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Et c'est bien de pouvoir partager mon chez moi avec quelqu'un."

"Donc vous ne vivez pas avec cette fille mystérieuse?"

Je ricanai. "Non." Je le souhaitais seulement. Bientôt.

"Quand passez-vous du temps ensemble?"

On y revenait. "Dès qu'on peut."

"Vous ne nous donnerez pas un nom?"

"Non." Je gardai un sourire facile. Je m'y attendais.

"Je ne comprends pas. Si vous n'allez rien faire de plus que nous dire qu'elle existe pourquoi vous embêtez-vous à en parler?"

Et ça c'était la bonne question. "C'est simple. Protéger notre vie privée ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas que les gens sachent que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un que j'aime énormément." Bree haleta mais je continuais. "Nous sommes coincés dans une situation où nous voulons être ensemble mais nous voulons aussi avoir une vie privée. Je ne veux plus voir mon nom lié à chaque femme avec qui je travaille, à qui je souris ou à qui je tiens la porte. Elle a déjà dû lire tout ce qui a été dit sur Jane et moi… que nous allions avoir des bébés, un mariage secret et que sais-je encore. Je préfère reconnaitre qu'il y a une femme dans ma vie, qu'elle n'est pas dans mon business et que je suis très heureux avec elle. Peut-être que cette histoire est très ennuyeuse pour la presse mais pour moi elle est parfaite."

Bree soupira. "Très bien, j'ai compris. Mais peut-on juste clarifier quelque chose que vous avez dit?"

"Oui."

"Vous l'aimez?"

Je n'hésitai même pas avant de répondre. "Absolument."

"Vous n'avez pas pu être aussi longtemps ensemble."

"Quelquefois c'est ainsi, Bree, vous savez."

"Et vous savez?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûr."

"Et il n'y a rien d'autre que vous ne vouliez nous dire à son sujet?"

Je ris. "Vous ne laissez jamais tomber hein? Elle est intelligente, drôle, incroyablement belle et je peux être vraiment moi avec elle. Elle m'aime pour qui je suis et pas ce que je suis. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux."

Bree me sourit. "Et ça se voit. Je dois le dire, je vous envie. C'est comme si vous aviez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez. Ce que veut la plupart d'entre nous."

J'avais de la chance. "Je l'ai fait quand je m'y attendais le moins. Après ma dernière relation, j'avais bien l'intention de me concentrer uniquement sur le travail mais elle est arrivée et a tout changé."

"Et son nom est?"

Je gloussai et Bree se joignit à moi. "Quand on sera prêts, je vous le dirai."

"En premier?"

"Je vais voir ce que vous allez écrire sur moi avant d'accepter."

Bree me fit un clin d'œil et je compris que nous avions un accord. "D'accord. Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de Steele?"

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et me lançai à donner quelques informations sur le film. Nous avions survécu à l'étape 1. Il restait à voir ce qui arriverait après que Bree ait révélé ces informations. Je savais que ce ne serait pas long…

 **WWS**

La journée avait été longue. Lorsque l'interview s'était terminée et que toutes les photos avaient été prises, c'était après les heures de travail. Je m'étais arrêté chez Kate et Garrett pour lui donner l'enregistrement, pour qu'elle puisse l'écouter. Elle avait approuvé ce que j'avais dit à propos de Bella et devint joyeuse de voir à quel point j'étais amoureux. J'avais supporté et avalé un hamburger que Garrett avait déjà fait griller. Bien sûr, la première chose que je fis en rentrant à la maison fut d'appeler ma copine.

"Salut!" gazouilla-t-elle dans le téléphone.

"Salut, fauteur de troubles."

Son rire provoqua le mien. "Tu m'as dit de me défouler."

"Et tu l'as fait. Je sais maintenant qu'il ne faut plus t'envoyer de photos."

"C'est pas cool! Je veux des photos!" se plaignit-elle.

Tout comme moi. "Moi aussi, baby. Beaucoup plus comme celle que tu m'as envoyée. Mon t-shirt te couvrait plus que ton tee-shirt gris."

Bella ricana. "Je voulais que ce soit toi qui me couvres."

Je gémis. "Bon sang, baby, je veux ça aussi."

"Bientôt, Edward. Très bientôt."

Bientôt, c'était notre mot, semblait-il. "Je sais."

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé?"

Je souris. "Très bien, je pense. La journaliste m'a poussé mais je ne lui ai donné qu'une petite information. J'ai refusé de donner ton nom ou comment on s'est rencontrés sauf que c'était par l'intermédiaire de la famille."

Bella rit. "En un sens, c'est vrai."

"Exactement. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Bien sûr, le fait que tu m'aies envoyé cette photo lui a permis de comprendre que je pourrais avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie. Elle a dit qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça."

"J'aime te faire sourire."

"Tu le fais tout le temps," l'assurai-je.

"C'est une très bonne chose. Je pense que... quoi?" demanda Bella. J'entendis Alice bavarder en arrière-plan. "Euh, Edward, je pense que tu devrais allumer la télé et aller sur la chaine de _E!"_

Déjà? Je n'avais aucun doute qu'il y aurait une fuite mais c'était rapide. J'allumai à la télé et tombai sur la pub. "Tu veux que je sache ce que les Kardashians vont faire?" demandai-je. Sérieusement, chaque putain d'annonce publicitaire sur cette chaîne était remplie d'elles. C'était ridicule. C'est pour ça que je ne regardais pas cette merde.

Ryan Seacrest se montra à l'écran. "Un certain beau gosse d'Hollywood n'est apparemment plus sur le marché. La rumeur d'aujourd'hui dit qu'Edward Cullen sort avec quelqu'un mais elle ne dit pas qui. Il parle de sa nouvelle relation et de plein d'autre choses dans le prochain numéro de _Rolling Stone_. Qui est l'heureuse élue? Je vais parler à Edward dans mon émission de radio jeudi, alors restez à l'écoute..."

Je gémis. Ça allait être amusant. Bella murmura quelque chose. "Quoi?"

"C'est surréaliste, tu sais? Ils parlent de moi. Ryan Seacrest parle de ta copine et c'est moi. C'est... était facile à oublier quand il n'y avait que nous deux dans notre bulle."

Je ressentis un soupçon de peur. "Tu es désolée que j'en ai parlé?"

"Oh, Edward, es-tu fou? Bien sûr que non. Je suis désolée que tu attires l'attention pendant un moment. Peut-être que tu devrais faire arrêter Emmett à nouveau..."

"Pas question!" entendis-je Rose crier. Elles me tuaient et je ris, soulagé.

"J'ai l'habitude, Bella. Kate sera celle qui répondra à tous les appels et à la majorité des questions. Je peux gérer Seacrest et les autres." Et j'allais faire livrer un camion de fleurs au bureau de Kate demain. Elle allait avoir une sacrée journée grâce à Bree qui avait prévenu Ryan.

Bella ricana. "Bien sûr que tu peux gérer. Il fait 1m80 et environ la moitié de ton poids."

Elle me fit craquer. "Vrai. Tu pourrais probablement le battre, baby."

"On enverra Rose s'il cause des ennuis." Les filles rirent toutes à celle-là, ça me faisait sourire.

C'était une image que je trouvais drôle. "Ça marche."

J'entendis un bruit et Bella souffla. "Voilà, de nouveau seuls."

"Tu es sûre que ça va, Bella?"

"Oui. C'est bizarre de voir ta photo à la télé et de penser que tu parles à Seacrest. Notre petite bulle me manque."

C'est tellement vrai. "Elle me manque aussi, ma belle."

"Edward, arrête de t'inquiéter."

"Je n'y peux rien. Quand ils sauront qui tu es..."

"Quand ils sauront qui je suis, je pourrais te tenir la main sur le tapis rouge. Et on pourra aller dîner dans un restaurant chic ou un petit resto en ville. On pourra marcher sur la plage et s'embrasser dans le parc. Peut-être qu'il y aura des crétins qui nous prendront en photo mais nous seront ensemble, Edward. C'est tout ce qui compte vraiment pour moi."

Je souris. Elle était un peu romantique mais j'aimais l'idée d'être vu avec elle. "Ils ne se cachent pas toujours dans les arbres et ne gardent pas toujours la distance, baby."

"Je sais. Mais tu seras à mes côtés, non?"

"Bien sûr." Comme si j'avais envie d'être ailleurs.

"C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

Ses mots, comme toujours, me firent me sentir un million de fois mieux. "Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

Bella rit doucement. "Tu m'as moi." Et ça fait de moi l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

* * *

 _ **L'annonce a été faite…**_

 _ **Pensez vous qu'ils vont réussir à garder le nom de Bella secret pendant longtemps?**_


	40. Veille de départ

.

 **Chapitre 40 –** Veille de départ

"Salut ma belle comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?" me tassant en attendant la réponse.

"Ne m'adresse pas la parole Cullen! Je ne t'aime plus!"

Je m'en doutais. "Tu sais que je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle allait se précipiter…"

"Bien sûr qu'elle s'est précipitée E! Elle veut de la pub pour son magazine, tu sais! Sais-tu combien de fois mon téléphone a sonné depuis que _Seacrest_ a ouvert sa grande gueule hier soir?" demanda-t-elle.

Non. Et je ne voulais vraiment pas le savoir. "As-tu reçu les fleurs?" J'avais dépensé une petite fortune pour les bouquets. Elle allait probablement me les jeter à la figure.

"Oui j'ai reçu tes fleurs stupides. Et crois-tu que ça va améliorer les choses?"

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux. "Oui."

Elle laissa échapper un rire. "Tu penses que tu es vraiment charmeur hein?"

Ça me fit sourire. "Je sais que je le suis. Tu ne peux pas me résister."

"J'ai essayé pendant toutes ces dernières années malgré tes tentatives évidentes de me tirer des griffes de Garrett..." Elle s'arrêta. "La ferme, Garrett, tu n'es pas aussi sexy que lui!" Je ricanai et ils recommencèrent à nouveau. "Je ne t'ai pas vu faire la couverture de _People_ comme l'homme le plus sexy du monde vivant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous aime tous les deux. Je vais partir avec George Clooney ou quelqu'un d'autre et me laver les mains de ce qui vous concerne tous les deux."

"Je te manquerais si tu t'enfuies avec George Clooney. Et en plus tu devras toujours rester au courant de qui sera la prochaine. Tu sais qu'il ne garde la même fille que deux ans tout au plus. J'ai cru en toi pendant sept ans et Garrett encore plus longtemps." Je souris en la taquinant.

Elle soupira. "Quelque chose doit être dit au sujet de la longévité et de la stabilité. Bien. Je reste avec vous mais c'est sous la contrainte extrême."

Je ris. "Je suis désolé de te contraindre extrêmement. J'ai su à l'instant où je l'ai entendu à la télé que ça allait devenir mauvais."

"Tout le monde veut une interview avec toi. _Extra_ et _Entertainment Tonight_ ont dû m'appeler au moins un milliard de fois. _People_ veut cinq pages qui incluent des photos de toi et de la fille mystère - c'est ainsi qu'ils appellent Bella. _The Enquirer_ clame qu'ils ont une photo de vous deux ensemble." C'est assez effrayant. Est-ce possible? "A moins que Bella ait traîné près du _Beverly Hills Hotel_ pendant la prise des photos hier, je pense que nous ne risquons rien là." Oh merci mon dieu. Je respirai profondément, essayant de contrôler mon cœur qui accélérait.

"Comment ils obtiennent ces infos me dépasse… La fille te regarde juste comme si elle voyait Elvis ressuscité et que tu ne la regardes même pas. Connards," marmonna Kate. " _Star_ dit que Jane et toi sortez du placard et allez proclamer votre amour pour de vrai à présent. _In Touch_ pense que tu es revenu avec Irina et j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas contester."

"Putain, tu te moques de moi?"

"Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai vérifié avec ses gens mais son nom est apparu plusieurs fois juste dans les questions que j'aie posées, ridicule mais tu la connais. Tant qu'elle peut…"

"J'ai été bien clair quand j'ai dit à Bree que c'en était terminé avec Irina."

Kate rit. "Tu l'as fait et ça va lui brûler les fesses quand ça va sortir mais nous avons quelques semaines avant que ça n'arrive."

"Quelques semaines?"

"Ouais apparemment ils vont publier plus tôt que prévu, je détesterais être l'un de leurs journalistes, ils veulent être les premiers avec le vrai scoop."

Je roulai des yeux. Bien que je ne m'attende pas à ce que la publication soit avancée et étant aussi loin de Bella j'étais content de quitter la Californie. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit?"

Kate grogna. "Rien, juste ce dont nous avions parlé. Que tu avais quelqu'un de spécial dans ta vie mais que tu voulais garder ça secret pour l'instant et nous espérions qu'ils respecteraient ton choix. Je suis sûre qu'ils le respectent… à l'extérieur de chez toi en ce moment même. Belle communauté…"

Je ris. Elle avait probablement raison. "Sans aucun doute."

"J'ai refusé toutes les demandes d'interview pour l'instant en leur disant que tu partais et que tu n'as plus de temps, si tu veux que j'arrange quelque chose avec quelqu'un…"

"Non. Je parlerai à _Seacrest_ demain comme prévu et c'est tout. Il est facile."

Kate ricana. " C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Ou lui? Je ne peux pas dire avec ce gars."

Elle me tuait. "Tu comprends ce que je veux dire."

"Je sais. C'est un lèche-cul et il ne va pas t'énerver en te poussant trop loin. Tu n'as qu'à principalement lui parler de _Wild at Heart,_ reste sur cette ligne et continue à dire que ta vie privée est privée et tout le reste."

"Je gérerai."

"Fais bien ce que tu dois aujourd'hui."

"Rencontrer Marcus pour signer le contrat _Shrader_ , discuter de la comédie et entrainement avec Alec." A part ça j'allais rester chez moi. Je n'allais pas gérer plus de personnes que je ne devais.

"C'est bien. N'oublie pas les voix off pour Mercedes. Oui, Garrett je lui dis… Il est pénible," marmonna-t-elle.

"Je sais. Tout est dit. Merci Kate. Désolé pour le chaos."

"Je vis pour ça." C'était vrai. Personne ne pouvait gérer ces choses mieux qu'elle. "Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

"Je le ferai. A plus tard Kate. Dis à G que je lui dis au revoir et que je l'appellerai plus tard."

"Bien sûr, il passe après." Elle ricana. "Désolée Garrett, ce garçon a ses priorités. Oui, il t'appellera plus tard. Non, il ne veut pas te parler maintenant. Il préfère parler avec sa copine. Prends note que c'est moi qui passe en premier. Simple constatation."

Je ris. "Personne ne passe avant Bella mais j'imagine que je te devais des excuses et si j'avais attendu tu m'aurais arraché la tête."

"Tellement vrai mon gars. Ne regarde pas deux fois une fille quand tu seras dehors ou alors tu seras fiancé à l'heure du dîner."

Elle avait probablement raison. Les tabloïds étaient en chasse. "Je vais essayer de garder mes regards sur les hommes. Peut-être qu'ainsi ils regarderont dans une toute autre direction."

Kate rit. "Vas-y! Vois quelques hommes à l'entrainement."

Je secouai la tête. "Je le fais tout le temps." Elle rit plus fort. "Au revoir Kate."

"Au revoir, Edward."

Je mis fin à l'appel. Bella était en cours et elle me manquait terriblement bien que je lui parlais soir après soir. Après l'accroche de _E!_ nous avions parlé et j'avais sentis que les choses iraient bien avec elle. Elle ne savait toujours pas dans quoi elle s'engageait mais il semblait qu'elle gèrerait peu importe ce que ce soit. Et je serai là pour elle. Nous avions beaucoup de choses à traverser avant de pouvoir penser à ça. Elle m'avait tout rapporté de sa conversation avec son père et il me sembla qu'il était encore méfiant envers moi. Je supposais que je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Je ne voudrai pas que ma fille et celle de Bella décolle avec un acteur pour une semaine. Je devrais juste lui montrer combien je l'aimais quand je le rencontrerai. Ce ne serait pas difficile.

Nous nous étions pratiquement endormis au téléphone, ce qui n'était pas aussi bien que de s'endormir avec elle dans mes bras mais au moins sa voix était la dernière chose que j'entendais. J'ouvris mon application _Words_ pour voir si elle avait joué. **WIFED**. [Epousailles]? Je ne savais pas que ce mot existait. Et tout ce que je savais c'était que je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. J'ouvris rapidement son message.

 _Mon pauvre chéri. Je suis désolée que tu doives te lever pour aller à l'interview de l'un des magazines les plus cool de la planète. Il faut que j'aille en cours et pas l'un de nos cours sexy. Ce n'est pas juste!_

Elle marquait un point. Rien ne valait nos cours sexy.

 _Et ensuite tu me taquines avec ton merveilleux toi et me laisse toute chaude_ _pour la fin de la journée. Tu es fier de toi? Je sais que tu l'es._

Extrêmement fier baby. J'aime que tu sois excitée par moi toute la journée. Et je t'ai excitée encore un peu plus hier soir. J'ai gagné.

 _En plus maintenant tu as des choses avec les soubrettes_ _françaises en plus des enseignantes et des flics? Quels autres fétichismes me caches-tu? Je t'ai apporté le coquin, Edward alors cette fois je t'amènerai le doux j'espère. Un jour d'accord?_

Seigneur oui. Un jour bientôt si je fais ce que je veux.

 _Tu ronfles de temps en temps mais c'est mignon et tranquille alors ça ne me dérange pas au moins. Et oui tes impressions sont toutes à moi alors j'ai bien peur d'avoir dû interrompre ton interview. C'était grossier de ma part mais tu m'as dit de me défouler. Et personne n'a dit de laisser ton téléphone allumé alors c'est totalement ta faute._

 _D'accord puisque tu le demandes aussi gentiment je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Tu es coincé avec moi alors il va falloir que tu t'habitues à me gérer. J'espère que le reste de ton interview s'est passé sans incident. Et si c'est nécessaire je témoignerai que tu n'as absolument pas besoin de viagra mais simplement de moi. Je t'aime aussi._

C'est vrai, baby, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je souriais tellement que mes joues me faisaient mal mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ses mots me faisaient ça à chaque fois. Je retournais au jeu et enfer oui! J'avais un mot fabuleux! Il allait parfaitement bien avec celui qu'elle m'avait envoyé. **VOW** [Vœu]

 **D'accord baby je comprends. Je ne suis pas autorisé à pleurnicher sur les difficultés de ma vie glamour pendant que tu es en cours. Chaque fois que j'écris ou y pense, je reçois toutes sortes d'images coquines dans ma tête – juste pour que tu le saches. Quelle est la robustesse des bureaux dans cette salle?**

 **Est-ce qu'une photo de moi peut à ce point t'exciter? Au moins tu peux faire comme si tu étais fatiguée ou autre chose. Bree n'a pas fait de commentaire mais je peux t'assurer que ta photo m'a fait quelque chose d'autre. Ç'aurait été très utile que tu sois dans les parages, laisse-moi te le dire!**

 **Je prends le coquin et le doux. Humm cela pourrait être notre chanson. Tu es une douce coquine et tu es ma copine. J'aime ça!**

 **Oui baby, sans aucun doute, bientôt. Je pense que mes mots te montrent comment je suis sérieux. Je suis tout à toi et comme tu as dit, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Puisque je ne peux pas faire l'autre vœu dès à présent je dirai que je fais le vœu de t'aimer pour toujours. On se parle bientôt, amour.**

Je fermai l'application et me levai du lit. J'avais quantité de merdes à faire aujourd'hui et il était temps que je m'y mette.

 **WWS**

Kate l'avait prédit… la foule des journalistes, si on pouvait même les appeler ainsi, à l'extérieur de ma porte. Pourquoi ils pensaient que j'aurais Bella dans la voiture avec moi, me dépassait mais peu importe. Au lieu de ça, j'avais Emmett, qui avait insisté pour aller au gymnase avec moi, probablement parce qu'il voulait faire la cour à la presse. Il descendait la vitre de la voiture pendant que j'essayais de naviguer à travers la foule qui entourait ma Mercedes. Les caméras clignotaient partout et j'avais peur de renverser quelqu'un par accident. Putain de vautours. Ce n'est pas parce que j'y étais habitué que j'aimais ça.

"Salut!" cria Emmett en agitant son bras costaud par la fenêtre. "Vous nous avez découverts! Je suis le vrai amour d'Edward!"

Il commença à envoyer des baisers pendant que je le maudissais et serrais le volant fermement. L'instant d'après, il me fit un baiser sur la joue.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, Emmett?" demandai-je, en frottant pour me débarrasser de sa bave.

"Je ne fais que leur donner le scoop dont ils ont envie…" me dit-il, toujours souriant et s'agitant comme un idiot.

"Tu veux bien arrêter ça?" demandai-je. Finalement, je réussis à contourner un type avec une caméra et j'enfonçai l'accélérateur. Ils pourraient essayer de me suivre.

"Rosie a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de me monter sur _TMZ_ pour avoir été arrêté. Je dois y être d'une façon ou d'une autre. On parie cent dollars, qu'il va y avoir une photo de moi, embrassant ton joli visage, dans l'heure?"

Putain de merde. "Je ne prends pas ce pari. C'est certain. Dieu merci, Bella ne vit pas ici. Est-ce qu'ils pensent vraiment que j'irais en ville avec elle le lendemain de l'annonce?"

Emmett haussa les épaules. "Ça pense ces journalistes, mon frère? Ils veulent juste ce million de dollars." Il s'arrêta et un sourire illumina son visage. "Tourne la voiture. Je vais le leur donner!"

Oh Seigneur! "Rien sur toi ne vaut un million de dollars."

"Hé!" Il croisa les bras et fit la moue. "Sache que mon corps vaut bien plus que ça."

"Bien sûr. Je demanderai à Alec quand on y sera."

"Peu importe." Il bouda pendant le trajet jusqu'à la Creative Artist Agency et ma rencontre avec Marcus. Je signai pour le film d'époque. Bella et moi avions pensé que c'était génial et même si je détestais que ça me tienne éloigné d'elle plus longtemps, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pendant qu'elle était en cours, non?

"Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont demander à Jane d'être dans cette comédie avec toi?" demanda-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules. "Ça ne fait pas de mal de demander. On a une bonne alchimie ensemble, on est amis et les rumeurs sur nous deux ne font qu'ajouter du piquant." Je souris. "En plus, Bella n'était pas très excitée par la scène de sexe et elle connaît et aime Jane. Eh bien, elle lui a parlé et l'a aimée au téléphone de toute façon. Le manque d'intérêt de Jane pour moi était évident, donc ça pourrait faire qu'elle se sente mieux. Et j'adorerais retravailler avec elle. Elle est drôle."

"C'est cool. C'est quoi ce bordel?" demanda-t-il, en s'arrêtant devant le gymnase. Oui, ils étaient là aussi. Apparemment, les paps savaient où je m'entraînais. Oh la joie. Je grimaçai et attrapai mon sac de gym avant de sortir de la voiture. Emmett passa devant et je commençai à repousser les gens. Il n'y en avait pas autant qu'à l'extérieur de chez moi mais il y en avait quand même un bon nombre.

Je gardai la tête baissée et ignorai les questions qu'ils criaient sur l'endroit où pouvait être ma lady d'amour. Dame d'amour? Emmett ricana en heurtant un photographe avec son coude, durement. "Oops, désolé." Il me prit par le bras pour m'emmener vers la salle de gym, juste quand Alec fit son apparition avec un regard noir qui me fit sacrément peur. Il allait me botter le cul, sans aucun doute.

"Racaille que vous êtes, n'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de harceler un homme qui a manifestement besoin d'un entraînement?" demanda-t-il. Il poussa un journaliste, utilisant seulement son bras gauche pour le faire. "C'est une propriété privée et si vous ne dégagez pas j'appelle la police."

Parce qu'il était grand et effrayant, ils s'éloignèrent, marmonnant et prenant encore des photos de moi. "Merci, Alec."

Il fit un petit sourire. "Pas de problème. Je suis juste désolé de n'avoir botté le cul de personne. Eh bien, je suppose que çame laisse le tien."

Putain de merde! "Vas-y doucement avec moi."

"Tu dois travailler comme jamais." Il tint la porte ouverte et j'entrai.

Enfin seul. Seul avec des hommes en sueur mais c'était mieux que la presse.

"Voilà la monnaie de votre pièce!" s'écria Emmett. Je me retournai alors qu'il laissait tomber son pantalon et posait devant la porte. Putain de merde. Il n'y avait que mon frère qui pouvait montrer ses fesses comme ça. Alec rigola et je secouai la tête. Emmett posa pendant une bonne minute, juste pour être sûr que tout le monde ait eu sa chance de prendre son postérieur en photo. "Ça devrait les occuper."

Je gloussai. "Je suis sûr qu'ils sont satisfaits maintenant."

"Rosie va adorer," me dit-il, tirant son short vers le haut et se dirigeant vers les poids.

Je n'en doutais pas. Je devrais dire à Bella de rester à l'écart de _TMZ_. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir le cul de mon frère à la télé.

 **Jeudi**

"Tu as cinq minutes, Edward!" me prévint Melissa, ma styliste. On était en train de finaliser la garde-robe du film mais pourquoi devais-je faire ça à chaque fois… je n'en avais aucune idée. Mon poids était resté le même et le style de Steven Steele ne variait pas. Des jeans, des chemises qui moulaient mon torse et mes bras et une veste en cuir complétaient à peu près la garde-robe. Mais c'était ce que c'était.

Cinq minutes, c'était plus que suffisant. J'appelai le numéro enregistré et j'attendis. "KIIS FM, Sheila à votre service."

"Salut, Sheila, Edward Cullen."

"Ooooh," roucoula-t-elle. "Bonjour, bonjour."

Seigneur! "J'appelle Ryan."

"Bien sûr, je vais vous le passer."

Il y eut une pause et puis il était là. "Salut, Edward. On passera après la pub, d'accord?"

"Bien sûr," dis-je gentiment, en prenant place sur le canapé.

"C'est Ryan Seacrest et je suis au téléphone avec le seul et unique Edward Cullen. Bonjour, Edward!"

"Salut, Ryan. Merci de m'avoir invité."

"Oh, nous sommes très excités." Je souris à celle-là. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. "Vous avez été le sujet de conversation en ville ces deux dernièrs jours."

Je ris. "Ouais, ça a été un peu agité depuis que vous avez parlé de moi sur _E!_ " dis-je en essayant de garder un ton aimable, j'essayais… pas sûr que j'aie réussi.

"Vous êtes célibataire depuis votre séparation avec Irina l'année dernière, donc c'est une grande nouvelle."

D'accord. "Les rencards n'étaient pas une priorité pour moi. Je suppose que ce qu'ils disent est vrai, l'amour arrive quand on s'y attend le moins..."

Ryan rit. "C'est peut-être ça mon problème." Je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de problèmes, Ryan. "Alors, que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de la mystérieuse dame dans votre vie?"

"Juste qu'elle me rend plus heureux que je ne l'aie jamais été… et qu'elle n'est pas en ville, alors les gens qui cherchent à faire des photos de nous deux ensemble seront déçus."

"Alors, vous ne voulez même pas dire son nom? Que fait-elle?"

"Non. Elle n'est pas dans le métier, je ne dirai que ça."

"Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés? C'est dur de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne travaille pas ici."

Putain de merde. J'en avais fini avec ça. "Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai une chose à vous dire sur elle."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

Je souris. "Elle a aimé _Wild at Heart_." Prends ça, Ryan.

"Euh, oui, on l'a tous aimé. Ça a fait exploser le box-office, pas vrai?"

Et nous étions revenus sur la bonne voie. "Oui, je suis ravi de l'amour que les fans m'ont porté. C'est toujours effrayant d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau en espérant que le public y répondra. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui l'ont vu et continuent à aller le voir."

"C'est un super film. J'ai même entendu des rumeurs à propos des Oscars."

Moi aussi, moi aussi. C'était incroyable. "C'est trop tôt pour prédire quelque chose comme ça mais je suis honoré que les gens pensent que le film est digne de ce genre d'attention."

"Et vous allez filmer le prochain _Steele_ bientôt?"

"Oui, le tournage principal commence le week-end prochain." Melissa passa la tête par la porte et me fit signe. Je hochai la tête. "Je suis désolé, ils m'appellent. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité aujourd'hui, Ryan."

"Quand vous voulez Edward. Et j'ai hâte de vous voir sur le tapis rouge l'année prochaine."

Je souris à cette idée. "C'est loin encore mais j'ai hâte d'y être aussi. Merci, Ryan."

"Merci, Edward." Je raccrochai et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Un autre truc de fait.

 **Vendredi**

Je me connectai à Skype et sautai pratiquement sur mon lit en attendant qu'elle m'appelle. Il me semblait que ça faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue alors que ça ne faisait que quatre jours. Bon, moins si on comptait ses photos mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Nous nous étions parlé au téléphone en nous voyant hier soir aussi mais l'image était déformée et c'était bizarre et dérangeant. Sk*pe était bien mieux.

Trente longues secondes plus tard la connexion était établie et ma magnifique Bella était à l'écran. "Salut mon beau," dit-elle, avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Oh oh!

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, baby?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Rien. Je ne vais pas la laisser ruiner notre soirée."

Putain. Qui avait énervé ma copine? J'avais la vague impression de connaitre la réponse. "Tu l'as appelée pas vrai?" Elle m'avait raconté la conversation avec son père et qu'il avait mentionné qu'il voulait qu'elle l'invite pour la remise des diplômes. Et comme j'étais assez d'accord avec ça, je l'avais encouragée à le faire. Et maintenant je voulais nous botter les fesses à tous les deux pour avoir pris l'éclat dans les yeux bruns de ma magnifique et douce petite-amie.

"Ouais. Et ça s'est exactement passé comme je l'avais dit." Elle soupira. "Je ne vais pas la laisser ruiner notre soirée cependant. C'est génial de pouvoir te voir."

"Oui c'est génial de te voir aussi, toujours, mais si tu penses que nous n'allons pas parler de ce qu'elle a dit et de ce que ça a fait à l'éclat de tes yeux, tu te trompes."

Bella me regarda de travers. "Ce soir n'est pas censé être consacré à ça!"

Non mais c'était bien entre nous, quoi qu'il en soit. "Peut-être pas mais c'est censé être pour nous et tout ce qui t'ennuie m'ennuie aussi, baby. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

Elle repoussa ses cheveux et bougea. Je remarquai qu'elle portait ma chemise bleue et qu'elle tombait d'une de ses épaules. Elle était magnifique bien sûr mais très triste. Je voulais la tenir dans mes bras et lui enlever toute cette tristesse. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire maintenant, je n'avais qu'à m'installer pour écouter.

"Je l'ai appelée et comme d'habitude toute la conversation a tourné autour d'elle." Elle plissa le visage. "Elle sort avec un gars qui pense qu'elle a trente ans." Elle rit amèrement. "Apparemment il est plein aux as, ce qu'elle aime. Peu importe. J'ai mentionné le diplôme mais cette semaine-là elle a le projet d'être à New York avec lui. Elle m'a invité à les rejoindre. Apparemment il a un frère de trente cinq ans qui serait parfait pour moi…" Mes poings s'enfoncèrent dans le lit à celle-là. Putain, par l'enfer, comme si elle allait courir à New York pour un quelconque gars qui était assez vieux pour être… bon, son grand frère.

"Et que lui as-tu répondu?" dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle rit. "Que penses-tu que je lui ai dit? Prends–moi un billet? Je t'en prie Edward. Je lui ai dit que je voyais quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup et que je n'étais pas intéressée." Je me détendis alors qu'elle roulait des yeux. "Elle m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour penser à du définitif, que j'allais être diplômée et rentrer dans le monde réel et que je devrais laisser tomber les étudiants. Oh oui… elle a dit clairement que je devrais faire semblant d'être sa petite sœur puisqu'elle n'a que trente ans. Je pourrai l'appeler Renée au lieu de maman… comme si elle l'avait été une fois." L'amertume dans son ton me fit vouloir appeler sa mère et l'engueuler. Ou mieux laisser ma mère le faire.

"Je suis tellement désolé, baby. Je n'aurai pas dû t'encourager à l'appeler."

Son visage s'adoucit avec un petit sourire. "Ne le sois pas. Si je n'avais pas essayé j'aurais toujours eu des regrets de ne pas l'avoir fait. Au moins maintenant je sais."

A présent je savais que sa mère était une égoïste qui ne méritait pas une seconde du temps de ma copine. Je ne parlerai plus jamais d'elle. Quand nous nous marierons elle pourrait le lire dans _People_ comme le reste du monde. "J'aurai souhaité faire mieux," lui dis-je. Je maudis la distance entre nous, distance qui n'allait faire que s'agrandir demain matin.

"Tu le fais." Elle sourit à nouveau. "La partie qui m'a le plus dérangé c'est ce qu'elle a dit à ton sujet. Pas toi spécifiquement puisque je ne lui ai pas dit qui tu étais mais au fait qu'elle insiste pour dire que j'étais trop jeune pour être amoureuse et m'installer avec quelqu'un." Elle rit amèrement. "Elle a épousé mon père quand elle avait mon âge et elle m'a eu presque de suite après. C'était comme si elle me disait qu'elle le regrettait. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas mais l'entendre… c'est plus ou moins comme recevoir une gifle."

Putain. "Elle ne peut pas regretter de t'avoir eue, Bella. Peu importe ce que sont ces putains de priorités, elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle veut passer tu temps avec toi, même si tu dois faire semblant d'être sa petite sœur pour ça." Je m'efforçai de sourire et Bella rit.

"Je suppose. Je me laisse penser que ça devrait être différent. C'est la faute de ta mère."

Quoi? "Ma mère? Comment ça pourrait être sa faute?"

Bella secoua la tête. "Ne t'énerve pas, je n'attaque pas ta maman. Je lui fais un compliment." Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Putain. "Nous avons reçu ses cadeaux aujourd'hui et c'est juste merveilleux, Edward. Vraiment. Le fait que quelqu'un qui ne nous connaisse même pas, nous envoie quelque chose de si gentil, de si parfait… ça me fait penser que peut-être ma mère pourrait être comme ça aussi. C'était stupide."

"Non chérie, ce n'était pas stupide. Ta mère pourrait être comme la mienne. Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas le cas." Je voulais faire revenir son sourire. "Alors que t'a envoyé ma mère? Elle ne nous a absolument rien dit."

Ça fonctionna. Elle sourit et bougea la caméra, me montrant ses pieds qui étaient couverts par des chaussettes vertes en peluche. "Ça, et puis le plus doux peignoir assorti que j'ai jamais vu. Champagne, chocolat et un coupon cadeau pour le spa le plus à la mode. Tout de la grande classe. Rose voulait se débarrasser d'Emmett et partir avec ta mère…."

Je ris et heureusement elle aussi. "Et toi ?"

Elle rigola. "Presque mais non, je préfère te garder."

"Bien sûr que oui, baby. Je suis content que ma mère vous ait envoyé quelque chose d'utile."

Son sourire était éclatant à présent et plus grand encore que celui que j'étais habitué à voir. "Oui, bleu pour Rose et rose pour Alice. Tu lui as dit quelles couleurs choisir?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non, elle a tout fait d'elle-même. Je ne savais absolument rien de ce qu'elle allait vous envoyer."

"Bien, elle nous a gâtées. Rose et Ali ont déjà fait les réservations pour le spa la semaine prochaine."

Je souris. "C'est génial, amour. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment." Une pensée me traversa l'esprit. "Vous aurez des massages et tout ça non?"

Bella sourit. "Tout est compris, oui."

"Un masseur ou une masseuse?"

Elle rit. "Ça a une importance?"

"Euh…"

"N'y-a-t-il pas eu quelqu'un qui t'a habillé et déshabillé hier, M. Cullen?"

Elle marquait un point. "C'est le boulot, chérie."

"Tu as vraiment un boulot bizarre…" Le sarcasme suintait de son ton.

Je fis un petit sourire. "C'est vrai mais quelqu'un doit le faire. En plus c'est différent. C'est plus comme se faire habiller par un tailleur et pas par un homme musclé appelé Sven, qui laisse trainer ses doigts dans des endroits que je suis le seul à être autorisé à toucher."

Elle ricana. "Sven? D'où tu le sors celui-là?"

"D'un film j'imagine. Alors homme ou femme?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne le saurais pas avant d'y être. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce soit Sven ou Svetlana ils n'auront pas les doigts baladeurs."

Je boudai. "Mieux que ce soit Svetlana."

Elle rigola. "Et si elle m'excite? Est-ce que ça serait mieux?"

C'était une question difficile. "Hum…"

"Pervers." Elle bougea et l'ordinateur se retrouva sur le côté du lit, à côté d'elle, me donnant une meilleure vue sur son corps. Elle ne portait rien d'autre que ma chemise et je grognai. "Alors tu ne veux que personne me touche, mis à part toi?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Je regardai avec intérêt sa main passer sur son ventre.

"Je préfèrerai qu'il en soit ainsi. Oui."

"Alors tu ne veux pas que je me touche?" demanda-t-elle, son doigt se pliant contre ma chemise, la faisant remonter un peu, me laissant voir une cuisse mince et sexy.

"Non, ça c'est permis," l'assurai-je, ma voix se serrant et ma queue durcissant rien qu'à la pensée qu'elle le fasse.

"Vraiment? Je ne voudrai rien faire que tu ne veuilles pas que je fasse." La chemise remonta un centimètre plus haut, ses doigts habiles caressant sa peau soyeuse. Ma bouche était sèche.

"Je veux que tu le fasses, baby." Mais je devais être sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. "Es-tu sûre que..."

"J'en suis sûre, Edward. Je veux profiter de cette soirée avec toi. Qui sait combien de temps ça va prendre avant qu'on ait la possibilité de le faire à nouveau?"

Elle avait raison, bien sûr mais je ne voulais pas pousser. "Fais-moi oublier…" me demanda-t-elle, ses doux yeux bruns me suppliant.

Comme si je pouvais résister à ça.

"Bien sûr, mon amour. Tu sais que je te veux. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier, ce soir?" Je serais tout ce qu'elle voudrait que je sois, n'importe quoi, juste pour la faire sourire.

"Juste toi, Edward. Toujours juste toi." Ses mots me submergèrent comme toujours. Chaque fois que je pensais que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer davantage, elle disait ou faisait quelque chose qui me prouvait que j'avais tort.

"Je suis tout à toi."

"Montre-moi", demanda-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre. Je mis l'ordinateur de côté et retirai mon t-shirt et mon caleçon. Ses yeux allèrent à ma bite qui était prête et l'attendait.

"Tu vois, baby? Tu vois comment tu m'excites?"

Ses yeux brillèrent et elle humecta ses lèvres. "Euh euh." Elle sourit et descendit jusqu'à l'ourlet de ma chemise en la faisant glisser lentement au-dessus de son corps, révélant la peau blanche, crémeuse et parfaite. Ses cuisses, son ventre, ses seins... je voulais la dévorer. Elle fit passer la chemise par dessus sa tête et la posa à côté d'elle. "Elle a encore ton odeur," dit-elle, souriant doucement.

Putain c'était torride. "J'aime que mon odeur soit sur toi, baby."

"Moi aussi. Je peux faire comme si tu étais là."

Ses mots me faisaient de mal. "Je veux l'être. Plus que tout."

"Je sais." Elle sourit malicieusement. "Tu es sûr qu'il n'y aura pas d'interruption?"

Je ris. "Oui. Emmett est à un gala de charité avec ma mère."

Ça la fit rire, ce qui fit gigoter sa poitrine. Putain, je voulais toucher ses petits seins sexy. "Il ne doit pas être très content alors."

Je ricanai, me rappelant ses pleurnicheries alors qu'il mettait son smoking. "C'est sa punition pour m'avoir kidnappé et effrayé ma mère."

Bella rit. "Il ne devrait pas être puni pour ça."

"Crois-moi, il ne me laissera pas l'oublier et me le fera payer." Je souris. "Mais maintenant je suis tout seul et je t'ai rien que pour moi, juste comme il se doit."

"Ouais? Et que voudrais-tu faire de moi?" Elle pencha la tête et glissa ses doigts le long de sa poitrine.

"Tout, baby. Je veux te toucher, te goûter et te faire l'amour pendant des heures."

"Où veux-tu me toucher, Edward?" Un doigt tourna sur son sein droit et je gémis.

"Juste là, baby."

"Comme ça?" demanda-t-elle, en passant à peine les doigts sur ses seins. Je les regardai se dresser en réponse et je souhaitai pouvoir les envelopper de mes lèvres.

"Plus fort," lui dis-je. Elle pinça légèrement son mamelon et je gémis en touchant ma bite. "Ouais, juste comme ça." Elle fit de même pour le gauche. C'était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. "Tu es si belle, Bella."

"Tu me fais ressentir ça. Je veux ta bite, Edward."

Seigneur. "Elle est à toi."

"Je la veux dans ma bouche."

Merde, j'allais finir en un rien de temps, rien qu'en disant des conneries comme ça. "J'aime quand tu enveloppes ces belles lèvres autour de moi, baby."

"Je le sais bien. Et tu aimes quand je bourdonne comme ça." Elle fit la démonstration et je calmai ma main sur ma bite pour ne pas finir trop tôt.

"Merde, Bella. Tu le sais bien. Où veux-tu ma bouche?" Je léchai mes lèvres et elle fit un doux soupir.

"Sur mon..." elle commença mais je me dépêchai de l'interrompre.

"Ne me dis pas, baby. Montre-moi."

Alors elle le fit. Ses jambes s'écartèrent et elle toucha son clitoris avec son majeur. Elle me tuait. "Tu veux que je te goûte, baby? J'aimerais beaucoup. Tu sens ma langue sur toi?"

Elle acquiesça et laissa sa tête retomber contre la tête de lit, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement quand elle commença à toucher sa chatte plus fort. Je pris le lait sur la table de chevet et commençai à caresser ma bite, me synchronisant avec ses mouvements. Son parfum abricot me rendait encore plus dur. C'était comme si elle était dans la pièce avec moi.

"Je te veux en moi," dit-elle, en glissant un doigt en elle. Putain de merde. C'était encore mieux que de la regarder jouer avec sa voiture.

"Je veux ça plus que tout, baby. Tu veux que je te baise?"

"Seigneur, oui!" gémit-elle. Un autre doigt se joignit au premier et elle travailla frénétiquement. Ce ne serait pas long, ce qui était une bonne chose, vu que j'appelais pratiquement à la libération. Je me branlai plus fort.

"Je palpite en toi, Bella. Je suis si dur et ça me fait tellement de bien que tu sois autour de moi. Tellement chaude et humide. Tu le sens?"

"Oui!" haleta-t-elle. "Plus. Ta bite en moi me manque."

Bordel de merde. "Ça me manque aussi, baby. J'ai hâte d'être de nouveau avec toi. Te sentir sous moi et autour de moi et te voir crier mon nom. C'est mon nom que tu cries, baby. Le mien."

"Putain. Oui, Edward, tout est à toi." Et elle le fit. Elle cria mon nom quand son corps commença à convulser. Putain de merde, c'était magnifique. Je remarquai à peine mon propre orgasme tellement j'étais pris par la façon dont son corps bougeait, sa peau rougissait et ses lèvres murmuraient mon nom. Je sentis ma libération et c'était bien mais ce n'était rien comparé à la voir comme ça.

Bella ricana quand elle se concentra à nouveau. "On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

Je secouai la tête. "Bien, bien mieux que ça, baby. Je vais avoir cette image de toi dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je puisse te revoir comme ça en personne." Une pensée me traversa. "Est-ce que je vais pouvoir rester avec toi pour la remise des diplômes? Je peux prendre une chambre dans un hôtel mais..."

Bella avait un sourire éclatant. "Mon père sait qu'on vient de passer une semaine ensemble et que je vais en Europe avec toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse protester si tu passes le week-end chez moi."

"C'est une chose qu'il le sache et c'en est une autre qu'il le voie, mon amour." Et pour que je l'affronte, bien sûr.

"Je te protégerai."

Je ricanai. "Ne pense pas que je ne te mettrai pas devant moi et dans sa ligne de tir si nécessaire…"

Bella ricana. "Comme c'est chevaleresque de ta part." Elle remit ma chemise, à ma grande déception. Je pris quelques mouchoirs en papier et nettoyai mon ventre avant de remettre mon caleçon.

"Ok, on se cachera tous les deux derrière Emmett."

Elle sourit. "Ça semble être un bon plan. Jetons-le aux loups."

"Une blessure par balle ne pourrait qu'augmenter sa légende."

"Papa pourrait peut-être lui tirer dans le cul pour qu'il ait quelque chose d'intéressant pour les paparazzis la prochaine fois qu'il leur montrera ses fesses, il donnera du grain à moudre au gens."

Je ris. "Je vais lui répéter que tu as dit que son cul seul n'était pas assez intéressant..."

Bella ricana. "Rose était à la fois amusée et en colère pour tout ça. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos qu'elle ferait bien bronzer ce cul blanc et j'ai zappé la suite…"

Seigneur. "Bon plan, baby. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que font deux-là."

"Leur chambre ne sera pas près de la nôtre à l'hôtel, n'est-ce pas?"

"Mon Dieu, non. On va les éloigner d'au moins trois étages."

Elle rigola. "Bien. J'ai vraiment hâte, tu sais?"

"Moi aussi, bébé. Plus que quatre semaines maintenant. On va y arriver."

"On doit d'abord survivre la rencontre des familles," me rappela-t-elle, comme si je ne transpirais pas déjà.

"Je traverserai cela des millions de fois pour être avec toi."

Elle sourit. "Je t'aime, Edward. Merci d'avoir tout arrangé. Personne ne me remonte le moral comme toi."

"C'est mon boulot à partir de maintenant, baby. Jour ou nuit, si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles. Je vais avoir un assistant qui sera en charge de surveiller mon téléphone en permanence. Il te mettra en contact avec moi, quoi qu'il arrive."

"Edward, tu n'as pas à faire ça."

"Si, je dois le faire. Tu es la chose la plus importante de ma vie, Bella. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là."

"Pareil pour moi. Si tu te réveilles seul dans ce grand lit d'hôtel, tu m'appelles, peu importe qu'il soit tard ici. Je préféres te parler que de dormir."

Je souris. "On va survivre à tout ca, Bella. N'oublie pas de m'envoyer tes mots."

Elle rit. "Jamais. Ils t'ont amené à moi après tout."

"Et c'est pourquoi ce sera toujours mon jeu préféré au monde."

Bella sourit. "Tu devrais peut-être devenir leur porte-parole."

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. "Je pourrais mais je ne partagerais pas notre histoire. Elle n'est qu'à nous, baby."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Elle est à nous… et tu es à moi."

"Toujours." Il était temps de la laisser partir si je voulais dormir avant mon vol. Mais je détestais le faire. "Je t'appellerai dès que j'arrive à Berlin, baby."

"Bien. Sois prudent et à bientôt."

"A bientôt, baby. Je t'aime." J'attendis, la regardant prendre son ordinateur, son beau visage remplissant l'écran.

Elle me fit un sourire de plus et me dit qu'elle m'aimait avant de se déconnecter. Le regard dans ses yeux et le sourire sur ses lèvres était quelque chose que j'allais avoir avec moi pendant qu'on était séparés. Un mois. Peu importe combien mes jours et mes nuits seraient chargés, elle me manquerait plus que tout.

* * *

 _ **Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, on veut tout savoir ….**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre ira jusqu'à la veille de la remise des diplômes**_


	41. Quatre semaines

.

 **Chapitre 41 –** Quatre semaines

 **Arrivé à Berlin baby. Il me tarde que tu sois ici avec moi.**

Le vol avait été long et triste. Bon j'avais été triste, je suppose. Il semblait qu'à chaque kilomètre que je m'éloignais de Bella, plus je me sentais mal. Mon frère qui était du genre affable était lui aussi ronchon et hargneux. Bien sûr c'était peut-être en partie dû au fait qu'il avait dû accompagner maman au dîner de charité hier soir et qu'elle lui avait fait savoir ce qu'elle pensait d'avoir vu ses fesses sur _TMZ_. Que ta mère voie ton cul mettrait tout le monde hors jeu…

Il était près de trois heures du matin à Berlin ce qui signifiait qu'il était sept heures à la maison. Bella répondit rapidement.

 _Je suis contente que tu sois arrivé sain et sauf. Je ne peux pas attendre d'être là-bas avec toi!_

Encore quatre semaines, il fallait que j'essaie d'être patient. Il était quatre heures quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel et nous enregistrâmes mais je n'étais pas fatigué. Ça allait prendre plusieurs jours avant que je m'habitue à ce changement d'heure, jours que ne n'avais pas vraiment, puisque je commençais le lundi. Je me couchais seul et dans le noir un moment avant de céder et de l'appeler.

"Edward? Salut!" Elle semblait très ravie de m'entendre et rien que ça me fit sourire. Bon, rien que d'entendre sa voix me faisait ça pour être honnête.

"Hé, sexy. Tu me manques."

"Tu me manques aussi. Ce n'est pas près de cinq heures du matin là-bas?"

Je ris et frottai mes yeux brûlants. "Oui mais tu sais, je suis encore à l'heure du Pacifique. Je ne peux pas dormir."

Bella rigola. "Emmett non plus. Il a appelé Rose il y a une demi-heure."

Je souris. "Bien, au moins j'ai tenu plus longtemps que lui, non?"

"Ce n'est pas un concours." Bien sûr il m'engueulerait si je paraissais plus abattu que lui. Je le connaissais bien.

"Comment a été ta journée?" Ce lit était grand est confortable et je ne pouvais pas attendre de l'avoir ici avec moi. Bon à côté de moi, sur moi, sous moi, partout en fait.

"Rien de bien excitant. J'ai un peu étudié et ensuite attendu que tu m'appelles. Oh et j'ai parlé à mon père!"

Oh Oh. "Dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas de nouveaux commérages."

Ça la fit rire de nouveau. "A ton sujet? Non, pas vraiment. Il a mentionné qu'il désapprouvait les fesses du dépravé et qu'il les lui botterait probablement mais rien de nouveau te concernant."

Merci Seigneur. "Oui et ça c'est le problème d'Emmett…"

"Oui, je lui ai parlé de maman."

Bien sûr. Je sentis une poussée de colère me traverser. "Je parie que ça l'a plus contrarié que les fesses d'Emmett."

"Oui, je dirai ça aussi. Bien sûr c'est Rose qui l'a pris le plus mal." Elle rit. "Elle est allée sur son ordi. Je pense qu'elle a cherché ce type, Paul, simplement pour lui dire combien maman était loin de ses trente ans. Je lui ai dit de laisser tomber. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

Non mais ça ferait vraiment du bien de voir cette femme ressentir un dixième de la peine qu'elle avait infligée à Bella pendant toutes ces années. Mais je ne la laisserai plus être blessée maintenant. "Non c'est vrai. Tu auras la mère qu'il te faut avec la mienne, je te le promets."

Bella rigola. "Ne m'en parle pas. Nous lui avons envoyé des remerciements dans une lettre avec des photos de nous dans nos peignoirs et chaussettes, tenant la bouteille de champagne et les chocolats. Espérons qu'elle pourra voir combien nous avons aimé ses cadeaux."

"Elle le sait, baby. Elle a été contente que vous les ayez aimés. Ne sois pas surprise si quelque chose apparait avant que tout soit dit et fait."

"Bon ça ne sera pas une mauvaise chose. Nous avons déjà mangé les chocolats et bu l'une des bouteilles de Cristal mais nous rationnons."

Je ris. "Je t'en enverrai d'autres si maman ne le fait pas." Ça me rappelait…" Tu auras quelque chose venant de moi cette semaine."

"C'est vrai? Quoi?" demanda-t-elle, toute excitée.

"Tu verras quand tu le recevras." Mes yeux devenaient lourds. "Je vais essayer de dormir, baby."

"Oui, fais donc ça. On se parle bientôt. Fais de beaux rêves."

"Seulement si tu es dedans."

"Toujours. Bonne nuit Edward."

"Bonne nuit Bella." Je raccrochai et me laissai m'enfoncer dans le sommeil. Pas longtemps.

 **WWS**

"Tu as un travail très important, Martin." Je lui passai mon téléphone. "Si des appels ou des textos arrivent de Bella, tu dois me les passer le plus tôt possible, pas quand les caméras tournent mais dès qu'elles sont éteintes."

Il déglutit nerveusement. "Oui monsieur."

Seigneur ai-je l'air d'un connard d'acteur? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un connard. "Elle est spéciale et il faut que j'en sois informé chaque fois qu'elle me contacte."

Ses yeux bruns étaient sérieux et il hocha la tête. "Je m'en assurerai."

Une pensée me frappa alors que je me préparais à partir pour me mettre en place. "Son nom doit rester secret, alors tu me dis juste que j'ai un appel important et c'est tout. C'est… elle est…" Je n'avais pas les mots pour définir ce qu'elle était. Vraiment tout.

"Je comprends monsieur."

Seigneur. "C'est Edward et pas monsieur. Merci de ton aide." Je lui tendis mon téléphone. "Priorité absolue, OK?"

"Ok mons… Edward."

"Cullen, sur le plateau!" appela quelqu'un. Il était temps. Je rencontrai le regard de Martin une fois de plus et partis commencer à tourner.

 **WWS**

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies envoyé des chemises!_

Je souris en voyant le message que Martin s'était dépêché de me montrer. Il faisait exactement ce que je lui avais demandé. Je pris le téléphone et commençai à taper.

 **Je ne veux pas que tu oublies mon odeur alors elles ont été un peu portées.**

Je ne les avais pas portées pendant des heures. J'avais eu cette idée avant de partir et j'en avais fait un tas et les avais empaquetées dans un carton. Maman avait été d'accord pour les envoyer.

 _Tu sais que je me serai contentée d'un t-shirt ou deux? Tu n'avais pas à m'envoyer ces chemises chères._

Je t'en prie, j'ai des millions.

 **J'aime avoir cette image de toi dans rien d'autre qu'une de mes chemises baby. Laisse-moi avoir cette image mentale.**

"Cullen on a besoin de vous dans cinq minutes." Je hochai la tête et m'apprêtai à repartir. Les trois premiers jours de tournage s'étaient relativement bien passés.

 _Tu ne voudrais pas plus qu'une image mentale?_

Toujours mais… et soudainement je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, plus parler et plus bouger parce que ma fille était en train de porter une de mes chemises blanches ouverte, couvrant tout juste ses seins, tons de blancs et peau sexy à disposition. Putain de merde.

 **Comment suis-je censé sauter d'un immeuble en feu quand j'ai une érection de la taille de la Californie, femme? Et si Martin voit ça? Il faudra que je le tue.**

J'enregistrai et m'envoyai la photo par mail avant de supprimer notre discussion. Martin n'était pas autorisé à voir ma fille comme ça. Elle était à moi.

 _Je ne l'aurai pas envoyée si tu n'avais pas été là en direct, idiot. Je suis quand même désolée pour l'érection. Et si je m'occupais de ça plus tard? Appelle-moi quand tu seras à l'hôtel._

"Une minute!"

 **Comptes-y, sexy. Il faut que j'y retourne. Mets quelque chose jusqu'à ce que j'appelle. Ensuite tu pourras remettre la chemise. Tu es si belle. Je t'aime.**

Allez pose ça et va travailler Cullen. Elle sera bientôt avec toi.

 **WWS**

"Tu es une coquine, Bella Swan."

"Seulement pour toi Edward Cullen." Le ronronnement sexy dans sa voix allait me tuer. Bon, ça et le fait qu'elle était de retour dans cette chemise blanche qui m'appartenait.

"Tu devrais toujours ne porter que ça, baby."

"Cette vieille chose?" Elle passa les doigts sur le revers. Je salivai. Il était minuit et je devais être debout dans cinq heures et tout ce que je voulais c'était elle.

"Ne crois pas que je ne puisse pas aller sur internet et en commander des quantités, Bella."

Elle rigola et m'envoya un baiser provocateur. "Vas-y. Tu parais fatigué."

"Jamais fatigué pour toi."

"Il faut que tu dormes."

"Tu es ce dont j'ai besoin."

Elle sourit et ouvrit la chemise, me laissant voir ses beaux seins. "Je suis toute à toi. Montre-moi combien tu me veux."

J'étais déjà nu alors je bougeai juste l'ordinateur et elle se lécha les lèvres quand ma queue se montra.

"Très joli." Je souris et elle rigola. "Attrape ton flacon. Ou… mon flacon."

Je levai le flacon qui était déjà près du lit. J'en mis un peu dans ma main et attendis. "Touche-toi. Fais comme si c'était moi qui le faisais."

Putain tellement torride. Je travaillai doucement ma bite pendant que Bella regardait, affamée. "Et tu ne vas pas te caresser baby?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non ce n'est que pour toi. Il faut que tu te détendes avant d'aller au lit."

Ça ne paraissait pas bien. "Bella…"

"Tu t'occuperas de moi avant la fin de la semaine, je t'en prie Edward, laisse-moi te regarder."

Seigneur elle était sexy et belle et incroyable. Ça n'allait pas prendre bien longtemps, rien que la regarder était suffisant. Je finis fort et c'était elle qui paraissait totalement satisfaite. "Merci baby."

Elle sourit. " Quand tu veux mon beau. Va dormir, maintenant. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain."

"Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit."

 **WWS**

J'avais ralenti mes parties depuis que j'étais en Allemagne mais j'étais déterminé à continuer parce que dieu savait que je perdrais et qu'elle gagnerait. Même si nous n'étions pas en train de compter, je n'allais pas renoncer.

 **FINE** [sublime] hein. Ça fonctionnait. Ma fille était sublime.

 _Je ne pense pas que ces bureaux_ _minables de mon cours de littérature puissent nous soutenir mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer même pour quelques échardes. Ou on pourrait peut-être aller dans les labos de Rose ou d'Alice et trouver quelque chose là-bas. Ces tables sont plus robustes. Tu pourrais me baiser aussi fort que tu le veux. C'est peut-être un peu trop demander?_

Comme si elle pouvait m'en demander trop?

 _J'aurai souhaité pouvoir être avec toi pour t'aider avec notre petit problème pendant l'interview baby. Mais ensuite elle aurait_ _écrit quelque chose de totalement différent et un peu plus qu'interdit au moins de 16 ans._ Penthouse pourrait récupérer cet article.

Rien que la pensée de ce que nous ferions pour inspirer un tel article me fit bander. Elle me tuait.

 _Je pense que cette chanson fonctionne très bien pour nous. Je ne sais pas si je veux que nos parents et nos enfants en soient informés un jour. Nous garderons ça pour nous. Avec_ Closer _de_ Nine Inch Nails _et_ Sexual Healing _de_ Marvin Gaye _et_ Do me _de_ Bek Biv Devoe _entre autres. Oh et n'oublie pas_ Freak Me _._

Je devais absolument faire une Play List sexy sur mon iPhone. Cependant ce serait dangereux de l'écouter seul.

 _Sais-tu que tu m'as toute excitée et travaillée et fais fondre mon cœur avec tes doux mots? J'aime tes vœux maintenant et ceux qui viendront un jour dans un avenir pas si lointain. Je t'aimerai toujours aussi, mon beau. A très bientôt._

Seigneur chérie j'espère que ce sera bientôt. Nous avons tout le temps du monde, je le sais mais je veux juste commencer notre vie ensemble dès que possible. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression non plus. C'est difficile de savoir quel équilibre trouver entre encourager Bella et la supplier de rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est mal de vouloir ça probablement mais je le veux. Je veux aussi qu'elle soit heureuse et trouve le travail de ses rêves si elle le désire. J'aime ce que je fais, la plupart du temps et je veux ça pour elle aussi.

Waouh arrête-toi là. Je secouai la tête et essayai de me concentrer. Mes lettres étaient atroces. La chose la plus sexy que je puisse trouver était de jouer **LEG** [jambe] à partir de **FINE**. Elle avait des jambes géniales.

 **Baby tu ne sais pas que rien ne pourrait aller trop loin pour moi avec toi? Amène chaque pensée coquine, vilaine image et fantasme sexy qui t'apparait et je le prendrai avec joie. Et même je pourrai supplier pour plus. Et je suis tellement fier de l'admettre aussi.**

 **Tu sais tu as mentionné les articles de** _ **Penthouse**_ **et ça m'a fait me demander quel genre de scénario sexy ça pourrait d'inspirer. Je parie que tu pourrais détruire ces fantasmes coquins que les auteurs écrivent dans ce magazine. Au moins, je saurais ce qu'il y a dedans. Je n'en ai jamais lu personnellement *souris de façon innocente***

 **Ta Play List est impressionnante. Est-ce que tu l'as sur ton téléphone? Est-ce que tu l'écoutes en pensant à moi? Raconte-moi!**

 **Tu sais, tous tes mots sexy m'excitent mais encore plus ta promesse de pour toujours, le fait encore plus. Tu sais que je le veux… et aussitôt que ce sera humainement possible, d'accord? Je te voudrai aujourd'hui, demain, l'année prochaine ou dans quelques années, quand tu veux tant que tu es à moi. Je t'aime, tellement…**

Ce serait mieux que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps cependant. Je tapai presque cela et pensais que je ferai mieux de ne pas le faire. Nous y arriverions quand elle serait prête.

 **WWS**

 _Sven a des mains qui sont la perfection pure_. _Je pense qu'elles devraient être coulées dans le bronze._

Je regardai mon téléphone. Bella se faisait toucher par un type aux mains parfaites alors que j'étais seul dans mon lit. Il n'y avait rien de bien dans ce scénario.

 **Je vais faire couler ce Sven dans le bronze comme Han Solo l'a été. Alors ces mains ne seront plus jamais près de ma copine.**

J'attendis avec impatience qu'elle réponde. Peut-être que les mains de Sven lui apportaient trop de plaisir. Putain de masseur suédois!

 _Oups, j'ai peut-être mal compris. Sven était-il une fille ou un mec? C'est difficile à dire, pour être honnête. Elle a des mains très viriles. Je vais l'appeler Sven la femelle._

Hmm, une femme virile. Elle voulait probablement Bella aussi.

 **Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment mieux. Elle a ton corps sexy sous ses mains, je sais qu'elle pense à toutes les choses qu'elle aimerait te faire. Tout comme moi.**

Mon esprit était rempli d'images d'une Bella nue, huilée et couchée sur une table alors que je glissais mes mains sur son corps. Ça pourrait être un scénario de plus qu'il faudrait ajouter à notre liste de fantasmes.

 _Et maintenant, je n'apprécie plus mon massage. Merci beaucoup. Je me contracte totalement au cas où les mains erreraient où elles ne sont pas censées être._

Je rigolai en l'imaginant.

 **Tu as commencé en me narguant avec Sven, mon amour.**

Une semaine de moins. C'était quelque chose. Le tournage se passait plutôt bien, même si Em avait failli se faire exploser hier.

Bien sûr qu'il en avait ri. J'imaginai que Rose ne serait pas trop contente.

 _J'ai peut-être commencé mais tu as gâché mon massage! Ce n'est pas juste, Cullen._

Oh oh! J'avais des ennuis.

 **Détends-toi et profite, Bella. Et si je te promettais un massage après notre retour en Allemagne?**

Comme si c'était un sacrifice pour moi.

 _J'aime bien entendre ça. Seras-tu mon Sven personnel?_

Je ris. On dirait que je devrais travailler l'accent scandinave maintenant.

 **Je le ferai mais je ne fais pas de promesses sur les mains errantes. Tu vas te contracter quand je te toucherai, Bella?**

Elle avait fait des petits bruits sexy quand je l'avais massée au chalet. Ils étaient allés directement à ma bite. J'avais résisté mais je ne le ferai pas la prochaine fois.

 _Je pense que tu pourrais défaire tous mes nœuds et me détendre de toutes les façons - merveilleuses et novatrices, Edward. Il n'y aurait pas de spasmes sauf quand tu me feras jouir._

Putain de merde! Je gémis. Dieu que je la voulais. Encore trois semaines.

 **Ensuite, il y aura beaucoup de contractions, baby mais du genre… bonnes. Je peux vraiment gérer ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en train de m'envoyer des textos sur moi te faisant jouir alors qu'une femme a ses mains sur ton corps nu.**

Et j'allais devoir encore sortir la lotion. Les images que j'avais étaient trop fortes.

 _Je devais trouver un moyen de profiter de nouveau de mon massage. Ce sont les pensées de tes mains qui l'ont fait. Tu devrais être honoré._

Oh, je l'étais. Avant que je puisse répondre, un autre texto arriva.

 _Je vais à un truc appelé enveloppement aux algues. Ça a l'air dégoûtant mais je suis sûre que ça me fera du bien. Tu me ferais plus de bien. A bientôt, beau gosse. Je t'aime._

Oui, elle le faisait. Pendant ce temps, j'avais une bite à soulager.

 **Je ferai bien mieux que des algues visqueuses, femme. Je me touche seul pendant que tu te fais toucher par des femmes (il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit que des femmes). On se parle demain. Je t'aime aussi.**

 **WWS**

"C'est un sacré réveil." Je souris, encore endormi, à Bella. Du temps en direct avec ma copine à cinq heures du matin c'était une surprise mais une surprise bienvenue.

"Mon Dieu, il est trop tôt? Tu m'as dit que tu étais levé à cinq heures, alors j'ai pensé que je commencerai ta journée par un bonjour avant de finir la mienne. Retourne te coucher. Je suis désolée."

Je me frottai les yeux et ris. "Non, il n'est pas trop tôt. Et je me lève à cinq heures." Juste à ce moment-là, l'alarme se déclencha sur ma table de chevet. "Tu vois? C'est mieux que ce soit toi qui me réveille plutôt que ce truc maléfique." Je tapai dessus et je lui souris. "Bonjour baby. Ou devrais-je dire bonne nuit."

Bella ricana. "Dans un moment. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien de finir la journée avec toi et de te laisser commencer ta journée avec moi."

Ça l'était vraiment. "La seule chose que j'aimerais plus serait que tu sois au lit avec moi," dis-je.

Elle sourit. "Mais tu ne voudrais plus te lever et aller travailler."

C'était très vrai. Mais je le ferais avec plaisir, sachant qu'elle serait là à mon retour. "Te quitter serait difficile mais revenir vers toi… ça en vaudrait la peine."

Bella sourit magnifiquement. "Tu es même parfait à cinq heures du matin. C'est dingue mais j'adore ça."

Je ris. "Parfait? Mes cheveux sont hérissés dans tous les sens et je suis sûr que j'ai des plis de sommeil sur le visage et... d'autre trucs?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Tu es sexy et je veux t'attaquer et te prendre."

Comme si j'allais résister à ça. "Quand tu veux, baby mais je doute que tu le fasses à cinq heures du matin. M'attaquer à quoi… neuf heures du soir sera beaucoup plus amusant."

"T'attaquer à tout moment est amusant."

Des images d'elle à califourchon sur moi et mes mains sur son cul rendaient la matinée encore plus amusante. "Tu fais en sorte que ce soit amusant." Je bâillai et m'étirai. Bella fit un doux gémissement. "Quoi?"

"Toi. Tu es si magnifique. Tous ces muscles ondulants et tes cheveux ébouriffés. Je veux te mordre."

"Quelqu'un est d'humeur sexy." Et j'adorai vraiment. Je détestais devoir me lever, me préparer et la quitter.

Bella haussa les épaules. "Je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à ce que tu répondes au téléphone, tout froissé et mignon. Maintenant, je te veux."

Je ris. "Je te veux aussi, baby. Deux semaines maintenant."

"Deux semaines de trop. Mais on y arrive, c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Je sais. On y sera avant que tu t'en rendes compte."

"J'ai hâte." Elle m'envoya un baiser. "Va commencer ta journée, beau gosse."

"Va finir la tienne, ma belle."

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

 **WWS**

 **SORE** [endolorie]? Pourquoi jouait-elle ça? J'ouvris la boîte de message de _Words_ pour voir.

 _Tu m'as demandé de te dire mes pensées coquines, vilaines et suggestives. J'aurais pu jouer_ _ **SOAR**_ _[planer] ou_ _ **ROAR [**_ _rugir] mais j'ai pensé que je pourrais jouer_ _ **SORE**_ _[endolori] parce que c'est exactement ce que nous serons après ce que j'aie la chance de sauter sur ton corps sexy quand je te verrai._

Bien sûr que oui. Je prendrai ce genre de douleur n'importe quel jour.

 _Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps et il est clair que je devins un peu nerveuse pour toi, mon beau. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de pouvoir me contrôler face à nos parents. Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver une raison pour les laisser seuls et aller faire une course. J'ai vraiment besoin de lait ou de beurre ou peut-être devrions-nous appeler cela de la protéine. Tu es parfait pour mon régime._

Putain d'enfer! Peut-être que je pourrai payer Emmett pour qu'il nous fasse une distraction à un milliard de dollars afin de pouvoir avoir Bella seule quand nous arriverons chez elle. Cela valait absolument tout ce que je possédais ou pourrais posséder.

 _Les riches n'ont-ils pas la possibilité de faire un bond en avant ou quelque chose comme ça? Quelle est la raison d'avoir tout cet argent si vous ne pouvez pas construire une machine à voyager dans le temps? Dis à Trump d'arrêter de s'acheter des cheveux et de congédier les gens et de s'occuper de ça, tu veux bien?_

Je ris. Donald Trump faisait une nouvelle apparition dans notre conversation _Words_? J'aimais bien qu'elle ramène ces anciennes conversations, bien avant que je la connaisse et l'aime, quand elle était intrigante et que je mourrais de résoudre ce mystère.

 _Très bien, je finis par être bête. Sache juste que je suis nue, excitée et que j'ai vraiment besoin de mon petit-ami. J'espère que tu lis ceci après avoir fini de tourner pour la journée. Sinon, désolée! Je vais me rattraper. Je t'aime!_

C'était une sacrée bonne chose que j'aie attendu d'être rentré à l'hôtel. Je retournai au jeu et ricanai en voyant que je pouvais jouer **SIZE** [taille] et je posai le Z sur lettre compte triple. Ça allait l'énerver et la taquiner encore un peu plus. Oui, j'étais un bâtard diabolique mais elle avait été elle-même une merveilleuse distraction plus d'une fois!

 **J'ai pensé que ma TAILLE te rendrait toute ENDOLORIE. Oui je suis un con, tu peux y aller et le dire. Mais c'est toi qui a commencé avec toute cette conversation en m'attaquant quand j'étais là et que nous devions trouver un moyen d'éloigner nos familles pour avoir immédiatement du temps seul. Je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai complètement essayé d'imaginer** **comment corrompre mon frère pour les distraire tous.**

 **Je ne pense pas qu'il soit partant pour ça. Il s'inquiète un peu à cause de ton père et bien sûr notre mère lui fait peur. Je risquerais la colère de maman** **pour te protéger mais je ne sais pas pour ton père… après tout il a une arme à feu. Et il pourrait l'utiliser contre moi et trouver des choses dont** **m'accuser ainsi il n'aurait pas de problème. C'est assez effrayant.**

 **J'ai plein de protéines pour toi baby. Sache-le simplement.**

 **Nous les gens riches gaspillons notre argent dans des choses frivoles comme des implants capillaires (penses-tu que ses cheveux soient vrais? Je t'en prie!') à la place de choses importantes. La prochaine fois qu'il y aura une réunion du Club des Gars riches je demanderai que nous commencions immédiatement à travailler sur une machine à remonter le temps. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques minutes et nous pourrions retourner à des choses plus importantes comme des automobiles de luxe et des paiements de pensions alimentaires.**

Je me tuais moi-même. Je riais comme un fou.

 **Heureusement, j'ai lu ceci après ma journée de travail. Principalement parce que tu me rends fou avec tes insinuations et ton désir pour moi… ces deux dernières semaines. Je brûle de te toucher, mon amour et peu importe qui sera là quand je te mettrai la main dessus. Alors que faire si je me fais tirer dessus? Je mourrai en homme heureux.**

 **Amour, ton petit-ami, bientôt mort d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

 **WWS**

"Hey ma belle!" Je souris quand Bella apparut sur Sk*pe Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps cette fois mais il fallait que je la voie. C'était aussi simple que ça.

"Salut." Oh oh elle ne souriait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas baby?"

"J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide!"

Mon estomac se contracta. Merde. Quoi? "Qu'as-tu fait?"

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ça m'inquiétait. "Quoi baby?"

"Je suis allée sur internet..."

Quoi? Mon cœur qui s'était quasiment arrêté repartit. "Et?"

"Ils m'appellent une chienne et une garce et toute cette merde."

Quoi? Qui? Je vais botter leur derrière. "Qui Bella? Qui te rend triste?"

"Tes fans! Pourquoi disent-elles ça? Elles ne me connaissent pas."

Oh putain. Seigneur. "Bella tu as raison elles ne te connaissent pas, elles sont juste jalouses et elles se déchainent, c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas sur internet."

Elle essuya une larme qui s'était échappée. Je voulais taper ces inconnues qui l'avaient faite pleurer. "Je sais mais je suis juste curieuse, les tabloïds ont été plutôt silencieux à part cette photo qu'ils ont postée de toi avec cette fille."

Je roulai des yeux. "Ah oui, mon échange torride avec la femme qui m'a apporté du café sur le plateau… Il ne faut pas écouter ce genre de choses, baby."

"Je sais et je n'y crois pas mais ça fait mal que les gens disent ça de moi."

"Je suis désolé, amour. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour les arrêter je le ferai." Impuissant. Je l'étais complètement et je détestais ça.

"Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire." Bella sourit et essuya ses joues. "Rose s'est inscrite et s'en occupe."

Je haussai un sourcil. "Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment, qu'a-t-elle dit?"

"Elle leur a dit qu'elles étaient des chiennes jalouses qui n'étaient même pas assez bien pour respirer le même air que moi et leur a dit de repartir se masturber devant ta photo parce que c'est le plus proche de ce qu'elles auront jamais."

Je ris, à la fois amusé et dégoûté. "C'est vraiment dégueulasse, baby je ne veux même pas y penser."

Elle rigola. "Tu sais que ça arrive." Je la regardai et la fis rire à nouveau. "Elle les a aussi traité de pathétiques car même si tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi, tu ne t'intéresserais jamais à des filles qui détestent sans la connaitre la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde."

Ça c'était Rose. "Elle a sacrément raison et elle est vraiment géniale et si je savais qui elles étaient, je le leur dirai en face, baby."

Bella secoua la tête. "Je doute qu'elles en entendent un mot et je préfèrerai ne pas aller en prison pour les repoussées alors qu'elles te harcelaient."

"Je suis désolé amour, j'aurai préféré que tu ne voies pas ça."

Elle soupira. "Non c'est bien que je le sache, je suppose, tu m'as dit que ça ne serait pas facile et ils ne savent pas encore qui je suis, je ne peux qu'imaginer que ça va empirer quand ils le sauront."

Putain de merde. J'avais besoin de la tenir dans mes bras en ce moment. "Si ce sont vraiment mes fans, ils seront heureux de voir à quel point je suis heureux avec toi. Si non, alors qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, baby. Ils ne peuvent pas nous toucher si on ne les laisse pas faire. Et je ne les laisserai pas faire."

Elle sourit d'un air tremblant. "Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Et je ne regarderai plus. Rose m'a déjà banni d'internet."

Je ris. "Je ne sais pas si tu as besoin d'aller aussi loin mais sache qu'ils ne parlent pas au nom de la majorité de mes fans. Il y a toujours des extrêmes."

"Je sais. Certaines veulent vraiment que tu sois avec Jane ou que tu reviennes avec Irina." Elle rit à la grimace que je fis à cette nouvelle. "Je suppose qu'elles ne trouvent personne qui te convienne."

Je lui lançai un regard furieux. "Ne t'avise pas de te traiter de personne. Tu es tout pour moi. Tu le sais bien."

Elle renifla. "Je sais. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Edward."

"Bien, baby. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'être là l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas? Et peut-être Rose et sa rage sur Internet."

Bella rit. "Elle s'est trouvé un nouveau pseudo et c'est JeVaisTousVousScalper."

Je ricanai. "Quelle femme effrayante."

"Yep. Emmett sera excité par celle-là."

Je gémis. "Je ne veux pas y penser."

"A quoi veux-tu penser ?"

"Au fait que dans trois jours, je t'aurai de nouveau dans mes bras?"

Le beau sourire de Bella illumina tout son visage cette fois-ci. "Je ne peux pas attendre."

"Moi non plus, baby. Tu comptes à rebours?"

Elle rit. "En fait, je l'ai toujours fait. J'ai un calendrier secret que j'ai barré à la fin de chaque journée." Elle rougit. J'avais le sentiment de savoir pourquoi.

Je lui souris. "Et quel est ce calendrier ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre et évita mes yeux. "Baby?"

"C'est peut-être un de tes calendriers…" admit-elle.

Je ricanai. "Peut-être, hein?"

"J'ai pensé qu'il était logique d'utiliser un de tes calendriers pour compter les jours jusqu'à ce que je te revoie."

Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon sourire. "C'est tout à fait logique. Tu sais quoi?"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, toujours en rougissant.

"Je suis un peu offensé de ne pas avoir un calendrier Bella sur lequel j'aurais pu compter les jours. Il se peut que nous ayons besoin de faire quelque chose à ce sujet."

Bella rit. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas plein de photos de moi. Tu pourrais en faire faire un."

Je souris. "Je pourrais. Je pense qu'on devrait en faire un ensemble."

Elle secoua la tête. "Oh non, je ne vais pas te faire un calendrier nu."

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait que ce soit nu, c'est toi qui es allée par-là." Mais bien sûr, j'y avais pensé.

"Je sais comment fonctionne ton esprit, pervers!"

Et oui elle le savait… "C'est parce que ton esprit est aussi pervers que le mien… la plupart du temps."

"C'est vrai." Elle sourit. "Merci de m'avoir fait rire à nouveau."

"Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mon travail maintenant. Je le prends très au sérieux. J'adore t'entendre rire."

"J'adore t'entendre rire aussi. Je t'aime, point à la ligne."

"Je t'aime." Et par Dieu, le monde entier allait le savoir.

 **WWS**

 **On est en route ! L'avion a atterri il y a cinq minutes.**

Je me sentais comme un gamin et je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ne voulais rien de plus qu'être avec ma copine en ce moment. J'avais pratiquement couru dans le terminal et salué mes parents de la façon la plus rapide jamais vue. "Tu es anxieux de voir ta copine, n'est-ce pas ?" me demanda mon père en souriant.

"Allons-y!" cria Emmett. Papa jeta nos sacs dans le coffre et Emmett se mit sur le siège du conducteur. Mes parents ne dirent rien et je n'allais pas discuter. Plus vite j'arriverai, mieux ce serait. J'étais si proche d'elle que je pouvais pratiquement la sentir.

 _J'ai hâte que tu arrives._

 **Ce ne sera plus long, baby. Emmett conduit.**

Maman bavardait et posait des questions sur Berlin. Em répondait et je grognais parce que je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Cela avait été un très long mois. On avait survécu mais elle m'avait tellement manqué que c'en était ridicule.

 _Dis-lui de ne pas se faire arrêter. Papa ne serait pas impressionné._

Je ris et secouai la tête.

 **Tu plaisantes? Je ne lui dirai rien qui pourrait faire que ça prenne plus de temps pour arriver à toi. On y est presque. Peux-tu le sentir ?**

C'était de l'excitation, une traction, juste un besoin accablant que je ne pouvais même pas commencer à décrire.

 _Oui. J'ai du mal à ne pas arracher la porte des charnières et courir dans la direction de l'aéroport. Tu me verrais, n'est-ce pas?_

Elle était aussi anxieuse que moi. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était!

 **Oui, mais tu serais probablement du mauvais côté de la route et je devrais me jeter d'un véhicule en mouvement, ce qui pourrait me blesser mais je le ferais pour arriver au plus vite.**

Emmett tourna dans la rue et je le vis. Le complexe d'appartements de Bella droit devant. Dieu merci.

 _Aucune blessure n'est permise. J'ai besoin de toi en bonne santé pour ce que j'ai en tête._

Bien sûr que oui. J'étais sorti de la voiture à l'instant où elle s'arrêta et je ne me donnai même pas la peine de porter mes sacs, je ne m'occupais pas de mes parents ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je courus dans l'escalier et frappai à la porte. Même pas une seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et je pus respirer normalement de nouveau. Son sourire à couper le souffle illuminait son visage et elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je la tenais enfin dans mes bras, l'embrassant, la poussant contre la porte et ressentant cette plénitude que je ne ressentais que lorsque j'étais avec elle. J'avais besoin d'elle, plus que tout. "Je t'aime," murmurai-je encore et encore en embrassant ses joues, son nez, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres. Elle sentait et me faisait sentir merveilleusement bien. Mon Dieu, qu'elle m'avait manqué!

"Je t'aime aussi. Tellement. Touche-moi," répondit-elle, les jambes autour de moi. Putain. Je dévorai ses lèvres et je me frottai contre elle.

"Hum hum.."

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me concentrer à cause du sang rugissant dans ma tête et se précipitant vers ma bite. Ce n'était pas assez. Il y avait des vêtements entre nous. J'avais besoin d'elle nue, maintenant.

"Excuse-moi! Vas-tu libérer ma fille ou dois-je t'arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur?"

Oh, putain!

* * *

 _ **…**_


	42. Des mots décisifs

.

 **Chapitre 42 –** Des mots décisifs

J'avais bien imaginé des façons de rencontrer le père de Bella mais qu'elle soit coincée contre la porte et enroulée autour de moi pendant que j'avais l'érection du siècle n'était pas sur ma liste. Ce qui était une surprise en quelque sorte parce que je nous connaissais bien tous les deux. J'aurai vraiment dû penser que ça se passerait ainsi. Dur comme ça? Peu importe. Je me figeai, incertain de quoi faire. Je savais que je ne voulais pas me retourner mais je pouvais difficilement rester ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, pas vrai? Peut-être qu'il ne me tirerait pas dessus puisque j'avais le dos tourné. Un indice aussi important ne pouvait pas être ignoré, si? Il ne pouvait me tuer que si je lui faisais face et le faire de façon à ne pas être accusé de meurtre. Bien. Alors je restais là, même si je voulais mourir de gêne.

"C'est vraiment une atteinte à la pudeur quand on est dans un appartement?" demanda une voix très familière. Le regard de Bella passa par-dessus mon épaule et tout à coup elle sembla mortifiée. "Et avez-vous autorité dans ce cas?"

Maman. Je fermai les yeux et bougeai alors que l'étreinte de Bella se desserrait autour de ma taille. Je la posai au sol et elle enfouit immédiatement son visage dans mon cou. "Je suis tellement embarrassée," murmura-t-elle contre ma peau.

Je passai mes doigts sur son dos et me préparai à me tourner pour faire face à notre public, gardant Bella dans mes bras. Maman et papa avaient tous les deux l'air amusé, Emmett ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher qu'il riait et le père de Bella avait l'air, eh bien, je ne savais pas quel air il avait. Son visage était rouge, un peu comme sa fille à cet instant précis. Ses yeux, presque semblables aux siens, étaient vifs et ses lèvres serrées.

"Enfin frangin…! Moi qui pensais que je serais le seul à attirer l'attention du flic!" tonna Emmett. "Merci de m'avoir enlevé la pression." Le regard de Charlie Swan l'interrompit et il recula en levant les mains en l'air. "Ne me regardez pas, je n'ai rien fait!"

La moustache du père de Bella se contracta. "C'est probablement parce que Rose n'est pas là pour le moment, sinon je pense que tu aurais fait pareil!"

"Hé!" protesta Emmett mais il faisait un grand sourire. "Vous avez probablement raison d'ailleurs."

"Je sais que oui. Bella vas-tu continuer à te cacher derrière ce garçon toute la journée ou est-ce que tu vas enfin nous présenter?"

Ma copine soupira mais se recula et se retourna pour faire face à nos familles. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, la soutenant de la seule façon possible pour l'instant. "Papa voilà Edward Cullen. Edward c'est mon père, Charlie Swan."

Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire mais je tendis ma main pour lui serrer la sienne. Il la regarda puis mon visage puis Bella puis mes parents et mon frère avant de la prendre et de la serrer, un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Je ne flanchais pas ni ne lui donnais la satisfaction de réagir. "Ravi de vous rencontrer."

"Je souhaiterai pouvoir en dire de même," marmonna-t-il, son regard sur ma main gauche qui était posée sur la hanche de Bella. Ben tant pis pour lui mais je n'allais pas bouger ma main. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la toucher. J'en étais physiquement incapable après tout le temps que nous avions été séparés.

"Eh bien pour ma part, je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, Bella," intervint ma mère ignorant la tension. Elle s'avança et ouvrit ses bras. A ma grande surprise Bella s'élança directement vers eux.

"Je suis tellement désolée que vous ayez vu…" commença-t-elle mais ma mère la fit taire en lui tapotant le dos.

"Chut chérie. Ce que je dis c'est que j'ai vu ce que chaque mère voudrait pour son fils. Il est amoureux et complètement aimé en retour. Je le savais déjà, bien sûr mais c'est merveilleux de le voir." Elle garda ses yeux sur Charlie et ébouriffa les cheveux de Bella. "Je suis très contente de te rencontrer enfin."

Bella sourit en reculant. "Je suis contente de vous rencontrer aussi. Edward parle de vous tout le temps."

Maman rit. "Oh je suis sûre qu'il trouve du temps pour parler d'autres choses aussi." Seigneur. Ne pense ni ne mentionne rien d'autre. "Carlisle, dis bonjour à Bella!"

"Bonjour Bella, ravi de te voir." Papa prit sa main et la serra. "Merci de nous avoir invité à ta remise de diplôme. Aucun de nos garçons n'est allé à l'université alors nous sommes heureux d'être venus pour partager ce moment avec toi."

Bella rougit. "Nous sommes très heureuses que vous soyez ici." Elle se tourna vers son père qui me fusillait toujours du regard. " Je suppose que vous avez compris que l'homme qui ne fait que lancer les regards noirs c'est mon père, Charlie Swan. Papa voici Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Et Emmett bien sûr."

"Ravie de vous rencontrer Charlie." Maman prit sa main et l'attira à l'intérieur. "Nous sommes tout simplement ravis de rencontrer votre fille. Elle rend Edward plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu." Comme la bonne professionnelle qu'elle était, elle entraina Charlie dans le salon. Les autres suivirent, Bella blottie contre moi de nouveau. "De tout ce qu'il m'a dit la concernant, il est clair que vous avez élevé une magnifique jeune femme. Je vous admire pour avoir fait ça tout seul. Carlisle et moi avions les mains pleines avec nos deux garçons. Je ne peux même pas imaginer en avoir élevé un seul toute seule, même si Bella est un ange."

Charlie avait l'air un peu étourdi alors que maman le poussait sur le canapé et s'asseyait près de lui. Je devais juste rester là et admirer son habileté à manœuvrer. "Vous devez être Sue, je suis Esmée Cullen c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." Elle passa devant Charlie et tendit sa main.

Sue Clearwater était une jolie femme avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs et il semblerait qu'elle soit d'origine amérindienne. Elle sourit à ma mère. "Tout le plaisir est pour moi. C'est très gentil à vous d'être venus de si loin pour la remise de diplôme de Bella."

Ma mère fit un signe désinvolte de la main. "Comme si nous pouvions être ailleurs? Carlisle viens t'asseoir avec nous." Papa serra la main de Sue et s'assit à côté de ma mère. Il ne restait qu'une place de libre et bien sûr Emmett la prit, à côté d'Alice. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Bella et moi pouvions nous assoir sur les chaises de la table de la salle à manger mais alors je ne pourrai plus la toucher comme j'en avais besoin. Elle me tira vers un gros pouf qui était près du home cinéma. Pas mal. Je me laissai tomber et elle s'assit à côté de moi. Je voulais qu'elle se blottisse contre mon torse entre mes jambes mais je me dis que je ne devrais pas la pousser et je passai mon bras autour d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et enlaça nos doigts.

"Bonjour M. et Mme Cullen. Je suis Alice!" Elle bondit de son fauteuil et serra mes parents dans ses bras. ""Merci beaucoup pour vos paniers cadeaux, c'était incroyable!"

Maman rit en lui rendant son étreinte. "Nous sommes très contents qu'ils vous aient plu. Mes garçons m'ont dit que tu voulais devenir infirmière."

Alice brillait pratiquement en s'asseyant à côté d'Emmett. "En fait je viens de recevoir les meilleures nouvelles, j'ai été embauchée pour un stage au _Seattle General_ et je commence en août!"

"C'est génial, " lui dit mon père. "C'est un bel hôpital, je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras bien, est-ce que tu as une spécialité qui t'inspire?"

"Alice est très intéressée par la pédiatrie," dit mon frère avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. "Elle a vraiment un truc pour les adolescents, pas vrai Alice?"

Elle le tapa bien que ça n'ait aucun effet sur lui. "Tais-toi et ce n'est pas vrai!"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu," insista-t-il. "A combien de bals de promo es-tu allée depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue?"

"Tu es vraiment un abruti. " Ils semblèrent s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. "Oups désolée, il est tellement…"

"Ah oui je sais…" lui dit ma mère en envoyant un regard mauvais à mon frère. "Emmett ça suffit!"

"Qu'a-t-il voulu dire avec les bals?" demanda Charlie nous quittant des yeux pour la première fois et s'intéressant à Alice.

"Euh rien. Il fait juste l'abruti," répondit rapidement Alice.

"Alice et Emmett sont comme ça papa," lui dit Bella. Elle sourit à mes parents. "Etes-vous sûrs de ne pas avoir eu une fille qui a vingt-deux ans? Ces deux là se disputent exactement comme s'ils étaient frère et sœur."

Papa rit. "Je travaillais beaucoup à l'époque mais je pense que je m'en souviendrais si j'avais eu une fille… même une petite comme Alice."

Maman rigola. "Tu aurais pu la manquer mon cher mais je n'ai pas fait ça. Emmett a toujours voulu une petite sœur à embêter. Il semblerait qu'il en ait trouvé une."

"C'est vrai. "Em passa son bras autour d'elle et sourit quand elle lui donna un coup de coude. "Alice m'aime!"

"Non. Je te tolère… pour Bella et Rose." Elle se tourna vers ma mère. "Comment avez-vous fini avec un bon fils et un ennuyeux?"

"La chance du tirage," répondit ma mère avec un sourire. "Le bon fils a aussi ses mauvais moments…"

"Hé ne parle pas de ça maintenant," intervins-je. J'étais déjà inquiet que Charlie Swan puisse me loger une balle entre les yeux alors nous n'avions pas besoin de l'encourager.

"C'est juste que j'ai dix ans de plus que les gars qui la font craquer sinon nous aurions un véritable triangle amoureux maintenant," annonça Emmett faisant hurler Alice de rage. "Je détesterai provoquer un affrontement entre ma Rosie et ma petite Cher."

"D'une certaine façon je ne pense pas que ça te dérangerait," dit Charlie d'un ton trainant. "Alice de quoi parle-t-il? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un garçon."

"C'est bien ça, bien vu, il faut mettre l'accent sur le mot garçon!" s'écria Emmett.

"Je te déteste," lui dit-elle. "Je n'ai pas de petit-ami. Charlie. Juste un ami. Et c'est parfaitement légal, comme si nous allions faire quelque chose d'illégal. C'est Emmett qui fait des trucs illégaux, pas moi!"

"Hé, je me suis corrigé," nous informa-t-il à tous. "Je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis depuis des lustres."

"Si tu définis les lustres comme une centaine de jours alors je suppose que c'est vrai." Charlie secoua la tête en se tournant vers ma mère. "Mon cœur s'est arrêté quand j'ai enquêté sur votre fils et que j'ai découvert qu'il avait été arrêté à cinq reprises et puis… soulagé en réalisant que je ne regardais pas le bon E. Cullen."

Oh merde! Les yeux de ma mère se plissèrent et Emmett se tassa, mettant Alice directement en ligne de mire. "Cinq fois? D'où viennent les deux autres fois Emmett? Et comment se fait-il que je ne découvre ça que maintenant?"

"Ce n'était rien maman. Toutes les charges ont été abandonnées. Ça ne vaut pas la peine d'être mentionné," répondit-il désespéré, tenant Alice en place pour qu'elle fasse bouclier si nécessaire. Elle lutta sans succès en riant, ravie sans aucun doute qu'Emmett ait des ennuis.

"Ça ne vaut pas la peine d'être mentionné? Je pense que ça mérite d'être mentionné que tu aies été arrêté cinq fois! Qu'as-tu fait Emmett?"

"Rien, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont laissé partir, c'était une erreur d'identité. "La voix d'Em était désespérée. Je me préparais car je savais ce qui allait suivre. Chaque fois qu'il avait des ennuis, il détournait l'attention.

"A Hollywood personne ne se méprend jamais sur ton identité, qu'as-tu fait?" exigea-t-elle du ton sérieux qui signifiait qu'il allait avoir des ennuis.

"Merde, je comprends pourquoi vous avez si peur d'elle," murmura Bella. "Je ne voudrais pas avoir provoqué ce regard." Il était un feu vert mortel, tirant sur un Emmett qui rétrécissait à vue d'œil. Le père de Bella avait l'air ravi. Mon père avait l'air juste résigne et Sue semblait confuse. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

"Ce n'était rien, maman. Comme d'habitude. Une petite bagarre, quelques destructions de biens, des choses très mineures. Et je n'ai détruit aucune propriété. Il se peut qu'une chaise se soit brisée lorsque j'ai déplacé la personne qui essayait de me frapper. J'ai payé pour ça, non. Il n'y a pas eu de mal! "

"Tu connaîtras bientôt le mal, mon garçon," marmonna-t-elle. "Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas porté plainte?"

Les yeux bleus d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent et il sourit. J'étais baisé et je le savais avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. "Edward a fait quelques trucs, des autographes, des billets pour des premières et c'était très bien. C'est mon héros."

Et ça avait été la dernière fois que je le faisais. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi et Bella me chuchota "Oh oh". Elle avait raison.

"Ton frère s'est fait arrêter, deux fois… et tu ne m'as rien dit?" demanda Maman, tournant son feu contre moi maintenant. Je pensais me cacher derrière Bella comme Emmett derrière Alice mais j'aimais trop Bella pour la jeter aux loups.

"A l'époque, j'ai voulu le garder en vie. Mais je le regrette maintenant," lui dis-je, en regardant mon frère tout le temps.

Il haussa les épaules et s'excusa silencieusement. "Je te promets que s'il se fait arrêter à nouveau, je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt ni ne ferait abandonner les charges."

"Alors tu as soudoyé un officier?" demanda le père de Bella, tout effrayant à nouveau. J'emmerde mon frère!

"Non, monsieur. J'y suis juste allé pour le faire sortir de là et ils ont commencé à demander des autographes et des choses et je leur ai juste donné ce qu'ils voulaient. Tout cela au nom de l'esprit communautaire. Je suis un grand partisan de la police."

Bella rit de ma ridicule hypocrisie et je la pinçai. "Tais-toi, j'essaie de ne pas mourir," chuchotai-je.

Maman se tourna vers le père de Bella. "Et pourquoi, exactement, enquêtez-vous mon fils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Ce n'est pas un abus de pouvoir de la police?"

Oh merde! La mâchoire de Charlie se serra. "Il sort avec ma fille. J'ai dû vérifier, m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de passé sordide."

Les yeux de maman se plissèrent. "Et vous avez enquêté sur toutes les personnes avec qui Bella est sortie ou c'est seulement mon fils qui a eu droit à ce traitement?" demanda-t-elle.

"Esmée!" dit papa, en mettant une main sur son épaule pour la retenir au cas où elle déciderait d'attaquer.

Charlie se déplaça sur son siège et jeta un regard suppliant à Sue, qui secoua la tête. "Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée."

"Ok, alors peut-être que je ne l'ai jamais fait avant mais j'aurais dû et peut-être ça nous aurait épargné le mal de crâne à cause de l'autre abruti."

"Oh vraiment ? Avait-il un passé criminel caché qui vous aurait permis de comprendre que c'est un trou du cul géant qui... couche avec n'importe qui?" demanda maman en souriant doucement. Elle se tourna vers Bella. "Je suis désolée, chérie, je ne parle pas de ça de gaieté de cœur, c'est juste que je doute que les rapports de police soient aussi détaillés."

Bella se mordit la lèvre mais ne rien dit quand son père se tortilla en disant "Non, mais..."

"Eh bien, alors. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Edward, vous n'avez qu'à ouvrir un magazine. Aucune vérification criminelle n'est nécessaire. J'aurais pu dire la même chose pour mon autre fils car ses exploits semblent être sur toutes les unes mais clairement il a réussi à cacher un ou deux trucs." Elle foudroya encore Emmett du regard. "Je peux comprendre votre besoin de protéger votre enfant. Comme je suis sûre que vous avait vu sans aucun doute qu'Edward avait une année difficile aussi mais je n'en veux pas à votre fille." Le ton de maman était féroce et je ressentis tout l'amour qu'elle mettait dans ses paroles.

"Oui, eh bien, pour ce que ça vaut, Edward a l'air d'être un homme bien," murmura-t-il. "Je m'excuse d'avoir outrepassé les limites."

Maman rit, allégeant l'atmosphère. "Oh, Charlie, je comprends très bien. Elle est tout pour vous."

Le père de Bella rougit encore. Je rigolai. "Je vois d'où tu tiens ça," murmurai-je. Elle me tapota l'estomac et se rapprocha. C'était drôle, je devrais probablement être ennuyé que nos parents parlent de nous et se chamaillent pendant que nous étions assis juste-là mais je ne l'étais pas. Je m'en fichais tant que j'avais Bella près de moi.

"Eh bien oui." Charlie me regarda de nouveau. "Je suppose que je peux voir ce que vous disiez. Il est clair que votre fils se soucie beaucoup de Bella."

"Oui, c'est vrai." Je ne laissais pas maman le confirmer. "Je l'aime." Bella me serra la main. "Tout ce que je veux, c'est la rendre heureuse."

"Je vois que tu le fais." Il me fit un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace mais je le pris.

"Ah, cool, Big Daddy Chief, il est fou d'elle." Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Rose, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant des boîtes à pizza et quelques sacs. "Ne pensez-vous pas que je lui aurais déjà botté le cul s'il n'avait pas été parfait pour elle?"

Le sourire de Charlie s'agrandit et il se leva pour l'aider en même temps qu'Emmett. Il foudroya Em du regard qui recula immédiatement. Je craquai. J'avais reçu du soutien à contrecœur mais il semblait qu'Emmett ait du travail à faire. Charlie s'approcha d'elle et prit la nourriture, la posant sur le comptoir avant de la prendre dans ses bras. "Rose! Où étais-tu ? Tu nous as manqué!"

Rose nous sourit par-dessus son épaule et agita ses sourcils vers Bella qui secoua la tête. "J'ai dû me défendre contre un trou du cul dans la pizzeria. Il m'a fallu plus de temps que prévu pour sortir de là."

Charlie recula, un regard féroce sur son visage. "Qui t'a harcelé ?"

Rose rit et embrassa sa joue. "Personne ne m'embête, Charlie. Ne le savez-vous pas encore ? Il y avait juste une nuisance dont j'ai dû me débarrasser." Elle dit quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à Newton à Bella. Elle soupira et je me dis que j'avais raison.

"Hé, Em, et si on allait chercher d'autres pizzas ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait assez," suggérai-je.

"Edward, pas besoin de faire ça…" Bella me serra la main.

"Ouais, pourquoi pas?" Il se tint de nouveau debout et se dirigea vers Rose. "Chef, monsieur, officier, el presidente, serait-il possible pour moi de dire bonjour à ma copine?"

Je ricanai au ton pleurnichard d'Emmett. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir peur du père de Bella.

"Que considères-tu comme un bonjour? Ce que ton frère a fait?" exigea-t-il. Merde. Il n'allait jamais me laisser oublier cela.

"Papa, c'est moi qui l'aie fait," intervint Bella, ce qui lui valut un regard brûlant.

"Non, monsieur. "Je ne considère pas ça comme convenable du tout." Rose riait follement et avait la tête sur l'épaule de Charlie, se réjouissant du malheur d'Emmett. Je devais admettre que je le faisais aussi. Mes parents et Sue riaient tous et Alice avait l'air ravi.

"La dernière fois Rose et toi avez été interrompus par un flic, vous étiez beaucoup moins convenables, si je me souviens bien," dit Alice. Emmett pâlit et Rose ricana.

"Bon sang, Alice, pourquoi parles-tu de ca?" demanda-t-il, l'air malheureux.

"Peut-être parce que tu parles de Jasper toutes les cinq minutes, espèce d'abruti ! Tu l'as bien mérité."

"C'est vrai, Emmett," dit maman. Papa secoua juste la tête.

"Vous êtes au courant?" demanda Charlie à mes parents.

Maman sourit et hocha la tête. "Il me dit à peu près tout, sauf quelques arrestations."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demanda Charlie à Emmett.

C'était à Emmett de transpirer, le crétin. Au moins Bella était entièrement vêtue.

"Rien, bien sûr. Un officier amical nous a vus, garés dans un parc d'état après les heures d'ouverture et nous a demandé de partir. On avait perdu la notion du temps..." Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent. "On ne faisait rien, on parlait, c'est tout. Rose est une femme fascinante… ce que vous devez savoir, j'en suis sûr."

"Oh, je le sais…" dit Charlie. Les épaules d'Em se détendirent un peu. "Et j'en sais plus que j'en voudrais sur toi, y compris à quoi ressemble ton cul." Nous rîmes tous et Em avait l'air malheureux. "Je doute donc que vous discutiez du temps, de politique ou de médecine avec ma brillante Rose."

"Eh bien..."

"C'était une femme flic, Charlie. Il a flirté avec elle juste devant moi." Rose sourit malicieusement alors qu'Emmett avait l'air de vouloir disparaitre.

"Tu as flirté avec une autre femme devant Rose?" demanda-t-il, en lui lançant un regard furieux.

"J'essayais de nous empêcher d'être arrêtés! Et votre précieuse Rose a failli la frapper! Vous devriez être content que j'aie fait ce que j'aie fait."

La moustache de Charlie frémit avant qu'il ne se mette à rire. "Tu as réussi à flirter pour ne pas avoir une amende et à empêcher celle-là d'agresser un officier? Peut-être que tu n'es pas complètement inutile après tout."

La bouche d'Emmett s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois. "Merci… je crois ?"

"Je garderai un œil sur toi malgré tout," avertit-il. Il relâcha Rose et la poussa dans la direction d'Emmett.

Mon frère, hilare, tendit la main à Rose et inclina un peu la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-elle, le tirant vers elle et lui donnant un baiser. Les yeux bleus grand ouverts d'Emmett étaient sur Charlie mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être plus découragé que ça.

Ils se séparèrent et il conduisit Rose jusqu'à mes parents. "C'est maman et papa," lui dit-il. "Maman, papa, c'est ma Rosie." Ils se mirent debout pour serrer Rose dans leurs bras. Elle se raidit un instant mais ensuite elle passa ses bras autour de maman.

"Merci," dit-elle.

"Merci de nous laisser faire partie de quelque chose d'aussi important. On ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde." Maman la relâcha et Rose embrassa papa aussi. Je jure que je vis des larmes quand elle recula mais elle sourit et les fit disparaître en clignant des yeux.

"Nous sommes excitées que vous soyez là. Désolé le dîner sera un peu tardif. Et nous avons gardé une bouteille de Cristal si vous voulez plutôt que de la bière."

"Nous prendrons la même chose que vous," lui dit maman.

"Rose c'est Sue." Charlie tira la femme tranquille sur ses pieds.

Rose lui serra la main et sourit. "Ravie de vous rencontrer. Alice a dit que vous preniez bien soin du chef."

Sue sourit. "Je fais de mon mieux. Il mange des légumes quelques fois par semaine à présent, au moins."

Rose fit un large sourire. "Bien. Nous voulons le garder longtemps encore. Est-ce que les oignons et les poivrons sur les pizzas comptent comme des légumes?"

Sue rit, "Non mais nous pouvons faire une exception ce soir."

"Ce soir, nous faisons la fête!" déclara Rose et nous le fîmes.

 **WWS**

"Alors les filles vous avez tout?" demanda maman alors que nous nous installions après le diner. J'espérai et priai pour que cette soirée se dépêche de se finir. Eh bien au moins la partie parentale de la soirée. J'avais des projets pour le reste. Des projets nus.

"Presque," répondit Bella. "Ces deux-là m'ont traînée dans les magasins chaque fois que nous faisions une pause dans les révisions." Des achats? Pour quoi? De bonnes choses j'espère.

Rose rit. "Il y a autre chose que les études, Bella. Nous avons besoin de faire des pauses."

"En parlant de ça…" marmonna Charlie. "J'ai quelque chose pour vous trois. Laisse-moi juste aller le chercher."

Je lançai un regard à Bella et elle haussa les épaules. "On donne les cadeaux maintenant? Carlisle!" Maman fit un signe et il partit chercher ce qu'ils avaient apporté. Et bien… merde. J'avais quelque chose sur moi, je pourrai le lui donner maintenant.

Charlie et papa revinrent en même temps, riant et trainant deux sacs entre eux. "Allez-y," dit papa à Charlie.

Il posa la valise près de Bella. "J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait t'être utile pendant les vacances. C'est censé être la mieux, elle voyage bien et…" il s'arrêta quand Bella le serra dans ses bras.

"Merci papa. Elle me sera très utile."

"Bien, bien alors. Je ne suis très pas très bon pour les cadeaux alors j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous acheter ce que vous vouliez." Il ouvrit la poche et en sortit trois enveloppes et en donna une à chaque fille. " C'est pour vos vacances aussi, ce n'est pas beaucoup mais j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous en servir là-bas."

Elles l'entourèrent puis le serrèrent dans leurs bras et l'embrassèrent toutes les trois. "Tu n'aurais pas dû, papa."

"Je vais laisser partir mes filles à l'étranger sans argent?" Il me regarda et haussa les épaules. "Je sais qu'il a de l'argent mais tu ne devrais pas vivre à ses crochets et dans tous les cas avoir ton argent."

"Tu es incroyable Charlie. Tu n'avais pas à nous faire de cadeaux," lui dit Rose.

"Bien sûr que si." Il fit un signe de la main, le visage rouge. "Amusez-vous bien et ne vous mettez pas dans les ennuis." Il fit un signe vers Emmett qui le regardait avec méfiance.

Maman se mit à rire alors qu'elle ouvrait le sac que papa avait amené. "Je vais commencer par Alice et Rose puisque nous leur avons pris la même chose." Elle tendit un paquet enveloppé aux deux filles et elles la remercièrent avant de l'ouvrir.

"Oh oui, trop cool!" Et Rose sortit un stéthoscope. "Il est gravé. Mon nom et la date d'obtention de mon diplôme."

"Le mien aussi! Merci beaucoup, Mme et M. Cullen." Alice les étreignit et ça fit rire ma mère.

"Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Esmée. Et c'est avec plaisir. Rose, nous avons quelque chose d'autre pour toi."

Mon père lui tendit un sac noir de médecin. Il n'était pas neuf, ça c'était clair. Il avait des égratignures et semblait un peu usé. "Ça c'est mon premier sac de médecin. Esmée me l'a offert quand j'ai eu mon diplôme et nous voulions que tu l'aies."

"Oh seigneur," arriva à dire Rose, les larmes aux yeux. "C'est… personne ne m'a jamais rien donné qui signifie autant. Merci, merci beaucoup." Elle passa ses bras autour de mon père et il sourit à ma mère en lui rendant son étreinte. Maman eut droit au même câlin et elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Rose. Rose se recula, en souriant et en en essuyant ses larmes. "Il m'a dit que vous pouviez être comme ça mais je ne m'étais pas laissée le croire. Vous êtes merveilleux, merci."

Maman rit et repoussa ses cheveux de son visage. "Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant et finalement nous aurons un autre médecin... Nous en sommes ravis." Elle se tourna vers Bella et lui tendit un paquet. "Bon diplôme ma douce."

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que maman lui avait acheté mais je connaissais l'autre partie du cadeau. Heureusement Bella l'aimerait. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Elle l'ouvrit et haleta. " _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur?_ La première édition? C'est très beau." Elle le mit contre sa poitrine comme si c'était quelque chose de très précieux. Je dus sourire, elle était tellement mignonne. "Ça doit valoir une fortune. Je ne peux pas…"

"Tu peux et tu dois. Il était à moi. Mon livre préféré. Mes parents me l'ont offert il y a des années et je veux que tu l'aies," lui dit ma mère. Ma mère passa ses bras autour d'elle et la remercia encore et encore. Ensuite elle fit de même avec mon père.

Maman lui sourit. "Je le voulais pour quelqu'un qui aime lire autant que moi et les garçons ne mettent leurs nez que dans leurs scripts, des magazines de fille ou de la science fiction." Elle fronça le nez et ça fit rire Bella. " Et s'il te faut un endroit pour le stocker, nous avons de la place pour toi…" Elle tendit une photo à Bella, celle de la bibliothèque qu'elle avait passé le mois dernier à installer chez moi. "C'est chez Edward, c'est de notre part à tous, un endroit où tu puisses lire ou travailler ou autre chose." Il y avait un grand bureau moderne, une cheminée, un canapé et des chaises confortables. En voyant l'expression sur son visage je compris que c'était un rêve qui prenait vie pour Bella.

"Vous m'avez offert toute une pièce?" demanda Bella, en nous regardant fixement. Je regardai son père qui souriait, merci seigneur. J'avais eu peur qu'il déteste qu'elle ait un endroit chez moi.

"Une bibliothèque. Il n'y a pas d'éditions originales mais j'ai essayé d'avoir une bonne collection de classiques ainsi que des nouveautés," lui dit maman. Et Bella serra un peu plus mes parents dans ses bras.

"J'adore! Regarde papa, une bibliothèque!"

Il hocha la tête. "C'est une très jolie pièce Bells, ça a l'air génial." Il regarda mes parents. "Merci, je… simplement merci."

Bella courut vers moi et me serra fort. "Tu savais tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit?"

Je ris. "Quel genre de cadeau ce serait si je t'en avais parlé...? Maman avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose à faire pendant que nous étions partis. C'était son idée alors j'ai juste fourni la pièce."

"Tu m'as donné beaucoup plus que ça," murmura-t-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Merde. Quand allaient-ils partir?

"Rosie mon cadeau pour toi est privé," annonça Emmett obtenant un nouveau regard noir de Charlie. Je ricanai. Au moins je pouvais donner le mien devant tout le monde. "Mais j'en ai un que je peux te montrer maintenant." Il enleva sa chemise… et putain un silence de plomb s'installa puis je le vis… C'était une rose et son nom tatoué sur son cœur. C'était génial, la rose rouge éclatait. La tige s'enroulait autour d'un cœur avec son nom écrit en noir.

"Putain," réussit à dire Rose, déglutissant difficilement. "Je l'aime Emmett."

"Remets ta chemise mon garçon, on n'est pas dans une salle de sport," lui dit Charlie en fronçant les sourcils. Maman et papa rirent en secouant la tête et Sue avait l'air un peu étourdie. Oh mec!

"Désolé," il la remit rapidement alors que Rose laissait échapper un petit gémissement qu'heureusement personne d'autre que Bella et moi n'entendit. Oui… il allait falloir que les parents partent rapidement.

"Alice, Edward et moi n'étions pas sûrs de quoi t'offrir et il ne voulait pas que je te donne de l'argent pour une caution ou des couches pour ton prochain prétendant…" grogna-t-il quand elle le frappa. "Alors nous avons trouvé ça." Il lui tendit une carte cadeau. "Je suppose que beaucoup d'infirmières ont des problèmes de chaussures ou autres trucs, c'est ce que papa a dit et c'est le bon endroit pour trouver tout ça."

Les yeux gris d'Alice s'écarquillèrent. "Tu m'as offert quelque chose de gentil… et d'utile?"

Emmett haussa les épaules. "Oui, oui je suppose."

Elle lui sauta dessus et il l'attrapa pendant qu'elle l'étreignait. "Je ne t'aime toujours pas," lui dit-elle en le faisant rire.

"Je vois ça."

"Mais je t'aime comme un grand frère ennuyeux."

Il sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux. "Je savais que c'était le cas! Je t'ai dit que tu m'aimais."

"Et maintenant je ne le fais plus." Elle essaya de se dégager mais il tint bon. "Merde, j'ai besoin d'aller embrasser le frère le moins ennuyeux."

Je souris. "Tu peux m'en devoir une."

"Bien," elle soupira et s'installa dans les bras d'Em.

"Je suppose que c'est à moi." Je mis la main dans ma poche et en sortis une petite boite. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent un peu en la voyant. Je souris. Comme si j'allais faire ma demande en mariage devant une salle pleine de gens? Non, j'avais des projets pour ça mais je nous donnais un peu de temps à tous les deux, avant de lui en parler. "Pour le professeur," lui dis-je en le lui remettant.

Ses mains tremblaient un peu en regardant la boîte mais elle prit une inspiration et l'ouvrit. Sa bouche forma un petit "oh" de surprise et puis elle fit un sourire éclatant. "J'adore ça!" Elle m'embrassa et je lui rendis son baiser, sans m'inquiéter de nos parents.

"Excusez-moi mais peut-on voir ce que tu lui as offert ?" demanda Rose.

Je gloussai pendant que nous nous séparions. Bella sortit le collier de la boîte et le tint en l'air. "C'est une pomme en pendentif."

Rose ricana. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle savait ce que la pomme signifiait pour nous.

Le gars de Cartier avait été un peu amusé par ma demande mais ils avaient fait une pomme rouge vraiment mignonne en rubis et émeraudes. Je l'avais faite personnaliser avec un B en diamants incrusté dans la pomme.

"C'est magnifique!" s'exclama Alice.

"Vraiment adorable," dit Sue. Charlie grognait un peu. Mes parents l'avaient récupéré pour moi, alors ils l'avaient déjà vu.

"Peux-tu me le mettre?" demanda Bella. Je repoussai ses cheveux sur le côté et ouvris le petit fermoir, ce qui était extrêmement difficile, laissez-moi vous le dire... Je réussis à le mettre autour de son cou et à le refermer avec des difficultés mineures. Au moins, je n'avais pas eu à demander de l'aide à ma mère.

"J'adore ça. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Merci." Je l'embrassai à nouveau, rapidement cette fois pour que personne ne nous crie dessus.

"Eh bien, sur ce, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller à l'hôtel." Maman, qu'elle soit bénie, me fit un clin d'œil en ramassant son sac.

"Charlie, Sue, êtes-vous prêt à partir ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre à l'hôtel?" Ma mère était une sainte. Sérieusement. Ils avaient besoin de graver sa photo sur la lune ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Bien sûr," Sue était d'accord alors que Charlie avait l'air en conflit.

"Génial!" Ma mère lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte. "Nous serons ici de bonne heure afin de pouvoir vous voir... avant la cérémonie. Bonne nuit les enfants." Elle nous embrassa tous sur la joue.

Charlie se tenait debout et regardait sa petite-amie qui battait en retraite et ma mère. "Ma femme n'acceptera pas un non comme réponse. Il est préférable de venir avec nous."

Charlie nous jeta un coup d'œil à Bella et moi puis à Emmett et Rose. Il soupira et redressa ses épaules. "D'accord, je suppose, bonne nuit alors." Ses yeux transpercèrent les miens une fois de plus avant qu'il ne se tourne pour se diriger vers la porte.

"Pauvre papa, il déteste que sa petite fille soit sur le point d'être ravagée par la star de cinéma," dit Rose en riant lorsque la porte se referma.

"Tais-toi, Rose," marmonna Bella.

"Ouais, la ferme Rose," lui dit Emmett, en la jetant par-dessus son épaule et en lui tapant sur le cul. "Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de parler du flic au chef ? Il voulait déjà me tuer avec Alice qui me jette aux lions mais toi aussi, bébé?"

"Tu as besoin d'avoir peur de temps en temps. Maintenant, emmène-moi dans la chambre et laisse-moi m'amuser avec mon tatouage."

"Au revoir!" cria Emmett, en sortant de la pièce en courant.

Alice soupira. "Pourquoi ma chambre doit-elle être à côté de la sienne ?" Elle nous regarda et sourit. "Non pas que le vôtre serait mieux, j'imagine. D'accord, je vais faire hurler ma chaîne stéréo toute la nuit."

Je lui fis un signe de main en dirigeant Bella vers sa chambre. Elle gloussa et me serra fort pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte. "Enfin seuls!" Elle réussit à fermer la porte et je la poussai contre elle, l'embrassant fort. Elle se hissa une fois de plus et enroula ses belles jambes autour de ma taille.

"Je pense que nous avons déjà été ici avant," murmurai-je, la faisant rire alors que je l'embrassai et que posai mes mains partout sur son corps, en lui serrant le cul.

"Oui, il y a des heures et des heures. Beaucoup trop longtemps."

"Beaucoup trop longtemps," dis-je, en tirant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Son soutien-gorge suivit rapidement et il y avait ces beaux seins.

"Dieu que tu m'as manqué. Et ça. Et ça." Je les pris en coupe alors qu'elle s'accrochait à moi avec ses jambes.

"Tu nous as manqué à tous aussi. Mon Dieu, Edward, touche-moi."

"Je le fais, baby. Tu aurais dû me dire que ton père était là."

Elle rit. "J'ai oublié. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi."

Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait. Je la portais jusqu'au lit et la couchai. Putain, tellement belle. Elle était à moitié habillée, ce que j'étais sur le point de rectifier. Je descendis le zip de son jeans et je l'enlevai, ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Elle ne portait rien d'autre que le collier que je venais de lui donner. Elle était époustouflante. "J'ai besoin de toi," lui dis-je, en jetant ma chemise de côté.

Elle s'assit et déboutonna mon jeans. "J'ai besoin de toi aussi. Depuis si longtemps. Je meurs d'envie que tu me touches toute la nuit, Edward. S'il te plaît." Seigneur, comme si elle devait me demander? J'arrachai mon jeans et mon caleçon et les jetai quelque part, je me fichais de savoir où.

" Seigneur, oui," dit-elle quand elle me vit nu. Je me penchai vers elle et je l'embrassai. Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux et son corps bougeait sous le mien. "Maintenant, bon sang." Ses jambes s'ouvrirent et j'étais là. Je sentais la chaleur humide. Je me positionnai à son entrée. Le son qu'elle fit, le petit gémissement de plaisir et de frustration m'excitèrent comme tout. Je poussai en une seule fois, ne prenant pas mon temps. Je ne pouvais pas. Les dernières heures n'avaient été que torture, j'avais enduré les regards de son père et de nos familles apprenant à se connaître.

"Oui!" cria Bella pendant que je glissai enfin à la maison. "Prends-moi, Edward. Fort. Rapide. Seigneur, s'il te plaît!"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander deux fois, baby." Je pistonnai vite et fort. J'accrochai ses jambes sous mes bras pour aller plus profond. Elle poussa ses hanches vers les miennes, en suivant le rythme, ses seins rebondissaient et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans le plaisir. Putain, c'est trop beau. Ça m'avait tellement manqué. J'avais pensé que je pourrais prendre mon temps mais non, pas cette fois. Après, oui, après je serai doux et aimant mais maintenant je devais l'avoir. Elle était si mouillée et chaude autour de moi. Je me sentais si bien après cinq semaines de rien d'autre que de la lotion froide et ma paume.

"Bella, c'est si bon," lui dis-je, en m'enfonçant plus profondément. Elle cria mon nom et je savais qu'elle était proche. Je soulevai un peu ses jambes et tapai contre le bon endroit. Elle cria en se serrant autour de moi. C'était super bien. Je vins alors qu'elle me serrait fort. Dieu merci. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Cela faisait trop longtemps.

Elle soupira et dit mon nom doucement alors que j'abaissai ses jambes et glissai hors d'elle. "Ça valait la peine d'attendre," me dit-elle, ce qui me fit sourire.

"Je t'attendrais éternellement s'il le fallait mais je suis si content de ne pas avoir à le faire."

Elle rit. "Moi aussi. Je suis si contente que tu sois là. Et je suis désolée pour mon père."

Je la rapprochai de moi et rencontrai ses beaux yeux. "Baby, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis presque sûr qu'il ne me déteste pas."

Elle sourit. "Je sais que non. Je ne pense pas qu'il doute de nous maintenant."

Je secouai la tête. "Je ne pense pas que ma mère le laissera faire."

"Ta mère est géniale. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait donné son livre."

Je souris. "Elle voulait que Rose et toi vous vous sentiez comme faisant partie de la famille pour de vrai. Et vous le faites." Et tu le feras. Je vais officialiser ça. Un jour bientôt.

"Et maintenant j'ai une pièce chez toi."

"Toutes les pièces sont à toi. Sauf la chambre d'Emmett. Ne t'approche pas de celle-là."

Bella gloussa. "D'accord." Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa doucement. "Je t'aime. Toujours."

La chaleur se propagea à travers moi à ses mots simples. "Je t'aime aussi. Toujours."

"Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi," me dit-elle doucement. "J'ai détesté ça."

Mon cœur battait la chamade. C'était le moment. "Alors ne le fais pas. Reste avec moi."

Ses yeux scrutèrent les miens. "Dis-tu ce que je pense que tu dis?"

Je ris. "Si tu penses que je dis que je veux que tu restes pour toujours avec moi, alors oui. Tu peux suivre des cours en ligne ou demander le transfert en Californie ou je peux emménager ici si tu veux rester ici." Son sourire s'illuminait un peu plus à chaque mot que je prononçais.

"Je ne veux pas te dire au revoir ou à bientôt, à moins que ce ne soit le jour où je pars travailler et que rentre à la maison le soir. Ou vice versa."

Bella rit et m'embrassa. "Je le veux aussi. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je voulais que tu t'occupes de moi ou que je devais juste te suivre. Je veux dire que ça semble pathétique ou quelque chose comme ça et je déteste que ça semble comme ça mais..."

Je la fis taire avec un baiser. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dirait. Je veux que tu sois avec moi. Je peux être le pathétique si l'un de nous doit l'être. J'aime penser que nous nous aimons et que nous ne voulons pas passer des mois sans nous voir. Ça a l'air mieux."

"C'est le cas." Elle sourit. "J'avais peur de dire quoi que ce soit."

"N'aie jamais peur de tout me dire, baby. Je veux tout, le bon et le mauvais." Je touchai sa joue. "L'éternité commence maintenant."

* * *

 **...**


	43. La remise des diplômes

.

 **Chapitre 43 –** La remise de diplômes

"Nous ne le disons pas à ton père aujourd'hui, si?" J'avais survécu à la première rencontre malgré notre présentation douteuse mais je n'étais pas sûr de survivre si Charlie Swan apprenait que sa fille ne retournerait pas à l'université à l'automne.

"Seigneur non? Tu es fou," demanda Bella en riant alors qu'elle était assise dans son lit. "Je lui dirai ça par téléphone quand je serai à des kilomètres et honnêtement je pense qu'il ne sera pas surpris mais je préfère ne pas risquer ça ou toi." Elle me caressa tendrement les cheveux et sourit.

Ça fonctionnait. "Ouais ne prenons pas de risque, quand tu lui diras je pense que vais demander à maman de contacter qui de droit et comme ça ils pourront signaler son passeport, juste au cas où…"

Elle rigola et secoua la tête. "Il ne va pas venir en Allemagne pour te pourchasser." Elle haussa les épaules à mon expression. "Bon il ne le fera probablement pas… Quels contacts à ta mère en Allemagne?"

Je tirai sur ses cheveux ébouriffés. "Avec ma mère on ne peut jamais savoir, Bella quand elle pensait que j'avais été kidnappé elle a mentionné des tueurs à gages et le FBI, j'ai appris à ne pas remettre ça en question."

Bella ricana. "Elle est géniale." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et grimaça. "Mais elle ne le sera pas assez si mon père arrive et nous trouve encore au lit."

J'étais sorti du lit avant même qu'elle ait fini la phrase. Elle rit de moi jusqu'à la douche. Bien sûr elle pourrait rire parce qu'il ne la tuerait pas. Il l'arrêterait probablement pour le reste de sa vie. C'était moi qu'ils trouveraient en train de flotter dans l'océan, victime d'un trafiquant de drogue en colère ou quelque chose du genre. Son père avait probablement accès à des saisies de drogue et il pourrait me bourrer les poches de cocaïne. Ensuite je serai mort et toxicomane. Hollywood me pleurerait pendant cinq minutes avant de revenir à spéculer sur qui sortait avec qui, qui divorçait et qui était gay. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Je rejoignis presque Bella sous la douche mais ce serait pire que s'il nous trouvait au lit ensemble. Au moins je pourrai toujours dire que j'étais en train de dormir. Je doute que Charlie prenne l'économie de l'eau comme bonne raison d'être nu et mouillé avec sa fille. Putain Bella mouillée et nue. Calme-toi Cullen. Tu vas l'avoir toute pour toi à partir de maintenant. Tu peux bien passer une journée entière avec son père. Peut-être. Dans le pire des cas s'il recommence à me lancer des regards noirs j'ai des milliers d'histoires sur Emmett. Je vais juste jeter mon frère dans la fosse aux lions comme il me l'a fait hier soir. La vengeance est une chienne.

J'enfilai mon caleçon et me frayai un chemin vers le salon. Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à être en retard. Je ramassai le sac que mon père avait aimablement monté hier soir quand il était allé chercher les cadeaux. J'avais apporté mon costume préféré pour le grand jour de Bella. Je retournai dans sa chambre et gémis en voyant son dos nu pendant qu'elle enfilait une petite culotte noire. "Tu essaies de me tuer?"

Elle rigola en se redressant. "Non j'essaie de m'habiller pour sembler douce et virginale quand mon père arrivera."

Je soufflai et obtins juste qu'elle jette son soutien-gorge sur moi. Je l'enroulai autour de mon doigt et lui souris. "Tu ne paraissais pas virginale hier soir quand tu m'as supplié de te baiser." Ça me valut un regard mauvais. "Tout ce que j'aie à faire c'est lui montrer ça et il saura que tu n'es plus toutes ces choses…"

Bella leva la main, je soupirai et le lui rendis. "Comme si tu allais montrer mon soutien-gorge à mon père. Papa et moi aimons maintenir nos illusions. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas nous blesser, ni l'un ni l'autre." Oui, aussi important, moi. "Va te doucher, nous devons être là-bas à dix heures." Ensuite elle mit son soutien-gorge et c'est comme si j'avais été renvoyé. Merde.

Très bien alors. Je me rasai et douchai avant d'aller dans la chambre vide. C'était probablement pour le mieux. Nous avions fait l'amour trois fois hier soir et ce matin. Et j'avais prévu d'avoir des rapports sexuels pour fêter son diplôme ensuite. Alors je pouvais bien attendre jusque-là.

Je mis mon Armani noir avec une cravate violette que je portai pour symboliser les couleurs de l'université de Bella. Elle rentra alors que je la serrai en me regardant dans le miroir et elle haleta. Je souris en voyant son expression.

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait, amour?"

"Enfer, mon père va t'arrêter."

Il allait faire ça? Quoi? Putain qu'avais-je fait? "Pourquoi?" demandai-je, en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir si son père était là, les menottes à la main.

"Ça devrait être illégal d'être si beau," marmonna-t-elle, en s'approchant pour arranger ma cravate.

Je soupirai de soulagement. "Tu m'as vraiment fait peur baby. Ce n'est pas gentil…" Mais j'étais content d'être beau. Elle le pensait aussi. L'expression sur son visage allait nous valoir des ennuis. "Bella il faut que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ou alors tu vas rater ta remise de diplôme." C'était une mauvaise idée, pas vrai? Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas mais il fallait que je lutte pour repousser cette idée quand elle me regardait comme ça, comme si elle voulait me dévorer. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je rejetterais normalement.

"Je n'y peux rien, tu es magnifique."

Je souris et passai mon doigt sur sa joue. "Toi aussi." Et c'était vrai. Elle portait une robe noire simple qui montrait son corps à la perfection. Et elle portait aussi pour mon plus grand plaisir le pendentif que je lui avais offert hier soir.

Elle me rapprocha en me tirant par la cravate et mes lèvres furent sur les siennes. Putain. Si bon… à chaque fois. Me fatiguerai-je de l'embrasser? Ça n'arrivera jamais. Elle avait un goût sucré, parfait et doux. J'aimais le sucré c'était bien connu alors c'était normal qu'elle ait ce goût de sucrerie.

"Allez arrêtez vous deux! Maman a appelé. Ils arrivent." Emmett sourit depuis la porte. "Il faut que vous vous calmiez un peu avant que le marathon des questions ne recommence."

Je soupirai et relâchai Bella. "Peu importe. Tu as plus de problèmes que moi."

Il haussa les sourcils. "Je sais. Putain? Pourtant c'est toi qui es avec sa fille. Je suis juste de la distraction… De toute façon c'est pour toi que ça devrait être pire."

"Peut-être que tu aurais dû y penser avant de te faire arrêter un million de fois," lui dis-je, en tendant ma main à Bella. Elle la prit et nous allâmes dans le séjour. Alice était habillée en violet ce qui correspondait à ma cravate et Rose n'était nulle part.

"Ce n'est pas un million. Et tu ferais bien d'être gentil avec moi ou alors je ne vais pas t'aider aujourd'hui."

"Ce qui signifie?"

"J'ai un plan, petit frère. Tu verras…" Il fit un sourire machiavélique alors que Rose fit son entrée. Elle portait une robe sirène rouge. C'était parfait. "Putain, sexy, comment suis-je censé garder mes mains loin de toi en sachant ce que tu portes là-dessous?" demanda Emmett.

"Je peux aider pour ça," fit une voix rauque depuis le couloir. Emmett marmonna un juron alors que Charlie faisait son entrée. "Vous ne devriez pas laisser votre porte ouverte," dit-il en tripotant sa cravate, l'air renfrogné. Sue l'arrangea et il la remercia.

"J'ai ouvert pour que vous puissiez entrer," pépia Alice en courant vers Charlie pour l'embrasser.

"Bon d'accord," lui dit-il en lui tapotant le dos. "Vous êtes très belles, les filles."

"Merci papa." Bella le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue et Rose fit de même.

"Charlie," murmura Sue en lui donnant un coup de coude et en lui tendant trois bouquets colorés.

"Ok euh, euh on vous a amené des fleurs les filles," marmonna Charlie. Ses joues étaient roses alors qu'il tendait les tulipes multicolores.

"Oh papa," murmura Bella, le serrant à nouveau dans ses bras. "Merci elles sont très belles."

"Oui elles le sont vraiment, Charlie je vais les mettre dans l'eau. "Alice prit les bouquets et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ressortit une minute plus tard avec trois vases et les posa sur la table basse. "Vraiment adorables," leur sourit-elle.

Bella serra Sue dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Merci. Je sais que c'était ton idée."

Sue rit. "Bon, il voulait vous donner quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi alors je lui ai proposé des fleurs. C'est le geste qui compte…"

"Merci Charlie," dit Rose en lui faisant un bisou bruyant sur la joue et ça le fit rougir encore plus. Emmett marmonna quelque chose. Je ris parce qu'il était jaloux. "Merci Sue."

"Ne sont-ils pas mignons? Carlisle, regarde ce que Charlie et Sue ont amené aux filles!" Mes parents étaient là, merci seigneur. Mon père fit des bruits d'appréciation en voyant les fleurs comme si ça le préoccupait vraiment pendant que maman disait bonjour aux filles. "Regardez comme vous êtes tous beaux! Laissez-moi prendre des photos!"

Et il fallut poser pendant un bon moment. Bella et moi, Emmett et Rose, Alice, Bella et Rose, Charlie et les filles, Charlie, Sue et les filles, maman et papa avec les filles, maman et papa et les autres couples. Ça dura et juste au moment où on croyait que c'était fini, les parents d'Alice arrivèrent et rejoignirent la danse.

Célia et Hawk Brandon étaient des gens charmants. Nous eûmes un premier moment étrange quand ils me reconnurent mais Alice les rassura et dieu merci ils agirent normalement assez rapidement.

"Il faut qu'on y aille," me dit Bella. "Nous sommes censées y être une bonne heure avant que ça commence. Je vais conduire avec Rose et Alice. Et on se retrouve quand c'est fini?"

Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu cependant je commençais à être nerveux de ce qui pourrait se passer pendant la cérémonie. Si ça se passait dehors j'aurai pu mettre des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau et essayer de passer inaperçu mais c'était dans un auditorium et j'attirerais l'attention sur moi si je le faisais. "Bien sûr baby." Elle m'embrassa et les filles partirent.

"Je suppose que nous devrions y aller aussi," décida Charlie quelques minutes après leur départ.

"Juste une seconde chef," dit Emmett en levant une main. "Nous devons parler stratégie."

"Stratégie?" demanda madame Brandon l'air perdu.

"Oui Edward va sortir et vous pouvez l'imaginer, quelqu'un va le remarquer, il faut tout prévoir. Puisqu'il n'a pas voulu suivre mon conseil de se raser la tête ou de porter une perruque, nous devons nous attendre à ce qu'il se fasse remarquer et comment le gérer."

Je levai les yeux au ciel en me souvenant des suggestions d'Emmett sur les façons dont je pourrai passer inaperçu y compris porter l'uniforme de la mascotte de l'université. "Que penses-tu que nous devrions faire?"

"C'est simple," dit Emmett. "Il y a énormément de diplômés aujourd'hui donc il y aura forcément un Cullen dans cette liste ou un Collins, Colon ou autre chose de ce genre, nous allons l'encourager ainsi les gens penseront que c'est pour lui que nous sommes venus."

Ce n'était pas terrible comme idée. "Mais je veux aussi encourager les filles."

Emmett me fit un sourire éclatant. "Très bien Eddie. Bien sûr que nous le ferons. Alors nous arriverons après vous les gars et j'entamerai une conversation avec vous." Il s'adressait à Charlie, Sue et les Brandon. " Je parlerai de vos enfants Charlie, vous nous parlez de Bella et de Rose… et vous nous parlerez d'Alice. Vous nous dites quand elles arrivent et nous les encouragerons aussi."

C'était une bonne idée. Mieux que toutes celles que j'avais, je supposais. "Cela pourrait fonctionner mais nous attirerons beaucoup d'attention sur nous."

"Peu importe Edward, les gens vont te remarquer… la mère d'Alice a dû essuyer la bave sur son menton quand elle t'a vue, désolée Mme Brandon mais c'est vrai."

Seigneur. La mère d'Alice était toute rouge et son père semblait gêné aussi. "Tu n'as aucune éducation mon garçon?" demanda Charlie.

"Je dis ce que je vois, Chef. C'est pour ça que j'ai des ennuis de temps en temps." Emmett sourit. "Désolé, Mme Brandon. Pour ce que ça vaut, Alice voulait aussi lui sauter dessus. Maintenant, elle est amoureuse de moi."

"Emmett, va droit au but," ordonna ma mère, le regardant fixement.

Em se ratatina un peu sur lui-même. "Eh bien, je pensais l'avoir fait mais..."

"Crache le morceau, fiston," lui dit papa.

"Les gens vont remarquer Eddie quoi qu'il fasse alors il doit agir normalement. Il est ici pour voir un membre de la famille recevoir son diplôme, point final. On encouragera nos filles à travers vous les gars et ensuite on le sortira de là avant elles. J'imagine que certaines personnes l'approcheront mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop mal."

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi et je haussai les épaules. "C'est ce que c'est. Je préférerais que les gens pensent que je suis là pour un Cullen au hasard plutôt que pour Bella en ce moment. J'aimerais qu'elle puisse visiter l'Europe sans se soucier de la presse. Nous publierons son nom si besoin est mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer de jouer l'angle familial."

"D'accord. C'est ce que nous ferons alors. Allons-y et trouvons de bonnes places," suggéra maman.

"Je conduis!" dit Emmett. Papa rit et lui jeta les clés.

Charlie secoua la tête. "Nous irons avec Célia et Hank."

"Vous me vexez, Charlie," soupira Emmett.

"Pas encore mais la journée commence à peine," lui dit Charlie en guise d'adieu. Emmett fronça les sourcils et nous partîmes tous. Je verrouillai la porte avec les clés que Bella m'avait données. Il était temps. On allait bien voir.

 **WWS**

"Tu es prêt, Edward?" demanda maman, me regardant anxieusement. Emmett s'arrêta à l'extérieur de l'auditorium. Il y avait des étudiants avec leur toge universitaire mais la majorité d'entre eux ne semblaient pas être à l'extérieur.

C'était une bonne chose.

"Je suis prêt." Nous avions quitté Berlin en douce, au milieu de la nuit, de sorte qu'aucun paparazzi n'ait eu vent de mon départ, heureusement. J'allais devoir m'inquiéter des gens normaux aujourd'hui, même s'ils pourraient être pires. Je pourrais entrer dans un restaurant et dans la minute, un million de gens sur Twi*tt*r le sauraient. Les paparazzi, au moins, n'aimaient pas partager jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient payés.

Je mis mes lunettes de soleil et je sortis de la voiture avec le reste de ma famille. Charlie et les autres se dirigèrent vers la salle donc nous y allâmes aussi. Je sentis des yeux sur moi et j'entendis la première exclamation, suivie d'un chuchotement excité.

Emmett se déplaça sur le côté d'où venait l'exclamation, prêt à intervenir. Je gardai la tête baissée et ne regardai personne dans les yeux. Ils nous attendaient à l'intérieur et quand Charlie nous vit, il se dirigea vers les gradins. Nous les suivîmes, en restant un peu en arrière. Emmett commença répéter qu'il était très excité de voir notre cousin diplômé. J'espérais juste qu'on ait un faux cousin qui fasse l'affaire.

"Nous pourrions aussi acclamer les Platts," suggéra-t-il. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Le nom de jeune fille de maman, donc si quelqu'un cherchait une preuve ça passerait. Dommage qu'il n'y eût pas de Smith dans notre famille. Ou un Thompson ou quelque chose comme ça. Davis, il y en a toujours eu des tonnes de ceux-là.

"Oh mon Dieu, c'est Edward Cullen!" L'exclamation résonna alors que je remontais les gradins. Putain. Elle avait l'air d'avoir seize ans et le téléphone était sorti. Maudits téléphones… que j'aimais habituellement parce que ma copine s'en servait pour m'envoyer des photos suggestives mais pas aujourd'hui.

Mon père essaya de lui bloquer la vue mais il était probablement déjà trop tard. Charlie était assis et nous prîmes place dans la rangée derrière. Les gens me regardaient fixement et quelques-uns me montraient du doigt. Je gardai mes lunettes de soleil pour l'instant. Et alors si j'avais l'air d'un con?

Au moins, ça me donnait l'impression d'être distant.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas besoin de pisser," me dit Emmett en recevant une tape à l'arrière de la tête de maman. "Oh! Je dis ça comme ça, c'est tout, il va se faire massacrer s'il va quelque part seul."

"Tu iras avec lui," lui dit maman.

"Quoi, on est des filles ?" demanda Emmett mais il s'arrêta voyant la tête de maman. "Alors, on est des filles. Retiens-toi, Eddie."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de pisser, idiot!" craquai-je.

"Regarde…" chuchota Emmett. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Charlie. "Hé! Je suis Emmett Cullen, comment allez-vous ?" Il tendit une main, forçant Charlie à la serrer. Ses yeux bruns étaient déjà ennuyés. Super. "Qui êtes-vous et qui êtes-vous venu voir aujourd'hui ?"

"Je suis Charlie Swan et je viens voir ma fille, Bella et ses amies, Rose et Alice."

Emmett roulait des yeux mais gardait un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Il parlait à peu près deux fois plus fort que ce qui était nécessaire. "Rose, hein? C'est un nom pour une fille sexy. Est-elle aussi belle qu'elle en a l'air?"

Je ricanai pendant que Charlie foudroyait mon frère du regard. "Elles sont toutes très belles et toutes trop bien pour des gens comme vous."

"Je n'en doute pas, M. Swan mais on ne sait jamais, l'une d'entre elles pourrait avoir pitié de moi. Nous sommes ici pour voir notre cousin." Sa voix était quatre fois plus forte maintenant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait faire une fausse bannière avec un blanc pour mettre un nom… ça me dépassait. Odieux personnage. Mais il faisait de son mieux pour distraire les gens de Bella, alors je devais l'admirer pour cela. Je comptai au moins sept téléphones et appareils photo dirigés dans ma direction.

"Si l'une d'elles le faisait, je suis sûr qu'elle se lasserait de vous très vite," répondit Charlie.

Emmett rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit. "Vous n'avez pas encore succombé à mes charmes, Charlie." Il poussait le bouchon parce qu'on était en public et qu'il savait que Charlie ne ferait pas de scandale.

"Dites-moi, Cullen, avez-vous déjà été soumis au taser pendant l'une de vos cinq arrestations?" demanda Charlie tranquillement, en jetant un coup d'œil à ma mère alors qu'il soulignait le nombre. Ses dents grincèrent. On avait encore des ennuis.

"Non, monsieur," Emmett leva les mains, les yeux grands ouverts. "J'aime bien les menottes mais vous pouvez garder votre taser."

"Nous verrons…" prévint Charlie sobrement.

"Peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire les noms des filles, qu'on puisse les applaudir?" suggéra Emmett haut et fort.

Sue sourit, jouant le jeu. "Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale et Alice Brandon. Bella aura son diplôme en anglais, Rose est en pré-médecine et Alice en soins infirmiers."

Emmett lui fit un sourire pendant que Charlie se plaignait de trahison. "Merci, charmante dame. Est-ce que l'une de ces filles est votre fille ?"

Sue secoua la tête pendant que Charlie rougissait. "Non, je suis juste là pour soutenir Charlie et revoir Bella. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la voir."

Emmett sourit. "Vraiment? Vous êtes sa petite-amie? Bien joué, mec, c'est une belle fille." Charlie avait l'air mortifié et ennuyé en même temps. Emmett était un vrai con. J'essayai de ne pas rire quand mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche.

Je le pris et souris en voyant que c'était un texto de Bella mais mon sourire tomba vite en lisant ses mots.

 _Tu as été démasqué. Tout le monde ici parle du fait qu'Edward Cullen est à la remise des diplômes. Certains pensent que tu es notre orateur, ce qui serait bien plus cool que le gouverneur._

Je soupirai et montrai le message à maman et Emmett. "Tu savais que ce serait comme ça," me rappela maman. Je le savais bien sûr. J'espérais juste pouvoir entrer et sortir sans exposer Bella.

 **Les nouvelles vont vite, n'est-ce pas, baby ? Em passe un bon moment à ennuyer ton père et j'essaie de ne pas me concentrer sur tous les appareils photos braqués sur moi.**

"Dis quelque chose!"

"Non, toi dis quelque chose," siffla une deuxième voix derrière moi. Putain.

"Quelque chose!" explosa Emmett, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes autour de nous. "Quoi? Je pensais que tu voulais que quelqu'un le fasse!?" Il s'adressait à deux filles et leur souriait innocemment.

"Euh, c'est à lui que je parlais..." Je ne me tournai pas. Pas besoin pour savoir qu'elles me montraient du doigt.

"Edward, dis quelque chose," demanda Emmett.

"Quelque chose," murmurai-je, ce qui fit couiner les filles derrière moi.

"Nous sommes tes plus grandes fans!"

Je soupirai en me retournant légèrement et en souriant par-dessus mon épaule. "Merci. Enchanté de vous rencontrer." Elles étaient jeunes, quinze ou seize ans, probablement ici pour voir un frère ou une sœur plus âgé recevoir son diplôme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda celle aux cheveux blonds.

"Mon cousin va recevoir son diplôme," lui répondis-je. S'il vous plaît, commencez cette stupide chose pour que je puisse me tourner sans devenir grossier.

"Notre frère aussi!" répondit la blonde. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais un cousin ici."

Je roulai des yeux derrière mes lunettes de soleil. "Pourquoi le saurais-tu?" demandai-je gentiment.

"C'est vrai. Alors est-ce qu'on peut avoir un autographe?"

"Bien sûr. " Je signai le papier qu'elles me tendirent. "Amusez-vous bien." Elles prirent cela comme un indice que je voulais qu'elles partent et elles retournèrent vers leur mère qui avait l'air d'être prête à faire une syncope. Merde, je ne pouvais vraiment aller nulle part.

"C'est partout comme ça où tu vas?" me demanda Charlie ne me dévisageant.

Je haussai les épaules. "Ça dépend où je suis. On me prend en photo partout mais on ne m'approche pas autant chez moi, c'est parce que c'est à Hollywood."

"Les filles le suivent partout," expliqua Emmett, toujours d'une grande aide. Je le fusillai du regard. "Mais il ne s'est jamais intéressé à aucune d'elle. Il ne pense plus qu'à celle que vous connaissez…" Ah c'était mieux.

Charlie hocha la tête. "Je peux comprendre. Tu ferais mieux de bien t'occuper d'elle," avertit-il tranquillement.

"Je le ferai," lui dis-je avec ferveur.

Je réalisai que Bella avait envoyé un texto pendant que j'étais distrait.

 _Je suis contente qu'Emmett puisse tous vous distraire. Peu importe ce qu'ils disent Edward. Je t'aime et je te montrerai combien dans quelques heures._

Elle me faisait toujours me sentir mieux. Ses mots me faisaient toujours du bien.

 **J'aime tes mots et je t'aime. Je ne peux pas attendre pour te voir sur cette estrade, baby.**

Heureusement la musique commença et les étudiants arrivèrent. Je m'assis et me préparai à m'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que j'entende le nom le plus important. Nous allions devoir attendre. D'abord le Président de l'université parla ensuite le gouverneur ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ça commença enfin par les médecins qui passaient toujours en premier.

"Mec je suis content de ne pas être allé à l'université," murmura Emmett alors que la promotion des Sciences des Arts se faisait appeler.

"Aucune université n'aurait voulu de toi," intervint Charlie.

Emmett lui lança un regard noir. "Je vous en prie j'aurai fait des étincelles, je serai une légende."

Charlie souffla. "Voyons voir, un mec qui boit, qui se bagarre et qui frappe les femmes… oui les campus sont envahis de gens comme ça… Tu serais juste le garçon d'une fraternité, Cullen."

"Ma, vas-tu le laisser me traiter comme ça?" demanda Emmett en faisant la grimace.

Maman rit. "Maintenant que tu sais que tu ne seras jamais rien qu'un gars parmi d'autres? Emmett. Mes fils sont faits pour briller. Tu serais le meilleur gars d'une confrérie que ce campus ait jamais vu."

Il eut l'air légèrement apaisé par cela. "Oui c'est vrai."

Les biochimistes furent annoncés. Au moins nous avancions vers l'anglais. "David Cullen," fut appelé.

Le visage d'Emmett s'éclaira juste comme s'il venait de gagner la première place au concours du meilleur gars des fraternités. "Ouiiii, félicitations!" cria-t-il très fort. Nous applaudîmes et une tonne d'yeux se posèrent sur nous et notre supposé cousin David traversa la scène. C'était difficile de dire d'aussi loin à quoi il ressemblait mais on aurait dit qu'il était de type asiatique. Si je ne pouvais pas le discerner les autres non plus. Et alors il pouvait tout aussi bien passer pour notre cousin. Ils ne savaient pas.

"Tu vois je te l'avais dit," murmura-t-il, en me donnant un petit coup de poing. Je secouai la tête. Bon, le faux membre de notre famille était passé au moins. Maintenant il nous restait seulement à attendre les personnes que nous étions venus voir.

Je rêvassai pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils annoncent l'anglais. Bien sûr Bella était S donc il y en eut pas mal avant elle mais nous y étions. "Jessica Stanley," appela le doyen. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Bella qui arrivait ensuite.

Charlie joua son rôle. "C'est ma fille, elle sur le point d'être appelée!" annonça-t-il fort.

"D'accord, on va faire du bruit pour elle alors!" déclara Emmett en posant une main sur l'épaule de Charlie. Il lui fit un regard noir mais ça m'était égal.

"Isabella Swan." Et elle était là avec sa toge violette, elle avait l'air confiante en traversant l'estrade et en serrant la main du doyen. Nous nous levâmes tous et applaudîmes avec Emmett qui faisait du bruit à nouveau.

"Félicitations à la fille de Charlie! On est tous avec toi."

Je jurerai qu'elle avait regardé dans notre direction en traversant mais c'était sûrement parce que mon frère était très bruyant.

"Tu sais tu pourrais être flic ou un truc dans ce genre. Tu n'aurais même pas besoin d'un porte-voix," lui dit Charlie alors qu'il s'asseyait de nouveau.

"Ne m'insultez pas," lui répondit Emmett. "Bien sûr que j'aurais pu être un policier merveilleux si j'avais voulu."

"Selon toi tu serais génial pour tout," répliqua Charlie.

"Seigneur, ils sont pénibles tous les deux…" Maman secoua la tête. "Eh bien tu as vu ta copine dans son grand moment, comment te sens-tu?"

Je souris. "Je suis tellement fier d'elle et je sais que cela signifie beaucoup pour elle d'avoir son diplôme." Em et Charlie étaient toujours en train de se chamailler pendant que Sue et mon père bavardaient et que je discutais avec ma mère. "Bella… ne reviendra pas en septembre." Les yeux de maman s'écarquillèrent et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie. Je secouai la tête rapidement. "Elle veut être avec moi et je le veux aussi, nous allons chercher des alternatives mais…"

"C'est génial chéri." Maman me serra la main. "Si elle veut continuer les études, elle peut différer ou le faire en ligne ou changer d'université, vous avez beaucoup d'options."

"Je sais, je suis excité."

Maman sourit. "Je suis excité pour toi. C'est une fille délicieuse, Edward, vraiment. Et elle a autant d'amour pour toi que tu en as pour elle." Je le savais. Je le ressentais.

"Je l'aime plus que tout, maman. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre de commencer notre vie ensemble."

Maman tapota mon bras. "Je ne t'en blâme pas. Quand tu as trouvé la _bonne,_ tu ne veux pas gaspiller de temps. Papa et moi avons été chanceux d'être sur le même campus. Le compromis doit être énorme dans toute relation. Si ton père avait été diplômé avant moi ou si j'avais dû aller dans une autre université, je sais que nous y serions partis ensemble. Nous ne pouvions pas supporter d'être séparés et plus spécialement si tôt dans la relation."

Je grimaçai. "Ce mois-ci a bien failli nous tuer, tu as vu."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Oui j'ai vu et j'ai bien compris mais il faut que tu fasses quand même bien attention à son pauvre père. Non seulement il doit accepter que sa petite fille parte mais il y a aussi ses deux autres 'filles'. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour ça."

C'était un euphémisme. "Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste."

"Non c'est que Bella ne soit plus sa petite fille qu'il déteste mais il le savait déjà, tu l'as mis devant ce fait et il voit qu'il y a un homme bien qu'elle aime encore plus qu'elle n'aime son père. C'est difficile à accepter pour les pères." Elle gloussa. "Bon sang c'est difficile pour beaucoup de mères mais j'adore les filles que vous avez choisies donc c'est beaucoup plus facile pour moi de les accueillir dans nos vies… Je pourrais paniquer si tu décides de t'éloigner de moi pour de bon…"

Je ris et passai mon bras autour d'elle. "Je ne pense pas que tu en aies assez de nous, Maman. Emmett ne peut pas fonctionner sans toi."

"Hé!" protesta mon frère, visiblement il avait fini la discussion avec Charlie. "Cette remarque me contrarie!" Il souffla un baiser à maman qui rit et lui en envoya un en retour.

"Le petit chéri à sa maman," fit remarquer Charlie.

"Et fier de l'être, maman donne des coups de pied au cul… y compris au mien."

Charlie rit. "Oui j'ai vu ça en direct et en personne hier soir."

Les fossettes d'Emmett furent de sortie alors que maman gloussait. "Ne pas contrarier maman."

"Je ne le ferai pas." Il se concentra sur moi. "Puis-je te parler une minute?" demanda-t-il tranquillement. Plus fort il dit, "Je suis un grand fan." Je souris à la façon dont sa moustache frémit quand il prononça ses mots.

"Je suis flatté," répondis-je parce que pouvais-je dire vraiment? Je me levai et Charlie murmura à Sue d'échanger nos places. Je pris la place entre Charlie et Mme Brandon.

Le visage de Charlie était de nouveau tout rouge et je commençai à transpirer craignant qu'il n'évoque le sexe ou Bella et le sexe ou Bella et moi ou toute autre chose inappropriée. Putain. "Alors parle-moi de ton prochain film," dit-il fort en copiant l'intonation d'Emmett. Ensuite il se rapprocha et parla doucement. " Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu vas bien t'occuper de ma fille."

Oh merci mon dieu. "Oui monsieur, je jure de le faire. Il n'y a personne de plus important qu'elle pour moi."

Il hocha la tête lentement. "Je vois ça. En fait j'avais espéré ne pas le voir, tu sais?" Je haussai les épaules. "Je pensais qu'en te voyant… un play-boy d'Hollywood ne serait pas assez bien pour elle et ensuite je me serai assuré que Bella le voie aussi, ainsi elle ne partirait pas avec toi pour l'été. Ou plus longtemps." Je tressaillis un peu là et il rit gravement. "Oui c'est ce que je pensais." Il soupira. "C'est sa vie et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse." Ses yeux allèrent aux miens. "Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et clairement elle pense que tu l'es."

"Charlie, euh, monsieur Swan…"

Il rit. "Charlie c'est bien."

Pftt. "Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rendre Bella heureuse. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le faire. Je n'ai jamais été un play-boy et je peux vous assurer que je ne le deviendrai pas maintenant. Bella a dit qu'elle vous a parlé de l'histoire de notre famille..."

Je ris en le regardant se refrogner. "Ouais, je peux vous assurer que c'est la vérité, elle est _la bonne_ pour moi. Je crois que je le savais avant même de la rencontrer. Elle m'a intrigué dès le début et même si j'étais à l'autre bout du monde et que je pouvais... faire la fête et participer à de soirées de folie, tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était retourner dans ma chambre et lui parler. Il n'y a rien que je veuille plus qu'elle et son bonheur."

Charlie hocha la tête. "Bien. C'est très bien, fiston." Fiston? Cela me fit sourire. "Un jour, si tu as de la chance, tu auras ta fille. Et je te jure que, qu'elle ait 22 ans ou pas elle sera toujours ta petite fille. Un jour, elle te parlera d'un garçon et tu sauras qu'elle n'est plus seulement à toi." Merde, il allait pleurer? Bella me tuerait. Et je paniquerais et ferais quelque chose de stupide s'il le faisait. S'il vous plaît, ne pleurez pas.

"Ne sois pas si paniqué, gamin. Et je ne te dis pas non plus d'avoir une fille maintenant," avertit-il gravement.

"Pas de problème, je vous l'assure," réussis-je à dire, parce que nous faisions allusion au sexe avec Bella. Je ne voulais pas mourir, bon sang!

"Bien sûr," marmonna-t-il. "De toute façon, je l'ai compris la première fois qu'elle a parlé de toi. Bella n'est pas du genre à parler de ce genre de choses," dit-il. "Elle n'a presque jamais parlé du dernier mec et je n'aurais probablement rien su… de toute cette merde qu'il a faite si Rose et Alice ne m'avaient pas mis au courant." La vache, Charlie Swan était effrayant comme l'enfer quand il était en colère. Je ne voudrais pas être un suspect de l'autre côté de la table ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Je suis surpris que vous l'ayez laissé vivre…" lui dis-je, ce qui me valut un sourire rapide et une claque dans le dos.

"Eh bien, tu vois le père en moi voulait vraiment faire quelque chose et donner une leçon qu'il n'aurait jamais oublié à ce garçon. Le chef en moi ne le permettrait pas. "Contrairement à ton frère, je sais me maitriser." Je ris à celle-là. Définitivement pas le point fort d'Emmett. "Mais ce n'est pas facile de savoir que son enfant a le cœur brisé et de ne pouvoir rien y faire, juste être là."

"Bella vous aime," l'assurai-je. "Elle sait à quel point elle a de la chance de vous avoir."

Ses joues rosirent à nouveau. "Oui, eh bien, parfois j'aurais aimé qu'elle ait une vraie mère mais..." il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à ma mère et Sue. "On dirait qu'elle en a une ou deux maintenant."

"Ma mère la considère déjà comme faisant partie de la famille."

"Oui, je le vois bien! Elle lui a donné, ainsi qu'à Rose, des objets de famille hier soir. Ces filles, toutes les deux, méritent une mère comme ça. Donc, je suppose que ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que je suis content que vous, que vous tous, soyez dans leur vie maintenant."

Waouh. J'étais époustouflé. "Même Emmett?" demandai-je, de l'incrédulité apparente dans mon ton.

Charlie gloussa. "Oui mais si tu lui dis que je l'ai dit, je le nierai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et je t'emmènerai avec moi…" Je levai les mains. "Si je ne pensais pas que Rose pouvait s'occuper de lui, je le ferais moi-même mais il la rend heureuse. C'est ce que je veux pour elles toutes."

"Elle l'a changé. Il fait peut-être des trucs stupides de temps en temps mais c'est la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse. Il s'occupera bien d'elle."

"Bien. Elle a besoin que quelqu'un la fasse passer en premier pour une fois et je pense qu'il le fera, même s'il la fera probablement arrêter avant…"

Je ris en me souvenant de ce qu'elle avait dit. "Elle lui a ordonné de ne pas se faire arrêter sans elle…"

Charlie gémit. "Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir certaines choses. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de me lier d'amitiés avec les flics californiens." Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à ses paroles et il secoua la tête. "Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qui va arriver? Que tu viennes ici ou qu'elle aille là-bas, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser que les choses ne vont pas changer. La question est, allez-vous tout faire pour vous assurer que ces filles réalisent leurs rêves?"

Que voulait-il dire par là? "Quoi?"

"Rose a toujours voulu être médecin." Il fronça les sourcils. "Pas toujours pour les bonnes raisons, je pense. La plupart du temps, c'était pour embêter ses parents mais le fait est qu'elle est brillante et talentueuse et qu'elle devrait être médecin, pas seulement la petite-amie ou la femme de ton frère."

"Emmett aime le fait qu'elle veuille être médecin. Je ne mentirai pas en disant que nos vies ne sont pas compliquées mais je sais qu'Emmett déménagerait ici si elle le voulait, comme je le ferais pour Bella."

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et vis quelques personnes qui nous regardaient mais heureusement, la plupart d'entre elles se concentraient sur la cérémonie. Nous n'étions pas encore arrivés jusqu'aux étudiants en pré-médecine.

"En plus, Rose n'est pas du genre à être la petite-amie ou la femme de quelqu'un. Bella non plus."

Charlie hocha la tête. "Non, pas vraiment. La vie de Bella n'est pas aussi bien planifiée que celle de Rose. Elle n'a jamais rêvé d'être enseignante. Elle le voulait parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire avec un diplôme en anglais. Elle adore lire." Il sourit doucement. "Depuis qu'elle a appris à lire à cinq ans, son nez est dans un livre, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice la traine pour jouer à l'extérieur." Je ris à cette image. C'était tellement Bella. "Je ne sais pas si elle pourrait enseigner en sortant avec toi, si elle serait photographiée et tout ça. Je ne sais même pas si elle le veut. Je veux juste que tu l'encourages à être quelque chose de plus que la copine d'Edward Cullen." Il fronça les sourcils. "C'est comme ça que la presse l'appellera et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit définie de cette façon."

C'était facile. "Charlie, je l'encouragerai à faire ce qu'elle veut. Si elle veut enseigner, elle peut enseigner. Ouais, il pourrait y avoir des problèmes ici et là mais nous les surmonterons. Elle a lu mes scripts pendant nos vacances de printemps." Ne parle pas du chalet, Cullen. "Elle a super bon goût et elle a choisi deux films géniaux pour moi." C'était une chose à laquelle j'avais pensé de temps en temps. Marcus a toujours besoin de lecteurs de scénarios. Si ça l'intéressait, je pourrais lui parler de ce job.

"Bien, bien." Charlie sourit. "Je suis content que tu apprécies son opinion. Elle a bon goût la plupart du temps." Est-ce que j'étais inclus dans ce _la plupart du temps_? Je l'espérais. Il me tendit la main et je la serrai. "Je te fais confiance avec elle, Edward. Ne la laisse pas tomber."

"Jamais, Charlie."

Les étudiants en pré-médecine furent finalement appelés. Je restai avec Charlie jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux G. Il se tourna vers Emmett qui était prêt à sauter de son siège. "Une de mes autres filles, Rosalie Hale, est sur le point d'arriver..."

Emmett sourit avec reconnaissance. "On l'encourage, Charlie." Et puis ils l'appelèrent et Emmett cria comme s'il essayait de faire partie de l'équipe des pompons girls. Charlie secoua la tête mais siffla pour elle et le reste d'entre nous applaudirent.

"Charlie, elle est canon!" cria Emmett. "Puis-je la rencontrer ?"

Charlie lui jeta un regard noir "Non."

Le visage d'Em tomba de façon comique. "Merde."

Il ricana et ignora les protestations d'Emmett. J'échangeai de nouveau ma place avec Sue. Dès qu'Alice serait passée Emmett et moi sortirions de là. Nous avions attendu la fin des étudiants en pré-médecine et, grâce à Dieu, les infirmières étaient là. J'étais content que le nom de famille d'Alice commence par un B. Ce fut son tour et nous l'applaudîmes et nous rassîmes. Emmett lança quelques acclamations au hasard pour quelques autres personnes "juste pour emmêler les choses" dit-il. Je roulai des yeux.

"Sortons d'ici," suggérai-je.

"Allez-y, on se retrouve à l'appartement," nous dit papa.

Nous sortîmes de l'auditorium. On m'arrêta trois fois pour des autographes mais ce n'était pas si mal. J'eus peur en sortant du bâtiment mais il n'y avait pas de paparazzi, Dieu merci. Si c'était chez nous, nous serions submergés. Em et moi arrivâmes à la voiture et on retourna chez Bella sans incident. J'avais un texto de Kate.

 _Tes allées et venues sont sur Tw*tt*r. Tu as l'air bien affûte dans ton costume. Plusieurs tw**ts à propos d'un cousin diplômé, donc quoi que vous ayez fait, continuez à le faire. De plus, une adolescente prétend qu'elle va t'épouser parce que tu lui as souri._

Je ricanai. Bien sûr.

Nos parents arrivèrent environ une heure plus tard et les filles suivirent peu de temps après. Bella s'élança dans mes bras et je l'embrassai. "Félicitations, baby."

"Merci! Mon Dieu, je suis si contente d'en avoir fini avec ça. Si je devais écouter Jessica parler de toi une minute de plus, son œil aurait correspondu à sa robe."

Je ricanai. "Est-ce que c'est le cas? J'adore quand tu es en colère. C'est sexy," lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Elle gloussa et m'embrassa de nouveau avant d'embrasser son père et mes parents.

"J'ai réservé _chez Max_ dans une heure," dit Charlie. Il me jeta un coup d'œil. "Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu veux faire mais j'en ai fait la réservation pour nous tous. Je sais que Bella a toujours voulu y manger..."

Bella sourit. "Donne-nous une seconde, papa." Elle me tira vers sa chambre et a jeta sa toge universitaire sur sa commode. "Je suis bien même si tu veux juste rester à l'intérieur et commander un repas."

Absolument pas. "Tu ne passeras pas ta soirée de remise de diplôme à manger des plats à emporter dans ton appartement, à te cacher avec moi. Je peux rester ici..." son visage avait l'air positivement mutin à cette idée, alors j'arrêtai ma phrase avant de l'avoir terminée. Et merde! "Ou je peux y aller avec vous."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Mais les gens te verront."

"Ils l'ont déjà fait. Il ne s'agit pas de me voir mais de te voir avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois harcelée pendant que tu essaies de visiter l'Europe, Bella."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je m'en fous de ça."

Oui, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit déçue aujourd'hui, c'était sa journée après tout. "Je veux fêter ça avec toi, Bella. Et tu as toujours voulu manger dans ce resto?"

Elle avait l'air un peu coupable pour une raison quelconque. "J'y suis déjà allée une fois mais je n'ai pas vraiment mangé." Je haussai un sourcil et elle se mordit la lèvre. "C'est là que Colin m'a emmenée le soir où je t'ai rencontré."

Oh, mon Dieu. J'avais oublié ce type, le gentil trou du cul. "Il est temps que tu manges là-bas avec le bon gars, n'est-ce pas?"

Bella sourit. "Si tu es sûr."

"J'en suis sûr, baby." Avec de la chance, personne n'aurait une photo d'elle. Ils pourraient avoir tout ce qu'ils voulaient de moi mais si nous pouvions faire qu'elle ne soit pas sur les photos, tout irait bien. Je pourrais peut-être m'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table. Et peut-être que je ne pourrais pas.

C'était juste stupide.

"Ce sera notre premier rendez-vous public," dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Oui, c'était décidé. Je pris sa main et je l'embrassai. "Puis-je vous escorter jusqu'au restaurant, Mlle Swan?"

"Certainement, Mr. Cullen." Elle m'embrassa encore et je gémis. Si bien, à chaque fois.

"Et j'ai quelques trucs pour toi", murmura-t-elle, frottant son corps contre le mien.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça sera?" demandai-je en essayant que ma bite reste tranquille. Elle ne coopérait pas, bien sûr.

"Des trucs." Ma mâchoire tomba quand elle me tapota la joue et se dirigea vers le salon. Eh bien, quel que soit le repas, le dessert allait être génial.

* * *

 **...**


	44. Incognito

.

Chapitre 44 – Incognito

.

Avant de revenir au salon j'envoyai un texto pour avertir Kate. Elle me ferait la peau si elle n'était pas préparée à ce qui pouvait arriver.

 **Nous allons dîner à l'extérieur pour fêter ça. Je te recontacte plus tard.**

Une chose à la fois. C'est tout ce que je pus faire avant que mon téléphone ne se mette à sonner. Je rechignai mais répondis quand même. Je savais que si je l'évitais l'enfer se déchainerait.

"Salut Katie."

"Oh non ne fais pas ça Cullen… qu'est-ce que tu penses faire?"

Je soupirai et m'assis au bord du lit de Bella. "Son père a fait des réservations pour dîner à un endroit où elle a toujours voulu aller, j'ai offert de rester seul mais elle n'a pas aimé et je ne veux pas qu'elle annule juste parce que je suis là."

"Je comprends Edward, vraiment, mais pourquoi ne pas continuer avec cette histoire de cousin?" Elle semblait déjà exaspérée et ennuyée alors que les appels n'avaient pas encore commencé. Ou si?

"Tu as eu des appels?"

Elle ricana. "Est-ce que j'ai eu des appels? Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui finit par Y? Qu'en penses-tu? Je leur dis que tu assiste à la remise des diplôme d'un membre de ta famille car c'est ce que Tw*tter fait croire à tout le monde."

"Et bien techniquement elle sera ma famille un jour…"

"Edward ne dis pas de choses comme ça, ça ne va pas me mettre de meilleure humeur cette conversation sur l'amour pour toujours, aussi romantique que ça puisse être. "Je souris parce que peu importe ce qu'elle disait, elle me soutenait.

"Ecoute tu sais que je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de photos d'elle et je suis sûr que ma famille et la sienne feront tout ce qu'ils pourront. Je ne suis pas sûr si…"

"J'ai un plan!" annonça Emmett dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Dis à Kate que je m'en occupe! On se voit dans un moment." Il était parti avant que je puisse cligner des yeux et j'entendis une autre porte se fermer. Merde.

Que diable venait-il de se passer? Mon frère et ses plans étaient effrayants même si le dernier avait assez bien fonctionné. "Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens d'entendre? Je jure qu'Emmett est l'humain le plus bruyant," rit Kate. "Qu'a-t-il dans sa manche?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais il est parti. Ça ne peut pas être bon."

"Tiens-moi au courant." Elle semblait résignée à présent. "Appelle si un truc important se passe. J'ai les yeux braqués sur Tw*tter."

"Quelque chose d'intéressant?" demandai-je. Bella avait été irritée par ce qu'elle avait lu c'est tout ce que je savais.

"Juste beaucoup de spéculations sur où tu pourrais être et je pense qu'il y a plus d'une personne en train de te chercher dans les rues." Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais c'était toujours aussi irritant. "Tu ferais mieux de te préparer à piquer un sprint si quelqu'un trouve où tu es."

"C'est un des avantages d'avoir un frère qui est un cascadeur," soulignai-je, la faisant rire à nouveau.

"Au fait tu voudras peut-être envoyer un mot d'excuse à ce gamin David Cullen, les gens le cherchent aussi." Pauvre faux cousin David. Je me sentais un peu mal à ce sujet.

"J'espère qu'il n'est pas dans l'annuaire."

"Qui pourrait croire qu'un biochimiste puisse être apparenté à l'un de vous deux?" rigola Kate.

"Hey nous ne sommes pas des idiots!" protestai-je.

"Je sais, je sais, c'est toujours drôle."

"Si tu le dis, je vais aller voir ce que prépare mon frère."

"Bien. Tiens-moi au courant et pour l'amour du ciel sois intelligent. Il n'y aura plus de repas de fête si on prend des photos de toi pendant tout le repas."

Elle avait raison. Comme d'habitude. "Je ferai ce que je peux. Merci Kate. On se parle plus tard."

"Oui d'accord. Au revoir." Et elle était partie. Je secouai la tête et me levai pour aller dans le salon. Tout le monde était regroupé là. Charlie et mon père étaient tous les deux au téléphone. "Que se passe-t-il?" demandai-je à Bella en passant mon bras autour d'elle.

Elle s'appuya conte moi. "Papa appelle le restaurant pour voir s'il y a une entrée par derrière ou autre et ton père commande une autre voiture. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi."

Je savais. Au cas où ils auraient eu vent de nos plaques d'immatriculation. "Où est parti Emmett?"

Bella haussa les épaules. "Personne ne le sait, d'abord il a essayé de convaincre Alice de faire semblant d'être David Cullen parce qu'elle a les cheveux noirs et qu'elle peut passer pour un garçon, tu peux imaginer comment ça s'est passé…" Seigneur j'étais surpris qu'il puisse encore marcher s'il lui avait fait ça. "Il a réfléchi une minute et a dit qu'il avait un autre plan : il a ordonné à papa d'appeler le restaurant et à ton père de trouver une autre voiture, ensuite il a disparu."

"Génial!" J'attrapai Rose qui passait. "Sais-tu ce qu'il prépare?"

Elle rit. "Non! Mais quoi que ce soit, ça va être amusant… de plus c'était sexy comme le diable quand il a commencé à donner des ordres à tout le monde, il a même oublié d'avoir peur de Charlie."

Charlie fronça les sourcils en raccrochant. "Hé, j'ai entendu ça! D'accord, il y a un ascenseur pour les employés et une entrée à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Je leur ai demandé de nous mettre à une table reculée dans le restaurant comme ça nous pourrons être aussi cachés que possible."

"J'ai une voiture qui attend et je ne sais pas si je dois l'envoyer quelque part," annonça papa quand il arrêta de téléphoner. "Enfer où est Emmett!?"

"Juste là!" dit-il en entrant. "Joyeux diplôme les filles!" Il envoya des casquettes violettes à chacune d'elles. Alice sursauta d'horreur en voyant la sienne.

"Fier d'être diplômé? Honnêtement tu as pensé que j'allais porter ça?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu peux et tu le feras," lui dit Emmett. "Je n'ai pas inventé ce faux cousin seulement pour qu'on découvre qu'Eddie parade à un dîner avec Bella." Il lui sourit. "Ne le prends pas mal, tu mérites d'être montrée mais tout ça c'est pour que vous puissiez entrer et sortir sans que personne ne sache qui vous êtes. Alors vous allez mettre ça, garder la visière baissée sur votre visage et faire de votre mieux pour ne pas être remarquées."

"Emmett je ne pense pas…" commença maman, mais tout ce qu'il fit c'est lever la main. Il faisait vraiment peur quand il avait une idée. L'expression de maman était inestimable.

"Ma' c'est moi qui m'occupe de ça. Je me suis occupé d'Edward à de nombreuses reprises pendant les huit dernières années non? Il n'a pas besoin de garde du corps parce qu'il m'a, moi." C'était vrai. Emmett était arrivé à tout gérer pour moi plusieurs fois.

"Alors comment fait-on?" demanda Charlie.

"C'est simple. Vous, les Brandons et les filles partez en premier. Nous serons juste derrière vous. Et je serai très content de retrouver le nouvel ami que je me suis fait pendant la remise des diplômes." Charlie fit un bruit choqué et mon frère sourit. "Avez-vous demandé s'il leur restait de la place?"

"Oui et aujourd'hui ils sont complets."

"Bien nous essaierons d'obtenir une table et ils ne nous diront pas non ou plus probablement ils feront un effort pour trouver quelque chose afin d'accueillir la grande star et vous, mon nouvel meilleur ami, nous direz que nous pouvons nous joindre à vous puisqu'une partie de vos invités n'est pas venue…" Il fit un signe de la main. "Nous dînerons et sympathiserons et vous me donnerez la main de Rosie."

La main de Rose le frappa. "Ça n'explique pas pourquoi nous devons porter ces casquettes stupides."

Emmett lui envoya un baiser. "Bien c'est évident, Charlie les a achetées et vous ne voulez pas lui faire de la peine. En fait il faut essayer que personne ne prenne de photos de vous et que vos noms ne sortent pas. J'ai pensé acheter des perruques mais les seules qui restaient étaient mauves."

Ça pouvait fonctionner. Je veux dire, ça valait le coup, je suppose. "Et pour la voiture?"

"C'est simple. Les gens vont savoir que tu es là. Nous avons eu de la chance pour la remise des diplômes mais même si les paparazzis n'étaient pas là, maintenant ils doivent y être, nous nous séparerons après le dîner et il y a une sortie par derrière?" demanda-t-il. Charlie acquiesça. "Bien vous sortirez tous par là-bas et nous passerons devant et les entrainerons à notre suite, vous reviendrez ici, je les perdrai, nous changerons de voiture et nous nous retrouverons tous ici. Ça ne pourrait pas être plus facile."

Oui ça allait l'être. J'échangeai un regard avec Bella. "Je peux aussi rester là." Je détestai la tristesse qui passait par ses beaux yeux bruns. "Baby, je ne veux pas que tu portes de casquette idiote et que tu esquives les photographes."

"Edward ça ne me dérange pas," dit-elle doucement.

"Ça ne dérange personne," Rose fit une queue de cheval avec ses cheveux et la passa dans la casquette. "Dans le pire des cas, si ça ne fonctionne pas, nous serons photographiées avec ces casquettes ridicules et nos noms seront connus. Nous y sommes préparées et à un moment donné ça arrivera. Dans le meilleur des cas, ça fonctionnera et nous pourrons aller en Europe sans que personne ne le sache. Essayons!"

Bella sourit et mit sa casquette aussi. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Alice qui soupira mais le fit aussi. "Tu pourrais vraiment passer pour un David si tu portais un pantalon," ajouta Emmett inutilement.

Son regard était assez chaud pour brûler. "Je ne ressemble pas à un garçon!"

"Tu pourrais passer pour, ça pourrait expliquer pour quoi tu les aimes." Ses petits poings s'envolèrent et Emmett se contenta de rire alors qu'il l'attrapait. Elle essaya de s'enfuir sans succès.

"Je te déteste!"

"Non, tu m'aimes, mon petit David."

Charlie roula des yeux. "Est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler tous les deux? Si nous devons faire ça allons-y."

"Tu es sûre que ça te convient?" demandai-je à Bella.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains. "Oui, ce n'est pas un premier rendez-vous traditionnel mais qu'avons-nous eu de traditionnel? Je veux que tu sois là… Si les choses explosent nous nous en occuperons… Tu as parlé à Kate… non?"

Je souris. "Oui elle n'est pas ravie mais elle est prête au cas où ton nom sortirait."

"Allez assez de parlottes, Bella, Rose allez avec Charlie et Sue, Alice avec ses parents. Partez devant, nous vous suivons. Et Charlie faites ce que vous avez à faire," ordonna mon frère.

Charlie plissa les yeux. "A qui penses-tu parler, petit gars?"

Emmett sembla finalement réaliser qu'il agaçait sérieusement Charlie et qu'il devrait un peu se calmer, il fit machine arrière. "Je veux juste m'assurer que nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde, monsieur. Président?" demanda-t-il.

Maman rigola et s'interposa entre eux. "Emmett, je suis sûre que Charlie a bien compris le rôle qu'il doit jouer."

"Oui là où je dois faire semblant de ne pas vouloir lui botter le cul. Et tu devras me donner ton premier Oscar si tout se passe bien," me dit Charlie, provoquant le rire de tout le monde sauf d'Emmett. "Sue pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé emmener mes affaires?" demanda-t-il enthousiaste.

Elle sourit en lui prenant la main. "Parce que tu n'as absolument pas besoin de ton arme, bâton ou taser quand tu vas voir ta fille."

"Si, clairement j'en aurais eu besoin…" marmonna-t-il gravement. "Les garçons croient qu'ils peuvent me commander comme si j'étais un de leur copain."

"Ecoute Charlie que connais-tu à ce genre d'affaire?" demanda-t-elle en tripotant sa cravate.

"Je suis chef de police, je sais comment gérer une opération même ridicule comme celle-ci."

"Je suis sûre que c'est vrai…" apaisa maman. "Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter? Quelques changements que nous pouvons faire?"

Il fonça les sourcils. "Non, je n'aurai pas fait mieux."

"Allons-y alors!" s'exclama Emmett. "Ça va être quelque chose…"

Eh bien… nous le verrions bien assez tôt.

 **WWS**

 **"** C'est parti!" dit Emmett en garant la voiture puis nous sortîmes. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes autour et je baissai la tête et me précipitai à l'intérieur. Les autres arrivaient juste à l'ascenseur. Bella me sourit alors que les portes se fermaient. Je tapai sur le bouton quelques secondes plus tard et l'autre ascenseur arriva peu de temps après. "Je suis tellement excité… Charlie doit encore être gentil avec moi," chantonnait Emmett alors que nous entrions.

"Tu pourrais te tasser un peu," lui dit sèchement maman.

"C'est lui qui me provoque," lui répondit-il sérieusement. "Plus je le charme, plus ça lui sera difficile de me tuer. Il se souviendra de tous les bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble et sera incapable d'appuyer sur la détente."

"Tu sais, il faudra sûrement que tu lui demandes la main de Rose," suggéra papa, les yeux pétillants.

"Oh enfer non! Il me menacerait certainement et m'enfermerait dans une pièce à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour pouvoir me casser la gueule, c'est à son père que je demanderai, il ne s'en souciera probablement pas et ses parents ne sauront même pas qui je suis."

Maman fronça les sourcils. "Cela ne semble pas être trop tiré par les cheveux, je me demande même s'ils viendront au mariage."

"Oui et c'est pour ça qu'il va devoir demander à Charlie," renchérit papa. "Ce sera probablement lui qui l'accompagnera jusqu'à l'autel."

Emmett respirait difficilement, les yeux écarquillés. "Ça craint, comment je fais moi, comment tu as fait?" me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je levai les mains. "Je lui ai juste dit que je voulais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Bella et que l'aimerai toujours et la laisserai faire ce qu'elle veut, que je la soutiendrai." Je n'allais pas lui dire que Charlie avait plus ou moins approuvé pour lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de me le mettre à dos. "Il ne veut pas que Rose ou Bella laissent tomber leurs rêves pour nous. Il pense que Rose veut devenir médecin."

"Bien sûr qu'elle sera médecin. Nous avons joué au docteur de nombreuses fois et je peux te dire qu'elle est sexy dans sa blouse blanche. Quand elle…" il s'arrêta net en réalisant que nos parents étaient là, en train de rire. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je la soutiendrai pour son futur travail de tout mon cœur, je peux prendre ma retraite et elle pourra prendre soin de moi dans le style auquel je suis habitué."

Je ricanai alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. "Ouais assure-toi de lui dire tout ça pour voir si elle est d'accord." Nous ouvrîmes la porte du restaurant et ils étaient là, juste devant nous, les filles avec leurs casquettes violettes assorties. Le serveur prenait les menus et se préparait à les conduire à leurs places.

"Charlie c'est vous?" gronda Emmett avant qu'il s'en aille.

Les épaules de Charlie se courbèrent mais il se retourna. "Ouais Emmett, ravi de te rencontrer ici!" Les yeux de l'hôtesse étaient prêts à lui sortir de la tête et j'eus peur qu'elle s'évanouisse. Je n'étais qu'une personne comme une autre, merde!

"Nous avons entendu dire que c'était le meilleur restaurant en ville." Une fois de plus il s'était pratiquement mis à crier. "Notre cousin David nous a laissés tombés… pouvez-vous le croire?" Emmett secoua tristement la tête. "Il est reparti dans son labo de chimie pour faire quelques découvertes ingénieuses, je suis sûr que ce gamin va trouver des remèdes à des maladies graves, on va attendre et voir ça."

"Génial," acquiesça doucement Charlie. "Eh bien j'espère que vous apprécierez votre dîner."

"Pas si vite Charlie," grogna Emmett entre ses dents serrés. "Vous ne m'avez pas encore présenté vos filles! " Il fit ce sourire de tueur et Rose gémit doucement. Seigneur!

"Oh mon dieu," s'écria doucement Alice. "Vous êtes Edward Cullen!"

Je souris et elle pencha la tête, choisissant de la jouer timide. Bella rigola et fit de même.

"Il vous reste quelques tables?" demanda mon père jouant son rôle.

"Euh, je ne suis pas sûre. C'est complet. Il faut que j'aille voir le responsable," fit la femme sans me quitter des yeux. Puisque ça fonctionnait pour mon frère… je lui fis un sourire ce qui provoqua un halètement. Elle tituba et mon père la rattrapa.

"Je comprends que ce doit être fou avec la remise des diplômes. Nous pouvons aller ailleurs."

"Non, non je suis sûre que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous…"

Emmett fixait Charlie dans l'expectative. "Eh bien… il y a des gens qui ne viendront pas à notre table alors nous serions ravis que vous veniez manger avec nous."

"Nous sommes de vieux amis," dit Emmett à l'hôtesse.

"D'accord, bien sûr. Tom va vous montrer votre table." Tom prit plus de menus et nous guida dans le restaurant.

Tous les yeux étaient sur moi, alors je marchai derrière Bella, même si je voulais la tenir dans mes bras. Je vis des téléphones apparaître et je me raclai gorge. Bella baissa un peu plus la tête et se dépêcha de rattraper son père.

Nous arrivâmes à une table au fond, ce qui était cool, bien que ce soit près des toilettes.

"Eddie, mets-toi ici." Emmett désigna une chaise où je pouvais tourner le dos à la majorité du restaurant. Je m'assis dans ce coin. "La jolie brune qui ne m'a pas encore été présentée… à côté de lui." Bella s'assit, les épaules tremblantes de rire. Je posai ma main sur son genou et elle serra ma main. Je me sentis immédiatement mieux d'avoir ce petit contact avec elle.

"Petit garçon, prends la place ici," grogna-t-il quand Alice passa devant lui et j'eus l'impression que si elle avait pu elle lui aurait tiré dessus. "La charmante Célia à côté d'elle. Hank, vous ici." Il leur souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. "Je suis tellement excité de passer plus de temps avec vous. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre petite ville et votre boite d'assurance. Je suis sûr que c'est super excitant!"

Emmett prit une chaise en bout de table et la tira pour Rose. "Blonde éblouissante, j'ai hâte de mieux _vous_ connaître." Charlie se racla la gorge et Emmett rit. "M'man, mets-toi en face d'Eddie, papa à côté d'elle puis vous, Charlie. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de cette belle fleur." Il embrassa la main de Sue et je jure que Charlie gémit.

"En fait, je pense que je vais m'asseoir à côté de toi, Emmett. Nous pouvons continuer à discuter tes arguments sur la peine de mort."

Emmett avait l'air nerveux mais il hocha la tête alors que tout le monde s'installait. "Je ne pense pas que la loi devrait prendre la vie d'un autre homme, Charlie, surtout quand cet homme est quelqu'un de bien et de merveilleux."

"S'il est si merveilleux, pourquoi a-t-il des ennuis?" demanda Charlie.

"Peut-être a-t-il été détourné du droit chemin par quelqu'un… un jeune frère peut-être!?" Je foudroyai Emmett du regard et il haussa les épaules. "Ou peut-être qu'il a été élevé par des parents absents et qu'il était livré à lui même…" Je ricanai me souvenant qu'il l'avait dit à maman quand il avait volé les spaghettis et nous avait fait avoir des ennuis. Maman lui lança un regard avec un sourcil levé. "Je dis juste que vous devriez tout considérer avant d'exécuter les gens."

Tom distribua les menus et demanda ce que nous voulions boire. Dès qu'il s'éloigna, Emmett baissa la voix. "Très bien, les gens commencent enfin à détourner les regards. Il y a une table pleine de filles… elles sont sur le point d'avoir un orgasme simultané... aïe!" murmura-t-il lorsque Charlie le tapa avec sa fourchette. "Eh bien, c'est vrai. Elles complotent, je peux le dire. Je parierais un million de dollars que les voyages dans les toilettes sont sur le point de commencer. Voulez-vous parier, Charlie?" demanda-t-il.

"Non!" répondit-il sèchement.

"Très bien. Bref, ils ont des photos de toi Edward mais aucune des filles. Pour des raisons évidentes elles n'ont aucun intérêt pour elles. L'une d'entre elle est en train de me déshabiller du regard. Bon sang, Charlie, arrêtez de me piquer. Rosie, ne va pas lui botter le cul, tu sais que tu as mon cœur."

Rose ricana. "Pas que le cœur, Cullen, et ne l'oublie pas." S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle n'ajoute rien d'autre…. "En plus, elle essaie probablement d'atteindre Edward par ton intermédiaire, comme les autres."

"Hé! Sachez que j'ai eu beaucoup de femmes..." il s'interrompit en voyant le visage grave de Charlie. "… qui m'ont dit que je suis un jeune homme doux et virginal," finit-il en souriant nerveusement. "Etes-vous sûr de ne pas pouvoir changer de place avec Sue?"

"Tout à fait sûr. Parlons davantage de ces femmes…" suggéra Charlie.

"Rien à dire. Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas voir une autre femme maintenant que j'ai vu ma Rose." Emmett sourit et Rose rit en secouant la tête.

"Tu as remarqué qu'il y en avait une qui te déshabillait du regard," fit-elle remarquer. Ils se turent quand le serveur réapparut avec un type à ses côtés.

"Bonjour, je suis Sid Murphy, je suis le manager et nous voulions juste vous souhaiter la bienvenue _Chez Max_. S'il y quelque chose que je puisse faire ou obtenir pour vous, faites-le moi savoir et je m'en occuperai personnellement."

Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent et il sourit vivement mais Charlie l'interrompit en se raclant la gorge avant qu'il commence à demander quelque chose. "Comme je suis sûr que vous pouvez l'imaginer, nous sommes un peu inquiets à propos de notre tranquillité. Si vous pouviez vous assurer que personne n'approche, j'apprécierais. Je suis ici pour fêter la remise des diplômes de ma fille… nous avons rencontré les Cullen là-bas et nous les retrouvons ici. C'est la journée de ma fille… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Absolument, monsieur. Je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez aucun problème. Tom, ici, s'occupera de tout et nous serons sûrs de vous donner autant de paix que possible."

"Nous aurons besoin d'avoir accès à l'ascenseur des employés après le dîner," lui dit Charlie.

"Je m'en assurerai, monsieur."

"Merci," dit Charlie. Nous passâmes nos commandes et après qu'il soit parti je me penchai un peu vers Bella.

"Joyeux premier rendez-vous public," chuchotai-je.

Elle rit. "Je m'amuse bien."

Moi aussi. C'était amusant de regarder mon frère et Charlie se rentrer dedans mais c'est avec Bella que je préfèrerai faire ça. Mais ça serait le dessert. "Je me rattraperai un jour," lui promis-je.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les miens. "Je suis plus heureuse que jamais, Edward. Tu n'as pas besoin de te rattraper." Mais je l'ai fait et je le ferais. Elle méritait de montrer son beau visage au monde entier.

Une fois que nous sortirions publiquement, je pourrais l'emmener à Hollywood et ce ne serait pas si important. Ils finiraient par se lasser de nous.

"Aux abris!" murmura Emmett. Bella se retourna pour me regarder et du coin de l'œil je vis trois filles aller aux toilettes, les yeux collés sur moi, se poussant l'une l'autre en ricanant. "Je vous l'avais dit…" fit remarquer Em à Charlie.

"Et je n'ai pas parié, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il.

Emmett fit la moue. "Vous auriez dû. Est-ce que ton père est toujours un tel rabat-joie, Bella ?"

Elle gloussa et se retourna pour lui répondre au moment où les filles sortaient des toilettes, l'une d'entre elles pointant un téléphone vers nous. Il n'y avait aucune chance que le visage de Bella ne soit pas au centre de la photo… "Putain, Emmett, téléphone!"

Les yeux d'Emmett se plissèrent et il se leva rapidement. "Oh, mon Dieu, c'est un téléphone tellement cool!" hurla-t-il. "Ça vous dérange si je le regarde? C'est quelle marque?" La blonde abasourdie ne dit rien quand mon frère prit son téléphone. "Est-ce qu'il y a la possibilité de parler et d'envoyer des messages texte? Qu'en est-il de la mémoire? Pouvez-vous faire des vidéos?" Il jacassait tout en raccompagnant les filles à leur table. "C'est vraiment cool." Un serveur passa avec un pichet d'eau glacée et ensuite nous vîmes tous Emmett… jeter le téléphone dans la carafe. "Oups! Petite saloperie glissante."

La mâchoire de la fille tomba et elle sanglota, "Mon téléphone!"

"Je suis tellement, tellement désolé!" lui dit Em lui, horrifié. "Tenez, laissez-moi payer pour ça." Il sortit son portefeuille et tendit à la pauvre fille sous le choc une liasse de billets de cent, plus que ce que valait le téléphone probablement. Le restaurant entier regardait avec fascination pendant qu'Emmett repêchait le téléphone dans la carafe et l'enveloppait dans une serviette. "Je vais apporter ça au gars qui s'occupe de mes téléphones. Il pourra probablement le réparer. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé pour ton téléphone."

Il sourit aux autres clients du restaurant. "S'il vous plaît, retournez à vos repas. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'emprunter n'importe lequel de vos téléphones, du moins je l'espère…!" La menace dans son ton était claire et nette. Je pensais que personne ne voudrait le contrarier. "Bon appétit."

Sur ce, mon frère revint à notre table. Rose, Alice et Bella riaient comme des folles, tandis que les adultes à table semblaient plus qu'un peu mortifiés.

"Vraiment, Emmett, tu étais obligé de faire ça?" demanda maman en secouant la tête.

"Hey, je doute que quelqu'un prenne encore une photo d'Eddie jusqu'à ce qu'on se lève pour partir. C'était le but, après tout."

"Destruction de biens, création d'une nuisance publique, menace d'innocents... donne-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas t'arrêter," exigea Charlie.

"La voilà votre raison…" et il nous désigna Bella et moi. "C'est pour eux que je l'ai fait."

"Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger ton frère, hein?" demanda Charlie, sa voix plus douce.

"Et Bella. C'est déjà ma petite sœur, que ça vous plaise ou non…" répondit Emmett en faisant la moue.

"Je crois que j'aime ça," lui dit Charlie, un sourire sur visage alors qu'Emmett en restait bouche bée.

"Ce qui te manque en subtilité, tu le compenses par la loyauté. Je peux respecter ça."

"Je savais que vous m'aimez bien!" Emmett souriait comme un idiot.

"Je n'irais pas aussi loin…" répondit Charlie, le dégonflant un peu. "Mais Rose le fait et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, donc je te tolérerai." Emmett sourit encore. "Je me réserve le droit de changer d'avis si tu la fais arrêter, elle ou l'une des autres."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Emmett avec joie. "Je promets de ne pas les faire arrêter."

"Et si je me fais arrêter pour l'avoir tué, Charlie?" demanda Alice en souriant doucement.

"J'aurai le meilleur avocat de la défense que je puisse trouver et je ferais falsifier les preuves," fut la réponse rapide de Charlie. Nous rîmes tous de la tête d'Emmett.

"Ce n'est pas juste! Edward se ..." Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard que je lui lançais. Il valait mieux qu'il n'achève jamais cette phrase devant mon futur beau-père. "Peu importe." C'est tout à fait vrai.

Le dîner arriva et les conversations furent tranquilles pendant que nous mangions. "Alors, est-ce que la nourriture est à la hauteur de tes attentes?" demandai-je à Bella.

Elle sourit. "C'est bon mais j'ai hâte d'en être au dessert."

Je gémis et me penchai de nouveau vers elle. "Tu es une telle allumeuse, baby. Qu'est-ce que tu me réserves?"

Bella rit en coupant son steak. "Disons juste que tu vas découvrir ce que c'est que d'être dans les chaussures de ton frère pour une fois."

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Elle n'allait pas me battre avec un cintre ou n'importe quelle merde bizarre, comme Rose et Emmett le faisaient, n'est-ce pas? Dieu seul savait ce que Rose avait mis dans sa tête. Bella rit à mon expression. "Ça ne fera pas trop mal…" promit-elle.

Oh, putain! Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais je bandais. Est-ce que j'étais dans les trucs bizarres maintenant? Est-ce que mon frère et moi avions un marqueur génétique étrange? Est-ce que je voulais du cuir, des fouets et tout ça? Je ne pensais pas que c'était le cas alors pourquoi étais-je excité? A cause de Bella, bien sûr. Elle m'excitait toujours.

J'essayai de chasser ces pensées et de manger mon steak, bien que mon appétit ait diminué. Mais c'était plutôt bon. "Au moins, tu es en meilleure compagnie cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas ?"

Bella sourit. "La meilleure." Je le serais toujours pour elle, je me le jurais.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis un type entrer dans les toilettes. Même si mon frère faisait le spectacle en bout de table, faisant rire Rose et Alice et même les Brandon, Charlie et Sue, il avait les yeux sur le reste du restaurant. Peut-être qu'il devrait travailler dans la sécurité le jour où il ne voudrait plus être cascadeur.

Le type sortit des toilettes et il me regarda. Pas de téléphone, heureusement, donc pas de sueurs froides. Mais il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sourit avant de se diriger vers nous. "Bella, c'est toi?"

Qui était ce type et pourquoi regardait-il ma copine comme s'il voulait la manger. Bella laissa sortir un gémissement silencieux à côté de moi avant de sourire à l'intrus. "Salut, Mike."

Mike? Mike Mike Mike? Newton? Son harceleur? Bien sûr que son harceleur était là. Je m'en doutais. Je n'avais pas vu son visage la dernière fois, à cause de mon déguisement. "Hé! Comment connaissez-vous ces types?" demanda-t-il, en faisant des gestes. Je ne pus m'en empêcher… je foudroyai du regard ce petit con pendant qu'Emmett était sur le point d'intervenir si nécessaire.

"Mon père les a rencontrés à la remise des diplômes et nous leur avons demandé de se joindre à nous pour le dîner," répondit Bella en douceur.

Je glissai ma main gauche sur sa cuisse sous la table. J'avais très envie de mettre mon bras autour d'elle mais... nous étions arrivés jusqu'ici sans incident.

"Oh. Eh bien, c'est cool. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut manger avec une célébrité…" Il rit nerveusement et passa les mains dans ses cheveux blonds. "Alors, tu viendras à la fête ce soir? Tu es bienvenue de venir avec ton petit-ami, tu te souviens?" Il me donna un coup d'œil pendant une seconde et j'essayai d'avoir l'air distant et désintéressé même si je voulais lui dire qu'elle et son petit-ami avaient des projets pour plus tard. Des projets nus auxquels il ne serait jamais invité.

"Je me souviens mais je vais passer du temps avec mon père et tout ça. Tu sais comment c'est."

"Bien sûr. Eh bien, on restera tard, alors peut-être qu'après..."

"Bouge de là, Newton," lui dit Rose, en agitant son poignet. "Et ne jacasse pas sur le fait qu'on a dîné avec les Cullen à tous tes potes commères. Je ne veux vraiment pas que tous les fous m'embêtent parce que j'ai rencontré ces deux-là aujourd'hui, compris?" Sa voix était d'acier pur et Mike déglutit.

"Bien sûr, Rose. Je veux dire, à qui je le dirais?"

"Tout le monde", répondit-elle. "Tout comme tu as blablaté sur le petit-ami de Bella. Si je reçois un mail, un coup de fil ou SMS, je saurais qui blâmer, c'est clair?"

Rose était vraiment effrayante. Mon frère avait l'air d'être prêt à l'attaquer devant tout le monde et Mike, le harceleur, avait l'air de vouloir mourir.

Bien. Il devrait.

Bien que je n'aie pas pu la revendiquer comme je l'aurais voulu, je pouvais montrer à ce perdant qu'il n'était pas... digne de Bella. "Alors, tu as un petit-ami, ma belle?" demandai-je, semblant déçu. "J'espère qu'il sait à quel point il a de la chance."

Les yeux bleus de Mike s'écarquillèrent lorsque Bella rit et se pencha un peu en moi. "Il sait. Mais tu pourrais toujours me donner ton numéro, au cas où il l'oublierait…"

"Il faut que je le fasse," lui dis-je, lui faisant mon sourire le plus sexy avant de tourner le regard vers lui. "C'était sympa de te rencontrer, Mark."

"Hum, ouais." Il ne prit pas la peine de me corriger sur le nom incorrect que j'avais donné pour lui montrer à quel point il n'était pas important. "Je vais retourner vers mes parents. C'était sympa de te revoir, Bella. Si tu as une chance..." il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de mon visage. "D'accord, alors, au revoir."

"Au revoir, Mike." Il partit sans autre regard.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait rencontré ton harceleur," dis-je à Bella.

"Harceleur?" Charlie avait l'air d'être sur le point de se lever et de le poursuivre.

"Une nuisance, chef. Bella a fait du bon travail pour le tenir à distance depuis sa première année mais il n'a pas changé. Il l'invite constamment à sortir avec elle." Rose rit. "En fait, c'est plutôt amusant."

"Et triste…" dit Alice.

Maman rit. "Ton expression, Edward. Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu jaloux avant."

"C'est nouveau," renchérit papa.

"Il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être jaloux," les rassura Bella en me serrant la main qui était toujours posée sur sa jambe sous la table. "Il est juste un peu insistant, papa, il n'y a rien à craindre."

"Il vaudrait mieux," marmonna-t-il. "Tous ces garçons qui te tournent autour, j'aurai dû t'envoyer dans une université pour les filles…"

"Elle aurait quand même trouvé Edward, Charlie," ajouta inutilement Emmett. "Et qui sait sur qui d'autre elle aurait pu tomber… Internet est pervers, les prêtres à l'école des filles… et quoi?"

"Pas de fantasmes religieux mon garçon…" Charlie gronda Emmett.

"Je dis simplement qu'elle s'est bien débrouillée," lui dit Emmett en se frottant la main là où la fourchette de Charlie l'avait touché.

"C'est vrai," approuva son père en me souriant.

Bella lui sourit. "Merci papa."

"Oui, bon il le sait," marmonna Charlie. "Et il sait qu'il ferait mieux ne pas te faire de mal."

"Jamais," promis-je.

"Bien. Maintenant continuons à manger avant que d'autres garçons n'arrivent pour vous charmer et que j'aie besoin d'intervenir," dit Charlie aux filles.

Emmett sourit. "Bon c'est définitivement un garçon… hey! Est-ce que tu viens de me donner un coup de pied?" demanda-t-il à Rose.

"Non," répondit-elle. "Mais je peux deviner qui c'est."

"Oh oui." Emmett sourit à Alice avant de se tourner vers moi. "Tu sais Eddie on aurait du lui acheter quelque chose aussi. Quelque chose fait en jaspe*, peut être."

"Je te déteste," lui dit-elle fermement.

"De quoi parlent-ils, chérie?" demanda Célia à Alice.

"Rien, maman. "Elle lança un regard à Emmett. "Nous en parlerons plus tard."

"Oui je pense que nous le ferons," répondit sa mère.

Et le dîner état fini. Mes parents essayèrent de payer l'addition mais Charlie les en empêcha. "C'est pour moi. La prochaine fois sera pour vous." J'aimais qu'il admette qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Je me levai et aidai Bella avant de relâcher sa main rapidement.

"Ravi de t'avoir rencontré," lui dis-je, au cas où quelqu'un écouterait.

"Moi aussi," répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Sid le manager apparut pour nous guider à l'extérieur et je m'arrêtais avec mes parents. Les filles derrière nous ainsi quand les téléphones recommencèrent à photographier nous bloquions la vue mais avec l'intervention de mon frère plus tôt je ne vis qu'un couple nous photographier.

Nous arrivâmes dans le couloir et Emmett dit très fort à Charlie combien il avait été ravi de le rencontrer et qu'un jour ils pourraient aller jouer au golf. Comme si mon frère avait déjà joué au golf… Sid entraina les autres vers l'ascenseur de derrière et nous prîmes l'autre.

"Ça a fonctionné," décida Emmett.

Maman le tapa derrière la tête. "A quoi tu as pensé en jetant le téléphone de cette pauvre fille dans la carafe d'eau?"

"J'essayai de protéger Bella!" protesta-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle. "Tu veux qu'elle soit protégée, pas vrai?"

"C'est vraiment la seule chose qui a fait que je ne te fasse pas sortir de ce restaurant," lui dit ma mère.

"Maman, que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Il fallait que je le détruise, sinon il y aurait déjà des photos d'elle!"

"C'est pour ça que tu vas toujours en prison," décida maman. "Cinq fois! Je n'ai pas oublié!"

Emmett regarda mon père pour un peu d'aide. "Papa, aide un peu ton fils préféré!"

Papa rigola. "Il ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir des ennuis." Ça le fit bouder encore davantage. "Sérieusement je suis avec ta mère, tu as de la chance que cette fille n'ait pas appelé les flics."

"Quoi? Honnêtement ça aurait pu être un accident."

"Mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas, tu dois laisser ton frère se débrouiller, fils."

"Oui tu sais Edward aurait dû y aller et les charmer pour qu'elles effacent ces photos et en prennent d'autres de lui. Tu n'avais pas à jeter des téléphones dans l'eau," l'informa maman.

"Je suis un homme d'action!" protesta-t-il alors que les portes s'ouvraient et que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie. "Je dois constamment rester en état d'alerte et Eddie a besoin de moi. Il ne s'en plaint pas, pas vrai?"

Mes parents me regardèrent tous les deux et je haussai les épaules. "Sa stratégie a fonctionné."

Emmett ouvrit les portes et ils étaient là. Les flashs crépitaient, les filles hurlaient, les gens criaient mon nom. Merde. "Reste là!" cria Emmett. Il courut jusqu'à la voiture et la gara là, appuyant sur le klaxon jusqu'à ce que les paparazzis reculent parce qu'il allait les écraser s'ils ne le faisaient pas.

"Où est votre cousin? Avec qui avez-vous mangé? Pourquoi avez-vous détruit ce téléphone?" Les questions étaient rapides alors que nous rentions dans la voiture. Dès que nous fûmes assis, Emmett démarra.

"Attachez-vous!" s'écria-t-il. Je pus voir quelques photographes sauter dans leurs voitures. Je n'étais pas inquiet. Je savais qu'Emmett allait les semer.

 **WWS**

Quand nous arrivâmes chez les filles j'étais content de ne voir personne. Pas de reporter, pas de harceleur, personne. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur et Bella était dans mes bras quelques instants plus tard. "Salut baby."

"Hé!" Elle m'étreignit puis m'embrassa. "Tu l'as fait."

"Nous l'avins fait, ce n'était pas facile et je pense que mes parents ont failli restituer leur dîner à plusieurs reprises."

Maman me poussa pour pouvoir prendre Bella dans ses bras. "Non. Mais je doute d'arriver à dormir ce soir sans avoir l'impression de m'écraser contre les murs à cent à l'heure…"

"Nous ne nous sommes jamais approchés d'un mur!" protesta Emmett. "Je suis un excellent conducteur, Ma'."

"Oui tu es un très bon conducteur," le calma maman. "Où est Alice?"

"Ses parents et elle sont sortis pour avoir un moment à eux," lui dit Bella.

Maman sourit et passa son bras sous le sien. "C'est bien. Alors je peux vous kidnapper, Rose et toi, sans me sentir coupable. Puis-je voir ta chambre?" Bella me lança un regard et je haussai les épaules, essayant de ne pas bouder au fait que le temps nu s'éloignait encore. Maman récupéra Rose qui était avec Emmett et elles allèrent dans la chambre de Bella, en fermant la porte.

"Devrions-nous nous inquiéter de ça?" me demanda Emmett.

Je ne pensais pas. "Non, maman les aime. Elle ne voudrait pas leur faire peur."

"Bien." Il tomba à côté de Charlie sur le canapé. "Merci pour le dîner Charlie et Sue. C'était super."

"De rien," répondit Charlie en zappant et en trouvant un match des Mariners. Sue rit et tendit la main dans un sac et en sortit du tricotage. J'avais le sentiment qu'ils passaient de nombreuses soirées ainsi.

"Vous aimez le baseball?" demanda Emmett.

"Quelque chose à redire?"

"Vous auriez dû me le dire au lieu de me faire des menaces de mort. J'y jouais à l'école."

"C'est vrai," dit papa. "Il pourrait être pro s'il ne s'était pas blessé au ligament du coude."

"Vraiment?" Et ils étaient partis…

Papa se tourna vers moi. "Est-ce que Kate t'a envoyé quelque chose?"

Merde. Je n'avais pas regardé mon téléphone pendant toute cette excitation. J'avais plusieurs texto.

 _Ils se demandent où tu es. Prépare-toi à les affronter._

 _Est-ce qu'Emmett a vraiment jeté un téléphone dans une carafe? Ne connait-il pas la signification du mot subtil? Pour le positif juste quelques photos du derrière de ta tête et des tonnes de photos d'Emmett et de l'incident du téléphone._

Je montrai le dernier à papa et il rit en secouant la tête.

 _Beaucoup de photos de ton départ. Tu peux voir qu'il y a beaucoup de monde derrière toi mais rien d'autre. Il se pourrait bien que tu sois passé à travers._

Dieu merci.

 _Alors Emmett a tué quelques paparazzis. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise? Je suppose que tu as pu t'enfuir parce que je n'ai pas d'autres nouvelles._

Je ferai mieux de lui envoyer un sms.

 **Tout va bien. Emmett a semé les pap et nous avons changé de voiture. Nous devrions être en sécurité.**

Une minute plus tard mon téléphone bourdonna.

 _Bien. Tu dois organiser une évasion discrète pour demain matin. Je suppose qu'ils vont t'attendre à l'aéroport._

Elle avait raison. "Nous devrons laisser les filles aller à l'aéroport seules."

"Pas de problème nous irons au hangar privé. Nous déposerons les filles et toi et moi irons à l'aéroport. Elles s'installeront dans l'avion pendant que la presse nous suivra. Ce sera plus sage de le faire ainsi. Je vais appeler Jody," décida Em. Jody était le pilote et je savais qu'il pourrait nous aider. Nous allions nous en sortir après tout.

"Ecoutez garces, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne répondez pas à vos téléphones? J'ai vu qu'Edward…" Je me tournai vers cette voix dans le couloir qui s'interrompit pour devenir un cri quand la brune qui se tenait là m'aperçut. "Oh mon dieu!"

"Qu'y-a-t-il?" demanda Emmett en se levant. Charlie attrapa l'arme qu'il n'avait pas et papa bougea à coté de moi alors que je me levais, tendant la main alors que je reconnaissais ce regard. Elle allait me sauter dessus.

"Edward!" hurla-t-elle alors que la porte de Bella s'ouvrait et que la fille se rapprochait.

"Putain ne t'approche pas, Jessica!" Elle avançait et ce n'était pas Bella qui allait l'arrêter. Merde.

Rose s'avança et la saisit par derrière juste au moment où elle essayait de bousculer Bella pour m'atteindre. "Jess je vais t'aplatir si tu ne recules pas."

"Il est là!" hurla-t-elle, en se débattant.

"Putain Emmett retiens là," ordonna Rose. Il s'approcha pour le faire et la fit reculer. Ma copine tremblait face à moi.

"Baby? Tu vas bien?" Elle se tourna et je vis la fureur dans ses yeux. Putain elle était sexy quand elle était en colère.

"Je vais bien," me dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

"Baby? Putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te touche?" La fille, Jessica, je supposais, était en train de hurler.

"Puis-je la gifler?" demanda Rose à Charlie qui secoua la tête et ça la fit soupirer. "Merde. Bien. Jess la ferme et nous répondrons à tes questions. Mais avant que nous ne le fassions, je vais te dire une chose." Rose se pencha et se retrouva face à son visage, avec cette même expression effrayante sur le visage. "Si tu souffles le moindre mot de tout ça à quelqu'un, je t'abats. Est-ce bien compris?"

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle, luttant toujours. "Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?"

"C'est mon petit-ami," l'informa Bella d'une voix glaciale. "Pas Todd, pas Mike, aucun des loosers dont tu as décidé de m'affubler pendant le mois dernier. Edward Cullen. Et je suis malade à en crever de la façon dont tu le regardes et si tu veux continuer à vivre… tu vas me faire disparaître cette expression tout de suite."

Je me demandai si je devais dire quelque chose mais j'avais peur de lui parler et de l'encourager ou d'attirer la colère de Bella sur moi de ne pas la laisser gérer ça.

"Bella…" dit doucement Charlie posant une main sur son épaule, épaule qu'elle haussa rapidement. Je la tirai vers moi essayant de la calmer un peu à mon contact. Les yeux de Jessica s'écarquillèrent.

"Il te touche."

"Et il fait beaucoup plus que ça," annonça Bella me faisant reculer devant le regard mauvais de Charlie.

Rose souffla. "Tu lui dis Bella?"

"Toute la journée j'ai dû t'écouter me dire toutes les choses que tu allais faire à mon petit-ami quand tu le trouverais. _Mon petit-ami!"_ Elle était tellement sexy que je ne pouvais même pas le supporter. "Pour toi il n'est pas une personne, il est une chose. Un acteur sexy que tu voudrais ajouter à ta collection de baise. Eh bien tu ne peux pas parce qu'il est à moi."

Maintenant elle s'était transformée en furie. "Les gens comme toi sont la raison pour laquelle nous ne parlons pas de notre relation, tu comprends? Je dois porter une casquette ridicule et faire semblant de ne pas le connaître, juste pour que nous puissions sortir ensemble! Mais ça m'est égal parce que je l'aime! Il le mérite! Et si tu voulais juste te rendre compte que c'est une vraie personne avec de vrais sentiments, peut-être que nous n'aurions pas à faire ce genre de merde." Je me sentis coupable comme l'enfer. Nous aurions dû dire merde et sortir sans déguisement. Nous le ferions, bientôt, putain!

Jessica se laissa un peu aller dans l'étreinte de mon frère qui la relâcha. "Je ne comprends pas ça," dit-elle. "Comment est-ce arrivé?"

"J'ai rencontré Emmett quand il essayait sa nouvelle voiture le long de la côte," dit Rose servant la demi-vérité dont nous avions convenu. "Edward était avec lui et je les ai invités. Le reste c'est de l'histoire."

"Tu sors avec Edward Cullen depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'en as rien dit!?" s'écria Jessica. "Je pensais que nous étions amies!"

Cela calma Bella et elle alla vers elle, tapant son index contre sa poitrine. "Amies… tout ce que tu fais c'est m'insulter et te moquer de moi, c'est ça que font les amis?"

La bouche de Jessica s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois. "C'est de la taquinerie, vous le faites tout le temps entre vous, pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit moi aussi?"

"Tu es détestable, Jessica. On rit, on plaisante. Mais ce que tu fais toi c'est de la méchanceté," l'informa Bella.

"Tu as tout lâché ce matin, sachant exactement où était Edward et pour qui il était ici." Les yeux de Jessica se remplirent de larmes et elle bougea nerveusement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure même si elle était désagréable et potentiellement folle.

"Oui je l'ai fait parce que je voulais le protéger de toi. Il s'en va demain et je veux qu'il puisse partir sans avoir aucun ennui de ce genre." Bella se tourna vers moi. "Je suis désolée, baby."

J'allai vers elle et la prit dans mes bras. "Pas besoin de t'excuser, amour. Si elle nous dénonce nous ne pourrons rien y faire."

"Oh que si!" Rose se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Jessica. Quoi que ce soit ça la fit pâlir, ce qui était une victoire puisqu'elle était plutôt d'une couleur orange avant. "Et je n'hésiterai pas à rendre ça public, Jess. Alors tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire quelque chose à ce sujet."

"D'abord qui me croirait? Qui pourrait croire que Bella Swan se tape Edward Cullen?" Mes mains se serrèrent en poings et je pensai sincèrement à frapper une fille pour la première fois de ma vie.

"Pardon?" La voix de Charlie était très menaçante. "Sous-entendrais-tu que ma fille n'est pas assez bien pour Edward? C'est ce que tu viens de dire…?" Il s'avança vers elle et elle recula.

"Euh non… c'est juste…"

"Ouais c'est ça. Ma fille est une femme merveilleuse qui mérite d'être avec Edward et c'est peut-être même l'inverse. Alors n'ose pas entrer dans l'appartement de ma fille comme si tu avais été invitée. Insulte-la et je te ferai arrêter."

Emmett applaudit alors que Jessica paraissait de plus en plus terrifiée. "Je pense que, peut-être, tu devrais partir," suggéra doucement ma mère bien que son expression contredise son ton. "Et je pense que tu devrais longuement réfléchir avant de dire à quelqu'un où est mon fils, je serai sérieusement contrariée si la remise des diplômes de Bella devait être interrompue à nouveau."

"Oui." On ne voyait plus que ses grands yeux dans son visage pâle. "Je ne dirai rien… je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée Bella, je… devrais y aller."

"Oui tu devrais." Rose la fit tourner vers la porte.

Jessica jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "C'était agréable de te rencontrer," me dit-elle, ce qui me fit presque rire. Emmett rigola.

"Je pourrai dire la même chose si tu n'avais pas énervé la fille que j'aime." Sa bouche s'ouvrit à nouveau. "Peut-être que nous nous reverrons un jour dans des circonstances meilleures, ça dépendra de toi et de ton silence."

"D'accord!" Elle sourit et je lui souris en retour mais c'était un faux sourire. "On se parle plus tard Bella. Je suis désolée si je t'ai insultée."

"Au revoir Jess," murmura Bella sans me quitter du regard. Jessica se tourna et partit.

Charlie la suivit. "Et c'est pour ça qu'on ferme la porte," nous réprimanda-t-il à son retour.

"Oups, désolé," dit Emmett. Il avait été le dernier à entrer. J'étais le premier, bien sûr. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était d'être avec ma copine.

"Je pense qu'il est peut-être temps pour nous tous de partir," annonça maman en jetant un coup d'œil à Charlie.

Il rencontra son regard et hocha la tête. "Je pense que oui. Viens ici, Bells." Il la serra dans ses bras. "Je suis si fier de toi. Ne laisse jamais personne te rabaisser, tu m'entends? Tu es trop bien pour tous les garçons, y compris celui-ci."

"Très vrai," convins-je, ce qui fit rire Bella.

"Tu t'amuses en Europe et tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Je le ferai, papa." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se retrouva dans les bras de ma mère.

"Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit…" lui dit maman. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit? Je demanderai plus tard.

"Je le ferai. Merci, Esmée."

"Prends soin de toi et fais-moi savoir si mon fils dépasse les bornes."

Bella rit. "Je le ferai."

Papa l'embrassa ensuite. "Je dirais la même chose mais nous savons tous les deux que leur mère est tout ce dont tu as besoin et ils feront tout ce que tu veux."

Charlie serra Rose dans ses bras. "Et tu m'appelles si ce garçon te fait mal."

Rose rit. "C'est moi qui lui fais mal, Charlie." Je grimaçai, parce que c'était vrai.

Charlie gloussa. "C'est du pareil au même."

"Au revoir, chef."

Maman enlaça Rose, lui disant la même chose qu'elle avait dite à Bella. Sue fit des câlins aux filles pendant que Charlie me serrait la main.

"Je te fais confiance avec elle. Ne me laisse pas tomber."

"Je ne le ferai pas."

Ses yeux m'étudièrent pendant une minute. "Je te crois."

"J'ai droit à un câlin, Charlie?" demanda Emmett.

"Non. Tu es en vie. Considère ça comme un cadeau."

Maman rit en me serrant dans ses bras. "Fais un bon voyage et garde cette fille souriante. Elle a du caractère, n'est-ce pas?" Je hochai la tête et maman sourit. "Bien. Il lui en faudra avant que tout soit dit et fait."

"Effrayant," lui dis-je.

"Tu le savais. Je t'aime. Envoie-moi un texto quand tu y seras."

"Je le ferai." Après d'autres adieux, ils partirent finalement.

"Enfin seuls!" dit Emmett dit. "Allons-y, Rosie."

"Attendez!" dit Bella, m'empêchant de l'attraper et de nous enfuir dans sa chambre. "Avec quoi as-tu menacé Jess?" demanda-t-elle à Rose.

Oh ouais, je voulais savoir aussi.

Rose rit. "Jess a de très mauvaises habitudes." Elle renifla et Bella resta bouche bée. "Yep. J'ai vu les signes et j'ai trouvé de la coke dans sa chambre une fois. Je n'ai jamais rien dit mais je le ferais si elle ouvre sa bouche. Je suis presque sûre que c'est aussi une clepto mais c'est une autre histoire pour un autre jour."

"Oui, on doit être debout dans six heures pour aller à l'aéroport. J'aimerais avoir un peu de bon temps avant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire," dit Emmett de façon suggestive.

Bella sourit et me tendit la main. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus d'encouragements. Nous étions dans sa chambre en un temps record. Je l'appuyai contre la porte et je l'embrassai fort. "Tu étais si sexy, putain, quand tu criais après Jessica," lui dis-je, en passant mes mains le long de son corps. Elle gémit et se frotta contre moi.

"Tu étais sexy quand tu regardais Mike. Je sais que tu voulais le frapper. Je voulais en quelque sorte que tu le fasses."

Je ris en descendant la fermeture éclair de sa robe. "Je pourrais aller à cette fête et le faire maintenant si tu veux."

Elle gloussa et s'éloigna de moi. "Assieds-toi sur le lit. Je dois préparer ta surprise."

Surprise? Oh, c'est vrai! La chose qui ne ferait pas très mal. "Baby, je ne suis pas sûr que..."

"Fais-moi confiance, Edward."

Parce que je le faisais, je me suis assis sur le lit. Je virai ma veste alors qu'elle fouillait dans ses tiroirs. "Pas de fouet ou de chaîne, baby, s'il te plaît ?"

Elle rit en entrant dans la salle de bains. "Déshabille-toi, Cullen."

Même si ça fait un peu mal, une partie ferait du bien. La partie où je serai enfoui à l'intérieur d'elle, bien sûr.

Mes vêtements furent mis de côté et je m'appuyai contre sa tête de lit, en attendant de voir ce qu'elle me réservait. J'espère que ce n'était pas la tenue dominatrice de Rose. Même si elle serait sexy comme l'enfer. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas trop mauvais si elle ne me tapait pas trop fort.

La porte s'ouvrit et je faillis avaler ma langue quand Bella entra. "Sainte merde," dis-je en la faisant rire.

"Est-ce une façon de parler à un officier assermenté, Cullen?" demanda-t-elle. Elle se débarrassa des lunettes de soleil miroitantes et les jeta sur le côté, se promenant lentement dans la pièce. Elle portait la tenue de flic la plus sexy qu'on puisse imaginer. Un short court qui pouvait tout aussi bien être une culote et une chemise bleue serrée et les seins presque à l'air puisque la chemise n'était que partiellement boutonnée, une matraque dans sa ceinture et putain de merde, des menottes. Et elle avait même une casquette et les bottes. Mon Dieu, j'allais mourir. Mais quelle façon de partir.

"Bella, tu es..." soufflai-je. Elle sortit sa matraque et tapa dans la paume de sa main, ce qui me fit sursauter.

"Officier Swan pour toi, mon garçon!"

Tellement sexy. "Officier Swan, vous êtes incroyablement sexy."

Son beau sourire se montra avant qu'elle ne redevienne sérieuse. Mon Dieu, j'adorais ça. "Il me semble que vous soyez un homme qui cause beaucoup d'ennuis partout où il passe, Cullen. Vous rendez les adolescentes folles, vous créez des perturbations et vous rendez les femmes adultes sauvages."

Elle atteignit le lit et me chevaucha. Je touchai ses jambes soyeuses et elle me frappa légèrement avec la matraque. "Pas touche. On dirait que vous ne pouvez pas bien vous comporter… même en privé."

"Non, je ne peux vraiment pas," j'étais d'accord avec elle. J'étais d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle disait.

"Je vais devoir vous menotter pour votre propre protection." Me menotter? Oh, l'enfer. Elle prit les menottes de sa ceinture et me sourit. "Mains en l'air." C'était le meilleur jour de ma vie. Même si Jessica nous balançait et qu'un million de personnes nous attendait devant la porte d'entrée de Bella, je m'en fichais. Juste ici et maintenant, c'était incroyable.

Je mis mes mains directement au-dessus de ma tête, la faisant rire. "A travers les barreaux de la tête de lit."

Oh merde, encore plus chaud. Je passai mes mains entre les barreaux et elle se pencha au-dessus, ses seins dans mon visage quand elle serra l'acier froid sur mes poignets. C'était des vraies. Je me demandais pendant un instant si elle les avait piquées à son père mais je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir.

"Là, maintenant vous ne pourrez plus causer d'ennuis," me dit-elle.

"Je serai sage," l'assurai-je, la faisant rire.

"Bien sûr que oui." Elle passa sa matraque sur ma poitrine, ce qui me tendit un peu. Elle n'allait pas utiliser ce truc sur moi, pas vrai? "Maintenant, je vais devoir vous fouiller pour m'assurer que vous ne transportez pas de substances illégales."

Je me figeai, je ne pus m'en empêcher. Elle n'allait pas coller cette matraque là où le soleil ne brillait pas, non? "Officier Swan..."

"Oui?" demanda-t-elle, en se penchant et en passant sa langue sur mon cou. Je gémis tellement c'était bon.

"Vous n'allez pas mettre cette chose quelque part où elle ne serait pas à sa place, pas vrai?"

Elle gloussa et me mordit le cou. "Non." Elle jeta sa casquette. "Non, à moins que vous ne résistiez pendant votre arrestation."

Je souris de soulagement. "Vous m'avez à votre merci."

"Il semble que oui. Maintenant, laissez-moi revenir à ma fouille et à ma saisie." Une saisie? Mes yeux se croisèrent quand elle attrapa ma queue et la serra bien fort. Oh, c'était une bonne attaque. Ses lèvres bougeaient sur toute ma poitrine, mes épaules et ma mâchoire. Elle n'embrassait pas mes lèvres mais partout ailleurs pendant qu'elle pompait ma bite. Je fis de mon mieux pour résister à l'arrestation, même si je brûlais de la toucher. C'était probablement une bonne chose que je sois menotté ou je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter.

Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon estomac et elle me pinça les os de la hanche avec ses dents. "Jusqu'à présent c'est bien, M. Cullen. Mais j'ai peur que vous fassiez de la contrebande, alors je vais devoir enquêter."

"Enquêter…" dis-je. L'instant d'après, sa bouche était enroulée autour de ma bite.

Je luttai contre les menottes. "Putain!" criai-je alors qu'elle m'emmenait au fond de sa gorge puis me relâchait.

"Bien," dit-elle. "Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose." Et puis j'étais dans sa bouche et elle utilisa sa langue sur le dessous de ma bite, ce qui me rendit dingue.

"Officier, je vais..." grognai-je, me battant pour ne pas venir.

"Donnez-moi tout, Cullen. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez ici," me dit-elle, avant de m'engloutir encore une fois. Elle tira mes hanches vers son visage.

"Merde!" criai-je, quand ses doigts attrapèrent mes couilles et les serrèrent. Je me laissais aller, finissant dans sa petite bouche parfaite et chaude. Elle avala tout en souriant.

"Il semblerait que vous cachiez un petit quelque chose, Cullen mais je l'ai confisqué…"

La meilleure confiscation de tous les temps. "Il y en a plus à venir," réussis-je à dire quand mon cerveau recommença à fonctionner.

Bella ricana. "Si c'est le cas… Eh bien, je vais tout prendre."

"C'est à vous."

Elle s'assit et je la regardai avec intérêt défaire sa chemise, laissant sortir ses beaux seins. Elle l'enleva et se pencha en avant. "Aimeriez-vous être libéré, Cullen?"

Pas vraiment. Pas du tout. Mais j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas ce que j'étais censé dire. "Oui, officier Swan."

"Qu'êtes-vous prêt à faire pour être libre?" demanda-t-elle, en passant légèrement ses mains sur ma poitrine. Mon Dieu, c'est bon ça, même ce simple contact de ses mains sur moi.

"N'importe quoi," lui dis-je. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour cette femme, n'importe quoi.

Elle se pencha plus près, ses seins sur mon visage. "Vous ferez mieux de vous mettre au travail alors. Gagnez votre libération."

Je n'eus pas besoin d'autres encouragements. Je suçai son mamelon, léchant et mordant. Bella gémit et se blottit contre moi, se déplaçant quand elle voulait que je m'occupe de l'autre mamelon. Elle tira sur mes cheveux et me tins sur sa poitrine pendant que je faisais tout ce qu'elle exigeait, avec et sans mots. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour redevenir dur.

Elle se leva et me sourit en enlevant son petit short. "J'ai bien peur de pas pouvoir encore vous libérer mais vous avez été un prisonnier modèle jusqu'à présent et vous avez mérité une 'récompense'."

"J'aime les récompenses." Je l'aimais beaucoup ainsi, nue et rouge et complètement sexy.

Elle me chevaucha de nouveau et se frotta contre ma bite. "Etes-vous prêt à avoir un moment difficile, Cullen ?"

Putain de merde. Elle était parfaite. A chaque fois. "Oui, Officier Swan."

Elle me prit à l'intérieur d'elle, s'enfonçant, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, un petit souffle s'échappant alors que je la remplissais. "Oh oui, c'est une période très difficile." Elle se balança contre moi. Je tirai un peu sur les menottes.

Dieu que je voulais la toucher mais être attaché, c'était chaud comme l'enfer.

"Toute la journée, j'ai dû écouter Jessica parler de ce qu'elle voulait te faire…" Je gémis quand elle se leva et redescendis sur moi. "Et toute la journée, je savais exactement ce que j'allais te faire. J'ai dû m'asseoir à côté de toi au dîner et faire comme si je ne t'imaginais pas ici, dans mon lit, nu et à ma merci. Tu sais ce que ça fait?"

"En quelque sorte. Je ne savais pas ce que tu avais prévu mais j'étais impatient de t'avoir."

"Humm, je parie que tu étais assis à cette table en pensant à me toucher."

"C'est vrai," admis-je. Elle commença à bouger plus vite. Si bon. Si mouillée, si serrée et merveilleuse.

"Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que ça te rend fou?" Sa voix était sexy. Ses seins commencèrent à rebondir en rythme. J'arquai mes hanches vers elle, en lui donnant tout ce que je pouvais dans cette position.

"Oui," grognai-je, en la voyant rebondir un peu plus fort. "Mais c'est super chaud."

"C'est chaud," murmura-t-elle en prenant ses seins en coupe, me faisant gémir. Si sexy. "T'avoir à ma merci et faire tout ce que je veux pour toi. Je pourrais te garder comme ça pendant des jours si je le désirais. Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de ça?"

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu. "Ce serait le paradis et l'enfer," lui ai-je dit. C'était vrai. Ne pas pouvoir la toucher, serait le pire des enfers mais qu'elle me fasse tout ce qu'elle veut, serait le paradis.

Elle rit légèrement en me chevauchant plus fort. "Je pense que ce serait la même chose pour moi. J'adore ça, te voir, impuissant, dépendant de ma volonté comme ça. Mais tes mains me manquent. Tes mains fortes et talentueuses qui peuvent me faire crier. Tu vas devoir me faire crier avec ta bite cette fois. Peux-tu gérer ça?"

Seigneur. J'allais finir comme un ado si elle continuait à parler comme ça. "Je peux." Je soulevai mes hanches et elle gémit, je recommençai. "Prenez-moi, officier."

"Je vous prends," me dit-elle, en me baisant plus vite. J'avais besoin de la toucher, de la goûter mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors je répondis à ses poussées et regardai ses yeux se plisser et sa respiration devenir plus lourde, sa peau rougissait avec la sueur, ses lèvres roses plissées. C'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue de ma vie et le fait de lui donner ce contrôle, que nous n'avions pas eu plus tôt, était important, je le savais.

"Si près," murmura-t-elle. Dieu merci. Je sentis ce picotement dans mes boules et je savais que ce ne serait pas long.

Elle se pencha en l'avant, me prit plus profondément et elle cria mon nom quand elle jouit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se contractait autour de ma bite, j'explosai à l'intérieur d'elle, violemment.

Elle s'effondra contre moi et c'est là que la toucher me manquait le plus. Je voulais mettre mes bras autour d'elle. "Officier Swan, ai-je gagné ma liberté?" demandai-je avec urgence. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil avant d'atteindre la table de nuit et d'attraper la clé. De nouveau ses seins s'approchèrent de mon visage, ce qui n'était jamais un problème, quand elle détacha les menottes. Elle me frotta les poignets mais je repoussai ses mains et la tirai contre moi. "Ça m'a manqué de te tenir dans mes bras."

Elle soupira et m'embrassa doucement. "Moi aussi. Mais c'était amusant."

"Bien sûr que oui," dis-je. "On le refera." Et c'est moi qui la menotterai, la prochaine fois.

Elle gloussa. "Je me suis dit que je le ferais ici plutôt que d'essayer de mettre cet accoutrement dans un avion. Ma valise risque d'être fouillée."

Merde. Les menottes devaient rester ici. On pourra en trouver là-bas. "Bon plan, baby."

"C'est ce que je pensais. Ce serait une façon merdique d'exposer notre relation..."

Je ris en imaginant les gros titres des obsédés du sexe. "Vrai." Je lui caressai la joue. "Je suis désolé pour Jessica."

Bella haussa les épaules. "Je suis seulement désolée de ne pas l'avoir frappée. Mais je pense qu'elle ne dira rien."

"Je m'en fiche si elle le fait, baby. Je ne veux pas que tu sois harcelée en vacances. Il y avait des tonnes de paparazzi à l'extérieur du restaurant."

"J'ai entendu." Elle soupira. "Je sais qu'il va y avoir du bon et du mauvais mais je sais que le bon va être très bon... et l'emportera sur le mauvais, quoi qu'il arrive, parce que je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi. "Rien de ce qu'ils font, disent ou écrivent ne changera ça."

Bella sourit. "Eh bien, alors, qu'ils se pointent. On a réussi ce test, on survivra au reste." De ça je n'avais aucun doute. Nous pourrions survivre à n'importe quoi ensemble. C'est là que je me souvins.

"Baby, j'ai oublié de te donner ton autre cadeau."

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. "Tu m'as déjà offert le pendentif. C'est plus que suffisant, Edward."

Enfer que non! La clé était dans mon sac mais je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de son corps chaud et nu.

Je pris la clé des menottes sur la table de chevet et la lui donnais.

Bella la regarda et puis me regarda à nouveau. "Euh, merci, je pense que j'ai déjà eu ça," dit-elle avec un rire.

Je ricanai et embrassai son nez. "Ce n'est pas ton cadeau, c'est un symbole de ton cadeau, parce que je... ne peux pas me lever maintenant. Tu m'as épuisé."

Bella sourit triomphalement. "Ok, qu'est-ce que ça symbolise exactement ?"

Je souris. "Une autre clé…"

Elle me regarda pendant quelques instants. "Une clé pour quoi ?"

C'est parti. "Disons qu'elle a un porte-clés avec le numéro 15."

Ça lui prit quelques secondes mais je la vis comprendre. "Notre chalet? Tu m'as acheté notre chalet?"

Je souris. "Non." Son visage se défit et je passai mon pouce le long de sa mâchoire. "Je nous ai acheté notre chalet."

"Edward!" Elle me serra dans ses bras. Je la serrai aussi, aimant cette sensation et combien elle était heureuse.

"J'aurai pu acheter un truc au Colorado ou au Wyoming ou quelque chose comme ça, et on peut encore le faire. Mais je voulais aussi notre chalet. Je voulais te montrer que peu importe l'attention que les gens porteront à notre vie on aura toujours un endroit parfait pour s'évader."

Bella recula, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies fait mais j'en suis tellement heureuse."

Je pris son visage dans mes mains. "C'est là-bas qu'on s'est dit pour la première fois qu'on s'aimait et je veux le faire et te le répéter encore et encore à cet endroit précis."

"Nous le ferons. Je t'aime tellement," promit-elle.

Je l'embrassai. "Je t'aime aussi. "Je t'aimerai partout où nous irons mais surtout là-bas."

Elle sourit. "Comment as-tu fait que ça arrive ?"

L'argent parle, baby. "Ça a pris un peu d'énergie mais j'ai réussi."

"Chez nous…" murmura-t-elle.

"Notre premier chez nous. Nous en aurons d'autres." N'importe où elle voulait.

"Je serai heureuse où que nous allions, tant qu'on est ensemble."

"Alors tu seras toujours heureuse." Je m'en assurerai

…

*Jasper … jaspe en français est une pierre précieuse, et aussi une municipalité et un parc national au Canada.

* * *

 _ **11347 mots, le chapitre le plus long…**_

 _ **Ah… Il s'en est passé des choses! Ce n'est pas fini mais nous n'en sommes plus très loin…**_

 _ **Allez vous aimez lire nos traductions,**_

 _ **Nous on attend vos com' avec impatience!**_

 _ **Un smiley nous suffit!**_


	45. Premier rendez-vous

.

Chapitre 45 – Premier rendez-vous

L'alarme retentit et Bella grogna en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller. Je ricanai en l'éteignant et embrassai sa nuque en sortant du lit.

"Comment peux-tu être aussi bien réveillé?" marmonna-t-elle, me regardant d'un œil à moitié ouvert.

Ça faisait trois semaines qu'elle me posait cette question tous les matins, depuis notre arrivée à l'hôtel. Au moins elle était là. Elles étaient déjà allées à Paris et à Rome pour trois jours à chaque fois. Mais elles se faisaient un devoir d'être de retour le week-end quand j'avais vraiment du temps à passer avec Bella. Pas que nous faisions quelque chose de particulier à part rester à l'hôtel, regarder des films ou dîner mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

"L'habitude baby, rendors-toi." Elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'je t'aime' et ça me fit sourire. "Je t'aime aussi."

En me préparant je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à la façon dont ma vie avait changé depuis l'arrivée de Bella. J'avais l'habitude d'être seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel pendant des semaines et cela ne me dérangeait pas mais maintenant qu'elle était là, tout était juste mieux. Bon sang, les quelques jours que j'avais passés sans elle quand elles étaient parties à Paris et à Rome… elle m'avait encore plus manqué que quand j'étais sans elle - si c'était possible. Je suppose que plus je passai de temps avec elle, plus il me la fallait tous les jours.

Et à présent elle était là. C'était presque stupéfiant de penser au fait que nous avions vraiment commencé notre vie pour toujours. Bien sûr, seuls les gens les plus proches le savaient, de toute façon il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient. J'avais été nerveux à propos de ce que Jessica pourrait dire ou faire mais jusqu'à présent elle avait gardé le silence. Rose faisait vraiment peur alors je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

Nous étions partis de Seattle sans incident. Les filles étaient passées avant nous et s'étaient cachées dans l'avion avant même notre arrivée à l'aéroport. Emmett avait, bien sûr, fait un spectacle impressionnant pendant que nous attendions et avait créé une agitation autour de nous deux pour que les gens gardent leur attention où elle devait être, c'est-à-dire sur nous. Nous avions atterri au milieu de la nuit dans un aérodrome privé et avions de nouveau pris des voitures séparées pour que les filles arrivent à l'hôtel avant nous. Ce subterfuge avait bien fonctionné. Bella avait sa chambre juste à côté de la mienne, pas qu'elle l'utilise vraiment mais ses affaires étaient là et nous froissions les draps tous les soirs parfois de manière sexy et parfois simplement pour montrer que nous les avions utilisés.

Ce soir finalement j'allais la sortir. Enfer la rencontrer, je suppose. Martin avait arrangé un repas intime au Rein _s_ toff, un des meilleurs restaurants de Berlin. J'avais appris d'expérience que les plus grands restaurants de Berlin étaient fermés les dimanches et lundis soir alors ça semblait être le meilleur moment pour la faire sortir. Tout ce qu'il avait fallu c'était un peu d'argent et promettre de revenir manger là un soir qu'ils seraient ouverts pour qu'ils puissent profiter de la publicité et ça avait été bon. J'étais excité comme un dingue d'avoir un vrai rendez-vous avec elle, même si c'était en privé.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et retournai dans la chambre. Bella était assise, portant un de mes t-shirts et elle se frottait les yeux. "Baby, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Recouche-toi."

Elle rit. "Je ne peux pas. Je suis trop excitée pour ce soir."

J'avais quelques minutes alors je m'assis près d'elle et l'embrassai légèrement. "Moi aussi."

"Tu l'as dit à Kate? Au cas où…"

"Oui, elle est prête au cas où quelqu'un laisse échapper quelque chose mais je pense que tout ira bien." Elle me retrouvait au restaurant et pour tout le monde il était fermé ce soir donc je me sentais très bien à ce sujet. Sur le tournage la sécurité avait été excellente et la presse ne campait pas vraiment pour prendre des photos de moi pendant que je travaillais. Ils n'avaient besoin que d'une ou deux photos parce ce n'était pas très excitant. Personne ne savait que ma copine était avec moi et nous faisions de notre mieux pour que ça continue.

"Bien," dit Bella posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je caressai ses cheveux ébouriffés et profitai de ce moment avec elle.

"Qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui?"

Elle rit légèrement et se tourna pour me regarder. "Du shopping, il me faut quelque chose pour ce dîner." Je commençai à protester mais elle secoua la tête. "Je sais, je n'ai pas besoin de m'habiller mais j'en ai envie. La seule fois où j'ai été habillée quand tu étais là, ça été la fois où j'avais rendez-vous avec un autre gars et pour la remise de diplôme."

Je fronçai les sourcils à la mention de cet épisode, ce qui la fit rire et prendre mon visage entre ses mains. "C'est exactement pourquoi je veux être jolie pour toi."

"Tu es toujours jolie pour moi, baby et au-delà de jolie, magnifique."

Elle m'embrassa et je commençai à penser à être en retard au travail. Il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux à faire que de rester assis pendant une heure. Bella recula avant que je puisse la repousser sur le lit pour la prendre. "Et j'adore que tu le penses mais quand même… C'est notre premier rendez-vous en solo qui n'a pas lieu dans mon appartement ou dans le chalet…"

"Notre chalet," corrigeai-je, la faisant sourire.

"Notre chalet donc… je veux le faire."

"Fais-toi plaisir baby. Je ne vais pas me plaindre parce que tu t'habilles pour moi." Je devrai sortir un costume de ma garde-robe. Steven Steele en portait dans ce film donc ce serait facile. Et j'enverrai Martin acheter des fleurs ou quelque chose. Je me mordis la langue avant de lui demander si elle avait besoin d'argent pour ses sorties.

Nous avions eu notre première, techniquement deuxième, dispute si je comptais celle avant qu'on se rencontre vraiment quand j'avais essayé de lui donner de l'argent pour son voyage à Paris. J'avais découvert qu'elle acceptait les cadeaux de ma part mais elle ne voulait pas que je lui donne de l'argent pour ses voyages. Et elle avait fait remarquer que j'avais payé pour la faire venir ici, pour l'hôtel et que c'était à elle de s'occuper de ses dépenses. Je n'en étais pas ravi mais je comprenais ses réticences à prendre mon argent. J'avais compensé en glissant de l'argent liquide à Alice juste au cas où. Je ne voulais pas que Bella soit en Europe et économise. Bien sûr la prochaine fois qu'elle ferait ça, ce serait avec moi et je m'assurerai que ce serait toujours la première classe pour elle. Elle le méritait.

"Ouais, les filles veulent faire un vrai shopping. Et bien sûr le spa," dit-elle gravement.

Je lui souris. "C'est un cadeau alors ça ne devrait pas t'ennuyer…"

Elle rit. "Je ne peux jamais être ennuyée quand il s'agit de toi!"

"Sauf si j'essaie de te donner de l'argent. Pas d'argent cette fois," lui fis-je remarquer.

"Crois-tu que je ne sais pas pourquoi Alice a refusé de rester dans les auberges que nous avions choisies à Rome et à Paris et pourquoi elle était prête à payer de sa poche pour nous trouver une vraie chambre?"

Merde. Découvert. "Je suis sûr qu'Alice a de très hautes exigences," essayai-je mais elle posa sa main sur ma bouche en rigolant.

"Oui et c'est comme si c'était toi qui la finançais." Elle enleva sa main et m'embrassa. "Je ne suis pas folle. C'est drôlement gentil en fait que tu veuilles le meilleur pour moi."

Merci seigneur. "C'est vrai baby."

"Je l'ai déjà avec toi. Mais je te remercie de vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi."

Elle marquait un point. "D'accord amour. On se retrouve à 19 heures?"

Elle opina. "Je connais la procédure. La voiture sera là à 18 heures. Je serai prête."

"Bien." Je l'embrassai à nouveau. "Rendors-toi un peu et ensuite passe une agréable journée."

"Je le ferai. Il me tarde d'être à ce soir."

Je souris." Moi aussi. "Moi aussi, baby. Amuse-toi bien. Achète quelque chose de sexy."

Elle rigola et se recoucha. "Comptes-y."

Oui j'y comptais bien. Je l'embrassai sur le front et tirai les couvertures sur son beau corps. C'était la partie la plus difficile, la laisser au chaud et presque nue au lit alors que j'allais travailler. Bon c'était toujours mieux que de la laisser de l'autre coté du globe. "Fais de beaux rêves, baby."

 **WWS**

"Tout est arrangé?" demandai-je à Martin quand j'eus une pause. Ce garçon était devenu très bon dans son travail. Il ne me posait jamais de question, il s'assurait toujours que j'aie les messages de Bella à temps et s'occupait de toutes mes demandes depuis son arrivée à Berlin comme l'organisation du spa et des voitures pour les filles et autres…

"Oui monsieur, les fleurs seront dans la limousine, tout est réglé au restaurant et vous aurez accès à l'entrée arrière de l'hôtel à votre retour, appelez simplement Mitzi qui est programmée sur votre téléphone et elle s'arrangera pour vous faire entrer."

Je ne le corrigeais plus sur le _monsieur_. Il avait continué à m'appeler ainsi bien que je lui ai demandé de très nombreuses fois d'arrêter.

"Merci. Des messages?"

"Oui monsieur, deux texto, rien d'urgent." Il me tendit le téléphone et je souris en voyant que c'était Bella.

 _Mission accomplie. Maintenant je vais au paradis dans les mains de Sven._

Je secouai la tête. Elle avait ri quand je lui avais offert le spa, en me disant que je l'incitais vraiment à me quitter pour Sven la masseuse.

 **Il me tarde de voir ce que tu porteras mais tu ne le garderas pas trop longtemps. Et peut-être bien que Sven a des mains magiques mais chez moi tout est magique.**

Je passai au message de Kate et mon sourire se fana.

 _Alors ton cousin a été démasqué. David Cullen nie avoir un lien de parenté avec toi._

Il fallait s'y attendre. Au moins, le gars était resté silencieux pendant quelques semaines. Je composai son numéro.

"Salut, Katie," dis-je quand elle répondit.

"Hey, Cullen sans cousin!" répondit-elle.

"Ça sonne beaucoup?"

Elle rit. "Fort et ennuyeux. Je leur ai juste dit que tu n'as jamais prétendu être là pour voir David Cullen, juste un membre de la famille. J'ai refusé de développer."

Je gloussai. "Je parie qu'ils ont adoré ça."

"Procédure standard, Edward. Je sais comment faire mon travail. Prêt pour ce soir?"

Je souris rien qu'en y pensant. "Oui, tout est prêt."

"Bien, soyez prêts au cas où il y aurait des fuites. Je n'aime pas que tous ces gens sachent ce que tu fais."

Je ris. "Ce n'est que trois ou quatre personnes, Katie."

"Il n'en faut qu'une, Edward. Ne l'oublie pas."

Non, je savais qu'elle avait raison. "Je ne le ferai pas. Continue à nier. Ça ne durera pas trop longtemps." J'étais déterminé à montrer ma copine une fois ce tournage terminé. Elle avait peut-être visité Paris avec Rose et Alice mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir ces endroits avec la femme que j'aimais. Il était temps de remédier à cela.

"Je sais. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. N'oublie pas qu'on sera là dans trois semaines."

Kate avait hâte de rencontrer Bella et Rose. "Comment pourrais-je oublier? Tu me le rappelles toutes les deux minutes."

"Je dois le faire parce que ta tête erre vers des choses liées à Bella si je ne la remplis pas avec d'autres choses. Vraiment, Edward, une fille pourrait avoir des complexes."

Je gloussai. "Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, Kate."

"Oui, parce que je ne te laisserai pas faire. Et tu as peur de moi. Ces deux choses se combinent pour nous donner une relation parfaite."

"C'est toi qui le dis. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois retourner au travail pour pouvoir payer nos factures."

"C'est vrai. Je m'attends à une belle augmentation pour tout ce que tu as causé depuis que tu es tombé amoureux. Je te ferai savoir de quel pourcentage on parle."

Elle me tuait. "Ne peux-tu pas demander à Garrett de siphonner des fonds à mon insu?"

Elle rit. "J'économise ça pour ma retraite dans quelques années. Il peut aller en prison pendant que je fais des courses sur Rodéo Drive. C'est un plan merveilleux."

"Tu seras libre pour Clooney."

"Naturellement. Tu vois, tu comprends. Je savais que je te gardais dans le coin pour une raison quelconque."

"Oui, mon physique."

"On ne peut pas faire de rabais mais maintenant que tu n'es plus sur le marché, ça ne me semble pas juste de fantasmer de m'enfuir avec toi. Je dois juste me contenter de Clooney. Au moins, il ne se mariera jamais pour me briser le cœur."

"Oui, c'est bien que tu t'accroches à un célibataire éternel."

"Tu le sais. D'accord, va travailler, courtise ta fille et appelle-moi demain."

"Compte là-dessus. Au revoir Katie. Dis bonjour à Garrett de ma part."

"Il regrettera de t'avoir manqué mais il t'appellera dans un jour ou deux. Il a quelque chose à voir avec toi à propos de parfum."

"Il veut que j'en mette?"

Elle rit. "Je pense qu'il veut que tu en crées un ou que tu mettes ton nom sur l'un. Bella et moi pourrions passer un bon moment en choisissant l'odeur d'Edward."

Oh Seigneur! "Je lui en parlerai plus tard. Au revoir."

Je reçus un texto de Bella quand je raccrochai.

 _Je sais tout sur ta magie, donc je vais dire à Sven de partir en randonnée. A très bientôt. Je t'aime._

C'est tout à fait vrai. Va te faire foutre, faux Sven.

 **Sven ne se remettra jamais du chagrin de te perdre mais tant pis pour lui. Tu es mon tout. Je t'aime aussi. On se voit dans quelques heures**.

Je rendis le téléphone à Martin après avoir effacé nos texto. Retour au travail. Dans quelques heures j'aurais ma copine pour moi tout seul. J'étais très impatient.

 **WWS**

Je jetai un coup d'œil par la vitre plusieurs fois mais je ne vis personne me suivre. J'étais retourné à l'hôtel pour faire croire que c'est là que j'allais avant de changer de direction et de m'arrêter derrière le _Reinstoff_. "Retrouvez-moi ici à dix heures, à moins que j'appelle avant…" dis-je à mon chauffeur, Hans, qui hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Je me cachai à l'intérieur, portant les roses que Martin avait laissées là. J'avais fait acheter des roses puisque je n'étais pas là pour choisir mais j'avais pris plus que juste des roses rouges. Roses, blanches et violettes mélangées au rouge ce qui avait fait un bouquet bien plus beau que ce que j'espérais.

J'arpentai en attendant. Bien sûr, j'avais quelques minutes d'avance mais j'avais hâte de la voir toute pomponnée pour une soirée avec moi. Un jour, bientôt, tout le monde la verrait à mon bras et puis... ils sauraient à quel point elle était belle et sexy.

Une limousine se gara à l'extérieur et je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque le conducteur sortit et ouvrit la portière. Non, bon sang, c'était mon boulot! Je me dépêchai et hochai la tête. Il s'écarta et je tendis ma main à Bella. Je ne voyais que ses jambes, complètement recouvertes d'un tissu blanc. Elle mit sa douce main dans la mienne et je l'aidai à sortir de la voiture, en m'évanouissant presque à sa vue.

"Baby, tu es magnifique."

Elle sourit et ça me coupa le souffle. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche qui moulait son corps, un long fourreau droit, couvrant tout mais en même temps mettant en valeur chaque courbe. Sans bretelle et elle portait son pendentif en pomme juste au-dessus de ses seins. Les seins délectables et pleins d'entrain. Merde. Ses cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière et tenus par une pince scintillante mais des boucles cascadaient en partie dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient maquillés et sexy et ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge sirène. Incroyable n'était même pas un mot assez bon pour elle. Je voulais la ramener dans la limousine et directement dans notre lit.

"Merci." Elle était si belle que je dus l'embrasser. Quand nous nous séparâmes, je la conduisis à l'intérieur.

"Elles sont pour toi, bien qu'elles ne te rendent pas justice." Je lui donnai les roses et j'eus ce charmant sourire à nouveau.

"Tu es très beau aussi." Elle tendit la main pour toucher la cravate grise. "Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça, d'où vient le costume?"

Je souris et portai sa main sur mes lèvres, l'embrassant et la faisant gémir doucement. "Garde-robe. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils me tueraient si je renverse quoi que ce soit dessus mais je m'en fiche." Je ne pouvais pas la quitter les yeux. "Baby, j'ai l'impression que je devrais t'escorter jusqu'à l'autel au lieu d'aller dîner. Tu es tout à fait étourdissante."

Bella rit. "Je leur ai dit! Je leur ai dit que j'avais l'air d'une mariée mais c'était si joli que je n'ai pas pu résister. Ça coûte probablement plus cher que la plupart des robes de mariée."

Cela me fit hausser les sourcils, je lui pris la main et la conduisis au restaurant. "Ne me dis pas que tu as dépensé tout ton argent pour cette robe, chérie."

Bella secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas dépensé un centime. C'est Rose qui a payé. Elle a insisté là-dessus. Ses parents vont découvrir bientôt qu'elle n'est plus à Washington."

Seigneur. "Ils ne savent pas qu'elle est ici?"

"Non, ça exigerait qu'elle leur parle, ce qu'elle ne fait pas. Ils n'ont pas essayé de l'appeler non plus. Elle a donc décidé de les punir en dépensant de l'argent jusqu'à ce qu'ils annulent la carte. C'est seulement une question de temps maintenant."

"Bonsoir, M. Cullen. Je suis le chef Daniel Achilles et je suis honoré de vous servir ce soir." Je me concentrai sur l'homme en uniforme blanc. Il ressemblait à un informaticien avec ses lunettes. Il avait la trentaine et un léger accent mais était facilement compréhensible.

"Merci de nous recevoir. Je n'ai entendu que des bonnes choses sur ce restaurant." Je mis ma main sur celle de Bella et la guidai dans la salle. La pièce était sombre, les sièges noirs et les fenêtres étaient sombres aussi. Les nappes étaient blanches et on nous amena dans une salle à l'arrière où des bougies brillaient sur une table au milieu.

Un serveur apparut et tira une chaise pour Bella. Elle s'assit et je m'installai en face d'elle. "Voudriez-vous que je trouve quelque chose pour les fleurs, madame?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh, oui, merci." Elle lui remit le bouquet et il se dépêcha de partir. Il y avait déjà une bouteille de champagne dans un seau et deux verres pleins.

Le chef Daniel se racla la gorge. "Je prépare un repas traditionnel qui est conçu pour faire appel à tous vos sens. Les hors-d'oeuvre seront bientôt là."

"Merci. Nous attendons avec impatience…" lui dis-je, tout en gardant mes yeux sur Bella. Si belle. Et puisque nous l'avions comparée à une mariée, ce n'était pas trop difficile pour mon esprit d'errer jusqu'au jour où elle deviendrait ma femme. Elle ne pourrait jamais être plus éblouissante qu'elle l'était en ce moment.

Bella sourit et tendit une main que je pris avec plaisir. "Tu me regardes comme si j'étais au menu."

Je souris. "Tu es sur mon menu pour plus tard ce soir, baby."

Elle rit. "Tu es méchant, je ne peux t'emmener nulle part."

"C'est une bonne chose que nous soyons seuls en ce moment… je pensais que les yeux du serveur allaient lui sortir de la tête quand il t'a vue. Imagine un peu si le restaurant était plein. Je devrais tous les tuer!"

"Pourquoi tant de violence? Il va falloir que nous te trouvions un psy." Bella rigola. "En fait je tuerai probablement la plupart des femmes ici alors nous devrions tous les deux parler à quelqu'un."

Je caressai sa main et regardai ses yeux s'assombrir. "On dirait de la soie," fis-je observer.

Elle sourit. "Je t'ai dit que Sven avait des mains magiques." Je les serrai et ça la fit rire. "D'accord, c'est grâce à la manucure que tu m'as offert. Je jure devant Dieu Edward, je n'ai jamais été aussi pomponnée de ma vie. Je me sens presque coupable."

Le serveur revint et posa des assiettes face à nous. "Cookie aux légumes et romanesco," nous dit-il avant de disparaitre.

"Pourquoi tu te sentirais coupable?" demandai-je mais Bella était en train de fixer son assiette. "Baby?"

"Qu'est-ce donc qu'un cookie aux légumes et romanesco?" me demanda-t-elle, ce qui me fit rire.

"Pas d'idée mais on m'a dit que c'était très bon. Je leur ai dit de ne pas amener le foie d'oie alors j'ai pensé que c'était un bon compromis."

Son expression fut inestimable. Elle fit un bruit avec sa langue. "Foie d'oie?"

Je ricanai. "C'est un mets délicat, baby." Un que je ne préfèrerai pas essayer merci beaucoup.

"Les gens riches mangent bizarrement," observa-t-elle mais elle mordit dans son cookie de légume. Elle mâcha pensivement pendant un moment puis sourit. "C'est bon."

Je ris et goûtai aussi. C'était un mélange intéressant de sucré et de végétal et je ne pouvais pas dire que cela me dérangeait. "C'est bon et nous mangeons beaucoup de choses étranges, tu devrais voir ce que Wolfgang Puck fait aux Oscars." Elle verrait… l'année prochaine. J'étais incroyablement excité qu'elle soit avec moi pour cette soirée. Cette année j'avais pris ma mère puisque j'étais célibataire. Pas l'année prochaine… ni aucune autre par la suite.

"J'en ai vu certaines à la télé." Elle fronça les sourcils, me faisant rire. "Est-ce que tu manges vraiment ce qu'il prépare?"

Je pourrai lui mentir mais ça ne servirait à rien. "Je mange ce qui me plait mais c'est une foule hollywoodienne alors je suis sûr que la moitié de la nourriture sera jetée, nous irons manger un burger après être partis de la fête."

Bella sourit. "Ça me parait bien." Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Pas que je me plaigne, je suis excitée d'être ici ce soir avec toi et quand nous y serons…"

Je coupai ses divagations. "Je sais baby, crois-moi une partie de la nourriture est vraiment bonne et ces endroit sont vraiment plus axés sur la socialisation, tu sais que je suis plutôt le genre à aimer la bière et la pizza."

Elle sourit. "Et j'aime ça chez toi." Elle mangea davantage et ensuite rigola. "Mais quand même je veux vraiment un de ces chocolats des Oscar…"

Bien sûr qu'elle le faisait. "Ils sont géniaux et je t'aime tellement que je te donnerai même le mien."

Elle ricana. "Tu dois vraiment m'aimer alors je ne sais pas si j'abandonnerais mon chocolat Oscar pour toi."

Je ris et sirotai mon champagne. "Comme ce sera ta première fois je laisserai couler. L'année suivante tu ferais bien de me donner ton chocolat."

"Ou sinon?" demanda-t-elle. Je souris quand je vis qu'elle avait fini son assiette. Au moins elle aimait la nourriture des riches…

"Je ne sais pas honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je puisse te punir mais quand même..."

"Edward je t'aime assez pour te donner mon chocolat mais j'espère que tu m'aimes juste assez pour ne pas me le demander."

Son rire remplit la pièce. C'était mon bruit préféré, eh bien, peut-être le deuxième après son gémissement de plaisir.

"Putain nous volerons le chocolat de tout ceux qui ont peur des calories."

"Oooh, quel bon plan! Nous gagnerons tous les deux alors." Elle tapa dans ses mains et fit un sourire éclatant.

"Ça se pourrait, amour." Le serveur débarrassa nos assiettes et posa la suite devant nous.

"Truite de rivière, sorbier, champignons et cresson," nous informa-t-il avant de partir.

"Poisson, ça je peux." Une fois encore, j'avais bien choisi. C'était léger et parfait et les baies amenaient vraiment une saveur incroyable. "C'est génial," me dit-elle avant de commencer.

J'étais trop content qu'elle aime. "Ça l'est. Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour demain les filles?"

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. "Nous allons à l'île des Musées. Tu y es déjà allé?"

"Non." Les seules fois où j'étais à Berlin ça avait été pour travailler. Je n'étais presque pas sorti, j'étais quand même allé voir le mur de Berlin mais c'était tout.

"Oh, eh bien ça va être super, les sculptures et l'art et il y a une cathédrale. Nous avons hâte d'y être." Elle semblait si excitée et ça me rendait heureux. Bien sûr il y avait une partie de moi qui aurait souhaité pourvoir être avec elle dans tous ces endroits, voir son excitation sur place.

"Je suis tellement content que tu passes un bon moment, Bella."

Elle me regarda et posa sa fourchette. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"De quoi tu parles?" demandai-je perdu.

"Tu parais triste."

"Je ne le suis pas baby."

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Edward. Dis-moi."

Elle me connaissait déjà trop bien. "J'aimerais juste pouvoir y aller avec toi."

Elle sourit et toucha ma joue. "Je le souhaite aussi, tu sais, je passe du bon temps avec Rose et Ali mais il y a une partie de moi qui sait que tu me manques et souhaite que tu sois là aussi. Nous irons voir tous ces endroits ensemble un jour, pas vrai?"

Bien. Il fallait que je m'en souvienne. Et je n'allais pas ruiner notre premier vrai rendez-vous en râlant sur ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir parce que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin en face de moi. "Nous irons baby et plus encore."

"Bien." elle sourit. "J'attends cela avec impatience."

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous attendons avec impatience." D'innombrables choses, vraiment.

"C'est une bonne chose que notre 'pour toujours' ait déjà commencé hein?" Elle leva son verre et trinqua avec moi.

"Une très bonne chose. Je ne pense pas pouvoir passer un autre jour sans toi," admis-je.

Elle sourit. "Moi non plus. Les garçons de l'université de Washington ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville."

Je rigolai alors que le serveur revenait pour prendre nos assiettes. "Fruit et yaourt," récita-t-il.

"Enfin quelque chose que je connais," murmura-t-elle, me faisant rire à nouveau.

"Tu aimes ce que tu ne connais pas," fis-je remarquer.

"Oui c'est vrai mais c'est bien de savoir qu'il n'y a pas de foie d'oie là," dit-elle en souriant et en mettant la cuillère dans sa bouche. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique de la voir sucer sa cuillère, ça n'avait rien de sexuel mais j'étais un mec et c'était la façon dont nous pensions. Je me retins de faire une remarque salace quand même.

"Ce sont peut-être des groseilles," suggérai-je, la faisant rire de nouveau.

"C'est bon, peu importe ce que c'est et c'est un premier rendez-vous incroyable, Edward, merci pour tout ça."

"C'est le moins que je pouvais…"

Elle leva sa main. "Ce n'était pas le moindre problème, tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour qu'on puisse passer cette soirée ensemble et si je ne t'aimais pas déjà au-delà de toute mesure, ça aurait suffi à me faire tomber amoureuse encore plus. Tu sais que je me serai contentée d'un room service et d'un film mais tu as voulu me donner quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait me donner mais tu l'as fait… Ici je suis dans un restaurant chic avec mon parfait petit- ami et nous sommes seuls. C'est comme être dans un film au lieu de le regarder, j'aime ça et je t'aime."

Je me penchai par-dessus la table et l'embrassai. Ses mots m'émouvaient. "Je t'aime aussi baby, je suis content que tu sois heureuse, je voudrai juste pouvoir te donner plus."

"Que serait-il possible que tu me donnes de plus?" demanda-t-elle paraissant surprise. "Tu me gâtes. Tu passes chaque minute avec moi dès que tu peux et figure-toi que je sais que tu restes debout plus tard pour passer du temps avec moi.

Je haussai les épaules. "Quelle raison aurai-je de rester debout si tu n'étais pas là?"

Elle rit. "Tu marques un point. Je suis ravie d'être avec toi Edward. C'est déjà au-delà de mes rêves les plus fous, ne t'excuse pas de devoir travailler ou d'être célèbre, ça nous a réunis, je ne pourrais jamais le regretter. Pas un instant."

"Tant que tu ne le fais jamais."

"Je ne le ferai pas." Elle sourit au serveur quand il revint. "Serait-il possible que vous montiez le son pendant quelques minutes?"

"Bien sûr." Il quitta la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard, la musique était plus forte. C'était un morceau doux et instrumental.

Bella sourit et me fit signe avec son doigt. "Veux-tu danser avec moi ?"

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me le demande deux fois. Je me levai et la tirai dans mes bras. Elle enroula les siens autour de moi et me sourit, se balançant doucement sur la musique. "Tu vois ? Il n'y a rien de mieux que ça."

Elle avait raison. Je baissai la tête et capturai ses lèvres avec les miennes. Elle soupira et se blottit. Je la serrai contre moi et quand nous nous séparâmes, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. "On ne pourrait pas danser ici s'il y avait du monde," dit-elle.

"Tu as raison. Il n'y a rien de mieux que nous deux seuls," lui dis-je.

"Ne l'oublie pas." Elle m'embrassa de nouveau et nous continuâmes à nous balancer sur la musique pendant quelques minutes. Nous nous séparâmes quand le serveur réapparut.

"Monsieur, y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire?"

"Non, merci. Nous sommes prêts à partir. S'il vous plaît, faites mes compliments à Daniel." Je lui donnai un pourboire, ayant déjà pris soin de payer pour le reste.

"Je le ferai, monsieur. Merci, madame. Passez une bonne soirée." Il rendit ses fleurs à Bella dans un vase assorti au bouquet. Elle sourit et le prit, en le remerciant.

La voiture attendait quand nous arrivâmes en bas et j'aidai Bella à se glisser à l'intérieur. Elle se blottit contre moi et nous regardâmes les lumières de Berlin pendant que nous traversions la ville. "Merci pour ce soir, baby."

Elle gloussa et embrassa ma mâchoire. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

Je ris. "D'abord, tu es apparue comme une déesse romaine, pour cela je te serai toujours reconnaissant. Deuxièmement, tu me fais toujours voir ce qui est le plus important. C'est toi et moi. Le reste c'est juste un bruit de fond. Parfois, c'est bruyant mais je peux l'éteindre quand je suis avec toi."

Elle sourit. "J'aime ça. "On s'en fiche du bruit de fond!" Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, je gémis et la rapprochai. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas demander au chauffeur de continuer à conduire et à descendre la vitre teintée mais... nous aurions tout le temps de faire l'amour en limousine un autre jour. Elle était trop belle et trop classe pour ça. En plus, j'avais fait préparer la chambre pour nous. J'avais envoyé un message à Mitzi pour lui dire que nous étions en route.

"Nous sommes arrivés, monsieur," dit Hans en s'arrêtant. Il sortit et ouvrit la portière. Je me levai et tirai Bella dans mes bras. Elle sourit et nous nous prîmes par la main. Elle était si jolie au clair de lune, comme une statue incandescente ou quelque chose comme ça. La porte s'ouvrit, une blonde nous sourit et nous fit signe. Je décidai que je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur notre chambre et je pourrais me perdre en Bella. J'attrapai ses fleurs et nous entrâmes.

Nous traversâmes la cuisine qui était vide et vers un monte-charge. "Nous l'utilisons pour le service," nous dit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier étage.

"Merci d'avoir fait ça, Mitzi."

Elle sourit. "Pas de problème. Nous apprécions que vous soyez ici." Les portes s'ouvrirent, Bella et moi allâmes dans notre chambre main dans la main. Je me servis de ma carte pour ouvrir et je lui tins la porte. Je souris quand elle haleta.

Je fis un pas à l'intérieur et oui, Martin s'était occupé de tout. Le lit avait été ouvert et des bougies illuminaient la chambre. Il y avait des roses et le champagne était dans son seau. Je posai ses fleurs sur la table la plus proche et revins vers Bella.

"Edward, c'est magnifique," murmura-t-elle.

"C'est toi qui est magnifique. Ce n'est rien."

Elle secoua la tête et sourit. "Plus de nourriture?"

Je ris et l'accompagnai jusqu'au chariot. "Appelle ça un filet de sécurité au cas où tu aurais détesté le repas mais j'ai un vrai dessert. Fruits et yaourts, c'est très bien, mais compte tenu de notre discussion sur le chocolat tout à l'heure... Je m'arrêtai et soulevai le couvercle. Bella poussa un couinement de joie qui me fit rire. "Ouais, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais apprécier."

"C'est du gâteau au chocolat allemand?" demanda-t-elle. Oh ouais, elle aimait ça.

"Peut-être. Pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir et voir par toi-même?" Je tirai une chaise et elle s'y assit, en regardant le gâteau d'un regard affamé. "Je pense que tu pourrais aimer ce gâteau plus que moi."

Elle gloussa et inclina la tête. "Je ne le saurai pas avant d'avoir essayé, pas vrai?"

Je m'assis assis en face d'elle et versai le champagne avant de prendre un bout de gâteau sur la fourchette et de le lui tendre. "Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de vérifier."

Elle ouvrit la bouche et je glissai la fourchette dedans. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit dès la première bouchée. C'était incroyablement sexy. "Je pense que tu préfères le gâteau," fis-je observer tristement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. "Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas évident de choisir pour le moment." Je fis la moue, ce qui la fit rire. "Pourquoi ne t'approcherais-tu pas pour que je puisse goûter et comparer?"

Ce n'était pas du tout une mauvaise idée. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et elle m'embrassa, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle avait un goût de chocolat et de champagne et Bella, ce qui était un assaut pour tous mes sens.

"Mmm, toujours un combat serré," murmura-t-elle quand nous nous séparâmes. J'étais dur comme un roc et prêt à la supplier de me choisir plutôt que le chocolat. "Peut-être que si tu portais moins de vêtements…" suggéra-t-elle.

Mon Dieu, à quel point j'aimais cette femme? J'enlevai la veste et la posai sur le dossier de la chaise. La cravate aussi. Elle prit une autre bouchée de gâteau et gémit en me regardant attentivement. D'accord alors. La chemise suivit, je me levai et retirai mon pantalon aussi. "Eh bien, c'est très tentant." Elle se lécha les lèvres, ce qui me rendit fou.

"Bella..." gémis-je.

Elle rit et se mit debout, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. "Tu as gagné, Edward. Tu gagnes toujours."

"Je veux gagner tout de suite," lui dis-je, en l'embrassant fort. Je dégrafai sa robe et elle bougea, laissant le tissu glisser le long de son corps. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et je gémis en la voyant dans rien d'autre qu'une petite culotte. Elle se pencha et ramassa la robe, la mettant sur le dossier d'une chaise.

"C'est ma première robe de créateur," dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

"Il y en aura beaucoup plus," lui promis-je. Il y en aurait tellement qu'elle en aurait probablement très vite assez.

"Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un autre test avant d'être sûre à cent pour cent qui gagne ce match, le chocolat contre Edward," dit Bella. Elle prit ma main et m'entraina vers le lit, en me poussant dessus avant de retourner vers la table avec le gâteau. Elle apporta l'assiette, mangeant une bouchée et souriant doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demandai-je. Elle était trop mignonne, pratiquement nue, elle mangeait du gâteau en souriant joyeusement.

"Je veux combiner mes saveurs préférées." Et l'instant d'après, il y eut un tas de gâteau sur moi et Bella mit l'assiette de côté. Eh bien, bonjour à vous. Elle rampa entre mes jambes et commença à lécher ma poitrine, jusqu'au gâteau.

"La vache!" réussis-je à dire, quand sa petite langue chaude entraina le gâteau sur mon torse. Elle léchait, mordait et suçait ma peau et le gâteau. Quand elle me sourit, sa bouche était barbouillée de chocolat. C'était trop mignon.

"Définitivement ma saveur préférée." Elle me nettoya avec sa langue puis se pencha sur moi pour que je puisse l'embrasser. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, je goûtai le chocolat et Bella et je pouvais voir ce qu'elle aimait tant.

"Tu es ma préférée," murmurai-je quand nous nous séparâmes. Je nous fis rouler et tendis la main pour virer sa culotte et mon caleçon. "J'ai besoin de toi."

"Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi," me dit-elle.

Je glissai en elle et elle fit un gémissement plus fort que pour le chocolat, ce qui me fit sourire. "J'ai gagné."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Toujours."

"Nous gagnons tous les deux." Et nous le fîmes, jouissant ensemble avant de nous effondrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Chaque jour devrait se terminer comme celui-ci.

 **WWS**

Je me retrouvai à souhaiter pouvoir revenir à la nuit dernière alors que je me balançais du vingtième étage d'un immeuble pendant que réalisateur filmait. Au moins, je n'avais pas eu à le faire en rappel comme le cascadeur. Bella avait à peine bougé quand l'alarme s'était déclenchée et je n'avais pas eu le cœur de la réveiller quand j'étais parti. J'espérais qu'elle s'amusait bien au musée.

"Et… coupez et c'est dans la boite! Ça fera l'affaire." Je descendis de l'immeuble et Martin se précipita immédiatement pour me donner le téléphone.

"Monsieur, je pense qu'il y a un problème."

Je pris le téléphone et répondis, le cœur battant. "Bella ?"

"Edward? Edward, ils savent." Sa voix était paniquée et mon cœur s'emballa. Putain.

...

 _Si vous voulez voir la robe de Bella tapez sur votre moteur de recherche / images_

 _Kate Beckinsale wears Gucci 2012_

* * *

 _ **On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose!**_

 _ **Des idées?**_


	46. Tout va bien

.

 **Chapitre 46** – Tout va bien

 _Edward! Edward, ils savent._

"Bella? Que s'est-il passé? Comment ont-il su?" Merde. Par l'enfer, qu'avais-je fait?

"Je ne sais pas, Rose et Emmett ont été arrêtés et je ne sais pas où ils sont!"

Quoi? Que se passait-il? "Pourquoi ont-ils été arrêtés? Baby prends une grande respiration et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

Je me tournai vers Martin. "Appelle-moi une voiture." Je ne savais pas où il fallait que j'aille mais je n'allais pas rester ici.

Je l'entendis faire ce que je lui avais demandé et relâcher son souffle dans un whouss. "Désolée. Je suis désolée. J'essaie…"

"Ça va, baby. Je sais que tu es en panique. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ainsi je saurai quoi faire. Pourquoi Rose et Emmett ont-ils été arrêtés?" Avec ces deux ça pouvait être n'importe quoi.

"Nous allions au musée. C'est tout." Mon cœur craqua à la confusion et à la tristesse que je pouvais entendre dans sa voix. "Nous sommes sortis de l'hôtel et ensuite les gens hurlaient des questions et il y avait foule." Enfoirés putain! J'allais tuer quelqu'un. "J'ai gardé la tête baissée, comme tu l'as dit mais ils ont juste continué, Rose a appelé Emmett et lui a demandé de descendre. Un gars a bousculé Ali et elle s'est blessée à la cheville."

Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Où diable était ma foutue voiture? "Elle va bien Bella? Et toi?"

"Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas été blessée juste poussée et malmenée." J'allais me défouler sur quelqu'un. Qui que ce soit si je le trouvais il était mort pour ça. "Un gars a attrapé Rose et tu sais, elle lui a tapé dessus." Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait. Seigneur. "Ensuite Emmett est arrivé, il a compris et il a commencé à distribuer les coups de poings en me hurlant de partir. Alice et moi on est à l'hôtel. Le portier a appelé la sécurité et les policiers et ils sont venus. Rose et Em ont été emmenés. Je ne sais pas où ils sont."

Sa voix montait dans les aigus et devenait nerveuse au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. "Bella ça va aller. Va dans la chambre avec Alice. Je suis en route, d'accord?"

"D'accord. On va essayer de savoir où ils ont amené Rose et Emmett."

"Je m'en occupe. Tu vas dans la chambre et tu m'attends. Je serai bientôt là. Je t'aime Bella. Souviens-toi bien de ça d'accord?" Ne les laisse pas ruiner ça. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

"Bien sûr. Je t'aime aussi. " Elle paraissait un peu mieux. Merci. "Je pourrai appeler papa ou…"

"Il est quatre heures du matin là-bas baby. Attends simplement." Quelqu'un allait recevoir un coup de téléphone désagréable et matinal mais ce ne serait pas Charlie Swan.

"Oh oui, j'oubliais. C'est…" Elle s'arrêta et renifla. Putain je détestai me sentir aussi impuissant. Il fallait que je la tienne et voie par moi-même qu'elle allait bien. "C'était terrifiant!"

"Je sais amour. Je sais que ça l'est mais tu vas bien et je m'occupe de tout, d'accord?" Finies les vacances. Au moins elle avait eu quelques semaines. C'était ma faute. Il avait fallu que je la fasse sortir hier soir, quelqu'un avait dû nous voir ou parlé ou autre chose. Nous aurions dû rester à l'hôtel. Ma faute.

"Tu es sûr de pouvoir venir?"

Comme si je pouvais être ailleurs? "Une voiture arrive. Je serai là aussi vite que possible."

"Très bien, je vais dans la chambre maintenant."

"Où sont les paparazzi? Ils vous ont suivies? Est-ce que tu sais s'ils connaissent ton nom?" Tant de choses à découvrir. Trop.

Elle soupira. "Je ne pense pas, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me demander qui j'étais, je suppose qu'ils avaient juste ma photo ou qu'ils la voulaient, Alice dit qu'ils sont de l'autre côté de la rue, les policiers les ont refoulé. Alice m'a dit de ne pas regarder dehors."

Bien. Au moins il y en avait une qui avait les idées claires. "Très bien baby. Oui, reste dans la chambre. Je suis en route. Je te vois bientôt."

"A bientôt." Et elle était partie. Il fallait que j'y aille.

J'allai voir Dave, mon directeur. "Il faut que je parte."

Il rit. " Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? Pas de plaisanterie à ce sujet. Nous sommes en plein milieu…"

Pas de temps pour ça. "Ma petite-amie vient de sortir et elle s'est faite attaquer par les paparazzi, mon frère et son amie sont en prison et il faut que j'y aille! Vous pouvez me virer ou me poursuivre mais j'y vais."

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sembla vouloir discuter mais quoi qu'il vit sur mon visage ça l'arrêta. "Bon sang, on va tenir pour l'instant, j'attends un appel dès que tu auras arrangé les choses et sortis ton frère de prison, j'ai un pont à faire exploser demain et j'ai besoin de lui!"

"Je t'appellerai." Je ne ferai pas d'autres promesses avant d'être de retour. Et je reviendrai quand je saurai que ma petite-amie était en sécurité et que mon frère et Rose étaient sortis de prison. Je n'avais jamais retardé un tournage avant et il pouvait juste gérer quand j'avais une urgence à régler.

"Martin!" appelai-je.

Il se précipita. "Oui monsieur, la voiture est en bas."

"Merci." Je me précipitai dans le bâtiment et je pris l'ascenseur. Le trajet sembla durer une éternité mais finalement je retrouvai Hans qui m'amena à la voiture. "A l'hôtel vite!" lui dis-je en composant le numéro. Elle allait être énervée mais tant pis!

"Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit important," grogna-t-elle dans le téléphone.

"Bella a été attaquée par la presse et Emmett est en prison, est-ce que c'est assez important pour toi?" fis-je.

"Putain d'enfer que s'est-il passé?" demanda Kate soudainement très réveillée.

"Je ne sais pas, j'espérais que tu me le dirais!"

"Hier soir il n'y avait rien Edward, je suis restée sur le net jusqu'à minuit, ça doit avoir… putain!"

"Quoi?"

"Oh que tu es beau!" Je jurai et elle gémit. "As-tu besoin de la tenir aussi serrée? Où est-ce? L'hôtel?"

Merde. "En sortant de la limousine?"

"On dirait bien," marmonna-t-elle. "Ouais on dit qu'Edward Cullen et une femme non identifiée s'embrassent à l'extérieur de son hôtel. Tout le monde l'a. _People, Perez, TMZ…_ merde je croyais que ça s'était bien passé..."

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux. "Ça aurait dû. Quelqu'un a dû ouvrir sa grande bouche. Personne ne m'a suivi quand je suis parti, j'ai vérifié. Et s'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient une bien meilleure photo parce que je l'ai embrassée en sortant du restaurant…"

"Quel con!" hurla Kate.

"Mais enfin je pensais pouvoir embrasser ma copine alors qu'elle est si belle et que je la sortais enfin pour un premier rendes vous, putain! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça?" criai-je.

"Rien." Soupira Kate. "Je suis désolée, tu as raison. Tu dois pouvoir faire ça, absolument. Tu sais que je suis de ton côté hein?"

Je savais. Ce n'était pas contre elle que j'en avais. C'était contre eux… Et moi parce que j'aurai dû m'en douter. "Je suis désolé aussi. Elle est énervée. Elle pleure, je le sais. Et Emmett et Rose sont en prison putain et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis en route pour la retrouver et… je ne sais pas!"

"Maintenant je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire, l'histoire est sortie du placard Edward. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Nous allons réfléchir à un plan d'action et faire ce que nous avons décidé. Je prends un vol dès que possible."

"Kate…" la coupai-je avant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de venir. Je voulais qu'elle vienne. "Merci."

"C'est ce que je fais. En même temps reste loin des vautours, je vais publier une déclaration confirmant que la belle fille en blanc est bien ta petite-amie, je ne donne pas son nom mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'aient cette information. Dis à Bella d'avertir sa famille et de leur conseiller de ne rien dire tant qu'ils n'ont pas de mes nouvelles."

"Ce sera fait."

"C'est vraiment une très belle photo," dit Kate. "Vous semblez vraiment très amoureux."

Bien sûr. Elle était si exquise hier soir. "Nous le sommes."

"Je sais. Va la retrouver. Je passe quelques coups de fil pour Emmett et Rose et j'appellerai ta mère." Putain maman allait piquer une crise…

"Kate."

Elle rit. "Ne commence pas. "Elle va le découvrir toute seule dès qu'elle sera réveillée, tu préfères qu'elle prenne son téléphone pour enguirlander la police allemande plutôt que toi?"

Elle marquait un point. "Très bien. Dis-lui que je l'appellerai une fois que j'aurai parlé à Bella."

"Il faudra que tu fasses une interview et sûrement avec elle." Merde. "Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de Bree Tanner et de _Rolling Stone_?"

J'avais dit à Bree qu'elle aurait le scoop et son article avait été bien. "Fais ça. Fais-la venir." C'est Bella qui déciderait si elle voulait lui parler, moi je le ferai.

"J'y travaille. Garrett et moi serons là-bas demain. Satané décalage horaire. Je t'appellerai pour te donner les détails."

"Merci, au revoir Kate."

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'hôtel et je vis la presse massée de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils étaient nombreux. Putain on était à Berlin ou à Hollywood? C'était ridicule. Je dus avoir fait du bruit parce que Kate se remit à parler. "Edward Cullen n'affronte pas les papz, que je n'aie pas à tirer de ficelles pour te sortir de prison… Bella est ta priorité tu te souviens?"

Bien sûr je m'en souvenais. Elle avait raison. Bella passait en premier. Toujours. "Très bien je te parlerai plus tard."

Je raccrochai avant qu'elle puisse m'ordonner de faire autre chose et Hans m'ouvrit la portière. Dès que je fus dehors ils commencèrent à crier. Heureusement il y avait toujours des policiers qui les empêchaient de rentrer et je me hâtai de monter les marches. Avant d'entrer je me tournai vers eux et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à me suivre il y avait sept ans je leur fis un doigt d'honneur. "J'espère que vous avez de bonnes photos de ça, connards!" m'écria-je avant de rentrer. Kate allait être énervée mais je m'en foutais. C'était tout ce que j'avais en ce moment.

"Monsieur, il y a eu quelques problèmes ici…" commença le responsable quand je passai devant le bureau.

"Je sais, rendez-moi service et trouvez où ils ont amené mon frère et son amie, appelez ma chambre quand vous avez l'info." Je ne trainai pas. Je me précipitai dans l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton de mon étage. Je suis là chérie. Tu seras dans mes bras d'ici une minute.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je me précipitai dans le couloir en sortant ma carte clé. J'ouvris la porte. "Bella?"

"Edward!" Et puis elle était dans mes bras et finalement mon monde se remit à tourner.

Je la serrai et enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux. Elle allait bien. Merci putain, elle allait bien. Je la reculai et la regardai. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et un peu brumeux mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien. "Tu vas bien, pas vrai baby? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal? Ils ne t'ont pas blessée?" demandai-je.

"Oui. Je vais bien. Juste une égratignure. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas que ce serait comme ça."

Egratignure? J'observai son bras et il y avait une petite égratignure. Merde. De la rage me traversa parce qu'elle avait été blessée, peu importait que ça ne soit pas grave. J'aurai dû savoir que ça allait arriver. J'étais un putain d'idiot. "Je suis tellement désolé, baby."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute." Oh mais ça l'était. Elle se blottit contre moi, je fermai les yeux et la tins un moment. Tout à l'intérieur de moi semblait s'être remis à sa place maintenant que j'étais avec elle, je pouvais la tenir et je savais qu'elle allait bien. Je n'avais pas réalisé combien j'étais énervé même quand j'avais engueulé Kate. Je n'avais eu qu'à la voir pour savoir qu'elle allait bien.

"Quand est-ce qu'ils nous ont vu?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Asseyons-nous et je vais te dire ce que je sais." Je passai mon bras autour d'elle et la conduisis vers la chambre. Alice était là, assise sur notre lit avec de la glace sur la cheville.

"C'est mauvais? Il te faut un médecin?" lui demandai-je.

"Non c'est juste tordu. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une entorse, ça fait mal un peu. Je vais bien. C'était horrible," me dit-elle.

"Je sais, je les ai vus."

"Ils sont venus vers toi?" Bella commença à me tapoter et je ris pour la première fois depuis qu'elle m'avait appelé.

"Non. Les flics les contiennent de l'autre côté de la rue." Je pensai que je devrais peut-être alléger les choses. "J'ai fait un doigt d'honneur alors je suis sûr qu'il y aura bientôt de nouvelles photos de moi."

"Edward!" mais elle rit et c'est que je voulais. Alice aussi.

"Kate va être furieuse mais au moins je ne suis pas allé donner des coups de poing." Je voulais aussi… mais… que s'est-il passé avec Rose et Emmett ?"

"Un type a attrapé Rose en essayant de m'attraper, je crois," dit Bella en grimaçant. "Elle lui a dit de reculer et quand il ne l'a pas fait, elle l'a frappé. Emmett est sorti au moment où c'est arrivé alors il a foncé et nous a dit de filer de là."

"Les poings volaient de tout part, pas seulement ceux de Rose et d'Em, aussi ceux des gars en première ligne," dit Alice. "J'ai regardé en arrière alors qu'on se dirigeait vers l'intérieur et il y avait plusieurs gars qui frappaient ton frère et Rose en frappait un. Ce n'est pas bon."

Merde. Je ne pouvais rien faire, sauf si je quittais Bella pour aller au poste de police mais honnêtement... ce n'était pas une option en ce moment. Je n'arrêtais pas de la toucher, me rassurant qu'elle allait bien. "Eh bien, Kate appellera maman, alors ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne soit sur l'affaire."

Bella gémit. "Comment est-ce arrivé ? Quand nous ont-ils vus ?"

C'est vrai, elle n'était pas au courant. "C'était à l'extérieur de l'hôtel quand je t'ai aidé à sortir de la limousine. Je t'ai enlacée. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais Kate a dit que c'est une belle photo de toute façon." Bella sourit d'un air tremblotant. Je pris mon téléphone et trouvai _Perez_ sur le net. Merde. Nous étions là, tout en haut. Et c'était vrai. Bella avait l'air étonnante, souriante, je souriais en l'attirant dans mes bras. Je montrai le téléphone et Alice couina en nous voyant.

"Bon sang, Alice," Bella lui donna un coup de coude. "Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, tu sais."

"Je sais… mais regarde-toi! Regardez-le ! Regardez vous et comment vous vous regardez l'un l'autre! Pensez-y. Tu aurais pu être démasquée en pantalon de survêtement avec des cheveux miteux et à moitié réveillée quand il partait le matin mais au lieu de cela, tu es incroyablement belle. Personne ne se demandera ce qu'il fait avec toi comme cette stupide vache de Jess. Regarde-toi!"

Bella sourit légèrement. "Oui, je suis contente de ne pas avoir l'air d'une sorcière."

J'enveloppai mes bras autour d'elle et embrassai le dessus de sa tête. J'étais heureux qu'elle semble calme maintenant. Bien sûr, la tempête ne faisait que commencer. "Tu ne peux jamais ressembler à une sorcière, baby."

Alice souffla. "Ça doit être ça le véritable amour. "Avez-vous vu ces photos de célébrités sans maquillage?" Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Hé, tu es maquillé en ce moment!"

Merde. J'avais oublié. Je lui fis une grimace et relâchai Bella pour aller me laver le visage. "Ça fait partie du métier." Je me lavai et séchai, jetant la serviette de côté. Mon téléphone sonna pendant que je revenais.

"C'est ta mère," me dit Bella. Ça me surprenait qu'il lui ait fallu tout ce temps, bien que peut-être Kate ait eu à s'occuper des préparatifs de voyage avant de l'appeler.

"Salut, maman."

"Comment vont les filles?" me demanda-t-elle, ne prenant même pas la peine de me dire bonjour. Naturellement.

"Bella va bien, elle a une légère égratignure au bras mais c'est tout. Alice a mal à la cheville, elle a mis un truc froid dessus mais elle va bien. Je ne sais pas pour Rose, puisqu'elle est en prison."

Maman grogna et je remerciais le ciel qu'elle soit à des kilomètres de là. "J'ai passé des appels…" c'est tout ce qu'elle dit. "Laisse-moi parler à Bella."

Je secouai la tête et passai le téléphone à ma copine. "Salut, Esmée," dit-elle en souriant à nouveau. Hé, ce qui la faisait sourire ne me dérangeait pas. Elle écouta une minute. "Je vais bien. Oui, c'était effrayant mais je n'ai pas été blessée, Emmett et Rose m'ont protégée pendant qu'Alice me sortait de là. Je suis inquiète pour eux."

Elle rit à tout ce que ma mère dit. "D'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne doute pas que tu le ferais. Je vais devoir le dire à mon père." Elle rit encore. "Tu as tellement raison. Je parie qu'Emmett chie dans ses... oups." Je ris quand son visage rougit pour avoir dit des gros mots devant ma mère. "Eh bien, il a promis qu'il ferait en sorte qu'aucun de nous ne soit arrêté, alors techniquement, Rose a donné le premier coup de poing. Je vais devoir le défendre sur ce coup-là."

Ses yeux étaient à nouveau brillants, ce qui me fit sourire. "Vraiment? Rose voulait être sur _TMZ_ , elle sera ravie quand elle sera libérée." Elle s'interrompit à nouveau. "Oui, d'accord. Voilà Alice."

Alice prit mon téléphone et rassura ma mère en lui disant qu'elle allait bien pendant que j'enlaçai Bella de nouveau. "Je suis si content que tu ailles bien."

"Je vais bien. Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé quand j'étais contrariée mais..."

Je la coupai avec un baiser rapide. "J'aurai été en colère si tu ne m'avais pas appelé quand tu étais contrariée. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir été pris au dépourvu. Si nous n'étions pas sortis hier soir, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. C'est ma faute."

Les yeux de Bella se plissèrent. "Edward Cullen, n'ose jamais dire ça! J'ai adoré la nuit dernière. Tu n'as pas aimé toi? Voudrais-tu vraiment reprendre hier soir?"

Avant que je puisse répondre, Alice me rendit mon téléphone. "Maman."

"Je ne peux pas venir maintenant. J'ai plein de réunions et ton père a un emploi du temps chargé. J'ai notre avocat qui s'occupe de la situation d'Emmett mais que je sois damnée s'ils arrêtent mon fils parce qu'il protège des filles innocentes de ces vipères et de leurs appareils photos. Rose n'a pas de casier et elle se défendait d'une agression! J'écraserai quiconque tentera de porter plainte contre eux. Pour qui le gars travaillait-il?" demanda-t-elle en crachant des mots avec colère.

"Maman, je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas là. Ils l'ont arrêté aussi, je crois." Alice et Bella hochèrent la tête. "Alors tu vas pouvoir le découvrir."

"Bien sûr que je vais le faire," marmonna-t-elle sombrement. "Si Emmett et Rose ne sont pas relâchés dans l'heure, je vais voir à ce qu'ils paient tous." Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Je faisais confiance à maman pour gérer ça.

"Demande à ton frère de m'appeler."

"Je le ferai, maman."

"Bien. Maintenant tu t'occupes des filles. Elles ont été un peu secouées. Kate m'a dit qu'elle venait pour parler de stratégie. Tu vas devoir sortir et sortir en grand, Edward. En ce moment, ils sont en train de mendier pour des photos et des informations. Tu dois les leur donner. Leur intérêt faiblira si tu leur donnes quelque chose et les laisse vous voir ensemble. Inonde-les de photos et ils perdront vite intérêt en vous deux. Kate est d'accord."

Je grimaçai à l'idée de me donner en spectacle pour les vautours. "Arrête ça, tu sais que j'ai raison." Comment faisait-elle ça? "Tu ne peux pas la protéger tout le temps, Edward. Donne-leur ce qu'ils veulent et ils s'en prendront aux autres qui cachent des choses."

Elle avait raison. "On en parlera, maman."

"Fais ça. Prends soin des filles, Edward. Garde-les dedans jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kate."

Comme si l'un d'entre nous allait quelque part? "Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème."

"Bien. Je vais harceler notre avocat."

Je ricanai. "Je parie qu'il sera ravi que tu l'appelles avant cinq heures du matin."

"Il est payé ridiculement cher chaque fois que je veux qu'il travaille," répondit-elle. "Prends soin de toi et arrête de maudire les journalistes."

Oups. "Tu l'as déjà vu ?"

"Il suffit d'actualiser sur _TMZ_ et là, tu montres autant de classe et de sophistication que ton frère avec ses fesses…" Elle soupira. "Pourquoi ai-je eu des garçons ?"

Je ris. "Pour qu'on fasse entrer des filles dans ta vie?"

Elle souffla. "Exactement. Remercions Dieu pour elles. Maintenant, file. Tiens bon. Dorlote-les ! Je t'aime."

"Je le ferai, maman. Je t'aime. Au revoir."

Je posai le téléphone et vis Bella et Alice échanger des regards. Alice se leva. "Je vais aller dans ma chambre et faire une sieste. Je vous verrai plus tard, d'accord?"

"Le dîner est pour moi. Nous prendrons le service d'étage et tu pourras avoir tout ce que tu veux," lui dis-je.

Alice sourit et embrassa ma joue. "Ça me parait bien." Elle baissa la voix. "Ne crache pas sur la soirée d'hier. Cela représentait tout pour elle," chuchota-t-elle. Elle serra Bella dans ses bras puis elle sortit de la chambre en boitillant.

Je pris le téléphone de l'hôtel et appelai la réception. "J'ai besoin d'un masseur pour la chambre 532. Mettez ça sur ma note, s'il vous plaît? J'enverrai le pourboire quand j'aurai confirmation qu'il est là."

"Oui, monsieur, on va arranger ça."

"Merci."

Bella me sourit quand je raccrochai. "C'était gentil de ta part de faire ça pour Alice."

"C'est le moins que je puisse faire." Le moins que l'on puisse faire. J'étais baisé, ma copine s'est fait attaquer, mon frère arrêter et nos amies blessées.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas." Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains. "Tu t'es surpassé pour moi depuis le moment où je suis revenue dans ma chambre et tu étais là, même si je t'ai menti." Je commençai à protester mais elle mit son doigt sur ma bouche. "C'est vrai. Tu as réalisé mes rêves les plus fous et je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses pour ça. Il y a donc une partie du fait d'être avec toi qui n'est pas tout... rose. Je m'en fiche. C'est ta vie. C'est ma vie maintenant. Je vois que cela t'embête et je ne te laisserai pas faire, d'accord?"

Ses mots étaient incroyablement beaux pour moi. Elle n'allait pas s'enfuir. Il y avait une petite partie de moi qui s'était préparée à ce qu'elle le fasse. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes. "Je ne le regrette pas, Bella. Je ne pourrais jamais regretter la nuit dernière. C'était un premier rendez-vous public fantastique et attendu depuis longtemps. Plus public que je ne l'avais prévu mais tout le reste était comme je le voulais. Je regrette juste que cela se soit produit aujourd'hui."

"Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu vois bien ça, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle.

Je suppose mais j'aurais dû faire quelque chose de différent. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. "Je sais. Et je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolé que tout le monde puisse nous voir tels que nous sommes sur cette photo. Tu m'as coupé le souffle à ce moment-là." Je l'embrassai. "Je t'aime, beaucoup."

"Je t'aime," me dit-elle. J'ouvris les bras et elle se blottit contre moi. "Je suppose que nous avons des choses à régler, à propos de la presse."

J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête. "Plus tard. Aujourd'hui, nous allons laisser Kate prendre le contrôle. C'est pour cela qu'elle est douée de toute façon. Elle est en route." Puis je me souvins. "Um, elle va appeler la fille qui m'a interviewé pour _Rolling Stone_. Je lui ai en quelque sorte promis que quand on voudrait que tout le monde sache, c'est elle qui l'aurait. Kate prépare une interview, si tu veux. Je peux le faire seul..."

"Non." Bella recula et secoua la tête. "Je veux le faire avec toi. On est dans le même bateau."

Dieu merci pour ça. "Oui, c'est vrai. Toujours."

"Alors, allons-y. Nous sommes prêts." Elle me sourit. "Je peux tout faire tant que je t'ai toi."

"C'est vrai."

Elle me repoussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur moi. "Alors prouve-le."

Elle était magnifique. "Volontiers." Et je le fis.

 **WWS**

"Où sont-ils?" demanda Bella pour la quinzième fois en faisant les cent pas dans notre chambre.

"Il n'y a que vingt minutes qu'il a envoyé un texto, ça prend du temps, baby."

"Je sais! Mais il faut que je les voie de mes propres yeux pour m'assurer qu'ils vont bien."

"Em a dit qu'ils allaient bien. Un peu énervés mais bien."

"Je sais! Mais j'ai besoin de les voir."

"Ils sont en chemin. Tu devrais probablement appeler ton père maintenant." Je grinçai des dents à l'idée de dire à Charlie ce qu'il s'était passé mais il serait encore plus énervé s'il le découvrait par _TMZ_ ou par ma mère.

"Pas avant que Rose soit ici." Bella secoua la tête. "Il va avoir plein de questions et il vaudrait mieux que je puisse y répondre et non pas remettre les explications à plus tard."

C'était une bonne raison. "Allez reviens ici, assieds-toi et attends, Bella. Ce n'est pas de faire les cent pas qui va les faire arriver plus vite."

"Je sais." Elle soupira et vint vers le canapé, s'assit à côté de moi et passa ses jambes sur mes genoux. "Ils se sont faits arrêter à cause de moi," me dit-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Oh non… Si je n'étais pas à blâmer elle non plus. "Hé est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit il y a moins d'une heure que je n'y étais pour rien?"

"Oui, mais ils voulaient me protéger."

"Ils auraient pu le faire sans taper sur des gens, Bella. Je ne suis pas désolé qu'ils l'aient fait du moment qu'ils n'ont pas trop d'ennuis mais c'est eux qui se sont mis dans cette situation."

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. "Pourtant ce ne serait pas arrivé si…"

"Si nous n'étions pas sortis hier soir, ce que tu m'as dit, je n'ai pas le droit de le regretter donc tu n'y es pas autorisée non plus."

Elle embrassa ma mâchoire. "D'accord tu as raison j'ai juste besoin qu'ils arrivent."

Je ris et passai ma main le long de son côté. "Je pourrais toujours te distraire."

Elle rigola. "Encore une fois je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient de sortir de prison pour nous trouver en train d'avoir du bon temps en leur absence."

"Ils comprendraient." Mon frère applaudirait même sûrement.

"Vrai." Elle m'embrassa et je la fis bouger sur mes genoux quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. "Ils sont là!" s'écria-t-elle m'oubliant complètement, quittant mes genoux et courant jusqu'à la porte. J'aurai dû m'y attendre.

"Nous sommes libres, garces!" s'écria Rose alors qu'Emmett et elle entraient en compagnie d'Alice. Ils avaient dû s'arrêter pour la récupérer en passant avant de nous rejoindre.

"Rose! Je suis tellement désolée!" Bella était dans ses bras et Rose l'étreignait.

"Je t'en prie, c'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai faite avec mes vêtements depuis des années! Tu m'as vu un peu rabattre le caquet de cet abruti? Je lui ai cassé le nez et son appareil photo, il pensait qu'il pouvait me toucher le cul? Je l'ai frappé pour lui donner une leçon."

Emmett rit. "Ça c'est ma copine! Eddie j'aurai aimé que tu la voies. Elle a envoyé un meilleur coup de poing qu'Alec, je te jure." Sa lèvre était fendue et je pouvais voir quelques bleus commencer à apparaitre sur son visage.

"On dirait que tu en as pris un peu aussi." Je me levai et allai vers lui. "Tu vas bien?"

"Oui je vais bien. C'est superficiel, j'ai connu pire." Ça je le savais. "Des coups perdus pour la plupart pendant que j'en tabassais un autre. Putain de lâches."

"Et toi?" demandai-je en prenant Rose dans mes bras après que Bella l'ait relâchée.

"Les phalanges enflées et un bleu sur la cuisse, je vais bien."

"Merci de l'avoir protégée," dis-je à Rose en la libérant. Je m'adressai également à mon frère. "Je vous remercie." Je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier.

"C'est mon travail depuis quatre ans maintenant, pas de problème," répondit Rose en enroulant un bras autour de Bella qui souriait vraiment maintenant qu'elle pouvait voir d'elle-même qu'ils allaient bien.

"Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. J'ai fait ce que les grands frères font." Bella enlaça Emmett et il embrassa le dessus de sa tête. "Tu vas bien pas vrai? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal?"

"Je vais bien."

"Elle a une égratignure sur le bras," corrigeai-je. "Mais ce n'est rien et aucun doute que ça aurait été pire si vous n'aviez pas été là."

"C'était amusant," nous dit Emmett.

"Tu es vraiment un voyou," dit Alice en le tapotant avec son doigt. Il relâcha Bella et je la récupérai.

"J'ai sauvé tes fesses pas vrai, petite? Et maintenant je vais te porter partout jusqu'à ce que ta cheville soit complètement guérie."

"Oh non! Repose-moi!" Elle le tapa légèrement sur le torse.

"Je suis ton héros, demoiselle en détresse. Tu devrais m'embrasser et non pas me taper dessus."

"Bien." Alice l'embrassa sur sa joue bleue. "Merci. Maintenant repose-moi." Il le fit, la posant doucement sur le lit avant d'attraper un oreiller et d'y poser sa cheville. Il se préoccupait vraiment d'elle malgré les taquineries. "Je peux gérer ça. Merci pour le masseur Edward. Il a fait du très bon travail."

"Pas de problème," l'assurai-je, content d'avoir pu faire un petit quelque chose pour elle.

Emmett s'affala dans le fauteuil et Rose s'assit sur l'accoudoir près de lui, Bella à côté de moi et je la tirai contre moi. J'avais déjà des problèmes quand je ne pouvais pas la toucher quand tout allait bien mais maintenant qu'elle avait été bouleversée et harcelée, cette urgence était doublée. Sachant ce qui pouvait lui arriver il était impossible que je ne la tienne pas. Elle se blottit contre moi.

"Alors vous avez une date pour le procès ou quoi?" J'étais habitué à la façon dont ça se déroulait en Californie mais ici en Allemagne je ne savais pas.

Emmett fit un grand sourire. "Nan, les poursuites ont été abandonnées."

"Abandonnées?" demanda Bella. "Comment diable est-ce possible?"

Je le savais. C'est quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire. "Maman."

Emmett opina. "Ouais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle a fait mais je sais que des quatre gars qu'on a cognés qui étaient plus qu'heureux de nous désigner alors qu'ils nous harcelaient, ont décidé de ne pas porter plainte après qu'ils aient passé leur appel téléphonique."

Je me dis que les photographes et les reporters étaient susceptibles d'appeler leurs lieux de travail. "Elle a demandé à leur employeur de les licencier?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Dieu seul le sait mais Maman l'a fait. Elle a dû utiliser son pouvoir et effrayer les journaux pour lesquels ils travaillent."

"Elle était assez énervée. Elle était toute en mode défense."

"Ouais nous avons été libres de partir mais on nous a avertis de ne plus causer de problèmes." Il sourit à Rose. "Ils ne nous connaissent pas bien, c'est clair."

Rose souffla. "Je plaisantais plus ou moins sur ton arrestation sans moi mais je suis contente que nous y soyons allés ensemble."

"Et tu es sur _TMZ_ ," lui dit Bella et Rose poussa un cri et plongea vers l'ordinateur portable que nous avions sur la table.

Elle alla sur le site et cria. "Regarde-toi! Pas étonnant qu'ils en aient après nous ce matin, tu as l'air d'être sur le point d'arracher ses jolis vêtements!"

Je souris à Bella. "C'en n'était pas loin," maugréai-je, la faisant rire.

"Ils sont là! Merde regarde mes cheveux. C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Ce connard efféminé qui me tire par les cheveux, Em tu as l'air torride, tout sexy et enragé."

Mon frère se leva et sourit. "Oui. Et toi aussi baby. Tu as ce même air que quand tu me chevauches…"

"Hé!" dîmes-nous avec Bella alors qu'Alice s'écriait, "Non!"

Emmett sourit. "Oui c'est vrai. Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Mon petit frère qui fait un doigt d'honneur à la presse? Les merveilles ne s'arrêteront décidément jamais!"

Je haussai les épaules. "Maman m'a déjà engueulé pour ça. Kate m'a envoyé un texto pour savoir si je t'imitais..."

Emmett rit. "Nan, si tu le faisais, tu t'en serais mêlé et envoyé quelques coups de poing. Je sais que tu ne leur montreras pas tes fesses, ça vaudrait quelques millions pas vrai?" Je lui jetai le coussin du canapé et il gloussa. "Je suis content que tu leur aies montré, Eddie. Ils doivent savoir qu'ils ont franchi une putain de limite."

"Ouais, ils m'ont vraiment énervé."

"Avons-nous un plan?" demanda-t-il se rasseyant dans le fauteuil qu'il avait abandonné pour aller se voir sur le web.

"Kate est en route et elle va faire venir Bree de _Rolling Stone_ pour une interview. Je vais demander à Garrett d'engager quelques gardes du corps pour les filles et trouver un autre endroit où aller, sécurisé comme ça ils ne pourront plus s'approcher d'elles."

"Tu vas faire ça?" demanda Bella.

Je réalisai que j'aurai probablement dû en discuter avec elle mais je n'avais encore rien fait. Je pris sa main dans la mienne. "Oui si ça te convient, je veux que vous puissiez sortir et la meilleure façon c'est que tu aies quelqu'un avec toi et qu'ils ne puissent pas s'approcher. Ils pourront s'occuper de toi et c'est à ça que les gardes du corps servent."

Bella regarda Rose et Alice et elles eurent une de ces conversations silencieuses entre filles. C'était déconcertant. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et Bella sourit. "D'accord Edward mais je ne veux pas que tu dépenses de l'argent pour ça."

Je secouai la tête. "Peu importe le prix je paierai pour m'assurer que tu sois en sécurité." Je regardai Rose et Alice "Pour vous toutes. J'ai promis à Charlie que je m'occuperai de vous et c'est ce que je vais faire."

"Charlie!" haleta Rose. "Lui avez-vous parlé?"

Bella secoua la tête. "J'attendais qu'on sache ce qu'il t'était arrivé avant de l'appeler. Il n'a pas dû encore voir _TMZ_ aujourd'hui."

"Ou il l'a fait et il attend de voir combien de temps il te faudra pour l'appeler…" prévint Alice. Bella avait immédiatement son téléphone dans la main ce qui nous fit rire. Eh bien, je ris bien que mon estomac soit serré et que je flippais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste parce ce que sa fille avait été attaquée à cause de moi.

"Arrête, Edward," prévint Bella. "Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la leur, tu te souviens?"

"C'est vrai." Mais Charlie le verrait-il ? Emmett était pâle tout d'un coup.

"Em?" demandai-je.

"Il va me tuer. Rose a été arrêtée. Je lui ai promis. Ne l'appelle pas encore, Bella. Rosie, emballe ta merde, on doit s'enfuir en courant. Nous irons en Sibérie. C'est dur de retrouver des gens là-bas."

"Il comprendra, Emmett," dit Bella, en appelant. Mon frère ronchonnait et s'installa sur le bord de son fauteuil, juste au cas où il aurait besoin de décoller.

"Salut, papa," dit Bella, mettant le téléphone sur haut-parleur.

"Salut, Bells. Comment va l'Allemagne?" demanda-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et me regarda. Je haussai les épaules. "Eh bien, ça pourrait aller mieux."

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda-t-il. "Qui a des ennuis ? Si c'est Emmett, ne me le dis pas…"

Mon frère gémit et s'affaissa pendant que Rose lui tapotait le dos en riant. "Et biieeennnn…" dit Bella.

"Qu'est-ce que ce garçon a fait?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu sais qu'Edward et moi sommes sortis hier soir?"

"Oui et je t'ai dit que c'était une idée stupide. Les chances sont... attends, vous vous êtes faits prendre, n'est-ce pas?"

Bella soupira. "Apparemment. Ils étaient à l'affût quand Alice, Rose et moi sommes sorties ce matin, ils nous ont encerclées, en criant et prenant des photos."

"Est-ce que ça va? Alice et Rose? Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix s'élevant de plus en plus haut, les nerfs prenant le dessus.

"On va tous bien pour la plupart, papa."

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour la plupart? Explique-toi, Bella," ordonna-t-il d'un ton brutal.

"J'ai une cheville tordue et Rose a mal aux articulations et un bleu sur la cuisse et Bella a une égratignure a son bras, Charlie," dit Alice.

"Des articulations douloureuses ? Rose, es-tu là?" demanda-t-il de façon suspecte. Faites confiance au chef pour qu'il pèche des informations incriminantes.

"Juste ici, chef papa," dit-elle avec un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. "Et avant que vous ne demandiez, oui, elles sont douloureuses parce que j'ai cogné sur un type qui pensait qu'il pouvait passer par moi pour atteindre Bella."

Charlie gémit. "Des ennuis?"

"Eh bien, Emmett et moi avons été arrêtés," lui annonça-t-elle, faisant gémir Emmett pendant que Charlie criait, "Quoi?"

"Oui, on s'est fait prendre mais toutes les charges ont été abandonnées."

"Comment Emmett est arrivé là-dedans?" A présent il avait l'air résigné.

Nous regardâmes tous mon frère qui transpirait abondamment. "Rosie m'a appelé quand elles étaient en train d'être attaquées. Attaquées, Charlie! Elles avaient besoin de moi, alors je suis descendu et un type était sur Rosie alors j'ai été forcé de le virer et de faire sortir Alice et Bella de là."

"Euh hum," murmura Charlie. "Et pourquoi je vois des articles selon lesquels tu te bats au moins contre quatre hommes?"

Et maintenant je parie, qu'il serait sur ces sites web plusieurs fois par jour…

"Parce qu'ils me battaient ?" demanda Emmett, sa voix grinçante. "Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire Charlie? Les laisser piétiner les filles et molester ma Rosie?"

Nous attendîmes tous la réponse de Charlie en retenant notre souffle. "Non. Tu as protégé les filles. C'est la chose la plus importante. On discutera de l'arrestation de Rose à un autre moment."

"Je me suis fait arrêter, Charlie," s'interposa fièrement Rose. "Menotter et pousser à l'arrière d'une voiture de police." Ses yeux scintillaient. "Ça m'a fait me poser des questions sur..." elle s'arrêta quand Bella lui jeta l'autre coussin du canapé. "Rien," finit-elle en riant fort.

"Les enfants…" marmonnait-il. "Et où était Edward pendant ce temps?"

Putain de merde. C'était mon tour. "Je tournais, Charlie. Mais je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu l'appel de Bella. Mon agent de presse s'occupe de tout et une journaliste en qui j'ai confiance viendra nous interviewer, Bella et moi. Nous sommes découverts maintenant, alors il faut qu'on en parle. Elle vous appellera, j'en suis sûr. Vous pourriez être traqué et questionné."

Charlie murmura quelque chose à propos de la presse que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. "Je suis désolé," lui dis-je. "Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive. Je vais engager des gardes du corps et on va déménager dans un endroit plus sûr. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour les protéger."

"Tu as prévenu la presse pour qu'ils sachent qui était Bella?" demanda-t-il, l'air agacé.

Je clignai des yeux de surprise. "Non, bien sûr que non."

"Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. Bella s'est bien amusée pendant la soirée?"

Je la regardai et souris. "Oui, elle l'a fait."

"Eh bien, alors, je suppose que ça valait le coup puisque mes filles n'ont pas été trop blessées. Et ce n'était pas ta faute. Comment ont-ils eu la photo?"

"On n'a pas été suivis, alors soit quelqu'un a cafté, soit un journaliste a eu de la chance et était là au bon moment. Ils traînent ici. "Mon agent a du monde dessus." J'obtiendrais un nom, bon sang et cette personne paierait.

"Je suppose. Tu es belle sur cette photo, Bella," dit Charlie, son ton plus doux maintenant. "Je suppose que cette spéculation sur ton mariage est incorrecte."

Bon sang. "Merci, papa. Rose m'a acheté la robe. Et bien sûr, nous ne nous sommes pas mariés!"

Il rit. "C'est ce que je pensais. Edward sait bien qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas faire ça quand je ne suis pas là…"

Bien sûr que je le savais. J'appréciais beaucoup trop ma vie pour m'enfuir sans dire un mot au père de la fille qui avait des armes à feu. "Edward, tu fais ce qu'il faut pour protéger mes filles. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, si je dois contacter la police, fais-le moi savoir."

"Je le ferai, Charlie."

"Emmett!" cria Charlie, faisant sursauter mon frère.

"Oui, monsieur!" Il le salua. Je ris à son idiotie.

"Ne donne plus de coups de poing à moins que mes filles ne soient en danger, compris ?"

"Oui, Charlie. Je jure de ne pas me battre sauf si c'est pour protéger nos filles."

"Mes filles," corrigea Charlie. "Je te donne un passe-droit cette fois puisque l'histoire dit que Rose a donné le premier coup de poing. Bon sang, ma fille, tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut pas faire cela?"

"Il m'a attrapé le cul, Charlie." Rose sourit, attendant sa réaction.

"Qui? Comment s'appelle-t-il? Pour qui travaille-t-il?" Charlie débita toutes ces questions rapidement nous faisant tous rire.

"Je m'en suis occupé, Charlie. Que pensez-vous de ma photo?" demanda-t-elle en riant.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir été dans une bagarre," bégaya-t-il.

"Mais est-ce que j'ai l'air sexy?" demanda-t-elle, faisant gémir Bella.

"Ignore-la, je le fais, Bells. Tu es sûre que ça va? Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère à cause de ces journalistes. Si l'un d'eux m'appelle, je leur donnerai l'enfer pour t'avoir poursuivie."

"Je vais bien, papa. Edward va s'occuper de tout."

"Je le crois, c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas en route pour l'aéroport en ce moment." Emmett poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement qui fit rire Charlie. "Bien sûr, mon garçon. Je garde les yeux sur toi et je te tiendrais responsable si ça se reproduit, même si c'est Rose lance le premier coup de poing. Compris ?"

"Oui, monsieur, chef," répondit-il, en grimaçant.

"Bien. Je dois aller travailler mais vous restez tous en dehors des ennuis, vous m'entendez?"

"Oui, papa. Je t'aime," lui dit Bella.

"Ouais. Je t'aime aussi. On en reparlera bientôt." Et il était parti.

Emmett s'avachit sur son fauteuil. "Dieu merci, c'est fini."

Je lui souris. "Tu as parlé à maman?"

"Ne plaisante pas là-dessus. Elle m'a sorti de prison, " dit Emmett. "Elle ne peut pas être trop énervée."

"Elle en voulait aux paps, mais maintenant que tu es sorti..." Je m'arrêtai quand il lance un coussin sur moi. "Je dis ça … je dis rien."

"Je l'appellerai et la remercierai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je pense qu'on devrait commander un room service et du porno."

"Je ne pense pas!" s'écria Alice.

Emmett rit. "Je parlais à Rosie. La voir se battre et être menottée m'a excité."

"Dégoûtant," marmonna Alice pendant que Rose se mit debout et tirait Emmett sur ses pieds.

"Si vrai. J'ai de l'adrénaline à dépenser. On se voit demain." Mon frère ouvrit la porte et la poussa en avant. Ils disparurent avant même que nous puissions cligner des yeux.

"Eh bien, c'était intéressant," fit remarquer Bella.

"Oui. Mais Em avait raison."

"Ewwwwww," cracha Alice. "Je suppose que je vais y aller alors."

Non, ça n'allait pas arriver. Je m'occupais des filles, comme promis. "Je parlais du service d'étage et d'un film, pas un porno. Qu'en dites-vous?"

"Moins amusant que le porno," chuchota Bella en m'embrassant l'oreille. "Ça a l'air bien," dit-elle assez fort pour qu'Alice entende.

"Sors la carte des menus," dis-je à Bella. "On verra pour le porno ce soir," répondis-je en murmurant. C'était une autre façon de prendre soin de ma fille, n'est-ce pas ? Nous méritons une autre libération après une journée comme celle-ci.

Demain, Kate arriverait et la folie médiatique commencerait. Autant se détendre tant qu'on le peut.

* * *

 _ **On aura sûrement des réponses à nos questions dans le prochain chapitre**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à commenter on arrive à la fin de cette fic...**_


	47. Interview

.

 **Chapitre** 47 – Interview

"Cette salope de l'enfer au cube! Je vais la tuer!" Personne au monde n'avait un langage aussi imagé que Rosalie Hale… j'en étais convaincu.

"Quoi encore?" demanda Bella avec lassitude. Ça avait été une longue journée et une longue nuit. Dave était énervé parce que j'avais quitté le travail pour attendre Kate et affronter cette connerie de presse. Au moins Emmett avait pu aller faire exploser son putain de pont. Il devrait être heureux que son coordinateur de cascade soit sorti de prison mais l'était-il? Non. J'étais prêt à faire des heures supplémentaires tous les jours pour compenser alors? J'endurais leurs fichus retards lorsqu'un cameraman ratait quelque chose ou quand il y avait eu des incidents. Ils pouvaient bien me laisser un jour ou deux pour arranger ma vie personnelle.

"Nos noms sont là," annonça Rose. "Jessica putain Stanley à tout donné à _TMZ_."

Je soupirai. "Ils l'auraient eu demain de toute façon." _Rolling Stone_ allait faire le forcing pour être le premier à avoir le scoop sur Bella et moi. Les magazines people étaient prêts aussi. Les photographes et les reporters étaient en route. Ça faisait tourner ma tête. "Maintenant ton nom est connu puisque tu as été arrêtée."

"Ouais mais cette garce a dit qu'elle n'était pas surprise que j'aie été arrêtée parce que j'ai toujours montré des tendances violentes. Je vais lui en montrer moi des tendances violentes!" Rose était comme une tempête dans cette pièce et la tablette qu'elle avait dans sa main était en grave danger d'être envoyée valser. Et comme c'était la mienne ça m'inquiétait un peu.

"Merde, nous avons quand même eu de la chance qu'elle n'en parle pas avant. Elle m'a envoyé tout un tas de texto," nous dit Bella.

"Ouais? T'a-t-elle dit qu'elle allait ouvrir sa putain de grande gueule au sujet de Tyler?" Bella pâlit et je passai mes bras autour d'elle. Ce putain de gars?

"Qu'a-t-elle dit?" demanda Alice, ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs.

 _"Bella eu une dernière année très difficile, elle sortait avec Tyler Crowley pratiquement depuis le premier_ _jour de sa première année d'université,"_ cita Rose renfrognée. "Des conneries, tu ne l'as eu qu'à la fin de l'année, bien sûr Jessica doit embellir." Elle se racla la gorge. _"En arrivant cette année elle a découvert qu'il la trompait Dieu sait depuis combien de temps avec son ancienne petite-amie à la maison, il n'est pas revenu en cours et a dit à Bella au téléphone que c'était fini. Elle a été anéantie."_

Bella gémit et j'embrassai le dessus de sa tête. "C'est bon."

"Non ça ne va pas, c'est humiliant, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a dû leur dire ça?" demanda Bella.

Parce que c'était une putain de garce.

"Oh… elle leur a dit plus que ça," fulmina Rose. _"Je suis à peu près certaine qu'elle était cliniquement déprimée depuis des mois, nous l'appelions tous Unabomber dans son dos parce qu'elle se cachait constamment sous ce sweat à capuche gris, j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle se fasse du mal."_

Le visage de Rose était un masque de fureur pure.

"Je vais l'écraser cette garce, quelle… Juste parce que tu n'es pas passée sous tous les gars du campus comme elle le fait, ne veut pas dire que tu étais en dépression. Je l'aurais su si tu l'avais été et bien sûr que je t'aurai aidée."

"Tu as bien aidé," la rassura Bella. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Jess ait fait ça."

"Oh… elle a voulu ses quinze minutes de célébrité! Nous verrons bien ce qu'elle a à dire quand j'irai la trouver," marmonna Rose. Elle envoya un texto. "Et voilà."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demanda Alice.

"Rien encore. J'ai demandé à Emmett de me procurer un de ces téléphones jetables. Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec les parents de Jessica. Voir combien elle peut parler s'ils l'envoient en cure de désintoxication."

"Qui dit qu'ils te croiront?" fit remarquer Alice à juste titre.

"Je connais sa cachette… peut-être qu'elle est assez intelligente pour en changer mais j'en doute… si elle l'était, elle n'aurait pas fait ce qu'elle fait? Elle sait que je vais rentrer et que je peux lui botter le cul en personne."

"Rose ne penses-tu pas que…"

 _"L'autre fille est leur acolyte, Alice Brandon,"_ continua Rose.

"Acolyte?!" tonna Alice. "Je vais lui en montrer moi de l'acolyte!" Et elle partit comploter avec Rose.

Je souris à Bella. "Tes amies ont des tendances violentes," fis-je observer. Jessica n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort à ce sujet.

Elle rit. "Ouais, c'est vrai mais c'est pour ça que je les garde, ça me sauve parfois."

Je lui touchai la joue. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Ça doit aller non? C'est de ça que tu m'avais averti non? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes supposées amies sortent mes squelettes de mon placard mais je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre."

"Ce ne sont pas tes squelettes, baby. C'est le sien. Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

"Non, je suis seulement une petite-amie pathétique et trompée."

"Ex petite-amie," corrigeai-je. "Tu es avec moi maintenant. J'aimerais que tu considères que tu as bien mieux maintenant."

Elle sourit enfin et m'embrassa tendrement. "Je le fais. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse rivaliser avec toi."

Je lui souris en retour. "Bien. Je sais comment tu te sens, baby. N'oublions pas que le monde entier sait qu'Irina m'a trompé et s'est mise avec James pendant le tournage. C'était embarrassant et je me suis senti stupide mais c'est elle qui a eu le mauvais rôle."

"C'est vrai." Bella s'appuya contre moi. "Je me demande juste qu'est-ce qu'ils vont trouver d'autre d'intéressant. Mon manque de relation avec ma mère? Vont-ils lui courir après? Vont-ils harceler mon père? Dois-je appeler Tyler pour lui dire de ne pas leur parler? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire dans cette situation!"

Je regardai l'heure. "Kate va bientôt être là et c'est elle qui va gérer tout ça. Elle saura quoi faire." Je ne voulais pas qu'elle appelle cet abruti mais je ne pourrais certainement pas l'en empêcher si elle voulait le faire. Il ne méritait pas sa protection…

"Je peux l'appeler," proposa Rose en faisant un sourire menaçant.

Bella rit. "Je suis sûre que tu peux mais il ne répondra probablement pas… après la dernière fois où tu l'as fait." J'aurais souhaité voir ça.

"Pour le reste, ton père peut gérer ça et tous les connards de reporters qui iront à Forks pour chercher des informations compromettantes." Espérons qu'il ne tue personne mais s'il le faisait je pourrais le couvrir. "Qu'est-ce que ta mère pourrait dire sur toi Bella? Est-ce qu'elle te connait vraiment?" demandai-je.

Bella fit une grimace et je souhaitai pouvoir reprendre cette question. "Je suis désolé chérie. Je ne voulais…"

"Non tu as raison. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'elle veuille te rencontrer et revenir dans ma vie une fois qu'elle saura que je…" elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

"Tu as atterri avec un gars riche?" suggérai-je, en riant. "Elle ne pourra pas nous atteindre si on ne le veut pas. Si tu veux que je la rencontre et la laisse faire partie de notre vie, je suis de ton côté. Sinon elle peut continuer sa vie."

"Il faudra qu'elle admette qu'elle n'a pas trente ans si elle fait ça," fit remarquer Alice.

"Putain de Renée," marmonna Rose.

"En parlant de parents, est-ce que tu as parlé aux tiens?" demanda Bella, changeant totalement de sujet.

Rose sourit. "Je les ai appelés hier soir pour leur dire que j'avais été arrêtée. Papa était furieux il m'a dit de rentrer à la maison, comme s'il avait son mot à dire dans ce que je fais? Je lui ai dit que j'étais en vacances qu'il me verrait quand je le déciderai ou qu'il pourrait me voir sur _TMZ_ si je lui manquais trop. Il n'était pas du tout amusé."

"Je parie qu'il ne l'était pas. Et ta mère?" se demanda Bella.

"Elle a râlé disant que ça compromettait la réputation de la famille alors je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter de ça, que je serai une Cullen assez tôt et que son nom ne serait pas sali. Ils n'étaient pas trop ravis que je sois impliquée avec un cascadeur au passé trouble..." Elle paraissait tout à fait ravie de ce fait. "Apparemment il m'avait réservée pour le fils du directeur de l'hôpital, ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient me troquer pour obtenir une promotion." Elle secoua la tête. "Peut-être qu'Emmett et moi devrions sortir une vidéo porno qui scandaliserait tout le monde…"

Je ne pensais pas que mon frère soit opposé à cette idée. "Je ne pense pas que mes parents soient vraiment excités par cette idée." Maman avait assez vu Emmett nu, j'en étais tout à fait sûr…

Rose soupira. "Vrai. C'était une pensée amusante cependant. L'expression sur leurs visages! Peut-être qu'on pourrait en faire une juste pour nous et leur laisser penser qu'elle a été vue par tout le monde."

"Rose, personne ne veut savoir ce que tu fais avec Emmett!" lui dit Alice.

"Oh si! On est tellement torride tous les deux," nous informa Rose, en faisant un sourire éclatant. "Ça ne serait pas aussi bien qu'un enregistrement de Bella et d'Edward mais on aurait quand même du succès."

"Aucune vidéo," dit Bella. C'était une bonne chose bien que j'aime vraiment la pensée de nous regarder tous les deux. Je le savais. Les vidéos sexy sortaient bien assez vite seules et la dernière chose que je voulais c'est que quelqu'un partage nos moments intimes.

"Pas juste," se plaignit Rose. "Je pense que…" elle s'arrêta quand on frappa à la porte. "J'y vais." Elle alla voir par le judas. "Une blonde, fin de la trentaine et un homme châtain même âge," dit-elle. "Kate et Garrett?"

"On dirait bien." Elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagé en les voyant. J'avais géré ça comme j'avais pu mais j'avais besoin de me libérer d'une partie de ce fardeau.

"N'est-ce pas Laila Ali*?" dit Kate, tendant une main à Rose. "C'est sympa de te rencontrer sans qu'il y ait des barreaux de prison entre nous."

Rose rit et lui serra la main. "C'est Rose, en fait mais c'est vrai j'ai un méchant coup de poing."

"Tu dois le faire pour être avec Emmett," répondit Kate. "Voici mon mari, Garrett. Il ne sert à rien mais je l'emmène avec moi pour porter mes sacs."

Il lui lança un regard noir et serra la main de Rose. "A quel point es-tu attachée à Emmett? Parce que je pourrais utiliser une jeune..." Il s'arrêta quand Kate lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. "Hé, tu peux draguer Edward tout le temps, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas draguer une jolie jeune fille?"

"Parce que tu as l'air d'un homme d'âge moyen pathétique quand tu le fais..." lui dit-elle. "Bella, c'est bon de te rencontrer enfin. Je suis désolée que ce soit dans ces circonstances mais je ferai ce que je peux pour te faciliter la tâche."

Bella se leva et enlaça Kate qui fut d'abord surprise mais qui la serra ensuite dans ses bras puis elle me sourit. "Merci," lui dit Bella.

"N'est-elle pas mignonne? Pas étonnant qu'Edward soit tombé amoureux de toi. Pas besoin de me remercier, ma chérie. Je suis ici pour faire mon travail, pour lequel je suis très bonne. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que ce soit aussi indolore que possible pour toi."

Bella la relâcha et sourit. "J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes la meilleure."

"Bien sûr que je le suis. Edward a de la chance de m'avoir et comme il m'a, vous m'avez tous. Je vais m'occuper de toi comme je le ferai pour notre garçon là-bas." Elle la relâcha et tendit la main à Alice. "Tu dois être Alice. Comment va ta cheville?"

"C'est bon aujourd'hui," dit Alice. "La glace et le repos ont fonctionné."

"Eh bien, je suis désolée que tu aies eu à traverser ça. Je suis ici pour m'assurer que cela ne se reproduise plus."

"Enfin plutôt moi…" dit Garrett. Il glissa un bras autour de ma fille et me sourit. "Voyons voir comme tu l'aimes." Il frotta le bras de Bella. "Salut, ma belle. C'est bon de te rencontrer."

Elle rit et s'éloigna de lui. "Edward m'a prévenu que vous pourriez essayer de vous venger."

"Merde. Bien, je suppose qu'au lieu de te convaincre de t'enfuir avec moi, je vais devoir travailler à ta protection." C'était Garrett : toujours prêt à aller de l'avant pour faire ce qui devait être fait.

"Oui, tu le feras." J'embrassai Kate et Garrett, même s'il draguait ma femme. "Et sur le front?" demandai-je quand je la relâchais.

"Nous avons quatre gardes du corps en route. J'ai déjà commencé à faire des recherches pour les endroits disponibles à louer ou à acheter qui se trouvent dans des communautés protégées ou des bâtiments sécurisés. Je n'ai pas trouvé de maison qui corresponde mais il y a une tonne d'appartements disponibles qui pourraient fonctionner. Je vais vérifier aujourd'hui et voir ce qui semble être le plus sûr."

Je sentis un souffle de soulagement me traverser en écoutant ses paroles. "Merci, G."

"Pas de problème. J'organise aussi une voiture pour les filles et les gardes, un gros SUV, des vitres teintées. Il devrait être là demain."

"Vous êtes plutôt efficace," lui dit Rose. "Merci. Nous avons hâte de sortir, même si nous devrons avoir des hommes costauds avec nous."

"C'est juste pour protéger la presse de toi, boxeuse," fit Garrett en la faisant sourire. "Je pars pour m'occuper de choses et d'autres. Katie, mon amour, fais de la magie ici. Je t'appellerai plus tard."

Elle l'embrassa et le fis sortir par la porte. "Tout d'abord," dit-elle, s'adressant à Bella et à moi alors qu'elle était assise dans l'un des fauteuils. "Connaissez-vous un Johann Schmidt?"

Je secouai la tête pendant que Bella répondait : "Non."

"C'est le photographe qui a pris la photo de vous qui a été vue dans le monde entier. C'est le frère d'un Karl Schmidt, ce nom vous dit quelque chose?" Encore une fois, nous répondîmes non. "Il est employé chez Reinstoff en tant que serveur et..." elle s'interrompit et hocha la tête à l'expression sur mon visage.

"Oui, c'était ton serveur. On a passé quelques coups de fil et il semble qu'il t'ait vendu à son frère quand il a vu qui il attendait ce soir-là. Il ne l'a pas laissé venir au restaurant mais il est venu à l'hôtel et a pensé à juste titre que vous prendriez une autre entrée. Il a attendu et puis vous connaissez la suite. Il fait un joli penny pour la photo, j'en suis sûre."

Notre putain de serveur… qui m'avait déjà énervé en lorgnant ma copine. "Je suppose que je vais appeler Daniel," murmurai-je. J'étais content de savoir, enfin. Une partie de moi s'était demandé si Martin m'avait trahi, ce qui aurait été nul.

"Non, Edward," dit Bella, en touchant ma main. "Ce qui est fait est fait. Avons-nous vraiment besoin qu'un gars perde son travail après coup?"

"Ils t'ont attaqué, Bella. Je ne peux pas l'oublier."

"Je sais mais il n'était pas responsable de ça. Les paparazzi le sont. Et ça allait probablement arriver peu importe la façon dont on nous aurait découverts. Je ne pense pas que ça en vaille la peine."

Je soupirai. Elle avait raison, je suppose. Ce qui était fait était fait mais j'étais toujours en colère. "Très bien, je ne le ferai pas virer." Peut-être qu'Emmett et moi pourrions lui rendre visite. Non, elle n'aimerait pas ça non plus.

"Elle est géniale pour toi," fit observer Kate en souriant. "Il n'est pas du genre à faire virer les gens. Il le regretterait s'il le faisait et tu lui as fait voir ça. Oui, je pense que toi et moi allons nous entendre super bien," dit-elle à Bella.

"J'aimerai bien," sourit Bella.

"Maintenant que c'est fait, parlons stratégie."

"Nous devrions y aller," dit Alice à Rose, qui se leva à contrecœur.

"Je vous verrai toutes les deux quand j'aurai fini ici. Je reçois déjà des appels à ton sujet. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'avoir les meilleures amies de Bella, surtout celle qui s'est fait arrêter en se battant pour elle."

Rose sourit. "Nous serons dans ma chambre. Edward vous donnera les informations. A plus tard, les gars." Et puis il y n'y eut plus que nous trois.

Kate démarra son ordinateur. "J'ai vu les derniers trucs sur _TMZ_. Jessica Stanley? Qui est-elle pour toi?" demanda-t-elle à Bella.

"C'est une amie, plutôt une ennemie," lui dit Bella, faisant rire Kate.

"Je dirai qu'elle ne t'a pas vraiment rendu service mais on peut tout arranger. A-t-elle raison sur le truc dépressif?"

Je regardai Kate pendant que Bella secouait la tête. "Non. Je n'étais pas trop sociable et bien sûr, j'étais un peu déprimée. Plus que cela, j'étais embarrassée. Tous ceux avec qui on traînait savaient ce qu'il avait fait et ils me regardaient comme ça, tu vois? Cela dit, ils étaient désolés et me plaignaient mais en même temps... voulaient creuser et savoir ce que je ressentais."

"Je te comprends," répondit Kate. "Le truc sur l'ex est vrai, alors?"

"En quelque sorte. On est sorti ensemble vers la fin de la première année, pas le début. Il m'a trompée, mit sa copine enceinte et m'en a informé par téléphone."

"D'accord, c'est une bite. Tu n'as pas menacé la fille, essayé de la tuer, quelque chose comme ça ?" demanda Kate.

Bella rigola. "Mon Dieu, non. Pourquoi je ferai ça?"

Kate sourit. "Chérie, je travaille à Hollywood. Crois-moi, ce n'est rien. Mais tout va bien. Es-tu restée en contact avec lui depuis la rupture? Quelque chose qui pourrait avoir l'air mauvais ?"

Bella avait l'air mal à l'aise. Je glissai mon bras autour d'elle et elle se détendit un peu. "Pas exactement. Il m'a envoyé des fleurs pour ce qui aurait été notre anniversaire en disant qu'il m'aimait et que je lui manquais et tout ça. Je les ai jetées."

Kate haussa un sourcil. "Mégabite. Il l'a fait pendant que sa petite amie portait son bébé?"

"Sa femme," corrigea Bella. "Oui, elle était presque prête à avoir le bébé à ce moment-là. Ils ont eu une fille, si ça intéresse quelqu'un."

"Et tu le sais parce que…?" demanda Kate. Elle prenait des notes.

"Parce que Jessica me l'a dit. Je ne lui ai pas parlé. Mais Rose l'a fait..."

"Elle l'a fait?" Kate sourit. "Je peux deviner comment s'est passée cette conversation..."

Bella gloussa. "Elle l'a peut-être menacé avec son scalpel s'il me contactait à nouveau. Il ne l'a plus fait." Elle se mordit la lèvre et avait l'air nerveuse. "Devrais-je? Je veux dire, son nom est public maintenant. Devrais-je l'appeler et l'avertir ou lui demander de ne rien dire?"

Je me retins de grogner, à peine. Kate me regarda et secoua la tête. "Non. Dans ce genre d'affaires demander aux gens de ne pas parler peut-être pire que s'ils parlent. C'est lui le trou du cul ici et je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait le faire tourner d'une manière qui donnerait une mauvaise image de toi. Tu n'as eu aucun contact avec sa femme?"

"Non. Je ne sais même pas si elle sait pour moi…" Bella grimaça. "Maintenant elle le saura probablement."

Kate rit. "C'est son problème et on dirait qu'il le mérite. Quelqu'un d'autre dont on a besoin de s'inquiéter?"

"Elle a un harceleur nommé Mike Newton," dis-je, obtenant un regard noir de Bella. "Quoi? C'est vrai!"

"D'abord, ce n'est pas un harceleur, juste un gars qui m'a beaucoup demandé de sortir avec lui."

"Et qui n'accepte pas de réponse négative et qui se pointe constamment où tu es," lui rappelai-je, souriant innocemment.

"Même s'il parle à la presse, je doute qu'il dise du mal de moi."

"Il pourrait mentir mais j'en doute. Je vais le noter et le garder à l'œil." Kate continua à écrire. "Et toi, alors? As-tu déjà été arrêtée?"

Bella rigola. "Mon père est chef de police. Non je n'ai jamais été arrêtée ou fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse constituer une infraction." Il fallait que nous travaillions sur ça, peut-être tester les atteintes à la pudeur quelque part. Je souris en y pensant.

Kate me lança un regard soupçonneux mais ne dit rien. "Bien. Des ennemis? Quelqu'un qui te déteste et qui balancerait des conneries pour rigoler?"

"A part Jessica? Non pas que je sache. Beaucoup de gens détestent Rose mais c'est parce qu'ils ont peur d'elle. Je ne peux imaginer qu'ils en aient après moi."

"Très bien, des amoureux éconduits? Un coup d'un soir qui pourrait sortir du bois?"

Bella bougea mal à l'aise et rougit. Je ris. "Je sais tout de ton passé, baby."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux que tout le monde le fasse."

"Heureusement que non mais c'est juste au cas où," ajouta Kate.

"Je suis sortie avec un gars qui s'appelle Eric Yorkie au lycée. C'était mon premier, nous sommes restés ensemble presque deux ans. Nous avons rompu à cause de l'université et nous sommes toujours amicaux, pas amis. Je ne suis allée avec personne jusqu'à Tyler, ensuite j'ai eu un gars pour une nuit, Sam mais je doute vraiment qu'il en dise quelque chose, ça a été humiliant pour tous les deux et ensuite Edward."

"Le dernier et le meilleur," intervins-je, faisant rire Bella. Je détestais qu'elle soit exposée comme ça. Espérons que tout ça resterait entre nous et Kate, eh bien, tout sauf les trucs de Tyler.

"Exactement. D'accord ton père est policier. Je suppose qu'il n'a aucun passé sordide qui puisse nous être reproché."

Bella sembla positivement horrifiée. "Non, je veux dire, je ne pense pas. Si c'est le cas est-ce que ça ne serait pas sorti quand il est devenu policier?"'

Kate rit. "Probablement. Je vérifie. On ne sait jamais qui peut se décider à parler. Une ex petite-amie, un collègue passé. Quelqu'un qui aimerait être sous les projecteurs."

"Papa n'avait personne jusqu'à récemment. Il vit avec une femme qui s'appelle Sue Clearwater. Elle est adorable."

"Et ta mère?" demanda Kate.

Je pris la main de Bella et la serrai. Je savais que ça lui déplaisait. "Elle est partie quand j'avais trois ans. Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois depuis. Nous avons parlé il y a un mois et quelque mais elle est plus une connaissance qu'une mère." Bella se mordit la langue.

"C'est bon baby. Raconte-lui tout," l'incitai-je.

"Elle sort beaucoup. Et elle va avec des gars qui ont de l'argent. De jeunes gars riches. Elle ne sait rien pour Edward pour l'instant mais quand elle saura… bon, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle dira ou fera."

Les yeux bleus de Kate devinrent durs alors qu'elle écrivait furieusement. "Nom?"

"Renée Higgenbotham mais je pense qu'elle se sert toujours beaucoup de Swan."

"Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer," marmonna Kate. "Où est-ce qu'elle vit?"

"Floride la dernière fois que j'ai su. Elle était à New York avec un banquier nommé Paul qui pensait qu'elle avait trente ans."

Kate sourit. "Elle ment sur son âge? Bon si elle décide de se présenter à la presse elle devrait avoir plus de trente ans… c'est bon, je peux travailler avec ça… penses-tu qu'elle pose un problème?"

Bella haussa les épaules. "Honnêtement je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a jamais beaucoup estimée. Peut-être maintenant que je suis avec Edward? Ouais c'est possible. Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à être proche d'elle."

Bien. C'était une profiteuse et je savais trop bien à quoi ça ressemblait. "Bien Je vais fouiller un peu plus pour elle, pour l'instant quand on te pose des questions, garde les choses simples : tes parents sont divorcés, ta mère vit en Floride, tu lui parles au téléphone mais ne la vois pas souvent. Ne mentionne rien sinon ils voudront creuser, reste vague, ne dis pas que tu refuses de la voir, dis simplement que tu es occupée en ce moment et que tu espères la voir bientôt. Ne leur dis rien s'ils ne te le demandent pas."

Kate se réinstalla et nous sourit. "Honnêtement je ne pense pas que ce soit pertinent ou que ça apparaisse mais j'aime être préparée à tout. Et ce que le public veut Bella, c'est ton histoire d'amour. Une étudiante de Washington a trouvé une star de cinéma de Californie. Sois toi-même. Montre l'amour que tu ressens pour lui. Essaie de ne pas te mettre en colère et s'ils te poussent, tes sentiments sont réels. S'ils ont des yeux alors ils le sauront. Vous êtes constamment en train de vous toucher, vous pencher l'un vers l'autre, vous regarder et ce que vous ressentez est très clair. Ne changez rien à ça."

Elle se tourna vers moi. "Edward il faut que tu contrôles ton envie de prendre le pouvoir et de te battre pour elle. Si on lui demande quelque chose qui ne te plait pas, laisse une chance à Bella de répondre ou de détourner la question. Si elle insiste interviens. Je sais que c'est dans ta nature de vouloir la protéger mais elle peut très bien se débrouiller comme tu l'as vu."

Je soupirai. Elle avait raison mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'appréciais. "Edward, je peux m'en sortir," me rassura Bella.

Je lui touchai la joue. "Je sais baby, je déteste juste que tu doives subir ça."

"Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressante," dit Bella, me laissant bouche bée. Elle rigola. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Il y a des gens bien plus fascinants sur lesquels écrire. Une fois que nous aurons fait cette interview et celle pour _People_ , je doute qu'ils puissent être intéressés."

"Ils le seront mais pas nécessairement pour parler de toi. Edward tu as besoin de libérer un après-midi pour sortir avec Bella. Sans vous cacher cette fois. Vous pourrez avoir un ou deux gardes du corps mais nous voulons qu'ils prennent des photos de vous deux vous tenant par la main, rigolant, peut-être même vous embrassant." Elle secoua la tête quand je la fixais. "Tu sais très bien qu'ils veulent la photo qui va leur rapporter un max. Plus tôt ils l'auront plus tôt ils vous laisseront tranquilles."

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux. "Je déteste me livrer à ce genre de prestation comme ça."

"Ne pense pas que c'est une prestation. Sortez et passez un bon moment. Vous êtes restés enfermés ici pendant trois semaines. Vous ne voulez pas sortir un soir ou aller au restaurant ou faire les boutiques ou autre chose? Oubliez les photographes, concentre-toi sur Bella," ordonna Kate.

Je regardai Bella. "Me concentrer sur ma copine n'est jamais un problème."

Elle me sourit. "Ça m'est égal Edward. J'aime la photo qu'ils ont déjà prise de nous. Alors un peu plus?"

Beaucoup plus qu'un peu plus je savais qu'un peu ne suffirait pas. "Très bien. Je vais essayer de voler un peu de temps à Dave."

Kate rit. "Il était énervé pour aujourd'hui, hein? Ça lui passera. Tu n'as jamais provoqué de problèmes avant. Et s'il a un problème avec ça je lui parlerais."

"Je gérerai. Nous étions en avance sur le programme. Il a mal réagit parce que j'ai quitté le tournage hier mais honnêtement ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de moi. C'était des coups de feu et des gros plans."

"C'est bien. Il ne va pas jeter à la poubelle ce qui le fait vivre. Et franchement le fait que tu accoures quand ta copine a des ennuis rend les choses encore plus romantiques. Les gens vont avaler ça." Kate jeta un cou d'œil à sa montre. "Bree sera bientôt là et j'ai reçu un milliard de coups de téléphone. "Est-ce que ça ira?"

"Oui," répondîmes-nous ensemble.

"D'accord, je reviendrai quand elle arrivera. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne dépasse pas les bornes ou te mette mal à l'aise, Bella. Je peux devenir garce si elle te pousse trop loin, d'accord?"

Bella sourit. "D'accord. Mais je peux l'être aussi si j'en ai besoin."

Kate rit. "Garde ça pour quand on en aura besoin." Elle se leva. "J'amènerai Bree ici quand elle arrivera."

"Merci Kate. Je suis content que tu sois là," lui dis-je.

Elle sourit. "Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où j'aimerai être. Que la fête commence!" Bien sûr la fête… Nous allions essayer.

 **WWS**

"Edward Cullen! Contente de vous revoir." Bree Tanner tendit sa main alors que je la faisais entrer dans la chambre. Bella était toujours dans la salle de bain en train de s'arranger. C'était marrant de la voir s'inquiéter pour ce genre de chose mais je supposais que c'était ainsi pour les filles.

"Bree je dirai bien la même chose mais je pense que vous savez que je ne suis pas trop content de la presse en ce moment."

Elle rit alors que Kate me lançait un regard. Quoi? Bree aimait que je reste près de la vérité. "Je ne peux pas dire que je vous en veuille. Cette photo où vous faites un doigt d'honneur est partout. Vous vous souvenez de notre photographe, Caz?"

"Oui." Je lui serrai la main. Il était silencieux comme d'habitude. "Nous avons pensé que nous pouvions faire l'interview ici. Bella et moi sur le canapé et vous dans le fauteuil."

"C'est d'accord. Caz va faire son job. Faisons comme s'il n'était pas là. Et où est votre adorable lady?" demanda-t-elle.

"Juste là," offrit Bella en entrant dans la chambre. Elle portait une robe d'été jaune à bretelle qui laissait ses épaules découvertes. Elle avait un peu bronzé et elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et elle s'était peu maquillée. Je tendis ma main, elle sourit et entrelaça nos doigts. "Bonjour Bree. Je suis Bella." Je vis quelque chose passer dans les yeux de Bree et j'eus le sentiment qu'elle voyait que ma Bella était aussi magnifique que je le pensais.

Les deux filles se serrèrent la main et j'entraînais Bella vers le canapé. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, croisa les jambes et sourit avec confiance. Pas seulement une minute et elle m'impressionnait déjà beaucoup. Je l'aimais, tellement.

"Ravie de vous rencontrer Bella. Je suis désolée que ce soit dans ces circonstances troublées." Bree sortit son enregistreur et me sourit. Je hochai la tête et elle le mit en marche. Kate s'assit dans le fauteuil derrière Bree, Bella et moi pouvions voir ses expressions et y réagir alors que Bree ne pouvait pas.

Bella hocha la tête. "Les circonstances ne sont pas optimales mais je ne suis pas désolée qu'Edward et moi ne soyons plus un secret."

"C'est vrai?" demanda Bree en se penchant en avant. "Pourquoi donc?"

Bella sourit. "Parce que j'aimerai pouvoir sortir pour dîner avec mon petit-ami sans que nous devions prendre deux voitures différentes et développer des techniques d'espion à la James Bond. Edward n'a rien vu de Berlin sauf là où il tourne alors que je suis allée partout en ville. J'aimerai pouvoir partager ça avec lui quand son emploi du temps le lui permet."

"Je peux comprendre. Ce doit être difficile de sortir avec une célébrité."

Bella rit. "Jusqu'à hier c'était vraiment facile mais nous devions rester à l'intérieur. Je ne serai jamais fatiguée de rester dans notre bulle mais j'espérais vraiment pouvoir l'étendre un peu plus que ces quatre murs."

Bree opina. "Edward comment vous êtes-vous senti quand vous avez découvert que la bulle avait explosé," demanda-t-elle, s'adressant enfin à moi. C'était tellement nouveau, ne pas être en première ligne. J'aimais bien ça, cependant sûrement parce que Bella gérait ça très bien.

"Je m'inquiétais pour la sécurité de Bella. Quand j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis venu aussi vite que possible pour voir qu'elle allait bien. Ce que la presse lui a fait… la bousculer, la blesser, elle et ses amies est inacceptable à mes yeux. Comme Bella je suis content d'être sorti de la bulle et de montrer ma petite-amie à tout le monde mais je ne compromettrais pas sa sécurité pour le faire."

"Votre frère et une amie ont été arrêtés."

"Oui mais les charges ont été abandonnées car c'était un cas de défense légitime. Je suis content que mon frère et sa petite-amie, Rose, aient été là pour aider Bella. Je tremble vraiment en pensant que ça aurait pu lui arriver quand elle était seule."

"Vous semblez en colère contre la presse," fit-elle observer.

"Je suis mécontent de la façon dont elle a été prise au piège. C'est moi l'acteur, pas Bella. Je voulais qu'elle puisse profiter de ses vacances, pas être abordée par la presse." Kate haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Je n'étais pas allé trop loin. Bella me serra la main.

"Compréhensible mais si vous aviez donné des informations avant cela aurait pu ne pas arriver."

C'était vrai. "Peut-être ou peut-être pas, elle aurait pu être coincée plus tôt, avec le recul nous aurions pu faire les choses différemment mais il ne sert à rien de ce concentrer sur ce que nous ne pouvons pas changer."

"Je suppose que non et c'est pour ça que nous faisons ça, pour que vous puissiez répondre aux questions que tout le monde se pose sur vous deux."

"Oui," convins-je.

Elle se tourna vers Bella. "Parlez-moi de vous."

Bella prit une inspiration et je passai mon pouce sur le dos de sa main. Je savais que ça lui faisait bizarre de parler d'elle. "J'ai vingt-deux ans, je vient d'être diplômée de l'université de Washington en Anglais. J'ai grandi à Forks, et été élevée par mon père, Charlie. Je lis beaucoup. J'aime écrire, regarder des films et jouer." Elle me sourit. "J'aime voyager et cuisiner. Voilà tout ce à quoi je peux penser pour l'instant." Elle haussa les épaules et sourit.

Bree hocha la tête. "Je ne sais pas quoi répondre non plus quand on me pose cette question. Je suppose que l'obtention de votre diplôme est la raison pour laquelle Edward a été vu à Seattle le mois dernier?"

Bella rit. "Oui. Il voulait être là et sa famille et lui sont venus pour assister à mon grand jour. Nous essayions de garder les choses pour nous, c'est pour ça qu'Emmett s'est accroché au pauvre David Cullen."

"Je vous en laisse le mérite, vous avez essayé de repousser tout ça, y compris le dîner dehors?"

Je ris." Oui c'était l'une des machinations de mon frère. Ça a fonctionné mais j'aurai préféré l'emmener quelque part pour que nous puissions vraiment faire la fête. Je vais pouvoir me rattraper maintenant."

Bella secoua la tête. "Tu m'as déjà donné tellement pour l'obtention du diplôme. Elle se retourna vers Bree. "Il est de loin l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'aie jamais rencontré, vous pensez savoir à quoi ressemble une personne célèbre mais le rencontrer, le connaitre est allé au-delà de mes rêves les plus fous."

Les yeux de Bree s'illuminèrent. "Vous étiez fan avant de vous rencontrer ?"

"Bien sûr. Je veux dire, il est magnifique. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il serait à moi mais on s'est plu depuis le tout début."

"Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés?" demanda Bree.

C'était moi qui allais répondre. Je n'étais pas sûr de la capacité de Bella à mentir et même si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas complètement notre histoire qu'on racontait. "Mon frère a acheté une nouvelle voiture en mars. Puis il a décidé que nous devions faire un voyage en voiture pour la roder. Nous avons roulé le long de la côte et pendant l'un de nos arrêts pour l'essence à Seattle, Emmett a vu Rose, l'amie et colocataire de Bella. Ils se sont mis à parler et ensuite, on s'est retrouvés à leur appartement. Bella était là et quand je l'ai vue, j'ai su.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Bree, l'air ravi. "Le coup de foudre?"

Je souris à Bella. "Oui. Ça fait partie de l'histoire de ma famille, en fait. Nous tombons tous et durement. Elle et moi avons passé toute la nuit à parler et il n'y a pas eu de retour en arrière."

"On a eu quelques jours avant qu'il ne parte mais ils sont revenus et on a passé mes vacances de printemps ensemble," dit Bella.

"J'ai dû repartir pour mon entretien avec vous puis venir ici pour commencer à filmer. La plupart de notre temps ensemble s'est fait par téléphone, par mail et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle... obtienne son diplôme et vienne avec moi," terminai-je.

"Vous sortez ensemble depuis environ trois mois mais vous n'avez passé qu'un mois ensemble…" fit remarquer Bree. "Que ça doit être difficile!"

"Oui et non," lui dit Bella. "Il me manquait quand on n'était pas ensemble, bien sûr, mais j'ai l'impression que ce temps où nous étions séparés nous a permis de mieux nous connaître que nous ne l'aurions fait si nous avions été ensemble. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à parler et à apprendre à échanger, à partager des choses, peut-être que nous ne l'aurions pas fait si nous étions sortis ensemble d'une manière plus traditionnelle."

"C'est compréhensible. Et maintenant que vous avez obtenu votre diplôme, quels sont vos projets?"

Bella me jeta un coup d'œil. "Je pense que c'est encore flou. Edward et moi ne voulons plus être séparés."

"C'est vrai," dis-je, en amenant sa main sur mes lèvres et en l'embrassant légèrement.

"J'avais prévu de continuer mes études et d'avoir un diplôme dans l'enseignement mais mon nom et mon visage devenus publics changent les choses." Nous n'avions pas besoin de mentionner que nous avions déjà changé ses projets. Nous en avions parlé et nous pensions que c'était une bonne façon d'y faire face. "Je vais peut-être continuer les cours en ligne ou voir s'il est possible de faire un transfert."

"Vous restez avec Edward?" demanda Bree, sa voix impatiente. Bien sûr qu'elle adorait ça. Elle avait son scoop.

"Oui."

"Plutôt rapide parce que vous êtes ensemble depuis peu de temps," observa-t-elle.

Bella sourit. "Oui, c'est rapide, effrayant et excitant en même temps. Mais on est bien, c'est ce qui compte. On fait ce qui a du sens pour nous."

"Et qui peut vous en vouloir? Bien que vous soyez un enfant du divorce, n'est-ce pas?" Bella tressaillit un peu, je passai mon bras autour d'elle. Et elle se blottit contre moi.

"Oui, je le suis mais je crois à l'amour et au mariage. Ce n'est pas parce que ça n'a pas marché pour mes parents que je ne devrais pas être ouverte à ça."

"Je suis d'accord. Vous avez été élevée par votre père. Ce n'est pas très traditionnel, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle était préparée à cela. Je la caressai légèrement. "Je suppose que non mais très peu de familles sont traditionnelles de nos jours. Mon père a fait un travail merveilleux en m'élevant. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre."

"C'était dur de grandir sans mère... Il y a tellement de choses que les filles traversent dont on ne souhaite pas vraiment discuter avec ce cher vieux papa, n'est-ce pas?"

Bella rit. "J'ai une mère et je lui ai parlé quand j'en avais besoin. Et j'ai eu de la chance qu'une de mes meilleures amies, Alice, ait une mère qui était prête à intervenir et à s'occuper de certains trucs de fille aussi."

"Vous avez une bonne relation avec votre mère?" Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kate, qui avait l'air prête à bondir.

"Ma mère n'est pas une mère traditionnelle mais il est facile de parler avec elle et c'est une bonne amie," répondit-elle en gardant son calme.

"Vous la voyez souvent?" demanda Bree. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle avait senti quelque chose et j'étais en train de devenir nerveux.

"Non. J'ai été très occupée et elle a sa propre vie mais je l'appelle quand j'ai besoin d'elle et elle est toujours là."

"Était-elle à votre remise de diplôme?" interrogea Bree. Bella se tendit sous mon toucher.

Kate s'assit en avant. "Je pense que vous avez fait le tour de la question de la mère à ce stade, Mlle Tanner. Si vous continuez dans cette voie, je serai forcée de mettre fin à l'entrevue et nous laisserons _People_ faire le reste."

Bree déglutit. "D'accord, on continue. Il y avait des informations en ligne aujourd'hui que j'aimerais approfondir si ça va?" Elle demandait à Kate au lieu de Bella, ce qui me fit cacher un sourire.

"Ça dépend de Bella," lui dit Kate.

Bree se retourna et regarda Bella. "Bien sûr," répondit-elle. Elle se détendit un peu maintenant qu'on n'était plus sur le thème de la mère.

"Une de vos amies a dit que vous êtes sortie d'une relation à long terme l'année dernière."

"Oui. Je suis sortie avec Tyler pendant deux ans et demi," répondit Bella en douceur.

"Et il vous a trompé, avec son ancienne petite-amie et il l'a mise enceinte?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui. Apparemment, il s'est remis avec sa copine du lycée pendant l'été quand il est rentré chez lui. J'ai découvert qu'il ne retournait pas à l'université et pourquoi, quand je suis rentrée en septembre."

"Ça a dû être dur."

"Ça a fait mal, bien sûr mais c'était aussi embarrassant. Ce n'est jamais amusant de faire en sorte que tout le monde en sache autant sur votre vie intime surtout quand il s'agit de quelque chose comme ça. Ses amis étaient mes amis, alors ils étaient tous là et savaient ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai dû supporter les regards compatissants et ce genre de choses."

"Ça craint. Je pense qu'on peut tous s'identifier à vous."

"Je sais que je peux…" dis-je, faisant rire Bree. "C'est quelque chose dont nous avons parlé plus tôt. Une partie de moi voulait lui faire du mal pour l'avoir blessée mais une autre partie de moi voulait lui envoyer un remerciement. Quiconque est assez stupide pour tromper une fille comme Bella ne la mérite pas."

Bella me sourit. "Je ressentais la même chose pour l'ex d'Edward, bien sûr. C'est un homme si merveilleux en plus d'être incroyablement beau et intelligent. Je suis reconnaissante qu'elle n'ait pas vu ce qu'elle avait."

"Ahh, Irina…" observa Bree en secouant la tête. "Savez-vous qu'elle a fait des commentaires sur vous deux?"

C'était nouveau. "Non. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment elle pourrait dire quelque chose, vu qu'elle ne connaît pas Bella."

Bree rit. "S'il vous plaît, Edward, vous savez comment marche Hollywood. Elle a dit qu'elle était contente que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse vous aider à aller de l'avant."

Bella rit pendant que je soufflais. Comme si j'avais besoin d'aide pour passer à autre chose. "Je ne peux pas dire que j'avais un problème dans ce domaine mais je dirai que Bella est entrée dans ma vie au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. J'avais prévu de me concentrer sur ma carrière pendant quelques années et d'oublier les sorties pendant un certain temps. C'était tellement d'efforts et je me suis dit que j'avais mieux à faire. Mais vous savez ce que j'aie découvert, Bree ?"

Elle eut l'air intriguée. "Quoi ?"

"Que ce n'est pas du tout un effort quand on est avec la bonne personne. Etre avec Bella est aussi facile que respirer. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce que je sois quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, à ce que je fasse des choses que je ne veux pas faire ou que j'aime des choses que je n'aime pas. Elle me laisse être moi et ça fait toute la différence."

"Et vous dites qu'Irina n'a pas fait ça?" demanda-t-elle.

Merde. Est-ce que j'allais trop loin? Kate secoua la tête en signe d'avertissement. "Je veux dire que les relations à Hollywood impliquent beaucoup plus de choses. Etre vu aux bons endroits, aller dans les bons clubs et les fêtes. Ce n'est pas vraiment qui je suis ou ce qui m'intéresse. Je peux faire ces choses de temps en temps mais je préfère les soirées tranquilles à la maison à regarder un film en buvant une bière au lieu du meilleur champagne."

"Alors vous diriez que Bella et vous, avez une relation plus normale."

"Ça l'est et ça ne l'est pas, évidemment. Nous avons dû rester à l'intérieur, ce qui est différent mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons eu le plaisir d'être... un couple au lieu d'être un couple de célébrités."

"Je pense que si nous étions sortis en public au début, nous aurions quand même passé beaucoup de temps à la maison. Pas parce que nous le devions mais parce que nous le voulions," ajouta Bella. "J'ai hâte d'aller dîner et être sur le tapis rouge avec lui mais je ne voudrais pas le faire tout le temps. Est-ce que ça a du sens?"

"Oui, je dirais que oui," décida Bree. "Vous semblez très heureux ensemble."

"Nous le sommes," dis-je.

"Nous avons déjà eu des relations avant. J'en avais même une que je croyais être de l'amour mais une fois que j'aie rencontré Edward, j'ai su que j'avais tort. Il est exactement ce qu'il me faut."

Je lui souris. "Et elle est parfaite pour moi."

"Vous n'avez jamais voulu sortir avec une fan," me rappela Bree, comme si j'en avais besoin qu'elle le fasse.

Je gloussai. "C'est vrai. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans le métier puisse comprendre ma vie et supporter les exigences que cela implique. Je ne savais pas non plus si une fan pouvait m'aimer pour qui je suis vraiment ou s'il ne s'agirait que d'Edward Cullen, star de cinéma. Bella m'a montré que rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance et que je lui plais comme je suis."

"Que je t'aime pour toi," corrigea Bella.

"M'aime pour moi," répétai-je. Je l'embrassai car je ne pus m'en empêcher. Elle était merveilleuse et impressionnante et gérait tout ça si bien.

Bree rit. "Ne faites pas attention à moi, j'écris tout ce que vous dites et faites."

Je ricanai en reculant. "Désolé. Il n'y a rien à faire."

"Vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir gérer son monde, maintenant que votre relation est publique?" demanda-t-elle à Bella.

"Oui, répondit-elle sans hésitation. "J'ai eu un cours accéléré hier, bien sûr et si ça ne m'a pas fait fuir, rien ne le fera. J'ai hâte de passer nos vies ensemble, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de la maison."

Je souris. "J'ai hâte de lui montrer le monde, maintenant qu'on ne se cache plus."

"Si ça signifie quelque chose, vous avez au moins un journaliste qui vous soutient tous les deux. Vous avez été un délice," nous dit Bree en éteignant son magnéto. "Avez-vous eu tout ce dont vous aviez besoin, Caz?" Il hocha la tête et Bree se leva.

"Merci d'avoir tenu parole, Edward. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça mais vous l'avez fait et je ne l'oublierai pas." Elle me tendit la main et je la serrai. Puis elle se tourna vers Bella. "Vous avez l'air d'une charmante femme avec les pieds sur terre. Les choses deviennent folles dans notre monde mais je pense que vous allez tout gérer sans problème. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux." Bella sourit et la remercia. "Nous sortirons le magazine dès que possible. Je veillerai à ce que vous en ayez une copie." Elle serra la main de Kate. "Est-ce que je pourrai parler avec Rose et Emmett et peut-être l'autre fille, Alice?"

"J'ai arrangé ça," lui dit Kate. "Je vous y emmènerai dans un instant. Si vous pouvez m'attendre dans le couloir?"

"Absolument. Merci encore, vous deux."

Caz et elle sortirent et Kate nous pris pour un câlin. "Tu as déchiré! Ça n'aurait pas pu être mieux que cela. Votre amour absolu l'un pour l'autre était palpable. Je suis si fière de toi!" dit-elle à Bella. "Maintenant, je vais m'assurer que Rose et ton frère ont de la classe."

Je ricanai. "Bonne chance avec ça."

"Je sais. Je vais gagner cette augmentation. Je vous verrai demain. Faites la fête ce soir!"

Elle partit et je pris Bella dans mes bras. "Elle avait raison. Tu as été géniale, baby. C'était comme si tu avais déjà donné une centaine d'interviews."

Elle rit. "Je ne sais pas, j'étais mal à l'aise quand elle a parlé de ma mère."

"Mais tu as géré et Kate aussi. Tu as été incroyable."

"Tu me fais ressentir ça," me dit-elle en riant.

"Permets-moi de te faire ressentir ça tout de suite." Je la portai dans la chambre et la déshabillai rapidement. "Je t'aime et j'ai hâte de te montrer au monde entier."

"Juste toi, tout de suite. Le monde pour demain." Oui, le monde pourrait attendre. Ce soir, c'était pour nous.

* * *

 _ **Vos impressions maintenant SVP!**_


	48. Tout est dit

.

 **Chapitre 48 –** Tout est dit

"Tu es vraiment magique," lui dis-je quand nous entrâmes dans la limousine.

Kate me sourit. "Comme s'il y avait un doute à ce sujet? Tout ce qu'il a fallu c'est rappeler à Dave toute la publicité que ça allait faire pour le film et il n'a eu aucun problème à te laisser un après-midi."

Je roulai des yeux. "Il avait eu des problèmes plus tôt dans la semaine." Un jour et demi sans rien faire et tu aurais pu penser que je lui avais demandé de me laisser baiser sa femme. En fait il aurait sûrement mieux pris ça.

"C'est parce que personne ne s'attend à ce que tu fasses ta diva à Hollywood," dit-elle en rigolant quand je lui jetai un regard noir. "Tu n'as qu'à faire comprendre la finalité de tout ceci au producteur et au réalisateur. Toute publicité est bonne à prendre et Bella et toi êtes partout. Je t'ai demandé de mentionner le film dans chaque interview que tu as donnée et chaque article mentionne que Bella sera là pour te soutenir quand tu tourneras Steele. Des millions de publicité gratuite. Une fois qu'ils verront combien ça peut rapporter ils se ficheront que vous ayez été découverts en train de baiser sur les ruines du mur de Berlin…

Je ricanai. "Tu es vraiment très classe, Katie."

"Ne l'oublie pas," déclara-t-elle. "Je peux tout arranger, Cullen c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu m'as engagée. Là c'était d'une facilité absurde. Pas besoin de manipulation. Les retours sur vous deux ont été bien plus que positifs."

Ça m'était égal mais c'était probablement une bonne chose. "Du moment qu'ils la laissent tranquille, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent."

Kate haussa un sourcil quand je haussai les épaules. "Perception, Edward voilà ce dont il s'agit. Ces gens ne vivent pas ta vie, ils ne te connaissent pas. Ils veulent faire toutes ces choses. Et s'ils voient combien vous êtes heureux, ils vont vouloir ça pour vous et pour eux. Donne-leur ce rêve. Il y aura toujours des détracteurs et des haineux mais dès à présent, la balance est en votre faveur. Crois-moi."

Je lui faisais confiance. "Avec ma vie. Et plus important, avec Bella."

Elle secoua la tête. "Seigneur les choses que tu dis. Comment une fille ne fondrait pas de façon permanente en étant près de toi?"

Elle me fit craquer. "Elle a ces moments mais encore elle a le même effet sur moi."

"Ça change mon beau. Je pense que Lopez va avoir des vapeurs après vous avoir interviewé tous les deux."

Oh mec. "Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai voir le mâle se pâmer!"

"Ce n'est pas un mâle," répondit-elle avec un sourire. " _Seacrest_ aurait probablement versé une larme virile pour vous."

"Est-ce que ces gars-là ont une idée du mépris que tu as pour eux?" demandai-je avec intérêt. Kate n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots mais pour autant que je sache elle avait de bonnes relations avec tout le monde dans l'industrie cinématographique.

"Non. Tu penses que tu es le seul acteur dans le coin? Un bon publiciste doit savoir quel visage montrer et à quel moment," me fit-elle remarquer.

"Vrai." J'avais hâte de rentrer à l'hôtel et de retrouver Bella. Elle avait appelé sa mère aujourd'hui et son texto qui me disait que ça c'était passé du mieux possible, ne m'avait pas exactement rassuré. Cette femme ferait mieux de ne pas l'avoir contrariée. "Tout est arrangé?"

"Ouais mon homme n'est pas si inutile après tout même s'il ne peut pas transformer une fille en une flaque de guimauve avec deux mots." Je lui souris. "Dès que tu partiras en entrainant les rats, Garrett, Riley et Brian prendront les filles et Emmett pour les conduire à l'appartement. C'est magnifique! Les gardes du corps devront partager une chambre mais il y en a une avec deux lits une place. Je pense que tu seras heureux, il y a un portier et on doit s'adresser à lui pour entrer, montrer patte blanche. Je suppose que Bella et toi prendrez la suite parentale."

"Bien sûr."

"Nous mettrons Emmett et Rosalie dans l'autre. Alice aura la sienne et si j'étais elle j'alternerai avec les gardes du corps."

Seigneur… "Enfin Kate!"

"Quoi? Riley et Brian sont torrides! Toby n'est pas si mal et Chris est marié alors c'est le seul qui ne puisse pas entrer dans la course. Tu es tout chose, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas s'amuser?"

"Tu devrais lui dire ça," dis-je.

"Je le ferai, elle est jeune, en vacances et il y a des corps chauds à quelques pas de sa chambre, ce serait criminel pour elle de ne pas en profiter."

Je ris. "Elle a quelqu'un. Elle ne le veut pas mais elle le fait quand même."

"Elle me l'a dit," fit Kate avec un sourire. "Mais elle n'a rien décidé à ce sujet même s'il n'y a rien de mal que ce gars soit plus jeune, juste pour dire." Elle agita ses sourcils et je secouai la tête.

"Tu n'abandonnes jamais."

"Et tu aimes ça chez moi," me fit-elle remarquer. "Il n'y a rien de mal à s'amuser un peu pendant les vacances… en Allemagne… fais-toi un garde du corps."

"Ne devrait-on pas plutôt dire … fais-toi un Allemand?"

"Ouais mais ce serait difficile pour elle à moins qu'elle ne rentre chez elle avec lui et ça pourrait être problèmatique, il vaut mieux que tout reste dans la famille ou le penthouse, comme ça."

"Tu as des relations sexuelles dans le cerveau."

"Bien sûr que oui. J'ai passé des heures interminables près de Bella et toi, Rose et Emmett. Les vibrations sexuelles dans la pièce sont suffisantes pour allumer un feu. Pas de doute qu'Alice ait besoin d'un gars. Et souviens-toi que mon mari a couru partout en ville pour vous trouver l'endroit parfait."

Je ressentis une douleur. "Je suis désolé, Katie, je…"

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est notre boulot. Et je le vois tout le temps, je travaille avec lui, je vis avec lui etc. En fait il me manquera peut-être un peu quand je m'enfuirai avec Georges…"

Je rigolai. "Je n'ai aucun doute que tu le ferais."

"Je lui enverrai une carte postale du Lac de Côme pour lui dire que je pense à lui."

"Tu es vraiment une gentille épouse."

"Nous ne pouvons pas toutes être Bella," me dit-elle avec un sourire. C'était vrai. Ma fille était spéciale et elle ne pouvait voir ni Clooney ni quelqu'un d'autre.

"Elle est merveilleuse," dis-je en souriant comme je le faisais toujours quand je la voyais.

Kate rit. "Tu as toujours cette expression quand tu parles d'elle comme quand tu la regardes, les photos de R _olling Stone et de People_ sont incroyables _."_

"Tu les as vues?" Autant que je sache les deux allaient sortir dans quelques jours.

"Bien sûr que oui, tu sais que je reçois des copies suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir m'assurer que tout est exact. "Elle chercha quelque chose sur son iPad. "Regarde!"

Elle me le tendit. Et elle avait raison, elles étaient incroyables. Bella était magnifique avec sa robe d'été jaune, sa peau brillait, ainsi que ses yeux. Elle était sexy et la façon dont elle me regardait était enivrante. Je savais, bien sûr mais c'était différent de le voir à travers l'objectif de l'appareil photo. Pas étonnant que je doive lui enlever ses vêtements dès que nous étions seuls. La photo où je m'étais oublié et l'avais embrassée était géniale. J'allais laisser exploser ça et nous pourrions en profiter quand nous arriverions à la maison.

Les photos de _People_ étaient aussi bonnes. Bella portait une jupe noire et un haut couleur mûre sur celle-là. Elle était belle et sexy et j'avais été forcé de la prendre dès que nous avions eu fini. C'était très amusant de la regarder parler et charmer les intervieweurs. Elle était intelligente, douce et magnifique et toute à moi. C'est ce qu'il s'était passé dans chaque interview que nous avions faite. Si je ne l'avais pas aimée, je serais tombé amoureux d'elle juste en la regardant, elle mettait les journalistes dans sa poche rien qu'en les regardant. Kate pouvait bien plaisanter au sujet de Mario Lopez mais la façon dont ce gars réagissait en présence de Bella me donnait l'envie de le frapper au visage. Je suis sûr que Bree avait aussi eu cette réaction.

"Elles sont géniales," lui dis-je.

"Je sais. Je pense que celles-là plus celles qu'ils ont prises de vous l'autre soir, satisferont l'appétit que les gens ont pour vous deux. Et sauf si je me trompe, Bella pourrait susciter l'intérêt de notre industrie."

"Intérêt?" demandai-je. Ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit.

"Bien sûr. Elle est très belle, équilibrée, charmante, drôle quand elle le veut et elle est à toi, elle pourrait se voir offrir une émission de téléréalité, un boulot à _E!_ "

"Seigneur j'espère bien que non!" Je le supporterais si elle voulait faire une de ces choses mais je détesterais ça. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle aussi. Elle gérait mieux que je ne l'avais espéré mais elle préférerait aussi notre vie tranquille. C'était l'une des choses que j'adorais chez elle. Irina ne pensait qu'à la vie publique et je détestais ça. Encore une autre raison que Bella aille bien avec moi.

"Nous y sommes," dit Kate interrompant ma rêverie. "Tu es prêt?"

Etais-je prêt à rentrer à l'hôtel pour emmener Bella en ville? Absolument. Etais-je prêt à la partager avec le monde? Non, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. "Oui allons-y." Je sortis et ignorai les journalistes qui essayaient de m'entourer. Ils pourraient avoir toute mon attention quand je ressortirai. Le spectacle allait pouvoir commencer mais je n'allais pas les laisser nous gâcher notre temps ensemble.

La soirée allait permettre de leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient pendant que les autres en profiteraient pour quitter cet hôtel et que Bella s'amuserait. Nous allions passer du bon temps. C'était impossible de ne pas le faire quand nous étions ensemble. Berlin, nous voilà!

 **WWS**

"Hey, bébé, j'ai juste besoin de..." je m'arrêtai en l'apercevant. Ma Bella était comme une apparition dans la robe bleue qui montrait ses courbes à la perfection et laissait beaucoup de peau nue. Beaucoup de peau délicieuse et sexy, prête à être léchée. "Tu es magnifique," finis-je par dire quand je pus parler à nouveau. Le seul bijou qu'elle avait était le pendentif en pomme que je lui avais donné.

"Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop?" demanda-t-elle en s'agitant un peu quand je m'approchais d'elle.

"Si c'était moins, je ne pourrais pas t'emmener n'importe où sans avoir à commettre des actes de violence," lui dis-je honnêtement.

Bella gloussa. "Je voulais dire, c'est trop chic? On va juste se promener et manger quelque part, n'est-ce pas? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'en faire trop."

J'éloignai ses cheveux de son épaule et la caressai. Elle frissonna à ce léger contact. Je gémis. Pourquoi, de toutes les nuits, devions-nous sortir ce soir? "Tu es parfaite, baby. Tu n'as pas l'air d'en faire trop. Tu es magnifique. Tellement belle que la dernière chose que je veux faire, c'est sortir et te partager avec les autres. Tu es toute à moi."

Bella sourit et enveloppa ses bras autour de mon cou avant de m'embrasser légèrement. "Merci. Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour me calmer."

"Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut faire pour me faire rire," répondis-je en la faisant rire. "Laisse-moi prendre une douche rapide et on s'en va. Toby et Chris sont prêts?"

"Ouais, ils sont à côté, ils nous attendent." Je l'embrassai une fois de plus puis la relâchai et sortis un pantalon et un t-shirt noir de la commode. J'attrapai une chemise noire mais Bella secoua la tête et m'en tendit une vert foncé. "Assortie à tes yeux."

Je souris et je la pris. "Tout ce que tu veux, baby. Ou devrais-je porter du bleu pour te correspondre?"

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Oh non, nous n'allons pas être un de ces couples…!"

Je ris et embrassai son nez. "D'accord. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me parler pendant que je prends la douche?"

Elle gloussa. "On sait tous les deux que si je fais ça, on ne partira jamais."

Et c'était un problème parce que…? Non, même si je pouvais la convaincre de faire l'école buissonnière, Kate viendrait et jetterait nos fesses nues aux loups. Nous devions le faire. "D'accord, je me dépêche."

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain et me regardai dans le miroir. Rasage ou barbe de trois jours? "Devrais-je me raser?" demandai-je a Bella. Dave serait furieux si je le faisais, puisque Steven Steele avait à peine le temps de se préoccuper de ce genre de trucs mais si elle le voulait, je le ferais.

"Tu plaisantes? Barbe!" dit-elle. Je souris et je m'habillai, je passai la serviette sur mes cheveux mouillés et les laisser tomber là où il le faut. C'était ce look que les femmes aimaient chez moi. Et comme c'était le plus facile, qui étais-je pour ergoter?

Je sortis de la salle de bains et vis Bella debout près de la fenêtre regarder la ville. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. "Est-ce que ça va?" demandai-je, en traversant la pièce et en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

Elle soupira et se détendit contre moi, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. "Juste nerveuse."

Je posai ma joue sur sa tête et je la tins contre moi. "Tout ira bien," jurai-je. "Je ne t'emmènerais pas dehors si je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait te garder en sécurité."

Elle se retourna et prit mon visage dans ses mains. "Je sais. Je ne pense pas que ce qui s'est passé lundi va se reproduire, pas avec toi et les gardes du corps. Je suis juste nerveuse à propos de tous ces yeux qui seront sur nous. C'est bizarre, tu sais?"

Je le savais, trop bien même. "Oui, c'est vrai. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu finiras par t'y habituer et que tu n'y feras plus attention, bien qu'il y ait toujours des gens qui passent à travers les mailles du filet mais ce n'est pas si mal."

Bella rit et embrassa ma joue. "C'est ce qu'on verra. Tu me fais toujours me sentir mieux. Merci, beau gosse." Elle arrangea mon col avant de prendre une grande respiration et de me sourire.

"Allons-y."

Je souris et je lui offris ma main. "Puis-je vous escorter pour la soirée, Isabella?"

Elle gloussa et me regarda avec attention. "Je suppose que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire."

"Oui," dis-je avec un sourire de loup, la faisant rire plus fort. "Mais Kate nous tuerait si nous faisions ce que je veux faire."

Bella sourit et prit ma main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les miens. "Nous devrons juste le faire quand nous arriveront à notre nouvel endroit. On doit le casser, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle était si parfaite pour moi. "C'est ce que nous feront. J'ai hâte d'explorer tout l'endroit avec toi."

"Calme-toi, Cullen… nous le partageons avec un milliard d'autres personnes."

Oui, c'était dommage. Mais je n'avais aucun doute que nous trouverions un moyen de passer du temps seuls. Je la conduisis à la porte et m'arrêtai avant de l'ouvrir. Je mis sa main sur mes lèvres et embrassai ses articulations. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et sa respiration s'accéléra. "Si c'est trop pour toi, fais-le moi savoir et on partira. Tu es ma priorité, pas la publicité ni la presse. D'accord, baby?"

"Tout ira bien, Edward," me dit-elle en souriant doucement.

J'aimais sa confiance en elle. "Je sais que tu iras bien. Concentre-toi sur moi et ils disparaîtront tous."

"Ça devrait être assez facile," dit-elle. "Tu es tout ce que je vois."

Je souris. "Pareil pour moi, baby. Dans la gueule du loup…" annonçai-je, en ouvrant la porte. C'était parti.

 **WWS**

Ce fut plutôt surréaliste, même pour moi, quand nous sortîmes de l'hôtel main dans la main, flanqués de Toby et Chris. C'était comme s'il y avait eu un moment de silence, comme si personne ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait et puis il y eut une explosion de cris et de flashs. Pendant un instant j'aurai souhaité avoir pris les quatre gardes du corps alors que les gens affluaient autour de nous mais Toby était un bloqueur assez efficace, un énorme ancien joueur de football qui ferai paraître Emmett presque normal en comparaison. Il poussa les gens et Bella s'agrippa à ma main. Chris était à côté d'elle sur mes ordres. J'ignorais la bousculade à côté de moi, n'arrêtant pas de marcher jusqu'à l'endroit où Hans attendait avec la limousine.

Je me sentais presque comme si j'étais aux Oscars, bien que la majorité des caméras soit plus loin et tout était en ordre. Ici, c'était une masse de corps, de couleurs et de folie. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Bella avait eu peur. Ça m'effrayait un peu et j'y étais habitué. Mais ma copine garda la tête haute, un sourire sur son visage alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la voiture. Des questions sur l'endroit où nous allions, si nous nous étions mariés, si elle était enceinte, furent balancées. Si j'avais voulu répondre à une question, je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion. Nous nous faufilâmes dans la foule et Chris et moi aidâmes Bella à monter à l'arrière de la voiture. Toby gardait les journalistes en arrière. Je montai après elle et Chris s'assis avec nous pendant que Toby allait devant avec Hans et lui ordonnait de décoller.

Un coup d'œil derrière pour voir, comme prévu, des reporters et des photographes courir vers leurs véhicules. Bien. Ils nous suivaient et les autres pourraient déménager. Bella et moi reviendrions à l'hôtel mais en passant par derrière où mon frère nous rejoindrait pour nous emmener dans notre nouvel endroit. J'avais hâte d'être à nouveau caché, ne serait-ce que pour un certain temps.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demandai-je à Bella, en l'étudiant de près. Elle avait l'air bien, pas un cheveu de travers, ses yeux étaient clairs.

"Beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois." Elle me sourit puis à Chris. "Merci."

"Je fais juste mon travail." Je ricanai et échangeai un regard avec Bella. Chris était le moins bavard de tous les gardes du corps et nous nous demandions s'il était comme ça à la maison avec sa femme ou si c'était juste un truc du boulot. Toby et Emmett s'étaient liés d'emblée, discutant régimes, entraînement au combat et toutes sortes de choses. Riley et Alice avaient flirté un peu, alors Kate n'était pas très loin dans ses suppositions. Brian nous faisait tous rire. Dans l'ensemble, je pensais qu'on avait une bonne équipe autour de nous.

Je bougeai un bras autour de Bella et elle se blottit contre moi. "Tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'est passée la conversation avec ta mère," lui rappelai-je, juste au cas où elle pensait que j'avais oublié.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Chris mais il regardait par la vitre les voitures qui nous suivaient et écoutait ce que Toby disait dans son écouteur. Garrett avait tout mis en œuvre pour assurer la sécurité. "Tu peux me le dire," lui assurai-je.

"Ça s'est passé comme je pensais que ça se passerait. Elle ne s'intéresse qu'à toi." Bella avait l'air triste et mon cœur se brisa pour elle. Comment cette femme ne pouvait-elle pas voir l'incroyable fille qu'elle avait? "Elle a dit qu'elle serait venue à ma remise de diplôme si elle avait su que tu serais là."

Incroyable. Je me battis pour réprimer la montée de rage que je ressentais et je lui frottai l'épaule pour la soutenir.

"Je suis désolé, baby."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'y attendais et elle ne m'a pas déçue." C'était horrible. En fait, mes doigts me démangeaient de l'appeler pour lui crier dessus, ou mieux encore, appeler ma mère et lui demander de lui crier dessus. Bella secoua la tête.

"Elle voulait tirer profit de mes quinze minutes de gloire."

Salope. Je n'appelais pas souvent les femmes comme ça mais c'est ce que sa mère était. "Comment?"

Bella soupira. "Je ne veux pas te le dire. Ça ne ferait que te mettre en colère."

Comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà? Je lui caressai la joue. "Je ne t'en voudrai pas, toi c'est tout ce qui compte."

Elle s'éloigna et me regarda dans les yeux. "Elle a dit que je devrais essayer de te faire me demander en mariage… avant que tu ne sortes avec ta prochaine co-vedette et qu'on pourrait avoir notre propre émission de télé-réalité où nous planifions notre mariage."

Donc, j'avais tort. Ce n'était pas qu'une salope, c'était une putain de salope. "Bella, je suis si..."

Elle me fit taire avec un doigt sur mes lèvres. "Tu ne peux pas t'excuser pour ma mère. Je ne peux pas m'excuser pour elle. Elle est ce qu'elle est et je ne pense pas qu'elle changera de sitôt mais je lui ai dit que si elle veut faire ... partie de ma vie, elle ferait mieux de réfléchir. J'ai dit que si elle allait voir la presse, elle n'aurait rien à dire parce qu'elle ne me connaît même pas et qu'elle ne pouvait pas contester ce fait. Si elle ne montre pas du respect pour notre relation, elle ne fera pas partie de ma vie de quelque façon que ce soit... et encore moins de la tienne."

J'étais tellement en colère que j'avais chaud. "Je suis si fier de toi."

Bella rit. "Fier de moi pour avoir dit à ma mère d'aller se faire voir ?"

"Oui. Elle avait besoin d'entendre ça. Si la presse s'intéresse à elle, Kate verra cela et poursuivra mais je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle puisse nous faire du mal de quelque façon que ce soit. Kate a dit que nous recevons beaucoup d'amour de la part la presse et les fans."

Bella rit. "Rose et Alice aussi. Elles ont encore regardé les ragots. Je refuse de lire que les gens veulent mon homme, ma vie et mes vêtements."

Je lui souris. "Eh bien, ce sont de beaux vêtements mais tu es encore plus belle sans eux. Et ils ne peuvent pas m'avoir, ni ta vie… j'aime bien les choses telles qu'elles sont."

Elle me frappa la poitrine en riant. "Nous avons de la compagnie, tu sais."

En fait, j'avais oublié. Chris était totalement discret, c'est pourquoi il avait été choisi pour ce soir. "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher baby. Tu le fais sortir de moi."

"Ne change jamais," murmura-t-elle avant de m'embrasser. "Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà partis de l'hôtel?"

"Ils devaient attendre environ une heure, donc non. Mais ils vont bientôt partir."

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que nous nous arrêtions le long d'un trottoir. Prenzlauer Berg était un vieux quartier à Berlin, rempli de boutiques et de restaurants. Nous avions dû choisir quelque chose à l'extérieur avec beaucoup de choses à faire pour notre soirée, spécifiquement pour que la presse puisse avoir ses photos.

"Regarde ça," murmura Bella en désignant un grand bâtiment qui ressemblait à une très vieille église qui s'élevait dans le ciel. "C'est merveilleux."

Ça l'était vraiment. Il y avait aussi un marché, je l'avais lu. Il y avait des stands de nourriture et d'artisanat et autres et j'avais pensé que ce serait amusant pour nous de l'explorer. Beaucoup de gens mais nous étions ici pour cela. Nous allions essayer de nous fondre et de rester des gens normaux pendant un certain temps, si nous le pouvions.

"Es-tu prête, mon amour?" Je voulais sortir de la voiture avant que la presse ne se mette en position pour nous encercler de nouveau. Ils pouvaient prendre leurs photos pendant que nous nous promenions mais je voulais qu'ils affrontent la foule pour nous rejoindre.

"Oui!" Elle était prise par ce qu'elle voyait et ne pensait même plus à la presse, je pouvais le dire. C'était une bonne chose. Je fis un signe de la tête à Chris et il murmura quelque chose. Toby ouvrit la portière et je sortis en premier, tendant la main à Bella. Elle la prit et je l'aidai à sortir, coinçant son corps et m'assurant que sa robe n'était pas remontée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait son moment Britney, merci beaucoup. Elle était géniale, alors je me mis à côté d'elle et nous avançâmes. Je pus tout de suite sentir les yeux sur nous mais je gardai les miens sur Bella.

Elle faisait un demi-sourire et ses yeux étaient écarquillés pour pouvoir tout saisir. "Regarde ces immeubles. Je parie qu'ils sont vraiment anciens. C'est l'une des choses les plus cool en Europe pas vrai? Depuis combien de temps tout ça est là et l'histoire et tout. J'adore ça."

Je la rapprochai de moi et passai mon bras autour d'elle l'aimant, elle et son enthousiasme. " C'est vraiment bien et je suis contente de pouvoir enfin partager ça avec toi."

Elle se concentra pleinement sur moi et avant que je le sache ses bras étaient autour de moi et elle m'embrassait là, sur le trottoir. Une partie de moi entendit les appareils photos mais je repoussai ça et me perdis dans Bella et son moment de complète inconscience de notre entourage. J'avais pensé qu'elle serait inhibée et que je devrais lui rappeler d'ignorer les gens autour de nous mais à la première minute de notre rendez-vous ça y était, il n'y avait que moi qui l'intéressait. C'est ce que j'avais espéré pour nous deux.

Quand nous nous séparâmes enfin, je lui souris et l'embrassai sur le nez. "C'était pour quoi?"

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit ma main. "Je suis tellement contente que tu puisses sortir et voir un peu la ville mis à part l'endroit où tu tournes et que j'arrive à en faire partie, comme ça devrait."

Je lui serrai la main et l'entraînai plus loin sur le trottoir. Il avait des gens qui nous dévisageaient, des appareils pointés sur nous mais j'ignorai tout ça pour me concentrer sur Bella. Les journalistes étaient là mais ils restaient à distance et prenaient leurs photos au lieu de nous crier dessus. Chris et Toby étaient chacun d'un côté, leur laissant prendre ce qu'ils voulaient alors le besoin de venir jusqu'à nous n'était pas là. Et probablement qu'ils voulaient d'autres photos comme celles qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir, ce qui n'arriverait pas si nous étions cernés.

Bella me fit arrêter devant une vitrine de vêtements et elle rigola en me montrant les chapeaux fous allemands. "J'en achèterai bien un."

Je souris. "Ça ressemble à ce que Chevy Chase portait pendant ses vacances européennes de Lampoon." Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et je secouai la tête. "N'y pense même pas, je ne porte pas de lederhosen*."

"Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'habillais pas pour toi," me fit-elle remarquer calmement.

Comme si je pouvais oublier. J'aurais oublié mon nom avant d'oublier les visions de Bella en prof, en lycéenne/ collégienne, en flic et toutes les autres surprises qu'elle me ferait. "C'est différent baby. Il n'y a rien de sexuel dans ce costume."

"Si tu le dis," dit-elle en rigolant alors que je la tapai. "D'accord pas de costume bavarois. Mais il te faut le chapeau." Elle m'entraîna dans la boutique et choisit un chapeau vert avec deux plumes sur l'étagère. Elle le posa sur ma tête et rit comme une folle à mon allure. Un client prit une photo avant que je puisse l'enlever mais le rire de Bella était plus important pour moi. Nous nous amusions et c'était ce que nous étions venus faire.

Elle m'emmena à la caisse et me remit l'argent avant même que je puisse sortir mon portefeuille. "Non c'est un cadeau," me dit-elle quand je commençai à protester.

Je riais en sortant avec le chapeau dans le sac. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne veuille pas que je le porte maintenant. Je l'aurai fait mais je ne préfèrerai pas. "Des cadeaux baby, tu sais quel genre de choses tu voudrais?" Je la dirigeai vers une vitrine avec un mannequin légèrement habillé de lingerie noire en dentelle.

Bella secoua la tête. "Veux-tu vraiment que mon père voie des photos de nous deux entrant et sortant d'un magasin de lingerie chargés de paquets?" Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase avant que nous ayons atteint le prochain magasin, ce qui la rire. "Tu es si mignon," fit-elle observer en se calmant.

"Je tiens à la vie," répondis-je, embrassant à nouveau sa main. "Tu as faim?"

Elle sembla avoir de l'appréhension mais elle hocha la tête. "Est-ce qu'il faut aller dans un endroit chic?"

"Non baby tu n'auras pas à manger de la nourriture bizarre de riche. Il y en a par là. Français, turc, italien…" Je m'arrêtai quand je vis ses yeux s'illuminer à italien. "Spaghetti." Nous avançâmes pour arriver à un petit restaurant qui avait une terrasse avec de grandes ombrelles noires. "Est-ce que ça irait?"

Bella sourit. "C'est parfait."

"Tu es juste contente de pouvoir manger quelque chose que tu reconnais," fis-je observer ce qui la fit rire et hausser les épaules.

"Que puis-je dire? Je suis une fille simple - en quelque sorte."

"Il n'y a rien de simple en toi ma belle, sauf combien il est facile de t'aimer, crois-moi."

"Voulez-vous vous asseoir monsieur?" demanda un homme à l'accent italien. C'était réconfortant. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que les allemands faisaient avec la cuisine italienne, je n'y connaissais rien.

"Je vous remercie." Bella et moi le suivîmes jusqu'à' une table dans un coin et je tirai sa chaise alors qu'elle me souriait. Toby et Chris prirent des chaises à côté de nous, faisant barrière entre la clôture noire et les gens qui commençaient à s'attrouper pour prendre des photos.

"Esmée t'a appris les bonnes manières," observa-t-elle après que je me sois assis.

"Tu t'attendais à autre chose?" demandai-je.

"Non tu es bien mieux que ce que j'avais rêvé."

On nous tendit les menus et je demandai si nous pouvions avoir du vin. Belle rencontra mon regard alors je commandai un vin rouge pour aller avec les pâtes que nous choisirions. Le menu était italien mais c'était facile de reconnaître certains mots alors je n'eus pas à traduire à Bella et je me décidai pour des lasagnes. Mon téléphone bourdonna, c'était un message de mon frère me disant qu'ils avaient pu partir sans problème. Dieu merci.

"Qu'est-ce que tu choisis?" lui demandai-je. Ma main trouva sa jambe sous la table et elle me sourit.

"Poulet au parmesan," décida-t-elle. Ça irait parfaitement bien avec le vin. Une serveuse arriva et resta face à nous me fixant. Bella rigola doucement mais la fille ne s'en aperçut même pas.

"Vous êtes Edward Cullen n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle tenant toujours la bouteille.

Je me préparai et souris. "Oui."

"Je suis une grande fan," me dit-elle avec un accent plus prononcé que la première vous qu'elle s'était adressée à nous.

"C'est génial, merci," dis-je, attendant de voir si elle allait nous servir le vin ou me demander d'avoir des enfants avec elle.

"Puis-je avoir un autographe?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr, avez-vous un stylo?" Elle regarda autour d'elle confuse et Bella prit son sac en main et en sortit un avec un bout de papier.

"Quel est votre prénom?"

"Isabella." Je souris à ma Bella et griffonnai ma signature, la remerciant de s'occuper de nous. Elle mit le papier dans sa poche avec un grand sourire commença à s'éloigner.

"Excusez-moi," murmurai-je pour l'arrêter. "Pouvons-nous avoir le vin et peut-être passer la commande?"

"Oh scuzi," dit-elle devenant rouge et me tendant la bouteille de vin avec la main tremblante.

Je me levai et la lui pris. "Je l'ai." Je pensai qu'il valait mieux que je nous serve moi-même.

"Que voulez-vous?" demanda-t-elle à Bella qui commanda son poulet parmesan.

"Lasagne pour moi, merci." Je me tournai vers Chris et Toby qui secouèrent la tête tous les deux. Apparemment ils ne mangeaient ni ne buvaient en travaillant. "De l'eau?" demandai-je. Ils acceptèrent et Isabella 'éloigna pour aller chercher notre commande pendant que ma Bella commençait à rire.

"Quoi?"

"J'ai pensé qu'elle allait s'évanouir, j'espère qu'elle arrivera à transmettre notre commande."

Je souris et lui pris la main en jouant avec ses doigts. "Je me fiche du temps que ça prendra, j'apprécie vraiment la compagnie.

Bella rit. "Je suis contente. Sais-tu qu'il y a une trentaine de personnes qui regardent ton dos maintenant?"

Je secouai la tête. "C'est peut-être toi qu'ils regardent. Ou peut-être même le dos de nos gardes du corps."

"Tu penses que ce sera fini après ça?"

Oui je l'espérais. "Peut-être pas complètement mais oui. Nous allons être un joli petit couple ennuyeux pour eux, baby. Pas d'esclandre, pas de tromperie, pas de problème de drogue, tu n'as pas la fièvre acheteuse que je sache…"

Elle rit à ma liste de drames potentiels. "Je vais me faire arrêter pour avoir volé des trucs cools, comme des sex toys…"

Je rigolai. "Assure-toi de prendre Rose avec toi à cette occasion. Ça leur ferait se poser beaucoup de questions sur les frères Cullen et leurs femmes."

"Compte là-dessus," promit-elle avec un sourire.

Maintenant qu'elle était détendue et heureuse je pensais que je pouvais lui demander ce qu'avait mentionné Kate dans la voiture. Je n'allais pas encore mentionner sa mère. En ce qui me concernait ce sujet était clos. "Kate pense que tu pourrais avoir des offres après tout ça."

Elle pencha la tête et m'observa. "Des offres, que veux-tu dire par là?"

"Eh bien un peu comme tu as dit dans la voiture… des émissions de télé réalité ou peut-être une émission de radio ou autre chose."

Elle se refrogna et j'espérai que quelqu'un puisse la prendre en photo. Elle était si mignonne quand elle faisait ça. Je me sentis soulagé d'avoir deviné sa réponse rien qu'à son expression. Je la connaissais bien. "Je ne veux rien de tout ça." Dieu merci. C'était ma Bella. "Tu penses vraiment qu'ils voudraient ça?"

Je ris. "Tu parles d'un monde dans lequel les Kardashians, c'était ainsi la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, n'ont rien fait d'autre que de s'enrichir et se marier avec des gens riches et qui ont quelque chose comme dix émissions de télé réalité. Oui je pense que tu pourrais avoir quelques offres." Des offres qui sans aucun doute me feraient enrager. Je connaissais tellement bien les magazines féminins qui allaient la contacter. Ils le faisaient avec chaque belle fille et même si elles ne l'étaient pas, elles y allaient et obtenaient toute l'attention des médias.

"Dégoûtant," marmonna Bella. "J'ai déjà suffisamment d'attention sur moi en ce moment, je ne pense pas vouloir en ajouter d'autres qui me suivent exprès, non merci."

"Cela me rend incroyablement heureux d'entendre ça," avouai-je en lui touchant la joue. "Je soutiendrai tout ce que tu voudrais faire mais ça me hérisse de penser à toi dans une de ces émissions sur les épouses de Beverly Hills ou quelque chose d'autre."

"Oh Seigneur! Non, pas dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Je finirai dans F _emmes en prison_ si j'étais forcée de fréquenter les femmes qui sont dans ces émissions."

Elle ne manquait jamais de me faire rire. "Tant que j'ai droit aux visites conjugales…"

"Pervers," dit-elle en rigolant. "Et bien sûr que tu y aurais droit. C'est ce qui attirerait les gens. Regarder la célébrité venir rendre visite à sa petite-amie en prison."

"Petite-amie, tu devrais être ma femme pour être dans l'autre émission," lui rappelai-je.

"Ou ex-femme, ils semblent en avoir plus de celles-là que des autres, je me demande bien pourquoi…" marmonna-t-elle sarcastiquement.

"Tu ne seras jamais mon ex-femme baby," lui promis-je, alors que notre nourriture arrivait.

"Il ne vaudrait mieux pas," prévint-elle avec un sourire. Nous commençâmes à manger et discutâmes, moi de mon tournage et Bella me racontant ce qu'elle avait fait avec Rose, Alice et Kate. J'étais content qu'elles aient passé de bons moments même si elles étaient enfermées.

"Nous avons commandé cette robe dans une boutique qu'elles ont trouvée en ligne, ils l'ont amenée tout de suite," dit Bella totalement émerveillée.

Je rigolai. "Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait. Ils veulent que tu deviennes une de leurs clientes. Tout le monde le fait je parie. Attends un peu que ce soit la saison des Awards, tout un tas de créateurs vont vouloir t'habiller."

"Vraiment? Mais je ne suis pas connue."

Ma douce. "Tu l'es et tu ne l'es pas. Tu es avec moi ce qui signifie que les objectifs seront braqués sur toi aussi et qu'ils voudront que tu portes leurs vêtements. Sauf bien sûr si tu fais cette télé réalité et que tu me laisses dans la poussière."

Elle prit un peu de pain et l'enfourna dans ma bouche. "La ferme avec cette merde. Je ne veux pas être célèbre."

Mon repas était merveilleux. Ça faisait du bien de manger quelque chose d'autre que ce qui était amené par le service en chambre ou le service de restauration du tournage. "Que veux-tu être?" lui demandai-je. C'était la première question de ce rendez-vous qui me faisait sourire.

Bella soupira et posa sa fourchette. "Je ne sais pas. Etre professeur était quelque chose que j'avais décidé de faire et j'ai pensé que je pouvais être bonne à ça mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais envie d'être comme Rose médecin ou Ali infirmière. C'est juste ce qui convient pour un diplôme en anglais. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'être maintenant de toute façon."

Il était temps de lui parler de mon idée. J'avais parlé à Marcus et il était ouvert à l'idée qu'elle devienne une lectrice de script mais elle devrait d'abord réussir son "test spécial". Il donnait quelques scripts aux nouveaux lecteurs : un qu'il aimait, un qui lui plaisait et un qu'il détestait et leur demandait de lire et de donner leurs opinions. Celui qui choisissait celui qu'il aimait pour les bonnes raisons avait le job. C'était assez simple. En plus, j'avais d'autres idées.

"Tout d'abord, tu peux être tout ce que tu veux. Il y a beaucoup d'écoles privées dans notre région en charge d'enfants de gens riches et célèbres. Avoir un professeur en couple avec quelqu'un de célèbre ne les ferait même pas sourciller."

Bella rit. "Vrai. Si tes parents sont célèbres, je ne suis personne."

J'embrassai sa joue. "Tu ne seras jamais personne, ne dis pas ça. Ou tu pourrais être prof particulier. Les enfants acteurs ont aussi besoin d'enseignants."

"Je n'y avais pas pensé…" murmura-t-elle, recommençant à manger.

"Tu pourrais aussi être une lectrice de script…" Ses yeux clignèrent. "Marcus est toujours à la recherche de personnes de goût pour parcourir les montagnes de scénarios qui passent par son bureau. Nous savons déjà que tu as du goût. Il adorait la comédie que tu m'as choisie…"

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle, semblant excitée. Impressionnant.

"Oui. C'était le meilleur du tas, d'après lui. Il est prêt à t'essayer si tu veux." Je pris une gorgée de vin et ajoutai la partie qui me séduisait le plus. "C'est quelque chose que tu pourrais faire n'importe où…"

Cela la fit sourire encore davantage. "Alors je pourrais être à Londres, avec toi, à me faire payer pour lire - ce que j'adore faire?"

Je ris à son expression. "C'est à peu près ça."

"J'adore ça!" Elle passa ses bras autour de moi et je ris en la serrant dans mes bras. Les appareils crépitèrent mais je les ignorais et appréciais l'enthousiasme de ma copine. Elle se recula, rayonnante. "Quand puis-je lui parler?"

"Quand tu veux, baby. Nous l'appellerons demain si tu veux et lui demanderons de nous envoyer ses scenarios de test."

"Scénarios de test?" demanda-t-elle. J'expliquais le processus et elle sourit. "Je peux faire ça. Ce ne serait pas si difficile."

Son sourire s'estompa et je lui touchai la joue. "Quoi?"

"Est-ce qu'il va m'engager uniquement parce que je suis ta petite-amie? Je ne veux pas..."

Je la coupai avant qu'elle puisse commencer. "Il n'embauchera personne qui ne peut pas faire le travail. Je ne vais pas te mentir… sortir avec moi t'aide probablement à ce que ton nom soit plus haut sur la liste des candidats potentiels mais si tu obtiens le poste, ce sera pour ton mérite, pas comme une faveur envers moi." J'aimais le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas m'utiliser pour s'aider elle-même. Il y avait très peu de personnes que j'avais rencontrées dans ma vie et qui ne voulait pas tirer avantage du fait de me connaître.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Et si je piquais le travail de quelqu'un de plus qualifié?"

Je ris. "Plus qualifié pour lire des scripts? Ce n'est pas une question de scolarité ou de qualifications. C'est une question de goût et d'instinct. Ils passent les mêmes tests que toi. Marcus a déjà embauché des gens qui venaient juste d'obtenir leur diplôme au lycée plutôt que ceux qui avaient une maîtrise. Il faut avoir le bon œil. Je pense que tu l'as. Il est prêt à voir si tu l'as." Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. "A Hollywood, c'est toujours une affaire de qui tu connais. Il y a peu de gens dans cette ville qui ont débuté autrement. Ma mère m'a fait commencer, après tout."

"Vrai," dit Bella, en recommençant à sourire. Je lui souris et elle fit un grand sourire. "Ok, eh bien, tu m'as donné quelques options et je dois admettre que le job de Marcus me semble bien. Peut-être que je pourrais lui parler et voir à partir de la."

"Absolument," j'étais d'accord. "Pour des raisons purement égoïstes, j'espérais que tu te pencherais vers ce choix. Mais tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux y compris rien du tout." Cela me valut une grimace qui me fit rire. "Je sais, ce n'est pas une option."

"Je suis consciente que je ne serai jamais sur un pied d'égalité avec toi, financièrement mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais m'asseoir avec les pieds dans la piscine toute la journée pendant que tu travailles comme un fou."

"Je sais, baby. J'adore ça chez toi. Bien que j'espère que tu te prélasses à la piscine de temps en temps et dans un minuscule bikini."

Elle rit et secoua la tête. "Tu es incorrigible."

"Tu vois? Tu utilises des mots cool comme incorrigible. Ce travail est totalement pour toi."

"T'es vraiment un abruti."

"Et tu m'aimes…" lui rappelai-je.

Elle sourit et se pencha vers moi. "Oui," murmura-t-elle avant de m'embrasser. Je gémis et oubliai totalement que nous avions un public.

"Reculez," gronda une voix et Bella et moi nous retournâmes pour voir Toby dominant un gars qui était en train d'essayer de prendre une photo. Il était beaucoup plus près que le reste des photographes et Toby n'aimait clairement pas. "Monsieur?" me demanda-t-il.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella. "Prête à partir, baby?"

"Oui," dit-elle. Je demandai l'addition et payai rapidement. Chris ouvrit la voie et Toby resta derrière nous. Maintenant que je faisais attention c'était fou le nombre de personnes qui était amassé le long de la petite clôture noire et qui nous regardait sortir du restaurant. Certains étaient des paparazzi, d'autres des passants. En fait, la Californie me manquait. Les gens étaient beaucoup plus blasés là-bas en ce qui concernait les célébrités.

Nous avançâmes main dans la main dans la rue, en nous arrêtant dans différents magasins. J'achetai à Bella une horloge coucou qui allait probablement me rendre fou mais qui était en fait plutôt cool avec ses pommes de pin et son sapin. Elle m'acheta un verre de bière en forme de botte.

J'avais dû signer plusieurs autres autographes pour des gens courageux et curieux mais ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que je l'avais craint. Les photographes étaient là mais restaient à distance.

"Pouvons-nous aller voir l'église avant de partir?" demanda-t-elle.

"Nous pouvons voir si elle est ouverte," dis-je, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'église et nous arrêtâmes à plusieurs mètres. C'était énorme et imposant, semblant s'étirer très haut dans le ciel.

"L'église St Augustinus," lus-je sur la plaque à l'extérieur. "1927."

"Pas aussi vieux que je le pensais mais c'est incroyable," murmura-t-elle. Je ne savais pas si elle était au courant que les gens nous regardaient mais elle me sourit. "Je parie qu'ils se demandent si nous nous faufilons pour nous marier."

Je ris et passai mes bras autour d'elle. "Voudrais-tu le faire?"

Elle était surprise. "Quoi?"

L'expression sur son visage! Je n'aurais pas pu l'étourdir davantage que si j'avais mis son bien-aimé Lederhosen et fait une danse au milieu de la rue. "Je ne voulais pas dire maintenant, baby. Je me demandais juste si tu aimerais te marier dans un endroit comme celui-ci."

"Oh." Etait-elle déçue? Elle voulait que je la demande en mariage maintenant? Je le ferais en un clin d'œil. Bien sûr, j'avais besoin d'une bague et en fait j'avais un plan pour le quand et comment mais si elle voulait brûler les étapes je n'avais aucun problème à le faire.

"Non," décida-t-elle. "Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'agisse d'une sorte d'attraction où on évite la presse et tout ça. Je voudrais me marier dans notre chalet."

"Vraiment?" lui demandai-je, en lui souriant. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Ça faisait en sorte que la vie et notre avenir soient ainsi beaucoup plus faciles.

"C'est là que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que j'étais à toi. Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit."

Pour moi non plus. "Ça me semble parfait, mon amour."

Nous regardâmes l'église quelques instants de plus avant qu'elle se tourne vers moi et me sourie. "Allons voir ce qu'il se passe et ou où sera la maison pour les deux prochains mois."

"Ça m'a l'air bien." Je pris sa main et Chris et Toby nous emboitèrent le pas. Nous montâmes en voiture et retournâmes à l'hôtel. Bella se blottit contre moi et je lui caressai le bras. J'envoyai un texto rapide à Emmett pour lui dire que nous étions en route.

"Je viens de réaliser que nous avons besoin de nourriture." Plus de service d'étage.

Bella rit. "Tu viens de t'en rendre compte? On s'en est occupé. J'ai fait une liste c'est Garrett qui s'en est chargé. On s'en sortira."

"Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à cuisiner en vacances, baby."

Elle me regarda. "Je suis sûre qu'on mangera beaucoup dehors mais j'adore cuisiner. J'attends avec impatience de pouvoir jouer dans cette cuisine de luxe dont Garrett m'assure qu'elle a tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin. Et j'ai hâte de cuisiner pour toi à nouveau."

Je l'embrassai. "J'ai l'impression que tout tombe en place, n'est-ce pas? Comme si nous allions enfin être ensemble. Tout le monde sait pour toi, on vit ensemble, tu vas travailler avec Marcus, peut-être…" dis-je quand je vis son expression.

"C'est excitant," dit-elle. "Même s'il y aura d'autres personnes dans les parages, on aura l'impression d'être seuls à la maison."

Je ris. "Il y a d'autres personnes à la maison. Emmett."

Elle gloussa. "Vrai. Ce sera comme à la maison, avec des gardes du corps. Je vais devoir cuisiner beaucoup." Elle lança un coup d'œil à Chris. "Tu ne veux peut-être pas manger quand on sort mais tu vas manger quand on reste à la maison."

Il sourit. "D'accord, Mlle Swan." Je pensais que c'était les seuls mots que je lui avais entendus dire.

"Bien." La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble et nous sortîmes. Il y avait beaucoup moins de presse mais certains s'étaient dépêchés de prendre quelques photos pendant que nous rentrions dans l'hôtel, ce à quoi nous nous attendions. Chris et Toby nous escortaient mais ce n'était pas aussi intimidant qu'en sortant. Nous atteignîmes le hall sans aucun problème et coupâmes directement vers la sortie arrière, par laquelle nous étions entrés la nuit où nous nous étions fait prendre. J'avais l'impression que c'était il y a des semaines non pas de jours.

Toby jeta un coup d'œil puis nous donna le feu vert et nous fonçâmes dans le gros SUV noir. Chris entra après Bella et Toby. Mon frère nous sourit. "Prêts à partir, les tourtereaux?"

"Ramène-nous à la maison, Em," lui dis-je. J'avais vraiment l'impression que notre vraie vie ensemble avait commencé et je me sentais sacrément bien. Notre temps ensemble n'avait pas été long mais j'avais l'impression de connaître Bella depuis toujours.

"Je t'aime," murmurai-je, la faisant sourire. Je me penchai pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Je t'aurais épousée dans cette église si tu l'avais voulu."

"Je t'aime aussi," murmura-t-elle en retour. "Je dirai oui quand tu le demanderas vraiment."

"Je sais," dis-je avec un sourire suffisant, même si mon estomac se retournait d'excitation.

Bella rit. "Je dois avoir cette émission de télé-réalité, après tout..."

Je la chatouillai et elle cria. "Hé, arrêtez derrière, vous deux! Pas de distraction pour le chauffeur!" beugla mon frère.

"D'accord, Em." Je montrai Bella du doigt. "Je vais avoir de la réalité pour toi… dès qu'on arrive dans notre chambre."

"Notre réalité est la meilleure," me dit-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

C'était vrai. "Je vais faire de tous tes rêves une réalité, Bella."

"Tu l'as déjà fait." Peut-être que je l'avais fait. Mais si elle en avait d'autres, je les réaliserais aussi.

…

*Costume typique de la Bavière


	49. Bonus

.

 **ALICE**

 **Il n'a que dix-sept ans**

C'était vraiment bizarre d'être de retour ici, seule. Je regardai autour de l'appartement que j'avais partagé avec Bella et Rose au cours des trois dernières années et j'eus la sensation familière des larmes que je fis rapidement disparaitre. Non je n'allais pas pleurer aujourd'hui et je n'allais certainement pas pleurer sur ça. Mes meilleurs amies avaient trouvé leurs moitiés et allaient de l'avant avec leur vie et moi aussi, même si je le faisais seule alors qu'elles avaient trouvé leur âme sœur.

Je n'allais pas leur reprocher leur bonheur. Nous avions tous de bonnes choses à faire après tout. Mon travail commençait la semaine prochaine, pas vrai? Et ce n'était pas comme si j'allais rester seule pour longtemps. Rose et Emmett seraient là dans quelques semaines. Oui c'était temporaire mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Je me sentais triste et solitaire parce que j'avais dû quitter Berlin plus tôt pour être de retour à temps pour commencer à travailler. Bien sûr je pensais que Rose et Bella rentreraient dans quelques semaines mais j'aurais dû m'en douter… Bella et Edward n'allaient pas survivre à des mois l'un sans l'autre. Juste un mois avait été assez difficile pour eux deux. Je devais admettre que Rose m'avait surprise cependant. Qui aurait cru qu'elle retarderait l'école de médecine et qu'elle se ferait transférer à l'UCLA pour Emmett?

C'était tellement inattendu que Rose abandonne ses projets pour un homme mais je suppose que cela montrait que l'amour exige des compromis. C'était sûrement pourquoi il m'avait échappé pendant vingt-deux ans et quelques. Presque vingt-trois. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu être installée ou autre chose, c'était simplement difficile de voir ses amies dans une relation sérieuse et ne pas en faire partie. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ratais avant de les voir tomber si fort et si vite. Ou peut-être je savais parce que… non, je n'allais pas aller par là. Pas aujourd'hui.

Je regardai l'horloge et vis que j'avais une heure. Pourquoi étais-je prête si tôt? Sûrement parce que j'étais nerveuse. Je ne l'étais jamais, merde, et ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Peut être que je pourrai appeler les filles. Non. Non il était dix heures du soir à Berlin et elles étaient blotties contre leur homme à cette heure-là.

Seigneur qui pourrait le croire? Vraiment. Il y a seulement cinq mois nous étions dans cette pièce en train de regarder Edward à la télévision et avions entendu qu'il jouait à _Words with Friends_. Ça avait été mon idée d'essayer de le trouver en jouant mais bien sûr et contre toute attente ça avait été Bella qui avait réussi et ensuite contre de plus grandes attentes encore il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Je n'étais plus jalouse de ça. Je pourrais honnêtement dire qu'Edward et elle devaient être ensemble. Pour Rose et Emmett je n'étais pas surprise non plus. Rose arrivait à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Bella n'aurait pas rencontré Edward mais Rose aurait pu trouver Emmett, elle l'aurait traqué et l'aurait pris. Aucun doute à ce sujet pour moi.

Juste pour aujourd'hui je souhaitais avoir leur courage. Je n'étais pas faible c'était sûr mais Rose pouvait remuer la merde et s'en sortir en sentant eh bien… la rose. Elle avait envoyé Jessica en cure de désintoxication et avait divulgué l'histoire à _TMZ_ pas vrai? Puis elle avait demandé à Mike Newton de divulguer la vraie histoire de Bella l'Unabomber. Aucune de nous n'avait pensé que Jess était allée vers Tyler et qu'il l'avait rejetée. D'une certaine façon Mike n'avait été que trop heureux d'aider Bella. J'étais absolument sûre qu'à présent il comprenait qu'il n'avait eu aucune chance avec elle. Si Jess apprenait que Rose avait été celle qui l'avait détruite, elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Et franchement quand elle sortirait de désintox elle ferait mieux de se faire oublier ou alors elle se ferait botter le cul par chacune de nous. Une acolyte, oui c'est ça. Je n'avais pas oublié. Je n'étais l'amie de personne, merci beaucoup.

J'étais la cinquième roue de la charrette, peut-être mais je devais admettre qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais fait sentir de cette façon. Ils m'incluaient dans toutes leurs activités qui n'étaient pas dans leur chambre et dont je ne voulais pas vraiment faire partie… peu importe ce qu'Emmett en disait. J'étais à peu près sûre qu'il ne plaisantait pas quand il parlait de parties à trois après que Rose ait fini de faire ce qu'elle lui faisait dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Dégoûtant. C'était des monstres mais ils allaient bien ensemble. Tous.

Peut-être que j'aurai dû accepter l'offre d'Edward qui m'avait proposé de prendre Riley avec moi. Ce n'était pas qu'il me manque ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que je n'étais plus habituée à être seule. Bien sûr ça aurait été bizarre qu'il soit là aujourd'hui comme si nous couchions ensemble ou quoi que ce soit. Nous avions partagé de bons moments en tout bien tout honneur. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais pu rencontrer des allemands au hasard et les ramener au penthouse, après tout. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si coupable? Il n'y a aucune raison. Je n'avais pas de petit-ami. J'avais juste un… peu importe ce qu'il était.

Jasper. Personne avant ne s'était infiltré sous ma peau et y était resté comme lui. Ouais Jared et moi étions restés ensemble pendant deux ans mais quand nous n'étions pas ensemble je ne pensais pas à lui. Pas comme avec Jasper. Attraper mon téléphone le matin était la première chose que je faisais ainsi que la dernière quand je me couchai. Et un nombre incalculable de fois entre les deux. Le soir où il était allé au bal de fin d'année avec cette autre, j'avais tellement embêté les filles que Rose avait confisqué mon téléphone – à ma demande – pour ne pas que je l'appelle et lui dise à quel point j'étais jalouse et que je voulais botter le cul de son rendez-vous. Moi! Jalouse d'un bal de fin d'année… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi?!

Il avait dix-sept ans. Il vivait avec ses parents, il devait avoir de l'acné et avait sûrement culbuté des filles à l'arrière de sa voiture au lieu d'un lit comme n'importe quel garçon qui se respecte le fait et putain je voulais être cette fille dans sa voiture. Je voulais être celle à qui il envoyait des poèmes volés et à qui il tenait la main et nous ferions l'amour dans une prairie recouverte de fleurs. Jasper était romantique et idéaliste et probablement pas assez blasé pour moi! Je l'aurais corrompu si on m'en avait donné la chance. Et maintenant je l'avais.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était ici. Il était à l'université, visitant et décidant s'il viendrait ici à la rentrée prochaine. Et il le faisait pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant et quand j'avais essayé, quand je lui avais dit que l'Université de Washington avait l'un des meilleurs départements de biologie du pays, il avait ri et m'avait dit que ça lui était égal, il venait pour être près de moi. C'était à la fois terrifiant et excitant.

Alors j'allais le rencontrer et nous verrions. J'allais vraiment essayer de le dissuader de faire des choix pour son avenir en fonction de moi. Déjà j'étais trop vieille pour lui et l'université est si importante pour qu'il fasse son choix à cause d'une fille. Toutes les filles, pas juste moi. Il avait tellement confiance que nous finirions ensemble, peu importait ce que je disais concernant la différence d'âge et l'amitié et qu'il ait besoin de vivre les expériences de l'université ainsi que je l'avais fait, passer du bon temps, sans être lié, sans blesser quelqu'un. Evidemment ça me faisait mal de lui dire ça mais putain j'avais raison. Il fallait qu'il vive avant de décider que j'étais celle qu'il lui fallait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, même moi je ne savais pas.

Pourquoi Bella et Rose n'étaient pas ici. Bella me calmerait en me disant que je m'inquiétais pour rien, que Jasper et moi parlions depuis des mois maintenant et que je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Rose m'aurait dit de le baiser et de le faire devenir un vrai homme. Dieu qu'elles me manquaient. Elles ne savaient même pas qu'il venait. Je ne le leur avais pas dit. J'avais voulu mais j'avais eu peur qu'Emmett le découvre et me taquine sans pitié. J'avais pris le pendentif en jaspe qu'il m'avait acheté quand nous étions allés à Prague pour un long week-end. J'avais prétendu être énervée bien sûr mais sérieusement je l'aimais.

C'est l'heure. Je le retrouverai sur la place centrale parce que pour une première rencontre un lieu public serait plus sûr au cas où il serait un tueur en série, pas que j'imaginais que cela puisse arrêter un tueur en série. Mais je le faisais parce que ça m'effrayait de le rencontrer seule à mon appartement. Je le voulais. Du moins je pensais que je le voulais. J'aimais cette idée. Est-ce que je le voudrai quand il serait réel? Je ne savais pas mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Ou mieux comme dirait Emmett finir dans _Attraper le prédateur_. Je le détestais et il me manquait. Dans trois semaines Rose et lui seraient ici. Je le verrai bientôt. Seigneur ma tête était en vrac. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider à ne pas aimer Emmett. Chaque fois qu'il me disait une méchanceté il faisait quelque chose de gentil. Il me rendait folle.

Eh bien nous y étions. Sors par cette porte et marche vers la place. Rien de plus facile. Très peu d'étudiants sont de retour donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de rencontrer quelqu'un que je connais, merci. Ils se demanderaient probablement si mon petit frère était en ville. Dix-sept ans. Pourquoi devait-il avoir dix-sept ans? Et il n'en aurait pas dix-huit avant quelques mois. Seigneur je n'arrive pas à le croire!

Ça y est l'endroit du rendez-vous juste à côté de la bibliothèque. Je suis habituée à retrouver Bella ici. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne la verrai plus ici sauf si elle vient pour me voir ou autre chose. Mais qui voudrait ça? La prochaine fois que je la verrai il vaudrait mieux que ce soit à Hollywood où je pourrai être entourée par de riches et fabuleux acteurs dans des robes de créateurs et des garçons avec des costumes Armani. Colin Firth, qui n'était nulle part à dix-sept ans, pourrait me jeter un coup d'œil et quitter son épouse sur le champ. Ce serait merveilleux. Il n'y avait pas de place pour quelqu'un comme Jasper dans ce scénario. Il pourrait aller trainer avec les fans ado d'Edward et là il pourrait rencontrer le véritable amour et tout oublier de la vieille pour qui il croyait éprouver des sentiments réels.

"Alice."

Je connaissais cette voix aussi bien que la mienne. Il tenta de faire sortir mon nom de manière rassurante avec son accent du sud. Je me tournai et avalai presque ma langue en le voyant. Il ne paraissait pas dix-sept ans. Il était grand, très beau et dangereux. Oh putain tellement dangereux. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient au soleil. Il avait les cheveux trop longs à mon goût mais j'eus de suite envie de passer mes doigts dedans. Il avait des yeux bleus brillants, qui pouvaient directement voir dans mon âme, dans un visage parfait. Peut-être là, juste dans ses joues, il avait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans. Il avait l'air doux et intact sauf ses yeux. Ils étaient invitants, donnaient envie de le toucher et enfer beaucoup plus. Putain!

Il était vraiment grand. Minimum plus de trente centimètres de plus que moi. Il portait un t-shirt bleu moulant sur son corps trop beau pour dix-sept ans. Il avait un sacré torse que je voulais explorer avec mes mains et ma langue. Et des jeans. Seigneur ce garçon pouvait porter des jeans. Je mourrai d'envie de lui passer derrière pour voir son cul.

Je devrais probablement arrêter de le regarder et parler ou autre chose. Regarde ce sourire. Regarde comment ses yeux brillent comme si ma réaction l'amusait. Où est mon doux poète? Il ressemble plus au cow-boy robuste que j'imaginais me prendre sur une peau d'ours. En a-t-il une? Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça? Parce qu'il est super torride voilà pourquoi. Dix-sept ans. Il a dix-sept ans. N'oublie pas.

"Jasper," réussis-je finalement à dire en lui faisant mon meilleur sourire ou ce que j'espérais être mon meilleur sourire et non une grimace parce que je pensais à des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas.

"Je suis ravi de te rencontrer," fit-il et seigneur… je jure que sa main alla à sa tête comme s'il s'attendait à avoir un chapeau et un lasso pour me capturer, juste comme ils le font dans les films. Edward l'avait fait dans son film sur le rodéo et je suis presque sûre d'avoir eu un mini-orgasme au cinéma. Ça allait cependant parce que techniquement c'était avant que Bella ne soit avec lui. Je ne voulais pas avoir un mini-orgasme à présent. Je voulais en avoir un grand et long où je verrai des étoiles et crierai le nom de Jasper alors qu'il me prendrait encore et encore. Dix-sept ans! Arrête!

J'avais besoin d'un de ses aiguillons ou quelque chose, je pourrai me punir moi-même quand mes pensées dévieraient vers de dangereux endroits. Peut-être que Jasper en avait un. Il devait probablement avoir tout un tas de trucs intéressant comme des cordes et étriers, des selles et autres. Je me mets à penser comme Rose. Assez!

"Je suis ravie de te rencontrer aussi." Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire maintenant. Le prendre dans mes bras? Non ça serait probablement une mauvaise chose. Une très bonne mauvaise chose mais quand même une mauvaise chose. Devrai-je me lever? Rester assise? Devrai-je lui demander de venir chez moi comme ça je pourrai lui monter comment je monte? Mauvais Alice.

Son sourire fit son apparition. Merde. J'allai avoir besoin d'une autre culotte. Est-ce que j'avais mis des sous-vêtements coquins sous ma robe innocente. La robe rose qu'il pouvait voir, le rose était sûr. Le noir c'était pour me faire sentir en sécurité et me faire me souvenir que j'étais une femme. Une femme qui ne devrait pas penser à des trucs sexy quand ça concernait un ado de dix-sept ans.

Sa main vint vers moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait de longs doigts. De longs doigts n'étaient jamais une mauvaise chose. Je me retrouvai à sourire alors que je les attrapai. Ses doigts touchèrent les miens et je ressentis ce simple contact jusqu'au bout de mes pieds. Putain qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?

"Merci," murmurai-je souriant vers la jolie fleur. J'aimais les tournesols mais je ne me souvenais pas le lui avoir dit. "Comment tu sais?" demandai-je.

Il rigola en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table, ses genoux touchant les miens, le tissu rude contre ma peau nue. Je me retins de grogner.

Il sourit à nouveau. Fatal voilà ce qu'il était. "Elles me font penser à toi," répondit-il. "Elles sont éclatantes, belles et plus grande qu'une fleur devrait l'être."

Seigneur cette voix. "Je ne suis pas grande," fis-je remarquer sans que ce soit nécessaire. Il avait bien dû le remarquer.

Il rit et je frissonnai à ce son intense et sexy. "Bon, tu es un petit paquet super mignon, je l'admets mais tu es bien plus grande que la vie pour moi." Il tendit la main et fit bouger ses doigts sur ma joue. "Un tournesol montre l'adoration. Je pense que ça correspond parfaitement."

Adoration? Il m'adore? Il est fou. Il est fou, beau et parfait. Bon sauf pour le truc de petit. Et son âge stupide.

"Où l'as-tu trouvés?" demandai-je.

Ce sourire lent et sexy réapparut. "Bon au Texas nous avons plus que des ranchs et des vaches, douce Alice. Tu devrais savoir que j'aime lire."

"Poèmes," murmurai-je, en me souvenant des merveilleux mots qu'il m'avait envoyés.

"Seulement depuis que je t'ai rencontrée," me dit-il en secouant la tête. "Je n'avais pas les bons mots pour te parler alors il fallait que j'en emprunte à quelqu'un."

Mon cœur fondit à cette image de lui cherchant des poèmes pour moi. "Tu as beaucoup de jolis mots pour moi, Jasper."

Des émotions que je ne pus définir passèrent dans ses yeux. "Ce n'est jamais assez pour toi."

Non, mon doux garçon. "Ils sont mieux que bien. Ils sont beaucoup. Je ne peux pas…" Je m'arrêtai parce que si je le disais il ne me laisserait jamais partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse partir. Mais il le ferait.

"Tu ne peux pas quoi?" Il prit ma main gauche et la tint. Il était chaud. C'est lui qui était comme un tournesol pas moi.

"Je ne pourrai pas arrêter de penser à toi… même si j'essayais?" admis-je. Il sourit à nouveau, une expression de soulagement sur le visage. "Je veux cependant. _Je dois_ ," ajoutai-je.

Son sourire se fana et sa prise sur ma main se resserra. "Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il. "Tu ressens la même chose que moi, Alice. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Je peux l'entendre dans ta voix. Je l'ai su avant de venir ici. Je ne serai pas venu si je ne l'avais pas su."

Pourquoi devait-il me lire si bien? Ce n'était pas juste. "Parce que tu es trop jeune, Jasper." Mes mots semblaient fous à mes oreilles et à en juger par son expression, il ressentait la même chose.

"Trop jeune pour quoi Alice? Trop jeune pour savoir ce que je ressens? Trop jeune pour savoir ce que tu ressens? Parce que je le sais. J'ai passé des heures, des jours, des mois à apprendre à te connaitre et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu laisses quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'un nombre nous arrêter."

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Savait-il cela aussi? Probablement. "Ce n'est pas ton âge…" commençai-je. Son visage montra le plus complet découragement à ce que je disais. "Non! J'admets que je déteste ton âge mais ce n'est pas un nombre, c'est de l'expérience!"

"Expérience," dit-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par expérience?" N'était-ce pas évident? "Est-ce que tu parles de sexe?" demanda-t-il soudainement me faisant m'exclamer de surprise.

"Quoi? Non!" Pas exactement.

"Bien sûr que oui." Ces yeux magnifiques étaient brillants et plissés par la colère. Bon Dieu, il était beau quand il était en colère. "Dis-moi, Alice." Il était penché en avant maintenant, cet incroyablement beau visage proche du mien. Je pourrais me pencher et je pourrais avoir mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le voulais plus que tout. "Dis-moi combien de filles je dois baiser avant d'être jugé assez expérimenté à tes yeux."

Je reculai de surprise. Il n'aurait pas pu me choquer plus s'il m'avait frappé. Mon Jasper n'utilisait pas de mots tels que 'baiser'. Il disait de faire l'amour. "Quoi?" demandai-je, hébétée. Une partie de moi était excitée à l'idée qu'il utilise ce mot, je ne vais pas mentir. Une autre partie de moi détestait l'idée qu'il baise quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

"J'ai demandé combien de filles je dois baiser avant de savoir que tu es la seule fille que je veux. Deux? Cinq? Dix? Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît, que je puisse m'en occuper." Sarcasme. Le garçon maniait bien le sarcasme. Du moins, j'espérais que c'était ça. Parce que j'étais vraiment en colère à l'idée qu'il baise n'importe quelle fille, encore moins dix.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!" protestai-je. "Je parlais des expériences de la vie."

Ces yeux bleus laser se concentrèrent sur moi. Ils étaient hypnotiques. "Quelles expériences?"

Je bougeai inconfortablement sous son regard. "Comme, l'université."

Il sourit. "J'ai l'intention d'aller à l'université. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé la matinée à visiter ce campus avec mes parents."

Ses parents étaient là. Je ne pouvais pas le ramener à la maison et le ravager, ils m'auraient totalement fait arrêter et Emmett ne m'aurait jamais laissée en paix. "Oui, mais tu ne veux pas de petite-amie pendant que tu es à la fac."

Il gloussa. "Et pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi je ne le voudrai pas?"

Il tournait mes mots et il m'était difficile de faire valoir mon point de vue en parlant de sexe et de baise. Il retournait mes mots contre moi et je ne savais pas quoi faire. "Parce que tu devrais être libre de t'amuser à la fac. Tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un qui te tire vers le bas. Que se passera-t-il quand tu rencontreras une fille vraiment géniale avec qui tu voudras sortir?" Je lui donnerais un coup de pied dans les dents, si ça arrivait.

"Alice, crois-tu au moins un mot de ce que tu dis?" demanda-t-il, souriant à nouveau.

"Oui!" Il haussa un sourcil. "Non!" Le sourire réapparut. "Je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire. C'était tout à fait logique jusqu'à..." Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne ici et qu'il soit beau et me fasse ressentir des choses que personne d'autre ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir avant.

"Jusqu'à quoi…?" m'incita-t-il à continuer.

"Jusqu'à ce que je te voie!" Je levai la main qu'il ne tenait pas, soulevant mon tournesol. "Je savais que tu étais magnifique, évidemment mais je me suis dit que je pouvais l'ignorer et te convaincre que tu avais besoin de vivre un peu avant qu'on ne pense à ceci."

"De quoi?" demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête, en souriant ce beau sourire.

"Ceci! Toi et moi et cette idée qu'on est ensemble! C'est de la folie!" Je voulais être folle. Je voulais être déraisonnable et pas adulte à ce sujet.

"Est-ce plus fou que ton amie Bella rencontrant Edward Cullen de la même façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés et qu'ils tombent amoureux?" Y avait-il quelque chose de plus fou que ça? "Non."

"Est-ce plus fou qu'Emmett et Rose, qui se sont battus et se sont faits arrêter et ils ont aimé ça?"

Je lui avais trop parlé de mes amis. Il n'était pas censé les utiliser contre moi. "Personne n'est plus fou qu'Emmett et Rose…" admis-je.

"Les choses vont plutôt bien pour eux, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il, étant tout à la fois logique et ennuyeux.

"Tu sais que oui," murmurai-je.

"Eh bien, alors…" Il sourit triomphalement. Qu'il soit maudit.

"Ils ont déjà vécu ces expériences," dis-je, en m'agrippant à tout ce que je pouvais.

"Alors si j''apprends tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir à la fac, serai-je assez bien pour toi?" demanda-t-il, ayant l'air soudainement très sérieux.

Quoi? Non! "Assez bien pour moi ? Jasper, tu es déjà trop bien pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je serais bien pour toi."

Il entrelaça nos doigts. "Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

Seigneur, comment puis-je lui expliquer? "Je pourrais te limiter. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la fac. Et si tu venais ici, pour moi et qu'ensuite tu veuilles partir ? Ou, parce que tu es un type bien, tu restes avec moi par obligation, parce que tu ne veux pas me faire du mal. Je me détesterais si je ruinais ta vie."

Jasper tendit la main et me toucha la joue. J'avais l'impression que tous les nerfs de mon corps étaient attachés à cet endroit. "Tu ne pourrais jamais ruiner ma vie, Alice. Jamais." Ses yeux brûlèrent les miens. "Je ne peux pas te donner de garanties mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Tu ressens la même chose que moi en ce moment. Je sais que c'est le cas. Et peu importe que j'aille à la fac ici ou au Texas. Je ne vais pas t'aimer moins." Amour? Il m'aimait?

Il rit de ma réaction. "Je vois à l'expression de ton visage que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je dise ça. Est-ce parce que tu ne le ressens pas ou parce que tu n'es pas prête à le dire à haute voix?"

Il était ici, devant moi, en train de tout mettre sur la table et oui, j'avais peur de le dire à haute voix parce que c'était insensé. C'était fou. C'était comme Bella, Edward, Emmett et Rose. "Tu ne peux pas..."

"Ne me dis pas que je ne peux pas savoir que je t'aime," m'interrompit-il, furieux et tout sexy à nouveau. "Je le sais depuis des mois. Et ne me dis pas que j'ai besoin de vieillir et d'expérimenter la vie pour savoir ce que je veux. Je le sais. Si tu ne sais pas, c'est très bien. Je m'en irai et je vivrai ma vie et j'attendrai que tu viennes à moi. Parce que tu le feras, Alice. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si tu me laissais venir à toi, tel que je suis mais je sais que tu es têtue. Tu veux vraiment attendre, seule, à te demander avec qui je suis ou ce que je fais? Ou tu veux être celle avec qui je suis, maintenant?"

Il avait raison. Je le ferais. J'irais le voir, chapeau à la main ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que les gens font au Texas, et je le supplierai de me prendre. Tiendrai-je un an? Cinq? Je ne savais pas mais je savais qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour moi. "Je n'allais pas dire que tu ne peux pas savoir."

"Qu'allais-tu dire?" demanda-t-il.

Je me forçais à être honnête. "Tu ne peux pas venir ici à cause de moi." Je lui lançai un regard quand il commença à parler. "Je le pense vraiment. Tu dois vraiment vouloir être ici."

Sa main se serra sur la mienne. "Je le veux."

Oui. Oui, il le faisait. A cause de moi, probablement mais il voulait être ici. "Tu devras rester dans ton dortoir les soirs de semaine."

Ce sourire lent et sexy se répandit sur son visage. "Tous les soirs de semaine?" demanda-t-il, en portant ma main à ses lèvres. Mon Dieu, j'allais avoir un orgasme avant même qu'il m'embrasse correctement. Prends ça cow-boy Edward.

"C'est négociable," dis-je. Il peut y avoir des occasions spéciales, après tout. Comme les lundis ensoleillés. Ou les mardis pluvieux. Il peut se passer des choses. Il fallait être flexible.

"Bien. Quoi d'autre?"

"Tu ne baiseras personne…" dis-je avec la même inflexion que lui quand il m'avait choqué tout à l'heure.

"Personne?" demanda-t-il avant de mordiller mon majeur. Seigneur. J'allais aller en prison.

"Pour l'instant." Il boudait? Dieu qu'il était mignon.

"Nous commencerons par faire l'amour, quand nous serons prêts. Nous devons travailler jusqu'à baiser," ajoutai-je. Il en resta bouche bée et je ris. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui, j'avais la main haute.

"Je peux accepter tout ça," dit-il avec empressement.

Je ris de ses manières soudainement agréables. "Et j'ai une dernière condition."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne t'achète pas de bière."

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit. "Je peux survivre ça. Mais tu es dure à la négociation."

"Bien sûr que oui. Je te botterai le cul si on fout tout ça en l'air."

"On ne le fera pas, Alice. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas." Je le savais. J'étais si sûre de lui et je n'avais aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé.

"Je pense que tu devrais te spécialiser en psychologie," lui dis-je.

Il rit et se leva, me tenant toujours la main pendant qu'il contournait la table pour se mettre devant moi. Il me fit lever et mon cœur recommença à battre. C'était ça. Enfin. Il me souleva et me posa sur le banc et j'étais enfin un peu plus grande que lui mais pas beaucoup. "Tu es fort," murmurai-je, en posant une main sur son épaule.

"Les muscles du ranch," dit-il en touchant mon visage. Ses yeux me regardaient, comme s'il mémorisait le moment. Je savais que je le faisais. "Puis-je t'embrasser maintenant, Alice?" demanda-t-il, souriant doucement, l'air presque timide.

Et voilà le garçon qui m'a envoyé les poèmes. Il était un mélange d'homme sexy et de gentil garçon et c'était beaucoup trop pour que je résiste. "Oui," chuchotai-je. J'inclinai ma tête vers lui et sa main se posa derrière mon cou, dans mes cheveux au fur et il me tira lentement vers lui. Sa bouche toucha la mienne, à peine. J'eus le souffle coupé par la sensation qui me transperça. Il rit doucement et m'embrassa à nouveau, un peu plus fort.

La fleur tomba et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, me blottissant plus contre lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et je suçai sa lèvre inférieure sexy. Il gémit et approfondit encore le baiser, sa langue glissant dans ma bouche. J'avais peut-être tort.

C'était moi qui n'avais pas d'expérience. Les baisers d'avant ne m'avaient jamais fait ressentir ça. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés debout à nous embrasser au milieu du campus mais je savais que je ne voulais pas m'arrêter quand il recula finalement et saisit ma taille.

"Nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter maintenant ou je ne pourrai pas tenir jusqu'en janvier…" murmura-t-il, la tête posée sur ma poitrine. Je jouai avec ses cheveux trop longs et soyeux pendant un moment avant que ses mots ne pénètrent.

"Janvier?" demandai-je, confuse.

Il me sourit. "Je suis sur la bonne voie pour obtenir mon diplôme plus tôt. Je viendrai à l'université en janvier."

"Cinq mois?" demandai-je, sans même essayer de cacher mon sourire.

"Oui," dit-il. "J'en déduis que ça te rend heureuse?"

"Très." On n'aurait pas besoin d'être séparés trop longtemps. N'importe quel délai était nul mais une année était bien pire que cinq mois.

"Bien. Maintenant, tu me laisses t'emmener dîner?"

"Avec joie," lui dis-je quand il me déposa par terre et me rendit ma fleur.

"Je vais commander à manger, toi à boire," me dit-il en riant quand je lui donnais un coup de coude. Il passa un bras autour de moi et me tira à lui. C'était juste là. Tout se passait bien avec lui. "Vas-tu réussir à mettre de côté cette histoire d'âge?" demanda-t-il alors que nous commencions à marcher vers la cafétéria.

Je devais être honnête. "J'ai peut-être des moments où ça m'embête," admis-je. Il hocha la tête mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère, ce qui était bien. "Mais je peux vivre avec le fait d'être une couguar pour toi."

Il rit et s'arrêta, se tournant pour m'embrasser à nouveau. "Et je serai heureux d'être ton jouet. Tu veux jouer avec moi?"

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu. Plus qu'il ne peut le savoir. "Pas tant que tes parents sont en ville…" lui dis-je en le faisant rire. "Et de préférence pas avant que tu aies 18 ans. Ça a l'air un peu mieux."

A mon grand soulagement, Jasper rit encore. "Je suppose que je vais devoir prendre l'avion en novembre, pour explorer à nouveau avant que de m'engager définitivement." Nous savions tous les deux qu'il ne parlait pas du campus.

"Oh, tu vas t'y engager même sans explorer," répondis-je.

"Oui, bien sûr." Il me sourit. "Je t'aime, Alice."

Ils étaient là. Il les avait déjà dits mais pas comme ça. J'allais lui rendre ces mots. Je les ressentais et les avais gardés pour moi beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que j'étais prête à admettre. "Je t'aime aussi, Jasper." Nous nous embrassâmes juste là, au milieu du campus et c'était bien. Je ne pouvais plus lui résister. Je suppose que j'allais devoir laisser Emmett m'acheter ces DVD de _CougarTown_. Ça valait le coup. Peut-être que ma vie heureuse était un peu différente de celle de mes amis mais c'était la mienne et je n'en voudrais pas d'autre.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 _Alice a eu son homme, ça lui a juste pris un peu plus de temps et de compromis à cause de cette histoire d'âge. Elle va se retenir jusqu'à ses 18 ans…_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre fera un bond de six mois**_

 _ **et on retrouvera Edward**_

 _ **pour le dernier chapitre**_


	50. Tapis rouge

.

 **Chapitre 49 –** Tapis Rouge

"Es-tu prête Bella?" appelai-je. Dieu, j'étais nerveux. Habituellement je n'étais jamais nerveux mais aujourd'hui était l'exception à la règle. Je voulais que tout soit parfait. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone posé sur la table de chevet et essayai de contrôler mon envie de vérifier pour la centième fois. Nous y étions. Je savais que nous y étions. Et je devais arrêter de paniquer.

Il fallait que je me reprenne. Peut-être j'aurais dû attendre. C'était sa première vraie expérience d'un tapis rouge après tout. Bella était déjà assez nerveuse pour nous deux. Je l'avais emmenée à des premières depuis que nous étions à la maison mais là c'était les Golden Globes. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre j'avais été nominé pour _Wild at Heart._ Bella était à la fois ravie et effrayée parce que bien sûr cela signifiait que d'autres yeux allaient être sur nous deux. Cependant je n'étais pas inquiet à ce sujet.

'Les chéris des médias', c'est ainsi que Kate nous appelait. Bella avait eu un franc succès à nos premières apparitions sur _Extra_ et _Entertainment Tonight_. La promesse que je lui avais faite, que leur intérêt pour nous diminuerait, n'avait pas été tenue. Nous n'étions pas confrontés à d'énormes foules de journalistes partout où nous allions, ça c'était vrai. Mais les gens continuaient à poster des photos de nous tout le temps. Bella à l'épicerie, moi à la gym, nous à la plage… tout était suivi. Nous nous y étions habitués mais ce soir ça allait être grandiose. Plus grand que tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

"J'y suis presque," répondit-elle. D'accord. C'était presque l'heure. Je m'observai dans le miroir de notre placard. Notre placard. Comment j'aimais cela? Bella aimait ma maison… à mon plus grand soulagement. Sa bibliothèque était sans doute sa pièce préférée mais maintenant que nous avions trouvé de nouveaux meubles depuis que nous étions ensemble, je pense que la chambre venait juste après. Elle avait été d'accord pour laisser tout comme c'était mais j'avais voulu que notre chambre, au moins, nous ressemble.

Vivre avec Bella était facile. Vivre sans Emmett était bizarre. Rose et lui avaient emménagé ensemble il y avait un mois. Elle lui a dit que ça ressemblait trop à l'université, ce qui était définitivement vrai. Je ne pouvais pas nier le fait que j'aimais avoir Bella pour moi tout seul. En plus ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient partis loin. Ils habitaient à deux pâtés de maison et nous les voyions beaucoup, chaque fois que nos horaires le permettaient.

Rose avait commencé ses cours à l'université de Los Angeles et se débrouillait plutôt bien selon tous les témoignages. Elle aimait ses profs et être la future belle-fille de mon père lui donnait certainement un peu plus de poids dans cet endroit. Pas qu'Emmett ait déjà fait sa demande, il avait de grands projets impliquant la plongée sous-marine ou quelque chose de ce genre. L'idiot laisserait probablement tomber l'anneau en essayant de le glisser sur son doigt mais c'était son problème. Il travaillait actuellement sur le dernier film de _Fast and Furious_ et avait tout le temps.

Ma Bella avait épaté Marcus, non seulement en choisissant le bon scénario mais parce qu'elle l'avait fait en l'améliorant avec plusieurs suggestions auxquelles il n'avait même pas songé. Elle lisait mais elle éditait des scripts. Plus important encore elle aimait son travail. Elle avait le nez toujours fourré dans un script. Sa seule difficulté c'était qu'elle me voyait dans chacun de ceux qu'elle aimait. Je le lui fis remarquer en disant que c'était injuste pour les autres acteurs mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Au moins, je savais que quoi que je fasse après, ce serait avec l'approbation de Bella, pas comme mon dernier projet.

Pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas aimé. Elle avait dit que c'était probablement le meilleur travail que j'aie jamais fait et je pense qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'avait pas aimé que j'aie à jouer un ancien trader toxicomane qui a touché le fond. J'avais perdu dix kilos et je n'avais pas encore tout récupéré, ce qui signifiait que j'avais dû trouver un nouveau smoking pour ce soir. Bella et Alec, qui s'étaient liés de consternation pour mon corps plus maigre, travaillaient dur pour me faire revenir à la normale. Je fus surpris qu'Alec ait fait sauter mon entrainement aujourd'hui. Il l'avait probablement fait pour faire plaisir à Bella. Il se fichait bien de la douleur qu'il infligeait à mon corps tous les jours et les shakers de protéines dégoûtants mais il aimait Bella et voulait qu'elle soit heureuse en cette importante soirée. Pas de surprise ici? Tout le monde aime Bella.

Jane la trainait sans cesse pour du shopping pour ce genre de soirée. Bien sûr elle le lui devait en quelque sorte. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que Bella l'ait branchée avec Colin. Oui, le mec avec qui elle était sortie le soir où elle m'avait officiellement rencontrée. Le gentil trou du cul. Jane avait râlé sur le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rencontrer le bon gars à Hollywood, à part moi et puisque j'étais le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, elle n'avait pas de chance. Elle avait demandé à Bella si elle connaissait quelqu'un, elle lui dit que oui et elle lui passa le numéro de Colin. Ils avaient parlé un mois avant que Jane ne parte à Washington et le rencontre. Depuis ils étaient ensemble, bien que ce soit à longue distance pour l'instant. Il allait être là ce soir et c'était un peu bizarre. Je l'avais rencontré officiellement quand il était venu lui rendre visite le mois dernier, il était gentil même s'il était sorti avec ma fille une fois. A présent il n'avait d'yeux que pour Jane alors il pouvait rester.

Maman était aux anges maintenant que Bella et Rose étaient officiellement en Californie. Je suis sûr qu'elle était heureuse que nous soyons de retour mais les filles comme prévu l'avaient dépassée en excitation. Nous avions toujours le dîner du dimanche soir chaque semaine mais elles avaient aussi une soirée entre filles au moins une fois par semaine selon leurs horaires. Papa, Emmett et moi passions aussi du temps ensemble quand nous le pouvions, vu que nos femmes nous abandonnaient constamment.

Tout n'était pas encore parfait, bien sûr, mais nous en étions très proches. Je savais qu'Alice manquait à Bella mais elle était ravie que Jasper soit à l'université de Washington et qu'Alice et lui soient officiellement ensemble. Emmett s'était tassé après quelques commentaires. Il avait réussi à plaisanter mais il savait qu'il y avait des limites. Alice pouvait être susceptible quand il s'agissait de la différence d'âge mais la plupart du temps elle mettait ça de côté et profitait juste de Jasper.

Renée ne faisait pas partie de notre quotidien. Bella l'avait appelé pour Noël et lui avait envoyé quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Elle avait donné une petite interview à _TMZ_ sans conséquences mais nous avions découvert qu'elle allait apparaître dans des reality show sur _E! et Bravo._ Devrais-je dire que c'est maman qui avait découvert et tout fait capoter efficacement? Renée Swan ou Higginbotham était persona non grata à Hollywood et Bella lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait son choix. Elle avait râlé sur certains sites en ligne mais pas beaucoup et j'étais presque sûr que maman l'avait contactée pour lui faire la leçon… même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Ça n'avait pas semblé déranger Bella. Elle avait Charlie et Sue et nous avions passé un merveilleux Noël ici avec eux, notre premier Noël ensemble. C'était incroyable, vraiment. Nous nous connaissions depuis près d'un an. Parfois ça semblait être depuis plus longtemps, parfois beaucoup moins. Je l'aimais de plus en plus chaque jour et il était difficile de me souvenir ce qu'était ma vie avant qu'elle soit avec moi. J'étais content de ne plus avoir à me préoccuper de ça. Pour l'instant il me tardait qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain et ainsi je pourrai faire ce que j'avais rêvé depuis des mois maintenant.

"Baby est-ce que tu n'es pas…" Je me détournai du miroir et la vis dans l'embrasure de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Putain. Je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire combien elle était incroyable." Bella," murmurai-je, avec respect parce qu'elle le méritait. Je devrais probablement remercier le seigneur pour cette vision devant moi… quand j'aurai retrouvé ma langue.

Elle était en rouge. Moulant, sexy, la perfection rouge. C'était une robe simple sans les fioritures portées sur le tapis rouge habituellement. Je le savais parce qu'elle me l'avait dit, elle était en Gucci. Ils avaient beaucoup profité de la robe blanche qu'elle portait le soir où nous avions été démasqués et ils l'avaient pratiquement suppliée de pouvoir l'habiller ce soir. Cette robe n'était pas différente. Il y avait des bretelles minces cette fois et elle était longue et s'accrochait parfaitement à chaque courbe. Elle était exquise.

"Tu aimes?" demanda-t-elle, en souriant à ma réaction. J'étais à peu près sûr que je bavais.

"Tu es magnifique, baby, je ne suis pas sûr que nous devrions aller quelque part. " J'avais finalement retrouvé la parole.

Elle rit et jeta sa tête en arrière. La coiffeuse avait laissé tomber ses cheveux avec de grosses boucles sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient smoky et elle avait l'air presque dangereux. Elle l'était. Mon cœur battait à peine en la regardant et je pourrais avoir à abattre des gars sur le tapis rouge. Ce serait une première.

"Tu ferais mieux de m'emmener quelque part, Cullen. Je n'ai pas passé des heures à me préparer et me pomponner pour m'asseoir et manger une pizza avec toi."

Je rigolai et m'approchai d'elle, prenant sa main et la tirant contre moi. "Ne dédaigne pas manger une pizza en grand apparat tant que tu n'as pas essayé mon amour." Elle eut un petit rire et je passai mes mains sur sa peau nue et soyeuse. "Je peux t'embrasser ou est-ce que je vais gâcher le chef-d'œuvre?"

Elle rit et effleura mes lèvres, s'éloignant avant que je puisse approfondir le baiser. "Ce sera tout pour l'instant." Je fis semblant de bouder mais elle m'ignora. "Tu es prêt?"

Mon cœur se mit à taper à nouveau. Oui j'étais prêt. Je l'étais depuis longtemps. "Oui?"

"Est-ce que le smoking va bien?" Elle passa ses mains sur mes épaules et je lui souris.

"Oui ça va. J'ai repris un peu de poids, tu sais."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas encore assez. Demain je ferai des pâtes."

Ce qui était bien avec le fait de retrouver mon poids c'est qu'elle me faisait de la nourriture réconfortante. Le pire c'était qu'Alec la réprimait et me faisait boire des protéines. Ils s'étaient ligués contre moi et ça craignait.

"Ça me va," lui dis-je. Bon, c'était l'heure. "Laisse-moi juste regarder encore une fois."

Elle gloussa en me retournant vers le miroir. "Tu es pire qu'une fille, je te jure!"

Je souris d'un air moqueur en essayant d'arranger mes cheveux encore une fois. Confiant à l'extérieur, complètement flippé à l'intérieur. "Peux-tu me rendre service et jouer un mot contre Emmett, pour moi?"

Je regardai le miroir alors qu'elle haussait les épaules et attrapait le téléphone. Elle ouvrit l'appli et rit en voyant quelque chose. "Il a joué **ME**? [moi] Vraiment? Il devrait travailler son vocabulaire."

Non il ne le faisait pas, j'attrapai le bord de la commode et elle ouvrit le jeu. Elle soupira longuement et ses yeux bruns écarquillés allèrent vers les miens dans le miroir quand elle vit le mot qui était joué. J'attrapai la boite dans le tiroir dans lequel je l'avais cachée et avançai vers elle. Sa main se leva pour couvrir sa bouche et elle fit un petit bruit haletant quand je m'agenouillai devant elle.

"Tu es si belle," lui dis-je, oubliant le petit discours que j'avais préparé. "Presque parfaite, il ne manque qu'une seule chose." J'ouvris la boite et la laissai voir le diamant quatre carats, taillé princesse que le gars de chez Cartier - et Jane - m'avaient convaincu qu'il était parfait pour elle. Il était suffisamment gros pour que les gens voient et sachent qu'elle était à moi mais pas trop voyant pour qu'elle veuille le porter. Il y avait d'autres diamants qui brillaient même à la lumière du jour dans notre chambre.

Je lui pris la main et essayai de me concentrer sur ce que j'avais envie de dire. "Il y a un an je ne te connaissais pas, je ne pensais même pas vouloir de petite-amie, encore moins de femme mais tu es entrée dans ma vie avec un simple mot et tu as complètement changé mon monde. Les probabilités que nous nous rencontrions de cette façon étaient infimes mais ça devait être ainsi. Tu m'as trouvé par un jeu et j'ai complété le cercle en utilisant ce jeu pour te demander si tu voulais prendre mon nom et devenir ma femme. Je t'aime Bella. Plus que je ne peux le dire. Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux et elle hocha la tête rapidement arrivant à prononcer un "Oui" entre ses doigts. Je pris la bague et la glissai à son doigt. Elle allait parfaitement, juste comme elle à moi. Je me levai et elle passa ses bras autour de moi, m'embrassant à me donner le tournis. C'était le baiser que j'avais voulu. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et elle m'embrassait encore et encore. Je ris et essuyai les larmes quand nous nous séparâmes.

"Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû faire ça quand tu étais bien maquillée," dis-je, pas que j'en sois désolé. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné l'Oscar. Non, bien mieux que ça.

Bella rit et prit le mouchoir que je lui tendais pour tamponner ses yeux. "Non c'est parfait, tu étais parfait, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies utilisé _Words_ pour faire ta demande."

Je la pris et la fis tourner. "Ce jeu nous a réunis, j'ai pensé que je devrais l'utiliser pour conclure."

Elle rigola quand je la déposai. "Combien de temps il t'a fallu pour avoir les bonnes lettres?"

Seigneur si elle savait… "Je pense que nous avons dû faire trente ou quarante parties avec Emmett, bien sûr il fallait juste un E alors c'était bon tout le temps mais pour moi il fallait MARRY." Je lui montrai mon téléphone. "Ensuite il fallait que je sois sûr que tu joues le bon mot…"

Elle fit un petit sourire en regardant les autres lettres. Il y avait un E, un S pour le Y. "J'ai remarqué que tu ne m'as pas donné l'occasion de répondre non," fit-elle observer, en souriant énormément.

Comme si elle pouvait le faire…

Je haussai les épaules, toujours souriant. J'avais le sentiment que je n'arrêterais jamais de sourire ce soir. Peut-être plus jamais. "Ce n'est pas ma faute si NON ne sort jamais…"

Elle ricana. "Même si ça avait été le cas je ne le jouerais jamais." Elle m'embrassa de nouveau. "Je t'aime tellement Edward, j'ai hâte d'être ta femme."

"Moi aussi, baby. J'ai pensé en octobre peut-être? "Nous sommes occupés pendant un moment. En mars je commence le truc romantique puis _Steele_ cet été.

"Parfait," dit-elle, m'embrassant de nouveau. Elle tendit la main avec la bague. "Personne n'aura plus joli accessoire que moi ce soir."

"Oui c'est vrai."

"Je ferai bien d'aller m'arranger si je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un raton laveur sur le tapis rouge." Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues comme si elle voulait se maquiller.

"Tu es belle," l'assurai-je. Elle était la plus belle fille du monde en ce qui me concernait.

Elle sourit. "Tu vas gagner ce soir, je peux le sentir."

"J'ai déjà gagné, " lui dis-je, en touchant la bague à son doigt.

"Nous l'avons fait," convint-elle, m'embrassant à nouveau.

"Oui nous avons gagné."

Gagner ou perdre ce soir peu importe, j'avais déjà gagné.

 **WWS**

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour tout remettre en place et quand nous nous glissâmes dans la limousine, elle était absolument incroyable. Peut-être que la demande aujourd'hui était une mauvaise idée, parce que je mourais d'envie de l'emmener à l'intérieur de la maison et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit au lieu de la partager avec des millions de personnes. A l'époque, j'avais pensé qu'il serait amusant de montrer sa bague et de l'appeler ma fiancée sur le tapis rouge. Clairement, j'étais un idiot. Kate avait bien rigolé quand je lui ai parlé de mes projets pour ma demande. Elle savait probablement à quel point il serait difficile pour moi de ne pas toucher Bella toute la soirée. Femme maléfique!

Je tirai Bella près de moi et je lui mordillai l'oreille. Elle gloussa et mit quelques centimètres entre nous.

"Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, Monsieur."

Je lui fis mon regard le plus innocent. "Ah bon? Un homme ne peut pas embrasser sa fiancée a l'arrière d'une belle limousine?"

"M'embrasser va t'amener à me toucher, ce qui va mener au sexe en limousine, ce que tu sais, je veux vraiment avoir."

Putain, elle me tuait. "Baby, tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça et t'attendre à ce que je ne t'attaque pas."

Bella secoua la tête, toute souriante. "Garde-le pour après la cérémonie. On a déjà gâché mon maquillage une fois et je ne vais pas sortir de la limousine toute chiffonnée et barbouillée. Peux-tu imaginer les gros titres alors?"

Je pouvais et je les aimais bien. Mais elle avait raison. Je pourrais bien me comporter pendant quelques heures interminables. Ça serait nul mais je pourrais le faire.

"Nous devrions appeler tout le monde avant qu'ils ne découvrent que nous nous sommes fiancés à la télévision," dit Bella tout d'un coup. "Merde, j'ai laissé mon téléphone à la maison." Elle avait un de ces minuscules sacs qui ne contenait virtuellement rien mais allait bien avec sa robe. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Je lui donnai mon téléphone et essayai de ne pas avoir l'air coupable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demanda-t-elle en me regardant de ses yeux. "Tu leur as déjà dit ?"

Putain de merde. J'étais censé être acteur mais je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Ils révoqueraient ma nomination s'ils voyaient à quel point Bella me lisait facilement. "Pas exactement," murmurai-je en jouant avec ses doigts.

Elle arracha ses mains. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Je soupirai. "Eh bien, évidemment Emmett le sait, parce qu'il a dû m'aider avec le jeu."

"Ce qui veut dire que Rose aussi," finit Bella.

"Oui, et tu sais qu'Emmett ne cache rien à maman, alors..."

"Esmée et Carlisle le savent. Et Kate doit savoir parce que bien sûr, les gens verront la bague et vont poser des questions. Garrett le saura aussi. Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant? As-tu fait une annonce dans _Variety_ ?" Sa voix n'était pas froide, Dieu merci et ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, alors elle n'était pas en colère.

"Eh bien..." commençai-je et elle rit. "J'ai dû demander la permission à ton père alors il le sait mais pas quand. Je ne lui ai pas dit quand je le faisais. Et Alice ne sait pas."

Bella secoua la tête. "Je te parie un million de dollars qu'Alice sait."

Oh oui, par Rose. Ou Emmett. La grande bouche. "Peut-être mais je ne sais pas si elle le sait."

Elle sourit. "Et Jane? On peut la surprendre au moins?"

Je détournai le regard et Bella me tapa sur la jambe. "Elle aussi?"

"Elle m'a peut-être aidé à choisir la bague. Elle a dit que vous aviez la même taille de doigt, alors j'avais besoin de voir ce que ça donnait et..." je m'arrêtai, ennuyé par moi-même que tout le monde soit au courant. J'aurais dû faire ma demande à Londres alors qu'il n'y avait que nous deux.

"Edward." Bella tira sur mon col jusqu'à ce que je me tourne pour la regarder. "J'aime que tu aies impliqué tout le monde même si tu n'en avais pas l'intention. Après tout, ils ont tous joué un rôle important dans notre rencontre et... que nous soyons réunis comme ça. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout."

"Vraiment?" demandai-je. "Même si ça va être décevant de leur annoncer?"

"Il n'y a rien de décevant dans le fait que nous soyons fiancés, Edward Cullen," me dit-elle sévèrement. Mon Dieu, j'adorais quand elle avait ce ton de prof d'école. Elle n'enseignait peut-être pas mais savait encore comment faire vibrer la voix. Bien sûr, c'était encore mieux quand elle le faisait dans l'intimité de notre maison. J'avais peut-être acheté un vrai bureau d'école comme une blague, mais pas vraiment une blague, plutôt un cadeau de Noël. Bella avait été ravie et bien sûr, j'adorais. Nous en faisions également bon usage.

"Et j'appelle pour leur dire. Ils seront tout aussi excités de toute façon," déclara-t-elle. Je rigolai et enroulai mon bras autour d'elle pendant qu'elle faisait défiler les contacts dans mon téléphone, sélectionnant son père d'abord et en le mettant sur haut-parleur.

"Bonjour," répondit-il, sans doute en pensant que c'était moi qui l'appelais.

"Salut, papa!" gazouilla Bella. J'aimais combien elle était heureuse. J'aimais à quel point j'étais heureux. Et surtout, à quel point nous étions heureux.

"Bells!" Oh, bien sûr, maintenant il avait l'air excité. Con. "Tu n'as pas ce spectacle ce soir? Sue a déjà mis une de ces chaînes pour voir les gens arriver."

Bella et moi échangeâmes des regards amusés à l'idée de Charlie regardant le défilé de mode à l'occasion d'un événement comme les Golden Globes. "On est en route," lui dit-elle. "Je t'appelle de la limousine."

"Tu as parcouru un long chemin depuis que tu étais à l'arrière de mon véhicule de police," fit-il remarquer.

Bella rit. "Hé, au moins je ne t'appelle pas d'un panier à salade, pas vrai?"

"Tu n'es pas la bonne fille pour ce genre de coup de fil. Que se passe-t-il? "demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit et je serrai nos doigts ensemble, en jouant avec l'anneau. "Edward m'a demandé de l'épouser aujourd'hui et j'ai dit oui," annonça-t-elle.

"Eh bien, il était temps," marmonna-t-il.

"Papa!"

"Je suis heureux pour toi, Bells," dit-il rapidement. "J'étais prêt à entendre cette nouvelle depuis un moment."

Bella me regarda et je haussai les épaules. Je lui avais demandé à Noël. Le moment devait être opportun.

"Félicitations."

"Merci, papa. Nous envisageons de nous marier en octobre dans le chalet mais nous vous tiendrons au courant de ce qui suit bientôt."

"Ça a l'air bien. Cullen, tu connais le truc…"

"Prendre soin de votre fille. Oui, monsieur, je le ferai."

"Et…?" dit-il, faisant rire Bella.

"Et la tenir à l'écart des ennuis, même si elle n'a jamais d'ennuis. Vous ne faites toujours pas confiance à mon frère de ne pas tous nous entraîner avec lui un de ces jours. Je promets que ça n'arrivera pas." Oui, je connaissais très bien le deal.

"Bien. Eh bien, je suppose que je te verrai bientôt à la télé. Je suis sûr que tu es magnifique."

"Oui," lui dis-je, en embrassant sa main.

"Merci, papa. Je t'appelle dans un jour ou deux, d'accord?"

"Bien sûr, Bells. Amusez-vous bien et soyez prudents."

Bella rit. "Je le ferai. Je t'aime, papa."

"Je t'aime aussi." Et il était parti. Pfttt. Il me rendait quand même nerveux, bien qu'il soit content que j'épouse Bella. Bien sûr, il a donnait quand même de la merde à mon frère mais ça… c'était son problème.

J'avais le sentiment que la seule raison pour laquelle Em n'avait pas encore demandé Rose en mariage, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il devrait affronter Charlie quand il le ferait.

"Maintenant, tes parents!" Elle appela ma mère et s'installa contre moi.

"Bonjour!" Bon Dieu, maman, tu dois avoir l'air si enthousiaste et tout savoir?

"Salut, Esmée," dit Bella.

"Bella! Comment vas-tu?" demanda maman. "Prête pour cet événement?"

"Je vais super bien, Esmée. Et je suis prête… du moins je le pense..." Elle rit et toucha son estomac. "Je suis un peu nerveuse mais Edward dit que j'aie l'air bien."

"Bien?" dis-je. "Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais l'air bien. Je crois avoir utilisé des mots comme étourdissante, magnifique et exquise."

"Tu ferais mieux d'avoir dit ça," prévint maman. "C'est important pour une femme, Edward."

Bon sang. Je m'aplatis dans mon siège pendant que Bella riait. "Il m'a donné l'impression d'être la plus belle femme sur la planète, Esmée," l'assura-t-elle.

"Seulement la planète? Tu fais du sur place là, mon fils..."

Je roulai des yeux. "Je vais essayer de faire mieux," répondis-je sèchement.

"S'il faisait mieux, ma tête deviendrait trop grosse pour mes épaules…" dit Bella à maman. "Nous avons des nouvelles que nous voulions partager."

"Nouvelles? Quelles nouvelles?" Maman avait de la chance de gagner sa vie dans les coulisses, parce qu'elle jouait vraiment très mal la comédie. Bella rit. "Esmée, je sais déjà que vous savez. Edward m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai dit oui!"

Maman poussa un cri de joie en disant à mon père que je l'avais enfin fait. "Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne saviez pas avec cette grande bouche d'Emmett," lui dis-je quand elle arrêta de crier.

"Au moins un de mes fils me tient au courant des choses…" répliqua-t-elle en me faisant grimacer. "Et je ne pouvais pas être sûre que tu l'avais fait parce que Bella, ma charmante future belle-fille, n'arrête pas de m'appeler Esmée au lieu de maman. Un oubli qu'elle va sûrement corriger maintenant que c'est officiel."

Je ricanai quand Bella reçut la petite claque verbale. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. "Je suis désolé Es... Je veux dire, maman. Je ne voulais pas supposer..."

"Sornettes, chérie. Tu sais que je comprends. Tu voulais me surprendre et je t'aime pour ça. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse que cela. Tu sais que je te considère déjà comme ma fille et je suis ravie que cela soit officiel."

Bella pleura encore et je lui caressai la joue. "Je suis si heureuse de faire partie de votre famille. Et vous savez que j'adorerais vous appeler maman. Vous êtes déjà comme une mère pour moi. Merci de m'avoir donné ce sentiment que c'est là ma place."

"Oh, ma douce fille, tu n'appartiens à personne d'autre! Tu viendras dîner demain soir et nous allons fêter ça. "Je veux voir cette magnifique bague et entendre ce que tu prépares."

"Suis-je invité aussi?" demandai-je, en songeant que j'avais déjà été oublié puisque maintenant elle avait une fille.

"Bien sûr. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour occuper ton père..."

"Drôle, maman."

Elle rit. "D'accord, mon beau fils, je veux vraiment te voir et te féliciter aussi. C'est mieux ça?"

"Bof," concédai-je.

"Eh bien, que penses-tu de ça? Je t'aime, je suis ravie pour toi et j'ai hâte de vous voir tous les deux sur le tapis rouge ce soir. Je sais que tu vas gagner et je ne pourrais pas être plus fière du bel homme, talentueux avec un goût merveilleux pour les femmes, que tu es devenu."

Je ris. Ma mère était unique en son genre. "C'est mieux comme ça. Merci, maman."

"Bien sûr que oui. Allez-y tous les deux et amusez-vous bien. J'inviterai Emmett et Rose à la fête. Devrais-je demander à quelqu'un d'autre?"

Je haussai les épaules devant Bella. "Gardons ça en famille pour l'instant."

"Famille!" Maman avait l'air ravie. "Oui, ça marche. Tu l'as dit à Charlie?"

Bella rit. "Oui, on vient de l'appeler."

"Comment ça s'est passé ?"

"Il savait que ça arriverait. Il est heureux," lui dit Bella.

"Bien. Je l'appellerai bientôt pour voir comment il va. Amusez-vous bien! Je vous aime tous les deux!"

"On t'aime aussi," dis-je en même temps que Bella. Maman rit et raccrocha.

"Ça s'est bien passé," dis-je. "Elle m'a totalement remplacé par toi."

"Non," rigola Bella. "Je peux te garantir que si je fais quelque chose qui te fasse souffrir elle me tombera dessus comme un fléau de dieu."

C'était vrai. "Et elle ferait de même pour toi."

"C'est pourquoi nous ne nous ferons pas de mal l'un l'autre," fit remarquer Bella avec le sourire.

"C'est bien vrai."

"Rose?" demanda-t-elle et je hochai la tête. Pourquoi pas?

"Ton frère est un connard d'enfoiré," annonça Rose en décrochant. Bella perdit immédiatement son sérieux et fut prise de fou rire.

"Euh…" commençai-je, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire.

"Parachutisme! Cet abruti veut que je saute la semaine prochaine alors que j'ai mes examens à préparer. Alors il boude parce que j'ai dit non. Putain d'enfoiré!"

Bien sûr qu'il boudait. Il allait lui faire sa demande en l'air. Je lançai un regard à Bella pour qu'elle m'aide. "Putain de merde!" s'écria Rose subitement. "Il m'a distraite et j'ai oublié. Félicitations Mme Cullen!"

"C'est une bonne chose que j'aie fait ma demanda avant de t'appeler, le secret aurait été dévoilé," lui dis-je.

"Peu importe Edward je sais quelle heure il est et je sais aussi que Bella ne prend pas son téléphone pour la cérémonie ce qui signifie qu'elle doit se servir du tien. A moins que tu ne lui aies pas demandé et alors là j'aurais de bien plus mauvaises choses à te faire que gâcher ta surprise."

"Il a demandé et j'ai dit oui," l'informa Bella arrêtant toute velléité. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle me traiterait si Emmett était un enfoiré et un connard. Je savais que ce serait bien pire que ça.

"Oui!" cria Rose. "Nous devons fêter ça!"

"Et tes examens?" demandai-je en mettant ma vie en jeu, je le savais mais il fallait que j'aide un peu mon frère.

"On peut faire du parachutisme à n'importe quel moment, ma meilleure amie ne se fiancera qu'une seule fois," répondit-elle.

J'allai m'attirer ses foudres… "Esmée nous fait à dîner demain soir et vous êtes invités. Nous parlerons de fêtes et autres," dit Bella rapidement.

"Ça me parait bien. Il faut que je mémorise un autre chapitre avant la cérémonie de ce soir."

"Euh Rose…" commençai-je. Emmett ferait bien d'apprécier cela. "Je sais que tu es occupée et qu'Emmett et toi pouvez faire du parachutisme quand vous voulez mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais y réfléchir. En quelque sorte c'est un grand défi pour lui."

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Putain. "Euh, il avait un ami qui était pilote qui est mort il y a environ deux ans et Emmett veut lui rendre hommage." Merde, j'allais aller directement en enfer de raconter de tels mensonges. "Je suis sûr qu'il voudrait que tu y sois." Elle me tuerait quand elle découvrirait la vérité sauf si sa demande la rend super heureuse. Et je ferai bien d'avertir Emmett avant qu'elle ne lui en parle. "Ne lui dis rien. Il n'aime pas parler de ça."

Bella me regardait comme si elle savait que j'étais en train de mentir. Bien sûr qu'elle savait.

"Vraiment?" demanda Rose sa voix s'adoucissant. " Merde. Je ferai mieux d'aller m'excuser."

"Non ne fais pas ça! Tu ferais mieux de ne rien lui dire!" A présent j'avais peur pour ma vie. Em ne m'en voudrait pas si ça lui permettait de faire sa demande. Rose peut-être pas.

"D'accord," me rassura-t-elle. "Je vais le faire se sentir mieux à ma manière."

Oh seigneur. "Rose!" la coupa Bella. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir ça."

Rose rigola. "Imagine simplement ce que nous sommes en train de faire pendant que tu foules le tapis rouge."

"Et sur cette note, la conversation s'achève," grogna Bella. "Au revoir Rose."

"Au revoir Mme Cullen!"

"C'était quoi ça?" me demanda Bella une fois le téléphone éteint. "Tu as menti à propos de la mort de cet ami. Pourquoi faut-il que Rose aille sauter en parachute avec Em?"

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Bon j'avais parlé de ma demande à tout le monde c'était juste que je le dise à Bella. "Il m'a dit qu'il allait lui faire sa demande pendant le saut. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il va faire et c'est pourquoi je l'ai incitée… malgré ses examens."

Bella sourit. "Vraiment? Ils vont se fiancer aussi?"

"Oui. Ils vont le faire si elle ne le tue pas pendant le saut et si elle ne purge pas une peine d'homicide involontaire quand elle me tuera pour lui avoir menti. Un ou même les deux frères Cullen peuvent mourir la semaine prochaine. Je vais te laisser la maison…" lui dis-je en la faisant rire et me serrer dans ses bras.

"Je ne la laisserai pas tuer mon fiancé, je pense qu'elle sera si heureuse d'être fiancée qu'elle ne se souciera plus de ton terrible mensonge."

"Je devais trouver une solution vite!" me défendis-je. "C'est pas évident de trouver un mensonge…"

Bella rigola. "C'est très vrai. Je n'ai pas d'idée de ce que j'aurai pu dire."

"Bon alors continue simplement à me protéger et je parlerai du mensonge à Emmett demain. Il pourra peut-être dire que c'est vrai et qu'il lui fait la demande ainsi parce que ça lui rappelle de profiter de l'instant," décidai-je inspiré.

"Il ne va pas commencer son mariage par un mensonge," dit Bella en me dégonflant. "Tu ferais mieux de lui dire maintenant."

"Bien mais tu ferais mieux ne pas la laisser me tuer."

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. "Jamais." J'appelai mon frère.

"Quoi?" grogna-t-il dans le téléphone. C'était clair que Rose n'était pas encore allée le voir. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle faisait.

"Ne t'énerve pas contre moi, je t'ai juste rendu service."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demanda-t-il semblant finalement intéressé.

"J'ai convaincu Rose d'aller faire du parachutisme avec toi."

"Et comment?" demanda-t-il.

"Ecoute c'est pour ça que j'appelle, crétin, je lui ai raconté que tu avais un ami pilote qui s'est tué il y a deux ans et que tu voulais y aller en souvenir de lui."

Il y eut une longue pause. "Pourquoi diable tu lui as dit ça?"

"Parce qu'elle était furieuse contre toi de vouloir faire ça alors qu'elle a plein de travail et j'ai pensé qu'elle irait si elle pensait que c'était important pour toi."

Il aboya de rire. "Elle le fera totalement mais tu es mort pour lui avoir menti."

Tout juste ce que je craignais. "Je ne suis pas mort si tu le fais correctement comme moi."

"Hé! J'ai oublié quand Rosie s'est énervée contre moi. C'est merveilleux. Où est ma sœur?"

"Je suis juste la. Salut Emmett!"

"Salut belle-sœur! Je suis tellement content que ça devienne réalité!"

"Moi aussi. Et je suis très impatiente que Rose soit ma sœur alors profite de l'avantage que mon homme t'a donné… en mettant sa tête en jeu."

"Je vais le faire. Peut-être…" admit-il.

"Kidnapping contre meurtre, je suis totalement pour," lui dis-je.

"Non, tu… juste… Seigneur Jésus," fit-il.

"Quoi Emmett? Tu vas bien?"

"Rosie qu'est ce que tu as mis?" Je regardai Bella. Oh non. "Humm c'est pour que je m'en serve sur toi ou toi sur moi?"

"Emmett! On va raccrocher!" criai-je, je voulais m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de ce qui allait suivre.

"Quoi? Oui. Tu as gagné. Je t'en dois une. Au revoir frangin." Et il était parti. Seigneur!

"Je ne veux même pas savoir," déclara Bella. "Faisons comme si tout ceci n'étais pas arrivé et appelons Alice."

Bien Alice, ça allait être tranquille. Je composai son numéro. "Hé vous n'êtes pas censés être dans ma télévision là?" demanda-t-elle en répondant. La présentation du numéro permettait d'engager la conversation à coup sûr.

"Nous sommes en route," lui dis-je. En fait nous nous approchions. Le trafic était au ralenti. Nous allions rester dans cette limousine pour toujours. Assez longtemps pour appeler tout le monde et même avoir ce merveilleux sexe auquel Bella avait fait allusion plus tôt. Non j'allais devoir attendre. Bon sang!

"Bella tu es là? Comment te va la robe? Parce que si elle ne te va pas…"

"Elle est magnifique," lui dit Bella. "Elle me va comme un gant. Tu as bien choisi." Alice était venue et les filles avaient passé un week-end entier à faire du shopping avec Jane et Kate. Apparemment Bella ne pouvait pas avoir suffisamment de conseillers pour sa première grande expérience de tapis rouge.

"Bon j'ai hâte de la voir et tes cheveux lâchés ou attachés? Je sais ce que nous avons dit mais…"

"Ali, nous sommes fiancés," interrompit Bella sachant que si Alice se mettait à parler vêtements et accessoires, la cérémonie serait à moitié finie quand nous pourrions éteindre le téléphone.

"C'est vrai!" hurla-t-elle. "Je suis tellement impatiente! On va se marier!" Elle rit. "Non, non pas toi et moi, Jasper, Bella et Edward! C'est tellement excitant!"

Je rigolai. Jasper était un garçon intéressant et oui je l'appelais garçon parce qu'il avait huit ans de moins que moi. Il semblait être une vieille âme cependant et il rendait Alice heureuse. Il s'était presque évanoui quand nous nous étions rencontrés. Je n'étais pas habitué à ça de la part des garçons mais Alice m'assura qu'il était juste un gros fan.

"Nous sommes aussi très impatients," convint Bella.

"Comment il a fait la demande? Qu'a-t-il dit?"

"Il est juste là et ce qu'il m'a dit n'est que pour nous deux," lui dit-elle. "Mais il s'est servi de notre jeu pour le faire," ajouta-t-elle provoquant encore plus de cris du côté d'Alice.

"Il a fait sa demande avec _Words_? C'est merveilleux! Non Jasper tu ne peux pas le faire et tu sais déjà qu'on ne se mariera pas avant que tu aies obtenu ton diplôme."

Je ricanai. Quelque fois elle ressemblait plutôt à sa mère. Je savais qu'elle se disputait avec lui de temps à temps mais Jasper faisait du bon boulot pour maitriser son tempérament. "Parle-moi de la bague!" demanda-t-elle.

"Elle est carrée," dit Bella en la regardant et en souriant.

"Princesse," dîmes-nous en même temps Alice et moi, ce qui la fit rire.

"Oui c'est ça, et il y a plein de petits diamants le long de l'anneau."

" Solitaire carré," dit Alice. "Bon je vais la trouver sur le net."

Je n'avais aucun doute à ce sujet. "Assez grosse pour que tu la voies mais pas trop pour ne pas que Bella refuse de la porter."

Elle rigola. "Tu me connais tellement bien."

"C'est vrai, baby."

"D'accord… je pense que vous n'allez pas tarder à vous faire des mamours alors je vais y aller. Je te rappellerai, n'oublie pas que Bella est toute maquillée et que tu ferais mieux de ne pas tout gâcher, Edward!"

Je ris. "Elle m'a déjà interdit de faire quoi que ce soit d'important avant la cérémonie, pas de problème."

"Bon à bientôt, je suis très impatiente!"

"Au revoir Alice," dit Bella en raccrochant. "C'est quoi tout ce trafic?"

"Nous sommes dans la file chérie, chaque limousine avance et laisse descendre les participants. Ça prend du temps."

"Devrions-nous appeler Kate?" demanda-t-elle. "Je veux dire… ça va l'impacter directement."

"Elle sait, mais voilà." Je récupérai mon téléphone et envoyai un texto.

 **C'est officiel. Bella a dit oui !**

Mon téléphone sonna deux secondes plus tard, nous faisant rire tous les deux. "Bonjour," dis-je, en le mettant sur haut-parleur.

"C'est du joli, Edward. Je te connais et je m'occupe de toi depuis neuf ans et tout ce que j'obtiens quand tu fais ta demande est un texto de six mots ? Tu es viré."

Je ris. "Tu ne peux pas me virer."

"Bien sûr que je peux! Tu as de la chance que j'aime ta fiancée. Félicitations, Bella!"

"Merci, Kate. Je promets de le garder dans le droit chemin. Les choses sont sur le point de redevenir folles pour toi. J'en ai bien peur."

Kate rit. "Je préfère un mariage de célébrités à un scandale de célébrités… n'importe quel jour. Je ferai un communiqué de presse, confirmant officiellement les fiançailles et l'enverrai demain, ça ira ça?

"Oui. Je suis sûr qu'ils verront la bague et tu vas avoir plein d'appels." En plus, si par un miracle, je gagne un prix je vais absolument parler de ma fiancée.

"Alors je l'enverrai quand le bruit sera trop fort ce soir. Allez, gagne et remercie-moi!"

Je gloussai. "Hmm, on dirait que je t'ai laissé en dehors de mon discours…"

"Fais-le et tu es mort, Cullen. Tu seras vraiment viré alors. Tu peux oublier Garrett, si tu veux. Ça va probablement le faire pleurer."

"Tu es une femme cruelle," lui dis-je.

Elle rit. "Je donne juste des leçons à Bella pour quand elle deviendra ta femme. Je m'assurerai qu'elle ait tout compris."

"Ne t'approche pas de ma femme." Mon Dieu, j'adorais dire ça. Le sourire de Bella dit qu'elle adorait l'entendre aussi.

"C'est impossible. Je l'aime plus que je ne t'aime et vu que tu jouais dans certains de mes fantasmes, ça en dit long."

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu. "Arrête de pervertir mon homme, Kate", lui dit Bella en riant légèrement.

"Dis-lui d'arrêter d'être si beau alors. Sauf ce soir. Ce soir, il nous faut du chaud. Il est sexy, Bella?"

Elle me regarda. "Très sexy."

"Salope chanceuse. Très bien, vous deux, secouez le tapis rouge et je vais m'asseoir et en récolter les bénéfices. A plus tard. Et félicitations, pour de vrai!"

"Merci, Katie." Nous raccrochâmes et je souris à Bella. "Presque l'heure. Es-tu prête?"

"Comme je ne le serai jamais," dit-elle.

La limousine s'arrêta et un homme s'avança pour ouvrir la portière. "C'est parti," lui dis-je en lui serrant la main une fois avant de bouger pour sortir en premier. Je sortis et la foule cria mon nom mais je l'ignorai et offris ma main à Bella. Elle la prit et sortit. Je la tins près de moi alors que nos deux noms étaient criés et que nous souriions. Je fis signe à la foule de photographes et fans.

"Je crois que je suis aveugle," murmura Bella.

"Je sais, le pire dans ce truc de tapis rouge, c'est qu'il ne faut pas porter de lunettes de soleil. Un de ces jours, je l'ignorerai…" lui dis-je en glissant un bras autour d'elle. "Maintenant allons tout droit mais nous devrons nous arrêter tous les deux mètres pour parler à quelqu'un. Les plus petits n'ont droit qu'à quelques questions mais les plus gros ont le temps qu'ils veulent. Ils nous font comprendre quand ils en ont fini avec nous."

Le premier dans la file d'attente n'était nul autre que Ryan Seacrest, bien sûr. "Edward Cullen! Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons Edward Cullen et sa charmante petite-amie, Bella, sur le tapis rouge. Edward, comment vous sentez-vous ce soir?"

Je ne pus contenir mon sourire en me penchant dans le micro pour lui répondre. "Je suis excité. Je suis ravi d'être ici et de partager cette soirée avec ma fiancée, Bella, et être nominé est juste la cerise sur le gâteau de ce qui a été la meilleure année de ma vie."

"Eh bien, c'est une grande nouvelle! Félicitations Edward et Bella! Quand vous êtes-vous fiancés?"

Bella sourit et mit son bras autour de ma taille. "Plus tôt aujourd'hui. Edward a décidé que j'avais besoin d'un peu d'étincelles ce soir."

"Je dirais que c'est beaucoup d'étincelles," fit observer Ryan, prenant sa main et laissant la caméra prendre une belle vue de la bague à son doigt. J'adorais. "Une fiancée, une nomination aux Globes, un Oscar disons que vous êtes en haut de l'affiche en ce moment, Edward."

"Certainement," dis-je, souriant à Bella.

"Et Bella, je dois demander pour toutes les dames, que portez-vous?"

Elle rit, sachant qu'on lui poserait cette question cent fois ce soir. "Gucci."

"Vous le portez bien. C'est une robe magnifique…" lui dit Ryan. Il avait raison mais je lui lançai tout de même un regard noir. A moi!

"Merci. Je voulais juste être belle au bras de l'Homme le Plus Sexy ce soir," répondit-elle.

Je lui serrai l'épaule. Elle s'amusait bien de ce titre. "Je dirais que vous allez parfaitement avec lui. Félicitations encore une fois et bonne chance ce soir, Edward!"

C'était notre signal. Je remerciai Ryan et nous avançâmes. La nouvelle de nos fiançailles se propagea comme une trainée de poudre et je n'eus même pas à l'annoncer moi-même à quelques journalistes de plus. Bien, je voulais que tout le monde sache.

"C'est assez ennuyeux, hein?" dit Bella pendant que nous attendions pour parler à Dana Devon.

"C'est le cas quand je ne t'ai pas à mes côtés," dis-je.

Elle rit et m'embrassa légèrement. "C'était pour quoi?" demandai-je.

"Juste parce que tu es tellement adorable," dit-elle. Assez bon.

"Adorable n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais pour le décrire," ronronna une voix trop familière derrière nous. Je sentis Bella se raidir sous ma main et je lui donnai une autre pression pour la rassurer.

"Irina." Je me retournai et lui fis ce faux sourire qui convenait pour cette occasion. "Félicitations." Elle était nominée pour son second rôle et _Wild at Heart_ était également en lice pour le prix du Meilleure Romance Dramatique. Je n'arrivais pas à croire l'accueil que ce film avait reçu. Elle portait une robe blanche qui ressemblait beaucoup à la robe que Bella avait portée le soir où nous avions été démasqués. Je me demandais si elle l'avait fait exprès, et si oui, pourquoi? Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ma Bella?

Elle se pencha vers moi et je tournai la tête pour que ses lèvres touchent à peine la joue. Elle ne réussit pas à toucher mes lèvres. Bella fit un doux bruit à côté de moi. "C'est bon de te revoir," dit-elle, masquant rapidement la contrariété sur son visage quand je m'éloignai d'elle, mais pas assez vite.

Je ne répondis rien parce que ce n'était pas bon de la revoir. "Tu as déjà rencontré Peter?" Peter Mayne, encore une fois, de nouveau avec elle, un petit-ami rock star sur le déclin.

"Bien sûr. Salut, Peter." Il me serra la main, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Sa chemise était froissée. Je ris presque de le voir ainsi à côté de la reine des glaces sans un cheveu de travers.

"Et voici ma fiancée, Bella," lui dis-je, en la tirant un peu en avant.

Peter lui serra la main et Irina lui fit un signe de tête froid après que ses yeux aient atterri sur sa main gauche.

"Alors, c'est vrai? Je l'avais entendu mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le croirais pas," répondis-je avec douceur, même si je voulais appeler notre bande d'amis et peut-être Rose pour qu'ils viennent la frapper. Ce ne serait probablement pas bien si Bella le faisait, même si j'apprécierais ça énormément. "Bella est l'amour de ma vie."

"Edward, tu as toujours été si romantique." Elle le dit comme si c'était mauvais.

"C'est toujours un romantique," dit Bella en souriant doucement. "Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde."

"Je le dirai aussi," marmonna-t-elle, le masque de l'indifférence glissant encore une fois.

Ma fille commença à avoir l'air un peu fâchée et je jetai un coup d'œil derrière nous. Il y a encore quelques personnes avant que ce soit notre tour. "Tu es enceinte ou quoi?" demanda soudainement Irina, me faisant tourner la tête.

"Quoi? Pourquoi cette question?" demandai-je.

"Parce qu'elle pense que je t'ai piégé pour que tu m'épouses…" répondit Bella, toujours souriante, bien qu'il y ait un éclat très dur dans ses yeux. "Pourquoi un type comme toi m'épouserait-il autrement, n'est-ce pas Irina?"

"Duper un homme avec une grossesse est si vulgaire…" fut sa réponse.

"Oui, c'est vrai," convint Bella avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. "C'est pourquoi je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas essayé. Je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas risquer de ruiner ton corps, hein?" Bon Dieu. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella tandis qu'Irina haletait, ses yeux bleu clair furieux.

"Tu m'as traité de vulgaire?" demanda-t-elle, d'un ton incrédule.

"Si la robe va," répondit Bella, ses yeux se déplaçant sur Irina. "Mais ça me convient. Bien essayé." Et avec ça, ma fille tourna le dos à Irina. J'étais stupéfait… et franchement excité par le fait qu'elle ait parfaitement cloué le bec d'Irina et l'avait congédiée.

"Je... quoi" bredouilla Irina. Je gardai un œil sur elle juste au cas où elle déciderait de donner un coup à ma copine.

"Tu l'as entendue. La prochaine fois que tu penses insulter ma fiancée, réfléchis-y. Elle est deux fois plus femme que tu ne le seras jamais. Tu as raison sur une chose. Je l'épouse parce qu'il le faut." Bella se retourna, me regardant. "Je dois passer le reste de ma vie avec elle, sinon la vie ne vaut rien. J'ai perdu assez de temps avec les mauvaises personnes et je ne perdrai pas une seconde avec la bonne. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser..."

Bella me sourit alors que nous nous avancions pour attendre d'être à nouveau face aux caméras. "Tu es génial."

"C'est pareil, baby. Te voir lui clouer le bec comme ça, c'était presque aussi bien que de la frapper."

Elle rit. "Je peux encore le faire si tu veux. Je me suis entraînée."

Mon Dieu, je l'aimais. "Non, tu pourrais avoir du sang sur ta robe."

"Mais je porte du rouge," dit-elle.

"Je suis presque sûr qu'elle saigne du noir."

Bella gloussa. "Vrai. D'accord, ça attendra."

"Je t'aime," lui dis-je quand Dana se tourna vers nous.

"Je t'aime aussi." Et voilà, j'étais déjà un gagnant ce soir.

 **WWS**

"Et le prix du meilleur acteur va à..." Meryl Streep laissa durer le suspens quelques instants pour déchirer l'enveloppe. Bella me serra la main. Je n'étais pas en sueur. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais une chance de toute façon. Irina avait perdu, à la joie totale de Bella. Elle avait peut-être applaudi un peu trop fort Emma Stone mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

"Edward Cullen!" J'entendis des applaudissements alors que j'essayais de digérer le fait que mon nom avait été appelé. Je me tournai vers Bella, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie et je l'embrassai avant de me lever et d'aller jusqu'à la scène. J'embrassai Meryl sur la joue et je me tournai pour faire face à l'auditorium rempli de gens. Il n'y en avait qu'une que je voulais voir, alors je gardai le regard sur ma Bella en commençant mon discours.

"Waouh. Merci. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cela mais ce film a surpassé tous mes rêves depuis le moment où j'ai signé pour le faire. J'ai été si honoré de raconter cette histoire de paraplégique. Ce qu'ils vivent au quotidien, le dur labeur pour essayer de retrouver leurs capacités, pour faire ce que vous et moi tenons pour acquis, c'est stupéfiant. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens merveilleux alors que je faisais des recherches pour ce rôle, leur persévérance et leur positivité ont été une véritable source d'inspiration. Je m'efforce d'être comme eux dans tout ce que je fais et je leur souhaite le meilleur dans leur rétablissement."

Je souris. "Je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui sans la merveilleuse équipe de personnes qui m'entoure. Marcus Johns qui a misé sur un gamin et qui a trouvé ce film et m'a encouragé à le faire. Garrett et Kate Steinberg ont eu les mains pleines avec moi cette année mais ils sont le meilleur manager et agent - et ils l'ont prouvé encore une fois. Merci à Columbia Pictures d'avoir cru en ce film, à Ryan Sanders d'avoir été un grand réalisateur, à Barry Stevens pour la production et à tous les acteurs et l'équipe qui a transformé un super script en ce film merveilleux."

C'était tout ce que je dirais sur Irina et James. Ma fille était positivement rayonnante et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. "Bien sûr, je dois tout à ma mère, Esmée Cullen, qui a décidé qu'Hollywood l'appelait et nous a entraîné avec elle quand elle a conquis cette ville." Les gens rigolèrent. Maman était une légende. "Mon père, Carlisle, m'a toujours soutenu et mon frère, Emmett, a été mon meilleur ami et mon plus grand protecteur. Je suis si reconnaissant qu'ils soient avec moi."

"Enfin, j'aimerais remercier l'amour de ma vie, ma fiancée, Bella, pour avoir fait de ce qui était déjà une belle vie une vie encore une meilleure. Je me sentais déjà comme un gagnant quand elle a accepté de m'épouser plus tôt aujourd'hui." Les applaudissements retentirent et je souris. "Alors je vous remercie tous d'avoir rendu ma soirée complète et je la remercie pour avoir rendu ma vie entière." Je tins la statue en l'air et profitai des applaudissements. Normalement, je devrais voir la presse mais comme mon film était en lice pour le meilleur film, je pus retourner m'asseoir, Dieu merci. Je voulais être avec Bella.

Elle passa ses bras autour de moi quand je revins à mon place. "C'était si gentil." Elle m'embrassa et je la serrai contre moi, tout en appréciant le sentiment de l'avoir dans mes bras.

"J'en pensais chaque mot. Je sais que mes mots ne sont pas aussi bons que les tiens..." Je fus réduit au silence avec un autre baiser.

"Tes mots sont beaux," me dit-elle.

"Les tiens le sont aussi," répondis-je. "Ce sont les tiens qui nous ont amenés ici."

"Les nôtres alors," décida-t-elle et je fus d'accord. De mon nom à mon mariage et à chaque mot entre les deux, nous avions créé notre propre histoire d'amour unique. Elle était passée d'étrangère à l'amour de ma vie, ma future épouse. Notre relation avait changé, mais nos Mots avaient continué. Et ils le feraient toujours.

* * *

 ** _Voilà,_**

 ** _nous avons eu des nouvelles de tout le monde…_**

 ** _Encore l'épilogue_**

 ** _et juste un truc entre les deux…_**


	51. Les mots de la fin

POUR DIFFUSION IMMEDIATE

Contact : Kate Steinberg

Bureau : 323-555-2813

Fax : 323- 555-2814

Le 27 octobre 2012 – Le gagnant de l'Oscar Edward Cullen et sa fiancée, Mlle Isabella Swan se sont mariés aujourd'hui lors d'une cérémonie dans un endroit tenu secret. Etaient présents les parents du marié, Le Dr Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, son frère Emmett et sa fiancée Rosalie Hale ainsi que quelques amis proches. La mariée était accompagnée de son père, le chef Charles Swan et de sa femme Sue Clearwater.

La mariée portait une création originale Vera Wang tout comme ses demoiselles d'honneur Rosalie Hale et Alice Brandon. Emmett Cullen était le garçon d'honneur et Jane Turner représentait à la fois la mariée et le marié. La cérémonie intime a été menée par un ami de la famille. Marcus et Di Johns ainsi que Garrett et Kate Steinberg étaient présents.

En décembre Edward Cullen tournera _Alpha Dogs_ , une histoire pendant la guerre du Vietnam et Isabella Cullen supervisera le tournage de son premier scénario, _Words with Friends._

La mariée et le marié partent en lune de miel en toute intimité. Ils se rendront disponibles à leur retour. Si vous avez des questions, contactez Kate Steinberg au 323-555-2813. La photo du mariage est en pièce jointe.

* * *

 ** _Nous espérons que vous avez aimé cette histoire,_**

 ** _l'épilogue arrivera dans quelques jours._**

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires, vos mise en alerte ou favoris …_

 _Bien que le nombre de commentaires ne soit pas représentatif_

 _vous êtes nombreuses à être passées par là_

 _ **(42 143 visiteurs)**_

MERCI pour votre intérêt


	52. Epilogue

**.**

 **EPILOGUE**

"Coupez et c'est terminé!" Merci Seigneur. On aurait pu croire que cette scène ne serait jamais assez bien. C'était bien la vingtième prise. C'était pas trop tôt. Je me précipitai vers où mon assistant attendait avec mon téléphone à la main. Il savait comment ça se passait à présent. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il était avec moi et il était habitué à mon besoin obsessionnel d'avoir des nouvelles d'elle.

"Elle a…"

"Non, M. Cullen. Pas un mot encore."

D'accord bien. Evidemment j'agissais comme un fou mais nous avions dépassé la date d'une semaine. Est-ce que les nouveaux pères avaient le droit de devenir fous?

Nos vies avaient été pour le moins chaotiques du moment où nous nous étions rencontrés à maintenant. Mon emploi du temps avait été chargé depuis notre lune de miel, d'abord avec ce film de guerre, ensuite une autre romance et maintenant la dernière partie des _Steele_. Je quittais la franchise, ce qui pouvait paraître stupide mais il était temps. Le personnage était fini à mes yeux ainsi qu'à ceux du studio puisqu'ils n'avaient pas cherché quelqu'un d'autre. A présent j'étais censé être à Monaco mais nous avions dû reprogrammer le tournage à cause de la date de Bella parce que je n'allais aller nulle part de l'autre côté du globe alors que mon fils allait bientôt naître. Nous avions filmé ces scènes au début du tournage et tout le reste était fait à LA. Ce film allait coûter plus cher que _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ mais peu m'importait. Rien ne pouvait me tenir éloigné du moment que mon bébé allait venir au monde. Si jamais ça arrivait.

Pas que ma Bella ait ralenti. Elle était en train de travailler sur son second script après le premier tournage. Je lui avais rendu visite sur le plateau et l'avais trouvée ravie de voir que ses mots se jouaient, alors que sa version de notre histoire prenait vie à l'écran, ça avait été un vrai voyage. J'étais plus excité pour sa première que pour les miennes. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de la voir briller. Le mois de novembre ne pouvait pas arriver assez vite. Pas plus que ce coup de téléphone qui allait changer ma vie. Ça craignait que je sois coincé au travail mais ils savaient que dès que le bébé serait né ils me perdraient pour au moins une semaine, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que mon emploi du temps était tellement serré actuellement.

"Un téléphone qu'on regarde ne se met jamais à sonner!" tonna une voix derrière moi, suivi par un bon coup dans mon dos. Je roulai des yeux et me tournai pour faire face à mon frère.

"Ce n'est pas un dicton!"

"Maintenant c'en est un. Ne l'appelle pas Edward!"

"Je veux juste vérifier et…"

"Tu l'as déjà fait il y a vingt minutes. Ça ne va pas la faire accoucher plus vite. Tu es en train de la rendre folle."

Je le fusillais du regard. "Elle te l'a dit… ou à Rose?"

"D'accord, c'est Rose que tu rends folle qui est là-bas avec elle et ne la quitte pas des yeux. Dès que Bella ressentira le moindre pincement tu le sauras."

Encore. "Je me sentirais mieux si…"

"Maman est là." Je clignais des yeux de surprise. "Elle continue à chercher des excuses pour passer alors Bella lui a finalement dit de rester."

Eh bien alors c'était bon. Si quelqu'un pouvait gérer une crise c'était bien maman. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait effrayer mon bébé et le faire venir. Ou merde peut-être est-ce qu'elle l'effrayait. Était-elle la raison pour laquelle il était en retard?

"Et _El Présidente_ est là, ce qui fait qu'il est bien mieux que nous soyons ici." Ça me fit rire. Emmett était toujours effrayé par Charlie Swan. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il y avait des fois où il regardait le ventre gonflé de Bella et ensuite moi et je jurerai que je pouvais l'entendre comploter ma mort pour avoir couché avec elle. Il s'était fait un devoir de connaitre le Département de Police d'Hollywood pour vérifier ce qu'Emmett faisait mais c'était plus probablement pour pouvoir dissimuler mon meurtre si je sortais du rang.

"Pense-y dans quelques petits mois, Charlie accompagnera Rose jusqu'à l'autel, s'il veut bien la laisser faire."

Emmett soupira. "Ne pense pas que ça ne m'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas été arrêté une fois depuis que j'ai rencontré Rosie." Je lui lançai un regard. "D'accord bon, en Allemagne ça ne compte pas les charges ont été abandonnées. Et c'est _elle_ qui a commencé la bagarre dans ce bar quand un gars l'a touchée sans sa permission. Même Charlie a admis qu'elle se défendait et que nous ne devrions pas en être blâmés. Troubler la paix n'était qu'une citation ce n'est pas ma faute si Rosiewields…"

"Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ça!" le coupai-je avant qu'il puisse se lancer dans une autre histoire de ses exploits. Je le jure, ces deux-là étaient tout proches d'aller à des soirées masquées bizarres et de faire dieu sait quoi chez eux. Je ne voulais rien savoir. Et Charlie non plus. "Une de plus et il enverra Rose dans un couvent."

"Techniquement ce n'est pas son père." Emmett regarda autour de lui en le disant comme s'il était effrayé que Charlie puisse l'entendre. "Et elle est adulte."

"Tu doutes de Charlie Swan?" demandai-je, en riant à l'expression d'horreur qui passait sur son visage.

"Non! Je serai bon!"

Comme si Emmett était vraiment bon. "Tu n'es pas supposé descendre en rappel en ce moment?"

"Dans quelques minutes. Ils ont des problèmes pour monter la caméra sur la grue." Quelqu'un cria son nom et il sourit. "Hé si tu reçois l'appel, fais le moi savoir, je veux être là pour voir mon neveu venir au monde."

"D'accord." Bon, ce serait Martin qui lui dirait car je serai parti rien qu'en entendant les mots "c'est maintenant". Je regardai mon frère s'éloigner et repensai au jour où j'avais découvert que j'allais être père.

 _C'était un de ces rares jours où nous étions à la maison tous les deux et que rien n'était prévu. Nous avions décliné l'invitation à une première et à un diner chez mes parents. Nous voulions juste être là._

 _Bella se recula et me regarda, nos corps en sueur pour la seconde fois de la journée. "On dirait presqu'on est de retour au chalet," dit-elle avec nostalgie._

 _Je souris et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. "Nous pourrions y aller bientôt."_

 _Elle secoua la tête. "Pas avec nos emplois du temps. Mais tant que nous avons du temps ici pour ça…"_

 _Je ris et la tirai contre moi. "Il y a toujours du temps pour ça." Nous nous embrassâmes longuement et j'étais prêt pour le troisième round mais elle se dégagea de mes bras._

 _"Oui mais maintenant nous allons avoir besoin d'énergie si nous faisons ça à nouveau." Je la regardai s'en aller du lit, son corps pâle et nu m'hypnotisa jusqu'à ce qu'elle enfile son peignoir et rie de ma moue. "Un dîner nu est parfaitement acceptable mais je ne cuisine pas de poulet frit sans protection."_

 _Cela attira mon attention. "Poulet frit?"_

 _Elle rit. "Alec l'a approuvé pour ce soir mais il te veut de retour au sport demain matin."_

 _Je gémis et enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller pendant qu'elle se moquait de moi. Les laisser devenir amis avait sûrement été la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais faite. Bella embrassa l'arrière de ma tête et me tapota l'épaule._ _"Je me suis aussi arrêtée pour prendre quelques biscuits au chocolat pour le dessert…"_

 _Je m'assis avant même qu'elle ait fini la phrase ce qui la fit rire encore plus fort. "Au moins ça vaudra le coup d'aller faire du sport." Elle dansa hors de mon atteinte alors que j'essayai de la tirer dans le lit. "Arrête ça, tu es complètement insatiable."_

 _"Tu aimes que je le sois," lui rappelai-je, la voyant lécher ses lèvres quand je bougeai et que le drap tomba. "Et tu ne sembles pas désintéressée non plus."_

 _"Oh bien sûr que ça m'intéresse," me dit-elle en secouant la tête. "C'est un choix difficile, toi ou le chocolat mais je suis chanceuse de pouvoir avoir les deux." Elle recula quand je me levai et m'approchai d'elle. "Oh non le chocolat d'abord. Toi ensuite."_

 _"Quelles genres de priorité as-tu, femme?" demandai-je faisant semblant d'être blessé mais échouant parce que je lui souriais._

 _"Je t'ai déjà eu deux fois. Maintenant j'ai besoin de chocolat comme ça je pourrais t'avoir de nouveau."_

 _Sa logique était sans faille. "D'accord."_

 _"Va te doucher, avec de l'eau froide, et on se retrouve dans la cuisine," ordonna-t-elle. Je soupirai et allai dans la salle de bain. "Oh et fais-moi une faveur? Quand tu auras fini jette un coup d'œil à ton téléphone. J'ai commencé une nouvelle partie avec toi."_

 _Ça retint mon attention. "J'ai gagné?" Elle rit à ma question idiote et sortit pour préparer le diner. J'aurai dû savoir. Bon cette fois j'allais gagner coûte que coûte._ _Peut-être pas mais j'allais essayer. Je fis couler l'eau de la douche et retournai dans la chambre pour jouer pendant que l'au se réchauffait._

 _BABY, euh? Peut-être que nous jouions avec des mots sexy à nouveau. J'aimais ces jeux même si ça m'excitait aux pires moments. J'ouvris la partie et je fus surpris de voir qu'il y avait là plus d'un mot. BABY HAVE et WE? NOUS ALLONS AVOIR UN BEBE? Nous allons avoir un bébé?_

 _Je jetai mon téléphone et sortis de la chambre, me précipitant dans l'escalier complètement nu en appelant : "Bella! BELLA!"_

 _Elle sortit de la cuisine. "Edward? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"_

 _"Bébé? On va avoir un bébé? La crainte et la confusion sur son visage se transformèrent en un sourire éclatant que je n'avais jamais vu et elle opina._

 _"Oui. Tu étais censé attendre jusqu'après…" Et c'est tout ce qu'elle put dire avant que je la prenne dans mes bras et la fit tourner, l'embrassant et riant. Elle passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra alors que nous rions et fêtions et même pleurions un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions essayé depuis longtemps, non. Nous avions décidé quelle arrêterait la contraception un peu avant notre mariage et verrions ce qu'il se passerait. Aucun de nous deux ne s'attendait à ce que ça arrive aussi vite mais je ne m'en plaignais pas._

 _"C'est pour quand? Qu'est-ce qu'on va avoir? Quand l'as-tu su?" demandai-je, la faisant rire encore plus._

 _"Je ne sais rien de tout ça pour l'instant. Je me suis sentie malade ces derniers jours et ça m'a traversé l'esprit que j'étais enceinte alors j'ai acheté des tests et m'en suis servie ce matin. Elle me sourit. "J'ai - en quelque sorte – volé ton téléphone quand tu es allé sur l'ordi pour échanger avec Kate et commencé une nouvelle partie. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je te le dise de cette façon."_

 _Elle l'avait fait, c'était notre truc. Je l'avais embrassée et lui avais dit que je l'aimais puis l'avais allongée sur le canapé pour lui montrer à quel point. Le poulet frit ne fut pas prêt de suite, bien plus tard et la salle de bain était dans un état au moment où je me rappelai que j'avais laissé couler l'eau… mais peu nous importait._

"La terre à Edward." Je fus rappelé à la réalité par Cindy Tate, assistante du directeur. "On aura besoin de vous dans dix minutes."

Bien. Martin tendit le téléphone et secoua sa tête avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui demander. D'accord. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui. Ce serait sûrement un Cullen têtu, plus comme sa mère. Ou alors moi…

Je souris en me souvenant l'avoir dit à la famille. Nous avions décidé d'aller de l'avant et d'attendre jusqu'à Noël que nous soyons à nouveau ensemble. Bien sûr ça avait été trois longues semaines et j'aurai juré que ma mère se doutait de quelque chose. Cette femme avait un sixième sens pour ces choses.

 _"Ah enfin le fils prodige est de retour!" Je grimaçai sous la chaleur du regard de ma mère quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle prit Bella dans une étreinte et ensuite je subis le même traitement mais elle me serra un peu plus fort que nécessaire. "Il y a une raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas venus dîner?"_

 _Merde. J'allais avoir des ennuis. "Nous avons été très occupés maman. Ce nouveau film me botte le cul… Bella a dû réécrire et les choses sont devenus incontrôlables." C'était mon historie et il fallait que je m'y tienne. Elle me pardonnerait quand elle connaitrait la véritable raison. Peut-être._

 _"Ton film est sur le même tournage que celui de ton frère et il est arrivé à venir dîner."_

 _Son ton était glacial. "Emmett reviendrait d'Antarctique pour ne pas rater un de tes dîners." Je souris et essayai de jouer de mon charme. "Moi aussi mais… tout mon temps libre est pour ma nouvelle femme. Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre ça?" Oui j'ajoutai Bella à la sauce. Maman l'adorait et si je pouvais me cacher derrière ma femme alors autant en profiter._

 _"Tu pourrais au moins appeler ta mère, mon garçon." Je me tendis quand Charlie me tapa dans le dos et ensuite serra ma mère dans ses bras._ _"Joyeux Noël Esmée!"_

 _"Charlie, Sue, c'est merveilleux que vous soyez venus." Maman était tout sourire, saluant ses invités et les conduisant dans le salon. Emmett et Rose étaient déjà là, avec Alice et..._

 _"Edward!" Jasper se leva et jeta ses bras autour de moi. L'enfer. Je regardai brièvement Bella qui riait en tapotant maladroitement le gamin dans le dos. "Alice dit que tu fais un film de guerre. Ça doit être génial?"_

 _Ouais, peu importe qu'ils soient ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant, Jasper était toujours mon fan numéro un. Alice me jurait qu'il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était près de moi qu'il agissait de façon aussi peu adulte. Peu importe._

 _"C'est plutôt cool, Jasper. Emmett peut tout te dire sur les explosions et les effets spéciaux qu'il fait."_

 _Mon frère sourit. "Oui, jeune Padawan, assieds-toi et sois impressionné par ma génialité." J'envoyai un sourire reconnaissant à Emmett réclamai ma femme, la tirant dans mes bras et touchant son ventre. Notre bébé était là-dedans. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire et j'avais hâte de partager la nouvelle. Maman ne serait plus longtemps en colère contre moi, j'en étais sûr._

 _"Je savais qu'on était censé attendre les toasts mais ma mère nous lance des regards noirs et ton père ne devrait pas être près d'outils tranchants quand on leur dira, alors on peut le faire maintenant?" lui avais-je demandé à l'oreille._

 _"Merde, vous êtes encore là tous les deux? Tu n'es pas encore descendu de l'excitation de votre lune de miel?" demanda Rose, en faisant tourner tous les regards vers nous. Je m'étais un peu aplati un peu sous le regard furieux de Charlie._

 _"Nous ne sommes pas.. ce n'est pas..." avais-je bégayé et Bella, bénie soit-elle, mit sa main sur ma bouche._

 _"Edward demandait juste si nous pouvions faire une annonce maintenant ou si nous devrions attendre le dîner. Comme nous sommes le centre d'attention - grâce à toi, Rose - je suppose qu'on va le faire maintenant."_

 _Ma mère haletait et tenait sa main au-dessus de sa bouche, ayant l'air prête à éclater d'excitation. Ouais, elle l'avait compris. Bella libéra ma bouche et je l'embrassai sur la joue. "Moi?"_

 _"Toi", répondit-elle._

 _"Nous allons avoir un bébé". Instantanément ça devint un désordre indescriptible. Maman avait sauté par-dessus Jasper et Alice dans son empressement de nous rejoindre et de jeter ses bras autour de Bella. Charlie m'avait écarté pour pouvoir se rapprocher de sa fille. Papa m'avait tapé dans le dos et m'avait dit à quel point il était heureux pour moi._

 _Emmett avait crié, "Bien joué, mon frère. Tu vois, Rosie ? On a du super sperme. Tu vas être en cloque à l'instant où tu ne prendras plus la pilule." Elle l'avait frappé mais elle faisait un grand sourire. Alice était en train de rebondir comme une femme folle, Jasper avait l'air étonné et un peu malade, Sue m'avait félicité tranquillement avant d'embrasser Bella. Maman était finalement venue me serrer dans ses bras._

 _"C'est pour ça que tu es resté à l'écart?"_

 _E hocha la tête. "Tu l'aurais compris._ _Tu m'aurais obligé à te le dire_ _et on voulait le dire à tout le monde ensemble."_

 _Elle m'avait embrassé la joue et tenu mon visage entre ses mains. "Je te pardonne, cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, tu me le dis tout de suite. J'ai des choses à acheter!" Et l'instant d'après, maman avait son ordinateur portable ouvert et les filles et elle étaient toutes en train de regarder des trucs de bébés._

 _Charlie était venu près de moi. Je m'étais préparé à recevoir des avertissements et des menaces. "Je n'ai jamais vu ma petite fille aussi heureuse." Je l'avais regardé, surpris. "Tu lui as donné la famille qu'elle a toujours voulu, Edward. Merci pour ça, et pour mon petit-enfant." Il m'avait tendu la main, je l'avais serrée. "Tu vas les traiter correctement." Ha, il y avait bien un avertissement. C'était pas mal. Il n'avait rien à craindre en ce qui concernait ma femme et mon enfant. Ils allaient toujours être aimés et choyés et jamais ils ne manqueraient de rien. Je m'en occuperai._

"Edward sur le plateau!" Je revins au présent et partis pour la prochaine scène de combat. J'étais en train d'esquiver un coup de poing quand j'entendis Martin crier mon nom. Je ne réussi pas à l'éviter et il atterrit sur le côté de ma tête, me projetant au sol. Je secouai la tête, hébété, alors que les gens criaient autour de moi. J'attrapai les mains de quelqu'un en appelant Martin et en essayant de traverser la foule qui m'entourait.

"Elle a appelé?"

"Oui! C'est maintenant !" Je criai pour qu'on prévienne Emmett si ça n'avait pas déjà été fait et je m'enfuis en courant devant mon directeur qui essaya de me supplier de finir la scène puis aussi devant l'infirmier qui essayait de regarder mes yeux et tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. Mon frère me rattrapa pendant que je filais hors du studio.

"On va prendre ma voiture, c'est plus rapide." Et ça l'était. Nous sautâmes dans sa Ferrari et partîmes, moi cherchant frénétiquement mon téléphone pour pouvoir dire à Bella que j'étais en route.

"Où est mon téléphone?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est Martin qui l'a, non?" La voiture couina au coin de la rue vers Cedars-Sinai. On avait prévu que Bella soit dans une chambre privée car ils étaient connus pour leur riche clientèle et savaient garder un secret. On nous avait offert des sommes d'argent ridicules pour la première photo de notre bébé et les paparazzi essaieraient sans doute de nous capturer à la sortie quand mon bébé serait né. Mon bébé. Il était sur le point de naître.

"Plus vite Em!" Plutôt que de s'énerver, mon frère ricana simplement et accéléra. J'avais eu l'impression d'y avoir mis l'éternité pour arriver mais c'était allé très vite. Je courus dans l'immeuble pendant qu'Emmett garait la voiture et fus rapidement conduit aux suites d'accouchement privées. Privé mon cul! Bella était allongée dans son lit, entourée de gens. Son père et Sue, Rose, ma mère, Kate et Garrett était dans la pièce.

"Edward !" Maman me fit un câlin. "Ton père est en route. Alice et Jasper ne peuvent pas venir, ils sont ravis pour toi."

Oui, tout le monde est là, mais je voulais ma femme. Je courus vers Bella et mon cœur se mit à battre fort lorsqu'elle souffla de douleur. "Est-ce que ça va? Elle a besoin de médicaments! Où est le docteur? C'est le moment de faire cette fameuse repsiration?"

" _Tu_ dois commencer à respirer," me dit Bella en riant quand la contraction fut passée. "C'est un long processus, mon chéri. Tu le sais bien."

"Ouais, tu n'es pas allé aux cours?" demanda Garrett, obtenant un regard noir de sa femme.

"Il est allé à toutes les cours", lui assura-t-elle.

"Et à chaque rendez-vous." Mes réalisateurs n'avaient pas été ravis de cela mais je n'allais pas manquer ces moments. J'étais allé avec Bella depuis le tout premier rendez-vous, quand on avait entendu son cœur battre et vu à quel point il était minuscule, quand on avait découvert que c'était un "il", quand sa tension artérielle était un peu élevée et qu'on avait eu peur qu'elle doive être hospitalisée. Tous, j'y étais allé. J'aurais été viré et poursuivi en justice avant d'en manquer un.

"Hey, DILF*," dit Kate, en m'embrassant sur la joue. Tout le monde rit.

"Arrête, je ne suis pas un DILF."

"Tu vas être le roi des DILF, Cullen, mais je ne parlais pas de toi." Elle embrassa mon père qui venait d'arriver, sur la joue. Papa rougit et maman rit comme un pygargue. "C'est amusant d'embêter cette famille," annonça Kate, faisant craquer le reste de la salle. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller mentir à la presse, leur faire croire que la sortie du plateau de tournage du futur DILF était une fausse alerte. Ensuite, je ferai courir le bruit que tu es à l'Université de Los Angeles. Garrett, allez, laissons-leur avoir un peu du temps en famille."

"Attends! Quel genre d'ILF suis-je, si mon père et mon frère sont des DILF?" demanda Emmett, après être entré dans la chambre à un moment donné pendant le flirt de Kate.

"Tu es un DOLF*, Emmett." A son regard vide, elle lui tapota la joue. "Un imbécile que d'autres aiment bien baiser. Pas moi. Va voir ta copine qui est trop bien pour toi."

Emmett bouda pendant que Bella gloussait en grimaçant. "Merde, ça fait mal de rire."

"Arrête de la faire rire!" criai-je.

"Edward, c'est bon. Cela me permet de me concentrer sur autre chose," m'assura-t-elle, en touchant ma joue, traçant l'ecchymose qui se formait sans doute.

"Ok, j'ai juste..."

"Je sais," dit-elle en me souriant. "Moi aussi, je suis anxieuse et excitée. Il sera bientôt là."

Mais non. Il mit des heures et des heures pour arriver. Chacune semblait plus longue que la précédente. Kate et Garrett partirent vers dix heures. Rose et Em à minuit. Nos parents sont restés, dormant un peu sur les canapés dans la salle d'attente. Bella s'assoupit un peu mais évidemment pas pour longtemps. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. J'allai chercher des glaçons pour Bella quand elle les voulait, lui tins la main, lui massai le dos, tout ce que je pouvais faire pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Finalement, à quatre heures du matin, le médecin décida qu'elle était prête à pousser.

Même si j'étais épuisé, tout semblait précis et j'étais tellement concentré sur le moment présent. La poigne de Bella sur ma main, la façon dont la sueur coulait sur son visage, les ordres laconiques du médecin pour les infirmières et l'enfer, même le tic-tac de l'horloge sur le mur. J'entendais tout. C'était un peu comme regarder le film du moment. Sauf que c'était mon moment, notre moment et ma femme se battait comme un démon pour mettre notre fils au monde. Je lui dis que je l'aimais et à quel point elle était belle, ce qu'elle ne croyait pas, bien sûr, mais c'était tout à fait vrai.

Cette concentration féroce sur son visage, sa façon d'endurer et de jurer doucement et de crier haut et fort une ou deux fois et la concentration qu'elle avait pour mettre au monde de notre fils étaient magnifiques pour moi. Et quand ils me dirent que la tête était sortie et que je vis une tête pleine de cheveux foncés dans le miroir, il fallut tout ce que j'avais en moi pour ne pas exiger qu'ils se dépêchent. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que le docteur annonça, "C'est un garçon" et ils me le donnèrent pendant que Bella sanglotait. Je regardai ce visage rouge, ridé et pleurant et c'était comme ils disaient toujours. Je savais que je n'aimerai jamais plus quelqu'un que ma femme et mon fils en ce moment.

Je coupai le cordon et passai le bébé à sa mère et je jure que je les ai vus se lier devant mes yeux. "Bonjour, bébé," chuchota Bella doucement. Elle l'embrassa et je me maudis de ne pas avoir filmé ce moment. Elle avait menacé ma vie quand j'en avais parlé, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui montrer à quel point elle était incroyable.

"Ne devrions-nous pas l'appeler par son nom?" demandai-je, en enveloppant légèrement mes bras autour d'elle et de mon fils.

Elle rit. "Avons-nous officiellement décidé?"

Nous avions fait le tour des noms, envisageant des E mais je lui ai dit qu'Emmett avait tous les noms avec E prévus pour nos enfants. Nous nous étions demandé alors si nous devions lui donner le nom d'un grand-parent mais... nous étions tous les deux d'accord pour dire qu'ils avaient des noms démodés et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il y en avait plusieurs qui étaient bien mais j'ai pensé que sa dernière suggestion fonctionnerait.

"Aiden Charles Cullen, je suis ton père," lui dis-je. De grands yeux bleus me regardèrent. "Je pense qu'il approuve."

"Bien sûr que oui," dit Bella. "Il a le meilleur papa du monde."

Je l'embrassai doucement. "Je vais faire de mon mieux pour être le meilleur mari et le meilleur père pour vous deux. Vous êtes mon monde."

"Nous le savons," dit-elle en me touchant la joue. "Nous avons foi en toi." Je veillerai à ce qu'ils le fassent toujours. Ma famille. Toutes les accolades, l'argent, la gloire, rien de tout ça ne pouvait se comparer à ça. Ma femme et mon enfant - au pluriel un jour, je l'espère - étaient mes miracles et tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

 _ **FIN**_

DILF.. Dad I would like to fuck… papa que je voudrais baiser

* * *

 _Zveka: merci à Isno de me suivre dans le choix de nos traductions … et de supporter et corriger mon français branlant et bafouillant … sans elle tout ceci ne serait pas possible. Merci Isno !_

 _ **A vous maintenant …**_

 _ **Hop la! A vos claviers même si c'est juste un smiley...**_

 _ **Sachez enfin que la version originale a plus de 13 498 commentaires!**_


End file.
